TABU
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Hermine hat Schwierigkeiten, sich nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wieder im Alltag zurechtzufinden. Dass sie sich auch noch ausgerechnet mit Snape anlegt, verschärft die Situation zusätzlich.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_---_

_Nachdem ich schon länger nicht mehr über Hermine geschrieben habe, muss ich das nun dringend nachholen. Diese Geschichte ist zugleich der Versuch, mich einmal an einer etwas ernsteren Handlung zu versuchen, also seid gewarnt – es wird nicht so „flockig" wie sonst, vorausgesetzt, ich halte das auch durch. _;)

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LG,_

_Chrissi_

---

**TABU**

**Kapitel 1**

Es war merkwürdig still auf der kleinen Lichtung.

Sie lag inmitten des dichtbewachsenen Uferbereichs und ihr Zugang war von Gräsern und Gestrüpp fast vollkommen zugewuchert, sodass die wenigen Spaziergänger, die sich hierher verirrten, meist achtlos daran vorüber gingen, ohne sie zu bemerken.

Nur das vereinzelte Gezwitscher der Vögel durchbrach die Stille, und hin und wieder ein gedämpftes Lachen oder Rufen, das von so weit weg zu kommen schien, dass man es nur als vages Nebengeräusch am Rande des Bewusstseins wahrnahm.

Es war ein friedlicher Ort – weitab der Hektik und der Quirligkeit, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schlosses um diese Tageszeit herrschten.

Die Schüler nützten gewöhnlich die Mittagspause, um sich in kleinen Gruppen, oder auch zu zweit, schwatzend über das Gelände zu verteilen. Verstreut waren auch Einzelgänger anzutreffen - meist lernten sie, oder hatten zumindest die Nase tief in ein Buch vergraben - aber nur wenige sonderten sich völlig von der Masse ab.

Eine dieser Wenigen war Hermine Granger, die sich zu der kleinen, verborgenen Lichtung am See begeben hatte, um dort der Stille zu lauschen.

Hermine hatte sich genau in die Mitte der fast kreisrunden Lichtung ins hohe Gras gesetzt und ihre Beine zu einem einigermaßen bequemen Schneidersitz verschränkt.

Sie kam nun schon seit einiger Zeit nahezu regelmäßig hier her – immer wenn ihr der Trubel beim Schloss zu viel wurde, und das war neuerdings fast täglich der Fall.

Früher, als ihre Welt noch in normalen Bahnen verlaufen war, hätten ihre Freunde Harry und Ron sie vermutlich gefragt, was sie denn hier täte – hätten sich Sorgen gemacht, weil sie sich so absonderte und vielleicht auch versucht, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Auch Ginny, Neville oder vielleicht auch Luna hätten sich um sie gesorgt.

Dieser Tage jedoch war das anders.

Neville hatte die Schule bereits im vorigen Jahr beendet.

Luna lag im St. Mungos – sie war im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemorts Armee zwischen die Fronten geraten und von einem üblen Fluch getroffen worden, von dessen Folgen sie sich immer noch nicht ganz erholt hatte. Hermine besuchte sie regelmäßig, aber meistens erkannte Luna sie gar nicht.

Harry und Ginny hatten sie neulich zwar einmal gefragt, wo sie denn immer hinverschwände, aber nach einer vagen Ausrede, von wegen sie müsse in Ruhe lernen, hatte scheinbar keiner von beiden mehr einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Aber sie waren ja auch viel zu beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig abzuschlecken! Halt! Das war unfair! Harry und Ginny liebten sich eben – da war es nur natürlich, dass sie sich für andere Menschen nur noch wenig interessierten. Außerdem gönnte sie den Beiden ihr Glück von ganzen Herzen...

War das wirklich so?

‚Soll das ein Witz sein? Du bist von Neid geradezu zerfressen!', sagte eine boshafte kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, eine Stimme, die im Lauf der letzten Monate immer lauter geworden war, und die oft genug ihr einziger Gesprächspartner war.

Energisch teilte sie der Stimme mit, dass sie gefälligst ihren Mund halten sollte.

Und Ron...? Hätte er sich um sie gekümmert, wenn er hier gewesen wäre? Sie hatte keine Antwort darauf und es war auch nicht mehr wichtig, denn Ron war tot.

Der Schmerz, den sie empfand, wenn sie daran dachte, überwältigte sie jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue. Im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ginny hatte sie es nicht einmal annähernd fertig gebracht, die Lücke die er bei seinem Tod hinterlassen hatte, zu schließen.

Dabei war Harry sein bester Freund und Ginny seine Schwester gewesen, und sie nur die etwas nervtötende Freundin, von der er sich die Hausaufgaben machen ließ. Nein – damit tat sie ihm unrecht, und das wusste sie genau. Ihre Bitterkeit und die damit verbundene Ungerechtigkeiten - auch wenn sie jene nicht aussprach, sondern lediglich in ihrem Kopf formulierte - erschreckten sie.

Wer sonst könnte sich möglicherweise um sie sorgen?

Hagrid – der wohl zuverlässigste Freund ihrer früheren Jahre – war verschollen, seit er zu einer weiteren Expedition zu den Riesen aufgebrochen war.

Professor McGonagall?

Früher einmal wäre das vielleicht so gewesen – aber seit Dumbledores Tod hatte ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin so viel zu tun, dass sie nur noch sporadisch dazu kam, sich um das Wohl ihrer einzelnen Schützlinge zu kümmern.

Tonks?

Sie war neuerdings Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Hermine war zwar mit ihr befreundet, aber wenn sie beisammen waren, redeten sie meist über Remus Lupin, der beim Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen war und dessen Tod Tonks noch immer nicht überwunden hatte. Oder aber Tonks schimpfte über ihren Horror-Kollegen Professor Snape, der ihr das Leben schwer machte, wo es nur ging.

McGonagall hatte es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können, Professor Snape die Stelle für Verteidigung zu überlassen, obwohl er mittlerweile auch offiziell völlig rehabilitiert war. Immerhin war er trotz allem der Mörder Dumbledores – aus welchen hehren Beweggründen er auch gehandelt haben mochte – und ihn ausgerechnet dieses Fach unterrichten zu lassen, hätte mit Sicherheit für erhebliche Beklemmung unter den Schülern gesorgt, ganz zu schweigen, von ihrer eigenen.

Anfangs hatte die Direktorin es für eine geniale Idee gehalten, die Stelle mit Tonks zu besetzen, denn abgesehen davon, dass diese jede Menge Ablenkung brauchen konnte, nach dem Tod Lupins, hoffte sie, dass Snape sich gegenüber einer Frau – und noch dazu einer verdienten Kämpferin gegen das Böse – etwas umgänglicher und vielleicht sogar hilfsbereit zeigen würde. Diese Hoffnung hatte sich allerdings als ein glatter Schuss in den Ofen herausgestellt.

Snape war unhöflich und ruppig wie eh und je – um genau zu sein eher noch schlimmer – und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um seiner jungen Kollegin das Leben schwer zu machen.

Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass McGonagall ihn zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter befördert hatte. Es hatte ihn kein bisschen zufriedener gemacht, sorgte allerdings dafür, dass es der Mehrheit der Schüler den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, wenn McGonagall einmal länger aushäusig war und nicht wenige schlossen aus diesem Grund ihre Direktorin allabendlich in ihr Nachtgebet ein.

Snape! Genaugenommen war er eine der wenigen Konstanten im Bezug auf ihr früheres Leben – das vor dem Endkampf.

Er war zuverlässig geblieben in seiner Bosheit und seinem scharfenzüngigen Zynismus.

Die mittlerweile sichere Gewissheit, auf welcher Seite er stand - und mehr oder weniger immer gestanden hatte – hatte ihn kein bisschen sympathischer gemacht. Im Gegenteil! Er schien sich seit seiner Rückkehr an die Schule zu bemühen, noch abweisender und schroffer aufzutreten.

Die meisten Schüler fürchteten ihn nach wie vor, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser und die von ihm verhängten Strafarbeiten waren berühmt-berüchtigt.

Hermines Einstellung zu ihm hatte sich nur dahingehend verändert, dass sie sich nicht mehr so zu Herzen nahm, was er auf sie losließ – zumindest nicht die ganz alltäglichen Bosheiten. Neuerdings hatte sie sogar Gefallen daran gefunden, sich ein wenig mit ihm anzulegen – eine morbide Beschäftigung, das war ihr klar – aber sie hatte dann wenigstens für ein paar kurze Momente das Gefühl zu leben, und die zum Teil fast ehrfürchtige Bewunderung, die ihr die anderen Schüler gewöhnlich für ihren Mut zollten, tat ihrem Ego gut.

Hermine streckte die Arme und die mittlerweile schmerzenden Beine von sich und ließ sich rücklings ins Gras sinken.

Eine Zeit lang sah sie den vereinzelten Wölkchen nach, die vorüberzogen und die in ihrer duftigen Leichtigkeit gar nicht so recht zu ihrer düsteren Stimmung passen wollten.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie einfach hier liegen blieb? Ohne sich zu bewegen! Bis die Nacht hereinbrach!

Wann würde jemand merken, dass sie fehlte? Heute Nachmittag? Heute Abend? Oder erst morgen?

Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Schüler und Lehrer ausschwärmten um sie zu suchen. Sie würden vorbeilaufen an diesem Versteck ohne zu ahnen, dass sie nur einen Steinwurf weit entfernt lag. Selbst, wenn jemand die Lichtung betreten würde, bliebe sie im hohen Gras vor den Blicken des Suchenden verborgen.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie einfach aufhören würde zu atmen? Ein letztes Herauspressen der Luft aus den Lungen – und Schluss! War es möglich, den körperlichen Atemreflex mit der puren Kraft des Willens zu bezwingen?

Sie stellte sich vor, wie das Leben langsam aus ihrem Körper wich, der Herzschlag immer langsamer und schwächer wurde, und der Geist sich von der Materie trennte, um – wohin auch immer – zu entschwinden, bis schließlich eine tiefe, endgültige Ruhe sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Ihr Leib würde allmählich abkühlen – angefangen bei den Gliedmaßen, bis hin zum Rumpf – so lange bis er die Temperatur der Luft erreicht hätte. Die Starre würde bei den Augen beginnen und sich über die Kiefermuskulatur und den Nacken langsam nach unten vorarbeiten, bis schließlich ihr ganzer Körper steif wäre. Irgendwann am nächsten Tag, würde diese Starre sich wieder lösen, und dann würde der wirklich unappetitliche Teil dieser Angelegenheit beginnen – ihr Körper würde den natürlichen Prozess eines jeden abgestorbenen Organismus gehen – der Verwesungsprozess würde einsetzten. Ihr verfaulendes Fleisch würde mit der Zeit jede Menge kleiner Gäste anlocken – Maden, Würmer, Käfer, Ameisen - und im späteren Stadium würden vielleicht sogar Pilze ihre Sporen in die Reste des zerstörten Gewebes bohren.

Komisch, dass es sie nicht ekelte, bei diesem Gedanken... dabei waren es so viele Würmer und es wurden immer mehr... es tat auch gar nicht weh, wie diese sich in sie hineinfraßen... es kitzelte nur ein bisschen... und sie wusste ja, dass diese Tierchen eigentlich nichts gegen sie hatten – sie folgten einfach ihrem natürlichen Instinkt, eine eigentlich sehr sympathische Eigenschaft... irgendwie hatte es etwas Friedliches, wie sich die kleinen Racker an ihr gütlich taten... Hermine zwinkerte einem der Würmer freundlich zu und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, zwinkerte er zurück mit einem seiner winzigen Augen... Augen?

MOMENT MAL! Würmer hatten keine Augen!

Hermine schlug ihre Augen auf. Was für ein absurder Traum! Traum?

Sie blickte für einen Moment lang alarmiert nach oben. Die Sonne stand immer noch fast im selben Winkel, wie zuvor, als sie sich hingelegt hatte. Es konnte also nicht all zu viel Zeit vergangen sein.

Allerdings standen die Chancen recht gut, dass die Mittagspause bereits vorbei war und der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte.

Verdammt! Warum war sie nur eingenickt? Ausgerechnet heute, wo für die ersten beiden Nachmittagstunden Zaubertränke in Snapes Kerker auf dem Stundenplan stand.

Er würde sich ziemlich übel aufführen, wenn sie verspätet zu seinem Unterricht erschien.

Hastig stand Hermine auf und klopfte sich das Gras aus der Kleidung. Sie verließ ihre Zufluchtsstätte und lief eilig über die Wiesen auf das Schloss zu. Der fehlende Geräuschpegel sagte ihr, dass sie mit ihrer Befürchtung, die Unterrichtszeit betreffend, richtig gelegen hatte.

Snape würde ihr den Kopf abreißen!

Im selben Moment, als sie den Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, verlangsamte Hermine ihre Schritte. Es war egal, ob sie nun einige Minuten früher oder später im Kerker erscheinen würde – zu spät war sie auf jeden Fall. Aber zumindest konnte sie sich dabei die Peinlichkeit ersparen - zusätzlich zu der unabwendbaren Strafpredigt - noch völlig verschwitzt und außer Atem zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Gemessenen Schrittes ging sie kurz darauf auf den Eingang des Schlosses zu.

Ein Umstand, den sie allerdings nicht in ihre Überlegungen einbezogen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Weg vom vordersten der Kerkerfenster aus einsehbar war und die Möglichkeit, dass der finsterste aller Schlossbewohner ausgerechnet in dem Moment als sie gemächlich vorbeischlenderte, aus eben diesem Fenster sehen könnte.

Trotz ihrer erheblichen Fähigkeiten als Hexe, nahm Hermine den Blick nicht wahr, der ihr aus den Tiefen des Kerkers zunächst ungläubig, dann aber mit rapide anwachsendem Zorn folgte.

---

Als Hermine den Klassenraum betrat würdigte Snape sie zunächst keines Blickes. Er unterbrach trotz der Störung den Vortrag, den er gerade in der ihm eigenen kalten Schärfe hielt, nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Ginny und Harry, die sich natürlich eine Bank teilten, starrten Hermine mit großen fragenden Augen an, als sie sich eine Reihe hinter ihnen niederließ und in aller Seelenruhe begann, die benötigten Bücher auszupacken.

Harry und sie waren in ihrem regulären siebenten Schuljahr so gut wie gar nicht im Unterricht gewesen - die meiste Zeit nicht einmal in Hogwarts. Sie hatten die Abschlussklasse im Jahr darauf wiederholt und damit gleichzeitig mit Ginny begonnen.

Harry und Ginny – das Traumpaar! Sie hatten im ganzen Schloss für Gesprächsstoff gesorgt, als ihre Beziehung zueinander öffentlich bekannt wurde. Der Held und die kleine Schwester des gefallenen besten Freundes des Helden – das hatte ein Romantikpotential, das seines gleichen suchte. Und es schien auch auf längere Sicht zu funktionieren. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich.

Hermine wunderte sich manchmal, dass Snape das Paar in seinem Unterricht nicht auseinander setzte, nur um sie zu ärgern, aber es schien so, dass er es im Gegensatz zu früher vermied, Harry allzu deutlich an den Karren zu fahren - im Gegenteil – er ignorierte ihn weitgehend. Nur wenn Harry aufgrund dieser vermeidlichen Narrenfreiheit übermütig wurde und seinerseits anfing zu provozieren, legte sich Snape in altbekannter Manier ins Zeug und man musste anerkennen, dass er aus diesen Auseinandersetzungen gewöhnlich als klarer Sieger hervorging.

Als Snape seinen Monolog zu Ende gebracht hatte, kam er geschmeidigen Schrittes auf Hermines Platz in der letzten Reihe zu.

Hermine, die beharrlich so tat, als hätte sie ihn noch nicht kommen sehen und das Tränkerezept, dass auf der Tafel stand in ihrem Buch nachschlug, hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als er direkt vor ihrer Bank aufbaute.

„Miss Granger!", sagte Snape, und sein Ton war derart mit Verachtung getränkt, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Professor?", sagte Hermine so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Sie haben also beschlossen, uns doch noch mit Ihrer werten Anwesenheit zu beehren", sagte Snape, und wieder ergoss sich seine Geringschätzung wie schwarzes Öl über die junge Frau, die es vermied, ihm länger als eine Sekunde lang an einem Stück in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Hermine und betrachtete ihre Hände, die sittsam gefaltet auf der Bank lagen.

„Verraten Sie mir eventuell, was uns letztendlich doch noch in den Genuss Ihrer Gegenwart bringt?", fragte Snape mit vorgeblich einschmeichelnder Stimme.

„Das Interesse an der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens", sagte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Und - was meinen Sie - denken Sie dass es angemessen ist, selbst für eine notorische Besserwisserin wie Sie, zwanzig Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht zu erscheinen?", fragte Snape und musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und verschränkten Armen, aufmerksam, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, als wolle er auch nicht die geringste Nuance ihrer Antwort verpassen.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine, die im Laufe der letzten Monate gelernt hatte, diese Art von Beleidigungen gelassen hinzunehmen.

„Nein, Sir? Sonst nichts, Miss Granger?", schnarrte Snape.

„Verzeihung, Sir!", sagte Hermine und schaffte es, ihren Ton ein kleines Bisschen gelangweilt klingen zu lassen.

Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Ich hätte gerne bis morgen einen Aufsatz von Ihnen", sagte er eisig, „und zwar in der Länge von exakt zwei Rollen Pergament, und nicht das Doppelt- bis Dreifache, wie das sonst so ihre Art ist, wenn sie ins Schwafeln geraten. Das Thema lautet: ‚_Warum ich es in Zukunft vermeiden sollte, zu spät zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu erscheinen, auch wenn ich meine, sämtlichen Stoff schon zu beherrschen und die Prüfung mit Leichtigkeit zu bestehen_'. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf Ihre Ausführungen, Miss Granger", fügte er mit dem Ansatz eines boshaften Grinsens hinzu.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Sir!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn treuherzig an.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht!", knurrte Snape leise.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine artig.

„Sie müssen immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, Sir! Äh – ich meine natürlich – nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine, und bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Granger!", sagte Snape scharf und wandte sich ab um zu seinem Pult zurückzukehren.

„Jawohl, Sir!", sagte Hermine leise, als er schon ein paar Schritte weit gekommen war.

Snape drehte sich um und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Sie zwang sich, diesen mit unbedarfter Mine zu erwidern, woraufhin er seinen Weg beendete, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Während Snape den Unterricht fortsetzte sonnte sich Hermine einen kurzen Moment lang in der Anerkennung ihrer Mitschüler, die ihr allerdings nur halb so gut tat, wie der Anblick von Harrys besorgtem Gesicht.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt...(?)_

_Interessiert es jemanden, wie's weitergeht?_ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 2**

Im weiteren Verlauf der Unterrichtsstunde ignorierte Snape Hermine.

Das war allerdings nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, denn diese Taktik verfolgte er schon seit Jahren. Wann immer sie sich auf eine Frage hin meldete, übersah er ihre Hand geflissentlich. Nur wenn sie sich tatsächlich einmal erlaubte mit ihren Gedanken kurz abzuschweifen – was ohnehin nicht oft vorkam – forderte er prompt eine Antwort von ihr.

Irgendwie schien er einen siebten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann er sie kalt erwischen konnte – aber zu ihrer Ehrenrettung musste gesagt werden, dass er nur selten in den Genuss kam, diesen auch anzuwenden.

Hermine langweilte sich. Das Tränkerezept, das dem Rest der Klasse erhebliche Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten schien, war ihr so geläufig, wie all die anderen, die sie bei ihren nächtlichen Lernexzessen schon vor Wochen wieder und wieder durchgearbeitet hatte um für die Abschlussprüfung bestmöglich vorbereitet zu sein. Im Grunde gab es nichts mehr, das sie für die Prüfung zu lernen hatte – im Gegenteil, sie hatte sämtliche Querverweise auf weitere Lektüre zum jeweiligen Thema, die sie gefunden hatte, ebenfalls nachgeschlagen und gründlich weiter recherchiert.

Trotzdem hielt sie an ihrer Gewohnheit fest, in der Nacht zu lernen – es war fast schon ein Ritual für sie geworden, sich wenn alle anderen schliefen über die Bücher herzumachen.

Das es nicht gesund sein konnte, so etwas auf die Dauer zu exerzieren – zumal sie sich auch noch einige aufputschende Mittelchen gemixt hatte, die sie auch regelmäßig zu sich nahm um die Müdigkeit zu besiegen – verdrängte sie hartnäckig aus ihrem Bewusstsein.

Hermines lästige innere Stimme teilte ihr zwar manchmal mit, dass ihre Stimmungsschwankungen - von der übersensiblen Dünnhäutigkeit, über die depressiven Anwandlungen bis hin zur hektischen Überdrehtheit - zum Großteil auch auf diesen Zaubertrank-Missbrauch zurückzuführen waren, doch es gelang ihr weitgehend diese Wahrheit zu ignorieren, und ihre Vorgehensweise mit dem Etikett 'Ausnahme' zu versehen.

Das eigentlich Tragische jedoch an der ganzen Angelegenheit war, das ihr – im Gegensatz zu früher - das Lernen keinen Spaß mehr machte. Sie eignete sich nach wie vor mit großer Präzision neues Wissen an, aber es schien, als hätte sie seit dem Krieg gegen Voldemort die Fähigkeit zur Begeisterung verloren.

Die naive, eifrige, immer wissensdurstige und voll motivierte Hermine gab es nicht mehr – sie funktionierte nur noch in einer, von ihr selbst vorgegebenen Weise, um dem alten Bild ihrer selbst wenigstens nach außen hin gerecht zu werden.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie Snape wie er dozierte, genervt die Augen verdrehte über die vermeintliche Unfähigkeit seiner Schüler, wie er sein Gift verspritze, in kleinen und manchmal auch in größeren Dosen, und so manchem Schüler erblassen ließ mit der perfektionierten, glatten Bosheit seiner Worte.

Früher war sie an seinen Lippen gehangen, hatte jedes Wort von ihm aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm, denn obwohl er auf zwischenmenschlichem Gebiet ein Ungeheuer war, zollte Hermine ihm große Achtung, ja fast Ehrerbietung für sein immenses Fachwissen. Snape war ein Genie – trotz seines desaströsen Sozialverhaltens.

Nachdem sie den Inhalt seines heutigen Vortrags jedoch in- und auswendig kannte – im Grunde hätte sie ihn selber halten können – erlaubte sie sich, ihn zu beobachten, ohne sich groß auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren.

Snape war einer der Menschen, die auf den ersten Blick furchteinflößend und relativ abstoßend wirkten. Außerdem stellte er seinen Widerwillen gegen all die minderwertigen Geschöpfe, genannt Schüler, mit denen er gezwungen war sich abzugeben, überdeutlich zur Schau. Dass er jemals in seiner Eigenschaft als Lehrer ein freundliches Gesicht gemacht hatte, war kaum vorstellbar.

Auf den ersten Blick – der aufgrund der abschreckenden Wirkung auch meist ein sehr kurzer blieb – konnte man fast meinen, er wäre hässlich. Dabei hatte Snape - bei näherer Betrachtung - zwar beileibe kein schönes, aber doch immerhin ein äußerst interessantes Gesicht.

Herbe, männliche, aber nicht zu grobe Züge, ein feingeschwungener Mund, der wenn er nicht gerade zusammengekniffen oder zu einer spöttischen Grimasse verzogen war, durchaus sensibel wirkte, eingerahmt von zwei tiefen Furchen – Zeugen der ebenso tiefen Verbitterung, die dieser Tage noch mehr zu spüren war, als in früheren Jahren – das waren durchaus Attribute, die eigentlich einen zweiten Blick verdient hatten.

Dominiert wurde das Gesicht allerdings von einer Hakennase, die ihm einen arroganten Ausdruck verlieh, und deren stattliche Größe von der steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen noch betont wurde – Augenbrauen übrigens, die ja nach Bedarf einzeln oder auch in trauter Zweisamkeit hochgezogen, oder auch zusammengekniffen wurden, und einen erheblichen Anteil an der unverwechselbaren Mimik des Zaubertränkemeisters hatten.

Das Außergewöhnlichste und zugleich auch Schönste an diesem Gesicht waren jedoch die Augen – so dunkel, dass sie tatsächlich schwarz wirkten und dem seltenen, mutigen Betrachter die Illusion von endloser Tiefe suggerierten.

Insgesamt ein Gesicht, das durchaus anziehend hätte wirken können, wäre nur nicht andauernd dieser verächtliche, verbiesterte Ausdruck darauf festgefroren - und hätte es einen etwas gepflegteren Rahmen gehabt, als Snapes halblanges, pechschwarzes, strähniges Haar, das immer so aussah, als ob es dringend einer Wäsche oder zumindest eines Kammes bedurfte.

Was an Snape jedoch noch wesentlich abschreckender war als sein Aussehen, war die extreme Bosheit, mit der er die Menschen im Allgemeinen und seine Schüler im Besonderen zu behandeln pflegte. Es schien, als ob er geradezu darauf wartete, dass ihm jemand Angriffsfläche bot, um denjenigen dann nach allen Regeln der Kunst niederzumachen - und dazu brauchte der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht einmal viele Worte – er hatte einfach ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für die Schwachstellen anderer.

Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Snape, der sich wohl beobachtet fühlte, ihr einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, den sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln beantwortete – was ihn wiederum noch finsterer dreinschauen ließ.

Er war gerade dabei gewesen, Anweisungen für die Fertigstellung des Tranks zu geben, über den er vorher so ausführlich doziert hatte, und wandte sich nun wieder dieser Tätigkeit zu.

Die für die Rezeptur benötigte Grundsubstanz blubberte bereits in drei Kesseln vor sich hin, die an drei verschienenen Schülertischen aufgebaut waren.

Snape war in der Abschlussklasse dazu übergegangen, kompliziertere Tränke nicht mehr von jedem Einzelnen zubereiten zu lassen, sondern nur noch von einer überschaubaren Anzahl von Schülern, denen er dabei so genau auf die Finger sehen konnte, dass ihm nicht der winzigste Fehler entging.

An jedem der Kessel arbeiteten heute zwei Schüler, die nach kurzer Zeit schon gewaltig ins Schwitzen kamen – einerseits durch die Hitze des Feuers, andererseits durch die giftigen Bemerkungen ihres Lehrers.

Gerade eben war Damian Flinn dabei, einen schwerwiegenden Fehler zu begehen – nämlich das gemahlene Drachenhorn dem Gebräu zuzufügen, ehe sein Mitstreiter Michael Durham die vorher dringend erforderliche Reduktion der Hitze vornehmen konnte.

Interessiert beobachtete Hermine den weiteren Hergang aufgrund dieser falschen Vorgehensweise. Das schien ja wider Erwarten doch noch eine unterhaltsame Unterrichtsstunde zu werden.

Snape, der gerade bei einem der anderen Kessel gestanden hatte, bemerkte Flinns Patzer eine Sekunde zu spät. Trotzdem versuchte er den Schaden noch zu verhindern, indem er hinzusprang und den Arm des Übeltäters wegriss. Ein Teil des feinen grauen Pulvers landete daraufhin neben dem Kessel, der andere, weitaus größere jedoch, rieselte unaufhaltsam in den halbfertigen Trank.

Unmittelbar darauf ertönte ein lautes, hässliches Blubbern und der Kessel begann wie ein kleiner Vulkan große rotglühende Tropfen in die Höhe zu schießen.

„WEG DA!", brüllte Snape und gleichzeitig sprangen die Schüler, die sich in einer lockern Traube um diesen Kessel versammelt hatten, wie eine aufgescheuchte Hühnerschar auseinander.

Der einzige, der nicht das Feld räumte war Snape selber, der das Feuer unter dem Kessel zum Erlöschen brachte.

Diese Maßnahme schien den Minivulkan tatsächlich zu besänftigen – die letzten der emporschießenden Tropfen schafften es allerdings bis auf Snapes Umhang, wo sie bei der Landung ein gefährlich zischendes Geräusch von sich gaben.

Leise fluchend riss Snape sich den Umhang herunter und feuerte ihn unter den nächstbesten Tisch.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Kessel keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, drehte er sich langsam zu Flinn um, der ihm ängstlich entgegenstarrte und den Kopf dabei so weit zwischen die Schultern zog, wie es ihm nur möglich war.

Hermine, die an einem der anderen Kessel stand, sah von ihrem Platz aus nur Snapes Rücken, aber Flinns kreidebleichem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, musste der Anblick des Professors ein äußerst furchterregender sein.

„Sie hirnloses Individuum!", hörte sie Snape sagen, und trotzdem er seine Stimme nicht merklich erhob zischte sie durch den Raum wie ein Peitschenknall.

Flinn wurde noch eine Spur blasser und begann eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, was Snape jedoch mit einer rüden Handbewegung sofort wieder unterband.

„Verschonen sie mich mit diesem Gewinsel!", sagte er kalt. „WAS haben Sie falsch gemacht, Flinn?"

„Ich habe das Drachenhorn zu früh zugefügt, Sir", flüsterte Flinn.

„Und wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Snape ölig.

„Michael hatte das Feuer noch nicht...", begann Flinn.

„FALSCHE ANTWORT!", schnauzte Snape ihn an. „Versuchen Sie bloß nicht, jemand anderen für ihren Fehler verantwortlich zu machen."

„Aber ich wollte doch nur sagen, das ich nicht gewartet habe bis Michael...", rechtfertigte sich Flinn aufgeregt.

„Und WARUM haben Sie nicht gewartet?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Weil ich..., weil ich,... ich war einfach unkonzentriert... ich habe nicht genug aufgepasst", stammelte Flinn.

„Und was tut man, wenn man nicht aufgepasst hat?", fragte Snape leise.

Flinn, der keinen Schimmer hatte, worauf der Zaubertränkemeister hinaus wollte, sah verzweifelt auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„SEHEN SIE MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN, WENN ICH MIT IHNEN REDE!", donnerte Snape.

Flinns Kopf ruckte nach oben. In seinem Gesicht war neben einer gehörigen Spur von Trotz auch deutlich zu lesen, wie viel Angst er vor seinem Gegenüber hatte.

„Was tut man, Mister Flinn, BEVOR man eine hochempfindliche Zutat einem Gebräu zufügt, wenn man so leichtsinnig, oder besser gesagt, so unglaublich dumm war, sich bei der Zubereitung nicht zu konzentrieren?", sagte Snape betont langsam und deutlich, als hätte er es mit einem geistig Minderbemittelten zu tun.

„Warten?", flüsterte Flinn verunsichert.

„Wie wäre es mit DENKEN?", blaffte Snape ihn an. „Und falls das nicht hilft - weil man außer einem Haufen Stroh nichts im Kopf hat, und schon gar nicht ein Zaubertrankrezept, das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bei der Abschlussprüfung dran kommt – wie wäre es dann mit NACHLESEN, im Rezept?"

Flinn senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Sie sollen mich ansehen!", zischte Snape.

Das Kinn des Schülers zitterte verdächtig als er der Aufforderung nachkam.

„Sie KÖNNEN doch lesen, Mister Flinn?", fragte Snape süffisant.

„Ja!", flüsterte Flinn.

„Wie bitte?", fuhr Snape ihn an.

„Ja, ich kann lesen, ...Sir", sagte Flinn gepresst.

„Dann sollten Sie das auch tun!", sagte Snape scharf. „Und sie werden dieses Zaubertrankrezept nicht nur lesen, sondern Wort für Wort auswendig lernen - morgen dürfen Sie es mir vortragen. Und sollte sich in Ihren Vortrag auch nur ein Fehler einschleichen, wird Ihre Strafe erheblich weniger mild ausfallen. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Flinn?"

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Flinn und schluckte hart.

„Schön!", sagte Snape. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und halten Sie sich für den Rest der Stunde von den Kesseln fern."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich endlich ab und entließ den reichlich mitgenommen wirkenden Schüler, der einen tiefen, wenn auch vorsichtshalber lautlosen Seufzer von sich gab. Auch der Rest der Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill, da absolut niemand die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auf sich lenken wollte, während er in dieser Verfassung war.

Snape fischte seinen Umhang unter dem Tisch heraus und besah sich den Schaden - einige deutlich sichtbare Löcher - den die Spritzer des eruptiven Gebräus darauf angerichtet hatten.

Mit einem unverständlichen, aber eindeutig wütenden Murmeln hängte er das Kleidungsstück über die Lehne seines Stuhls, bevor er sich erneut der Klasse zuwandte um alle Schüler an die nunmehr verbliebenen zwei Kessel zu scheuchen.

Michael Durham, der Partner des Unglücksraben Flinn wurde einem anderen Team als dritter Mann zugeteilt und Snape, der beständig zwischen den beiden Gruppen hin und her pendelte überwachte mit Argusaugen die weitere Zubereitung des Tranks.

Hermine hatte diesen ganzen Vorfall aufmerksam, aber annähernd gleichgültig gegenüber dem Leid ihres Hausgenossen Flinn verfolgt. Wenn er dumm genug war, einen so gravierenden Fehler zu begehen, geschah ihm das Ganze nur recht. Auch der Abzug der Hauspunkte ging ihr nicht wirklich nahe, obgleich es sie ein klein wenig wurmte, dass es schon wieder Gryffindor erwischt hatte. Sie waren und blieben einfach das liebste Angriffsziel des Zaubertränkeprofessors.

Interessiert ließ Hermine ihre Augen über ihren nun umhanglosen Lehrer wandern. Es kam selten vor, dass er ohne dieses Kleidungsstück unterwegs war, obgleich er – wie Hermine sachlich feststellte - augenscheinlich nichts zu verbergen hatte.

Wie würde Snape wohl aussehen, wenn er auch den langen Gehrock ablegte, und das weiße Hemd zum Vorschein kam, dessen Manschetten unter den schwarzen Ärmeln hervorlugten? Ein Anblick, den wohl noch nie ein Schüler zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Und wie würde er wohl aussehen, wenn er auch noch das Hemd...

Hermines Gedankenfluss kam ins Stocken. Was tat sie da? War sie tatsächlich auf dem besten Wege, sich den übelsten Lehrer der ganzen Schule unbekleidet vorzustellen? Das schien ihr auf den ersten Blick fast noch durchgeknallter als die Sache mit den Würmern. Und doch...

Wieder wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da ein kollektives, wenn auch äußerst leises Seufzen durch die Menge ging und eine neue außerplanmäßige Unterrichtsattraktion ankündigte.

Snape, der eine Schülerin zum Vorratsschrank geschickt hatte, um einige Dinge, die noch für den Trank benötigt wurden zu holen, schloss für einen kurzen Moment völlig entnervt die Augen, als das Mädchen in verunsichertem Ton vermeldete, dass sie eine der Zutaten nicht fand.

Dann wirbelte er herum, schoss auf den Schrank zu und warf, nach einem bösen Blick auf die verschüchterte Schülerin, einen fast eben so bösen auf seine Vorräte.

Hermine hatte den Professor nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Bei seinem Angriff auf den Vorratsschrank hatte er den Kessel mit dem verunglückten Trank, der in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schrankes stand, um ein Haar gestreift, als er so rasant daran vorbei rauschte. Entweder hatte Snape eine gute räumliche Koordinationsfähigkeit, oder es war Zufall gewesen, dass er ihn nicht angestoßen hatte.

Was würde wohl passieren, wenn man den Kessel unauffällig ein Stück nach vorne rutschte, näher an den Rand des Tisches? Und womöglich den Tisch noch eine Kleinigkeit mehr in seinen Rückweg hinein? Würde der Professor ausweichen, oder würde er den Kessel touchieren?

Hermine zückte, verborgen unter ihrem Umhang den Zauberstab. Was für eine Herausforderung, den Tisch lautlos und unbemerkt zu bewegen und den Kessel noch dazu – aber für eine so begabte Hexe wie sie natürlich kein wirkliches Problem.

Der Tisch befand sich binnen Sekunden etwa fünf bis zehn Zentimeter näher an Snapes ‚Rückflugschneise' und der Kessel stand so nahe am Rand, das er schon ein wenig darüber hinausragte. Selbstverständlich hatte sie kurz bevor sie das bewerkstelligte auch noch einen Illusionszauber über ihre Mitschüler gelegt, die in eben diese Richtung sahen um Snape und ihre Kameradin im Auge zu behalten. Hermine klopfte sich im Geiste selber anerkennend auf die Schulter, für diese Glanzleistung.

Nachdem Snape endlich gefunden hatte was er suchte trat er – fast eben so flott, wie er gekommen war – den Rückweg an, drehte im Gehen die betreffende Flasche prüfend in seiner Hand und ließ gleichzeitig einen gehässigen Spruch über die unfähigen Schüler der unteren Jahrgangsstufen ab, die scheinbar die Zutat in der vorigen Stunde an den falschen Platz im Schrank gestellt hatten.

Vielleicht war es der Umstand, dass er diese drei Dinge gleichzeitig tat – Gehen, Prüfen und Schimpfen – vielleicht war es aber auch so, dass er sich in seinem Klassenraum gewöhnlich mit solch traumwandlerischer Sicherheit bewegte, das er gar nicht mehr richtig hinsah, auf jeden Fall entging es Snapes Aufmerksamkeit, dass der Tisch samt Kessel ihm im Weg stand.

Er stieß im Vorbeigehen an den Kessel - fest genug um ihn über die Tischkante zu schieben, und zwar so weit, dass er zu kippen drohte.

Snape reagierte sehr schnell. Er packte mit der freien Hand den oberen Rand des Kessels, kurz bevor dieser abstürzen konnte, und wuchtete ihn mit leichtem Schwung wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Was er allerdings nicht verhindern konnte war, das der Inhalt dabei heftig in Bewegung geriet und über den Rand schwappte, wobei eine nicht unbeachtliche Menge davon auf Snapes Gehrock landete.

Die Klasse hielt den Atem an und Hermine verbot dem breiten Grinsen, dass sich in ihrem Inneren anbahnte, sich nach außen zu begeben.

Snape stellte mit einer schnellen aber präzisen Bewegung die Flasche, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt auf dem Tisch ab, angelte nach seinem Zauberstab – wobei er nur den einen Arm bewegte und den Rest des Körpers leicht vornüber gebeugt und völlig still hielt, scheinbar um das Durchdringen der Flüssigkeit in tiefere Kleidungsschichten zu verhindern – und öffnete dann auf magische Weise die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks um sich gleich darauf vorsichtig aus selbigem zu schälen.

Die Augen aller Schüler hingen gebannt an ihm.

Endlich – das weiße Hemd kam zum Vorschein. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe um das Grinsen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Snape hob seine Jacke mit spitzen Fingern hoch und besah sich den Schaden. An der Stelle, wo die Flüssigkeit den Stoff getroffen hatte war das Gewebe durchscheinend – an manchen Stellen auch etwas löchrig.

„Wer kann mir eine Erklärung dafür geben, dass das Gebräu diesmal wesentlich geringeren Schaden angerichtet hat, als vorhin, in heißem Zustand?", fragte Snape, dessen Stimme erstaunlicherweise nahezu ruhig klang.

Die Schüler vermieden es, ihn anzusehen. Hermine war die einzige, die es tat - gleichzeitig hob sie die Hand. Snape ignorierte sie.

„Miss Simpson! Haben sie vielleicht eine?", sagte er und bohrte den Blick in ein kleines, dünnes Mädchen aus Slytherin.

„Weil es jetzt eben nicht mehr so heiß ist?", fragte Cecilia Simpson vorsichtig zurück.

„Miss Simpson! Wenn ich die Antwort einer Erstklässlerin hören möchte, dann frage ich eine!", blaffte Snape sie an.

Cecilia senke beschämt den Kopf.

„Kann mir wenigstens jemand darlegen, warum es keinen Sinn hätte, die Sache mit einem simplen _Reparo_ wieder in Ordnung zu bringen?", fragte Snape weiter.

Er ließ den Blick durch die Runde schweifen und verweilte kurz bei Hermines erhobener Hand.

„Niemand?", sagte er dann gelangweilt. „Schön – dann schlagen Sie es nach und liefern Sie mir alle bis morgen eine ausführliche schriftliche Erklärung."

Der winzig kleine Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, den Hermine kurz verspürt hatte, als Snape gegen den Kessel gelaufen war verzog sich spätestens in dem Moment, als sie ihre Hand wieder senkte.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_(Diesmal keine rhetorische Frage am Ende! _:D


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo ihr Lieben und vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews! Ich hoffe, ich habe bei niemanden die Antwort-mail vergessen – dass die Allert-Funktion vorübergehend außer Betrieb war, hat mich etwas durcheinander gebracht._ ;)

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 3**

Der Anblick von Snape im weißen Hemd hatte etwas so Fremdartiges, dass Hermine nicht die Einzige war, die ihn anstarrte – heimlich natürlich, denn den Zaubertränkemeister offen anzustarren war durchaus nicht ratsam.

So senkte sie, wenn er zu ihr und den neben ihr stehenden Schülern herüber sah, brav den Kopf, um ihn – sobald er sich in die andere Richtung drehte – neugierig zu mustern.

Was da unter dem Gehrock zum Vorschein gekommen war, hatte durchaus seinen Reiz, wie Hermine sich eingestehen musste.

Warum verschwendete die Natur einen Körperbau wie diesen an einen so unmöglichen Mann. Wenn es auf der Welt Gerechtigkeit gäbe, hätte Snape doch krumm und bucklig oder auf irgend eine Andere Weise monströs sein müssen – aber er hatte eine recht ansehnliche Figur. Das Hemd verdeckte natürlich die Konturen des Oberkörpers weitgehend, doch man konnte zumindest sehen, dass er breite Schultern hatte und einen relativ flachen Bauch, dazu schmale, männliche Hüften und lange Beine.

Hermines Blick blieb an seinem Hintern hängen. Hatten jemals zuvor Schüler die Gelegenheit gehabt, Snape auf den Hintern zu starren? Vermutlich kaum! Diese einmalige Gelegenheit musste genutzt werden!

Wenn der Professor sich zwischen den Kesseln hin- und herbewegte, konnte man das Spiel der Muskeln erahnen, das sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff der Hose ganz leicht abzeichnete.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief, und beobachtete mit halbgeschlossenen Augen seine geschmeidigen, eleganten Raubtierschritte. Wäre Snape nicht so ein gewaltiger Kotzbrocken gewesen, man hätte ihn glatt attraktiv finden können – zumindest von hinten.

Die im Moment wohl weniger attraktive Vorderseite hatte er gerade einer Schülerin zugewandt, die an einem der Kessel arbeitete. Das Mädchen wirkte wie ein Lamm, das Gefahr lief gleich vom großen bösen Wolf gefressen zu werden, während Snape sie in scharfem Ton und reichlich ungeduldig bei jedem Zögern über die Eigenschaften der Wurzel ausquetschte, die sie gerade bearbeitete.

Ob er privat auch so uncharmant mit Frauen umging? Vermutlich schon! Hermine konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen süßholzraspelnden Snape vorstellen.

War er überhaupt fähig, jemanden zu mögen oder gar zu lieben? Und wenn ja – waren es tatsächlich Frauen, zu denen er sich hingezogen fühlte? Oder war er am Ende gar schwul?

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe um besser über diese essentielle Frage nachdenken zu können, während sie nach wie vor das Hinterteil ihres Lehrers im Visier behielt.

Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bekam sie nebenher noch die Frage mit, die Snape gerade an die ganze Klasse gestellt hatte. Bevor Hermine noch die Hand heben konnte – für sie eine sichere Methode, nicht von Snape aufgerufen zu werden - sprach er sie bereits an.

„Miss Granger!", sagte er ölig, wobei schon ein leichter Touch der Hoffnung darauf zu spüren war, dass sie vielleicht ausnahmsweise einmal die Antwort nicht wissen könnte.

Er sah für einen Moment lang regelrecht frustriert aus, als sie ihm die Folgen einer nicht ordnungsgemäßen Konservierung von Feendornwurzeln herunterratterte und das Ende ihrer Ausführungen noch mit einem lieblichen Lächeln garnierte.

Anstatt sie zu loben, oder ihr gar zu danken für ihre richtige und umfassende Antwort warf er ihr nur einen letzten, angewiderten Blick zu, bevor er sich ein geeignetes Opfer für die nächste Frage suchte.

‚Gern geschehen, Arschloch!', sandte Hermine ihm in Gedanken hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder der Betrachtung seiner Rückseite widmete, und ihren vorherigen Gedankengang wieder aufnahm.

War Snape schwul? Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und stellte sich vor, wie er einen anderen Mann umarmte – einen zunächst gesichtslosen Mann, den sie aber nach einer kurzen Überlegung, wer Snape wohl am nächsten stand, durch Filch dem Hausmeister ersetzte. Das Bild, das dabei vor ihrem inneren Auge entstand, war so skurril, dass sie sich die Lippen fest zusammenkneifen musste um nicht laut zu lachen, während ihre Bauchdecke heftig erbebte. Zum Glück sah Snape immer noch in die andere Richtung und nur ein paar ihrer Mitschüler musterten sie verwundert, aufgrund ihres plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruchs.

Hermine schenkte ihren Zuschauern keine Beachtung, wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und fuhr fort, Snape zu observieren während sie sich ausmalte, wie er eine andere Person in den Armen hielt.

Sie ersetzte das Bild des Hausmeisters nun durch eine Frau – ebenso gesichtslos, wie Filchs Vorgänger. Nachdem ihr diese Vorstellung nicht völlig abstrakt vorkam, ersetzte sie das Bild der Unbekannten durch das der selben Frau in unbekleidetem Zustand.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie Snape seine Hände über den nackten Rücken der Dame gleiten ließ und sich über sie beugte, um ihren Nacken zu küssen. Das sah nicht schlecht aus! Er war bestimmt nicht schwul!

‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dieser gut fundierten und sachlich einwandfrei nachvollziehbaren Feststellung!', sagte Hermines innere Stimme in spöttischem Ton.

‚Schnauze!', antwortete Hermine lässig, die es längst aufgegeben hatte, höflich mit ihrer inneren Stimme umzugehen.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge ließ sie die Unbekannte sich heftigst an Snape schmiegen und ihre Hände an seinen Hintern fassen, um ihn genüsslich zu kneten. Den Mann in ihrer Fantasie schien das zu erregen, denn er bugsierte die Frau nun umgehend zu einem der Tische, wo er sie mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte niederließ und ihre Beine hochhob.

‚Du bist pervers!', sagte Hermines innere Stimme verächtlich.

‚Na wenn schon!', antwortete Hermine die inzwischen großen Gefallen an ihrer Inszenierung gefunden hatte, auch wenn sie leicht irritiert feststellte, dass sie die Bilder, die sie sich da ausmalte, wider Erwarten nicht abstießen sondern erregten.

Trotz der leichten Befremdung, die sie angesichts dieser Tatsache empfand, war ihr Spielchen immer noch wesentlich unterhaltsamer, als sich bei der Wiederholung des Unterrichtsstoffes, den sie in- und auswendig kannte, zu Tode zu langweilen.

Sie versuchte - etwas halbherzig - sich nun auch Snape nackt vorzustellen, was ihr jedoch absolut nicht gelingen wollte.

‚Na schön – bleibst du halt angezogen!', maulte Hermine im Geiste.

Was sie sich allerdings gut vorstellen konnte waren seine Bewegungen, während er sich mit der Frau auf dem Tisch vereinigte.

Hermines Schoß zog sich heftigst zusammen, während sie sich diese Szene ausmalte. War sie nun wirklich schon so kaputt, dass sie ausgerechnet Snape erregend fand? War dies die erste Vorstufe zum Komplettverlust des gesunden Menschenverstandes?

Egal! Besser dieses kranke Gefühl als gar keines!

Hermine ließ den Blick kurz durch die Reihen der Schüler schweifen. So verrückt war das außerdem gar nicht! Immerhin war Snape der einzige richtige Mann hier.

Versuchsweise stellte sie sich die Szene auf dem Tisch mit verschiedenen anderen Besetzungen der männlich Hauptrolle vor, doch der Gedanke, ihre Mitschüler beim Sex zu beobachten, brachte sie eher zum Grinsen, als dass er sie erregte.

Also kehrte sie zurück zu dem ursprünglichen Fantasie-Szenario und gab sich dieser anregenden Vorstellung hin - zwar mit einem leisen Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen, aber dennoch genüsslich – wobei die unbekannte Frau nach und nach große Ähnlichkeit mit ihr selbst aufzuweisen begann.

„Miss Granger?"

Die Stimme schien von sehr weit her zu kommen.

„MISS GRANGER!"

Verdammt – das war eindeutig der reale Snape und nicht der Mann aus ihrer Fantasie.

Hermine riss ihren Blick von dem Tisch los, den sie schon eine ganze Weile wie hypnotisiert anstarrte.

Als sie den Kopf hob und Snape in die Augen sah wurde ihr heiß.

ER WUSSTE ES!

Er wusste, an was sie gerade gedacht hatte. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck war neben der üblich kalten Geringschätzung auch ein erhebliches Maß an Schadenfreude zu finden und, anstatt sie überdeutlich gelangweilt zu betrachten, wie er es sonst immer tat, um ihr zu demonstrieren, wie unwichtig sie war, schien er plötzlich sehr aufmerksam und interessiert – sie fühlte sich geradezu seziert von seinem intensiven Blick.

Hermine spürte wie sie rot anlief und verfluchte sich innerlich tausendmal für diese verräterische Reaktion.

„Hätten Sie eventuell die unermessliche Güte, mir meine Frage zu beantworten, Miss Granger?", sagte Snape samtig und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht.

SCHEIßE! Er hatte eine Frage gestellt! Hermine hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worum es dabei ging.

„Wären Sie bitte so freundlich, die Frage zu wiederholen, Professor Snape?", fragte sie so höflich und unterwürfig wie es ihr möglich war.

„Nein!", sagte Snape knapp und durchbohrte sie weiter mit seinem Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir! Ich war wohl einen Moment lang unaufmerksam", sagte Hermine, sehr bemüht, das verräterische Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu beherrschen. „Ich habe Ihre Frage nicht mitbekommen."

„Sind Sie nun schon dermaßen abgehoben, Granger, dass Sie denken Sie müssten mir nicht mehr zuhören, hier im Unterricht – vielleicht weil Sie meinen alles, aber auch wirklich ALLES, was Sie über Zaubertränke hier lernen können, schon in irgendeinem Buch gelesen zu haben?", sagte Snape und zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben, was seinem Gesicht einen noch hämischeren Ausdruck gab. „Was hat denn Ihre Aufmerksamkeit so über Gebühr in Anspruch genommen?", erkundigte er sich interessiert, während er zu Hermines Bestürzung nun auch noch langsam auf sie zugeschlendert kam und sich dann unmittelbar vor ihr mit verschränkten Armen aufbaute.

„Nichts was von Bedeutung wäre", murmelte sie betreten und schielte dabei ohne es eigentlich zu wollen noch einmal kurz zu dem Tisch hinüber.

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Snape und folgte amüsiert ihrem Blick, bevor seine schwarzen Augen sich wieder an ihr Gesicht hefteten. „Verraten Sie uns doch, was in dem Kopf einer Streberin wenige Wochen vor der Abschlussprüfung vorgeht", fuhr er mit einer Stimme fort, die so schmeichelnd klang, dass sie die eben ausgesprochene Beleidigung Lügen strafte. „Vielleicht würde diese Auskunft ja auch motivierend auf den Rest dieses Haufens wirken."

„Das glaube ich kaum, Professor!", sagte Hermine und senkte den Kopf um seinem unangenehm stechenden Blick zu entkommen.

Mindestens eine Minute lang blieb Snape schweigend vor ihr stehen, doch sie spürte, dass er sie nach wie vor anstarrte.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für Unaufmerksamkeit", sagte er schließlich fast sanft.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte deutlich mehr Punktabzug erwartet.

„Und Zehn Punkte wegen Ungehorsam", sagte Snape mit der Andeutung eines kleinen gemeinen Lächelns.

„Ungehorsam?", fragte Hermine empört.

„Ich hatte Sie aufgefordert, zu berichten, an welche wichtigen Dinge sie dachten, anstatt meinem profanen Geschwafel zu folgen", sagte Snape schulterzuckend. „Sie haben dem nicht Folge geleistet."

„Aber...", begann Hermine.

„Kein Aber!", sagte Snape barsch. „Es sei denn sie möchten noch mehr Punkte verlieren, wegen ständigen Widerspruchs."

Hermine kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, zog es aber vor, darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Ach – und bevor ich es noch vergesse", sagte Snape mit sichtbarem Genuss, „fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ihr verspätetes Erscheinen zu meinem Unterricht. Wie es aussieht, war das kein guter Tag für Gryffindor."

„Fünfzig Punkte? Nur für's Zuspätkommen?", rief Hermine entrüstet. „Für einen üblen Fehler wie den vorhin ziehen Sie nur zwanzig Punkte ab, aber bei mir fünfzig, weil ich mich ein wenig verspätet habe?"

„Ich musste bei der Bemessung der Punktzahl in Erwägung ziehen, dass Ihr Kollege, Mister Flinn, möglicherweise einfach zu unterbelichtet ist, um diesen Zaubertrank unfallfrei herzustellen – ihn dafür noch härter zu bestrafen wäre in diesem Fall unmenschlich", erklärte Snape gelassen, „bei Ihnen bin ich jedoch völlig sicher, dass Sie die nötige Intelligenz besitzen, pünktlich zu sein, folglich war Ihr Verhalten eine grobe Unhöflichkeit und verdient durchaus einen höheren Punktabzug."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Ausgerechnet diesen Oberfiesling über grobe Unhöflichkeit lamentieren zu hören, schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. Sie wusste jedoch aus langer, leidvoller Erfahrung, dass alles, was sie nun sagen würde, die Sache nur verschlimmern konnte - also hielt sie den Mund.

„Keine weiteren Einwände mehr, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape seidig, der nur darauf zu warten schien, ihr noch mehr anzutun.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte sie leise.

„Sehr vernünftig!", sagte Snape mit leisem Bedauern. „Dann machen wir mal da weiter, wo Miss Grangers unerfreuliche Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten uns unterbrochen haben", fuhr er fort. „Hat jemand von Ihnen eine Antwort auf meine Frage, meine Damen und Herren - anstelle unserer geistig anderweitig beschäftigten Klassenbesten?"

Die Schüler schienen bemüht, zu rekonstruieren, was Snapes Frage gewesen war, doch niemand hatte eine Antwort parat.

„Mister Potter vielleicht?", sagte Snape und wie immer, wenn er Harrys Namen aussprach legte er eine gehörige Portion Verachtung in seine Stimme.

„Ich habe die Frage vergessen, Professor!", sagte Harry ruhig, aber in seinem Blick war deutlich die offene Abneigung zu sehen, die er für diesen Mann empfand.

„Nichts anderes habe ich von Ihnen erwartet", sagte Snape fast fröhlich und ging einen Schritt weiter. „Miss Weasley?"

„Nein, Sir! Leider nicht!", sagte Ginny leise.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Sie waren ja viel zu beschäftigt damit, Potter anzuschmachten."

Harrys Kopf schoss herum – er funkelte Snape wütend an.

„Wirklich furchteinflößend, dieser Blick, Potter!", sagte Snape geringschätzig. „Die Frage lautete übrigens", wandte er sich dann wieder an die ganze Klasse, „auf wie viel Grad exakt muss ein Trank mindestens abgekühlt werden, vor der Zugabe von Krötenfußessenz, damit diese ihre Wirkung richtig entfalten kann?"

Hermines Hand ging zögernd nach oben.

„Nein, nein, Miss Granger! Sie hatten Ihre Chance", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Nun? Potter, Miss Weasley? Immer noch nichts? Mister Burton? Nein? Miss Fraser? Auch nicht?"

Snape fragte mit stoischer Ruhe jeden einzelnen Schüler und nachdem keiner ihm die korrekte Antwort geben konnte und auch niemand sich traute zu raten, war er nach kurzer Zeit wieder bei Hermine angelangt, die ihm die Antwort am liebsten ins Gesicht gebrüllt hätte, zumal er sie länger als nötig musterte ohne sie jedoch zum Sprechen aufzufordern.

Seit er sie aus ihrem Fantasieabenteuer aufgeschreckt hatte, lagen ihre Nerven total blank.

„Nun gut, wie Sie meinen – wenn es nicht mündlich geht, dann eben schriftlich", sagte Snape schließlich säuerlich. „Weitere zwei – nein besser drei Rollen Pergament über die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Krötenfuß inklusive aller Besonderheiten im Umgang mit dieser Pflanze."

Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, das Snape mit offensichtlicher Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Auch den Rest des Unterrichts zog er in gewohnter Manier durch und es gab keinen Schüler, der nicht erheblich erleichtert gewesen wäre, den Kerker nach dieser anstrengenden Doppelstunde schnell verlassen zu können.

Auch Hermine hatte es ziemlich eilig – mehr noch als sonst – aus dem Klassenraum zu verschwinden. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Snapes Stimme sie aufhielt.

„Miss Granger? Auf ein Wort, wenn ich bitten darf!", sagte Snape und sein Ton machte deutlich, dass es alles andere als eine Bitte war, die er da aussprach.

Hermine drehte sich um, ihre Büchertasche wie zum Schutz gegen die Brust drückend.

„Würden Sie mir wohl noch einen kurzen Moment ihrer kostbaren Zeit opfern?", sagte Snape spöttisch und machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu der Stelle unmittelbar vor seinem Pult.

Hermine hatte im Moment absolut kein Verlangen, ihm gegenüberzutreten.

„Äh, ...ich habe eigentlich noch sehr viel zu lernen, Sir", sagte sie hastig, „und die Hausaufgaben – Sie wissen ja selbst, wie viel da noch zu tun ist."

„Ich bin absolut sicher, SIE haben alles gelernt, was man für die Prüfung lernen kann", sagte Snape unwirsch und winkte sie mit einer herrischen, ungeduldigen Handbewegung zu sich her.

„Aber ich habe auch noch Professor Sprout versprochen, etwas für sie zu erledigen und außerdem muss ich noch Nachhilfestunden geben", stammelte Hermine, während sie sich mit kleinen unauffälligen Schritten rückwärts auf die Tür zubewegte, „und dann habe ich auch noch einen Termin bei Professor McGonagall – jetzt, sofort."

Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie mit diesem Mann alleine in im Raum bleiben.

Snape konnte es kaum glauben. Sie wagte es, sich ihm offen zu widersetzen?

Probte die kleine Miss Perfekt tatsächlich den Aufstand?

Er war schon drauf und dran, sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst niederzumachen, entschied sich aber dann in letzter Sekunde für eine subtilere Variante.

„Schön, wie sie meinen!", sagte er gelassen. „Dann erwarte ich Sie heute Abend um acht in meinem Büro. Und bringen Sie ausreichend Zeit mit, mir zu erklären, wie es kommt, dass eine notorische Streberin wie Sie, etwas anderes als die Abschlussprüfung im Kopf hat?"

Ihr Blick war einfach unbezahlbar.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Harry hatte den Wortwechsel und somit auch Snapes ‚Einladung' von der Tür aus mitbekommen.

„Drehst du jetzt komplett durch?", fragte er Hermine leise, als sie den Klassenraum endlich verlassen hatte und ihn und Ginny in der Mitte des Flurs einholte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", sagte Hermine barsch und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben. Harry hielt sie jedoch am Ärmel fest.

„Zuerst kommst du zu spät zu seinem Unterricht, dann passt du nicht auf, und nun weigerst du dich auch noch, kurz dazubleiben und handelst dir damit einen Termin in seinem Büro ein", sagte Harry mit kritischem Blick. „Das ist so gar nicht typisch für dich, Hermine."

„So? Was ist denn dann typisch für Hermine, die ...wie war das noch mal? Ach ja - die notorische Streberin!", fauchte Hermine. Es tat gut, den Dampf abzulassen, der sich durch Snapes Bemerkungen aufgebaut hatte.

„Hey, Hermine – halt den Besen flach!", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Kein Grund, aggressiv zu werden."

„Wir machen uns doch bloß Sorgen um dich", meinte nun Ginny vorwurfsvoll, die hinter Harry stand, während sie ihre Arme beschützend um seinen Brustkorb wickelte.

Hermine mochte Ginny sehr gern, aber die Art, wie sie reagierte, wenn jemand ihrem Herzallerliebsten zu nahe trat, war wirklich brechreizerregend. Sie ignorierte das anklagende Gesicht ihrer Freundin und wandte sich weiterhin direkt an Harry.

„Ist das dein Problem, wenn ich bei Snape antanzen muss?", schnappte sie.

„Mine – du warst doch früher nicht so ...provokant", sagte Harry. „Was treibt dich denn wenige Wochen, bevor das ganze Spektakel hier zu Ende ist, so in die Offensive?"

„Die Langeweile - die Wetterlage - hormonelles Ungleichgewicht...", sagte Hermine achselzuckend und verdrehte die Augen. „Such dir eins davon aus!"

„Na schön – dann eben nicht!", sagte Harry resigniert. „Du weißt wo du mich findest, wenn du darüber reden möchtest.

„Ja klar!", sagte Hermine. _‚Ich weiß wo ich EUCH finde!'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal mit Harry alleine geredet hatte.

„Und mich auch!", sagte Ginny prompt, was zwar ebenfalls als Hilfsangebot gemeint war, ironischerweise aber perfekt zu Hermines Gedankengang passte.

„Ja sicher! Danke!", sagte Hermine lahm. „Ich sehe euch später!", meinte sie dann, rückte den Schulteriemen ihrer Büchertasche zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Sie wettete mit sich selbst, dass Harry und Ginny, kaum dass sie ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hatte, zu knutschen begonnen hatten und ein kurzer Blick zurück über die Schulter bestätigte ihr die Vermutung.

Und zugegebenermaßen war sie nicht ganz frei von Schadenfreude, als sie hörte wie Snape – der wohl gerade seinen Klassenraum verlassen hatte – dem Pärchen in ziemlich ätzendem Ton mitteilte, dass sein Kerker trotz der konstanten Luftfeuchtigkeit wohl nicht der geeignete Platz für DIESE Art von Feuchtigkeitsaustausch sei.

Hermine konnte das Abendessen in der großen Halle nicht recht genießen – viel zu sehr lag ihr die Aussicht auf das anstehende Verhör durch Snape im Magen.

Dieser schien nicht mehr und nicht weniger mies gelaunt zu sein wie jeden Abend. Er beteiligte sich so gut wie gar nicht am Tischgespräch der Lehrer und wenn er es doch tat, waren es den Gesichtern der Angesprochenen nach wohl eher Bosheiten, die er verteilte. Vor allem Tonks wechselte auffällig oft die Farbe, wenn er das Wort an sie richtete.

Ein paar mal hatte Hermine das Gefühl, vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtet zu werden, aber immer wenn sie unauffällig den Kopf in diese Richtung drehte, sah weder Snape noch einen anderer der Lehrer zu ihr herüber.

Harry, der mitbekam dass sie immer wieder zum Lehrertisch schielte, sprach sie nach einer Weile darauf an.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum noch erwarten, hm?", meinte er grinsend und nickte vielsagend in Richtung Snape.

„Klar – ich brenne schon darauf, mich auf Fledermäusisch zu unterhalten", sagte Hermine flapsig. „Was habt ihr denn heute Abend vor? Weiteren Feuchtigkeitsaustausch?", fügte sie mit gekonnt unschuldigem Blick hinzu, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Ginny einbrachte, die natürlich neben Harry saß.

„Nur kein Neid!", sagte Ginny gedehnt. „Dass der alte Miesepeter dafür kein Verständnis hat, liegt ja auf der Hand, aber DIR hätte ich dann doch ein wenig mehr zugetraut."

„Oh – ihr habt natürlich mein vollstes Verständnis – unbedingt", sagte Hermine sofort, ohne dass ihr Ton darüber Rückschlüsse zugelassen hätte, ob sie es nun ernst meinte oder ironisch.

„Du solltest dir lieber auch mal einen netten jungen Mann suchen...", begann Ginny zu stänkern.

„Hey Ginny, vielleicht hast du recht!", fiel ihr Hermine mit deutlich gespielter Begeisterung ins Wort. „Kennst du denn einen? Kannst du mich ihm vorstellen?"

„Hermine!", sagte Ginny streng. „Hier sind doch jede Menge..." Weiter kam sie nicht.

„HIER? WO?", rief Hermine und drehte ihren Kopf hektisch nach allen Richtungen. „Nette Männer? Wieso ist mir das bisher nicht aufgefallen? Sind die vielleicht ganz neu angekommen?"

„Hermiiine!", sagte Ginny genervt. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

„Hermine hat eben erkannt, dass der einzig wirklich nette junge Mann hier schon vergeben ist", sagte Harry grinsend und tätschelte seiner Liebsten das Knie.

„Und der bescheidenste!", sagte Ginny sarkastisch und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist Zeit für mich, einen verdammt wenig netten Herren aufzusuchen", seufzte sie.

„Es ist erst zehn vor acht und er sitzt doch noch am Lehrertisch", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja schon, aber ich möchte ein bisschen früher los, damit ich auf gar keinen Fall zu spät komme", meinte Hermine, „und außerdem habe ich absolut keine Lust, ihn vielleicht schon auf dem Weg in den Kerker zu treffen, darum gehe ich bevor er geht."

„Na dann – viel Spaß!", sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Auch Ginny hatte den Anstand, sie wenigstens etwas mitleidig anzusehen.

Hermine stand schon seit fünf Minuten auf dem Flur vor Snapes Büro, als dieser eintraf. Er musterte sie kalt, öffnete schweigend die Türe und scheuchte Hermine mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ins Zimmer.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel hatte sie für einen unangenehmen Moment lang das beängstigende Gefühl, in die Falle gegangen zu sein.

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr in Snapes Büro gewesen, denn normalerweise hatte er reichlich wenig Grund, sie hierher zu beordern. Es sah immer noch genauso düster aus in diesem Raum, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte und auch die diversen Einmachgläser, die in den Regalen standen, wirkten nicht weniger abschreckend. Hermine hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass diese Sammlung von ekligen Objekten aller Art keinem wissenschaftlichen Zweck diente, sondern lediglich der Einschüchterung von Snapes Besuchern.

Snape, der sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, würdigte sie keines Blickes. Er sortierte in aller Ruhe einige Dokumente, die auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen.

Sie machte nicht den Fehler, sich ohne Aufforderung hinzusetzen, denn erfahrungsgemäß nahm Snape solche Eigenmächtigkeiten zum Anlass, seine Opfern noch mehr zuzusetzen. Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm nicht mehr Angriffsfläche als nötig zu bieten, obgleich sie entschlossen war, sich nicht jede Gemeinheit gefallen zu lassen.

Nach einer Weile schien er sich an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern, sah sie aber nicht an, sondern deutete nur vage auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Heißt das, ich soll mich setzten, Professor?", fragte Hermine.

„Was soll es denn sonst heißen?", brummte Snape.

Nun hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen streng an.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa weiterärgern, Miss Granger?", sagte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der wohlklingenden Stimme.

„Durchaus nicht, Professor!", sagte Hermine höflich und blieb stehen.

„Setzen Sie sich!", blaffte Snape.

„Gerne, Sir!", sagte Hermine, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Ihre selbstbewusste Haltung schien Snape nun doch ein Dorn im Auge zu sein, denn er ließ den Rest der Papiere ungeordnet liegen um seine Schülerin einschüchternd anzustarren.

Hermine zwang sich, ihre entspannte Körperhaltung zu bewahren, auch wenn es in ihrem Innern längst sicht so entspannt zuging. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken an das, was nun wohl folgen würde.

„Miss Granger", begann Snape ölig, „wir wissen beide, dass ich Ihnen nicht nachsagen kann, dumm, faul oder schlecht vorbereitet zu sein. Normalerweise sind Sie auch durchaus respektvoll und kooperativ ...NORMALERWEISE! Verraten Sie mir doch bitte, was Sie heute dazu getrieben hat, unpünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen – was ich als grobe Unhöflichkeit einstufen muss – sich streckenweise nicht die Bohne zu konzentrieren und was in aller Welt Sie sich dabei dachten, sich mir obendrein zu widersetzten, als ich Sie aufforderte noch kurz zu bleiben. Wo kommt plötzlich diese Aufsässigkeit her? Haben Sie sich bei Ihrem Freund, Potter, angesteckt?"

Hermine überlegte! Diese Ansprache war für Snapes Verhältnisse relativ human gewesen - fast hätte man meinen können, daraus einen Ansatz von Verständnis herauszuhören. Das war mit Sicherheit eine Falle! Wenn sie nun versuchen würde, sich herauszureden oder zu rechtfertigen, würde er ihr umgehend jedes Wort in den Hals zurückstopfen. Sie entschloss sich daher, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen – mit Einschränkungen natürlich.

„Ich bin in der Mittagspause eingeschlafen und nicht rechtzeitig wieder aufgewacht – deshalb kam ich zu spät", sagte sie und zwang sich, Snape dabei in die Augen zu schauen.

„Sie schlafen in der Mittagspause?", sagte Snape überrascht. „Was hält Sie davon ab, das in der Nacht zu tun?" Die Frage klang harmlos, das anzügliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war es eindeutig nicht.

„Ich lerne!", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Ah...", Snape nickte wissend, „was sonst! Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Und Sie meinen, es ist sinnvoller, in der Nacht zu lernen und dafür am Tag zu schlafen? Und auch sinnvoller, als sich in meinem Unterricht zu konzentrieren, weil das, was Sie bei mir lernen können, nicht halb so interessant ist, wie Ihre Nacht-Lektüre?"

Hermine war sich darüber im klaren, dass sie nun ein gefährliches Terrain betrat.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie mir wesentlich mehr beibringen könnten, als in den Büchern steht, Professor Snape, aber mit Verlaub – das was Sie im Unterricht zur Zeit wiederholen ist für mich tatsächlich nicht ganz so spannend, weil ich das alles schon ...na ja, weil ich das eben schon weiß", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Natürlich wissen Sie das alles schon", sagte er gelangweilt, „wenn nicht Sie, wer dann? Trotzdem betrachte ich es als grobe Unhöflichkeit, was Sie da heute abgezogen haben", fuhr in scharfem Ton fort. „Vor allem, dass Sie zum Schluss auch noch die Stirn hatten, mir ein Gespräch nach dem Unterricht zu verweigern. Was haben Sie denn dazu zu sagen?"

Hermine bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war der schwierigste Teil – abgesehen von ihrem Fantasieausflug, von dem er wohl doch nichts mitbekommen hatte, wie es schien. Hermine war so erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis, dass sie sich entschied, mutig weiter bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Es war mir einfach furchtbar unangenehm, Ihnen gegenüberzutreten - auch weil es mir sehr peinlich war, dass meine Konzentration heute so zu wünschen übrig ließ", sagte sie zerknirscht. „Das war feige und außerdem respektlos. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Sie senkte ergeben den Kopf und hoffte, dass sie seinem Ego genug gehuldigt hatte, und er sich damit zufrieden geben würde. Sekunden später platzte ihre Hoffnung jedoch wie eine Seifenblase.

„Wirklich ein netter Versuch, Miss Granger", sagte Snape boshaft, „aber damit ist es leider nicht abgetan. Sie stimmen mir doch sicher zu, dass ein so unverschämtes Verhalten eine Strafe verdient?"

„Noch mehr Punkteabzug?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Nein, keine Punkte! Sie werden etwas für mich tun", sagte Snape gleichmütig.

Bei Hermine schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Sie sah sich schon eimerweise eklige Flubberwürmer ausnehmen.

„Der Stoff des ersten Jahrgangs dürfte Ihnen doch hinlänglich bekannt sein", sagte Snape, und griff nach einem der Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Korrigieren Sie die!", fügte er hinzu und warf Hermine die Blätter vor die Nase. „Nachdem ich hier - wegen Ihrer Weigerung, nach dem Unterricht kurz dazubleiben - am Abend meine Zeit mit Ihnen verschwenden muss, finde ich es durchaus angemessen, dass Sie mich bei meiner Arbeit unterstützen."

„Okay...", sagte Hermine überrascht, aber auch erleichtert den Flubberwürmern entgangen zu sein. „Ich bringe die Aufsätze wieder, sobald ich fertig bin." Sie packte den Pergament-Stapel zusammen und stand auf.

„Setzen!", blaffte Snape. „Sie werden sie HIER korrigieren! So viel Vertrauen habe ich nun auch wieder nicht in Ihre Kenntnisse, um Ihnen gar nicht auf die Finger sehen zu wollen."

Hermine setzte sich wieder hin und bemühte sich, nicht allzu unangenehm berührt auszusehen.

„Hier, am Schreibtisch?", fragte sie und maß mit den Augen den für ihren Geschmack viel zu geringen Abstand zu Snape ab.

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„Nein... nein", murmelte Hermine.

Snape schob ihr ein Tintenfass mit roter Tinte und eine Feder über den Tisch.

„Seien Sie streng!", sagte er. „Wenn Sie damit nicht klar kommen, stellen Sie sich einfach vor, was ich schreiben würde. Sie haben doch ausreichend Fantasie, oder?"

‚_FANTASIE?'_ Hermines Puls schnellte hoch. Angstvoll hob sie den Blick.

Snape sah sie mit völlig neutraler Miene an.

Hermines Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir", sagte sie.

„Fangen Sie an!", sagte Snape und wandte sich wieder dem Rest der Pergament-Stapel zu.

Schweigend korrigierten beide die Aufsätze. Hermine hatte nach kurzen Anlaufschwierigkeiten kein Problem, die Arbeiten mit sachlichen Kommentaren zu versehen – die verletzende Note, die der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Korrekturen hinzuzufügen pflegte, fiel allerdings ersatzlos weg.

Nach kurzer Zeit schien sie Snapes Anwesenheit nahezu vergessen zu haben.

Snape erwischte sich selbst dabei, dass er sie schon seit mehreren Minuten beobachtete. Sie war völlig vertieft in ihre Arbeit. Hin und wieder kaute sie mit den Zähnen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum – eine Angewohnheit die er schon seit Jahren von ihr kannte. Ihre Haare hatte sie hinter die Ohren geschoben, um ihr Sichtfeld freizuhalten – allerdings hatten sich daraus mehrere vorwitzige Strähnen gelöst, die sich nun vor ihrem Gesicht kringelten. Sie sah so jung aus, so naiv, so verletzlich, ein halbes Kind noch, und doch...

Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können, in ihren Geist einzudringen, heute Nachmittag beim Unterricht? Ihr völlig abwesender Blick auf den leeren Tisch im Klassenzimmer hatte ihn einfach neugierig gemacht. Und sie hatte sein Eindringen nicht einmal bemerkt, das unbedarfte Ding.

Wenn Direktorin Minerva ‚die Große', jemals Wind davon bekäme, würde sie ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen. Und wenn sie erst wüsste, dass er das, was er in den Gedanken des Mädchens vorgefunden hatte, sehr anregend fand, wäre es vermutlich nicht nur der Kopf, um den sie ihn kürzer machen würde.

Was würde passieren, wenn er die Kleine darauf ansprach? Dass er es ihr unter die Nase reiben würde stand außer Frage. So eine Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend, um sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Würde ihr Gesicht eine ähnliche Färbung annehmen, wie die Tinte in die sie so eifrig die Feder tauchte? Würde sie zusammenzucken und vor lauter Schreck einen nervösen Patzer auf dem Pergament fabrizieren oder gar die Feder abbrechen?

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Nein! Er würde sie zuerst die Aufsätze zu Ende korrigieren lassen – vermutlich war sie ,danach' zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen.

Zwei Stunden später war Hermine mit der Arbeit fertig.

„Soll ich auch noch Noten darunter schreiben?", fragte sie mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich werde mir ansehen, was Sie vermerkt haben und meinen Kommentar samt Note hinzufügen", sagte Snape streng.

„Oh – dann werden die armen Erstklässler wohl doch nicht um eine bissige Bemerkung herumkommen", sagte Hermine belustigt.

„Werden Sie nicht schon wieder übermütig, Granger!", brummte Snape.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine und verkniff sich das Grinsen. Sie war so erleichtert, den Termin mit Snape gut überstanden zu haben, dass sie sich tatsächlich ein wenig übermütig fühlte. „Und danke, Sir?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wofür?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Dass ich keine Flubberwürmer ausnehmen musste", sagte Hermine.

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das nicht Teil zwei Ihrer Strafe ist?", fragte Snape augenbrauenhebend.

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt und sprachlos an. Warum konnte sie nur ihren Mund nicht halten?

„Gehen Sie lieber, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege", sagte Snape und sein Ton klang fast gutmütig dabei.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Hermine erleichtert und nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Beschwingt machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Sie war noch wenige Schritte davon entfernt, als er sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Ach – eine Frage noch, Miss Granger...", sagte er beiläufig.

Hermine drehte sich um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Seit wann spiele ich eigentlich eine Hauptrolle in Ihren sexuellen Fantasien?", fragte Snape seidig.

Hermine stand wie gelähmt da und starrte ihn völlig schockiert an. Ihr Gesicht nahm innerhalb von Sekunden einen leuchtend roten Farbton an.

Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Wie sieht es denn eigentlich mit Ihrem Kenntnisstand auf diesem Gebiet aus?", sagte er mit boshaft funkelnden Augen. „Sind Sie hier auch so eifrig und so ...lernfähig, wie in anderen Bereichen?"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Noch immer brachte sie kein Wort heraus.

„Oder ist Ihr Wissen hier eher ein bisschen ...theorielastig?", fuhr Snape amüsiert fort. „Fehlt es Ihnen eventuell an Praxis, nachdem Sie sogar in meinem Unterricht von Ihren Bedürfnissen überwältigt werden?"

Hermine verspürte so heftig wie noch nie in ihrem Leben den Wunsch, auf der Stelle im Boden zu versinken.

Als Snape nun auch noch aufstand und langsam auf sie zukam wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe vom tiefen Rot zu einer ungesunden Blässe.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape süffisant. „In Ihrer Phantasie waren Sie wesentlich ...aufgeschlossener mir gegenüber!" Es war im deutlich anzumerken, welchen Spaß es ihm machte, sie zu quälen.

Hermine grub die Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen, in der Hoffnung das der Schmerz sie irgendwie davon abhalten würde, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Snape musterte sie immer noch belustigt.

„Nun, nachdem Sie mir hartnäckig eine Antwort verweigern", sagte er dann, „was ich bei allem Verständnis als etwas unhöflich empfinde, werden Sie morgen Abend um acht wieder hier in meinem Büro erscheinen – und wenn es sein muss, auch jeden darauffolgenden Abend – solange, bis Sie mir meine Fragen beantwortet haben. Sie dürfen nun gehen!"

Wie in Trance nickte Hermine, drehte sich um und stolperte zur Tür. Sie hatte die Klinke schon nach unten gedrückt, als Snape zum letzten Schlag ausholte.

„Ach, und Miss Granger - auch falls Sie in diesem speziellen Fachbereich praktische Nachhilfe brauchen sollten, können Sie sich jederzeit bei mir melden", sagte er boshaft.

Hermine flüchtete aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie rannte durch den Korridor und die Treppe hinauf, als ob der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihr her wäre.

Erst als sie den Kerker endgültig hinter sich gelassen hatte, versagten die Füße ihr den Dienst. Sie lehnte sich an die nächstbeste Wand des menschenleeren Flurs, rutschte langsam daran hinab und wünschte sich verzweifelt, aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Und weiter geht's mit ‚Hermine und dem bösen Snape'! _;)

_Vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer und allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 5**

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief Hermine kaum – allerdings konnte sie auch nicht lernen, wie sie es sonst immer tat, wenn es im Schloss still wurde und alle Bewohner friedlich in ihren Betten lagen.

Sie saß auf dem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer – Harry und sie hatten jeweils ein Einzelzimmer zugesprochen bekommen, was ihrem Status als verdiente Kämpfer gegen Voldemort geschuldet war – und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an dieses Gespräch mit Snape. Seit sie so fluchtartig sein Büro verlassen hatte, fühlte sie sich wie ein hilfloses Kind – ein kleines, _viel zu neugieriges_ Kind – das die Tür zu einem verbotenen Zimmer geöffnet hatte, und nun das, was sich dahinter verbarg, nicht ertragen konnte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich noch nie mit einem Lehrer angelegt hatte – gerade Snape setzte ihr schon seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts immer wieder zu – nur sonst war sie meist der Überzeugung gewesen, richtig gehandelt zu haben und hatte tapfer um dementsprechende Gerechtigkeit gekämpft. In den übrigen Fällen waren ihre Verfehlungen sehr geringfügig, oder zumindest ohne Absicht gewesen, und die Sache war nach einer kurzen, mehr oder weniger verständnisvollen Ermahnung vom jeweils betroffenen Lehrer erledigt gewesen.

Diesmal jedoch lag der Fall ganz anders. Sie hatte sich einen verhängnisvollen Schnitzer geleistet. Im Nachhinein war es ihr ganz und gar schleierhaft, was sie dazu bewogen haben konnte, sich diese Szene mit Snape und der Frau auf dem Tisch vorzustellen.

‚_Mit Snape und DIR auf dem Tisch'_, flüsterte ihre innere Stimme gehässig, die wohl auch eine Nachtschicht eingelegt hatte.

Mit viel Überwindung gestand sich Hermine ein, dass die Stimme Recht hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst in die Rolle von Snapes Gespielin hineinfantasiert. In dem Moment hatte sie die Vorstellung als erregend empfunden – Snapes Anspielungen und sein eindeutiges Angebot von heute Abend jedoch, empfand sie nur als erniedrigend und sein Verhalten machte ihr große Angst.

Sie war regelrecht schockiert, dass er die ausufernde Fantasie, bei der er sie erwischt hatte zum Anlass nahm, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, die er als ihr Lehrer nie hätte überschreiten dürfen. Hermine war stets sicher gewesen, dass selbst Snape sich, bei aller Niederträchtigkeit, an ein paar moralische Grundregeln im Umgang mit Schülern hielt. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich hierbei getäuscht hatte, erschütterte Hermine bis ins Mark.

Dabei war sie sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er vermutlich nicht wirklich in Erwägung zog, sich auf Intimitäten mit ihr einzulassen. Dieses Thema lieferte ihm lediglich einen exzellenten Vorwand um sie zu quälen, da er im Unterricht, aufgrund ihrer umfassenden Kenntnis der Materie, kaum Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie sich weigerte am nächsten Abend bei ihm zu erscheinen? Er würde wohl kaum disziplinarische Maßnahmen einleiten, bei denen er gegenüber Professor McGonagall eine Erklärung abgeben müsste. Oder etwa doch? Er würde dann zugeben müssen, dass er heimlich in ihren Geist eingedrungen war – nicht gerade eine Lappalie, zumindest nicht in den Augen der Direktorin, da war Hermine ganz sicher.

Andererseits würde er bestimmt nicht dafür rausgeworfen werden. Wenn auch sein Ruf nach wie vor ein übler war – man war sich hinlänglich darüber im Klaren, dass ohne seine Mithilfe Voldemort mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch sein Unwesen treiben würde. Helden warf man nicht einfach hinaus, auch wenn sie sich noch so grauenhaft benahmen – man ertrug sie einfach.

Das einzig Positive daran war, dass diese Regelung auch bei ihr selbst Anwendung fand – in geringerem Umfang, selbstverständlich. Sie würde für ihre verdorbenen Gedanken nicht einmal direkt gemaßregelt werden, sondern vermutlich nur mit etwas pikierten Worten ermahnt.

Aber Snape würde sich damit natürlich nicht zufrieden geben – er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich diese Geschichte im ganzen Schloss herumsprach, auch wenn er selber dabei ins Gerede kam. Es wurde so oder so schlecht über ihn geredet – auf einen Punkt mehr, würde es ihm sicher nicht ankommen. Aber sie – Hermine – würde dastehen, als hätte sie völlig den Verstand verloren. Sie würde sich auf Jahre hinaus der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben. Diese Geschichte würde als Makel an ihr haften bleiben, wo immer sie auch hinging, in der Zaubererwelt.

‚Hermine Granger...? Ist das nicht das durchgeknallte Mädchen, das mit dem schmierigen Zaubertränkelehrer Sex haben wollte?' Ihre innere Stimme war wirklich groß in Form heute Nacht.

Es blieb ihr also gar keine andere Wahl, als sein Spiel mitzuspielen. Sie würde zu der Strafarbeit in seinem Büro erscheinen und sich weiter von ihm quälen lassen.

Hermine war der festen Überzeugung, dass er nicht so weit gehen würde, sie tatsächlich anzufassen. Es galt also nur, seine grausamen Bemerkungen über sich ergehen zu lassen und die Erniedrigung irgendwie auszuhalten.

Sie hatte absolut keine Idee, was sie ihm auf seine Fragen antworten sollte, damit sie wenigstens nicht auch noch an den folgenden Tagen bei ihm erscheinen musste.

Was, wenn sie ehrlich zu ihm wäre... würde er sie dann gehen lassen? Oder würde er das womöglich dann doch als Aufforderung betrachten, ihr näherzutreten? Eine grauenhafte Vorstellung!

Sie würde einfach improvisieren und das tun, was ihr am effektivsten erschien. Vielleicht ergab sich ja im Laufe des folgenden Abends sogar eine Gelegenheit herauszufinden, warum Snape sie so sehr hasste, obwohl sie ihm nie etwas getan hatte – na ja – zumindest fast nie.

Gegen Morgengrauen schrieb sie mit müden, zitternden Fingern die von Snape geforderten Hausaufgaben, einschließlich der Abhandlung über das Zuspätkommen, und fiel dann völlig erledigt in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie schon bald wieder von den gedämpften Geräuschen des erwachenden Schlosses geweckt wurde.

Als sie die große Halle betrat, wurde sie von den neugierigen Blicken der Harry-Ginny-Einheit empfangen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ginny besorgt, was ihr einen halbwegs freundlichen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Ja, danke – es geht!", sagte sie. „Nur ein wenig müde!"

„Du warst lange weg, gestern Abend", sagte Harry. „Wir haben im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich gewartet, aber als du um zehn nicht da warst, sind wir gegangen."

Hermine war fast gerührt. Geschlagene zwei Stunden hatten die beiden also ausgeharrt, bevor sie sich zurückgezogen hatten. Harry hatte im Lauf der Zeit effektive Wege gefunden, Ginny in sein Zimmer zu schmuggeln, wo er mit ihr alleine sein konnte, ehe sie - spätestens um Mitternacht - im Schlafsaal der Mädchen erscheinen musste.

„Und? Hat er dich gefressen, oder dir nur den Kopf abgerissen?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Äh, ...weder, noch...", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Sondern? Nun erzähl schon!", drängte Ginny.

„Na ja, er hat mich zur Schnecke gemacht, wegen meiner Verspätung und weil ich mich nicht genügend auf seinen Unterricht konzentriert hatte", sagte Hermine, „und dann hat er mich Aufsätze korrigieren lassen."

„Aufsätze korrigieren? Nichts ekliges?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Die Welt ist ungerecht!"

„Ach wirklich? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn er mich Flubberwürmer hätte ausnehmen lassen?", fauchte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Harry beschwichtigend, „aber wenn Ron und ich etwas angestellt hatten, mussten wir immer erheblich mehr büßen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen verschloss sich Hermines Gesicht schlagartig. Ginny, die das sofort bemerkte, strich ihr sanft mit den Fingern über den Unterarm.

„Wir können nicht auf Dauer vermeiden, von ihm zu reden", sagte sie leise. „Ron war mein Bruder - mir tut es auch noch immer weh und es wird vermutlicht mein Leben lang so bleiben – aber wir müssen es akzeptieren, dass er von uns gegangen ist."

‚Er ist nicht gegangen – er wurde ermordet', wollte Hermine schreien, aber es kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Verbissen rührte sie in ihrem Morgenkaffee, obwohl es da längst nichts mehr zu rühren gab.

„Wir können doch nicht auch noch die Erinnerung an ihn sterben lassen, indem wir ihn totschweigen", fuhr Ginny beharrlich fort.

Hermine schwieg eisern und starrte stur in ihre Tasse.

„Hermine! Du musst nach vorne schauen, und nicht in die Vergangenheit", mischte sich nun Harry wieder ein.

‚Vorne ist nichts, für das es sich lohnt hinzusehen', dachte Hermine, aber sie wusste, dass die Diskussion ins Uferlose gehen würde, wenn sie es wagte dies auszusprechen und so begnügte sie sich damit, einfach nicht zu antworten.

„Mensch Hermine! Das kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen mit dir!", sagte Harry ärgerlich und Ginny nickte bekräftigend.

„Würdet ihr mich bitte einfach in Ruhe lassen?", sagte Hermine gepresst.

„Wir sind deine Freunde!", sagte Harry eindringlich mit einem leicht beleidigten Unterton.

„Dann hört auf, mich zu quälen", sagte Hermine. „Das besorgt schon der da!" Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingang und auf Snape, der soeben die Halle betreten hatte.

Ohne die Schüler die entlang seines Weges saßen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt der Zaubertränkemeister durch den Mittelgang auf den Lehrertisch zu. Dort angekommen knurrte er ein kurzes „Morgen", was diejenigen seiner Kollegen, die ihn nicht hatten kommen sehen, schreckhaft zusammenzucken ließ – was vermutlich auch der einzige Grund für diesen Höflichkeitsanfall war - setzte sich hin und griff sofort nach der Kaffeetasse, die wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

Nach zwei Schlucken Kaffee, die er mit geschlossenen Augen die Kehle hinunterrinnen ließ, warf Snape einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Er pflegte jeden hier am Tisch, der ihn morgens über das zulässige Maximum von vier Sekunden ansah, auf eine imaginäre schwarze Liste zu setzen, die er im Lauf des Tages in Form von kleinen Bosheiten abarbeitete. Für Schüler galten Sonderkonditionen - nur zwei, statt der vier Sekunden und die Bosheiten waren nicht ganz so klein.

Nach seiner Inspektion des Lehrertisches – niemand machte hier den Fehler, zu ihm hinzusehen – kontrollierte er die Reihen der Schüler. Er verharrte bei der einzigen, impertinenten Person, die es wagte ihn anzustarren: Hermine Granger – natürlich - wer sonst! Snape lehnte sich zurück und erwiderte den Blick.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihn anstarren. Es kam ihr immer noch total unwirklich vor, dass Snape – _ihr Lehrer_ – gestern so ungeheuerliche Dinge zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Dass er ihren Blick genauso intensiv erwiderte, wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sich sein eingefroren wirkender, säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Die Mundwinkel wanderten leicht nach oben, ebenso die linke Augenbraue und in seine Augen trat ein belustigtes Funkeln. Seltsamerweise ließ diese Andeutung eines Lächelns ihn noch erschreckender wirken – in Hermines Augen sah er aus wie der Teufel persönlich.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wandte sie den Blick ab und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie ihm schon wieder Angriffsfläche geboten hatte. Wie sollte sie nur die heutige Zaubertrankstunde überstehen?

Das allerdings erwies sich zunächst einmal als gar nicht so schlimm, wie Hermine gedacht hatte. Snape war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Flinn zu malträtieren, der sich bemühte, das komplette Zaubertrankrezept vom gestrigen Tag fehlerfrei herzusagen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Erst als er dem Jungen endlich genügend Gemeinheiten um die Ohren gehauen, ihm noch ein paar Hauspunkte abgezogen und ihm obendrein eine düstere Zukunft aufgrund seiner mangelnden geistigen Fähigkeiten prophezeit hatte, widmete sich Snape auch wieder dem Rest der Klasse.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sammelte er die am Vortag angeordneten Hausaufgaben ein. Als Hermine ihm die ihren reichte blieb er stehen und musterte sie von oben herab.

„Wie sieht es aus, Miss Granger...", fragte er interessiert, „haben Sie sich eine passende Antwort auf meine gestrige Frage überlegt?"

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er konnte sie DAS doch nicht HIER fragen! Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, sondern starrte nur still und verbissen die Tischplatte an.

Harry warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick von der Seite zu.

„Nun, Miss Granger? Keine Antwort?", sagte Snape spöttisch.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf ohne aufzuschauen.

Snape stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf ihrem Tisch ab und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter.

„Keine Antwort auf die Frage: ‚_Warum sollte ich es in Zukunft vermeiden, zu spät zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu erscheinen, auch wenn ich meine, sämtlichen Stoff schon zu beherrschen und die Prüfung mit Leichtigkeit zu bestehen_'?", sagte er sichtlich amüsiert.

Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah sich von einem Moment auf den anderen Aug in Aug mit ihrem Peiniger.

„_Diese_ Frage", zischte sie, „habe ich ausführlich beantwortet, auf den _exakt_ zwei Rollen Pergament, die Sie bereits in Händen halten."

„Wie schön!", sagte Snape ölig, der sich keinen Zentimeter von ihr wegbewegt hatte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten – Ihre Ausführungen sind sicher spannend."

Hermine, die das sehr wohl als deutliche Anspielung auf ihren am Abend anstehenden Termin bei Snape wahrnahm, biss frustriert die Zähne aufeinander und wartete ab. Lange konnte er schließlich nicht mehr hier stehen bleiben und sie anstarren. Und tatsächlich – nach einem letzten ironischen Augenbrauenhochziehen richtete er sich auf und begab sich zu seinem Pult um mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren.

„Was war denn das?", flüsterte Harry ihr zu, nachdem er sicher war, dass Snape anderweitig beschäftigt war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", entgegnete Hermine ausweichend.

„Seit wann bist ausgerechnet DU denn um eine Antwort verlegen?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat mich eben verunsichert", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend.

„Aber er hat dich doch nur..." Weiter kam Harry nicht.

„MISTER POTTER!", schallte es quer durch den Raum. „Halten Sie es wirklich für eine gute Idee, Ihre privaten Gespräche mit Miss Granger in meinem Unterricht zu führen?"

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Harry sofort, wenn auch etwas gelangweilt. Die Fledermaus hatte wirklich gute Ohren.

„Dann unterlassen Sie es auch!", sagte Snape schneidend.

Harry ließ ein paar Minuten verstreichen, ehe er sich erneut zu Hermine hinüberbeugte um ihr wieder etwas zuzuflüstern – vielmehr, er _wollte_ flüstern.

„ABER ER HAT DICH DOCH NUR GEFRAGT...", donnerte Harrys Stimme in Überlautstärke los, ehe er sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„So ein _Sonorus_ ist schon eine feine Sache", sagte Snape boshaft und kam nun auf Harry zugeschlendert.

„DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!", meinte Harry erbost.

„Schreien Sie mich doch nicht so an, Potter!", sagte Snape pikiert. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Kehlkopf während seine Lippen lautlos den entsprechenden Gegenfluch murmelten.

„Und nun – halten Sie den Mund", fuhr er gehässig fort, „sonst schrubben Sie heute Abend Kesselböden, anstatt mit Miss Weasley Händchen zu halten. Eigentlich würde ich Ihnen jetzt auch noch zwanzig Punkte abziehen, aber weil Sie es sind, ziehe ich nur zehn ab. Heldenbonus!", fügte er mit einem hinterhältigen Zwinkern hinzu.

Harry sagte vorsichtshalber die ganze Stunde lang nichts mehr, sei es nun aus Misstrauen, ob Snape den _Sonorus_ tatsächlich aufgehoben hatte, aus Abneigung gegen das Schrubben von Kesselböden oder – was am wahrscheinlichsten war - aus Angst, den Abend nicht mit seiner geliebten Ginny verbringen zu können.

Der Rest der Zaubertrankstunde verlief relativ ereignislos, wenn man von den üblichen Schikanen absah, die für Snape typisch waren.

Doch gerade als Hermine langsam anfing froh zu sein, dass sie es überstanden hatte – nämlich als sie am Ende der Stunde die Bücher zusammenpackte – ragte plötzlich ein unheilverkündender Schatten vor ihrem Tisch auf.

„Sie bleiben noch kurz hier, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape im Befehlston. „Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir wieder wegzulaufen, sonst wird es Ihnen leid tun."

Hermine wagte es nicht, sich seiner Anordnung zu wiedersetzen. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen schob sie das letzte Buch in die Tasche und harrte der Dinge, die auf sie zukamen.

Snape wartete, bis die anderen Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. Dann ging er um den Tisch herum und stellte sich hinter Hermine, die sich größte Mühe gab, ihm nicht ängstlich mit den Augen zu folgen.

„Stehen Sie auf, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape.

Hermine schob sich seitlich von ihrem Stuhl und erhob sich. Zu ihrem erheblichen Unbehagen machte Snape die Seitwärtsbewegung mit und stand nur direkt hinter ihr.

„Und nun kommen Sie mal hier rüber", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und legte nun auch noch beide Hände an ihre Oberarme um sie dorthin zu schieben, wo er sie haben wollte – nämlich eine Bankreihe weiter nach rechts. Hermine schreckte merklich zusammen bei seiner unerwarteten Berührung, was ihm ein leises, amüsiertes Schnauben entlockte.

Als er sie unmittelbar neben dem letzten Tisch der Bankreihe postiert hatte, ließ er sie wieder los.

„Sehen Sie nach vorne, Miss Granger! Fällt Ihnen da etwas auf?", fragte er.

Die einzelnen Bänke in dieser Reihe waren so exakt hintereinander angeordnet, dass eine imaginäre Verbindung zwischen den linken Außenseiten eine schnurgerade Linie ergab. Nur der vorderste Tisch tanzte aus der Reihe – der, auf dem gestern der Kessel mit dem verunglückten Trank gestanden hatte...

„Nein, mir fällt nichts auf", sagte Hermine, die nun froh war, das Snape hinter ihr stand. So konnte er wenigstens nicht sehen, wie blass sie mit Sicherheit gerade geworden war.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind!", zischte Snape und zeigte anklagend auf den vordersten Tisch.

„Ach ja", sagte Hermine gedehnt, „der Tisch, den Sie gestern angerempelt haben, steht nicht mehr ganz gerade."

„Ich bin nicht an den Tisch gestoßen, sondern nur an den Kessel", berichtigte Snape sie.

„Hm – dann wird der Tisch wohl schon vorher verrutscht worden sein – vielleicht als die Schüler so panisch zur Seite sprangen, nach Flinns Patzer", sagte Hermine unschuldig.

„Das hatte ich auch in Erwägung gezogen, deshalb habe ich den Tisch überprüft", sagte Snape, „und was glauben Sie, was ich dabei gefunden habe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Spuren einer eindeutig magischen Manipulation", sagte Snape bedeutungsschwanger. „Haben Sie irgendeine Erklärung hierfür, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine, die mittlerweile das Gefühl hatte, eine Schlinge um den Hals zu tragen, die sich immer weiter zuzog.

„Wissen Sie – es gibt eine ganz einfach Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wer sich da zu schaffen gemacht hat", sagte Snape. „Der Tisch trägt eine unverwechselbare Signatur – einen magischen Fingerabdruck des Verursachers, sozusagen. Dürfte ich wohl mal kurz Ihren Zauberstab haben, Miss Granger?"

„Äh ...ich habe ihn nicht dabei...", murmelte Hermine ohne nachzudenken.

„Sie sollten mich wirklich nicht so plump anlügen", sagte Snape tadelnd und streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

Verdammt! Sie saß in der Falle!

„Es ist nicht nötig, meinen Zauberstab zu überprüfen – ich gebe zu, dass ich es war", sagte sie leise.

„Tz, tz, tz – böses Mädchen!", sagte Snape spöttisch und ging in einem engen Halbkreis um sie herum, um sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr aufzubauen.

„Was sagt man dazu? Die Königin aller Musterschülerinnen betreibt Sabotage", sagte er mit einem zynischen Grinsen, „da tun sich ja Abgründe auf."

„Ich wollte nicht...", begann Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ach was?", unterbrach Snape sie. „Das können Sie mir – neben einigen anderen Dingen – heute Abend erklären. Und falls sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, einfach nicht zu erscheinen zu ihrer Strafarbeit, kann ich ihnen gleich versichern, dass dies sehr unangenehme Folgen für sie hätte", fügte er genüsslich hinzu.

Eine Woge von Übelkeit kroch in Hermine hoch.

‚Ihm jetzt auch noch vor die Füße zu kotzen, wäre sicher hilfreich', meldete ihre innere Stimme sich zu Wort.

„Darf ich nun bitte gehen, Sir?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Sie dürfen!", sagte Snape gönnerhaft. „Bis später dann, Miss Granger!"

Er sah ihr amüsiert hinterher, als sie fluchtartig den Unterrichtsraum verließ.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Wie wär's mit einem klitzekleinen Review? °blinzel°_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Snape versuchte nun schon im dritten Anlauf, sich auf den Aufsatz eines Fünftklässlers zu konzentrieren, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, kaum dass er ein paar Zeilen gelesen hatte.

In wenigen Minuten würde Granger bei ihm erscheinen und die Hochstimmung, in die ihn diese Aussicht versetzte, war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Sicher – es war immer eine Genugtuung, es dem Schülerpack in aller Deutlichkeit zu demonstrieren, wer in Hogwarts das Sagen hatte und ihnen eventuelle Respektlosigkeiten zu vergelten, aber in diesem Fall lag die Sache ein wenig anders.

Granger war eindeutig eine der Schülerinnen, für die es sich lohnte zu unterrichten. Sie war wissbegierig, intelligent, fleißig und zielstrebig – eine der wenigen unter den Schülern, die nicht nur fähig war, sich Wissen nahezu mühelos anzueignen, sondern auch eigene Schlussfolgerungen aus dem Gelernten zu ziehen und selbständig auf neue Sachverhalte anzuwenden.

Sie hatte sich in ihrer Schullaufbahn im Großen und Ganzen an die Regeln gehalten – außer, wenn ihre missratenen Kumpels Potter und Weasley sie zu Ausnahmen genötigt hatten – sie war respektvoll gegenüber den Lehrern aber gleichzeitig selbstbewusst und nicht allzu leicht zu verunsichern. Die kleine Ziege war nahezu fehlerlos, und das war genau das, was Snape gewaltig auf die Nerven ging.

Aber nun hatte sie gleich zwei schwerwiegende Fehler begangen – sie hatte diesen Tisch verhext, damit er gegen den Kessel stieß und sich bei einer pikanten Fantasie erwischen lassen. Ersteres machte ihn in der Tat ziemlich wütend, vor allem, da es ihr so gut gelungen war. Letzteres war außerordentlich amüsant für ihn und außerdem ein gefundenes Fressen, um sich für die Sache mit dem Kessel zu revanchieren und für so manches andere in den letzten sieben Jahren.

Endlich hatte er einen wunden Punkt gefunden, an dem er ansetzen und sie aus der Reserve locken konnte – ausprobieren, wo ihre Grenzen lagen. Er würde sie knacken, die kleine Miss Perfekt...

...wenn sie überhaupt kam. Es lag auch durchaus im Bereich des Denkbaren, dass sie sich ihm widersetzte und die möglichen Konsequenzen in Kauf nahm, oder dass sie zu dem Schluss gekommen war, er würde keine disziplinarischen Maßnahmen ergreifen, weil auch er sich ihr gegenüber eindeutig inakzeptabel verhalten hatte.

Snape war sich durchaus im klaren darüber, dass sein Handeln nach den allgemeingültigen Moralvorstellungen der Gesellschaft und erst recht nach den strengen Grundsätzen dieser Schule unkorrekt war, aber darüber hinaus machte er sich keinen Kopf. Er hatte schon immer nach seinen eigenen Regeln gespielt und wenn er sich nicht gerade eine grobe Verfehlung leistete, würde das auch von McGonagall zähneknirschend akzeptiert werden. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran, sich herausreden zu können, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angekommen, wurde Snape von einem verhaltenen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein!", rief er barsch.

Die Tür ging auf, aber die Besucherin blieb zögernd an der Schwelle stehen.

„Reinkommen, Tür schließen, herkommen, hinsetzten!", kommandierte Snape.

Hermine beeilte sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und saß wenig später auf dem Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch – kerzengerade, den Blick gesenkt und die Arme schützend vor dem Bauch verschränkt.

Snape lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und musterte seine Schülerin extralange, um ihr deutliches Unbehagen noch zu steigern. Sie hielt es glatte drei Minuten durch, ehe sie anfing nervös auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, erzählen Sie doch mal", sagte Snape laut und genoss ihr Zusammenzucken, als sie plötzlich seine Stimme vernahm, „was hat Sie denn dazu getrieben, Ihre Fähigkeiten dahingehend zu missbrauchen, einen Unfall mit einer hochgefährlichen Substanz zu provozieren."

Hermine war natürlich auf diese Frage vorbereitet. Auf keinen Fall würde sie zugeben, dass die eigentliche Motivation für ihre Tat, der Wunsch gewesen war, ihren Lehrer einmal im Hemd zu sehen.

„Ich hatte beobachtet, wie knapp Sie an den Tischen vorbeieilten und wie mühelos Sie die Entfernungen abzuschätzen schienen, als Sie den Klassenraum so schnell durchquerten um zum Vorratsschrank zu gelangen", begann sie – ein bisschen Schleimen konnte sicher nicht schaden, auch bei Snape nicht, „und es hat mich interessiert, ob das nur klappt, wenn die Möbel exakt dort stehen, wo sie hingehören, oder ob das auch bei veränderten Verhältnissen funktioniert. Na ja – es hat leider nicht funktioniert", fügte Sie mit einem vorsichtigen, entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu.

„Mit anderen Worten: Ich war Ihr Versuchskaninchen!", sagte Snape mit einer Stimme, die man fast für freundlich hätte halten können – allerdings nur, wenn man ihn nicht kannte.

„Äh... ganz so extrem würde ich das nicht sehen", sagte Hermine. „Das war nur so eine spontane dumme Idee. Im Nachhinein kann ich auch nicht verstehen, wie ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen konnte. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, Professor Snape. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Hermine hatte es bisher vermieden Snape länger als ein paar Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen. Auch jetzt hielt sie den Blick gesenkt und starrte die Tischplatte an.

„Eine spontane Idee – so, so...", sagte Snape leise, „und dabei hat es Sie nicht im Geringsten gestört, dass das Gebräu aus dem Kessel mich auch erheblich hätte verletzen können, wenn das Ganze nicht so glimpflich verlaufen wäre?"

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. Die Vorstellung von der Verletzlichkeit Snapes war so etwas Abstraktes, dass sie tatsächlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte.

Snape zog eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf und holte eine Phiole heraus, die er vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

„Strecken Sie Ihre Hand aus, Miss Granger!", sagte er kalt.

„Wozu?", fragte Hermine gepresst, deren Augen sich ängstlich an dem kleinen Glasgefäß festsaugten.

„Weil ich Ihnen demonstrieren will, wie der Trank – sogar in ausgekühltem Zustand – auf die bloße Haut wirkt", sagte Snape und entkorkte die Phiole.

Hermines Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er würde sie doch nicht wirklich mit Absicht verletzen?

Snape klopfte ungeduldig mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Hier hin!", sagte er.

„Bitte nicht!", hauchte Hermine.

„Ihre Hand, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape scharf.

Zitternd legte Hermine ihre Hand auf den Tisch.

Snape entnahm nun mit einer Pipette eine kleine Menge der Substanz aus der Phiole, verkorkte diese wieder und legte sie zur Seite.

Als er die Pipette über Hermines Hand hielt und der erste Tropfen zu fallen drohte, zuckte diese automatisch zurück. Der Tropfen traf auf das Holz der Tischplatte, wo er sich mit einem hässlichen Zischen regelrecht hineinzubrennen schien.

„Nun ruinieren Sie mir auch noch den Tisch", sagte Snape spöttisch und Hermine dachte schon, es wäre nun vorbei und er hätte sie nur erschrecken wollen, als er plötzlich ihr Handgelenk packte und auf den Tisch drückte.

„NEIN!", schrie Hermine. Entsetzt beobachtete sie, wie der nächste Tropfen aus der Pipette quoll und immer größer wurde, bis er kurz davor stand herabzufallen.

„Nein! Bitte!", wimmerte Hermine, doch Snape zeigte kein Erbarmen – er ließ den Tropfen auf ihre Handfläche fallen.

Der höllische Schmerz, der ihre Hand durchzuckte und sich immer tiefer in ihre Haut zu bohren schien, stand in keinem Verhältnis zu der winzigen Menge, die sie von diesem Teufelszeug abbekommen hatte. Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut zu schreien – wenigstens diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen.

Snape hielt immer noch eisern ihr Handgelenk fest, während er die Pipette vorsichtig zur Seite legte und nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Nach einem kurzen mitleidlosen Blick in Hermines schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, richtete er den Stab auf ihre Hand und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Der Schmerz ließ sofort nach und sogar die feuerrote Stelle, dort wo der Tropfen gelandet war, verblasste merklich.

Endlich gab Snape ihre Hand frei.

„Und nun machen Sie sich ein paar Gedanken darüber, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn man das Zeug großflächig abbekäme", sagte er ruhig.

Hermine wurde leichenblass.

„Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie verzweifelt. „Bitte, glauben Sie mir! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid!"

„Das hoffe ich schwer, Miss Granger", sagte Snape trocken. „Und jetzt erklären Sie mir doch bitte noch, warum Sie dieses gefährliche Spielchen in meinem Unterricht derart erregt hat, dass Sie sich in Gedanken von mir vögeln ließen."

Hermine lief dunkelrot an. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Armlehen des Sessels.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell Sie die Gesichtsfarbe wechseln können", sagte Snape anerkennend.

Er nahm einen Packen Aufsätze und warf ihn vor Hermine auf den Tisch.

„Und nachdem ich sicher wieder mal keine Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen werde, können Sie genauso gut gleich mit dem Korrigieren anfangen", sagte er. „Dritte Klasse – das dürften Sie noch hinbekommen."

Hermine hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den letzten Aufsatz zu konzentrieren. Snape, der mit den Arbeiten der Fünftklässler schneller fertig war als sie mit den ihren, sah ihr schon eine ganze Weile zu, wie sie sich abmühte. Sie spürte seinen Blick beinahe wie eine körperliche Berührung und die Ungewissheit, ob er nicht vielleicht wieder unbemerkt in ihren Geist eindringen würde, brachte sie regelrecht um den Verstand.

„Was ist los, Miss Granger – warum korrigieren Sie nicht weiter?", fragte Snape, als sie zum wiederholten mal den selben Absatz einer Seite durchlas. „Sind Sie mit Ihren Gedanken vielleicht ganz wo anders? Schieben wir am Ende schon wieder eine Nummer auf dem Tisch?"

Hermine lief abermals rot an – nur diesmal mehr vor Zorn, als vor Scham. Warum musste er nur immer wieder darauf herumreiten?

„Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht!", stieß sie wütend hervor. „Das war nur eine einmalige Entgleisung!"

Snape nahm belustigt zur Kenntnis, dass sie nun zum Gegenangriff überzugehen schien.

„Das liegt sicher daran, dass es nur eine Fantasie war", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Hätten Sie es real erlebt, könnten Sie vermutlich nicht genug davon bekommen."

„Sie... Sie... selbstgefälliger...", schnappte Hermine.

„Das wären dann zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", unterbrach Snape sie ungerührt. „Wenn Sie noch ein Schimpfwort hinzufügen wollen, können Sie verdoppeln – bei einem besonders unflätigen sogar verdreifachen."

Hermine verstummte, aber ihre Augen loderten vor Zorn.

„Nun? Keine weiteren Anmerkungen mehr?", fragte Snape provozierend.

„Sie sitzen natürlich am längern Hebel, Professor Snape", sagte Hermine bitter, „das ist mir schon klar. Sie können mich abstrafen, für jedes Wort, das Ihnen nicht passt – ich darf nichts gegen Sie sagen. Sie dagegen nehmen sich das Recht heraus, mich mit peinlichen Fragen zu quälen, mich bloßzustellen und zu demütigen. Das ist unmoralisch und niederträchtig – und dafür können Sie mir jetzt wieder Punkte abziehen."

„So viel Wut in einem so zarten Geschöpf", spottete Snape. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee, dass ich all die Fragen nur stelle um Sie zu demütigen?"

„Ach – das war gar nicht Ihre Absicht?", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Na dann...!"

„Durchaus nicht – ich bin lediglich um Ihr Wohlergehen besorgt", sagte Snape glatt.

„Das ist wirklich rührend, Professor, aber absolut nicht nötig", knurrte Hermine.

„Ich soll mir keine Gedanken machen, wenn die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts versucht mich mit einem ätzenden Trank zu übergießen und sich anschließend vorstellt Sex mit mir auf einem Tisch im Unterrichtsraum zu haben", fragte Snape verwundert. „Was dann? Sollte ich die Sache Ihrer Meinung nach lieber mit Professor McGonagall besprechen?"

„Nein, das sollen Sie nicht!", sagte Hermine gepresst.

„Ahnte ich's doch!", sagte Snape.

Sein überhebliches, ironisches Lächeln machte Hermine ganz kribbelig. Irgendwas musste sie ihm noch an den Kopf werfen, um Luft abzulassen.

„Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen wenigstens einer ab dabei, mich so zu blamieren", zischte sie, in ihrer unbändigen Wut, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit in eine Sprache abrutschend, die sie bei Mitschülern stets verachtete hatte, und erkannte gleich darauf, wie dumm das gewesen war.

„Würde Ihnen diese Vorstellung denn behagen, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape interessiert.

Dieser Schweinehund verwandte doch wirklich jedes ihrer Worte gegen sie.

„Sie sind widerlich!", fauchte sie. „Und? Wie viele Punkte waren das nun?"

„Zehn!", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Aber dieses Thema ist doch auf Ihrem Mist gewachsen – von Anfang an. Ich habe gestern Nachmittag auch nur ganz gesittet über Zaubertränke doziert und SIE haben mich auf diesen Tisch gezerrt – in Ihren Gedanken zwar nur – aber immerhin..."

„Wie konnten Sie es wagen, einfach in meine Gedanken einzudringen", trat Hermine die Flucht nach vorn an. „Das ist eine ungeheuerliche Verletzung meiner Intimsphäre."

„Ihr entrückter Gesichtsausdruck hat mich dazu verleitet", sagte Snape grinsend. „Sie sahen so... willig aus."

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er ließ einfach nicht locker, dieser Mistkerl. Dieser dreckige Bastard, dieses widerliche, schmierige Arschloch, dieser hundsgemeine...

„Waren Sie sehr erregt von dieser Vorstellung, Miss Granger?", unterbrach Snape ihren Gedankengang.

„Ich werde keine einzige ihrer unverschämten Fragen beantworten", schnaubte Hermine empört.

„Das wäre aber anzuraten", sagte Snape gelassen, „sonst müssen Sie morgen Abend schon wieder bei mir erscheinen."

„Na wenn schon!", blaffte Hermine.

„Das waren noch mal fünf Punkte – drosseln Sie ihre Lautstärke ein wenig", sagte Snape.

„Wie viele Punkte wären es denn für ‚mieses Schwein'?", zischte Hermine.

„Zwanzig", sagte Snape ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „aber nur, weil ich berücksichtige, dass Sie sich gerade in einem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand befinden."

„Wie großzügig! Herzlichen Dank auch!", sagte Hermine mit zornfunkelnden Augen.

„Keine Ursache, Miss Granger – ich bin schließlich kein Unmensch", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Da gehen unsere Meinungen etwas auseinander, Sir", gab Hermine giftig zurück.

„Passen Sie auf, Miss Granger, ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot", sagte Snape. „Nachdem ich sehe, wie sehr Sie sich echauffieren, bestehe ich nicht darauf, dass Sie jede meiner Fragen beantworten – wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass Sie am Ende noch in der Prüfung versagen, weil Sie sich gar nicht mehr auf Ihre Studien konzentrieren können, vor lauter Aufregung. Ich werde mich mit nur _einer_ Antwort zufrieden geben – suchen Sie sich eine Frage aus."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. Er baute ihr eine Brücke? Es sah so aus, als gäbe er ihr die Möglichkeit, ohne weiteren Gesichtsverlust aus dieser Sache herauszukommen, in dem sie beispielsweise auf seine letzte Frage, ob sie sehr erregt gewesen sei, mit einem einfachen ‚_Nein_' antwortete. Oder war dies nur eine neue Falle, um sie effektiver weiter quälen zu können?

Hermine konnte keinen Haken an der Sache finden – bis auf einen: Ihren Stolz! Auch wenn es ihr verlockend erschien, auf seinen Vorschlag einzugehen und diese ganze Misere dann so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen – sie würde nicht klein beigeben und damit sich selbst untreu werden.

„Dieses Angebot lehne ich ab, Professor Snape", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Wie gesagt - ich werde keine einzige Ihrer unverschämten Fragen beantworten."

„Das ist furchtbar dumm von Ihnen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd und Hermine meinte einen Hauch von Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie Ihre Fragen einfach zurücknehmen?", fragte Hermine leise.

„_Das_ wäre furchtbar dumm von _mir_", sagte Snape und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie können jetzt gehen!"

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie drehte sich um.

„Wollen Sie sich das nicht doch noch mal überlegen?", fragte Snape.

Das war so untypisch für ihn, dass Hermine trotz ihres Missbehagens fast grinsen musste. Er wollte also ebenso dringend aus dieser Situation heraus, wie sie selbst. Genauso klar war allerdings, dass er keinen Millimeter von seiner letzten Forderung abweichen würde.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Abend, Professor!", sagte sie und verließ sein Büro.

Nachdenklich starrte Snape auf die Tür, die soeben hinter seiner Schülerin zugefallen war.

Er hatte ihren Stolz und ihre Hartnäckigkeit unterschätzt und sich damit tiefer in eine für ihn reichlich kompromittierende Situation gebracht, als ihm lieb war. Er musste dieses Spielchen schleunigst beenden, ehe es noch Ausmaße annahm, die nicht mehr zu kontrollieren waren. Morgen würde er Granger einen letzten nachdrücklichen Denkzettel verpassen, und dann wäre Schluss.

Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken wandte er sich seufzend den von Hermine korrigierten Aufsätzen zu um noch seine unverzichtbaren Kommentare unter die Arbeiten zu setzen.

Hermine indessen war in bester Kampfeslaune als sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm machte. Sie hatte ihm die Stirn geboten und sie würde es weiter tun. Der folgende Abend konnte nicht schlimmer werden, als die beiden vorangegangenen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, nahm sie eine Dosis von dem Spezialtrank zu sich, den sie sich gegen die Müdigkeit und zur Leistungsförderung gebraut und in ihrer Nachttischschublade gehortet hatte, und schnappte sich dann ihre Bücher.

Dieses Ekel hatte sie lange genug vom Lernen abgehalten!

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freu mich wie immer über eure Meinungen! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Weiter geht's mit der schwer geplagten Hermine. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ _LG, Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 7**

Hermine hatte sich vollkommen in ihren Büchern vergraben und alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt, als sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen wurde. Widerwillig stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Es war niemand zu sehen.

„Ich bin's!", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.

„Komm rein, Harry!", sagte Hermine und öffnete die Tür.

Nachdem sie ihn an ihrer Seite vorbeistreifen gefühlt hatte steckte sie den Kopf noch mal aus der Tür und sah sich suchend um.

„Nanu? Wo ist denn dein Daueranhängsel?", fragte sie spitz. „Oh... klar", fuhr sie nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fort, „schon nach Mitternacht – da ist Ginny ja schon verräumt."

McGonagall hatte bei ihrem Amtsantritt die neue und sehr unbeliebte Regel erlassen, dass alle Schüler und Schülerinnen um Mitternacht in ihren Schlafräumen zu sein hatten. Das Ganze hatte sie vorsichtshalber noch mit einem Zauber abgesichert, der bewirkte dass ein ohrenbetäubendes Alarmsignal erklang, wenn diese Regel nicht befolgt wurde.

Hermines erste Glanzleistung bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts hatte darin bestanden, diesen Zauber und auch noch gleich den alten ‚_andersgeschlechtlicher-Eindringling_'-Alarm bei ihrem eigenen und bei Harrys Zimmer lahmzulegen – beim Mädchenschlafsaal der siebenten Klasse das Selbe zu machen, hatte sie jedoch zu Harrys und vor allem Ginnys großem Ärger strikt verweigert.

„Hey – red' nicht so abfällig über Ginny!", schnaubte Harry und schälte sich aus dem Tarnumhang.

„Tut mir leid – ich hatte einen harten Tag", sagte Hermine müde.

„Du hast wie es scheint nur noch harte Tage, in letzter Zeit", sagte Harry kritisch.

„Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen?", fauchte Hermine.

„Du bist einfach total... zickig", sagte Harry, „ganz anders als früher."

„Nichts ist mehr wie früher!", belehrte ihn Hermine.

„Aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund, so durchzudrehen", sagte Harry.

„Ich drehe nicht durch!", sagte Hermine gepresst.

„Du bist total überreizt – man kann nicht mehr normal mit dir reden, weil du bei jeder Kleinigkeit entweder aus der Haut fährst, oder einen mit eisigem Schweigen strafst", sagte Harry. „Dass du vor der Abschlussprüfung übel drauf sein wirst, war ja abzusehen, aber das es so schlimm wird..."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht so", seufzte Hermine.

„Ginny findet auch...", sagte Harry.

„Ginny soll sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern!", zischte Hermine.

„Siehst du? Du drehst total hohl!", sagte Harry zornig. „Ginny ist deine Freundin – hast du das vergessen?"

„Nein – das habe ich nicht vergessen!", sagte Hermine genervt. „Aber weißt du was – sie hat nicht mehr besonders viel Zeit für diese Freundschaft. Ganz im Vertrauen – sie hängt andauernd mit so einem dunkelhaarigen Typen rum."

„Sehr witzig!", sagte Harry. „Willst du damit andeuten, du fühlst dich vernachlässigt?"

„Nein Harry – ich will damit andeuten, dass jemand, der sich um seine Freunde nicht mehr besonders viel kümmert, ihnen auch keine Vorhaltungen machen sollte", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Gilt das auch für mich?", fragte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment lang traurig an, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja, das gilt auch für dich", sagte sie leise.

„Aber ich kümmere mich um dich – schließlich bin ich hier, oder?", sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja, du bist hier", sagte Hermine, „aber du weißt doch gar nicht mehr, wer ich wirklich bin."

„Wie zum Teufel meinst du das?", fragte Harry.

„Der Krieg hat mich verändert, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Du willst den Menschen zurück, der ich einmal war, nur den gibt es nicht mehr."

„Das ist schade", sagte Harry mit melancholischem Blick. „Ich mochte die Hermine von früher sehr gerne – ich glaube, ich war sogar ein wenig in sie verliebt, aber ich hätte mich nie getraut, es ihr zu sagen."

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte Hermine mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

„Hermine – warum lässt du dir nicht helfen?", sagte Harry frustriert.

„Geh jetzt – ich muss noch lernen", sagte Hermine gehetzt. Sie schob ihn fast mit Gewalt zur Tür.

„Na schön!" Harry hüllte sich in seinen Tarnumhang, sodass für einen kurzen Moment sein Kopf alleine in der Luft zu schweben schien. „Du solltest schlafen und nicht lernen", sagte er, bevor er auf den Flur hinaus schlüpfte, „du siehst völlig fertig aus."

„Schon gut, Harry! Ich weiß, was ich tue!", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!"

Als sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte ging sie zurück zu ihrem Bett, auf dem ihre Bücher verstreut lagen. Sie nahm das Buch zur Hand, mit dem sie sich vor Harrys Besuch beschäftigt hatte, doch auch wenn sie es versuchte – sie konnte nicht lesen, denn ihre Augen waren blind von den Tränen die unaufhaltsam in ihr hochstiegen.

Sie legte sich ins Kissen zurück und weinte.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Hermine sich wie gerädert. Sie war heilfroh, dass heute Freitag war. Am Wochenende musste sie unbedingt den versäumten Schlaf nachholen. Außerdem stand ‚_Zaubertränke_' heute nicht auf dem Stundenplan – ein weiterer Grund, den Freitag zu lieben.

Nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht, der in den ersten beiden Stunden stattgefunden hatte, nutzte sie die kurze Pause bis zum Eintreffen des nächsten Lehrers, um für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Ein dezentes Räuspern ließ sie jedoch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wieder hochschrecken. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in Tonks besorgtes Gesicht.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Hermine?", fragte Tonks.

„Doch! Ich bin nur müde", entgegnete Hermine und gähnte wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte einmal herzhaft.

„Ich wollte dich gestern Abend besuchen", fuhr Tonks fort, „und als ich dich nicht fand, habe ich Harry gefragt. Er sagte du warst bei Professor Snape."

Als sie den Namen ‚Snape' aussprach, war Tonks der Widerwille, den sie gegen ihren finsteren Kollegen empfand, so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Hermine sich unwillkürlich an Ron erinnert fühlte. Auch er hatte immer so das Gesicht verzogen, wenn von ‚_der_ _Fledermaus_' die Rede war.

Der Gedanke an Ron wiederum machte Hermine zornig – und diesen Zorn ließ sie umgehend an Tonks aus.

„Ja! Und?", sagte sie barsch.

„Äh – er sagte auch, dass du bereits den zweiten Abend hintereinander im Kerker antanzen musstest", sagte Tonks, leicht verunsichert durch Hermines harschen Ton.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Hermine.

„Aber warum...", begann Tonks vorsichtig.

„Meinungsverschiedenheiten!"", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Brauchst du... Hilfe?", fragte Tonks zögerlich.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Tonks in letzter Zeit schon regelmäßig alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, wenn Snape sich auch nur am Lehrertisch ihr gegenüber hinsetzte, empfand Hermine dieses Angebot als ziemlich lächerlich. ‚_Sie meint es doch nur gut!_', rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Wirklich lieb von dir, aber das ist nicht nötig", zwang sie sich, zu sagen.

„Hättest du nicht Lust, heute Abend bei mir vorbeizuschauen?", sagte Tonks. „Dann könnten wir uns ein bisschen ausführlicher unterhalten."

„Das geht leider nicht, Tonks", sagte Hermine.

„Du willst doch nicht schon wieder lernen, oder?", fragte Tonks misstrauisch. „Es ist Freitag, Hermine! Gönn dir mal eine Pause!"

„Ich muss zu Snape", sagte Hermine.

„Schon wieder?" Tonks riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Zum dritten Mal?"

„Ja!"

„Aber was hast du denn getan?", sagte Tonks aufgebracht. „Sicher nichts, was so eine übertriebene Strafe rechtfertigt. Wenn du möchtest, spreche ich Minerva darauf an. Wenn sie mit ihm redet, lässt er dich bestimmt in Ruhe."

„NEIN!", sagte Hermine scharf. Als sie Tonks verblüfftes Gesicht sah, tat ihr der raue Ton schon fast wieder leid, aber gleichzeitig kam ihr ein verlockender, boshafter Gedanke.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass die Direktorin wegen mir mit solchen Lappalien belästigt wird", sagte sie," sicher hat sie genug andere Sorgen. Könntest nicht du mit Snape reden – so von Kollegin zu Kollege?"

Tonks wurde blass.

„Das war nur ein Scherz, Tonks! Ich werde das selber regeln!", sagte Hermine grinsend.

Tonks sah nun eindeutig erleichtert aus.

„Ich bewundere deine Courrage", sagte sie anerkennend, „aber riskiere nichts - er kann wirklich hundsgemein werden, wenn man ihn reizt", fügte sie in vertraulichem Flüsterton zurück.

„Du meinst, ich soll ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ihn für eine fiese Ratte halte?", sagte Hermine mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Hermine, ich meine das ernst!", sagte Tonks beschwörend.

„Schon gut – ich werde ihn nicht unnötig provozieren", lenkte Hermine ein, „aber klein beigeben werde ich auch nicht, und mir alles von ihm gefallen lassen, wie es mehr oder weniger alle hier im Schloss tun – Schüler UND Lehrer – mit Ausnahme von Professor McGonagall vielleicht."

Tonks hatte den Anstand ein etwas betretenes Gesicht zu machen, bei diesem Vorwurf.

„Du hast ja recht – aber ich habe einfach nicht die Kraft, mich mit ihm anzulegen", sagte Tonks leise, „darum gehe ich im Moment den ungefährlicheren Weg."

„Das muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden", sagte Hermine diplomatisch.

„Ich hoffe, du entscheidest dich klug", sagte Tonks und nickte Professor Binns zu, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte. „Bis dann, Hermine und wenn du reden willst – ich bin für dich da."

„Danke!", sagte Hermine und nickte Tonks lächelnd zu.

Dann sammelte sie sich für die kommende Stunde – Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns – welch eine Herausforderung, dabei nicht einzuschlafen.

Hermine hatte eigentlich geplant, in der Mittagspause zu ihrer stillen Lichtung am See zu gehen, doch ihr Vorhaben wurde schon im Ansatz vereitelt. Ginny und Harry nahmen sie in die Mangel und versuchten sie ebenfalls zu überreden, gemeinsam mit ihnen den Abend zu verbringen.

In letzter Zeit hatte Hermine die Gesellschaft der beiden eher vermieden, weil ihr das ewige Gefummel und Geknutsche auf die Nerven ging. Okay, sie war auch ein bisschen neidisch, aber was zu viel war, war zuviel!

„Ein ganzer Abend mit Euch wäre wirklich ein Traum", sagte sie etwas schnippisch, aber ich habe schon ein Date – im Kerker.

„SCHON WIEDER?", riefen Harry und Ginny wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Was hat er dir gestern aufgebrummt?", fragte Harry erbost. „Wieder seine Korrektur-Arbeiten?"

„Ja genau - noch immer keine Flubberwürmer", sagte Hermine ironisch, „bist du sehr enttäuscht?"

„Der Kerl kann dich doch nicht laufend seine Arbeit machen lassen", ereiferte sich Harry.

„Geh doch zu McGonagall", schlug Ginny vor.

„Nein – ich werde nicht zu Professor McGonagall gehen", sagte Hermine leicht gereizt. „Ich werde zu Snape gehen und seine verdammten Aufsätze korrigieren – das ist für mich eine leichte Arbeit und gleichzeitig eine kleine Wiederholung des Stoffes. Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht die Direktorin belästigen. Und außerdem werde ich nicht vor ihm kuschen – lieber sitze ich jeden Abend im Kerker."

„Du willst dich allen Ernstes weiter mit ihm anlegen?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Vergiss nicht – das ist Snape", sagte Harry. „Dem ist wirklich alles zuzutrauen."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich weiß schon, was du jetzt denkst, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Snape hat im Kampf gegen Voldemort bewiesen, auf welcher Seite er steht, er hat uns allen den Arsch gerettet und so weiter – aber ich traue ihm trotzdem nicht. Ich bin fast sicher, das er bis zum Schluss spekuliert hat, welche Seite die besseren Chancen hat um sich dieser dann anzuschließen. Er ist für mich nichts weiter, als ein Opportunistenschwein – aber das kann ihm natürlich niemand nachweisen."

Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet – wenn er auch sonst ein durchaus vernünftiger junger Mann war – beim Thema ‚Snape' ging ihm leicht der Gaul durch. Ginny tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm.

„Nun – wie dem auch sei – wir haben ihn auf dem Hals", sagte Hermine, „und ich werde nicht klein beigeben, nur weil er einen zweifelhaften Ruf hat. Er wird mich schon nicht gleich in einen Frosch verwandeln."

„Solange er Arbeit für dich hat vielleicht nicht – aber danach...", sagte Harry düster.

„Tja – dann wirst du mich halt küssen müssen, damit ich wieder zur Prinzessin werde", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Ginny – die keine Ahnung von Muggel-Märchen hatte – warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Pass auf dich auf, Hermine!", sagte Harry ernst.

„Das mach ich!", versprach Hermine.

„Was hat sie gemeint, mit ‚_du musst sie küssen_'?", hörte sie Ginny flüstern, als sie von den beiden entfernte und wieder zurück ins Schloss ging.

Der Abend kam schneller, als es Hermine lieb war und als sie schließlich auf dem Weg in den Kerker war, fühlte sich Hermine keinesfalls so stark, wie sie sich Tonks und später Harry und Ginny gegenüber dargestellt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, Snape erneut gegenüberzutreten, wurde ihr mächtig flau im Magen. Sie rechnete schwer damit, dass er seine Bosheiten heute weiter auf die Spitze treiben würde.

Vor der Tür zu seinem Büro angekommen stutzte sie – denn an der Tür prangte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament auf dem ihr Name stand. Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand danach aus. Sie nahm den Zettel von der Tür und faltete ihn auf.

‚_Ich wusste, dass Sie neugierig sind!_', stand in Snapes markanter Handschrift darauf.

Sekunden später spürte sie ein vertrautes unangenehmes Reißen im Bauch – die Nachricht war ein verdammter Portschlüssel.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Das war nur ausnahmsweise mal ein Kapitel ohne Snape – ich dachte, ihr könntet ein bisschen Erholung vertragen! _:)


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo liebe Leser! Herzlichen Dank noch mal an alle Review-Schreiber, ich hoffe, ich habe aufgrund des tagelangen Alert-/mail-Ausfalls niemanden beim Antworten vergessen. Vielen Dank natürlich auch an die anonymen Reviewer und auch Grüße an die „gar-nicht-Reviewer" – ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen. _

_Eine kleine Anmerkung noch: Ich bitte um Nachsicht, für Snapes Benehmen! _:D

---

**Kapitel 8**

Als ihre Welt wieder aufhörte sich zu drehen, fand sie sich in einem schlicht, aber geschmackvoll eingerichteten Wohnraum wieder, der von einigen Kerzen in ein sanftes Dämmerlicht getaucht wurde. Hermine ließ ihren Blick kurz umherschweifen.

Sie war vor dem Kamin gelandet und dort – etwa zwei Meter entfernt, im Halbdunkel – saß Snape mit einem Weinglas in der Hand bequem in einem Sessel und beobachtete sie.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger!", sagte er, und der Tonfall seiner Stimme versetzte Hermine umgehend in Alarmbereitschaft. Etwas an ihm war anders als sonst – sie konnte es nicht genau benennen – anders, auf jeden Fall, aber nicht weniger gefährlich.

„Ich war in meinem Büro schon etwas früher fertig und sah keine Notwendigkeit, nur wegen Ihres Besuchs, dort länger auszuharren", fuhr Snape fort. „Die Sache mit dem Portschlüssel hat ja vorzüglich geklappt, wie es scheint."

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte Hermine zögerlich.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich unsere Unterredung in meine Privaträume verlegt habe", sagte Snape so höflich, dass es Hermine kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Was sollte das?

„Keineswegs!", sagte sie. Ob es ihr etwas ausmachte, in der Höhle des Löwen gelandet zu sein? Und ob! Sie fühlte sich ihm hier noch wesentlich mehr ausgeliefert, als in seinem Büro.

„Schön!", sagte Snape aufgeräumt.

„Es spielt schließlich keine Rolle, wo ich Ihre Aufsätze korrigiere", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe diesmal keine Aufsätze für Sie", sagte Snape. „Heute Nachmittag hatte ich ausreichend Zeit, selbst zu korrigieren."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an – es würden nun hoffentlich nicht doch noch die Flubberwürmer kommen.

„Was soll ich dann tun?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wir werden uns unterhalten, Miss Granger. Setzen Sie sich!" Snape wies auf einen Sessel, der dem seinen gegenüber stand. „Ein Glas Wein?"

Als sie zögerte und ihn überrascht anblickte, bekam seine Höflichkeit für einen Moment Risse.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst, dass ich Sie betrunken machen will um anschließend über Sie herzufallen?", spottete er.

„Nein! Ich trinke gerne ein Glas Wein", sagte sie trotzig und nahm Platz.

Ihr Missbehagen steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Ein kuscheliges Pläuschchen mit Snape in seiner Wohnung, bei Kerzenschein und Wein – das war nicht das Ambiente, dass sie sich für ihre Strafarbeit vorgestellt hatte.

Als er sich erhob, um ihr das Getränk zu holen, und damit aus dem Halbdunkel in den vom Kerzenlicht erleuchteten Bereich wechselte, traf Hermine fast der Schlag. Snape trug statt seiner üblichen Kleidung eine legere Hose und ein Hemd beides schwarz zwar, aber trotzdem ein großer Unterschied zu seiner üblichen Montur – das Hemd war sogar an den Ärmeln aufgekrempelt und die oberen Knöpfe standen offen. Es war dermaßen untypisch für ihn, sich einer Schülerin so zu präsentieren, dass Hermine nun tatsächlich schwerste Bedenken bekam, ob sie nicht besser schleunigst die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

Ihre Hand zitterte so stark, als sie den Wein, den er ihr reichte entgegennahm, dass Snape ihrer Bewegung zweifelnd hinterher sah, bis sie beide Hände um das Glas krampfte – erst dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Nervös, Miss Granger?", fragte er amüsiert.

Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Ein ‚Nein' hätte er sofort als Lüge durchschaut, ein ja würde weitere Fragen provozieren. Sie entschied sich für ein vages Schulterzucken.

„Jage ich Ihnen nach all diesen Jahren tatsächlich noch so viel Angst ein?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Das täte mir wirklich leid."

Himmel – was redete er da? War das tatsächlich Snape oder hatte ihn jemand ausgetauscht, gegen eine Snape-Attrappe, die in der Lage war, wie ein normaler Mensch zu wirken? Das war bestimmt eine Falle! Er wollte sie vermutlich in Sicherheit wiegen, um danach umso gnadenloser zuzuschlagen. Sie würde auf der Hut bleiben.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen", sagte sie so gefasst wie möglich, „aber die Situation ist ein wenig... gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Was genau ist es denn, an das Sie sich erst gewöhnen müssen?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Dass Sie mir im Moment als Privatperson gegenübersitzen, zum Beispiel", sagte Hermine.

„Ach – Sie sehen das als private Zusammenkunft?", sagte Snape überrascht. „Gut! Mir soll es recht sein."

Mist! Wo redete sie sich da nur wieder rein.

„Äh..., so habe ich das nicht gemeint...", sagte sie zaghaft.

„Schon gut, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu rechtfertigen", sagte Snape glatt. „Das geht schon in Ordnung."

„Aber..."

„Warum trinken Sie Ihren Wein nicht?", fragte Snape und beugte sich nach vorne, indem er die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abstützte. „Soll Ich ihnen doch lieber etwas anderes bringen?"

„Was? Nein, danke!", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

In dieser Position gewährte Snapes oben aufklaffendes Hemd Hermine einen großzügigen Ausblick auf einen Teil seiner Brust.

Sie senkte rasch den Blick und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Der Anlass, der uns nun schon den dritten Abend miteinander verbringen lässt, war ja schließlich auch eindeutig privater Natur", sagte Snape zum vorherigen Thema zurückkehrend und grinste anzüglich.

Hermine verschluckte sich und hustete heftig.

„Es geht schon!", krächzte sie und hob abwehrend die Hand, als Snape aufstand und Anstalten machte, ihr auf den Rücken klopfen zu wollen.

Als sie sich wieder von dem Hustenanfall erholt hatte und den Kopf hob, saß er schon wieder in seinem Sessel und musterte sie interessiert.

Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, erstrahlten die Kerzenflammen nun wesentlich heller als vorher – vermutlich hatte er mehr Licht für seine Beobachtungen gebraucht. Hermine, die es hasste angestarrt zu werden, verschränkte erbost die Arme vor der Brust. Snape kommentierte diese Reaktion nicht, aber sein ironischer Gesichtsausdruck sprach für sich.

„Wieder alles klar, Miss Granger?", fragte er samtig. Diese Stimme! Das Schicksal musste wirklich einen oberwitzigen Tag gehabt haben, als es entschied diese tiefe, einlullende Stimme einem solchen Scheusal zu verpassen.

„Ja, danke!", murmelte Hermine.

„Gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas, das Sie mir sagen wollen?", fragte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Hatte er sie denn gestern nicht ernst genommen?

„Ich werde keiner Ihrer Fragen beantworten, das sagte ich Ihnen doch bereits in aller Deutlichkeit", schnaubte sie.

„Das ist schade! Dann werde ich eben versuchen, sie mir selbst zu beantworten", sagte Snape gelassen. „Wie kommt ein Mädchen wie Sie dazu, sich solche Sachen zusammen zu fantasieren", fuhr er fort und sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, bevor er weitersprach. „Das liegt einerseits sicher daran, dass Sie sich tatsächlich langweilen in meinem Unterricht – kein Wunder, nachdem Sie den Stoff schon immer mindestens drei Monate im Voraus lernen - und die Wiederholungen, die im Moment anstehen, sind für Sie vermutlich auch völlig unnötig. Andererseits liege ich sehr wahrscheinlich mit meiner Vermutung richtig, dass Ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse etwas zu kurz kamen in der letzten Zeit", sagte Snape und sah sie dabei an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Hermine bohrte die Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen und zwang sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Beide Faktoren rechtfertigen eigentlich ausreichend, die hübsche Szene, die Sie sich während meines Unterrichts ausgemalt haben", fuhr Snape fort, „aber sie liefern keine Erklärung dafür, wieso Sie sich ausgerechnet mich als Hauptakteur vorgestellt haben."

Hermine brach den Blickkontakt ab und fixierte ihr Weinglas.

„Warum ich, Miss Granger?", sagte Snape. „Meinen Sie nicht, das Sie mir eine Antwort darauf schuldig sind?"

Sie zeigte keine sichtbare Reaktion.

„Dann muss ich wohl ernsthaft annehmen, dass Ihr Gehirn Schaden genommen hat, bei der vielen Lernerei", sagte Snape launig. „Was sonst könnte eine brave junge Dame wie Sie dazu bewegen, sich eine schlüpfrige Szene mit dem Lehrer vorzustellen, den sie am meisten fürchtet – es sei denn, sie ist vielleicht masochistisch veranlagt. Sind Sie das, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. „Nein, das bin ich nicht!", rief sie erbost.

Snape lächelte und machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl andeuten sollte, dass er sich da längst nicht so sicher war, was Hermine noch mehr erzürnte.

„Ich bin keine Masochistin!", fauchte sie.

„Also doch ein Gehirnschaden!", sagte Snape mit falscher Betroffenheit.

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was ist nur aus Ihnen geworden?", fragte Snape und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Sie haben weder eine Ahnung, wer ich war, noch was aus mir geworden ist!", schleuderte Hermine ihm entgegen.

„Sind Sie da so sicher, Hermine?", sagte Snape sanft. „Ich sehe mehr, als allgemein angenommen wird."

_Hermine!_ Er hatte sie Hermine genannt! Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie ihn an.

Und Snape erwiderte ihren Blick mit der gleichen Intensität. Die Tiefe und Schönheit seiner dunklen Augen übten eine solche Faszination auf Hermine aus, dass sie für einen Moment vergaß, dass sie das größte Scheusal des Schlosses vor sich hatte.

Dann war er es, der den Zauber dieses Augenblicks unterbrach, indem er den Kopf senkte und nachdenklich sein Weinglas betrachtete. Doch gleich darauf folgte die nächste Sensation.

„Warum ich? Sagen Sie es mir... bitte!", sagte Snape leise.

Er _bat_ sie um eine Antwort, anstatt zu fordern? Das allein war eigentlich schon Anlass genug, den Tag im Kalender rot zu markieren – aber was Hermine noch viel unwirklicher erschien war die Tatsache, dass seine Stimme gerade verunsichert, ja fast demütig geklungen hatte. Gab es am Ende wirklich einen verletzlichen Menschen hinter dieser fürchterlichen Fassade?

Was sollte sie ihm antworten? Sollte sie ihm überhaupt antworten? Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihn vor den Kopf stieß, in dem Moment, wo er sich ihr so unerwartet öffnete? Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. In ihrer Not entschloss sie sich zu einer Halbwahrheit.

„Weil Sie der einzige Mann im Raum waren", sagte sie.

„Das war wie immer eine richtige Antwort", sagte Snape lächelnd, „aber leider keine sehr umfassende."

Hermine sah ihn gequält an.

„Lassen Sie es mich mal so formulieren", fuhr Snape fort, „wenn beispielsweise Mister Filch im Raum gewesen wäre mit einem Rudel Jungs, die noch grün hinter den Ohren sind, wäre er auch der einzige Mann im Raum, aber dennoch..." Er lachte über Hermines angewidertes Gesicht. „Ich weiß – das war ein etwas drastisches Beispiel, aber Sie haben sicher verstanden, worauf ich hinaus will."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie sollte sie darauf nur reagieren? Er forderte ja regelrecht eine Bestätigung ein, dass sie ihn auf erotische Weise anziehend fand. Was konnte sie preisgeben, ohne dass er daraus die falschen Schlüsse zog?

„Äh – Sie habe eine etwas... andere Ausstrahlung, als beispielsweise... Mister Filch", sagte sie schließlich zögernd.

„Das will ich doch stark hoffen", schnaubte Snape amüsiert. „Eine andere Ausstrahlung also – und wie wirkt diese auf Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

_Verdammt_! Er ließ einfach nicht locker!

„In diesem speziellen Moment in Ihrem Unterricht neulich... anregend", sagte Hermine etwas kurzatmig, während sie krampfhaft ihre Hände anstarrte, „und ich betone, einzig und allein in diesem speziellen Moment", fügte sie eilig hinzu.

So! Nun war es heraus – nun würde er sie in Ruhe lassen!

„Hm... und jetzt, in diesem Moment?", fragte Snape.

_Scheiße_! Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Sie wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben.

„Hermine?" Seine Art, ihren Namen auszusprechen, jagte ihr einen aufregenden Schauer den Rücken hinunter und die Arme entlang bis in die Fingerspitzen.

„Ja?", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. _Oh mein Gott_!

Direkt vor ihrem Stuhl ging er in die Hocke und nahm ihr das Weinglas aus der Hand, um das sie – ohne es wahrzunehmen - die Finger so fest gekrampft hatte, dass es schier zu zerbrechen drohte.

Sie nahm seinen angenehmen herb-männlichen Geruch wahr und mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung an die von ihr erdachte erotische Tisch-Szene so präsent in ihrem Kopf, dass eine ungewollte Welle der Erregung sie überflutete, ehe sie das Bild verdrängen konnte.

„Was fühlen Sie in _diesem _Moment?", fragte Snape noch einmal. Seine Stimme hüllte sie ein, wie ein Umhang aus weicher schwarzer Seide. Er berührte sie nicht, doch seine Hände lagen auf den Armlehnen ihres Sessels und obwohl sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sah, spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen – sie war gefangen.

„Ich möchte jetzt bitte gehen...", hauchte sie halbpanisch – hin und hergerissen zwischen Angst und Erregung.

Sofort stand er auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nachdem sie nicht gleich darauf reagierte, streckte er ihr die Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen, welche sie nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. Die Berührung bescherte ihr eine weitere Gänsehaut und zudem die Assoziation kräftig zupackender Hände, anlässlich der ekstatischen Vereinigung auf dem Tisch - ein weiteres malerisches Produkt ihrer ausufernden Fantasie.

Snape hielt ihre Hand ein paar Sekunden länger fest als nötig und Hermine verspürte einen Hauch von Enttäuschung, als er sie schließlich losließ.

„Die Türe ist dort hinten...", sagte er zögernd, „nachdem Sie ja auf anderem Wege hereinkamen..." Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung um Hermine die Richtung zu weisen.

Sie durchquerten den Raum. Bei der Tür angekommen, drehte sich Hermine um. Snape stand direkt hinter ihr – eindeutig näher, als es der Anstand normalerweise gebot und seine Augen bohrten sich auf fast hypnotisierende Weise in die ihren.

„Nun habe Sie mir ja doch eine meiner Fragen beantwortet", sagte er in einem leisen bedauernden Tonfall, „und sind erlöst von dieser allabendlichen Tortur - auch wenn es nicht die Frage war, die mich am meisten interessiert hätte."

„Welche wäre das denn?", fragte Hermine spontan und ihre innere Stimme versetzte ihr für ihre Neugier umgehend einen imaginären erbosten Tritt in den Hintern.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen", sagte Snape und strich Hermine wie beiläufig eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wobei er wie aus Versehen ihre Wange streifte, „ob Ihre Fantasievorstellung Sie... sehr erregt hat." Er sah sie völlig ernst dabei an – kein Spott, kein zynisches Grinsen, kein boshaftes Funkeln in den Augen – nur unergründliche Tiefe und eine erhebliche Portion Melancholie – als ob er längst aufgegeben hätte, vom Leben etwas für sich zu erwarten.

„Ich... äh... ja..." Hermine war wie gebannt von seinem Blick.

„Ja?", raunte Snape und stützte einen Arm knapp über ihrer Schulter an der Wand ab.

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine.

Sie sah sich nun aus nächster Nähe konfrontiert mit diesen Augen... diese Augen, irgend etwas stimmte damit nicht, aber Hermine war nicht mehr fähig klar zu denken. Sie wurde heimgesucht von einer Flut widersprüchlicher Gefühle, von denen jedoch eines immer dominanter wurde: Verlangen! Sie begehrte diesen Mann – so verrückt das auch schien – was ihr heftig pochender Schoß ihr da mit Nachdruck mitteilte, war nicht zu verleugnen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Seine Lippen – warum war ihr nur nie aufgefallen, was er für einen sensiblen Mund hatte – näherten sich vorsichtig den ihren.

In diesem Moment warf Hermine alle Zweifel über Bord und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und bot ihm willig ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen dar.

Snape blieb ruhig stehen. Er ließ seine Hände da, wo sie waren. Hermine spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange vorbeistreichen.

„Eine Frage hätte ich da noch", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr, und mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme nicht mehr einschmeichelnd, sondern kalt und verletzend. „Warum zum Teufel sollte ein erwachsener Mann wie ich, sich mit einem nervigen, spätpubertierenden Mädchen einlassen, das noch dazu eine so unerträgliche Besserwisserin ist, dass der Gedanke an eine wie auch immer geartete körperliche Verbindung mit ihr, mir nicht nur meine extreme Abneigung gegen Pädophilie ins Gedächtnis ruft, sondern auch noch meine fast ebenso große Abneigung gegen diese äußerst unsympathische Sorte Streber?"

Hermine war zunächst nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Snapes Häme fühlte sich an wie ein glühender Dolch in ihren Eingeweiden. Dann zog sie langsam ihre Hände zurück und verbarg das Gesicht darin. Sie wünschte sich weit weg von diesem Ort und vor allem weit weg von diesem grausamen Menschen.

Endlich trat er einen Schritt von ihr zurück und verschränkte in üblicher Manier die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben und dem Grauen ins Angesicht zu blicken.

Was immer sie vorhin noch in Snape gesehen hatte – es war fort. Der Mann der dort stand war der Snape den sie seit Jahren kannte – bösartig, kalt und zynisch bis in die Haarspitzen. Er sah sie lauernd an, als wartete er darauf, dass sie ihm eine weitere Gelegenheit gab, sie zu demütigen.

„Warum tun Sie das?", flüsterte Hermine. „Hassen Sie mich wirklich so sehr?"

„Ich hasse Sie nicht - Sie sind mir gleichgültig", erklärte Snape mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„Warum dann?", fragte Hermine.

„Damit Sie etwas lernen, natürlich", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Was sollte ich _dabei_ lernen?", fragte Hermine fassungslos.

„Ein braves Mädchen zu sein und sich nicht mit bösen Männern einzulassen – am besten nicht mal in Ihrer Fantasie", sagte Snape. Sein zynisches Grinsen war Hermine unerträglich.

„Sie sind ein Monster!", sagte sie tonlos.

„Richtig! Und genau darum legen Sie sich besser nicht mit mir an", sagte Snape und öffnete schwungvoll seine Wohnungstür. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob sich Hermine an ihm vorbei. Sie war kaum auf den düsteren Korridor hinaus getreten, als die schwere Tür auch schon donnernd hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Na? Seid ihr reingefallen auf die Snape-Show?_ ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi, ihr Lieben! Erst noch einmal meinen herzlichen Dank für die vielen Reviews, die ihr geschickt habt (So viele, wie zum vorigen Kapitel, habe ich noch nie zuvor gekriegt! °grins°) – auch für die anonymen, die ich nicht direkt beantworten konnte._

_So – und nun geht's weiter mit der armen Hermine. Wie wird sie dem empfindlichen Tiefschlag wegstecken, den ihr Snape versetzt hat? Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 9**

Hermine konnte sich später nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekommen war. Blind vor Tränen hatte sie den Eingang erreicht, und war hastig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geeilt, in der Hoffnung, es möge sie bloß niemand ansprechen.

Sie hatte Glück – obwohl hier jede Menge los war an diesem Freitagabend, wurde niemand darauf aufmerksam, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Die meisten ihrer Schulkameraden waren wohl daran gewöhnt, dass sie sich manchmal etwas sonderbar benahm und durch die Menge lief ohne auch nur einmal nach links oder rechts zu schauen.

Als sie endlich die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich schließen konnte, lehnte sie sich erleichtert aufatmend mit dem Rücken dagegen. Jetzt endlich konnte sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen - doch so wie sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatten, ebbte der Drang sich aufs Bett zu werfen und das Kissen vollzuheulen merklich ab.

Stattdessen kroch eine unbändige Wut in ihr hoch. Sie legte einen Schallschutzzauber auf die Türe und ließ den Dingen ihren Lauf.

Krummbein, der mitten auf dem Bett thronte, warf seiner Herrin einen tadelnden Blick zu, als sie lauthals die wüstesten Beschimpfungen herausschrie, die er wohl je in seinem Katzenleben gehört hatte - obwohl er durchaus zu wissen schien, dass sie nicht auf ihn zornig war, denn er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Hermine lag bereits schweratmend auf den Knien, als ihr schließlich keine neuen Schimpfwörter mehr einfielen - zumindest keine, die der widerwärtigen Kreatur aus dem Kerker auch nur annähernd gerecht wurden. Sie brachte es nicht fertig aufzustehen und fühlte sich körperlich ausgelaugt, als hätte sie einen kilometerlangen Marathon hinter sich.

Als sie dort wie festgefroren auf dem kalten Boden kniete wurde ihr eine Sache völlig klar – sie wollte Rache! Snape sollte leiden – genauso, wie sie gelitten hatte. Sie musste einen Weg finden, ihn zu demütigen, auch wenn sie sich selbst dadurch in Gefahr bringen würde – Ruhe konnte sie erst finden, wenn er für diese Schmach gesühnt hatte.

Und obwohl jeder ihrer Mitschüler vermutlich bereitwillig darauf gewettet hätte, dass Hermine Granger schon wieder beim Lernen war, so kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung, tat sie in dieser Nacht nichts anderes, als ihre Revanche für Snape zu planen.

Sie ging dabei auf eine für sie typische Weise vor, indem sie zunächst noch einmal alle beschämenden Einzelheiten dieses Abends Revue passieren ließ, von dem Moment an, als der Portschlüssel sie in Snapes Wohnung transportiert hatte. Dabei kristallisierten sich einige markante Erkenntnisse heraus:

Er hatte sie nicht unsittlich bedrängt, ja nicht einmal berührt, wenn man von seiner höflichen Hilfe beim Aufstehen und der vorsichtigen Entfernung einer Locke aus ihrem Gesicht einmal absah – nichts, woraus man ihm ganz offiziell einen Strick drehen konnte, darauf hatte er wohl geachtet.

Auch seine Fragen waren nicht direkt unverschämt gewesen, überdies hatte sie alle freiwillig und im Vollbesitz ihres Verstandes und damit auch im Bewusstsein der möglichen Folgen beantwortet.

Es war beschämend, wie mühelos er sie eingewickelt hatte mit seiner Stimme und seinen Blicken. Die empfindliche Ohrfeige, die Hermines Stolz hatte einstecken müssen, resultierte zwar hauptsächlich aus den letzten Sätzen, mit denen Snape sie in so demütigender Weise heruntergeputzt hatte, aber auch der Umstand, dass sie sich so leicht hinters Licht hatte führen lassen, trug einen guten Teil dazu bei.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, wurde ihr auch bewusst, was sie an seinem Anblick kurz vor der grausamen Kehrtwende in seinem Benehmen irritiert hatte: In seinen Augen war keine Spur von dem Verlangen zu erkennen gewesen, das er vorgab für sie zu empfinden. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht einmal wirklich vorgegeben – es waren nur seine Körpersprache und ein paar geschickte Anspielungen gewesen, die Hermine dieses vorgegaukelt hatten.

Ein Punkt, der ihr besonders zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass ihre eigenen Gefühle durchaus echt gewesen waren. Sie hatte sich für eine Weile eindeutig zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, hatte Begehren empfunden, und wenn das Ganze sich nicht als ein hundsgemeiner Bluff erwiesen hätte, wäre sie auch sicher noch weiter auf sein Werben eingegangen.

Vermutlich hätte sie sich ihm sogar hingegeben. Hermine wurde heimgesucht von einer Vision, in der er ihr die Falschheit seines Spiels erst nach diesem intimen Akt eröffnete. Der Zorn und die Scham, die sie allein bei der Vorstellung empfand, trieben ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Energisch wischte sie diese weg. Solche Schwächen konnte sie sich nicht leisten – um ihm das heimzuzahlen, musste sie hart bleiben und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Dieser Mann hatte mit ihr gespielt, nur um sie zurückzustoßen und sie damit tief in ihrer Ehre als Frau gekränkt – dafür würde er büßen müssen.

Sie sprang auf und kramte in ihrer Schublade nach einem ihrer selbstgebrauten Tränke, der das Durchhaltevermögen und die Konzentration zu steigern vermochte.

Gegen Morgen stand ihr Racheplan fest und als die ersten notorischen Frühaufsteher unter den Schülern trotz des Wochenendes bereits unterwegs zum Frühstück waren, legte Hermine sich zufrieden auf ihr Kissen zurück und gönnte sich ein wenig Schlaf.

Snape plagte sich in dieser Nacht mit weit weniger Grübeleien herum als seine beste Schülerin - die kurze Anwandlung eines schlechten Gewissens ignorierte er, sich selbst als rührseligen Idioten beschimpfend und die leichte Enttäuschung, die er aufgrund ihres schnellen Abgangs empfand, ebenfalls.

Granger hatte sich so schnell vertreiben lassen, dass der Plan, den er für den Fall einer ausufernden Reaktion ihrerseits in petto gehabt hatte, nicht einmal ansatzweise zur Anwendung gekommen war. Bestimmt war das auch besser so. Derartige Dinge eskalieren zu lassen, barg immer ein gewisses Risiko, denn die Reaktion einer so jungen, unerfahrenen Frau wie Hermine hundertprozentig vorherzusehen war schlichtweg unmöglich.

_Hermine! _Für einen kurzen Moment sah er ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich, als er sie mit dem Vornamen angeredet hatte. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Sie war so mühelos einzuwickeln gewesen – eine leichte Beute, für jemand, der es wirklich darauf anlegen würde, sie zu verführen.

Wie zum Teufel war sie nur darauf gekommen, sich ausgerechnet ihn bei ihrem erotischen Tagtraum vorzustellen? Ihre Erklärung, er wäre der einzige Mann im Raum gewesen, war zwar im Grunde nachvollziehbar, aber dennoch hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet die brave Miss Granger in einem solchen Zusammenhang an ihn dachte.

Er selbst hatte sich immer strikt verboten, die weiblichen Reize, die manche seiner älteren Schülerinnen natürlich hatten, bewusst zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und das hatte auch bis auf wenige Ausnahmen sehr gut geklappt. Niemals hätte er sich dazu verstiegen, eine Schülerin auch nur im Entferntesten spüren zu lassen, dass ihre optischen Vorzüge Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Aufgrund seines üblen Rufes und seiner allseits gefürchteten Bissigkeit war auch noch nie eines der Mädchen auf die Idee gekommen, ihm Avancen zu machen und das war gut so.

Und dann kam diese kleine Streberin Hermine Granger und ließ sich so einfach auf dem Tisch... Unglaublich!

Wenn sie wenigstens genügend diplomatisches Geschick bewiesen hätte - nicht nur peinlich berührt gewesen wäre, sondern auch gekuscht hätte, nachdem er sie ertappt hatte – um sich danach möglichst schnell aus der Affäre zu ziehen, hätte er ja die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, aber sie musste ja von Anfang an den Aufstand proben. Sie hatte ihm öffentlich den Gehorsam verweigert - nach so vielen Jahren als seine Schülerin hätte sie doch ahnen können, dass er sie damit nicht durchkommen lassen würde.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Kessel. Sofort, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Tisch magisch bewegt worden war, hatte er Granger verdächtigt. Sie war die einzige aus dieser Klasse, der er zutraute, so etwas zu bewerkstelligen, ohne dass es auffiel. Doch die leise Bewunderung für diese Leistung war ziemlich schnell in Wut übergangen, als er sich ausgemalt hatte, wie dieser Unfall ausgegangen wäre, wenn der Kessel umgekippt wäre und der Inhalt sich über ihn ergossen hätte.

Für diese, nicht ungefährliche Manipulation hatte sie wahrlich eine kleine Abreibung verdient.

Sie war ihm gut gelungen, seine kleine Strafaktion – Granger würde es sicher nicht noch einmal wagen, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Sie würde ihm vermutlich nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen können, zumal es ja nur noch ein paar Wochen waren, bis sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen würde. Zu wenig Zeit, um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen – soviel stand fest.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Snape in seinem Sessel zurück und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Wieder einmal war es ihm gelungen seinen Ruf zu festigen und eine vorlaute Schülerin in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

Hätte Snape gewusst, was zur gleichen Zeit im Kopf der ‚in Schranken Verwiesenen' vorging, wären seine selbstgefälligen Gedanken wohl wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengefallen – aber da er völlig ahnungslos im Bezug auf den neu aufgekeimten Widerstand war, verbrachte er eine ruhige, erholsame Nacht, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Schülerin, die ein paar hundert Meter weiter Rachepläne schmiedete.

Harry und Ginny waren am nächsten Morgen angenehm überrascht, ihre Freundin zwar gähnend aber gut gelaunt am Frühstückstisch anzutreffen.

Den Tag verbrachten sie hauptsächlich, wie auch die letzten Wochenenden, mit Lernen, wobei Hermine den anderen beiden zum Teil eine große Hilfe war. Es verlief alles friedlich, bis Harry Hermine fragte, ob sie nicht den Abend mit ihm, Ginny und ein paar anderen Gryffindors aus der Abschlussklasse verbringen wolle.

„Das geht nicht", antwortete ihm Hermine, „ich muss zu Snape."

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass dieses Aas dir schon wieder eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hat?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Doch!", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Womit in aller Welt rechtfertigt er denn das?", fragte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

„Na ja - ich widersetzte mich ihm eben", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend.

„Hermine! Du hast in den ganzen Jahren, die wir nun hier sind nicht so viele Strafarbeiten bei Snape gehabt, wie in dieser Woche", sagte Harry aufgebracht, „...hast du überhaupt jemals eine bekommen...?" Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Verdammt noch mal", fuhr er energisch fort, „was tust du denn, wenn du dort bei ihm bist, das ihn so gegen dich aufbringt?"

„Ich lasse mich einfach nicht fertig machen", sagte Hermine.

„Hey – warum tust du dir denn kurz vor dem Abschluss noch diesen Stress an?", fragte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. „Sag ihm doch einfach, was er hören will und mach ein bisschen auf demütig, dann wird er dich auch in Frieden lassen."

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Willst du lieber jeden Abend bis zum Schuljahresende mit diesem Ekel verbringen?", fragte Harry angewidert.

„Wenn es sein muss", antwortete Hermine gelassen.

„Aber was bringt dir denn das?", seufzte Ginny. „Hermine! Manchmal ist es einfach klüger, den Kopf einzuziehen und etwas über sich ergehen zu lassen, anstatt dagegen aufzubegehren."

„Solange ich gegen diese Behandlung ankämpfe, anstatt sie stillschweigend zu akzeptieren, kann ich mir wenigstens selber ins Gesicht sehen", sagte Hermine scharf.

Ginny senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

„Ein harter Weg, den du da gehen willst", sagte Harry finster, aber Hermine glaubte auch eine Spur Anerkennung aus seinen Worten herauszuhören.

Sie lächelte ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Harry „Soll ich ihn auch ärgern und die Hälfte deiner Strafarbeiten übernehmen?"

Ginny warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu.

„Nein Harry, das sollst du nicht", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd, „du hast Snape definitiv schon genug geärgert."

Harry sah sie unentschlossen an.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen – ich pack das schon!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Und jetzt lasst uns essen gehen – ich bin am verhungern.

Auch Snape verbrachte den Tag relativ gut gelaunt, was zum größten Teil daran lag, dass er ihn alleine verbrachte. Erst gegen Abend traf er wieder auf andere Schlossbewohner.

Er genoss den gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck von Tonks, als er sich am Lehrertisch ihr gegenüber zum Abendessen niederließ.

Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so übel, wenn man von dem extravaganten, ständig wechselnden Styling und ihrem Geschick, Pannen zu verursachen einmal absah, aber er hatte ihr längst noch nicht verziehen, dass sie die Stelle bekommen hatte, die ihm schon seit langem vorenthalten wurde. Sie hatte außerdem nicht mal den Anstand besessen, sich dafür bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Überdies bestand noch eine minimale Chance, dass sie das Handtuch schmiss, wenn er sie genug triezte – dann wäre die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder frei. Minerva hätte sicher große Schwierigkeiten, sie so kurzfristig nachzubesetzen und würde sich eventuell doch darauf einlassen, ihm den Posten zu geben.

Sein Traum war es, die letzten drei Klassen jeweils in Zaubertränke _und_ Verteidigung zu unterrichten, damit er die kleinen Plagegeister aus den unteren Jahrgangsstufen los würde. Für den weniger anspruchsvollen Unterricht in den ersten vier Klassen, konnten die Direktorin seinetwegen dann getrost zwei einigermaßen begabte Anfänger einstellen.

Lautlos seufzend entließ er diesen verlockenden Gedanken wieder ins Reich der Visionen und wandte sein Augenmerk wieder Tonks zu.

Obwohl er sie nicht ansprach wurde sie erneut unruhig unter seinem Blick, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sie weiter anzustarren. Als ihr vor Nervosität das Messer aus der Hand glitt und laut klirrend auf dem Teller landete, wanderten seine Mundwinkel merklich nach oben.

„Nervös, Nymphadora?", raunte er ihr zu.

Tonks, die nicht recht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte verlegen.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie senkte verwirrt den Blick und widmete sich weiter ihrem Essen, wobei ihr kurz darauf die Gabel aus der Hand fiel.

Entnervt hob sie den Kopf.

„Warum siehst du mich so an, Severus?", sagte sie und zog die Nase kraus. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sie ein wenig... umgarnte?

„Ganz im Gegenteil", sagte er seidenweich, „dein Anblick ist eine Augenweide."

Tonks riss überrascht ihre Augen auf und gleich darauf lag für einen Moment etwas in ihrem Blick, das äußerst nah an Panik herankam.

Keine Frage – sie würde wohl schreiend davon laufen, wenn er weiter versuchen würde, mit ihr zu flirten. Granger hatte das wesentlich besser weggesteckt.

„Abgesehen davon, dass sich die Farbe deiner Haare gewaltig mit der deines... ja, was ist das, was da hängt?... deines... Pullovers beißt, gibt es momentan absolut nichts an dir auszusetzen", sagte Snape freundlich.

Tonks wurde merklich wütend, hüllte sich aber in Schweigen. Granger hätte ihm in der selben Situation sicher eine gebührende Antwort zukommen lassen.

„Zumal du ja im Moment nicht zauberst oder unterrichtest, ja nicht mal redest – da kann eigentlich kaum was schief gehen", sagte Snape launig.

Tonks legte das Besteck nieder, warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, stand auf und verließ den Tisch.

Nachdenklich blickte er ihr hinterher. Granger hätte...

Verdammt!

Warum machte er sich eigentlich ständig Gedanken darüber, was Granger getan hätte? Es stand der kleinen vorlauten Göre definitiv nicht zu, soviel Platz in seinem Kopf einzunehmen, auch wenn ihr Verhalten an den letzten drei Abenden ihn wider Willen beeindruckt hatte.

Vor allem aber hatte er am letzten Abend absolut nicht mit einer so entgegenkommenden Haltung gerechnet. Dieser Sieg war fast zu leicht gewesen, um ihn richtig genießen zu können.

Granger... ob sie wohl tatsächlich...? Energisch verbat er sich diesen Gedanken weiterzuspinnen. Sie war seine Schülerin, fast noch ein Kind und außerdem eine Nervensäge. Punkt!

‚_Sie ist deine beste Schülerin, eine junge Frau und außerdem bewunderst du ihre Hartnäckigkeit insgeheim sogar'_, teilte seine innere Stimme ihm höhnisch mit.

Snapes gute Laune löste sich in Luft auf. Eine Schülerin zu bewundern, für was auch immer, passte einfach nicht in sein Konzept. Wie dem auch sei – die Sache war ohnehin erledigt! Für den Rest des Schuljahres würde sie ihm sicher nicht mehr in die Quere kommen.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und ließ den Blick dann über die Schülertische schweifen um gleich darauf – was auch sonst – an Hermine Granger hängen zu bleiben. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Potter, Weasley und ein paar weiteren Gryffindors, die ihr gegenüber saßen und schien bester Laune zu sein. Gerade hatte wohl jemand einen Witz gemacht zu haben, denn sie legte den Kopf schief und lachte amüsiert.

Snapes Laune verschlechterte sich rapide. Hätte sie nicht ein bisschen stiller, ja sogar bedrückt sein müssen, nachdem, was er gestern mit ihr angestellt hatte. Auch sah sie nicht ein einziges Mal verwirrt oder ängstlich zu ihm herüber. Dieses Mädchen war scheinbar wirklich hart im nehmen.

Ärgerlich schob er den Teller weg und stand auf um den Saal zu verlassen. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Kerker, beschloss er den Abend mit einem Glas Wein und einem guten Buch in der Badewanne zu beenden – das half meist zuverlässig gegen schlechte Laune.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, wechselte er seine Kleidung gegen eine dünne Pyjamahose und einen Bademantel. Da es trotz der einigermaßen sommerlichen Temperaturen hier im Kerker ziemlich kühl war, entfachte er ein kleines Feuer im Kamin, bevor er ins Bad ging um die Wanne voll laufen zu lassen. Als er wieder herauskam, um das Buch und den Wein zu holen klopfte es an der Tür.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass jemand bei seinen Privaträumen auftauchte. Dumbledore hatte es früher von Zeit zu Zeit getan, doch da Snape keine Freundschaften mit seinen Kollegen pflegte, hatte niemand mehr auf einen Besuch bei ihm Wert gelegt, seit er nach seiner Rehabilitation wieder hierher zurückgekehrt war. Es konnte sich also fast nur um einen, wie auch immer gearteten Notfall handeln.

Snape ging daher rasch zur Tür und öffnete, ohne sich über seine eventuell unpassende Bekleidung auch nur einen Gedanken zu machen. Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen, als er sich ausgerechnet Hermine Granger gegenüber sah.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er scharf.

„Es ist nichts passiert!", sagte Hermine leicht irritiert.

„Was wollen Sie dann hier?", schnauzte er sie an.

„Meinen Nachhilfeunterricht!", sagte Hermine ruhig.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Was meint ihr? Ist Hermine jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?_ :D


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Und weiter geht's mit der „verrückten Hermine" und dem „bösen Snape" _;)_ - ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei!_

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 10**

Snape starrte Hermine an, als hätte sie völlig den Verstand verloren. Die sprichwörtliche Kinnlade klappte ihm nur deshalb nicht herunter, weil er seine Mimik vorzüglich im Griff hatte – was hauptsächlich auf die jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit zurückzuführen war.

„Sie wollen was?", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden leise und gefährlich.

„Nachhilfe!", sagte Hermine stoisch.

„Ich bin nicht taub!", zischte Snape. „Erklären Sie sich _etwas_ genauer!"

„Sie hatten mir neulich angeboten, mich bei Ihnen zu melden, wenn ich Nachhilfe in einem gewissen Bereich bräuchte", sagte Hermine, „... _jederzeit_, sagten Sie – ich denke, das beinhaltet auch den heutigen Abend...?"

Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, hätte zart besaitete Gemüter wohl mühelos in die Flucht geschlagen. Hermine jedoch besaß genügend Mut, nicht nur stehen zu bleiben, sondern Snape auch noch unverbindlich anzulächeln, auch wenn ihre innere Stimme ihr gerade akuten Wahnsinn vorwarf.

„Wollen wir die näheren Modalitäten nicht lieber in Ihren Räumen besprechen?", fragte sie, als er nicht antwortete, sondern sie nur weiter mit seinen Augen durchbohrte. „Das Thema ist vielleicht doch etwas zu heikel für den Korridor", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.

„Haben Sie nur getrunken, Miss Granger, irgendwelche Drogen eingeworfen, oder sind Sie tatsächlich völlig verrückt geworden?", fragte Snape gepresst.

„Na ja – ich nehme ein paar Tränkchen zu mir, um besser lernen zu können", gab Hermine gut gelaunt zu, „schließlich habe ich ja gut aufgepasst, die letzten sieben Jahre in Zaubertränke", sie zwinkerte ihm vertraulich zu, „aber ansonsten bin ich völlig klar und im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte."

Diese kleine Ratte hatte doch tatsächlich die Stirn, ihm zuzuzwinkern! IHM!

„Scheren Sie sich in Ihren Turm zurück!", knurrte Snape bedrohlich. „Und wagen Sie es bloß nicht, mich noch einmal mit so einem haarsträubenden Blödsinn zu belästigen."

„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, das Sie mir den versprochenen Nachhilfeunterricht erteilen", sagte Hermine nun etwas lauter und befahl ihren Füßen stumm aber energisch, nicht das Weite zu suchen.

„Blöken Sie hier nicht so laut herum!", fauchte Snape. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich jemand in Hörweite aufhielt war zwar gering – aber man wusste ja nie...

„Das liegt an der Akustik hier im Flur", tönte Hermine noch ein wenig lauter, „ich sagte ja bereits, es wäre besser, Sie würden mich..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie in den Raum hinein.

Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, dabei erschreckt nach Luft zu schnappen.

Er donnerte mit einer wütenden Bewegung die Tür ins Schloss und Hermine, die automatisch vor ihm zurückwich, stand bald mit dem Rücken an selbiger.

Snape wirkte so furchteinflößend wie nie zuvor, obwohl die ungewohnte Kleidung nicht gerade dazu beitrug, ihn respektabler zu machen. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und seine schwarzen Augen funkelte sie mit wilder Wut an. Ein Rachegott im Bademantel!

„Sie sind verärgert!", stellte Hermine sachlich fest, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte.

„ACH NEIN?", bellte Snape. „Wie scharfsinnig, Miss Granger! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!"

„Danke!", sagte Hermine. Das dazugehörige Lächeln verkniff sie sich vorsichtshalber.

Snape verspürte kurzfristig das Verlangen, seine Hände um diesen schlanken Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Miss Granger", sagte er dann mühsam beherrscht, „ich habe Ihnen doch gestern Abend überaus deutlich mitgeteilt, was ich von der absurden Idee halte, einen derartigen Kontakt mit Ihnen auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen."

„Ja, das haben Sie", sagte Hermine.

Snape schüttelte sich fast vor erzwungener Selbstbeherrschung.

„Und warum sind Sie dann trotzdem hier?", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ihre Erklärung von gestern entbindet Sie nicht von dem Versprechen, mir Nachhilfe zu geben", sagte Hermine ruhig.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er schien nicht glauben zu können, was er da gerade gehört hatte.

„Es _entbindet_ mich nicht von meinem _Versprechen_?", fragte er verständnislos. „Ihnen ist genauso klar wie mir, Miss Granger, dass dieses Angebot zu keiner Zeit ernst gemeint war."

„Das hätten Sie sich vorher überlegen sollen", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend.

Snapes Hand zuckte, fast als wolle er ausholen und ihr eine Ohrfeige verpassen.

„Sie können doch unmöglich so wahnsinnig sein, aufgrund meiner deutlich ironisch geäußerten Anspielung tatsächlich irgend etwas von mir fordern zu wollen", sagte Snape heiser.

Die Aura, die ihn umgab, erinnerte an ein Gewitter kurz vor dem Ausbruch.

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig", sagte Hermine. „Aber der Nachhilfeunterricht steht mir zu – ich habe das in der Bibliothek recherchiert – die Schulstatuten sagen eindeutig..."

„SIE HABEN WAS?", keifte Snape.

„Recherchiert", sagte Hermine und erlaubte sich ein kleines selbstzufriedenes Lächeln.

„Sie haben also _recherchiert_, ob ich verpflichtet bin, Ihnen Nachhilfe in... Beischlafangelegenheiten zu geben?", fragte Snape voller zornigem Unglauben.

„Oh – wie interessant", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Sie ziehen es plötzlich vor, sich etwas gepflegter auszudrücken, als die letzten Tage. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war da vom Vögeln die Rede."

Snape glaubte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen. Hatte sich das verschreckte Mäuschen von gestern tatsächlich über Nacht in ein kleines durchtriebenes Biest verwandelt.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Granger", zischte er. „Sie bewegen sich auf sehr dünnem Eis!"

Hermine zog es vor, darauf nicht direkt zu antworten. „In den Schulstatuten steht sinngemäß, dass die Zusage von einem Meister an einen Schüler, Wissen zu vermitteln, eine bindende Verpflichtung darstellt, die von dem Meister nicht so ohne weiteres verweigert werden darf", erklärte sie stattdessen ihrem grimmig dreinblickenden Lehrer. „Ebenso darf der Schüler keinen Rückzieher machen, ohne dass ein triftiger Grund vorliegt, wenn er dem Angebot zugestimmt hat. Das tue ich übrigens hiermit – ich nehme Ihr Angebot an, Professor Snape."

Snape starrte sie eine Weile schweigend an.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das was Sie da behaupten der Wahrheit entspricht, da Sie natürlich wissen, dass ich Ihre Aussage überprüfen werde", sagte er kalt.

„Natürlich!", versicherte Hermine.

„Aus welchem Jahr stammt diese Regelung, auf die Sie sich beziehen?", fragte Snape.

„1364", sagte Hermine ohne zu zögern.

Snape ließ ein kurzes freudloses Auflachen hören.

„Und Sie wollen mich tatsächlich mit einem spätmittelalterlichen Brauch festnageln, den Sie in irgend einem verstaubten Buch gefunden haben?", sagte er abfällig

„In einer sehr interessanten Abhandlung über die Vergangenheit unserer Schule – es ist eine Ergänzung zur _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ und befasst sich hauptsächlich mit den verschiedenen Aspekten der Beziehung zwischen Lehrern und Schülern", belehrte ihn Hermine, „eine stellenweise sehr grausige Lektüre. Ich glaube Mister Filch hätte sich sehr wohl gefühlt im mittelalterlichen Hogwarts... und Sie vermutlich auch."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Das Alter dieser Regelung sagt jedoch nichts über deren Gültigkeit aus", fuhr Hermine fort, „denn im Gegensatz zu den mannigfaltigen Foltermethoden um Schüler zu bestrafen, scheint hier der Wortlaut niemals gestrichen oder geändert worden zu sein. Man hat ihn lediglich sinngemäß in unsere heutige Sprache übertragen."

„Und Sie wollen nun tatsächlich behaupten, dass diese über sechshundert Jahre alte Regelung über die Verpflichtung eines _Meisters _gegenüber seinem _Schüler_ in Ihrem speziellen Fall Anwendung findet?", schnaubte Snape.

„Was sollte dem entgegenstehen?", fragte Hermine arglos. „Über die Art des zu übermittelnden Wissens war nichts weiter angegeben – es fand keinerlei Differenzierung statt."

„Allein das Wort _Meister_ sagt aus, dass es sich um eine anerkannte Wissenschaft, Lehre, Kunst oder handwerkliche Fähigkeit handeln muss", sagte Snape. „Das, was Sie von mir erwarten, entspricht keinem dieser Kriterien.

„Doch! Ich würde es dem Bereich ‚Kunst' zuordnen", sagte Hermine. „Zumindest, wenn Sie nicht schamlos übertrieben haben", fügte sie mit einem kleinen anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu.

Snape sah urplötzlich aus, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte und verschränkte in einer abwehrenden Geste die Arme vor der Brust. Die kleine Kröte wagte es doch tatsächlich, ihn zu verspotten.

„Selbst wenn es sich dabei um eine _Kunst_ handelt, kann man trotzdem nicht davon ausgehen, dass diese von _Meister zu Schüler_ vermittelt wird", sagte er eisig.

„Das mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein", sagte Hermine, „aber Tatsache ist – vorausgesetzt, Sie haben nicht hochgestapelt - dass Sie auf diesem Gebiet weitaus mehr Ahnung haben als ich und mir Nachhilfe angeboten haben. Und die will ich nun auch!"

Snape schwieg und starrte den Fußboden an. Hermine kam es so vor, als wäre er noch eine Spur blasser als sonst.

Hermine genoss das ungewohnte Gefühl, ihn wenigstens für einen Augenblick sprachlos gemacht zu haben.

„Sie können ja zunächst mal mit der Theorie anfangen, wenn Ihnen der praktische Teil im Moment unangenehm ist – das ist schon okay", sagte sie süßlich.

Blitzschnell trat Snape einen Schritt vor und packte sie grob an den Schultern.

„Sie pokern verdammt hoch, Mädchen!", zischte er ihr aus nächster Nähe ins Gesicht.

Hermine hielt seinem bohrenden Blick stand.

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren!", flüsterte sie.

Snape sah sie kurz etwas irritiert an, bevor die Wut in seine Gesichtszüge zurückkehrte und er sie rüde von sich stieß.

„Das mag daran liegen, das Sie zu blind sind, um zu sehen, was Sie besitzen", sagte er barsch.

„Was wissen Sie schon davon?!", sagte Hermine bitter.

„Kommen sie mit!", sagte Snape abrupt und wandte sich ab.

Hermine blieb unschlüssig stehen und sah ihm hinterher.

Die Tür zu Snapes Schlafzimmer, das an den Wohnraum angrenzte stand offen und gewährte einen Blick auf das untere Ende des Bettes und die darauf liegende dunkelgrün schimmernde Bettdecke. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihr dieses Bild unpassender und anrüchiger vor als der Anblick ihres Lehrers im Bademantel.

Snape ging schnurstracks auf dieses Zimmer zu.

Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

Während Snape im Vorbeigehen die Schlafzimmertür zuzog, die paar Schritte zum Kamin weiterging und sich dann zu ihr umdrehte, stand Hermine immer noch am selben Fleck, wie zuvor.

Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu ergründen, was eben in ihr vorgegangen war und diese Erkenntnis zauberte umgehend ein gehässiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie scheinen ja wirklich ganz wild zu sein, auf Ihren Nachhilfeunterricht", bemerkte er trocken.

Hermine strafft die Schultern und zwang sich den Blick nicht zu senken, obwohl sie spürte, dass sie rot anlief.

„Mir wäre es tatsächlich auch lieber, erst mal mit der Theorie anzufangen", sagte sie trotzig.

„Aber natürlich!", sagte Snape ironisch.

Er klopfte auffordernd auf die Lehne des voluminösen Sessels, auf dem sie schon gestern gesessen hatte. „Kommen Sie her und setzten Sie sich!"

Zögernd kam Hermine der Aufforderung nach. Snape nahm ihr gegenüber Platz – genau wie gestern fixierten seine Augen sie intensiv, jedoch wirkte er diesmal kühl und abweisend, ganz im Gegensatz zum Vortag.

„Lassen Sie uns gleich Klartext reden, Miss Granger", sagte er, „Ihre Forderung ist absolut inakzeptabel und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau."

„Weiß ich das?", sagte Hermine aufmüpfig.

„Wenn Ihnen nicht das Hirn abhanden gekommen ist in den letzten paar Tagen – ja", sagte Snape unwirsch.

„Wo war denn Ihr Hirn, als Sie mir das Angebot gemacht haben?", konterte Hermine und hielt dann unbewusst den Atem an, als wäre sie erschrocken über ihre eigene Courrage.

„Sie nehmen den Mund ganz schön voll, Granger", sagte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Sie wollten doch Klartext", sagte Hermine.

„Schön...", seufzte Snape ungehalten, „es war natürlich nicht ganz... korrekt von mir, Ihnen ein solches Angebot zu unterbreiten. Ich..."

„Soll das etwa eine Entschuldigung werden?", unterbrach ihn Hermine skeptisch, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen im Sessel zurück.

Diese kleine aber deutliche Demonstration von überheblicher Arroganz verdüsterte Snapes Miene merklich.

„Nein, Miss Granger, dass soll es nicht!", sagte er scharf. „Ich nehme dieses Angebot zurück und damit hat sich's!"

„Da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen!", sagte Hermine. Sie war erleichtert, dass man ihrer Stimme die Nervosität nicht allzu sehr anzumerken schien.

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht tatsächlich wieder mit diesen veralteten Statuten kommen?", sagte Snape mit drohendem Blick.

„Doch!", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Das ist einfach lächerlich!", bellte Snape.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme so abrupt erhob.

Snape musterte sie eine Weile scharf, bevor er mit überraschend sanfter, ja fast einschmeichelnder Stimme weitersprach.

„Miss Granger! Dass Sie sich in Ihrer Vorstellung meiner Person bedient haben ist eine Sache – und bei weitem nicht so anrüchig, wie ich es Ihnen gemeinerweise unterstellt habe - aber das, was Sie da jetzt im Sinn haben, ist einfach unmöglich", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich habe mit dem Mann aus Ihrer Fantasie bei näherer Betrachtung mit Sicherheit auch nichts gemein, außer einer vagen oberflächlichen Ähnlichkeit."

„Das ist auch gar nicht notwendig, denn es geht mir gar nicht darum, diese Fantasie in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen", sagte Hermine. „Sie haben auf diesem Gebiet mehr Erfahrung als ich und ich möchte, das Sie mich unterweisen.

Der täuschend echte Anschein von Fürsorglichkeit, den er kurzfristig gewahrt hatte fiel umgehend von ihm ab.

„Was für eine hirnverbrannte Idee!", wetterte er. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

Wieder konnte Hermine es nicht vermeiden, kurz zusammenzuzucken.

„Allein die Tatsache, dass Sie Angst vor mir haben, dürfte Ihnen den Irrsinn dieser fixen Idee doch hinreichend klar machen", sagte Snape abfällig.

„Sie haben mir auch das Zaubertränkebrauen beigebracht, obwohl ich Angst hatte", sagte Hermine, „wobei die Betonung auf ‚_hatte_' liegt. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor Ihnen, Professor."

„Das sollten Sie aber!", knurrte Snape.

„Wenn Sie mich dann sowieso unterrichten, könnten Sie mich ja auch gleich das Fürchten lehren", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Das wäre eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden!", sagte Snape rau. „Und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich ernstlich böse werde."

„Ich werde wiederkommen!", sagte Hermine bestimmt und stand auf. „Ist Ihnen morgen Abend recht, oder wollen sie am Sonntag lieber frei haben?"

Snape war einen Augenblick sprachlos angesichts ihrer Frechheit.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, noch einmal hier aufzukreuzen!", zischte Snape. Er hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und stand ihr nun unmittelbar gegenüber.

„Wollen Sie den Nachhilfeunterricht woanders stattfinden lassen?", erkundigte Hermine sich interessiert.

„Es wird keinen Nachhilfeunterricht geben!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Doch, den wird es geben", sagte Hermine, „sonst werde ich Professor McGonagall einschalten, um zu meinem Recht zu kommen!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Snape sie anstarrte hätte dem Teufel persönlich Konkurrenz machen können, auch wenn Hermine meinte einen ganz kurzen Anflug von Verunsicherung wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, das die Schulleiterin dafür plädieren würde, dass ich Ihnen den gewünschten Unterricht erteile?", schnaubte er verächtlich.

„Wollen Sie es darauf ankommen lassen, zu hören, was sie dazu zu sagen hat?", fragte Hermine. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Wenn er sich auf ein Gespräch bei der Direktorin einließ, wäre ihr Ruf fast genauso nachhaltig zerstört wie seiner, mit dem Unterschied, dass Snape es gewöhnt war, einen miserablen Ruf zu haben. Allerdings musste er befürchten, im schlimmsten Fall entlassen zu werden, wogegen man ihr sicher mildernde Umstände aufgrund ihres Alters, und der weitaus harmloseren Rolle in dieser Farce anrechnen würde.

Snape schien ebenfalls abzuwägen, wie er mit so wenig Schaden wie möglich aus der Sache herauskam und zu Hermines Erleichterung schien er die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Ich denke, darauf sollten wir beide lieber verzichten", sagte er gepresst.

„Heißt das, Sie kooperieren?", fragte Hermine lieblich.

„Sie sollten es nicht übertreiben, Granger", flüsterte Snape. „Es gibt ein paar sehr unschöne Wege, zu vorlaute Geschöpfe zum Schweigen zu bringen – und glauben Sie mir - ich kenne die meisten davon."

Hermine wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und in Snapes Augen erschien ein boshaftes Funkeln.

„Vielleicht entschließe ich mich ja tatsächlich, Ihrer idiotischen Aufforderung Folge zu leisten", sagte er spöttisch. „Was soll's? Sie würden vermutlich ohnehin nach wenigen Minuten davonlaufen."

„Das glaube ich kaum!", sagte Hermine mit mehr Überzeugung als sie besaß.

„Ich habe Sie doch bereits gewarnt, dass Ihre Vorstellung von mir, nicht der Realität entspricht", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Mag sein, aber das was ich gestern empfunden habe – ich meine, bevor Sie mich so widerlich behandelt haben – war sehr real", sagte Hermine leise, „Und ich denke das wird reichen für meine Zwecke."

Snape sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ich habe Sie wirklich begehrt, Professor Snape!", sagte Hermine trocken. „Und ich war... sehr erregt – das wollten Sie doch gestern die ganze Zeit von mir wissen." Sie schluckte. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie diese Worte tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte.

Snapes dunkle Augen schienen sie geradezu hypnotisieren zu wollen. Hermine musste sich erneut zwingen, den Blick nicht abzuwenden.

„Gehen Sie jetzt!", sagte er nach einer Weile leise. „Und fragen Sie sich eindringlich, ob sie die Konsequenzen wirklich ertragen könnten, falls Sie sich irrsinniger Weise entschließen solten, noch einmal hier aufzutauchen, Miss Granger."

„Könnten wir nicht gleich...", begann Hermine.

„VERSCHWINDEN SIE!", donnerte Snape.

Hermine beschloss, dass es wohl doch klüger war, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten und machte sich auf den Weg zu Tür. Noch bevor sie dort angekommen war, war Snape ins angrenzende Badezimmer verschwunden.

Hermine hatte die Türe schon geöffnet, als ihr noch einfiel, dass sie etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte – die Frage der ‚Sonntagsarbeit' war noch nicht geklärt. Das lag mit Sicherheit daran, dass Snape sie immer noch nicht hundertprozentig ernst nahm.

Er würde ausrasten, wenn sie ihn noch einmal danach fragte. Egal! Hermine hatte ohnehin beschlossen, dass die Tage gezählt waren, an denen sie sich von so etwas würde beeindrucken lassen – ab besten, sie fing gar nicht erst damit an, irgendwelche Zugeständnisse an seine Launen zu machen.

Sie gab der Tür einen energischen Schubs, ging in die Mitte des Zimmers zurück und wartete dort mit verschränkten Armen auf die Rückkehr des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Mit Erleichterung vernahm Snape das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür. Endlich war dieses penetrante Weib weg. Er streifte seinen Bademantel ab und prüfte mit einer Hand die Temperatur seines Badewassers um sie gleich darauf mittels eines Zaubers um einige Grad zu erhöhen.

Nachdenklich ließ er seine Hand in dem nun wieder wohlig warmen Wasser hin und her gleiten. Granger schien also gestern tatsächlich bereit gewesen zu sein, sich ihm hinzugeben. Na ja – dass sie ihm vor Verzweiflung die Arme um den Hals geschlungen hatte, war ja auch nicht anzunehmen gewesen. Aber es so deutlich aus ihrem Munde zu hören, das sie ihn begehrte, war schon merkwürdig... und erregend. Verdammt! Diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen wäre eine Katastrophe – vor allem, weil sich die kleine Göre an dieser fixen Idee vom Erotik-Nachhilfeunterricht festgebissen hatte. Er musste sich dringend ablenken! Ein Buch und ein Glas Wein – das war sein ursprünglicher Plan gewesen – beides hatte er eigentlich gerade holen wollen, als sein überraschender Besuch eingetroffen war.

Er verließ das Badezimmer und war im Begriff, sich dem Bücherregal zuwenden, als er die Gestalt in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers wahrnahm.

Hermine glaubte ihren Augen kaum zu trauen, als Snape mit nacktem Oberkörper, die Pyjamahose locker auf den Hüften hängend, in den Raum trat und sie überrascht anstarrte. Ihre Augen verweilten jedoch nicht lange bei seinem Gesicht, auf dem ein ungläubiger, ja fast betroffener Ausdruck lag, sondern rutschten unaufhaltsam tiefer, zu seinem Schritt, wo sich unter dem dünnen Stoff deutlich sichtbar eine stattliche Erektion abzeichnete.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ist das nicht eine schöne Stelle um aufzuhören? °gngngn°_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo liebe Leser! Hier kommt – wie mehrfach versprochen ganz schnell - die Fortsetzung. Viel Spaß dabei! _:D 

---

**Kapitel 11**

Eine Weile standen sie sich nun schon stumm gegenüber und Hermine, die es schließlich doch geschafft hatte, ihre Augen von der ungeheuer spannenden Ausbuchtung an Snapes Hose loszureißen, hob langsam den Blick – ängstlich und neugierig zugleich, was sie in seinem Gesicht vorfinden würde. Da war er! Der Ausdruck, der gestern gefehlt hatte. Dieser Hunger! Er begehrte sie – diesmal wollte er sie wirklich - sie war sich absolut sicher in diesem Moment. Die wichtigste Voraussetzung für ihren Racheplan war damit erfüllt.

„Was tun Sie noch hier?", sagte Snape rau und die Wut in seiner Stimme verunsicherte Hermine erneut.

„Ich wollte...", begann sie zaghaft, verstummte aber als Snape nun langsam auf sie zukam.

Er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, seine nach wie vor unübersehbare Erektion vor ihr zu verbergen. Seine Miene drückte immer noch Verlangen aus, aber auch etwas anderes, unheimliches, das Hermine nicht bestimmen konnte, das ihr aber einen nahezu panischen Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte. Er machte einen Schritt von ihr entfernt Halt und fixierte sie mit seinen nachtschwarzen Augen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr eindringlich bewusst, dass hier ein Mann vor ihr stand – kein linkischer Halbwüchsiger, sondern ein richtiger, erwachsener Mann – und noch dazu kein besonders liebenswürdiger. Außerdem hatte sie ihn mehr oder weniger aufgefordert, Sex mit ihr zu haben – ein Umstand, der sie nun mit einem Mal doch erheblich einschüchterte.

„Sie wollten was?", fragte Snape. Seine Stimme bescherte ihr einen neuerlichen Gänsehautschub.

„Fragen...", sagte Hermine tonlos. Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Snapes Hose – die Lage dort war unverändert.

„Was wollten Sie mich fragen?", sagte Snape, dessen Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, aufgrund Hermines kleinen Augen-Ausflugs.

„Ob ich morgen kommen soll...", sagte Hermine.

„Sollen Sie nicht!", sagte Snape. „Sie sollen gar nicht mehr zu mir kommen."

„Ich will aber!", sagte Hermine.

„Sie stehen im Begriff eine sehr große Dummheit zu machen", sagte Snape und trat etwas näher an sie heran.

Hermines Knie begannen zu zittern, als er den Arm nach ihr ausstreckte. Ganz entgegen ihrer Erwartung nahm er sie jedoch bei den Schultern, drehte sie um und schob sie in Richtung Tür. Hermine war zuerst zu perplex um sich dagegen zu wehren - erst als er die Türe öffnen wollte, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und presste auch die ausgestreckten Arme gegen das Holz.

„Ich will nicht gehen", hauchte sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte Snape.

„Nein, bitte..."

„Verschwinden Sie!"

„Nein!"

„Lauf weg, Hermine!"

„...Nein!"

Er ließ die Klinke los und stützte sich neben ihrem Kopf an der Tür ab – es kam Hermine fast vor wie ein Déjà-vu. Auch diesmal hob er eine Hand an ihr Gesicht, doch die Berührung war eine völlig andere als am Vorabend. Anstatt zart eine Strähne beiseite zu streichen griff er fast grob in ihr volles Haar und zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Gleichzeitig trat er so nah an sie heran, dass sie seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte.

„Es wäre aber wesentlich gesünder für dich, wegzulaufen", raunte er.

„Mag sein!", wisperte Hermine.

Snape nahm seine Hand von der Tür und strich aufreizend langsam mit der Fingerspitze über ihre Wange und ihren Hals nach unten bis zum ersten geschlossen Knopf ihrer Bluse.

Hermine konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als er diesen Knopf öffnete.

„Mal ganz unter uns – du machst dir doch fast in die Hosen, vor Angst", sagte Snape mit einem ironischen Lächeln, während er die oberen Konturen ihrer Brust mit dem Finger nachfuhr.

„Das auch – aber nicht hauptsächlich", sagte Hermine etwas atemlos.

Snapes Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Der berühmte Gryffindor'sche Mut!", sagte er spöttisch. „Manchmal habe ich den Verdacht, es handelt sich dabei eher um Sturheit."

Er nahm die Hand von ihrem Dekolleté und streckte den Arm nach hinten aus. Kurz darauf hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, den er auch sogleich auf Hermine richtete.

„Was soll das?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt, die sich plötzlich auch erheblich daran störte, dass er sie immer noch an den Haaren festhielt. Sie bewegte den Kopf ein wenig um frei zu kommen.

„Ich werde nur dafür sorgen, das du hiervon nichts ausplauderst", sagte Snape, der den Griff um ihr Haar ein wenig lockerte, sie aber nicht ganz freigab.

„Sie werden nicht an meinem Gedächtnis herummanipulieren!", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Aber nein! Du wirst dich an alles erinnern", sagte Snape, „ich spreche nur einen kleinen Schweigezauber, der verhindert, dass du jemand anderem von unserem lauschigen Schäferstündchen erzählst."

„Das würde ich niemals tun!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape, ihren entrüsteten Ton nachahmend. „Das ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ich habe einfach Schwierigkeiten, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen – nimm's nicht persönlich", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Bevor Hermine noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er den Zauber schon gesprochen und ließ den Zauberstab verschwinden.

„Und? Immer noch wild entschlossen, hier zu bleiben?", fragte er beiläufig, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zuwandte.

„Natürlich!", sagte Hermine treuherzig. „Ich will ja schließlich was lernen!"

„Dieses Kleinmädchen-Blabla kannst du dir schenken", sagte Snape abschätzig. „Ich finde nichts an diesen klischeehaften Lehrer-Schülerinnen-Spielchen. Dass ich dominant bin und du dich fügen wirst, wenn du hier bleibst - darüber dürfte ohnehin kaum ein Zweifel bestehen", fügte er mit einem arroganten Grinsen hinzu.

Hermine verspürte nicht wenig Lust, ihm einmal kräftig in die Weichteile zu treten – im Hinblick auf den Erhalt ihres jungen blühenden Lebens, beließ sie es jedoch bei dem Gedanken. Bald würde der Zeitpunkt für ihre Rache gekommen sein – bis dahin galt es, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.

Außerdem wurde sie durch die Tatsache abgelenkt, dass Snape nun dabei war, ihr die Bluse komplett aufzuknöpfen. Wenigstens ließ er zu diesem Zweck endlich ihre Haare los. Er streifte das Kleidungsstück mit beiden Händen über ihre Schultern nach unten, was wiederum die Bewegungsfreiheit ihrer Arme erheblich einschränkte.

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, als er anschließend ohne Vorwarnung mit beiden Händen nach ihren Brüsten griff und diese kräftig knetete.

„Was denn? Bin ich etwa zu grob?", fragte Snape und unterbrach sein Tun, jedoch ohne die Hände zur Gänze wegzunehmen. „Hättest du es gerne sanfter?"

„Ja, ein bisschen...", sagte Hermine, überrascht, dass er sie das überhaupt fragte.

„Dann bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse", sagte Snape. „Aber dort ist die Tür – geh einfach und das Problem ist gelöst."

„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen!", krächzte Hermine entrüstet.

„Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen – dich so schlecht behandeln lassen, von dem bösen schwarzen Mann aus dem Kerker?", sagte Snape samtig und ließ seine Daumen aufreizend über ihre Brustwarzen kreisen, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff des Büstenhalters steil aufgerichtet hatten. Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Hermine, Hermine... wo bleibt nur deine Selbstachtung?", sagte er ironisch.

Ja – wo war ihre Selbstachtung? Sie stand hier halbnackt vor Snape, ließ sich von ihm begrapschen und hörte sich seine sarkastischen Sprüche an, was sie natürlich tun musste, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, aber ein Teil von ihr fand dieses unwürdige Spiel überaus erregend.

Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was sie verspürte, wenn sie selbst Hand an sich legte und war auch ein völlig anderes Gefühl, als das, welches sie empfunden hatte, wenn sie das ein oder andere Mal mit einem Jungen ihres Alters Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatte – es war wesentlich intensiver und erheblich verstörender, aber auch äußerst berauschend.

Sie schloss die Augen um seinem Blick für einen Moment zu entgehen, in der Hoffnung dadurch etwas Klarheit in ihre Gedanken zu bringen.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede", knurrte Snape. „Und falls du meinen solltest, diese Nummer mit geschlossenen Augen durchziehen zu können, befindest du dich im Irrtum."

_Was für ein Arschloch!_ Hermine öffnete die Augen und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken über meine Selbstachtung machen", fauchte sie, „das ist meine Sache!"

„Wirklich?", sagte Snape sarkastisch, schob einen Fuß nach vorn und kickte lässig ihre Beine auseinander.

Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein! So behandelte man doch keine Frauen!

Hermine versuchte, die Beine wieder zu schließen, aber er hatte bereits sein Knie dazwischen geschoben und vereitelte dadurch ihre Bemühungen.

„Immer noch keine Fluchtgedanken?", fragte Snape schmunzelnd und fuhr mit einer Hand wieder in ihre Haare, während er die andere ihren Rücken hinabgleiten ließ.

„Nein!", log Hermine heiser.

Als er seine Finger um ihre lockigen Strähnen schloss, zog er Hermine gleichzeitig an sich und presste sie eng an seinen Körper. Sie spürte die Härte seiner Männlichkeit an ihrer Hüfte und seinen Oberschenkel an ihrer Scham. Wieder bog er ihren Kopf in den Nacken und diesmal beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und näherte sich mit seinen Lippen den ihren. Er würde sie doch nicht tatsächlich küssen wollen? Sie versteifte sich, was ihn jedoch nur dazu veranlasste den Druck seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken zu verstärken.

Hermine, die mit ähnlicher Grobheit rechnete wie vorhin bei seiner Berührung, war kurzfristig fast in Panik und nahe daran aufzugeben, doch sein Kuss war wieder Erwarten so zärtlich und gefühlvoll, dass sie einen Moment lang fast vergaß, dass er es war – das Scheusal Hogwarts' - der sie da küsste.

Der feste Griff, mit dem er ihren Kopf hielt und der Nachdruck, mit dem er ihren Körper an sich und seine Erektion gegen sie presste stand in einem solchen Gegensatz zu diesem sanften aber trotzdem intensiven Kuss, dass Hermine, die in ihrem bisherigen Liebesleben eher schüchterne und etwas tollpatschige Zärtlichkeiten erfahren hatte, reichlich fasziniert war von dieser Kombination aus hartem Zupacken und sanften Liebkosungen.

Die Illusion, dass Snape vielleicht doch ein rücksichtsvoller, zärtlicher Liebhaber sein könnte, wurde allerdings gleich darauf im Keim erstickt, als er den Kuss beendete, einen halben Schritt zurücktrat und ohne weitere Umstände seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob und begann, sie durch die Jeans hindurch kräftig zu reiben..

„Vielleicht doch lieber weglaufen?", fragte Snape belustigt als er Hermines entsetztes Gesicht sah, unterbrach aber nicht seine Tätigkeit.

„Nein, verdammt!", knurrte Hermine, was ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte.

Die Reibung zwischen ihren Beinen sandte kleine Wellen der Lust in ihre Körpermitte und ließ sie schneller atmen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Snape.

„Ich BIN sicher!", zischte Hermine. Fast ohne es zu wollen streckte sie ihm ihr Becken auffordernd entgegen.

„Bist du auch sicher, dass nicht nur dein Kopf will, sondern auch dein Körper?", fragte Snape.

„Was...?", keuchte Hermine, der es etwas schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren. „Ja!"

„Ich werde einfach mal nachsehen", sagte Snape und begann ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen.

_Stop! Moment mal! _Das ging viel zu schnell!_ Ihr Plan! Ihre Rache!_ _Mist_ – er war schon beim letzten Kopf! Die Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln machte sie total verrückt!

„Ähm... ich habe ja nun nicht so arg viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen", sagte Hermine hektisch, „aber gehört gewöhnlich nicht ein ausgedehnteres Vorspiel zu dieser Art von Vergnügen?"

„Das _war_ das Vorspiel!", sagte Snape launig und ließ seine Hand in ihrem Höschen verschwinden. „Jetzt kommt der Hauptteil!"

_SHIT!_ Hermine kramte ihren sorgsam zurechtgelegten Text aus dem Hinterkopf. Der Plan sah vor, Snape so zu erregen, dass er alle Hemmungen fallen ließ und ihn dann abzuservieren, genau so wie er es mit ihr gemacht hatte. Es schien höchste Zeit zu sein, dieses Vorhaben jetzt in die Tat umzusetzen und anschließend das Weite zu suchen.

Im Geiste ging sie - während sie versuchte, sich durch den Blickkontakt mit Snape nicht all zu sehr verwirren zu lassen - den eingeübten Satz vorsichtshalber noch einmal durch: ‚_Warum zum Teufel sollte eine junge Frau wie ich..._'oh mein Gott – das Gefühl, das seine Finger auslösten, als sie sich fordernd zwischen ihre Schamlippen schoben, war überwältigend ‚_... sich mit einem alternden, ungepflegten, verbiesterten Mann einlassen..._' eine kaum zu ertragende und zugleich köstliche Reibung ‚_... der noch dazu ein so unerträglicher und fieser Kotzbrocken ist..._' seine Finger erreichten ihren Eingang und strichen daran entlang, ‚_...dass der Gedanke an eine wie auch immer geartete körperliche Verbindung mit ihm..._' die Nässe die er dort vorfand entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes Brummen‚_...mir nicht nur meine extreme Abneigung gegen Unhöflichkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit ins Gedächtnis ruft... _er verteilte diese Nässe und begann rhythmisch mit dem Finger hin und her zu gleiten‚_...sondern auch noch meine fast ebenso große Abneigung gegen Ungerechtigkeit und Feigheit?..._' was für ein Wahnsinnsgefühl – wenn er noch länger so weitermachte, würde sie unter seinen Fingern kommen.

Es war höchste Zeit – nein eigentlich fast schon zu spät - sich von ihm zu lösen und ihm ihren wunderbaren Satz an den Kopf zu werfen, aber was er da mit ihr anstellte tat so unsagbar gut, dass sie große Mühe hatte, sich zu einem Abbruch zu überwinden.

Genau in dem Moment, als sie sich schließlich doch dazu durchrang und die Arme hob, soweit es ihre heruntergezogene Bluse zuließ, um sich gegen ihn zu stemmen, rutschten Snapes Finger tiefer und drangen ein Stück weit in ihre Vulva ein.

Hermine hielt vor Schreck den Atem an und auch Snape verharrte für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung, bevor er seine Hand plötzlich zurückzog, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, packte Hermine an den Schultern und starrte ihr mit zornig funkelnden Augen ins Gesicht.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau?", zischte er.

„Ja! Ist das ein Verbrechen?", fragte Hermine giftig und zog die Nase kraus, wie eine fauchende Katze.

„Du blöde Kuh!", sagte Snape inbrünstig. „Wäre es zuviel verlangt gewesen, das zu erwähnen, bevor du mich zum Beischlaf aufforderst?"

„Macht das denn einen solchen Unterschied?", maulte Hermine und bereute es im selben Augenblick.

„Ob das einen Unterschied macht?", bellte Snape. „Was für eine intelligente Frage, Granger!"

„Ich dachte, Männer fahren auf Unberührtheit ab!", sagte Hermine trotzig.

„ICH NICHT!", blaffte Snape.

„Jeder andere wüsste dieses Geschenk zu schätzen, nur Sie nicht!", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Dann geh am besten zu einem von diesen Anderen!", sagte Snape kalt.

„Aber...", begann Hermine.

„NICHTS ABER!", fiel Snape ihr barsch ins Wort. „Ich bin nicht der richtige Mann für so etwas!"

„Aber...", versuchte Hermine noch einmal sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„RAUS!", donnerte Snape. „SOFORT!"

_Verdammt!_ Jetzt war es definitiv zu spät für ihren ursprünglichen Racheplan. Aber irgend etwas musste sie ihm noch an den Kopf werfen. Hermine dachte fieberhaft nach, während sie ihre Kleidung in Ordnung brachte. Snape stand wütenden Blickes, mit verschränkten Armen und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend vor ihr und schien jeden Moment erneut explodieren zu wollen.

Wieder ordnungsgemäß angezogen richtete Hermine sich auf und straffte die Schultern.

„Sie sind wirklich ein selten bescheuertes Macho-Arschloch, Snape!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, dass sie sich nicht traute, ihn zu duzen und beim Vornamen zu nennen, wie er es bei ihr schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Allerdings kam ihr schon das Weglassen des Titels ‚Professor' fast frevelhafter vor, als die Beleidigung selbst.

Snapes Antwort bestand darin, dass er die Türe aufriss, Hermine grob an den Schultern packte und sie hinausschubste.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, hier aufzutauchen!", sagte er drohend, bevor er die Tür mit Karacho hinter ihr zudrosch.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Äh... °pfeif° ...killt mich nicht, okay? _;)


	12. Chapter 12

_So – nachdem mich doch niemand gekillt hat, geht's weiter! _;)_ Viel Spaß!_

---

**Kapitel 12**

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in ihrem Leben so wütend auf jemanden gewesen zu sein.

Ihre ersten Schritte in den Kerkerflur – nachdem Snape die Tür hinter ihr zugeknallt hatte - führten sie direkt an die nächstbeste Wand, gegen die sie wütend trat, was sie allerdings umgehend bereute, da diese doch erheblich härter war, als ihr Fuß.

Sie riss ihren Zauberstab heraus um den pochenden Schmerz in ihren Zehen ein wenig zu lindern und nachdem sie das Ding nun schon in der Hand hatte, begann sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg durch den Korridor gezielt auf Unregelmäßigkeiten, die aus dem Mauerwerk hervorragten zu schießen, so dass der Boden dort bald mit Staub und kleinen Gesteinsbrocken übersäht war.

Was bildete sich dieser aufgeblasene Tyrann eigentlich ein? Immerhin war sie bereit gewesen, ihm das Kostbarste zu geben, was ein junges Mädchen zu geben hatte – nun ja, so weit hätte sie es natürlich nicht kommen lassen, aber das konnte er ja schließlich nicht wissen - und er hatte die Stirn, sie abzuweisen. Nicht nur das – er hatte sie auch noch übelst beschimpft, dieser ungehobelte Scheißkerl.

Einige Fackeln, die den düsteren Gang spärlich erhellten, fielen ebenfalls der wütenden Hexe zum Opfer – es regnete Splitter und Ruß, durchsetzt von Glutstückchen, die langsam zu Boden schwebten und dort leise zischend verglimmten.

Sie würde sich das nicht bieten lassen!

Es war bei ihrem Gespräch vorhin schon sehr deutlich geworden, dass Snape sich der Brenzligkeit seiner Situation durchaus bewusst war – er hatte auch leichte Unsicherheiten an den Tag gelegt, was eigentlich untypisch für ihn war. Sie schwor sich, ihn leiden zu lassen, für das, was er ihr heute angetan hatte – sie würde ihm so lange zusetzen, bis er in die Knie ging und sie um Verzeihung bat.

Hermine ließ einen gleißenden Lichtstrahl auf das Geländer der Kerkertreppe los, der mit einem eigenartig pfeifenden Geräusch nach oben schoss, sich ständig um sich selbst und um das Geländer drehend.

Das Geräusch brachte Hermine ein wenig zur Vernunft – nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand sie beobachten würde und sie gezwungen wäre, die Gründe für ihre Raserei darzulegen.

Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machte, wobei sie sich selber versprach, schon bald hierher zurück zu kehren, um ihren Rachefeldzug fortzusetzen.

Snape lief in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab wie ein gefangener Tiger.

Wie zum Teufel hatte er sich bloß dazu hinreißen lassen können, eine Schülerin anzurühren?

_Gottverdammte Scheiße!_

Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er Hand an ein kleines Mädchen legte? _‚Ein relativ erwachsenes kleines Mädchen!'_ berichtigte ihn seine innere Stimme. EGAL! Das war keine Entschuldigung! Sie war eine Schülerin – und er ein hirnverbrannter Idiot! Warum brachte ihn dieses kleine Luder so aus der Fasson, dass ihm das Hirn nahezu komplett in die Hose rutschte?

Wenigstens hatte ihn der verbliebene Restverstand gerettet, als er festgestellt hatte, dass sie noch unberührt war. Wieso hatte sie ihm das verschwiegen? Das war doch nicht normal! Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Sache anders gelaufen wäre – wenn er nicht rechtzeitig gemerkt hätte, dass sie noch Jungfrau war und sie im Eifer des Gefechts ‚aus Versehen' defloriert hätte.

Seine Situation war so schon schlimm genug – die Vorstellung, Granger würde am Ende noch einen Weg finden bei McGonagall aufzumarschieren und ihn beschuldigen, sie ihrer Unschuld beraubt zu haben, trieb ihm regelrecht den Schweiß auf die Stirn.

Sex mit einer Schülerin zu haben, hieß bereits eindeutig der Vernunft ans Bein zu pinkeln, aber eine zu entjungfern – das lag schon im Bereich des Irrsinns.

Er würde dieser kleinen verrückten Göre in Zukunft so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen und sich jeden unnötigen Kommentar ihr gegenüber rigoros verbeißen – auch wenn das sonst gar nicht seine Art war.

Sie zu ignorieren war der einzig vernünftig erscheinende Weg mit ihr fertig zu werden, auch wenn die gut im Zaum gehaltene, dunkle Hälfte seines Geistes ihm auch noch einige andere Möglichkeiten suggerierte. Diese wiederum fand der Körperteil, aus dem das Hirn sich mittlerweile wieder zurück gezogen hatte, recht interessant – woran auch die Tatsache nichts änderte, dass Snape sich selbst einen hormongesteuerten Kretin schimpfte.

Er beschloss den Abend letztendlich so, wie er es die ganze Zeit vorgehabt hatte - in der Badewanne, deren Inhalt er zum zweiten Mal erwärmen hatte müssen, mit einem Glas Wein und einem guten Buch, auf das er sich jedoch unglücklicherweise überhaupt nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Als Snape sich am nächsten Morgen ankleidete, ließ ihn ein Klopfen an der Türe nervös zusammenzucken - eine Reaktion, über die er sich erheblich ärgerte. Das würde doch wohl hoffentlich nicht schon wieder diese nervige Gryffindor sein...

Aber als er die Tür aufriss – angetan mit einem reichlich abschreckenden Gesichtsausdruck – sah er sich nur dem Haussprecher von Slytherin gegenüber, der vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurückwich, als er seines Lehrers ansichtig wurde.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Professor Snape", sagte er rasch, „aber es scheint in der Nacht ein Erdbeben oder so etwas gegeben zu haben – der Korridor hier im Kerker sieht zumindest so aus.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und trat hinaus in den Flur. Mit kritischem Blick begutachtete er den Schaden und prüfte die frischen Abbruchstellen im Mauerwerk, woraufhin sich bei ihm eine gewisse Ahnung von der Art des ‚Erdbebens' formierte, das hier stattgefunden hatte.

Er beseitigte den Schaden mit einem Zauberspruch, reparierte die Fackeln mit einem zweiten und speiste seinen Haussprecher mit den Worten ab, dass so alte Gemäuer wie Hogwarts manchmal ein Eigenleben führten, was aber nicht weiter beunruhigend sei.

Da es schon relativ spät war – er hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen in dieser Nacht, und war daher auch nicht zur gewohnten Zeit erwacht – war die große Halle schon fast leer, als er dort eintraf. Die meisten Schüler und auch Lehrer waren wohl schon draußen in der Natur, um den herrlichen Sonnenschein an diesem Sonntagvormittag zu genießen.

Snape, der beim Frühstück noch weniger Wert auf Gesellschaft legte als sonst, saß entspannt am ansonsten unbesetzten Lehrertisch - zumindest solange, bis ausgerechnet Professor McGonagall den Saal betrat und zielstrebig auf ihn zusteuerte.

Vor einigen Jahren noch war McGonagall diejenige aus seinem Kollegenkreis gewesen, deren Gesellschaft er noch am ehesten ertrug – mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore natürlich. Seit sie allerdings Direktorin geworden war und ihm, nach seiner Rückkehr den freien Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verweigert hatte, mit der Begründung, das wäre für die Schüler und deren Familien nicht zumutbar, lag er im Dauerclinch mit ihr. Daran hatte auch ihr halbherziger Versuch ihn mit dem Titel ‚Stellvertretender Direktor' abzuspeisen nichts geändert. Zudem hatte sie ihm noch ausgerechnet Tonks vor die Nase gesetzt, gegen die er zwar eigentlich persönlich nichts hatte, die in seinen Augen aber deutlich weniger Voraussetzungen für diesen Job mitbrachte als er.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", sagte McGonagall und auch wenn ihr Ton nicht gerade warmherzig war, bemühte sie sich doch redlich, einigermaßen freundlich zu klingen.

„Minerva!", brummte Snape, der sich ganz offensichtlich um nichts dergleichen bemühte, und wandte sich nach einem kurzen Blick wieder seiner Kaffeetasse zu.

McGonagall räusperte sich vernehmlich und starrte ihren unhöflichen Tischgenossen so lange an, bis er schließlich genervt den Kopf hob.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen!", sagte Minerva und ihr Ton machte deutlich, dass dies nicht nur als Wunsch aufzufassen war.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", seufzte Snape gelangweilt, obwohl sein Herz erheblich schneller klopfte, bei der Überlegung, ob Granger wohl gepetzt hatte – zumindest den Teil, den er nicht durch den Schweigezauber abgesichert hatte. „Was ist los? Bin ich etwa schon wieder einem der lieben Kleinen zu nahe getreten? Womöglich noch dazu aus deinem Lieblingshaus – ich will mal lieber keinen Namen nennen", fügte er bissig hinzu.

„Dein Ton lässt erheblich zu wünschen übrig", sagte McGonagall eisig. „Man möchte meinen, dass ein Mann in deinem Alter sich so weit im Griff hätte, um wenigstens ein Minimum an Höflichkeit zustande zu bringen."

„Ich bin untröstlich, Frau Direktorin, Madam!", sagte Snape und legte theatralisch eine Hand auf die Brust. „ Ich bitte Sie inständig, mir diesen unglaublichen Affront noch einmal zu verzeihen und mir Ihr Begehr ohne falsche Zurückhaltung vorzutragen, durchdrungen von der Gewissheit, dass ich verzückt Ihrer lieblichen Stimme lauschen werde."

McGonagall schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und gestattete sich einen leisen Seufzer.

„Müssen wir uns das wirklich jedes Mal antun, Severus?", fragte sie frustriert.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", knurrte Snape. „Und nun sag schon, was du mit mir besprechen möchtest - die Spannung ist ja nahezu unerträglich."

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie nahe der letzte Teil des Satzes der Wahrheit kam... Allerdings war er sich so gut wie sicher, dass Granger ihn nicht hingehängt hatte, denn in diesem Fall wäre Minerva erheblich wütender aufgetreten.

„Es geht um Tonks", begann McGonagall. „Sie hat... leichte Schwierigkeiten und bräuchte etwas Bestätigung und Motivation."

Das überhebliche Grinsen, das Snape bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens aufsetzte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihre Laune zu heben.

„Wir als erfahrene Professoren sollten unseren jüngeren Kolleginnen und Kollegen hilfreich zur Seite stehen", verkündete McGonagall, „zum Wohle unserer Schüler, im Hinblick auf das Ansehen Hogwarts und nicht zuletzt schlichtweg aus Gründen der Menschlichkeit."

Snape verzog gelangweilt das Gesicht.

„Bist du in diesem Punkt etwa anderer Meinung?", fragte McGonagall spitz.

„Absolut!", sagte Snape. „Du hast Tonks eingestellt und wenn sie den Anforderungen nicht gerecht wird, ist das dein Problem und ihres, aber ganz bestimmt nicht meines."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass Tonks grundsätzlich nicht fähig wäre, die ihr gestellte Aufgabe zu meistern – ganz im Gegenteil", ereiferte sich McGonagall, „sie bräuchte nur ein klein wenig Anerkennung und Unterstützung – statt dessen belastest du sie noch zusätzlich mit deinen kleinen boshaften Attacken."

„Die Ärmste!", sagte Snape trocken. „Dann wird sie wohl lernen müssen, sich dagegen zu verteidigen – fällt ja schließlich in ihr Fachgebiet."

„Du weißt genau, dass sie nicht auf der Höhe ist, da sie erhebliche Probleme hat, über den Tod von Remus hinwegzukommen", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Ein bisschen mehr Einfühlungsvermögen hätte ich sogar dir zugetraut."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich fühle mich geehrt!"

„Hast du denn kein bisschen Verständnis für ihre Situation?", sagte McGonagall deutlich angefressen.

„Es hält sich in Grenzen!", sagte Snape kühl.

„Hast du überhaupt schon einmal über Remus' Tod nachgedacht und darüber, welche Lücke er hinterlassen hat?", fragte McGonagall aufgebracht.

„Sollte ich das?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Wie kannst du nur so kaltschnäuzig sein?", fauchte McGonagall. „Schließlich war Remus einer von uns – auch wenn er nicht gerade dein Freund war – und wir haben zusammen gegen Voldemort und seine verkommene Anhängerschaft gekämpft."

„Dieses ‚UNS' hältst du mir immer nur dann vor, wenn du etwas von mir willst", sagte Snape eisig, „ansonsten hat der Begriff ‚WIR' eine völlig andere Bedeutung, und es bezieht ganz bestimmt nicht das Ungeheuer mit ein, das Dumbledore umgebracht hat."

McGonagall wurde etwas blass um die Nase, blieb jedoch kerzengerade sitzen und wich seinem finsteren Blick nicht aus.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte etwas gegen deine Verbitterung tun, Severus", sagte sie schließlich mit etwas dünner Stimme, „aber leider hast du mich, seit du wieder da bist, nicht auch nur das kleinste Stück weit an dich herangelassen."

„Du könntest etwas tun, was sowohl mir als auch Tonks nützlich wäre", sagte Snape rasch und hoffte im Stillen, sie würde sich dadurch von dem gerade angesprochenen Thema ablenken lassen, auf dessen Erörterung er absolut keinen Wert legte.

„Nämlich was?", fragte McGonagall neugierig.

„Gib mir im nächsten Schuljahr die letzten drei Klassen in Zaubertränke UND in Verteidigung, Tonks die ersten vier Jahrgangstufen in Verteidigung und stell für die ersten vier Jahrgänge Zaubertränke jemanden ein, der halbwegs was drauf hat in seinem Fach", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte McGonagall sarkastisch.

„Ja! Nachdem ich schon die übergroße Ehre habe, dein Stellvertreter zu sein, könntest du mir die beiden Fachbereiche direkt unterstellen", sagte Snape launig. „Wenn ich selber für Tonks verantwortlich wäre, würde ich ihr selbstverständlich jegliche Art von Beistand gewähren."

„Wie überaus großherzig von dir!", sagte McGonagall spöttisch lächelnd. „Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich dieser Idee in der momentanen Situation eine reelle Chance einräumen würde", fügte sie hinzu, „und Tonks würde wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen, wenn ich ihr diesen Vorschlag unterbreite, aber ich verspreche dir, darüber nachzudenken – bei Gelegenheit. Hast du außerdem noch irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Du siehst abgearbeitet aus, Minerva", sagte Snape und setzte einen Blick auf, der wohl unschuldig wirken sollte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mal Pause machst... nur für ein Jahr, oder so...?"

„Du bist unmöglich, Severus!", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Bitte, sei etwas netter zu Tonks", fügte sie plötzlich wieder ernst werdend mit leiser Stimme hinzu, „und wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann lass sie einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

Snapes Antwort bestand im Hochziehen seiner linken Augenbraue.

Er wollte auch gerade noch eine kleine ironische Bemerkung anfügen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer Person abgelenkt wurde, die eben die Halle betrat – Hermine Granger. Warum musste von allen Schülern ausgerechnet sie so spät zum Frühstück erscheinen?

McGonagall, die dem Blick ihres jüngeren Kollegen gefolgt war, lenkte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit durch ihre nächste Frage umgehend wieder auf sich.

„Fast hätte ich es vergessen - was war da eigentlich mit dir und Miss Granger?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Snape setzte sein Pokerface auf, obwohl er innerlich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich unterrichte sie im Zaubertrankbrauen", sagte er trocken.

„Das weiß ich!", seufzte McGonagall ungeduldig.

„Warum fragst du dann?", brummte Snape.

„Ich habe gehört, sie musste zur Strafarbeit bei dir antreten", sagte McGonagall, „sogar mehrmals...!"

„Wo hört man denn so etwas?", fragte Snape und musterte seine Chefin aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Das möchte ich lieber nicht sagen – im Interesse meiner Quelle", sagte McGonagall mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Snapes Mundwinkel wanderten minimal nach oben.

„Deine Information entspricht der Wahrheit", sagte er schließlich ruhig. „Sie war zur Strafarbeit bei mir... mehrmals."

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, das irgend etwas an Hermines Verhalten...", begann McGonagall.

„Sie kam zu spät zum Unterricht", unterbrach sie Snape barsch.

„Aber das kann doch jedem mal passieren, sich ein paar Minuten zu verspäten", sagte McGonagall verständnisheischend.

„Es waren zwanzig Minuten! Z_wanzig_!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Schön – das mag eine einzige Strafarbeit für gerechtfertigt erklären, auch wenn ich das nicht unbedingt so sehen würde", sagte McGonagall, „aber wieso hast du sie mehrmals bei dir antreten lassen?"

„Sie war aufsässig!", knurrte Snape.

„So, so! Aufsässig! Hermine!", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Was musste sie denn tun, bei ihrer Strafarbeit?"

„Das Übliche...", murmelte Snape verdrießlich.

„Und was ist so üblich bei dir?", fragte McGonagall.

„Flubberwürmer ausnehmen, Schnecken entschleimen, Luchleber passieren...", leierte Snape gelangweilt herunter.

„Und da wunderst du dich, dass das arme Mädchen aufsässig wird?", fragte McGonagall und sah ihn strafend an.

„Ich habe sie zuerst Aufsätze korrigieren lassen", sagte Snape genervt, „aber sie war trotzdem aufsässig."

„Und woran könnte das liegen?", fragte McGonagall schneidend. „Ach was!", fügte sie plötzlich erheblich heiterer hinzu. „Am besten wird es sein, ich frage sie selbst, was sie dazu getrieben hat."

„Minerva! Ich glaube nicht...", sagte Snape gepresst. Weiter kam er nicht, denn McGonagall hatte sich bereits umgedreht und rief mit nicht all zu lauter, aber dennoch durchdringender Stimme: „Hermine! Komm doch bitte einen Moment zu uns herüber!"

Snape sah mit unbewegter Miene zu, als das Desaster in Form einer lächelnden Hermine Granger auf den Lehrertisch zukam.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!", sagte McGonagall herzlich, als die Schülerin herangetreten war.

„Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape!", sagte Hermine höflich und nickte beiden kurz zu.

„Morgen!", brummte Snape - allerdings erst dann, als McGonagall ihn auffordernd ansah, weil er nicht reagiert hatte.

„Setz dich doch bitte!", sagte McGonagall freundlich und bot Hermine den Stuhl neben dem ihren an. „Ich möchte dich gerne zu etwas befragen, was mir Professor Snape gerade berichtet hat."

Hermine schien sich etwas zu verspannen bei dieser Ankündigung, nahm den Stuhl jedoch dankend an.

„Einen Moment noch", sagte McGonagall und vollführte eine kleine, elegante Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, woraufhin Hermines Frühstück vom Schülertisch heranschwebte und mit einem sanften ‚Plop' vor ihr landete. „Du kannst eigentlich genauso gut hier bei uns weiterfrühstücken, während wir plaudern", sagte McGonagall und warf Snape, von dem sie genau wusste, dass er eine Schülerin am Lehrertisch als Affront ansehen würde, ein kleines, boshaftes Lächeln zu.

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und wandte sich demonstrativ seiner Kaffeetasse zu.

„Das ist nett", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte schon immer mal hier sitzen."

„Wie schön!", sagte McGonagall amüsiert. „Professor Snape freut sich sicher auch, das er nun auch noch eine interessantere Tischgenossin hat, als mich alte Frau. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Und wie!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Hermine, ich wollte dich etwas fragen", sagte McGonagall. „Mir wurde erzählt, dass du ein paar mal bei Professor Snape nachsitzen musstest und er hat mir das bestätigt. Er sagte, es wäre einmal wegen Zuspätkommens und die anderen Male wegen Aufsässigkeit gewesen. Ich hätte nun ganz gerne deine Version dazu gehört."

Snape warf seiner Vorgesetzten einen kurzen wütenden Blick zu. Es war nicht nur die Sorge, dass Hermine auspacken könnte, die ihm hierbei zu schaffen machte, sondern auch die Art, wie McGonagall die Darstellung einer Schülerin zu einer von ihm gemachten Aussage einholte und sie damit praktisch auf eine Stufe mit ihm stellte.

Hermine sah McGonagall überrascht an, bevor sie allem Anschein nach leicht verschüchtert den Blick senkte.

„Ich möchte dazu lieber nichts sagen", murmelte sie.

Snape atmete innerlich auf.

„Aber warum denn nicht?", gurrte McGonagall. „Du kannst ganz frei deine Meinung äußern, Hermine. Ich verspreche dir, dass dir kein Nachteil daraus entstehen wird", fügte sie hinzu und sah Snape dabei scharf an.

„Darum geht es mir auch nicht", sagte Hermine leise.

„Worum dann?", fragte McGonagall und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass... Professor Snape in einem falschen Licht erscheint", sagte Hermine zögernd.

McGonagall beugte sich mit ungläubig gerunzelter Stirn etwas weiter zu ihrer Schülerin hinüber, während Snape leicht unruhig wurde.

„Aber Hermine", sagte McGonagall, „niemand macht Professor Snape einen Vorwurf. Allerdings würde ich es durchaus verstehen, wenn jemand bei so einer ekligen Strafe wie Schnecken-Entschleimen etwas rebellisch reagieren würde."

„Schnecken?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Na ja, dann eben Würmer oder – was war das andere – Molchleber", sagte McGonagall und verzog angewidert das Gesicht."

„Ich musste nichts dergleichen tun", sagte Hermine.

„Ja aber..." McGonagall warf Snape einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Snape schwieg und wappnete sich gegen die bevorstehende Katastrophe.

„Ich denke, Professor Snape hat Sie nur in dem Glauben gelassen, ich hätte eine solche Arbeit verrichten müssen... um seinen Ruf zu wahren", sagte Hermine ruhig.

McGonagall riss erstaunt die Augen auf und Snape wurde eine Spur blasser.

„Bei der ersten Strafarbeit habe ich zunächst Aufsätze korrigiert", fuhr Hermine fort, „aber dann..."

„Ja?", hauchte McGonagall gespannt.

Snape krallte die Finger um die Kaffeetasse.

„...dann kamen wir ins Gespräch", sagte Hermine, „fachlich - ich konnte Professor Snape endlich all die Fragen stellen, für die im Unterricht nie Zeit war, weil es der Lehrplan und die Bedürfnisse der anderen Schüler nicht zuließen und er hat sich wirklich Zeit genommen, mir ausführlich zu antworten – das hat mich so glücklich gemacht, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen."

Nun war es Snape, der erstaunt die Augen aufriss während über McGonagalls Gesicht ein gerührtes Lächeln zog.

„Es wäre natürlich ein Problem, wenn die anderen Schüler mitkriegen würden, dass Professor Snape sich so viel Zeit für mich nimmt", fuhr Hermine fort, „und sicher würde der ein oder andere dann auch so eine Sonderbehandlung fordern..."

„Ja, sicher!", sagte McGonagall in einem Ton, dem allzu deutlich anzumerken war, dass sie diese Möglichkeit als absurd einstufte.

„Na ja... und darum haben wir das Ganze weiter unter dem Deckmäntelchen ‚Strafarbeit' laufen lassen", sagte Hermine und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was erzählte das übergeschnappte Weib da für einen Bockmist. Wie stand er denn da? Wie ein Volltrottel! Und zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er ihr nicht einmal widersprechen, ohne sich auf äußerst gefährliches Terrain zu begeben – soviel machten ihm die teuflisch glitzernden braunen Augen dieses vorlauten Miststücks klar.

„Sie sind doch nicht böse, wegen dieses kleinen Täuschungsmanövers?", fragte Hermine zerknirscht und sah McGonagall bittend an.

„Aber nein!", sagte McGonagall herzlich.

Sie wandte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht an Snape.

„Ich bin geradezu entzückt, Severus, dass du endlich erkannt hast, welche Qualitäten Hermine vorzuweisen hat und dass du sie förderst", flötete sie, wohl wissend, dass dem Zaubertränkemeister diese Situation reichlich unangenehm war – wenn sie natürlich auch nicht erahnen konnte, was tatsächlich in seinem Kopf vorging.

Snape, der allmählich das Gefühl hatte, nun auch etwas sagen zu müssen um nicht komplett als Hampelmann dazustehen, räusperte sich und warf Hermine einen kurzen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er sich an McGonagall wandte.

„Miss Grangers Potential ist wirklich bemerkenswert und das ist mir durchaus schon länger bewusst", sagte er. „Ich hielt es nun, da sie uns bald verlassen wird einfach für angebracht, endlich ein wenig genauer auf ihre vielen Fragen und ihren... Forscherdrang einzugehen, wofür im Unterricht leider nie Zeit war, da sich dort hauptsächlich Dummk... ich meine, Schüler mit weitaus niedrigerem Niveau tummeln."

„Ich freue mich feststellen zu können, dass du das Herz doch auf dem richtigen Fleck zu haben scheinst, Severus", sagte McGonagall warmherzig, „... manchmal zumindest!", fügte sie mit einem ironischen Blitzen in den Augen hinzu.

Snape rang sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab, dass ihm umso schwerer fiel, als er deutlich wahrnahm, dass Hermine sich das Lachen verbeißen musste.

„In diesem Fall möchte ich ausnahmsweise einmal die Empfehlung aussprechen, doch weiterhin etwas aufsässig zu sein, liebe Hermine", sagte McGonagall lächelnd und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Oh ja - das werde ich tun", sagte Hermine mit schelmischem Grinsen. „Ganz bestimmt sogar!"

Snapes ohnehin eingefrorenes Lächeln bekam etwas Gequältes bei dieser Aussage.

Das schlug dem Fass ja wohl endgültig den Boden aus! Nun wurde sie auch noch von höchster Stelle ermutigt, sich ungebührlich zu verhalten und es war ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie es weiter auf die Spitze trieb. Eine Annahme die durch den übermütigen Blick, den ihm seine Schülerin zuwarf noch bekräftigt wurde. Er musste sehen, dass er hier wegkam, ehe ihr noch weitere Peinlichkeiten einfielen.

„Wenn die Damen mich nun entschuldigen würden...", sagte er schon im Aufstehen und entfernte sich nach einer kleinen steifen Verbeugung vom Tisch.

Hermines Blick folgte Snape auf seinem Weg zum Ausgang.

So wie er durch die Tür verschwunden war, verabschiedete auch sie sich unter einem Vorwand rasch von McGonagall und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel – ich habe auch alle beantwortet, nur die Alert- und mail-Funktionen sind zur Zeit mal wieder nicht verfügbar, darum kriegt ihr die Antwort (hoffentlich irgendwann) mit Verspätung! _

_Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Chrissi_

---

Kapitel 13 

Hermine verfolgte Snape bis zu den Toren Hogwarts. Wegen des Sicherheitsabstands, den sie dabei einhielt um nicht von ihm gesehen zu werden, bekam sie gerade noch mit, wie er sich gleich nach der Appariersperre, die um das Schlossgelände lag, in Luft auflöste.

_Mist! _Da sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wohin er verschwunden sein könnte, war ihre Verfolgungsjagd schon wieder beendet, kaum dass sie begonnen hatte.

Sie kehrte dem Schlosstor den Rücken und schlenderte hinunter zum See zu ihrer bevorzugten Lichtung inmitten des nahezu undurchdringlichen Gestrüpps und ließ sich dort aufseufzend rücklings ins weiche Gras sinken.

Während sie mit den Augen den vereinzelt vorüberziehenden Wolken folgte, flossen ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Sie ging im Geiste einige Szenarien durch, die sie bereits geplant hatte und versuchte dabei Snapes Reaktionen einzuschätzen. Je intensiver sie sich vorbereiten würde, desto besser lägen die Chancen, sich gegen ihn behaupten zu können.

Die Runde heute morgen in der großen Halle ging ohnehin an sie. Es war ihr ein unvergleichlicher Genuss gewesen, sein Gesicht zu beobachten, während sie McGonagall diese kleine Lüge aufgetischt hatte.

Nachdem Hermine lange genug ihrem neuen ‚Hobby' gefrönt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss um den Rest des Tages zu lernen.

Am späten Nachmittag schaute sie bei Snapes Wohnung vorbei, doch es erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion auf ihr mehrmaliges Klopfen. Ein zweiter Versuch nach dem Abendessen brachte ebenso wenig Erfolg. Als sie Snape schließlich kurz vor Mitternacht immer noch nicht antraf, kehrte sie – frustriert, ihre Rache nicht sofort weiterbetreiben zu können - in ihren Turm zurück.

Snape, der gerade ins Schloss zurückkehrte sah gerade noch ihre rückwärtige Ansicht, als sie auf der Treppe nach oben verschwand und beglückwünschte sich still zu seinem vorzüglichen Timing.

Er war den ganzen Tag in London gewesen, hatte einige Besorgungen gemacht und den Abend in einem Etablissement in der Nockturngasse verbracht, das er schon längst einmal wieder hätte aufsuchen sollen, angesichts der seltsamen Anwandlungen, die das Verhalten dieser durchgeknallten Granger bei ihm hervorriefen.

Wie immer war er dort zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit bedient worden und er fühlte sich angenehm entspannt und befriedigt – einzig sein Gang war aus gegebenem Anlass etwas breitbeiniger als sonst.

Sowie er im Bett lag, überfiel ihn eine wohlige Müdigkeit und wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen, trotzdem ihm kurz zuvor noch der Gedanke gekommen war, dass er am nächsten Morgen bereits in den ersten beiden Stunden die Abschlussklasse zu unterrichten hatte.

Hermine verzichtete in dieser Nacht darauf, ihre üblichen Tränkchen einzunehmen um zu lernen – sie legte sich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, damit sie am nächsten Tag ausgeruht den Kampf gegen Snape wieder aufnehmen konnte, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Sie wälzte sich stundenlang unruhig hin und her, sank hin und wieder in einen seichten Schlummer um dann plötzlich wieder daraus hochzuschrecken. Erst als draußen schon fast der Morgen graute, glitt sie endgültig hinüber ins Reich der Träume.

Als die Schüler der Abschlussklasse am nächsten Tag in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke einpassierten, trödelte Hermine unauffällig so lange herum – sie tat so, als würde sie etwas in ihrer Tasche suchen – dass sie als einzige noch vor der offenen Türe stand, als Snape eintraf. Sie trat ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen und versperrte ihm somit den Zugang zum Klassenraum, was er mit einem reichlich gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

„Ist meine Strafarbeit heute abend schon fest eingeplant, oder muss ich erst wieder aufsässig sein?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Sie werden weder heute noch an einem anderen Abend bei mir aufkreuzen", zischte Snape drohend.

„Wir werden sehen!", sagte Hermine mit einem überheblichen Lächeln, das Snape gar nicht gefiel, drehte sich um und marschierte in den Unterrichtsraum hinein.

Snape folgte ihr und ließ die Türe mit einem Rums ins Schloss fliegen, was ihm umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse einbrachte.

Nachdem er die über das Wochenende angefertigten Hausarbeiten eingesammelt hatte, begann er mit der Klasse ein Trank zu brauen, indem er wie üblich einige Schüler an den Kesseln hantieren und die übrigen zusehen ließ.

Noch während die Zutaten vorbereitet wurden stellte er wie immer Fragen zu der Rezeptur und bereits bei der ersten Frage, worauf denn bei diesem Trank ganz besonders zu achten sei, schnellte Hermines Hand in die Höhe und blieb dort, was Snape natürlich wie gewöhnlich ignorierte. Ungewöhnlich war jedoch, dass sie – sobald sein Blick sie gelangweilt gestreift hatte und zum nächsten Schüler weiterglitt – das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Ich weiß es!", sagte sie laut und vernehmlich.

Snape ignorierte den Zwischenruf.

„Ich weiß es, Professor!", sagte Hermine noch einmal etwas lauter.

Snape legte wütend die Stirn in Falten und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die anderen Schüler wandern, die schon kaum mehr zu atmen wagten in Erwartung des Ausbruchs der sicher gleich kommen würde.

Harry, der neben Hermine stand, rammte ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„ICH WEIß ES!", rief Hermine.

Snape fuhr herum und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es wissen, Granger!", sagte er eisig. „Aber es sind noch einige andere Schüler in diesem Raum, die ebenfalls ihr Gehirn benützen sollen – würden Sie also bitte so freundlich sein und den Mund halten?"

Hermine sah ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf ein paar Sekunden an, so als würde sie überlegen, ob sie seiner Aufforderung nachkommen sollte.

„Das würde ich eigentlich lieber nicht!", sagte sie dann deutlich, wenn auch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verziert.

Im Klassenraum war kein einziger Mucks zu hören.

Snape verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und starrte Hermine an, als wolle er sie allein durch seinen Blick für immer zum Schweigen bringen.

„Das würden Sie lieber nicht?", wiederholte er leise, aber mit einer so gefährlich klingenden Stimme, dass Harry fast das Bedürfnis überkam, Hermine den Mund zuzuhalten.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine nochmals mit Nachdruck. „Ich bin das ganze letzte Jahr kaum zu Wort gekommen in ihrem Unterricht – verzeihen Sie, aber ich finde, langsam bin ich einfach mal wieder dran... Sir."

Snape kochte innerlich vor Wut, befürchtete aber schwer, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde, daher beschloss er zähneknirschend ausnahmsweise den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes zu gehen, in der Hoffnung das Problem damit beseitigen zu können.

„Also schön!", sagte er gepresst. „Ich kann mich tatsächlich kaum daran erinnern, dass ich Sie im letzten Schuljahr aufgefordert hätte, etwas zum Unterricht beizutragen - außer dieses eine Mal neulich, als sie die Antwort nicht wussten..." Er sah sie auffordernd an.

Hermine sah fragend zurück.

„Nun antworten Sie schon!", sagte er unwirsch.

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine erfreut.

„Miss Granger, Sie strapazieren meine Nerven und ich bin sicher, Ihre Mitschüler werden Ihnen das nicht danken", knurrte Snape.

Ängstliche Blicke aus etlichen Augenpaaren hefteten sich an Hermine. Snape würde bestimmt nicht davor zurückschrecken, seine Wut auf Granger an ihnen allen auszulassen.

„Bei diesem Trank ist es immens wichtig, bei den einzelnen Arbeitsschritten auf die exakte Einhaltung der Temperaturangaben zu achten", dozierte Hermine mit glockenheller Stimme. „Vor allem bei der Zugabe des Knallkrötendarms – ist der Ansatz auch nur ein wenig zu heiß, könnte es im schlimmsten Fall zu schwerwiegenden Explosionen kommen, ist er zu kühl wird die Masse zäh und klebrig und damit auch nicht mehr weiterverwendbar. Bei der späteren Zugabe der Waliser Sumpfschnecke ist es eher umgekehrt – da darf die Grundsubstanz nicht zu heiß sein, damit sich die passierte Schnecke gut damit verbindet und nicht ausflockt, wobei es auch sehr auf die Rührtechnik ankommt – rührt man nicht gleichmäßig genug, klumpt die Schnecke. Außerdem zu erwähnen, wenn auch nicht ganz so wichtig, ist die letzte Zutat. Man muss die Stängel des zackenförmigen Zwergenbarts zunächst längs teilen und dann erst..."

„Ich glaube, das genügt fürs erste", unterbrach Snape ihren Redeschwall säuerlich.

„Aber wenn man den Stängel nicht längs teilt, bevor man ihn komplett zerkleinert", setzte Hermine dagegen, „können die Inhaltstoffe ihre Wirkung nicht so gut entfalten und..."

„Ist ja gut, Miss Granger! Das bestreitet doch auch niemand", sagte Snape genervt. „Sie haben die zwei wichtigsten Punkte genannt – mehr wollte ich im Moment nicht wissen."

„Ach so!", sagte Hermine unschuldig und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, wofür dieser Trank hauptsächlich verwendet wird", fragte Snape wieder an die ganze Klasse gewandt.

„Zur Unterstützung bei der Heilung von Schäden am menschlichen Skelett, vor allem bei Knochenbrüchen", sagte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Danke, Miss Granger! Sie haben nun wirklich genug zu diesem Thema beigetragen", schnarrte Snape.

„Oh...", sagte Hermine, „...Sie fragten wer Ihnen das sagen könnte, und ich dachte..."

„Das reicht!", sagte Snape scharf. „Halten Sie sich nun zurück!"

Die anderen Schüler verfolgten mit großen Augen den Disput zwischen dem Zaubertränkeprofessor und ihrer Mitschülerin, die scheinbar nicht ganz bei Sinnen war, denn Snapes ebenso berüchtigten wie gefürchteten Zorn heraufzubeschwören war absolut nicht anzuraten – soviel stand fest. Es war allerdings äußerst seltsam, dass der Professor nicht wesentlich extremer auf Grangers offensichtliche Unverschämtheit reagiert hatte, obwohl ihm der Unmut darüber deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Worauf ist bei der Anwendung dieses Trankes zur Unterstützung des Heilungsprozesses bei einem Knochenbruch besonders zu achten?", fragte Snape und schaute allen Schülern nacheinander für einen Sekundenbruchteil in die Augen – mit Ausnahme von Hermine, über die er den Blick zügig hinweggleiten ließ.

„Man muss darauf achten, dass der körpereigene Heilungsprozess noch nicht zu weit fortgeschritten ist", sagte Hermine, als sein Blick gerade an ihr vorbeigehuscht war.

Snapes Kopf schoss herum.

„Sonst kann es zu einer Überreaktion kommen", fuhr Hermine fort, „und die Bruchstellen könnten als Folge davon unerwünschte Auswüchse bekommen..."

„Halten Sie den Mund!", herrschte Snape sie an. „Sollte ich noch eine Antwort von IHNEN wünschen, dann werde auch ich explizit SIE fragen."

„Aber Sie haben mich angesehen!", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Nur deshalb habe ich geantwortet."

„Ob ich jemanden ansehe oder nicht – diesen gravierenden Unterschied bemerken die Erstklässler bereits nach wenigen Minuten in meinem Unterricht", sagte Snape ätzend. „Sollten Sie es tatsächlich in sieben Jahren nicht geschafft habe, sich diese Fähigkeit anzueignen, Miss Granger?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil!", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an. „Ein Erstklässler hätte es eben gerade nicht gemerkt, das sie hergeschaut haben, aber weil ich in all den Jahren so ein Gespür dafür entwickelt habe, ist es mir nicht entgangen, obwohl es vermutlich nur Millisekunden waren."

Snape schien kurz vor der ultimativen Explosion zu stehen.

„Sie melden sich heute Abend um Acht in meinem Büro, Granger", zischte er wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „und wenn Sie es wagen sollten, unaufgefordert auch nur noch ein Wort von sich zu geben, ehe dieser Unterricht vorbei ist, besorge ich extra für Ihre Strafarbeit noch eine große Ladung Flubberwürmer um die Sie sich dann kümmern können und zwar ohne Handschuhe."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht ängstlich, sondern eher irgendwie zufrieden, wenn nicht gar verträumt.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?", bellte Snape.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Hermine laut und deutlich. Für den Rest der Doppelstunde hüllte sie sich komplett in Schweigen. Auf den prüfenden Seitenblick, den ihr Harry von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf, reagierte sie nicht.

Sie versuchte, den Raum nach Beendigung des Unterrichts so schnell zu verlassen, dass weder Snape noch Harry sie zur Rede stellen konnten – ein Plan, der gleich im Ansatz scheiterte, denn Snape richtete das Wort an sie, als sie gerade die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Miss Granger!", ölte seine Stimme quer durch den Raum.

Hermine drehte sich um und auch ihre Mitschüler hielten inne und lauschten gespannt ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor.

„Das wären dann fünfzig Punkte, die ich ihrem Haus abziehe wegen fortgesetzter Unverschämtheiten", sagte Snape genüsslich und ließ seine Augenbrauen steil nach oben wandern. „Bedanken Sie sich bei Miss Granger, verehrte Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor!"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern, ignorierte die vorwurfsvollen Blicke ihrer Hausgenossen und machte sich aus dem Staub, sowie Snape sich abgewandt hatte.

Harry erwischte sie, als sie die Kerkertreppe und die Treppe in den ersten Stock schon hinter sich gebracht hatte und dabei war, ins zweite Obergeschoss zu wechseln.

„Hermine!", knurrt er, als er sie eingeholt hatte. „Es hat keinen Zweck, vor mir davonzulaufen!"

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und verlangsamte ihre Schritte, wobei sie sich nach ihrem Verfolger umdrehte. An Harrys Arm hing - unvermeidlich, wenn auch diesmal keuchend - Ginny, was Hermine ein schadenfrohes Lächeln ins Gesicht trieb. War wohl nicht ganz so fit, die Gute.

„Okay!", seufzte Hermine. „Dann spuck's schon aus, wenn es unbedingt sein muss!"

„Das was du da vorhin in Snapes Unterricht getan hast, kann man nicht anders als ‚krank' nennen", sagte Harry angewidert.

„Ist das so?", sagte Hermine und mimte theatralisch Zerknirschung.

„Hör' auf mich zu verarschen, Hermine!", sagte Harry scharf.

„Sonst?", fragte Hermine aufmüpfig.

„Sonst schleif' dich zu Madam Pomfrey, ehe du auch nur bis drei zählen kannst", sagte Harry finster.

„Und was schätzt du, Monsieur Schlaumeier, was Madame Pomfrey bei mir diagnostizieren wird?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Geistige Umnachtung, hormonelles Ungleichgewicht, Größenwahn, Suizidgedanken, Masochismus...", schnappte Harry. „Was weiß denn ich, was in deinem Dickschädel vorgeht!"

„Sehr witzig, Harry – wirklich!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Ich meine es ernst, Hermine!", sagte Harry barsch. „Was versprichst du dir davon, Snape wütend zu machen?"

„Seit wann verteidigst ausgerechnet DU Snape?", fragte Hermine.

„Es geht mir nicht um ihn, sondern um dich!", herrschte Harry sie an. „Er ist unberechenbar! Also warum zum Teufel forderst du ihn heraus?"

Harry wirkte im Moment nicht wie der Junge der seit fast acht Jahren ihr Freund war, sondern vielmehr wie der entschlossene Kämpfer, als der er Voldemort gegenübergetreten war. Sie wusste, dass er fähig war, über sich hinauszuwachsen, wenn es nötig war, auch wenn er im Alltag hin und wieder den Eindruck machte, er könne links und rechts nicht auseinanderhalten.

Hermine entschloss sich spontan, ihrem Freund dieselbe Geschichte aufzutischen, wie McGonagall – auf eine Lüge mehr kam es ja wohl nicht an.

Doch Harry glaubte ihr kein Wort, von der tollen Unterhaltung mit Snape über Zaubertränke.

„Das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen!", knurrte er sie erbost an. „Dieser sadistische Schweinepriester würde niemals etwas tun, woran du Spaß hast."

Dass Hermine bei dieser Aussage rot anlief, deutete Harry auf seine eigene Weise.

„Siehst du – du kannst nicht mal lügen, ohne rot zu werden!", sagte er schadenfroh.

Hermine, die gerade mächtig mit der Erinnerung von Snapes Fingern zwischen ihren Beinen zu kämpfen hatte, drehte beschämt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Gib' es doch zu, dass er gemein zu dir ist, wenn du deine Strafarbeiten bei ihm ansitzt", sagte Harry eindringlich. „Warum zum Teufel forcierst du das auch noch?"

Sie waren inzwischen stehen geblieben – mitten auf der Treppe – die anderen Schüler hatten sie längst überholt und keiner hatte es gewagt, sich dazu zu stellen oder gar einzumischen. Harry Potter genoss eben einen gewissen Status in Hogwarts und keiner wollte es sich mit ihm verderben.

Er stand zwei Treppenstufen unter Hermine, trotzdem befanden sich ihre Köpfe beinahe auf selber Höhe. Ginny, die sich bisher in Schweigen gehüllt hatte, hielt sich mit etwas Abstand dazwischen. Ihr Blick war während dem Streitgespräch ständig zwischen ihrem Schatz und ihrer Freundin hin und her gewandert, als wäre sie Zuschauerin in einem Tennismatch.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, Mine", sagte sie nun leise, als Hermine nicht gleich antwortete. „Ich verstehe dich nicht! Du bist mir regelrecht unheimlich!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich muss das tun!", sagte sie und hob nun den Kopf, nachdem sie mehrere Sekunden lang ihre Schuhspitzen angestarrt hatte. „Ich bin es mir einfach schuldig!"

„Was bist du dir schuldig?", schnappte Harry. „Dich von dem alten Sack quälen zu lassen?"

„Mich ihm zu wiedersetzen!", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Aber was hast du davon, außer einer Menge Ärger?", fragte Ginny verständnislos. „Ist das wirklich die Art, wie du deine letzten Tage auf Hogwarts verbringen möchtest?"

„Eben _weil _es die letzten Tage sind, kann er mir nicht mehr viel antun", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe alles gelernt, was es zu lernen gibt und die Prüfung nimmt nicht er alleine ab, sondern ein Komitee – ich brauche also nicht befürchten, das er mich durchfallen lässt."

„Aber was ist deine Motivation?", fragte Harry aufgebracht? „Warum verbringst du deine letzten Tage hier mit diesem Ekel?"

„Er hat mich sieben Jahre lang ignoriert", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang auf einmal so hart, dass Harry und Ginny sie erstaunt ansahen, „und nun werde ich ihn zwingen, mich wahrzunehmen."

„Schön – aber was hast du davon?", stöhnte Harry.

Hermine zögerte, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Es bereitet mir Genugtuung! Ich genieße es, zumindest für wenige Momente... Macht über ihn zu haben", sagte sie leise.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein, dass du Macht über ihn hast!", sagte Harry grob. „Snape ist ein skrupelloser Mensch – er wird immer einen Weg finden, die Dinge zu seinem Vorteil zu wenden!"

„Darauf lasse ich es ankommen!", sagte Hermine pampig. „Und außerdem ist das allein meine Entscheidung", fuhr sie fort, als sie sah, dass Harry ihr erneut widersprechen wollte.

Harry entgegnete nichts, aber sein Blick war eine einzige, zornige Anklage. Schließlich schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf und wandte sich ab um die Treppe weiter hinaufzusteigen.

Ginny sah Hermine ein letztes Mal verständnislos an und folgte gleich darauf ihrem Freund.

Wie betäubt stand Hermine da – ihre eine Hand krampfte sich um das Treppengeländer, während die andere den Schulterriemen ihrer Büchertasche malträtierte. Sie sah Harry und Ginny nach, bis sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

Dann straffte sie den Rücken und stieg langsam die Treppenstufen hoch.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ähm – und wer den Verdacht hat, dass ich mich bei dem Etablissement in der Nockturngasse von „Malfoys Island" inspirieren ließ, der hat völlig Recht! _°g°

_Hatte ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich mich über Reviews freue...?_ ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_So – weiter geht's! Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lang geraten – manchmal kann ich mich einfach nicht kurz fassen, vor allem bei Dialogen! _;)_ Ich habe mich also so richtig ausgetobt und an einigen Stellen bin ich dabei wieder mal in Richtung Humor "entgleist". Trotzdem ist und bleibt diese Geschichte ein Drama – jawohl! _;)_ Tragik und Komik liegen nun mal nahe beieinander und es werden auch noch Kapitel kommen, wo die andere Seite überwiegt. Ich schwöre! _:D

_Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! _

---

**Kapitel 14**

Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch, als sie vor Snapes Bürotür stand. Es war immens wichtig, dass sie so ruhig wie möglich blieb, denn wenn sie nervös war, machte sie Fehler. Das Dumme war nur, das Snape sie eigentlich immer nervös machte, wenn sie alleine mit ihm war.

Sie klopfte an und betrat gleich darauf, ohne ein ‚Herein' abzuwarten, den Raum. Dieses Vorgehen brachte sie umgehend in den Genuss eines äußerst wütenden Blickes von Snape, der die Angewohnheit hatte, seine Besucher - zumal wenn es Schüler waren – ein wenig warten zu lassen, bevor er sie herein bat. Er revanchierte sich, indem er sie nicht aufforderte, Platz zu nehmen, was Hermine aber wiederum nicht davon abhielt, sich ihm gegenüber am Schreibtisch niederzulassen.

Fast sah es schon so aus, als ob er sie dafür zurechtweisen wolle, dann aber besann er sich scheinbar eines Besseren und setzte stattdessen eine leicht überheblich bis gleichgültige Miene auf.

„So, Miss Granger!", sagte er ruhig. „Jetzt verraten Sie mir doch mal, was Sie eigentlich bezwecken mit Ihrem unmöglichen Verhalten."

„Bevor wir das klären, möchte ich mich entschuldigen", sagte Hermine.

„Aha – und wofür?", sagte Snape misstrauisch und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Für das ‚Arschloch'!", sagte Hermine mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Sie werden doch hoffentlich nicht annehmen, dass ich dafür die ‚Kuh' zurücknehme", knurrte Snape aber Hermine glaubte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen.

„Aber nein - das musst du nicht!", sagte sie freundlich. „Wusstest du übrigens, dass Kühe in Indien als heilig gelten?"

Der Umstand, dass sie ihn duzte, schlug eine tiefe Kerbe in Snapes Zurückhaltung.

„Miss Granger!", fauchte er. „Wenn Sie nicht umgehend zu einer angemessenen Anrede zurückkehren, ist dieses Gespräch beendet und die Flubberwürmer stehen auf dem Programm."

„Was denkst du ist die angemessene Anrede, für jemanden, der die Finger in meinem Höschen hatte?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich. „Also ich finde, alles andere als das ‚Du' - natürlich in Verbindung mit dem Vornamen – wäre irgendwie... heuchlerisch."

Sie inspizierte ihre Fingerspitzen, weil sie es nicht fertig brachte, ihn nach diesem Affront auch noch anzusehen. Es hatte sie schon große Überwindung gekostet, ihn wirklich wie geplant mit ‚du' anzureden und das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals angesichts ihrer eigenen Courrage. Außerdem hatte sie keinen Schimmer, wie extrem er darauf reagieren würde.

„Impertinentes Miststück!", zischte Snape.

Hermine riskierte einen kurzen Blick, was sie jedoch umgehend bereute, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich furchterregend.

„Du hast mich doch auch Hermine genannt und geduzt", sagte sie leise, „vorgestern, als du deine Finger..."

„Schon gut – ich habe es verstanden!", fauchte Snape.

„Wenn noch andere Leute dabei sind sage ich selbstverständlich weiter ‚Sie' und ‚Professor Snape'", sagte Hermine, „nur wenn wir alleine sind, nenne ich dich... Severus."

Sie hob den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie er darauf reagierte, seinen Vornamen aus ihrem Munde zu hören, und war zufrieden, einen gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vorzufinden.

„Severus...", sagte sie noch einmal genüsslich. „Wie hört es sich für dich an, wenn ich das sage? Ich habe es extra vor dem Spiegel geübt!"

Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, angesichts dieser niederschmetternden Vorstellung.

„Es stört mich aber nicht, wenn du weiter Miss Granger zu mir sagst", setzte Hermine noch einen drauf, „auch wenn sich das etwas komisch anhören würde – so als wäre ich ranghöher und du nur..."

In Snapes Miene erschien etwas, das verdächtig an Mordlust erinnerte und Hermine umgehend dazu brachte, zu verstummen.

Ihr Schweigen schien Snape ein wenig zu besänftigen – zumindest klang seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz so aufgebracht, als er weiter sprach.

„Es ist mir klar, dass in deinen Augen das, was vorgestern passiert ist, größtenteils meine Schuld ist – auch wenn die Tatsache, dass du ungebeten in meinen Räumen geblieben bist, erheblich dazu beigetragen hat", sagte er rau. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, der sich mit Sicherheit nicht wiederholen wird. Wenn du dafür als Wiedergutmachung auf diese reichlich lächerliche vorgetäuschte Vertraulichkeit bestehst – bitteschön!"

„Ich betrachte das nicht als Wiedergutmachung", sagte Hermine, „schon allein deshalb, weil ich das, was passiert ist nicht grundsätzlich als Fehler betrachte, sondern eigentlich nur den vorzeitigen Abbruch deiner Bemühungen..."

„Du bist doch ein kluges Kind, Hermine...", seufzte Snape.

„Ich bin kein Kind!", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„...ein kluges Kind, auch wenn du der Illusion nachhängst, bereits eine Frau zu sein...", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort.

„Ich bin erwachsen!", sagte Hermine.

„Du bist weit davon entfernt erwachsen zu sein", sagte Snape herablassend.

„Nach dem Gesetz bin ich erwachsen", sagte Hermine gelassen, „und für das, was du mit mir angestellt hast ist es unerheblich, wie weit ich mental eventuell noch davon entfernt bin."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Das, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte..."

„Könnten wir uns erst darauf einigen, dass ich erwachsen bin?", fragte Hermine schnippisch.

Snape erhob sich und wandte sich einem der deckenhohen Regale zu, mit denen die Wände seines Büros vollgestellt waren.

Was tun Sie... äh,... du?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich hole die Flubberwürmer!", sagte Snape samtig.

„Schon gut – ich werde versuchen, dich nicht mehr zu unterbrechen", sagte Hermine rasch.

„Du _wirst_ mich nicht mehr unterbrechen!", sagte Snape.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine ergeben.

Snape setzte sich wieder.

„Was ich vorhin sagen wollte ist, dass du mit Sicherheit klug genug bist, um zu erkennen, dass dieser ‚vorzeitige Abbruch meiner Bemühungen' - wie du es so schön genannt hasst - das einzig Richtige war,", sagte Snape, „für dich genauso wie für mich."

„Das sehe ich anders!", sagte Hermine.

„Herrgott noch mal", herrschte Snape sie an, „stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist, Mädchen!"

„Das tue ich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich vertrete lediglich meine Meinung."

„Wie dem auch sei – diese Geschichte ist endgültig abgeschlossen", sagte Snape unwirsch, „und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was du eigentlich hier willst."

„Ich fürchte, ich sehe da schon wieder etwas anders als du", sagte Hermine und zog unwillkürlich den Kopf etwas zwischen die Schultern, in Erwartung des Ausbruchs, der sicher gleich erfolgen würde.

Aber zunächst blieb es noch ruhig. „Wie bitte?", sagte Snape irritiert.

„Ich betrachte diese Sache nicht als abgeschlossen", erklärte Hermine.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Snape entgeistert.

„Das soll heißen, dass du deine Verpflichtung mir gegenüber noch nicht erfüllt hast", sagte Hermine. Snapes Miene verhieß nichts Gutes. War es ihm eigentlich zuzutrauen, dass er handgreiflich wurde, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizte?

„Meine Verpflichtung...?", knurrte Snape.

„Der Nachhilfeunterricht – du erinnerst dich?", sagte Hermine leise.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", schnaubte Snape entrüstet. „Du willst tatsächlich weiter auf dieser hirnverbrannten Idee bestehen?"

„Ja – selbstverständlich!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe doch vorgestern Abend klar und deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass ich nicht der Richtige für so etwas bin", sagte Snape wütend. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was dich an dieser Aussage zweifeln lässt?"

„Oh ja – ich sehe das mehr vom pragmatischen Standpunkt aus", sagte Hermine.

„Pragmatisch...?", schnappte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, was dagegen sprechen würde, dass du... na ja...", sie blinzelte verschämt, „...dass du mich entjungferst", fügte sie so leise hinzu, dass es gerade noch hörbar war.

Snape starrte sie völlig ausdruckslos an, sodass Hermine Zweifel kamen, ob er sie überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte. Sie war schon fast versucht nachzufragen, entschloss sich aber dann, einfach weiterzureden.

„...und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass angesichts der Möglichkeiten die ich habe, absolut nichts gegen dich spräche, sondern du sogar die beste Wahl wärst", beendete sie tapfer ihren Satz.

„Du musst vollkommen verrückt geworden sein", sagte Snape monoton.

„Ich habe das wirklich ganz genau durchdacht", sagte Hermine eifrig. „Ich habe mir sogar eine ‚Für- und Wider-Liste' gemacht." Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasche.

Snapes Augen wurden kugelrund.

„Du trägst eine Liste in deiner Büchertasche herum, auf der steht, was dafür, und was dagegen spricht, dass ich dich... dass ich mit dir ins Bett gehe?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine fröhlich. „Willst du sie sehen?"

„NEIN!", bellte Snape. „Ich will, dass du das Ding vernichtest!"

„Vernichten?", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Wo ich mir doch so viel Arbeit damit gemacht habe? Ach... du meinst, wegen der Gefahr, dass jemand anders diese Liste zu Gesicht bekommen könnte?", fügte sie mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken hinzu.

„Scharfsinnig kombiniert, Granger!", sagte Snape bissig, doch in seiner Stimme schwang zu Hermines Entzücken auch ein Hauch Verzweiflung mit.

„Vor allem, weil ich meine Tasche ja meistens nicht mehr richtig schließen kann, weil sie so voll ist", sagte Hermine versonnen.

Snape begann mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen zu massieren, als hätte er plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst – das würde erklären, warum Harry mich heute immer so komisch angesehen hat", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Er hat ja sowieso schon länger den Verdacht, das mit mir etwas nicht stimmt."

„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung mit ihm!", knurrte Snape launig, doch er konnte sein Erschrecken über die Vorstellung, Potter könnte Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommen, nicht ganz verbergen.

Hermine kostete die Situation noch ein paar Sekunden aus, ehe sie Entwarnung gab.

„Meinst du wirklich, ich würde so etwas Brisantes offen und ungeschützt herumliegen lassen?", fragte sie schließlich. „Wenn jemand aus einem dummen Zufall heraus dieses Stück Pergament ihn die Hand bekäme - und ich versichere dir, dass das noch nicht passiert ist – dann würde er lediglich ein Rezept für Kürbisbowle entdecken."

„Kürbisbowle...", seufzte Snape erleichtert, obwohl er sie weiterhin reichlich böse ansah.

„Kürbisbowle!", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Und diese blödsinnige ‚Für- und Wider-Liste' bringt dich also zu dem Schluss, dass ich genau der Richtige bin, um dich deiner Jungfräulichkeit zu entledigen", sagte Snape missmutig, nachdem die Erleichterung über Hermines Tarnung abgeklungen war.

„Ja, das tut sie!", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist idiotisch, Hermine, und das weißt du auch", knurrte Snape. „Selbst wenn sonst nichts dagegen sprechen würde – und das ist absolut nicht der Fall – ich bin nicht zartfühlend genug für so etwas, das dürftest du sogar bei dem kurzen Zwischenspiel an meiner Wohnungstür schon gemerkt haben. Such dir jemanden, der ein bisschen... sanfter mit dir umgeht", fügte er mit einer fast einschmeichelnden Stimme hinzu.

Doch Hermine, die nicht vergessen hatte, wie er sie an dem ersten Abend in seiner Wohnung auf die selbe Art becirct hatte, fiel nicht auf diesen Ton herein.

„Das wäre eine Option, wenn ein annehmbarer und entsprechend sensibler, erwachsener Mann zur Verfügung stände", sagte sie energisch. „Da dem aber nicht so ist..."

„Die Jungs aus der siebten Klasse sind doch wohl erwachsen genug für dich", nörgelte Snape.

„Nein – sind sie nicht!", sagte Hermine. „Außerdem hätten selbst die Sensiblen unter ihnen nicht genügend Erfahrung – ich will einen Mann, der weiß was er tun muss."

„Na so schwer ist das auch wieder nicht", murmelte Snape verdrießlich.

„Da hast du's!", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an. „Du bringst eben weitaus mehr Erfahrung mit, als so ein Jüngling und ich habe nun mal überhaupt keine Lust, einen Dilettanten an meinem Körper herumfummeln zu lassen."

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Argumente?", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber natürlich!", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube die Kleinigkeiten werden dich nicht so interessieren – ist es okay, wenn ich dir gleich mein Hauptargument darlege?"

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten!", sagte Snape und stütze mit einer resignierten Geste den Kopf in den Händen ab.

„Bei dir muss ich mich nicht verstellen!", sagte Hermine triumphierend. „Ich muss kein Vergnügen vortäuschen, wenn ES mir nicht gefällt, weil es dir egal ist, ob es mir gut tut oder nicht. Außerdem kann es mir egal sein, was du über mich denkst und ich muss mir auch keine Gedanken machen, wie du dich dabei fühlst, weil mir das ebenfalls egal ist. Das ist doch perfekt, oder?"

„Ich fasse es nicht - wann bist du so zynisch geworden?", sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Ich habe dir zugeschaut, und deine Lebenseinstellung so toll gefunden, dass ich sie übernommen habe", sagte Hermine hart. „Können wir nun zum Thema zurückkehren?"

Der taxierende Blick mit dem Snape sie durchbohrte verursachte ihr Unbehagen.

„Und? Habe ich dich überzeugt?", fragte sie unwirsch.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Das heißt also, du weigerst dich, es zu tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Genau das heißt es!", bestätigte Snape.

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass ich dich nicht dazu zwingen kann", sagte Hermine und sie imitierte dabei ziemlich gut den leisen gefährlichen Ton, den Snape oft anwandte, wenn er jemandem drohte, „aber ich werde einige kleine Schritte unternehmen, die dir sicher nicht gefallen werden – immer einen nach dem anderen, dass es nicht zu auffällig wird. Außerdem werde ich so lange jeden Abend um acht bei dir erscheinen, bis du deiner Verpflichtung nachgekommen bist."

„Du willst mich also tatsächlich erpressen, du kleine intrigante Kröte!", zischte Snape.

„Hat sich das so angehört?", sagte Hermine unschuldig. „Ich habe lediglich angekündigt, was ich tun werde, wenn du nicht kooperierst – das ist doch im Grunde sehr zuvorkommend von mir, dann bist du wenigstes vorbereitet."

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich auf diesen Tisch hier legen, das tun, worauf du so scharf bist und dich dann rausschmeißen", sagte Snape grob und Hermine rutschte für einen kurzen Moment das Herz in die Hose.

„Und warum tust du es nicht?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Ich würde dir raten, diese Frage nicht noch einmal zu stellen", knurrte Snape. „Es könnte gut sein, das ich sie als Aufforderung verstehe."

Hermine schluckte. Sie starrte ihn gebannt an. War es ihm tatsächlich zuzutrauen, dass er ihr Gewalt antun würde? Sie war sich nicht sicher, deshalb zog sie es vor zu schweigen.

„Hermine...", sagte Snape nach einer Weile etwas gefasster, „...was muss ich tun, um diese Farce zu beenden? Ich nehme an, du möchtest Genugtuung dafür, dass ich ungebeten in deinen Geist eingedrungen bin, als du mit dieser speziellen Fantasie beschäftigt warst und auch dafür, dass ich dich hinterher damit so in Verlegenheit gebracht habe." Er musterte sie nachdenklich, bevor er weitersprach. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich auch rächen, für die vielen Jahre, in denen ich dich im Unterricht ignoriert oder sonst wie geärgert habe", fuhr er fort, „auch das wäre irgendwie.. verständlich. Aber das, was du im Moment abziehst, steht in keiner Relation zu diesen Dingen. Komm zur Vernunft, Mädchen! Ich wäre eventuell auch bereit, mich für das ein oder andere zu entschuldigen", fügte er zähneknirschend hinzu.

„Meinst du wirklich, sieben Jahre Missachtung lassen sich mit einer Entschuldigung vom Tisch wischen?", frage Hermine ungläubig.

„Nein – aber dahingehend bin ich dir doch sowieso schon entgegengekommen", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend. „Wir beide führen doch seit geraumer Zeit diese überaus interessanten Fachgespräche, die wir als Strafarbeiten tarnen, wie du Professor McGonagall so ergreifend geschildert hast."

„Das war wirklich ein netter Zufall, dass sie mich an den Lehrertisch geholt hat", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Zuerst dachte ich schon, du hättest gepetzt."

„So verzweifelt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", schnaubte Snape.

„Dafür, dass du ohne Einladung in meinem Kopf herumgestöbert hast und auch für die direkt darauffolgenden Bosheiten hätte eine ausreichend glaubhaft formulierte Entschuldigung vielleicht ausgereicht", griff Hermine das vorherige Thema wieder auf, „zumal du ja auch was bei mir gut hattest, wegen der Sache mit dem Kessel..."

Bei der Erwähnung des Kessels zogen Gewitterwolken in Snapes Gesicht auf – eventuell war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, das noch mal zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Hermine fort, „das war sowieso alles hinfällig, nach dem Abend in deiner Wohnung, als du vorgetäuscht hast, mich verführen zu wollen und ich darauf reingefallen bin. So etwas Niederträchtiges erledigt sich nicht durch eine profane Entschuldigung."

Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet und dass Snape nun auch noch die Frechheit besaß spöttisch zu grinsen, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihr Temperament auf ein unverfänglicheres Niveau zu bringen.

„Du warst wirklich süß an diesem Abend und so rührend naiv", sagte Snape samtig.

„Ich habe eben nicht so viel Erfahrung mit hinterhältigen Mistkerlen", schleuderte ihm Hermine zornig entgegen.

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass du unbedingt welche sammeln willst?", fragte Snape.

„Die Aussicht, nie mehr auf eine so fiese Show reinzufallen...?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Du wirst immer auf so etwas hereinfallen, wenn die Präsentation überzeugend genug ist", sagte Snape selbstgefällig. „Du bist einfach zu gutgläubig."

„Das bin ich nicht!", knurrte Hermine.

„Wobei ich ja betonen muss, dass es mir absolut nicht schwergefallen ist, dich glauben zu lassen, ich wolle dich verführen", sagte Snape nachdenklich und starrte versonnen ins Leere. „Schon seit langem stelle ich mir vor, wie wohl die Oberstreberin Miss Hermine Ich-weiß-alles Granger auf derartige Avancen reagieren würde und ich muss sagen, du hast dich perfekt an mein Drehbuch gehalten."

„Du hast dir schon vorher – vor der Sache mit meiner Tagträumerei und dem Kessel – überlegt, wie es wäre mich zu verführen", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Aber ja! Dachtest du, nur du hast Fantasie?", fragte Snape.

„Ja - aber warum ausgerechnet ich?", fragte Hermine. „Es gibt wesentlich attraktivere unter deinen Schülerinnen."

„Attraktivität ist nicht alles!", sagte Snape samtig. „Du hast eine eindeutig erotische Ausstrahlung, Hermine."

„Was...?" Hermine starrte ihn gebannt an. „Und wie weit gingen diese Fantasien?"

„Weit... zu weit!", sagte Snape schuldbewusst.

Hermine war zu perplex, um zu antworten.

„Natürlich hätte ich das nicht tun dürfen", sagte Snape und wirkte fast zerknirscht dabei.

„Äh – ist schon okay!", sagte Hermine hilflos.

„Weißt du, es ist manchmal verdammt einsam hier unten und da kommt man schon mal auf dumme Gedanken", sagte Snape leise.

„Oh - das... das tut mir leid...", sagte Hermine verwirrt und stellte gleichzeitig überrascht fest, dass sie tatsächlich Mitleid empfand.

In seinen Augen lag etwas Melancholisches, das sie unweigerlich in seinen Bann zog, auch wenn ein kleines dünnes Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf zur Vorsicht riet.

Und tatsächlich stahl sich im nächsten Moment ein kleines fieses Grinsen auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„Und wenn ich dich nun noch ein bisschen länger volljammere mit der Tragik meines Lebens, könnte ich dir spätestens nach einer halben Stunde einen Heiratsantrag machen und du würdest ihn annehmen", sagte er spöttisch.

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an „Du mieser..."

„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!", unterbrach Snape sie feixend.

„Ich habe dir keine Sekunde lang geglaubt!", fauchte Hermine.

„Du gibst eine ziemlich schlechte Lügnerin ab, Hermine", sagte Snape immer noch amüsiert grinsend, „zumindest dann, wenn du emotional erregt bist."

„Das werde ich auch noch lernen!", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Ja, bestimmt!", sagte Snape in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass er genau das Gegenteil meinte.

Hermine senkte den Blick um sich zu sammeln. Sie durfte sich nicht weiter von ihm provozieren lassen. Cool bleiben war die Devise!

Einen Moment später hatte sie sich wieder so weit im Griff, dass sie ihm in die noch immer spöttisch funkelnden Augen sehen konnte.

„Schön – nachdem ich nun wieder ein wenig zu deinem Amüsement beitragen konnte", sagte sie energisch, „könnten wir wieder zum eigentlichen Zweck meines Hierseins kommen?"

„Die Flubberwürmer?", fragte Snape erfreut.

„Nein! Nicht die Würmer! Ich hatte dir gerade erläutert, warum eine Entschuldigung nicht ausreichend ist, für deinen hundsgemeinen vorgetäuschten Verführungsversuch", sagte Hermine so gelassen wie möglich.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz – du hast nur gesagt, _dass _es so ist, aber nicht _warum_", berichtigte Snape sie, während er sie aufmerksam musterte.

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl unter seinem Blick.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand!", sagte sie barsch.

„Vielleicht! Erklär's mir trotzdem!", sagte Snape seidig.

Hermine schwieg und presste die Lippen zusammen, so dass ihr Mund wie ein schmaler Strich wirkte.

„War es eventuell... demütigend?", schlug Snape vor und lüpfte die Augenbrauen.

Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Er schien sich auch noch im Nachhinein an ihrer Blamage hoch zu ziehen. Hermine legte die Stirn in zornige Falten.

„Ja, das war es!", sagte sie bissig. „Und das freut dich so richtig, nicht war?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape belustigt. „Überrascht dich das etwa? Ich bin doch dafür bekannt, dass ich gerne Schüler und ähnlich armselige Kreaturen quäle."

„Das, was du da an dem Abend zum Schluss von dir gegeben hast – entsprach es der Wahrheit?", fragte Hermine immer noch stirnrunzelnd.

Mit dieser Frage hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. War sie wirklich darauf aus, sich nochmals verbale Prügel abzuholen?

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte er lauernd.

„Ich meine deine Aussage, dass ich eine nervige, spätpubertierende, unerträgliche Besserwisserin bin", sagte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „und dass dir der Gedanke an eine körperliche Verbindung mit mir unerträglich ist, aufgrund deiner extremen Abneigung gegen die äußerst unsympathische Sorte Streber, zu denen ich deiner Meinung nach gehöre und nicht zu vergessen wegen deiner Abneigung gegen Pädophilie." Sie hatte mit leiser, scharfer Stimme gesprochen, während sie ihm seinen eigenen Wortlaut fast originalgetreu um die Ohren haute, und die letzten Worte erinnerten stark an das Zischen einer Schlange.

Snape jedoch schien ihren Ausbruch aus irgend einem Grund erheiternd zu finden.

„Die unvergleichliche Miss Granger!", sagte er grinsend. „Saugt jedes Wort, das ein Lehrer von sich gibt auf wie ein Schwamm das Putzwasser. Apropos Putzwasser", fügte er sinnierend hinzu, „was hältst du davon Kessel zu schrubben, anstatt Würmer auszunehmen – ist vielleicht weniger eklig."

Hermine sprang auf.

„Ich werde weder die verdammten Würmer ausnehmen, noch die verflixten Kessel schrubben!", schrie sie aufgebracht. „Ich will eine Antwort!"

„Setz dich hin und hör auf mich anzuschreien, sonst werde ich ungemütlich!", sagte Snape und der Ton, in dem er es sagte kombiniert mit dem Blick den er ihr zuwarf bewegte Hermine tatsächlich, dem Folge zu leisten. Gleich darauf ergriff eine unwahrscheinliche Wut Besitz von ihr – auf Snape, weil er es immer noch mühelos schaffte, sie mit so einfachen Mitteln zur Raison zu bringen und noch viel mehr auf sich selbst, weil sie scheinbar immer noch so konditioniert war, dass ihm genau dies möglich war.

„Antworten Sie mir!", zischte sie ihn an, vor Aufregung wieder ins gewohnten ‚Sie' zurückfallend.

„Ich finde es sehr erfreulich, dass Sie durch meine kleine pädagogische Machtdemonstration wieder zu einer angemessenen Form der Anrede zurückgekehrt sind, Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Das war nur ein Ausrutscher!", sagte Hermine zähneknirschend.

„Ach so! Wie war noch mal die Frage?", sagte Snape süffisant grinsend.

„Ich will wissen, ob du jedes Wort deiner abscheulichen Ansprache, die ich vorher so exakt wie möglich wiedergegeben habe, ernst gemeint hast", sagte Hermine mühsam beherrscht.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp.

„JA?", keuchte Hermine und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja!", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern.

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann den Umstand, dass du es bereits am darauffolgenden Abend geschafft hast, mich in sehr eindeutiger Absicht anzufassen, trotz deiner übergroßen Abneigung gegen Pädophilie im Allgemeinen und unerträglich nervigen, spätpubertierenden Streberinnen im Besonderen?", fragte Hermine und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Das war auch nur ein Ausrutscher!", sagte Snape.

„Ein Ausrutscher?", fauchte Hermine.

„Na ja – da war für einen Moment nicht mehr genug Blut im Gehirn, um einen reibungslosen Denkprozess zu garantieren, da es unterwegs war zu tiefergelegenen Regionen – beziehungsweise schon dort angekommen war", sagte Snape gelassen. „Ich bin ein Mann – da kann das schon mal vorkommen. Dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in meinen Räumen warst ist übrigens deine eigene Schuld."

„Ich bin daran schuld?", schnappte Hermine. „Du hast also eigentlich gar nichts falsch gemacht?"

„Ich wusste, dass du eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe hast", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Und du meinst, dass Professor McGonagall das genauso sehen würde?", sagte Hermine wutschnaubend.

Snape atmete tief durch und tat so, als müsse er überlegen.

„Möglich wäre es schon", sagte er schließlich nachdenklich. „Könnte gut sein, das sie auch Erfahrungen mir diesem Phänomen hat – diese Sache mit dem Blut, meine ich."

„Und? Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?", fragte Hermine aufsässig. Er wusste mit Sicherheit genauso gut wie sie, dass sie bei Bedarf im Stande sein würde, seinen Schweigezauber irgendwie zu neutralisieren oder zu umgehen, auch wenn es vermutlich schwierig werden würde.

„Nein – im Moment wohl eher nicht", seufzte Snape und zog mit einer verdrießlichen Grimasse die Augenbrauen hoch.

Hermine atmete auf. Endlich lenkte er ein! Zeit, das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor er noch einmal die Oberhand gewann. Sie stand auf und genoss es, dass sie diesmal diejenige war, die diesen Zeitpunkt bestimmte und nicht wie üblich ihr Lehrer.

„Ich werde morgen Abend wiederkommen", sagte sie ruhig, „und ich hoffe, ich muss dafür vorher nicht wieder so einen Aufwand in deinem Unterricht betreiben wie heute."

Wenigstens das hatte gesessen! Snape hatte ihr den Auftritt von heute morgen scheinbar noch nicht verziehen, so böse, wie er sie nun anfunkelte.

Stolz erhobenen Hauptes schritt Hermine zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!", rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu. „Ich wünsche dir angenehme Träume!"

„Und ich dir Albträume!", murmelte Snape halblaut als sie schon halb auf dem Korridor stand.

Hermine streckte noch einmal von draußen den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Und noch etwas", sagte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln, „wenn du Gryffindor noch einmal Punkte abziehst, nur weil du mit mir nicht fertig wirst, dann werde ICH ungemütlich!"

Ohne ihm die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu geben, knallte sie die Tür zu.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Hat's euch gefallen, oder werden die Gespräche zwischen den Beiden langsam langweilig?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo ihr Lieben und noch mal vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews! Wie es scheint, sind die Vorstellungen, wie die Geschichte weitergehen soll recht unterschiedlich und alle Erwartungen werde ich vermutlich nicht erfüllen können, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass das, was ich mir ausgedacht habe euch weiterhin Spaß macht! _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 15**

Als der Meister der Zaubertränke am nächsten Vormittag im Unterricht die erste Frage an die Schüler der Abschlussklasse richtete, schnellte wie erwartet Hermine Grangers Arm sofort in die Höhe, was von Snape wie gewöhnlich ignoriert wurde.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, wie der eines Raubvogels auf der Suche nach einer saftigen Maus. Niemand außer Hermine schien gewillt, seine Frage zu beantworten.

Gerade als er im Begriff stand, eine ziemlich schüchterne, aber nicht unintelligente Ravenclaw als Opfer auszuwählen, räusperte sich hinter seinem Rücken jemand laut und deutlich und dieser Jemand war natürlich Miss Penetranzia Granger persönlich. Noch bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehen konnte, sprach sie ihn an.

„Hallo, Professor Snape!", sagte sie in einem überfreundlichen Sing-Sang-Ton.

Als er sie endlich ansah, winkte sie ihm mit ihrer immer noch in die Luft ragenden Hand munter zu.

„WAS, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Ich weiß die Antwort!", sagte Hermine immer noch winkend.

„Ach - wer hätte das gedacht?", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Dann ist das womöglich auch der Grund, warum Sie so penetrant herumfuchteln", fügte er mit einem genervten Blick auf ihre Hand hinzu.

„Genau!", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn an.

„Und Sie sind ernsthaft der Meinung, Sie wären schon wieder an der Reihe, den Rest der Klasse mit Ihrem umfassenden Wissen zu erfreuen, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ja – und danke für das Kompliment", sagte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht dieser Meinung und das war beleibe kein Kompliment", sagte Snape kühl. „Und alles weitere...", fügte er scharf hinzu, als er sah, dass sie schon wieder zu einer Entgegnung ansetzte, „...können Sie heute Abend in meinem Büro mit mir klären."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", murmelte Harry.

Hermine runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und hoffte, das dieser Kommentar leise genug gewesen war, doch Snapes Blick, der - während seine Züge einen geradezu zufriedenen Ausdruck annahmen - sofort auf Harry übersprang, belehrte sie eines Besseren.

„Mister Potter!", sagte er seidig. „Haben Sie ebenfalls Sehnsucht nach einer Strafarbeit?"

„Eventuell – wenn sie Hermine dafür in Ruhe lassen", sagte Harry herausfordernd.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!", zischte Hermine.

„Es scheint fast so, als ob Miss Granger keinen übermäßigen Wert auf Ihren selbstlosen Rettungsversuch legt, Potter", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Heldentum ist wirklich ein undankbares Geschäft!"

Hermine starrte Harry an, als wollte sie versuchen, ihn zu hypnotisieren, doch der hatte nur Augen für Snape und schien eindeutig im Begriff zu stehen, eine große Dummheit zu machen.

„Halt die Klappe, Harry!", sagte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte.

Snape provozierte Harry auf die ihm eigene Weise – er verschränkte die Arme, legte den Kopf schief und zog die Augenbrauen in schwindelerregende Höhen. Seine ganze Haltung drückte gelangweilte Überlegenheit und deutlich zur Schau gestellte Geringschätzung gegenüber seinem berühmtesten Schüler aus. Obwohl er nichts sagte, war die Botschaft eindeutig: _‚Komm schon – fordere mich heraus – ich warte nur darauf!' _

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es war eine Weile her, dass er mit Snape aneinander geraten war, aber es rief dieselbe heiße Wut in ihm hervor, wie eh und je.

„Wissen Sie, Potter – Miss Granger kann sich diese Strafarbeit viel eher leisten als Sie", sagte Snape, nachdem Harry keine Anstalten machte, weiterzureden, „denn sie ist mit Sicherheit umfassend vorbereitet auf die Abschlussprüfung. Bei Ihnen jedoch stehen die Chancen auf eine einigermaßen annehmbare Note in der Zaubertränkeprüfung so schlecht, dass Sie wirklich JEDE freie Minute mit Lernen verbringen sollten." Bei diesen Worten wanderte sein Blick in so eindeutiger Weise zu Ginny hinüber, dass Harry sich unweigerlich noch weiter aufplusterte.

„Lassen Sie Ginny aus dem Spiel", knurrte er wütend.

„Ich kann für mich selber sprechen!", zischte Ginny.

Snapes Mundwinkel wanderten um ein paar Grad in die Höhe.

„Sie stoßen heute scheinbar nur auf Unverständnis bei den Damen, Potter", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „das Leben ist manchmal einfach ungerecht."

Harry sah immer noch äußerst wütend aus, doch Ginnys Reaktion schien ihn etwas eingebremst zu haben. Immer wieder wanderte seine Augen für einige Sekunden ungläubig zu seiner Freundin, die jedoch mit verschränkten Armen geradeaus starrte und ihn keines Blickes würdigte.

„Nun gut...", sagte Snape aufgeräumt, nachdem Harry zu keiner neuen Herausforderung ansetzte, „acht Uhr in meinem Büro, Miss Granger. Falls Sie sich das mit der Strafarbeit doch noch anders überlegen, Mister Potter, melden Sie sich im Laufe des Tages bei Mister Filch – ich bin sicher, er findet notfalls etwas für Sie zu tun. Miss Weasley – nachdem Sie wider erwarten für sich alleine sprechen können – beantworten Sie meine Frage von vorhin. Es ging um die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten der kaukasischen Sumpfmotte speziell im Bereich der bewusstseinserweiternden Tränke – Sie erinnern sich?"

Ginny schaffte es – zu Hermines und obendrein Harrys Erstaunen – Snapes Frage relativ umfassend zu beantworten. Auch der Zaubertränkemeister zeigte sich überrascht.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Weasley", sagte er mit nur mäßig spöttischem Unterton, „wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich derzeit tatsächlich auch noch für Zaubertränke interessieren? Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für Ihre Antwort."

Ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch den Raum. Snape vergab ansonsten so gut wie nie Punkte – er zog höchstens welche ab.

„Ach und bevor ich es vergesse", fuhr Snape genüsslich fort, „zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre impertinente Wichtigtuerei, Mister Potter."

Harry sah für einen Moment so aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, überlegte es sich aber anders, als sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine ihm warnende Blicke zuwarfen.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief relativ friedlich – soweit man dieses Wort auf Snapes Unterricht überhaupt anwenden konnte.

---

Für den Nachmittag war eine Lehrerkonferenz anberaumt und Snape, der es nicht schätzte den Raum zu betreten, wenn schon alle dort versammelt waren, machte sich eine Viertelstunde zu früh auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Er würde dort in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken und sich dabei amüsieren, wie seine Kollegen nach und nach eintrafen und versuchten, sich möglichst weit weg von ihm zu setzen. Die Nachzügler, denen diese Möglichkeit verwehrt blieb, hatten bisweilen ein regelrecht verzweifeltes Mienenspiel zu bieten.

Als er die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass er nicht der Erste war. McGonagall und Tonks saßen bereits am Tisch und waren in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft. Snape überlegte kurz, ob er den Rückzug antreten sollte, doch im selben Moment hatte McGonagall ihn schon entdeckt.

„Severus! Komm doch rein!", rief sie ihm zu.

Snape seufzte lautlos und betrat den Raum.

„Ich wollte nicht stören!", sagte er höflich. Es konnte in seiner derzeitigen Situation – angesichts des ungewissen Ausgangs der Granger-Misere – nicht schaden, ein wenig bei der Schulleiterin zu punkten.

„Du störst nicht – setz dich doch zu uns", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

Tonks schien alles andere als begeistert von diesem Vorschlag. Sie hob kaum den Kopf als Snape sich ihr gegenüber neben McGonagall niederließ.

„Tonks!", sagte er und nickte seiner Kollegin kurz zu, ausnahmsweise auf die Verwendung ihres ungeliebten Vornamens verzichtend.

„Severus!", murmelte Tonks wobei sie misstrauisch zwischen den Ponyfransen hervorlinste, die ihr bis zu den Augen reichten.

McGonagall und Tonks schienen das Gespräch, das sie unterbrochen hatten, nicht fortsetzen zu wollen und auch Snape, der sich mittlerweile eine Tasse Kaffee beschafft hatte, tat nichts um das Schweigen zu beenden.

„Äh... wir sprachen gerade darüber, wie schwierig es immer noch für manche von uns ist, sich wieder im Alltag zurechtzufinden, nachdem nun endlich Frieden herrscht", sagte McGonagall schließlich.

„Ja, mir geht's genauso!", sagte Snape. „Einfach langweilig, dieser Alltag! Ich vermisse es wirklich ungemein, mich alle paar Wochen mit diesen netten maskierten Typen zum Verbrecherplauderstündchen zu treffen."

Beide Frauen sahen ihn entrüstet an.

„Nur ein Scherz, Ladies!", sagte Snape und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Sarkasmus ist wohl auch eine Möglichkeit, damit fertig zu werden", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wer Probleme mit dem Frieden hat, sollte sich noch einmal eindringlich vor Augen führen, wie unsere Lage aussehen würde, wenn die dunkle Seite den Sieg davongetragen hätte", sagte Snape barsch.

„Damit hättest du doch wohl am wenigsten Probleme", sagte Tonks heftig und unerwartet. Noch nie hatte sie es gewagt, Snape so direkt anzugreifen.

„Tonks!", sagte McGonagall empört.

„Lass es gut sein, Minerva!", knurrte Snape. „Sie hat Recht – ich hätte mit Sicherheit größere Chancen als ihr alle gehabt, das zu überleben. Und nachdem ohnehin alle Welt glaubt, dass ich mich in diesem Fall widerstandslos in die Reihen der Todesser eingereiht hätte – wieso sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, dies zu bestreiten?"

„Weil es eine Lüge ist", sagte McGonagall scharf, „und weil du es dir selbst schuldig bist, die Wahrheit zu sagen!"

„Wen interessiert schon die Wahrheit?", sagte Snape abfällig.

„Mich!", sagte McGonagall. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich entschuldigst", fügte sie an Tonks gewandt hinzu.

Tonks, die nach ihrem Ausbruch stur den Tisch angestarrt hatte, hob den Kopf. In ihrem Blick lag deutlicher Widerwille, eine gehörige Portion Trotz aber auch Angst, als ihre Augen von McGonagall zu Snape wanderten.

„Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte sie rau.

„Schon gut! Ich verstehe natürlich, dass du aus einem besonderen Grund Probleme hast, mit dem Alltag klarzukommen", sagte Snape. „Es ist nie leicht, jemanden zu verlieren, der einem nahe stand."

Die Anerkennung in McGonagalls Augen war ihm fast peinlich. Tonks hingegen starrte ihn bestürzt an – dass sie nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, dieses Thema mit ihm zu besprechen, war überdeutlich. McGonagall jedoch schien das für eine blendende Idee zu halten.

„Ich habe einige Unterlagen in meinem Büro vergessen, die ich für die Konferenz brauche", sagte sie in unverfänglichem Ton. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Kaum, dass sie dies ausgesprochen hatte, war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Warum tust du das?", zischte Tonks.

„Warum tue ich was?", fragte Snape gelassen.

„Nett sein!", sagte Tonks.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja in Wirklichkeit nett?", sagte Snape schulterzuckend.

„Bist du nicht!", sagte Tonks im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Du hast mich durchschaut!", sagte Snape mit falscher Betroffenheit.

„Also – warum dann?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich habe Order von oben, Verständnis für deine Situation zu zeigen", sagte Snape.

„Darauf kann ich verzichten!", sagte Tonks heftig.

„Dann verzichte doch vielleicht auch darauf, Minerva die Ohren über meine angeblichen Gemeinheiten dir gegenüber voll zu singen", sagte Snape jovial.

„Angeblich...?", brauste Tonks auf.

„Ich bin zu dir nicht gemeiner als zu anderen Leuten", sagte Snape. „Wie kann eine ehemalige Aurorin nur so wenig belastbar sein?"

„Du lässt doch keine Gelegenheit aus, mir wo es nur geht eins drüber zu ziehen", sagte Tonks vorwurfsvoll.

„Das ist nicht war!", sagte Snape. „Du bist nur so überempfindlich, dass du bei jeder Kleinigkeit losheulst... wie ein Wolf, dem man auf den Schwanz getreten hat."

„Du bist wirklich das Letzte!", sagte Tonks heiser und ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht, während sie ihn, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd ansah.

„Was habe ich denn nun schon wieder getan?", fragte Snape unschuldig.

In diesem Moment betraten Professor Sprout und Madame Hooch den Raum und bewahrten Tonks davor, hierauf antworten zu müssen.

Im Verlauf der Lehrerkonferenz wurde hauptsächlich die Organisation der bevorstehenden Prüfungen besprochen.

Tonks vermied es, Snape offen anzusehen und wenn ihr Blick ihn doch kurz streifte, lag ein ausreichend gedemütigter Ausdruck darin, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen.

Als die Konferenz sich dem Ende zuneigte und McGonagall in die Runde fragte, ob noch jemand ein Thema zum Besprechen hätte, meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

„Ja bitte, Severus...?", sagte die Direktorin erfreut, denn ansonsten saß er meist nur mit einem ‚warum-verschwende-ich-eigentlich-hier-meine-Zeit'-Gesicht in diesen Lehrerbesprechungen und beteiligte sich nicht wirklich am Gespräch, sondern gab lediglich hin und wieder bissige Kommentare ab.

„Ich habe durch Zufall davon Wind bekommen, dass eventuell einige Schüler auf – sagen wir mal – nicht ganz unumstrittene Mittel zurückgreifen, um ihre Leistungsfähigkeit im Hinblick auf die Abschlussprüfung zu steigern", sagte Snape. „Näher möchte ich im Moment nicht darauf eingehen, da es sich bis jetzt nur um eine zwar sehr wahrscheinliche, aber dennoch nicht beweisbare Vermutung handelt. Ich würde jedoch alle hier bitten, die Augen offen zu halten und verstärkt auf verdächtige Verhaltensweisen zu achten."

Die anderen Lehrer nickten beifällig. Dass Schüler auf diese Weise versuchten, sich einen Vorteil in der Prüfung zu verschaffen war nichts wirklich Neues.

„Es kann nicht schaden, speziell die Schüler der Abschlussklassen ein wenig genauer zu beobachten", pflichtete McGonagall ihm bei.

„Welche Symptome sind den typisch für jemanden, der solche Hilfsmittel verwendet?", fragte Tonks die Direktorin.

„Würdest du das bitte beantworten, Severus?", sagte McGonagall. „Du kennst dich damit besser aus."

„Nun – es kommt natürlich im Einzelfall darauf an, womit genau ein Schüler sich zu dopen versucht", erklärte Snape bereitwillig, „aber einige Besonderheiten sind in fast allen Fällen zu beobachten: Das Verhalten ist euphorisch, manchmal auch leicht aggressiv, das Selbstbewusstsein ist deutlich gesteigert, zum Teil bis hin zur totalen Selbstüberschätzung, die Pupillen sind erweitert, in der Regel wird der Betroffene schnell und viel reden, wobei es auch welche gibt, die fast völlig verstummen, die Augen sind leicht gerötet und die Bewegungen fahrig – was aber natürlich auch bei den Schülern vorkommt, die ohne Hilfsmittel versuchen, die Nächte durchzulernen."

„Ich kann mich an einen Fall erinnern, der ist schon Jahre her", sagte Professor Sprout grimmig, „da hatte ein Schüler die Idee, er könnte seine Prüfungsangst mit einem Tee aus Feenwaldmoos bekämpfen – es hat Tage gedauert, bis er wieder aufhörte zu singen und zu tanzen."

„Daran kann ich mich auch erinnern, Pomona", sagte McGonagall. „Wir haben nie herausgefunden, wer ihm diesen Bären aufgebunden hatte."

„Wenn er wenigstens singen gekonnt hätte", murmelte Sprout. „Aber so... es war grauenhaft!"

„Nun gut – beobachtet die Schüler aufmerksam", sagte McGonagall, „und wenn jemand etwas Verdächtiges bemerken sollte, möge er sich bitte bei mir oder bei Severus melden."

„Es ist übrigens keine gute Idee, die eventuell betroffenen Schüler direkt auf den Verdacht anzusprechen", fügte Snape hinzu, „sonst sind die Beweise verschwunden, ehe wir überhaupt anfangen, danach zu suchen.

„Auch darin gebe ich Severus Recht!", sagte McGonagall.

Als die Lehrer sich wenig später daran machten, den Raum zu verlassen hielt McGonagall Snape zurück. Sie wartete, bis die Tür sich hinter dem letzten Kollegen geschlossen hatte, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Mir ist da gerade noch etwas eingefallen, was auch nie richtig aufgeklärt wurde", sagte sie bedeutungsschwanger.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape pseudointeressiert.

„In der Zeit, als du hier noch zur Schule gingst, machte auch das Gerücht die Runde, verschiede Schüler würden auf aufputschende Drogen zurückgreifen, um den Abschlussprüfungsstress zu bewältigen...", sagte McGonagall.

„Ach – wirklich?", fragte Snape.

„Und ein weiteres Gerücht besagte, dass du derjenige wärst, der das Zeug an die Anderen verkauft hätte", sagte McGonagall, während sie ihn prüfend musterte.

„Nein!", rief Snape und tat bestürzt.

„Hast du?", fragte McGonagall schneidend.

„Weißt du, Minerva, das ist schon so lange her...", sagte Snape und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Mich juckt es heute noch in den Fingern, Slytherin mindestens fünfhundert Punkte dafür abzuziehen", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Contenance, meine Liebe", sagte Snape mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „mit zwanzig Jahren Verspätung ein Exempel statuieren und dann auch noch auf Grund von Hörensagen passt nicht in dein Fairness-Konzept."

„Ja - nimm mich nur auf den Arm!", sagte McGonagall mit gutmütiger Entrüstung. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es warst!"

„Du siehst mich tief bestürzt!", sagte Snape und legte theatralisch eine Hand auf seine Brust.

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen und grinste.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich", seufzte sie. „War dein Gespräch vorhin mit Tonks... effektiv?", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema.

„Ja, ich denke schon!", sagte Snape.

„Ich war sehr erfreut, dass du Verständnis für ihre Situation zeigst", sagte McGonagall.

„Ich bemühe mich!", sagte Snape unverbindlich.

„Das ist schön!", sagte McGonagall mit einem warmen Lächeln.

---

Da bis zum Abendessen noch ein wenig Zeit war und das herrliche Wetter zu einem Spaziergang einlud, beschloss Snape, sich noch ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten, anstatt in den finsteren Kerker zurückzukehren. Vielleicht ergab sich dabei ja auch die Möglichkeit, den ein oder anderen Schüler zu erschrecken.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, fiel sein erster Blick, als er ins Freie trat auf Hermine Granger, die sich gerade vom Schloss entfernte und den Weg in Richtung der eher schlecht zugänglichen Seite des Sees eingeschlagen hatte. Nicht genug, dass diese Göre ihm im Unterricht so unsagbar auf die Nerven ging und abgesehen von ihren regelmäßigen abendlichen Besuchen nun auch regelmäßig in seinem Kopf herumspukte – nein – sie musste ihm auch noch hier über den Weg laufen. Andererseits war dies eventuell eine Gelegenheit, mehr über sie herauszufinden, um Munition für den Kampf gegen das penetrante Weibsstück zu sammeln – und wenn nicht, konnte er sie vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen ärgern.

Unauffällig – so dass es für einen eventuellen Beobachter nicht ersichtlich wäre, dass er ihr folgte – schlenderte Snape über das Gelände vor dem Schlossportal, von Zeit zu Zeit die Richtung leicht variierend, aber sein Opfer nie aus den Augen verlierend.

Als er sicher war, dass niemand auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, bog er ebenfalls zum See ab – auf einem anderen Pfad als Hermine, aber so, dass er auf den ihren treffen würde.

An der Stelle, wo die Wege sich kreuzten, trat er vorsichtig hinter den Bäumen hervor, um zu sehen, wie weit Hermine mittlerweile gegangen war. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie – fast schon am Ufer des Sees – im dichten Gebüsch verschwinden zu sehen.

Ohne unnötige Geräusche zu verursachen ging er nun etwas flotteren Schrittes zu der Stelle, wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Auch von dort aus war keine Spur von ihr zu entdecken. Behutsam bahnte sich Snape einen Weg durch das dichte Gestrüpp, in dem sie verschwunden war und schon nach wenigen Schritten sah er sie.

Inmitten einer fast kreisrunden Lichtung, lag Hermine im hohen Gras – Arme und Beine entspannt von sich gestreckt, die Augen geschlossen – so als fühlte sie sich hier völlig sicher vor Zugriffen der Außenwelt. In der Gewissheit, dass diese Vorstellung nur eine Illusion war, wirkte das Mädchen auf Snape in einer fast rührenden Weise verletzlich, wie sie da lag - nicht ahnend, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich trat er immer näher an sie heran und verharrte erschrocken, als sie sich plötzlich bewegte. Aber sie hatte lediglich ihre Arme, die sie neben ihrem Kopf abgelegt hatte, herunter genommen um anschließend... Teufel noch mal – was tat sie da? Sie zog ihren Rock hoch und legte die Hände auf die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Wenn er sich nun nicht bemerkbar machte, würde er wohl eine nicht ganz uninteressante Vorführung bekommen, aber da sich die Rolle des miesen Spanners nicht unbedingt mit seinem Ehrgefühl vertrug und er außerdem im Bezug auf Granger diesbezüglich schon genug in der Tinte saß, würde er es lieber nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Er näherte sich ihr noch ein Stück, bis er nur noch knapp zwei Meter von ihr entfernt war. Eine ihrer Hände war mittlerweile zwischen ihre Beine gewandert und bewegte sich in eindeutiger Weise auf und ab.

„Ich habe deinen Termin vorverlegt!", sagte Snape in normaler Konversations-Lautstärke.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Hermines Kopf in die Höhe. Sie stolperte mit schreckverzerrtem Gesicht rückwärts auf allen Vieren kriechend nach hinten und plumpste unsanft auf ihr Hinterteil.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt? Das tut mir aber leid!", sagte Snape grinsend.

„WAS TUN SIE HIER?", schrie Hermine und zog hektisch den Rock über ihre Beine.

„Im Moment noch herumstehen, mangels einer Sitzgelegenheit", sagte Snape gelassen und sah sich interessiert auf der Lichtung um, woraufhin er einen umgestürzten Baumstamm in unmittelbarer Nähe entdeckte, auf den er zuging und sich schließlich darauf niederließ.

Hermine, die ihn nun halbschräg in ihrem Rücken hatte und ihm misstrauisch mit den Augen gefolgt war, fuhr herum wie eine angriffsbereite Löwin.

„Wie haben Sie... wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte sie scharf.

„Zufall – ich habe dich laufen sehen und bin dir gefolgt", sagte Snape.

„Warum? Um mir zuzusehen?", fauchte Hermine, sprang auf und klopfte sich energisch ein paar Grashalme vom Rock.

„Nun echauffier' dich nicht so!", sagte Snape tadelnd. „Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du dich hier in die Büsche schlägst um DAS zu tun. Außerdem hätte ich mich ja wohl kaum bemerkbar gemacht, wenn ich darauf aus gewesen wäre, dir dabei zuzusehen."

„Vermutlich soll ich jetzt auch noch dankbar sein?", schnaubte Hermine.

„Ja, das wäre durchaus angemessen", sagte Snape.

Hermine strich sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich hier draußen wesentlich unsicherer in seiner Gegenwart, als es im Schutze von Hogwarts' Mauern der Fall war. Das lag vermutlich an der erschreckenden Vorstellung, dass sie hier ganz alleine mit Snape war und sich nicht, wie im Schloss, die nächsten Bewohner nur einen Steinwurf weit entfernt aufhielten. Wenn er ihr wirklich einmal etwas antun wollte, war dies einer der geeignetsten Plätze dafür.

Zudem sah Snape im Tageslicht fast noch bedrohlicher aus, als im gewohnten Halbdunkel des Kerkers und dass er sie ausgerechnet in einer so verfänglichen Situation erwischt hatte, machte das Ganze natürlich auch nicht gerade besser.

„Ein hübsches Plätzchen hast du dir da ausgesucht, um dich zurückzuziehen", bemerkte Snape und sah sich weiter um. „Wie geschaffen zum... Nachdenken", fügte er grinsend hinzu woraufhin Hermine reflexartig ihre rechte Hand hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. „Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass trotzdem nichts Vernünftiges dabei heraus kommt."

„Es kommt durchaus etwas dabei heraus", sagte Hermine giftig, „und im Übrigen bin ich nicht einverstanden, mit der Terminvorverlegung. Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein."

„Aber ja... das ist verständlich!", sagte Snape gedehnt, und schielte mit einem amüsierten und sehr offensichtlichen Blick nach ihrer Hand, die sie immer noch hinter dem Rücken verbarg. Er erhob sich und kam nun langsam auf sie zu. Hermine trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, damit er ihr nicht zu nahe kam.

„Angesichts deiner Überzeugung, dass ich angeblich genau der richtige Mann bin, um dich zu deflorieren, scheint mir dein Verhalten ein wenig... abweisend", sagte Snape belustigt. Als sich jedoch der Gedanke in seinem Kopf verselbständigte, wie es wohl wäre, sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen, trat er vorsichtshalber selbst den Rückzug an.

„Dann überlasse ich dich mal wieder deiner... Freizeitbeschäftigung", sagte er und freute sich über die Wut in Hermines Augen... diesen schönen braunen Augen, die im Sonnenlicht wirkten, als würden winzige goldene Funken darin tanzen...

„Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen", sagte er, ehe er sich abwandte und auf den verborgenen Eingang der Lichtung zuging. „Bis später!"

Kurz darauf war er im Gebüsch verschwunden.

Hermine legte, trotz der warmen Sonne fröstelnd, die Arme um ihren Körper – von nun an würde sie sich hier nie mehr richtig sicher fühlen.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

An diesem Abend überlegte sich Hermine zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Fehde mit Snape laufen hatte, ob sie wirklich zu ihm gehen sollte. Die Begegnung heute nachmittag am See hatte sie eingeschüchtert - daran änderte auch der Umstand nichts, dass sie sich über diese Schwäche erheblich ärgerte.

Ein paar Sekunden lang hatte er sie so seltsam angesehen, als sie sich dort auf der Lichtung gegenüber gestanden waren, als ob er sich seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht ganz sicher gewesen wäre, und das hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Auch wenn sie versucht hatte sich einzureden, dass es ihr nur recht sein konnte, wenn er sich noch einmal vergaß – der Gedanke, er könnte sich plötzlich doch entscheiden ihrer unmoralischen Aufforderung nachzukommen, hatte etwas sehr Verstörendes.

Sie konnte sich noch so viel einreden, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, ihr erstes Mal als bloße Pflichtübung durchzuziehen – die Wirklichkeit sah doch etwas anders aus und sich dieser Erkenntnis zu verschließen, hätte nicht zu ihrer Persönlichkeit gepasst.

Trotz allem war sie entschlossen die Sache durchzustehen, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Es gab wichtigere Entscheidungen im Leben, als die Wahl des ersten Sexualpartners. Überhaupt wurde viel zu viel Wind um diese Sache gemacht. Soweit Hermine mitbekommen hatte, waren die meisten Mädchen danach enttäuscht - wenn die Realität sie einholte und dabei so überhaupt nicht ihren romantischen Vorstellungen entsprach.

Hermine hatte sich schon länger vorgenommen, nicht in diese Falle zu tappen. Sie würde vorsichtshalber mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen!

Abgesehen davon, hielt sie es für relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass Snape sich noch einmal darauf einlassen würde, sie überhaupt auch nur zu berühren. Aber ihn mit diesem Gerede von seiner Pflicht ihr gegenüber unter Druck zu setzen, war einfach spannend.

Sie würde sich zusammenreißen und sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen, wenn sie gleich zu ihm ging. Im Gegenteil - sie würde ihm klarmachen, dass die Ignoranz, mit der er sie jahrelang behandelt hatte, sich nun rächte - jetzt, wo sie etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte.

Snape ertappte sich dabei, wie er – je näher es auf acht Uhr zuging – immer wieder auf die Uhr blickte und schob dies umgehend darauf, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, die allabendliche Granger-Heimsuchung hinter sich zu bringen.

Er war allerdings nicht so vermessen, sich nicht einzugestehen, dass das Mädchen in gewisser Weise reizvoll für ihn war - ihre Ausstrahlung barg durchaus etwas Erotisches – aber abgesehen davon, dass es für ihn absolut nicht in Frage kam, sie noch einmal anzurühren, gingen ihm ihre penetrante Wichtigtuerei und ihr zickiges Gehabe gewaltig auf die Nerven.

Nicht, dass er keine Ideen gehabt hätte, um ihr die Impertinenz auszutreiben – er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, welche Mittel hier Wirkung zeigen würden - doch es war ihm genauso bewusst, dass er dafür umgehend von der Schule fliegen würde, falls es bekannt würde.

Snape seufzte. Manchmal waren einem einfach die Hände gebunden, in der Welt der Guten und Gerechten – viel zu oft, für seinen Geschmack.

Punkt acht Uhr marschierte Hermine in Snapes Büro. Sie hatte es nicht einmal mehr für nötig befunden anzuklopfen und im Geiste machte Snape für diese neuerliche Respektlosigkeit einen weiteren Strich auf seiner das-wirst-du-büßen-Liste.

Er sprach sie nicht an, sondern lehnte sich nur bequem in seinem Sessel zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, und musterte seine Besucherin aufmerksam.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine forsch und nahm genau die gleiche Haltung auf dem Besucherstuhl ein. „Stimmt irgend etwas nicht? Habe ich Essensreste an der Nase kleben oder sonst irgendwo?"

„Du hast eine Portion Dummheit im Hirn kleben, seit einiger Zeit", sagte Snape launig, „und die steht dir nicht sonderlich gut."

„Ach daher kommt es, dass du mich nicht mehr so schätzt und förderst wie in den letzten sieben Jahren", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Was würde mir denn dann stehen?"

„Deine Intelligenz", sagte Snape, „allerdings nur, wenn du nicht so eine fürchterliche Besserwisserin wärst."

„Deutlich zur Schau gestellter Respekt vor meinem Zaubertränkelehrer würde mich vermutlich noch annehmbarer machen", sagte Hermine naserümpfend, „nein – besser noch - Demut!"

„Ein wenig Demut würde dir in der Tat hervorragend stehen", sagte Snape mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Tja – nur leider kann ich damit nicht dienen", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht schlummern ja ungeahnte Fähigkeiten in dir", sagte Snape samtig.

„Das mag schon sein – aber sicher nichts in dieser Art", sagte Hermine angewidert.

„Demut ist bisweilen durchaus ein positiver Aspekt und kein Makel", sagte Snape.

„Das kommt daran, aus welcher Perspektive man es betrachtet", sagte Hermine.

„Die Perspektive kann trügerisch sein, wenn es um gefühlte Werte geht", sagte Snape. „Du hast zum Beispiel zur Zeit das Gefühl, am längeren Ende des imaginären Hebels zu sitzen, der die Entwicklung unseres zukünftigen Miteinanders regelt – aber das ist eben nur eine Illusion und das damit verbundene Hochgefühl wird so schnell verfliegen, wie Rauch im Wind."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst!", sagte Hermine und versuchte dabei, gefährlich zu klingen.

Snape sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, bevor er weitersprach.

„Du hörst dich doch selber gerne reden, Hermine", sagte er dann mit einem kleinen boshaften Lächeln, „kannst du mir einmal erklären, was du davon hast, jeden Abend bei mir im Büro herumzusitzen? Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt und mir eins ausgewischt – aber jetzt haben wir eine Patt-Situation – ich werde nicht tun, was du verlangst und du hast keine Möglichkeit, mich dazu zu zwingen. Also, warum lässt du es dabei nicht bewenden, sondern gehst mir konstant weiter auf die Nerven?"

„Vielleicht finde ich es ja äußerst unterhaltsam, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen", sagte Hermine mit einem süßlichen Lächeln. „Die Gewissheit, dass ich es bin, die dieses kleine wütende Funkeln in deinen Augen auslöst, auch wenn du äußerlich ganz ruhig bleibst, ist wirklich inspirierend."

„Du hast also vor, dieses Spielchen noch weiter zu treiben? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, worauf du dich da einlässt?", fragte Snape eisig.

„Siehst du... jetzt funkelt es wieder!", sagte Hermine und grinste ihn spöttisch an. „Natürlich werde ich weitermachen - solange, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht habe.

„Ist das noch die restliche Euphorie von deiner Selbstbeglückung unten am See, oder nur ein Anflug von Größenwahn, dass du deine Chancen hierfür so hoch einschätzt", fragte Snape bissig.

Hermine ließ sich ihr innerliches Zusammenzucken, bei der Erwähnung der Situation am See kaum anmerken, allerdings nicht wenig genug, dass Snape es nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich wesentlich öfter zu dieser Lichtung begeben um... in dich zu gehen", sagte er spöttisch, „das könnte dein dringendes Verlangen entjungfert zu werden eventuell ein wenig in den Hintergrund rücken."

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief, während Snape sie überheblich angrinste, und ärgerte sich darüber.

„Und wenn dir die Penetration trotzdem weiter so verlockend erscheinen sollte, dann geh doch vorher einfach am Gurkenbeet vorbei und nimm die Sache selbst in die Hand", setzte er noch einen drauf.

Hermines Teint nahm einen noch tieferen Rotton an.

„Du bist widerlich!", rutsche es ihr heraus, ehe sie es verhindern konnte.

„Mag sein – aber was soll's?", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Hauptsache meine Augen funkeln."

„Ich meinte nicht das boshafte Funkeln!", sagte Hermine so trotzig, dass es Snape fast rührte. In diesem Moment war sie eindeutig eher ein Kind als eine Frau.

„Ach Hermine – manchmal bist du wirklich niedlich", sagte er mit einem derart herablassenden Unterton, dass Hermines Hände sich spontan zu Fäusten ballten.

„Ich bin nicht niedlich!", fauchte sie.

„Oh doch, das bist du!", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Wenn du deiner Verpflichtung mir gegenüber nicht bald nachkommst, gehe ich zu McGonagall und erzähle ihr, was bisher passiert ist, wobei ich mich natürlich als dein hilfloses Opfer hinstellen werde", sagte Hermine scharf. „Na – wie niedlich findest du das?"

„Das ist allerdings nicht niedlich, sondern einfach nur dumm", sagte Snape.

„Du bist derjenige, der dumm dastehen würde, wenn ich das täte", sagte Hermine barsch.

„Ich meinte damit – es ist dumm von dir, mich überhaupt erpressen zu wollen", sagte Snape kühl, „denn wer garantiert dir denn, dass deine Erinnerungen noch dieselben sind, wenn du heute diesen Raum verlässt?"

„Du drohst mir, mein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren?", fragte Hermine schneidend.

„Kluges Mädchen!", sagte Snape.

„Damit habe ich gerechnet!", sagte Hermine ruhig – zu ruhig, für Snapes Geschmack. „Ich habe den Hergang dieser ganzen Sache - oder besser gesagt, meine Variante davon - ausführlichst niedergeschrieben und das Pergament in einem versiegelten Umschlag an einem sicheren Ort versteckt."

„Und was soll dir das bringen, wenn du dich an den Ort bald nicht mehr erinnerst?", frage Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Dieser Umschlag trägt neben dem Vermerk ‚EILT' Professor McGonagalls Namen und ist so präpariert, dass er genau am letzten Schultag an eine strategisch günstige Stelle geworfen wird, wo ihn, wer immer den Brief auch findet, sicher sofort zur Direktorin bringen wird, in der Annahme, eine schlampige Posteule hätte ihn dort verloren", sagte Hermine triumphierend. „Ich habe in dem Bericht natürlich auch erwähnt, dass du mich vermutlich bereits einem Gedächtniszauber unterzogen haben wirst, wenn Professor McGonagall den Brief in Händen hält. Übrigens glaube ich mich zu erinnern, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, eine solche Manipulation nachzuweisen."

Hermine genoss es, Snape im Laufe ihres Vortrags etwas blasser werden zu sehen.

„Du siehst also, es wäre günstiger für dich, wenn ich mich an diesen Brief erinnere, damit ich ihn entschärfen kann, bevor er noch Unheil anrichtet", sagte sie mit einem boshaften kleinen Lächeln.

„Schön – ich gebe es zu – du bist nicht niedlich, sondern reichlich durchtrieben", sagte Snape finster. „Aber es gibt einen Punkt, den du in deiner Überlegung nicht berücksichtigt hast..."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Hermine schnippisch.

„Es würde mich keine zwei Minuten kosten, die Information über den Ort, an dem du das Ding versteckt hast, von dir zu bekommen", sagte Snape leise. „Dazu müsste ich nicht mal unbedingt zaubern – ein, zwei geschickte Handgriffe an den richtigen Stellen und du würdest singen wie ein Vögelchen im Morgengrauen."

Snape nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, dass Hermine nun den Anstand hatte, etwas ängstlich auszusehen.

„Das würdest du nicht tun!", sagte sie, doch ihr Tonfall machte gleichzeitig deutlich, dass sie hiervon nicht restlos überzeugt war.

„Möchtest du es darauf ankommen lassen?", fragte Snape samtig.

Hermine zögerte und sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Snape demonstrativ die Finger ineinander verschränkte und sie dann dehnte, ganz als würde er sich bereits auf das vorbereiten, was er ihr angedroht hatte. Aber letztendlich war es nicht dieses Bild, das Hermine ins Zweifeln brachte, sondern vor allem ein prüfender Blick in seine Augen, die sie kalt fixierten. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, das sie hier einem Mann gegenüber saß, der bei den Todessern vermutlich oft die scheußlichsten Dinge getan hatte, um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen.

Wie von einer geheimen Kraft angezogen, wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu seinen Händen. Es war ihr bisher noch nie aufgefallen, wie kräftig sie trotz der schlanken Finger wirkten.

„Hermine?", sagte Snape und als sie den Kopf hob, nützte er die Gelegenheit und griff blitzschnell über den Tisch um eine ihrer Hände zu packen. Hermine erschrak fürchterlich und versuchte ihre Hand zurückzuziehen, doch er hielt mit festem Griff ihr Gelenk umklammert, was ihr sofort den Vorfall mit dem ätzenden Trank unangenehm in Erinnerung rief, den er ihr zwangsweise auf die Hand geträufelt hatte.

„Es erstaunt mich immer wieder", sagte Snape leise und strich dabei sanft über ihren Handrücken und ihre Finger, „was für ein harmloses Geräusch diese dünnen Knochen von sich geben, wenn sie brechen – ganz im Gegensatz zu den weniger harmlosen Schmerzen, die selbiges zu Folge hat. Wie kleine Zweige, auf die man im Wald manchmal tritt."

Hermine versuchte panisch ihre Hand frei zu bekommen, doch er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Lass mich los!", keuchte sie und zwang sich ihren Blick zu heben, voller Angst, er würde ihr wehtun, sobald sie das tat.

Ab dem Moment jedoch, als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr von seinen Augen lösen. Es war mehr als nur ein Blick, den sie da abbekam aus diesen tiefen schwarzen Abgründen. Es war, als würde er in sie eindringen, auf eine brutale, schmerzvolle Weise, obwohl er ihr rein körperlich nicht mehr antat, als ihre Hand festzuhalten. Sämtliche Haare an ihrem Körper stellten sich auf und ihre Hautoberfläche fühlte sich mit einem Mal so empfindlich an, als wäre bereits die leichteste Berührung nahezu unerträglich.

„Trotzdem ist es verwunderlich, wie viel Kraft man doch aufwenden muss, um so einen zarten Knochen zu brechen", sagte Snape und umrundete dabei den mittleren Knöchel ihres kleinen Fingers. Obwohl er ihr dabei überhaupt nicht weh tat, peitschte das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper wie ein Stromstoß. Sie rechnete jeden Moment damit, den Schmerz zu spüren, von dem er gesprochen hatte. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er ihr gleich den Finger brechen würde. Seine Augen sagten, dass er es tun würde. Und obwohl die rationelle Seite ihres Verstandes ihr leise zuflüsterte, dass dies vermutlich nur ein Bluff war, bekam sie die Panik, die unaufhaltsam in ihr aufstieg nicht in den Griff.

„Bitte!", wimmerte sie, noch immer gefesselt von seinem unheimlichen Blick. „Tu mir nicht weh!"

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun!", sagte Snape sanft. Seine Stimme hatte einen fast hypnotischen Klang. „Du brauchst mir nur verraten, wo dieses Schriftstück ist."

„Draußen!", sagte Hermine zitternd. Sie stand - entgegen ihrer sonst recht robusten Veranlagung - kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er sollte aufhören, sie so unerträglich intensiv anzustarren.

„Und? Wirst du ein braves Mädchen sein und mich dorthin führen?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine, überwältigt von dem Gefühl, weder seinen Griff noch seinen Blick auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können.

„Schön!", sagte Snape zufrieden. Seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr so furchteinflößend und endlich ließ er auch ihre Hand los. Hermine zog sie sofort zurück und versteckte sie unter ihrem Umhang.

„Dann gehen wir beide am Besten mal gleich zu deinem sicheren Versteck und entschärfen die böse kleine Zeitbombe", sagte Snape aufgeräumt und erhob sich.

Hermine nickte betreten und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Snape auf dem Weg zu Tür.

„Zu den Gewächshäusern", murmelte Hermine.

„Hervorragend!", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich dir auch gleich mal zeigen, wo das Gurkenbeet ist."

Hermine belohnte ihn mit einem gepeinigten Seitenblick und einer neuerlichen Auffrischung ihrer kurzfristig sehr blass gewordenen Gesichtsfarbe.

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen begegneten sie einigen Schülern, von denen die meisten Hermine mit einem mitleidigen bis bewundernden Blick bedachten, denn es hatte sich natürlich herumgesprochen, dass sie sich seit Tagen permanent mit Snape anlegte und dafür eine Strafarbeit nach der anderen aufgebrummt bekam.

Vor dem Schloss trafen sie auf Tonks, die dort mit einer Gruppe von älteren Schülern stand und sich unterhielt. Als sie Snape mit Hermine herauskommen sah, riss sie überrascht die Augen auf und trat ihnen in den Weg.

„Was soll das? Wo gehst du mit ihr hin, Severus?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife während sie ihren Blick misstrauisch zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her gleiten ließ.

„Nymphadora!", sagte Snape ölig. „Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angehen sollte, aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Miss Granger hat das Vergnügen mit mir Trankzutaten besorgen zu dürfen."

„Mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Tonks skeptisch. „Es ist schon fast völlig dunkel!"

„Aber nein, es ist nicht dunkel", sagte Snape herablassend. „Wir haben Vollmond – wenn auch ein paar Wolken ihn verdecken - und das ist bei der Ernte mancher Pflanzen wichtig, denn auch sie verändern sich dabei, allerdings meist zu ihrem Vorteil."

Hermine starrte ihn daraufhin mindestens genauso erbost an wie Tonks.

„Tiefschläge scheinen neuerdings dein Markenzeichen zu sein", sagte Tonks rau.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst – das war lediglich die Wahrheit", sagte Snape schulterzuckend und wandte sich ab um weiterzugehen. „Kommen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Hermine nickte Tonks kurz zu, bevor sie Snape hinterhereilte. Diese sah dem seltsamen Gespann zweifelnd hinterher, bis sie hinter einer Biegung verschwanden.

„Der Spruch mit dem Vollmond eben war total mies!", knurrte Hermine als sie Snape eingeholt hatte.

„Was du nicht sagst", meinte Snape unbeeindruckt.

„Sie leidet doch sowie schon genug unter Remus' Tod – warum musst du auch noch auf ihr herumhacken?", fragte Hermine erbost.

„Jeder leidet unter irgendetwas – der eine mehr, der andere weniger...", sagte Snape.

„Aber man kann doch ein wenig Rücksicht darauf nehmen...", begann Hermine.

„Solange ständig alle Rücksicht auf Tonks nehmen, wird sie nie lernen, mit ihrem Verlust fertig zu werden", unterbrach Snape sie barsch. „Es hat noch niemandem bei der Bewältigung eines solchen Problems geholfen, wenn man ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelt."

„Es hilft aber auch sicher nicht, extra gemein zu sein", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Für meine Verhältnisse war ich gar nicht übermäßig gemein", gab Snape zu bedenken, „und außerdem – wer weiß – vielleicht hilft es ja doch. Bei dir scheint es ja auch zu funktionieren."

„Was soll den das nun wieder heißen?", schnappte Hermine. Sie bemühte sich mit Snape Schritt zu halten, der ein ziemliches Tempo vorlegte auf dem schmalen Weg zum Gewächshaus.

„Ich nehme mal stark an, dass auch du trauerst – um deinen Freund Ronald Weasley", sagte Snape. „Aber du läufst weder tagelang mit verheulten Augen herum, noch machst du den Eindruck deinen Pflichten nicht gerecht werden zu können vor lauter Gram – vielleicht liegt das ja zum Teil auch an der überaus miesen Behandlung durch mich."

Hermine lief schweigend hinter ihm her während sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Magen sich auf übelste Weise verknotete.

Plötzlich blieb Snape abrupt stehen und drehte sich um, obwohl sie noch nicht an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren. Aufgrund der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse reagierte Hermine zu spät und prallte auf ihn.

„Nicht so stürmisch, junge Frau!", sagte Snape launig und hielt sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest, als sie einen Schritt zurückstolperte, damit sie nicht stürzte. Dann streckte er einen Arm aus und zeigte auf eine in der Dunkelheit undefinierbare Ansammlung von Grünzeug am Wegesrand.

„Das Gurkenbeet!", sagte er. „Soll ich dir vielleicht gleich bei der Auswahl behilflich sein?"

Hermine schwieg.

„Hast du die Sprache verloren?", fragte Snape belustigt. „Na komm schon – sag was! Sonst mache ich mir noch ernsthafte Hoffnungen und dann redest du doch wieder", fügte er süffisant hinzu. „Das wäre dann auch unnötig gemein."

Hermine blieb weiter stumm.

„Hermine?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Ist es mein umwerfender Charme, der dich so plötzlich verstummen lässt", fragte Snape interessiert, „oder ist es, weil ich dich auf Weasley..."

„ICH WILL NICHT ÜBER RON REDEN – UND SCHON GAR NICHT MIT DIR!", schrie Hermine.

„Schschscht!", zischte Snape – bereit, ihr beim nächsten lauten Ton den Mund zuzuhalten. „Bist du verrückt? Schrei gefälligst nicht so rum!"

Unwillkürlich hatte er den Griff verstärkt, mit dem er sie noch immer an der Schulter festhielt. Hermine holte aus und schlug seine Hand mit einer Kraft weg, die ihn überraschte.

„Beruhig dich!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Ich bin ruhig!", sagte Hermine gepresst.

„Dann holen wir jetzt deinen Brief!", sagte Snape. „Geh vor!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um Hermine den Vortritt zu lassen. Im selben Moment ertönte eine aufgeregte Stimme - _„Hermine? Bis du okay?"_ – gefolgt von Fußgetrappel und schließlich von Tonks, bewaffnet mit einem leuchtenden Zauberstab.

„Schon gut - ich bin okay!", sagte Hermine.

„Aber du hast geschrieen...", sagte Tonks misstrauisch.

„Tja – ich habe wohl einen wunden Punkt bei Miss Granger erwischt und wie es scheint, reagiert sie auf so etwas wesentlich explosiver als du", sagte Snape.

„Hermine...?", sagte Tonks noch einmal – es war ihr deutlich anzuhören, dass sie Snape kein bisschen über den Weg traute.

„Es geht mir gut!", sagte Hermine unwirsch.

„Oh... na gut... dann gehe ich mal lieber wieder", sagte Tonks verunsichert.

„Das ist eine blendende Idee", meinte Snape.

Tonks schnaubte verächtlich und trat den Rückweg an.

„Danke, Tonks!", rief Hermine ihr reumütig hinterher.

„So, Miss Schreihals, der Brief!", sagte Snape giftig und bedeutete Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken voraus zu gehen.

Sie führte ihn an eine Stelle, an der die Rückwand eines der Gewächshäuser an einen vielbenutzten Hauptweg grenzte. Dort angekommen griff sie mit beiden Händen in das Gebüsch, das dort üppig spross, und holte ein flaches hölzernes Kästchen daraus hervor.

Sie öffnet den Deckel mit einem Zauberspruch und zeigte Snape den Inhalt – einen versiegelten Briefumschlag, auf dem in großen Lettern _‚EILT'_ und _‚An Professor McGonagall, Schulleiterin, Hogwarts'_ prangte.

„Nimm sämtliche Zauber von dem Ding!", verlangte Snape.

Hermine zückte den Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte und hielt dann das geöffnete Kästchen provozierend unter Snapes Nase. Er nahm ihr das Teil vorsichtig ab, nur um es ihr gleich wieder auffordernd entgegen zu strecken.

„Entferne auch den Bannspruch von dem Siegel", sagte er nachsichtig. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich dein hübscher Bericht selbst zerstört, nur weil ich es bin, der in lesen will und nicht McGonagall."

„Du wirst ihn nicht lesen!", schnaubte Hermine erbost.

„Oh doch – das werde ich!", sagte Snape.

Hermine hob den Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später stand der kleine Holzkasten in Flammen.

„Du verrücktes Weib!", fauchte Snape, der das Kästchen sofort hatte fallen lassen. Er versuchte den Schaden noch einzudämmen, indem er einen Gegenzauber sprach, doch als die Flammen verloschen waren, befand sich in dem verkohlten Behältnis nicht mehr viel mehr als Asche.

Snape warf Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Ich sagte doch, du wirst es nicht lesen!", sagte Hermine kalt.

Wortlos steckt Snape die Überreste des Kästchens noch einmal in Brand und sah zu, wie die Flammen das Holz zur Gänze auffraßen. Danach richtete er den Zauberstab auf die Stelle und murmelte einen Spruch, mit dem er die Asche verteilte, bis nichts mehr davon zu sehen war.

„Der Inhalt hätte dir sowieso nicht zugesagt", meinte Hermine lapidar.

„Kaum!", sagte Snape barsch. „Aber das werde ich noch herausfinden – es gibt andere Mittel und Wege..."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zum Schloss zurück, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob ihm Hermine folgte. Wortlos trottete sie hinter ihm über das dunkle Schlossgelände.

„Wie hast du es gemacht?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, als sie schon fast die Treppe zum Eingang erreicht hatten.

„Wie habe ich was gemacht?", fragte er und verlangsamte den Schritt.

„Wie hast du es so mühelos geschafft, mir so viel Angst zu machen, dass ich nachgegeben habe?", fragte Hermine.

Er setzte schon zu einer launigen Antwort an, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte – da war keine Wut mehr, oder Enttäuschung über die Niederlage, sondern begieriges Interesse – dies war das Ich-will-das-unbedingt-wissen-Gesicht von Hermine Granger, das er in den vergangenen Jahren so oft gesehen, wenn auch meist ignoriert hatte. Irgendwie imponierte ihm ihre Haltung – dieses Mädchen hatte die Kraft, die eigene Schmach in den Hintergrund zu stellen, wenn es darum ging, neues Wissen zu erwerben.

„Ich habe eben Übung in solchen Dingen", sagte er vage und lächelte, weil sie wie erwartet das Gesicht verzog, aufgrund der ausweichenden Antwort.

„Aber was genau hast du getan?", fragte Hermine weiter. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sich eine kleine unwillige Falte gebildet.

„Du warst doch dabei!", sagte Snape herausfordernd. „Denke nach, recherchiere und leg mir dein Ergebnis morgen Abend vor", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Okay!", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Schlossportal angekommen und durchquerten nun schweigend die Vorhalle. Am Fuß der nach oben führenden Treppe zögerte Hermine, während Snape den Weg nach unten in den Kerker einschlug, ohne sie auch nur noch einmal anzusehen.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!", sagte Hermine.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, denn Snape war zu beschäftigt damit, sich zu ärgern, dass er Idiot sie gerade regelrecht zu sich eingeladen hatte, für den morgigen Abend.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Und schon wieder kommt ein neues Kapitel! Bin ich nicht pfeilschnell?_ ;) 

_Ganz viele Grüße an alle, die diese Story lesen, besonders an meine lieben Reviewer!_

_Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten!_ :D

_LG,_

_Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 17**

Hermine fühlte eine seltsame Traurigkeit in sich aufkeimen, als sie die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter stieg. Irgendetwas in ihr wehrte sich, diesen Weg zu gehen, als wüsste sie, dass es nie mehr so sein würde wie vorher, wenn sie heute abend zu ihm ging, und doch zog es sie gleichzeitig mit aller Macht dorthin.

Wie selbstverständlich ging sie am Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und an Snapes Büro vorbei um in seine, weiter hinten im Korridor gelegenen Privaträume zu gelangen.

Als sie an die Türe klopfen wollte, öffnete sich diese wie durch Zauberhand. Der dahinter liegende Wohnraum lag fast im Dunkeln – nur aus dem angrenzenden Schlafzimmer drang ein warmer Lichtschein durch den Türspalt. Langsam ging Hermine darauf zu. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte, doch von drinnen war kein Geräusch zu hören. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Tür und drückte sie vorsichtig und mit klopfendem Herzen auf.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, überwältigte sie. Der ganze Raum war voller Kerzen – sie standen überall - auf den Fenstersimsen, auf der Kommode, auf dem Schrank und besonders viele auf dem Boden rund um das Bett.

Dann entdeckte sie Snape. Er verharrte bewegungslos am Fußende des Bettes und sah sie an.

„Warum all die Kerzen?", fragte Hermine und wunderte sich, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

„Ich dachte, das macht es leichter für dich", sagte Snape.

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Du meinst...?"

„Leg dich hin!", sagte Snape.

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann aber schlängelte sie sich vorsichtig durch das Kerzenmeer und kletterte auf das Bett. Die Bettwäsche fühlte sich steif und etwas rau an. Außerdem war sie blütenweiß – nicht gerade das, was sie hier erwartet hatte. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken – den Kopf bequem auf das Kissen gebettet, die Hände sittsam über dem Bauch gefaltet.

Endlich kam Bewegung in den bis dahin reglos dastehenden Snape. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und eine Sekunde später war sie vollkommen nackt! Peinlich berührt presste sie die Beine zusammen, bedeckte ihre Scham mit einer Hand und legte den anderen Arm über quer über die Brust.

Snape starrte sie an – es war ein Gefühl, als würde sein Blick eine sengende Spur auf ihrer nackten Haut hinterlassen. Hermine war schon drauf und dran, die Augen zu schließen, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie hinsehen sollte, als sie jedoch merkte, dass Snape begann sich auszuziehen, brachte sie es nicht fertig, den Blick abzuwenden.

Er entledigte sich in aller Ruhe Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung, die er ordentlich am Fußende des Bettes ablegte. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er schließlich die Unterhose abstreifte, auch diese – unglaublich, aber wahr - in strahlendem Weiß. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, entlockte Hermine ein erschrockenes Keuchen.

Nichts, was ihr jemals an Illustrationen oder Bildern über männliche Geschlechtsteile in Büchern und Zeitschriften begegnet war, hatte sie auch nur annähernd auf die Größe dieses voll erregierten Penis vorbreitet. Nie im Leben würde ihr Schoß ihn aufnehmen können. Sie versteifte sich ängstlich, als er sich auf das Bett kniete.

„Spreiz deine Beine!", sagte Snape.

„Ich will gehen!", sagte Hermine.

„Dazu ist es zu spät!", sagte Snape und packte ihre Fesseln. Hermine versuchte vergeblich sich zu befreien. Er hielt sie mühelos fest, zog ihre Beine auseinander und postierte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Als er sich über sie beugte griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und presste sie seitlich von ihrem Kopf auf das Bett. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, so wehrlos ausgeliefert zu sein, doch das Schlimmste war der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah – er war bar jeder Emotion, weder Erregung noch Wut war darin zu finden, nur Kälte, und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sich regelrecht in ihren Geist brannte. Es tat weh, wie er sie ansah und Hermine schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, sich damit gegen diese Art der Vergewaltigung wehren zu können.

Die Dunkelheit hinter ihren geschlossenen Liedern umfing sie tröstend wie eine wärmende Decke. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so schlecht, obwohl Snape sie immer noch festhielt und als seine Erektion hart gegen den Eingang ihrer Vagina drückte, empfand sie das überraschenderweise nicht als unangenehm, sondern auf eine aufregend fremde Art erregend.

Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den er weiter in sie eindrang wuchs ihre Erregung. Als er auf Widerstand traf hielt er kurz inne.

„Ich tue nur meine Pflicht!", sagte er rau, atmeten einmal tief durch und überwand die Barriere mit einem festen Stoß. Ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz zog durch Hermines Unterleib und als er tiefer in sie drang, kamen die Bedenken wieder, dass sie ihn nicht in sich würde aufnehmen können, doch die Erregung, die durch den Schmerz kurzfristig verdrängt worden war, kam wieder und wischte ihre Angst weg.

Seine Bewegungen wurden heftiger und Hermine streckte ihm gierig ihr Becken entgegen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie die Augen geschlossen gehalten, aber nun wurde das Verlangen übermächtig, in seinem Gesicht das selbe Begehren zu lesen, das auch sie empfand.

Was sie allerdings zu sehen bekam, als sie nun ihre Augen öffnete und in die seinen blickte, war erschütternd – die Kälte war daraus gewichen und hatte tatsächlich einem Gefühl Platz gemacht – es war blanker Hass, der ihr entgegenschlug.

„Es ist deine Schuld!", zischte er. Gleich darauf ließ er sie los und zog sich aus ihr zurück.

Im selben Moment nahm sie seitlich von sich eine Bewegung wahr. Sie drehte den Kopf und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Neben dem Bett stand Ron und starrte sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Du hast mich betrogen!", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick angewidert über ihren Körper wandern.

Hermines Kopf schoss herum. Am Fußende des Bettes stand Snape, komplett bekleidet, mit verschränkten Armen und fixierte sie mit eisiger Miene ihren Unterleib.

„Es ist deine Schuld!", sagte er wieder.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah an sich herab. Ein entsetztes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie lag in einer großen Lache aus tiefrotem Blut. Das Bettlaken zwischen ihren Beinen war damit getränkt, die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel war bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter damit beschmiert und das Schrecklichste war, dass das Blut immer noch unaufhaltsam in rhythmischen Intervallen aus ihrer Vulva schoss.

Hermine wachte von ihrem eigenen Schrei auf. Schweißgebadet, mit rasendem Puls und am ganzen Leib zitternd saß sie in ihrem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt, sich restlos aus dem Traum zu lösen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es unsinnig war, rutschte ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine um sich zu versichern, dass da kein Blut war. Was sie dort vorfand war zwar tatsächlich Feuchtigkeit, hatte jedoch nichts mit Blut zu tun. Sie war erregt gewesen, von ihrer Traumvorstellung, dass Snape sie nahm, obwohl er ihr keine Zärtlichkeit und keine menschliche Wärme gegeben, sondern einzig und allein den Geschlechtsakt vollzogen hatte. War es normal, von so etwas erregt zu werden? Oder war sie etwa pervers? Sex ohne Liebe, ja sogar ohne Zuneigung, war etwas, was zumindest offiziell verpönt war – wobei Hermine sicher war, dass dies viel öfter stattfand, als es den Anschein hatte - aber auch noch Lust dabei zu empfinden war fast schon anrüchig, zumindest als Frau.

Ihre Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als das Bild von Rons wütendem Gesicht sich vor ihr inneres Auge schob. Sie winkelte die Beine an, bis sie die Arme darum schlingen und das Kinn auf den Knien ablegen konnte und wickelte sich in ihre Decke, da sie plötzlich schrecklich fror.

Ron! Sie hatte den Gedanken an ihn in letzter Zeit völlig beiseite geschoben, bis Snape sie gestern auf ihn angesprochen hatte. Ron hätte sie mit Sicherheit für geisteskrank erklärt, für das, was sie momentan mit Snape abzog, obwohl dies ja noch längst nicht die Dimensionen ihres Traums erreicht hatte. Und nicht nur das – er hätte sie dafür gehasst!

Hermine war froh, als Krummbeim zu ihr aufs Bett sprang. Sie lehnte sich in ihre Kissen zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem weichen warmen Fell als er sich neben ihr ausstreckte. Nichts war besser, als das Schnurren einer Katze um düstere Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Am nächsten Tag nahm Tonks die erste Gelegenheit war, die sich bot, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Sie begleitete sie gleich nach dem Frühstück auf dem Weg zum Unterricht und da sie heute Morgen ausgerechnet bei Tonks selbst Unterricht in Verteidigung hatte, konnte Hermine nicht einmal vorgeben, es besonders eilig zu haben oder noch etwas dringendes erledigen zu müssen.

„Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte Tonks, ohne lang um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Nichts!", sagte Hermine.

„Erzähl mir keine Märchen!", sagte Tonks aufgebracht. „Du hast ihn doch nicht wegen ‚Nichts' angeschrieen."

„Er hat etwas gesagt, das mich sehr geärgert hat und da bin ich kurzfristig ausgerastet. Bist du nun zufrieden?", maulte Hermine.

„Was hat er gesagt?", bohrte Tonks nach.

„Ich werde das nicht wiederholen!", knurrte Hermine.

„Das kann nicht so weiter gehen mit deinen täglichen Strafarbeiten bei Snape", sagte Tonks energisch. „Ich werde mit ihm reden und notfalls Minerva einschalten."

„Halt dich da bitte raus!", sagte Hermine scharf. „Ich weiß selber, was ich tue!"

„Du siehst aber total fertig aus", sagte Tonks.

„Ja – ich habe die halbe Nacht gelernt", stöhnte Hermine. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie die halbe Nacht in der Bücherei verbracht, um herauszufinden, was Snape am Abend mit ihr angestellt hatte, aber das würde sie Tonks natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Die halbe Nacht?", fragte Tonks lauernd und sah Hermine prüfend in die Augen.

„Ich lerne immer nachts!", sagte Hermine pampig und wandte den Blick ab.

In diesem Moment kamen einige von Hermines Mitschülern um die Ecke und schlossen sich ihnen an, sodass Tonks sich zu ihrem Leidwesen gezwungen sah, die Befragung einzustellen, was Hermine wiederum zu einem erleichterten Seufzen animierte.

Harry ignorierte Hermine an diesem Tag weitgehend – scheinbar war er ihr noch immer wegen ihres letzten Gesprächs beleidigt - und Ginny verhielt sich ziemlich neutral, was Hermine als sehr angenehm empfand. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch über Snape. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihm später am Vormittag im Zaubertränkeunterricht gegenübertreten musste, war aufregend genug.

Als es dann so weit war, musste sie sich zwingen, ihn nicht ständig anzustarren. Snape hingegen ignorierte sie zunächst wie üblich. Erst als die Stunde fast zuende war, sprach er sie überraschend an, nachdem er sich, an die ganze Klasse gewandt erkundigt hatte, ob noch jemand Fragen zum Thema hätte.

„Miss Granger!", sagte er ölig. „Sie haben heute kein einziges Mal mit der Hand gefuchtelt – wollten Sie mir nur eine Freude machen oder hatten Sie heute tatsächlich nichts zu sagen?"

„Oh – ich hätte noch viele Fragen, Professor Snape", sagte Hermine, „aber nachdem die den Rahmen hier mit Sicherheit sprengen würden, verschiebe ich sie einfach auf heute Abend. Acht Uhr wie immer?"

„Acht Uhr ist in Ordnung – Sie scheinen sich ja in meinem Büro schon wie zu Hause zu fühlen", sagte Snape säuerlich.

Harry warf Hermine einen Blick zu, der überaus deutlich machte, was er über ihren Geisteszustand dachte. Sie schenkte ihm ein äußerst liebliches Lächeln dafür.

Weder Harry noch Ginny sprachen sie beim Mittagessen auf ihr Verhalten gegenüber Snape an und Hermine gab sich optimistisch der Hoffnung hin, dass sie es endlich akzeptierten.

Die freie Zeit nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht verbrachte sie wieder in der Bibliothek, wo sie noch einige Nachforschungen zu Ende führte, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht begonnen hatte. Richtig erfolgreich war sie allerdings weder gestern gewesen, noch war sie es heute. Sie hatte nur eine vage Ahnung davon, wie Snape es angestellt hatte, sie so zu beeinflussen.

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem sie sich immer wieder dabei ertappte, zum Lehrertisch hinüber zu schauen, drehte sie noch eine Runde ums Schloss und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Als sie die Treppe hinunterstieg, fiel ihr sofort ihr Albtraum wieder ein. Bevor sie Snapes Büro betrat warf sie einen Blick den Korridor hinunter, wo seine Privaträume lagen und die Verwirrung die sie dabei befiel, ließ sie ganz aus Versehen anklopfen, bevor sie das Büro betrat.

Snape honorierte dies mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, sowie sie eingetreten war.

„Du klopfst an? Was für ein unvermuteter Anfall von Höflichkeit", sagte er anerkennend.

„War nur ein Versehen!", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend und lächelte schief.

„Nun – was hast du herausgefunden", sagte Snape, gleich auf das Thema vom vergangenen Abend zurückkommend.

„Nicht sehr viel", sagte Hermine missmutig und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch.

„Vielleicht hast du nicht in den richtigen Büchern nachgesehen", stichelte Snape.

„Vielleicht steht das ja aber auch nicht in den Büchern, die in Hogwarts' Bibliothek zu finden sind", giftete Hermine.

„Das könnte natürlich auch sein", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Es war keine Legilimentik", sagte Hermine. „Du hast nicht nach traumatischen Erlebnissen in meinem Geist gesucht um die damit verbundenen Gefühle wiederzubeleben."

„Stimmt – das war es nicht", sagte Snape. „Wengleich das sicher auch viel Spaß gemacht hätte", fügte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn strafend an.

„Es war meines Erachtens auch keine direkte Beeinflussung meiner Psyche in dem Sinne, das du meine Emotionen durch irgend einen Zauber verstärkt hättest", fuhr sie fort.

„Auch richtig!", sagte Snape.

Aber du hast irgendetwas in meinem Kopf manipuliert", sagte Hermine. „Dass ich mir so hundertprozentig sicher war, du würdest mir tatsächlich gleich die Hand brechen, kam bestimmt nicht von ungefähr."

„Wer weiß – bei deiner Intelligenz...", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Pah – du hättest es doch gar nicht getan!", schnaubte Hermine. „Du hast mich doch nur glauben lassen, das es so wäre."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Hermine stur.

„Ich bin zu vielem fähig, wenn es nötig ist, um meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen", sagte Snape leise.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Also – was war es?", fragte sie.

„Eine kleine aber feine Verhörtechnik, die übrigens nicht nur in bösen Schwarzmagier-Kreisen Anwendung findet, sondern auch bei unserem geschätzten Ministerium", sagte Snape.

„Alles, was ich über Verhörtechniken herausfand, bezog sich auf mittelalterliche Foltermethoden", sagte Hermine düster.

„Tja – die wurden leider abgeschafft", sagte Snape bedauernd. „Aber wenn du mehr darüber erfahren willst, unterhalte dich doch mal mit Filch."

Hermine wollte gerade eine passende Antwort hierauf geben, als Snape sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen brachte und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Tür starrte. Ein paar Sekunden später klopfte es energisch.

„Erwartest du Besuch?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Bei Bedarf an Besuchern ist vollauf gedeckt, seit du mich ständig heimsuchst", knurrte Snape leise.

Er wartete, bis es noch einmal klopfte, ehe er ein lautes und reichlich genervtes _‚HEREIN!'_ von sich gab.

Die Tür ging auf und herein kam Tonks, gefolgt von Harry und Ginny. Hermine starrte die Ankömmlinge fast ebenso böse an, wie der Zaubertränkemeister selbst.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er barsch. „Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig!"

„Ich will das du aufhörst Hermine zu quälen!", sagte Tonks entschlossen.

„Du denkst ich quäle sie?", fragte Snape erstaunt. „Was für ein Glück, dass ich heute die Handschellen und die Peitsche noch nicht ausgepackt habe – wer weiß, was du dann erst denken würdest", fügte er völlig ernst hinzu.

Ginny riss entsetzt die Augen auf, Harrys Miene wurde noch eine Spur wütender und Tonks verengte die Augen zu kleinen schmalen Schlitzen, während sie ihn zornig anfunkelte.

Hermine war dem Gespräch bisher mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck gefolgt.

„Vergessen Sie das heiße Wachs nicht, Professor Snape", sagte sie nun eifrig, mit dem Erfolg, dass die drei Besucher sie fast genauso aufgebracht anstarrten, wie zuvor Snape.

Dieser stand nun auf und musterte die Eindringlinge mit eisiger Miene.

„Miss Granger ist hier, weil sie tatsächlich großes Interesse an der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens hat und eine überdurchschnittlich große Begabung obendrein", sagte er scharf. „Und da ich im regulären Unterricht, der leider vorwiegend von Schwachköpfen bevölkert ist, nicht ausreichend auf ihre Detailfragen eingehen kann, ich aber meine, ihr das schuldig zu sein, nachdem sie sich über sieben Jahre hinweg in bewundernswerter Weise engagiert hat, obwohl ich sie nie gefördert habe, gebe ich ihr seit der letzten Woche täglich die Gelegenheit, mit mir über fachbezogene Themen zu diskutieren. Minerva ist übrigens darüber informiert – nur für den Fall, dass du mir nicht glaubst", fügte er an Tonks gewandt hinzu.

Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn erstaunt und ungläubig an.

„Und warum dann dieses Theater mit den Strafarbeiten?", knurrte Harry.

„Damit nicht jeder Kretin auf die Idee kommt, er könne meine Freizeit beanspruchen, um mir Fragen zu stellen", knurrte Snape zurück.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt, Hermine", fragte Tonks leise.

„Wer hätte mir das geglaubt?", antwortete Hermine. „Harry und Ginny nicht, denn denen hatte ich versucht, es zu erklären", fügte sie schulterzuckend hinzu.

Harry hatte den Anstand, schuldbewusst drein zu sehen und Ginny schien die Spitze ihres linken Schuhs auf einmal besonders interessant zu finden.

„Na wenn das so ist...", sagte Tonks leicht verlegen.

„Ich wäre dir äußerst verbunden, wenn du dich jetzt mitsamt deinem Begleitschutz aus meinem Büro entfernen und die Tür von außen schließen würdest", schnarrte Snape.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich dir da unterstellt habe, Severus", sagte Tonks und man merkte ihr an, wie schwer ihr das fiel. „Aber nachdem ich gestern Abend auch noch das im Schlosspark mitbekommen habe, dachte ich..."

„Spar dir das, Nymphadora", unterbrach Snape sie gelangweilt.

„Okay...", sagte Tonks und hob abwehrend die Hände, „ich gehe ja schon!"

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum und nach einem letzten zerknirschten Blick auf Hermine, folgte ihr auch das Harry-Ginny-Duo.

Seufzend setzte sich Snape wieder auf seinen Stuhl, als die Tür sich hinter den Dreien geschlossen hatte.

„Mein Ruf ist unwiederbringlich ruiniert!", sagte er düster und zu Hermines Verblüffung, fing er gleich darauf an zu lachen.

Als sie sich vom ersten Schreck über dieses ungewöhnliche Geräusch aus seinem Munde erholt hatte stimmte sie mit ein.

„Und meiner auch!", gluckste sie amüsiert.

„Aber nein!", meine Snape grinsend. „Jeder weiß, dass du dich sogar mit dem Teufel persönlich einlassen würdest, wenn du der Meinung wärst, von ihm etwas lernen zu können, aber dass ich meine Abende freiwillig mit der Oberstreberin von Hogwarts verbringe, hätte mir keine Menschenseele zugetraut."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Es wäre schön, wenn es wirklich so wäre", sagte sie dann leise.

„Du wirst mir doch jetzt nicht sentimental werden?", fragte Snape spöttisch. „Ich verbringe meine Abende mit dir, weil du erpresserisches kleines Biest mich dazu nötigst und aus keinem anderen Grund."

„Natürlich – was sonst!", sagte Hermine barsch, und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie sein Spott gerade getroffen hatte. „Wo waren wir eigentlich stehen geblieben? Bei den Verhörmethoden?"

„Ja genau!", sagte Snape, während er sie aufmerksam musterte. Er schien einen siebten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann ein Mensch gedemütigt war.

„Wie hast du es angestellt?", fragte Hermine knapp.

„Man könnte sagen, ich habe dir ein paar Erinnerungen ausgeliehen", sagte Snape.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ich habe dir für einen Augenblick eine Erinnerung suggeriert, die nicht deine war", sagte Snape, „so dass du genau gewusst hast, wie der Schmerz sich anfühlen würde und auch dass es wirklich passieren würde, weil es dir eben schon einmal passiert war – zumindest glaubte dein Unterbewusstsein das in diesem Moment."

„Aber wie konntest du meinem Geist diese Erinnerung so glaubhaft vorgaukeln?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Das musste ich nicht", sagte Snape. „Sie war echt."

„Echt?", wiederholte Hermine. „Du meinst... es war deine Erinnerung?", fügte sie mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen

„Ja!", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Aber das muss ja schrecklich gewesen sein!", sagte Hermine entsetzt.

„Wie gesagt - es knackst relativ unspektakulär und tut dafür ziemlich weh", sagte Snape trocken.

„Wer...", begann Hermine.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte Snape sofort.

Es war Hermine deutlich anzusehen, dass sie Probleme hatte, die Fragen die ihr auf der Zunge lagen herunterzuschlucken, aber sie schaffte es.

„Wo liegt der Unterschied zur Legilimentik?", fragte sie, nachdem sie kurz über die Sache nachgedacht hatte, „Allein darin, dass du meinen Gedanken für einen Moment etwas hinzugefügt hast? Ist der Vorgang des Eindringens in den Geist des Anderen zunächst der selbe?"

„Nicht ganz!", sagte Snape. „Ich habe deine eigenen Erinnerungen nicht gesehen, wie es bei der Legilimentik der Fall wäre – ich habe lediglich eine Nische gesucht um meine Erinnerung dort zu verankern."

„Wie machst du das ohne Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine.

„Bei Menschen, die es nicht gelernt haben, sich dagegen zu wehren, gelingt mir das auch ohne diesen Fokus", sagte Snape völlig unbescheiden.

„Gilt das auch für die Legilimentik?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Sicher!", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Sonst hätte ich ja wohl nichts von deinen anrüchigen Fantasien mitbekommen."

„Gestern abend habe ich deutlich gespürt, dass du mich beeinflusst, aber damals im Zaubertränkeunterricht habe ich nichts dergleichen bemerkt", sagte Hermine skeptisch.

„Vermutlich warst du da nur zu abgelenkt", sagte Snape.

Hermine schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Du kannst es ja noch einmal ausprobieren", sagte Snape und fixierte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick, „vielleicht merkst du dann etwas."

„Nein!", rief Hermine, aber als sie ihm in die Augen sah wusste sie, dass es bereits zu spät war.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_...und zu Weihnachten wünsche ich mir ein paar Reviews! _;)


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallöchen! Wie versprochen noch ein Kapitel im alten Jahr - rutscht gut rüber ins neue!_

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen, _

_Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 18**

Als Snape erneut in ihren Geist eindrang, empfand Hermine zunächst nichts, als die blanke Wut über seinen Angriff. Seine Präsenz in ihren Gedanken, nahm sie erst war, als die Erinnerung an diesen Tag, in kurzen Momentaufnahmen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiflogen. Sie wollte sich dagegen wehren – ihn am Herumwühlen in ihren Gedanken hindern – doch ehe sie sich noch sammeln konnte, um zu versuchen, ihm eine wie auch immer geartete geistige Blockade entgegenzusetzen, zogen schon Fetzen ihres Traumes von gestern Nacht vorüber. Gleich darauf erlebte sie den ganzen Traum noch einmal von vorne bis hinten und danach gingen ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu dem Moment, als sie das Holzkästchen in Snapes Händen angezündet hatte und nach kurzem Verharren weiter in die Vergangenheit, zu der Situation auf der Lichtung am See.

Hermine zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken – sie versuchte es mit der Vorstellung von einem leeren Bogen Pergament und danach mit der, von einem wolkenlosen Himmel, aber nichts davon gelang ihr länger als ein paar Sekunden. Erst als sie sich auf das Tränkerezept des heutigen Zaubertrankunterrichts konzentrierte, schaffte sie es, ihre Gedanken länger zu fokussieren und schon einen kurzen Augenblick später spürte sie, wie Snape sich aus ihrem Geist zurückzog.

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht, für eine Anfängerin", sagte er anerkennend.

Hermine sprang auf und stieß dabei den Stuhl so heftig zurück, dass er polternd zu Boden fiel. In ihrem Gesicht stand deutlich die Empörung über seinen Übergriff geschrieben.

„Willst du schon wieder gehen?", fragte Snape und erwiderte ihren zornfunkelnden Blick mit stoischer Ruhe.

„WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN?", schrie Hermine.

„Du hast mich gefragt, was der Unterschied ist", sagte Snape, „Ich wollte dir lediglich demonstrieren..."

„Du wolltest mich demütigen!", fauchte Hermine.

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht?", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Durchaus – so viele Kerzen habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Snape schmunzelnd.

„Sehr witzig!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Zuerst dachte ich ja, das wäre wieder eine deiner wilden Fantasien, aber das grausige Ende lässt eher auf einen Traum schließen", sagte Snape.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir über diesen Traum reden!", sagte Hermine und verschränkte mit einer entschlossenen Geste die Arme, nachdem sie den Stuhl aufgehoben und sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig", sagte Snape amüsiert, „die Handlung dieses Traumes spricht für sich."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich gleich nachher noch zu Professor McGonagall gehe und ihr berichte, dass du nun schon zum zweiten Mal gewaltsam in meine Gedanken eingedrungen bist", sagte Hermine drohend.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", sagte Snape abfällig. „Du müsstest viel zu viel von dir selber preisgeben, wenn du das tätest."

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, auf gewissen Dingen herumzureiten, werde ich es trotzdem tun - ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, die sich für mich daraus ergeben", sagte Hermine heiser.

„Und über diese Konsequenzen... bist du dir natürlich völlig im Klaren...", sagte Snape gedehnt.

„Was soll mir schon groß passieren? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich der Schule verwiesen werde, weil ich einen unpassenden Tagtraum hatte", sagte Hermine forsch. „Und meine Ambitionen, bei dir Nachhilfe zu nehmen, wird sicher als jugendliche Spinnerei abgetan. Für dich sieht es allerdings ein bisschen anders aus – sexuelle Belästigung einer Schutzbefohlenen, wird sicher etwas kritischer beurteilt und über deine Überfälle auf meinen Geist brauchen wir wohl gar nicht erst zu reden."

„Du hast zwei Dinge vergessen", sagte Snape. Er war äußerlich noch immer ganz ruhig, aber Hermine spürte, dass sie mit ihrer Aussage seinen Zorn entfacht hatte.

„Nämlich?", sagte sie spitz.

„Dass du einen Anschlag auf mich verübt hast, mit diesem Kessel voll ätzendem Gebräu, was sicher auch nicht besonders gut ankommen wird bei der Schulleitung...", er brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen, als sie ihm wiedersprechen wollte, „aber - was ein viel wichtigerer Gesichtspunkt ist – was denkst du wird geschehen, wenn ich tatsächlich entlassen werden sollte, wegen deiner kleinen Intrige?"

„Vielleicht kriegst du irgendwo einen Job als Hausmeister, oder so...", sagte Hermine giftig.

„Ja vielleicht", sagte Snape, „aber was würde das für dich bedeuten?"

„Für mich?", fragte Hermine konsterniert.

„Was meinst du, würde ich wohl mit einer Person anstellen, die mich in so etwas hineinreitet?", fragte Snape mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nein... du würdest mir nichts antun...", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Was sollte mich daran hindern", fragte Snape. „Je weniger ein Mensch zu verlieren hat, desto gefährlicher wird er für seine Gegner."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an – dann nickte sie.

„Das gleiche gilt auch für mich", sagte sie leise.

Snape seufzte unmerklich – sie hatte eben ausgesprochen, was ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte. Irgendetwas war mit Granger nicht in Ordnung. Seit sie nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, schien sie völlig verändert zu sein. Sie war zwar nach wie vor eine unverbesserliche Streberin und wenn es etwas zu lernen gab, ließ sie nicht locker, bis sie sich so viel Wissen wie möglich einverleibt hatte, aber ihre Lebensfreude hatte einer latenten melancholischen Grundstimmung Platz gemacht – sie sonderte sich von den anderen Schülern ab und selbst mit Potter schien sie nicht mehr viel am Hut zu haben.

Vor kurzem hatte sie selbst ihm den Satz vor die Füße geworfen, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hätte. Diese depressive Sicht der Dinge machte sie zu einer schwer berechenbaren Zeitbombe.

Wenn er sie zu sehr unter Druck setzte, würde das Ganze womöglich noch derart eskalieren, dass die Katastrophe kaum noch zu verhindern war.

Er ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über die junge Frau wandern, die mit einem trotzigen Geschichtsausdruck in seinem Sessel kauerte. Was ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor? Sein kurzer Ausflug in ihre Erinnerungen hatte ihm darüber nicht tatsächlich Auskunft geben können – dazu wären schon andere Mittel nötig gewesen.

„Was treibt dich bloß dazu, Abend für Abend bei mir zu erscheinen und dich ärgern zu lassen?", fragte er schließlich nicht unfreundlich.

„Du hast deine Verpflichtung mir gegenüber noch nicht erfüllt!", sagte Hermine bockig.

„Red keinen Blödsinn! Das willst du doch gar nicht!", sagte Snape missbilligend.

„Doch – das will ich!", sagte Hermine schneidend. „Aber allmählich beschleicht mich der Verdacht, dass du... eventuell... nicht kannst...!"

„Du stellst meine Potenz in Frage? Wie niederschmetternd!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Dabei geht es mir damit, wie den meisten Männern – der Anblick eines hübschen Hinterns reicht für gewöhnlich aus, um mich zu weiteren Taten zu befähigen und es spielt nicht einmal eine große Rolle, zu wem selbiger gehört."

„Du findest also, ich habe einen hübschen Hintern?", fragte Hermine und zog dabei in snape'scher Manier die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre vorgegebene Überraschung verwandelte sich in tatsächliches Erstaunen, als sie sah, dass ihre Bemerkung Snape ein echtes Lächeln entlockte.

„An deinem Hintern ist in der Tat absolut nichts auszusetzen!", gab er zu.

„Na wenn das kein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist", sagte Hermine und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Das, was du da vorhast – aus welchem Grund auch immer du daran festhältst – ist absolut keine gute Idee", sagte Snape schließlich wieder ernst.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Na weil es einfach haarstäubender Unsinn ist, dass du damit ausrechnet zu mir kommst?", sagte Snape ungehalten.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine wieder.

„Warum?", blaffte Snape. „Gibt dein Traum dir nicht genügend Antworten darauf?"

„Lass meinen Traum aus dem Spiel!", sagte Hermine. „Also – warum?"

„Wieso, zum Teufel, ist dir daran gelegen, deine Unschuld an jemand zu verlieren, der keinerlei Gefühle für dich hegt?", fragte Snape.

„Gefühle sind vergänglich", sagte Hermine, „außerdem habe ich dich schließlich nicht gebeten, mich zu heiraten."

„Es ist unglaublich, wie unverschämt du geworden bist", sagte Snape düster, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„...sagte der Mann, der ungebeten in anderer Leute Köpfe eindringt", hängte Hermine sarkastisch dran.

„...und wie nachtragend!", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Wenn also weder die Beschaffenheit meiner Rückseite noch die deiner Manneskraft der Erfüllung deiner Pflicht im Weg steht – was ist es dann?", sagte Hermine.

„Pflicht!", schnaubte Snape verächtlich. „Du kannst doch nicht einmal abschätzen, was du dir da einhandeln würdest, wenn ich dieser angeblichen ‚Pflicht' nachkäme."

„Doch – natürlich kann ich das", sagte Hermine.

„Und woher weiß eine unbefleckte Schönheit wie du darüber so gut Bescheid?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Ich habe alles gelesen, was ich in Büchern über dieses Thema gefunden habe", sagte Hermine spitz. „Die Theorie sitzt und ich bin bestens vorbereitet auf die Praxis."

„Bücher! Natürlich! Was sonst?", sagte Snape grinsend. „Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du irgendeinen Bereich deines Lebens nicht mit Zusatzinformationen aus Büchern absichern würdest."

„Wie kann ein Lehrer nur so abfällig über Bücher reden", giftete Hermine.

„Ich habe nicht abfällig über Bücher geredet, sondern nur über dich", verbesserte sie Snape.

„Na dann ist es ja halb so schlimm", sagte Hermine pampig.

„Und du meinst also, weil du durch deine Bücher so gut vorbereitet bist, kann dich auf dem Gebiet nichts mehr erschrecken?", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Nein – das meine ich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Genau deshalb will ich ja Nachhilfe bei dir – DANACH kann mich vermutlich wirklich kaum mehr etwas erschrecken."

„Das entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Logik", murmelte Snape anerkennend.

„Da siehst du's!", meinte Hermine.

„Und trotzdem wird nichts draus", sagte Snape. „Gib diesen verrückten Plan endlich auf!"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

„Stures Weib!", seufzte Snape.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Die Strafarbeit ist beendet", sagte Snape und erhob sich. „Geh in deinen Turm zurück."

„Wirklich? Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch ein bisschen in meinen Gedanken herumstöbern oder mich ein wenig foltern willst", fragte Hermine schnippisch.

„Verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege", knurrte Snape.

Hermine stand auf und folgte ihm zur Türe.

Kurz darauf, als Snape sich auf dem Korridor abwandte, um zu seiner Wohnung zu gehen, sprach Hermine ihn noch einmal an.

„Severus?"

„Was?", schnaubte er ungehalten, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er reagierte immer noch ziemlich gereizt, wenn sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

„Danke, dass du diese Ausrede benützt hast, gegenüber Tonks und den anderen", sagte Hermine. „Du hättest diese Gelegenheit immerhin auch nutzen können, um mich loszuwerden", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Und darauf machst du mich erst jetzt aufmerksam?", fragte Snape sarkastisch und wollte sich abermals abwenden.

„Ach und... Severus...", sagte Hermine.

„Was denn noch?", fauchte Snape.

„Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, in meinen Geist einzudringen wirst du es bereuen!", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Du hältst es tatsächlich immer noch für eine gute Idee, mir zu drohen?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ich habe dir nicht gedroht", sagte Hermine. „Das war lediglich eine... Warnung."

„Diese Spitzfindigkeiten kannst du dir schenken", sagte Snape barsch, „und eines solltest du dir hinter die Ohren schreiben – ich werde tun, was immer ich für nötig halte, um dich im Zaum zu halten. Dass ich bei der Wahl meiner Mittel nicht gerade zimperlich bin, dürftest du inzwischen auch gemerkt haben. Hör einfach auf mit diesem ganzen Mist, dann wird dir nichts passieren."

„Angeber!", sagte Hermine wesentlich gelassener als sie sich fühlte, drehte sich um und marschierte den Gang hinunter zur Treppe. Sie ließ einen biestig dreinblickenden Zaubertränkemeister zurück, den es gewaltig in den Fingern juckte, ihr den ein oder anderen gemeinen Fluch aus seinem Repertoire hinterher zu schicken.

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück fragte Snape beiläufig bei McGonagall nach, ob sich denn schon jemand wegen der Aufputschmittel-Sache bei ihr gemeldet hätte und sie berichtete ihm von mehreren Verdachtsmomenten, die an sie herangetragen worden waren. Die betroffenen Schüler waren allesamt aus dem Abschlussjahrgang.

„Und stell dir vor – es wurde sogar ein Verdacht gegen Hermine Granger geäußert", sagte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Hermine so unvernünftig wäre?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Aber es schadet sicher nicht, trotzdem mal nachzusehen."

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte McGonagall.

„Eine Razzia in den Unterkünften der Abschlussschüler – heute Abend!", sagte Snape.

„In Ordnung!", sagte McGonagall. „Komm doch in der Mittagspause kurz in mein Büro, dann besprechen wir alles weitere."

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht mit der siebenten Klasse verlief ruhig. Hermine schien es heute nicht für nötig zu befinden, Snape gegen sich aufzubringen und Harry verstieg sich nicht zu mehr als ein paar misstrauischen Blicken. Er und Ginny hatten sich beim Frühstück kurz mit Hermine ausgesprochen, wobei sie sich – allerdings ohne großen Erfolg – bemüht hatten, Verständnis für deren Arrangement mit Snape zu zeigen.

Auch Tonks hielt sich ziemlich zurück, als sie und Hermine im Verteidigungsunterricht aufeinander trafen. Sie äußerte lediglich ihre Verwunderung über Snapes Entgegenkommen und entschuldigte sich nochmals für ihr unpassendes Hereinplatzen am vorherigen Abend.

Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle herrschte der übliche Lärmpegel, bis McGonagall aufstand und um Gehör bat. Die Schüler brachten der Direktorin ebensoviel Respekt entgegen, wie ihrem Vorgänger und so erstarb das Stimmengewirr ziemlich schnell und machte einer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit Platz.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler – leider ist der Anlass, aus dem ich zu Ihnen sprechen muss, kein sehr angenehmer", sagte McGonagall mit lauter, klarer Stimme. „Es besteht der Verdacht, dass einige der Abschlussschüler verbotene, ja vielleicht sogar gefährliche Substanzen zu sich genommen haben, um ihr Lernvermögen und ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit zu steigern, beziehungsweise, lernenderweise Nachtschichten einlegen zu können."

Sie unterbrach sich kurz und warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Köpfe ihrer Zöglinge.

„Natürlich können wir das nicht zulassen", fuhr sie in strengem Tonfall fort, „einmal, weil dies natürlich ein unlauteres Mittel ist, um sich einen Vorteil im Hinblick auf die Prüfung zu verschaffen und außerdem, weil es eine erhebliche Gefährdung der Gesundheit darstellt. Aus diesem Grunde haben wir beschlossen...", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Stellvertreter, der mit ungerührter Miene die Rede verfolgte, „heute Abend eine Überprüfung der Schülerunterkünfte vorzunehmen. Darum bitte ich nun die Schülerinnen und Schüler der Abschlussjahrgänge, sich in die Aufenthaltsräume ihrer Häuser zu begeben und dort zu bleiben, bis die Untersuchung beendet ist – was voraussichtlich nicht sehr lange dauern wird."

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Wundern Sie sich aber nicht, wenn Sie ihre Schlafräume momentan nicht betreten können", fuhr McGonagall fort, „diese sind magisch versiegelt, bis Professor Snape, Professor Sprout und ich, die Überprüfung dort durchgeführt haben."

Das Raunen wurde lauter – viele schienen sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, bei der Vorstellung, dass drei Lehrer, und darunter auch noch ausgerechnet Snape, vermutlich bald in ihren Schlafzimmern herumschnüffeln würden. Einige der Schüler wurden jedoch merklich blasser und stiller als die anderen und zu diesen gehörte auch Hermine Granger.

Als die Schüler die große Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg in ihre Aufenthaltsräume machten wurde heftig diskutiert und gemutmaßt, wer von den älteren Semestern in Frage käme und ob diese wohl erwischt würden.

Es verging eine knappe Stunde, bis die drei Professoren im Gryffindorturm erschienen. Hermine hatte sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel zurückgezogen, die Beine eng an den Köper gezogen und mit den Armen umklammernd. Sie rührte sich auch nicht von der Stelle, als McGonagall der versammelten Menge erklärte, dass sie und ihre Kollegen nicht etwa vor hatten in den privaten Dingen der Schüler herumzuwühlen, sondern die Suche mittels Magie durchführen und nur im dadurch begründeten Verdachtsfall etwaige Verstecke näher in Augenschein nehmen würden.

Dieses waren schlechte Neuigkeiten für Hermine – denn sie hatte die Phiolen und Fläschchen, die ihre ‚harmlosen Hilfsmittel' enthielten zwar optisch getarnt, einer magischen Überprüfung würden sie jedoch nicht standhalten.

Die Durchsuchung begann im Schlafsaal der Jungs und gleich darauf folgte der Mädchenschlafsaal. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen der Abschlussklassen wurden jeweils gebeten, die drei Professoren zu begleiten und bei der Suche zugegen zu sein.

Als die Aktion beendet war und alle wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkamen, schaute McGonagall ziemlich grimmig drein, Snape eher zufrieden und Sprout machte ein ungläubiges Oh-mein-Gott-wie-dumm-kann-man-denn-sein?-Gesicht, während Anne Hollingsworth und Maggie Jones, zwei von Hermines Klassenkameradinnen, reichlich verheult aus der Wäsche sah.

Als nächstes waren Harrys und Hermines Einzelzimmer dran. Snape stutze kurz, als er die Versiegelung von Harrys Zimmer aufhob und Hermine meinte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen, aber als McGonagall ihn fragend ansah, nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, schüttelte er den Kopf. Harry verfolgte die weitere Überprüfung, vor allem aber Snapes Vorgehen, mit verschränkten Armen und zornigem Blick, was dieser jedoch völlig ignorierte.

Danach ging es mit Hermines Zimmer weiter. Ihr klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie zusammen mit ihren Lehrern eintrat. Alle drei peilten mit ihren Zauberstäben verschiedene Richtungen an und murmelten unverständliche Sprüche. Nach wenigen Augenblicken ging Snape mit einem schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck auf Hermines Nachtkästchen zu und zog die unterste Schublade auf.

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

Snape hielt einen Flakon hoch, löste den Stöpsel und roch an dem Inhalt.

„Parfüm!", sagte er mit spürbarer Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Es enthält zwar einen der Stoffe, die auf unserer Liste stehen, der aber in dieser Form und Konzentration sicher nicht zur Einnahme geeignet ist."

Er legte das Fläschchen in die Schublade zurück und kramte noch kurz in dieser herum, wobei er vor dem Nachttisch in die Hocke ging um die Sache aus der Nähe in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Sonst ist nichts Verdächtiges zu entdecken", sagte er bedauernd als er sich wieder erhob.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. Warum log er für sie? Er hatte ihren Schwindel doch bestimmt durchschaut. War der Zweck dieser Razzia, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf seinem Mist gewachsen war, denn nicht der gewesen, sie auffliegen zu lassen?

McGonagall seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert!", sagte sie und schenkte Hermine ein Lächeln, das mehr als einen Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen bei dieser hervorrief.

„Tja - dann lasst uns mal zu den Hufflepuffs gehen", sagte Professor Sprout. „Mal sehen, wie bekloppt die Schüler meines Hauses sind", fügte sie grimmig hinzu.

Die drei Professoren verließen Hermines Zimmer um wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und Hermine folgte ihnen.

„Miss Hollingsworth, Miss Jones – Sie melden sich in einer halben Stunde bei mir im Büro", sagte McGonagall eisig im Vorübergehen, bevor sie und ihre beiden Begleiter durch das Portraitloch auf den Korridor hinaus traten.

Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als das durchdringend kreischende und ohrenbetäubend laute Alarmsignal erklang, das immer dann ausgelöst wurde, wenn ein Junge einen Mädchenschlafraum betreten wollte - oder umgekehrt – ein Mädchen einen Jungenschlafraum.

McGonagall und Sprout sahen sich an, wie vom Donner gerührt, während Snapes Gesicht von einem vergnügten Grinsen heimgesucht wurde.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, es zu erwähnen...", sagte er genüsslich. „Bei Potters Zimmer war der Alarm bezüglich des Zutritts weiblicher Personen etwas modifiziert. Ich habe mir erlaubt, diese Funktion wieder auf den Normalzustand zurückzusetzen."

Sprout begann nun auch zu grinsen, während auf McGonagalls Gesicht Gewitterwolken aufzogen. Sie marschierte die paar Schritte zurück zum Portrait, sprach das Passwort und streckte den Kopf durch die Öffnung.

„MISTER POTTER!", donnerte sie mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. „SIE ERSCHEINEN IN EINER STUNDE IN MEINEM BÜRO... UND BRINGEN SIE MISS WEASLEY MIT!"

Hermine hatte für die betretenen Gesichter ihrer beiden Freunde nur ein Schulterzucken übrig, als diese ihr auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer entgegenkamen. Selber Schuld! Mit so etwas hätten sie rechnen können!

Sie schloss eilig ihre Zimmertür hinter sich, versperrte diese und ging sofort zu ihrem Nachttisch. Als sie die unterste Schublade herauszog, riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf und es entkam ihr ein kurzer zorniger Aufschrei.

Ihre selbstgebrauten Tränke, sorgfältig sortiert und abgefüllt in unauffällige Behältnisse, waren allesamt verschwunden.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freu' mich über Reviews!_ :D


	19. Chapter 19

_Obwohl weder alerts noch mails funktionieren geht's hier weiter! Meinen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer – ich habe auch allen geantwortet, und mit viel Glück versendet das System die mails dann mal irgendwann._

_Für alle diejenigen, die auf Grund eines alerts hierher gekommen sind (wie utopisch_ ;D_): Kapitel 18 nicht übersehen, das ging auch schon online, als hier nix mehr funktionierte!_

_Ach ja – und: Ein glückliches neues Jahr euch allen!_ :D

_LG, Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 19**

Draußen fing es schon an dunkel zu werden, als Snape an diesem Abend die Kerkertreppen hinab stieg. Er kam gerade von McGonagalls Büro, wo sie die Schüler, bei denen unerlaubte Tränke gefunden worden waren, in seinem und Sprouts Beisein auf ihre unnachahmliche Art zusammengestaucht hatte.

Betroffen waren außer den zwei Mädchen aus Gryffindor auch noch zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen aus seinem Haus und ein Junge aus Hufflepuff. Bei den Ravenclaws gab es entweder keine Schüler, die dumm genug waren, solche Experimente mit ihrer Gesundheit zu betreiben, oder aber sie waren schlau genug, die Drogen nicht in ihren eigenen Räumen zu verstecken.

Es war zwar keiner von den Erwischten der Schule verwiesen worden, aber die Direktorin hatte eine strenge Verwarnung ausgesprochen mit dem deutlichen Hinweis, dass das nächste Vergehen zum sofortigen Rauswurf führen würde. Die Betroffenen hatten glaubhafte Anzeichen von Zerknirschung gezeigt und nach etlichen, teils tränenreichen Entschuldigungen Besserung gelobt.

Er selbst hatte den Schülern aus seinem Haus nach dem Verlassen von Minervas Büro noch in aller Schärfe mitgeteilt, was er davon hielt, dass Slytherin wieder einmal Spitzenreiter im unangenehm Auffallen war und hatte sie dann mit betretenen Gesichtern stehen lassen um sich endlich in seine Privaträume zu begeben.

Als er nun im Kerkerflur um die Ecke bog, erwartete er eigentlich, Hermine vor seiner Bürotüre stehen zu sehen – bei der Hartnäckigkeit, die sie an den Tag legte, war kaum anzunehmen, dass sie heute Abend eine Ausnahme machte – doch der Platz vor seinem Büro war leer.

Er trat ein und brachte das Zeug, das sie den Schülern abgenommen hatten, sicher in einem seiner Schränke unter – die Mittelchen, die er aus Hermines Nachttischschublade entfernt hatte, trug er jedoch beim Verlassen des Büros immer noch bei sich und nahm sie mit in seine Wohnung.

Dort angekommen stellte er die Fläschchen und Phiolen auf den Tisch seines kleinen privaten Labors und machte sich daran, die Inhaltstoffe zu bestimmen.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was Hermine sich da zusammengemixt hatte. Allein für diese Glanzleistung verdiente sie eigentlich schon die Bestnote in Zaubertränke. Sie hatte sich zwar vom Grundaufbau her an bekannte Rezepturen gehalten, zum Teil aber auch Veränderungen vorgenommen, die durchaus Sinn machten und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Wirksamkeit verbesserten.

Allerdings waren einige Inhaltstoffe dieser Tränke auch alles andere als ungefährlich. Er würde mit ihr darüber reden müssen, wie lang sie das Zeug schon zu sich nahm und ob ihr überhaupt richtig klar war, was sie da tat.

Als er seine Untersuchung beendet hatte, verschloss Snape die verschiedenen Behältnisse wieder und verstaute sie in einem Schrank, der seltene und kostbare Zutaten enthielt und daher auch mit besonderen Schutzsiegeln versehen war.

Danach begab er sich in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich mit einer halbvollen Flasche Cognac und einem Glas bewaffnet auf dem Sofa nieder. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit und schwenkte sie im Glas herum, bevor er – bedächtig und das Aroma genießend – einen kleinen Schluck davon nahm.

Warum war Hermine nicht gekommen? Hatte sie etwa aufgegeben? Und warum fühlte sich dieser Gedanke so seltsam an – so verdächtig nach Enttäuschung?

Der nächste Schluck war ein größerer und das brennende Gefühl in seiner Kehle lenkte Snape wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment von seinen unangenehmen Überlegungen ab.

Vermutlich war sie nur nicht gekommen, weil ihr klar war, das er nicht im seinem Büro sein würde, sondern - beim großen Verhör - in dem von McGonagall. Oder sie war um die übliche Zeit da gewesen, hatte vielleicht sogar gewartet, und weil er nicht gekommen war, hatte sie beschlossen, ihn erst morgen wieder aufzusuchen.

Warum zum Teufel machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken darüber, anstatt es zu genießen, dass er endlich mal einen Abend seine Ruhe hatte?

Er nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck von dem Cognac.

Und wenn sie nun gar nicht mehr kam...?

_Verdammt! _

In einem Zug trank er das Glas leer und kämpfte kurz mit dem Hustenreiz der ihn daraufhin befiel. Für einen Moment lang war er versucht, das Glas an die Wand zu schmeißen, überlegte es sich aber dann anders. Er stellte es lediglich schwungvoll und lautstark auf dem Tisch ab und füllte es nochmals auf.

Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Warum ließ ihn der Gedanke an diese besserwisserische kleine Kröte nicht mehr los?

‚_Weil du sie magst!'_, sagte eine vorwitzige Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Das war einfach nicht wahr! Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven! Ihre Impertinenz war nahezu unerträglich!

‚_Sie amüsiert dich!', _meinte die Stimme, die sich auch mit einem weiteren Glas Cognac nicht zum Schweigen bringen ließ.

Außerdem kam sie nur aus einem einzigen Grund hierher – um sich an ihm zu rächen, für alle kleinen und großen Bosheiten, die er ihr je hatte angedeihen lassen.

‚_Das stimmt nicht so ganz...'_, bemerkte die Stimme nachsichtig.

Na ja... sie hatte immerhin gesagt, es wäre schön, wenn er seine Abende wirklich freiwillig mit ihr verbringen würde...

‚_Das tust du doch schon längst...'_

NEIN! Er würde sich nicht der Illusion hingeben, dass dieses Mädchen ein anderes Interesse an ihm hätte, als das, ihm gehörig eins auszuwischen!

Er trank das Glas mit einem Zug aus, um seine lästige innere Stimme zu ersäufen, und füllte es erneut.

Hermine blieb im Gryffindorturm, bis Anne und Maggie aus McGonagalls Büro zurückkehrten. Sie hörte sich deren relativ erleichterten Bericht über den Beinahe- aber zum Glück nicht Ganz-Rauswurf an und wartete vorsichtshalber auch noch, bis Harry und Ginny ebenfalls von der Direktorin zurück waren, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch sie Hogwarts nicht Hals über Kopf verlassen mussten. Als ihre vom Schicksal und von McGonagalls Zorn schwer gebeutelten Freunde sich dann in eine stille Ecke des Aufenthaltsraumes zurückzogen, um ihre Wunden zu lecken, stahl Hermine sich unbemerkt davon.

Schon auf dem Weg hinunter in den Kerker beschloss sie, falls sie Snape nicht in seinem Büro antreffen würde, ihn in seinen Privaträumen aufzusuchen - als sie aber schließlich vor seiner Wohnungstür stand kamen ihr die ersten Zweifel. Zu frisch waren die beunruhigenden Erinnerungen, die sie an die andere Seite der Tür hatte – sie erschauerte bei dem Gedanken an seinen brennenden schwarzen Blick, an das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrem Körper und die Art, wie er sie geküsst hatte, ganz zu schweigen von dem starken Eindruck, den der Albtraum bei ihr hinterlassen hatte und der seitdem permanent durch ihren Kopf geisterte.

Dennoch zögerte sie nicht lange, bevor sie anklopfte. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie sich von solchen Lappalien aufhalten ließe.

Als Snape die Tür öffnete spürte sie sofort, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Seine Haltung war unnahbar und abweisend wie immer, aber sein ansonsten spöttisch-überheblicher Gesichtsausdruck wirkte angespannt und in seinem Blick lag etwas Gequältes.

Er sagte nichts und machte auch nicht Platz, um sie einzulassen, sondern starrte sie nur finster an.

„Lässt du mich rein?", fragte Hermine pikiert.

Wortlos trat er zurück und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Du hast etwas, was mir gehört", sagte Hermine fordernd, nachdem sie in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen geblieben war und sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Snape war ihr gefolgt, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihr einen Stuhl anzubieten oder ihr sonstige gastgeberische Höflichkeiten angedeihen zu lassen.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich es habe und nicht McGonagall", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau und wie so oft jagte sie Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Wieso denn? Die anderen wurden ja auch nicht rausgeschmissen, sondern nur verwarnt", sagte sie. „Das hätte ich ja wohl auch verkraftet."

„Das, was die anderen Damen und Herren zu sich genommen haben, ist lächerlich, gegen die Mixturen, die du dir gebraut hast", sagte Snape.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht verraten?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Snape, „in dem Moment, wo du anfängst, dumme Dinge über mich zu erzählen - um hinlänglich zu erklären, warum dein Geist verwirrt genug ist, um so etwas zu erfinden."

„Und wie willst du rechtfertigen, dass du mich nicht gleich hast auffliegen lassen?", fragte Hermine bissig.

„Ich werde erzählen, das ich es nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie eine so intelligente Hexe wie du, sich ihre Zukunft verbaut, nur wegen eines hirnrissigen Ausrutschers", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Das lässt mich zwar als rührseligen Idioten dastehen, aber sei versichert – McGonagall wird Verständnis dafür aufbringen - wo sie doch ohnehin schon weiß, dass ich meine Abende opfere um dich zu fördern. Außerdem habe ich ja schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht mehr an das Zeug rankannst", fügte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln hinzu.

„Ach - hast du das?", fragte Hermine zornig.

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape. „Dachtest du vielleicht, ich gebe dir deine Drogen zurück?"

„Das sind keine Drogen!", schnappte Hermine. „Nur ein paar harmlose Mittelchen um besser lernen zu können."

„Red keinen solchen Blödsinn!", fuhr Snape sie an. „Was glaubst du, wen du vor dir hast?"

„Du hast sie also tatsächlich analysiert?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte Snape.

Endlich wurde Hermine ein wenig blass um die Nase.

„Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

„Das du wirklich ein überragendes Talent besitzt und gleichzeitig, dass du ziemlich verrückt bist", sagte Snape. „Du experimentierst da mit sehr gefährlichen Komponenten – das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar!"

„Ich habe alles im Griff!", sagte Hermine pampig.

„Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen herausstellen", sagte Snape grimmig. „Wenn du alles im Griff hast, wirst du sicher auch die Entzugserscheinungen ganz locker wegstecken können."

„Du übertreibst!", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin nicht abhängig von diesen Mitteln – ich habe sie nur von Zeit zu Zeit zur Unterstützung eingesetzt."

„Und seit wann tust du das?", fragte Snape.

„Noch nicht sehr lange", log Hermine.

„Wie lange?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Seit drei Monaten etwa", sagte Hermine und untertrieb damit noch deutlich.

„Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden!", sagte Hermine.

„Du hast einige stimmungsaufhellende Substanzen verwendet – was auch immer das mit der Förderung deiner Konzentration zu tun haben mag – die bei längerem Gebrauch abhängig machen", sagte Snape. „Ich fürchte, du unterschätzt das Loch in das du fallen wirst."

Hermines Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Selbst wenn er übertrieb – das was er sagte, war nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen und so kurz vor der Prüfung konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, einen wie auch immer gearteten physischen oder mentalen Einbruch zu erleiden.

Die Mixturen, die sie verwandt hatte waren weder leicht herzustellen, noch war es ihr möglich, auf die Schnelle an alle erforderlichen Zutaten heranzukommen. Warum hatte sie nur ihren Mund nicht halten können, und vor ihm mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Brauen von solchen Tränken angegeben?

Gleichzeitig wuchs die Wut auf Snape in ihr, nicht nur weil er sich in impertinenter Weise in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischte, sondern sie durch die Beschlagnahmung ihrer Tränke zu allem Überfluss auch noch in der Hand hatte. Sie musste irgendwie versuchen, ihm ihre selbstgebrauten Hilfsmittel wieder herauszulocken, oder zumindest irgendeinen geeigneten Ersatz, sonst war sie aufgeschmissen.

„Willst du mir nicht endlich mal einen Platz anbieten?", fragte sie, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Nein! Du gehst nämlich gleich wieder!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Warum so unhöflich?", gurrte sie. „Wo du doch heute noch kaum etwas von deiner kostbaren Freizeit geopfert hast, um mich zu fördern!"

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich und machte eine eindeutige Kopfbewegung zur Tür.

Hermine dachte an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihr vorhin geöffnet hatte. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass er heute angreifbarer war als sonst - das musste sie ausnützen! Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich – aber vielleicht gelang es ihr ja sogar, in so weit einzuwickeln, dass er ihr wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Tränke wieder zurückgab – einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert.

„Lass mich doch noch ein wenig bleiben, Severus – bitte!", sagte sie so unterwürfig, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Bitte? Ein ganz neues Wort in deinem Repertoire!", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Heißt das ja?", sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Das heißt es nicht!", sagte Snape.

„Nun sei doch nicht so streng!", sagte Hermine und machte etwas, das wohl ein Schmollmund sein sollte.

Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Wollte die kleine Göre tatsächlich mit ihm flirten? Irgendwie war es ja rührend, wie sie versuchte, sich einzuschmeicheln, obwohl ihr das offensichtlich nicht lag. Besser, er schob dem gleich einen Riegel vor, ehe noch seine bescheuerte innere Stimme auf die Idee kam, hierzu einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte er knapp.

„Schau – du hast doch nun ohnehin alle Zügel in der Hand", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich habe doch eigentlich gar keine Möglichkeit mehr, dir groß zu schaden – was kann schon passieren, wenn ich noch hier bleibe und wir uns ein wenig unterhalten?"

„Ich lege keinen Wert auf Unterhaltungen mit Schülern!", sagte Snape trocken.

Hermines Augen verengten sich und in das warme Braun trat ein angriffslustiges Funkeln. Er war also immun, gegen ihre Nettigkeiten. Wenn das so war, dann wollte sie wenigstens die vermeintliche Schwäche ausnützen, die sie heute bei ihm entdeckt zu haben glaubte.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie leicht auf seinen Unterarm. Snape erstarrte und der Umstand, dass er sie nicht sofort zurechtwies oder abschüttelte, ermutigte sie, ihre Finger langsam an seinem Arm hinaufwandern zu lassen. Als sie bei der Schulter angekommen war, packte er sie am Handgelenk und hielt es fest.

„Was soll das werden?", knurrte er.

„Nichts weiter, als der stümperhafte Versuch einer unerfahrenen, aber lernwilligen holden Jungfer, dich zu verführen", sagte Hermine blinzelte ihn lieblich an und schauderte gleichzeitig aufgrund der eigenen Unverfrorenheit.

„Halt dich von mir fern!", sagte Snape barsch und stieß ihre Hand weg.

„Tut mir leid, mein Herr, aber das passt nicht in meine Pläne!", sagte Hermine entschlossen, trat nachdem sie sich abgewandt hatte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Umhang von ihren Schultern und warf ihn über die Lehne des nächstbesten Sessels.

Erst jetzt fiel Snape auf, dass sie anstatt der sonst üblichen Jeans ein helles Kleid aus einem leichten fließenden Stoff trug, der sich dezent an ihren zierlichen Körper schmiegte, wenn sie sich bewegte. Wie erstarrt stand er da und sah zu, wie sie zu dem Tisch ging, auf dem der Cognac stand, das halbvolle Glas hochhob und prüfend daran roch.

„Wie es aussieht, hattest auch _du_ heute Drogen nötig", sagte sie spöttisch und nahm einen Schluck. „Schmeckt aber auch nicht viel besser, als meine Tränke", sagte sie und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Erst jetzt kam Leben in Snape. Er eilte mit großen Schritten auf sie zu, nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und knallte es wieder auf den Tisch.

„Das ist ja auch nicht das geeignete Getränk für kleine Mädchen!", fauchte er. „Und jetzt mach, das du rauskommst."

„Ich möchte aber noch nicht gehen, Severus!", sagte Hermine ruhig.

Sie wiederstand dem Drang vor ihm zurückzuweichen und ließ den zornigen Blick mit dem er auf sie herab sah über sich ergehen.

„Sondern?", fragte Snape.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir will!", sagte Hermine.

„Vergiss es!", schnaubte Snape. Einen verwirrenden Moment lang nahm er, einen warmen weiblichen Geruch wahr, der von ihren Haaren aufzusteigen schien...

„Was hält dich denn nur so nachhaltig davon ab, dir überhaupt einmal ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen?", sagte Hermine. „...Oder täusche ich mich da...?", fügte sie ironisch hinzu. „...Hast du eventuell _zu_ gründlich nachgedacht?"

„Das war nicht nötig", knurrte Snape. „Es steht völlig außer Frage, dass ich dich auch nur anrühre!"

„Aber das hast du doch schon getan", sagte Hermine lächelnd und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Eingangstüre, „und auch wenn ich es eigentlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund zuließ – ich fand es wirklich sehr... aufregend."

Zu sehen, wie sehr Snape daraufhin um Selbstbeherrschung zu ringen schien, auch wenn er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, beflügelte Hermine ungemein.

„Schluss jetzt!", zischte er.

„Du müsstest doch nur noch einen kleinen Schritt weiter gehen", sagte Hermine, seine Worte völlig ignorierend.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und schienen noch dunkler zu werden. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun drauf und dran war, sie zu ohrfeigen, oder sie in seine Arme zu reißen – wenn auch vielleicht nur, um ihr nachhaltig zu beweisen, das er nicht die richtige Adresse für ihr Ansinnen war.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", sagte er schneidend.

„Du hast mich jahrelang mit deiner Ignoranz und deinen boshaften Bemerkungen gequält, hattest keinerlei Skrupel, in meinen Geist einzudringen oder mir die Haut zu verätzen, hättest mir vermutlich sogar ohne Gewissensbisse die Finger gebrochen - aber so ein klitzekleines Hindernis zu durchdringen, das kommt für dich nicht in Frage?", sagte Hermine belustigt.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes!", sagte Snape scharf und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, dass er sich überhaupt von ihr dazu bringen ließ, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so zimperlich bist!", sagte Hermine spöttisch. „Von einem ehemaligen Todesser erwartet man irgendwie automatisch etwas anderes."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du gesteigerten Wert darauf legst, nach Todesser-Art defloriert zu werden", sagte Snape und seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Wut. Zudem machte sein Blick Hermine nun deutlich klar, dass die Ohrfeigen wohl wesentlich weiter oben auf seiner Wunschliste stand, als das Umarmen.

Hermine seufzte und tat so, als würde sie nun doch den Rückzug antreten. Anstatt nach rechts zur Eingangstür abzubiegen, ging sie jedoch – nachdem sie sich ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte – nach links auf sein Schlafzimmer zu.

Snape, der noch nach ihrem immer noch über der Stuhllehne hängenden Umhang gegriffen hatte, damit sie diesen beim Verlassen seiner Wohnung nicht liegen ließ und somit womöglich einen Grund hatte wiederzukommen, glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen, als er sah, was Hermine tat.

Er war im selben Moment bei ihr, als sie die Klinke seiner Schlafzimmertür herunterdrückte.

„Was soll das werden?", fauchte er, packte sie grob an den Schultern und wirbelte sie herum.

„Halb so wild - ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du wirklich weiße Bettwäsche hast", sagte Hermine und lächelte, obwohl ihre Schultern, dort wo er seine Finger hineinbohrte, erheblich schmerzten.

„Übertreib es nicht!", sagte er gepresst und schüttelte sie ein wenig um seine Worte zu bekräftigen.

Hermine erwiderte seinen zornfunkelnden Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie wusste, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte, dass er unberechenbar war und vielleicht sogar handgreiflich werden würde, wenn sie zu weit ging, aber ihn so zur Weißglut zu reizen war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Die Gewissheit, dass sie es war, die diese Wut in ihm auslöste, dass sie die Macht hatte, mit ihm zu spielen, war wie eine berauschende Droge und sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, immer mehr davon zu wollen.

Und auch, wenn es ihr in diesem Moment erheblich mehr um Macht als um Sex ging, war dieses Gefühl erregend. Sie fühlte sich stark, unwiderstehlich und ausnahmsweise auch einmal überlegen, weil Snape heute – schon seit sie seine Räume betreten hatte – verunsichert und gehetzt wirkte.

Im gleichen Augenblick, als er endlich ihre Schultern aus seinem Griff entließ, hob sie die Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange – ließ die Fingerspitzen dabei langsam über seine Schläfe bis hinunter zu seinem Mund wandern – eine Geste, die nach seiner kleinen schmerzhaften Machtdemonstration provokanter wirkte, als alle Worte es getan hätten.

Snape war zu perplex um sofort zu reagieren, aber allein das Spektrum an Emotionen, das in diesen wenigen Sekunden in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, peitschte Hermine das Adrenalin durch den Körper.

Als er sie dann am Arm packte, rechnete sie schon fast damit, dass er sie nun in sein Schlafzimmer zerren würde, aber er schob sie grob und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in Richtung Ausgang.

„Du wirfst mich hinaus? Wirklich schade!", sagte Hermine provozierend gelassen, während sie vor ihm her stolperte. „Wo du doch heute schon einen so passenden Alkoholpegel zu haben scheinst. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, du hast dir Mut angetrunken. Hast du das eigentlich auch damals getan - in der Nacht, als du auf dem Astronomieturm ..."

Hermine war der Esstisch, der unweit der Eingangstüre stand, noch nie richtig aufgefallen. Als Snape sie dagegen stieß und ihren Oberkörper mit Gewalt nach vorne auf die Tischplatte presste, sprangen ihr die feingezeichneten Ornamente ins Auge, die in regelmäßigen Abständen die Maserung des dunklen Holzes durchbrachen.

Und auch, wenn alles furchtbar schnell ging – im selben Moment, als sie spürte, dass Snape mit einer Hand ihr Kleid über die Hüften nach oben zog, während er mit der anderen ihre beiden Handgelenke in ihrem Rücken festhielt – hatte Hermine seltsamerweise Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass dies nicht wahr sein konnte. ‚_Das passiert mir nicht wirklich!_', versuchte sie sich immer und immer wieder zu beruhigen. Auch als er ihre Füße grob auseinander kickte um ihre Beine zu spreizen, hatte sie noch Hoffnung, dies wäre nur ein böser Traum, aus dem sie bald erwachen würde.

Erst das schmerzhafte Einschneiden des dünnen Stoffes, als er ihr Höschen mit einem Ruck herunterriss, holte sie in die Realität zurück. Jetzt erst begann sie, sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren – auch wenn dies ein relativ aussichtsloses Unterfangen war.

Und endlich, mit dem Wiedereinsetzen ihres Verstandes, fand sie auch ihre Sprache wieder.

„NEIN!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften. „BITTE NICHT! Bitte...bitte...", ihr Schreien ging in ein Wimmern über, „...bitte nicht so..."

Sie schrie erneut entsetzt auf, als er die flache Hand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt donnernd auf den Tisch knallte.

Sie spürte ihn an ihren nackten Oberschenkeln, als er sich über sie beugte - immer noch ihre Handgelenke mit einem äußerst schmerzhaften Griff umklammernd - und so nah an sie herankam dass sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlte.

„Gib mir nie wieder einen Grund, dir wirklich weh tun zu wollen!", flüsterte er heiser.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich Cliffhanger liebe? _:D

_°chrissischnellwegrenntdamitdielesersienichterwischen°_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel – nur schon das dritte, ohne funktionierende Alerts. °seufz° Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die beim letzten Mal ein Review hinterlassen haben – es wurden alle beantwortet, aber wann das System die mails an die registrierten Leser verschickt, steht in den Sternen!_

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 20**

Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sogar ihre Augen hielt sie starr geradeaus gerichtet, auf die Hand, die vor wenigen Sekunden neben ihr auf der Tischplatte eingeschlagen hatte. Snape stand noch immer über sie gebeugt und um in sein Gesicht zu sehen, hätte sie die Pupillen nur ein wenig nach rechts bewegen müssen und dazu den Kopf eine Winzigkeit drehen – aber das schien ihr zu gefährlich. Sie war unsicher, ob das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, auch wirklich bedeutete, dass er sie nicht mit Gewalt nehmen würde. Sie musste abwarten!

Es schien ihr, als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, als er sich schließlich aufrichtete und zudem endlich ihre Handgelenke losließ. Auch als er einen Schritt zurücktrat wagte sie kaum, sich zu bewegen und als sie die Arme dann langsam und vorsichtig unter ihren Oberkörper zog, um sich aufzustützen, wollten sie ihr nicht gehorchen. Sie benötigte zwei Versuche, um sich hochzustemmen und aufzurichten.

Erleichtert nahm sie wahr, dass der Saum ihres Kleides von selbst nach unten rutschte, sowie sie eine senkrechte Position einnahm. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, als sie das Gewicht darauf verlagerte, dass sie einen Moment lang befürchtete zu stürzen.

Trotzdem jagte es ihr mehr Angst ein, als es sie beruhigte, dass Snape sie daraufhin an den Schultern festhielt. Er drehte sie langsam zu sich um und erst, als sie relativ sicher auf beiden Beinen und rücklings an den Tisch gelehnt dastand, ließ er sie los.

Hermine wagte noch immer nicht, den Kopf zu heben um ihn anzuschauen.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte er, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihren Blick von den eigenen, in ihrem Schoß verkrampften Händen zu lösen.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung kurz nach um den Blick gleich darauf wieder abzuwenden. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, nach dem, was gerade passiert war.

„Du sollst mich ansehen!", sagte er scharf. Sein Ton machte unmissverständlich klar, dass es keine gute Idee war, sich ihm zu widersetzen und so zwang Hermine sich dazu, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was siehst du?", fragte Snape.

Was sie sah, war eine Maske – es war zwar wie so oft eine ziemlich unfreundliche Ausgabe seiner Mimik, aber dennoch eine Maske – was auch immer sich an Emotionen in seinem Inneren abspielen mochte, war lediglich ansatzweise in den Augen zu erkennen, die sie wie schwarzglühende Kohlen aus seinem bleichen Gesicht heraus anfunkelten.

„Wenn da noch ein Rest von Verstand in deinem drogenumnebelten Hirn übrig ist...", sagte Snape, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu antworten, „...dann siehst du eine Person, mit der du so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben möchtest – und einen Mann, von dem du dich künftig in deinem eigenen Interesse so weit wie möglich fernhalten wirst."

Hermine brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus. Sie sah ihn lediglich verzweifelt und reichlich verstört an. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter rannen, hatte aber nicht genug Kraft, um die Hand zu heben und sie wegzuwischen.

„Sprich mir nach, Hermine", sagte Snape, „vielleicht geht es dann in deinen verbohrten Dickschädel hinein. Sprich mir nach: _Du bist nicht der Mann, an den ich meine Unschuld verlieren möchte!_"

„Bitte...", stammelte Hermine kläglich, „...es tut mir leid... ich weiß nicht..."

„SAG ES!", brüllte Snape.

„Du bist nicht der Mann...", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Weiter!", zischte Snape, als sie zögerte.

„Ich will das nicht sagen", flüsterte Hermine.

„WEITER!", schrie Snape.

„Du... bist nicht der Mann,... an den... ich meine... Unschuld... verlieren möchte!", schluchzte Hermine.

Snape packte ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und beugte sich nah zu ihr hinunter.

„Diesen Satz solltest du dir immer und immer wieder vorsagen", flüsterte er rau, „bete ihn herunter wie ein Mantra, bis es endlich in deinen Verstand vordringt und du erkennst, wie irrsinnig deine Idee tatsächlich war. Und dann, Hermine, wag dich nie wieder so nah ans Feuer – die letzten Minuten haben dir hoffentlich klargemacht, wie nahe du schon daran warst, zu verbrennen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los, hob ihren Umhang vom Boden auf und legte ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Geh!", sagte er ungeduldig, als sie daraufhin keine Anstalten machte, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Er zog sie am Arm zur Türe, öffnete diese und schob sie hinaus auf den Flur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, oder sie auch nur noch einmal anzusehen, ließ er die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen.

Eine Weile stand er wie versteinert da – lehnte die Stirn erschöpft an das glatte, kühle Holz der Türe und schloss die Augen. Von draußen war kein Ton zu hören.

Als er sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit abwandte, fiel sein Blick auf das zerfetzte Höschen, das unweit des Tisches am Boden lag. Sofort hatte er wieder die Szene vor Augen, als er es Hermine heruntergerissen hatte und eine heiße Welle gemixt aus Scham und Verlangen bemächtigte sich seiner.

Er hob das Ergebnis seiner mangelnden Selbstbeherrschung auf und ging quer durch den Raum zum Sofa, wo er sich niederließ und in einem Zug das auf dem Tisch stehende Cognacglas lehrte. Zwischen seinen Fingern spürte er den feinen weichen Stoff des Höschens und ehe er sich selbst davon zurückhalten konnte, presste er seine Nase hinein und sog gierig den verlockenden weiblichen Duft ein, der darin gefangen war.

Wenige Sekunden später fand das Glas, das er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte, ein frühes, spektakuläres Ende, indem es mit lautem Klirren an der Wand zerbarst.

Hermine blieb eine Zeit lang wie versteinert genau da stehen, wo Snape sie hingeschoben hatte. Dann wankte sie ein paar Schritte nach vorne, streckte die Hand aus und taste nach der Wand, gegen die sie sich mit dem Rücken lehnte. Sie presste sich fest gegen die scharfen Kanten des Mauerwerks, wie um durch diesen Schmerz dem Sturm, der in ihrem Inneren tobte, etwas entgegen zu setzen.

In ihrem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken wie eine aufgescheuchte Schar Krähen und ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich, wirbelten durcheinander und schienen einen großen, unlösbaren Knoten in ihrer Körpermitte zu bilden. Noch immer zitterten ihre Beine und die Angst, die sie empfunden hatte, ließ ihren Herzschlag nur zögernd in einen normalen Rhythmus zurückkehren. Aber da waren auch noch andere Empfindungen, die langsam an die Oberfläche kamen. Die Scham über die erlittene Demütigung kroch in ihr hoch, mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack, dass sie sich besser hätte wehren können, und die Wut auf Snape, auf seine Brutalität und seine deutlich zur Schau gestellte Überlegenheit begann unaufhaltsam zu brodeln.

Was sich jedoch nach einer Weile am deutlichsten herauskristallisierte, war das schmerzliche Gefühl des Verlustes – er hatte alles, was zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte und was über den regulären Kontakt als Lehrer und Schüler hinausging, unmissverständlich beendet. Wenn sie sich die letzten Tage manchmal eingebildet hatte, es gäbe so etwas wie Einverständnis zwischen ihnen, dann war das wohl ein reichlich naiver Trugschluss gewesen. Severus hatte nun die besseren Trümpfe in der Hand und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.

Severus... Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen tatsächlich begonnen, ihn auch in ihren Gedanken so zu nennen – so schwer es ihr am Anfang gefallen war, ihn so anzusprechen – mittlerweile klang es vertraut.

Hermine wischte sich das Gesicht mit ihrem Umhang trocken und konzentrierte sich darauf, möglichst ruhig und tief zu atmen. Erst als sie sicher war, dass sie sich wieder ausreichend im Griff hatte um den Weg nach oben anzutreten, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam den Korridor entlang zur Treppe.

Auf ihrem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm begegnete sie niemandem und auch den Aufenthaltsraum durchquerte sie, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler zu erregen, die noch vereinzelt dort herumsaßen. Erst als sie die Tür ihres Zimmers schon vor Augen hatte, wurde ihre Glückssträhne abrupt beendet.

„Hermine?", ertönte Harrys Stimme aus einer Fensternische schräg gegenüber. Natürlich! Er und Ginny konnten nicht mehr in sein Zimmer – also mussten sie sich woanders ein abgeschiedenes Plätzchen suchen.

Langsam drehte Hermine sich herum und versuchte sich dabei gegen das unvermeidliche Gespräch zu wappnen, das sie nun führen musste. Sie war erstaunt, dass sie nur Harry dort in der Nische sitzen sah – von Ginny keine Spur.

„Was tust du da? Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und ist schlafen gegangen", sagte Harry. „McGonagalls Anschiss ist ihr ein bisschen aufs Gemüt geschlagen", fügte er erklärend mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen hinzu. „Und ich – ich warte auf dich!"

„Warum das denn?", murmelte Hermine.

„Die Frage, woher du kommst, kann ich mir vermutlich schenken...", sagte Harry, während er sie von oben bis unten musterte. „Du warst wieder bei IHM, stimmst?"

„Ja! Und?", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Du wirfst dich neuerdings in Schale um über Zaubertränke zu diskutieren?", fragte Harry mit spöttischer Verachtung.

Hermine verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„So einen Blödsinn muss ich mir nicht anhören!", fauchte sie und drehte sich um zu ihrer Zimmertüre.

„Warte, Hermine... bitte!", sagte Harry. „Es tut mir leid! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Du siehst... toll aus."

„Was...?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Das meine ich ernst!", sagte Harry und sah sie treuherzig an.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Harry?", sagte Hermine müde.

„Eigentlich will ich wissen, wie es dir geht", sagte Harry.

„Blendend!", sagte Hermine. _‚Ich bin total am Ende!'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wie war dein Abend?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Oh – danke, gut!", sagte Hermine. _‚Snape hat mich gerade eben fast vergewaltigt!'_

„Das ist schön!", sagte Harry.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. _‚Aber seltsamerweise ist das nicht das Schlimmste, was er mir angetan hat...'_

„Habt ihr... euch wieder über Zaubertränke unterhalten?", fragte Harry.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. _‚Er hat mich rausgeworfen...'_

„Und? War's interessant?", fragte Harry, nun schon leicht ungehalten über Hermines Einsilbigkeit.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. _‚...und hat das, was zwischen uns entstanden ist den letzten Tagen...'_

„Und hat sich der Meister im Unhöflichsein auch gut unterhalten?", fragte Harry pampig.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. _‚...einfach beendet...'_

„Sag mal – hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Hermine?", sagte Harry.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. _‚...und auch das, was daraus hätte werden können...'_

Eine einzelne Träne lief langsam über ihre Wange und ließ Harry überrascht die Augen aufreißen.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er. Als Hermine nicht reagierte, packte er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Was hat der Mistkerl dir angetan?", keuchte er wütend.

„NICHTS!", schrie Hermine und schüttelte seine Hände ab. „Nichts!", wiederholte sie monoton. „Gar nichts!" Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand fluchtartig und türenknallend in ihrem Zimmer.

Harry, der sich damit absolut nicht zufrieden geben wollte, eilte ihr hinterher und riss die Türe wieder auf.

Sein „_Hermine – sag mir doch was los ist!_" ging allerdings in dem ohrenbetäubenden Alarmton unter, der einen unberechtigten Eindringling in einem Schlafraum meldete - und der zudem in kürzerster Zeit sämtliche Bewohner des Gryffidorturms auf den Plan rufen würde.

Als die ersten seiner Mitschüler auftauchten, stand Harry immer noch vor Hermines offener Tür – aus dem Zimmer war er schnell wieder herausgetreten, um den grausamen Alarm zu beenden – und versuchte, sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Und als Ginny dort eintraf, war sie nicht die erste, die sich fragte, was zum Henker Harry mitten in der Nacht in Hermines Zimmer gewollt hatte.

Seltsamerweise betrat auch Ginny Hermines Zimmer nicht und ebenso wenig ihre anderen Mitschülerinnen – fast als hätten sie Angst, auch sie könnten den Alarm auslösen. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete das skurrile Treiben vor ihrer Zimmertüre, das ihr absolut unwirklich vorkam, mit plötzlich aufkeimender und völlig unpassender Heiterkeit.

Ginny schien ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein, so wie sie Harry ansah. Leider konnte Hermine wegen des regen Stimmengemurmels auf dem Flur nicht verstehen, was sie zu ihm sagte, aber beiden Gesichtern nach zu schließen, war es wohl nichts Angenehmes.

Die erste Lehrkraft die eintraf war Tonks - weil sie an diesem Abend mit dem Kontroll-Rundgang dran gewesen war. Sie versuchte, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass keine nennenswerte Katastrophe geschehen war, die Schüler wieder in ihre Schlafräume zu schicken, womit sie jedoch keinen großen Erfolg hatte.

Der zweiten eintreffenden Lehrkraft gelang es jedoch mit einem einzigen scharfen „_Ins Bett! Sofort!_", dass die herumstehenden Schüler sich verkrümelten – es war McGonagall höchstpersönlich, das lange Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten, angetan mit einem karierten Morgenmantel mit Schottenmuster und sprühend vor Entrüstung.

„Potter! Weasley! Sie werden doch nicht schon jetzt vergessen haben, was ich Ihnen erst vor wenigen Stunden so nachdrücklich versucht habe zu vermitteln", sagte sie schneidend.

Während die Direktorin nun die zwei vermeintlichen Missetäter ins Visier nahm, kam Tonks zu Hermine herein, die immer noch auf ihrem Bett saß und verhalten grinste. Seit McGonagalls Eintreffen, hatte das Stück auf dem Flur eindeutig Theaterqualität angenommen.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Tonks und setzte sich neben Hermine.

Anstatt zu antworten legte Hermine nur den Finger auf die Lippen und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür, wo das Verhör seinen Verlauf nahm.

„Ich bin erst kurz vor Ihnen gekommen", sagte Ginny gerade zu McGonagall. „Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!", fügte sie hinzu und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

„Schön! Dann gehen Sie jetzt ebenfalls zu Bett, Miss Weasley", sagte McGonagall.

Ginny kam ihrer Aufforderung widerstrebend und mit einem letzten beleidigten Blick auf ihren Freund nach.

„Mitkommen Potter!", sagte McGonagall, drehte sich um und marschierte in Hermines Zimmer. Harry zögerte, den Raum zu betreten.

„Wenn ich Ihnen sage, sie können eintreten, dann KÖNNEN Sie auch eintreten!", schnaubte McGonagall. Sie vollführte einen kleinen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, worauf hin zwei Stühle aus verschiedenen Ecken des Zimmers angeschnarrt kamen und die Tür sich hinter Harry schloss, kaum das er die Türschwelle übertreten hatte.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mister Potter!", befahl McGonagall und zeigte auf einen der Stühle, während sie sich selbst auf dem anderen niederließ.

„Ich wünsche einen sofortigen Bericht", fuhr sie fort und ließ ihren durchdringenden Blick zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her wandern, „lückenlos und wahrheitsgetreu!"

Hermine fand die Situation immer noch irritierend komisch – wie sie da auf ihrem Bett saß, neben ihr Tonks, ihr gegenüber ein ziemlich trotziger Harry und, mit kerzengeradem Rücken, die Direktorin im Morgenmantel.

„Es ist eigentlich gar nichts passiert", sagte sie schließlich in bemüht ernstem Ton, nachdem Harry keine Worte zu finden schien. „Wir haben uns auf dem Flur getroffen und unterhalten, ganz harmlos. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und Harry vergaß lediglich, dass er mir nicht folgen kann – das war alles!"

„Das lässt darauf schließen, dass Mister Potter es bis vor kurzen gewöhnt war, dies ohne Probleme tun zu können", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Äh... ja – es könnte sein, dass bisher etwas mit dem Alarm nicht in Ordnung war", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich dachte es mir fast, dass Sie dabei die Finger im Spiel hatten, Hermine", sagte McGonagall mit Genugtuung, „obwohl Ihre beiden Freunde heftig bestritten haben, das ihnen jemand anders bei diesem Zauber behilflich war. Wie dem auch sei – es gibt Regeln in dieser Schule und auch wenn Sie beide schon mehr oder weniger erwachsen sind - Sie müssen sich daran halten. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Harry und Hermine nickten folgsam.

„Nun ja - nachdem Professor Snape so vorausschauend war, die Alarmfunktion wieder in Gang zu setzen und ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie nicht so dreist sein werden, einen nochmaligen Manipulierungsversuch zu unternehmen, dürfte die Sache wohl geregelt sein", sagte McGonagall und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

In Harrys Gesicht zogen Gewitterwolken auf, als der Name ‚Snape' fiel und Hermine wurde nun schlagartig auch vom Rest ihrer unpassenden Heiterkeit erlöst – dennoch war sie erleichtert, dass die Befragung nun vorbei war und die unverhofften Besucher ihr Zimmer verlassen würden. Aber Harry machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ich bin Hermine in ihr Zimmer gefolgt, weil sie geweint hat", sagte er aufgebracht. „Sie kam direkt von Sn... von Professor Snape."

McGonagall setzte sich wieder hin und sah Hermine forschend in die Augen.

„Ist das so?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich war ein bisschen durcheinander – weiter nichts!", sagte Hermine, schaffte es aber nicht, dem Blick der Schulleiterin standzuhalten.

„Na dann...", sagte McGonagall. „Gute Nacht Mister Potter! Es ehrt Sie, das Sie sich um ihre Freundin sorgen, aber wie Sie sehen, ist es unbegründet. Gute Nacht Tonks! Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Beide Angesprochenen standen auf und Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von Tonks mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür hinausgeschoben. McGonagall selbst machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„So – und jetzt erzähl mir, was los ist, Hermine!", sagte sie, kaum dass die Tür sich geschlossen hatte.

„Aber ich sagte doch schon...", begann Hermine zögernd.

„Warum warst du durcheinander?", fragte McGonagall. „Hatte es mit Professor Snape zu tun?"

McGonagall war zwar nicht so extrem im Durchschauen von Menschen wie ihr Vorgänger Dumbledore es gewesen war, aber ein glattes ‚Nein' würde sie sicher sofort als Lüge erkennen. Hermine beschloss daher, so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Ja, es hat mit ihm zu tun", sagte sie ergeben.

„Dann schieß mal los! Oder soll ich dir etwa jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?", fragte McGonagall mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Professor Snape hat unser... Gesprächs-Arrangement heute Abend, als ich bei ihm war, für beendet erklärt, weil es zu viel Aufsehen erregt hat", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie darüber informiert sind, dass Professor Tonks, Harry und Ginny gestern hereingeplatzt sind, als ich bei ihm im Büro war, weil sie mich retten wollten, vor der vermeintlichen Strafarbeit."

„Tonks hat es mir erzählt", sagte McGonagall. „Sie hat mir auch erzählt, was sie auf den Gedanken gebracht hat, du würdest Hilfe brauchen. Was ist da draußen im Garten vorgefallen, das dich dazu gebracht hat, Professor Snape anzuschreien?"

Hermine wurde nervöser. Diese Befragung wurde langsam gefährlich.

„Na ja – Sie wissen doch, wie zynisch Professor Snape manchmal sein kann", sagte sie zögernd. „Er hat etwas gesagt, das... das mich... getroffen hat, und da habe ich die Beherrschung verloren und ihn angeschrieen."

„Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt?", fragte McGonagall.

„Es war nichts, was er absolut nicht hätte sagen dürfen, ich meine... nichts furchtbar gemeines – es hat nur mich persönlich betroffen", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich möchte das nicht wiederholen... bitte..."

„Das musst du auch nicht", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Wie hat er darauf reagiert, dass du ihn angeschrieen hast?"

„Äh – nicht gerade erfreut", sagte Hermine. „Aber er hat mir auch nicht den Kopf abgerissen."

„Das ist erstaunlich", sagte McGonagall versonnen.

„Dass er mir nicht den Kopf abgerissen hat?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Nein!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Dass er auch nachher noch bereit war, sich mit dir in seiner Freizeit zu unterhalten. Es klingt irgendwie unglaublich – aber er muss dich wohl mögen!"

Dieser Satz trieb Hermine den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er war schwer in Einklang zu bringen, mit ihren schmerzenden Handgelenken und dem quälenden Nachhall, den Snapes Worte in ihrem Kopf hinterlassen hatten.

„Und nun will er also eure Fachgespräche am Abend nicht mehr weiterführen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich glaube, diese Unterbrechung gestern und der Umstand, das sich diese Sache nun bestimmt in der ganzen Schule herumspricht, haben ihn sehr geärgert", sagte Hermine.

„Ja – diese Art von Aufsehen wird ihm sicher nicht zusagen", seufzte McGonagall. „Aber sei unbesorgt – ich werde mit ihm reden!"

Das war für Hermine nun ganz und gar kein Grund unbesorgt zu sein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte sie zögernd. „Er wirkte ziemlich... entschlossen."

„Was genau hat er denn gesagt?", fragte McGonagall.

„Das ich mich in Zukunft von ihm fernhalten soll", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist aber reichlich grob", schnaubte McGonagall. „Hast du deshalb geweint?"

„Ja... ich war traurig, weil ich diese Abende immer sehr genossen habe", sagte Hermine leise.

„Das verstehe ich", sagte McGonagall mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln. „Du bist viel alleine in letzter Zeit Hermine..."

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Das letzte, was sie jetzt noch brauchen konnte, war eine Grundsatzdiskussion mit McGonagall über ihre persönlichen Angelegenheiten.

„Na ja - ich habe die meiste Zeit gelernt - da ist mir das nicht so aufgefallen", sagte sie leichthin und schickte ein deutliches Gähnen hinterher.

„Du bist müde", sagte McGonagall prompt. „Dann will ich dich mal nicht länger vom Schlafen abhalten."

Sie stand auf und zauberte die Stühle dahin zurück, wo sie hingehörten.

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit Professor Snape über die Angelegenheit sprechen", sagte sie beim Hinausgehen. „Meines Erachtens sind diese abendlichen Gespräche für ihn genauso wichtig, wie für dich. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn diese Sache im Sand verliefe, wo er doch erstmals nahezu menschliche Züge zeigt", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu. „Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

Hermine schaffte es mit knapper Not, ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen.

„Gute Nacht, Professor McGonagall!", sagte sie und schloss dann aufatmend die Tür hinter der Schulleiterin.

Welche Lawine hatte sie da nur ins Rollen gebracht...?

Als sie sich auszog, wurden ihr erstmals die blutunterlaufenen Druckstellen an ihren Handgelenken richtig bewusst und auch die roten Striemen an ihrer Hüfte, dort wo der Stoff ihres Höschens tief in die Haut eingeschnitten hatte, bevor er gerissen war.

Automatisch zog sie die Nachttischschublade auf, in der sie ihre Heilsalbe verwahrte - doch der Tiegel war mit den anderen Mitteln bei der Razzia verschwunden.

Wütend knallte sie die Schublade wieder zu. Sie konnte es natürlich auch mit einem Zauberspruch versuchen, aber das wirkte längst nicht so gut, wie ihre Salbe.

Letztendlich entschied sie, dass es besser war, die lädierten Stellen gar nicht zu behandeln, damit sie sich auch morgen noch genau daran erinnerte, was für ein Mensch Severus war.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Über euere Meinungen würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hallihallo! Nachdem die mails nun doch mal wieder funktionieren, müssten eigentlich alle meine Reviewantworten an euch rausgegangen sein. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemand vergessen! Vielen Dank noch mal an alle! Außerdem bin ich guter Hoffnung, dass es zu diesem Kapitel ein Alert gibt! _;) 

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 21**

McGonagall erwischte Snape bereits am nächsten Morgen, als er - früher als die meisten Schlossbewohner, um möglichst wenige von diesen anzutreffen – in der großen Halle sein Frühstück einnahm. Als er bemerkte, dass die Schulleiterin den Saal betrat und mit großen energischen Schritten nebst dem dazu passenden Blick auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerte, war es für einen schnellen Rückzug eindeutig zu spät.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Gut, dass ich dich alleine hier antreffe", sagte McGonagall erfreut und setzte sich neben ihn, „dann brauche ich dich nicht extra in mein Büro bitten."

„Hmm", antwortete Snape wesentlich weniger euphorisch.

„Oh – wie schön!", sagte McGonagall sarkastisch. „Dass es dich _so_ sehr freut mich zu sehen, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Was gibt's Minerva, was wichtig genug ist, es so früh am Morgen zu besprechen?", brummte Snape unfreundlich.

„Hermine Granger!", sagte McGonagall.

Snapes morgenmuffelige Verdrießlichkeit verwandelte sich schlagartig in angespanntes Misstrauen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er kühl.

„Sie ist sehr betrübt, weil du die abendlichen Gespräche mit ihr einstellen willst", sagte Minerva.

„Ist sie das?", sagte Snape. „Und sie ist extra zu dir gekommen, um dir das mitzuteilen?"

„Nein – ich kam zu ihr!", sagte Minerva.

Snape zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

McGonagall erklärte ihm, welches Geräusch sie am Vorabend wie eine Furie in den Gryffindorturm gejagt hatte.

„Hast du nichts davon mitbekommen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Manchmal hat es auch Vorteile im Kerker zu hausen", sagte Snape. „Und? Etwa schon wieder Potter und Weasley?"

„Nein! Potter und Granger!", sagte McGonagall.

„Was?" Snapes Kopf schoss herum.

McGonagall berichtete in wenigen Sätzen, was sie gestern Nacht herausgefunden hatte.

„Severus – es steht mir selbstverständlich nicht zu, dir vorzuschreiben, was du in deiner Freizeit zu tun hast", sagte sie dann, „aber ich bitte dich sehr, dir die Sache noch einmal zu überlegen. Hermine wirkt irgendwie verloren, seit sie nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen ist. Von ihren Vertrauten ist der eine tot und der andere bis über beide Ohren... anderweitig beschäftigt. Für ihre Freundin Ginevra gilt das selbe und die restlichen Mitschüler, zu denen sie Freundschaften pflegte, sind nicht mehr an der Schule. Sie ist zu viel allein und das tut ihr nicht gut."

„Wie tragisch!", bemerkte Snape trocken.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht als schlimm ansiehst, alleine zu sein, sondern scheinbar als die einzig wahre Art, das Dasein zu fristen, aber sei versichert, das gilt nicht auch zwangsläufig für deine Mitmenschen", schnaubte McGonagall. „Hermine haben die Gespräche mit dir sehr viel bedeutet", fuhr sie ruhiger fort, „und sie ist arg enttäuscht, weil du sie nicht mehr fortführen willst. Ich verstehe ja, dass du das Aufsehen scheust, das entstehen würde, falls euere Zusammenkünfte publik würden, aber ich versichere dir, dass das bisher noch nicht geschehen ist und so es in meiner Macht steht, auch nicht geschehen wird. Ich habe sowohl Tonks, als auch Harry und Ginny das Versprechen abgenommen, darüber zu schweigen. Gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß, Severus! Wie gesagt, ich kann nicht anordnen, dass du Hermine wieder zu dir kommen lässt, aber ich bitte dich inständig darum", beendete McGonagall ihr Plädoyer und atmete einmal tief durch um Snape danach erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das eine gute Idee ist, aber ich werde es mir überlegen", brummte dieser abweisend.

„Tu das", sagte McGonagall, „währenddessen mache ich mir vielleicht mal Gedanken, über deine Änderungswünsche bezüglich deiner Lehrfächer für das nächste Schuljahr."

Snape sah mir einem Mal aus, als hätte er in eine besonders sauere Zitrone gebissen.

„Das klingt ziemlich übel nach Erpressung, Minerva", knurrte er.

„Ich weiß, nicht was du meinst", sagte McGonagall und begann mit voller Konzentration Butter auf ein Stück Toast zu streichen.

Hermine war heilfroh, dass Snape nicht anwesend war, als sie eine Viertel Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn die große Halle betrat. Sie trank eine Tasse Tee – essen konnte sie nichts, denn ihr Magen rebellierte schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran – und dankte dem Schicksal, dass Zaubertränke heute nicht auf dem Stundenplan stand.

Harry und Ginny ignorierten sowohl sie, als auch einander. Hermine verspürte kurz den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, weil sie ja der eigentliche Auslöser für die von Snape inszenierte Razzia gewesen war, durch die die Beiden nun ihre Rückzugsmöglichkeit verloren hatten und Ginny zu guter Letzt nun auch noch anzunehmen schien, dass Harry auf Abwegen wandelte.

Sie überstand den Tag relativ gut, bis Tonks meinte in der Mittagspause ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihr führen zu müssen, was Hermine strikt verweigerte.

„Es gibt nichts weiter zu erklären!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Harry ist mir in mein Zimmer nachgelatscht – wie schon x-mal vorher, wenn wir gequatscht haben – und hat nicht dran gedacht, das der Alarm wieder funktioniert. Das war die ganze Geschichte! Ich habe es ja auch nicht gewusst, aber nachdem er wusste, dass Snape das bei seinem Zimmer gemacht hat, hätte er sich auch denken können, dass es bei mir genauso ist."

„Aber Harry hat gesagt, du hättest geweint", sagte Tonks stur.

„Da hat er was in den falschen Hals gekriegt – ich war nur müde!", sagte Hermine und verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Du kamst gerade von Snape, nicht war?", fragte Tonks. „Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry sich da Sorgen macht?"

„Wieso interessiert es euch eigentlich auf einmal alle so brennend, wie es mir geht?", fauchte Hermine. „Das hat euch doch die ganzen letzten Monate nicht gekümmert! Oh ja – ich weiß warum!", fuhr sie wütend fort. „Weil ihr meint, ihr könnt Snape was anhängen! Aber so läuft das nicht! Nicht mit mir!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die verdutzt dreinschauende Tonks auf dem Hof stehen und marschierte ins Schloss zurück.

Am Nachmittag rückten Harry und Ginny, die sich scheinbar wieder versöhnt hatten, ihr auf die Pelle. Hermine wollte sich gerade mit einem dicken Wälzer über die Kunst der Verwandlung unter einen der Bäume im Schlosspark zurückziehen, als die Beiden energischen Schrittes auf sie zukamen. Seufzend legte sie das Buch zur Seite.

„Was zum Teufel war gestern Abend mit dir los, Hermine?", ergriff ausnahmsweise Ginny die Initiative, als sie den Baum erreicht hatten.

„Ich war voll der Gram, weil mein, äh..., Verzeihung, _dein_ Herzallerliebster mein Kämmerchen nicht mehr betreten kann!", sagte Hermine und verbarg mit einer theatralischen Geste ihr Gesicht im angehobenen Arm.

„Ich glaub, du tickst nicht mehr ganz richtig", sagte Ginny fassungslos.

„Meinst du wirklich?", sagte Hermine. „Ich dachte, du bist auch schwer betrübt, weil du _sein_ Kämmerchen nicht mehr betreten kannst."

„Du bist ganz schön bösartig in letzter Zeit", sagte Ginny bitter. „Kann es sein, dass das von Snape auf dich abgefärbt hat?"

„Hör auf damit, Ginny!", sagte Harry, was ihm einen zornigen Blick von dieser einbrachte.

„Vielen Dank, mein holder Retter!", säuselte Hermine, woraufhin der zornige Blick auf sie überging.

„Hermine, du kannst so viele Witze machen, wie du willst", sagte Harry ernst, „das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du gestern Abend völlig fertig warst – wage es ja nicht, das zu leugnen, ich kenne dich lange genug, um dir das anzumerken."

„Und doch kennst du mich viel weniger gut, als du denkst", murmelte Hermine. „Schon gut, schon gut!", fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sie sah, wie Harry sich aufplusterte. „Ich gebe es ja zu – ich war fix und fertig. Zufrieden?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry. „Ich will wissen, wie er dich in diesen Zustand gebracht hat."

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, mit ‚er' meinst du nicht den Hackbraten vom gestrigen Abendessen?", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Du weißt genau, wen ich meine!", rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Schon klar! IHN, natürlich!", sagte Hermine. „Was soll ich dir da groß erzählen? Du weißt doch, wie ER ist."

„Hermine!", sagte Harry drohend und auch Ginny starrte sie noch immer reichlich finster an.

„Na schön!", seufzte Hermine. „Es ist manchmal stressig, sich mit Snape zu unterhalten, weil er – wie ihr genau wisst - die üble Angewohnheit hat, einem von Zeit zu Zeit verbal auf die Füße zu treten. Und gestern Abend war ich einfach zudem noch müde und es hat mich wahnsinnig angestrengt, ein bestimmtes Thema mit ihm auszudiskutieren. Und als ich in den Turm zurückkam und dich getroffen habe, Harry, da war ich einfach ausgebrannt und wollte nur noch in mein Bett. Jetzt zufrieden?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry.

„Was willst du denn noch hören?", fragte Hermine entnervt.

„Die Wahrheit!", knurrte Harry.

„Die Wahrheit? Okay – pass auf!", sagte Hermine schneidend. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend versucht, Snape zu verführen. Dazu hatte ich mich – wie du so schön bemerkt hast – so richtig in Schale geschmissen. Doch weder mit guten Worten, noch mit meinem Striptease auf seinem Schreibtisch konnte ich ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich die Richtige für ihn bin. Du wirst doch wohl verstehen, dass ich regelrecht erschüttert darüber war, dass nicht einmal so einer wie Snape mit mir ins Bett möchte."

„Du bist echt krank, Hermine", sagte Harry angewidert. „Warum erzählst du so eine Scheiße?"

„Es spielt doch keine Rolle, was ich dir erzähle – du glaubst mir sowieso nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Wundert dich das etwa?", fragte Harry und er klang ernstlich verletzt dabei.

„Lasst mich doch bitte einfach in Ruhe!", sagte Hermine müde.

„Ich werde nicht tatenlos mit ansehen, wie du vor die Hunde gehst", sagte Harry leise.

„Nein – du wirst vermutlich tatkräftig dazu beitragen", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Na wenn das so ist..." Harry erhob sich und stapfte nach einem letzten anklagenden Blick davon. Ginny sah Hermine noch einen Moment lang bestürzt an und eine Sekunde lang hatte man den Eindruck echtes Mitgefühl in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Sie öffnete schon den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, doch überlegte sie es sich anders, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Harry.

Hermine wuchtete das dicke Buch in ihren Schoß und verbannte für die nächsten zwei Stunden alles andere aus ihrem Kopf.

Sie ließ das Abendessen an diesem Tag ausfallen und begnügte sich mit einem Apfel, den sie auf ihrer Lieblinslichtung einnahm – nicht ohne den Durchgang zum Weg im Auge zu behalten. Dort begutachtete sie auch – zum ersten mal bewusst, seit gestern Nacht – die deutlich sichtbaren Druckstellen an ihrer Hand und den immer noch unangenehm brennenden Striemen an ihrer Hüfte. Und je länger sie auf die Flecken an ihren Handgelenken starrte, desto mehr stiegen die Tränen in ihr hoch, die sie in der letzten Nacht und den ganzen heutigen Tag nicht hatte weinen können, und mit ihnen eine geballte Ladung Wut.

Sie erlaubte sich den Luxus, sich eine Weile gehen zu lassen – dann wischte sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung die Tränen fort und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Snape war froh, Hermine den ganzen Tag nicht begegnet zu sein. Er verließ sein Büro bereits eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen und kehrte auch nachher nicht dorthin zurück. Sicher war sicher! Wer wusste schon, wie verrückt das Mädchen war. Aber in seine Wohnung würde sie sich nach dem gestrigen Vorfall sicher nicht wagen. So zog er sich denn nach dem Essen in die relative Sicherheit seiner eigenen vier Wände zurück.

Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er es hinbekommen, ihr auch morgen nicht zu begegnen, denn da stand neben einigen Besorgungen in London, auch wieder die spezielle Adresse in der Nockturngasse auf dem Programm. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal wegen der kleinen Granger ein Vermögen ins Bordell tragen würde? Ein belustigender Gedanke, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig so traurig gewesen wäre. Aber seine Selbstbeherrschung war gestern einfach zu sehr ins Wanken geraten – er musste vorbeugende Maßnahmen treffen – um sicherzustellen, dass ihm das so schnell nicht wieder passierte und auch um den Anblick eines ganz speziellen nackten Hinterns aus dem Kopf zu kriegen.

Es war anzunehmen, dass Hermine demnächst die ersten Entzugserscheinungen bekommen würde – vermutlich schon heute Nacht, spätestens jedoch morgen – je nachdem, wie regelmäßig sie das Zeug genommen hatte. Aber morgen Abend war er ja wieder da und bis dahin würde sie es schon aushalten. Er war bereit ihr zu helfen, aber er hatte auch vor, das an Bedingungen zu knüpfen.

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte – wobei klopfen diesen Ton nicht richtig beschrieb, der deutlich erkennen ließ, das jemand mit der Faust gegen die Tür hämmerte – fanden Snapes Überlegungen ein abruptes Ende. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Schon wieder sie?

Er straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch, bevor er die Türe öffnete. Diesmal, so schwor er sich, würde seine Selbstbeherrschung nichts zu wünschen übrig lassen.

„Was willst _du_ schon wieder hier?", sagte er kalt, sowie er die Türe geöffnet und wenig überrascht festgestellt hatte, dass tatsächlich Hermine davor stand.

„Bei den Sachen, die du bei mir hast mitgehen lassen, ist etwas, das ich brauche", sagte Hermine ebenso kühl.

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", sagte Snape süffisant.

„Ich spreche von einer Heilsalbe", sagte Hermine.

„Stimmt – da war eine dabei", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Und deshalb belästigst du mich?", fuhr er stirnrunzelnd fort. „Wegen einer simplen Heilsalbe? Warum gehst du nicht in die Krankenstation?"

Er machte Anstalten die Türe wieder zu schließen, aber Hermine drückte vehement die Hand dagegen.

„Weil Madame Pomfrey mich sicher fragen würde, wofür ich die Salbe brauche", sagte sie scharf, „und ich habe weder Lust, ihr die blauen Flecken an meinen Handgelenken...", ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, woraufhin Snape sie eilig ins Zimmer zog und die Türe schloss, „...noch ihr die wunden Stellen in der Leistengegend zu erklären."

„Zeig mir deine Hände", befahl Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine energisch und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme. „Gib mir meine Salbe und damit hat sich's!"

Snape schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, ob er seine Forderung gewaltsam durchsetzen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch anders.

„Bleib hier stehen und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle", sagte er, durchquerte den Raum und verschwand in ein angrenzendes Zimmer.

Hermine vermied es krampfhaft den Tisch anzusehen, auf dem sie gestern ihre Blessuren davongetragen hatte, während sie wartete. Sie entfernte sich ein wenig davon – nur ein paar Schritte, damit es nicht groß auffiel. Snape jedoch schien es zu bemerken, denn als er nach kurzer Zeit zurückkam, stellte das kleine Glasgefäß mit ihrer Salbe auf eben diesen Tisch und lehnte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch an selbigen – eindeutig eine Provokation. Anscheinend hielt er es für angebracht, sie noch einmal an die erlittene Demütigung zu erinnern.

„Und du hast gestern Abend also nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als McGonagall vollzujammern, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will?", fragte Snape beiläufig, als Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf ihn zukam, bis sie – eine Schrittlänge von ihm entfernt – stehen blieb.

„Daran bist du schuld!", fauchte Hermine. „Du hast diesen blöden Alarm in meinem Zimmer wieder aktiviert und sie damit auf den Plan gerufen." Sie hatte also schon mit ihm gesprochen! Wie hatte er wohl darauf reagiert?

„Oh ja – ich habe gehört, Potter wollte in dein Schlafgemach eindringen", sagte Snape anzüglich. „Das wäre dir doch sicher ganz gelegen gekommen! Ein Jammer, das mit dem Alarm!"

„Was soll das heißen - ‚gelegen'?", fragte Hermine scharf.

„Na ja – nachdem du doch so dringend defloriert werden möchtest, dachte ich, du hättest die Gelegenheit vielleicht gerne genutzt und eventuell in Erwägung gezogen ihn noch woanders... eindringen zu lassen...", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Nach dem gestrigen Vorfall auf dem Möbelstück, an dem du gerade rein zufällig lehnst, ziehe ich in Erwägung, Nonne zu werden", zischte Hermine. „Kann ich jetzt meine Salbe haben?"

„Nonne?! Gar keine schlechte Idee!", sagte Snape anerkennend. Er machte keine Anstalten, ihr die Salbe zu geben, die ein paar Handbreit von ihm entfernt auf dem Tisch stand. So kam Hermine nicht darum herum, näher an ihn heranzutreten, was zu ihrem großen Missfallen spontan ihren Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Allerdings blieb ihr Herz gleich darauf vor Schreck fast stehen, als sie die Hand nach dem Glasgefäß ausstreckte und Snape plötzlich ihren Arm packte, um die Blutergüsse auf ihrem Handgelenk näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„NEIN!", schrie sie entsetzt und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Du bist nervös, dieser Tage!", sagte Snape sarkastisch und hielt sie weiter eisern fest. Mit undefinierbarer Miene musterte er ihre Hämatome und verlangte, nachdem er sie endlich losgelassen hatte, den anderen Arm zu sehen.

„Mach keine Zicken!", sagte er drohend, als sie Anstalten machte, ihm das zu verweigern. Schließlich gab sie nach und zeigte ihm auch ihre andere Hand. Solange er nicht auch noch ihre andere lädierte Körperpartie sehen wollte...

„Und jetzt den Rest!", sagte Snape, nachdem er das zweite Handgelenk inspiziert hatte.

„Den Rest?", schnappte Hermine.

„Du sprachst von wunden Stellen in der Leistengegend", sagte Snape.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich...", begann Hermine aufgebracht.

„Doch, das glaube ich!", sagte Snape kühl. „Stell dich nicht so an! Ist ja schließlich nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gesehen hätte."

„Wozu soll das gut sein?", fauchte Hermine. „Geilt dich das auf, dir anzuschauen, was du mir angetan hast?"

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht erwähnenswert", sagte Snape seelenruhig. „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du keine Verletzungen hast, die anderweitig behandelt werden müssten. Wenn an Blutvergiftung stirbst, kannst du auch keine Nonne mehr werden und das wäre doch jammerschade."

Hermine machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich den Tiegel mit der Salbe zu schnappen, aber Snape war schneller und kam ihr zuvor.

„Tz, tz, tz – böses Mädchen!", sagte er spöttisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann eben nicht!", knurrte Hermine und wandte sich der Türe zu. Wie sie jedoch eine Sekunde später feststellte, ließ diese sich nicht öffnen.

„Du wirst diesen Raum nicht verlassen, bevor ich gesehen habe, was ich sehen will", sagte Snape. „Aber du hast immerhin eine Wahl! Entweder du zeigst mir einfach freiwillig die Stelle, wo du wund bist, oder ich verpasse dir eine hübsche Ganzkörperklammer und gehe dann selbst auf die Suche danach. Was ist dir lieber?"

„Du elender Bastard!", zischte Hermine.

„Das waren gerade zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, auch wenn ich glaube, deiner Äußerung entnehmen zu können, dass du mehr zu meinem ersten Vorschlag tendierst", sagte Snape ruhig.

Hermine knöpfte mit zitternden Fingern ihre Jeans auf und zog sie auf der einen Seite mitsamt ihrem Höschen so weit herunter, dass der rote, leicht geschwollene Streifen sichtbar wurde, der sich vom Ansatz der Leiste bis zur Hüfte hinaufzog.

„Komm näher her!", befahl Snape.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ging Hermine ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Snape warf einen kurzen, kritischen Blick auf ihre Blessur und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Schön! Für diese Kleinigkeiten wird deine Salbe vollauf genügen!", sagte er.

„Kleinigkeiten?", sagte Hermine giftig, während sie ihre Hose wieder schloss.

„Kleinigkeiten!", bestätigte Snape. „Nichts, was nicht auch schon andere Frauen freiwillig als Andenken aus meinem Bett mitgenommen hätten, ohne groß rumzumaulen. Und keine wollte je Nonne werden, wegen solcher Lappalien", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Hermine verspürte die unbändige Sehnsucht, ihm einmal kräftig in die Eier zu treten, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Tür immer noch verschlossen war und ein schneller Rückzug daher nicht möglich, war diese Option wohl eindeutig eine aus der Rubrik ‚überaus lebensgefährlich'.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?", fragte sie, ihre Wut mühsam beherrschend.

„Das kannst du!", sagte Snape und hielt ihr die Salbe hin.

Hermine ergriff den Tiegel und zog ihre Hand so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück.

„Hast du eigentlich schon Entzugserscheinungen?", fragte Snape, während er den Verriegelungszauber von der Türe nahm.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!", fauchte Hermine.

„Wenn es soweit ist, kannst du zu mir kommen", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Unter gewissen Umständen bin ich durchaus bereit, dir zu helfen."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", zischte Hermine und beeilte sich dann, hinaus zu kommen, wobei sie die Türe kräftig hinter sich zuknallte.

„Und wie du die brauchen wirst...", sagte Snape belustigt zu der geschlossenen Tür.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ihr wisst, über was ich mich freue! ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Wie ich inzwischen erfahren habe, scheinen doch nicht alle meine Reviewantworten vom System verschickt worden zu sein. °seufz° Also bedanke ich mich vorsichtshalber hier noch mal bei allen ganz herzlich, die so nett waren, ein Review zu hinterlassen! Macht nur so weiter! Ihr inspiriert mich!_ ;) 

---

**Kapitel 22**

Noch während sie dabei war den Kerker zu verlassen, versuchte Hermine, sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass ihr Gemütszustand nicht jedem gleich ins Auge springen würde, dem sie über den Weg lief. Als sie schließlich vor der Wendeltreppe zu McGonagalls Büro stand, wirkte sie – zumindest auf den ersten Blick - schon wieder völlig gelassen. Sie sprach das Passwort, das die Direktorin ihr schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres anvertraut hatte, und klopfte wenig später an die Bürotür.

„Hermine!", sagte McGonagall erfreut, als sie geöffnet hatte. „Komm doch herein!"

„Ich will Sie nicht lange stören", sagte Hermine. „Ich hätte nur eine kleine Bitte."

„Du störst mich nicht!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie als sie sich wenig später, jede mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee vor sich, gegenübersaßen.

„Ich möchte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, morgen in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren", sagte Hermine. „Ich würde gerne einige Einkäufe dort erledigen und..., na ja,... ein wenig bummeln", fügte sie etwas verlegen hinzu.

Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass die Direktorin erwachsenen Schülern den ein oder andere Ausflug genehmigt hatte, wenn es auch nicht gerade üblich war. Für Hermine, die ebenso wie Harry ein Jahr älter war als der Rest ihrer Klassenkameraden, war es ohnehin einfacher, solche Vergünstigungen zu erlangen. Der Haken an der Sache war nur, dass sie vorhatte, alleine zu gehen und McGonagall mit Sicherheit eher geneigt war, die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, wenn die Schüler bei so einer Unternehmung mindestens zu zweit waren.

„Du ganz alleine?", fragte sie prompt.

„Ja! Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mit Harry und Ginny zu gehen, denn die Beiden... na ja... sie beschäftigen sich doch hauptsächlich miteinander", sagte Hermine vorsichtig, „und da käme ich mir blöd vor – wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Außerdem teilen die Beiden nicht gerade meine Interessen – ich werde mehr Zeit in Buchläden verbringen als sonst wo – und ich würde wirklich gerne eine Weile alleine sein und herumstöbern, um... auf andere Gedanken zu kommen." Sie sah McGonagall erwartungsvoll an.

„Na schön!", sagte diese nach einigem Zögern. „Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du vor Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder hier bist – spätestens zum Abendessen."

„Danke, Professor McGonagall!", sagte Hermine und strahlte die alte Dame an.

„Keine Ursache!", erwiderte McGonagall gerührt. „Und versprich mir, auf dich aufzupassen!"

„Das werde ich!", sagte Hermine. „Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen, Professor?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Kind!", sagte McGonagall und lächelte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Haben Sie schon mit Professor Snape gesprochen, wegen... Sie wissen schon...", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe das Thema heute morgen kurz angeschnitten", sagte McGonagall, „und ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass er sich die Sache noch mal überlegen und die Gespräche mit dir weiterführen wird."

„Tatsächlich? Was macht Sie da so sicher?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Weibliche Intuition!", sagte McGonagall geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Mit einer schriftlichen Ausnahmegenehmigung für ihren London-Abstecher in der Tasche machte sich Hermine wenig später auf in die Bibliothek. Dort suchte sie alle Bücher heraus, derer sie habhaft werden konnte, die das Thema ‚Abhängigkeit' oder ‚Entzugserscheinungen' behandelten oder auch nur streiften und setzte sich damit an den hintersten Tisch um bei ihrer Recherche möglichst ungestört zu bleiben. Gegen elf zog sie sich gähnend und um einige nützliche Informationen reicher in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon fast leer. Harry und Ginny saßen knutschend auf einem Fenstersims im hinteren Bereich, der im Halbdunkel lag. Sie bekamen von Hermines Ankunft nichts mit, was dieser sehr gelegen kam. Sie betrat eilig den kurzen Seitengang der zu ihrem Zimmer führte, ging an diesem vorbei und zog vor Harrys Zimmer, das gleich dahinter lag, ihren Zauberstab heraus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Alarm so modifiziert hatte, dass sie eintreten konnte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf angesichts der Unordnung, die hier herrschte. Seit Ginny nicht mehr zu ihm hinein konnte, hielt Harry es scheinbar nicht mehr für nötig, aufzuräumen. Hoffentlich bewahrte er zumindest das, was sie suchte immer noch an der selben Stelle auf.

Sie ging um das Bett herum und tastete sich am Kopfende auf der Unterseite des Bettgestells Stück für Stück vor, bis sie einen angenehm weichen, fließenden Stoff unter den Fingern spürte. Bingo! Und jetzt nichts wie raus hier! Wenn Harry sie erwischen würde, wäre der Teufel los und sie hatte auch absolut keine Lust, ihm zu erklären, wozu sie sich seinen Tarnumhang ausleihen wollte.

Sie spähte durch den Türspalt auf den Flur, schlüpfte – nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Luft rein war – schnell hinaus und versetzte den Alarm wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand.

Erleichtert, dass sie das nicht ganz ordnungsgemäße Ausleihen des Umhangs ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich gebracht hatte, eilte sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer und schloss mit einem entsprechenden Seufzer die Türe hinter sich.

Sie verstaute den Tarnumhang in der Tasche, die sie morgen mitnehmen würde und packte das Erlaubnisschreiben von McGonagall gleich dazu. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und zog die Notizen heraus, die sie sich in der Bibliothek gemacht hatte. Es würde nicht einfach sein, alle Trankzutaten zu bekommen, die für die Herstellung eines einigermaßen hilfreichen Gegenmittels notwendig waren.

Hermine sortierte die einzelnen Ingredienzien nach der Notwendigkeit und nach dem Schwierigkeitsgrad bei der Beschaffung. Manche davon brauchte sie unbedingt – andere waren weniger dringend. Wenn sie die Entzugserscheinungen, die ihr bevorstanden richtig einschätzte, waren drei der Trankzutaten von ausschlaggebender Wichtigkeit. Eine davon würde sie ohne weiteres erwerben können, die anderen zwei jedoch wurden im regulären Verkauf nur an Personen abgegeben, die eine entsprechende Berechtigung vorweisen konnten, wie zum Beispiel Heiler oder Tränkemeister. Sie würde also zum Erwerb dieser beiden Zutaten sehr wahrscheinlich die Winkelgasse verlassen und in eine zwielichtigere Gegend vorstoßen müssen. Nicht, dass ihr diese Aussicht großes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete – sie hatte auch schon früher die nicht frei verkäuflichen Bestandteile ihrer Tränke auf diese Weise besorgt – es war nur immer etwas unsicher, ob es auch klappen würde, beziehungsweise ob der einschlägige Händler in der Nockturngasse nicht mehr Geld verlangen würde, als sie zahlen konnte. Nur wenn alle Stricke rissen, würde sie den Tarnumhang einsetzen und die Zutaten einfach ‚unentgeltlich erwerben' – es tat auf jeden Fall gut, diesen als Notfall-Option in ihrer Tasche zu wissen.

In der beruhigenden Gewissheit, alles für den morgigen Tag vorbereitet zu haben, und nachdem sie ihre Blessuren mit der Heilsalbe behandelt hatte, ging Hermine zu Bett. Um besser einschlafen zu können, las sie noch ein wenig in ihrem Lehrbuch über die Geschichte der Zauberei – normalerweise ein todsicheres Mittel, vor allem, wenn man sich Professor Binns einschläfernd monotone Stimme dazu vorstellte. Auch diesmal fielen ihr nach wenigen Seiten die Augen zu, doch als sie sich gerade vom letzten Rest an wachem Bewusstsein verabschiedete um selig in den Schlaf hinüberzudämmern, schreckte sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund mit deutlich erhöhtem Herzschlag wieder auf. Dasselbe wiederholte sich immer wieder – kaum dass sie die Grenze zum Schlaf erreicht hatte, floh dieser auf mysteriöse Weise. So ging es die ganze Nacht. Selbst wenn sie es vereinzelt schaffte, auf die andere Seite hinüberzudämmern – spätestens nach zehn Minuten wachte sie wieder auf und das Spiel begann von vorne.

Hermine war bewusst, dass dies bereits den Beginn der Entzugserscheinungen einläutete und es ärgerte sie, nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können. Aber schließlich würde sie eine einzige durchwachte Nacht nicht umbringen und bereits morgen wäre sie in der Lage, sich ein paar Heilmittel zu brauen, welche die Auswirkungen, die sie jetzt bereits anfing zu spüren, zwar nicht verhindern aber zumindest lindern würden. Bis zur Fertigstellung ihrer Tränke würden zwar nochmals circa vierundzwanzig Stunden vergehen, aber auch das würde sie irgendwie wegstecken. Alles war besser, als Severus um Hilfe anzuwinseln!

Sie holte die Rezepte für die Tränke hervor, die sie morgen Abend herzustellen gedachte, und studierte nochmals eingehend die verschiedenen Arbeitsschritte – sie sah im Geiste jeden einzelnen Handgriff vor sich und wiederholte dieses Procedere so lange, bis sie alles ohne Mühe hätte brauen können, ohne noch einen einzigen Blick in die Anleitung werfen zu müssen.

Gegen Morgen fiel Hermine dann doch noch in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie wenige Stunden später wie gerädert erwachte. Sie ging in die Halle hinunter und nahm ein kleines Frühstück zu sich, obwohl sie eigentlich auf nichts richtig Lust hatte, und kehrte dann in den Gryffindorturm zurück, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Nachdem sie weder Harry noch Ginny irgendwo entdecken konnte, befestigte sie noch eine Nachricht an Harrys Tür, dass sie in London sei und erst am Abend zurückkehren würde. Auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht der Meinung war, dass ihn das etwas anging – aber es war besser, ihn zu informieren, ehe er am Ende noch anfing nach ihr zu suchen und vielleicht das halbe Schloss damit rebellisch machen würde.

Kurze Zeit später stand Hermine am Apparierpunkt und konzentrierte sich auf den Platz an dem sie ankommen wollte.

Es war ziemlich voll in der Winkelgasse. Die Leute schienen nichts besseres an diesem späten Samstag Vormittag zu tun zu haben, als einzukaufen. Hermine schob sich durch die Menschenmenge und flüchtete zunächst einmal in die Buchhandlung, wo es ein wenig ruhiger zuging. Sie schlenderte durch den Laden, blätterte hier und da in ein paar Neuerscheinungen und ehe sie sich's versah, war fast eine Stunde vergangen. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, zuerst ihre Einkäufe zu tätigen, bevor sie wieder hierher zurückkehrte, trat Hermine wieder auf die Straße.

Ihre erste Anlaufstelle war ein Kräuterladen, in dem sie die weniger spektakulären pflanzlichen Zutaten besorgte, die auf ihrer Liste standen. Um noch andere Standart-Trankzutaten zu besorgen, suchte sie die Apotheke auf. Dort musste sie eine Weile anstehen, weil noch einige Kunden vor ihr waren, was sie etwas nervös machte, da sie endlich den schwierigen Teil ihres Vorhabens angehen wollte.

Hermine schummelte beim Anstellen so geschickt, dass sie von einem sehr jung aussehenden Angestellten bedient wurde – mit etwas Glück ein Lehrling, der sich nicht all zu gut auskannte mit den Vorschriften. Sie lächelte ihn bei der Begrüßung strahlend an und schob ihm eine eigens für diesen Zweck erstellte Extra-Liste über die Theke, auf der zwischen den freiverkäuflichen Zutaten unauffällig die erlaubnispflichtigen standen.

Der junge Mann lächelte zurück und begann mit ihrer Liste in der Hand, die aufgeführten Sachen herauszusuchen. Plötzlich stutzte er und kam zu ihr zurück.

„Haben sie einen Berechtigungsschein?", fragte er höflich. „Hier stehen mehrere Sachen drauf, die ich Ihnen sonst nicht mitgeben kann."

_MIST!_

„Oh ja, den habe ich!", sagte Hermine und begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. „Na, wo hat sich der Schlingel denn versteckt? Ich bin Krankenschwester, wissen Sie... na wo ist denn dieser verflixte Schein... ich muss ihn doch tatsächlich im Schwesternzimmer liegen gelassen haben. Könnten Sie nicht vielleicht ausnahmsweise...?"

„Nein! Es tut mir sehr leid, aber das geht nicht", sagte der Mann bedauernd. „Ich packe ihnen die anderen Sachen zusammen und für den Rest müssen Sie dann noch mal vorbeikommen, wenn Sie den Schein geholt haben."

„Könnten wir... nicht vielleicht so tun, als hätte ich Ihnen meinen Schein gerade gezeigt?", fragte Hermine in vertraulichem Flüsterton.

„Nein! Bedaure!", sagte der Mann nun schon leicht gereizt.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine seufzend. _Dann musste sie eben doch die Nockturngasse!_

---

Snape hatte seine Einkäufe bereits erledigt und sich – nachdem er aus der Apotheke gekommen war – in das kleine Café schräg gegenüber gesetzt um in Ruhe den Tagespropheten zu lesen, bevor er zum zweiten Punkt seiner to do-Liste übergehen würde.

Als er die Zeitung gelesen und seinen Kaffee bezahlt hatte, trat er wieder hinaus und beobachtete für einen Moment das Treiben auf der Straße. Sein Blick, der gerade träge das Schaufenster der Apotheke streifte, wurde plötzlich aufmerksam und scharf. War das dort drin nicht...? Tatsächlich! Hermine! Was zum Teufel hatte sie hier zu suchen?

Sie wurde gerade an der Theke bedient und wie es aussah, kaufte sie nicht gerade wenig. Snape zog sich näher an die Hauswand zurück und zusätzlich hinter einen Pfeiler, der das Verandadach des Cafés stützte, und ihm etwas Deckung bot.

Als Hermine die Apotheke verließ, folgte er ihr unauffällig.

---

Hermine schlängelte sich auf die rechte Straßenseite durch und bog ohne den Schritt zu verlangsamen in die Nockturngasse ab, die weit weniger besucht war, als ihre ehrbare Schwester. Sie eilte am berüchtigten „Borgin & Bourkes" vorbei um den kaum weniger zwielichtigen Laden daneben zu betreten – das Pendant zu der Apotheke, aus der sie gerade kam, nur dass die, dort in der Winkelgasse so streng gehüteten Zutaten hier eher zu den harmloseren gehörten. Hier würde nicht die Tatsache, ob sie eine Berechtigung besaß über ihren Erfolg entscheiden, sonder nur das Geld in ihrer Tasche und ihr Verhandlungsgeschick.

Der kleine, dünne, spitznasige Mann, der hinter der Theke auftauchte, so wie sie den menschenleeren Laden betreten hatte, taxierte sie prüfend. Sie straffte den Rücken, trat vor ihm und legte ihm die extra für diesen Laden erstellte Liste auf den Tresen, welche die beiden wichtigsten, unverzichtbaren Trankzutaten enthielt und noch ein paar andere, die sie in der Winkelgasse nicht erhalten hatte, da sie nicht frei verkäuflich waren.

„Hmmm...", sagte der Mann.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Hermine freundlich.

„Kommt drauf an...", sagte der Mann.

„Nämlich auf was?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe alles da, was auf ihrer Liste steht...", sagte der Mann zögernd.

„Aber?", fragte Hermine.

„Es ist in letzter Zeit schwierig geworden, an solche Sachen ranzukommen...", sagte der Mann.

„Verstehe...", sagte Hermine.

„Sehr schwierig!", sagte der Mann und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Die Zeiten sind hart!", erwiderte Hermine kopfnickend.

„Meine Zulieferer beklagen sich immer häufiger über das ständig steigende Risiko...", sagte der Mann.

„Die Ärmsten!", sagte Hermine.

„...und auf Grund dessen verlangen sie neuerdings enorme Preise für ihre Lieferungen", sagte der Mann traurig.

„Tz, tz, tz...", machte Hermine.

„...und so leid es mir tut", sagte der Mann, „ich kann gar nicht anders..."

„...als diese Preissteigerung auch von ihren Kunden zu verlangen?", meinte Hermine verständnisvoll.

„Ja!", sagte der Mann und seufzte tief und herzergreifend. „Ich tue das nur um selbst überleben zu können!"

„Natürlich!", sagte Hermine sanft.

Der Mann nickte und sah sie leutselig an.

„Wie viel?", fragte Hermine um einiges schärfer.

Ein Glitzern trat in die Augen des Mannes. Doch als Hermine schon fest damit rechnete, einen Preis genannt zu bekommen, dem sie dann den ihren entgegensetzen konnte um sich nach längerem Hin und Her in der Mitte zu einigen, veränderte sich die Miene ihres Gegenübers.

„Haben Sie einen Berechtigungsschein für diese Waren?", fragte er, plötzlich nervös.

„Einen Berechtigungsschein?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Hatte dieser Kerl etwa vergessen, in welcher Straße sein Laden stand? „Ich habe viele kleine glitzernde Berechtigungsmünzen – reicht das nicht?"

„Ohne Berechtigungsschein kann ich Ihnen das nicht verkaufen!", sagte der Mann.

„Sagt wer?", fragte Hermine ungehalten.

„Das Gesetz und...!", sagte der Mann.

„Seit wann schert sich _hier_ jemand um das Gesetz?", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Also noch mal... _wie_ _viel_?"

„...und _er_!", beendete der Mann flüsternd seinen Satz und sah starrte ängstlich über Hermines Schulter Richtung Eingang.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah direkt in Snapes belustigtes Gesicht. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an einem Regal gleich neben der Eingangstür.

„Ich hatte schon immer so eine Ahnung, dass sie in Wahrheit ein gesetzestreuer Mensch sind, Hawkins", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Selbstverständlich, Professor Snape!", versicherte der Spitznasige eilig. „Wo käme ich denn da hin, wenn ich so jungen Dingern solche gefährlichen Sachen verkaufen würde?"

„Vermutlich dahin, wo du früher oder später sowieso landest", sagte Snape halblaut, als würde er mehr zu sich selber sprechen.

„Geh'n wir!", fuhr er an Hermine gewandt fort - in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch empfahl. Er öffnete die Tür und Hermine stakste wie eine Marionette, die von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen wurde, aus dem Laden hinaus, während er ihr auf dem Fuße folgte.

Sie sprachen kein Wort, bis sie die finstere Gegend verlassen und wieder die Winkelgasse erreicht hatten. Hermine war am Boden zerstört. Jetzt blieb ihr wohl keine andere Möglichkeit, als den Tarnumhang zu benutzen und außerdem – als ob das allein nicht schon Problem genug wäre – musste sie nun auch noch Snape loswerden. Hoffentlich würde er sie nicht zwingen, sofort mit ihm nach Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren.

Snape schob Hermine zwischen zwei Häuser, auf den Vorplatz eines kleinen efeuumrankten Innenhofs, der mit einem schmiedeeisernen Gitter von der Straße abgetrennt war. Die vorübergehenden Menschen schenkten dem ungleichen Paar kaum Beachtung.

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, noch mal dort hinzugehen", sagte Snape. „Hawkins, die schmierige Ratte, kennt mich zu gut um das Risiko einzugehen, dir doch noch etwas zu verkaufen."

„Sooo dringend brauche ich die Sachen auch wieder nicht", sagte Hermine pampig.

„Du bist eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", schnaubte Hermine.

„Was hast du überhaupt in London zu suchen?", fragte Snape.

„Ich habe Professor McGonagalls Erlaubnis!", sagte Hermine.

„Die will ich sehen!", sagte Snape skeptisch.

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Erlaubnisschein. Snape warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein, und überriss wohl sofort, für welchen Zweck sie eingekauft hatte. Allein für sein spöttisches Grinsen hätte sie ihn am liebsten vors Schienbein getreten. Sie drückte ihm McGonagalls Schriftstück in die Hand und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, während er las.

„Schön! Dann geh mal weiter einkaufen", sagte Snape und gab ihr den Schein zurück. „Aber halte dich von der Nockturngasse fern!"

„Pffft!", machte Hermine.

„Ach - einen Moment noch...", sagte Snape, als sie sich schon abwenden wollte.

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und drückte der überraschten Hermine plötzlich ein paar Münzen in die Hand. Sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Für ein neues Höschen!", sagte Snape und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und in den Strom der Passanten einreihte.

Hermine stand einen Moment wie eingefroren da, bevor sie den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche zog, der glücklicherweise ganz unten gelegen hatte und somit vor Snapes scharfen Augen verborgen gewesen war. Sie warf den Umhang schnell über, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass sie niemand beobachtete, und folgte Snape. Sie wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass er weit weg von der Apotheke war, bevor sie sich dorthin wagte.

Snape rechnete scheinbar damit, dass sie ihm folgen würde. Er sah sich ein paar mal um, ging in Läden hinein und wieder hinaus, ohne etwas zu kaufen und blieb einige Male stehen, um den Blick über die vorbeigehenden Menschen schweifen zu lassen. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass sie ihm nicht folgte, steuerte er geradewegs die Nockturngasse an.

Hermine blieb ihm so dicht wie möglich auf den Fersen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn sie musste höllisch aufpassen, dass sie den Leuten auswich, die anderenfalls geradewegs in sie hineingerannt wären.

In den Nockturngasse war es leichter, an ihm dran zu bleiben. Snape bog in eine kleine Seitengasse ab, von der aus einige Stufen in eine weitere führten. Von dort ging es weiter bis zum Eingang eines, für diese Gegend, überraschend gepflegten Hauses – das wohl eine Bar, ein Café oder etwas in der Art war.

Hermine überlegte nicht erst lange. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, durch die sich langsam schließende Tür zu schlüpfen, nachdem Snape eingetreten war.

Im Eingangsbereich des Hauses befand sich eine Theke – oder eher eine kleine Rezeption. War dies vielleicht ein Hotel?

Eine Frau um die Sechzig, die immer noch so schön war, dass man sich mühelos vorstellen konnte, wie umwerfend sie in jungen Jahren ausgesehen haben musste, und die mit schläfrigen Augen hinter dieser Theke gesessen hatte, als sie eingetreten waren, erhob sich und begrüßte Snape, als würde sie ihn schon ewig kennen.

„Severus! Du schon wieder!" Sie ließ ein amüsiertes Lachen hören. „Stressen dich die kleinen Bälger zur Zeit so sehr?"

„Oh ja - das tun sie, Olga!", sagte Snape belustigt. Auch er klang, als wäre er sehr vertraut mit dieser Dame.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Schätzchen?", fragte die Frau lächelnd.

„Du kennst doch meinen Geschmack!", antwortete Snape. „Schlag etwas vor!"

„Sally...?", fragte die Frau mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen.

„Nein!", sagte Snape und verzog das Gesicht.

Hermine machte große Augen unter ihrem Umhang. _Das hier war doch wohl nicht..._

„Jana...?", fuhr die Frau fort.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

_...oh mein Gott..._

„Natalie!", sagte die Frau mit Nachdruck.

„Gute Idee! Warum nicht gleich so?", sagte Snape.

_...EIN BORDELL...?!_

Die Frau kam um den Tresen herum.

„Dann komm mal mit, Schätzchen!", sagte sie und zwinkerte Snape zu.

„Nenn mich nicht immer so!", brummte Snape.

„Okay, Schätzchen!", gurrte die Frau und stöckelte an ihm vorbei, woraufhin Snape ihr einen herzhaften Klaps auf den Hintern verpasste, den sie wiederum mit einem perlenden Lachen quittierte.

Snape folgte ihr in den durch einen roten Samtvorhang abgetrennten Nebenraum und auch Hermine schlüpfte vorsichtig hinterher. Ihre Neugier schlug hohe Wellen. _Severus Snape, renommierter Hogwarts-Professor, ging in einen Puff!_ Dieser Gedanke war einfach ungeheuerlich. Sie würde die einmalige Chance, wenigstens noch ein kleines Stück mitzugehen, nicht verschwenden.

Der Raum in dem sie sich nun befanden beherbergte eine kleine Bar, hinter der ein großer, kräftig aussehender Mann stand. Er und die zwei Damen, die vor der Theke auf Barhockern saßen, wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort Snape zu, der ihr einladendes Lächeln jedoch nur mit einem knappen Nicken quittierte.

Zwischen der Bar und einer breiten Treppe, deren rot bezogenen Stufen sich in einer eleganten Rundung in das obere Stockwerk wanden, befand sich der Zugang zu einem weiteren Raum, aus dem gedämpfte Frauenstimmen drangen und hin und wieder ein Lachen.

„Natalie?", rief die Frau in Richtung dieses Zimmers.

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat eine atemberaubende Frau den Raum.

Dicke schwarze Locken umrahmten ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit zwei strahlend blauen Augen und ringelten sich hinunter über einen wohlproportionierten aber dennoch schlank wirkenden Körper, der in einem offenherzig geschnittenen roten Kleid steckte. Aber fast noch beeindruckender als das Aussehen dieser Frau, deren Alter Hermine auf etwa dreißig Jahre schätzte, war die heitere Gelassenheit, die sie ausstrahlte.

„Hallo Severus!", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was für eine angenehme Überraschung!"

„Hallo Natalie!", sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der Hermine ganz kribbelig machte.

Wie selbstverständlich hakte sich die dunkelhaarige Schönheit bei ihm unter und stieg dann mit ihm zusammen die Treppe hoch.

„Viel Spaß, Schätzchen!", sagte die Frau vom Empfang mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Snape warf ihr einen kurzen, strafenden Blick zu.

„Den wird er ganz sicher haben", antwortete Natalie fröhlich ohne sich umzudrehen, „und ich auch!"

Hermine zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann warf sie alle Vernunft über Bord und folgte den Beiden die Treppe hinauf.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Huhu! Review? _;)


	23. Chapter 23

_Heute kommt das Update mal einen Tag früher – ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht! _;)

_An dieser Stelle auch mal ein dickes Dankeschön an die Leute, die mir anonyme Reviews geschickt haben, die ich nicht direkt beantworten kann._

_So – und nun viel Spaß mit Hermine im Bordell! _:)

---

**Kapitel 23**

Das Herz klopfte Hermine bis zum Hals, als sie hinter Snape und der Prostituierten die Treppe hinaufstieg. Einmal trat sie dabei auf den Saum des Tarnumhangs und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass dieser heruntergerissen wurde. Angesichts der katastrophalen Folgen die es nach sich ziehen würde, plötzlich sichtbar zu werden, achtete Hermine nun penibel auf ihre Schritte und war heilfroh, als sie die Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Sie gingen den in schummriges, rotes Licht getauchten Korridor entlang, bis die dunkelhaarige Frau – Natalie – vor einer der Türen stehen blieb. Sie öffnete und hielt die Tür sehr weit auf, um Snape mit einer eleganten Handbewegung nebst angedeuteter Verbeugung hereinzubitten, was es Hermine ermöglichte schnell hinter ihm hindurch zu schlüpfen.

Sie presste sich gleich neben der Tür an die Wand, um nicht etwa im Weg zu stehen und um im Notfall schnell flüchten zu können.

„Was möchtest du trinken, Severus?", fragte Natalie Snape, der bereits seinen Umhang abgelegt und über die Lehne eines Stuhles geworfen hatte und nun begann seinen Gehrock aufzuknöpfen - ganz so, als fühlte er sich hier wie zuhause.

„Das was du auch trinkst!", sagte er.

„Das könnte teuer werden!", sagte Natalie lachend und machte sich an einer kleinen Anrichte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu schaffen.

„Was soll's!", brummte Snape. „Was ich mit dir vorhabe wird auch teuer!" Er holte eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge golden schimmernder Münzen aus seiner Jackentasche und legte sie auf das Sideboard, neben dem er stand.

„In diesem Fall ist Champagner genau richtig", sagte Natalie als sie einen Moment später mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern zurückkam.

Während die beiden anstießen und tranken, sah Hermine sich genauer im Zimmer um. Dominiert wurde der Raum von einem großen Bett aus dunklem Holz über das ein hauchdünner weißer Stoff wie ein Moskitonetz drapiert war. Hermine fühlte sich erinnert, an den typischen Flair aus den längst vergangenen Tagen der Kolonialherrschaft, zumal auch die restliche Möblierung diesem Stil entsprach. Die hohe Raumtemperatur sowie das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Ritzen der geschlossene Fensterläden drang und das Zimmer in ein geheimnisvolles Licht tauchte, verstärkten den Eindruck zusätzlich.

Snape hatte inzwischen seinen Gehrock abgelegt und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wurde umgehend von den Möbeln abgelenkt, als Natalie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr stand, entledigte sich die Liebesdienerin schnell und geschickt ihrer eigenen Kleidung. Snape tat nichts – er stand nur da, trank Champagner und schien den Anblick ihres Köpers zu genießen, der auch in unbekleidetem Zustand eine echte Augenweide war.

Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, konnte Hermine sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie wagte nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Snape stellte sein Glas auf dem Sideboard ab und bückte sich um Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Kaum, dass er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte knöpfte Natalie seine Hose auf, die sie sogleich hinunterstreifte und zum Rest seiner Kleidung auf den Stuhl warf.

Donnerwetter! Er trug wirklich weiße Unterwäsche – wie in ihrem Traum. Doch Hermine hatte nicht lange Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn auch Snapes Unterhose fiel gleich darauf Natalies Tatendrang zum Opfer.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr nun bot, hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf Hermine. Einerseits kam ihr diese Situation völlig skurril vor – ihr langjähriger Zaubertränkelehrer stand splitterfasernackt vor einer ebenso nackten Frau und welcher Art der Akt war, den sie gleich würde beobachten können, stand außer Frage. Andererseits turnte sie der Anblick von Snapes nacktem Hintern - der auch unbekleidet hielt, was er stoffverhüllt versprochen hatte – und die Aussicht auf eben diesen Akt ungemein an.

Atemlos verfolgte sie, wie Natalie die Hände auf Snapes Hüften legte und langsam vor ihm in die Knie ging. Die Bewegung, die ihr Kopf gleich darauf beschrieb war unmissverständlich und wurde noch deutlicher erkennbar, als Snape mit einer Hand in ihr dichtes Haar griff um sie zu unterstützen.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen vor Aufregung. Wenn ihr Platz doch nur nicht so ungünstig gewesen wäre! Konnte sie es wagen, ein paar Schritte nach links zu machen um einen besseren Ausblick zu haben? Vorsichtig und den Blick auf den Boden geheftet bewegte sie sich Stück für Stück zur Seite. Als Snape plötzlich tief und wohlig stöhnte erschrak sie so sehr, dass sie um ein Haar gestolpert wäre. Mit erheblich erhöhter Pulsfrequenz machte sie noch ein paar Schritte.

Als sie meinte, den richtigen Standort erreicht zu haben und den Blick wieder hob, klappte ihr zunächst einmal die Kinnlade herunter. Beim Anblick von Snapes steil aufgerichteter Männlichkeit, die in regelmäßigen Abständen zur Hälfte zwischen Natalies Lippen verschwand, vergaß sie einen Moment lang zu atmen. Ihr Traum hatte also nicht nur bei der Unterhose recht gehabt, sondern auch im Hinblick auf die Größe dieses speziellen Körperteils nur leicht übertrieben.

Snape hielt Natalies Haare noch immer am Hinterkopf fest und dirigierte ihre Bewegungen, denen er mit gelegentlichem Vorschieben des Beckens entgegen kam. Seiner Miene nach ließ die Hingabe mit der sie sein bestes Stück verwöhnte, nichts zu wünschen übrig. Hermine wusste kaum, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte – auf Snapes Gesicht, das sie verständlicherweise noch nie mit diesem entrückten Ausdruck darin gesehen hatte, oder auf Natalies Lippen die auf seiner Erektion auf und abwanderten und dabei manchmal den unteren Rand der Eichel freigaben, bevor sie ihn wieder so tief in sich aufnahm, wie Hermine es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Als Snape Natalies Bemühungen unterbrach, indem er ein kleines Stück zurücktrat und ihr die Hände reichte um ihr hoch zu helfen, hatte Hermine für einen kurzen Moment freie Sicht auf seine Vorderfront und der Gedanke, dass sie es darauf angelegt hatte, ausgerechnet von ihm entjungfert zu werden bekam, trotz der Erregung die sie empfand, mit einem Mal etwas Erschreckendes.

Snape schob Natalie zum Bett und sie teilte den dünnen Gazestoff um sich und ihn durchzulassen. Als sie sich auf der Matratze, die mit Bettwäsche in einem satten dunklen Rotton bestückt war gegenüberknieten, machte Natalie Anstalten, sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, doch Snape hielt sie zurück und brachte sie dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.

Er erkundete mit den Händen ihren Körper, knetete ihre vollen Brüste, spreizte schließlich ihre Beine und tauchte dann mit dem Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln ab, während er sie am Hintern packte und etwas zu sich hochzog. Das was er dort tat, entlockte Natalie einige sehr entzückte Seufzer.

Hermine war überrascht, dass Snape sich so um das Wohlergehen einer Liebesdienerin bemühte. Nach dem rasanten Einstieg vorhin hatte sie eher angenommen, es ginge ihm vordringlich um seine eigene Befriedigung. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, so von ihm verwöhnt zu werden. Hermines Hand wanderte unwillkürlich zwischen ihre Beine. Selbst durch ihre Jeans hindurch, empfand sie diese Berührung so intensiv, dass sie ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste, als ihre Finger auf ihre angeschwollene Scham trafen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und fuhr fort, sich zu reiben.

Nach einer Weile richtete Snape sich auf, stopfte ein Kissen unter Natalies Hinterteil und drang ohne weitere Umstände in sie ein, was sie mit einem kleinen überraschten Aufschrei quittierte, der sich aber sofort in ein wohliges Stöhnen verwandelte, als er begann, sich zu bewegen.

Der feine Stoff des Moskitonetzes verschleierte das Bild, das Hermine vor Augen hatte auf bezaubernde Weise – er verwischte die Konturen und versah die Szene mit einem Weichzeichner – doch selbst dies konnte nicht davon ablenken, dass Snape alles andere als sanft vorging. Natalie hielt sich mit beiden Händen an den, zu einem exotischen Muster verschlungenen Streben am Kopfteil des Bettes fest, um seinen Stößen besser standhalten zu können.

Hermines Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst auf und ab und ihre Erregung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde dieses stürmischen Liebesspiels, auch wenn sie nur als heimliche Beobachterin daran teilnahm. Dass Snape eine erotische Ausstrahlung besaß, war ihr ja schon länger bewusst – schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht umsonst in ihre Fantasien eingebaut - aber ihn so zu sehen, übertraf einfach alles, was sie sich je vorzustellen gewagt hatte.

Hermine starrte wie gebannt auf die Beiden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Snape nie wieder ansehen zu können, ohne dabei an den von ihr erschlichenen Anblick von ihm und dieser Frau zu denken.

Das klatschende Geräusch, das vom heftigen Aufeinandertreffen beider Körper rührte, vermischte sich immer mehr mit seinem verhaltenen Keuchen und ihrem etwas lauteren Stöhnen, dass nun langsam in ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern überging.

Snape wusste scheinbar, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, denn er zog sich aus ihr zurück, drehte sie auf den Bauch und fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Daraufhin nahm das Wimmern noch mehr zu, auch wenn es sich anhörte, als würde Natalie ins Kissen beißen, um die Töne zu dämpfen. Was genau er dort tat, konnte Hermine nicht zu erkennen, aber dass Natalie dabei einen Orgasmus hatte war nicht zu überhören – entweder das, oder sie war eine wirklich hervorragende Schauspielerin.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte packte Snape sie an den Hüften und zog ihr Hinterteil hoch um nochmals in sie einzudringen.

Es brachte Hermine an den Rand des Wahnsinns, dabei zuzusehen, wie Snape die Frau mit präzisen harten Stößen von hinten nahm. Sie rubbelte nun so fest zwischen ihren Beinen herum, dass sie befürchtete, die Jeans würde hinterher ein Loch an besagter Stelle haben. Als sie schließlich mit zitternden Knien zum Höhepunkt kam, biss sie sich auf die Finger der anderen Hand um auch ja keinen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben.

Snape vollendete währenddessen den Akt mit unverminderter Vehemenz, wobei er am Ende wesentlich leiser blieb als Natalie. Außer Atem und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließen sich die Beiden rücklings aufs Bett fallen.

„Wenn alle Männer so wären wie du, dann wäre mein Leben ein einziger Traum", seufzte Natalie, während Snape sie an sich zog und zu Hermines Erstaunen zärtlich streichelte.

„Du bist die einzige Frau die ich kenne, die so etwas behauptet", brummte er.

„Na da versteh' einer die Frauen...", sagte Natalie lächelnd und strich mit den Fingern sanft über seine Wange. Seit wann gehörte so etwas zum Repertoire einer Prostituierten? Hermine versuchte den Stich zu ignorieren, den ihr diese vertrauliche Geste ganz im Gegensatz zum vorangegangenen Liebesakt versetzte. Und Severus reagierte nicht im Mindesten gereizt auf diese Annäherung. Im Gegenteil! Er lächelte, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche. Eine heiße Welle überflutete Hermine, die sich verdächtig nach Eifersucht anfühlte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du mich nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder mit deinem Besuch erfreust?", fragte Natalie.

„Soll das heißen, das du mich langsam satt kriegst?", fragte Snape spitz.

„Aber nein! Im Gegenteil!", antwortetet Natalie lächelnd. „Wenn du nächsten Samstag wieder auftauchst, mach ich mir doch noch Hoffnungen, dass du um meine Hand anhältst."

„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun", knurrte Snape. „Wenn ich dich heirate, müsste ich dich nicht jedes Mal bezahlen."

„Ehefrauen sind erheblich teuerer als Huren, Severus", sagte Natalie spöttisch, „und wesentlich aufwändiger in der Handhabung."

Snape lachte. „Das befürchte ich auch!", sagte er. „Also – wie es aussieht doch kein Heiratsantrag für dich!"

„Was rede ich dir da eigentlich ein?", sagte Natalie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stand auf, füllte die beiden Champagnergläser nach und brachte sie mit ins Bett.

„Erzählst du mir nun, was dich schon wieder in die Arme der Sünde treibt?", fragte sie, nachdem sie beide getrunken hatten.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Eine Frau, nicht war?", bohrte Natalie weiter.

Hermine schluckte.

„Nein!", brummte Snape.

„Wie ist sie?", fragte Natalie. „Ist sie hübsch?",

„Pass auf, Natalie", sagte Snape plötzlich ziemlich scharf. „Ich komme wie jeder andere Mann auch, zum Vögeln hierher und mit Sicherheit nicht, um mich ausfragen zu lassen. Also warum lässt du es nicht einfach sein?!"

„Okay, Severus!", sagte Natalie ruhig und ohne irgend ein Anzeichen, das sie ihm beleidigt war, wegen seiner rüden Worte. „Dann sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du wieder vögeln willst!" Sie lehnte sich ans Kopfteil des Bettes, ließ den Blick geruhsam mal hierhin mal dorthin schweifen – nur nicht zu dem Mann neben ihr - und nippte ab und zu an ihrem Champagner.

Snape saß unbeweglich da, mit einem ziemlich muffligen Gesichtsausdruck, der Hermine wohlbekannt war – nur seine Augen wanderten einige Male unauffällig zu Natalie. Nach einer Weile seufzte er resigniert.

„Sie ist niedlich!", sagte er.

‚_Niedlich?' _Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

Natalie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an, das man nicht anders als gerührt bezeichnen konnte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun red schon!", knurrte Snape.

„Niedlich also - wo ist dann das Problem?", fragte Natalie.

„Sie IST ein einziges wandelndes Problem!", sagte Snape finster.

„Möchtest du... darüber reden?", fragte Natalie vorsichtig.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Möchtest du ein Bad und eine Rückenmassage?", fragte Natalie.

„Das nenne ich ein vernünftiges Angebot!", sagte Snape erfreut.

„Na dann komm!", sagte Natalie und zog ihn mit sich in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

Als die Beiden verschwunden waren blieb Hermine noch eine Weile wie erstarrt stehen, aber ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Sie war sicher, dass Severus eben von ihr gesprochen hatte – ‚ein wandelndes Problem' – das konnte nur sie sein. Er fand sie also niedlich? Das klang für ihren Geschmack zwar nicht übermäßig schmeichelhaft, war aber mehr, als sie erwartet hätte. Und hatte er nicht auch indirekt zugegeben, dass er wegen ihr so häufig hier her kam? ...Um sich abzureagieren? Weil er sie... anregend fand?

Sie rief sich wieder die Szene vor Augen, als er sie in so demütigender Weise auf den Tisch niedergedrückt hatte. Es war ihr durchaus klar, dass dies in erster Linie eine Bestrafung und eine deutliche Warnung gewesen war, aber sie wusste auch instinktiv, dass in diesem Moment nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, um seine Sicherung komplett durchbrennen zu lassen. Genau wie ein paar Tage vorher bei der Sache an der Türe – hätte ihn nicht der deutliche Beweis ihrer Jungfräulichkeit aufgehalten, wäre jener Abend sicher anders verlaufen. All diese Gesichtspunkte ließen eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu – im Grunde wollte Severus sie – er gab dem nur nicht nach.

Hermine ließ diese neue Erkenntnis erst einmal auf sich wirken. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, das sie sich ja jetzt bewegen konnte und dass dies außerdem der beste Zeitpunkt war, sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen. Ihre Glieder waren ohnehin schon ganz steif vom Stillstehen, sie hatte Durst und außerdem verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, die Toilette aufzusuchen – also nichts, wie weg hier!

Sie ging leise und vorsichtig zur Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Türe ließ sich jedoch nicht öffnen. Hermine angelte nach ihrem Zauberstab und versuchte es mit _‚Alohomora!' _– nichts! Vermutlich kam man nur mit einem Passwort hinaus. Verdammt! Sie saß hier fest. Hoffentlich hatte Snape nicht vor, den ganzen Abend hier zu verbringen. Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig zurück in Hogwarts wäre, würde McGonagall sie einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Sie wagte nicht sich hinzusetzten, denn wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab diesen Raum zu verlassen, musste sie erstens schnell und mit ihren Bewegungen möglichst sparsam sein, um nicht doch noch Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. So kehrte sie also auf ihren Platz unweit der Türe zurück, starrte die Badezimmertür an und wartete.

Sie trieben es schon wieder! Seit einigen Minuten schon, hörte man Natalie laut stöhnen.

Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Hermines Stirn. Warum war es nur so heiß hier drin? Oder hatte sie etwa Fieber?

Als Snape und Natalie nach einer Weile aus dem Badezimmer zurückkehrten, hoffte Hermine, dass die Sache nun erledigt wäre – doch weit gefehlt! Die Beiden stiegen wieder zurück ins Bett und begannen von neuem, sich in eindeutiger Weise miteinander zu beschäftigen. Diesmal ging Snape wesentlich sanfter vor und Natalie saß die meiste Zeit oben.

Für Hermine war dieser zweite Liebesakt kein heimlicher Genuss mehr. Sie schwitzte mittlerweile so stark, dass sie befürchtete, Snape – der schon von Berufs wegen einen guten Geruchssinn besaß - könne sie mit seiner großen Nase riechen. Außerdem wurde ihr Durst immer schlimmer und ihre gefüllte Blase machte sie allmählich verrückt. Diese Widrigkeiten durch einen Zauber zu lindern, wollte sie gar nicht erst ausprobieren, denn sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Snape es merken würde, wenn jemand in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe Magie benutzte.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr auch noch übel und schwindlig dazu. Sie nahm wie durch einen Nebel wahr, dass die Beiden auf dem Bett scheinbar gerade zum – nun doch etwas temperamentvollen – Endspurt ansetzten. Ob es sie wohl sehr ablenken würde, wenn sich plötzlich jemand aus dem Nichts auf den Boden erbrach? Hermine schloss die Augen, presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus. Nach wenigen Atemzügen wurde es etwas besser.

Aus dem Bett nebenan drangen eindeutig orgastische Geräusche und als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie bestätigt, was ihr Gehör ihr bereits mitgeteilt hatte. Hoffentlich hatte Snape nun endlich genug und verließ dieses Haus.

Hermine musste noch etwa eine halbe Stunde warten – was in ihrer Situation eher einer halben Ewigkeit gleichkam – ehe Snape endlich aus dem Bett stieg. Er zog sich ohne Eile an und unterhielt sich dabei mit Natalie – die ebenfalls wieder in ihr Kleid schlüpfte. Der Wortlaut ging an Hermine vorüber, ohne dass sie ihn erfasste. Sie wollte nur noch raus hier!

Das Schicksal schien es doch noch gut mit ihr zu meinen – denn als Snape schon die Türe geöffnet hatte, hielt Natalie ihn nochmals zurück, woraufhin er sich über sie beugte und sie auf den Hals küsste. Diesen Moment nütze Hermine um durch die halboffene Türe zu schlüpfen und schließlich stieg sie – höchst vorsichtig und einige Meter vor Snape uns seiner Begleiterin – die Treppe hinab.

Sie blieb direkt neben dem Vorhang stehen, wartete bis Snape sich von Natalie verabschiedet und hindurchgetreten war und schob sich direkt hinter ihm durch. Auf der anderen Seite wäre sie um ein Haar auf ihn aufgelaufen, da er stehen geblieben war, um nochmals mit der Empfangsdame ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment ein weiterer Gast herein und Snape beendete das Gespräch und ging. Auch die letzte Tür meisterte Hermine ohne Zwischenfälle und als sie endlich wieder auf der Straße stand, fiel ihr ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen. _Geschafft!_ Außerdem war es noch nicht so spät - wenn sie sich beeilte, würde einer pünktlichen Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nichts im Wege stehen. Es blieb ihr allerdings keine Zeit mehr, die restlichen Zaubertrankzutaten zu organisieren. Aber wenn die Symptome ihres Entzugs nicht stärker auftraten als im Moment, dann würde sie das schon irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen.

Snape disapparierte einige Meter weiter vor ihren Augen und Hermine lief so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen zurück zur Winkelgasse um endlich ihrem dringendsten Bedürfnis in der Toilette des nahegelegenen Cafés nachzukommen. Als sie dann auch noch etwas getrunken hatte, fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich besser, auch wenn ihr immer noch etwas übel war und das fiebrig heiße Gefühl von einem leichten Schüttelfrost abgelöst worden war. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte – und am besten legte sie sich dort gleich ins Bett.

Sie apparierte vor die Tore Hogwarts und ging auf direktem Weg ins Schloss zu McGonagalls Büro um sich zurückzumelden, denn am Abendessen wollte sie auf keinen Fall teilnehmen. Allein der Gedanke an Essen verursachte ihr schon fast wieder Brechreiz.

Die Direktorin stieg gerade die Wendeltreppe herunter als Hermine dort ankam.

„Hallo, Hermine!", sagte sie erfreut. „Wie war dein Einkaufsbummel?"

„Sehr schön, danke!", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte bloß Bescheid sagen, dass ich wieder da bin."

„Das ist nett von dir!", sagte McGonagall. „Komm – gehen wir gemeinsam zum Abendessen hinunter."

„Äh – tut mir leid – aber ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte Hermine.

McGonagall sah sie prüfend an. „Du siehst blass aus", stellte sie fest. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ich habe Nachmittags ein großes Stück Sahnetorte gegessen – das ist mir wohl nicht so ganz bekommen", sagte Hermine entschuldigend. Der Gedanke an Sahnetorte ließ ihren Magen nervös zucken.

„Dann schau doch mal in der Krankenstation vorbei", sagte McGonagall. „Poppy hat bestimmt etwas da, was dagegen hilft."

„Nicht nötig – so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht", sagte Hermine eilig. „Ich kann jetzt nur nichts essen.

„Na dann ruh dich vielleicht einfach ein bisschen aus", sagte McGonagall. „Ach – und Hermine...", fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu, als diese sich schon abwenden wollte um den Weg in den Gryffindorturm anzutreten, „Professor Snape war vorhin hier um mir mitzuteilen, dass er sich entschieden hat, die abendlichen Sitzungen mit dir wieder aufzunehmen. Du sollst dich heute Abend um neun bei ihm melden."

Hermine starrte McGonagall entgeistert an.

„Hermine...?", sagte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd. „Was ist los? Freust du dich gar nicht darüber?"

„Was... oh doch... natürlich", sagte Hermine zögernd. „Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das tut." Wie zum Teufel sollte sie in knapp einer Stunde Severus gegenübertreten, nach dem, was sie gerade vorhin in dem Bordell gesehen hatte?

„Soll ich dich bei ihm entschuldigen, weil du dich nicht wohl fühlst?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein, nicht nötig!", sagte Hermine. Es ging ihn gar nichts an, wie sie sich fühlte! „Ich werde natürlich hin gehen!"

Als sie endlich ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, begab sich Hermine zunächst einmal ins Badezimmer und ließ die Wanne vollaufen. Ein heißes Bad würde den Schüttelfrost vertreiben und sie wieder auf Vordermann bringen.

Sie war sicher, dass dieser Abend sie noch einige Kraft kosten würde.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Wie immer freue ich mich sehr über eure Meinungen!_ :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Pünktlich um neun stand Hermine vor Snapes Bürotür. Körperlich ging es ihr im Moment wieder ganz gut – sie war noch durchgewärmt von dem Bad und die Übelkeit hatte weitgehend nachgelassen.

Snape reagierte mit einem herrischen „Herein!" auf ihr Klopfen. Hermine trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Setz dich hin!", kommandierte Snape.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach und verbiss sich einen Kommentar über seinen Befehlston. Es war sicher keine gute Idee, sich gleich mit ihm anzulegen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, so gut wie möglich die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Und - wie sieht's aus?", fragte Snape und sah sie forschend an.

„Womit?", fragte Hermine.

„Mit deinem Entzug! Welche Symptome hast du?", fragte Snape.

„Keine!", log Hermine.

„Soll ich diese Antwort gleich mal als Bewusstseinsstörung werten?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Okay – ich formuliere es anders", sagte Hermine schneidend. „Keine, die dich etwas anginge."

Snape lächelte. Er wirkte sehr entspannt. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie er den Nachmittag verbracht hatte.

Hermine vermied es, ihn direkt anzusehen – zu frisch waren die Eindrücke, die sich dabei unwillkürlich vor ihr inneres Auge schoben. Aber es war wichtig, dass sie sich nun konzentrierte, sonst machte sie womöglich noch einen Fehler und verriet sich.

„Pass auf Hermine", sagte Snape, „ich bin sicher, dass es schon angefangen hat und der kurze Blick heute Nachmittag auf deine Einkäufe hat mir bestätigt, dass du in etwa weißt, was auf dich zukommt – vor allem wenn ich mit einbeziehe, in welchem Laden du den Rest besorgen wolltest. Du wirst das nicht alleine schaffen und wenn du dich auf die Krankenstation begibst, fliegst du auf. Also sei nicht so stur und lass dir von mir helfen!"

Diese Ansprache war überraschend human für Snape. Sollte sie darauf eingehen? Na ja – mal nachfragen schadete ja nicht.

„Du sprachst gestern davon, mir _‚unter gewissen Umständen'_ zu helfen", sagte Hermine skeptisch.

„Richtig!", sagte Snape. „Es gibt ein paar Bedingungen, an die ich meine Hilfeleistung knüpfe."

„Und die wären?", sagte Hermine

„Erstens, dass du mir vertraust", sagte Snape. „Du tust genau was ich sage, nimmst das ein, was ich dir gebe und stellst keine meiner Methoden in Frage."

„Ich müsste schon total verrückt sein, um darauf einzugehen", sagte Hermine missmutig. Ihre Übelkeit kehrte zurück.

„Zweitens, du nimmst Abstand, von deiner haarsträubenden Forderung, ich müsste aufgrund einer an den Haaren herbeigezogenen uralten Schul-Regel mit dir schlafen", sagte Snape ohne auf ihre Antwort einzugehen.

„Sonst noch was?", seufzte Hermine und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. Sie stellte mit Bestürzung fest, dass sie wieder leicht zu schwitzen begann.

„Drittens, du schwörst, dass du McGonagall nichts über den wahren Charakter unserer _‚wundervollen Freundschaft' _erzählst", sagte Snape.

„Na klar! Viertens?", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Viertens, du bist ehrlich", sagte Snape. „Wenn ich dich etwas frage, möchte ich die Wahrheit als Antwort und keine Ausflüchte."

Hermine runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Und fünftens, du sprichst mich wieder mit ‚Sie' und ‚Professor Snape' an", sagte Snape genüsslich.

„Das werde ich _nicht_ tun!", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Okay – den letzten Punkt werde ich dir erlassen, aber auf die anderen bestehe ich", sagte Snape mit einem ironischen Grinsen.

„Und du meinst allen Ernstes, ich werde auf diese Bedingungen eingehen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja, ich denke das wirst du", sagte Snape, „und glaub mir - du ersparst dir eine Menge Quälerei, wenn du es gleich jetzt tust."

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. In ihrem Magen rumorte es heftig... was eigentlich? Sie hatte seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

„Und was genau bekomme ich als Gegenleistung?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du rechtzeitig zur Abschlussprüfung wieder fit und von deiner Sucht befreit bist", sagte Snape.

„Ich bin nicht süchtig!", fauchte Hermine.

„Aber nein!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Was wolltest du heute in der Nockturngasse so dringend erwerben?"

„So dies und das!", sagte Hermine.

„Komm schon – erzähl mir, was du dir zusammenbrauen wolltest", sagte Snape.

Hermine seufzte. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Vielleicht würde er sie sogar unterstützen, wenn er ihren Plan gut fand. Sie legte ihm mit knappen Worten dar, was sie in der Bibliothek recherchiert hatte, und womit sie vorgehabt hatte, ihr Problem zu behandeln.

„Hm – das wäre gar nicht so verkehrt", sagte Snape mit einem Hauch Anerkennung in der Stimme, „wenn du mehr Zeit hättest."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe doch Zeit", sagte Hermine.

„Nein! Die hast du nicht!", sagte Snape. „Die Methode, die du dir ausgesucht hast, ersetzt die Substanzen, die du bisher zu dir genommen hast durch andere, die zwar etwas weniger gefährlich sind, aber dich zunächst in deiner Abhängigkeit belassen. Die Grundidee dieser Behandlung ist ein langsames ‚Ausschleichen' der süchtig machenden Komponenten. Das dauert lange – zu lange! Und auch wenn es die schmerzfreiere Variante ist - die Gefahr, währenddessen rückfällig zu werden ist sehr hoch. Was ich mit dir vorhabe ist, dich innerhalb von ein bis zwei Wochen komplett von deiner Sucht befreien."

„Ein bis zwei Wochen?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich habe gelesen, selbst mit der schnellen Methode dauert es mindestens einen Monat."

„Es gibt Möglichkeiten, das zu beschleunigen", sagte Snape. „Die Bücher, die in der Schulbibliothek stehen, gehen nur nicht so genau auf dieses Thema ein."

„Und warum willst du das für mich tun?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Kannst du dich an Punkt zwei und drei meiner Forderungen erinnern?", fragte Snape.

„Die alte Schul-Regel ignorieren und McGonagall nichts verraten", sagte Hermine.

„Exakt! Außerdem bist du ein interessantes Studienobjekt für mich", sagte Snape.

„Soll heißen – dein Versuchskaninchen!", sagte Hermine düster.

„Wenn dir das Wort besser gefällt", meinte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

Vor Hermines Augen begann es zu flimmern. Kleine schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen.

„Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen?", fragte sie. Ihre Übelkeit nahm immer mehr zu.

„Weil du kaum eine andere Wahl hast", sagte Snape.

Hermine presste die Hand auf den Mund und würgte.

Snape fischte einen Abfalleimer unter seinem Schreibtisch heraus und hielt ihn ihr kommentarlos vor die Nase.

Die Aussicht, sich vor ihm übergeben zu müssen, war Hermine fürchterlich peinlich, aber es war definitiv zu spät, sich zu entfernen. Und so hing sie minutenlang würgend und keuchend über dem Abfalleimer, den sie vor sich zwischen ihre Beine geklemmt hatte. Als sie endlich wieder aufhören konnte sich zu übergeben und vorsichtig den Blick hob, stand vor ihr auf dem Tisch ein Glas Wasser und daneben lag ein angefeuchtetes Handtuch.

Snape saß mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel und musterte sie aufmerksam.

Fertig?", fragte er, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ den unappetitlichen Inhalt des Eimers verschwinden.

Hermine säuberte sich und trank ein paar kleine vorsichtige Schlucke.

„Danke!", murmelte sie.

„Nimmst du mein Angebot nun an?", fragte Snape ruhig. „Mitsamt den Bedingungen, natürlich."

Hermine warf ihm einen waidwunden Blick zu, dann nickte sie resigniert. Ihr blieb tatsächlich keine andere Wahl. Wenn das so weiter ging, oder gar noch schlimmer wurde, brauchte sie wirklich Hilfe.

„Schön!", sagte Snape aufgeräumt. „Also, noch mal von vorne – welche Symptome hast du?"

„Mir ist übel!", sagte Hermine.

„Ja – das war nicht zu übersehen", sagte Snape amüsiert.

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und stellte den Eimer, den sie immer noch umklammert hatte, neben sich auf den Boden.

„Schweißausbrüche?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine, der auch jetzt schon wieder merklich heiß war.

„Schüttelfrost?"

„Ein Mal – bis jetzt..."

„Schwindelgefühle?"

„Ja!"

„Zittern deine Hände?"

„Nein!"

„Gliederschmerzen, Krämpfe?"

„Nein!"

„Erhöhter Puls?"

„Äh... ja... nachts!"

„Schlafstörungen?"

„Ja!"

„Bist du übermäßig nervös?"

„...Nein..."

„Depressionen?", sagte Snape und sah sie scharf an.

„Nein!"

„Halluzinationen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Ich sehe nackige Zaubertränkemeister, die sich in Freudenhäusern verlustieren!'_ Trotzdem sie sich hundeelend fühlte, musste sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Aggressionen?", fragte Snape. „Ich meine natürlich NOCH extremere als sonst!", fügte er süffisant hinzu.

„Nein! NICHT extremer als sonst", sagte Hermine pampig.

Okay!", sagte Snape. „Alles, worauf du mit ‚nein' geantwortet hast, wirst du vermutlich noch bekommen – wobei es natürlich auch Ausnahmen gibt. Jeder Organismus reagiert ein wenig anders auf anhaltenden Drogenmissbrauch. Die psychische Komponente des Entzugs scheint dich bisher nicht mit voller Wucht erwischt zu haben – NOCH nicht. Ich werde dir etwas geben, mit der du die körperlichen Probleme besser in den Griff kriegst. Warte hier – ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Er verließ den Raum und Hermine war froh, einige Minuten allein zu sein um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Es war leichter, als sie gedacht hatte, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Allerdings war sie momentan auch sehr mit ihrer Übelkeit beschäftigt, die alles andere in den Hintergrund drängte.

Als Snape wieder kam, hatte er einen Becher in der Hand, den er vor Hermine auf den Tisch stellte.

„Austrinken!", befahl er und ließ sich wieder ihr gegenüber am Schreibtisch nieder.

Hermine schaute misstrauisch auf das dunkle Gebräu, das einen seltsamen, wenn auch nicht übermäßig unangenehmen Geruch verströmte.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte sie naserümpfend.

Snape seufzte.

„Eine der Bedingungen, mit denen du dich einverstanden erklärt hast war, dass du mir vertraust", sagte er und legte vorwurfsvoll die Stirn in Falten.

„Heißt das etwa, dass ich keine Fragen stellen darf?", begehrte Hermine auf.

„Trink – danach kannst du fragen!", sagte Snape knapp.

Hermines Blick wanderte unschlüssig zwischen ihm und dem Becher auf dem Tisch hin und her. Schließlich nahm sie den knapp zur Hälfte gefüllten Becher in die Hand, atmete einmal tief durch, setzte ihn an die Lippen und trank den Inhalt aus, ohne abzusetzen.

Der Trank schmeckte wesentlich schlimmer als er roch. Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schüttelte sich.

„Elfenpfeffer...", sagte sie nachdenklich, „...und Wolfsnessel..."

„Nicht schlecht!", sagte Snape. „Mach weiter!"

„Druidenminze?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja! Und?"

„Was denn noch? Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Krötengalle, walisische Stinkmorcheln, Höhlenotter-Nierensteine, Zonkpaste, Teufelsmoos, Drachenkralle, Katzenknochen, Feuersalamander-Blut, Knorkhaar, schwarze Amaryllis und ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum", sagte Snape.

„VERITASERUM?", rief Hermine entsetzt, die seinen Ausführungen bisher konzentriert gefolgt war. „Du mieser, hinterhältiger..."

„Pass lieber auf was du sagst – sonst kostet es Gryffindor wieder jede Menge Punkte", unterbrach Snape sie gelassen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...", stammelte Hermine. Sie war den Tränen nah. Unter dem Einfluss des Serums würde sie nichts anderes sagen können, als die Wahrheit. Wenn Snape eine Frage zum heutigen Nachmittag stellte, war sie geliefert. Da blieb nur eines...

„Ich werde sofort gehen!", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Das wirst du nicht!", sagte Snape. „Setz dich wieder hin!"

Der Abstand zur Tür erschien Hermine auf einmal unerträglich weit.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gestern deutlich demonstriert, dass ich mich notfalls auch mit anderen Mitteln durchsetzte, wenn du nicht kooperierst", sagte Snape leise mit fast sanfter Stimme. „Setz dich hin!"

Hermine zögerte. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen – so viel war klar – und sie legt absolut keinen Wert darauf, dass er seine Aufforderung mit erneuten Handgreiflichkeiten verdeutlichte. Sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und ließ sich auf dem äußersten Rand des Stuhles nieder.

„Das Veritaserum dient dazu, Punkt vier meiner Bedingungen sicherzustellen", sagte Snape ohne eine Spur von schlechtem Gewissen über die Ungeheuerlichkeit seines Vorgehens zu zeigen. „Es wird verhindern, dass du mir Lügen auftischst und damit deine Behandlung von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilst."

Hermines Blick war eine einzige Anklage.

„Es ist verständlich, dass du dir jetzt Sorgen machst", sagte Snape, „aber ich verspreche dir, nur Fragen zu stellen, die entweder deinen Tränkekonsum betreffen oder... mich."

Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Das scheint dich ja nicht gerade zu beruhigen", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Was du da tust ist absolut unmoralisch", flüsterte Hermine.

„Mag sein – aber es ist auch absolut wirkungsvoll", sagte Snape ungerührt.

Hermine senkte den Blick und wartete auf das Hereinbrechen des Desasters.

„Ist dir immer noch so übel?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

„Wann hast du zuletzt gegessen?"

„Heute Morgen..."

„Nicht gut!", sagte Snape. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und wenig später stand ein Teller mit etwas Obst und kleinen Sandwichs vor Hermine, die diesen allerdings mit erheblichem Misstrauen betrachtete.

„Es ist nicht vergiftet", sagte Snape nachsichtig. „Iss!"

Er wartete, bis Hermine sich ein paar Bissen hinunter gezwungen hatte.

„Es ist wichtig, dass du regelmäßig Nahrung zu dir nimmst, auch wenn dir nicht unbedingt danach ist", sagte er.

„Toller Rat! Aber den hätte ich auch von meiner Mutter kriegen können", sagte Hermine bissig.

„Man merkt, dass es dir besser geht", sagte Snape amüsiert.

Hermine sah ihn an und ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zurück zu den Szenen im Bordell. Schnell versenkte sie den Blick und gleich anschließend die Zähne in einem Stück Apfel um sich abzulenken.

„Wann hast du damit angefangen, aufputschende Substanzen zu nehmen", fragte Snape.

„Letzten Oktober!", sagte Hermine.

„Schlaftränke?"

„Ein paar Wochen danach!"

„Stimmungsaufheller?"

„Schon vorher – gleich zu Beginn des Schuljahres!"

„Das ist ein langer Zeitraum. Hast du dir denn niemals Gedanken über die Konsequenzen gemacht?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Doch...", sagte Hermine leise.

„Und zu welchem Schluss bist du dabei gekommen?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Zu dem, dass ich die Konsequenzen in Kauf nehme", sagte Hermine.

„Was war der Auslöser dafür, dass du begonnen hast stimmungsaufhellende Substanzen zu dir zu nehmen?", fragte Snape.

„Depressionen!", sagte Hermine und starrte dabei so intensiv die Tischplatte an, als wolle sie mit den Augen ein Loch hineinbrennen.

„Etwas genauer wirst du mir das schon erklären müssen", sagte Snape.

„Ich war immer müde, konnte mich zu nichts mehr aufraffen...", sagte Hermine tonlos, „...es erschien mir alles viel zu mühsam und außerdem... sinnlos..."

„Wann hat das angefangen?", fragte Snape.

„Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort", sagte Hermine.

„Nachdem dieser Sieg eigentlich ganz andere Emotionen hätte auslösen müssen, gehe ich einmal stark davon aus, dass dein Zustand mit dem Tod von Weasley zusammenhängt", sagte Snape.

Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Aber das war keine direkte Frage – sie musste also nicht darauf antworten.

„Ich will nicht über Ron reden!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„In Ordnung!", sagte Snape zu ihrer großen Erleichterung. „Auf Dauer wirst du aber wohl nicht darum herumkommen, über ihn zu reden."

Hermine krampfte die Hände so fest ineinander, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Entspann dich! Ich werde dir zu diesem Thema heute keine Fragen mehr stellen", sagte Snape überraschend freundlich. „Wie ging es weiter? Wie bist du auf die Aufputschmittel gekommen?"

„Mit den Stimmungsaufhellern habe ich mich ganz gut über Wasser gehalten, aber ich war unkonzentriert und mein Leistungsniveau drohte abzurutschen", sagte Hermine.

„Dagegen musstest du natürlich sofort etwas unternehmen", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn du plötzlich nicht mehr die Klassenbeste gewesen wärst."

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Red weiter!", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe etwas gegen meine Konzentrationsprobleme unternommen", sagte Hermine säuerlich. „Und es hat gut gewirkt!"

„So gut, dass du nachts nicht mehr schlafen konntest?", mutmaßte Snape.

„Ja... genau so war es", sagte Hermine betreten.

„Und ab da kam vermutlich der Schlaftrank ins Spiel", sagte Snape.

Hermine nickte.

„Ein hübscher Teufelkreislauf! Hast du irgendwann einmal versucht, wieder ohne all deine Hilfsmittel auszukommen?", fragte Snape.

„Ein paar mal", sagte Hermine leise, „aber die Depressionen kamen jedes Mal mit solcher Wucht zurück, dass ich..." Sie stutzte. „Das stimmt nicht ganz! Nicht jedes Mal! Dieses Mal nicht..." Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf. Sie hatte zwar körperliche Beschwerden, seit Snape ihr die Tränke weggenommen hatte und war etwas nervös, aber das depressive Loch, in das sie sonst bei ihren Entwöhnungsversuchen umgehend gefallen war, hatte sie diesmal nicht in seine Tiefen gezogen.

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Was glaubst du, woran das liegt?", fragte er.

„Ich bin diesmal nicht... allein...", flüsterte Hermine so leise, dass er sie kaum noch hören konnte.

Diese Antwort schien Snape etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Hm... du beziehst ‚nicht allein' auf... mich...?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine.

Snape sagte eine Weile gar nichts, sondern starrte nur auf den Tisch, wo die Notizen lagen, die er sich während dem Gespräch mit Hermine gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde dir erklären, wie der Trank wirkt, den du vorhin von mir bekommen hast", sagte er dann.

Hermine nickte.

„Im Moment fühlst du dich vermutlich ganz wohl und weitgehend von deiner Übelkeit befreit – das kommt hauptsächlich von der Wolfsnessel", sagte Snape. „Aber in Kürze wirst du eine geballte Ladung neuerlicher Entzugs-Symptome bekommen – ich schätze, es wird in ein paar Minuten damit losgehen. Der Sinn der Sache ist, dass du das Maß an Entwöhnung, wofür dein Körper im Normalfall mehrere Tage brauchen würde, sozusagen im Zeitraffer durchmachst. Nach circa zwei bis drei Stunden ebbt die Wirkung des Trankes ab, und du kehrst wieder in den ‚Normalzustand' zurück – der sich allerdings nun so darstellt, als hättest du tatsächlich bereits mehrere Tage Entzug hinter dir. Diese Prozedur werden wir Tag für Tag wiederholen, bis dein Organismus total entwöhnt ist und wieder funktioniert wie vor deinem Drogenmissbrauch."

Hermine geriet fast in Panik bei dem Gedanken hier vor ihm die geballte Auswirkung des Entzugs zu spüren zu bekommen.

„Kann ich dazu in mein Zimmer gehen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich", sagte Snape. „Ich muss dich dabei überwachen."

„Wieso gefährlich?", fragte Hermine sofort misstrauisch.

„Falls du auf die ein oder andere Komponente des Tranks überreagierst muss ich etwas gegensteuern", erklärte Snape.

„Ich kann also nicht dabei draufgehen oder so?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir werden in meine Wohnung gehen, damit du dich hinlegen kannst – das ist besser", fuhr er fort. „AUF DIE COUCH!", fügte er entnervt hinzu, als sie ihn reichlich schräg ansah.

„Und in einer Woche habe ich das alles überstanden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein bis zwei Wochen – je nachdem, welche psychischen Begleiterscheinungen noch hinzu kommen und wie gut wir diese in den Griff bekommen", sagte Snape. „Auch dafür kann ich etwas Spezielles herstellen, aber ich muss abwarten, welche Symptome auftreten."

„Wie wird es tagsüber sein?", fragte Hermine. „Ich muss doch zum Unterricht."

„Für die Zeit, wo du Unterricht hast, werde ich dir einen Trank geben, der die Beschwerden soweit lindert, dass du am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst", sagte Snape. „Du musst ihn dir nur jeden Morgen bei mir abholen."

„Warum gibst du ihn mir nicht einfach mit?", fragte Hermine.

„Damit du keinen Unfug damit treibst", sagte Snape.

„Und in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit...?", fragte Hermine gereizt.

„Da wirst du vermutlich auch einiges mehr aushalten müssen als bisher", sagte Snape, „aber den Hauptteil wird dein Körper in den Stunden am Abend erledigen, wenn der Entwöhnungstrank wirkt. So – und jetzt lass uns hinübergehen, bevor es losgeht."

„Wird es schlimm werden?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ich fürchte ja!", sagte Snape.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen!_ :D


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallo ihr Lieben! __Ein kleiner Hinweis, falls jemand unter euch eventuell dazu tendiert, Teile meiner fiktiven Szenarien für bare Münze zu nehmen – in der Muggelwelt ist das folgendermaßen: Antidepressiva bzw. stimmungsaufhellende Substanzen machen nicht abhängig und man hat auch keine Entzugserscheinungen, wenn man diese absetzt. Sie sind vielmehr häufig unbedingt erforderlich, um die betroffene Person soweit "wiederherzustellen", damit sie eine Psychotherapie überhaupt erst in Angriff nehmen kann. Vielen lieben Dank noch mal an Kathrina für die ausführliche Information! _

_So – und jetzt wieder ab in die Zaubererwelt! Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_ :D

---

**Kapitel 25**

Als sie in Snapes Wohnung angekommen waren, wies dieser Hermine sofort ihren Platz auf der breiten lederbezogenen Couch zu, während er kurz im Schlafzimmer verschwand, aus dem er mit einem Kissen und einer Decke wieder zurückkehrte. Er drückte ihr beides im Vorbeigehen in die Hand und besorgte ihr anschließend noch ein Glas Wasser und vorsorglich wiederum eine große Schüssel und ein Handtuch - Utensilien von denen Hermine schwer hoffte, dass sie sie nicht schon wieder brauchen würde. Erst dann ließ er sich in einem Sessel ihr schräg gegenüber nieder.

Hermine saß unbeweglich da und drückte Decke und Kissen an ihre Brust.

„Willst du dich nicht hinlegen!", fragte Snape.

„Nicht solange ich sitzen kann!", entgegnete Hermine.

Snape nickte anerkennend.

„Bis es losgeht, werde ich dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte er dann. „Es wäre doch schade, die Wirkung des Veritaserums sinnlos verstreichen zu lassen", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Hermine wurde blass.

„Ich fange am besten mal ganz am Anfang an", begann Snape.

Der Anfang war aus Hermines Sicht auf jeden Fall besser als der heutige Nachmittag!

„Warum hast du in meinem Unterricht diesen Tisch verrückt?", fuhr Snape fort. „Schon klar - damit ich an den Kessel stoße - aber was war deine Motivation hierfür?"

„Die Sache mit deinem Umhang, der vorher ein paar Spritzer abbekam, hat mich auf die Idee gebracht", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte, dass du auch deine Jacke ausziehst."

„Aha - und warum?", fragte Snape.

„Weil mich interessiert hat, wie es darunter aussieht", sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Und? War die Aussicht zufriedenstellend?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine.

„Und allein dieser Anblick hat dich umgehend zu einem erotischen Tagtraum verleitet?", fragte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Nein, nicht sofort!", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sondern?"

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass du eigentlich ganz... attraktiv bist", sagte Hermine und vermied es dabei, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, „...und da habe ich mich gefragt..."

„Was hast du dich gefragt?", sagte Snape interessiert als sie zögerte.

„...wie du wohl privat mit Frauen umgehst – auch so schrecklich, wie mit deinen Schülerinnen, oder netter...", sagte Hermine.

„Aha! Sprich weiter!", sagte Snape.

„...und ich habe außerdem versucht mir vorzustellen, wie du als Liebhaber bist", sagte Hermine kläglich, „das Problem war nur..." Sie verstummte.

„Na, was war denn das Problem?", sagte Snape in einem übertrieben väterlichen Ton.

„...dass ich gar nicht wusste, ob du überhaupt auf Frauen stehst", stammelte Hermine, „oder ob du... vielleicht..."

„Ob ich schwul bin?", frage Snape überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen eine Etage höher.

Hermine nickte.

„Und wie hast du dieses Problem gelöst, Miss Superschlau?", fragte Snape süffisant.

„Ich habe mir dich mit einer Frau im Arm vorgestellt und dann mit einem Mann...", sagte Hermine, „und das mit der Frau hat eindeutig überzeugender gewirkt."

„Und diese Frau warst du selbst?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, zunächst nicht! Es war niemand bestimmtes", saget Hermine.

„Und der Mann?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„Filch", flüsterte Hermine.

„FILCH?", rief Snape. „Bist du noch bei Trost?"

„Mir fiel sonst niemand ein, der dich mögen könnte", sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Na vielen Dank auch!", knurrte Snape. „Erzähl weiter!"

„Dann habe ich mir die Szene mit dir, der Frau und dem Tisch vorgestellt. Ich habe sogar probeweise versucht, dich zu ersetzten, mit welchen von meinen Mitschülern, aber die Vorstellung war höchstens zum Lachen, drum bin ich bei dir geblieben, und plötzlich – ich weiß auch nicht wie – sah die Frau aus wie ich und den Rest kennst du ja", sagte Hermine und atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich hatte sie es hinter sich gebracht.

Snape musterte sie eine Weile und Hermine fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl unter seinem Blick.

„Warum hast du nicht aufgegeben, als ich dich später damit konfrontiert habe", fragte Snape. „Du hättest bereits nach der ersten Strafarbeit bei mir, definitiv aber nach der zweiten, mit heiler Haut aus der Sache herauskommen können - mit nur etwas gutem Willen und einer kleinen Portion Demut. Ich habe dir den Ausweg aus deinem Dilemma ja geradezu aufgedrängt."

„Ich konnte es nicht tun", sagte Hermine. „Das hätte meinen Stolz zu sehr verletzt."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie seine Wohnung betreten hatte, zwang sie sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

„Der verdammte Gryffindor'sche Stolz!", seufzte Snape.

„Du hast mich völlig unnötig bloßgestellt und gedemütigt – das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich dir ziemlich übel mitgespielt habe", räumte Snape zu ihrer Überraschung ein.

„Hast du etwa auch Veritaserum genommen?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Snape lächelte – und ausnahmsweise lag in diesem Lächeln nichts Boshaftes oder Zynisches – es ließ ihn fast sympathisch aussehen und nicht mehr arrogant und abweisend, wie sonst. Hermines Magen begann zu kribbeln.

„Als Gegenleistung für meine Missetaten werde ich dir aus deinem Drogenschlamassel heraushelfen", sagte Snape, „dann sind wir quitt und jeder geht seiner Wege."

Das Kribbeln verwandelte sich in eine unangenehme Beklemmung.

„Ja – so wird's wohl sein", sagte Hermine tonlos.

Snape sah sie einen Augenblick lang irritiert an.

„Eine Sache würde mich noch interessieren", sagte er dann, „_brennend_, sozusagen! Was stand in dem Brief an McGonagall, den du abgefackelt hast?"

„Ich hatte darin aufgeschrieben, was passiert ist", sagte Hermine, „und zwar genau so, wie es der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich hatte nichts beschönigt und auch nichts verharmlost, weder in meinem noch in deinem Verhalten - hatte meine Methode, dich zu erpressen genauso offen geschildert, wie deine Art mich zu demütigen."

„Das war doch _die_ Gelegenheit mich äußerst schlecht dastehen zu lassen – warum hast du sie nicht genützt?", fragte Snape überrascht.

„Das wäre nicht fair gewesen", sagte Hermine.

Noch während sie das aussprach merkte sie, dass etwas in ihrem Körper vorging. Sie begann zu schwitzen und vor ihren Augen tanzten wieder die kleinen schwarzen Punkte. Snapes Reaktion, die in einem belustigten Kopfschütteln bestand, nahm sie wie durch einen Schleier wahr.

„Hast du einen neuen Brief geschrieben?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine.

„Geht es los?", fragte Snape und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte sie ängstlich.

Schon wenige Minuten später meinte Hermine sterben zu müssen. Ihr war so speiübel wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, aber nachdem ihr Magen die wenige Nahrung, die sie vorhin zu sich genommen hatte wieder von sich gegeben hatte, brachte sie nur noch ein trockenes Würgen zustande, das sie so mitnahm, dass sie nach einer Weile am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Zunächst glühte ihr Körper wie im Fieber, aber nach einer Weile wurde ihr so kalt, dass sie mit den Zähnen klapperte. Ihr Puls raste und ihre Atmung war hektisch und flach.

Nachdem das Würgen endlich etwas nachließ und Hermine auch sicher war, dass sich in ihrem verkrampften Magen absolut nichts mehr befand, das herauskommen könnte, ließ sie sich entkräftet auf das Sofa fallen.

Snape, der die ganze Zeit bei ihr geblieben war und sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, erhob sich, zog die Decke über ihren schlotternden Körper und rückte das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf zurecht. Bevor er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte griff Hermine danach und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ging Snape in die Hocke und strich ihr behutsam ein paar Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht, die es halb verdeckten.

Diese überraschend freundliche Geste entlockte Hermine ein zaghaftes Lächeln, das angesichts ihres desolaten Zustands allerdings ziemlich kläglich geriet.

„Findest du mich jetzt immer noch niedlich?", wisperte sie und schon im nächsten Moment stand ihr die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte.

Snape brauchte zwei Sekunden länger um zu begreifen, was ihre Worte bedeuteten – eine weitere um sein Ergebnis als nahezu unmöglich einzuwerten und eine letzte, um anhand Hermines entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck festzustellen, dass er doch richtig gelegen hatte.

„Du hast mich das sagen hören?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme war nicht weniger scharf als der Blick aus seinen zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ja", hauchte Hermine verzweifelt. _Verfluchtes Veritaserum!_

„Du warst... dabei?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Im gleichen Raum?"

„Ja..." Hermines Flüstern war fast nicht mehr hörbar.

Die ganze Zeit über?", fragte Snape und sein Gesicht kündigte schon deutlich das Unheil an, das über Hermine hereinzubrechen drohte.

„Ja...", winselte Hermine. Gleichzeitig klammerte sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an Snapes Hand fest, als könnte sie dies auf wundersame Weise vor seinem Zorn retten.

„Du impertinentes, kleines Miststück!", zischte Snape bösartig und befreite sich energisch von ihren Fingern. „Wie hast du das angestellt?"

„Tarnumhang", sagte Hermine zähneklappernd.

„Potters Tarnumhang? Wieso schleppst du den mit dir rum?", knurrte Snape.

„Zutaten besorgen", bibberte Hermine.

„Besorgen, hm! Und was hat dich auf die geniale Idee gebracht, mir zu folgen?", fragte Snape.

„Neugier", sagte Hermine.

„War dir klar, wohin du mir folgst?", fragte Snape schneidend.

„Nicht sofort, aber bald", sagte Hermine.

„Gryffindors Musterschülerin – die glorreiche Hermine Granger – ist also in Wirklichkeit eine voyeuristische Schlampe!", sagte Snape höhnisch.

„Keine Schlampe!", wimmerte Hermine.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hat die Show dir dann wenigstens gefallen?", schnauzte er sie an.

„Ja", sagte Hermine kläglich und schaffte es rot anzulaufen, obwohl ihr Gesicht gerade noch kalkweiß gewesen war.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an, bevor er ein kurzes raues Lachen ausstieß.

„Und was hast du so getan unter deinem Umhang?", fragte er anzüglich und funkelte sie boshaft an.

„Ich habe still dagestanden und habe... zugeschaut", sagte Hermine den Tränen nah.

„Und?", fragte Snape.

„...und zugehört", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„UND?"

„...und ich habe mich selbst befriedigt", flüsterte Hermine.

„Tz tz tz - also doch eine kleine _Schlampe_! Das ist wirklich unglaublich!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd aber er konnte das Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen, das ihm diese Vorstellung unweigerlich aufzwang.

„Es tut mir leid!", wimmerte Hermine.

„Ach so – und du meinst, damit ist alles erledigt?", knurrte Snape.

„Aber was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Hermine verzagt und nun fingen die Tränen tatsächlich an zu kullern.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich übers Knie legen und dir so kräftig den Hintern versohlen, das du bis zum Schuljahresende nicht mehr sitzen kannst", sagte Snape launig, „aber in Anbetracht deines geschwächten Zustands werde ich davon einstweilen absehen. Über die Konsequenzen reden wir dann ein andermal!"

Hermine würgte, anstatt zu antworten und Snape reichte ihr die Schüssel. Danach zog er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel zurück und starrte seine Patientin finster an.

Er ging im Geiste noch mal den Nachmittag im Bordell durch, rekapitulierte, was Hermine alles mitbekommen hatte und war gleichzeitig heilfroh, dass er relativ normalen Sex mit Natalie gehabt und nicht, wie es hin und wieder vorkam, außergewöhnlichere Praktiken angewandt hatte.

Das bisschen Oralverkehr würde die Kleine schon nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Und wer wusste schon, was im Kopf einer Achtzehnjährigen vorging? Vielleicht fand sie ja sogar Gefallen an der Vorstellung und wollte es selbst einmal...

BEI DEN EIERN DES GROßEN MERLIN...! Was schlichen sich da schon wieder für schräge Gedanken in sein Hirn? Da ging er extra in den Puff um diese unpassenden Ambitionen loszuwerden und schon wenige Stunden später, waren sie wieder da, noch dazu in verschärfter Form. Aber wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass sie ihn verfolgen würde. Selbst wenn - so viel Mumm hätte er ihr im Leben nicht zugetraut.

Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn und Natalie beobachtet hatte machte ihn unglaublich wütend aber gleichzeitig – es wäre unsinnig gewesen, sich das nicht einzugestehen - erregte sie ihn, auch wenn die heimliche Spannerin jetzt wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seiner Couch lag und so gar nicht anregend aussah.

Hermines Körper hatte den vergeblichen Versuch, sich erneut zu erbrechen wieder aufgegeben und sie war erschöpft auf das Kissen zurückgesunken. Immer noch zitterte sie am ganzen Leib und sie zog die Decke eng um ihre schmalen Schultern. Da lag sie nun ganz verloren und traute sich nicht, zu ihm herzusehen.

‚_Und? Findest du sie nun noch immer niedlich?'_, meldete sich plötzlich Snapes innere Stimme zu Wort. Verdammt! Ihm blieb heute aber auch nichts erspart.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte er unwirsch.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er sie ansprach.

„Ein Bisschen...", flüsterte sie heiser und fixierte verzweifelt einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo neben Snape.

„Es müsste eigentlich bald vorbei sein. Ich habe dir nur die Hälfte der Dosis verabreicht, die du eigentlich vertragen könntest", sagte Snape. „Die nächsten Tage kriegst du dann etwas mehr!"

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten", murmelte Hermine.

Zehn Minuten später ging es ihr bereits wieder so gut, dass sie ohne Probleme aufrecht sitzen konnte. Das unkontrollierte Zittern war zusammen mit der Übelkeit weitgehend verschwunden und sie fror auch kaum mehr. Allerdings zwang dieser Umstand sie auch, sich vermehrt mit Snape auseinanderzusetzen, dessen Stimmung immer noch ziemlich explosiv zu sein schien. Hermine wagte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Ihr wäre es fast lieber gewesen, wenn er sie für ihr Vergehen nach Strich und Faden heruntergeputzt hätte, aber er schwieg beharrlich und das ließ die Luft so dick werden, dass Hermine sich kaum noch atmen traute. Warum ließ er seine Wut nicht gleich an ihr aus? Alles war besser, als dieses Warten auf den Ausbruch.

Zudem machte sie sich Sorgen darüber, ob Snape sie eventuell bei der Direktorin anschwärzen würde. Sie nahm zwar nicht an, dass ausgerechnet er – der es ohnehin vermied, irgendjemandem Einblicke in seine Privatsphäre zu erlauben - scharf darauf war, McGonagall von seiner heutigen Nachmittagsbeschäftigung zu erzählen, da ihm aber gängige Konventionen oftmals herzlich egal zu sein schienen, war sie nicht ganz sicher.

„Wirst du mich... verraten?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„An wen?", schnauzte Snape sie an. „Soll ich Potter stecken, was du mit seinem Umhang treibst?"

Hermine wurde blass, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies nicht ernst gemeint war. Die Vorstellung von Harrys Reaktion war einfach zu gruslig.

„Ich meinte McGonagall", sagte sie leise.

„Na klar!", schnappte Snape. „Ich marschiere zu McGonagall hinein und sage: Du glaubst nicht, Minerva, wer mich heute mit einem Tarnumhang verhüllt in den Puff verfolgt hat!"

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich unwillkürlich auf Hermines Gesicht, auch wenn ihr gleichzeitig bewusst war, dass dies nicht ungefährlich war. Auf jeden Fall war sie erleichtert. Was konnte er ihr ansonsten schon groß antun? Dass er sie - wie zuvor angedroht - tatsächlich verhauen würde, glaubte sie keine Sekunde lang.

„Das heißt nicht, dass du damit davonkommst", knurrte Snape, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Soll ich tausend Mal schreiben _‚Ich darf meinem Lehrer nicht in den Puff folgen'_?", fragte Hermine ironisch.

„Nein! Mir schwebt da etwas ganz anderes vor", sagte Snape mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln, das Hermine ihre unbedachte Äußerung umgehend bereuen ließ. „Nachdem du ja so fleißig mitgemacht hast unter deinem Umhang – was würdest du davon halten, diese Vorstellung zu wiederholen, während _ich_ diesmal auf der Zuschauerbank Platz nehme. Natürlich würden dabei weder du noch ich einen Tarnumhang tragen."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Das konnte er doch wohl nicht ernst meinen!

„Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt mir diese Idee", sagte Snape samtig.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte Hermine und versuchte überzeugt zu klingen.

„Oh doch!", sagte Snape. „Du als Gryffindor müsstest doch eigentlich ein Faible für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit haben", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", sagte Hermine schneidend.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Snape.

„Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!", schnappte Hermine.

„Ich könnte dir mit dem nächsten Trank, den du von mir bekommst etwas verabreichen, das dich locker dazu bringen würde, genau DAS sogar mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld vor drei- bis vierhundert Zuschauern zu tun", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen", sagte Hermine erschüttert.

„Genauso wenig, wie du es wagen würdest, dich - in einen Tarnumhang gewickelt - in den intimsten Bereich meines Privatlebens einzuschleichen", sagte Snape und zog die Brauen hoch.

Hermine schluckte.

„Und jetzt wird es Zeit für dich zu gehen, damit du vor Mitternacht in deinem Zimmer bist. Minerva würde es sicher nicht amüsant finden, schon wieder von einem Alarm in den Gryffindorturm geholt zu werden", sagte Snape.

Er erhob sich und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du morgen nach dem Frühstück zu mir kommen, dann gebe ich dir etwas, das dich den Tag relativ gut überstehen lässt", sagte Snape während sie zur Tür gingen.

Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Hast du damit etwa ein Problem?", fragte Snape boshaft grinsend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Trank nehmen werde", sagte Hermine finster. „Weder morgen, noch an einem anderen Tag.

„Deine Entscheidung!", sagte Snape schulterzuckend. „Solltest du jedoch demnächst beim Zaubertränkeunterricht in den Kessel kotzen, werde ich dich rausschmeißen."

Er öffnete die Tür und schob Hermine sanft aber bestimmt auf den Korridor.

„Gute Nacht! Geh am Besten gleich zu Bett! Du kannst jede Minute Schlaf brauchen, die du kriegen kannst", sagte er.

„Gute Nacht!", sagte Hermine. „Severus?", fügte sie hinzu, als er die Tür schon fast hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„Was denn noch?", fragte Snape gereizt, wie immer, wenn sie seinen Vornamen aussprach.

„Danke!", sagte Hermine leise.

„Verschwinde!", brummte Snape und schloss die Tür.

Hermine war eine Viertelstunde vor Mitternacht zurück im Gryffindor Turm. Sie nützte den Umstand, dass Harry – wo auch immer - scheinbar bis zur letztmöglichen Sekunde an Ginny klebte und brachte den Tarnumhang zurück an seinen Platz.

Danach ging sie in ihr Zimmer und wenige Minuten später lag sie bereits im Bett. Doch obwohl sie hundemüde war, mied sie der Schlaf auch diesmal. Es wiederholte sich im Großen und Ganzen das Spiel der vorigen Nacht – sie nickte immer wieder ein und schreckte kurz darauf mit klopfendem Herzen hoch.

Nach einer Weile kehrte der Schüttelfrost zurück und ihre Beine begannen von den Hüften abwärts zu schmerzen – auf eine aufreibend unterschwellige Art, die sie unruhig im Bett hin und her rutschen ließ.

Einmal gelang es ihr trotz aller Widrigkeiten, in einen etwas länger andauernden unruhigen Halbschlaf hinüberzudämmern, doch dann träumte sie davon, wilden leidenschaftlichen Sex mit Snape auf dem Qudditchfeld zu haben, während die Zuschauer auf den Rängen saßen und johlten. Nach diesem beunruhigenden Traum gab sie den Versuch zu schlafen auf und holte sich ein Buch zum Lernen.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und...? _:D


	26. Chapter 26

_Huhu! Wieder mal ein verfrühtes Update, weil ihr mich immer so schön zum Weiterschreiben animiert! _:) _Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG, Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 26**

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Hermine noch so lange wie möglich im Bett. Krummbein, der erst vor Kurzem von einem nächtlichen Ausflug zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich neben ihr ausgestreckt. Mit den Fingern in seinem warmen Fell zu wühlen und damit ein lautes Schnurren zu erzeugen, tröstete Hermine ungemein.

Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Die zweite Nacht fast ohne Schlaf forderte eindeutig ihren Tribut. Außerdem war sie immer noch von Gliederschmerzen geplagt, die sich mittlerweile nicht mehr auf die Beine beschränkten, sondern sich über den Rücken und Nacken bis in die Arme ausgebreitet hatten. Sie fröstelte nach wie vor leicht, aber immerhin war die Übelkeit fast verschwunden, wofür Hermine sehr dankbar war.

Trotz ihres schlechten Befindens hatte sie sich entschlossen, auf Snapes Tränke tagsüber zu verzichten, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war. Wer wusste schon, was ihm einfallen würde, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Sie traute ihm ohne weiteres zu, ihr etwas zu verabreichen, was sie tatsächlich dazu treiben könnte, ohne Hemmungen in der Öffentlichkeit zu masturbieren. Besser, sie ging kein Risiko ein. Am Abend allerdings würde sie zu ihm gehen. Sie war zwar nicht darauf erpicht, sich schon wieder so zu quälen, aber es blieb ihr im Grunde nichts anderes übrig und die Aussicht, die Sache in einigen Tagen völlig überstanden zu haben, war ziemlich verlockend.

Nachdem sie sich doch entschlossen hatte aus dem Bett zu steigen, wobei ihr ziemlich schwindlig wurde, nahm sie ein ausgiebiges Bad und ging dann zum Frühstück in die große Halle hinunter, wo sie zu ihrer großen Erleichterung auf niemanden stieß, der ihr ein Gespräch anhängen wollte und – was noch viel wichtiger war – auch nicht auf Snape traf.

Der Tag verging zäh und Hermine brachte kaum die Konzentration auf um zu lernen. Sie versuchte, sich mit einem Spaziergang am Waldrand abzulenken, aber bald war sie so erschöpft, dass sie sich unter einen Baum setzte und die Augen für einen kurzen Moment schloss. Vielleicht würde sie mit etwas Glück sogar ein Nickerchen machen können.

Sie döste vor sich hin und das leise Geräusch von Schritten, das direkt auf sie zukam und dann plötzlich verstummte, drang verzögert und wie durch einen Nebel in ihr Bewusstsein.

Als sie dann doch widerwillig die Augen aufschlug, sah sie sich frontal Snape gegenüber, der vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war.

„Schön! Die Frage, ob du noch lebst hat sich gerade erledigt", sagte er ironisch.

„Sehr witzig!", murmelte Hermine.

„Warum bist du heute morgen nicht zu mir gekommen?", fragte Snape.

„Das fragst du noch?", empörte sich Hermine.

„Doch nicht etwa wegen der Sache mit dem Quidditchfeld?", sagte Snape amüsiert.

Hermine starrte ihn böse an.

„Das war doch nur ein Beispiel, um dir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich dich dazu bringen könnte, alles Mögliche zu tun, wenn ich es wirklich darauf anlegen würde", sagte Snape.

„Das mag wohl stimmen – wenn auch nur mit Hilfe eines Zaubertranks, eines Fluchs oder dergleichen", sagte Hermine finster.

„Ich bin sicher, ich könnte auch ohne Magie alles von dir bekommen, was ich will", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Da bist du aber ganz schön auf dem Holzweg", sagte Hermine pampig. Sie rutschte etwas hoch um sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen und verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht, als ihre schmerzenden Glieder dagegen protestierten.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht auch noch erfahren, welcher Art?", sagte Snape.

„Es tut alles weh", sagte Hermine, „die Arme, die Beine, der Rücken – einfach alles und außerdem ist mir öfter schwindlig.

„Und sonst? Wie war die Nacht?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Ziemlich schlaflos", murmelte Hermine. Gleichzeitig fiel ihr der Traum wieder ein und ihr Gesicht wechselte prompt die Farbe.

Snape nahm dieses überrascht zur Kenntnis und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?", fragte er amüsiert. „Hast du, weil du eh nicht schlafen konntest, schon mal geübt - ganz ohne Quidditchfeld?"

„Wirklich sehr lustig!", fauchte Hermine.

„Komm mit ins Schloss", sagte Snape in versöhnlichem Ton und richtete sich auf. „Ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich so quälst."

„Danke, ich verzichte!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Na komm schon! Sei nicht so misstrauisch", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dir nichts anderes unterjuble – damit warte ich, bis dein Entzug vorüber ist."

Hermine warf ihm einen äußerst skeptischen Blick zu.

„Du wolltest mir doch vertrauen – schon vergessen?", sagte Snape.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile leise und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. Als Snape bemerkte, wie schwer ihr das fiel streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie auch sogleich dankbar ergriff.

Wie das Schicksal es wollte hatten Harry und Ginny sich ein Stück weit entfernt ein lauschiges Fleckchen gesucht, um sich ungestört miteinander zu beschäftigen, aber von Hermines oder Snapes Anwesenheit genauso wenig mitbekommen, wie diese von ihnen.

Just in dem Moment, als Snape Hermine hochzog und die Beiden sich dabei notgedrungen etwas näher kamen, hob Harry den Kopf und sah in ihre Richtung. Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen. Was tat der Kerl dort mit Hermine. Er hatte kein Recht sie in irgend einer Weise anzufassen.

Ohne noch eine Sekunde länger nachzudenken und auch ohne Ginny auf seine Entdeckung aufmerksam zu machen sprang er auf und lief mit großen wütenden Schritten auf Hermine und Snape zu.

„NEHMEN SIE IHRE VERDAMMTEN FINGER VON IHR!", brüllte er, noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte.

Hermine, die sich immer noch an Snapes Hand festhielt, weil ihr schon wieder schwindlig war, sah verblüfft in seine Richtung, während in Snapes Gesicht eindeutig ein Gewitter aufzog.

Harry war inzwischen herangekommen. Zornfunkelnd starrte er Snape an.

„Haben Sie ein Problem, Potter?", sagte Snape eisig.

„SIE werden gleich ein Problem haben, wenn Sie sie nicht loslassen!", zischte Harry und griff nach hinten zu seinem Hosenbund, wo sein Zauberstab steckte.

„HARRY!", rief Hermine. „Bist du irre! Mir ist schwindlig und Professor Snape hat mir nur geholfen. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, dich so aufzuführen?"

Sie schwankte leicht und war dankbar, dass Snape sie noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Der wiederum schien auch gar nicht daran zu denken, Harrys Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Inzwischen war auch Ginny zu ihnen gestoßen und verfolgte das Geschehen mit ungläubigen großen Augen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen genau eine Minute Zeit um sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, Potter", sagte Snape ruhig, „und zwar in einer Form, die mich annähernd glauben lässt, dass sie Ihre Blödheit tatsächlich bereuen. Andernfalls haben Sie in Kürze einen Termin mit mir bei der Direktorin."

Harrys Blick schnellte lauernd zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her.

„Was tun Sie überhaupt hier?", sagte er trotzig. „Woher wussten Sie, dass es Hermine nicht gut geht?"

„Intuition!", sagte Snape. „Fünfzig Sekunden!"

„Harry! Tu was er sagt!", flüsterte Ginny und zupft ihren Liebsten am Ärmel.

Harry schwieg beharrlich.

„Noch Dreißig Sekunden, Potter!", sagte Snape gelassen.

Harry starrte ihn an, als hätte er ein höchst widerwärtiges Insekt oder dergleichen vor sich.

„HARRY!", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape genüsslich. „Ich verstehe Sie so schlecht!"

Harry atmete tief durch.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er laut und deutlich.

„Was tut Ihnen leid, Potter?", fragte Snape seidig.

„Dass ich Sie verdächtigt habe", sagte Harry gepresst.

„Zu Unrecht verdächtigt!", verbesserte ihn Snape.

Harry nickte knapp.

„Und? Wie wär's mit einem kompletten Satz?", fragte Snape süffisant.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie zu Unrecht verdächtigt habe", sagte Harry mit zornbebender Stimme.

„Hm...?", machte Snape und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie zu Unrecht verdächtigt habe, SIR", würgte Harry hervor.

„Na schön, Potter", sagte Snape herablassend. „Sehr überzeugend war das zwar nicht, aber für einen Helden ist es natürlich auch schwer so etwas Entwürdigendes zu tun. Der Weg vom Podest hinunter auf den Boden der Tatsachen ist einfach verdammt weit."

Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als wollte Harry etwas Deftiges erwidern, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren und senkte den Blick.

„Miss Granger, wie sieht es aus – können Sie laufen?", wandte Snape sich an Hermine.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Hermine.

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal gehen", sagte Snape. Er zog ihre Hand, die er noch immer festhielt, demonstrativ heran, bis sie bei ihm untergehakt war. Sie ließen Harry und Ginny stehen und gingen langsam in Richtung Schloss.

Hermine war froh, dass Snape sie führte - auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, das Harrys Blicke ihr Löcher in den Rücken brannten - denn ihre Beine hatten mittlerweile unkontrolliert zu zittern begonnen. Auch Snape war sich scheinbar sehr bewusst darüber, dass Harrys Augen ihnen folgten. Als Hermine einmal stolperte zögerte er nicht lange, sondern hob sie kurzerhand hoch, um sie zu tragen.

„Das tust du nur, um Harry zu ärgern", sagte sie entrüstet, als sie sich von der ersten Überraschung erholt hatte.

„Richtig!", sagte Snape. „Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals!"

Hermine begann gerade, sich sehr geborgen zu fühlen und es zu genießen, so nah bei ihm zu sein und ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter abzulegen, als sie scheinbar außer Sichtweite kamen und Snape sie plötzlich unsanft absetzte.

„Ich bin sicher, den Rest schaffst du alleine", sagte er barsch.

„Du bist wirklich ein Kavalier erster Güte", sagte Hermine und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Aber ja! Sag bloß, das ist dir bisher noch nie aufgefallen", sagte Snape.

Hermine war froh, als sie Snapes Wohnung erreicht hatten. Er verschwand kurz in seinem kleinen privaten Labor während sie im Wohnzimmer saß und wartete. Als er zurückkam hatte er einen Becher dabei, den er ihr vor die Nase hielt.

„Trink das!", sagte er knapp.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment dann setzte sie den Becher an die Lippen und leerte ihn mit wenigen Schlucken. Sie rümpfte die Nase und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis es wirkt?", fragte sie.

„Ein paar Minuten", brummte Snape.

„Darf ich so lange hier bleiben?", fragte Hermine.

„Meinetwegen - wenn's unbedingt sein muss!", sagte Snape gereizt und ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber nieder.

Hermine schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf erschöpft auf die Lehne des Sofas zurück. Warum war er nur plötzlich wieder so schroff und abweisend? Vorhin, als er sie unter dem Baum gefunden hatte, war er ihr ganz anders erschienen – fürsorglich und... ja, fast nett.

Snape nützte den Umstand, dass Hermine die Augen geschlossen hatte um sie ungestört zu betrachten und sich gleichzeitig zu fragen, ob er des Wahnsinns war. Warum hatte er es übertreiben müssen und sie hochgehoben nur um Potter zu ärgern. Sein Körper hatte auf ihre Nähe umgehend und absolut ungebührlich reagiert – und das, nachdem er sich vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden ausgiebig mit Natalie abreagiert hatte.

Schon vor einer Woche – kurz bevor er glücklicherweise gerade noch rechtzeitig gemerkt hatte, das Hermine unberührt war - war er knapp davor gestanden, sämtliche Konventionen über Bord zu werfen und mit ihr zu schlafen. _Mit einer Schülerin!_ Spätestens seit diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm klar, dass er auf Abstand gehen musste, um nicht noch einmal in Versuchung zu kommen.

Die Erinnerung an ihren halbnackten Körper, der sich an die Tür gepresst unter seinem Griff gewunden hatte, holte ihn ein – ihr Entgegenkommen, als er sie geküsst hatte, das Gefühl ihrer warmen, weichen Haut, ihrer Brüste und der steil aufgerichteten Nippel unter seinen Händen, das Verlangen in ihren Augen, das eindeutig die Angst überwog, ihr leises Keuchen als er mit den Fingern ihre Scham erkundet und sie mehr als bereit vorgefunden hatte... HEILIGE SCHEIßE! Sie musste raus hier! Sofort!

„Geh jetzt!", schnauzte er sie an.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Warum war er nur so wütend auf sie?

„Okay", sagte sie leise und erhob sich. Die Gliederschmerzen hatten tatsächlich schon etwas nachgelassen.

Der Blick, den sie Snape in diesem Moment zuwarf, bevor sie langsam Richtung Tür ging, offenbarte so viel von ihrem Inneren, wie selten zuvor. Sie wirkte so verletzt und verwirrt, dass Snape spontan das Bedürfnis überkam sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten – ein Bedürfnis, dem er natürlich nicht nachkam. _‚Bist du eigentlich sicher, dass du sie nur trösten willst und nicht etwa ins Bett zerren und vögeln?'_, fragte seine innere Stimme süffisant.

Nein! Er war sich verdammt noch mal nicht sicher. Genau genommen wollte er beides tun.

„Sei um acht Uhr wieder da", sagte Snape so beiläufig wie möglich als Hermine an der Tür stand, „...und vergiss nicht, etwas zu essen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine. Als sich nochmals zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er bereits ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes mehr.

Davon, dass er dieses Buch entnervt aufs Sofa warf, sowie sie den Raum verlassen hatte, bekam sie nichts mehr mit.

Den Rest des Tages fühlte sich Hermine körperlich fast 'normal', wenn sie auch nicht viel Appetit hatte und aufgrund der beiden schlaflosen Nächte ziemlich erschöpft war. Zum Glück schaffte sie es, Harry und Ginny nicht zu begegnen, denn eine neuerliche Konfrontation mit ihrem alten Freund nach den heutigen Vorkommnissen am Waldrand, wäre sicher nicht angenehm verlaufen.

Ihr graute natürlich vor dem, was ihr am Abend bevorstand, aber fast noch stärker machte ihr der Gedanke an Severus' Verhalten zu schaffen. Warum behandelte er sie nur so mies? Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto trauriger wurde sie. Sie würde wohl nie einen Weg finden, anders von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden, als eine lästige kleine Kröte, die er notgedrungen am Hals hatte.

Auf dem Weg hinunter zum Kerker ging ihr dieser Gedanke noch immer im Kopf herum. Je näher sie Snapes Wohnung kam, desto mehr schien die Sache auf ihrer Seele zu lasten und als sie schließlich vor seiner Tür stand liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn wenn Severus sie so sah, hatte er schon wieder einen Grund sie fertig zu machen. Erfahrungsgemäß brachte er kein Mitleid für weinende Schüler auf, sondern allenfalls Verachtung.

Sie atmete tief durch und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab. Als sie die äußeren Spuren ihrer Verzweiflung weitgehend beseitigt hatte, klopfte sie an.

Snapes Gesicht zeigte keine erkennbare Regung als er die Tür öffnete. Es wirkte wie eine undurchdringliche Maske – ein Anblick, der Hermine aus unzähligen Zaubertrankstunden vertraut war. Wortlos trat er zur Seite um sie einzulassen.

Sie nahm, wie schon am Vortag auf dem Sofa Platz, wo diesmal schon das Kissen und die Decke bereitlagen. Auf dem Boden stand die große Schüssel, von der Hermine inständig hoffte, dass sie sie nicht schon wieder brauchen würde.

Snape brachte ihr den Becher mit dem Trank – diesmal die doppelte Menge wie am Vortag – und sah zu, wie sie ihn austrank.

„Willst du heute gar nicht wissen, was drin ist?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als sie nichts sagte.

„Was würde das schon ändern?", murmelte Hermine. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte ins Leere. „Wenn wieder Veritaserum dabei ist, werde ich es schon merken, oder?", fügte sie hinzu ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Vermutlich...", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Na dann..." Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Snape.

„Was soll los sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Du bist plötzlich so... gleichgültig", sagte Snape. „Wo ist die kleine Streberin Granger geblieben, die immer alles ganz genau wissen will?"

„Weg!", sagte Hermine.

Snape musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Sind die Gliederschmerzen wenigstens auch weg?", fragte er.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich fürchte, sie werden gleich verstärkt wieder zum Vorschein kommen", sagte Snape.

„Gut", sagte Hermine, die immer noch blicklos ins Leere starrte.

Snape hob verwundert die Augenbrauen.

„Ist das wirklich noch Hermine Granger die hier vor mir sitzt, oder hat sie jemand ausgetauscht?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Hm...", machte Hermine nichtssagend.

„Was geht nur in dir vor?", fragte Snape. Der sanfte Ton, in dem er sie plötzlich ansprach ließ bei Hermine umgehend wieder die Tränen hochsteigen. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Hermine?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf energischer.

„Eventuell wäre es doch nicht so verkehrt gewesen, erneut Veritaserum zu verwenden", brummte Snape.

Hermine fröstelte merklich, machte aber keine Anstalten, von der Decke Gebrauch zu machen.

„Geht es los?", fragte Snape.

Als sie ihm keine Antwort gab ging er zu ihr.

„Leg dich lieber hin!", sagte er und sie folgte seiner Aufforderung wortlos, zog auf der Seite liegend sofort die Beine an den Köper und rollte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind.

Snape deckte sie zu und ging dann vor dem Sofa in die Hocke.

Er strich ihr übers Haar, fast damit rechnend, dass sie wieder nach seiner Hand greifen würde, aber sie blieb bewegungslos liegen – er war nicht einmal sicher, ob sie von seiner Berührung überhaupt Notiz genommen hatte.

„Hermine! Was passiert gerade mit dir?", sagte Snape eindringlich. „Rede mit mir!"

„Meine Beine tun weh, meine Arme tun weh, mein Rücken tut weh, mein Bauch tut weh...", sagte Hermine monoton ohne ihn anzusehen, „mir ist kalt und ich bin... sehr... traurig..." Ihre Stimme wurde so leise, das Snape sich näher zu ihr herunterbeugen musste um sie zu verstehen.

„Warum bist du so traurig?", fragte er.

Doch Hermine antwortete ihm nicht. Sie sagte über zwei Stunden lang gar nichts mehr. Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag sie auf der Couch, veränderte nicht ein Mal ihre Position und litt stumm vor sich hin. Hin und wieder zitterte ihr Körper minutenlang unkontrolliert und immer wieder liefen einzelne Tränen über ihr Gesicht, ohne dass sie den Versuch machte, diese wegzuwischen.

Snape, der sie von seinem Sessel aus beobachtete, war ein paar Mal versucht, per Legilimentik in ihren Geist einzudringen, um endlich herauszufinden, was in ihr vorging, aber da es ihm ungebührlich erschien, sie in so wehrlosem Zustand zu überfallen, unterließ er es schweren Herzens. Ihr Zustand beunruhigte ihn. Sie war in ihrer ganz privaten Hölle gelandet, in die er ihr nicht folgen konnte.

Bevor sie morgen Abend die nächste Behandlung starteten, musste er unbedingt herausfinden, was mit ihr los war. Die psychischen Auswirkungen des Entzugs – denn es war anzunehmen, dass es sich darum handelte - waren fast gefährlicher, als die rein körperlichen Symptome, da sie die Reaktionen des Betroffenen total unberechenbar machten.

Als die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ, kam endlich wieder ein bisschen Leben in Hermine. Sie richtete den Blick nicht mehr nur starr geradeaus, sondern ließ die Augen ein wenig umherwandern und bewegte sich vorsichtig um ihre schmerzenden Glieder in eine bequemere Position zu bringen.

Snape erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und gesellte sich zu ihr, indem er sich vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden niederließ.

„Hermine?", fragte er sanft. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Zuerst sah sie ihn nur an – lange – so lange, dass er schon begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Ich glaube schon!", sagte sie dann leise.

Langsam und mühsam richtete sie sich auf. Snape setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, positionierte das Kissen in ihrem Nacken und zog die Decke über ihre Schultern, da sie noch immer fröstelte.

„Was war los mit dir?", fragte er dann.

„Ich hatte Schmerzen, ...aber...", sagte Hermine und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Aber?", fragte Snape.

„Das war nicht das Schlimmste", sagte Hermine.

„Was dann? Deine Traurigkeit?", fragte Snape.

Hermine nickte.

„Versuch mir zu beschreiben, was du gespürt hast", sagte Snape.

Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in Hermines Gesicht und sie drehte den Kopf weg.

„Na komm schon! Wenn ich nicht weiß, womit du dich herumschlägst, kann ich dir auch nicht richtig helfen", sagte Snape eindringlich.

„Ich habe mich leer gefühlt", flüsterte Hermine, „so als ob nichts in meinem Leben mehr einen Sinn hätte und der Sinn, den ich früher zu erkennen glaubte, nur eine Illusion gewesen wäre." Sie stockte und überlegte einen Augenblick. „Ich habe mich gefühlt, als ob ich nie wieder froh sein könnte...", fuhr sie schließlich zögernd fort, „...als ob ich nie mehr die Kraft haben würde wieder aufzustehen... als ob ich... bei jedem neuen Atemzug überlegen müsste, ob ich ihn wirklich noch tun soll. Mein ganzes Sein - all das, was mich ausmacht – war wie weggewischt. Das Einzige, was übriggeblieb, war diese unsagbare Traurigkeit." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und eine Träne trat den Weg nach unten an.

„Und wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Snape.

„Es geht schon!", sagte Hermine und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. „Ich bin nur müde."

„Dann wird es das Beste sein, du legst dich schlafen", sagte Snape. „Und komm morgen früh unbedingt zu mir – noch vor dem Frühstück!", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu. „Ich werde etwas vorbereiten, das dir über den Tag hilft."

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Snape ein wenig schärfer.

„Schon gut! Ich werde da sein", sagte Hermine. Sie erhob sich – etwas steif, aber ohne sichtbare Anzeichen von Schmerz – und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Möchtest du lieber ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel für die Nacht", fragte Snape, der ebenfalls aufgestanden und ihr gefolgt war.

„Nicht nötig! Es wird schon gehen", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, dass nicht bis zu ihren Augen vordrang.

„Wenn es dir schlechter geht, dann komm zu mir", sagte Snape und öffnete ihr die Türe.

„Okay", sagte Hermine und schlurfte hinaus.

Mit einem undefinierbaren aber eindeutig unguten Gefühl schloss Snape die Tür hinter ihr. Sie war heute in einem besorgniserregenden Zustand gewesen. Aber schließlich konnte er nicht die ganze Nacht Babysitter spielen. Sie würde es schon packen. Außerdem musste er noch den Trank herstellen, den er ihr morgen früh geben wollte und auch den für den nächsten Abend entsprechend ihrer neuen Symptome variieren. In Geiste schon die benötigten Zutaten durchgehend, verschwand er in seinem Labor.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	27. Chapter 27

_So - auf ein Neues! _:D_ Ich bin schon gespannt, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefällt! Viel Spaß dabei!_

---

**Kapitel 27**

Das Glück, dass sie Nachmittags gehabt hatte, schien nicht anzuhalten, denn als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, lief sie direkt Harry in die Arme, der gerade hinaus wollte. Nicht allzu sanft packte er sie beim Arm und zog sie durch das Portraitloch wieder nach draußen.

„Hi Harry – wo ist Ginny?", fragte Hermine in einem Ton, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung zwischen ihnen.

Harry ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein.

„Was war heute Nachmittag mit dir los?", fragte er unwirsch.

„Mir war etwas schwindlig, nichts weiter", sagte Hermine.

„Und deshalb musste dieser schmierige Idiot dich gleich tragen?", schnappte Harry.

„DU benimmst dich wie ein Idiot", sagte Hermine müde.

„Hermine! Das ist doch nicht normal!", sagte Harry aufgebracht. „Snape hasst Schüler! Wenn er einem, der verletzt oder krank ist helfen müsste, würde er ihn allerhöchstens per Schwebezauber in die Krankenstation befördern! Du warst nicht in der Krankenstation! Wieso zum Teufel kümmert er sich um dich?"

„Vielleicht mag er mich ja", sagte Hermine herausfordernd. „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich nicht auf der Krankenstation war?"

„Warum wohl! Weil ich dort nachgefragt habe", blaffte Harry sie an. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!", fügte er mit beleidigter Miene hinzu.

„Das ist nett von dir", sagte Hermine lahm, „aber ich bin okay."

„Du siehst aber alles andere als ‚okay' aus", sagte Harry und musterte sie kritisch.

„Ich bin müde", seufzte Hermine.

„Wieso war Snape überhaupt in deiner Nähe, als dir schwindlig wurde?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Wie kommt er dazu, sich überhaupt nach deinem Befinden zu erkundigen? Oder hast du ihn etwa gebeten, dir zu helfen?"

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Hermine gereizt. „Könntest du vielleicht aufhören, ‚Inquisition' zu spielen?"

„Wann hast du eigentlich aufgehört, mir zu vertrauen?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme klang nun eher verletzt als aggressiv.

„Als du aufgehört hast, mich zu verstehen", sagte Hermine leise.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, bis Hermine schließlich zögernd die Hand hob und sie auf seinen Arm legte.

„Ich werde mit dir reden, Harry", sagte sie, „ich muss nur noch erst etwas hinter mich bringen. Gib mir etwas Zeit – bitte! Vertrau du auch mir, wenn du willst, dass ich dir vertraue", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass er wiedersprechen wollte.

Sie trat näher an ihn heran, streckte sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Seine Miene drückte zwar noch immer deutlich seine Zweifel aus, aber die Demonstration ihrer Zuneigung, schien ihn etwas besänftigt zu haben.

„Gute Nacht Harry!", sagte Hermine und wandte sich dem Portrait zu.

„Nacht, Hermine!", murmelte Harry.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und Hermine verschwand von dort sofort in ihr Zimmer.

Ohne sich auszuziehen ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte dieses Gespräch sie den letzten Rest ihrer Kraft gekostet. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

Doch genau wie in den letzten beiden Nächten dauerte dieser Zustand nicht lange an – schon wenige Minuten später schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. Diesmal war es allerdings nicht wie sonst, dass nur ihr Herz etwas schneller schlug, sondern sie fühlte sich zudem, als könne sie in der Enge ihres Zimmers nicht mehr richtig atmen. Je mehr sie sich versuchte einzureden, dass dies nur Einbildung war, desto schlimmer wurden die Beklemmungen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie das irreale und beängstigende Gefühl, die Wände kämen langsam auf sie zu und würden sie früher oder später erdrücken. Auf ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen und ihre Kleidung fühlte sich plötzlich an, als läge sie viel zu eng auf der Haut.

Sie musste dringend raus hier! Hektisch krabbelte Hermine vom Bett und eilte zur Türe. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und durchquerte hastig den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Korridor fing sie an zu laufen. Erst als sie durch das Schlossportal ins Freie getreten war, wurde sie wieder etwas langsamer. Sie sog gierig die kühle Nachtluft in ihre Lungen und schlug dann ohne zu zögern den Weg zum See ein.

Snape war gerade fertig geworden - die beiden Tränke standen bereit und in seinem Kopf war durch das vertraute Hantieren mit den Zutaten und der Konzentration, zu der er bei dieser Tätigkeit gezwungen war, etwas Ruhe eingekehrt. Er hatte sich ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt und stand gerade im Begriff, es sich damit auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen, als es klopfte. Hermine?

Snape stellte das Glas ab und ging – etwas schneller als gewöhnlich - zur Tür. Aber es war nicht Hermine, die draußen auf dem Flur stand, sondern McGonagall im Morgenmantel.

„Minerva...", sagte Snape überrascht.

„Guten Abend Severus!", sagte McGonagall und musterte ihn prüfend.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte Snape gereizt, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Ist Hermine bei dir?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein!", sagte Snape scharf. „Es ist..." er sah auf die Uhr „...halb eins! Was sollte sie um diese Zeit bei mir?" Gleichzeitig arbeitete sein Hirn fieberhaft. Verdammt! Was war los mit Hermine? Hätte er sie lieber doch nicht gehen lassen sollen, ohne ihr noch ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben?

McGonagall warf einen skeptischen Blick über Snapes Schulter durch die halboffene Türe in sein Wohnzimmer hinein.

Snape, der ohnehin in Alarmbereitschaft war, lief die Galle über, als er das sah.

„WAS SOLL DAS? WILLST DU HEREINKOMMEN UND MEINE WOHNUNG DURCHSUCHEN?", brüllte er und riss die Türe ganz auf. „AM BESTEN DU FÄNGST IM SCHLAFZIMMER AN, DENN EINEM WIE MIR IST SICHER ALLES ZUZUTRAUEN!"

McGonagall starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an.

„Severus!", keuchte sie. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Ich wollte doch gar nicht..."

„Natürlich nicht!", knurrte Snape verächtlich. „Du hast nur rein zufällig einer deiner Sezierblicke hier rein geworfen. Miss Granger ist also nicht da, wo sie sein sollte – in ihrem Zimmer?", fuhr er etwas verhaltener fort, da er nun endlich wissen wollte, was passiert war.

„Nein, ist sie nicht", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Würde es dir viel ausmachen, etwas ausführlicher zu werden?", sagte Snape mühsam beherrscht.

„Der Alarm im Gryffindorturm ging schon wieder los - diesmal, weil Hermine um Mitternacht nicht in ihrem Zimmer war", sagte McGonagall. „Sie war doch heute Abend bei dir, oder?"

„Richtig! Bis Viertel nach elf etwa", sagte Snape.

„Ja, das kommt hin", sagte McGonagall. „Harry sagte, sie wäre kurz vor halb zwölf wieder da gewesen, aber nun ist sie verschwunden."

„Sie ist zum Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt und trotzdem suchst du sie bei mir?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Na ja – ich dachte... dass sie vielleicht...", sagte McGonagall zögernd.

„Was dachtest du?", fragte Snape mit einem leicht bedrohlichen Unterton.

„Ach Severus! Jetzt sei nicht so empfindlich!", schnaubte McGonagall, was ihr einen ziemlich bösen Blick von ihrem Gegenüber einbrachte. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit den Eindruck, dass du und sie... dass ihr eine Art Vertrauensverhältnis aufgebaut habt und ich nahm an, dass sie vielleicht zu dir kommen würde, wenn es ihr aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gut ginge."

„Hm...", machte Snape und seine Miene ließ keinen Rückschluss darüber zu, ob er McGonagalls Annahme teilte.

„Hm...?", sagte McGonagall und sah in fragend an.

„Mag sein", sagte Snape ausweichend, „aber wie schon gesagt – sie ist nicht hier. Willst du dich nun selbst davon überzeugen?", fügte er bissig hinzu.

„Nein – nicht nötig! Ich glaube dir natürlich!", seufzte McGonagall. „Harry erzählte mir, es wäre Hermine heute Nachmittag nicht gut gegangen und du hättest dich um sie gekümmert...?"

„Ihr war nur etwas schwindlig", brummte Snape ärgerlich.

„Harry meinte...", begann McGonagall.

„Potter soll sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern!", fauchte Snape.

„Schon gut, Severus – wir werden ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen", sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend. „Könntest du bitte bei der Suche nach Hermine helfen?"

„Ja, natürlich!", sagte Snape.

„Tonks und Harry durchkämmen bereits die oberen Stockwerke und Pomona sucht mit Rolanda im mittleren Teil", sagte McGonagall. „Vielleicht könntest du..."

„Ich werde draußen suchen", unterbrach Snape sie.

„Draußen?", fragte McGonagall beunruhigt. „Meinst du wirklich, sie hat das Schloss mitten in der Nacht verlassen?"

„Es kann wohl kaum schaden, mal nachzusehen", sagte Snape.

„Da hast du natürlich Recht", sagte McGonagall. „Wenn wir sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nicht finden, wecken wir die anderen...", sagte McGonagall. „Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert", fügte sie besorgt hinzu.

Kurz darauf trat Snape in die Nacht hinaus. Er überquerte eilig den Schlosshof und schlug dann den Weg zum See ein. Erst als er bei Hermines Lichtung ankam, verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Im Schein seines Zauberstabs suchte er den Zugang zwischen den Büschen und trat vorsichtig hindurch. Er bewegte die Hand mit dem Stab hin und her um den Boden zu erleuchten, aber schließlich hörte er sie, bevor er sie sah.

Langsam ging er in die Richtung, aus der er das leise Schluchzen vernommen hatte und nach wenigen Schritten stand er vor Hermine, die zusammengekrümmt im Gras lag.

Er positionierte seinen Zauberstab auf dem umgestürzten Baumstamm, hinter den sie sich verzogen hatte und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Hermine?", sagte er und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sie zuckte zwar kurz zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aufzurichten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie weinte.

„Hermine? Hörst du mich?", sagte Snape und rüttelte sie leicht, um weiter zu ihr vorzudringen.

Als sie auch darauf nicht reagierte, setzte er sich zu ihr auf den Boden, fasste sie an beiden Schultern und zog sie hoch, bis sie ebenfalls eine sitzende Position einnahm. Sie ließ es sich gefallen ohne selbst dabei mitzuhelfen und hing nun wie eine Puppe in seinen Händen – allerdings zitterte sie dabei wie Espenlaub und ihre Zähne klapperten im Takt, lediglich unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Schluchzern.

Er lehnte sie vorsichtig an den Baumstamm und strich mit einer Hand ihre Haare zurück um ihr Gesicht freizulegen. Das spärliche Licht des Zauberstabes ließ Snape nicht gerade viel erkennen, doch es genügte, um ihm das Ausmaß von Hermines Verzweiflung deutlich zu machen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er sie an sich und wickelte sie in seinen Umhang mit ein. Er legte die Arme um sie und strich immer wieder besänftigend über ihr Haar und ihren Rücken.

Es schien, als ob diese Aktion Hermines Schleusen entgültig geöffnet hätte, denn ihr Schluchzen ging über in langgezogene verzweifelte Klagelaute, die so unkontrolliert aus ihr hervorbrachen, das ihr Köper regelrecht davon geschüttelt wurde. Sie krallte sich in Snapes Jacke und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Er hielt sie fest ohne ein Wort zu sagen, solange, bis der Anfall vorüber war und ihr Atem sich wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte. Dann war sie es, die ihren Kopf hob und damit ein kleines Stück von ihm abrückte. Als Snape hörte, dass sie sich energisch die Nase putzte, ging er davon aus, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war.

Hermine schien nicht recht schlüssig, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte und auch er wusste nicht mehr genau, wohin mit seinen Händen. Außerdem saß sie immer noch auf seinem Schoß, was ihm nun, da die Notwendigkeit dafür vorbei war, äußerst deutlich bewusst wurde.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

Hermine nickte und, anstatt sich – was ihm eher logisch erschienen wäre – daraufhin von ihm herunter zu begeben, ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie.

Sie schien sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen, da wo sie war und auch ihm war es alles andere als unangenehm, sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Er musste sie dringend loswerden, bevor es peinlich wurde!

„Steh auf, Hermine! Wir müssen ins Schloss zurück", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Du wirst schon gesucht."

„Von wem... und warum?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang heiser vom Weinen.

„Von McGonagall, Sprout, Hooch und Tonks und von Potter", sagte Snape. „Es ist weit nach Mitternacht und der Alarm, den dein Fehlen auslöste, hat das halbe Schloss geweckt."

„Scheiße!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Als solche könnte man es bezeichnen", sagte Snape belustigt. „Und jetzt geh runter von mir!"

Hermine krabbelte von seinem Schoß und erhob sich. Auch Snape stand schnell auf.

Er sah im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabes auf sie herab und in ihr blasses, verweintes Gesicht. In ihren Augen war noch immer zu sehen, wie sehr sie litt und sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und schutzbedürftig, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, sie nicht gleich wieder in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Wirst du es schaffen, dem Suchtrupp gegenüberzutreten?", fragte Snape.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Hermine leise.

„Mit welcher Ausrede?", fragte Snape.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen... am Ufer des Sees...?", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Und ich habe dich da gefunden – rein zufällig", sagte Snape. „Potter wird ‚mordio' schreien, wenn er diese Geschichte aufgetischt bekommt. Aber mir fällt auch nichts besseres ein."

„Du wirst nichts von der Lichtung verraten?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

„Nein!", sagte Snape lächelnd." Das ist deine Lichtung!" Ehe ihm richtig bewusst war, was er tat, strich er Hermine mit dem Handrücken sanft über die Wange.

Hermine sah in mit großen feucht schimmernden Augen an.

„Lass uns gehen!", sagte Snape rau.

„Ich will nicht wieder da rein", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich möchte hier bleiben – mit dir!"

Snape schluckte.

„Das geht nicht, Hermine!", sagte er. „Wenn du nicht bald auftauchst, trommelt Minerva alle Lehrer zusammen und beruft einen Krisenrat ein."

Hermine warf ihm einen kläglichen Blick zu.

„Wir werden morgen reden", sagte Snape.

„Wir müssen nicht reden", sagte Hermine so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. „Du brauchst mich nur in den Arm zu nehmen."

Snape zog es vor, hierauf nicht zu antworten. Er holte seinen Zauberstab von dem Baumstamm und schob Hermine sachte in Richtung des Durchgangs.

Als sie kurz darauf nebeneinander den Weg zum Schloss hochgingen, griff Hermine plötzlich nach seiner Hand und er ließ sie gewähren. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was nur in ihn gefahren war, dass er ihr solche Vertraulichkeiten durchgehen ließ, aber ihre Hand fühlte sich so gut in der seinen an, dass er den Gedanken einfach beiseite schob. Erst als der Eingang des Schlosses in Sicht kam, löste er sich von ihr.

„Ich werde da drin gleich eine kleine Show abziehen, die McGonagall dazu bringen wird, dich in Schutz zu nehmen", sagte er. „Und du erfinde irgendwelche Probleme – harmlosere, als du sie tatsächlich hast, damit ich einen Vorwand habe, dir einen Trank zu verabreichen – es sei denn, wir schaffen es unbemerkt in den Kerker, dann können wir diesen Teil vorweg erledigen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich werde sagen, dass ich Angst vor den Prüfungen habe."

„Das ist zwar haarsträubender Blödsinn, denn wenn jemand keine Angst vor den Prüfungen haben muss, dann du", sagte Snape, „aber nachdem du als notorische Streberin bekannt bist, werden sie dir das sogar abkaufen."

Hermine reagierte nicht einmal auf die Provokation – es musste ihr wirklich schlecht gehen.

Sie hatten Glück und konnten die Eingangshalle durchqueren, ohne jemandem zu begegnen und auch auf dem Weg in den Kerker blieben sie unentdeckt. In seinem Büro gab Snape Hermine einen Beruhigungstrank, den sie ohne Widerspruch nahm.

Auf dem halben Weg zum Gryffindorturm trafen sie schließlich auf Sprout und Hooch.

„Merlin sei Dank! Da ist ja das Kindchen!", rief Sprout. „MINERVA! WIR HABEN SIE!"

„Gehen Sie weiter, Granger!", fauchte Snape Hermine an, die ihre Schritte etwas verlangsamt hatte. "Ich will Sie endlich abliefern."

„Wo haben Sie sie denn gefunden, Severus?", fragte Madame Hooch. „Doch nicht etwa im Wald? Sie sieht so verschreckt aus."

„Am See", sagte Snape knapp und schob Hermine zwischen den beiden Damen durch.

Kurz darauf kam ihnen McGonagall entgegengeeilt.

„Du hast sie wirklich gefunden, Severus!", sagte sie erleichtert. „Hermine! Wo warst du? Und was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden?"", fuhr sie wesentlich strenger fort. „Machst du dir überhaupt einen Begriff davon, wie viel Sorgen wir uns schon gemacht haben?"

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. Der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck der alten Dame ging ihr wirklich nahe.

„Die arme Miss Granger litt nach eigenen Angaben an Schlaflosigkeit", antwortete Snape an ihrer Stelle. Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Da beschloss unsere superschlaue Vorzeigeschülerin, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am See zu machen. Doch dort überkam sie dann unpassenderweise die Müdigkeit, die ihr in ihrem Zimmer nicht vergönnt gewesen war."

Hermine zuckte merklich zusammen unter seinen Worten.

„Du bist eingeschlafen?", fragte McGonagall. „Am See?"

Hermine nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so viel Aufruhr verursacht habe", sagte sie beschämt. „Und auch dass Sie mich suchen mussten, Professor Snape."

„Kein Problem! Ich laufe doch gerne mitten in der Nacht durch die Gegend um verirrte Musterschülerinnen einzusammeln", sagte Snape giftig.

„Severus! Sie kann doch nichts dafür!", sagte McGonagall.

„Ach nein?", schnarrte Snape. „Wer seinen Rhythmus durch ständiges nächtliches Lernen so durcheinanderbringt, dass er Schlafstörungen bekommt, kann nichts dafür?"

„Ich meinte natürlich – sie ist doch nicht mit Absicht da draußen eingeschlafen", sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend.

„Aber rausgegangen ist sie mit Absicht", sagte Snape stur. „Wie viele Punkte ziehst du Gryffindor dafür ab?"

Minerva rollte mit den Augen.

„Gar keine?", schnappte Snape. „Das ist doch wieder mal typisch!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging davon.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Severus!", rief McGonagall ihm hinterher.

McGonagall begleitete Hermine zum Gryffindorturm zurück, während Sprout und Hooch sich gähnend verabschiedeten.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermine als sie allein mit der Direktorin war.

„Wir sprechen morgen über diese Sache, Hermine", sagte McGonagall. „Jetzt gehst du erst einmal schlafen. Melde dich morgen Nachmittag um vier bei mir im Büro."

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame trafen sie auf Tonks und Harry.

„Mensch Hermine! Da bist du ja! Hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!", sagte Tonks erleichtert.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Harry scharf.

„Draußen – ich bin eingeschlafen", murmelte Hermine.

„Severus hat sie gefunden", sagte McGonagall zu Tonks.

Auf diese Mitteilung reagierten sowohl Tonks als auch Harry mit einem äußerst misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin sicher, es war ihm ein Vergnügen, sich schon wieder um Hermine zu kümmern", sagte Harry ätzend.

„Mister Potter! Ich muss schon bitten! Was soll diese Anspielung?", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Sie melden sich morgen um halb fünf in meinem Büro! Jetzt gehen Sie beide ins Bett – sofort!", fügte sie hinzu. „Und zwar leise, sonst wecken Sie noch alle ihre Mitschüler auf. Gute Nacht!"

„Also, mir kommt es langsam auch äh... etwas seltsam vor, dass Hermine ständig mit Severus zusammentrifft", bemerkte Tonks zaghaft, als die beiden durch das Portraitloch verschwunden waren.

„Papperlapapp!", sagte McGonagall giftig. „Und DU meldest dich morgen um fünf bei mir im Büro!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die verblüffte Tonks stehen und marschierte hocherhobenen Hauptes davon.

Harry hüllte sich in erbostes Schweigen, bis sie vor den Türen ihrer benachbarten Schlafzimmer angekommen waren.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", sagte Hermine.

„Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?", fragte Harry leise. Seine Stimme klang fast verzweifelt.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Die Art wie er sie ansah verdreifachte ihr schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber, aber sie konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Snape tut mir nichts, Harry", flüsterte sie. „Bitte, glaub mir das doch endlich!"

„Ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht genug um dich gekümmert in letzter Zeit", sagte Harry kläglich, „und als Ron starb, warst du ganz alleine, während Ginny und ich uns gegenseitig halfen... aber warum Snape? Warum in Gottes Namen ausgerechnet er, wo es doch so viele Menschen in diesem Schloss gibt, zu denen du ebenfalls gehen könntest?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten legte Hermine ihre Arme um seine Taille und drückte ihn an sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und so standen sie ein Weile da und hielten sich schweigend fest.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", sagte Hermine abermals – dann löste sie sich von ihm und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später lag sie in ihrem Bett. Der Trank, den Snape ihr gegeben hatte, schien bereits zu wirken – sie fühlte sich schläfrig und von der Depression, die sie noch vor kurzem in ihren Fängen gehabt hatte, war nur noch ein schaler Nachgeschmack zu spüren.

Dafür nahm sie deutlich eine frisch aufgekeimte Hoffnung war, deren Auslöser vermutlich nicht so sehr der Beruhigungstrank war, sondern eher die verblüffende Erkenntnis, das Severus sie wie eine Verbündete und zudem sehr fürsorglich behandelt hatte. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten und getröstet und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie dabei empfunden hatte, war immer noch fast greifbar. Von jetzt an würde sie kein Problem mehr haben, ihm zu vertrauen – sie war sicher, er würde ihr helfen.

Hermine hielt an diesem beruhigenden Gedanken fest, kuschelte sich gedanklich hinein, wie in ein weiches Kissen und dämmerte endlich, zum ersten Mal seit mehr als sechzig Stunden hinüber, in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

In dieser Nacht war es Snape, der lange Zeit nicht zur Ruhe kam. Immer wieder sah er Hermines Gesicht vor sich – ihre Augen, in denen noch die Tränen schwammen und die ihn mit ungläubiger Hoffnung ansahen, weil er tatsächlich einmal freundlich zu ihr gewesen war.

Er war nun ganz gewiss nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich von ein paar Tränen beeindrucken ließ, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm die Sache heute Nacht nahegegangen. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur an sich, dass ihn so berührte.

Es wurde höchste Zeit die Notbremse zu ziehen, ehe sich daraus etwas entwickelte, was nicht sein durfte. Er würde deutlich auf Distanz gehen müssen, wenn sie morgen zu ihm kam – soviel war klar. Ärgerlich war nur, dass dieser Gedanke ihm erhebliches Unbehagen bereitete.

Unausgeschlafen und dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt erschien er am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Zu seinem Glück ereilte ihn die Heimsuchung in Form seiner Vorgesetzten erst, als er schon bei der zweiten Tasse Kaffee war.

Sie wünschte ihm zunächst nur einen guten Morgen, was er brummig erwiderte, und nahm schweigend ihm gegenüber sitzend ihr Frühstück ein. Erst als er schon glaubte, einen weiteren Wortwechsel vermeiden zu können und aufstand, um den Saal zu verlassen, sprach McGonagall ihn an.

„Severus – ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden", sagte sie in einem Ton, der wenig Raum für Widerspruch ließ. „Komm bitte in mein Büro, heute Nachmittag um halb sechs!"

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Weiter geht's - diesmal nicht so pfeilschnell (doch immerhin schnell) aber dafür ein bisschen länger als sonst (es dauert einfach, bis McG alle zusammengestaucht hat). Viel Spaß!_

---

**Kapitel 28**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühle Hermine sich wie neu geboren.

Den Trank, den Snape ihr gestern noch mitgegeben hatte, damit sie den Tag gut überstand, würde sie nicht brauchen – und wenn doch, konnte sie ihn immer noch nehmen. Sie duschte ausgiebig und machte sich dann – bereits bepackt mit ihren Büchern – auf den Weg hinunter zum Frühstück.

Snape hatte die große Halle gerade verlassen, als Hermine die Treppe herunterkam. Er warf ihr lediglich einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe er in den Kerker hinabstieg.

Hermine spürte einen leichten Stich in der Magengegend – dass er sie nicht weiter beachtete, nach dem, was gestern vorgefallen war, fühlte sich etwas demütigend an – aber schließlich waren auch andere Schüler in der Eingangshalle anwesend und noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen, als sie es ohnehin schon taten, war sicher nicht sinnvoll.

Trotz dieses kleinen Dämpfers fieberte Hermine schon wenig später im Kerker-Klassenraum sitzend, dem Beginn der Zaubertrankstunde entgegen. Auch wenn sie dabei nicht ein privates Wort mit ihm würde sprechen können – allein der Gedanke an seine Anwesenheit, die Aussicht, ihn zu sehen und seine Stimme zu hören versetzte sie in erwartungsvolle Spannung.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie war doch schon wiederholt bei ihm im Unterricht gewesen, seit diese ungewöhnliche Konstellation zwischen ihnen bestand – noch nie hatte sie diese nervöse Vorfreude verspürt. Sonst war es eher so gewesen, dass sie sich für den Kampf mit ihm gewappnet hatte, was zwar auch aufregend war, aber nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne.

Als Snape herein kam und in gewohnt arroganter Haltung zwischen den Bankreihen hindurchschritt, begann Hermines Herz wie wild zu klopfen. Würde er sie ansehen? Vielleicht sogar eine Sekunde länger, als die Anderen?

Er tat es nicht. Er sah genauer gesagt kein einziges Mal zu ihr her, wohingegen sie ihn ununterbrochen anstarrte. Hermine wurde unruhig. Warum ignorierte er sie?

Sie beobachtete gebannt, wie er in der ihm eigenen Weise über den Zaubertrank sprach, der heute behandelt wurde – mit einer Intensität, die erahnen ließ, wie sehr ihm die Thematik am Herzen lag, aber gleichzeitig mit einer deutlich spürbaren Verachtung, als ob er den Schülern mit jedem Wort klarmachen wollte, dass er sie eigentlich nicht für würdig befand, diese hohe Kunst zu erlernen.

Hermine war wie hypnotisiert von diesem Schauspiel. Sie nahm überhaupt nicht wahr, dass Harry sie beobachtete. Der wiederum registrierte nicht, dass Ginny ihn nicht aus den Augen lies.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr verdüsterte sich Hermines Gemütszustand. Hatte sie sich Severus' Freundlichkeit nur eingebildet? Warum sah er sie nicht einmal an? Ob sie ihn wohl, ohne den Zauberstab einzusetzen, nur mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken dazu zwingen konnte? Sie versuchte es – ohne Erfolg. _‚Sieh mich an!'_, schrie sie im Geiste verzweifelt. _‚Bitte sieh mich doch nur ein einziges Mal an!' _Aber es nützte einfach nichts.

Unversehens und ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als ob eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herz greifen und es zusammendrücken würde.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry leise. Sie reagierte nicht.

„Hermine?", flüsterte Harry nun in etwas dringlicherem Ton und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

Snapes Kopf schnellte herum. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem Tisch, an dem Hermine, Harry und Ginny saßen.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Miss Granger?", fragte er.

„Das sehen Sie doch!", zischte Harry.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Potter!", sagte Snape scharf. „Miss Granger?"

Endlich sah er sie an. Aber sein Blick war nicht freundlich und verständnisvoll, wie gestern Nacht, sondern äußerst eisig. Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie zuckte nur andeutungsweise mit den Schultern.

„Gehen Sie raus und kommen Sie erst dann wieder herein, wenn Sie sich genug im Griff haben, um meinen Unterricht nicht zu stören", sagte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn betreten an. Sie nickte und erhob sich, wobei ihr so schwindlig wurde, dass sie sich am Tisch festhalten musste. Einen Moment später war sie leicht schwankend unterwegs Richtung Ausgang.

Harry sprang auf in der eindeutigen Absicht, ihr zu helfen.

„Hinsetzen, Potter!" sagte Snape, der Hermines Unsicherheit mit skeptischem Blick verfolgt hatte. „Miss Weasley – begleiten Sie Miss Granger!",

Ginny stand auf und eilte Hermine hinterher, während Harry sich mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder niederließ.

Schweigend ging Ginny neben Hermine her und hielt sie leicht am Arm fest, da sie immer noch etwas schwankte.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte sie schließlich. „Zur Krankenstation? Dann müssen wir da lang." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf einem Flur, an dem sie gerade vorbeigegangen waren.

„Nein! Ich muss in mein Zimmer!", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Hm...", machte Ginny, ging jedoch widerspruchslos mit in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Nachdem die fette Dame ein bisschen über die vormittägliche Ruhestörung gejammert, sie aber dann trotzdem durchgelassen hatte, begaben sich die Beiden direkt zu Hermines Schlafzimmer.

Ginny setzte sich auf das Bett und sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Hermine eilig ihre Nachttischschublade aufriss und eine Phiole herausholte, die sie sofort entkorkte und austrank.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Etwas gegen meine... Gleichgewichtsstörungen", sagte Hermine.

„Aha! Seit wann muss man eigentlich bei Gleichgewichtsstörungen weinen?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine senkte den Kopf.

„Hat das was mit Snape zu tun?", fragte Ginny, und obwohl sie nicht den selben vorwurfsvollen Ton wie Harry anschlug, reagierte Hermine gereizt darauf.

„Warum fragt ihr mich das dauernd?", fauchte sie. „Hab ich nicht auch das Recht, mal mies drauf zu sein, ohne dafür Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen?"

„Doch... klar...", sagte Ginny.

„Aber?", blaffte Hermine.

„Du bist mehr als mies drauf – du bist völlig durch den Wind", sagte Ginny.

„Und warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", sagte Hermine entnervt.

„Du bist meine Freundin", sagte Ginny schlicht. „Und du bist Harrys Freundin."

„Harry führt sich in letzter Zeit eher auf, als wäre er mein Vormund", sagte Hermine säuerlich.

„Er ist eifersüchtig!", stellte Ginny trocken fest.

„Was? Auf wen?", sagte Hermine. „Auf... Snape?"

„Natürlich! Auf wen sonst? Auf deinen Kater?", fragte Ginny und legte den Kopf schräg, während sie Krummbein kraulte, der zu ihr aufs Bett gesprungen war und sich an ihrem Bein rieb.

„Aber wie kommt er denn auf so einen Unsinn?", fragte Hermine.

„Auch wenn er bisher keinen Anlass dafür gehabt hätte - was nicht der Fall war - der Blick, mit dem du Snape heute im Unterricht verschlungen hast, war ziemlich eindeutig", sagte Ginny.

„Oh..." Hermine sah betreten drein und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich rosa.

„Aber selbst wenn... was nicht heißen soll, dass da was dran ist...", stammelte sie verlegen.

„Harry liebt dich!", sagte Ginny ruhig.

„WAS?", Hermines Kopf schoss hoch.

„Er liebt dich", sagte Ginny noch mal, „und zwar schon sehr lange."

„Hat... _er_ das gesagt?", keuchte Hermine.

„Nein – aber ich weiß es", sagte Ginny.

„Aber...", begann Hermine.

„Die Art, wie er dich ansieht, wenn du es nicht merkst - und wenn er meint, ich merke es auch nicht", unterbrach Ginny sie, „wie seine Augen glänzen, wenn er von dir redet und wie er dich verteidigt, wenn irgendjemand es wagt, auch nur einen harmlosen Scherz über dich zu machen - all das spricht eine deutliche Sprache.

„Aber er hat nie auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht...", sagte Hermine zögernd. Gleichzeitig kam ihr das kurze Gespräch mit Harry in ihrem Zimmer vor knapp zwei Wochen in den Sinn. ‚_Ich mochte die Hermine von früher sehr gerne – ich glaube, ich war sogar ein wenig in sie verliebt, aber ich hätte mich nie getraut, es ihr zu sagen'_,klang ihr seine traurig-melancholische Bemerkung in den Ohren.

„Harry hat dich auf einen Sockel gestellt und dich aus sicherer Entfernung angehimmelt", sagte Ginny. „Er hatte scheinbar immer das Gefühl, er könne dir intellektuell nicht das Wasser reichen und später hat außerdem die Tatsache, dass du mit Ron zusammen warst, dich – auch nach dem Tod meines Bruders – erst recht ‚unberührbar' gemacht."

„Aber... er liebt doch dich", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ja – das tut er", sagte Ginny. „Auf eine andere Art, die nicht weniger wert und auch beileibe nicht weniger intensiv ist – sondern einfach nur anders. Ich bin an seiner Seite – aber du bist so etwas wie eine unerreichbare Traumfrau für ihn... und du verbündest dich gerade mit seinem schlimmsten Feind", fügte sie augenbrauenhochziehend hinzu.

Hermine starrte ihre alte Freundin mit großen Augen an.

„Gesetzt den Fall, dass alles wäre wahr - du nimmst das alles so ohne Weiteres hin?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Das täuscht", sagte Ginny und nun senkte sie zum ersten Mal den Blick. „Was meinst du eigentlich, warum ich euch beide möglichst nie alleine lasse?", fragte sie leise. „Harry ist kurz davor, seine Zurückhaltung abzulegen – dass du dich so offensichtlich mit Snape abgibst, macht ihn halb wahnsinnig."

Hermine machte den Mund auf und klappte ihn wieder zu. Ginnys Geständnis war im Moment einfach zu viel für sie.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun, Ginny?", fragte sie nach einer Weile zaghaft.

„Was empfindest du für Harry?", fragte Ginny und man hörte deutlich die Angst in ihrer Stimme.

„Er bedeutet mir sehr viel – aber eben nur als Freund", sagte Hermine sofort.

Ginny atmete spürbar auf.

„Und für... Snape?", fragte sie dann zögernd.

„Das ist kompliziert", sagte Hermine und senkte den Kopf.

„Er ist zwar ein fieser Kotzbrocken, wahrscheinlich sogar ein gefährlicher, aber sicher auch ein interessanter Mann", sagte Ginny.

„Wie bitte? Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Darüber hast du aber noch nie ein Wort verloren."

„Harry würde mich sicher sofort verlassen, wenn ich so etwas in seiner Gegenwart sagen würde", seufzte Ginny mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Das habe ich nur dir erzählt und sonst niemandem... vielleicht, weil ich weiß, dass du es verstehst. Und es bleibt unter uns, okay?", fügte sie bittend hinzu.

„Na klar!", sagte Hermine. Sie war immer noch überrumpelt von Ginnys ungewohnter Offenheit.

„Und? Was ist nun zwischen dir und Snape?", fragte Ginny forsch. „Täusche ich mich, oder knistert da die Luft?"

„Hm... das stimmt wohl", sagte Hermine zögernd. „Ich bin mir nur noch nicht ganz schlüssig, warum es knistert – weil er mir am liebsten den Kragen umdrehen würde, oder weil ich ihm liebend gerne einen der übleren Flüche auf den Hals hetzen würde, oder..."

„Oder...?", fragte Ginny.

„Nichts! Vermutlich bilde ich mir das nur ein...", sagte Hermine traurig.

Ginny antworte nicht darauf, aber sie warf Hermine einen verständnisvollen Blick zu.

„Ich bin nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich dir in dieser Sache viel Erfolg wünschen soll oder eher nicht", sagte sie, „aber was ich dir auf jeden Fall wünsche ist, dass es dir endlich wieder gut geht – unter welchen Umständen auch immer."

„Das ist lieb von dir!", sagte Hermine gerührt.

„Außer, du musst dich dazu an Harry ranmachen – dann wünsche ich dir natürlich die Pest an den Hals", fügte Ginny trocken hinzu.

„Das werde ich nicht tun – keine Sorge", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Schön! Ich glaube, wir sollten mal langsam wieder in den Zaubertrankunterricht zurückkehren", sagte Ginny und erhob sich. „Geht es dir wieder gut soweit?"

„Ja! Ich bin wieder okay!", sagte Hermine.

„Dann komm! Und versuch vielleicht, Snape nicht gar so auffällig anzustarren", sagte Ginny, „sonst wird Harry bald nicht mehr der Einzige sein, der dir neugierige Fragen stellt."

„Danke Ginny!", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass wir mal miteinander geredet haben."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Ginny.

Den Weg zurück in den Kerker legten sie schweigend zurück. Als sie den Unterrichtsraum betraten, drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihnen um.

Snape unterbrach seinen Vortrag und sein Blick ruhte für einen Moment prüfend auf Hermine.

„Wieder alles im Griff, Miss Granger?", fragte er kühl.

„Ja, Professor!", sagte Hermine. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unterbrechung!"

Sie und Ginny nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein und nachdem sie Harry ein kurzes beruhigendes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, versuchte Hermine dem Unterricht zu folgen, ohne Snape all zu auffällig zu beobachten.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde machte Hermine extra langsam mit dem Zusammenpacken, in der Hoffnung ein paar ungestörte Worte mit Severus reden zu können und obendrein Harry keine Gelegenheit zu einer eingehenden Befragung zu geben, aber er trödelte ebenfalls herum – wohl wissend, was sie bezweckte. Ginny warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu und marschierte ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei. Allerdings machte jemand anders Harry kurz darauf einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben kurz noch hier", sagte Snape.

Sie und Harry waren mittlerweile die einzigen Schüler, die noch im Zimmer waren - was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn erfahrungsgemäß hatten es die meisten recht eilig hier herauszukommen.

„Was ist so schwer daran, drei Bücher in eine Tasche zu packen, Potter?", sagte Snape barsch.

Wütend beendete Harry seine Verzögerungstaktik und rauschte - mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf Snape und einem anklagenden auf Hermine – hinaus.

Hermine stand an ihrem Tisch und wartete, während Snape langsam auf sie zu kam.

„Du hast den Trank nicht genommen", stellte er sachlich fest.

„Zuerst nicht, aber mittlerweile schon", sagte Hermine.

In Snapes Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Ob er wohl sauer auf sie war? Hermine brachte es auf ein Mal nicht mehr fertig, ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Ich sagte, du sollst ihn morgens nehmen – warum hältst du dich nicht an meine Anweisungen?", fragte Snape.

„Ich habe mich heute morgen so gut gefühlt", sagte Hermine", und da dachte ich..."

„Ach... dachtest du das?", fragte Snape sarkastisch. „Und was gibt dir Grund zu der Annahme, dass deine Überlegungen zutreffender sind, als meine?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine. „Ich..."

„Wenn du dich in Zukunft nicht an das hältst, was ich dir sage, kannst du alleine sehen, wie du mit dem ganzen Mist fertig wirst", unterbrach Snape sie grob.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Wohin war nur der Mann verschwunden, der sie letzte Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte?

„Okay...", sagte sie leise und mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Konntest du schlafen?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. Zumindest kümmerte es ihn noch ein wenig, wie es ihr ging.

„Gut!", sagte Snape. „Komm um acht Uhr zu mir!" Er wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem Pult zurück, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass Hermine entlassen war. Sollte sie es trotzdem wagen, ihn auf gestern Nacht anzusprechen?

„Severus?", sagte sie zaghaft.

Er fuhr herum und der gereizte Blick mit dem er sie ansah machte ihr umgehend klar, dass dies keine so gute Idee gewesen war.

„WAS?", zischte er böse.

„Ist nicht so wichtig", stammelte Hermine, packte ihre Büchertasche und verließ hastig den Raum.

Vor dem Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wartete Harry auf sie. Sie erklärte ihm klipp und klar, dass sie im Moment nicht bereit war, über irgend etwas zu reden, bevor er ihr überhaupt eine Frage stellen konnte. Mit entsprechend düsterem Blick folgte er ihr in den Raum, wo Tonks gerade mit ihrem Unterricht begann.

Nach der Verteidigungsstunde stahl Hermine sich davon, ehe auch Tonks noch auf die Idee kam, sie auszufragen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ glatt. Hermine konnte dem Unterricht einigermaßen konzentriert folgen, wenn sich auch hin und wieder unversehens der Gedanke an Severus in den Vordergrund drängte, was ihr jedes Mal einen kleinen schmerzlichen Stich versetzte.

Harrys Versuche, ihr ein Statement zu den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht abzuringen, blockte sie vehement ab.

Punkt vier stand sie vor dem Büro der Schulleiterin und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie anklopfte.

Kurz darauf saß sie McGonagall an ihrem großen Schreibtisch gegenüber – ohne eine Tasse Tee angeboten bekommen zu haben, was den Ernst der Lage zusätzlich unterstrich.

„Bevor ich anfange dir Fragen zu stellen, Hermine...", kam McGonagall gleich zur Sache, „...hast du mir vielleicht irgend etwas zu sagen?"

„Ja – es ist mir sehr unangenehm, dass ich gestern Nacht einen solchen Aufruhr verursacht habe", sagte Hermine. „Das tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid!"

„Hm – schön und gut – aber wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst ist mir das nicht genug", sagte McGonagall. „Ich würde gern wissen, was in dir vorgeht, Hermine!"

„Okay – ich werde versuchen, es zu erklären", sagte Hermine.

Sie begann ihren Bericht mit der Beschreibung ihrer schwierigen Situation, seit sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, schnitt sogar vorsichtig den Verlust durch Rons Tod an, erzählte von ihrer Einsamkeit und von der Außenseiterrolle, die ihr zu schaffen machte und endete mit der Prüfungsangst und ihrer allgemeinen Unsicherheit, was die Zukunft betraf. Bei all ihren Schilderungen hielt sie sich so weit es ging an die Wahrheit, ließ aber Dinge, die ihr zu nahe gingen weg. Snape erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort und ebenso ihre Eigenmedikation aufgrund ihrer Depressionen.

McGonagall hörte geduldig zu und stellte nur ab und zu eine kurze Zwischenfrage um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch alles richtig verstand.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass alles, was du mir da erzählt hast der Wahrheit entspricht", sagte sie schließlich, als Hermine geendet hatte, „aber genauso sicher bin ich mir, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit ist."

Hermine senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

„Ich kann dich natürlich nicht zwingen, mir etwas zu erzählen, das du für dich behalten willst", sagte McGonagall sanft, „aber du sollst wissen, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr für dich habe und dass alles, was du mir sagst unter uns bleibt – es sei denn, ich würde mich in irgendeiner Weise in meinem Amt als Schulleiterin, oder aber moralisch verpflichtet sehen, anders zu handeln."

Hermine, die diese Einschränkung als äußerst zutreffend auf ihre tatsächlichen Probleme ansah, nickte wortlos.

„Du hast kein Wort über Professor Snape gesagt", stellte McGonagall fest und taxierte Hermine dabei völlig unumwunden.

„Nein – das habe ich nicht", sagte Hermine lahm.

„Wie würdest du deine Einstellung ihm gegenüber beschreiben?", fragte McGonagall.

Hermine schluckte.

„Ich respektiere und bewundere seine fachliche Kompetenz", sagte sie schließlich. „Und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass er sich bereiterklärt hat, sich außerhalb des Unterrichts mit mir... auszutauschen."

„Und das ist alles?", fragte McGonagall.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist also ein rein fachlicher Austausch...?", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich. „Redet ihr nicht auch manchmal über private Dinge?"

„Doch... hin und wieder...", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Das ist erstaunlich! Er redet sonst nie über Privates", sagte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd.

Mist! Wo manövrierte sie sich da nur hinein? Hermine zuckte mit möglichst unschuldiger Miene die Schultern.

„Und du empfindest lediglich Respekt und Bewunderung für Professor Snape?", bohrte McGonagall weiter.

Wenn sie jetzt log, würde sie sicher rot anlaufen – also lieber noch eine halbe Wahrheit!

„Na ja – irgendwie mag ich ihn auch, ein kleines Bisschen zumindest", sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Das ist schön! Dann sind wir schon zwei!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

Hermine sah sie prüfend an. War das schon wieder eine Falle? Sie konnte keine Falschheit in McGonagalls Blick erkennen, also nickte sie und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Du musst nur aufpassen, dass du Sympathie nicht mit etwas anderem verwechselst", sagte McGonagall.

Hermines Lächeln erstarb.

„Professor Snape ist ein sehr komplizierter... und schwieriger Mann...", fuhr McGonagall vorsichtig fort.

„Da haben Sie sicher Recht", sagte Hermine und versuchte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen.

„Du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will?", fragte McGonagall.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hielt den Blick konstant auf die Tischplatte vor sich geheftet.

McGonagall seufzte.

„Es ist in letzter Zeit wohl der Eindruck entstanden – vor allem bei Harry und bei Tonks – du hättest eventuell eine Art... romantisches Interesse an Professor Snape...", sagte sie leise.

Hermine schwieg beharrlich.

„Oder er an dir...", fügte McGonagall vorsichtig hinzu.

Die Maserung der Tischplatte schien eine hypnotische Anziehungskraft auf Hermine auszuüben, so konzentriert starrte sie diese an.

„Hermine...?", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Willst du mir nicht antworten?"

„Da ist nichts!", sagte Hermine ohne McGonagall anzusehen.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich auch meine eigenen Schlüsse ziehe?", fragte McGonagall.

„Und wenn da etwas wäre...", flüsterte Hermine - sie hob den Kopf und McGonagall erschrak, über den Schmerz in ihren Augen, „...dann würde es niemand etwas angehen – _niemand_!"

McGonagall seufzte laut und vernehmlich.

„Du hast ja mitbekommen, dass ich sowohl Harry als auch Tonks hierher bestellt habe", sagte sie mit plötzlich müde klingender Stimme. „Ich werde sie einbremsen so gut ich kann – aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts."

Hermine sah sie dankbar und eindeutig erleichtert an.

„Wenn sich ihre Bedenken auf bloße Vermutungen beziehen, sehe ich da kein Problem", fuhr McGonagall fort, „falls sie mir allerdings mit irgendwelchen Fakten kommen, die du mir wohlweislich verschwiegen hast, werde ich eventuell handeln müssen. Hast du das verstanden?", fügte sie unvermutet scharf hinzu.

Hermine nickte betreten.

„Und danach werde ich das Vergnügen haben, Professor Snape zum Thema _‚Romantisches Interesse'_ zu befragen", brummte McGonagall. „Ich hoffe schwer, diesen Nachmittag trotzdem zu überleben!"

Den Blick, den Hermine ihr darauf hin zuwarf, konnte man mit Fug und Recht als verzweifelt bezeichnen.

„Ist das denn wirklich notwendig?", fragte sie kläglich.

„Ja!", sagte McGonagall schlicht. „Hast du mir vielleicht doch noch etwas zu sagen, Hermine?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann kannst du jetzt gehen", sagte McGonagall, „und schick mir bitte Harry rein – der müsste schon draußen stehen."

Kurz darauf saß Harry auf dem Stuhl, den Hermine gerade verlassen hatte.

„Mister Potter", sagte McGonagall förmlich, „ich möchte mit Ihnen über die Andeutung sprechen, die sie gestern gemacht haben. Als Sie erfuhren, dass es Professor Snape war, der Hermine draußen gefunden hat sagten Sie, es wäre ihm sicher ein Vergnügen gewesen, sich schon wieder um Hermine zu kümmern. Mir hat weder diese Aussage gefallen, noch der Ton, in der sie vorgetragen wurde. Erklären Sie mir bitte, was das zu bedeuten hatte!"

„Ich finde, dass Professor Snape sich in letzter Zeit viel zu intensiv um Hermine kümmert", sagte Harry zornig.

„Und was genau gefällt Ihnen daran nicht?", fragte McGonagall kühl.

„Das ist einfach nicht normal!", schnaubte Harry.

„Ist das alles, oder gibt es einen konkreten Vorwurf, den Sie vorzubringen haben?", fragte McGonagall gereizt.

„Hermine ist jeden Abend bei ihm", sagte Harry bitter. „Anstatt mit uns, ihren Mitschülern zusammen zu sein – wie es normal wäre – geht sie zu diesem bösartigen Menschen in den Kerker. Außerdem taucht er neuerdings auch ständig da auf, wo sie ist. Und es geht Hermine gar nicht gut in letzter Zeit. Wer weiß, was er alles mit ihr anstellt!"

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise, dass Professor Snape Hermine schadet?", fragte McGonagall schneidend. „Oder hat Hermine Ihnen etwas Konkretes berichtet?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry. „Aber..."

„Dann erheben Sie gefälligst nicht solche ungeheuerlichen Anschuldigungen", sagte McGonagall und sah ihn strafend an.

„Aber Professor...", versuchte Harry sich noch einmal zu verteidigen.

„Ich will nichts Derartiges mehr aus ihrem Munde hören!", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Es sei denn, Sie haben eindeutige Beweise. Und auch in diesem Fall, Mister Potter, kommen Sie zu mir und blöken das nicht im ganzen Schloss herum."

Harry schwieg, aber sein beleidigtes Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Harry...", sagte McGonagall in etwas versöhnlicherem Ton, „ich fürchte Sie überbewerten da etwas. Hermine ist durchaus in der Lage, für sich selber Entscheidungen zu treffen. Dass diese Ihnen nicht passen, heißt nicht zwangsläufig, das sie falsch sind."

Als sie Harry verabschiedet hatte, nützte McGonagall die Zeit, bis Tonks eintraf, um eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Dieser Nachmittag war wirklich anstrengend und das, obwohl der schlimmste Teil eindeutig erst noch kam.

Tonks hatte im Gegensatz zu Harry den Anstand, wenigstens etwas schuldbewusst auszusehen, wie McGonagall mit Genugtuung feststellte, als sie sich wenig später ihr gegenüber niederließ.

„Du weißt, warum ich dich herbestellt habe?", fragte McGonagall ohne Umschweife.

„Ja, schon!", sagte Tonks zerknirscht. „So ungefähr jedenfalls."

„Schön – um etwaige Unklarheiten auszuschließen, erkläre ich es dir noch mal", sagte McGonagall. „Wenn du einen Verdacht äußern möchtest, der einen deiner Kollegen betrifft, solltest du mich vielleicht nicht gerade mitten in der Nacht und noch dazu auf dem Flur darauf ansprechen, sondern in meinem oder deinem Büro, damit nicht etwa die falschen Ohren mithören. Außerdem solltest du einen guten Grund dafür haben, etwas Derartiges zu äußern."

„Ich finde es einfach verdächtig, das ausgerechnet Severus, der sonst mit niemandem kann, plötzlich andauernd mit Hermine zusammen ist", sagte Tonks.

„Und was genau erscheint dir daran verdächtig?", sagte McGonagall ungehalten.

„Na ja – du weißt schon...", sagte Tonks zögernd.

„Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Hermine mit Severus klarkommt, obwohl andere Leute – wie zum Beispiel du – es nicht hinkriegen?", sagte McGonagall spitz.

Tonks machte ein Gesicht, als hätte McGonagall ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„Du weißt, was ich meine!", sagte sie leise. „Ich glaube, die beiden sind dabei, eine Grenze zu überschreiten und ich habe Angst um Hermine. Sie wäre Severus nie und nimmer gewachsen!"

„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis, für das alles?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein!", sagte Tonks. „Aber..."

„Dann halte dich zurück!", sagte McGonagall.

„Aber du kannst das doch unmöglich gutheißen!", rief Tonks. „Severus ist viel zu alt und zu bösartig für ein junges Mädchen wie Hermine."

„Tonks!", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Solange du nur einen vagen Verdacht hast, will ich darüber nichts mehr hören. Und falls du mal mit irgendwelchen Fakten aufwarten kannst, kommst du zu mir und wir besprechen sie."

Tonks senkte verbittert den Kopf.

„Du würdest ihn immer schützen, nicht wahr", sagte sie leise.

„Red keinen solchen Unsinn!", seufzte McGonagall. „Dein Verdacht rührt sicher auch daher, dass du große Vorbehalte gegen Severus hast und in gewisser Weise verstehe ich das auch. Er ist nicht gerade nett zu dir."

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres!", brummte Tonks.

„Aber du wirst dich an ihn gewöhnen müssen, in naher Zukunft vielleicht noch mehr, als dir lieb ist", sagte McGonagall. Sie berichtete von Snapes Vorschlag, selbst Verteidigung und Zaubertränke in den höheren Klassen zu unterrichten, Tonks und einem neuen Lehrer die unteren Jahrgänge zu überlassen und beide Fachbereiche ihm direkt zu unterstellen.

Tonks wurde merklich blass bei den Ausführungen der Direktorin.

„Du wirst doch dem nicht etwa zustimmen?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Ich finde diesen Vorschlag ziemlich gut", gab McGonagall unumwunden zu. „Severus könnte die jüngeren Schüler nicht mehr erschrecken und die älteren würden von seiner immensen Fachkompetenz profitieren."

„Mit anderen Worten - ich bin zu schlecht, um die höheren Klassen zu unterrichten", sagte Tonks bitter.

„Machen wir uns nichts vor, Tonks – du bist ein klein wenig überfordert – zumindest im Moment", sagte McGonagall. Sie legte beruhigend die Hand auf Tonks Arm. „Das ist alles halb so schlimm – man kann mit Severus durchaus auskommen – es braucht nur ein bisschen Übung."

Tonks gequältes Lächeln wirkte wenig überzeugt.

„Und was Hermine betrifft", sagte McGonagall, „abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht glaube, was du da unterstellst - sie ist erwachsen und stark genug, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Außerdem habe ich diese Sache durchaus im Blick. Ich habe mit Hermine geredet und nachher kommt Severus zu einem Gespräch vorbei. Mach dir also keine Sorgen!"

Die Mitteilung, dass Snape bald hier erscheinen würde, beschleunigte Tonks Schritte, als sie wenig später das Büro der Direktorin verließ.

McGonagall schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein – es konnte nicht schaden, sich für das bevorstehende Gespräch ein bisschen zu stärken.

---

_...und ein paar Tage zu warten °ggg° _;)

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Hallihallo! Liebe Grüße an dieser Stelle einmal wieder an alle Leser und herzlichen Dank an alle, die immer so fleißig ihre Meinungen hinterlassen, auch an die anonymen Reviewer, denen ich nicht direkt antworten kann._

_Ich bin mittlerweile so weit, dass ich keinen „Vorsprung" mehr habe – das heißt, das neu hochgeladene Kapitel ist gerade erst fertig geworden und das nächste besteht bislang nur aus ein paar Zeilen. Deshalb bitte ich um Geduld, wenn's in nächster Zeit mal nicht ganz so schnell geht, mit dem Update. Ich verspreche euch, ich bleibe dran! _;)

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 29**

Schon sein Klopfen an ihrer Bürotür machte Minerva McGonagall deutlich, wie es um die Laune ihres Kollegen stand. Seine verbissene Miene und der anklagende Blick, mit dem er sie maß, als er sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, bestätigten diesen Eindruck zusätzlich.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Severus!", sagte McGonagall und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig über ihre eigenen Worte, denn es war eigentlich selbstverständlich, dass er der Aufforderung seiner Vorgesetzten nachkam.

„Darüber kann man durchaus verschiedener Meinung sein!", gab er ihr prompt zu Antwort.

„Das, was ich mit dir zu besprechen habe, ist ein relativ heikles Thema", sagte McGonagall spitz, „und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns die Sache nicht unnötig durch launige Kommentare erschweren würden."

„Hm", machte Snape, was aber nicht erkennen ließ, ob er dem zustimmte.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", fragte McGonagall.

„Bin ich zu einem Gespräch mit der Direktorin dieser Schule hier oder zu einem Plauderstündchen mit der guten alten Minerva?", fragte Snape sarkastisch und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Hauptsächlich ersteres aber grundsätzlich beides!", sagte McGonagall und seufzte. Das ließ sich nicht gut an – er ging schon auf Konfrontationskurs, ehe sie überhaupt auf den Punkt gekommen war – aber eigentlich hatte sie auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Danke - kein Tee!", sagte Snape.

„Severus – du weißt, dass ich dich schätze und dir vertraue", sagte McGonagall, „aber ich muss dir trotzdem ein paar Fragen stellen, die dir vermutlich nicht gefallen werden."

Snape taxierte sie kühl und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich selbst habe dich ermutigt und nachdrücklich aufgefordert, den besonderen Kontakt mit Hermine Granger aufrecht zu erhalten", sagte McGonagall, „und ich stehe auch nach wie vor zu dieser Aussage, aber es scheint nun doch bei manchen Leuten ein Eindruck entstanden zu sein, der mich dazu zwingt, dieses Arrangement zumindest einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ich hoffe du hast Verständnis dafür!"

„Als ob du auf mein Verständnis angewiesen wärst!", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

„Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer!", seufzte Minerva.

„Hör endlich auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden und frag mich das, was du meinst fragen zu müssen", knurrte Snape.

Minerva atmete tief durch. Na schön - wenn er auf ihre diplomatischen Versuche, die Sache einigermaßen human zu verpacken nicht einging, konnte er auch Klartext haben.

„Hast du ein intimes Verhältnis mit Hermine?", fragte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Nein!", sagte Snape und sein ruhiger Tonfall stand in krassem Gegensatz zu der Wut, die in seinen Augen aufflackerte.

„Hättest du gerne eines?", fragte McGonagall.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte Snape eisig.

„Aber...", begann McGonagall, überlegte es sich jedoch – nicht zuletzt aufgrund des furchterregenden Blicks, den er ihr zuwarf - dann doch anders. „Und du hast auch nicht vor, ein solches Verhältnis zu ihr zu beginnen, zumindest nicht, solange sie hier Schülerin ist?"

„Natürlich nicht!", knurrte Snape.

„Du wirst auch nichts tun, um Hermine dazu zu ermutigen, einen Schritt in diese Richtung zu machen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Eventuelle Entwicklungen, die eine derartigen Tendenz aufweisen, wirst du also auf gar keinen Fall forcieren?", versicherte sich McGonagall.

„Nein Minerva, das werde ich selbstverständlich nicht tun!", sagte Snape gereizt. „Reicht dir das nun endlich?"

„Wenn ich euren abendlichen Treffen weiterhin wohlwollend gegenüberstehen soll, müsste ich schon noch etwas mehr darüber wissen, welcher Art die Beziehung zwischen dir und Hermine ist", sagte McGonagall.

„Die_ Beziehung_?", sagte Snape gedehnt und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Schülerin und Lehrer natürlich – was sonst!"

„Nichts weiter?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Sie ist eine relativ angenehme, weil intelligente Gesprächspartnerin", sagte Snape. „Macht mich das nun verdächtig, ihr an die Wäsche zu wollen?", fügte er bissig hinzu.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend. „Magst du sie?"

Snape schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

„Ja, ich mag sie...", sagte er dann mit spöttisch zusammengekniffenen Augen.

McGonagall lehnte sich interessiert vor um nichts von dem Folgenden zu verpassen.

„...ungefähr genauso gerne wie dich", fuhr Snape fort.

McGonagall sah ihn verblüfft an, bevor sie zu lachen begann.

„Das arme Kind!", sagte sie grinsend.

„Bist du nun fertig mit deiner Befragung", sagte Snape launig, „oder hast du vor, mich vielleicht noch ein bisschen zu foltern, damit ich wenigstens _irgend etwas_ Anrüchiges gestehe?"

„Das wäre sicher ganz reizvoll", murmelte McGonagall.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape konsterniert.

„Ich sagte, das wäre sicher nicht so toll", meinte McGonagall unschuldig blinzelnd.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen, oder hast du noch ein paar brennend wichtige Fragen?", schnaubte Snape.

„Im Moment nicht, aber ein andermal vielleicht!", sagte McGonagall.

Snape stand auf, nickte ihr zu und ging zur Tür.

„Severus?", sagte McGonagall.

Er dreht sich um und warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Sei bitte so diskret wie möglich, falls dein guter Wille, das alles im Griff zu behalten nicht ausreichen sollte, um eine wie auch immer geartete Eskalation zu verhindern", sagte McGonagall so beiläufig, als würde sie eine Bemerkung übers Wetter machen, während sie versonnen ihre Teetasse betrachtete „ich würde dich nämlich nur sehr ungern suspendieren."

Snape starrte sie ungläubig an - so, als müsse er erst überlegen, ob sie das tatsächlich von sich gegeben hatte.

„Minerva! Sag mal, was glaubst du eigentlich...", begann er dann erbost.

Ein einziger Blick von ihr brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Sie konnte unmöglich wissen, was in ihm vorging – aber irgendwie schien sie einen siebten Sinn dafür zu haben, dass etwas im Busch war.

„Ich werde es beherzigen!", sagte er schließlich, kurz bevor er ihr Büro mit auffälliger Hast verließ.

„Viel Glück, Severus!", sagte Minerva leise zu der Tür, die er gerade hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Hermine wurde von üblen Vorahnungen geplagt, als sie an diesem Abend in den Kerker hinunter ging. Sie hatte versucht sich vorzustellen, wie die Gespräche, die McGonagall mit den Anderen geführt hatte wohl verlaufen waren und das Ergebnis hiervon war reichlich beunruhigend.

Tonks und auch Harry, denen sie am Nachmittag nicht mehr begegnet war, hatten ihr am Abend beim Essen leicht beleidigte, aber zum Glück auch distanzierte Blicke zugeworfen – so als wollten sie sagen: ‚_Es passt uns zwar nicht was du tust, aber du scheinst es ja besser zu wissen!' _

Hermine war froh, dass keiner von beiden versucht hatte, erneut ein ‚klärendes Gespräch' zu führen – darauf konnte sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand wirklich verzichten – zumal sie auch absolut keine Lust hatte, sich im Moment mit Harrys angeblichen Gefühlen für sie zu beschäftigen.

Was ihr dagegen unendlich gut getan hatte, war der warme, verständnisvolle Blick von Ginny gewesen – es war wirklich eine Wohltat, die Freundin wieder auf ihrer Seite zu wissen.

Am meisten Kopfzerbrechen machte Hermine der Gedanke, wie wohl das Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Severus verlaufen war. Sie wagte kaum sich vorzustellen, wie der Zaubertränkemeister auf Fragen nach einem ‚romantischen Interesse' ihr gegenüber reagiert haben könnte. Hoffentlich war McGonagall diplomatisch vorgegangen, sonst konnte es ihr wirklich passieren, dass Severus sie abwies, um weitere Verstrickungen zu vermeiden – und wenn sie Glück hatte gab er ihr wenigstens vorher noch den Trank, der Ihren Entzug beschleunigen sollte.

Der Gedanke, dass er sie einfach wieder wegschicken könnte, machte Hermine völlig fertig. Nicht nur, dass sie seine Hilfe brauchte um die grauenhaften Auswirkungen ihres komprimierten Entzugs zu überstehen – sie hungerte förmlich nach seiner Gegenwart. Obwohl ihr klar war, dass die Situation gestern Nacht eine Ausnahme gewesen war und er heute vermutlich längst nicht so liebevoll mit ihr umgehen würde, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er der Einzige war, der ihre seelischen Qualen lindern konnte. Sie freute sich darauf, den Klang seiner Stimme zu hören, auch wenn das was sie zu hören bekommen würde, sicher zum großen Teil wieder unfreundlich sein würde, und ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich bei dem Gedanken, seine unergründlichen dunklen Augen wieder auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

Hermine Granger sehnte sich nach Snape, dem finsteren Fiesling – für den verstandesgesteuerten, analytischen Teil ihrer selbst eine nahezu unglaubliche Erkenntnis!

Der Trank, den sie am Vormittag dann doch noch genommen hatte, verlor langsam seine Wirkung. Seit mehr als einer Stunde schon, fühlte Hermine sich seltsam verletzlich und die düsteren Gedanken, die sie den ganzen Tag über hatte wegschieben können, ließen sich nicht mehr so leicht in den Hintergrund drängen.

Die Vorstellung, nun noch etwas einzunehmen, das diesen Zustand nicht nur forcieren, sondern mit Sicherheit vervielfachen würde, bereitete ihr erhebliches Unbehagen. Sie betete, dass Snape ihr nicht einfach eine Phiole in die Hand drücken und sie vor die Tür setzen würde. Aber schließlich hatte er versprochen, ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte ihm vertrauen, auch wenn eine leise misstrauische Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie davor warnte.

Hermine war mittlerweile vor Snapes Wohnung angekommen und ihre Zweifel hatten mit jedem Schritt zugenommen und sich in etwas Größeres, Bedrohlicheres verwandelt. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie anklopfte und die Luft im Kerkerkorridor schien mit einem Mal seltsam dünn. Plötzliche Übelkeit ergriff von ihr Besitz, während sie wartete, dass die Tür aufging und als Snape schließlich öffnete, stürzte sie an ihm vorbei in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass die große Schüssel an dem selben Platz parat stand, wie in den letzten Tagen, was sich allerdings als Trugschluss herausstellte.

Die Hand auf den Mund gepresst sah sie sich panisch um und hastete dann zu jener Tür, die zum Badezimmer führen musste.

Snape schaute ihr verärgert nach, als sie an ihm vorbeiflitzte, aber als er erkannte, was der Grund hierfür war, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und gestatteten sogar einem Anflug von Mitleid, sich für einen kurzen Moment dort breit zu machen.

Die würgenden Geräusche die er nun vernahm, klangen so, als wäre die Aktion wirklich unaufschiebbar gewesen. Trotzdem konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, als Hermine nach einer Weile wieder auftauchte.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, mein Badezimmer zu benutzen?", fragte er ironisch, als sie bleich und erschöpft aussehend durch die Tür trat.

„Das war ein Notfall!", sagte Hermine schrill. Sie erschrak merklich vor ihrer eigenen Stimme, doch auch, als sie weitersprach, konnte sie den hysterischen Tonfall nicht unterdrücken. „Ich bin auch nur so lange drin geblieben, wie unbedingt notwendig. Warum musst du mich nur immer so niedermachen?" Bei dem letzten Satz bekamen ihre Augen einen verräterisch feuchten Glanz während die Tonlage ins Weinerliche abrutschte.

„Das kann ja heiter werden!", brummte Snape. „Setz dich hin!", wies er sie an und verschwand gleich darauf in seinem Privatlabor.

Hermine versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Sie war es doch gewohnt, dass er sie so behandelte. Warum war das plötzlich so unerträglich für sie.

Als Snape zurück kam, hielt er Hermine wortlos einen Becher hin, den sie zwar ergriff, dessen Inhalt sie jedoch zweifelnd betrachtete, anstatt ihn zu sich zu nehmen.

„Was genau ist das?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„In den Grundzügen dasselbe wie vor zwei Tagen, nur mit einigen leichten Modifikationen, entsprechend deiner derzeitigen Verfassung", erklärte Snape ruhig.

„Und wie schätzt du meine derzeitige Verfassung ein?", fragte Hermine.

„Hysterisch, überempfindlich, nervös...", sagte Snape.

„Das ist nur weil du so gemein zu mir bist", flüsterte Hermine. Ihre Augen waren kurz davor überzulaufen.

„Nein – das kommt durch den Entzug von den genialen Helferchen, die du dir über Monate hinweg reingezogen hast", sagte Snape ruhig. „Dass ich gemein zu dir bin, bringt dich ja auch sonst nicht dermaßen aus der Ruhe."

„Jetzt aber schon!", sagte Hermine trotzig. „Seit gestern... seit du..." Sie verstummte und versenkte ihren Blick in den Becher, den sie noch immer in den Händen hielt.

„Seit ich was...?", fragte Snape, wobei der leise bedrohliche Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören war.

„Seit du... gestern... auf der Lichtung... das war so... du warst so...", rang Hermine nach Worten. „Nichts!", flüsterte sie schließlich verzweifelt, während die Tränen nun endgültig den Weg nach unten antraten. „Gar nichts!"

„Trink jetzt!", sagte Snape knapp, ohne auf ihre Andeutungen in irgendeiner erkennbaren Weise einzugehen.

Hermine führte den Becher an die Lippen, stockte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung.

„Ist da wieder Veritaserum drin?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ja!", seufzte Snape.

Hermine setzte den Becher wieder ab.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Weil du gestern völlig abgedriftet bist, und ich keine Chance sah – zumindest keine moralisch vertretbare – herauszufinden, was du gerade durchmachst", sagte Snape. „Das erscheint mir zu gefährlich und deshalb möchte ich, dass du heute Veritaserum zu dir nimmst, dass ich dir folgen kann und, falls es nötig sein sollte, entsprechend handeln."

„Du willst mich doch nur wieder ausfragen!", sagte Hermine anklagend.

„Mir scheint, du hast erhebliche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Teil unserer Abmachung, wo es um dein Vertrauen zu mir ging", sagte Snape kühl.

Hermine senkte den Kopf. Eine leise, beruhigend vernünftig klingende Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, dass es unsinnig war, was sie hier abzog. Vor einigen Minuten noch hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, er könne sie einfach wegschicken und mit den Folgen der komprimierten Entzugserscheinungen allein fertig werden lassen. Nun bot er ihr seine Hilfe an und sie unterstellte ihm unlautere Motive.

Wortlos hob sie den Becher um ihn in einem Zug auszutrinken. Als sie Snape wieder in die Augen sah, meinte sie einen Hauch von Anerkennung darin zu entdecken.

„Wie ist eigentlich das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall gewesen?", fragte Hermine davon ermutigt.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Snape scharf.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Mist! Sie war einfach ohne nachzudenken davon ausgegangen, dass er in vollem Umfang von dem Gesprächsmarathon der Schulleiterin informiert war.

„Professor McGonagall erwähnte, dass sie mit dir reden würde", sagte sie zögernd. „Sie hat auch mit mir gesprochen... und nachher noch mit Harry und mit Tonks..."

Snapes Stirn legte sich in wütende Falten, als er dies vernahm. Davon hatte im Minerva natürlich nichts verraten – das war wieder mal typisch.

„Ich sollte vermutlich froh sein, dass sie ihr verdammtes Gespräch nicht der Einfachheit halber in der großen Halle und mit der ganzen Schule geführt hat", knurrte er.

Hermine sah ihn schweigend an. Sie wusste nicht recht, woran sie war und wie wütend er auf weitere Einzelheiten reagieren würde.

„Was hat sie dich gefragt?", sagte Snape finster.

„Sie wollte eine Erklärung für mein Verhalten von gestern Abend", sagte Hermine. Sie berichtete Snape, was genau sie McGonagall erzählt hatte.

„Und damit hat sie sich zufrieden gegeben?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Nein – und was dann?", fuhr Snape sie an.

„Sie hat mich nach meiner Einstellung dir gegenüber gefragt", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe geantwortet, dass ich dich respektiere und bewundere und dass ich dir sehr dankbar bin und..." Hermine zögerte.

„Und?", fragte Snape ungeduldig.

„...und dass ich dich... na ja - dass ich dich auch ein bisschen mag", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Diese Aussage schien Snape nicht gerade zu begeistern.

„Und wie ging es weiter?", fragte er, während er Hermine finster anstarrte.

„Sie hat gesagt, ich müsse aufpassen, dass ich Sympathie nicht mit etwas anderem verwechsele und dass du ein sehr komplizierter und schwieriger Mann bist", sagte Hermine.

Die wütende Furche zwischen Snapes Augenbrauen schien immer tiefer zu werden.

„...und es wäre in letzter Zeit wohl der Eindruck entstanden – vor allem bei Harry und bei Tonks – ich hätte eventuell ein romantisches Interesse an dir... oder du an mir", fuhr Hermine leise fort.

Snape murmelte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach _„Heilige Scheiße"_ anhörte.

„Was hast du darauf geantwortet?", fragte er. „Himmel, Hermine, jetzt lass dir nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!", blaffte er sie an.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass da nichts ist und selbst wenn - es niemand etwas angehen würde", flüsterte Hermine.

„Es wäre wesentlich besser gewesen, du hättest dir den zweiten Halbsatz gespart", knurrte Snape. „Wie hat sie darauf reagiert?"

„Sie hat gesagt, solange Harry und Tonks keine Fakten vorlegen könnten, würde sie die Beiden einbremsen, aber wenn es handfeste Beweise gäbe, müsse sie handeln", sagte Hermine.

„War's das?", fragte Snape und massierte mit einer Hand seine Schläfe, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Sie hat noch erwähnt, dass sie später auch dich noch zum Thema _‚Romantisches Interesse'_ befragen wollte und die Hoffnung geäußert, diesen Nachmittag trotzdem zu überleben", sagte Hermine.

„_Romantisches Interesse_!", schnaubte Snape angewidert. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, von denn ich wissen sollte?", fügte er bissig hinzu.

„Ja! Harry liebt mich", sagte Hermine.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape perplex.

„Ginny hat's mir gesagt", meinte Hermine.

„Das wird ja immer besser!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine berichtete von ihrem Gespräch mit Ginny am Vormittag.

„Na, wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Da hast du doch den perfekten Kandidaten, um dich von deinem jungfräulichen Elend zu erlösen. Miss Weasley wird sicher auch hierfür Verständnis haben."

Das Hermine daraufhin in Tränen ausbrach, wischte zumindest das hämische Grinsen weg, das er an seinen Vorschlag angehängt hatte, auch wenn er ansonsten ziemlich gereizt auf ihr Verhalten reagierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es da zu heulen gibt!", sagte er grob. „Du wirst geliebt – was willst du mehr?"

„Dich!", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine!", knurrte Snape ungehalten. „Ich habe dir doch deutlich klar gemacht, dass dieser Unsinn mit dem Nachhilfeunterricht und der alten Schulregel, die du ausgegraben hast, hinfällig ist."

„Davon sprach ich ja auch gar nicht!", schluchzte Hermine.

Als Snape bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete, sah er sie so durchdringend an, dass sie sich beherrschen musste, um nicht den Blick abzuwenden.

„Bist du verrückt?", sagte er heiser.

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!", sagte Hermine kläglich.

„Was soll das heißen?", fauchte Snape. „Wofür kannst du nichts?"

„Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe", flüsterte Hermine und senkte den Kopf. In dem Moment als sie es aussprach, war ihr nun auch völlig klar, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. All das, was sie heute Vormittag gefühlt hatte, gab plötzlich einen Sinn.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!", sagte Hermine und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Dein vernebeltes Gehirn bringt da etwas durcheinander", knurrte Snape. „Nachdem du auf mich angewiesen bist, weil ich dir bei deinem Entzug helfe, gaukelt es dir vermutlich vor, dass du so für mich empfindest – aber du verwechselst Dankbarkeit mit Zuneigung."

„Ich habe nicht von Zuneigung gesprochen", sagte Hermine erstickt. „Ich sagte, ich habe mich verliebt!"

„Na dann hast du es eben damit verwechselt", sagte Snape grob, „und jetzt will ich nichts mehr von diesem Unsinn hören!"

„Dann hättest du mir vielleicht das Scheiß-Veritaserum nicht geben sollen!", schluchzte Hermine.

Snape stand ruckartig aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er gesessen hatte und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Je länger Hermine ihn beobachtete, desto bedrohlicher wirkte seine düstere Gestalt im gedämpften Licht des Raumes auf sie. Als er dann mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen wieder auf sie zukam, war sie plötzlich sicher, er würde ihr etwas antun.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei rutschte sie in den hintersten Winkel des Sofas zurück und kauerte sich – den Kopf mit den Armen schützend – zusammen, als wolle er sie schlagen.

„Was soll das, Hermine?", fauchte Snape sie an.

„Geh weg!", wimmerte Hermine.

„Hör auf mit dem Theater!", sagte Snape barsch und packte sie am Handgelenk in der Absicht den Arm von ihrem Gesicht wegzuziehen.

Der laute angsterfüllte Schrei, den sie daraufhin von sich gab, ließ ihn sein Vorhaben jedoch sehr schnell aufgeben. Vorsorglich legte er einen schalldämpfenden Zauber auf den Raum und beschloss, es noch einmal mit einer vorsichtigeren Vorgehensweise zu versuchen. Es war ihm mittlerweile klar, das es Symptome des Entzugs waren, mit denen er es hier zu tun hatte.

„Hermine?", sagte er und bemühte sich redlich, seine Gereiztheit aufgrund ihres vorhergegangenen Gesprächs zu unterdrücken. „Schau mich an!"

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nicht nach, sonder vergrub den Kopf eher noch tiefer zwischen ihren Armen.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zuckte gleich darauf erschrocken von der Heftigkeit ihrer Reaktion zurück.

„NEIN!", schrie Hermine. „TU MIR NICHT WEH!"

Für einen kurzen Moment hob sie den Kopf und Snape erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Der angsterfüllte Ausdruck ihrer weitaufgerissenen Augen ging ihm so nah, dass er fast froh war, als sie wieder hinter ihren Armen in Deckung ging.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Hermine", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Hab keine Angst!"

Der Erfolg seines verbalen Beruhigungsversuches war lediglich ein leiser verzweifelter Klagelaut, den sie von sich gab.

Hermine saß nun schon eine ganze Weile ängstlich zusammengekauert auf der Couch, ohne dass es einen erkennbaren äußeren Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten gab. Snapes Drang sie zu halten und zu trösten wurde immer größer. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können, um ihr zu helfen. Er entschloss sich zu einem letzten drastischen Versuch – vielleicht würde sie nach anfänglicher Gegenwehr ja erkennen, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte, wenn er sie tatsächlich in die Arme nahm.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt an sich.

Hermine wehrte sich wie eine Wahnsinnige und die Kräfte, die ihr kleiner, zierlicher Körper dabei mobilisierte waren bemerkenswert. Sie trat und schlug, sie biss und kratzte wie ein in die Falle gegangenes Tier, und die gellenden Schreie, die sie dabei ausstieß gaben das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Angst überdeutlich wieder.

Es gelang Snape nicht, sie auch nur ansatzweise festzuhalten und so ruhig zu halten, dass er beruhigend auf sie einwirken konnte und nach einer Weile gab er auf. Er zog sich zurück und ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel plumpsen, während Hermines Schreien in ein ersticktes Schluchzen überging und sie sich wieder in die Ecke des Sofas kauerte.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Snape damit, zu beobachten, wie Hermine in eben dieser Ecke saß, ohne auch nur einmal den Kopf zu heben. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender, was vor allem daher kam, dass er sich so hilflos fühlte.

Die Idee, die Situation durch den Einsatz des Veritaserums zu kontrollieren, hatte sich als glatter Schuss in den Ofen herausgestellt. Jedes Mal, wenn er Hermine ansprach, und sei es auch noch so behutsam, reagierte sie eindeutig panisch darauf.

Der einzige Hinweis, den er mit Hilfe der Wahrheitsdroge erlangt hatte, war Hermines unwillkommenes Geständnis ihrer vermeintlichen Gefühle für ihn und damit gleichzeitig der zweite Grund für seine kontinuierlich anwachsende Wut.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht genug, dass er selbst sich ständig dabei ertappte, in einer Art an sie zu denken, die sich eigentlich nicht mit seinem Berufsethos vertrug – nun kam ihm auch sie noch mit völlig verqueren Gedanken. _‚Und das allerschlimmste an der Sache ist, dass du dich deswegen auch noch geschmeichelt fühlst, du alter Sack'_, teilte seine innere Stimme ihm mit herzerfrischender Spontanität mit.

„Schnauze!", brummte Snape verdrießlich und Hermine in ihrer Sofaecke stieß ein kurzes erschrockenes Wimmern aus.

Das Mädchen hatte sich zwar dank seiner Unterstützung unter Tags einigermaßen im Griff, aber dennoch lief sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand Gefahr durch ihr seltsames Verhalten aufzufallen und damit sie beide, mitsamt ihrem Arrangement, auffliegen zu lassen. Dass sie nun auch noch glaubte derartige Gefühle für ihn zu haben, machte sie erst recht zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte McGonagall schon die Witterung aufgenommen. Sie würde Hermine und auch ihn in der nächsten Zeit genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen, genauso wie Tonks und der penetrante Wichtigtuer Potter, der Hermine nun angeblich auch noch liebte. Warum machte ihn dieser Gedanke eigentlich so unruhig? Die Beiden gaben doch ein ideales Paar ab, wenn man einmal davon absah, das Potter bereits mit der kleinen Weasley liiert war.

Er stellte sie sich nebeneinander vor – zwei strahlende Kämpfer für das Gute – der Held Harry Potter, Bezwinger Voldemorts und seine superschlaue Freundin Hermine Granger. Diese Vorstellung entlockte Snape umgehend ein verächtliches Schnauben und sogar darauf reagierte Hermine mit einem nervösen Zusammenzucken.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen! Nicht zu wissen, was sie gerade durchlitt machte ihn total kirre. Er würde etwas dagegen unternehmen.

Es war zwar nicht richtig und sie würde ihm hinterher vermutlich schwerste Vorwürfe machen, aber manchmal musste man so etwas einfach in Kauf nehmen.

Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang intensiv auf die zusammengekauerte Hermine und drang mit einem leisen _‚Legilimens!'_ in ihre Gedanken ein.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und behauptet ja nicht wieder, das wäre ein Cliffhanger!_ ;)


	30. Chapter 30

_Na? War ich schnell?_ ;) 

---

**Kapitel 30**

Die Angst schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab. Sie atmete nur noch sehr flach um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen und befürchtete gleichzeitig, dass das laute Klopfen ihres Herzens sie verraten würde.

Es war still und dunkel um sie, aber diese Stille hatte nichts Friedliches an sich – Hermine wusste, dass in der Dunkelheit die Gefahr lauerte und dass sie sich nicht bewegen durfte – sonst wäre sie verloren. Ein paar Mal schon hatte einer der Dämonen versucht sie anzugreifen, aber seit einer Weile herrschte Ruhe, auch wenn sie manchmal aus der Ferne unheimliche Geräusche hörte – aber immerhin war sie nicht mehr direkt bedroht worden.

Sie würde einfach hier in ihrem Versteck bleiben – das war das sicherste, auch wenn ihr das nicht wirklich weiterhelfen würde. Vielleicht würde sie hier ewig sitzen und irgendwann einfach sterben, aber selbst das schien ihr annehmbar im Vergleich mit der Vorstellung aufzustehen und sich der Gefahr zu stellen.

Schon allein der Gedanke, sich zu bewegen machte ihr Angst. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins war ihr zwar klar, dass sie sich irrealistisch benahm, aber das Bedürfnis sich - in der Absicht, sich unsichtbar zu machen - die imaginäre Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind war so übermächtigt, dass sie der Stimme der Vernunft keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Plötzlich, und mit einer solchen Intensität, dass sie entsetzt nach Luft japste, drängte sich jemand mit in ihr Versteck hinein. Sie nahm deutlich die Präsenz eines anderen Bewusstseins wahr und für einen Moment drohte die Angst über ihr zusammenzuschlagen wie eine alles verschlingende Woge – doch als der erste Anflug von Panik vorüber war und noch immer kein Angriff erfolgt war beruhigte sie sich wieder ein wenig. Der andere – sie spürte instinktiv, dass es ein '_Er_' war - verhielt sich zunächst völlig ruhig, erst als Hermines Atem sich wieder normalisiert hatte versuchte er, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten.

Es waren keine Worte, die er an sie richtete, doch sie spürte deutlich, das er ihr nichts antun wollte, sondern hier war um ihr zu helfen. Seine Gegenwart spendete ihr Trost – sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so furchtbar verlassen und ausgeliefert.

Ohne sich richtig darüber bewusst zu werden formierten sich die Worte _‚Bleib da!'_ in ihrem Kopf und die Botschaft schien, obwohl nonverbal, auch angekommen zu sein, denn sie erhielt umgehend auf dem gleichen Weg die Antwort _‚Ich bleibe bei dir – es kann dir nichts mehr geschehen!'_

Und er hielt Wort. Hermine klammerte sich an seine Gegenwart, wie eine Ertrinkende an ein Stück Holz. Die emotionale Wärme und die Zuversicht, die er ihr signalisierte, hüllten sie ein und fungierten wie ein Schutzschild zwischen ihr und dem unfassbaren Grauen, dass irgendwo da draußen auf sie lauerte. Sie wusste, dass die Angst, die immer noch ihre kalten Finger nach ihr ausstreckte, sie nicht wirklich erreichen konnte, solange er sie beschützte.

Hermine hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wie lange ihr Geist sich in seinem imaginären Versteck zusammengekauert hatte, aber als die Wirkung von Snapes Trank nachließ und sie aus ihrer Starre allmählich zurückkehrte in die Realität, kam es ihr vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass es Snape war, der in ihr Bewusstsein eingedrungen war und für einen Augenblick war sie ihm unendlich dankbar dafür – solange, bis ihr dämmerte, dass dieser Übergriff im Grunde genommen moralisch alles andere als einwandfrei war.

Genau in diesem Moment zog sich Snape aus ihrem Geist zurück, was Hermine trotz ihrer Bedenken als schmerzlichen Verlust empfand und mit einem leisen Schluchzen kommentierte. Als hätte dieses Geräusch sie plötzlich aufgeweckt, schlug sie unmittelbar danach die Augen auf.

Etwas desorientiert - als müsse sie sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, in der Realität gelandet zu sein – sah sie sich um, bis ihre Augen an Snape hängen blieben, der in dem Sessel gegenüber saß und sie aufmerksam musterte.

Er sah erschöpft aus und aus seinem Blick sprach so viel Sorge, dass Hermine sich zusammenreißen musste um nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Wieder in _dieser_ Welt angekommen?", fragte er leise.

Hermine nickte, da sie sich irgendwie noch nicht ganz in der Lage fühlte, ihre Stimme zu gebrauchen.

„Bist du... okay?", fragte Snape.

„Ich glaube schon", flüsterte Hermine heiser.

Snape stand auf und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser, das sie begierig hinunterstürzte, während er sich am anderen Ende des Sofas niederließ.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt", sagte er, als sie ausgetrunken hatte.

„Womit...?", fragte Hermine.

Es war Snape klar, worauf sie anspielte, denn auch ihm kam im gleichen Moment ihr Geständnis von vorhin wieder in den Sinn.

„Mit beidem!", seufzte er.

Hermine, der gar nicht wohl dabei war, das sie ihm ihre Gefühle gebeichtete hatte, obwohl sie sich selber noch gar nicht damit auseinandergesetzt hatte, senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Aber weitaus mehr, mit deiner Panikattacke", sagte Snape.

Hermine griff den Themenwechsel erleichtert auf.

„Was ist da eigentlich mit mir passiert?", fragte sie. „War das vorauszusehen, dass der Entzug solche Angstzustände auslösen würde?"

„Nicht unbedingt", entgegnete Snape. „Bewusstseinsstörungen sind nicht unüblich und auch handfeste Halluzinationen kommen nicht unbedingt selten vor – nur, dass es so extreme Formen annimmt, hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Es war überhaupt nicht sicher, dass diese Symptome bei dir überhaupt auftreten würden und selbst wenn – eine vorherige Ankündigung hätte dir nur zusätzlich Angst gemacht", erklärte Snape ruhig. „Eventuell hätte so eine Warnung die Sache eher noch forciert oder sogar verstärkt."

Du warst in meinem Kopf... vorhin", sagte Hermine.

Snape nickte.

„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast", sagte Hermine. „Auch wenn du kein Recht hattest, das zu tun", fügte sie zögernd hinzu.

„Was hätte ich den sonst tun sollen?", seufzte Snape, der schon geahnt hatte, dass sie ihm das nicht so ohne Weiteres durchgehen lassen würde. „Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit zu dir vorzudringen. Das Veritaserum hat nichts gebracht - du warst unansprechbar."

„Und warum hast du mich nicht einfach in den Arm genommen, so wie gestern Nacht?", fragte Hermine leise. „Das hätte mir sicher auch geholfen."

„Ich habe es versucht", sagte Snape, „Aber du hast dich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt."

„Du warst das?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Was dachtest du denn, wer es ist?", fragte Snape.

„Ein ziemlich teuflisch aussehender Dämon", sagte Hermine.

„Na vielen Dank!", schnaubte Snape.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Jetzt würde ich mich nicht mehr wehren", sagte Hermine leise und versuchte, ihn anzulächeln, was aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung ein wenig misslang.

„Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass...", begann Snape.

„Bitte, Severus!", sagte Hermine. „Ich brauche das jetzt!"

Sie rutsche nah an ihn heran, traute sich aber nicht, die letzten Zentimeter ohne seine Einwilligung zu überwinden. Er ließ sich lange Zeit mit seiner Reaktion – eindeutig zu lange für ihren Geschmack und vor allem für ihre überreizten Nerven – aber schließlich legte er den Arm um sie und Hermine ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen gegen seine Brust sinken.

Snape saß zunächst ziemlich steif da, ehe er sich langsam etwas entspannte und Hermine sogar mit der freien Hand übers Haar strich. Es war ihm klar, dass diese Situation sich erheblich von der auf der Lichtung unterschied. Hermine war zwar verzweifelt und dass sie diese tröstende Berührung brauchte, entsprach sicher der Wahrheit, doch im Gegensatz zur vergangenen Nacht, war sie nun Herrin ihrer Sinne und nicht nur ein weinendes Häufchen Elend. Sie nahm seine Umarmung in diesem Moment mit Sicherheit sehr bewusst wahr.

Im Hinblick auf Minervas Verdacht und vor allem in Anbetracht von Hermines Geständnis, war das, was er hier tat, ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Und trotzdem genoss er es! Er brauchte noch nicht einmal auf einen vorlauten Kommentar seiner inneren Stimme warten um dies zu erkennen.

Es fühlte sich unbestreitbar gut an, wie sich dieser warme, weiche Frauenkörper an ihn schmiegte. Außerdem war er wirklich erleichtert, dass es Hermine nach diesem Horrortrip einigermaßen gut ging und froh, ihr durch diese Umarmung noch ein wenig mehr helfen zu können.

„Was genau war eigentlich gestern mit dir los?", fragte Snape. „Warum bist du mitten in der Nacht hinaus gegangen zu deiner Lichtung?"

Hermine erzählte ihm mit leiser, stockender Stimme von ihren Zwangsvorstellungen, kurz bevor sie fluchtartig das Schloss verlassen hatte.

„Okay – das ist eine Folge des Entzugs", sagte Snape, „aber eigentlich hätte es dir draußen dann wieder besser gehen müssen und das war nicht der Fall, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe."

„Ich war einfach so... traurig", sagte Hermine.

„Das bist du schon länger, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape und es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als nach einer Frage.

„Hm...", machte Hermine und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wir werden darüber reden, was dich so traurig macht", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck, „aber erst, wenn du den Entzug zum Großteil hinter dir hast."

Hermine schwieg.

„Wenn du zulässt, dass dich die Vergangenheit ständig runterzieht, kannst du in der Gegenwart nicht aufrecht gehen", sagte Snape sanft.

Auch darauf reagierte Hermine kaum, sie kuschelte sich lediglich ein wenig enger an ihn.

„Severus?", sagte sie dann, nachdem er sich nicht mehr weiter über das Thema Vergangenheit ausließ. „Was denkst du... ich meine... was sagst du zu... zu dem, was ich vorhin... was ich gesagt habe, über meine Gefühle... für dich?"

Snape ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Nachdem du unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums gestanden hast, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du diese Empfindungen tatsächlich für echt hältst", sagte er dann ruhig.

„Ich halte sie nicht nur dafür!", begehrte Hermine auf.

„Was noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass sie auch echt sind", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort.

„Aber..."

„Dein Verstand gaukelt dir im Moment einiges vor, was nicht real ist", sagte Snape, „und so lange du den Entzug nicht hinter dir hast, werde ich einfach mal davon ausgehen, dass du dir diese... Verliebtheit nur einbildest."

„So – tust du das?", fragte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die sehr verletzt klang und rückte von ihm ab.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Du machst es dir verdammt leicht!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Stell dir bitte nur mal einen Moment lang vor, ich hätte Recht mit meiner Vermutung", sagte Snape, „und du müsstest in ein paar Tagen feststellen, dass deine Gefühle wirklich nur auf den Ausnahmezustand zurückzuführen sind, in dem du dich derzeit befindest – wäre es dir da nicht auch lieber, so wenig wie möglich darüber gesprochen zu haben?"

„Ich weiß, dass meine Gefühle echt sind!", sagte Hermine stur und senkte den Kopf.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, enthielt sich aber eines weiteren Kommentars.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du gehst", sagte er, nachdem sie eine Weile nur schweigend dagesessen hatten.

Hermine warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu, widersprach ihm jedoch nicht.

„Ich gebe dir noch etwas, damit du schlafen kannst und morgen früh, vor dem Frühstück, kommst du zu mir ins Büro und holst dir den Trank für den Tag ab", sagte Snape.

Er stand auf und verließ kurz den Raum um gleich darauf mit einem Becher wiederzukehren, den er Hermine in die Hand drückte.

„Das ist nur etwas Beruhigendes für deine überreizten Nerven und hat keinerlei Nebenwirkungen, außer etwas schläfrig zu machen", sagte er, als sie den Inhalt misstrauisch musterte.

Hermine hob den Becher und trank.

„Und falls du wieder das dringende Bedürfnis verspüren solltest, deine vier Wände fluchtartig zu verlassen", fuhr Snape fort, „dann lauf nicht hinaus und weck das halbe Schloss mit dem Alarm auf, sondern komm zu mir – und zwar durch den Kamin."

„Durch den Kamin?", sagte Hermine verwirrt, die es überdies kaum fassen konnte, dass er ihr so ein Angebot machte, „mein Zimmer hat doch gar keinen Kamin."

„Jetzt hat es einen!", entgegnete Snape. „Genauer gesagt, seit ich heute Vormittag dem Gryffindorturm einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet habe."

„Du warst in meinem Zimmer?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja und?", sagte Snape gereizt, der dies wohl als Vorwurf auffasste. „Was glaubst du eigentlich? Dass ich in deinen Schränken herumgewühlt habe?"

„Nein – natürlich nicht!", sagte Hermine betreten.

„Der Kamin ist an der Wand neben der Badezimmertür", sagte Snape. „Du kannst ihn nur sehen und auch benützen, wenn du mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippst und _‚apparere caminus' _sagst. Er bleibt dann für etwa eine Minute sichtbar. Das Flohpulver steht auf deinem Schreibtisch. Du kannst von deinem Kamin aus ausschließlich zu diesem hier gelangen", er zeigte auf den großen Kamin hinter ihnen, „und auf dem selben Weg zurück in dein Zimmer zu kommen ist auch nur von hier aus möglich."

„Das heißt, du kannst auch zu mir kommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein - das bedeutet lediglich, ich _könnte_!", sagte Snape. „Der Alarm wird übrigens nicht aktiviert, wenn du dein Zimmer auf diese Art verlässt."

„Wie praktisch!", sagte Hermine.

„Nur um das noch mal klarzustellen", sagte Snape schneidend, „diese Option ist _ausschließlich_ einem eventuellen Notfall vorbehalten. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja! Das heißt vermutlich, wenn mir nur langweilig ist, weil ich nicht schlafen kann, darf ich nicht kommen", seufzte Hermine.

„Kluges Kind!", sagte Snape. „Und jetzt wird es Zeit das du gehst! Ich sehe dich morgen früh in meinem Büro."

„Warum gibst du mir den Trank nicht gleich mit?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil ich ihn erst noch deinen neu hinzugekommenen Symptomen anpassen muss", sagte Snape.

Er schob sie mit sanftem Nachdruck in Richtung Tür. Als sie dort angekommen waren drehte Hermine sich noch einmal um.

„Danke - für alles, was du für mich tust", sagte sie und bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte legte sie die Arme um seine Taille und presste sich an ihn.

Snape seufzte. Fast widerstrebend packte er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg.

„Hermine! Mach die Sache nicht noch komplizierter, als sie ohnehin schon ist", sagte er leise.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!", flüsterte sie während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!", gab er zurück und ließ die Arme sinken.

Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Geh jetzt!", sagte er und ärgerte sich, dass in seinem Ton ein Hauch von Bedauern mitschwang.

Als sich die Türe hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, blieb er noch eine ganze Weile dort stehen – die Hand an die Wand gestützt und schwer damit beschäftigt, seinen Empfindungen zu kanalisieren.

Eines war völlig klar – er durfte sich von ihren vermeintlichen Gefühlen für ihn nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Es war ohnehin schwer genug, seine eigenen auf die Reihe zu bringen. Was war es, das ihn zu ihr hinzog? Gut – er begehrte sie – aber das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Sie war eine reizvolle junge Frau und hatte ihm deutlich ihre Bereitschaft auf diesem Sektor signalisiert. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Er hatte schon öfter Frauen begehrt, ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Bedürfnisses zu verspüren, sich in irgendeiner anderen Weise als im Bett mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Bei Hermine verhielt sich das anders. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft – was für sich alleine genommen schon eine kleine Sensation war.

Auch was er heute Nachmittag zu Minerva gesagt hatte, stimmte – es mochte das Mädchen. Sie rührte ihn irgendwie und er machte sich Sorgen um sie. So weit so gut! Das beunruhigte ihn nicht einmal übermäßig. Aber was im erheblich zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm auch wichtig war, dass sie ihn mochte. Seit wann scherte er sich denn darum, was andere Menschen von ihm dachten? Sie war eine SCHÜLERIN! Ihr Urteil über ihn hätte ihn eigentlich völlig kalt lassen müssen! War er nun wirklich zu einem sentimentalen Narren mutiert, der sich darin sonnte, von einem kleinen Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden?

Mit einer wütenden Bewegung stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Die Situation verkomplizierte sich derartig, dass sie drohte ihm zu entgleiten und genau das machte ihn rasend. Nicht nur, dass er sich gewaltig aufs Glatteis begab, indem er eine Verbindung zwischen dem Schlafzimmer einer Schülerin und seinen eigenen vier Wänden schuf – was er allerdings so gut getarnt hatte, dass die Gefahr einer Entdeckung minimal war – nun lief Hermine, die sich momentan alles andere als im Griff hatte, auch noch mit der Überzeugung herum, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Bei der Penetranz mit der ihr Potter und vermutlich auch Tonks im Nacken saßen, konnte man fast darauf warten, das sie sich verplapperte.

Er würde in der Öffentlichkeit deutlich demonstrieren müssen, dass er einem solchen Ansinnen seitens seiner Schülerin absolut keinen Vorschub leistete. Allerdings war die Gefahr groß, dass Hermine völlig austicken würde, wenn er sie im Unterricht zu grob behandelte.

Snape seufzte. Die nächsten Tage würden extrem schwierig werden. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Hermine, wenn sie den Entzug hinter sich hatte, wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurückkehren würde, in der sie sich durch einen äußerst scharfen Verstand und eine bewundernswerte Selbstdisziplin ausgezeichnet hatte.

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und konnte trotz der Müdigkeit, die Snapes Trank verursachte, nicht einschlafen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in das Oberscheusal von Hogwarts verliebt hatte, donnerte immer noch durch ihren Verstand wie ein Orkan. In dem Versuch, sich diese Empfindung irgendwie selbst zu erklären, ließ sie die vergangenen Tage noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren.

Anfangs hatte Sie nur Wut auf Severus empfunden, nachdem er sie bei ihrem Tagtraum ertappt und auf so niederträchtige Weise bloßgestellt hatte. Allerdings war es ihm danach beschämend mühelos gelungen, sie zu verführen – das hieß, es wäre ihm gelungen, wenn er das Ganze nicht nur vorgetäuscht hätte. Das wiederum hatte sie tief verletzt und einen starken Wunsch nach Rache hervorgerufen, bei dessen Ausführung sie allerdings kläglich gescheitert war, weil sie in Wirklichkeit erneut bereit gewesen war, sich ihm hinzugeben.

Sie hing für kurze Zeit dem Gedanken nach, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht noch Jungfrau gewesen wäre. Hätte ihn nicht ihre Unberührtheit im letzten Moment davon abgehalten, dann wäre ES passiert – da war sie sicher. Hermine sann darüber nach, inwieweit dies das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen verändert hätte und kam zu dem ernüchternden Schluss, dass er vermutlich um keinen Deut netter zu ihr gewesen wäre, sondern wohl eher noch abweisender. Denn dass Severus auf Nähe - vor allem wenn sie so unplanmäßig über ihn hereinbrach – erst einmal mit Ablehnung reagierte, war ihr sehr bewusst.

Hermines Gedanken wanderten weiter zu dem Nachmittag im Bordell – was sie dort empfunden hatte, bevor die Entzugserscheinungen sie eingeholt hatten, war sehr eindeutig – sie war so erregt gewesen, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Wann war diese rein körperliche Sache in das Gefühl übergegangen, das sie nun für Severus empfand? Sie dachte zurück an die vergangene Nacht, an die unerwartete Zärtlichkeit, mit der er sie auf der Lichtung am See getröstet hatte und eine warme Welle aus Dankbarkeit, Zuneigung und Rührung überflutete Hermine. Es hatte sich so unsagbar gut angefühlt von ihm in der Armen gehalten zu werden.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass dieses Gefühl nicht echt war – dass es nur auf ihren emotionalen Ausnahmezustand wegen des Entzugs zurückzuführen war? Hermine konnte das nicht glauben. Es fühlte sich so überwältigend an. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie so für jemanden empfunden. Dass Severus ihre Gefühle als eingebildet abtat und deshalb ignorierte, tat ihr sehr weh. Doch in wenigen Tagen war ihr Entzug vorüber und dann würde sie ihm beweisen, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

Mit diesem Ziel vor Augen ging es ihr schon viel besser. Sie würde einen Weg finden, an ihn heranzukommen – auch wenn es das Schwierigste sein sollte, was sie je in Angriff genommen hatte. Sich an diesem euphorischen Gedanken gleichermaßen festhaltend, wie an ihrem Kopfkissen, glitt sie endlich hinüber in den Schlaf.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und diesmal ist es kein Cliffhanger! °g°_


	31. Chapter 31

_Weiter geht's! Wie manche von euch vielleicht gemerkt haben, funktionieren die Allerts und die mails zur Zeit wieder nicht. Also nicht wundern, wenn die Reviewantworten ein bissen länger brauchen!_

_Und, Cornelius? Gerade noch annehmbar, oder?_ :D

_Viel Spaß bei:_

**Kapitel 31**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brach sofort das Bewusstsein über ihre neu erwachten Gefühle über sie herein. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten Snape wieder zu sehen und dementsprechend schnell krabbelte sie auch aus ihrem Bett.

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer fiel ihr ein, das sie gestern gar nicht mehr ausprobiert hatte, ob das mit dem Kamin auch funktionierte. Daher nahm sie nun ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und tippte gegen die Wand während sie die Worte _‚apparere caminus'_ sprach.

Wie aus dem nichts erschien eine kleinere Ausgabe des Kamins aus Snapes Wohnzimmer und Hermine starrte ihn gebannt an, bis er wieder verschwand. Es kam ihr kurz in den Sinn, auch die Funktion sofort auszuprobieren, aber die Gewissheit, dass sie sich erhebliche Schwierigkeiten einhandeln würde, wenn sie das Ding ohne Not benutzte, hielt sie dann doch davon ab.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Morgentoilette fertig war, zog sie sich an und machte sich überpünktlich auf den Weg hinunter in den Kerker.

Nachdem sie etwas zu früh dran war, fand sie Snapes Büro verschlossen vor. Als auf ihr Klopfen keine Reaktion erfolgte überlegte sie kurz, ob sie zu seinen Privaträumen gehen sollte - eine Idee, die sie im Hinblick auf seine ziemlich vorhersagbare Reaktion sofort wieder verwarf. Also blieb sie einfach vor der Tür stehen und wartete.

Wie der Teufel es wollte kam wenig später der Haussprecher der Slytherins den Flur herunter, und fühlte sich – wohl aus dem einfachen Grund heraus, dass er meinte, das seinem Status schuldig zu sein – bemüßigt, Hermine dumm anzuquatschen.

„Granger! Was führt dich denn so früh schon in den Kerker? Die Sehnsucht?", fragte er anzüglich und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Snapes Bürotür.

Dass ihre allabendlichen Treffen mit Snape für einiges Gerede unter den Schülern gesorgt hatten, war Hermine klar, aber dass der Sprecher von Slytherin es wagte, zweideutige Andeutungen zu machen, die auch seinen Hauslehrer betrafen, erstaunte sie nun doch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Doherty!", sagte Hermine kalt.

„Du hängst in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft mit unserem Professor herum", sagte Doherty grinsend. „Das Thema Zaubertränke muss schon verdammt spannend sein."

„Das ist es!", sagte Hermine knapp und sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja mal Nachhilfestunden bei dir nehmen", sagte Doherty feixend und stützte sich mit der Hand neben Hermines Kopf an der Wand ab.

Dieses Bild war es, das Snape sah, als der den Korridor entlang kam, und das ihn unwillkürlich seine Schritte beschleunigen ließ.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Hermine ätzend und rückte ein Stück zur Seite.

„Ja – vielleicht könnte ich dir ja im Gegenzug auch etwas beibringen", sagte Doherty und rutschte hinterher.

„Würdest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen?", sagte Hermine, die aus den Augenwinkeln schon das Unheil über Slytherins Haussprecher hereinbrechen sah.

„Nun zier dich doch nicht so...", konnte Doherty noch sagen, ehe er stutzte, weil er die sich nähernden Schritte vernahm, und Snape ihn auch schon bei der Schulter packte und unsanft herumdrehte.

„Haben Sie ein Problem mit den Ohren, Doherty?", fragte Snape drohend. Er starrte seinen Schüler so zornig an, dass dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Antworten Sie!", bellte Snape.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Doherty.

„Umso schlimmer! Dann scheint es an der Intelligenz zu hapern", sagte Snape. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens einer Mitschülerin gegenüber und sollte Slytherin wegen Ihnen den Hauspokal nicht gewinnen, werden Sie es bereuen."

„Aber Professor...", stammelte Doherty, der es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt war, so rüde von seinem Hauslehrer behandelt zu werden.

„Was ist an so einem einfachen Satz wie _‚Würdest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen?'_ denn nicht zu verstehen?", knurrte Snape.

„Nichts, Sir!", sagte Doherty zerknirscht.

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier und noch dazu so früh?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Ihnen melden, dass Hammersmith und McMuffling schweren Brechdurchfall haben und zum Krankenflügel gegangen sind, Sir", sagte Doherty und in seinem Gesicht machte sich trotz der Furcht vor Snape, ein Hauch von Genugtuung breit.

Snape, der schon sorgenvoll die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, in der Befürchtung die Schüler seines Hauses könnten von einer Epidemie heimgesucht werden, stutzte.

„Haben Sie irgend einen Verdacht, wie Hammersmith und McMuffling zu dieser plötzlichen Erkrankung gekommen sind?", fragte er.

„Na ja...", sagte Doherty gedehnt. „Die Beiden haben die üble Angewohnheit, sich an den Süßigkeiten ihrer Mitschüler zu vergreifen – möglich, dass sie dabei die eine oder andere Praline erwischt haben, die so herumlag und irgendwie... nicht mehr ganz frisch war..."

„Vielleicht auch eine, die präpariert und an einer strategisch günstigen Stelle liegengelassen wurde?", sagte Snape, amüsiert die Augenbrauen hochziehend.

„Das könnte natürlich auch sein – aber davon weiß ich nichts", sagte Doherty treuherzig.

„Nun - dann will ich mal hoffen, dass die Beiden nicht die komplette Krankenstation einsauen", sagte Snape, „und dass ihnen der Appetit auf Süßigkeiten vorerst vergangen ist."

„Das hoffe ich auch, Sir", sagte Doherty grinsend.

„War's das dann, Doherty?", fragte Snape und öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Bürotür. „Gehen Sie schon mal rein, Granger!", sagte er ohne Hermine auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ja Sir!", sagte Doherty und entfernte sich rasch, nachdem Snape ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung dazu aufgefordert hatte.

„Worauf warten Sie, Miss Granger? Auf eine schriftliche Einladung zum Betreten meines Büros?", schnauzte Snape Hermine an, die immer noch vor der geöffneten Türe stand.

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und marschierte hinein.

„War das nötig?", fauchte sie, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihr und Snape geschlossen hatte.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Wozu denn bitte?", fragte Hermine.

„Damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, ich würde dich als Schülerin in irgendeiner Weise anders behandeln, als die anderen", sagte Snape.

„Bei wem? Bei Doherty?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ja, bei Doherty... und auch bei dir", sagte Snape.

„BEI MIR?", schnappte Hermine. „Das ist doch wohl..."

„Du BIST nach wie vor meine Schülerin", unterbrach Snape sie rigoros, „und genau so werde ich dich auch behandeln."

Von Hermines Hochgefühl nach dem Aufwachen war nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen hatte sie nun Besuch von einem üblen Knoten, der sich in der Magengegend eingenistet hatte.

„Immerhin habe ich Doherty bestraft, weil er sich dir gegenüber schlecht benommen hat", sagte Snape. „Du müsstest mir eigentlich dankbar sein."

„Dankbar? Für diese läppischen zwanzig Punkte?", fragte Hermine entrüstet. „Du hast anderen Schülern für weitaus weniger schon wesentlich mehr Punkte abgezogen."

„Eigentlich hätte ich dir auch welche abziehen sollen", sagte Snape versonnen, „dafür, dass du zu früh vor meinem Büro aufgetaucht bist."

„WAS? DU hast mich doch hierher bestellt!", rief Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich hätte ja diesen geheimen Kamin benutzt, aber du hast mich gestern explizit darauf hingewiesen, dass der NUR FÜR NOTFÄLLE da ist. Was willst du eigentlich? SOLL ICH MICH VIELLEICHT UNSICHTBAR MACHEN?"

Sie hatte sich vor im aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, und funkelte ihn mit wütend blitzenden Augen an.

Snape sah die Furie, in die sich Hermine von einer Sekunde auf die andere verwandelt hatte, mit leiser Verärgerung an. Noch nie hatte es eine Schülerin gewagt, sich ihm gegenüber so zu benehmen. Gleichzeitig fand er ihren Ausbruch jedoch faszinierend, da er diese Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit noch nie erlebt hatte, wobei ihm bewusst war, dass ein großer Teil ihres aggressiven Verhaltens vermutlich wiederum auf den Entzug zurückzuführen war.

Er war sehr gespannt, wie weit sie gehen würde, deshalb beschloss er, sie noch ein wenig weiterzureizen.

„Ich hatte dich nicht aufgefordert ZU FRÜH hier zu erscheinen", sagte er abschätzig. „Aber es ist ja nichts Neues, dass du des öfteren Schwierigkeiten hast, dich an Anweisungen zu halten."

Hermine lief vor Zorn rot an.

„Das ist ja wohl das Letzte!", zischte sie. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie du mit mir reden kannst?"

Snape trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, was sie jedoch nicht im Mindesten einzuschüchtern schien, denn sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

„Ich rede mit dir, wie immer es mir beliebt", sagte Snape leise, aber mit diesem Ton, den jeder seiner Schüler mühelos als Drohung identifizieren konnte.

„Du bist so...", begann Hermine und rang dann um Worte, wohl um eine Bezeichnung zu finden, die ihrer Empörung gerecht wurde.

„Außerdem ziehe ich Gryffindor dann doch mal ein paar Punkte ab", sagte Snape betont gelassen. „Je nachdem, was du gleich sagst, zehn oder zwanzig. Lass mal hören! Mach es nicht so spannend!"

„Du mieser...", keuchte Hermine.

„Ich fürchte, es werden doch eher zwanzig", unterbrach Snape sie abermals.

„ICH HASSE DICH!", brüllte Hermine.

„Schschscht!", machte Snape. „Nicht so laut! Auch wenn das wesentlich glaubhafter ist, als das, was du mir gestern Abend erzählt hast", fügte er gönnerhaft hinzu.

Nun war es so weit! Hermine holte aus – eindeutig in der Absicht, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Er bekam sie rechtzeitig am Handgelenk zu fassen und stoppte auf die gleiche Weise auch die andere Hand, die gleich danach auf ihn zusauste. Danach drehte er Hermine herum – da sie versuchte, nach ihm zu treten - sodass sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte und ihre Arme, die er noch immer festhielt, übereinander auf ihrem Bauch lagen. Um ihr möglichst wenig Spielraum für weitere Attacken zu lassen, presste er sie fest an sich. Sie wehrte sich wie eine Wildkatze.

„Beruhige dich, Hermine!", sagte er.

„LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!", schrie sie und versuchte, ihn mit der Ferse gegen das Schienbein zu treten, das sie glücklicherweise verfehlte.

„Wenn du versprichst, nicht mehr auf mich los zu gehen, tue ich das", sagte Snape.

„Ich verspreche es!", sagte Hermine gepresst, nachdem auch ein zweiter Versuch ihn zu treten keinen Erfolg brachte.

Snape ließ sie los. Sie schoss sofort herum und einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie würde wieder versuchen, ihn zu schlagen. Aber das einzige, was ihn regelrecht ansprang, war die Wut aus ihren Augen.

„Dein momentaner Zustand ist eine Folge des Entzugs", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ich würde eher sagen, das ist eine Folge deines miesen, herablassenden Verhaltens mir gegenüber", fauchte Hermine.

„Ich behandle dich schon seit Jahren so", sagte Snape. „Wie oft hast du in dieser Zeit versucht, mich deswegen zu ohrfeigen?"

Hermine wirkte leicht verunsichert.

„Das... das ist etwas anderes", sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist nicht mehr wie früher... zwischen uns."

„Selbst wenn", sagte Snape, „du bist auch in den vergangenen Tagen nie in dieser Weise auf mich losgegangen, selbst wenn ich dich in deinen Augen gemein behandelt habe."

„In meinen Augen – pah!", schnaubte Hermine gereizt.

„Denk nach, Hermine!", sagte Snape ruhig. „Überlege, ob das normal für dich ist, dass du so ausrastest."

„Ich habe Draco Malfoy mal ziemlich geohrfeigt", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile.

„Wer hätte das manchmal nicht gerne getan", seufzte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

„Würdest du dich bitte ganz ruhig hier hinsetzen, während ich dem Trank, den ich gestern vorbereitet habe noch ein paar Komponenten zufüge, die deine Aggressionen ein wenig eindämmen?", fragte Snape und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine nickte und begab sich dorthin, während Snape sich beeilte, den Trank so gut es ging zu modifizieren. Nicht auszudenken, was Hermine anrichten würde, wenn sie in dieser Verfassung am Unterricht teilnahm.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er wirkt?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie den Becher ausgetrunken hatte.

„Etwa zehn Minuten", sagte Snape. „Du solltest noch so lange warten, ehe du zum Frühstück gehst."

„Und ich darf hier warten?", fragte Hermine spitz. „Und dich mit meiner Gegenwart belästigen?"

„Du darfst!", sagte Snape mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.

„Wie gnädig!", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Der Abend dürfte lustig werden, wenn dein Hang zur Aggression solange anhält", sagte Snape.

„Ach – und was wirst du dann tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Einen Schallschutzzauber auf meine Räume legen und ein paar stabile Fesseln bereitlegen", antwortete Snape gelassen.

„FESSELN?", schnappte Hermine.

„Wären dir Handschellen lieber?", fragte Snape. „Du weißt schon – diese plüschigen."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du willst mich doch verarschen!", sagte sie dann in einem so angewiderten Ton, dass Snape unwillkürlich grinsen musste.

„Ich würde sagen, wir lassen das einfach auf uns zukommen", sagte er versöhnlich.

„Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust hätte?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich eine Weile schweigend gegenübergesessen.

„Mich zu treten?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Schön! Der Trank scheint zu wirken", sagte Snape. „Worauf dann?"

„Mit dir zusammen zum Frühstück zu gehen", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist eine ziemlich blöde Idee", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich möchte an deinem Arm in die große Halle einmarschieren", sagte Hermine versonnen, ohne seinen Einwand zu beachten, „und mich an den dummen Gesichtern der Anwesenden erfreuen."

„Gemessen an solchen Ambitionen, scheint mir eine simple Ohrfeige fast annehmbar", knurrte Snape.

„Würde dir das denn gar keinen Spaß machen?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja – Potters Gesicht wäre bestimmt sehenswert und auch das einiger anderen, aber auf Minervas Miene zu so einem Affront würde ich lieber verzichten", sagte Snape, „zumindest solange, wie ich hier noch Lehrer bleiben will."

„Die Gerüchteküche brodelt ohnehin", sagte Hermine. „Wenn schon der Sprecher des ehrenwerten Hauses Slytherin sich das Maul zerreißt..."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Snape mit finsterem Blick.

„Ach – nicht viel – nur, dass mich wohl die Sehsucht schon so früh in den Kerker treibt und dass ich in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft mit dir herumhänge...", sagte Hermine und erfreute sich an dem angesäuerten Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Vielleicht waren ja zwanzig Punkte doch nicht ganz ausreichend", fügte sie schnippisch hinzu.

„Er wird das in Zukunft unterlassen", sagte Snape. „Da kannst du ganz sicher sein! Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt zum Frühstücken gehen", fügte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr hinzu.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine und erhob sich. „Bis dann!"

„Ja, bis dann!", sagte Snape beiläufig, während er einige Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammensuchte, die er wohl für seinen Unterricht benötigte.

Hermine blieb noch ein paar Sekunden stehen und sah ihn abwartend an, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihren Blick erwidern und sie könnte vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen Zuneigung darin entdecken.

„Ich freu mich drauf!", sagte sie leise.

„Nun geh schon!", sagte Snape ungehalten und ohne aufzusehen.

Hermine verließ mit einem etwas beleidigten Gesicht sein Büro.

Snape atmete auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Der Trank schien zu wirken – Merlin sein Dank!

Sie sahen sich erst am frühen Nachmittag wieder, als die Abschlussklasse eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte. Snape rauschte in gewohnter Weise herein und die Gespräche zwischen den Schülern verstummten im selben Moment.

„Wir wiederholen heute das Thema emotionsverstärkende Tränke", sagte Snape während er zwischen den Bankreihen hindurchschritt. „Schlagen Sie Seite 278 in Ihrem Lehrbuch auf und lesen Sie sich das Rezept durch."

Er kehrte der Klasse den Rücken, um den Vorratsschrank zu öffnen.

„Der Trank der geistigen Harmonie", flüsterte Damian Flinn seinem Nachbarn zu. „Davon könnte die Fledermaus sicher ein paar Löffelchen vertragen." Er hatte ein ziemlich gestörtes Verhältnis zu Snape, seit er vor zwei Wochen so extrem mit ihm aneinander geraten war.

Zu seinem Unglück schien der Meister der Zaubertränke über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör zu verfügen.

„Flinn! Kommen Sie nach vorne!", peitschte seine Stimme durch den Raum. „Und ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, diesen Trank trotz Ihres kümmerlichen Talents möglichst fehlerfrei zu brauen, denn Sie werden ihn vermutlich bitter nötig haben, nach dieser Stunde."

Flinn wurde blass um die Nase und begab sich an einen der drei Kessel, die in der ersten Reihe aufgebaut waren.

„Doherty, auch Sie dürfen heute Ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen", sagte Snape und der Blick, den er seinem Haussprecher dabei zuwarf verhieß nichts Gutes.

Snape schien eindeutig auf dem Kriegspfad zu sein – zumindest in Hermines Augen, die wusste, dass er ein Hühnchen mit Doherty zu rupfen hatte. Doch das dicke Ende kam erst noch...

„Potter, Sie gehen an den dritten Kessel", sagte Snape.

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht - und zwar extra lange genug, so dass Snape es nicht übersehen konnte – und begab sich mit provozierender Langsamkeit nach vorne.

„Haben Sie irgendein Problem mit meiner Anweisung, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape prompt, als Harry den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatte.

„Nein, Sir! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesen Trank zu brauen", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Dann will ich mal hoffen, dass diese unerwartete Euphorie Ihren Mangel an Begabung ausreichend kompensieren wird", erwiderte Snape glatt.

Harry warf ihm einen äußerst bösen Blick zu, verzichtete jedoch zu Hermines Erleichterung auf eine Retourkutsche.

„So, meine Herren – holen Sie die Zutaten und fangen Sie an!", sagte Snape. „Und Sie kommen bitte auch nach vorne und schauen Ihren Mitschülern über die Schulter", fügte er an den Rest der Klasse gewandt hinzu, „so zweifelhaft dieses Vergnügen auch sein mag – lehrreich dürfte es allemal werden."

In der folgenden halben Stunde tat Snape sein Möglichstes, um die drei jungen Männer ins Schwitzen zu bringen. Er schien genau zu wissen, dass es bei Flinn schon reichte, bei einem Arbeitsschritt skeptisch den Kopf zu schütteln oder wie in Erwartung einer kurz bevorstehenden Katastrophe, kurz und scharf einzuatmen um ihn völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sein Trank war bereits nach kurzem so gründlich versaut, dass man ihn nicht mehr retten konnte.

„Wie erwartet jämmerlich!", war der einzige Kommentar, den Snape dazu abgab, bevor er den Kessel mit einem Zauberspruch lehrte. „Zehn Punke Abzug für Gryffindor!", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er sich seinem nächsten Opfer zuwandte.

Doherty dagegen war etwas abgehärteter gegen die offensichtlicheren von Snapes Attacken – vermutlich, weil er in seiner Funktion als Haussprecher von Slytherin relativ viel mit ihm zu tun hatte. Ihn begann Snape nach einer Weile mit Zwischenfragen zu irritieren, bis er eine Zutat verwechselte und sie dem Trank viel zu früh beimengte, woraufhin das Gebräu sich lila verfärbte und auf spektakuläre Weise begann, große Blasen zu bilden. Doherty starrte ungläubig in den Kesseln und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er nun tun sollte.

„Was würden Sie davon halten, die Katastrophe vielleicht mal langsam einzudämmen, Mister Doherty?", fragte Snape. „Oder haben Sie eventuell _Sehnsucht_ nach der Krankenstation?"

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Doherty schnell. Mangels einer anderen Idee, das Desaster abzuwenden, ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs seinen missglückten Trank aus dem Kessel verschwinden.

„Zehn Punkte von Slytherin für diese höchst stümperhafte Darbietung", sagte Snape mit einem letzten herablassenden Blick auf seinen Haussprecher.

Bei Harry Potter wandte Snape eine andere Taktik an. Er starrte ihn einfach an und machte ab und zu Bemerkungen, die dem Wortlaut nach zwar eher an Lob erinnerten, deren Tonlage aber jeden Satz als puren Zynismus enttarnte.

Er sagte Dinge wie: „Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie gleichmäßig Sie diese Schnecke stückeln, Potter!" oder „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie wissen, wie man Flubberwürmer häutet, Potter? Ich bin beeindruckt!"

Nach kürzester Zeit war Harry so gereizt, dass Hermine fast schon damit rechnete, demnächst Dampf aus seinen Ohren austreten zu sehen. Auch Ginny verfolgte das Geschehen mit besorgter Miene.

„Diese Wurzel ist nicht Ihr Feind!", sagte Snape sanft, als Harry mit dem Messer verbissen auf eine Nieswurzknolle einhackte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry einen Fehler machte. Er ließ einen kompletten Arbeitsschritt aus, woraufhin der Trank so zäh und klebrig wurde, dass er sich kaum noch umrühren ließ.

„Jammerschade!", sagte Snape mit einem bedauernden Blick auf die Pampe. „Wo Sie sich doch so bemüht haben. Aber machen Sie sich nichts draus, Potter! Man kann eben nicht alles können, nicht wahr?"

Diese herablassende Mitleidsbekundung brachte Harry augenscheinlich an den Rand seiner Beherrschung, aber dennoch setzte er nicht zu einer Erwiderung an.

„Noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte Snape seufzend. „Wie überaus bedauerlich!"

Harry schwieg beharrlich.

„Sie erlauben, dass ich die Sauerei für Sie entferne, Potter... oder wollen Sie die Drecksarbeit ausnahmsweise einmal selber machen?", fragte Snape.

Harry wurde deutlich blass vor Zorn. Er hob den Zauberstab und einen Moment lang hielt die gesamte Klasse den Atem an – aber er tippte nur gegen den Kessel und ließ den Inhalt damit verschwinden.

„Alle Achtung!", sagte Snape süffisant und lüpfte die Augenbrauen. „So meine Herren", fuhr er dann fort, „nachdem Sie Ihre Unfähigkeit hinlänglich bewiesen haben, dürfen jetzt mal die Damen ihr Glück versuchen - um den Häusern die Gelegenheit zu geben, den Punkteverlust wieder auszugleichen, zwei von Gryffindor und eine von Slytherin."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, während Flinn, Doherty und Potter sich wieder zu den anderen gesellten.

„Miss Holloway! Kommen Sie bitte nach vorne", sagte Snape.

Maggie Holloway, eine große dunkelhaarige Slytherin, begab sich an den ersten Kessel. Sie war eine ziemlich gute Schülerin und die Chancen, dass sie den Trank fehlerfrei würde herstellen können, lagen sehr hoch.

„Miss Weasley!", sagte Snape. „Lassen Sie doch mal sehen, ob sie genauso gut Schnecken zerkleinern können, wie Mister Potter."

Ginny ging nach vorne, während Harrys Blick erneut Snape erdolchte.

„Miss Granger!"

Hermine hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Sie hatten schon länger keine Gelegenheit, Ihre überragenden Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen", fuhr Snape fort. „Kommen Sie nach vorne und retten Sie – einmal mehr - die Ehre Ihres Hauses."

Hermines hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie an den Kessel ging. Bestimmt würde Snape auch sie und die anderen beiden Mädchen nicht in Ruhe arbeiten lassen und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie in ihrer momentanen Situation, auf ständigen verbalen Beschuss reagieren würde – hoffentlich wirkte Snapes Trank ausreichend, um ihre Emotionen im Zaum zu halten.

Hermines Befürchtungen wurden kurz darauf mehr als bestätigt. Snape verschonte Ginny und Maggie weitgehend – und hackte fast ausschließlich auf ihr herum.

Er drangsalierte sie mit ständigen Zwischenfragen – die sie alle korrekt beantwortete – versuchte sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen indem er ihr penetrant auf die Finger sah, immer wieder bedenklich die Stirn runzelte, den Kopf schüttelte, fragte, ob sie auch sicher sei, dass jetzt dieses oder jenes zu tun sei und ihr schließlich noch in huldvollem Ton bestätigte, das sie die Schnecken in noch schönere Stückchen schnitt, als Potter, was man von Miss Weasley allerdings leider nicht behaupten könne.

Hermine blieb äußerlich ruhig und konzentrierte sich so gut es ging auf das Zaubertrankrezept, das ihr an sich absolut keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete. In ihrem Inneren begann es jedoch allmählich heißer zu brodeln, als in dem Kessel vor ihr.

Sie spürte, dass sie wesentlich aggressiver auf die Sticheleien reagierte, als sie es unter normalen Umständen getan hätte, aber trotz dieser Erkenntnis gelang es ihr nicht, gelassen zu bleiben. Wenn Snape sie weiter so provozierte, würde es mit ihrer Beherrschung bald vorbei sein. Allerdings hatte sie es fast geschafft. Mit ein wenig Glück konnte sie den Trank fertig stellen, ehe ihr der Kragen platzte.

Snape machte ein Gesicht, als stände sie im Begriff, eine Große Dummheit zu begehen, als sie die letzte Zutat zufügte, und seufzte vernehmlich. Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen giftigen Blick zu, bevor sie umrührte – dreimal links und sieben mal rechts herum – und anschließend das Feuer unter dem Kessel reduzierte.

„Fertig!", sagte sie laut und deutlich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Snape herausfordernd an.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Snape und begutachtete skeptisch ihren Trank, der genau die vorgeschriebene honiggelbe Farbe hatte.

„Oh ja, Sir!", sagte Hermine gedehnt.

„Auch nicht verzählt beim Umrühren?", stichelte Snape.

Hermine belohnte diesen Kommentar lediglich mit einer eigentlich snape-typischen Geste – sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte ein Gesicht, das deutlich klarmachte, dass eine Antwort auf einen solchen Bockmist unter ihrem Niveau lag.

Snape nahm ihre Reaktion mit einem leichten Zucken der Mundwinkel zur Kenntnis und tauchte die bereitliegende Schöpfkelle in ihren Trank.

„Scheint annehmbar zu sein", sagte er gnädig, während er beobachtete, wie die Flüssigkeit – die auch genau die richtige Konsistenz aufwies – von der Kelle tropfte.

Dann ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und begann Ginny zu drangsalieren. Es gelang ihm zwar, sie gewaltig nervös zu machen, aber auch sie war in der Herstellung schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte, sie völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Als Snape merkte, dass er nicht mehr viel ausrichten konnte, wechselte er die Taktik und lächelte sie plötzlich überaus freundlich an. Ginny reagierte darauf so verblüfft, dass sie beinahe vergaß, das Feuer unter dem Kessel auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren und der Trank heftig zu blubbern anfing. Überdies fielen Harry fast die Augen heraus, als er Snape seine Herzallerliebste anlächeln sah.

Snape ließ seinen Blick von Ginnys verdutztem Gesicht in ihren Kessel wandern.

„Heiß, Miss Weasley!", sagte er, woraufhin sie endlich merkte was los war und eiligst das Feuer eindämmte.

Snape beeilte sich nicht sonderlich, als er zu Maggie Holloway ging. Auch sie war in der Endphase der Herstellung. Als sie ihn kommen sah, begann sie nervös auf der Unterlippe zu kauen.

Snape sagte kein Wort. Er stand nur da und verfolgte jeden ihrer Handgriffe. Und genau das schien Maggie hektisch zu machen. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie die letzte Zutat in den Kessel gab und als sie umrührte bewegte sie lautlos die Lippen um mitzuzählen, damit sie keinen Fehler machte. Als sie das Feuer reduziert hatte, atmete sie deutlich erleichtert aus und sah Snape scheu aber dennoch erwartungsvoll an.

„Um einen Zaubertrank korrekt herzustellen ist es unabdingbar, konzentriert und sorgfältig zu arbeiten", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd, als er das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen überprüfte.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Maggie schicksalsergeben und senkte den Blick.

„Und das haben Sie scheinbar getan, Miss Holloway", sagte Snape. „Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

„Danke, Sir!", sagte Maggie und strahlte ihren Hauslehrer eine Sekunde lang an, bevor ihr einfiel, dass Snape es in der Regel nicht schätzte, angestrahlt zu werden.

„Doherty, Flinn, Potter – kommen Sie nach vorne", sagte Snape, nachdem er in einem seltenen Anfall von Gerechtigkeit auch Gryffindor jeweils zehn Punkte pro Trank verliehen hatte. „Sehen Sie sich an, wie der Trank der geistigen Harmonie aussieht, wenn man sich bei der Herstellung nicht so dumm anstellt wie Sie. Das Gebräu von Miss Weasley riecht zwar ein wenig angebrannt, aber das tut der Wirksamkeit keinen Abbruch."

Er lächelte Ginny noch mal an und Hermine hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er es nur tat um sich an Harrys wütendem Gesicht zu erfreuen.

Nach und nach kamen nun auch die anderen Schüler näher um einen Blick in die Kessel zu werfen und Hermine ging daher ein paar Schritte zur Seite um Platz zu machen. Sie war heilfroh, die Situation gemeistert zu haben und sehnte das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde herbei. Sie hatte vor, Snape nach einer weiteren Dosis seines Trankes von heute Morgen zu fragen, denn sie machte sich Sorgen, dass ihre Beherrschung nicht für den Rest des Nachmittags ausreichen würde.

Als Snapes Stimme plötzlich fast unmittelbar hinter ihr ertönte, zuckte sie nervös zusammen.

„Was halten Sie davon, einen Becher Ihres Gebräus zu sich zu nehmen, Miss Granger?", fragte er leise. „Mit Ihrer geistigen Harmonie scheint es heute nicht so weit her zu sein."

„Aber gerne! Wenn Sie mit mir anstoßen, Professor", gab sie genauso leise zurück.

„Sie alle schreiben bis morgen eine Abhandlung über die Zutaten aus diesem Rezept und den Besonderheiten bei ihrer Verwendung", peitschte Snapes Stimme durch den Raum und Hermine zuckte nochmals zusammen. „Potter, Doherty, Flinn – Sie verfassen zusätzlich einen mindestens dreiseitigen Aufsatz über die unabdingbare Notwendigkeit, bei der Herstellung von Zaubertränken konzentriert und sorgfältig zu arbeiten. Miss Weasley, Sie machen sich darüber schlau, was zu große Hitze mit Zaubertränken anstellen kann und dürfen mir Ihre Erkenntnisse morgen vortragen.

Ginny, die dachte noch mal davon gekommen zu sein und das sogar mit zehn Pluspunkten für ihr Haus, verzog das Gesicht.

Am Ende der Stunde ginge Hermine nochmals nach vorne zu Snape, während die anderen Schüler schon aus dem Unterrichtsraum strömten.

„Musste das eigentlich sein, das du mich ausgerechnet heute an den Kessel holst und dann auch noch provozierst?", fragte sie, als sie sicher war, dass niemand mehr in Hörweite war.

„Ja!", sagte Snape, der gerade dabei war, den Trank, den Hermine hergestellt hatte in kleine Flaschen abzufüllen, ohne aufzusehen.

„Und warum?", fragte Hermine merklich giftig.

„Um etwaigen Gerüchten entgegenzuwirken, dass ich dich anders behandle, als den Rest der Schüler", sagte Snape, der ihr noch immer keinen Blick schenkte.

„Dazu hast du dir wirklich den perfekten Tag ausgesucht!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen!"

„Erfreulich, dass du es doch geschafft hast!", sagte Snape, scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrer Wut. „Noch was?", fragte er und sah sie nun endlich auch an, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile mit verschränkten Armen und ihn böse anstarrend dagestanden hatte.

„Ich brauche Nachschub!", sagte Hermine barsch.

„Nachschub?", fragte Snape gedehnt und zog die Augenbrauen hoch – besonders provokativ, wie Hermine fand.

„Nun stell dich nicht so blöd!", fauchte Hermine. „Der Trank von heute Morgen – ich brauche noch etwas davon, dass ich bis zum Abend durchhalte."

„Mich dünkt, dein Ton entgleist dir etwas", sagte Snape kühl.

In Hermine erwachte das starke Bedürfnis ihn zu treten – am besten dahin, wo es sehr, sehr weh tat.

„Gibst du mir nun etwas?", sagte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Wenn ich dir jetzt noch mal einen Aggressions-Dämpfer verabreiche, bist du noch stundenlang davon beeinflusst. Die Wirkung muss aber ganz abklingen, damit der Entziehungs-Trank, den du heute Abend bekommst, nicht abgeschwächt wird."

„Und wenn ich in der Zwischenzeit jemanden umbringe?", fragte Hermine.

„Geh denen, die das absolut nicht verdienen, am besten aus dem Weg", meinte Snape lapidar.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich hier bliebe?", knurrte Hermine. „Dann trifft's mit Sicherheit niemand verkehrten."

„Du willst doch nicht die Erstklässler erschrecken, die gleich hier sein müssten", sagte Snape belustigt. „Außerdem hast du noch Unterricht. Also, verschwinde!"

Hermine drehte sich um und marschierte mit großen, wütenden Schritten zum Ausgang. Im gleichen Moment als Snape den Kopf hob um ihr nachzublicken drehte sie sich noch mal um. Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen. Hermine Granger, Paradebeispiel einer Musterschülerin, Jahrgangsbeste und Haussprecherin von Gryffindor, streckte ihm doch tatsächlich den Mittelfinger entgegen, bevor sie aus der Tür rauschte, die sie hinter sich zuschlug.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ist sie nicht wieder niedlich?_;)


	32. Chapter 32

_Wird Snape sich für den Stinkefinger rächen? Dieses Kapitel bringt es ans Tageslicht! _;)

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 32**

Als der Nachmittagsunterricht beendet war – den Hermine trotz ihrer immer mieser werdenden Laune ohne weitere nennenswerte Zwischenfälle überstanden hatte – machte sie sich fluchtartig auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Leider stieß sie dabei ausgerechnet auf Harry, den sie aber mit einem herzhaften „Verpiss dich bloß!" davon überzeugte, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um mit ihr reden zu wollen. Er schien zwar zunächst nicht willig, ihr dies so ohne weiteres durchgehen zu lassen, aber Ginny, die zum Glück bei ihm war, konnte ihn letztendlich dann doch davon überzeugen.

Als die Tür ihres Zimmers sich endlich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, lehnte Hermine sich aufseufzend mit dem Rücken dagegen. Die sollten sie gefälligst alle in Ruhe lassen!

Ein Teil von ihr nahm zwar noch wahr, dass die Aggression, die sie empfand nicht angemessen war, dennoch fühlte sie sich sehr echt an und je mehr Hermine darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde sie.

Snape hatte kein Recht, sie so zu behandeln, wie er es heute getan hatte – so herablassend. Sie würde ihm schon die Meinung geigen, wenn sie später zu ihm ging.

Auch die anderen Lehrer waren heute auffallend penetrant gewesen. Richtig nervig! Als ob sie nicht schon genug Stress hätte, wegen der bevorstehenden Prüfung! Und die Schüler erst! Warum mussten die sie immer so abwertend ankucken – sie – die verhasste Streberin! Die Alles-Besser-Wisserin!

Hermine feuerte ihre Büchertasche ins Eck und warf sich aufs Bett. Das Kissen, an dem sie sich gleich darauf abreagierte, blieb ausdruckslos und setzte sich auch nicht zur Wehr – das war unbefriedigend. Sie stellte sich probeweise vor, es wäre Snapes arrogantes Gesicht und schlug noch ein paar Mal darauf ein. Das war schon erheblich besser!

Hermine beschloss schließlich - nachdem sie eine Weile mit mäßigem Erfolg versucht hatte zu lernen - die Zeit bis zum Abend für ein langes, ausgiebiges Bad zu nutzen. Vielleicht würde sie das ein wenig entspannen. Das Abendessen würde sie ausfallen lassen, da sie weder Hunger verspürte, noch die geringste Lust, sich unter Menschen zu begeben.

Eine Stunde später stieg sie – durchweicht und zumindest in etwas ausgeglichenerer Verfassung – aus der Wanne und machte sich, nachdem sie ihre Haare getrocknet hatte, daran sich anzuziehen.

Ihrer tendenziös immer noch kriegerischen Grundstimmung folgend, wählte sie robuste Kleidung – eine Jeans, feste Schuhe, ein schlichtes T-Shirt und eine leicht militärisch anmutende Jacke aus festem Baumwollstoff, die sie sonst eigentlich nie trug, weil sie irgendwie zu streng an ihr wirkte. Zu guter letzt flocht sie noch die Haare zu einem straffen Zopf zusammen.

Sie erschrak fast, als sie an ihrem Spiegel vorbeikam. Aber dann versuchte sie ein Lächeln und das Bild begann ihr zu gefallen. Die Frau im Spiegel sah wehrhaft aus und äußerst entschlossen. Das war gut! Sie würde es Snape schon zeigen!

Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg zu Tür, als ihr einfiel, dass es gar nicht nötig war, das halbe Schloss zu durchqueren und dabei Gefahr zu laufen, dass ihr irgendjemand begegnete, der sie noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. Sie würde einfach Snapes Kamin benutzen! Wofür hatte sie schließlich das verdammte Ding? Zwar kam sie dann wieder etwas zu früh – aber das war ihr eigentlich egal.

Sie nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver, aktivierte den verborgenen Kamin, warf das Pulver hinein und schlüpfte hinterher.

„Professor Snapes Wohnzimmer", sagte sie laut und deutlich und trat Sekunden später eben dort aus dem Kamin.

Hermine sah sich vorsichtig um, konnte aber keine Spur von Snape entdecken. Sie ging zur angelehnten Küchentür und lauschte, bevor sie diese langsam öffnete. Nichts! Auch im Bad und in Snapes kleinem Privatlabor war niemand. Blieb noch das Schlafzimmer.

Im gleichen Moment, als sie die Türklinke vorsichtig herunterdrückte, wurde die Schlafzimmertür von innen aufgerissen und sie sah sich Snape gegenüber, der sie wütend anfunkelte. Er war wohl gerade dabei gewesen sich anzukleiden, denn sein Gehrock stand vorne noch offen. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihren Blick an seinem weißen Hemd festzusaugen, dessen oberste Knöpfe ebenfalls nicht geschlossen waren.

„Bist du durch den Kamin gekommen?", fauchte er.

„Scharf kombiniert!", sagte Hermine. „Wie sollte ich denn wohl sonst in deine heiligen Gemächer vordringen?"

„Ich sagte, der Kamin ist für NOTFÄLLE!", sagte Snape bissig. „Was denkst du dir dabei, ihn aus Spaß zu benutzen?"

„Von Spaß kann gar nicht die Rede sein und überhaupt - wer sagt dir denn, dass das kein Notfall ist?", fragte Hermine pampig.

„Es sieht nicht aus wie ein Notfall!", sagte Snape.

„Wie sieht es denn aus?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

Snape ließ seinen Blick in aller Ruhe einmal von ihrem Kopf bis zu ihren Füßen und wieder zurück wandern. Schon allein dafür hätte Hermine in am liebsten getreten.

„Wie ein Unfall vielleicht, aber nicht wie ein Notfall", sagte er schließlich trocken.

„Für jemand, der selbst wie ein Leichenbestatter herumläuft, riskierst du eine ganz schön dicke Lippe", fauchte Hermine.

Snape trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und stand nun unmittelbar vor ihr, da sie keinen Zentimeter zurückgewichen war.

„Auch wenn diese aggressiven Anwandlungen auf deinen Entzug zurückzuführen sind", sagte er schneidend und musterte sie streng von oben herab, „ich werde nicht dulden, dass du mir respektlos gegenübertrittst. IST DAS KLAR?"

„Und wie das klar ist!", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich, soviel Verachtung wie möglich in ihren Blick und ihre Stimme zu legen.

„Wenn du den verstärkenden Trank zu dir genommen hast, ist es etwas anderes", sagte Snape schon wieder ein wenig versöhnlicher, „denn dann wirst du deine Emotionen kaum noch kontrollieren können – aber vorher und nachher erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich zusammenreißt."

„JA, SIR!", bellte Hermine und salutierte.

„Ich sollte dich vorher ein paar Kessel schrubben lassen, damit du dich abreagierst", brummte Snape.

„Ich dachte, diese Art von Ambitionen wärst du heute schon in deinem Unterricht los geworden", sagte Hermine giftig.

„Obszöne Gesten sind übrigens auch etwas, das unter _‚respektlos'_ fällt", knurrte Snape, dem beim Stichwort ‚Unterricht' wieder ihre Mittelfinger-Geste einfiel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Hermine hochnäsig.

„Ich meine natürlich deinen unverschämten Abgang heute Nachmittag", sagte Snape und sah sie strafend an.

„Ach das...", meine Hermine schulterzuckend. „Ich hab' dir nur gewunken – das ist nur eine alte Angewohnheit aus meinem Leben in der Muggelwelt."

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass es bei Muggeln üblich ist, sich mit dem gestreckten Mittelfinger zuzuwinken?", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Nicht gerade üblich...", sagte Hermine gedehnt. „Das machen nur Menschen, die sich besonders nahe stehen", fügte sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu.

Snape konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel nach oben wanderten.

„Solltest du es noch einmal wagen, mir diese freundliche Geste zukommen zu lassen, werde ich auf einen anderen alten Muggelbrauch zurückgreifen und dich übers Knie legen", sagte er stattdessen drohend.

_Wie bitte?_ Was dachte sich dieser unmögliche Mann nur dabei, sie auf diese martialische Art einschüchtern zu wollen? Zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen erschien eine steile Zornfalte.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wackelte provokativ mit dem Kopf hin und her, während sie ihm ihre Antwort von schräg unten entgegenschleuderte.

„Na – da HAB ich aber Angst!", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die eindeutig klar machte, dass sie das Gegenteil von dem ausdrücken wollte, was sie verbal von sich gab.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Handschellen schon anlegen, BEVOR ich dir den Trank gebe – nur zur Sicherheit", sagte Snape seidig. „So wie du drauf bist..."

Hermine war im ersten Moment nicht ganz sicher, ob er das nicht vielleicht doch ernst meinte und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Als Snape daraufhin grinste, kochte die Wut noch ein bisschen heißer in ihr hoch.

„Gib ihn schon her, deinen blöden Trank!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Was habe ich dir gerade über respektloses Verhalten erzählt?", fragte Snape und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht respektlos – ich kann's bloß kaum erwarten, das Zeug zu trinken", giftete Hermine. „Aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse übrigens – denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen NOCH wütender auf dich zu werden. Wahrscheinlich kommt das nämlich gar nicht vom Entzug, sondern ist eine ganz normale Reaktion auf dein abnormes Verhalten."

„Wart's ab!", entgegnete Snape, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von ihrer Provokation.

Er schloss die Schlafzimmertüre und durchquerte den Raum.

„Setz dich doch schon mal hin, während ich den Trank und die Handschellen hole", sagte er und verschwand dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in seinem Labor.

Die Hände trotzig in den Hosentaschen vergraben stapfte Hermine zur Couch und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. Handschellen! Das sollte er mal wagen!

Sie überlegte, was sie tun konnte um ihn zu ärgern. Einen Moment später stand sie auf und setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel, in dem Snape immer zu sitzen pflegte, wenn sie bei ihm war. Danach entledigte sie sich ihrer Schuhe und kickte sie davon, so dass sie zwischen dem Sessel und dem Sofa zu liegen kamen. Sie zog die Füße hoch und machte es sich im Schneidersitz bequem.

Als Snape zurückkam wanderte sein Blick pikiert von Hermine zu ihren Schuhen und wieder zurück.

„Mach's dir ruhig bequem!", sagte er in einem so ätzenden Tonfall, dass Hermine innerlich jubelte.

„Das hab ich schon!", sagte sie und nahm den Becher entgegen, den er ihr reichte.

„Trink!", sagte Snape schroff und setzte sich auf das Sofa, nicht ohne vorher Hermines Schuhe mit einem vernichtenden Blick per Fuß auf die Seite geschoben zu haben.

„Ist da wieder Veritaserum drin?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ja!", gab Snape ohne Umschweife zu. „Diesmal ist es wichtiger denn je, dass ich weiß, ob alles, was du gleich von dir geben wirst, auch der Wahrheit entspricht."

„Toll!", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und kippte das Gebräu mit einem Zug hinunter.

Snape beobachtete sie stumm.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile angriffslustig, da sein Blick sie nervös machte. „Wachsen mir Radieschen aus den Ohren, oder was?"

„Nein – wobei das sicher niedlich aussehen würde", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Niedlich!", schnaubte Hermine verächtlich. „Was ist es dann? Warum starrst du mich so penetrant an?"

„Du siehst anders aus, mit diesem Zopf", sagte Snape. „Irgendwie..."

„IRGENDWIE WAS?", grollte Hermine.

„...jünger", vollendete Snape seinen Satz.

„JÜNGER?", rief Hermine erbost. Sie riss das Gummiband von ihrem Zopf herunter, löste ihn und wuschelte mit beiden Händen durch ihre Haare, bis sie in alle Richtungen wild von ihrem Kopf abstanden.

„Besser so?", fauchte sie.

„Na ja...", sagte Snape und betrachtete sie nachdenklich, „besser ist nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort, aber immerhin siehst du jetzt mehr nach einem Notfall aus."

„Du bist selber ein Notfall", schnappte Hermine, „genauer gesagt so gar ein schwerer Unglücksfall – nein – eine Katastrophe, das trifft es am ehesten."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Snape. „In welcher Hinsicht?"

„In sozialer Hinsicht!", knurrte Hermine.

„Das trifft mich wahrlich tief", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Und du kannst auch ganz sicher sein, dass ich das ernst meine", sagte Hermine süßlich, „denn ich habe ja wieder mal dein Scheiß-Veritaserum intus."

„Welch ein Glück!", meinte Snape trocken.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und sah in mit einem bitterbösen Blick an, den er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen erwiderte. Wieder saßen sie sich einige Minuten lang schweigend gegenüber.

Ab einem gewissen Punkt spürte Hermine, dass die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzte – ihr Wutpegel stieg ab da kontinuierlich an, obwohl kein äußerer Auslöser dafür zu erkennen war.

Sie starrte den Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ an, als wäre er ihr schlimmster Feind.

All die Demütigungen, die er ihr über die Jahre verteilt zugefügt hatte, krochen aus den verborgenen Kammern ihrer Erinnerung hervor und die quälenden Gefühle die damit verbunden gewesen waren, schienen plötzlich so frisch, als wäre ihr das alles erst gestern passiert.

Diese emotionale Woge vermischte sich mit den jüngsten Gefühlen, die Snape bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Seit sie von ihm im Unterricht bei ihrem Tagtraum erwischt worden war, hatte er sie in übelster Weise bloßgestellt, geängstigt und gedemütigt und zuletzt dann auch noch zurückgewiesen. Für die Tatsache, dass er ihr auch half war im Moment kein Platz in Hermines zorngepeitschtem Geist.

Oh, wie sie in hasste! Wie hatte sie nur je glauben können, in ihn verliebt zu sein? Dieser Mann war der Teufel in Person – er war niederträchtig und grausam – und er hatte Spaß daran, seine Opfer zu quälen, dieses miese Schwein!

Sie wollte ihm weh tun, so wie er ihr weh getan hatte!

Sie wollte ihn demütigen!

Sie wollte ihn schlagen, ihm die Augen auskratzen!

Sie wollte ihn so lange quälen, bis er um Gnade winselte!

Snape reagierte ohne jede Verzögerung als sie ihn angriff – er hatte wohl schon auf einen derartigen Ausbruch gewartet.

Als sie auf ihn zuschoss wie eine Furie mit einem völlig irren Blick und einem heiseren Schrei, der an das Fauchen einer Wildkatze erinnerte, dauerte es nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er sie auf die Couch geworfen, an den Handgelenken gepackt und so geschickt unter seinem eigenen Körper begraben hatte, dass sie sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte.

Eine Weile wehrte sich Hermine mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, bis sie schließlich einzusehen schien, dass sie damit keinen Erfolg haben würde und es mit einer anderen Variante versuchte.

„LASS MICH LOS, DU DRECKIGER BASTARD!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

„Was wirst du tun, wenn ich dich loslasse?", frage Snape in einem enervierend ruhigen Ton.

„Dich umbringen!", zischte Hermine.

Sein Gesicht war dicht über ihr und seine irritierend schwarzen Augen schienen sich so intensiv in die ihren zu bohren, dass sie meinte, es tatsächlich zu spüren. Wenn sie doch nur eine Hand freibekommen könnte. Sie würde ihm die Fingernägel ins Fleisch schlagen bis das Blut spritzte!

„Das ist keine gute Idee!", sagte Snape.

„ICH HASSE DICH!", kreischte Hermine und begann wieder sich zu wehren.

„Ja, ich weiß – aber ich kann trotzdem nicht zulassen, das du mich umbringst", sagte Snape und verstärkte seinen ohnehin schon festen Griff. „Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen. Er tat ihr weh! ER TAT IHR SCHON WIEDER WEH! Sie wollte ihm auch weh tun! Sie wollte hineinschlagen in seine empörend gelassene Visage.

„Ich will dir weh tun", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Snape sie kaum verstand und sich ohne lang zu überlegen etwas näher zu ihr herunterbeugte. Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch in der Absicht, ihn zu beißen. Da Snape gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannt hatte was sie plante, klappten ihre Zähne mit einem scharfen Geräusch wenige Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt aufeinander.

„Netter Versuch!", sagte Snape anerkennend.

Hermine gab ein wutentbranntes, animalisch anmutendes Geräusch von sich und begann wieder unter ihm zu zappeln.

„Pass auf, Hermine", sagte Snape. „Ich gebe dir eine einzige Chance, aus diesem Kampf einigermaßen würdevoll herauszugehen. Ich lasse dich los, wenn du versprichst, mich nicht mehr anzugreifen. Was sagst du dazu?"

„DU KANNST MICH MAL!", schrie Hermine.

„Okay, dann nicht!", sagte Snape. „Dann werde ich dir jetzt Fesseln anlegen, denn ich habe keine Lust dich stundenlang festzuhalten."

„NEIN!", kreischte Hermine. Der Gedanke gefesselt zu werden, machte ihr große Angst.

„Versprichst du mir, mich nicht mehr anzugreifen, wenn ich dich loslasse?", fragte Snape noch einmal.

„JA!"

„Hast du auch vor, dein Versprechen zu halten?", fragte Snape.

„NEIN!"

„Veritaserum ist schon eine feine Sache", sagte Snape belustigt.

Hermine heulte vor Wut laut auf.

„Okay – dann werde ich jetzt...", begann Snape.

„ICH WERDE VERSUCHEN, MEIN VERSPRECHEN ZU HALTEN!", jaulte Hermine.

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Snape.

„JA!"

„Das ist ja schon mal was", sagte Snape. „Ich werde dich gleich loslassen, Hermine. Schließ die Augen und bleib einen Moment lang ganz ruhig liegen, bis ich weg bin."

Hermine nickte und schloss die Augen. Wenige Sekunden später gab Snape sie frei und zog sich ans andere Ende des Sofas zurück.

Zunächst blieb sie einfach so liegen, obwohl sie nicht mehr festgehalten wurde und auch sein Gewicht nicht mehr auf sich spürte. Dann öffnete sie die Augen. _Kein Snape!_ Sie starrte eine Weile bewegungslos an die Zimmerdecke. Erst als das Blut begann schmerzhaft in ihre Hände zurückzukehren, setzte sich mühsam auf. Sie richtete den Blick dabei starr nach unten und rieb sich, nachdem sie eine halbwegs bequeme Position gefunden hatte, die geschundenen Handgelenke.

Es tat weh! Er hatte sie schon wieder verletzt! Eine heiße Welle von Zorn überflutete ihr Bewusstsein. In dem Moment, als sie den Blick hob und Snape ansah wusste sie, dass sie ihr Versprechen nicht würde halten können und in dem Bestreben, es ihn nicht auch sofort erkennen zu lassen, sah sie gleich wieder weg.

„Hermine!", sagte Snape mit leiser beruhigender Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du immer noch unwahrscheinlich wütend bist, aber versuch bitte, dir klarzumachen, dass die Intensität dieses Gefühls künstlich herbeigeführt und damit eigentlich nicht real ist."

_NICHT REAL?_ Ihre Handgelenke brannten wie Feuer und der Mistkerl behauptete, das wäre alles nicht real? Aber sie durfte noch nicht reagieren. Wenn er sah, dass sie ihm erneut ans Leder wollte, würde er kurzen Prozess mit ihr machen.

Wie kam sie bloß an ihn heran? Auf diese Distanz hatte er jede Menge Zeit auf einen Angriff von ihr zu reagieren. Wenn sie Pech hatte, schaffte er es diesmal sogar, den Zauberstab zu ziehen – vielleicht hatte er ihn sogar schon in der Hand. Sie wagte nicht, den Blick zu heben, aus Angst, sich zu verraten.

Sie musste ihn näher an sich heran locken – aber wie? Flüstern würde bestimmt kein zweites Mal klappen. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend rieb sie einmal etwas heftiger über ihr Handgelenk. Der damit verbundene Schmerz entlockte ihr ein halbwegs echtes Schluchzen.

Tatsächlich kam Snape etwas näher heran - vermutlich, weil er befürchtete, sie tatsächlich ernsthaft verletzt zu haben.

„Hermine?", sagte er fragend.

„Es tut so weh!", schluchzte Hermine, was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

Und Snape, der sich darauf verließ, dass sie ihm unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums keinen Bären aufbinden konnte, rückte noch ein Stück näher heran, um die Sache in Augenschein zu nehmen – nahe genug, wie Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte.

Sie hielt ihm die eine Hand zur Begutachtung hin, während sie mit der anderen blitzschnell ausholte und ihm mit aller Kraft die Fingernägel durchs Gesicht zog.

Was sich danach abspielte, war ein wüstes Handgemenge – von Snapes Seite aus verbissen und längst nicht mehr so beherrscht, wie vorher – von Hermines Seite hingegen mit Klauen und Zähnen und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Er schaffte es jetzt nicht mehr so schnell wie bei ihrem ersten Angriff, sie zu überwältigen, da Hermine völlig durchdrehte und daher kaum zu bändigen war. Sie kratzte und biss, sie kreischte und fauchte, sie schlug und trat wie eine Wilde um sich, und das mit einer Kraft, die sie unter normalen Umständen wohl nie aufgebracht hätte.

Es gelang Snape schließlich, sie mit einer gut gezielten Ohrfeige für eine Sekunde in ihrer Raserei zu unterbrechen und er nutzte diese kurze Zeitspanne für einen sofortigen Rückzug, während er eilig seinen Zauberstab zog.

Bevor der Fluch sie traf, nahm Hermine noch ein paar Einzelheiten war – Snapes Hemd, das bis zum Bauch herunter aufgerissen war, die blutigen Schrammen in seinem Gesicht und auf seinen Händen und vor allem den mörderischen Blick, mit dem er sie fixierte. Danach wurde es dunkel um Hermine.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam saß sie in Snapes Sessel – ihre Hände waren an die Armlehnen gefesselt und ihre Füße an die Stuhlbeine. Es waren magische Fesseln – sie waren weich und schnitten daher auch nicht besonders fest in ihre ohnehin lädierte Haut - aber nichts desto trotz hielten sie ihre Gliedmaßen unerbittlich an Ort und Stelle.

Snape saß ihr gegenüber auf dem Sofa. Er hatte seine Kleidung in Ordnung gebracht und von den Kratzern, die Hermine ihm beigebracht hatte, waren nur noch blasse, leicht rötliche Streifen zu sehen. Auch sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich wieder relativiert – es war nur noch eine leichte Verärgerung in seinen Zügen erkennbar.

Wenige Augenblicke später musste Hermine feststellen, dass ihre Wut hingegen noch immer da war und zwar in unverminderter Intensität.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Snape ruhig.

Was für eine dämliche Frage!

„ICH BIN STINKWÜTEND!", schrie Hermine.

„Das dachte ich mir fast", sagte Snape.

„MACH MICH SOFORT LOS!", schrie Hermine.

„Nein, Hermine, das kann ich leider nicht tun", sagte Snape bedauernd.

„DU ARSCHLOCH! DU SADISTISCHER SCHEIßKERL! DU MIESER, WIDERWÄRTIGER, ALTER DRECKSACK!", keifte Hermine. „DU HAST KEIN RECHT, MIR DAS ANZUTUN! ICH – HASSE - DICH!"

„Schon gut!", seufzte Snape. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an! Lass es raus!"

„DARAUF KANNST DU GIFT NEHMEN, DU WICHSER!", schrie Hermine.

„Was macht dich denn so wahnsinnig wütend?", fragte Snape, der von der Flut ihrer Schimpfwörter nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein schien.

„DU... UND… ACH ALLES... EINFACH ALLES!", brüllte Hermine und rüttelte heftig an ihren Fesseln.

„Dann fang am besten mal von vorne an", schlug Snape vor.

„Wie - von vorne?", zischte Hermine.

„Fang bei deinem ersten Schuljahr an, als du mich zum ersten Mal getroffen hast", sagte Snape, „damit du nicht aus Versehen einen Grund mich zu hassen auslässt."

In der folgenden Stunde spie Hermine Snape ihre Verachtung entgegen, wie eine Schlange, die ihr Gift verspritzt. Sie schüttete ihren Zorn über ihm aus und ihre Verzweiflung über jede einzelne Demütigung, die er ihr jemals in den vergangenen acht Jahren zugefügt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über schrie sie ihn an wie eine Furie. Sie bäumte sich dabei immer wieder in ihren Fesseln auf und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie erneut versuchen würde ihn zu killen, falls sie freikäme.

Als sie mit der Abarbeitung von Snapes Missetaten an ihr endlich in der Gegenwart angekommen war und damit bei einem reichlich heiseren „UND NUN HAST DU MICH EINFACH HIER FESTGEBUNDEN, DU FEIGE SAU! WIE ICH DICH HASSE!" war zunächst einmal Ruhe.

Snape saß ihr immer noch ruhig gegenüber und schwieg. Allerdings wirkte er etwas blass.

Hermine indessen atmete schwer und keuchend. Ihre Kehle brannte wie Feuer vom vielen Schreien und ihre Arme und Beine schmerzten, da sie sich immer wieder gegen die Fesseln gewehrt hatte. Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgepowert, auch wenn immer noch genügend Wut in ihr war, dass sie Snape an die Kehle gesprungen wäre, wenn sie es nur gekonnt hätte. Sie räusperte sich und versuchte das Brennen in ihrem Hals dabei zu ignorieren.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Snape.

Hermine nickte, mühsam beherrscht nicht gleich wieder loszuschreien.

Snape stand auf und kam kurz darauf mit einem großen Glas Wasser zurück. Er trat neben sie und hielt es ihr an die Lippen. Hermine drehte den Kopf weg.

„Mach mich los!", fauchte sie heiser.

„Noch nicht!", sagte Snape. „Na komm schon, trink!", fügte er hinzu.

„Nein!", knurrte Hermine.

„Hermine! Bitte!", sagte Snape.

Er _bat_ sie um etwas? Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Misstrauisch drehte sie den Kopf – bereit, ihn erneut aufs Übelste anzukeifen, falls er sich über sie lustig machte. Aber sie konnte keinen Spott in seinen Zügen erkennen – nur Anspannung und Sorge.

Sie öffnete den Mund und Snape setzte das Glas vorsichtig an ihre Lippen, während er mit einer Hand ihren Kopf im Nacken stützte. Diese unerwartete Berührung hätte Hermine um ein Haar wieder zum Ausrasten gebracht, wäre sie nicht von dem köstlichen kühlen Wasser abgelenkt worden, das wie ein wohltuender Balsam ihre Kehle hinunter rann – ein Gefühl, das für den Moment alles andere in den Hintergrund rückte.

Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte, bis sie schließlich das ganze Glas ausgetrunken hatte.

„Besser?", fragte Snape. Seine Hand lag noch immer in ihrem Nacken.

Hermine nickte.

Snape strich ihr ein paar verirrte Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Nimm deine Finger von mir!", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang rau und barg immer noch einen aggressiven Unterton, aber zumindest hatte sie nicht mehr das Bedürfnis zu schreien.

Sofort zog Snape seine Hand zurück. Er stellte das Glas ab und machte Anstalten, zum Sofa zurückzugehen.

„Du kannst die Fesseln jetzt lösen", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde mich ruhig verhalten."

Snape sah sie einen Moment zweifelnd an, kam jedoch zu ihr zurück und ging vor ihrem Stuhl in die Hocke.

„Du wirst dich also nicht auf mich stürzen, sobald ich dich befreie?", fragte er leise.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte nur ein wenig bewegen – ich bin schon ganz steif."

„Okay!", sagte Snape. Er erhob sich, trat einen Schritt zurück und visierte Hermine mit seinem Zauberstab an. Eine Sekunde später waren die Fesseln verschwunden.

Hermine stand etwas schwankend auf und machte ein paar Schritte, während sie sich die schmerzenden Arme rieb. Sie ging bis zum Kamin, wo sie stehen blieb und sich mit einer Hand an dem steinernen Sims abstützte.

„Hermine?", hörte sie Snapes Stimme hinter sich. Sie machte eine abwehrende Geste ohne etwas zu entgegnen. Kurz darauf drehte sie sich um, ging zu ihrem Sessel zurück und setzte sich wieder hin.

Snape musterte sie aufmerksam, aber sie hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Bis du immer noch so wütend?", fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Snape.

„Leer!", antwortete Hermine.

Der verbliebene Rest von Wut war innerhalb der letzten paar Minuten verraucht und hatte einer großen, erschütternden Leere Platz gemacht, die so beklemmend war, dass Hermine es nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

„Müde!", fügte sie in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes für die grenzenlose Erschöpfung, die sich in ihr breit machte, hinzu.

„Dann komm besser hier herüber und leg dich hin", sagte Snape und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich nicht imstande, etwas anderes zu tun, als einfach nur hier sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, dass die Leere sie innerlich auffraß.

Snape kam zu ihr. Er streckte die Hand aus, wohl in der Absicht, sie an der Schulter zu berühren. Hermine wusste, dass sie seine Berührung nicht würde ertragen können. Es würde sie schlichtweg überfordern, die dazugehörigen Emotionen auszuhalten.

„Bitte nicht!", sagte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

Sie hörte, wie er einmal tief durchatmete, sich aber ihrem Wunsch beugte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine!", sagte er rau.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte nichts hören.

„Hermine?", sagte Snape besorgt.

Sie hob beide Hände und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Snape wandte sich ab und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Das Geräusch machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Setz dich hin!", flüsterte sie erstickt. Das Geräusch verstummte.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam fühlte sich Hermine wieder in der Lage, die Augen zu öffnen.

Das erste, was sie sah war Snape. Er wirkte regelrecht verzweifelt, wie er da bleich und mit besorgtem Blick auf dem Sofa saß und sie anstarrte.

Langsam kamen aus der Leere in Hermines Innerem die ersten Gefühle zurück und das dominanteste davon war bleierne Müdigkeit.

„Ich möchte in mein Zimmer und schlafen", sagte sie.

Snape schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sie wieder sprach.

„Bist du sicher, dass du schlafen kannst?", fragte er. „Du könntest einen Beruhigungstrank nehmen – nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Ich bin vollkommen ruhig", sagte Hermine und der emotionslose Klang ihrer Stimme schien Snape einigermaßen zu überzeugen.

„Du kannst auch hier auf der Couch schlafen...", sagte er zögernd, da er nicht sicher schien, ob er sie wirklich schon gefahrlos gehen lassen konnte.

„Ich möchte in mein Zimmer!", sagte Hermine und stand auf.

Snape erhob sich ebenfalls und begleitete sie zum Kamin. Er warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein und sah zu, wie Hermine sich bereitmachte.

„Mein Schlafzimmer", sagte sie, und ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen war sie im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freu' mich wie immer riesig über eure Reviews!_ :D


	33. Chapter 33

_Huhu ihr Süßen! Bevor's los geht vielen lieben Dank wieder mal an alle, die mir so fleißig Reviews schreiben, auch an diejenigen, denen ich nicht mailen kann, und ein ganz besonders dicker Knuddler an Nemea in Neuseeland!_

_So – und jetzt ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! _:D

---

**Kapitel 33**

Snape starrte noch eine ganze Weile in den leeren Kamin, ehe er es endlich schaffte, den Blick von den grauen Steinen zu lösen.

Dieser Abend hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Hermines Wutausbrüche wegzustecken, war ihm nicht so schwer gefallen – damit hatte er aufgrund des Trankes gerechnet – auch wenn der ungezügelte Hass in ihren Worten ihn bisweilen schon etwas tiefer als erwartet getroffen hatte.

Viel schlimmer jedoch war für ihn die Situation hinterher gewesen. Ihr nicht helfen zu können, hatte ihm gewaltig zugesetzt. Dass sie sich nicht von ihm in den Arm nehmen und trösten, ja nicht einmal ansatzweise berühren hatte lassen, tat ihm fast körperlich weh, vor allem weil er nicht wusste, ob sie es nach diesem Abend je wieder zulassen würde.

Der Gedanke, sie könnte ihn weiterhin zurückweisen, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und die Verzweiflung, die dabei in ihm aufkeimte, stand der Wut über seine eigene Schwäche, die er gleichzeitig empfand in nichts nach.

Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass er sich so von diesem Mädchen und ihrer Zuneigung abhängig machte? Einer Zuneigung, die sie sich obendrein nur einbildete, wie der heutige Abend in drastischer Weise bewiesen hatte. Es war nahezu unmöglich, dass bei so viel Hass noch Platz für das Gefühl sein sollte, dass sie angeblich für ihn empfand.

Nach einer Weile begann er mechanisch sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen, aber seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um das eben Erlebte. Auch als er kurz darauf im Bett lag und seine Augen schloss, sah er Hermines Gesicht vor sich und ihre Augen, die ihn in wildem Zorn anfunkelten. Nachdem er eine Weile erfolglos versucht hatte, sich gegen seine beunruhigenden Gedankengänge zu sperren, gab er es auf und akzeptierte gleichzeitig, dass im Moment an Schlaf wohl eher nicht zu denken war.

Hermine fiel ins Bett wie ein Stein, doch wieder erwarten konnte sie nicht auf der Stelle einschlafen. Ihre Müdigkeit wurde nach und nach verdrängt von dem Bewusstsein, was sie dort im Kerker alles von sich gegeben und vor allem wie sie es getan hatte. Die Leere, die sie noch vor kurzem völlig ausgefüllt hatte, wurde nun abgelöst von der Bestürzung, die sie deswegen empfand.

Sie hatte Severus sämtliche negativen Gefühle, die sie je für ihn empfunden hatte ungefiltert um die Ohren gehauen und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, ihn damit auch getroffen zu haben.

Das Schlimme daran war, dass sie nun, nachdem sie sich wieder im ‚Normalzustand' befand, keine einzige ihrer Hasstiraden emotional nachvollziehen konnte. Diese Gefühle, die sie ihm so geballt präsentiert hatte, waren zwar durchaus echt gewesen und daher wohl auch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein genauestens abgespeichert, gehörten aber längst der Vergangenheit an. Wenn sie jetzt an ihn dachte, stand etwas ganz anderes im Vordergrund.

Eine warme Welle der Zuneigung überrollte sie, als sie an sein bleiches Gesicht dachte und an seinen besorgten, ja fast verzweifelten Blick, als sie sich nach ihrem aggressiven Exzess völlig in sich zurückgezogen hatte.

Auch wenn sie sich selber nicht erklären konnte, warum - sie liebte diesen finsteren, verschlossenen und bis zur Bösartigkeit zynischen Mann. Aber nach dem Auftritt heute abend und den Vorwürfen, mit dem sie ihn überschüttet hatte, würde er ihr das nie im Leben glauben. Sie hatte vielmehr eine weitere Mauer aufgebaut mit ihrem Verhalten.

Warum hatte sie vorhin nicht zulassen können, dass er sie berührte? Warum musste sie ihn zurückweisen? Vielleicht wäre ja alles gut geworden, wenn sie sich in seine Arme geflüchtet und den Hass und die Wut hinter sich gelassen hätte.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal so unsagbar verlassen. Und sie sehnte sich nun verzweifelt nach der Berührung, die sie zuvor so strikt zurückgewiesen hatte.

Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der Hand die Matratze ab, vor allem die Stelle, an der Krummbein sich für gewöhnlich zum Schlafen einrollte. Wo war dieser verdammte Kater, wenn man ihn einmal brauchte?

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine die nächste Entscheidung traf, aber als es geschehen war wusste sie, dass nichts mehr sie davon abbringen konnte. Sie würde zu Severus gehen! Im gleichen Moment, als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, wurde die Sehnsucht nach ihm so stark, dass Hermine es kaum noch aushielt. Sie verwarf den Gedanken, sich vorher noch anzukleiden und begab sich barfuss und im Nachthemd zum Kamin.

Es war alles dunkel in Snapes Wohnung, als sie dort ankam. Behutsam, um nirgends anzustoßen, schlich sie zum Schlafzimmer und öffnete mit äußerster Vorsicht die Türe.

Das spärliche Mondlicht, das durch eines der kleinen Kerkerfenster fiel, tauchte den Raum in ein diffuses Halbdunkel, das die Umrisse der Möbel eher erahnen als erkennen ließ.

Langsam und mit kleinen vorsichtigen Schritten tastete Hermine sich zum Bett vor. Je näher sie diesem kam, desto verrückter und unmöglicher schien ihr das, was sie hier tat. Severus würde sie umbringen, wenn sie ihn aus dem Schlaf riss.

Dass er dort lag - auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, mit dem Rücken zu ihr - hatte sie schon erkannt. Was sollte sie nun machen? Wieder gehen? Nein! Sie hatte sich so weit vorgewagt – sie würde es auch durchziehen! Aber sie würde sich damit begnügen, sich – wenigstens für eine Weile - auf der freien Seite des Bettes niederzulegen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken. Allein dem leisen Geräusch seines Atems zu lauschen, würde ihre Einsamkeit ein wenig lindern.

Sie hob die Decke leicht an und ließ sich mit äußerster Vorsicht auf dem Bett nieder. Bei jedem leisen Knarren ängstlich verharrend, zog sie die Füße hoch und legte schließlich erleichtert aufatmend, seitlich und Snape den Rücken zugewandt, den Oberkörper auf der Matratze ab.

Sie wollte gerade nach der Bettdecke greifen um sie über sich zu ziehen, als Snape sich umdrehte.

Hermine hielt erschrocken den Atem an.

Was danach passierte konnte sie im ersten Moment gar nicht fassen.

Ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

War er vielleicht gar nicht richtig wach? Würde er gleich merken, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, aus allen Wolken fallen und sie dann dementsprechend fertig machen?

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er hielt sie nur fest und sagte kein Wort.

Wie war das nur möglich?

Am Geräusch seines Atems glaubte Hermine zu erkennen, dass er wach war. Sie entspannte sich langsam und ließ auch das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sich ihrer bemächtigte, irgendwann ohne Vorbehalt zu. Instinktiv spürte sie, dass es besser war, zu schweigen.

Nach einer Weile wurde sie mutiger. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig in seinen Armen um und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Es war ein fremdes und zugleich berauschendes Gefühl, nur noch durch eine dünne Lage Stoff von seiner Haut getrennt zu sein, deren Wärme sie deutlich spüren konnte.

Snape – der ohne jeden Zweifel wach war – zog sie noch enger an sich.

Bald darauf wurde sie von den Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend eingeholt, die sich auf seltsame Weise mit dem warmen, unsagbar zärtlichen und auch dankbaren Gefühl verbanden, das sie nun empfand. Als sie daraufhin ein leises Schluchzen nicht verhindern konnte, strich Snape ihr beruhigend über das Haar und über den Rücken. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und gab sich dieser herrlich tröstenden Berührung hin.

Trotz des emotionalen Sturmes, der in ihr tobte, forderte die Erschöpfung kurz darauf ihren Tribut und sie schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Sie erwachte, als das trübe Licht des frühen Morgens noch sehr zögernd die Konturen der Gegenstände schärfer werden ließ. Nachdem sie einen Moment lang desorientiert die ihr fremde Zimmerwand angestarrt hatte, auf die ihr erster Blick gefallen war, registrierte ihr Verstand, wo sie war und auch, dass sie von einem Geräusch geweckt worden war. Das Geräusch – ein leicht gereizt klingendes Räuspern – wiederholte sich und Hermine hob den Kopf und drehte ihn in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war.

Severus stand komplett bekleidet am anderen Ende des Bettes und sah sie mit einem Blick an, über dessen Bedeutung sie nur rätseln konnte.

Sie meinte verhaltenen Zorn, aber auch Traurigkeit darin zu entdecken und gleichzeitig eine Art trotzige Entschlossenheit, sich keinem von beiden hinzugeben, aber sicher war sie sich dessen nicht. Auf jeden Fall war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich in dieser Situation unwohl fühlte.

„Du musst gehen!", sagte er in einem Ton der so emotionslos klang, dass er nur aufgesetzt sein konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", sagte Hermine.

„Guten Morgen!", erwiderte er steif, drehte sich dann um und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine setzte sich auf und schwang die Füße über den Rand der Matratze. Bevor sie aufstand, ließ sie ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Es war unglaublich! Sie hatte eine Nacht mit Severus Snape in dessen Schlafzimmer verbracht! Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre ihr allein der Gedanke daran absolut utopisch vorgekommen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann hinaus in das Wohnzimmer.

Snape stand kerzengerade vor dem Kamin und schien auf sie zu warten. Als sie auf ihn zuging griff er nach der Dose mit dem Flohpulver und warf eine Handvoll davon hinein. Er schien es gar nicht abwarten zu können, sie loszuwerden.

Von den Kratzern, die sie gestern in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen – scheinbar besaß er probate Mittel um solche Spuren verschwinden zu lassen.

Hermine trat zu ihm und legte zaghaft die Hand auf seinen Arm, womit sie sich einen strengen und reichlich abweisenden Blick einhandelte.

„Danke!", sagte Hermine. „Das ich bei dir sein konnte, letzte Nacht, hat mir sehr geholfen."

„Das war ein Fehler", sagte Snape grimmig. „Ich hätte dich sofort zurück schicken müssen."

„Aber du hast es nicht getan und darüber bin ich sehr froh", sagte Hermine mit stoischer Ruhe. Sie fühlte sich so klar im Kopf und so ausgeglichen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Severus dagegen wirkte fast fahrig, als er sie nun mit Nachdruck in den Kamin schob.

„Geh jetzt!", knurrte er. „Und miss dieser Sache bloß nicht mehr Bedeutung bei, als sie hat", hörte sie ihn noch sagen, bevor sie sich auflöste um in ihrem eigenen Kamin wieder zu erscheinen.

Keine Bedeutung beimessen – pah! Natürlich hatte das eine Bedeutung. Wenn Severus sie nicht gerne hätte, würde er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen und wenn er sich keinen Sorgen um sie machen würde, hätte er sie nie im Leben so getröstet wie gestern Nacht. Also hatte er sie gern! Punkt!

„Und ich werde ihn auch dazu bringen, das zuzugeben!", sagte sie zu Krummbein, der in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett lag und sie aufmerksam musterte, als sie aus dem soeben aufgetauchten Kamin trat.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie noch fast eine Stunde Zeit hatte, ehe die Frühstückszeit in der großen Halle begann. Severus war bei ihrem Rausschmiss wirklich auf Nummer sicher gegangen. Er hatte, vor lauter Eile sie loszuwerden, nicht einmal gefragt, wie sie sich fühlte und ihr auch keinen Trank zur Milderung etwaiger Entzugs-Symptome verordnet. Egal! Sie fühlte sich ohnehin prächtig. Ihre Aggressionen waren verschwunden – was sie nun empfand verdiente eher den Namen Kampfgeist und das war schließlich etwas positives.

Sie zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf, warf es aufs Bett und ging zum Duschen.

Als das warme Wasser an ihr herabfloss und sie das Duschgel auf ihrem Körper verteilte, fühlte sie sich mit einem Male heftig erregt. Sie ließ die Finger zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und begann, sich mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu reiben.

Ihre Gedanken gingen unterdessen auf Wanderschaft und kehrten zur gestrigen Nacht zurück, als Snape sie in den Armen gehalten hatte. Sie ergänzte ihre Erinnerungen dahingehen, dass sie sich vorstellte, wie er ihr Nachhemd hochschob, ihre Beine spreizte und mit seinen langen, kräftigen Fingern in sie eindrang um sie dann mit rhythmischen Stößen zu stimulieren.

Allein diese einzige Fantasie genügte, um sie heftigst zuckend zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Keuchend lehnte sie sich an die gekachelte Wand der Dusche.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Seit sie Severus in dieses Bordell gefolgt war, hatte sie sich nicht mehr selbst befriedigt. In der darauffolgenden Zeit war sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Entzugserscheinungen auszuhalten, als das sie ein derartiges Bedürfnis verspürt hätte. Hieß das vielleicht, dass der Entzug überstanden war?

Dieser Gedanke beflügelte Hermine ungemein. Sie wusch sich das restliche Duschgel ab und verließ in ein Handtuch gewickelt und leise eine Melodie summend das Bad. Da sie immer noch zu früh dran war, legte sie sich noch ein wenig aufs Bett und eh sie sich versah, waren ihre Finger schon wieder zwischen ihren Beinen gelandet.

„Sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an!", sagte sie zu Krummbein, als sie eine Weile später einen erneuten Orgasmus hinter sich hatte. „Ich bin eben einfach ein unersättliches Weib!"

Kichernd wuschelte sie über den flauschigen Bauch des Katers, der ihr als kleines Dankeschön Krallen und Zähne in den Arm bohrte.

Als Hermine schließlich ihr Zimmer verließ um sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück zu machen, war sie allerbester Laune.

Sie saß schon am Tisch und hatte eine nicht unerhebliche Menge an Köstlichkeiten auf ihren Teller gehäuft, als Harry und Ginny eintrafen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei Hübschen!", sagte Hermine erfreut und schenkte den Beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Harry starrte sie entgeistert an und auch Ginny schien reichlich irritiert.

„Das letzte mal, als ich dich traf, hast du mir nahegelegt, mich zu verpissen", knurrte Harry schließlich. „Du hast deine Meinung also geändert?"

„Das tut mir ehrlich leid, Harry!", sagte Hermine zerknirscht. „Ich war gestern ziemlich daneben. Du warst eigentlich gar nicht persönlich gemeint – ich wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Und heute geht es dir plötzlich blendend?", sagte Harry und sah sie zweifelnd an.

Eigentlich sah Harry gar nicht so schlecht aus. Das schwarze Haar, das sich nach wie vor dagegen sträubte, zu etwas frisurähnlichem umgewandelt zu werden, gab ihm etwas Verwegenes und die strahlend grünen Augen in diesem Gesicht, das schon längst nicht mehr das eines Jungen war, sondern männlich-markante Züge aufwies, die man bei genauerer Betrachtung eigentlich nur sexy nennen konnte...

_HÖLLE!_ Was in drei Teufels Namen dachte sie da? Das da war HARRY!

„Ääähhhm..., ja, es geht mir gut!", sagte sie eilig.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und Ginny sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ehrlich, es geht mir gut!", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich. „Ich weiß, dass ihr mich für ziemlich durchgeknallt halten müsst, weil ich solche Stimmungsschwankungen habe, aber glaubt mir - es ist alles im grünen Bereich."

Ginny, die mit diesem Begriff scheinbar nichts anfangen konnte, warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Es besteht kein Anlass zur Sorge", übersetzte Harry, „oder - zumindest glaubt Hermine das", fügte er etwas giftig hinzu.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir ein Gespräch schuldig bin", sagte Hermine. „Euch beiden!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie sah, wie Ginny das Gesicht verzog. „Ich bitte euch aber noch um ein kleines bisschen Geduld."

„Du strapazierst meine... unsere Geduld schon reichlich lange", sagte Harry bitter.

„Hm...?", sagte Hermine, die einen Moment lang abgelenkt war, da sie einem vorbeigehenden Mitschüler nachsah, der einen unglaublich knackigen Hintern hatte. „Ja, ich weiß! Es tut mir ja auch leid... aber es ist nun mal so..." Plötzlich verstummte sie, während ihr Blick sich an der Eingangstür festsaugte.

„Es ist nun mal so?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr für solche Diskussionen – Snape hatte die Halle betreten.

„Wir reden ein andermal, Harry, ja?", sagte sie abwesend und verfolgte mit den Augen den Weg des Zaubertränkemeisters durch die Mitte der Tischreihen.

„Na klar!", schnaubte Harry erbost. „Du bist ja im Moment auch viel zu beschäftigt, deinen herzallerliebsten Professor Kotzbrocken anzustarren!"

„Schön, dass du so viel Verständnis hast", murmelte Hermine ohne ihren Blick von Snape abzuwenden.

Harry klatschte sich missmutig einige Löffel Porridge auf den Teller und begann zu essen, während Ginny die Augenbrauen hochzog und abwechselnd Snape und Hermine beobachtete.

Snape hatte keinen einzigen Blick zum Gryffindortisch geworfen, während er auf seinen Platz zusteuerte. Er erschreckte seine Kollegen mit dem üblichen Guten-Morgen-ähnlichen Knurren und versorgte sich zunächst einmal mit Kaffee.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus?", fragte McGonagall, die auf dem Platz neben ihm saß.

„Wie immer!", sagte Snape, während er den Toast, den er soeben auf seinen Teller gelegt hatte böse anstarrte.

„Oh - das tut mir leid", sagte McGonagall mit sanfter Ironie.

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme!", brummte Snape.

„Gerne geschehen!", sagte McGonagall. „Wobei das nur die Einleitung zu einem Anliegen ist, das ich an dich habe."

Snape seufzte genervt.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass dich das freuen würde", sagte McGonagall. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Snape verdrießlich, als sie keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus fortzufahren.

„Du hast mir doch unlängst deinen Vorschlag für eine Neustrukturierung der Bereiche ‚Verteidigung' und ‚Zaubertränke' unterbreitet", sagte McGonagall. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und je mehr ich das tat, desto vielversprechender erschien mir deine Idee..."

„Aber?", fragte Snape.

„Aber...", seufzte McGonagall, „Tonks wäre beinahe vor Schreck von Stuhl gefallen, als ich ihr davon erzählt habe. Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest etwas unternommen, um euer Verhältnis zueinander zu verbessern, aber das Gegenteil scheint der Fall zu sein." Sie warf Snape einen reichlich vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich _habe_ etwas unternommen", sagte Snape. „Ist das mein Problem, wenn Tonks darauf nicht anspringt?"

„Severus...", sagte McGonagall, nun mit einem deutlich warnenden Unterton, „übertreib es nicht! Ich möchte, dass du dich mit Tonks zusammensetzt und deine Pläne mit ihr besprichst. Wenn ihr eine Lösung gefunden habt, mit der ihr beide leben könnt, dürft ihr sie mir präsentieren."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", sagte Snape erschüttert.

„Doch, Severus, das ist mein Ernst!", sagte McGonagall. „Mach ihr deinen Vorschlag schmackhaft!"

„Minerva! Tonks wird nie im Leben freiwillig dazu bereit sein, mich als Vorgesetzten zu akzeptieren", sagte Snape.

„Wie kannst du das wissen, wenn du es nicht ausprobiert hast", sagte McGonagall. „Und ich meine – wirklich ernsthaft ausprobiert."

„Pffff...", machte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ihr tatsächlich nicht auf einen Nenner kommt, werde ich mich natürlich dazwischenschalten", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Dann könnte es sein, dass Tonks nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als dich zu akzeptieren oder aber – falls ich merken sollte, dass du dich nicht ausreichend bemühst – ich das ganze Vorhaben sausen lasse."

„Sehr überzeugend, Minerva!", knurrte Snape. „Man könnte es aber auch ‚Erpressung' nennen."

„So pingelig wollen wir doch nicht sein, nicht wahr, Severus?", sagte McGonagall milde lächelnd.

„Schön! Was genau erwartest du denn von mir?", fragte Snape resigniert.

„Überzeuge Tonks davon, dass es auch zu ihren Besten ist, den schwierigsten Teil der von ihr übernommenen Aufgabe an dich abzutreten", sagte McGonagall, „damit sie sich mit mehr Kraft auf die verbliebenen konzentrieren kann, die bestimmt schon Herausforderung genug für sie sind. Überzeuge sie außerdem davon – und das wird mit Sicherheit der schwierigere Teil – dass es nicht einem Todesurteil gleichkommt, dich als unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten zu haben, dass sie von deiner Erfahrung profitieren und von dir lernen kann und dass du stets ein offenes Ohr für ihre Sorgen und Nöte haben würdest."

Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Meinst du, dass Tonks es merken würde, wenn ich einen _Imperius _auf sie lege?", sagte er dann mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme. „Denn das dürfte die einzige Möglichkeit sein, sie von meinen Qualitäten zu überzeugen."

„Da drüben sitzt eine junge Dame, die du scheinbar auch ohne Hilfsmittel überzeugt hast", sagte McGonagall versonnen und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Gryffindortisch, „zumindest dem hingerissenen Blick nach zu urteilen, mit dem sie dich ansieht."

Snapes Kopf ruckte herum und für einen kurzen Moment sah er Hermine ins Gesicht, was die ohnehin ausgeprägten Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirn noch vertiefte.

„Minerva", sagte er gepresst, „ich habe dir doch schon neulich in deinem Büro..."

McGonagall hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Du musst dich nicht schon wieder rechtfertigen", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, „wenn ich auch kaum umhinkomme festzustellen, dass Hermine in dir wohl weit mehr sieht, als ihren Lehrer – möge das Schicksal es gut mit ihr meinen und dieses gefährliche Unterfangen nicht übel bestrafen. Das einzige, was ich mit meiner Anspielung sagen wollte ist, dass du sicher fähig bist, dem Bild zu entsprechen, das du Tonks nahe bringen sollst."

„Stets ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen und Nöte anderer... klar – jetzt, wo du's sagst - das klingt eindeutig nach mir", sagte Snape ätzend.

„Ich würde mich dir jederzeit anvertrauen, wenn ich ein persönliches Problem hätte", sagte McGonagall ruhig.

„Du bist ja auch Minerva, die Unerschrockene und nicht so ein wehleidiges Nervenbündel wie Tonks", knurrte Snape.

„Oh, danke!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Dann wirst du wohl ein wenig an deinem Einfühlungsvermögen arbeiten müssen und an deiner Fähigkeit, Mitgefühl zu zeigen, damit es für Tonks auch reicht."

Snape seufzte vernehmlich.

„Ich erwarte, dass du dich noch diese Woche mit ihr zusammensetzt", sagte McGonagall.

„Diese Woche?", maulte Snape. „Hat das nicht noch ein wenig Zeit?"

„Nein! Wenn die Änderung bereits ab dem nächsten Schuljahr stattfinden soll, müssen wir noch einen geeigneten Zaubertränke-Lehrer für die unteren Jahrgänge finden und das kann dauern, wie du weißt."

„Schön, ich werde es versuchen", sagte Snape missmutig.

„Viel Erfolg dabei", sagte McGonagall herzlich. „Ich werde Tonks gleich nachher informieren, dass du auf sie zukommst."

Als Snape kurz darauf die große Halle verließ war er ziemlich übler Laune. Ein paar Schüler, an denen er vorbeirauschte, wichen allein aufgrund seines Gesichtausdrucks vorsichtshalber noch ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm auch ja nicht im Weg zu stehen.

Hermine, die ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, ohne die besorgten Blicke von Harry und Ginny zu bemerken.

Im Verteidigungsunterricht, der an diesem Morgen als erstes auf dem Stundenplan stand, ging Tonks mit ungewohnter Strenge vor. Es schien, als wäre ihr heute Morgen eine gewaltige Laus über die Leber gelaufen.

Hermine indessen machte der Unterricht großen Spaß. Aus irgendeinem dubiosen Grund fiel es ihr erst heute so richtig auf, das einige ihrer Klassenkameraden durchaus nett anzusehen waren.

Sie ging sogar so weit, während den praktischen Übungen ein wenig zu flirten, was ihre jeweiligen Partner ziemlich in Verwirrung zu stürzen schien, da sie so etwas von ihr einfach nicht gewöhnt waren.

Guter Dinge und voller Vorfreude begab sich Hermine später am Vormittag mit den anderen hinunter in den Kerker.

Snape machte ein ausgesucht biestiges Gesicht, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Hermine lächelte ihn an und setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hielt seinen Unterricht mit der Gewohnten Schärfe, stauchte jeden gnadenlos zusammen, der es wagte, etwas falsch zu machen, etwas nicht zu wissen oder auch nur zu lange mit einer Antwort zu zögern, wickelte seine Opfer dabei wahlweise mit seiner Seidenstimme ein, um sie anschließend mit beißendem Spott zu überschütten, oder ließ das Blut in ihren Adern von vornherein durch seinen eisigen Tonfall gefrieren – was er auch tat – Hermine beobachtete ihn fasziniert und lauschte andächtig dem Klang seiner Stimme. Dabei kamen ihr alle möglichen Situationen der letzten Wochen in den Sinn, vor allem jene, in denen Snape sie angefasst hatte oder auch die Bilder von ihm und der Hure Natalie.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte sie fest, dass sie äußerst erregt war und dass dieses Gefühl immer intensiver wurde. Ihr Höschen war im Schritt schon völlig durchnässt und ihr Unterleib pochte wie verrückt. Sie konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, unter der Bank heimlich Hand an sich zu legen. Die kleinste Bewegung auf dem Stuhl machte sich in ihrem Schoß bemerkbar. Das Gefühl wurde so überwältigend, dass sie um ein Haar laut aufgestöhnt hätte.

Sie musste unbedingt hier raus, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Nun war es aber keine wirklich gute Idee, während Snapes Unterricht einfach den Raum zu verlassen, auch dann nicht, wenn man auf die Toilette musste, und kaum einer der Schüler traute sich, ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. In der Regel kniffen sie lieber eine Stunde lang die Beine zusammen, als sich diese Blöße zu geben.

Hermine stand auf und hob gleichzeitig die Hand.

Snape sprach seinen Satz zu Ende und sah sie dann mit einem ziemlich ungehaltenen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", fragte er gereizt.

„Entschuldigung! Dürfte ich bitte austreten, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

„Verschwinden Sie!", sagte Snape unfreundlich und fuhr gleich darauf fort, einen Ravenclaw-Schüler, den er gerade aufs Korn genommen hatte, verbal weiter zu foltern.

Das war ja unerwartet glimpflich abgelaufen.

Hermine eilte hinaus, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und hastete dann zur nächsten Mädchentoilette. Kaum hatte sie die Kabine hinter sich zugesperrt, riss sie ihren Rock hoch und schob die Hand in ihr Höschen. Sekunden später kam sie so heftig, dass ihr fast die Knie weich wurden.

Schwer atmend ließ sie sich auf dem Deckel der Toilette nieder. Nach einer Weile stellte sie fest, dass ihre Hand noch immer an Ort und Stelle war und eine kleine vorsichtige Bewegung machte ihr deutlich, dass sie noch immer – oder vielleicht auch schon wieder – erregt war.

Diesmal ließ sie sich ein bisschen mehr Zeit, schwelgte in den Fantasiebildern, die sie vorhin schon so angeturnt hatten, und zögerte ihren Höhepunkt dadurch hinaus, dass sie sich nur noch mit hauchzarten Bewegungen stimulierte, bis sie schließlich, auf ein leises Anstupsen der Klitoris hin, heftigst zuckend explodierte.

Kurz darauf stand sie am Waschbecken und schaufelte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Es war ihr mittlerweile klar, dass ihr Zustand nicht normal war. Aber waren dies wirklich ebenfalls Entzugserscheinungen? Sie freute sich bereits jetzt darauf, Severus diese Frage zu stellen. Sollte er doch mal sehen, wie er damit fertig würde, zumal sein abendlicher Trank die jeweiligen Symptome ja noch um ein vielfaches verstärkte.

Als sie in den Kerker zurückkehrte, lag ein kleines verhaltenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Na – wie gefällt euch diese Wendung? °g° _


	34. Chapter 34

_Huhu ihr lieben Leser! Ich war mal wieder etwas schneller, drum kommt das neue Kapitel schon heute. Ich sag's euch am besten gleich jetzt: Am Ende kommt ein fieser Cliffhanger! Aber dafür habe ich schon wie eine Wilde weitergeschrieben und verspreche auch für das darauffolgende Kapitel ein baldiges Update. _:D

---

**Kapitel 34**

Snape warf Hermine einen ungehaltenen, wenn auch leicht besorgten Blick zu, als sie den Unterrichtsraum wieder betrat, was sie mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln und einer weiteren leisen Entschuldigung beantwortete.

Sie folgte dem Rest der Zaubertrankstunde in stiller Heiterkeit. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Tortur dieses komprimierten Entzugs über sich ergehen ließ, freute sie sich auf den Abend. Die Gefühle, die sie schon den ganzen Tag hatte, empfand sie durchaus als angenehm und auch die Vorstellung, diese könnten sich noch steigern, erschreckte sie nicht gerade. Außerdem hatte sie vor, die Geschehnisse vom Vorabend noch einmal anzusprechen und ins richtige Licht zu rücken – und nachdem es ihr heute so gut ging, traute sie sich durchaus zu, dabei auch erfolgreich zu sein.

Was die Verstärkung ihres Zustands durch den Trank anbetraf – falls dies wirklich ein Symptom des Entzugs sein sollte – war sie noch nicht ganz sicher, wie Snape darauf reagieren würde. Hatte er nicht ohnehin behauptet, er wolle ihr – als Ausgleich für die Bespitzelung im Bordell – zusehen, wie sie sich selbst befriedigte? Das war doch DIE Gelegenheit!

Damals war ihr der Gedanke ungeheuerlich vorgekommen, heute dagegen fand sie die Idee sehr interessant – so interessant, dass sie eigentlich sofort hätte anfangen wollen. Hermine kicherte geräuschlos vor sich hin und Snape, dessen Aufmerksamkeit das nicht entgangen war sah sie warnend an.

Am Ende der Stunde ging sie zu ihm nach vorne, während die anderen Schüler den Raum verließen.

„Was willst du?", fauchte er leise.

„Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass es mir ausgesprochen gut geht", sagte Hermine.

„Wie schön für dich!", sagte Snape bissig. „Hast du mich deshalb beim Frühstück so penetrant angestarrt und in meinem Unterricht andauernd gegrinst? Und kannst du dich vielleicht noch ein bisschen auffälliger benehmen, dass auch wirklich jeder einen Grund hat, sich das Maul zu zerreißen?"

„Du übertreibst!", sagte Hermine gelassen. „Außerdem – seit wann ist Grinsen verdächtig?"

„Wer in MEINEM Unterricht grinst, macht sich äußerst verdächtig", knurrte Snape. „Und jetzt mach, dass du raus kommst!"

„Ich freu' mich schon auf heute Abend", sagte Hermine, schulterte ihre Büchertasche und ging beschwingten Schrittes hinaus.

Tonks wurde blass und ließ um ein Haar den Löffel fallen, als Snape sich am Mittagstisch neben sie setzte.

„Ich habe mit dir zu reden!", sagte er ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung oder ähnlichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln aufzuhalten.

„Aha – und worüber?", fragte Tonks, nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte.

„Das weißt du sicher", knurrte Snape. „Minerva hat's dir doch gesagt, oder?"

„Ach das...", sagte Tonks tonlos.

„Ja das!", sagte Snape. „Freitag Nachmittag?"

„Okay!", sagte Tonks.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, dieses Gespräch an einem ungestörten Ort zu führen – wo, überlasse ich dir", sagte Snape.

Tonks, die die Aussicht mit Snape an einem solchen Ort zu verweilen augenscheinlich eher erschreckend als verlockend fand, sah ihn mit leichter Verzweiflung an.

„Und?", sagte Snape ungeduldig. „Gehen wir zu dir oder gehen wir zu mir?", fügte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen hinzu.

Tonks Gesicht verfärbte sich rötlich.

„Zu mir!", sagte sie. „In mein Büro, meine ich natürlich", fügte sie eilig hinzu.

„Fünf Uhr!", sagte Snape und widmete sich dann, ohne ihre Zustimmung abzuwarten seinem Essen.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief relativ unspektakulär. Die Professoren Flitwick und Binns fand Hermine trotz ihres ungewöhnlichen Zustandes nicht besonders anregend. Folglich verzichtete sie in deren Unterrichtsstunden darauf, zwischendurch die Toilette aufzusuchen, auch wenn sie einige ihrer Mitschüler sehr interessiert beobachtete und zuweilen unerwartete Attraktivität bei dem ein oder anderen feststellte.

Nach dem Unterricht ging sie mit Harry und Ginny einen Tee trinken. Harry war immer noch sauer auf sie wegen ihres seltsamen Verhaltens beim Frühstück und hüllte sich demonstrativ in Schweigen, worüber Hermine nicht allzu unglücklich war.

Sie alberte so ausgelassen wie lange nicht mehr mit Ginny herum, der es mächtig Spaß zu machen schien, dass ihre Freundin endlich mal wieder richtig gute Laune hatte.

„Und was machst du heute Abend?", fragte Harry dann doch reichlich mürrisch, als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankamen und Hermine sich verabschiedete um auf ihrem Zimmer zu lernen.

„Du weißt, was ich mache", sagte Hermine sanft. „Dasselbe, wie die letzten Tage!"

„Warum tust du das – immer wieder?", fragte Harry und sein Blick war dabei so mitleiderregend, dass es Hermine einen leichten Stich versetzte.

„Das lässt sich nicht mit einem Satz beantworten", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich werde mir die Zeit dafür nehmen, versprochen!"

„Wann!", knurrte Harry.

„Wie wäre es mit Freitag Nachmittag?", schaltete Ginny sich ein. „Da muss keiner von uns unbedingt lernen. Außerdem sind es noch zwei Tage bis dahin und ihr könnt euch noch ausreichend überlegen, was ihr euch zu sagen habt - und wenn ihr schon mal beim Überlegen seid, könnt ihr euch gleich auch noch Gedanken darüber machen, ob ihr mich wirklich bei diesem Gespräch dabei haben wollt."

Sie nickte beiden zu und ging dann einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung davon.

„Äh... was war das denn?", murmelte Harry verblüfft.

„Sie hat Recht!", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Freitag ist für mich okay und ob du Ginny dabei haben willst, überlasse ich dir. Ich, für meinen Teil, kann alles, was ich dir zu sagen habe, auch vor Ginny sagen – denk darüber nach, ob für dich das Gleiche gilt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte auch Hermine Harry den Rücken zu und ließ ihn alleine und ratlos mitten im Raum stehen.

Beim Abendessen schielte Hermine immer wieder zu Snape hinüber, allerdings so unauffällig wie möglich, damit er ihr nicht wieder vorwerfen konnte, sie würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide lenken.

Bevor sie hierher aufgebrochen war, hatte sie sich noch einmal Erleichterung verschafft, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dann besser auf das Abendessen als auf Severus konzentrieren würde können. Aber schon kurze Zeit später war sie schon wieder so heiß, dass sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, auf der Sitzbank hin und her zu rutschen. Es war wie verhext! Je mehr sie sich bemühte, an etwas anderes zu denken, desto schlimmer wurde es.

Sie war heilfroh, als sie endlich aufstehen und den Saal verlassen konnte.

Eilig suchte sie ihr Zimmer auf um sich noch rasch umzuziehen. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Zustand, in dem sie sich befand auch ein etwas weiblicheres Outfit passte. Das leichte Kleid aus T-Shirt-Stoff, dass sie für diesen Zweck herausgesucht hatte, war zwar nicht aufdringlich sexy, aber es umspielte ihren Körper auf durchaus reizvolle Art.

Sie warf ihren Umhang darüber und begab sich voller Erwartungen und Vorfreude auf den heutigen Abend hinunter in den Kerker.

Snape war allermiesester Laune. Das Bewusstsein darüber, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte, lag ihm im Magen, ebenso die Begegnung mit Minerva, die Aussicht auf das Gespräch mit Tonks am Freitag, Hermines Blicke in der großen Halle und nicht zuletzt der Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Abend.

Mit anderen Worten – er war völlig ungenießbar.

Doch das konnte Hermine nicht wissen, als sie an seine Türe klopfte und so schenkte sie ihm auch ein ganz besonders strahlendes Lächeln, als er ihr – ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete und zur Seite trat, um sie einzulassen.

„Gibt es irgendeinen besonderen Grund für deine überwältigend gute Laune?", knurrte er, kaum dass er die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gepfeffert hatte.

„Es geht mir einfach blendend!", sagte Hermine, hielt sich mit dem Lächeln aber nun etwas zurück, um ihn nicht weiter zu reizen.

„Keinerlei unangenehme Symptome mehr?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Nnnnein...", sagte Hermine gedehnt. „Eigentlich nicht!"

„Was heißt eigentlich?", fauchte Snape.

„Keine Beschwerden!", sagte Hermine entschlossen. „Kann es sein, dass der Entzug schon vorbei ist?"

„Das wäre zwar ungewöhnlich – nach nur fünf Tagen – aber ausgeschlossen ist es nicht", sagte Snape. „Jeder Organismus reagiert ein bisschen anders auf diesen Trank. Es könnte allerdings auch sein, dass es sich nur um eine vorübergehende Beschwerdefreiheit handelt und du morgen wieder Entzugserscheinungen hast. Oder aber du hast auch jetzt welche und merkst es nur nicht, weil sie so schwach sind."

„Oh...", sagte Hermine

„Wenn du den Trank genommen hast, wird es sich herausstellen", sagte Snape.

Er verließ den Raum und kehrte mit dem obligatorischen Becher wieder, während Hermine sich wie üblich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte.

„Mit Veritaserum?", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja!", sagte Snape ruppig. „Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein! Wenn es für dich keines ist", entgegnete Hermine, nahm den Becher entgegen und trank ihn aus.

„Nachdem du nicht nachfragst, ist dir wohl klar, was du meiner Anspielung entnehmen sollst", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Deine Anspielung kümmert mich reichlich wenig", sagte Snape barsch. „Ich habe kein Problem – mit keiner deiner Wahrheiten – falls du das gemeint haben solltest."

„Dann ist es ja gut!", sagte Hermine und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, doch schließlich war es Snape, der das Schweigen brach.

„Dass ich es gestern Nacht zugelassen habe... dass du in mein Bett kommst... war nicht richtig", sagte er bedächtig und hob abwehrend die Hand, als Hermine ihm sofort widersprechen wollte.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich es fürchterlich bereue, oder dass ich es nicht... genossen hätte, aber nichts desto trotz – es war ein Fehler", sagte er. „Ein Fehler, den ich nicht wiederholen werde." Es klang ruhig, ja fast gelassen, wie er das sagte, aber Hermine fiel auf, dass er ihrem Blick kontinuierlich auswich.

„Und warum war das deiner Meinung nach ein Fehler, Severus?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Snape sah sie mit leichtem Erstaunen an. Vermutlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm eine Szene machen würde.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand!", sagte er und verschränkte mit einer genervten Bewegung die Arme, während er einen Punkt irgendwo über ihrer rechten Schulter fixierte. „Du bist meine Schülerin und außerdem noch ein halbes Kind", knurrte er.

„Deine Schülerin bin ich zwar, aber nur noch die nächsten paar Wochen", sagte Hermine, „und ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt, fast schon neunzehn. Das mag zwar für dich gleichbedeutend sein mit ‚ein halbes Kind' aber ich versichere dir, das es nicht so ist. Vielleicht wirst du das aber ohnehin anders sehen, nach diesem Abend."

„Was soll das heißen ‚nach diesem Abend'?", fragte Snape und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ich habe dir etwas verschwiegen", sagte Hermine. „Es gibt doch ein neues Symptom, das ich seit heute habe und das eventuell auf den Entzug zurückzuführen ist..."

„Wie bitte?", fauchte Snape. „Was soll der Mist, Hermine? Wovon sprichst du?"

Ich fühle mich den ganzen Tag schon so...", sagte Hermine und sah dann verträumt in die Ferne, als suche sie nach der treffendendsten Bezeichnung für ihren Zustand.

„WIE?", blaffte Snape sie ungeduldig an.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begann vergnügt zu grinsen. Severus schien fast schon bereit ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Geil!", sagte Hermine genüsslich.

Snape sah sie mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. Eine Sekunde später - als ihm der Sinn ihrer Aussage voll bewusst wurde – verzog er gequält das Gesicht.

„Auch das noch!", seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum zum Teufel hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt?"

Er klang nun reichlich wütend. Hermine spürte, wie ihre gute Laune allmählich in Gereiztheit umschlug. Gleichzeit verspürte sie jedoch große Lust ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen – beides zusammen, ergab eine interessante emotionale Mischung.

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich unangenehme Symptome hätte und darauf habe ich wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet", sagte sie und sah ihn provozierend an. „Unangenehm sind die nämlich ganz und gar nicht!"

„Ich frag' dich dann in einer halben Stunde noch mal, ob du sie auch verstärkt nicht als unangenehm empfindest", sagte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du meinst also wirklich, dass dein Trank das noch verstärkt?", fragte Hermine. „Dann sind es also tatsächlich Entzugserscheinungen?"

„Durchaus möglich!", sagte Snape. „Bei deinen Eigenkreationen waren ein paar Substanzen dabei, die sich dämpfend auf die Libido auswirken können. Nachdem du das natürliche Gleichgewicht deines Körpers damit durcheinander gebracht hast, kann es nun passieren, dass die Wirkung durch den Entzug erst mal ins Gegenteil verkehrt wird, ehe sich das Ganze wieder selbst reguliert und auf einem normalen Niveau einpendelt."

„Und wenn es so eine Reaktion wäre, würde es durch den Trank verstärkt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Und wenn es nicht durch den Entzug bedingt ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Dann nicht! Die andere Möglichkeit ist weitaus profaner", sagte Snape. „Es könnte sein, dass du einfach bestrebt bist, die eine Sucht durch eine andere zu ersetzen."

„Du meinst, dass ich sexsüchtig werde?", fragte Hermine mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich meine, dass du nach Ersatz suchst", brummte Snape, dem das Thema nicht besonders zu behagen schien, „und Sex kann manchmal durchaus drogenähnlichen Charakter haben."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Hermine und beugte sich interessiert vor. Dieses Gespräch begann ihr zu gefallen. „Du hast die dritte Möglichkeit vergessen", fügte sie hinzu, als Snape ihr keine Antwort gab."

„Nämlich?", sagte dieser gereizt.

„Das du es bist, der diese Gefühle in mir weckt", sagte Hermine.

Snape seufzte vernehmlich.

„Nachdem du nicht mal davor zurückgeschreckt bist, mir in ein ganz bestimmtes Etablissement zu folgen, darf man diese Möglichkeit wohl nicht ganz außer Betracht lassen", sagte er. „Aber auch wenn es so sein sollte, ist es dein Problem. Ich habe dich nicht dazu animiert."

„Doch das hast du!", sagte Hermine und begann – so ungezwungen, als wäre dies völlig normal – mit dem Becken auf dem Sofa hin und her zu rutschen. „Als du mich fast gegen die Tür gevögelt hast!"

Snape schluckte.

„Daran habe ich übrigens gedacht, als ich heute aus deinem Unterricht verschwand und mir auf der Toilette selbst ein bisschen Freude bereitet habe", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Du verlässt MEINEN Unterricht um zu masturbieren?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ja! Ich dachte mir IN deinem Unterricht wäre es wohl doch nicht ganz so angebracht, so etwas zu tun", sagte Hermine.

„Das wäre allerdings etwas... respektlos!", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Wie gefällt dir die Vorstellung, dass ich dabei an dich gedacht habe?", fragte Hermine.

Snape zuckte betont gelangweilt die Schultern.

„Erregt es dich?", raunte Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Warum kannst du nicht zugeben, dass dich das anmacht", fragte Hermine. „Meine Fantasie, dass wir es auf dem Tisch treiben, hat dich doch auch erregt."

„Hat sie nicht!", sagte Snape und zog auf seine unnachahmliche Art die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Lügner!", sagte Hermine.

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", fauchte Snape, aber Hermine blieb nicht verborgen, dass er sich gleichzeitig das Grinsen verkneifen musste.

„Sonst?", fragte Hermine provozierend und ließ sich auf den Boden hinunter gleiten und begann, sich langsam auf allen Vieren auf ihn zuzubewegen wie eine Katze.

„Sonst kann es dir passieren, dass du die nächsten zwei Stunden in Fesseln verbringst, so wie gestern", sagte Snape herablassend, „und das dürfte angesichts deiner Verfassung sehr unangenehm werden."

Hermine erstarrte und zog sich dann schmollend auf das Sofa zurück. Der Drang, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen war inzwischen so stark geworden, dass sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, sich zwischen die Beine zu greifen. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung, um ruhiger zu werden. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie mit Empörung, dass Snape grinste.

„Was erfreut dich denn so?", fragte sie schnippisch.

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dass dir das alles morgen unendlich peinlich sein wird", sagte Snape.

„Noch habe ich nichts getan, was mir peinlich sein muss", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Das kommt schon noch", erwiderte Snape spöttisch. „Du merkst doch schon, dass dieses Gefühl stärker wird, oder?"

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Vom moralischen Gesichtspunkt her müsste ich dich jetzt eigentlich alleine lassen", sagte Snape, „aber das ist zu gefährlich. Wer weiß, was dir alles einfällt – am Ende verletzt du dich noch. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das auszuschließen wäre – wie schon angedeutet – dich festzubinden, aber das wäre doch ziemlich grausam. Also werde ich wohl in den saueren Apfel beißen und dich bewachen."

„IN DEN SAUEREN APFEL BEIßEN?", blaffte Hermine ihn an. „Das ist..."

Sie stockte, da sie in diesem Augenblick von einer so heftigen Welle sexuellen Verlangens überwältigt wurde, dass sie nach Luft schnappen musste.

Ihr Körper stand von einer Sekunde auf die andere in Flammen. Das Bedürfnis, sich zu berühren wurde so dringlich, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als dem nachzugeben. Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Snape, schob ihr Kleid hoch und begann, auf den Knien kauernd, den Kopf auf die Sofalehne gestützt, mit gezielten Bewegungen sich selbst zu befriedigen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden erreichte sie leise keuchend den Höhepunkt.

Snape hatte Recht gehabt – es war ihr peinlich – und nicht erst morgen, sondern schon jetzt. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, sich gleich wieder umzudrehen.

„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?", fragte Snape und sie hörte deutlich den Spott in seiner Stimme.

Wie im Zeitlupentempo drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich an den gestrigen Abend erinnert, so wütend war sie auf ihn, doch gleich darauf kam noch ein anderes, dominanteres Gefühl hinzu. Die Entspannung durch ihren Orgasmus hatte nicht lange angehalten – sie war schon wieder über die Maßen erregt.

Angestachelt durch ihre Wut sprang sie auf und stürzte sich auf Snape. Scheinbar hatte er mit einem derartigen Überfall gerechnet, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie mit ein paar Griffen ruhig gestellt hatte. Hermine versuchte sich in eindeutig unanständiger Weise an ihm zu reiben, als er sie zum Sofa zurückführte und mit Nachdruck zum Hinsetzen zwang. Als er sie losließ, versuchte sie ihm in den Schritt zu greifen, was ihr einen empfindlichen Schlag auf die Finger einbrachte.

„Jetzt pass mal gut auf", sagte er, unbeeindruckt von der demonstrativ schmerzverzerrten Miene, mit der sie sich die Finger rieb, „wenn du das noch einmal versuchst, werde ich dir wieder Fesseln anlegen. Dann wärst du der Möglichkeit beraubt, selbst Hand anzulegen und ich werde dir ganz bestimmt nicht behilflich sein. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass es soweit kommt?", fügte er mit deutlich warnendem Unterton hinzu.

Hermine konnte kaum denken, so sehr machte sie das pochende Gefühl in ihrem Schoß verrückt, aber seine Drohung verfehlte dennoch nicht ihre Wirkung.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht!", flüsterte sie heiser.

In der nächsten Stunde wälzte sich Hermine in allen erdenklichen Positionen auf dem Sofa herum und kam dem fast unerträglich intensiven Bedürfnis ihres Körpers nach sexueller Befriedigung nach. Die Kleidung hatte sie sich, nachdem sie ihr bei diesem Unterfangen nur im Weg war, bereits heruntergerissen.

Ihre Scham vor Snape, der bewegungs- und scheinbar auch emotionslos in seinem Sessel saß und sie beobachtete, war längst verflogen. Es war ihr egal, dass er ihr zusah. Eigentlich war ihr alles egal. Einzig ihr schmerzhaft und trotzdem verlangend pochender Schoß diktierte ihr Denken und Handeln.

Sie fühlte sich fiebrig und so erschöpft, als wäre sie meilenweit gelaufen, aber ihr Körper forderte unerbittlich sein Recht - und das, obwohl ihre Scham so gereizt war, dass sie selbst leichte Berührungen fast schon als quälend empfand. Ihr anfängliches Stöhnen, wenn sie auf einen Orgasmus zusteuerte und ihn schließlich erreichte, hatte sich bald in ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern verwandelt und mittlerweile liefen ihr auch vereinzelt Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, dieses Gefühl, dem sie völlig ausgeliefert war, möge endlich aufhören. Und trotzdem empfand sie noch Lust bei dem, was sie tat – diese paradoxe Empfindung machte sie total fertig, zumal sich auch noch leise Wut auf Snape darunter mischte.

Nach einer Weile schien es ihrem Körper nicht mehr zu reichen, nur durch äußere Stimulation besänftigt zu werden – sie hatte erstmals in ihrem Leben das unwiderstehliche Verlangen ausgefüllt zu werden. Sie führte zunächst versuchsweise einen Finger in ihre Scheide ein, dann zwei, was ihr wesentlich mehr zusagte und begann dann, diese stetig hin und her zu bewegen.

Dass Snapes Finger sich bei diesem Anblick so fest um die Stuhllehnen krallten, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, entging Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt, dieses neue und überaus berauschende Gefühl auszukosten.

Es hatte ihn schon viel Beherrschung gekostet, ihr zuzusehen, wie sie sich mit bebenden Händen über den Leib fuhr, ihrer Brüste knetete und ihre Klitoris stimulierte, aber als sie die Finger in ihre Vulva einführte, meinte er fast zerspringen zu müssen, vor Erregung.

Sich davon zurückzuhalten, einfach zu ihr zu gehen und sie zu nehmen, überforderte ihn nahezu.

Als sie nun auch noch besonders laut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam, während ihre Finger feucht glänzend hinein und hinaus glitten, schloss er spontan die Augen, um wenigsten den visuellen Reiz für einen Moment auszuschalten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Hermine wahr, dass sie gerade nicht beobachtete wurde. Der seltsam fremd wirkende, analytische Teil ihres Verstandes teilte ihr hektisch mit, dass dies ihre Chance war, die sie unbedingt ergreifen müsse. Instinktiv leistete sie dem Befehl folge. Sie rollte sich herum, sprang auf und schoss wie ein geölter Blitz auf Snape zu.

Er war völlig überrumpelt von ihrem Angriff und reagierte dementsprechend verzögert. Hermine schaffte es, ihn an den Haaren zu packen und heftig zu küssen, während sie mit der freien Hand fahrig versuchten, die Knöpfe seiner Jacke zu öffnen. Snape stieß sie zurück und sprang auf – vielmehr, er wurde förmlich mit hochgerissen, da sich Hermine an ihm festkrallte, als sie rückwärts taumelte.

Die kalte Wut in seinen Augen ließ sie jedoch umgehend loslassen und einen Schritt zurücktreten. Im gleichen Moment lenkte ein Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurz von ihm ab. Es rührte von Snapes Zauberstab her, der ihm wohl aufgrund ihres Entkleidungsversuchs aus der Tasche gerutscht und nun zu Boden gefallen und knapp vor ihre Füße gerollt war.

Hermine war einen Tick schneller als er. Sie hob den Stab auf und richtete ihn drohend auf Snape.

„Gib ihn mir!", befahl Snape eisig.

Es fiel Hermine schwer, dieser Stimme, der zu gehorchen sie über die Jahre hinweg konditioniert worden war, zu wiederstehen.

„Nein!", sagte sie zitternd. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück, ohne Snape aus den Augen zu lassen und angelte auf dem Tisch nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie dort abgelegt hatte, als sie ins Zimmer gekommen war. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, richtete sie ihren eigenen Stab auf Snape und legte seinen dafür auf den Tisch.

„Hermine...!", sagte Snape drohend.

„Setz dich hin!", sagte Hermine. Sie spürte, dass sie nur noch wenig Zeit hatte, denn auch wenn ihre Begierde mittlerweile ein klein wenig nachgelassen hatte – sie konnte spüren, dass ihr Körper sie bald wieder zwingen würde, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen und diesen Moment der Schwäche würde Severus natürlich nutzen, um sie zu entwaffnen. Das konnte sie auf gar keinen Fall zulassen!

„Nein!", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme klang scharf wie ein Peitschenknall. Er würde sie büßen lassen, sowie sie die Kontrolle verlor – soviel stand fest.

„Du sollst dich hinsetzen!", sagte sie noch einmal mit Nachdruck. „Ich würde nur ungern einen Fluch verwenden, um dich dazu zu zwingen", fügte sie leise hinzu, als er nicht reagierte, „aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, tue ich es."

Die Wut in Snapes Augen flackerte heftig auf und für einen Moment sah es wirklich so aus, als wolle er ihrer Anweisung nachkommen, denn er sah sich kurz nach dem Sessel hinter sich um. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, auf Hermine zu.

„Das wirst du nicht wagen!", knurrte er.

Der gleißend helle Strahl aus ihrem Zauberstab traf ihn an der Brust, kurz bevor er Hermine berühren konnte. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und landete – als hätte sie ihren Fluch exakt berechnet – genau in seinem Sessel.

Als er wieder richtig zu sich kam waren seine Arme an den Lehnen des Stuhles und seine Füße an den Stuhlbeinen fixiert – mit der gleichen Art magischer Fesseln, denen er sich gestern bei Hermine bedient hatte.

„Mach mich sofort los!", sagte er mit vor Zorn heiserer Stimme.

„Nichts da!", sagte Hermine.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam die splitternackte Hexe, deren Haare wie ein Glorienschein aus wilden Locken um sie herumwogten, auf ihn zu.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Severus!", flüsterte sie.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Wird sie es wirklich tun? Was meint ihr? Ich weiß es schon! °ggg°_


	35. Chapter 35

_So – wie versprochen ein ganz besonders schnelles Update um den fiesen Cliffhanger vom letzten Mal auszugleichen! Es ist ja mittlerweile sicher jedem klar, das dieser Abend weder für Hermine noch für Snape ein Spaziergang ist. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle mal wieder darauf hinweisen, das die Story nicht umsonst das höchstmögliche Raiting hat und der Kategorie „Drama" zugeordnet ist. Also, liebe Romantikfreunde, drückt ein bis zwei Augen zu! _;)_ Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! __LG, Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 35**

Es war ein berauschendes und zugleich beängstigendes Gefühl, den gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts gefesselt vor sich zu sehen. Er war ihr ausgeliefert – im Moment jedenfalls - aber Hermine war natürlich klar, dass es ein ‚Nachher' geben würde und dass sie für diese Demütigung einen hohen Preis würde bezahlen müssen.

Er saß stumm da und sah sie an, als wolle er sie alleine mit seinem Blick zur Raison bringen. Vielleicht würde er auch versuchen, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, aber eigentlich war Hermine das egal. Das Wichtigste überhaupt war für sie im Augenblick, die überwältigende Gier nach sexueller Vereinigung zu stillen.

Sie sprach einen Zauber, um die Verhütung sicher zu stellen, machte dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu und begann ohne weitere Umstände, seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen.

„Hör auf damit, Hermine", sagte Snape in einem beschwörenden Tonfall in dem sowohl unterdrückte Wut, als auch ein Hauch Verzweiflung mitschwang.

„Nein, Severus! Das kann ich nicht!", sagte Hermine sanft. Nachdem sie alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, fuhr sie mit beiden Händen in seine Haare, packte zu und zwang ihn, zu ihr aufzuschauen. Der brodelnde Zorn in seinem Blick gab ihr einen zusätzlichen Kick.

Auf seiner Unterlippe entdeckte sie eine kleine Blutspur – vermutlich war sie bei ihrem Kuss vorhin doch etwas zu stürmisch vorgegangen. Sie beugte sich hinunter und leckte vorsichtig darüber.

„Lass das!", zischte Snape.

Er versuchte, seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, doch Hermine krallte die Finger in seine Haare und hielt ihn fest. Sie spürte den metallischen Blutgeschmack auf der Zunge und stellte erstaunt fest, dass auch dies sie anturnte.

„Tut es sehr weh?", fragte sie aufreizend mitleidig und ließ mit einer Hand los um mit dem Daumen weit weniger mitfühlend über die lädierte Stelle zu streichen.

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen und drückte den Kopf soweit wie möglich nach hinten, was sicher nicht wenig schmerzhaft war, da Hermine ihn noch immer eisern an den Haaren festhielt.

„Du wirst noch schwer bereuen, was du da tust", sagte er schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sie ihre Hände endlich wegnahm.

„Das mag schon sein, Severus", sagte Hermine lächelnd und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, „aber das ist es mir wert."

Sie wandte sich nun seinem Hemd zu und knöpfte es mit flinken Fingern auf, was er zu ihrem Erstaunen unkommentiert ließ. Erst als sie seinen Gürtel löste und danach begann, seine Hose zu öffnen, meldete er sich wieder zu Wort.

„Hermine, hör auf damit!", sagte er und das klang nun viel weniger nach einem Befehl, als nach einem verzweifelten Versuch, sie zu stoppen.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine, aber nachdem sie den letzen Kopf geöffnet hatte, wandte sie sich zunächst mal wieder seinem Oberkörper zu. Langsam und spielerisch ließ sie ihre Finger unter gelegentlichem Einsatz der Fingernägel in kreisförmigen Bewegungen an seinem Brustkorb herunterwandern. Snapes kaum wahrnehmbares Keuchen, als ihre Fingernägel gezielt über seine Brustwarzen fuhren, entlockte ihr eine kleines boshaftes Lächeln.

Sie umrundete seinen Bauchnabel und ließ die Finger dann langsam nach unten gleiten, bis sie auf drahtige, gekräuselte Haare traf.

Snape konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht ganz unterdrücken, als sie die Hände daraufhin wegnahm, doch es blieb ihm regelrecht im Halse stecken, als sie gleich anschließend zwischen seine Beine griff und ihn durch den Stoff der Hose hinweg hingebungsvoll massierte.

Mit erheblicher Genugtuung stelle Hermine fest, dass er eine Erektion hatte.

„Hör auf!", keuchte er verzweifelt.

„Gefällt dir das etwa nicht?", fragte Hermine unschuldig. „Es fühlt sich aber so an, als würde es dir gefallen. Ich würde allerdings sagen, die Hose ist eindeutig im Weg", fügte sie hinzu und unterbrach ihre Bemühungen um seinen Hosenbund nach unten zu ziehen.

Snape presste sein Becken gegen das Stuhlpolster.

„Sei nicht albern, Severus!", sagte Hermine tadelnd. „Du weißt genau, dass ich einen Schwebezauber anwenden könnte."

„Miststück!", fauchte Snape, aber er ließ es zu, das sie die Hose herunterzog.

Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, machte Hermine zunächst einmal sprachlos. Auch wenn sie ihn schon einmal so gesehen hatte, als sie ihm in das Bordell nachgeschlichen war – diesen deutlichen und sehr beeindruckenden Beweis männlicher Erregung nun direkt vor Augen zu haben, war doch noch einmal etwas anderes.

Die Größe dieses voll erregierten Penis beeindruckte sie aufs Neue - der Gedanke, ihn in sich aufzunehmen war erschreckend und erregte sie zugleich ungemein.

Hermine beschloss das begehrliche Pochen ihres Schoßes noch kurze Zeit zu ignorieren um diesen überaus interessanten Körperteil genauerer Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Sie ging zwischen Snapes gespreizten Beinen auf die Knie, legte die Arme locker auf seine Oberschenkel und begann das Objekt ihrer Begierde sanft mit den Fingerspitzen zu streicheln.

„Hermine, tu das nicht...", keuchte Snape, was sie veranlasste, ihn zu umfassen und die Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Snape schloss die Augen. Das Gefühl, ihn – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - vollkommen in der Hand zu haben, solche Macht über ihn zu haben, war berauschend.

Um jedoch nicht zu riskieren, dass er sich schon zu früh verausgabte, unterbrach Hermine kurz darauf ihre Spielchen und erhob sich. Snape öffnete die Augen wieder und warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu, als sie sich mit gespreizten Beinen über ihm auf den Sessel schwang und die Knie neben seinen Oberschenkeln platzierte. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter fest, mit der anderen dirigierte sie weiter unten die Dinge an die richtige Stelle. Wenige Sekunden später berührte die Spitze seines Glieds den Eingang ihrer Vagina.

„Nein, Hermine! Hör auf!", sagte Snape beschwörend. „Glaub mir, du wirst es hinterher bereuen!"

„Schschscht!", machte Hermine und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, der verlockend nach der Feuchtigkeit roch, mit der er gerade noch in Kontakt gewesen war.

Sie ließ seinen Schaft so weit eindringen, bis er auf einen Widerstand traf.

„Nun kommt also der Moment der Wahrheit für die Jungfrau Hermine", sagte sie lächelnd, bevor ein fast ernster Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht trat und sie ihren Unterleib wieder ein kleines Stückchen anhob.

„Tu es nicht", sagte Snape gequält, „...bitte!"

„Ich kann doch jetzt nicht aufhören, das musst du doch verstehen, Severus", sagte Hermine sanft.

Mit einer energischen Bewegung drückte sie ihr Becken nach unten und gab einen kurzen, leisen Schrei von sich als Snapes Penis vollkommen in sie eindrang und ein scharfer Schmerz ihren Schoß durchzuckte. Sie verharrte für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen in dieser Stellung.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da machst?", hörte sie Snape knurren.

Sie ignorierte ihn und begann langsam und vorsichtig, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Es tat weh und gleichzeitig war es absolut erregend, in einer Weise, die ihr völlig neu war. Hermine gab sich diesem berauschenden Gefühl ganz und gar hin. Auf ihrer Stirn erschienen kleine Schweißperlen, während sie den Rhythmus langsam beschleunigte.

Snape konnte seinen Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, wie sie ihn ritt - mit geschlossenen Augen, zur Konzentrationssteigerung die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt – und ihr zunächst noch verhaltenes Wimmern immer lauter und ekstatischer wurde. Sie war so eng, so feucht, so... VERDAMMT! Sie war seine Schülerin! Aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, als sich von ihr vögeln zu lassen – was sich trotz der widrigen Umstände im Augenblick überwältigend gut anfühlte.

Als Hermine die Idee hatte, zusätzlich mit ihren Fingern ihre Klitoris zu stimulieren, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und sie kam heftig zuckend zu einem Höhepunkt, der so intensiv war, dass sie regelrecht davon durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Snape stand ebenfalls kurz davor, zu explodieren, aber Hermine, die erschöpft gegen seine Brust gesunken war, schien keine Ambitionen mehr zu haben, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Sollte er ihr die Genugtuung gönnen, und sie bitten weiterzumachen? NEIN! Auf gar keinen Fall! Gerade, als er sich entschlossen hatte, sich unter ihr selber zu bewegen, so weit die Fesseln es erlaubten – was vielleicht ja schon ausreichen würde, um auch ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen - stemmte sich Hermine hoch und stieg von dem Sessel herunter.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Der zufriedenen Ausdruck, mit dem sie ihn ansah, erinnerte an eine Katze, die gerade einen ganzen Teller Sahne ausgeschlürft hatte. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht nach unten.

Oh...!", sagte sie überrascht. „Du bist ja gar nicht fertig geworden!"

„Was du nicht sagst!", blaffte Snape sie an.

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht gleich so aufregen", sagte Hermine. „Das ist gar nicht so schlecht! Ich hoffe, es ist dir recht, wenn wir DAS gleich fürs nächste Mal stehen lassen."

Snape verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache bei so viel Unverschämtheit. Doch es kam noch viel schlimmer...

Auch bei dem angekündigten ‚nächsten Mal' achtete Hermine darauf, dass er nicht zum Höhepunkt kam. Sie stieg sogar extra von ihm herunter, als sie merkte, dass er kurz davor stand, und befriedigte sich vor seine Augen demonstrativ mit der Hand.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging sie zu ihm und ließ sich erneut zwischen seinen Knien nieder. Sie legte ihre Finger um sein Glied, das feucht glänzte von ihrem Saft und auch ihrem Blut und brachte ihn innerhalb kürzerster Zeit wieder bis kurz vor den Rand.

„Sowie ich die Hände frei habe, bringe ich dich um", knurrte Snape als sie ihre Stimulation abrupt unterbrach und ihn lieblich anlächelte.

„Nun sei doch nicht so, Severus!", sagte sie. „Sieh es als kleinen Ausgleich für die Dinge, die du mir über die Jahre hinweg angetan hast, vor allem aber in den letzten Wochen."

„Diese Dinge waren nichts, gegen die, die ich dir noch antun werde", sagte Snape drohend.

„Erschreck mich nicht so, sonst vergesse ich vielleicht, dich zu befreien", witzelte Hermine.

Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu, der eigentlich jeden halbwegs empfindsamen Menschen hätte tot umfallen lassen müssen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, Severus?", fragte Hermine. „Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser", fügte sie hinzu, bevor er etwas antworten konnte. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und ging in die Küche.

Alleine, gefesselt und halbnackt mit einer Erektion hier zu sitzen, war fast noch erniedrigender, als es vor ihr zu tun. Doch noch schlimmer war es, als sie zurückkam und ihm ein paar Schlucke Wasser einflößte, genauso wie er es gestern bei ihr gemacht hatte. Seine Hilflosigkeit machte ihn rasend. Gleichzeitig bekam er Angst davor, was er ihr antun würde, wenn er wieder frei war.

Hermine trank den Rest des Wassers selber aus, den er verweigert hatte, und stellte das Glas beiseite.

Sie spürte, dass der Trank langsam aufhörte zu wirken. Zwar fühlte sie sich noch immer erregt, aber die entspannenden Phasen zwischen zwei Orgasmen wurden deutlich länger und sie wusste, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie Severus noch besitzen und ihn dann freilassen. Über das ‚Nachher' würde sie sich Sorgen machen, wenn es so weit war.

„Ich glaube, wir können wieder", sagte sie aufmunternd, als sie sich erneut auf ihm niederließ.

Auch diesmal ritt sie ihn bis kurz vor ihre und auch seine Ekstase und stieg dann ab.

Snape knurrte etwas, was verdächtig nach ‚verfluchte Schlampe' klang.

Er beobachtete Hermine, die sich jedoch zu seiner Verwunderung nicht auf dem Sofa niederließ um dort weiterzumachen, sondern nur ihren Zauberstab von dort holte, den sie nun auf ihn richtete.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst! Sie wusste nun zwar, wie es war von einem erregierten Penis ausgefüllt zu werden, aber was sie nicht erfahren hatte, war das Gefühl, von einem Mann wirklich genommen zu werden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie das noch erfahren würde, wenn sie Snape nun befreite, lag relativ hoch. Die Chance, dass sie es nicht überleben würde war zwar genauso hoch, aber sie hoffte, das er die beiden Dinge wenigstens in dieser Reihenfolge erledigen würde. Es war sicher nicht die schlechteste Art zu sterben – ganz bestimmt besser, als auf ihrer Lichtung von den Würmern aufgefressen zu werden.

Snape, dem wohl dämmerte was sie vorhatte, sah sie mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Lauf danach ganz schnell weg, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist", sagte er rau.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. „Das werde ich nicht tun! Ich werde hier bleiben und die Konsequenzen meiner Tat tragen."

Als sie, kaum zwei Schritt weit von ihm entfernt, den Zauberstab hob und die Fesseln löste, war für einen Moment fast genauso viel Angst in Snapes Augen zu finden, wie in den ihren.

Eine Sekunde später sprang er auf und versetzte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Hermine taumelte und fiel bäuchlings auf das Sofa. Sie kam gar nicht dazu, sich wieder aufzurichten, denn Snape war mit einem Satz bei ihr, packte sie mit beiden Händen grob bei den Hüften und zog sie zu sich hoch. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern drang er in sie ein und nahm sie mit rücksichtslosen harten Stößen.

Er tat ihr sehr weh, aber gleichzeitig erregte es Hermine ungemein, ihn so hemmungslos zu erleben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich mit einem tiefen Laut, der mehr nach Genugtuung als nach Ekstase klang, in sie ergoss. Für kurze Zeit hielt er Hermine noch an sich gepresst, ehe er sie wegstieß, mit energischen Bewegungen seine Hose hochzog, deren Knöpfe schloss und sich anschließend auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen.

Hermine kauerte am anderen Ende der Couch und wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Was würde er tun, wenn sie sich ihm näherte? Ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer und sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen eine weitere Ohrfeige zu kassieren.

Außerdem wurde ihr nach und nach immer mehr die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Tat bewusst, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, ihren Mut zu vervielfachen. Sie beschloss schließlich, dass eine Entschuldigung auf keinen Fall schaden könne.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ich konnte nicht anders", sagte sie leise.

„Halt den Mund!", sagte Snape ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Vorsichtig rutsche sie ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Der Blick, den er ihr jedoch zuwarf, als er aufgrund ihrer Bewegung die Augen öffnete, ließ sie erstarren.

Hermine hatte eigentlich gedacht, alle Facetten zu kennen, die der Blick aus diesen unglaublich schwarzen Augen haben konnte, doch diese hier kannte sie noch nicht – eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Wut und gleichzeitig eine überdeutliche Warnung davor, sich ihm weiter zu nähern. _‚Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier'_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Da sie sich aufgrund dessen nicht weiter vorwagte, versuchte sie es noch mal mit Sprechen.

„Severus, ich weiß, dass das nicht richtig war...", flüsterte sie.

Sie zuckte erschreckt zusammen, als Snape aufsprang und begann, ihre Kleidung, die auf der Couch und auf dem Boden davor verstreut lag, aufzuheben. Als er alles zusammen gerafft hatte, warf er ihr das Bündel so scharf zu, dass sie gerade noch verhindern konnte, es ins Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Scher dich raus!", knurrte er.

Hermine begann mit zitternden Fingern sich anzuziehen, doch Snape schien das nicht schnell genug zu gehen.

„RAUS!", brüllte er und wich gleichzeitig zurück, bis er gegen den Tisch stieß. Er krallte sich an der Tischplatte ein, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, ganz als müsse er sich krampfhaft davor zurückhalten, Hermine etwas anzutun.

Sie stand eilig auf und zog sich auf dem Weg durchs Zimmer das Kleid über den Kopf. Bevor sie in den Kamin trat warf sie Severus noch einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu. Er stand immer noch da wie vorhin und verfolgte ihr Tun mit erstarrter Miene, bis sie schließlich verschwand.

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war löste sich die Anspannung und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Wie hatte dieser Abend nur so aus dem Ruder geraten können? Sie beschloss, sich während eines heißen Bades darüber Gedanken zu machen – diese Art sich zu trösten, hatte eigentlich noch immer Wirkung gezeigt.

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Hermine die Hähne an ihrer Badewanne aufdrehte, verließ Snape kurz sein Badezimmer, um sich noch ein großes Glas Whiskey zu holen, während das Badewasser einlief.

Eine Stunde später war Hermine innerlich so in Aufruhr, dass der Gedanke in dieser Nacht Schlaf zu finden, etwas reichlich utopisches bekam. Sie war sich inzwischen der Tragweite ihres Handelns klar geworden und spielte seitdem mit dem Gedanken, ohne weitere Angabe von Gründen freiwillig von der Schule abzugehen, der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zu kehren und fortan wieder unter Muggeln zu leben. Allerdings war das feige und feige zu sein passte nicht in ihr Selbstverständnis. Doch welcher Weg blieb ihr sonst?

Severus würde ihr das niemals verzeihen. Sie hatte jegliche Chance, seine Zuneigung zu erringen verspielt. Sie hatte diesen bis zur Selbstverleugnung stolzen Mann gedemütigt und noch dazu auf eine Weise, die - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - unverzeihlich tief unter die Gürtellinie ging. Die Traurigkeit, die diese Erkenntnis in ihr auslöste, war kaum zu ertragen. Sie sah auch keinen Weg, diese Schuld irgendwie aus eigener Kraft abzutragen.

Wenn sie nur rein instinktiv ihre Bedürfnisse an ihm gestillt hätte, wäre es vielleicht noch möglich gewesen, seine Verzeihung zu erlangen. Aber sie hatte ihn dabei absichtlich gequält und gedemütigt – und das war ihm mit Sicherheit genauso klar wie ihr.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte doch nicht morgen einfach in seinen Unterricht gehen, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Das würde sie einfach nicht fertig bringen!

Der einzige gangbare Weg für sie war, sich der Sache zu stellen – und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Schon während sich der Gedanke in ihr manifestierte, zog sie sich an. Diesmal wählte sie allerdings eine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt, das so wenig Haut wie möglich freiließ.

Sie würde zu Severus gehen und sich seiner Gnade ausliefern. Er allein sollte bestimmen, was ihre Buße war – sie würde es akzeptieren.

So kam es, dass sie kurze Zeit später mit heftig klopfendem Herzen aus dem Kamin in Snapes Wohnzimmer trat.

Severus saß, bekleidet mit einer Pyjamahose und seinem Bademantel, auf dem Sofa und hielt ein klobiges Glas in der Hand, dessen golden schimmernder Inhalt auf Whiskey schließen ließ. Er hatte ihre Ankunft bemerkt und sah ihr starren Blickes und ohne ein Wort zu sagen entgegen.

Hermine war erleichtert, dass er noch wach war, denn erneut in sein Schlafzimmer vorzudringen wäre ihr nach den Vorkommnissen des heutigen Abends doch reichlich unangebracht erschienen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann auf ihn zu. Angesichts der prekären Lage, hatte sie sich zu einem drastischen Schritt entschieden. Vor seinen Füßen angekommen kniete sie auf dem Boden nieder und senkte den Kopf.

„Was soll das? Steh auf!", sagte Snape sofort.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung umgehend nach. Sie erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dort blieb sie ohne den Kopf zu heben stehen.

Ihre Verzweiflung nahm stetig zu, während sie darauf wartete, dass er sie ansprach – und er ließ sie lange warten.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier?", fragte er schließlich und Hermine erschrak darüber, wie müde und resigniert seine Stimme klang.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich nichts anderes tun kann, als hier zu sein", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir das näher zu erläutern?", sagte Snape. „Ich bin gerade nicht in der Verfassung für Ratespielchen."

Erst jetzt nahm Hermine wahr, dass er auch etwas schleppend sprach – vermutlich war das nicht der erste Whiskey, den er sich genehmigte.

„Ich kann das, was ich getan habe, wenn überhaupt, nur dann wieder gut machen, wenn ich mich dir ausliefere", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich werde dafür tun, was immer du verlangst!"

Sie hob für einen Moment den Kopf und begegnete Snapes Blick der prüfend auf ihr lag. Was würde er tun? Hoffentlich warf er sie nicht wieder hinaus.

„Setz dich!", sagte er zu ihrer großen Erleichterung.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf das Sofa zu.

„Dort hin!", sagte Snape und zeigte auf den Sessel, an den er gefesselt gewesen war.

Hermine schluckte und tat mir einiger Beklemmung, was er verlangte. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und starrte stattdessen ihre ineinander verknoteten Hände an.

„Du willst also, dass ich dir eine Strafe auferlege, die dich von deiner Schuld befreit?", fragte Snape. Sein deutlich sarkastischer Unterton machte Hermine nervös.

„Ja!", sagte sie leise.

„Was wäre denn deiner Meinung nach angemessen für eine Vergewaltigung?", fragte Snape.

Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch.

„Eine... Vergewaltigung?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Wie würdest du es denn nennen, jemanden gegen dessen ausdrücklichen Willen zum Beischlaf zu zwingen?", fragte Snape.

„Aber du hast doch...", sagte Hermine zögerlich.

„Was habe ich?", fragte Snape.

„...auch Lust dabei empfunden", flüsterte Hermine.

„Dabei ist nicht die Lust entscheidend, sondern das du mich dazu gezwungen hast", sagte Snape.

„Aber ich habe dir doch keine Schmerzen zugefügt", stammelte Hermine.

„Darauf kommt es aber nicht an", sagte Snape. „Ich habe ‚nein' gesagt – laut und deutlich."

„Aber du bist doch ein Mann und...", begann Hermine.

„Und darum habe ich kein Recht ‚nein' zu sagen?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„So meine ich das natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. „Aber es ist doch etwas anderes..."

„Wie würdest du es nennen, wenn ein Mann eine Frau gegen deren ausdrücklichen Willen nimmt, allerdings ohne ihr körperlich nennenswert dabei weh zu tun, sie vielleicht sogar so weit bringt, Lust dabei zu empfinden, obwohl er sie erniedrigt", unterbrach Snape sie, „ist das dann einvernehmlicher Geschlechtsverkehr?"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Sondern?", bohrte Snape nach.

„Eine Vergewaltigung!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Siehst du – so einfach ist das!", sagte Snape und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ich hätte das nie getan, wenn dein Trank nicht diese verdammten Entzugserscheinungen verstärkt hätte", sagte Hermine kläglich.

„Das ist mir durchaus klar und es ist auch der einzige Grund, warum du relativ unversehrt hier sitzt", sagte Snape.

„Na ja – unversehrt ist was anderes", sagte Hermine kläglich und grinste schief.

Snape schnaubte amüsiert.

„Tut es etwa weh?", fragte er dann mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Und wie!", sagte Hermine verlegen. „Ich bin total... wund."

„Na das hoffe ich doch!", sagte Snape schadenfroh.

Hermine wurde rot unter seinem spöttischen Blick und senkte den Kopf. Was sie hier in diesem Sessel noch vor knapp zwei Stunden mit ihm getrieben hatte, schien ihr nun absolut unwirklich.

„Und – wie fühlst du dich sonst so, als ‚echte' Frau?", fragte Snape. Der beißende Spott in seiner Stimme ließ Hermines Kampfgeist wieder aufleben.

„Hervorragend! Danke der Nachfrage!", sagte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Gehören die Ohrfeige und der etwas raue Abschluss eigentlich zu deinem normalen Repertoire, oder war das speziell für mich?"

„Das war ganz speziell für dich", sagte Snape ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „Du hattest dir beides redlich verdient."

„Schlägst du öfter Frauen?", fragte Hermine so beiläufig, als wäre das Thema völlig belanglos.

„Nein, aber in deinem Fall hielt ich eine Ausnahme für angebracht", antwortete Snape genauso gelassen.

„Das heißt vermutlich, du wirst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen...?", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht!", sagte Snape.

„Okay, das verstehe ich irgendwie", murmelte Hermine.

„Wie überaus nett von dir, so viel Verständnis zu zeigen", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Und wie geht's dir so?", fragte Hermine flapsig, die sich über seinen Ton ärgerte.

„Großartig!", sagte Snape. „Nein – Moment – das ist nicht das richtige Wort..." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sinnierend an die Decke. „Einzigartig! Ja – das ist es! Ich bin sicher der einzige Mann weit und breit, der von einer Jungfrau vergewaltigt wurde."

„Ach – du meinst, das kommt gar nicht so oft vor?", fragte Hermine und riss die Augen erstaunt auf. „Dann werde ich es sicher schwer haben, andere Jungfrauen zu finden, die einen Mann vergewaltigt haben, um mit ihnen eine Selbsthilfegruppe zu gründen."

„Hm... das wird sicher nicht einfach werden", sagte Snape verständnisvoll nickend. „Ach – und wo wir gerade dabei sind – wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, bist du tot!"

„Oh...", sagte Hermine. „In dem Fall werde ich wohl mit dir darüber reden müssen", fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu."

„Dann bist mindestens halbtot", murmelte Snape fast unhörbar und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas.

„Wie geht es dir wirklich, Severus?", fragte Hermine schließlich leise.

Snape sah sie schweigend an und Hermine zwang sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Ich bin ziemlich... durcheinander", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine war regelrecht geschockt von dieser Antwort. Nie im Leben hätte sie so viel Offenheit erwartet. Ob diese Anwandlung wohl mit seinem Whiskeykonsum zusammenhing?

„Hast du Veritaserum genommen?", fragte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Nein! Alkohol!", sagte Snape, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Willst du... darüber reden?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet und ihren Mut zusammengekratzt hatte.

„Da gibt's nicht viel zu reden!", sagte Snape ruppig. „Seit einigen Wochen überschreiten wir – du genauso wie ich – ständig irgendwelche Grenzen. Und heute Abend hast du darin einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Ich gratuliere!"

„Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe, Severus", sagte Hermine, „Aber ich kann es nun mal nicht rückgängig machen. Außerdem konnte eigentlich nichts dafür", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Pah!" machte Snape verächtlich. „Für deinen Zustand konntest du nichts - was aber nicht heißt, dass du dich nicht hättest zurückhalten können, mich zu... demütigen, wenn du es gewollt hättest."

„Was redest du da?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Soll das heißen, dass du mich für diesen Teil voll verantwortlich machst?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?", schnappte Hermine.

„Für ein hinterhältiges, rachsüchtiges, verdorbenes Miststück", sagte Snape.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Das ist ja wohl...", begann sie entrüstet.

„...nicht von der Hand zu weisen", beendete Snape ihren Satz.

„Aber ich..."

„Du hättest dich in aller Ruhe auf dem Sofa weiter mit deinen Fingern beschäftigen können", unterbrach Snape sie abermals", aber nein – Mademoiselle de Sade musste sich ja bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf mich stürzen."

„Du hättest mir ja auch freiwillig helfen können, dann hätte ich mich nicht stürzen müssen", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Ich musste mich verdammt zurückhalten, das nicht zu tun", gab Snape freimütig zu. Es war schon bemerkenswert, was ein wenig Alkohol aus einem Mann machen konnte.

„Und? Was hat's dir gebracht?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Von einer Jungfrau gevögelt zu werden!", sagte Snape düster und kippte den Rest seines Whiskeys hinunter.

„Eigentlich hättest du mich ja bloß gleich zu Anfang fesseln zu brauchen, dann wäre dir nichts passiert", sagte Hermine zögerlich.

„Richtig!", sagte Snape.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil ich ein Idiot bin!", brummte Snape.

„Oder weil dir dann das Vergnügen entgangen wäre, mir zuzusehen?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Tz tz tz – auch noch ein perverser Idiot!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum, Severus?", fragte Hermine noch einmal.

„Machst du dir eigentlich irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie es dir ergangen wäre, wenn du dir keine Befriedigung hättest verschaffen können?", fragte Snape giftig.

„Doch, natürlich – das wäre ganz grauenvoll gewesen", sagte Hermine leise, „aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Zunächst sah es aus, als hätte er nicht vor, darauf zu antworten, aber dann überlegte er es sich doch anders.

„Ich wollte dir das nicht zumuten", knurrte er.

„Danke!", sagte Hermine. „Das meine ich wirklich ehrlich, Severus! Danke dafür!"

„Außerdem konnte ich ja auch nicht ahnen, dass du zu so drastischen Mitteln greifen würdest", sagte Snape finster.

Hermine sah ihn zerknirscht an.

„Hast du es nicht auch ein kleines bisschen genossen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Doch – jetzt wo du es erwähnst...", sagte Snape und betrachtete interessiert den Boden seines leeren Glases. Hermine hing an seinen Lippen.

„Der Teil mit der Ohrfeige war gut", sagte Snape.

Er hob den Blick und lächelte amüsiert über Hermines bestürzte Mine, wurde dann jedoch merklich ernst.

„Als ich gemerkt habe, dass du vorhast mich zu befreien, hatte ich einen Moment lang große Angst davor, was ich dir antun könnte", sagte er.

„Meinst du das, was du mir dann auch angetan hast?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Das war nichts, im Vergleich mit dem, was passieren hätte können, Hermine", sagte Snape.

„Was genau willst du damit sagen?", fragte Hermine.

Snape schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Dass ich kein sehr netter Mensch bin", sagte er und sein Ton zog einen spürbaren Strich unter das Thema.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich eine Weile schweigend gegenübergesessen hatten.

„Wenn ich jetzt ‚nein' sage, wirst du mich weiter vollquasseln, nehme ich mal an", seufzte Snape und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Du weißt doch jetzt, dass ich dein ‚nein' manchmal einfach nicht akzeptiere", sagte Hermine und war sich selber einen Moment lang unheimlich, woher sie den Mut nahm, so etwas zu sagen.

„Du bist wirklich eine selten freche Kröte", sagte Snape fast anerkennend.

„Verzeihst du mir nun?", fragte Hermine.

„Na schön!", knurrte Snape.

„War das ein Ja?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„JA!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Danke!", sagte Hermine.

„Das schließt aber nicht aus, dass ich mich nicht bei Gelegenheit für diese Sauerei rächen werde", sagte Snape mit finsterer Miene.

„Ja!" Hermine war viel zu erleichtert, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Dass er ihr vergab nahm eine zentnerschwere Last von ihrem Herzen.

„Ich bin so froh!", sagte sie gefühlvoll. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mir nicht verziehen hättest!"

„Hm...", machte Snape.

„Weil ich dich nämlich...", sagte Hermine.

Snape runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn und Hermine biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Weil ich dich liebe", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht DAS schon wieder!", sagte Snape und starrte entnervt an die Zimmerdecke.

„Severus, ich..." Hermine stand auf und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und hob dann den Kopf um zu ihm aufzublicken.

Snape verspannte sich deutlich unter ihrer Berührung. Der zornige und deutlich abweisende Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, fühlte sich an wie eine kalte Dusche.

„Geh weg!", knurrte er.

„Aber ich..." Hermine erhob sich und trat verunsichert einen Schritt zurück.

„Wenn man wundgeritten ist, sollte man eine Pause einlegen!", sagte Snape böse. „Und ganz besonders, wenn man sich beim allerersten Mal wundgeritten hat."

Hermine schluckte.

„Aber ich wollte doch gar nicht...", sagte sie zitternd.

„Ach nein? Das ist ja ganz was Neues!", meinte Snape sarkastisch.

„Du willst dich doch auf diese Weise nur weigern, dich damit auseinanderzusetzen, dass ich dich liebe", sagte Hermine.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es für einen von uns beiden gut wäre, wenn ich mich ausgerechnet JETZT damit auseinandersetze", fauchte Snape.

„Ja... damit hast du vielleicht Recht...", sagte Hermine, aber ihrer Stimme war deutlich die Enttäuschung anzumerken, die sie empfand.

„Du wolltest doch Bedingungen von mir auferlegt haben um deine Schuld abzutragen", sagte Snape, „also hör zu, Hermine: Du wirst dich von mir fernhalten, es sein denn, ich erlaube dir das Gegenteil."

Hermine ließ entmutigt den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie wäre ihm mit diesem Gespräch ein Stück näher gekommen, aber das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie kläglich.

„Was hattest du denn gedacht?", fauchte Snape. „Dass, nachdem du diese Grenze mit Gewalt überschritten hast, alles sowieso schon egal ist? Das ist es ganz und gar nicht, Hermine!"

„Aber du hast mir doch verziehen!", rief Hermine.

„Ja, aber du scheinst anzunehmen, das wäre gleichzeitig ein Freibrief, mir so nahe zu treten, wie es dir gerade passt", sagte Snape.

„Aber ich tu dir doch nichts!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt und erkannte im selben Augenblick, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Vielen Dank! Das beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein!", sagte Snape eisig.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte Hermine. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Was genau verstehst du unter fernhalten?", fragte sie.

„Dass du körperlich eine angemessene Distanz zu mir einhältst", sagte Snape.

„Und was ist angemessen?", fragte Hermine.

„Tu einfach so, als wäre ich dein Lehrer", sagte Snape und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Oh... ja...", sagte Hermine und versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln.

Sie war erleichtert, dass er sich lediglich hierauf bezog und ihr nicht etwa verbot, weiterhin zu ihm zu kommen.

„Das heißt, ich darf morgen Abend wieder zu dir kommen?", fragte sie, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„Ja, das heißt es", sagte Snape. „Aber nur, wenn du jetzt sofort durch diesen Kamin verschwindest!"

„Okay!", sagte sie, drehte sich wiederstrebend um und ging zum Kamin. Bevor sie hineintrat sah sie sich noch mal um.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Eure Meinungen würden mich sehr interessieren!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Huhu liebe Leser, weiter geht's! Auch wenn man meine Stories normalerweise an den ellenlangen Dialogen und dem Cliff am Ende erkennen kann – heute gibt's erst mal jede Menge Gedanken... und dann ein Cliff am Ende! °grins° Viel Spaß dabei!_

---

**Kapitel 36**

Sowie Hermine im Kamin verschwunden war, fiel Snapes mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Die Flut widersprüchlicher Gefühle, die ihn regelrecht überrollte, schien in seinem Kopf einen Wirbel zu bilden, der sich immer schneller um sich selber drehte und ihn schwindlig machte.

Dem Bedürfnis, das Glas, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt an die Wand zu werfen widerstand er allerdings und füllte es stattdessen noch einmal zur Hälfte auf um es gleich anschießend in einem Zug wieder leer zu trinken.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, als der Whiskey brennend durch seine Kehle lief und ließ sich dann langsam an der Rückenlehne des Sofas hinunterrutschen, bis Schulter und Kopf das Polster berührten. Als er die Knie zur Körpermitte zog stieß er an das Glas, das ihm daraufhin aus der Hand glitt und auf den Boden fiel, wo es mit einem seltsam beruhigenden, monotonen Geräusch einige Meter weiterrollte.

Snape versuchte angestrengt seine wirren Gedanken in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen, was der Alkohol in seinem Blut allerdings merklich erschwerte. Dennoch schien ihm der Gedanke, aufzustehen und einen entsprechenden Trank gegen diesen Zustand zu sich zu nehmen so mühsam, dass er ihn gleich wieder verwarf. Seine Kraft reichte gerade noch dafür, hier liegen zu bleiben und gegen den emotionalen Strudel anzukämpfen, der ihn in sich hineinzuziehen drohte.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, auf wen er wütender war – auf Hermine oder auf sich selbst. Wenn man die Sache objektiv betrachtete, lag die Schuld für diesen Vorfall genauso bei ihm, wie bei ihr. Er hätte einen solchen Angriff ihrerseits vorhersehen und sich dementsprechend wappnen müssen - stattdessen hatte er die Augen geschlossen, weil ihr Anblick ihn so erregt hatte. Nicht einmal den Zauberstab hatte er ihr vorher abgenommen um ihn sicher zu verwahren und sich dann auch noch den seinen abnehmen lassen, von einer Schülerin – der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit – na ja, fast... denn das, was sie danach mit ihm angestellt hatte, war wirklich schwer verdaulich.

Er hatte bis zum Schluss nicht geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich tun würde und gehofft, dass doch noch ihr Verstand Oberhand über ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse erlangen würde.

Zu behaupten, dass er keine Lust bei der ganzen Sache empfunden hätte, wäre allerdings eine Lüge gewesen. Das Bild Hermines, wie sie sich schweißbedeckt und völlig dem Rausch ihrer sich steigernden Erregung hingegeben auf ihm bewegt hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und es löste ein Kribbeln in seinen Lenden aus, das alles andere als unangenehm war, wenn auch vom vernunftgesteuerten Standpunkt her völlig unakzeptabel.

Und als ob die Tatsache, dass sich eine Schülerin auf ihm selbst entjungferte noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, hatte sie ihn auch noch absichtlich und mit deutlichem Vergnügen gedemütigt. An ihrem Verhalten war dies der Punkt, den er ihr am schlechtesten verzeihen konnte, obwohl die Motivation hierfür durchaus nachvollziehbar war. Schließlich hatte auch er in den vergangenen Wochen niemals Skrupel gehabt, sie zu demütigen – sie hatte es ihm nur heimgezahlt, wenn auch mit unerwarteter Intensität.

Doch trotz dieser Erkenntnis kratzte die durch sie erlittene Demütigung schwer an seinem Ego. Das schrie geradezu nach Rache und er hätte sich sicher mit Elan in die gedankliche Vorbereitung derselben gestürzt, wenn da nicht noch etwas anderes gewesen wäre...

Ganz deutlich mehr erschrocken, als über die genüsslich sadistischen Anwandlungen seiner Schülerin, war er über die Gefühle, die sie dadurch in ihm geweckt hatte. Die Angst, dass er ihr etwas antun könnte, was weit jenseits der Grenze jeglicher moralischen Vertretbarkeit lag, hatte ihm schier den Atem geraubt, als er erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn freilassen würde.

Es war, als wäre in jenem Moment eine Tür in seinem Innern aufgegangen, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie wäre für immer versiegelt. Aus seiner Zeit bei Voldemort wusste er ganz genau, in welcher Weise man einem Menschen psychisch und physisch zusetzen musste, um ihn vollkommen gefügig zu machen. Die Vorstellung, dass er Hermine etwas derartiges antun könnte, war so erschreckend, das er es kaum ertragen hatte mir ihr im selben Raum zu sein, unmittelbar nachdem sie ihn von dem Stuhl befreit hatte.

Die Ohrfeige und seine Grobheit, als er sie danach genommen hatte, hatten wie ein Ventil gewirkt und damit die Gefahr, dass er ihr etwas wirklich unverzeihliches antat, weitgehend eingedämmt. Aber auch wenn dadurch die imaginäre Tür in seinem Inneren wieder geschlossen worden war – die Tatsache, dass diese dunkle Seite in ihm noch so präsent war, machte ihm große Angst.

Eine Stunde später - als sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zu ihm gekommen war - hatte er seine Befürchtungen schon in reichlich gutem altem Irischen Whiskey eingelegt und dadurch wieder etwas relativiert, er war aber vorsichtshalber so zurückhaltend wie möglich ihr gegenüber geblieben, um das Ganze nicht wieder in einen Streit ausarten zu lassen.

Er war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, wie er auf erneute Aggression von ihrer Seite reagieren würde, vor allem, wenn sie sich ihm dabei auch noch körperlich näherte. Es konnte auf keinen Fall schaden, sie in der nächsten Zeit auf Distanz zu halten.

‚_In der nächsten Zeit?_', fragte seine innere Stimme hinterhältig.

Okay – es konnte nicht schaden, sie auf Distanz zu halten, bis sie von der Schule abging... und er sie nie wieder sah...

Er ignorierte die aufkeimende Traurigkeit, die dieser Gedanke hervorrief und tastete stattdessen nach seinem Zauberstab, um das Whiskeyglas einzufangen und wieder seinem eigentlichen Zweck zuzuführen.

---

Hermine stand eine Weile nur wie erstarrt da und ließ ihren Blick durch ihr Zimmer schweifen, nachdem sie aus dem Kamin getreten war. Ihre Welt war – in emotionaler Hinsicht - so sehr aus den Angeln gehoben, dass die vertraute Umgebung mit einem Mal befremdlich irreal wirkte.

Unfassbar, dass ihr Leben als Schülerin in diesem Schloss einfach wie bisher weiterlaufen sollte, nachdem sie ihren Lehrer... vergewaltigt hatte. Selbst ohne es tatsächlich auszusprechen, fiel es ihr schwer, dieses Wort in ihrem Geist zu formieren.

Aber Severus hatte Recht! Eine Vergewaltigung - genau das war es gewesen – und Hermine fühlte sich grauenhaft schuldig deswegen. Zudem hatte sie ihn vorsätzlich verletzt, auch wenn sie ihm rein körperlich keine Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte ihn seiner Freiheit beraubt, seine Würde und sein Recht auf Selbstbestimmung mit Füßen getreten und ihn mit voller Absicht gedemütigt – was sich beim besten Willen nicht mit der Wirkung des Trankes entschuldigen ließ.

Natürlich trug Severus bei logischer Betrachtung der Sache eine Teilschuld an dem Vorfall. Er hatte ihr diesen Trank gegeben und trotz des Wissens um ihren Zustand keine weiteren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Man konnte ihm vorwerfen, sich von einer Schülerin übertölpelt haben zu lassen, wie ein Anfänger, während man von einem Mann wie ihm doch erwarten konnte, in einer solchen Situation die Kontrolle zu behalten und gefährliche Faktoren im Voraus zu erkennen.

Wenn man in Betracht zog, wie sehr er ihr während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit und speziell in den letzten Wochen zugesetzt hatte, war es eigentlich nur verständlich, dass sie sich revanchiert hatte, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Aber trotz alledem – es war größtenteils ihre Schuld! Sie hatte etwas getan, das grundsätzlich nicht mit ihren Moralvorstellungen vereinbar war.

Und das Schlimmste daran war – sie hatte es genossen, dass er ihr ausgeliefert war. Ihn zu demütigen hatte ihr eine solche Genugtuung bereitet, dass sie im Nachhinein Angst vor sich selber bekam.

Was war sie nur für ein Mensch, das sie Freude daran hatte, einen anderen zu quälen – noch dazu jemanden, den sie liebte. Diese beiden Dinge passten für sie so wenig zusammen, das sie sich fragen musste, ob eine dieser Emotionen eventuell nicht echt war.

Konnte es sein, dass ihre Liebe nur Einbildung war, eine zeitweilige Verirrung der Gefühle? War es möglich, dass sie sich einfach in den Menschen verliebt hatte, von dem sie am meisten abhängig, ja dem sie geradezu ausgeliefert war – eine Reaktion, ähnlich dem Stockholm-Syndrom, bei dem sich Entführungsopfer zu ihrem Geiselnehmer hingezogen fühlten?

Nein! Denn wenn dem so wäre, hätte sie Severus in einem verklärten Licht gesehen und seine schlechten Eigenschaften weitgehend ignoriert. Ihr jedoch war klar, das dieser Mann ein arroganter, ungerechter, hinterhältiger, in sozialer Hinsicht nahezu untragbarer Mensch war, ein Einzelgänger, einer den die Gesellschaft mit Recht mied und fürchtete – und trotzdem liebte sie ihn.

Das hieß also, sie musste die Situation, als sie ihn gedemütigt hatte und ihre Empfindungen dabei näher unter die Lupe nehmen.

Ihn bei dem erzwungenen Akt absichtlich immer nur bis kurz vor den Orgasmus kommen zu lassen, hatte ihr ein so berauschendes Gefühl von Macht verliehen, dass sich sogar jetzt, wenn sie nur daran dachte, eine wohlig-schaurige Gänsehaut bekam. Bei der Sache mit dem Glas Wasser hatten ihr vor Aufregung über die eigene Courrage die Knie gezittert, angesichts der Vorstellung, wie gedemütigt er sich dabei fühlen musste.

Aber den größten Kick hatte ihr eindeutig der Moment beschert, in dem sie beschlossen hatte die Fesseln zu lösen und seine Revanche über sich ergehen zu lassen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung war alles, was sie zuvor getan hatte in dem Bewusstsein geschehen, dass sie ihn danach freilassen und er sie für ihre Gemeinheiten bestrafen würde.

Auf die Ohrfeige, die er ihr gegeben hatte, und die sie zähneknirschend als Preis für ihr Vergehen akzeptierte, hätte Hermine zwar gut verzichten können, aber andererseits hatte sie ihn durch ihr demütigendes Verhalten dazu gebracht, aus eigenem Antrieb den Koitus mit ihr zu vollziehen, was er unter anderen Umständen wohl strikt verweigert hätte.

Und trotzdem er ihr dabei weh getan hatte - was zum Großteil wohl ohnehin auf ihre vorausgegangene Defloration zurückzuführen war – sie hatte es genossen, weil es das war, was sie eigentlich wollte.

Von ihm genommen werden war, was sie am meisten begehrte, was sie in einen regelrechten Sinnestaumel versetzte. Sie wollte die Lust in seinen Augen sehen und dabei wissen, dass sie der Auslöser dafür war, aber viel mehr noch sehnte sie sich danach, sich von ihm erobern und beherrschen zu lassen. Es kam sicher auch nicht von Ungefähr, das sie sich ausgerechnet Severus für ihren Tagtraum im Unterricht ausgesucht hatte – vermutlich hatte sie instinktiv gespürt, dass er der Typ Mann für so etwas war.

Diese neuen Erkenntnisse erschütterten Hermine zunächst bis ins Mark. Der Wunsch, sich von einem Mann dominieren zu lassen, wenn auch lediglich auf sexueller Ebene, passte so wenig in ihre Vorstellung von der jungen, selbstbewussten Frau als die sich sah, dass es ihr fast lieber gewesen wäre, sich eine sadistische Ader einzugestehen.

Je länger sie jedoch darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, dass sehr viel Mut und Stärke dazu gehörte, sich auf diese Art einem anderen Menschen auszuliefern. Und eventuell noch eine Portion Wahnsinn, wenn dieser Mensch Severus Snape hieß.

Und so beschloss Hermine, dass sie stolz und rückhaltlos zu ihrer Neigung stehen würde und nahm sich vor, diesen Umstand bei nächster Gelegenheit auch gegenüber Severus kundzutun. Sie würde ehrlich zu ihm sein – auch ohne Veritaserum – und sie würde alles tun, um ihn von der Echtheit ihrer Gefühle für ihn zu überzeugen, auch wenn dies angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse fast unmöglich schien.

Sich an diesem wenigstens ansatzweise hoffnungsvollen Gedanken festklammernd fiel sie schließlich irgendwann in einen unruhigen, von wirren Träumen durchwobenen Schlaf.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte und sich verschlafen aufsetzte, schlichen sich zunächst zwei Dinge drastisch in ihre vom Schlaf vernebelten Gehirnwindungen: Sitzen tat weh und ihr Bettlaken war voller Blut. Eine Sekunde später wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß ihrer gestrigen Eskapade erneut bewusst, woraufhin sie sich kraftlos zurück ins Bett plumpsen ließ.

Wie sollte sie diesen Tag nur überstehen? Die Aussicht, vermutlich in der großen Halle und – unvermeidbar – im Zaubertränkeunterricht auf Severus zu treffen, verursachte ein schrecklich flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle wieder zu ihm gegangen um das Gespräch von gestern dort weiterzuführen, wo sie es unterbrochen hatten, aber ihm in Gegenwart anderer zu begegnen und sich verstellen zu müssen, schien ihr heute doppelt schwer.

Außerdem hatte sie nur wenige Stunden geschlafen in dieser Nacht, was ihren Zustand natürlich nicht gerade verbesserte. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie sich krank melden sollte, aber sich Madame Pomfreys Fragen zu stellen, schien ihr dann doch so wenig verlockend, dass sie sich schließlich dazu durchrang aufzustehen.

‚_Toll Hermine! Jetzt bist du eine richtige Frau!'_, dachte sie ironisch bei sich, als sie breitbeinig und vorsichtig, um den Schmerz einigermaßen zu überlisten, ins Badezimmer schlurfte.

Eine heiße Dusche und einen schmerz- und blutstillenden Zauber später, fühlte sie sich jedoch schon fast wieder wohl in ihrer Haut. Blieb nur noch das nagende Schuldgefühl gegenüber Severus in den Griff zu bekommen und das würde mit Sicherheit weitaus schwieriger werden.

---

Als Snape aufwachte, meinte er sein Schädel müsse zerspringen. Er erhob sich mit äußerster Vorsicht aus seinem Bett - wobei er halbherzig sein Gedächtnis nach der Erinnerung durchsuchte, wie er eigentlich gestern Nacht dorthin gekommen war - und schlurfte mit kleinen, langsamen Schritten in sein Privatlabor, wo er zielstrebig nach einer Flasche griff und einem Becher mit der darin enthaltenen eklig aussehenden, braunen Flüssigkeit füllte. Er kippte das Zeug mit einem Zug hinunter und schüttelte sich, was er aufgrund des dröhnenden Echos, das diese Bewegung in seinem Kopf verursachte, umgehend bereute.

Anschließend schlich er ins Badezimmer und als er nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche, den Wasserhahn auf kalt umstellte um schneller in die Gänge zu kommen, war sein Kopf schon fast wieder klar.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, dem eiskalten Wasserstrahl zu entfliehen. Erst, als seine Haut sich schon so taub anfühlte, dass er die Kälte kaum noch wahrnahm, drehte er das Wasser ab. Die Luft im Raum kam ihm angenehm warm vor, nach dieser Tortur. Als er sich schließlich trockenrubbelte und das Blut schneller in seinem Körper zu zirkulieren begann, fühlte er sich auch einigermaßen bereit, dem neuen Tag entgegenzutreten.

Er verbot sich selbst, erneut über die gestrigen Ereignisse nachzudenken, nachdem er das ohnehin schon die halbe Nacht lang getan hatte, ohne zu einem wirklich befriedigenden Ergebnis zu gelangen. Den Kopf für sachliche Dinge, wie den Unterrichtsstoff frei zu haben, war jetzt wichtiger, denn sich auch noch vor seinen Schülern zu blamieren, nachdem er gestern Abend schon so eine jämmerliche Vorstellung geboten hatte, war wirklich das Letzte, was er im Moment brauchen konnte.

---

Hermines erster Blick fiel auf den Lehrertisch, als sie die große Halle betrat – aber Snapes Platz war leer und sie konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie nun erleichtert oder enttäuscht darüber war. Kurz darauf liefen Harry und Ginny ein, die sich zu ihr setzten, zum Glück aber nicht versuchten, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Snape betrat den Saal, als Hermine mit ihren beiden Freunden gerade dabei war, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Sie trafen im Bereich der Tür aufeinander und die drei jungen Leute traten automatisch zurück um ihren Lehrer vorbeizulassen.

Snape schien zwar nicht besonders begeistert, aber auch keineswegs bestürzt über das Zusammentreffen zu sein. Sein Blick fiel - mit der üblichen Verachtung darin - auf Harry, streifte kurz und eher neutral Ginny und blieb dann eine Winzigkeit länger an Hermine hängen.

Hermine rutsche das Herz in die Hosen. Was sollte sie nun tun. Nichts zu sagen schien ihr unangebracht, ihn anzusprechen jedoch fast unverschämt.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape!", sagte sie schließlich mit leicht zitternder Stimme und hoffte, dass er ihre Worte nicht etwa als Provokation auffasste.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", erwiderte Snape leise und nickte ihr zu, bevor er seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch fortsetzte.

„Wie hast du das hingekriegt, dass er höflich zu dir ist?", fragte Ginny erstaunt, als sie weitergingen, während Harry nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gab.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, womit ich das verdient habe", sagte Hermine tonlos.

Den Zaubertrankunterricht zu überstehen, stellte sich als weit weniger problematisch heraus, als Hermine es befürchtet hatte. Dass sie so wenig bei der Sache war, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrer Schullaufbahn und nichts anderes tat, als ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen und hin und wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf Snape zu werfen, der sie vom Beginn der Stunde an vollkommen ignorierte, war nicht weiter schlimm, denn das behandelte Zaubertrankrezept stellte ohnehin keine große Herausforderung für sie dar.

Der Unterricht im Kerker schien sogar wesentlich schneller zu vergehen, als der Rest des Tages, der sich hinzog wie der zäheste aller Kaugummis.

Beim Abendessen bebte Hermine schon fast vor lauter Ungeduld, da sie es kaum noch erwarten konnte, endlich zu Severus zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie malte sich aus, wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde und stellte erst bei dieser Gelegenheit fest, dass sie heute keinerlei Entzugsymptome an sich bemerkt hatte – zumindest führte sie keine Komponente ihrer heute doch recht außergewöhnlichen Verfassung darauf zurück.

Punkt acht Uhr stand sie vor seiner Wohnungstüre. Auf das Benutzen des Kamins hatte sie heute verzichtet, da sie ihm demonstrieren wollte, dass sie trotz ihres gestrigen Überfalls seine Privatsphäre respektierte und gleichzeitig hoffte, ihn damit etwas milde zu stimmen.

Ob ihr dies gelungen war, konnte sie seiner steinernen Miene allerdings nicht entnehmen, als er sie ohne ein Wort zu verlieren hereinließ. Er wies ihr mit einer flüchtigen Geste den Platz auf dem Sofa an und ließ sich selbst ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen von Unbehagen auf dem Sessel nieder, an den sie ihn gestern gefesselt hatte.

Immer noch sprach er kein Wort, schlug nur die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Blick lag schwarz, unergründlich und mit scheinbar vollkommener Ruhe auf Hermine, während diese immer nervöser wurde.

„Wie... geht es dir?", fragt sie schließlich zögernd.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Snape.

„Tut es doch!", sagte Hermine.

„Kaum eine Minute da und schon wiedersprichst du mir", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wegen deiner Entzugserscheinungen hier – also erzähl mir, wie es DIR geht!"

„Ich bin sehr bestürzt und... traurig über das, was gestern passiert ist", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hast du heute irgendwelche physischen oder psychischen Auffälligkeiten an dir beobachtet, die eventuell auf deinen Entzug zurückzuführen sind?", fragte Snape ohne dass seine Stimme auch nur den geringsten Aufschluss darüber gab, ob ihn ihre Worte überhaupt erreicht hatten.

„Es ist unverzeihlich, was ich getan habe", sagte Hermine.

„Schwindel? Übelkeit? Erhöhter Puls? Nervosität?", fragte Snape.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen", flüsterte Hermine.

„Irgendwelche Paranoia?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, ich habe die zwanghafte Vorstellung, dass manche Menschen mir nicht zuhören, wenn ich mit ihnen rede", sagte Hermine mit plötzlicher Schärfe.

„Wir haben bereits gestern über diese Sache geredet", sagte Snape eisig. „Das war völlig ausreichend."

„Und das bestimmst natürlich du ganz alleine", sagte Hermine und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Erkannt!", sagte Snape. „Bist du immer noch... sexuell... übermotiviert?"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. „Und du?"

„Aggressionen?", fragte Snape ungerührt.

„Nicht übermäßig, aber daraus könnte noch was werden, wenn du so weitermachst", sagte Hermine.

„Tja – dann nimmst du am besten mal den Trank und wir werden sehen, was passiert", sagte Snape und stand auf.

„Das Veritaserum sollten wir diesmal lieber weglassen", sagte Hermine bitter, „nachdem du heute nicht sehr viel Interesse an der Wahrheit zu haben scheinst."

Snape ignorierte ihre Provokation und ging an ihr vorbei auf sein Labor zu.

„Du machst es dir verdammt einfach, Severus!", sagte Hermine.

„Einfach wäre gewesen, dich mitsamt deinen verbotenen Tränken McGonagall zu überlassen", sagte Snape der stehen geblieben war, ohne sich umzudrehen, „dann wärst du zwar vermutlich von der Schule geflogen, aber auch immer noch unversehrt... und ich müsste mich nicht ständig fragen, wie zum Teufel ich zulassen konnte, dass so etwas passiert", fügte er so leise hinzu, das Hermine ihn kaum mehr verstehen konnte.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte Hermine beschwörend. „Na ja – vielleicht ein bisschen, aber hautsächlich war es die meine."

Snape antwortete nicht. Er straffte den Rücken, ging in sein Labor und kehrte kurz darauf mit dem Trank wieder zurück.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, als er ihr den Becher reichte.

„Es ist die selbe Mischung wie gestern", sagte Snape.

Hermine zog nur kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und trank das Gebräu dann aus.

„Es wird wohl am Besten sein, du bindest mich diesmal gleich fest, bevor ich wieder irgendetwas anrichten kann", sagte sie.

„Das wird sicher nicht nötig sein", sagte Snape. „Aber deinen Zauberstab hätte ich gerne."

Hermine lächelte gequält und reicht ihm den Stab.

„Dann warten wir also, in welche Art von Monster ich mich diesmal verwandle", sagte sie.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Das ist zermürbend!", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich mehrere Minuten angeschwiegen hatten.

„Hm...", machte Snape. Er schien nicht gewillt, mehr als unbedingt nötig zur Konversation beizutragen.

„Severus, es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine.

„Das hast du bereits gestern gesagt", brummte Snape.

„Was kann ich tun, damit du wieder mit mir redest?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ich will nicht mit dir reden!", sagte Snape. „Nicht darüber!"

„Das müssen wir aber!", sagte Hermine flehentlich.

„Nein!", sagte Snape scharf. „Und jetzt hör auf damit!"

Hermine drehte den Kopf weg, damit er nicht die Tränen sah, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

„Spürst du schon irgend etwas?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keinerlei auffälligen Veränderungen?", hakte Snape nach.

„Ich bin verzweifelt, weil du mich nicht an dich ran lässt und weil du nicht mit mir sprechen möchtest über das, was gestern passiert ist, aber das interessiert dich ja nicht", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Rein körperliche Symptome? Schwindel? Schmerzen?", fragte Snape ungerührt.

Hermine schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange herunter, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Sie wischte sie energisch mit dem Ärmel ihres Shirts weg.

Snape sah sie prüfend an, schien aber nicht gewillt, auf ihren Zustand in irgendeiner Weise einzugehen.

„Du scheinst den Entzug tatsächlich überstanden zu haben", sagte er, „...schon nach so kurzer Zeit. Entweder hast du dir doch nicht so viel von deinen Mitteln zugeführt wie angenommen, oder dein Organismus hat die Tränke, die ich dir verordnet habe ungewöhnlich schnell und effektiv verarbeitet."

„Es ist vorbei?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Heißt das... ich soll... gehen?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Wir werden diesen letzten Abend nutzen, um über die Ursache deines Dilemmas zu sprechen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Wir werden über den Tod von Ronald Weasley reden", sagte Snape.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	37. Chapter 37

_Na endlich!_ :-)

_Huhu liebe Leser! Ich war – mit leichter Verspätung – am Freitag Nachmittag fertig mit diesem ziemlich langen Kapitel, aber das liebe f f net hat wieder mal gestreikt und mich nicht hochladen lassen, darum kommt das Update erst jetzt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG, Chrissi_

---

**Kapitel 37**

„Ich will nicht über Ron reden!", sagte Hermine mit einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme.

„Du wirst es trotzdem tun", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Du hast kein Recht, mich dazu zu zwingen!", keuchte Hermine. „Ich will das nicht!"

„Die Tatsache, dass du Veritaserum zu dir genommen hast, wird dir schätzungsweise keine große Wahl lassen", sagte Snape schulterzuckend.

„Das ist unfair!", rief Hermine empört. „Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren kann und nützt es schamlos aus!"

„So was kann schon mal vorkommen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Ach so – das ist also deine Motivation!", sagte Hermine mit schriller Stimme. „Du rächst dich auf diese Weise für gestern!"

„Nein, keineswegs!", sagte Snape. „Ich möchte erfahren, was die Musterschülerin Hermine Granger dazu getrieben hat, sich regelmäßig Drogen zu verabreichen und der Tod von Weasley scheint mir der wahrscheinlichste Auslöser dafür zu sein."

„Unsinn!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Nachts gelernt habe und um das besser durchziehen zu können, habe ich ein bisschen nachgeholfen."

„Warum hast du nachts gelernt?", fragte Snape.

„Weil ich nicht schlafen konnte", sagte Hermine.

„Und warum konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte Snape.

„Weil ich nicht aufhören konnte, nachzudenken... über verschiedene... Dinge", sagte Hermine leise.

„Zum Beispiel über den Tod deines Freundes?", fragte Snape.

Hermine nickte. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt.

„Na siehst du", sagte Snape sanft.

Hermines Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.

„Du hast erwähnt, dass du schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres stimmungsaufhellende Substanzen genommen hast", sagte Snape. „Also hattest du da schon ein Problem. Erzähl mir davon!"

„Das habe ich dir doch auch schon gesagt", sagte Hermine. „Ich war immer müde, konnte mich zu nichts mehr aufraffen. Ganz profane alltägliche Tätigkeiten schienen mir plötzlich zu mühsam. Alles war irgendwie... sinnlos."

„Und woher kamen diese Depressionen deiner Meinung nach?", fragte Snape.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, das wäre alles nicht richtig...", flüsterte Hermine. Sie sah Snape nicht an, sondern starrte konstant auf einen imaginären Punkt über seiner linken Schulter.

„Was wäre nicht richtig?", hakte Snape nach.

„Dass ich noch am Leben bin...", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„...während Weasley und so viele andere gestorben sind?", vollendete Snape ihren Satz.

Hermine nickte.

„Erklär mir dieses Gefühl bitte ein wenig genauer", sagte Snape.

„Du hattest doch gerade vorhin noch absolut kein Interesse, meine Gefühle genauer erklärt zu bekommen!", fauchte Hermine ihn unvermutet an und für einen kurzen Moment fixierten ihre Augen die seinen.

„Hermine!", sagte Snape tadelnd und zog die Brauen himmelwärts.

„Es schien mir unmöglich einfach weiterzumachen...", sagte Hermine und ließ den Blick wieder ins Leere driften, „...so, als wäre alles völlig normal."

„Aber es war doch alles soweit normal... nachher", sagte Snape absichtlich verständnislos.

„Nichts war normal!", knurrte Hermine. „Ich konnte doch nicht einfach mein Leben wieder aufnehmen und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert."

„Andere haben das aber auch getan", gab Snape zu bedenken. „Sie haben ihre Toten begraben, sie eine Weile betrauert und dann wieder angefangen weiterzuleben."

„Ja, ich weiß!", sagte Hermine bitter. „Ich habe einigen dabei geholfen, genau das zu tun!"

„Wem zum Beispiel?", fragte Snape.

„Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks… einfach jedem, der ausgesehen hat, als ob er Hilfe bräuchte", sagte Hermine.

„Und wer hat dir geholfen?", fragte Snape.

„Niemand", sagte Hermine so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Snape nach.

„Ich brauchte doch keine Hilfe", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Jeder wusste doch, dass ich die perfekte Hermine Granger bin, die allzeit Hilfsbereite, die praktisch Veranlagte. Alle haben mich gelobt, wie tapfer ich das alles wegstecke und wie aufopferungsvoll ich mich um die anderen kümmere. McGonagall hat mir mehrmals versichert, was für eine große Hilfe ich doch für die liebe Molly wäre, in ihrer schwersten Stunde. Harry hat mir oft zu verstehen gegeben, wie froh er war, dass wenigstens ich nicht durchgedreht bin. Hätte ich sie alle vor den Kopf stoßen sollen, indem ich selbst um Hilfe bettle?"

„Das hätte dir wohl im Nachhinein betrachtet eine Menge Ärger erspart", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe mich nur meinem Image entsprechend verhalten – diese Vorgehensweise dürfte dir doch eigentlich nicht ganz fremd sein", sagte Hermine gehässig und sah ihn mit einem dazu passenden Blick an.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Vielleicht solltest du auch ein Schlückchen Veritaserum zu dir nehmen, damit es dir wieder einfällt", sagte Hermine.

„Eine nette Idee!", sagte Snape. „Du hast also nach dem finalen Kampf die ganze Zeit über so getan, als ob du stark wärst und die Verluste, die du erlitten hast ganz alleine bewältigen könntest?"

Hermine nickte.

„Verluste!", schnaubte sie gleich darauf. „Immerhin hatte ich mein Leben nicht verloren!"

„Hast du dich deswegen schuldig gefühlt?", fragte Snape.

„Weil ich noch am Leben war?", fragte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Was ist denn das für eine perverse Frage?", fauchte Hermine und wandte den Blick wieder ab.

„Antworte mir! Hast du dich schuldig gefühlt?", bohrte Snape nach.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Dachte ich's mir doch!", sagte Snape. „Du warst also der Meinung, die Welt wäre ohne dich besser dran?"

„Wenn jemand anderes dafür am Leben geblieben wäre...", sagte Hermine.

„Wer denn?", fragte Snape interessiert. „Weasley?"

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine.

„Hm... was hattet ihr für ein Verhältnis zueinander, du und Weasley?", fragte Snape.

„Das weißt du doch – wir waren Freunde", sagte Hermine mit einem leicht hysterischen Flackern in der Stimme.

„Ich hab da so was läuten hören, dass ihr dabei wart, etwas mehr als Freunde zu werden in der Zeit, kurz vor dem Endkampf", sagte Snape.

„Wo willst ausgerechnet DU denn so was läuten gehört haben?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Auch wenn mir zu Recht der Ruf vorauseilt, dass mir Schülergetratsche zuwider ist, kriege ich doch zwangsläufig oft mit, über was sich die Bälger während der Pausen auf den Fluren oder im Hof unterhalten", sagte Snape, „und das Thema _‚Habt ihr's schon gehört? Die Streberin war mit dem Wiesel zusammen!' _hat mehr als einmal unabsichtlich meine Ohren gestreift."

„So was können ja wohl nur deine bescheuerten Slytherins von sich gegeben haben", fauchte Hermine.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen wies Snape sie für diesen Affront gegen sein Haus nicht zurecht, sondern schien sogar amüsiert über ihren Kommentar.

„Schon möglich!", sagte er lächelnd. „Also – Klartext! Wart ihr nun mehr als Freunde oder nicht?"

„Na ja – schon... mehr...", sagte Hermine leise.

„Dann erzähl mal!", sagte Snape und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Am besten, du fängst ganz von Vorne an."

„Es begann damit, dass mir im sechsten Schuljahr diese Sache, die Ron laufen hatte total auf die Nerven ging", sagte Hermine, „du weißt schon – Lavender Brown und ihr _‚Won-Won'_." Sie verdrehte bedeutungsvoll die Augen.

„Lavender Brown und wer?", fragte Snape irritiert.

„Won-Won!", sagte Hermine angewidert. „So hat sie Ron genannt."

Snape sah für eine Sekunde so aus, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

„Sehr originell!", sagte er dann. „Ich kann mich dumpf erinnern, dass die beiden eine Weile auffällig oft zusammen anzutreffen waren."

„Sie sind aneinandergepappt wie die Kletten", sagte Hermine düster.

„Und das hat dich geärgert?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. „Es war so... ätzend und... niveaulos."

„Hm...", machte Snape nachdenklich. „Ich habe Miss Brown durchaus so in Erinnerung, dass ich beide Adjektive als passend empfinden würde – dasselbe könnte ich allerdings auch über Mister Weasley behaupten.

„Ron war nicht niveaulos!", fauchte Hermine.

„Hast du das nicht gerade selbst...", begann Snape.

„Ich habe gesagt, die Sache zwischen ihm und Lavender war niveaulos", sagte Hermine.

„Ah – er hatte deiner Meinung nach bestimmt etwas besseres verdient, als Miss Brown, richtig?", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Dich, zum Beispiel!"

„Pffft...", machte Hermine beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Erzähl weiter!", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Wir sind uns ausgerechnet bei einer sehr traurigen Angelegenheit erstmals näher gekommen", sagte Hermine leise. „Bei Dumbledores Beerdigung!"

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich deutlich und Hermine spürte einen kleinen schadenfroh-triumphierenden Kick, ehe sie für einen kurzen Moment Mitleid für ihn empfand, das sich allerdings auch schnell wieder verflüchtigte. Dumbledores Tod war mit Sicherheit eines der Themen, über die er niemals freiwillig mit ihr sprechen würde - aber da musste er eben durch, nachdem er auch sie zwang, über ihr schlimmstes Erlebnis zu sprechen und ihr aufgrund des Veritaserums gar keine andere Wahl blieb, als die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen.

„Ich habe geweint und Ron hat mich in die Arme genommen", sagte Hermine.

Snape schwieg und sah nun seinerseits an Hermines Kopf vorbei ins Leere.

„Und? Weiter?", sagte er schließlich ziemlich gereizt, als Hermine nicht von sich aus fortfuhr.

„Na ja – in den darauffolgenden Wochen waren wir noch wie betäubt von der Flut der Ereignisse und von der Trauer", sagte Hermine und beobachtete genau, wie Snape auf ihre Worte reagierte, was sie nun ungestört tun konnte, da er sie nicht mehr ansah, „aber dann..."

„Was dann?", brummte Snape, als sie zögerte.

„Dann haben wir angefangen uns wirklich näher zu kommen", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben viel geredet über die Vergangenheit und über die Zukunft, die vorerst allerdings nur darin bestand Harry zu unterstützen bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort und gegen..."

„Gegen mich?", fragte Snape und bohrte plötzlich seinen Blick so intensiv in den ihren, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich, dem Blick standzuhalten. „Harry hat dich zu dem Zeitpunkt fast mehr gehasst als Voldemort. Aber das ist auch verständlich - er hatte dich ohnehin schon verantwortlich gemacht für Sirius Tod und mit Dumbledore hattest du ihm den letzten Menschen genommen, dem er sich verbunden fühlte – den letzten erwachsenen Menschen zumindest."

„Potter hat mich auch noch gehasst, als längst klar war, dass Dumbledores Tod dessen eigene Inszenierung war und dass ich einen großangelegten Gegenschlag gegen Voldemort vorbereite", sagte Snape dumpf, als würde er mehr zu sich selbst sprechen. „Er hasst mich auch jetzt noch!"

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", sagte Hermine sanft. „Harry hat seine Meinung von damals soweit revidiert, wie es ihm möglich war, aber du gibst ihm auch wirklich keinen Anlass, die restliche Vorbehalte auszuräumen."

„Und wieso sollte ich ihm den geben?", knurrte Snape. „Er hat mir niemals auch nur einen Hauch von Achtung oder gar Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Außerdem hat mich diese wehleidige Art, mit der er sich in seiner Opferrolle gesuhlt hat, anstatt seinen Part in diesem Kampf zu akzeptieren und dementsprechend an sich zu arbeiten, wirklich in keiner Weise animiert, ihm entgegen zu kommen."

„Das ist nicht wahr, was du da über Harry sagst! Du tust ihm wirklich unrecht!", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Wie dem auch sei – du bist nicht hier, damit wir über Potter sprechen", sagte Snape eisig.

„Nein!", gab Hermine zu. „Ich bin eigentlich hier um über dich und mich zu sprechen, aber das verweigerst du ja beharrlich."

Snape sah einen Moment lang so aus, als stände er im Begriff etwas sehr böses zu sagen, aber dann erstarrte sein gerade noch äußerst wütendes Gesicht wieder zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske, in der nur die Augen lebendig wirkten.

„Wie ging es mit dir und Weasley weiter?", fragte er erstaunlich beherrscht.

„Na ja...", sagte Hermine zögernd. „Wie es halt so geht, für gewöhnlich..." Sie verstummte und ihr Teint verfärbte sich leicht rosa.

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen – ich habe starke Nerven", sagte er mit einem deutlich süffisanten Ton, der Hermine sehr ärgerte.

„Das ist sicher viel zu banal für deine Ohren", begann sie schnippisch, aber das, was sie eigentlich dachte, sprudelte auch noch unhaltbar aus ihr heraus. „Und außerdem will ich nicht, dass du darauf herumtrampelst", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Snapes dunkler Blick ruhte eine Weile aufmerksam und ernst auf ihr, bevor er weitersprach.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", sagte er. „Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Okay...", sagte Hermine, verwirrt von dem unerwarteten Zugeständnis.

„Also – was genau war denn nun zwischen euch?", fragte Snape.

„Wir waren ein Paar, wenn auch letztendlich nicht mit allen sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen... wie du weißt...", sagte Hermine. „Die Beziehung zwischen uns hat sich sehr langsam entwickelt, was vielleicht auch mit daran lag, dass wir eine nervenaufreibende Zeit durchmachten, als wir Harry auf die Suche begleiteten. Aber wir waren glücklich einander zu haben. Am Anfang war ich sehr... verliebt – es war ein tolles Gefühl, zu wissen, dass Ron für mich da war wenn ich Trost brauchte, oder auch nur mal eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Er dagegen hat sich mir sehr zaghaft und schüchtern genähert, so als wäre ihm das Ganze nicht so wirklich geheuer – das fand ich zunächst sehr süß, aber dann..."

Hermine stockte und senkte den Blick. Snape wartete geduldig, bis sie weitersprach.

„...dann ging es mir immer mehr auf die Nerven, dass er so wenig selbstbewusst und so... unmotiviert war und immer eine Einladung zu brauchen schien, um auf mich zuzugehen. Ich begann, meine Gefühle für ihn zu hinterfragen und kam zu dem Schluss,... dass ich mir nicht mehr so sicher war, was ich für ihn empfand. Klar – ich hatte ihn sehr gerne, er war mein Freund, genauso wie Harry – aber das, was ich am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres ihm gesehen hatte, begann merklich zu verblassen. Aufgrund dieser Selbstanalyse zog ich mich ein wenig zurück, um Abstand zu gewinnen, aber nun geschah das Unfassbare – je mehr ich mich zurückzog, desto mehr kam Ron auf mich zu. Er war plötzlich so aufmerksam wie ich mir das immer gewünscht hatte und warb mit einem Mal ganz deutlich um mich."

„Wie hast du darauf reagiert?", fragte Snape, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", sagte Hermine aufgebracht. „Schließlich konnte ich ihm doch nicht einfach vor den Kopf stoßen, nachdem ich vorher die Weichen dafür gestellt hatte, dass er uns als Paar eine Chance gibt. Ich habe ihn zwar nicht ermutigt, aber auch nicht abgewiesen. Meine neutrale Haltung hat ihn total wahnsinnig gemacht – er versuchte alles, um mich voll und ganz für sich zu gewinnen."

„Ich habe zwar nicht viel von euch beiden mitbekommen, weil ich andere Dinge im Kopf hatte", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „aber ich habe euch im Hauptquartier mehr als einmal streiten hören."

„Andere Dinge im Kopf ist gut", sagte Hermine mit einem müden Lächeln. „Du hast Glück gehabt, dass niemand versucht hat, dich totzufluchen als du zurückgekehrt bist, noch bevor McGonagall alle von deiner Loyalität überzeugen konnte."

„Mag sein, der Zeitpunkt war etwas ungünstig, aber ich habe ihn mir nicht ausgesucht", sagte Snape, „auch da, wo ich herkam, war man drauf und dran mich totzufluchen – vermutlich mit weit größerer Aussicht auf Erfolg. Minerva hätte sich mal lieber etwas beeilen sollen mit ihrer Überzeugungsarbeit."

„Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, sie ist immer noch nicht damit fertig", sagte Hermine düster, was Snape ein leises Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Wir sprachen über dich und Weasley", fuhr er ernst fort. „Worüber habt ihr gestritten?"

„Er hat unter meinem Verhalten gelitten", sagte Hermine. „Er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen und war oft beleidigt, weil ich ihm nur so weit entgegenkam, wie unbedingt notwendig und ihm unauffällig auswich, wo es nur ging."

„Aber ihr wart in der Zeit trotz allem noch ein Paar?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

„Was hat dich davon abgehalten, ihm reinen Wein einzuschenken?", fragte Snape.

„Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun", sagte Hermine leise.

„Und du hast gedacht, wenn du ihn so lange hinhältst, dass er von selber geht, tut es weniger weh?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine zornig. „Ich dachte selbst..."

„Ja?"

„...selbst der dümmste Trottel müsste im Laufe der Zeit merken, wenn eine Frau von ihm nichts will", schluchzte Hermine. Sie hasste sich dafür, diesen Satz ausgesprochen zu haben, aber das Veritaserum ließ ihr keine andere Wahl.

„Verliebte Männer sind ja auch schlimmer als dümmste Trottel", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Ach ja?", fauchte Hermine. „Sprichst du da aus eigener Erfahrung?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape gelassen. „Diese Erkenntnis beruht auf Beobachtungen."

„Du warst noch nie verliebt?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet", sagte Snape.

„Erklärst du mir das mal näher?", fragte Hermine schneidend.

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Mister Weasley hat also nicht kapiert, dass du ihn eigentlich schon abserviert hattest?"

„So einfach kannst du dich nicht aus der Affäre...", begann Hermine. „Ich weiß es nicht – vielleicht hat er es geahnt, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben." Verdammtes Veritaserum! Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als Snapes direkte Fragen zu beantworten. „Auf jeden Fall hat er mich regelrecht überschüttet mit Liebesbeteuerungen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wie hat das auf dich gewirkt?", fragte Snape, noch ehe sie auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihre Frage von vorhin zu wiederholen.

„Ich war erschüttert, wie intensiv seine Gefühle für mich plötzlich waren", sagte Hermine und das, was sie aussprach, spiegelte sich auch in ihrem Gesicht wieder, „und ich hatte ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich sie nicht so erwidern konnte, wie Ron es verdient hatte."

„Und du hast nie versucht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es nach der großen Schlacht zu machen, die sich dann im Nachhinein als das Finale in diesem Wahnsinn herausstellte", sagte Hermine kläglich, während eine einzelne Träne sich einen Weg über ihre Wange bahnte, „aber..."

„Aber da war es zu spät", führte Snape ihren Satz zu Ende, als sie zögerte. „Dann ist er also wenigstens mit der gnädigen Lüge gestorben, dass du mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfindest."

„Nein, ist er nicht!", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape. „Hattest du deine Meinung geändert?"

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine.

„Und warum?", fragte Snape.

„Er hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht", sagte Hermine mit seltsam teilnahmsloser Stimme.

„Oh...", machte Snape überrascht und zog indigniert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es war vor dieser Schlacht", sagte Hermine, „der letzten... als wir dabei waren, uns voneinander zu trennen, um unsere Positionen einzunehmen, hat er mich zurückgehalten und mir gesagt, wie sehr er mich liebt – und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will. Ich sagte: ‚Nein Ron, das kann ich nicht!' und versprach, es ihm nachher zu erklären. Aber er wollte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben und fragte mich immer wieder: ‚Warum?' Er wurde immer lauter und er ließ mich nicht gehen. Und da konnte ich plötzlich nicht mehr anders. ‚Weil ich dich nun mal nicht liebe!', habe ich geschrieen. Er hat mich nur angesehen und nichts mehr gesagt. Dann ist er einfach gegangen. Und... als ich ihn das nächste Mal sah,... lag er am Boden und war... tot." Die letzten Worte gingen fast in dem Schluchzen unter, das Hermine schüttelte.

Snape blieb ruhig sitzen und wartete, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„Es ist verständlich, dass dich das belastet", sagte er dann. „Ihr seid im Streit auseinander gegangen und du hast keine Gelegenheit bekommen, deinem Freund zu erklären, was in dir vorging. Das ist bitter - aber immerhin hast du ihn nicht angelogen und irgendwie hatte er wohl auch ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, meinst du nicht?"

„Aber... verstehst du das denn nicht?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Verstehst du nicht, was ich ihm angetan habe?" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill.

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?", fragte Snape barsch.

„ICH HABE IHN UMGEBRACHT!", schrie Hermine.

„Was für ein haarsträubender Blödsinn!", sagte Snape.

„Ron hat in keinem der vorausgegangenen Kämpfe auch nur einen nennenswerten Kratzer abbekommen", rief Hermine und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Er ist in dieser letzen Schlacht einfach los marschiert und hat sich umbringen lassen."

„Selbst wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass er in dieser Schlacht vielleicht anfangs etwas von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt war, könnte man dir keinen Vorwurf deswegen machen", sagte Snape.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. „ICH mache mir diesen Vorwurf!"

„Im Kampf hat man nicht viel Zeit zum Denken - das dürftest du eigentlich wissen", sagte Snape unbeeindruckt von ihrer Selbstanklage. „Da übernimmt der Überlebensinstinkt die Führung. Ich glaube kaum, dass Weasley Gelegenheit hatte, über sein Liebesleben nachzudenken."

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf, während ihr die Tränen nun unaufhaltbar übers Gesicht rannen.

„Du willst mir das einfach nicht glauben", sagte sie heiser. „Warum zwingst du mich, dir davon zu erzählen, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst. Ron ist gegangen und ich habe es einfach geschehen lassen. Ich hätte ihn nicht weg lassen dürfen in diesem Zustand."

„Hermine!", sagte Snape beschwörend. „Du bist nicht schuld daran, dass er gestorben ist!"

„Ich hätte ihn festhalten müssen", flüsterte Hermine.

„Das wäre dir ohnehin nicht gelungen, wenn er wirklich weg wollte – und das nehme ich fast an, nach dieser niederschmetternden Erkenntnis", sagte Snape.

„Es ist meine Schuld!", sagte Hermine monoton.

„Du überschätzt deinen Einfluss!", sagte Snape mit plötzlicher Schärfe. „Es hat ihn bestimmt hart getroffen, aber dass er sich gleich das Leben deswegen genommen hat, halte ich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Das war sicher eher ein Problem, das er mit seinem Kumpel Potter nach dem Sieg mit ein paar Bier weggespült hätte."

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch und ihre Augen glitzerten nicht mehr nur wegen der Tränen darin.

„Du bösartiger, zynischer Bastard!", fauchte sie.

„Du bist nicht schuld an Weasleys Tod!", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Er hatte die verdammte Pflicht, auf sich aufzupassen. Wenn er das nicht getan hat, ist er selber schuld, wenn er es getan hat – was ich eigentlich annehme - war es Pech für ihn, dass es ihn trotzdem erwischt hat, aber DU bist auf keinen Fall schuld daran, dass er gestorben ist." Er war lauter geworden, während er gesprochen hatte und fixierte Hermine nun auch eindringlich.

„Warst du dabei? Hast du gesehen, wie er starb?", fragte Hermine anklagend.

„Nein! Ich hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, deinen anderen Freund, Potter, im Auge behalten zu dürfen", sagte Snape.

„Dann weißt du auch nicht, wie es war", sagte Hermine mit rauer Stimme. „Also erzähl mir gefälligst nicht, dass ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen muss – du kannst das gar nicht beurteilen."

Sie zog die Beine hoch, schlag die Arme darum und legte ihre Stirn auf die Knie. Die Flut ihrer Haare verdeckte nun völlig ihr Gesicht.

Snape, dem es gar nicht Recht war, dass sie sich ihm auf diese Weise entzog, quittierte die verhaltenen, aber dennoch untrüglichen Geräusche, die sie gleich darauf von sich gab mit einem leisen, resignierten Seufzer.

„Hermine!", sagte er so freundlich, wie er es zustande brachte.

Als sie nicht reagierte, rang er sich dazu durch, aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", tönte es dumpf und verzweifelt unter den Locken hervor.

„Hör mir zu!", sagte Snape eindringlich und verstärkte seinen Griff noch ein wenig.

„Ich möchte gehen!", sagte Hermine, die sich zusehends verspannte bei dieser Aktion.

„Du kannst nicht gehen!", sagte Snape bestimmt. „Das Veritaserum wirkt noch und ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn dir jemand die richtigen Fragen stellt - und sei es auch nur aus Versehen."

„Das ist doch wohl deine Schuld!", fauchte Hermine. „Du hast auf dem Vertiaserum bestanden!"

„Richtig! Und jetzt bestehe ich darauf, das du hier bleibst, bis es nicht mehr wirkt", sagte Snape.

„Das ist Freiheitsberaubung?", knurrte Hermine.

„Ach...? Wirklich?", sagte Snape mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme und zog seine Hand zurück. „Der Begriff sagt dir etwas?"

Endlich tauchte Hermine wieder aus der Versenkung auf und ihr Anblick löste wider Willen einen Anflug von Mitleid bei Snape aus.

„Das war nicht nett – ich weiß", sagte er in einem halbwegs einlenkenden Ton und musterte ihr verweintes Gesicht unter dem völlig verstrubbelten Haar. „Pass auf, Hermine", fuhr er fort, „ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst, aber du musst versuchen, das alles aus einer anderen, distanzierteren Perspektive zu betrachten. Jeder Mensch hat eine Verantwortung – für sich selbst und in gewissem Maß auch für seine Mitmenschen. Aber diese Verantwortung für andere geht nicht so weit, dass einzig und allein das eigene Verhalten als Grund für die Reaktion eines anderen herangezogen werden kann. Nehmen wir einmal an, dass Weasley tatsächlich mit dem Wunsch, sich umbringen zu lassen in diesen Kampf gegangen ist – was ich nach wie vor für sehr abwegig halte – dann ist das trotzdem nichts, was du unmittelbar ausgelöst hast. Es war seine Entscheidung! Und du hättest es auch nicht verhindern können."

„Ich hätte ihm die Wahrheit aber nicht gerade in diesem Moment um die Ohren hauen müssen", flüsterte Hermine. „Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, wäre er noch am Leben."

„Das ist nur eine Vermutung, Hermine!", sagte Snape streng. „Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es ihn eben einfach erwischt hat und dass er sogar dann gestorben wäre, wenn du ihm den Himmel auf Erden versprochen hättest."

„Warum musst du immer so sarkastisch sein?", sagte Hermine anklagend. „Du hast doch versprochen, nicht auf meinen Gefühlen herumzutrampeln."

„Das tue ich doch auch nicht", sagte Snape. „Ich will dir lediglich klar machen, dass du dir deine Schuld nur einredest."

„So, wie ich mir die Gefühle für dich nur einrede?", fragte Hermine bitter.

Snape seufzte gereizt.

„Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um das zu erörtern", sagte er.

„Und wann ist dieser Zeitpunkt, Severus?", fragte Hermine. „Wenn die Hölle einfriert?"

„Na, wer ist den nun sarkastisch?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich – aber nur, weil mir keine andere Wahl bleibt", sagte Hermine leise.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du erst mal dein emotionales Chaos aufgrund Weasleys Tod bewältigst, bevor du dich in ein neues stürzt", brummte Snape. Mit vorwurfsvollem Gezeter konnte er bei weitem besser umgehen, als mit diesen leisen, traurigen Tönen.

„Ja – vielleicht...", sagte Hermine und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Wer weiß eigentlich von der Sache zwischen dir und Weasley", fragte Snape, „ich meine, von dem Heiratsantrag und davon, dass du ihn abgelehnt hast?"

„Niemand!", sagte Hermine. „Es ist viel bequemer, abzulenken, wenn einem das Thema unangenehm ist, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast es nicht mal Potter erzählt oder Ginevra?", fragte Snape, ihre Anspielung mit unbewegter Miene ignorierend.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht mal Harry und Ginny erzählt", sagte Hermine. „Dafür, dass du so großzügig Veritaserum verteilst, hast du ganz schöne Probleme mit der Wahrheit."

„Hör endlich auf, Hermine!", sagte Snape mit plötzlicher Schärfe. „Nach deinem Auftritt gestern habe ich jedes Recht, dieses Gespräch, das du glaubst mit mir führen zu müssen, zu verweigern! Ich werde jetzt nicht darüber reden und ENDE!"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten und schon wieder verdächtig feucht glänzenden Blick an.

„Du weißt doch wie sehr ich bedaure, was ich getan habe?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß es!", sagte er, als er sie wieder öffnete.

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Er sah so erschöpft und irgendwie verloren aus, dass ihre Zuneigung zu ihm sie regelrecht zu überwältigen schien. Sie hob die Hand in der Absicht, ihm über die Wange zu streichen.

Snape stoppte sie wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht und er tat es nicht sanft. Seine Finger schlossen sich wie ein Schraubstock um Hermines Handgelenk und er zwang sie mit Nachdruck den Arm zu senken.

„Habe ich dir nicht klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst?", knurrte er und der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, wirkte – zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend – wirklich gefährlich.

„Okay!", hauchte Hermine und versuchte, nicht allzu schmerzverzerrt auszusehen. „Lässt du mich bitte los? Du tust mir weh!"

Irritiert schaute Snape auf seine Hand hinunter, mit der er immer noch die ihre umklammert hielt, als würde er jetzt erst merken, was er eigentlich tat. Einen Augenblick später gab er sie frei.

„Halt dich fern von mir!", sagte er rau.

„Ja! Ich versuche es", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

„Warum hast du nicht mit Potter, oder seiner Freundin über Weasleys Antrag gesprochen?", fragte Snape, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Sie sind doch deine engsten Freunde – wäre es nicht natürlich gewesen, es ihnen zu erzählen?"

„Ich habe mich geschämt", sagte Hermine und senkte den Kopf.

„Wie viel wissen die beiden denn überhaupt von eurer Beziehung?", fragte Snape.

„Sie haben nur mitbekommen, dass wir zusammen waren", sagte Hermine. „Keiner wusste, wie der Stand der Dinge tatsächlich war."

„Hast du überhaupt mit jemand über den Tod von Weasley gesprochen?", fragte Snape.

„Mit seiner Mutter, mit seinem Vater, auch mit Ginny und Harry – ich habe versucht, sie zu trösten..."

„Und keiner hat je gemerkt, dass du dir die Schuld an seinem Tod gibst?", fragte Snape.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Snape musterte sie eine Weile schweigend.

„Du bist nicht schuld daran!", sagte er dann unerwartet sanft.

Hermine sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur traurig an und rieb sich ohne es zu merken ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wir beenden das Gespräch nun", sagte Snape.

„Und wenn das Veritaserum noch wirkt...?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Wirkung dürfte so gut wie vorbei sein", sagte Snape. „Geh vorsichtshalber durch den Kamin, dann läufst du nicht Gefahr, jemandem zu begegnen.

„Ich möchte noch nicht gehen", sagte Hermine.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an.

„War's das jetzt?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt. „Darf ich nicht mehr wiederkommen, nachdem ich den Entzug nun hinter mir habe?"

„Ich denke, dass das heutige Thema noch nicht erledigt ist", sagte Snape. „Du kommst am besten morgen Abend noch einmal her, dann reden wir weiter – und denk unterdessen über das nach, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Er stand auf und demonstrierte Hermine damit deutlich, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Sie nickte und stand auf, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, so erleichtert war sie, dass er ihre Verbindung nicht strikt für beendet erklärt hatte.

„Gute Nacht!", flüsterte sie und versuchte das Verlangen zu ignorieren, ihn zu berühren – sich in sein Arme zu werfen und an ihm festzuklammern.

Sie stand schon im Kamin, als sie ihm einen letzten Blick zuwarf und für einen Moment – kurz bevor die grünen Flammen um sie emporloderten – glaubte sie, die selbe Sehnsucht in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	38. Chapter 38

_Hallo liebe Leser! Erst mal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel - die Replys werden mal wieder länger dauern, weil zur Zeit weder mails noch Alerts funktionieren._

_Dieses Kapitel ist wieder ziemlich dialoglastig - aber das seid ihr ja von mir gewöhnt!_ ;)

**---**

**Kapitel 38**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat glitt ihr Blick automatisch als erstes zum Lehrertisch und blieb sofort an Snape hängen, der dort saß und mit der üblichen verbiesterten Morgenmiene in seine Kaffeetasse starrte. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt und so hatte sie einige Sekunden Zeit, ihn ungestört zu beobachten – zumindest so lange bis Ginny ihr im Vorbeigehen _„Nicht so auffällig!"_ ins Ohr flüsterte.

Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und folgte ihrer Freundin, die ausnahmsweise ohne Harry unterwegs war, an den Gryffindortisch.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Ginny, als Hermine sich neben ihr niederließ und musterte sie gleichzeitig eingehend.

„Danke, gut!", antwortete Hermine. „Wirklich gut!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, als Ginny sie äußerst skeptisch ansah.

„Harry hat mit mir gesprochen wegen heute Nachmittag", sagte Ginny, während sie sich und auch Hermine Tee einschenkte. „Er hat gemeint, ihm wäre es Recht, wenn ich bei diesem Gespräch mit dir dabei bin, aber er möchte dir die Entscheidung überlassen – und ich möchte das auch."

Hermine ließ sich so lange Zeit mit der Antwort, dass Ginny schon merklich nervös wurde.

„Es ist mir auch Recht, Ginny", sagte sie schließlich, „eigentlich ist es mir sogar lieber, wenn du dabei bist - aber wenn Harry mir bei diesem Gespräch sehr blöd kommt, werde ich kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen und ich möchte vermeiden, dass du mir das übel nimmst."

„Das geht in Ordnung!", sagte Ginny ohne Zögern. „Je ehrlicher, desto besser!"

„Gut!", sagte Hermine. Wo sollen wir uns treffen? Ich will möglichst wenig Risiko eingehen, dass wir bei dieser Aussprache gestört oder gar belauscht werden."

„Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir dazu ins Freie gehen", sagte Ginny.

„Ich wüsste da vielleicht einen geeigneten Platz", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Schön!", sagte Ginny aufgeräumt. „Dann führt du uns nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht einfach da hin."

Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatte und aufstand, sah Hermine noch einmal zum Lehrertisch hinüber und begegnete prompt Snapes Blick. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller und in ihrer Magengegend machte sich ein unruhiges Kribbeln breit, dass sich auch nicht wieder legte, als er den Kopf abwandte um den Morgengruß von McGonagall zu erwidern, die gerade an den Tisch getreten war.

Auf dem Weg hinaus fragte sie sich, wie der Abend mit ihm wohl verlaufen würde und ob es danach wirklich vorbei war, mit ihren Zusammenkünften. Sie schwor sich, alles zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um dies zu verhindern. Sie musste es einfach schaffen, endlich zu ihm vorzudringen und ihn von der Echtheit ihrer Gefühle zu überzeugen.

Der Tag verlief - vor allem wohl auch weil Zaubertränke nicht auf dem Stundenplan stand - ereignislos und reichlich schleppend. Hermine war froh, als sie am Nachmittag endlich den letzten Unterricht hinter sich gebracht hatte und mit Harry und Ginny ins Freie trat, obwohl ihr wegen des bevorstehenden Gesprächs ziemlich mulmig war. Harry ging es wohl ähnlich, denn er war schon seit dem Morgen ziemlich einsilbig und schien auch jetzt tief in seine Gedanken versunken.

„So – wohin gehen wir?", fragte Ginny, als sie sich ein Stück vom Schloss entfernt hatten.

„Zum See hinunter", sagte Hermine.

Während sie weitergingen, sah sich Hermine immer wieder mal prüfend um, was Ginny stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Hast du Angst, verfolgt zu werden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sicher ist sicher!", brummte Hermine.

Harry und Ginny waren völlig verblüfft, als Hermine sie mitten auf einem von links und rechts reichlich zugewachsenen, engen Pfad plötzlich ins Gebüsch zog und noch erstaunter waren sie, als sie sich auf einer Lichtung wiederfanden.

„Voilà – mein Lieblingsplatz!", sagte Hermine und breitete einladend die Arme aus.

„Wow!", sagte Harry. „Ich hätte nie angenommen, dass hinter diesem Gebüsch hier irgend etwas ist, außer noch mehr Gebüsch."

„Sind wir deine ersten ‚Gäste' hier?", fragte Ginny und sah sich neugierig um.

„Hm... fast", sagte Hermine.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Mit wem warst du denn hier? Das bietet sich ja geradezu an, für ein Rendezvous oder dergleichen..." Er stockte und sah Hermine dann entsetzt an. „Du warst doch nicht mit IHM hier, oder?"

Hermine seufzte. Das fing ja gut an!

„Ich werde es dir nachher ohnehin erzählen", sagte sie. „Hab bis dahin etwas Geduld, ja? Kommt! Setzen wir uns!", fügte sie hinzu, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten.

Sie setzten sich in der Nähe des umgestürzten Baumstamms ins Gras. Es breitete sich zunächst ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus, bis Hermine schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Also...", sagte sie und atmete einmal tief durch, „wir sind hier, weil ich euch ein paar Antworten schuldig bin, was mein Verhalten in der letzten Zeit angeht und die Sache mit... Professor Snape."

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als sie Snape erwähnte, aber er unterbrach sie nicht.

„Bevor ich euch erzähle, was mit mir los war, beziehungsweise ist, möchte ich aber, dass ihr mir schwört, keiner Menschenseele etwas von dem weiterzuerzählen, was ich euch anvertraue", sagte Hermine ernst, „keinem anderen Schüler, keinem Lehrer – einfach niemand, auch nicht dann, wenn ihr meint, ihr wärt vielleicht moralisch dazu verpflichtet. Nur wenn ihr mir das versprecht – bei allem, was euch heilig ist – werde ich euch die Wahrheit erzählen."

Sie sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an, während diese ihr eher bestürzte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Ginny schließlich tonlos.

Harry zögerte länger. Erst als Ginny ihm einen aufmunternden Schubs gab, äußerte auch er sich.

„Na schön – ich verspreche es!", knurrte er.

„Gut!", sagte Hermine erleichtert. „Ist es euch recht, wenn ich einfach von vorne anfange zu erzählen und ihr könnte mir dann, wenn nötig, Zwischenfragen stellen?"

Harry und Ginny nickten.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine und holte noch mal tief Luft. „Zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres ging es uns allen nicht gerade blendend - was auch verständlich ist, nachdem was wir zuvor durchgemacht hatten – aber während die meisten mit ihrer Trauer und der Verarbeitung ihrer Erlebnisse irgendwie fertig wurden, habe ich das, was passiert ist einfach weggeschoben. Ich habe es zugedeckt mit Riesenstapeln von Büchern und habe mich so sehr in die Lernerei gestürzt, dass in meinem Kopf kein einziges Fleckchen Platz mehr war, für düstere Gedanken. Das hat auch eine Zeit lang verhältnismäßig gut geklappt, aber leider konnte ich so die Vergangenheit nicht bewältigen, vor allem Nachts, wenn ich versuchte einzuschlafen und es nicht geschafft habe, weil die verdrängten Bilder und Gefühle gerade dann an die Oberfläche kamen. Ich habe etwas dagegen unternommen und zwar mit den Mitteln, die mir zu Verfügung standen. Begonnen habe ich damit, mir stimmungsaufhellende Tränke zu brauen, zunächst ganz harmlose, dann etwas wirkungsvollere. Etwas später kamen dann aufputschende Tränke hinzu – damit konnte ich auch Nachts lernen – das beste Mittel um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Nachdem der Mensch nun mal aber nicht ohne Schlaf auskommt und ich zu aufgeputscht war, um schlafen zu können, habe ich noch ein Schlafmittel hergestellt, das gleichzeitig die bösen Träume etwas in Schach hielt. Mit diesen drei Varianten von Tränken, die ich im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr perfektionierte, konnte ich meinen Schulalltag einigermaßen händeln. Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn – bis vor knapp zwei Wochen war ich völlig abhängig von diesen Mitteln, die alles andere als harmlos waren und deren Zutaten ich größtenteils in der Nockturngasse besorgen musste, weil ein verantwortungsbewusster Apotheker sie mir nie und nimmer verkauft hätte."

Sie ließ ihren Blick zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her wandern, gespannt, was diese wohl zu ihrer unverhofften Enthüllung sagen würden. Sowohl Ginny als auch Harry sahen sie völlig fassungslos und mit aufgesperrten Mündern an.

„Du warst... abhängig?", fragte Harry, der als erster die Sprache wieder fand, schließlich und starrte Hermine dabei mit so großen Augen an, dass sie fast grinsen musste.

„Ja!", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Aber warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr hättest das wohl kaum gutgeheißen, oder?", fragte Hermine schulterzuckend.

„Wie konntest du nur so einen bodenlosen Blödsinn machen?", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort.

„Ich bin da einfach so reingerutscht", sagte Hermine. „Es fing ganz harmlos an und wurde dann erst nach und nach immer extremer."

„Du hast gesagt, bis vor zwei Wochen", sagte Harry, „was ist passiert... was ist... jetzt?"

„Bei der Razzia vorletzte Woche ist auch mein Zimmer nach unerlaubten Mitteln durchsucht worden", sagte Hermine, „und Professor Snape hat meine Tränke entdeckt."

„WAS?", riefen Harry und Ginny wie aus einem Munde.

„Warum hat er dich nicht verpfiffen?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Es müsste ihm doch ein Vergnügen gewesen sein, Gryffindor auf diese Weise eins auszuwischen", fügte Harry ebenso misstrauisch hinzu.

„Er hat wohl gleich erkannt, dass meine Mittel nicht annähernd so harmlos waren, wie die, die sie bei den anderen Schülern gefunden hatten", sagte Hermine, „und er wollte sie erst einmal analysieren, bevor er eine Entscheidung trifft."

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis ist er gekommen?", knurrte Harry.

„Dass meine Tränke Grund genug wären, mich von der Schule zu schmeißen", sagte Hermine.

Man sah förmlich, wie es in Harrys Kopf arbeitete und die Schlüsse, die er zog, waren wohl alles andere als harmlos.

„Erpresst dieses Schwein dich etwa?", rief er empört.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Im Gegenteil – er hat mir geholfen, davon loszukommen. Ich habe eine Woche härtesten Entzug hinter mir, den ich nur deshalb geschafft, und vor allem in dieser kurzen Zeit geschafft habe, weil er für mich dementsprechende Tränke gebraut hat. Ich bin ihm wirklich überaus dankbar dafür."

„Warum hat er das getan?", fragte Ginny und Harrys Gesicht war anzusehen, dass er sich die selbe Frage stellte.

„Er wollte nicht, dass sich deswegen rausgeworfen werde", sagte Hermine. „Das wäre Verschwendung, hat er gesagt." Sie hoffte, dass die Beiden ihre Erklärung schlucken würden, wurde aber gleich darauf ihrer Hoffnung beraubt.

„Du warst andauernd bei ihm", sagte Harry skeptisch, „und zwar schon tagelang VOR dieser Razzia. Der Umstand, dass er dir plötzlich helfen wollte, hat damit zu tun, oder?"

„Ja, schon", sagte Hermine. Jetzt wurde es gefährlich.

„Erzähl!", knurrte Harry, der wohl schon ahnte, dass nun etwas noch ungeheuerlicheres ans Tageslicht kommen würde.

Hermine schluckte.

„Okay!", sagte sie leise. „Denkt an euer Versprechen!"

Harry sah aus, als würde er sie schütteln, wenn sie nicht gleich weitersprach.

„Es begann im Zaubertrankunterricht", sagte Hermine. „Mir war langweilig und da habe ich etwas ausprobiert. Könnt ihr euch erinnern, als Snapes Umhang die Spritzer von dem Trank abbekam und danach seine Jacke?"

Ginny und Harry nickten.

„Das mit der Jacke war ich", sagte Hermine tonlos. „Ich hab den Tisch und den Kessel verrutscht, so das er dran stieß."

„Wow!", entfuhr es Harry, während Ginny die Stirn runzelte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie er im Hemd aussieht", sagte Hermine leise.

„Du wolltest den ekelhaften Kerl im Hemd sehen?", fragte Harry angewidert. „Warum in aller Welt will jemand so was?"

Ginny rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand!", sagte sie barsch und fing sich einen überraschten Blick von ihrem Liebsten ein. Als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete, trat ein geradezu leidender Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Hermine", sagte er kläglich.

„Ich fand ihn sehr... anziehend in dem Moment", sagte Hermine leise.

Harrys leidender Blick intensivierte sich.

„Hat er es herausgefunden?", fragte Ginny. „Ich meine, dass du es warst, die den Kessel manipuliert hat."

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Hat er dir deswegen die vielen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, zum Teil", sagte Hermine.

„Und zum anderen Teil?", fragte Harry.

„Weil ich nicht klein beigegeben habe", sagte Hermine. „Er hat mir quasi den Weg geebnet um mit einem blauen Auge und einer guten Portion Demut aus dem Schlamassel raus zu kommen, aber ich war zu... stolz, diesen Weg zu gehen. Ich habe mich gegen ihn aufgelehnt."

„Mit welchem Ergebnis?", fragte Ginny.

„Dass ich wieder und wieder bei ihm antanzen musste", sagte Hermine. „Dabei haben sowohl er als auch ich immer größere Geschütze aufgefahren um den anderen fertig zu machen, aber irgendwie sind wir uns dabei auch... nähergekommen."

„Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, das du irgendetwas tun kannst, was Snape wirklich fertig macht", sagte Harry schneidend, „was genau verstehst du unter ‚nähergekommen'?"

„So wie man sich eben näher kommt, wenn man miteinander redet, weil man den anderen besser kennen lernt", sagte Hermine vage.

„Und wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man Snape ‚näher kommt'?", fragte Harry und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Durcheinander...", sagte Hermine leise, „weil man dabei feststellt, dass er zwar ein ziemlich anstrengender Gesprächspartner ist, aber längst nicht das Ungeheuer, für das ihn alle halten."

„Wie rührend!", sagte Harry abfällig.

„Was empfindest du für ihn?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine schluckte. Das war eine der Fragen, vor denen sie sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall keinen Hass und keine Verachtung", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Sondern was?", fauchte Harry. „Freundschaft? Oder etwa noch mehr?"

„Mehr...", sagte Hermine.

Harry starrte sie so angewidert an, dass sich ihr Magen schmerzvoll zusammenzog.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein Hermine", sagte Harry tonlos. „Damit meinst du doch sicher nur, dass du ihn irgendwie... bewunderst oder so?", fügte er mit neuer Hoffnung in der Stimme hinzu.

„Nein – das meine ich nicht", sagte Hermine und versuchte sich, gegen das zu wappnen, was nun wohl unausweichlich folgen musste.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn!", sagte Hermine.

„Bist du verrückt?", flüsterte Harry.

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort.

„Du kannst ihn nicht lieben! Das ist Snape!", keuchte Harry. „Du erinnerst dich? Der bitterböse, gemeine Kerl, der uns jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat. Das Schwein, das Sirius auf dem Gewissen hat! DER MÖRDER DUMBLEDORES!"

„Ich liebe ihn!", sagte Hermine und zwang sich ihrem Freund in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn der ungläubige Zorn und die Abscheu, die sie darin sah, ihr das Herz schwer machten.

„Das ist einfach unfassbar!", flüsterte Harry und vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen. „Haben diese Drogen dich so abgestumpft, dass du ein Stück Dreck nicht mehr von einem Menschen unterscheiden kannst?", fragte er gehässig, als er den Kopf wieder hob.

Hermine schluckte.

„Halt die Klappe, Harry!", sagte Ginny plötzlich scharf.

Harry warf seiner Freundin einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Es steht dir nicht zu, über Hermines Gefühle ein Urteil zu sprechen", sagte Ginny. „Du selbst bist so von deinem Hass zerfressen, das du nicht mehr klar denken kannst. Warum solltest ausgerechnet du beurteilen können, ob Hermine ein Recht hat, Snape zu lieben."

„Du findest das also auch noch toll, oder wie?", schnappte Harry. „Bist du noch ganz dicht?"

„Ob ich es toll finde, ist nicht relevant", sagte Ginny ruhig. „Ich akzeptiere einfach, dass Hermine so empfindet und ich respektiere ihre Gefühle. Du allerdings benimmst dich wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hat", fügte sie etwas giftiger hinzu.

„Was?", sagte Harry total entgeistert.

„Ich schätze, du hättest dich bei jedem Typen blöd benommen, dem sich Hermine nähert, aber dass es ausgerechnet Snape ist, setzt dem Ganzen natürlich noch die Krone auf", sagte Ginny.

„Was redest du da?", fragte Harry.

„Eigentlich möchtest du Hermine für dich selbst, aber gleichzeitig ist sie unberührbar für dich, eine Art Heilige, vor allem seit mein Bruder gestorben ist", sagte Ginny.

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Ginny?", fragte Harry und sah sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wir sind doch hier um uns die Wahrheit zu sagen", sagte Ginny leise. „Wann fängst du damit an, Harry?"

Er schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine sah mit wachsender Bestürzung zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Was empfindest du für Hermine, Harry?", fragte Ginny und trotz des bemüht ruhigen Tonfalls spürte man, wie schwer ihr diese Frage fiel.

„Was...? Ich... Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte!", sagte Harry.

„Wie kannst du dir anmaßen, über ihre Gefühle zu urteilen, wenn du dir der deinen nicht einmal sicher bist?", fragte Ginny unerbittlich.

„Was soll das Ginny?", fauchte Harry. „Meine Gefühle für Hermine spielen gar keine Rolle! Was bezweckst du mit dieser Frage? Soll das ein Eifersuchtsdrama werden, oder was?"

„Habe ich denn einen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein?", fragte Ginny und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was? Nein! Verdammt!" Harry senkte den Kopf und starrte den Boden an.

„Dann beantworte meine Frage", sagte Ginny. „Bitte, Harry!"

„Freundschaft!", sagte Harry, nachdem er Hermine einen forschenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, den sie tapfer erwiderte. „Das ist es, was ich empfinde!"

„Bist du sicher, das es nicht mehr als das ist?", fragte Ginny.

„Es ist... ich...", Harry stockte und senkte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nein...", flüsterte er.

Hermine hielt die Luft an.

„Es ist mehr", sagte Harry leise und sah Hermine nun wieder an. „Ich bewundere und verehre dich seit langem, für deinen Mut und deine Intelligenz, für deine Aufopferungsbereitschaft und deine Loyalität, für deinen ganz besonderen Charme und für deine Schönheit..."

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was ihr alter Freund da von sich gab.

„Ich war eifersüchtig auf Ron als ihr zusammen wart", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich habe mich zwar dafür geschämt, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Du bedeutest mir unglaublich viel, Hermine, und ich würde diesem sehr intensiven Gefühl für dich auch einen anderen Namen geben – vermutlich würde ich es Liebe nennen – wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie sich Liebe anfühlen kann...", sein Blick wanderte von Hermine zu Ginny, „wenn ich nicht diese kleine, im Moment sehr misstrauische Rothaarige so sehr lieben würde, dass mir jeder Tag wie ein Geschenk des Himmels vorkommt, weil es sie gibt."

Ginny traten die Tränen in die Augen und Hermine musste mehrmals schlucken um ihrer Rührung Herr zu werden.

„Dieses Gefühl, das ich für dich habe, ist durchaus ein egoistisches", fuhr Harry wieder an Hermine gewandt fort. „Ich habe dich so gerne, dass ich dich nicht einmal meinem besten Freund gegönnt habe – was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ich ihn einfach nicht passend für dich fand. Ich weiß, das klingt schrecklich, vor allem jetzt, wo er tot ist und sich nicht rechtfertigen kann – aber ich empfinde es einfach so. Und was ich bei dem Gedanken fühle, dass du dich mit Snape einlassen könntest, ist so unbeschreiblich, dass ich es gar nicht in Worte fassen kann. Ich bin wirklich bis ins Mark erschüttert von deinem Geständnis, Hermine!"

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte herrschte zunächst einmal Schweigen auf der kleinen Lichtung. Ginny stahl ihre Hand unauffällig in die von Harry und drückte sie so fest, dass er trotz der ernsten, emotionsgeladenen Stimmung lächeln musste.

„Heißt das nun, ich war überzeugend genug?", fragte er und hob ihre Hand an um sie zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ich schätze, das heißt ja!", meinte Harry lächelnd, bevor er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte.

„Wie weit bist du schon gegangen", fragte er plötzlich wieder sehr ernst. „Und vor allem – wie weit ist ER gegangen, Snape?"

Wieder ein Punkt, vor der Hermine sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Ich werde dazu keine Detailfragen beantworten", sagte Hermine und Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich deutlich bei dieser Aussage, „aber ich bin sehr weit gegangen, wesentlich weiter als er bereit war zu gehen. Und du solltest vielleicht auch wissen, dass Severus mich zurückweist. Er hält mich auf Distanz, so gut er nur kann."

„SEVERUS!" Harry spuckte das Wort aus, als wäre es giftig. „So weit ist es also schon? Und was heißt, er hält dich auf Distanz? Er weiß demnach Bescheid über deine Gefühle? Du hast es ihm einfach so gesagt?"

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Was noch? Hast du vielleicht auch mit ihm geschlafen?", fauchte Harry aggressiv.

„Das werde ich nicht beantworten!", zischte Hermine.

„Du hast doch gehört, dass er sie auf Distanz hält", schaltete sich Ginny ein, als sie sah, dass Harry zu einer deftigen Antwort ansetzte. „Wie lief das eigentlich genau, mit deinem Entzug?", fragte sie dann. „Du hast vorhin gesagt, das war ganz schön hart...?"

„Ja, das war es wirklich", sagte Hermine, dankbar für den Themenwechsel. „Die Entzugserscheinungen waren heftig und die Tränke, die Severus mir gegeben hat, damit das alles in kürzester Zeit über die Bühne geht, haben das Ganze nicht nur beschleunigt, sondern auch intensiviert. Und er hat das jeden Abend ausgehalten – zwei, drei Stunden, in denen ich völlig von der Rolle war."

„Wo hat das Ganze stattgefunden?", fragte Harry. „In seinem Büro?"

„Nein! In seiner Wohnung!", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. „Da steht eine Couch, auf die ich mich legen konnte."

„Na bravo!", sagte Harry zornig. „Du warst also jeden Abend mehrere Stunden mit ihm alleine in seiner Wohnung?"

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

Harry schnaubte, aber Ginny beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Und er ist die ganze Zeit über bei dir geblieben und hat auch dich aufgepasst?", fragte sie.

Hermine nickte.

„Du hast vorhin angedeutet, dass er einmal mit dir hier war", sagte Ginny. „Wie kam das?"

„Ich hatte einen ganzen Abend härtester Entzugserscheinungen hinter mir", sagte Hermine, „und ich hab mich danach so elend gefühlt, dass ich einfach weg musste vom Schloss um ganz alleine zu sein. Leider habe ich dabei vergessen, dass der Alarm bei meiner Zimmertür erneuert wurde – na ja – davon könnt ihr ja ein Lied singen."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz an und nickten mit grimmiger Zustimmung.

„Das war die Nacht, als wir dich gesucht hatten, nicht war?", fragte Harry. „Snape hat dich damals gefunden – am See – hier?"

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Woher hat er von diesem Platz gewusst?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Er ist mir einmal hierher gefolgt, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe", flüsterte Hermine, die daran dachte, wobei Snape sie hier erwischt hatte.

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich, diesem schmierigen...", begann Harry wütend.

„HARRY!", riefen Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Er hat also gewusst, wo du hingehen würdest und hat dich deshalb in dieser Nacht gleich gefunden?", sagte Ginny.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Und was hat er getan, als er dich gefunden hatte?", fragte Harry missmutig. „Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen, für unerlaubtes Entfernen von der Schule?"

„Ich war ziemlich verzweifelt und er hat mich getröstet", sagte Hermine und sah Harry dabei trotzig an.

„Getröstet?", sagte Harry aufgebracht. „Hat er dich angefasst?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja Harry!", sagte Hermine. „Er hat mich in den Arm genommen und gehalten, während ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Und ich war und bin ihm unendlich dankbar dafür!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme und starrte wütend den Boden an.

„Was waren das für Entzugserscheinungen, die du hattest?", fragte Ginny.

„Na ja – am Anfang konnte ich fast überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen, mir war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und sehr schwindlig", sagte Hermine.

„War das auch da so, als Snape dich getragen hat?", fragte Ginny amüsiert. „Du ahnst ja nicht, was Harry für einen Terz deswegen gemacht hat!"

Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja, damals war mir auch schwindlig", sagte Hermine. „Und mir war übel. Einen Abend lang habe ich mir schier die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt." Sie schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran. „Dann hatte ich starke Gliederschmerzen, Herzrasen und all so was, aber die körperlichen Symptome waren nicht halb so schlimm, wie die psychischen."

„Nämlich?", fragte Harry.

„Depressionen, Angstzustände, extreme Aggressionen und...", Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Und?", fragte Ginny gespannt.

„Unwahrscheinlich starkes, überwältigendes... sexuelles Verlangen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Heilige Scheiße!", stöhnte Harry.

Ginny jedoch grinste.

„Wie hat den Professor Snape auf letzteres reagiert?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Ähm... eher... zurückhaltend", nuschelte Hermine und wurde rot.

Harry sah so angewidert aus, als hätte er aus Versehen einen Frosch verschluckt.

„Das muss alles sehr schlimm für dich gewesen sein", sagte Ginny, „und ich finde es hochanständig von Snape, dass er dir so geholfen hat."

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er das uneigennützig getan hat", sagte Harry. „Hat er irgendetwas von dir verlangt für seine Hilfe?"

„Nur, dass ich ihn danach in Ruhe lasse", sagte Hermine leise.

„Na wenigstens etwas!", brummte Harry und kassierte einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von seiner Liebsten.

„Und jetzt bis du völlig über den Berg?", fragte Ginny. „Ich meine – du bist nicht mehr abhängig von dem Zeug und hast auch keine Entzugserscheinungen mehr?"

„Ja – seit gestern", sagte Hermine strahlend.

„Dann gehst du auch nicht mehr zu Snape?", fragte Harry lauernd.

„Doch!", sagte Hermine.

„Ach, wieso denn?", fragte Harry barsch. „Ich denke, SEVERUS hält dich auf Distanz?"

„Momentan sprechen wir noch darüber, was er für den Auslöser meiner Probleme hält", sagte Hermine.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn unglücklich an.

„Ron!", sagte Ginny. „Es ist Ron, richtig?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf.

„Du redest mit IHM über Ron?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Seit Monaten versuchen Ginny und ich mit dir über Rons Tod zu sprechen und du hast dich stets geweigert. Und nun redest du ausgerechnet mit IHM darüber?"

„Er hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Es ist gut, dass du endlich darüber sprichst", sagte Ginny. „Und ich finde es auch gar nicht schlimm, dass du es mit IHM tust." Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu, den man nicht anders als provozierend bezeichnen konnte, was dieser stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Danke Ginny!", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen, schiefen Lächeln.

„Wie soll das nun alles weitergehen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde zu meinen Gefühlen stehen – komme was wolle!"

„Und was erwartest du von uns", fragte Harry düster, „...von mir?"

„Nur, dass ihr mir keine Steine in den Weg legt", sagte Hermine. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mich versteht, aber ich wünsche mir, dass ihr meine Gefühle akzeptiert und dass ihr euch Severus gegenüber so neutral wie möglich verhaltet." Bei dem letzten Halbsatz nahm sie Harry scharf ins Visier.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt, Hermine", sagte Ginny und beugte sich vor um Hermine zu umarmen, „und wenn dieser böse, schwarze und auch zugegebenermaßen interessante Mann dazu gehört, dann soll es so sein."

„Interessant?", blaffte Harry und sah Ginny entsetzt an.

„Ja, das ist er – ohne Frage", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Ich halte Snape zwar für ein bösartiges und ziemlich skrupelloses Arschloch, aber auch für ein äußerst faszinierendes Exemplar dieser Gattung."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", murmelte Harry und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Wünschst du mir auch Glück, Harry?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, bevor Harry antwortete.

„Ich versuche es, Mine", sagte er leise. „Ich schwör dir, ich versuche es!"

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freu mich über eure Meinungen!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Hallihallo! Nachdem die Alerts und Mails immer noch nicht funktionieren – herzlichsten Dank für eure Reviews! Diejenigen, denen ich nicht per Direktmail antworten konnte, erhalten die Replys bestimmt auch bald... äh... irgendwann!_ ;)

_Heute gibt's noch mal einen langen Dialog – schon wieder – aber da müsst ihr jetzt durch! Zumindest dann, wenn ihr wissen wollt, was am Ende für ein toller Cliffhanger kommt!_ :D

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG, Chrissi_

**---**

**Kapitel 39**

Zur selben Zeit, als Hermine noch mit Harry und Ginny auf der Lichtung saß, machte sich Snape auf dem Weg zu seinem Termin mit Tonks.

Während er die Stufen hinaufstieg und dann den Korridor entlang ging, schlich sich die leicht verstaubte Schönheit Hogwarts unversehens in seine Sinne, deren Einzelheiten von den hereindringenden Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne in anheimelnder Weise hervorgehoben wurden. Er stellte zum wiederholten Male staunend fest, dass das Schloss bei Tag eine völlig andere Ausstrahlung besaß als nachts, wenn er für gewöhnlich seine Runden zog.

Bei Tonks Büro angekommen klopfte er kräftig an und wartete. Er hörte es von drinnen poltern und dann heftig fluchen, bevor schließlich die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Falls du vorhast, dich umzubringen, dann sag es gleich", sagte er süffisant zu Tonks, während er an ihr vorbei in den Raum hineinging, „dann kann ich mir dieses Gespräch genauso gut sparen."

Tonks sah ihn erbost an, wies aber trotzdem höflich auf einen Sessel, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Das Pendant dazu, normalerweise hinter diesem Tisch gehörend, lag umgekippt daneben. Zu Tonks großem Erstaunen hob Snape diesen Sessel auf und stellte ihn wieder an seinen Platz, bevor er sich auf den Besucherstuhl setzte.

„Danke!", murmelte Tonks verwundert und rieb sich geistesabwesend das Knie, das sie sich vor dem Öffnen der Türe angeschlagen hatte, während sie sich ebenfalls niederließ.

„Aber gerne, Frau Kollegin!", sagte Snape leicht ironisch. „Kann ich vielleicht sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Warum fragst du das?", fragte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

„Um mich einzuschleimen...", schlug Snape achselzuckend vor, „nur mal so versuchsweise..."

Tonks musste unwillkürlich grinsen, bei dieser überraschend ehrlichen Antwort.

„Lass es lieber! Du kannst das nicht besonders gut!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Richtig!", sagte Snape. „Dann lass ich es also lieber und komme gleich zum Grund dieses Treffens. Minerva hat dir sicher mitgeteilt, worum es geht, ich möchte es dir aber noch einmal aus meiner Perspektive erläutern, damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen."

„Dann schieß mal los!", sagte Tonks und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie sah viel zu selbstsicher aus, für Snapes Geschmack. Das musste er ändern. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls im Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie abwartend an.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis sie unter seinem Blick merklich nervös wurde.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie schließlich verunsichert. „Du wolltest mir doch etwas erläutern."

„Als ich deinem Vorschlag zugestimmt habe, mich hier, in deinem Büro mit dir zu treffen, dachte ich mir, dass das sicher keine schlechte Idee wäre, weil du dich hier bestimmt wohler fühlst, als bei mir im Kerker", sagte Snape bedächtig, „aber scheinbar war das ein Fehler..."

„Aber wieso denn?", fragte Tonks. „Ich fühle mich doch wohl!"

„Ich will dir natürlich keine grobe Unhöflichkeit unterstellen, also nehme ich eher an, dass dein Verhalten daher rührt, dass du trotz deiner gewohnten Umgebung etwas nervös bist", sagte Snape, „aber trotzdem sollten wir das Gespräch vielleicht besser in meinem Büro fortsetzen, denn ich bin sicher, dass mich deine Anwesenheit dort wesentlich weniger irritieren wird, als es bei dir, durch meinen Besuch hier der Fall ist."

„Was?", fragte Tonks und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich würde mich von deiner Präsenz in meinem Raum bestimmt auch nicht so sehr ablenken lassen, dass ich es versäumen würde, den Eingebungen meines – na ja – nennen wir es einmal sozialen Gewissens nachzukommen", sagte Snape und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Fingerspitzen."

Tonks starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Es fällt mir natürlich schwer, dir zu unterstellen, dein Verantwortungsbewusstsein wäre im Bereich dieser Kompetenzen schlechter entwickelt als meines – ausgerechnet meines...", sagte Snape gedehnt, „aber wie es scheint..."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Severus?", fragte Tonks verzweifelt.

„Auf deine Qualitäten als Gastgeberin", sagte Snape sanft. „Ich hätte wirklich gerne eine Tasse Kaffee, Nymphadora!"

„Kaffee?", keuchte Tonks. „Aber warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Aber das habe ich doch!", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

Tonks dirigierte mit einem _„Accio!" _zwei große Tassen aus einem Regal auf den Schreibtisch und füllte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs. Als sie Snape eine davon mit den Fingerspitzen zuschob, blieb diese unglücklicherweise an einer Unebenheit auf der rauen Oberfläche des alten Tisches hängen, was an sich noch nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, da sie dadurch lediglich minimal in Schräglage kam und allein die Schwerkraft gereicht hätte, sie wieder ins Lot zu bringen – wenn Tonks nur die Finger weggenommen hätte.

Tonks jedoch versuchte, die Tasse festzuhalten und sie ging dabei so ungestüm vor, dass sie zwar die Tasse schließlich in der Hand hatte, der Inhalt jedoch längst in Richtung ihres Besuchers unterwegs war.

Snape wich geschickt aus und der Kaffe schwappte um haaresbreite an seinem Arm vorbei um schließlich mit einem vernehmlichen _‚Platsch'_ auf dem Boden zu landen.

„Ich hätte wohl besser dazu sagen sollen, dass ich den Kaffee IN der Tasse möchte", sagte Snape nachdenklich während er die Pfütze auf dem Boden betrachtete.

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte Tonks und füllte die Tasse mit zitternden Fingern neu auf - vorsichtshalber ohne sie danach noch einmal zu berühren.

„Eigentlich erleichtert mir das aber den Übergang zum Thema, denn das hier...", er löste sich vom Anblick der Kaffeelacke und wandte seinen Blick wieder Tonks zu, „...ist sicherlich schon ein schönes Argument dafür, dass du fortgeschrittene Verteidigung eher nicht unterrichten solltest."

Tonks kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so kommen kannst", fauchte sie. „Du bist doch bloß scharf auf meinen Job."

„Ja, das bin ich", gab Snape unumwunden zu. „Allerdings nur auf einen Teil davon – die letzten Zwei Jahrgänge."

„Und was meinst du, gibt dir das Recht, Minerva so etwas vorzuschlagen - dass sie mir diesen Teil wegnimmt und ihn dir gibt?", fragte Tonks aufgebracht.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich besser bin als du", sagte Snape.

Tonks machte große Augen angesichts dieser demonstrativen Unbescheidenheit.

„Du magst vielleicht besser sein, was den reinen Unterrichtsstoff anbelangt", sagte sie schneidend, „aber was die Führung von Schülern anbelangt, hast du gewaltige Defizite."

„Das ist Ansichtssache", sagte Snape gelassen. "Ich tendiere mehr zu der Meinung, dass du zu lasch bist – aber sei's drum – für die unteren Klassen bist vermutlich wirklich du die bessere Lehrerin."

„Was?", fragte Tonks irritiert. „Und das sagst ausgerechnet du? Das ganze Schuljahr über hast du keine einzige Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um mir zu demonstrieren, für was für eine Niete du mich hältst und nun das?"

„Kann sein, dass ich etwas übertrieben habe", sagte Snape leichthin.

„Etwas?", schnappte Tonks.

„Na schön - ziemlich", sagte Snape.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich war scharf auf deinen Job!", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern.

„Also das ist wirklich...", Tonks schüttelte den Kopf.

Als ihr spontan kein passendes Wort einfiel, griff sie nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und auch Snape nahm die seine an sich und trank einen Schluck, woraufhin er leicht angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Milch und Zucker?", fragte Tonks, während sie Milch aus einer herbeigezauberten Kanne in ihren Kaffee schüttete.

„Milchkaffee ist was für Memmen!", belehrte Snape sie." Allerdings schmeckt dein Kaffee auch so ziemlich übel." Er leerte die Tasse mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und füllte sie mit einem weiteren wieder auf.

„Memmen, hm?", brummte Tonks und rührte dabei heftig in ihrer Tasse herum, was Snape ein leises Lächeln entlockte.

„Ich bin also zu lasch, eine Memme und sogar zu blöd zum Kaffeemachen – aber um die ersten fünf Jahrgänge in Verteidigung zu unterrichten reicht es?", fragte Tonks missmutig.

„So könnte man es wohl formulieren, auch wenn ich persönlich es ein wenig übertrieben fände", sagte Snape.

„Ach ja? Wie würdest du es denn formulieren?", fragte Tonks.

„Du machst deine Arbeit gut", sagte Snape zu Tonks größtem Erstaunen.

„Aber nicht gut genug für die sechsten und siebten Klassen?", fragte sie lauernd.

„Ich glaube, dass du für diese Stufe – sowohl auf das Alter der Schüler, als auch auf den Unterrichtsstoff bezogen – zu wenig Biss hast", sagte Snape. „Ich wiederum habe zu wenig Geduld, für die ganz Kleinen. Wir würden uns ideal ergänzen, Nymphadora", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

„Selbst wenn ich dem, was du da von dir gibst zustimmen würde, Severus...", sagte Tonks, „so wie ich Minerva verstanden habe, möchtest du nicht nur die oberen Klassen übernehmen, sondern auch mein Chef werden, und der des armen Individuums, das die unteren Klassen in Zaubertränke übernimmt – und das ist die eigentliche Zumutung bei diesem Vorschlag."

„Es ist doch logisch, dass zwei Lehrer, die das selbe Fach unterrichten, im Hinblick auf das Endergebnis an einem Strang ziehen müssen", sagte Snape. „Irgendjemand muss dabei die Führung übernehmen und dass das nicht du sein kannst, dürfte auf der Hand liegen."

„Wie wäre es mit Gleichberechtigung?", fauchte Tonks.

„Gleichberechtigung?", fragte Snape und beförderte seine Augenbrauen eine Etage höher.

„Du weißt schon – diese komische Regelung, wo jeder seine Meinung haben und sie auch laut äußern darf", sagte Tonks schneidend.

„Ach das...", sagte Snape. „Setzt so eine Gleichberechtigung nicht auch voraus, dass man auf der gleichen Stufe steht, sowohl fachlich, als auch im Hinblick auf die emotionale Reife? Meinst du tatsächlich, dass das auf dich und mich zutrifft?"

„Du magst zwar besser in Verteidigung sein - aber bezweifelst du allen Ernstes meine emotionale Reife?", fragte Tonks wütend.

„Ja! Du bist eine Memme!", sagte Snape trocken.

„Ich hoffe, du meinst damit die Sache mit dem Kaffee", sagte Tonks scharf.

„Die natürlich auch", sagte Snape belustigt, „aber nicht hauptsächlich."

Tonks wurde merklich blass.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte sie.

„Seit du hier angefangen hast zu unterrichten, befällt mich jedes Mal, wenn ich dich treffe das Gefühl, dass ich eher eine Schülerin vor mir habe, als eine Professorin", sagte Snape.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tonks tonlos.

Snape seufzte.

„Du kuscht vor mir!", sagte er dann.

Tonks wurde noch eine Spur blässer.

„Kein einziger von den anderen Kollegen hat gerne mit dir was zu tun, mit Ausnahme von Minerva vielleicht", sagte sie anklagend. „Jeder von denen geht dir aus dem Weg."

„Das mag schon sein", sagte Snape ruhig. „Sie gehen mir zwar für gewöhnlich aus dem Weg, aber wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt, würde jeder einzelne von ihnen auf Konfrontationskurs gehen."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen", murmelte Tonks.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Sprout würde vom Tisch flüchten, nur weil ich sie bei Tisch böse anschaue, oder Pomfrey würde zu Minerva laufen und sich beklagen, weil ich etwas nicht ganz so nettes zu ihr gesagt habe", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Sie würden mir auf der Stelle Kontra geben und aus! Aber du bist, seit du hier an der Schule arbeitest, am Jammern und am Ducken, und das als Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – du müsstest mit so finsteren Typen wie mir doch spielend fertig werden."

Die restliche Farbe verließ Tonks' Gesicht.

„Wenn ich dir eine Fluch verpassen dürfte...", murmelte sie.

„Dazu wärst du kaum in der Lage", sagte Snape barsch. „Du traust dich ja nicht mal, mir eine entsprechende Antwort zu geben, wenn ich dich mal dumm anrede."

„Und warum musst du mich immer so anreden?", knurrte Tonks.

„Weil das eben meine Art ist und vielleicht auch, weil es mich interessiert, ob du vielleicht mal in die Gänge kommst, wenn man dir den ein oder anderen Tritt verpasst", sagte Snape.

„Einen Tritt?", sagte Tonks aufgebracht. „Wer gibt dir das Recht, mir einen Tritt zu geben?"

„So richtig zustehen tut mir das natürlich nicht", räumte Snape ein, „aber der Umstand, dass du dich mit deiner Jammertour ständig im Kreis drehst, war einfach eine zu große Versuchung."

Tonks sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich fand es einfach bedauerlich, dass eine Frau mit deinem Können, eine Aurorin, die eigentlich mit beiden Beinen im Leben stehen müsste, auch emotional gesehen, sich plötzlich so hängen lässt", sagte Snape.

Tonks Augen wurden noch größer.

„Soll das etwa heißen, du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen", sagte Snape, „aber ich fand es schade – eine Verschwendung – und ich hasse Verschwendungen."

„Aber..." Tonks schüttelte den Kopf angesichts dieses unfassbaren Statements, „aber warum hast du dann nicht einmal versucht, mich zu unterstützen und mir zu helfen, als ich hier anfing? Warum hast du mich von Anfang an fertig gemacht?"

„Ich war scharf auf deine Stelle", sagte Snape belustigt. „Außerdem haben ja das schon die anderen erledigt – allen voran Minerva – sie haben dich in Watte gepackt, weil du ja so einen furchtbar schweren Verlust hinter dir hast. Sogar von Miss Granger, die eigentlich selber genug zu verdauen hatte, hast du dich hätscheln lassen. Und was hat es dir gebracht – du jammerst immer noch!"

Tonks sah ihn völlig fassungslos an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...", begann sie, brach aber dann ab und senkte den Kopf.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Snape begriff, dass sie weinte.

Gottverdammter Mist! Warum mussten diese Weiber nur immer so höllisch empfindlich sein und in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn man ihnen lediglich die Wahrheit sagte?

‚_Du hast sie ihr absichtlich grob serviert, diese Wahrheit!'_, teilte seine innere Stimme ihm unbarmherzig mit. Manchmal war es wirklich lästig, eine innere Stimme zu haben.

„Nymphadora...?", sagte er versuchsweise.

„Nenn mich nicht immer so!", zischte sie.

„Siehst du?", sagte Snape. „Ein bisschen Kampfgeist ist noch übrig und wenn ich den aktivieren kann, ist das doch schon mal nicht schlecht."

„Tu doch nicht so, als wäre ich dir in irgendeiner Weise wichtig", fauchte Tonks und hob nun auch wieder den Kopf, während sie sich mit dem Ärmel energisch über das Gesicht fuhr. „Dir ist es doch scheißegal, wie es mir geht! Du willst mich doch bloß vergraulen!"

„Nein, das will ich nicht", sagte Snape, „na schön – nicht mehr", fügte er seufzend hinzu. „Anfangs hätte ich nichts dagegen gehabt, dich scheitern sehen", fuhr er fort, „schon allein um zu Minerva _‚Selber schuld!'_ sagen zu können, weil sie mir den Posten nicht gegeben hat. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung wäre mir die Variante mit der Aufteilung viel angenehmer und ich wüsste niemanden, mit dem ich dabei lieber zusammenarbeiten würde, als mit dir."

„Schleimer!", sagte Tonks wütend.

„Diesen Ton kannst du dir allerdings abschminken, wenn ich erst mal dein Chef bin", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Das was du da von dir gibst ist Egoismus pur, wenn auch in einer netten Verpackung", sagte Tonks.

„Ich behaupte auch gar nicht, dass ich Minerva diesen Vorschlag gemacht habe, um dir in irgendeiner Weise das Leben zu erleichtern", sagte Snape. „Das ist MEINE Idealvorstellung, wobei ich nicht glaube, dass es dir schaden würde, die oberen zwei Jahrgänge an mich abzutreten. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie Minerva das mit der Bezahlung regeln würde, wenn du weniger Stunden arbeitest und ich...", er seufzte vernehmlich, „...ja, verdammt - ich kann auch verstehen, dass du dich bei dieser Sache degradiert fühlen würdest..."

„Minerva hat mit mir bereits über diesen Punkt gesprochen", unterbrach ihn Tonks. „Ich würde eine zusätzliche Aufgabe bekommen und ein paar Intensivierungsstunden für Schüler, die das nötig hätten – das heißt meine Stundenzahl und meine Bezahlung würden gleich bleiben."

Snape horchte auf. Das klang so, als hätte Minerva diesen Plan schon sehr weit durchdacht, was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie gewillt war, ihn auch durchzuführen.

„Aber seit wann hast ausgerechnet DU denn Verständnis für mich", fuhr Tonks fort. „Du siehst doch auch keinen Sinn darin, dass jemand trauert, wenn er einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat." Erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Natürlich sehe ich den", sagte Snape. „Ich habe nur kein Verständnis dafür, das jemand sich in diese Trauer einwickelt wie in einen Kokon und dabei vergisst weiterzuleben."

„Das tue ich nicht!", sagte Tonks erbost.

„Doch, das tust du!", sagte Snape. „Du lässt nicht zu, dass die Trauer dich wieder verlässt. Du hältst sie fest, als könntest du nicht mehr existieren ohne sie. Das ist schlimm für dich und nervtötend für deine Mitmenschen."

„Du bist so ein zynischer..." Tonks zögerte.

„Nur zu", sagte Snape gelassen. „Du hast den großen Vorteil, dass ich dir keine Punkte für Unverschämtheit abziehen kann."

„Bastard!", sagte Tonks.

„Das wären mindestens zwanzig Punkte gewesen", sagte Snape verträumt.

Tonks musste wider Willen grinsen und zu ihrer Verblüffung grinste Snape zurück.

„Lupin hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich bis in alle Ewigkeit um ihm grämst", sagte er dann plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Was weiß du schon von Remus?", sagte Tonks tonlos. „Du hast ihn doch nicht mal gemocht."

„Wir waren nicht gerade Freunde, aber ich habe ihn respektiert", sagte Snape. „Er hat sein Leben im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite aufs Spiel gesetzt und bedauerlicherweise verloren. Das ist wirklich tragisch, aber es ist nun mal passiert und du kannst es nicht rückgängig machen."

„Er fehlt mir so sehr", flüsterte Tonks.

„Natürlich fehlt er dir, aber solange du nicht akzeptierst, dass er nicht mehr da ist, läuft dein eigenes Leben auf Sparflamme. Du stehst dir selbst im Weg, Tonks!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du musst den Schmerz zulassen - ihm erlauben, dass er dich völlig durchdringt", sagte Snape. „Ein Nachhall davon wird für immer bleiben, aber wenn du das Gröbste hinter dir hast, kannst du wieder nach vorne schauen."

Tonks sah ihn verblüfft und leicht misstrauisch an.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte sie.

„Weil es wahr ist", sagte Snape.

„Nein, ich meine – warum erzählst du es MIR?", fragte Tonks. „Warum... warum willst du mir helfen?"

„Weil ich Tonks, die Aurorin, wesentlich annehmbarer finde, als Tonks, die weinerliche Nervensäge", sagte Snape.

„Immer wenn ich meine, du bist doch ansatzweise nett, zerstörst du diesen Eindruck umgehend wieder", murmelte Tonks.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Snape achselzuckend. „Das war doch eben ein Kompliment."

„'_Annehmbar' _soll ein Kompliment sein?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich!", brummte sie.

„Ich weiß!", sagte Snape. „Warst du eigentlich dabei, als Lupin starb?"

Zum wiederholten mal an diesem Nachmittag wich die Farbe aus Tonks' Gesicht.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er von einem Fluch getroffen wurde", sagte sie leise. „Aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie schlimm es war. Er und Ron..."

„Ron?", unterbrach Snape sie stirnrunzelnd. „Weasley war bei Lupin?"

„Ja! Remus hatte die Order, ein wenig auf ihn aufzupassen", sagte Tonks. „Ich war mit Kingsley ungefähr hundert Meter links von den beiden, als sie angegriffen wurden, aber wir konnten nicht eingreifen, weil wir zur gleichen Zeit selbst unter Beschuss genommen wurden."

„Hast du auch gesehen, wie Weasley getroffen wurde?", fragte Snape.

„Ja! Sie hatten kaum eine Chance, sich zu verteidigen", sagte Tonks und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, wie sehr sie diese Erinnerung mitnahm. „Der Angriff kam unerwartet und von einer Seite, aus der eigentlich gar nicht damit zu rechnen war."

„Hm...", machte Snape.

„Als wir endlich zu ihnen konnten, waren sie beide schon... tot", sagte Tonks tonlos.

„Hat Weasley sich ganz normal verhalten, oder hat er in irgendeiner Weise provoziert, getroffen zu werden?", fragte Snape.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Und woher kommt eigentlich dein plötzliches Interesse für Ron?"

Snape schien ihre Frage zu ignorieren – zumindest machte er keine Anstalten, sie zu beantworten – sondern sah sie nur nachdenklich an. Als Tonks schon dazu ansetzte, noch einmal nachzufragen, kam er ihr jedoch zuvor.

„Tonks, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Snape.

Tonks sah ihn an, wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Ich hätte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es im Juli mal Schneefall geben könnte, höher eingeschätzt, als die, dass du jemals so etwas zu mir sagen würdest", sagte sie noch immer staunend.

„Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen!", sagte Snape. „Heißt das nun ja?"

„Kommt darauf an, was genau du von mir erwartest", sagte Tonks. „Wenn sich dein Gefallen darauf bezieht, dass du Lehrer für Verteidigung und mein Chef werden möchtest, ist es nicht unbedingt ein ‚Ja'."

„Ich möchte, dass du Miss Granger von Weasleys Tod erzählst", sagte Snape.

„Ich soll Hermine von Ron erzählen?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

„Sagte ich das nicht gerade?", meinte Snape leicht ungehalten.

„Wieso ist das dein Problem?", fragte Tonks misstrauisch.

Snape verspannte sich unmerklich, was dem geübten Blick der Ex-Aurorin jedoch nicht entging.

„Ich habe mich lange mit ihr über den Tod von Weasley unterhalten", sagte er dann. „Sie hat eine ziemlich verquere Vorstellung davon, wie er starb und das macht ihr erheblich zu schaffen. Nur lässt sie sich leider nicht von ihrer Fehleinschätzung abbringen – ein Augenzeugenbericht wäre geradezu ideal, um sie zu überzeugen."

„DU hast mit Hermine über Rons Tod gesprochen?", fragte Tonks mit runden Augen.

Snape seufzte.

„Soll ich lieber gleich alles zwei mal hintereinander sagen? JA, ich habe mit ihr darüber gesprochen", sagte er übertrieben deutlich.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Tonks, seine Gereiztheit ignorierend.

„Weil es nötig war, dass es jemand tut", sagte Snape.

„Und worüber habt ihr sonst noch so gesprochen?", fragte Tonks misstrauisch. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein seltsames... Verhältnis, das sich in den letzten Wochen zwischen euch entwickelt hat?"

„HERRGOTTNOCHMAL TONKS", polterte Snape auf einmal los, „ich bitte dich um einen Gefallen und du rufst die Inquisition aus!"

Tonks schrak so heftig zurück, dass die Beine ihres Sessels kreischend über den Boden schrammten.

„Ganz schön schreckhaft, für eine Aurorin!", sagte Snape boshaft.

„Wenn du mich so anschreist, kannst du diese Chef-Sache gleich wieder vergessen", sagte Tonks und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen einigermaßen festen Klang zu geben.

„Verzeihung!", sagte Snape, auch wenn seine Augen und seine Mimik eindeutig etwas anderes sagten. „Wirst du nun mit Hermine reden?"

„Ja, natürlich werde ich das tun", sagte Tonks. „Wenn ich ihr damit helfen kann."

„Das kannst du bestimmt!", sagte Snape.

„Das Problem ist nur, dass sie mich nicht an sich heran lässt", meinte Tonks „Ich habe schon öfter mal versucht, mit ihr zu reden, auch über Ron, aber sie ist dem immer sofort ausgewichen", fügte sie entschuldigend dazu.

„Sie wird dir zuhören", sagte Snape. „Kannst du heute Abend um Acht in mein Büro kommen?"

„Du willst dabei sein, wenn ich mit ihr rede?", fragte Tonks skeptisch.

„Kluges Kind!", seufzte Snape.

„Okay, ich werde kommen!", sagte Tonks.

„Danke!", sagte Snape.

„Es bedeutet dir tatsächlich viel, dass es Hermine gut geht, nicht wahr?", fragte Tonks leise.

„Sie ist eine der intelligentesten Schülerinnen, die mir je begegnet sind", sagte Snape. „Ich fände es schade, wenn sie ihr Leben verpfuscht, weil sie sich mit der Vergangenheit herumschlägt."

„Seit wann kümmerst du dich denn um Schülerschicksale?", fragte Tonks.

„Wie ich schon sagte – ich hasse Verschwendung", sagte Snape.

„Magst du Hermine?", fragte Tonks.

Snape schnaubte ungehalten.

„Heißt das ja, oder nein?", fragte Tonks.

„Was spielt denn das für eine Rolle?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Ich möchte mir gerne ein Bild über den Mann machen, der vorhat mein Vorgesetzter zu werden", sagte Tonks.

„Wie nett!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Nun sag schon!", bohrte Tonks nach. „Es ist einem doch als Lehrer schließlich nicht verboten, einen Schüler oder auch eine Schülerin zu mögen, auch wenn es _deinem_ Image natürlich widerspricht! Also?"

„Pfftt...", machte Snape.

„Und was genau bedeutet das nun", fragte Tonks hartnäckig.

„Ja, ich mag sie", knurrte Snape, „und wage es ja nicht, mir noch eine einzige blöde Frage dazu zu stellen."

Man konnte Tonks ansehen, dass sie noch einige dieser Fragen auf Lager gehabt hätte, aber sie schluckte sie tatsächlich hinunter, was Snape wenig später mit einer etwas entspannteren Miene honorierte.

„Und? Was sagst du nun zu dem Vorschlag, den Verteidigungsunterricht zwischen uns aufzuteilen", fragte er, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Eigentlich fände ich es gar nicht so schlecht, die oberen zwei Klassen abzugeben", sagte Tonks, „ich fände es schön, ein paar Intensivierungsstunden für diejenigen zu geben, die sich im Unterricht ein bisschen schwer tun und auch die Zusatz-Aufgabe, von der Minerva gesprochen hat, würde mir ganz gut in den Kram passen..." Sie stockte und sah Snape nun unverwandt an. „Das Problem bist du, Severus! Ich stelle es mir fürchterlich vor, dir unterstellt zu sein."

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Was denkst du, wie dieses Gespräch bis jetzt für dich gelaufen ist?", fragte er. „War es so schlimm, wie du es befürchtet hast, vielleicht sogar schlimmer, oder hast du das Gefühl, bis jetzt recht gut weggekommen zu sein?"

„Ähm... es ist eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen", sagte Tonks überrascht von dieser Frage.

„Hast du immer noch Angst vor mir?", fragte Snape.

„Ich hatte keine Angst vor dir", sagte Tonks entrüstet. „Na ja – vielleicht ein bisschen", gab sie dann zögernd zu.

„Könnte dich das nicht eventuell dazu bewegen, deine Vorurteile beiseite zu schieben und noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, ob du vielleicht doch stark genug bist, um mit mir auskommen zu können?", fragte Snape.

„Selbst wenn ich mir das vorstellen könnte", sagte Tonks, „du wärst dann in der Position, Dinge über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden und es wäre wirklich dumm von mir, mich freiwillig darauf einzulassen. Es tut mir leid, Severus! Das, was ich mir vielleicht nach diesem Gespräch vorstellen kann, ist eine Zusammenarbeit mit dir, aber der Gedanke, dich als Vorgesetzten zu haben, erschreckt mich nach wie vor."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass diese Zweifel ganz unbegründet sind", sagte Snape, „und ich werde auch bestimmt nicht vortäuschen, in Zukunft nett zu dir zu sein, falls es zu dieser Regelung kommt. Ich kann dir nur meine ehrliche Meinung und, wenn nötig, Unterstützung anbieten. Denk darüber nach!"

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Tonks, „wenn du auch darüber nachdenkst, ob du dir nicht doch eine gleichberechtigte Zusammenarbeit vorstellen kannst – ich würde auch versprechen, deine Meinung als willkommene Hilfe anzusehen, wenn sie als Rat und nicht als Befehl bei mir ankommt."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Snape mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Acht Uhr?", sagte er, sich noch einmal umwendend.

„Geht klar!", sagte Tonks.

„Ach, und Tonks...", sagte Snape, der die Türe schon geöffnet hatte, „diese Haarfarbe steht dir ausgezeichnet!"

„Das klappt nicht, Severus!", sagte Tonks grinsend.

„Einen Versuch war's wert!", sagte Snape, bevor er verschwand.

Als Hermine den Kerkerkorridor entlang ging, sah sie schon aus einigen Metern Entfernung, dass ein Stück Pergament an Snapes Wohnungstür befestigt war. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und pflückte es eilig herunter.

‚_Komm ins Büro und benimm dich unauffällig!' _stand in Snapes unverkennbarer Handschrift darauf. Das Pergament knurrte und Hermine bezweifelte nicht, dass es einem unbefugten Leser wesentlich Schlimmeres angetan hätte.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum wollte er in seinem Büro mit ihr reden? Und was zum Teufel hieß ‚unauffällig'? Hatte er womöglich vor, ihr Verhältnis auf die Lehrer/Schüler-Ebene zurückführen? Das würde sie nicht mitmachen! Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er all ihre Hoffnungen zerstörte, ohne ihr überhaupt eine Chance zu geben!

Hermine machte kehrt und marschierte mit großen, wütenden Schritten auf Snapes Büro zu.

Ohne anzuklopfen riss sie die Tür auf und stürmte hinein. Sie prallte fast mit Snape zusammen, der die Türe gerade hatte öffnen wollen.

„Was soll das, Severus?", fauchte sie aufgebracht und wedelte mit dem Pergament vor seiner Nase herum.

„Ich habe einen Gast", knurrte Snape und funkelte sie wütend an.

Er trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Tonks frei, die auf dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch saß und Hermine verblüfft entgegen sah.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und ich gebe es zu – auch ich trinke meinen Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker! _:)


	40. Chapter 40

_Hallo liebe Leser! Bei den letzten Reviews waren viele dabei, die Snape als plötzlich sehr nett und umgänglich beschrieben haben. Ich nehme mal an, dass auch bei einigen der nicht reviewenden Lesern dieser Eindruck entstanden ist, darum möchte ich noch mal darauf hinweisen, das Snape ja etwas bei Tonks erreichen will und darum natürlich taktiert, anstatt nach der Holzhammermethode vorzugehen – schließlich ist er ein Slytherin!_ ;) 

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

_Sausemaus: Schneller ging's leider nicht! Nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag! _:D

---

**Kapitel 40**

„Hallo Tonks!", sagte Hermine und versuchte etwas zustande zu bringen, das einem Lächeln zumindest ähnelte, nachdem sie abwartend vor Snapes Schreibtisch stehen geblieben war.

Snape wies im Vorbeigehen auf den Sessel neben Tonks und begab sich um den Tisch herum zu seinem Stuhl zurück.

Tonks Blick schwirrte noch immer aufgeregt zwischen Snape und Hermine hin und her, als sich beide niedergelassen hatten.

„Ihr sprecht euch mit dem Vornamen an?", fragte sie schließlich, stimmlich der Verblüffung ihres Blickes angepasst.

„Ja!", sagte Snape so unbeteiligt als wäre das, was sie festgestellt hatte, völlig normal.

„Ist das etwa ein Verbrechen?", fragte Hermine Tonks. „Zu dir sage ich ja schließlich auch du."

Tonks brauchte zwei Sekunden um zu begreifen, was Hermine damit praktisch zugegeben hatte und ein Blick auf Snape, der einen Moment lang so aussah, als wolle er seine Schülerin fressen, bestätigte ihren Verdacht.

„Ihr DUZT euch auch noch?", rief sie aufgeregt.

„JA!", knurrte Snape, wiederum ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben.

„Aber...", sagte Tonks.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran?", fragte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr seid beide meine Lehrer – wo ist denn da der Unterschied und vor allem – wo ist das Problem?"

„Aber du duzt doch sonst niemanden", sagte Tonks an Snape gewandt.

„Doch! Zum Beispiel dich!", seufzte Snape.

„Ich bin erwachsen!", entgegnete Tonks.

„Ich auch!", sagte Hermine empört.

„Das kommt ganz auf den Blickwinkel an und zwar bei jeder von euch", sagte Snape mürrisch. „Und jetzt ist Schluss mit dieser Diskussion!", fügte er energisch hinzu als er sah, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Tonks zu einer Antwort ansetzten. „Ihr seid nicht hier um über Umgangsformen zu debattieren."

Sowohl Tonks als auch Hermine starrten ihn finster an. Beide schienen jedoch anhand seiner Miene zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es besser war, ihm nicht zu widersprechen.

„Und warum sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine schließlich. „Besser gesagt - warum bist du hier, Tonks?"

„Sie wird dir etwas über den Tod deines Freundes Weasley erzählen", sagte Snape, ehe Tonks etwas erwidern konnte.

Hermine wurde blass.

„Nicht schon wieder!", sagte sie in einem verdächtig schrillen Ton. „Wie soll ich die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen, wenn ich mich ständig damit befasse? Ich will das nicht! Du hast mir doch gestern schon alles gesagt, was es dazu zu sagen gibt."

Tonks zuckte innerlich zusammen. Dass Snape Hermine mit 'du' ansprach, hörte sich noch einigermaßen normal an, aber dass Hermine dasselbe bei ihm tat, wirkte total befremdend.

„Du kannst gar nichts hinter dir lassen, solange du die Märtyrerrolle spielst", sagte Snape zu Hermine.

„Die Märtyrerrolle?", fauchte Hermine. „Das tue ich nicht!"

„Du bestrafst dich selbst!", sagte Snape. „Und noch dazu für etwas, woran du nicht schuld bist."

„Kann mir mal einer von euch erklären, worum es hier eigentlich geht?", fragte Tonks.

Hermine sah Snape scharf an. Würde er ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen und Tonks nähere Einzelheiten aus dem gestrigen Gespräch erzählen?

Snape erwiderte den Blick.

„Nein – wie es aussieht nicht!", beantwortete er schließlich Tonks Frage. „Würdest du Hermine bitte einfach nur erzählen, was du gesehen hast?"

Tonks schnaubte frustriert.

„Danke für so viel Vertrauen!", sagte sie merklich angefressen. „Na schön! Dann erzähle ich eben einfach nur!"

Hermine schluckte und senkte den Blick. Snape nickte Tonks auffordernd zu.

„Ron war mit Remus zusammen – das weißt du ja wahrscheinlich", sagte Tonks leise. „Ich hatte mich zusammen mit Kingsley Shacklebolt hinter dem steinernen Drachenkopf am Eingang zu Voldemorts Hauptquartier postiert, um von dort über den nahegelegenen Dienstboteneingang ins Gebäude zu gelangen. Remus und Ron hatten den Auftrag, sich über die Terrasse Zugang zu verschaffen und waren gerade dabei, sich dieser zu nähern, als sie von der Außenmauer her angegriffen wurden. Später haben wir dann erfahren, dass Rufus Ravenhead und seine Leute, die uns den Rücken frei halten sollten, durch einen dummen Zufall entdeckt und überwältigt wurden. Die angreifenden Todesser waren klar in der Überzahl und Remus und Ron hatten keinerlei Möglichkeit in Deckung zu gehen. Sie haben sich verteidigt so gut sie konnten, doch sie hatten keine Chance! Wir haben gesehen, wie die Beiden getroffen wurden, aber wir konnten ihnen nicht helfen, denn wir wurden selber heftig angegriffen..." Tonks Stimme war immer leiser geworden. „Nur hundert Meter waren wir entfernt...", fuhr sie stockend fort, „und konnten doch nichts tun. Ich wollte zu Remus, aber Kingsley zerrte mich hinter sich her – ins Haus hinein. Erst als Elphias Doge mit seiner Crew vom Westflügel aus zu uns stieß, konnten wir wieder hinaus und die Todesser fertig machen. Aber da war es schon zu spät... Remus und Ron waren... sie waren... tot." Tonks schluckte und über ihr Gesicht kullerte eine dicke Träne.

„Weasley hat also versucht, sich zu verteidigen, als sie angegriffen wurden?", fragt Snape, als Tonks nicht weitersprach.

„Natürlich hat er das!", sagte Tonks. „Er hat mindestens einen von den Kerlen voll erwischt – aber leider war das nicht genug."

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie hielt ihren Blick starr auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet.

„Hast du zugehört, Hermine?", fragte Snape.

Zuerst reagierte sie gar nicht. Erst als Snape stirnrunzelnd ihren Namen wiederholte, nickte sie.

„Und? Noch Fragen?", fragte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Tonks sah ihn empört an. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut!", sagte Snape. „Danke für deine Ausführungen, Tonks, und einen schönen Abend noch!"

Er sah sie abwartend an.

„Soll ich dich zur Tür begleiten oder findest du alleine raus?", fragte er, als sie keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, sondern ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Hermine?", sagte Tonks, den deutlichen Rauswurf einfach ignorierend. „Bis du okay?"

Langsam hob Hermine den Kopf. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich aus der Starre zu lösen.

„Ja, es geht mir gut!", sagte sie leise.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte Tonks. „Was hat Severus gemeint, als er sagte, du bestrafst dich selbst?"

„Ron und ich, wir hatten Streit kurz vor dieser Schlacht", sagte Hermine leise, „und ich dachte dass..."

„Was? Dass er davon abgelenkt war", fragte Tonks nach, als Hermine nicht weiter sprach.

Hermine nickte.

„Du gibst dir doch hoffentlich nicht wegen dieser Annahme die Schuld an seinem Tod?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

Hermine schwieg.

„Das ist Blödsinn Hermine!", schnaubte Tonks. „Ron war genauso angespannt und konzentriert, wie wir alle. In so einem Kampf hat man keine Zeit nachzudenken – da steht der Selbsterhaltungstrieb und der Wille zu siegen ganz oben", fuhr sie fort und wiederholte damit sinngemäß Snapes Statement vom Vortag, was dieser mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Dass Ron gestorben ist, hat garantiert nichts mit eurem Streit zu tun, Hermine", beendete Tonks ihr Plädoyer.

Hermine sah sie lauernd an, als würde sie nach einem Anzeichen dafür suchen, dass die Ex-Aurorin nur eine - womöglich zwischen ihr und Snape abgesprochene, fromme Lüge erzählt hatte – aber nachdem sie kein Anzeichen für Falschheit in Tonks offenem Blick finden konnte, kehrte etwas wie Frieden in ihre angespannten Züge ein.

„Danke!", sagte sie schlicht und schenkte Tonks ein erschöpftes Lächeln.

„So – nachdem das nun geklärt ist...", sagte Snape und nickte Tonks auffordernd zu, um seinen Blick dann in eindeutiger Weise zur Tür wandern zu lassen.

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden?", fragte Tonks mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, wie sehr ich dein Einfühlungsvermögen bewundere?", sagte Snape seidig.

„Pffft...", machte Tonks. „Ich hätte dich gerne noch kurz gesprochen, bevor ich gehe", fügte sie energisch hinzu, „unter vier Augen." Sie warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Hermine hatte jedoch nur Augen für Snape. Würde er sie nun entlassen und ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, mit ihm alleine zu sprechen?

„Würdest du bitte kurz draußen warten, Hermine?", seufzte Snape. „Und bleib mit den Ohren von der Tür weg", fügte er hinzu, als sie schon beim Hinausgehen war.

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

„So – dann schieß mal los, Nymphadora! Was hast du denn so dringend mit mir zu besprechen?", fragte Snape barsch.

Tonks funkelte ihn aufgebracht an.

„Angesichts der Umstände muss ich meine Frage von heute Nachmittag wiederholen", sagte sie scharf. „Was ist das für ein seltsames Verhältnis, das sich in den letzten Wochen zwischen dir und Hermine entwickelt hat?"

Snape lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Angesichts der Umstände...", wiederholte Snape gedehnt. „Warum genau meinst du mir diese Frage stellen zu müssen?"

„Das weißt du genau!", zischte Tonks.

„Vielleicht ahne ich es, aber ich möchte diese Unverschämtheit doch gerne aus deinem Mund hören, bevor ich es wirklich glaube", sagte Snape und er klang eindeutig bedrohlich dabei.

Tonks schluckte. Ihren Verdacht tatsächlich in Worte zu fassen, war gar nicht mehr so einfach, angesichts Snapes finsterer Miene.

„Die Tatsache, dass ihr euch duzt wirft einige Fragen auf", begann sie zögerlich.

„Nämlich welche?", knurrte Snape.

„Ob das, was da zwischen euch läuft, noch ein Lehrer-Schülerin-Verhältnis ist", sagte Tonks.

„Das ist es natürlich", sagte Snape, „...zumindest, soweit es den Unterricht betrifft."

Tonks schnappte nach Luft.

„Und außerhalb des Unterrichts?", fragte sie.

„Außerhalb des Unterrichts und des normalen Schulalltags", sagte Snape gelassen", ist es eher ein privates."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Tonks ihn an.

„Was soll das heißen?", hauchte sie.

„Seit wann gehen ausgerechnet dich meine privaten Verhältnisse etwas an?", fragte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend. „Wenn du vielleicht enger mit mir zusammen arbeiten und vielleicht sogar meine Kompetenz und Erfahrung im Bereicht der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anerkennen würdest, anstatt dich weiter vorwitzig auf die selbe Stufe mit mir zu stellen – wer weiß, vielleicht würde ich dir dann auch die eine oder andere private Sache anvertrauen – aber so..." Er zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„SEVERUS!", rief Tonks empört. „Das ist kein Spaß! Was ist zwischen dir und Hermine?"

Snape seufzte.

„Hermine hat lediglich das Kunststück fertig gebracht, mir nicht übermäßig auf die Nerven zu fallen", sagte er in resignierendem Tonfall. „Sie ist eine intelligente Gesprächspartnerin und ich fühle mich weitgehend wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft - und so unglaublich sich das auch anhören mag – sie scheinbar auch in meiner."

„Und das ist alles?", fragte Tonks misstrauisch.

„Was hättest du denn gerne noch?", fragte Snape süffisant.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", zischte Tonks.

„Na schön!", sagte Snape barsch. „Macht mich allein die Tatsache, dass ich noch nicht über hundert und noch dazu ein Mann bin verdächtig, dass ich auch noch mit ihr ins Bett gehe?"

„Tust du das?", flüsterte Tonks.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape eisig. _‚Wie praktisch, dass es ein Sessel war und kein Bett'_, teilte seine innere Stimme ihm umgehend mit. „Bist du nun zufrieden?", herrschte er Tonks an.

„Ja!", sagte Tonks. „Es tut mir leid, Severus!", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Snape versetzte seiner hämisch kichernden inneren Stimme einen imaginären Tritt und nickte.

„Okay! Würdest du eventuell auch bitte davon absehen, die Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass ich mich mit einer Schülerin duze, im ganzen Schloss zu verbreiten?", fragte er und man sah ihm an, dass er lieber nicht darum gebeten, sondern es gerne unter Androhung von schlimmen Konsequenzen befohlen hätte.

„Ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden, außer mit Hermine selbst...", sagte Tonks und genoss Snapes leidende Miene, „...und mit Minerva", fügte sie nach einem kleinen Zögern hinzu.

Snape runzelte missmutig die Stirn. Das hieß, dass auch auf ihn vermutlich ein neues Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin zukommen würde und darauf hätte er gut verzichten können.

„Dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst", brummte er.

„Das werde ich", sagte Tonks.

„Können wir dieses Gespräch nun beenden?", seufzte Snape.

„Ja, natürlich!", sagte Tonks.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Und Severus...", sagte sie, sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehend. „...ich werde noch mal darüber nachdenken, ob ich deinem Vorschlag wegen des Verteidigungsunterrichts nicht doch etwas abgewinnen kann – du scheinst ja doch ein paar menschliche Züge zu besitzen."

„Toll!", sagte Snape ironisch. „Tu das! Schick bitte Hermine gleich rein, wenn du rausgehst", fügte er hinzu. „Ach – und Tonks – bleib mit den Ohren weg von der Tür, wenn du sie von außen geschlossen hast."

Tonks verdrehte die Augen und trat hinaus auf den Flur.

Kurz darauf betrat Hermine erneut das Büro.

„Welchen Teil von _‚benimm dich unauffällig'_ hast du nicht verstanden?", blaffte Snape sie an, kaum dass sich die Türe hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. „Musstest du unbedingt hier hereinstürmen und mich ankeifen wie ein Fischweib?"

Hermine hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er ihr aufgrund der emotionalen Ausnahmesituation, den Lapsus beim Eintreffen nicht nachtragen würde - schließlich war sie nochmals gezwungen gewesen, sich mit Rons Tod auseinanderzusetzen, wenn auch mit einem positiven Aspekt im Bezug auf die Schuldfrage - doch da schien sie sich gründlich geirrt zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der eher _‚du kannst mich mal'_ suggerierte, als einen Ausdruck von Reue, „aber hättest du deine Nachricht nicht ein wenig genauer formulieren können?"

„Ich war der Meinung, _‚unauffällig'_ wäre deutlich genug für ein intelligentes Mädchen wie dich", sagte Snape giftig.

Das Wort ‚Mädchen' kombiniert mit dem abschätzigen Tonfall verdoppelte Hermines Widerspruchsgeist.

„Sonst nimmst du's ja auch genau – im Unterricht zum Beispiel, sagte sie spitz.

„Und du nimmst den Mund ganz schön voll", zischte Snape. „Hältst du es vielleicht auch noch für eine gute Idee, Tonks so neugierig zu machen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Aber eine Katastrophe war es jetzt nun auch wieder nicht, oder? Was hat sie dich gefragt, als ich draußen war?"

„Ob das zwischen uns noch ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis ist", sagte Snape.

„Was hast du darauf geantwortet?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie hätte sich kaum mit einem ‚Ja' abspeisen lassen, nachdem du kurz davor so demonstrativ das Gegenteil bewiesen hast", sagte Snape giftig. „Also musste ich wohl oder übel zugeben, dass wir außerhalb der normalen Schul-Situation privaten Kontakt haben."

„Wie hat sie darauf reagiert?", fragte Hermine mit großen Augen.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir ins Bett gehe", knurrte Snape.

„Und? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

„Na was schon? NEIN, natürlich!", fauchte Snape.

„Du hast also gelogen...", meinte Hermine zögernd.

„Das war kein Bett, sondern ein verdammter Sessel und ich hatte dabei ja wohl auch keine Wahl, mit dir irgendwo anders hinzugehen", sagte Snape mit leiser, aber zornig vibrierender Stimme.

„Diese Denkweise ist ziemlich Slytherin", stellte Hermine fest und versuchte, ihre Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Erzähl mir du nichts über meine Denkweise", sagte Snape finster. „Achte lieber darauf dein vorlautes Mundwerk im Zaum zu halten, falls Tonks dich noch mal zu dem Thema befragen sollte."

„Das werde ich tun", versprach Hermine reumütig.

„Es wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, dass noch jemand seine Nase in diese Angelegenheit steckt - aber du musstest ja unbedingt einen Temperamentsausbruch vor eben dieser Nase hinlegen", brummte Snape.

In diesem Moment fiel Hermine siedend heiß ihr Gespräch mit Harry und Ginny ein und die Erkenntnis, dass Snape es alles andere als gut finden würde, erschloss sich ihr mit Nachdruck.

Er würde toben! Aber andererseits tobte er ohnehin schon wegen Tonks – vielleicht war es besser, es gleich hinter sich zu bringen und ihn zu informieren. Außerdem wäre es wirklich nicht fair, ihm vorzuenthalten, das Harry und Ginny nun zumindest teilweise Kenntnis der Lage hatten.

„Was brütest du aus?", riss sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme aus ihren Überlegungen. Zu allem Überfluss wurde sie nun auch noch rot. Er sah sie an und das Misstrauen in seinem Blick war fast greifbar. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Severus!", sagte sie, nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Warum nur lässt dieser Satz mein Blut gefrieren?", raunte Snape und senkte den Kopf ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Was musst du mir sagen?"

„Ich habe mit Harry und Ginny gesprochen", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe ihnen erklärt, was mit mir los ist – das war ich ihnen schuldig."

Snape blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und schloss die Augen. Als Hermine schon dachte, er würde vielleicht doch nicht ganz so sauer auf sie sein, wie sie befürchtet hatte, öffnete er sie wieder und der wutschäumende Ausdruck darin erschreckte sie bis ins Mark.

„Was hast du ihnen erklärt?", flüsterte er und die wenigen Haare auf Hermines Haut, die bisher noch nicht gestanden hatten, schossen in die Senkrechte.

„Dass ich abhängig war von den Tränken, die ich mir selbst gebraut hatte", sagte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht allzu ängstlich klingen zu lassen, was ihr jedoch nur unzureichend gelang, „dass du sie bei der Razzia gefunden und mir dann beim Entzug geholfen hast, dass wir uns... privat etwas näher gekommen sind und..."

Snapes Blick wurde mörderisch.

„...und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich dich liebe", flüsterte Hermine.

„Du hast WAS?", schrie Snape. Er ruckte mit seinem Sessel so scharf zurück, dass die Stuhlbeine laut quietschend über den Boden schrammten, sprang auf und marschierte mit großen Schritten los - zu Hermines Erleichterung in die ihr entgegengesetzte Richtung. Am anderen Ende des Raumes blieb er stehen, stützte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen an den Streben des dortigen Regals ab und ließ den Kopf dazwischen hängen.

„Ich glaub' es einfach nicht", hörte Hermine ihn murmeln.

Dann stieß er sich ab und machte kehrt. Als er wieder am Ausgangspunkt angelangt war, knallte er beide Hände auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich so weit über den Tisch, dass Hermine sich unwillkürlich ein wenig tiefer in ihren Sessel drückte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, etwas so absolut hirnverbranntes zu tun?", fragte er und starrte sie dabei an, als könnte er sich gerade noch zurückhalten, über den Tisch zu springen und ihr den Hals umzudrehen.

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt", flüsterte Hermine.

„Und was meinst du wohl, wird ausgerechnet Potter mit dieser angeblichen Wahrheit anfangen?", zischte Snape.

„Ich habe ihm und Ginny das Versprechen abgenommen, mit niemandem darüber zu reden", sagte Hermine. „Und meine Gefühle sind nicht nur ‚angeblich' wahr", fügte sie trotzig hinzu.

„Was hast du ihnen noch alles erzählt?", fragte Snape eisig, ohne ihren Einwand zu beachten.

Er zog seinen Stuhl wieder heran und setzte sich. Sein Blick blieb jedoch auch ohne die einschüchternde Köperhaltung unvermindert bedrohlich.

„Nichts!", sagte Hermine.

„Willst du mir vielleicht weismachen, dass Potter nicht die selbe Frage gestellt hat, wie Tonks?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Doch, er hat gefragt", sagte Hermine, „und ich habe geantwortet, dass ich bereit wäre sehr weit zu gehen, du mich aber zurückweist und auf Distanz hältst."

„Wie? Du hast die Nummer auf dem Sessel gar nicht erwähnt?", sagte Snape mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme. „Vielleicht hätte Potter das ja zugesagt. Es wäre sicher nach seinem Geschmack gewesen, mich gedemütigt zu sehen."

Hermine wurde blass.

„Jetzt wirst du unfair", flüsterte sie.

„Unfair?", zischte Snape. „Du gehst los und missbrauchst mein Vertrauen indem du Dinge ausplauderst, die nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich den Kopf kosten können und ausgerechnet du meinst ein Recht auf Fairness zu haben?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass du es so siehst", sagte Hermine bedrückt. „Aber ich war es Harry und Ginny... und auch mir selbst wirklich schuldig, so weit wie möglich die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Das sind meine besten Freunde. Sie haben sich Sorgen um mich gemacht und ich bin ihnen in letzter Zeit kontinuierlich ausgewichen. Außerdem haben sie mir wie gesagt versprochen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich daran halten."

„Das wird sich herausstellen", knurrte Snape.

„Bezweifelst du das etwa ernsthaft?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Sie werden ihr Wort halten!"

„Potter ist impulsiv", knurrte Snape. „Vielleicht verrät er nichts, aber versucht dafür, mich bei nächster Gelegenheit ins Jenseits zu fluchen – wär' nicht das erste Mal."

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst...", begann Hermine.

„Nein!", seufzte Snape. „Wobei das gar nicht mal so schlecht wäre – eine fabelhafte Gelegenheit, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen."

„Severus!", rief Hermine empört.

„Aber er wird sich mir gegenüber bestimmt irgendwelche Frechheiten herausnehmen", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort, „und das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall dulden."

Hermine schluckte.

„Bitte, Severus! Versuch doch mal, ihn zu verstehen", sagte Hermine zaghaft.

„Wieso sollte ich? Es ist mir völlig egal, wie er sich fühlt", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Dann tu es... für mich", sagte Hermine leise.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang so verblüfft an, als hätte sie etwas vollkommen Unmögliches von ihm verlangt.

Hermine nutzte seine unerwartete Sprachlosigkeit sofort aus.

„Es war ein ziemlich heftiger Schock für Harry", sagte sie. „Für ihn war es so, als hätte ich mich mit seinem schlimmsten Feind zusammengetan."

„Armer Potter!", sagte Snape ölig.

Hermine sah ihn strafend an.

„Und wie hat Miss Weasley deine Enthüllungen aufgenommen?", fragte Snape.

„Sie hat mir Glück gewünscht", sagte Hermine, „und sie hält dich zwar für bösartig und skrupellos, findet dich aber auch faszinierend."

„Schau einer an – das wird ihren Herzallerliebsten aber mächtig erfreut haben", sagte Snape süffisant.

Hermine grinste schief.

„Schön! Du hast dich also verpflichtet gefühlt, deinen beiden besten Freunden, die fast ein Jahr lang nicht gemerkt haben, dass du depressiv und drogenabhängig bist, die Wahrheit zu erzählen", sagte Snape. „Fühlst du dich nun wenigstens besser?"

„Sie hatten wenig Chancen, mir zu helfen, weil ich sie nicht an mich herangelassen habe", stellte Hermine klar, „und ja, ich fühle mich besser."

„Und was ist mit dem, was Tonks dir vorhin erzählt hat?", fragte Snape und sah sie durchdringend an. „Hat es deine Meinung geändert?"

„Ja... nein... ich weiß nicht...", sagte Hermine, die sich von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überfordert fühlte. „Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken."

„Was gibt's da nachzudenken?", knurrte Snape. „Weasley hat sich nicht absichtlich umbringen lassen. Sag deinen Schuldgefühlen Lebwohl!"

„Das hört sich so einfach an, ist es aber nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, schon klar", sagte Snape seidig, „du hast dich an diese Schuldgefühle gewöhnt, hast sie getragen wie ein schönes, dunkles Gewand, das dir den Anschein einer vom tragischen Schicksal gebeutelten Frau gibt, die ihren ungeliebten Verehrer in den Tod schickt. Ohne diese dramatische Aura von Schuld bist du nur noch Hermine Granger, die Streberin – wie langweilig."

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ach weißt du, es gibt da neuerdings ein paar neue dramatische Dinge, mit denen ich mich schmücken kann", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Snapes typischem Schüler-Verängstigungs-Ton hatte, „lass mich überlegen... ich war in einem Puff – das klingt gut, das hat so was Verruchtes – und was war da noch... ach ja, ich habe meinen Zaubertränkeprofessor an einen Stuhl gefesselt und... Aber was erzähle ich dir da? Du warst ja schließlich dabei."

Snape reagierte völlig anders, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Okay – ich gebe es zu", sagte er anerkennend. „Du bist nicht nur eine Streberin, sondern auch ein ziemlich böses Weib. Und ich will jetzt von dir hören, dass du nicht an Weasleys Tod schuld bist", fügte er ernst hinzu.

„Ich sagte doch, ich muss darüber nachdenken", sagte Hermine stur.

„Blödsinn!", knurrte Snape. „Gib es endlich zu - du bist nicht schuld!"

„Auch wenn mein Verstand das vielleicht akzeptiert", sagte Hermine gepresst, „ich bin noch nicht so weit es auszusprechen..."

„Ach komm schon - tu es für mich", sagte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", fauchte Hermine.

„Das mach ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Ich bin nicht schuld", flüsterte Hermine.

Snape atmete einmal tief durch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Damit ist dein Entzug beendet, Hermine", sagte er.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und er erwiderte den Blick.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Jetzt lernst du noch ein bisschen – nur zur Sicherheit – und übernächste Woche legst du die beste aller Abschlussprüfungen ab. Danach ziehst du hinaus in die Welt und erfreust hoffentlich irgendeine Universität mit deinem Wissensdrang", sagte Snape.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Hermine tonlos.

„Ist das nicht genug?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Was willst du noch?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Dich!", sagte Hermine.

„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf", sagte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Hermine!", seufzte Snape. „Das ist doch nur ein Hirngespinst! Was auch immer du in mir zu sehen glaubst, ist eine Illusion."

„Ich sehe einen harten, arroganten, verbitterten Zyniker – ungerecht und manchmal sogar bösartig", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Einen Einzelgänger, der die meisten seiner Mitmenschen verachtet."

„Na so was - und da heißt es immer, Liebe macht blind", sagte Snape mit leisem Spott.

„Ich bin nicht blind und auch nicht dumm, Severus", sagte Hermine. „Ich sehe dich nicht durch eine rosarote Brille. Und trotzdem liebe ich dich."

„Warum?", fragte Snape skeptisch, nachdem er bei dem Wort ‚liebe' erst einmal säuerlich das Gesicht verzogen hatte.

„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund – es ist einfach so", sagte Hermine.

„Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann ist es äußerst bedauerlich für dich, Hermine", sagte Snape.

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Weil ich nun mal absolut kein geeignetes Objekt für deine Gefühle bin", sagte Snape.

„Selbst wenn das wahr wäre, würde es keine Rolle spielen", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine!", seufzte Snape. „Sieh es doch ein – das was du willst ist unmöglich."

„Was siehst du in mir, Severus?", fragte Hermine, anstatt die geforderte Einsicht zu zeigen.

„Eine Wichtigtuerin, wenn auch eine intelligente", sagte Snape.

„Magst du mich?", fragte Hermine, ohne auf seine Provokation einzugehen.

„Nein! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!", sagte Snape.

„Das war eine Lüge!", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte nur ganz wenig dabei.

„Na schön - ich mag dich", seufzte Snape. „Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass eine wie auch immer geartete Verbindung zwischen uns unmöglich ist."

„Warum?", sagte Hermine und in ihren Gesichtszügen war ein erster Hauch von Verzweiflung über seine strikte Weigerung zu lesen.

„Darüber möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen zu diskutieren", sagte Snape barsch. „Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen, also akzeptiere es einfach."

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Schluss jetzt!", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Hör endlich auf damit!"

„Bitte!", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte doch nur eine Chance. Können wir uns nicht weiter am Abend sehen und... einfach zusammensein, miteinander reden um zu sehen, was sich daraus ergibt?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Bitte, Severus!", sagte Hermine flehentlich. „Nur eine einzige Chance – einen Abend!"

„Nein!", sagte Snape grimmig.

„Tu mir das nicht an!", flüsterte Hermine.

Snape starrte sie an. Er sah die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen und er beobachtete die einzelne Träne, die sich aus ihrem Augenwinkwinkel löste und langsam über ihre Wange rollte, während Hermine sich an seinem Blick festklammerte, als hinge ihr Leben von seiner Antwort ab.

„Na schön! Einen einzigen Abend", hörte er sich selber sagen und trat sich gleichzeitig gedanklich in den Hintern, für seine eigene Inkonsequenz.

„Morgen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein! In zwei Wochen – wenn du deine Prüfungen hinter dir hast", sagte Snape.

„Zwei Wochen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja!", sagte Snape. „Und das ist mein letztes Wort", fügte er warnend hinzu, als sie ansetzte, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Gut! Dann also in zwei Wochen", flüsterte Hermine erstickt.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	41. Chapter 41

_Hallo liebe Leser! Weiter geht's - und ihr dürft einen ganzen Tag mit Snape verbringen. _;)

_Viel Spaß dabei!_

---

**Kapitel 41**

Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen!

Warum zum Kuckuck war er nicht in seinem Kerker geblieben um zu frühstücken? Aber nein - in die große Halle hatte er gehen müssen und obwohl es hier nicht übermäßig voll war, an diesem Samstagmorgen – SIE waren da – alle, die er eigentlich nicht hatte treffen wollen.

Tonks war gerade dabei den Saal zu verlassen und kam auf ihn zu, als er eintrat, McGonagall saß am Lehrertisch und Hermine neben Potter und seiner Freundin im Schülerbereich.

Doch es war zu spät um umzukehren, denn Tonks hatte ihn bereits entdeckt und würde eine plötzliche Fluch seinerseits sicher nicht unkommentiert lassen – wobei es für ihn ohnehin nicht in Frage kam, vor irgendetwas zu flüchten.

Verdammt, warum hatte er nur hierher kommen müssen?

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", sagte Tonks und setzte sogar ein schiefes Lächeln dabei auf.

„Dir auch!", murmelte Snape und nickte Tonks kurz zu, als sie aneinander vorbei gingen.

Tonks sah ihm nach und verpasste dabei den Ausgang. Es war ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören, als sie gegen den Türrahmen lief.

Nun sah auch McGonagall herüber und die Köpfe der drei Gryffindors drehten sich in schönster Synchronität in die selbe Richtung.

„Oups!", sagte Tonks, grinste entschuldigend und rieb sich den Kopf.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars. Ohne weiteres Zögern schritt er durch die Schülerreihen hindurch – wandte den Blick weder nach links noch nach rechts und gelangte schließlich zum Lehrertisch.

„Morgen!", brummte er und ließ sich neben McGonagall nieder.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Gut dass du da bist", sagte McGonagall. „Ich wollte ohnehin mit dir reden. Tonks hat mir gerade von eurem gestrigen Gespräch erzählt."

„Hat sie das?", sagte Snape wenig begeistert. Das ging ja gut los!

Er ließ seinen Blick kurz zum Gryffindortisch wandern und stellte mit Unbehagen fest, dass sowohl Hermine als auch ihre beiden Freunde ihn unverwandt anstarrten.

„Ich denke, es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass deine junge Kollegin unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen bereit ist, deinen Plänen für die Unterrichtsverteilung in Verteidigung zuzustimmen", sagte McGonagall.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape misstrauisch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun umgehend wieder der Direktorin zu. „Und was sind das für Voraussetzungen? Dass die Türen im ganzen Haus verbreitert werden?"

„Unsinn!", sagte McGonagall und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wenn die allgemeine Vorgesetztenfunktion weitgehend bei mir bleibt, ist sie bereit, dich als fachlich übergeordnet anzusehen und dementsprechend mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten", fuhr sie fort und sah ihn so gespannt an, als würde sie einen Jubelschrei erwarten.

„Das bedeutet nichts anderes, als dass sie bei dir petzen und jammern kann, wenn ich eine Entscheidung treffe, die ihr nicht zusagt und dass du diese Entscheidung dann selbstverständlich nach Gutdünken revidieren kannst", knurrte Snape. „Fantastische Regelung!"

„Sieh doch nicht alles immer so negativ!", wies McGonagall ihn zurecht. „Dass sie dein Fachwissen anerkennt und bereit ist, sich hier deiner Führung anzuvertrauen ist doch wirklich erfreulich."

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen!", sagte Snape mürrisch. Er hatte sich mittlerweile eine Tasse Kaffee besorgt, und schenkte augenscheinlich der Scheibe Toast auf seinem Teller mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als seiner Tischnachbarin.

„Ich kann ehrlichgesagt gut nachvollziehen, dass sie in deine sozialen Kompetenzen nicht dasselbe Vertrauen hat und sich hier des Rückhalts durch mich versichert", fuhr McGonagall fort.

„Wie schön, dass ihr euch da einig seid", sagte Snape kühl.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie dich als Vorgesetzten von vornherein ablehnt", sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend, „sie braucht nur die Sicherheit, dass sie zu mir kommen kann, wenn du... äh... sagen wir mal - übers Ziel hinausschießt. Ich würde dann sozusagen als Schiedsstelle fungieren."

„Was für eine nette Umschreibung!", knurrte Snape. „Du würdest mich von vorne bis hinten kontrollieren mit Tonks als Informantin – ein wirklich toller Plan!"

„Nun hab dich nicht so, Severus!", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Wenn du ihr ein guter Vorgesetzter bist und deine menschliche Seite ein bisschen zum Tragen kommen lässt, hat sie keinen Grund, sich bei mir zu melden und alles ist in bester Ordnung."

„Hervorragend!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Solange ich brav bin, darf ich also Chef sein – na wenn das nicht erfreulich ist!"

„Severus!", seufzte McGonagall. „Musst du denn immer alles so schlecht machen? Das ist eine Chance für dich, aber wenn du sie nicht als solche erkennst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

Snapes Antwort bestand in einem abfälligen Schauben. Sein Blick wanderte abermals zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, von dem aus ihn immer noch drei Augenpaare musterten, mittlerweile jedoch eher verstohlen und daher wenigstens unauffällig.

„Diese Regelung würde – sofern du ihr zustimmst – ab Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres in Kraft treten", sagte McGonagall, „zunächst einmal drei Monate auf Probe, um zu sehen, wie sich das Arrangement bewährt."

Snapes Kopf schnellte herum, aufgrund dieser neuerlichen Ungeheuerlichkeit.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas mit deinem Toast nicht in Ordnung?", fragte McGonagall süffisant und musterte gelassen seine angewiderte Miene.

„Auf Probe?", schnappte er.

„Bei einem neuen Lehrer ist eine Probezeit nicht unüblich", sagte McGonagall augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Ich bin nicht neu!", knurrte Snape.

„In Verteidigung schon", sagte McGonagall, „und auch als Chef von Tonks und dem hinzukommenden Zaubertränkelehrer für die unteren Klassen."

„Pffft...", machte Snape unwillig.

„Natürlich kriegt dein Lehrling auch eine Probezeit", sagte McGonagall.

„Lehrling?", sagte Snape alarmiert.

„Du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir einen voll ausgebildeten Zaubertränkemeister zur Seite stelle um die unteren vier Jahrgänge zu unterrichten", fragte McGonagall, „das ist viel zu teuer. Außerdem brauchst du ja eine zusätzliche Aufgabe, nachdem sich deine Stundenzahl reduziert, wenn du nur noch die höheren Klassen unterrichtest, da kannst du nebenher locker jemand ausbilden."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Snape tonlos.

„Oh doch – ich habe schon die Fühler ausgestreckt und bei einigen Universitäten nachgefragt, wie viele Zaubertrankstudenten dieses Jahr fertig werden", sagte McGonagall.

„Du willst mir wirklich einen Lehrling anhängen?", fragte Snape, der es immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Ja, das will ich! Es würde Hogwarts gut zu Gesicht stehen, nicht nur Schüler, sondern auch Lehrer auszubilden", sagte McGonagall, „...und dir auch", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Du meinst das also ernst", sagte Snape erschüttert.

„Wenn du dem, was ich dir gerade vorgeschlagen habe zustimmst, werde ich so bald wie möglich ein offizielles Stellenangebot an die Unis schicken, damit sich die Leute bei uns bewerben können", sagte McGonagall.

„Und wenn ich nicht zustimme?", fragte Snape.

„Dann bleibt Tonks alleinige Lehrkraft für Verteidigung und du für Zaubertränke", sagte McGonagall.

„Mit Tonks diskutierst du also die Konditionen, mit mir aber nicht?", sagte Snape säuerlich.

„Ich habe nicht diskutiert – ich fand ihren Vorschlag sofort gut", sagte McGonagall gelassen.

„Wie schön!", sagte Snape.

„Nun komm schon, Severus!", sagte McGonagall. „Gib es zu, dass diese Regelung gar nicht so schlecht wäre."

„Gib du erst mal zu, dass es dich ziemlich erfreuen würde, mich auf diese Art noch besser an die Kandare zu bekommen", sagte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst", sagte McGonagall mit einem Lächeln, das zu lieblich war um echt zu sein.

„Darauf, dass du es genießt, mich zu kontrollieren und herumzukommandieren", knurrte Snape.

„Ach das...", sagte McGonagall und lehnte sich ohne ihn direkt anzusehen etwas weiter zu ihm hinüber. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich das genieße", flüsterte sie und zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu, nachdem sie in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückgekehrt war.

„Gut, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht weiß, was für eine böse, böse Hexe die Direktorin von Hogwarts in Wirklichkeit ist", murmelte Snape.

„Gut, dass du dich nicht übermäßig fürchtest, vor so bösen Hexen", sagte McGonagall.

„Das _‚übermäßig'_ kannst du weglassen", sagte Snape blasiert.

„Angeber!", sagte McGonagall grinsend.

Snape begnügte sich damit, ihr einen hochmütigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Stimmst du nun zu?", fragte McGonagall.

„Das kommt darauf an, wo die Grenze ziehst, ab der du dich zwischen mir und Tonks einzumischen gedenkst", sagte Snape, „...und zwischen mir und meinem Lehrling", fügte er angewidert hinzu.

„Diese Grenze sehe ich dort, wo du einem der Beiden auf lange Sicht mehr schadest, als nützt", sagte McGonagall ohne Zögern. „Ich würde mich mit Sicherheit nicht bei irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten einmischen."

„Diese Formulierung bietet eine Menge Spielraum", sagte Snape finster.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte McGonagall.

Snape sah sie überrascht an.

„Ja!", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern.

„Und traust du auch meinem Urteilsvermögen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja, im Großen und Ganzen schon", seufzte Snape.

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragte McGonagall.

„Kann ich mir den Lehrling wenigstens selbst aussuchen?", brummte Snape.

„Wir werden ihn oder sie zusammen auswählen", sagte McGonagall erfreut. „Du stimmst also zu, ja?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape mürrisch. „Zwar unter Protest gegen die infamen, erpresserischen Methoden der Schulleitung, aber ich stimme zu."

„Ich nehme den Protest zur Kenntnis", sagte McGonagall huldvoll, „und ich freue mich sehr über dein Einverständnis", fügte sie mit einem warmherzigen Blick hinzu. „Tonks musste wirklich über ihren Schatten springen, um dieser Regelung zuzustimmen und ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du es ebenfalls tust."

„Hm...", machte Snape und eine Sekunde lang zierte ein Hauch von Verlegenheit sein Gesicht.

„Tonks hat mir gestanden, dass sie seit eurem gestrigen Gespräch einige Ansichten über dich revidieren musste", sagte McGonagall belustigt. „Sie hält es nun tatsächlich für möglich, dass du ansatzweise menschliche Gefühle hast."

„Sehr witzig!", brummte Snape. „Hat sie sonst noch was erzählt?", fügte er so beiläufig wie möglich hinzu."

„Nichts!", sagte McGonagall. „Hätte es denn noch etwas zu erzählen gegeben?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht irgendwelche Neuigkeiten berichten?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein!", sagte Snape abermals.

„Nun – dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Tag, Severus", sagte McGonagall und erhob sich. „Ich werde Tonks über deinen Entschluss informieren und ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn sich die ersten Zaubertranklehrlinge bewerben."

Während McGonagall zwischen den Bankreihen entlang auf den Ausgang zuschritt, sah Snape unvermittelt zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und stieß erneut auf regen Blickkontakt. Hermine sah ihn unglücklich an, Potter wütend und die kleine Weasley hatte doch tatsächlich die Stirn, amüsiert auszusehen.

Nachdem es überhaupt nicht in Frage kam, dass er als erster wegsah, setzte Snape seinen finstersten Blick auf und starrte zurück. Ginevra Weasley senkte sofort den Kopf – sehr vernünftig – und Hermine tat es ihr kurz darauf nach. Potter allerdings schien auf eine Konfrontation aus.

Doch seine Freundin schien mitzubekommen, was er vorhatte, denn sie rammte ihm so rabiat den Ellenbogen in die Seite, dass er einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut von sich gab und sie bestürzt ansah. Sie teilte ihm daraufhin wohl den Grund ihrer Attacke mit, denn im nächsten Moment beugte sich auch Hermine mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herüber, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und warf dann erneut einen kurzen, um Verzeihung heischenden Blick zum Lehrertisch. Das konnte heiter werden - am Montag, wenn er die drei im Unterricht hatte.

Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und verließ die Halle, wobei er die drei Gryffindors vollkommen ignorierte. Den Rest des Vormittags und den überwiegenden Teil des Nachmittags verbrachte er in seinem Büro, korrigierte Hausarbeiten und bereitete Prüfungsunterlagen vor. Gegen Abend begab er sich zum Apparierpunkt außerhalb des Hogwartsgeländes, um kurze Zeit später in der Winkelgasse wieder aufzutauchen.

Er machte ein paar Besorgungen, aß eine Kleinigkeit, schlenderte anschließend durch die Gassen und redete sich dabei ein, dass es ihm gut täte, mal herauszukommen aus den Schlossmauern und sich bewegen zu können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen irgendwelchen Schülern zu begegnen, beziehungsweise speziell einer bestimmten.

Ehe er sich's versah, stand er vor Olgas Etablissement. Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, hineinzugehen? Andererseits konnte es sicher nicht schaden. Der Gedanke an Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf ihn gesetzt hatte in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, verfolgte ihn so nachhaltig, dass es wohl besser war, den dadurch entstandenen Druck abzubauen. Er sah die Bilder immer wieder vor sich – ihren nackten schweißgebadeten Körper, ihre wippenden Brüste...

Energisch drückte er die Türklinke herunter und trat ein.

Eine Weile war er versucht gewesen, ein ihm unbekanntes Mädchen auszuwählen – zierlich und sehr jung, mit langen braunen Locken – aber gleichzeitig war ihm klar geworden, dass dies eventuell zu neuen Problemen führen konnte und davon brauchte er im Moment wirklich nicht noch mehr.

So war es schließlich wieder Natalie gewesen, mit der er versucht hatte, die lästigen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und von der er sich in diesem Moment schwer atmend herunterwälzte.

Ihre schwarzen Haare lagen ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer auf dem roten Kissen. Sie hielt die Lider geschlossen und ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen zitterten leicht. Als sie die Augen öffnete lag für einen kurzen Moment ein Ausdruck darin, den er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte und den man nicht anders als verstört nennen konnte, ehe sie - zumindest halbwegs - wieder den üblichen professionellen Blick aufsetzte.

Ein leiser Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen machte sich bei Snape breit.

„Das war... grenzwertig, Severus!", sagte Natalie leise und schluckte.

„Warum hast du nicht das Saveword benützt?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Ich kann das wegstecken - normalerweise macht es mir auch nichts aus, so etwas auszuhalten", sagte Natalie, „aber bei dir..." Sie drehte den Kopf weg.

„Was ist bei mir?", fragte Snape.

„Mach mich erst los", verlangte Natalie.

Snape angelte nach seinem Zauberstab und löste damit die Bänder, die Natalie mit weit auseinandergespreizten Armen und Beinen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt hatten.

Kaum, dass er sie befreit hatte, drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu – eine ungewöhnliche Geste für sie, die sich sonst nach dem Sex immer in branchenunüblicher Vertrautheit an ihn geschmiegt hatte.

Er rollte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und umfasste ihren Körper mit seinem Arm. Sie ergriff seine Hand und legte ihre Wange auf seine Handfläche.

„Du bist sonst nicht so...", flüsterte sie. „Du hast dir auch früher schon genommen, was du brauchst, aber - was du auch mit mir angestellt hast - du warst nie unnötig brutal. Ich habe deine Zärtlichkeit sehr vermisst..."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Snape leise und küsste sie auf die Schulter.

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen", sagte Natalie. „Schließlich bezahlst du mich fürstlich für das, was du mit mir tust und wie du schon sagtest - ich hätte ja nur das Saveword benutzen müssen, um die Sache zu beenden."

„Ich möchte mich trotzdem bei dir entschuldigen", sagte Snape. „Komm her! Lass es mich wieder gutmachen."

Er drehte sie zu sich herum und zog sie eng an sich, während er seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken wandern ließ und über den Po, den ein paar blassrote Striemen zierten.

„Was macht dich so wütend, Severus?", murmelte Natalie an seiner Brust. „Ist es diese Frau – das niedliche wandelnde Problem?"

„Ja... sie auch...", seufzte Snape, „aber mehr noch meine eigene Unzulänglichkeit."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Natalie.

„Meine verdammte Unfähigkeit, eine bestimmte Sache endlich zu beenden, die nur schief gehen kann, wenn ich das nicht endlich tue", sagte Snape.

„Und woran liegt es, dass du sie nicht beenden kannst?", fragte Natalie.

„Daran, dass ich ein inkonsequenter Idiot bin!", brummte Snape.

„Vielleicht steckt ja dein Herz in dieser... Sache?", schlug Natalie vor.

„Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, steckt bald mein Kopf in einer Schlinge", sagte Snape, rollte sich auf den Rücken zog Natalie über sich. „Und jetzt - du neugieriges Weib – sag mir, was ich mit dir tun soll, damit ich mein rüdes Benehmen von vorhin wieder ausgleichen kann."

„Kuschelsex!", sagte Natalie. „Du sollst die zärtlichste und sanfteste Variante des Beischlafs mit mir ausüben, zu der du fähig bist und vergiss nicht, mich ununterbrochen dabei zu streicheln."

„Ich wusste, dass du ein hartherziges Luder bist", knurrte Snape. „Aber dass du so etwas von mir verlangst..."

Eine ganze Weile später lehnte Natalie sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in ihre Kissen zurück und beobachtete Snape, der aufgestanden war und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Ob wohl deine problematische Niedlichkeit überhaupt weiß, was für ein Glück sie hat?", fragte Natalie mit melancholisch angehauchter Stimme.

Snape zog statt einer Antwort die Brauen hoch und suchte währenddessen mit den Augen systematisch den Boden ab.

„Hast du meine zweite Socke irgendwo gesehen?", murmelte er.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte Natalie.

„Nein! Ich habe ein relativ neutrales Verhältnis zu meinen Socken", sagte Snape.

„Severus!", sagte Natalie lächelnd.

„Ha!", sagte Snape und bückte sich um gleich darauf sein Fundstück triumphierend unter der Kommode hervorzuziehen.

„Und? Tust du's?", fragte Natalie.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Snape. „Ich wäre mir selber gern im Klaren darüber, aber ich weiß es einfach nicht."

„Dann wünsche ich dir, dass du es herausfindest", sagte Natalie.

„Hm...", sagte Snape, während er sich weiter ankleidete.

„Vergiss nicht, dabei auf dein Herz zu hören und nicht etwa auf den Verstand", sagte Natalie.

„Mein Verstand hat mich bisher immer bestens beraten", sagte Snape.

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Severus", sagte Natalie sanft. „Hör endlich auf zu kämpfen und fang an zu leben."

„Soll ich dir etwas verraten?", fragte Snape. „Eigentlich komme ich gar nicht wegen dem bisschen Sex hierher, sondern nur wegen deiner philosophischen Ausführungen."

„Verspotte mich ruhig", sagte Natalie lächelnd. Sie erhob sich vom Bett und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich hab trotzdem Recht!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Natalie!", sagte Snape und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er sich zur Tür wandte.

„Umarmst du mich noch einmal... bitte?", sagte Natalie.

Überrascht dreht Snape sich um, tat ihr aber kommentarlos den Gefallen.

„Leb wohl, Severus!", sagte Natalie.

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe vor, wiederzukommen!"

„Ja, vielleicht - wir werden sehen...", sagte Natalie und drückte sich ein letztes Mal an ihn, bevor sie ihn von sich weg schob. „Ich wünsche dir Glück – wobei auch immer."

Snape kehrte nicht sofort ins Schloss zurück, als er am Apparierpunkt im Außenbereich von Hogwarts ankam. Der laue Abend lud regelrecht dazu ein, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen und dabei auch gleich gründlich den Kopf durchzulüften.

Er umrundete einmal den See, ohne auch nur annähernd Ordnung in seine widersprüchlichen Gedanken zu bringen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss lenkte er seine Schritte wie selbstverständlich zu Hermines Lieblingsplatz. Seine Beine schienen heute wirklich ein Eigenleben zu führen. Sollte er die Lichtung tatsächlich betreten? Was, wenn sie dort war? Erst verbot er ihr den Kontakt innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen und dann lief er ihr nach...? Egal! Schließlich galt das Verbot nur für sie und nicht für ihn selbst. Wenn sie da war, würde er sich kurz nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen und schleunigst wieder das Weite suchen. Wenn sie nicht anwesend war, wäre die Lichtung ein idealer Platz um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Vorsichtig schob Snape das Gebüsch auseinander und zwängte sich hindurch. Er blieb stehen und ließ seine Augen umherwandern. Auch wenn es bereits fast dunkel war – das Licht reichte aus, um das Nötigste zu erkennen. _Keine Hermine!_

Während er sich noch ärgerte, dass dies ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung bei ihm hervorbrachte, vernahm er ein Geräusch – ein leises Seufzen, das hinter dem umgestürzten Baumstamm hervordrang. _Hermine? _Weinte sie etwa schon wieder?

Snape ging ein paar Schritte auf die Stelle zu, blieb dann abermals stehen und lauschte. Einen Moment später erklang ein Keuchen – eindeutig das einer Frau – und fast zeitgleich ein Stöhnen – eindeutig das eines Mannes. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie würde doch wohl nicht...?

Mit einigen ausgreifenden Schritten und dabei doch so leise wie möglich trat Snape an den Baumstamm heran.

Das erste was er sah, war ein nackter Hintern, der sich im spärlichen Licht der Abenddämmerung leuchtend weiß vom Rest des dazugehörigen Körpers abhob, und das zweite, die ihn entsetzt anstarrenden Augen von Ginevra Weasley, auf deren Körper sich der Hintern eifrig auf und ab bewegte, der – wenn er das richtig einschätzte - Potter gehören musste.

Der Ton, den das Mädchen von sich gab, als sie den unerwarteten Besucher entdeckte, war ein eindeutig nicht ekstatisches Japsen, aber Potter schien sich daran nicht zu stören, denn er machte munter und unverdrossen weiter.

Eigentlich wäre es angebracht und wohl auch gentlemanlike gewesen, den Ort des Geschehens sofort und wortlos zu verlassen und wenn es nur um die kleine Weasley gegangen wäre, hätte Snape dies sicher auch getan – aber die Chance, Potter zu demütigen war einfach zu gut um sie ungenützt verstreichen zu lassen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Weasley – bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung", sagte Snape höflich. „Lassen Sie sich nicht weiter stören!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ohne übermäßige Eile auf den Durchgang zum Weg zu.

Harry stieß einen unartikulierten Schrei aus und sprang auf. Ginny rollte herum und tastete panisch nach einem Kleidungsstück um ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

„Das kostet Sie übrigens hundert Hauspunkte - ich hoffe, die Nummer war es wert", sagte Snape, der mittlerweile den Durchgang erreicht hatte, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich bring ihn um!", hörte er Potter fauchen, als er das Gebüsch durchquerte.

„Ein andermal vielleicht, Potter!", rief er über die Schulter zurück.

Auf dem Weg im Dunkeln zurück ins Schloss zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freu' mich über eure Reviews! _:D


	42. Chapter 42

_Huhu ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, ich habe leichte Update-Verspätung, aber das reale Leben hat mich vergangene Woche mehr als sonst auf Trab gehalten und mir zu wenig Zeit zum Schreiben gelassen._

_Und – weil ich hier und auch woanders so viele Reviews von Lesern bekommen habe, die ganz sicher waren, dass Hermine Snapes Lehrling werden wird – noch mal als Info für alle: Sie wird es_ _NICHT!_ :D

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 42**

Hermine hatte fast den ganzen Tag mit Lernen verbracht. Zuerst war es ihr sehr schwer gefallen, weil ihr immer wieder Snapes finsterer Blick vom Frühstück in den Sinn kam und sie zum Grübeln brachte, aber als sie es einmal geschafft hatte, sich in das Lehrbuch über Arithmantik zu vertiefen, kam die alte Begeisterung wieder zum Vorschein und sie schaffte es, eine ganze Weile nicht über Snape nachzudenken.

Die Ausrede, unbedingt lernen zu müssen, weil sie ja die letzten Wochen eher indisponiert gewesen war, verschaffte ihr auch ein gutes Alibi, den Nachmittag nicht mit Harry und Ginny zu verbringen und sich eventuell noch weiteren Fragen über Snape und ihre Gefühle für ihn stellen zu lassen.

Sie war müde, da sie die halbe Nacht wach gelegen hatte, weil ihre Gedanken entweder um das Gespräch mit Severus oder um die neuen Erkenntnisse über Rons Tod kreisten. Nach einer Weile hatte sie festgestellt, dass der Gedanke an Ron nicht mehr so schmerzlich war und auch nicht mehr das altbekannte, beklemmende und alles überdeckende Gefühl der Schuld auslöste – sie empfand nur noch eine Art Ohnmacht gegenüber der Unberechenbarkeit des Schicksals, wenn sie an ihn dachte und tiefe, stille Traurigkeit über den Verlust ihres Freundes.

Der Gedanke an Severus aber tat weh. Die Vorstellung, dass er in ihr nicht viel mehr sehen könnte, als eine Schülerin, die ein bisschen weniger unerträglich war als die übrigen, schnürte ihr regelrecht die Luft zum Atmen ab.

Was sollte sie tun, wenn er sie bei dem Gespräch, das in zwei Wochen stattfinden würde, wieder abservierte? Kurz danach würde sie Hogwarts verlassen und wäre dann jeder offiziellen Möglichkeit beraubt ihn wiederzusehen.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass er sie praktisch zur Untätigkeit verdammt hatte – denn darüber, dass er sehr ungehalten reagieren würde, wenn sie sich nicht an seine Vorgaben hielt, bestand kaum ein Zweifel.

Am Abend, in der großen Halle, traf sie wieder auf Harry und Ginny, aber das Gespräch während des Essens verlief wider Erwarten in völlig harmlosen Bahnen und lenkte Hermine – zumal Snape nicht anwesend war - sogar ein wenig von ihren trüben Gedanken ab. Trotzdem war sie froh, als ihre beiden Freunde sich nach dem Essen zu einem Spaziergang nach draußen verdrückten.

Doch kaum dass sie einmal erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte und sich der Treppe zuwandte um in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren, wurde sie unvermutet von einer Heimsuchung der anderen Art erwischt.

„Hermine?", ertönte Tonks Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Im Geiste tief aufseufzend drehte Hermine sich um.

„Hallo Tonks", sagte sie.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte Tonks.

„Äh... eigentlich wollte ich gerade...", sagte Hermine und suchte fieberhaft nach einer stichhaltigen Ausrede.

„Um etwas deutlicher zu werden – ich möchte auch mit dir reden, wenn du keine Zeit hast. Dann wirst du sie dir eben einfach nehmen müssen, weil ich es als deine Lehrerin für nötig halte", sagte Tonks und ihre Stimme klang auf einmal ungewohnt scharf, „... und auch als deine Freundin", fügte sie etwas sanfter hinzu.

„Okay...", sagte Hermine überrascht. Tonks energisches Auftreten war ungewöhnlich und verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Gehen wir zu mir", sagte Tonks, „da redet es sich besser als auf der Treppe."

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie vor Tonks Wohnungstür standen. Das Wohnzimmer, das sie kurz darauf betraten, war gemütlich und auf sympathische Weise unaufgeräumt.

„Setz dich doch!", sagte Tonks. „Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee oder etwas anderes?"

„Das kommt darauf an", sagte Hermine spitz. „Wenn ich mit meiner Lehrerin reden soll, hätte ich gerne Tee, falls es jedoch die Freundin ist, würde ich ein Pläuschchen bei einem Glas Wein vorziehen."

„Es tut mir echt leid, wenn ich vorhin auf der Treppe ein wenig barsch zu dir war", seufzte Tonks, „aber ich hatte Angst, dass du mir wieder ausweichst und ich muss dieses Gespräch einfach mit dir führen."

„Wenn das so ist, dann entscheide du auch welches Getränk dafür angemessen ist", sagte Hermine.

„Der Wein wäre mir weitaus lieber", sagte Tonks bedauernd, „aber ich fürchte, das Thema erfordert eher den Tee."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und bemühte sich ein gelangweiltes Gesicht zu machen. In Wirklichkeit lief ihr Verstand auf Hochtouren. Sie musste verdammt gut aufpassen, dass sie Tonks gegenüber nicht zu viel preisgab, denn auch wenn sie ihre Freundin war, würde sie sich vermutlich nicht so einfach zum Schweigen verdonnern lassen wie Harry und Ginny, sondern ihre Verpflichtung als Lehrerin an erste Stelle setzen.

Als sie kurz darauf jede eine Tasse Tee in der Hand hielten, kam Tonks ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Du weißt bestimmt, was ich dich fragen will, Hermine", sagte sie ernst. „Was für eine Art Beziehung hast du zu Severus?"

„Das ist schwierig zu beantworten", sagte Hermine. „Am ehesten wäre ich wohl versucht, sie freundschaftlich zu nennen, aber Freundschaft ist etwas, was Severus nicht so ohne weiteres zulässt."

„Sind es denn wirklich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle, die du empfindest?", fragte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

„Selbst wenn ich dir gegenüber zugeben würde, dass ich mehr als das empfinde", sagte Hermine vorsichtig, „DAS würde er erst recht nicht zulassen und darum wäre es wohl sinnlos, sich darüber irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen."

„Soll das heißen, dass du tatsächlich ein Interesse an ihm hast, das über Freundschaft hinausgeht?", fragte Tonks mit kugelrunden Augen.

„Nachdem du hier als Lehrerin auftrittst, werde ich die Antwort auf diese Frage verweigern, beziehungsweise so lange zurückstellen, bis ich mit der Schule fertig bin und dieses leidige Lehrer-Schüler-Getue hinter mir habe", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine", sagte Tonks betreten. „Dann stelle ich dir diese Frage eben als Freundin."

„Das heißt, du schwörst, dass du niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen davon verrätst, was ich dir antworte – nicht McGonagall und auch sonst keiner Menschenseele?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

Tonks schluckte.

„Okay – ich schwöre, dass ich es für mich behalte", sagte sie.

„Ich empfinde tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft", sagte Hermine. „Ich empfinde Respekt und Bewunderung und ich fühle mich auf eine Weise zu Severus hingezogen, die ich mir selber nicht so ganz erklären kann, die gegen alle Vernunft ist und mir das Herz schwer macht... und die er rigoros und sehr nachhaltig zurückweist. Er hat nichts getan, um mich zu diesem Gefühl zu ermutigen und es ist ganz allein meine Sache damit klarzukommen. Sonst noch was, was du wissen wolltest?"

Tonks starrte sie eine Weile sprachlos an.

„Und du hast ihm wirklich gesagt, dass du diese Gefühle für ihn hast?", fragte sie dann.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. „Er hat mir ziemlich barsch mitgeteilt, ich solle mir diese Hirngespinste aus dem Kopf schlagen."

„Das ist mal wieder typisch", murmelte Tonks.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Hermine überrascht.

„Es ist typisch für Severus, dass er das, was andere Menschen ihm antragen, so schnell vom Tisch wischt, wie einen Haufen Dreck, wenn ihm der Inhalt nicht passt", sagte Tonks bitter.

„Wäre es dir lieber, er würde meine Gefühle erwidern", fragte Hermine knapp. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Tonks sich nicht nur auf Snapes Verhalten in diesem Fall bezogen hatte, sondern hauptsächlich auf eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihm, aber sie hatte ihrer Freundin den Lehrertonfall, mit dem sie dieses Gespräch gefordert hatte, noch nicht verziehen.

„NEIN! Natürlich wäre mir das nicht lieber", sagte Tonks eilig.

„Na dann kannst du dich doch darüber freuen, das er sie ignoriert", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, ich freue mich nicht", sagte Tonks. „Auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen erleichtert darüber bin, ist mir doch klar, wie schlimm das für dich sein muss."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ja! Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, dass du dich in den falschen Mann verliebt hast", sagte Tonks.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er der falsche Mann ist", sagte Hermine. „Nur er denkt das... ach ja und vermutlich jeder, dem ich davon erzählen würde – was aber noch lange nicht beweist, das es wahr ist."

„Aber Hermine!", sagte Tonks perplex. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass eine Beziehung zwischen dir und Severus tatsächlich möglich wäre."

„Ach? Und warum nicht?", fragte Hermine schnippisch.

„Er ist so viel älter als du und..."

„Was spielt den das für eine Rolle?", unterbrach Hermine rüde Tonks Argumentation. „Wenn ich außerhalb von Hogwarts auf einen Mann getroffen wäre, der genauso alt ist wie Severus, hättest du das doch auch nicht so eng gesehen – vorausgesetzt natürlich, es wäre ein NETTER Mann."

„Mag sein, dass da was dran ist", gab Tonks wiederstrebend zu, „aber du führst gleich selber das nächste Gegenargument ins Feld – Severus ist absolut nicht nett, er ist genaugenommen sogar das Gegenteil von nett."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich einen netten Mann wollen muss?", fragte Hermine.

„Der gesunde Menschenverstand?", schlug Tonks vor.

„Unterschiedliche Menschen haben unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse", sagte Hermine lapidar.

„Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es für ein Bedürfnis sein sollte, das den Wunsch nach SO einen Mann auslöst", sagte Tonks.

„Vielleicht mangelt es dir ja an Fantasie", sagte Hermine und zuckte die Schultern.

„Du meinst...", sagte Tonks zögernd, verstummte und sah Hermine erschrocken an.

„Ich meine gar nichts!", sagte Hermine „Ich habe lediglich eine Vermutung geäußert."

„Was ist es denn, was dich zu ihm hinzieht?", fragte Tonks.

„Das werde ich doch nicht mit einer Lehrerin besprechen", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Hermine, bitte...", sagte Tonks irritiert. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht auf diese Weise zu dem Gespräch hätte zwingen sollen, aber ich habe dir doch schon versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden."

„Ein Versprechen, das du jederzeit brechen würdest, wenn du meinst eine Geheimhaltung als Lehrerin nicht verantworten zu können", sagte Hermine. „Ist es nicht so?"

Tonks sah sie gekränkt an.

„Warum lässt du mich etwas versprechen, wenn du so von mir denkst?", fragte sie leise.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Hermine.

„Ich würde ein gegebenes Versprechen nur im absoluten Notfall brechen", sagte Tonks. „In deinem Fall, wenn ich zu der Überzeugung gelangen würde, dass du dabei bist, dir erheblichen Schaden zuzufügen und ich moralisch verpflichtet wäre, dich davor zu bewahren."

„Genauso hatten ich mir das vorgestellt", sagte Hermine. „Das Problem dabei liegt bei der Definition des Begriffs ‚erheblicher Schaden'. Weil wir gerade dabei sind – bist du bereits zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass ich auf eine solchen Schaden zusteuere?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", sagte Tonks. „Gefühle kann man nicht abstellen, sie sind einfach da, ob sie nun passend sind, oder nicht. Entscheidend ist, wie du damit umgehst. Was wirst du nun tun, Hermine? Das ist es, worauf es mir ankommt."

„Ich werde wohl abwarten müssen, bis ich keine Schülerin mehr bin", sagte Hermine, „damit der Strick aus Verachtung, Angst und kleinkarierter Moral, der Severus gedreht würde, wenn er mir entgegenkäme - nur weil so weitverbreitetes Interesse besteht, ihn daran hängen zu sehen - nicht zum Einsatz kommen kann, und dann... werde ich kämpfen."

Tonks schluckte.

„Du bist ungerecht", sagte sie dann.

„Sei ehrlich, Tonks", sagte Hermine müde. „Wenn es um einen Lehrer ginge der nachweislich ein netter Bursche ist und von dem man sich gut vorstellen könnte, dass er eine junge Frau glücklich macht, wären ein paar Tage hin oder her doch kaum ein Thema – zumindest inoffiziell nicht. Aber weil Severus nun mal ein nachweislich unfreundlicher, zynischer und unkooperativer Mann ist, läge der Fall anders und man würde die sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen, um ihn fertig zu machen."

„Ich glaube, du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie tolerant Minerva gegenüber Severus eingestellt ist", murmelte Tonks.

„Ich rede ja auch nicht von ihr, sondern von dir", sagte Hermine.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich nächstes Schuljahr ein Team mit Severus bilden werde, in dem er die Führung übernimmt", fragte Tonks und ihre Stimme klang verletzt dabei. „Er wird die oberen zwei Klassen in Verteidigung unterrichten und ich die ersten fünf. Das war sein Vorschlag und ich habe dem freiwillig zugestimmt, nachdem ich ein langes Gespräch mit ihm hatte. Du siehst also – ich bin dabei, die vielleicht vorhandene Verachtung und vor allem die Angst abzubauen und mit der kleinkarierten Moral liegst du ohnehin verkehrt."

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte Hermine und sah Tonks erstaunt an. „Ich bin total überrascht – positiv überrascht. Wenn mich jemand gefragt hätte, hätte ich Stein und Bein geschworen, dass du dich nicht auf so etwas einlassen würdest. Wenn er die zwei oberen Klassen in Verteidigung übernimmt, kann er doch aber kaum zusätzlich die volle Stundenzahl in Zaubertränke unterrichten..." fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Das tut er nicht", sagte Tonks vergnügt. „Er nimmt auch hier nur die oberen Klassen – für die unteren kriegt er einen Lehrling, den er unterweisen darf."

„Einen Lehrling?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Ja! Minerva war der Meinung, es würde Hogwarts gut zu Gesicht stehen, wenn wir hier auch ausbilden."

„Armer Lehrling!", sagte Hermine inbrünstig.

Sie sahen sich an, begannen beide gleichzeitig zu lachen und lachten schließlich, bis ihnen die Tränen in die Augen traten und die Anspannung des vorherigen Gesprächs sich in Luft auflöste um dem entspannten Gefühl der Vertrautheit Platz zu machen, das aus dem Gleichklang der Gedankengänge und dem daraus resultierenden Heiterkeitsausbruch entstanden war.

Tonks sah Hermine mit einem warmherzigen Blick an.

„Ich bin deine Freundin, Hermine", sagte sie. „Und ich versuche, dich zu verstehen, auch wenn mir das im Moment noch nicht so richtig gelingt. Bitte überstürze nichts in dieser Sache und denk noch mal gründlich darüber nach, was du da tust. Du hast vielleicht Recht, wenn du sagst, dass ein paar Tage hin oder her keine Rolle spielen, zumindest inoffiziell, aber ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht darauf ankommen lassen."

„Du hast leicht reden", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich weiß, wie schwierig es ist, überlegt zu handeln wenn man verliebt ist", sagte Tonks.

„Es ist überhaupt schwierig zu handeln, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass ständig Leute, die es angeblich besser wissen hinter einem stehen und bereit sind einzugreifen", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Tonks seufzte.

„Leute?", fragte sie dann. „Wen zählst du denn da außer mir noch dazu?"

„Harry!", sagte Hermine.

"Harry weiß davon?", fragte Tonks erstaunt.

„Ja! Er und Ginny!", sagte Hermine. „Aber wie es aussieht, ist Ginny die einzige, die mir zutraut richtige Entscheidungen für mich selbst zu treffen."

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber deine Einstellung zu Severus ist nun mal sehr schwer verdaulich", sagte Tonks.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Hermine leise. „Und was genau bedeutet das nun? Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich werde wie versprochen mit niemandem über dieses Gespräch reden", sagte Tonks. „Du hast mir etwas sehr privates mitgeteilt und dementsprechend werde ich es auch für mich behalten. Es bestünde auch gar kein Anlass, Minerva zu unterrichten, da – wie du selber sagst, diese Gefühle nur von dir ausgehen und Severus das einzige macht, was ein verantwortungsvoller Lehrer in dieser Situation machen kann, indem er dich rigoros zurückweist. Allerdings werde ich Minerva darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ihr euch duzt, denn das habe ich offiziell in meiner Eigenschaft als Lehrerin mitbekommen und ich denke, dass sie das auch interessieren wird, nachdem sie eurer außerschulischen Kommunikation so wohlwollend gegenübersteht."

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", seufzte sie.

„Genau das hat Severus auch gesagt", sagte Tonks grinsend.

„Das siehst du mal, wie gut wir zueinander passen", sagte Hermine ironisch. „Aber das wird sowieso keine Rolle mehr spielen, da er mich vermutlich auf den Mond hexen wird, wenn er erfährt, worüber ich mit dir gesprochen habe."

„Vor mir wird er das bestimmt nicht erfahren", versicherte Tonks noch einmal eindringlich.

„Aber von mir", sagte Hermine. „Das bin ich ihm schuldig."

„Habe ich dir eigentlich in letzter Zeit mal gesagt, wie sehr ich deinen Mut bewundere?", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein! Ich glaube in letzter Zeit warst du zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meinen Verstand anzuzweifeln", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Tonks griff herüber und nahm Hermines Hand.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte sie. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich dich mag und dass ich nur Angst um dich hatte."

„Ja, das weiß ich!", sagte Hermine und erwiderte den Händedruck.

„Und du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen, was du an Severus so anziehend findest", fragte Tonks mit einem leichten Grinsen, nach dem sie sich wieder losgelassen und eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Das würde mich nämlich schon brennend interessieren."

„Nein, das sage ich dir nicht", meinte Hermine anzüglich grinsend. „Nicht, solange ich noch Schülerin bin."

„Hermine!", gluckste Tonks amüsiert und entrüstet gleichzeitig.

„Nachdem ich nun brav alle Fragen beantwortet habe...", sagte Hermine, „ist es okay, wenn ich jetzt gehe? Ich möchte noch ein bisschen lernen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe."

„Natürlich!", sagte Tonks. „Danke für dieses Gespräch!"

Beide erhoben sich und Tonks brachte Hermine zur Türe, wo sie sich noch einmal kurz umarmten, bevor Hermine auf den Korridor hinaustrat.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm spielte Hermine in Gedanken das Gespräch noch einmal durch und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es eigentlich sehr gut gelaufen war. Tonks würde sie nicht verraten, da war sie sicher. Allerdings graute ihr vor dem Gedanken, Severus von dieser Aussprache unterrichten zu müssen, auch wenn ihr dies wenigstens einen Grund gab, ihn vor Ablauf der Zweiwochen-Frist aufzusuchen.

Hermine hatte es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in einem der großen Ohrensessel bequem gemacht und bereits einige Kapitel in ihrem Lehrbuch über Verwandlung durchgearbeitet, als Harry und Ginny hereinkamen.

Ein kurzer Blick in Harrys zornesbleiches Gesicht machte Hermine klar, das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und auch Ginny sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Als Harry sie bemerkte kam er mit großen Schritten zielstrebig auf Hermine zu, wobei er Ginny an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine als er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Das kann ich dir hier nicht erklären", zischte Harry. „Komm mit!"

„Gehen wir in mein Zimmer", schlug Hermine vor.

„Aber... der Alarm...", warf Ginny ein.

„Den habe ich schon längst wieder modifiziert", sagte Hermine leise. „Sicher ist sicher!"

Kurz darauf saßen Hermine und Ginny auf dem Bett in Hermines Zimmer, während Harry, der zwar auf dem Stuhl hätte Platz nehmen können, aufgebracht im Zimmer hin und her lief und ab und zu deftig fluchte.

„Snape hat uns erwischt", erklärte Ginny, noch ehe Hermine ein zweites Mal fragen konnte.

„Wobei erwischt?", fragte Hermine.

„Beim... na ja...", sagte Ginny und lief rot an, „...wir haben uns geliebt..."

„Er hat euch DABEI erwischt?", fragte Hermine und riss die Augen auf. „Beim Sex? Du meinst wirklich... so richtig mittendrin?"

Ginny nickte betreten.

„Ich bring ihn um!", knurrte Harry.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

„Mir einen guten Abend gewünscht und sich für die Unterbrechung entschuldigt", sagte Ginny betreten.

„Dieser elende Drecksack!", schimpfte Harry.

„Er hat dir einen guten Abend gewünscht?", sagte Hermine verständnislos. „Aber..."

„Er hat dabei gegrinst", sagte Ginny. „Harry lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber mir hat er genau ins Gesicht gesehen und gegrinst – sehr gemein gegrinst..."

„Ich mach in platt, diesen perversen Spanner", zischte Harry.

„Und dann?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

„Dann hat er gesagt, wir sollten uns nicht weiter stören lassen, drehte sich um und ging wieder", sagte Ginny.

„Und das war alles?", fragte Hermine.

„Reicht das vielleicht nicht?", pflaumte Harry sie von der Seite an.

„Beim Weggehen zog er uns noch hundert Punkte ab und...", sagte Ginny.

„Diese dreckige Ratte!", fauchte Harry.

„Und?", fragte Hermine ohne Harrys Schimpftirade zu beachten.

„... und er sagte, dass er hofft, ...die Nummer war das auch wert", flüsterte Ginny verlegen.

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und hoffte, dass dies nach Entrüstung aussah, denn Harry hätte es ihr sicher nicht verziehen, ihre Mundwinkel in diesem Moment nach oben wandern zu sehen.

„Und weiter hat er nichts getan?", fragte sie dann. „Er hat euch nicht zu McGonagall geschleift, wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses. Wo hat er euch überhaupt erwischt? Hier im Schloss?"

„Nein draußen", sagte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Da habt ihr euch wohl nicht gut genug versteckt", seufzte Hermine.

„Doch, wir haben uns gut genug versteckt", bellte Harry.

„So? Wo denn?", fragte Hermine.

Ginny senkte verlegen den Kopf und Hermine sah irritiert von ihr zu Harry.

„Wir waren auf der verdammten Lichtung", knurrte Harry.

„Ihr wart auf MEINER Lichtung?", fragte Hermine konsterniert.

„Ja – das ist einfach ein geniales Versteck", sagte Ginny entschuldigend, „und wir dachten, da du und Snape die einzigen seid, die diese Stelle kennen und ihr um diese Zeit eigentlich immer zusammen im Kerker sitzt..."

„Ich war nicht bei Severus, sondern bei Tonks", sagte Hermine zerstreut. „Ich weiß, dass diese Lichtung nicht mein Eigentum ist, aber trotzdem ist es ein seltsames Gefühl – so, als hättet ihr mein Zimmer dafür benutzt oder sogar..."

Sie stutzte und riss dann die Augen weit auf, als sie die volle Bedeutung der Information jäh überrollte.

„Er war auf der Lichtung? Was wollte er da? Hat er mich gesucht?", sprudelte sie heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht – er war plötzlich da", sagte Ginny.

„Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Hermine.

„Nicht lange! Wir kamen gerade von dort, als wir dich im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen", sagte Ginny.

„Hm! Na ja – es hätte schlimmer kommen können", sagte Hermine und stand auf, da sie hoffte, die beiden nun schnell los zu werden. „Die hundert Hauspunkte weniger kann Gryffindor schon verkraften."

„Es geht nicht um die blöden Hauspunkte!", schnappte Harry. „Der Schweinehund hat uns zugesehen!"

„Er hat euch erwischt – das ist etwas anderes als Zusehen", berichtigte Hermine ihn.

„War ja klar, dass du ihn auch noch verteidigst!", zischte Harry wütend.

„Was hätte er denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?", fragte Hermine.

„Er hätte sich einfach diskret wieder zurückziehen können", antwortete Ginny an Harrys Stelle.

„Ja, da hast du schon irgendwie Recht", seufze Hermine. „Aber so höflich ist er nun mal nicht, ...zumindest nicht, wenn es um Harry geht. Ich hoffe doch, du planst nun nichts dummes, aufgrund dieses Vorfalls?", fügte sie hinzu und sah Harry scharf an.

„Wenn er mich morgen auch nur einmal angrinst oder eine blöde Bemerkung macht, dann spring ich ihm an die Gurgel", knurrte Harry.

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er das tun wird", sagte Hermine, „und wenn du ihn angreifst, kriegst du den Ärger und er reibt sich die Hände – möchtest du das?"

Harry verschränkte die Arme und starrte sie wütend an.

Hermine starrte zurück und zog die Augenbrauen fragend nach oben.

„Nein!", sagte Harry barsch.

„Dann reiß dich zusammen", sagte Hermine.

Hmpf...", machte Harry.

„Und du erinnerst dich doch auch noch an das Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast?", fragte Hermine schneidend.

„Ja, ja!", sagte Harry gedehnt.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr es mir gesagt habt", sagte Hermine.

„Er hätte es dir doch ohnehin brühwarm erzählt", schnaubte Harry.

„Ja, ...vielleicht", sagte Hermine. „Na dann...", sie gähnte und warf demonstrativ einen Blick auf die Uhr, „wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ja", sagte Ginny und stand auf. „Tut mir leid, dass wir uns deine Lichtung äh... geborgt haben, Hermine."

„Schon okay!", sagte Hermine und ging voraus, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Und versprich mir, dass du keine Dummheiten machst", sagte sie noch zu Harry, nachdem sie sich eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten.

„Werd' ich schon nicht", brummte Harry verdrießlich und trat Hand in Hand mit Ginny auf den Flur hinaus.

Hermine schloss die Türe hinter den beiden.

„_Apparere Caminus!"_, rief sie noch während sie sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus ihrer Nachttischschublade holte und kurz darauf stand sie bereits im Kamin.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_So – diesmal war Snape nicht dabei - aber dafür treffen sich die beiden schon im nächsten Kapitel wieder – ist das nicht schön?_ ;)


	43. Chapter 43

_Diesmal wieder überpünktlich! _;) 

---

**Kapitel 43**

Severus war nicht in seinem Wohnzimmer als Hermine dort aus dem Kamin trat, aber die Kerzen brannten, auf dem Tisch stand ein volles Weinglas und auf dem Sofa lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Er konnte also nicht weit sein.

Hermine setzte sich in den großen Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa und wartete.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte sie die Schlafzimmertür, die sich in ihrem Rücken befand, mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fallen und während sie noch überlegte, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, ging Severus schon an ihrem Sessel vorbei und steuerte auf das Sofa zu, ohne sie zu bemerken. Er trug nichts außer einer Pyjamahose – ein Anblick, der Hermines Sprachzentrum noch mehr lähmte, weswegen sie sich, anstatt einer verbalen Äußerung, nur dezent räusperte.

Snape schoss herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen und gab dabei ein leises Geräusch von sich, das entfernt dem heißeren Fauchen einer Raubkatze glich, nur einige Tonlagen tiefer.

„Ich bin's bloß!", rief Hermine beschwichtigend und hob zum Zeichen ihrer Harmlosigkeit die Hände hoch.

Snape erdolchte sie ein paar Sekunden lang mit seinem Blick.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er dann mit einer Eisigkeit, die im krassen Gegensatz zu dem lodernden Zorn in seinen Augen stand.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte Hermine.

„Das sehe ich", sagte Snape. Er stand – die Hände in die Hüften gestützt - noch immer vor dem Sofa, anstatt sich zu setzen, ganz so als hätte er vor, sie umgehend wieder hinaus zu werfen. „Aber das ist keine Erklärung dafür, was dich unverschämterweise den Zugang benutzen lässt, den ich dir für NOTFÄLLE zur Verfügung gestellt habe."

Hermines Augen hatten sich an seinem nackten Oberkörper festgesaugt.

„Oh... äh... ja...", sagte sie verlegen, „das tut mir leid. Du hast Recht – ich hätte auf normalem Weg herkommen sollen, aber dieser war einfach... schneller."

„Du hättest gar nicht hier her kommen sollen!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist wichtig", sagte Hermine.

„Okay – was also ist so wichtig, dass du meinst unsere Abmachung verletzen und meinen guten Willen derart strapazieren zu können?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Ich... äh... ich habe gehört, du warst auf der Lichtung", sagte Hermine.

Ein leicht belustigter Ausdruck zog kurz über Snapes Gesicht um gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

„So, du hast das also gehört?", fragte er. „Und?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du dort warst", sagte Hermine.

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du mich gesucht?", fragte Hermine und in ihrer Stimme lag so viel verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass sie selbst erschrak.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Aber warum...", begann Hermine.

„Bin ich dir neuerdings Rechenschaft schuldig, wo ich hingehe?", blaffte Snape sie an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich stelle dir die Frage trotzdem. Warum warst du dort?"

„Zufall!", knurrte Snape und sein Blick machte klar, dass er keine weiteren Fragen beantworten würde

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an, was Snape nicht besonders gut aufnahm.

„War's das? Dann verschwinde!", sagte er barsch.

„Das war's nicht!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck und wappnete sich für das Folgende – nun kam der brenzlige Teil. „Ich muss dir noch etwas mitteilen, das du wissen solltest."

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist es diesmal? Hast du noch irgendjemanden in deine hirnrissigen Gedankengänge eingeweiht?"

„Ja!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Wen?", fragte Snape kalt. Er ließ sich nun doch auf dem Sofa nieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Diese vertraute Geste wirkte in halbnacktem Zustand so fremd, dass Hermine irritiert mit der Antwort zögerte.

„Waren es so viele, dass dir die Namen nicht auf Anhieb einfallen?", fragte Snape schneidend.

„Tonks!", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe mit Tonks gesprochen."

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er toben würde - wie gestern, als er von der Unterredung mit Harry und Ginny erfahren hatte - aber Snape blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und schwieg zunächst.

Als er dann schließlich doch sprach, hatte Hermine das verrückte Gefühl, seine leise Stimme würde sich wie eine dünne, scharfe Schlinge um ihren Hals legen und sich bei jedem Wort ein Stückchen weiter zuziehen.

„Du hast also mit Tonks gesprochen", sagte er. „Und warum hast du das getan? Um mitzuerleben, wie McGonagall reagieren wird? Würde dich das interessieren?"

„Sie wird McGonagall nichts davon erzählen", sagte Hermine beklommen, „das hat sie mir geschworen. Außerdem wollte ich gar nicht mit ihr reden. Sie hat dieses Gespräch erzwungen aber trotzdem konnte ich sie nicht anlügen – nein, ich wollte sie nicht anlügen - sie ist meine Freundin."

„Wie rührend!", sagte Snape süffisant.

Hermine senkte kurz den Kopf um ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, dass sein Spott sie traf.

„Was hast du ihr erzählt?", fragte Snape.

„Dasselbe, wie Harry und Ginny – allerdings ohne die Sache mit meinem Tränkemissbrauch und dem Entzug zu erwähnen", sagte Hermine. „Nur dass ich Gefühle für dich habe, für die du keine Verwendung hast", fügte sie bitter hinzu.

„Und wie hat sie reagiert?", fragte Snape ohne auf den vorwurfsvollen Ton, oder den Inhalt des Satzes im Mindesten einzugehen.

„Verständnislos", sagte Hermine. „Nicht so extrem wie Harry, aber doch mehr als Ginny."

„Tja, die gute Ginny!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Nach diesem Abend wird sie sich das vermutlich auch noch mal überlegen."

Hermine wagte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

„Und mit wem wirst du morgen reden, Hermine?", fragte Snape. „Mit der Redaktion des Tagespropheten, um die Sache abzukürzen?"

„Ich werde von mir aus mit gar niemandem reden", fauchte Hermine, „aber wenn mich jemand fragt, werde ich nicht lügen – auch nicht, wenn der jemand McGonagall persönlich sein sollte."

„Hat Tonks dich gefragt, ob du mit mir geschlafen hast?", fragte Snape unbeeindruckt.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Und wenn sie es getan hätte, oder wenn McGonagall es täte?", fragte Snape.

„Dann... dann würde ich... lügen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Sehr konsequent, Miss Granger", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Wär's dir lieber, ich würde auch dann die Wahrheit sagen?", zischte Hermine.

„Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest generell deinen Mund halten und nicht bei jedem, der einen Verdacht äußert, dass wir etwas miteinander hätten, auch noch Öl ins Feuer gießen", knurrte Snape.

„Schon klar, natürlich wäre dir das am liebsten", sagte Hermine und verschränkte nun ihrerseits die Arme, „aber für mich ist das nun mal nicht so einfach."

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Snape finster. „Dann geh!"

„Da wäre noch etwas...", sagte Hermine. „Etwas, das du vielleicht wissen solltest."

„Was denn noch?", sagte Snape genervt.

„Du hast mir einmal die Frage gestellt, warum ich damals im Zaubertränkeunterricht ausgerechnet dich in meinen erotischen Tagtraum auftreten ließ", sagte Hermine. „Ich denke, ich habe eine Antwort darauf gefunden."

„Hast du das?", fragte Snape betont gelangweilt, was aber nicht wirklich über sein aufkeimendes Interesse hinwegtäuschen konnte.

„Ja! Ich hatte dir darauf geantwortet, dass du der einzige erwachsene Mann im Raum warst, was zwar der Wahrheit entsprach – aber trotzdem nicht der eigentliche Grund für meine Wahl war", sagte Hermine.

„Sondern?", fragte Snape.

„Deine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe meine Ausstrahlung im Bezug auf Schülerinnen bisher eigentlich eher nicht so bewertet, dass sie sich in Gedanken auf dem Tisch von mir vögeln lassen, sobald sie meiner ansichtig werden", sagte Snape trocken.

„Ich glaube auch kaum, dass sehr viele Schülerinnen auf diesen Gedanken kommen", sagte Hermine, „und genau das ließ mich gewisse Rückschlüsse auf meine ganz persönliche... Veranlagung ziehen."

„Ach – wie glaubst du denn veranlagt zu sein?", fragte Snape, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und lehnte sich dann mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Seine Herablassung wurmte Hermine gewaltig.

„Das kannst du dir doch sicher denken!", fauchte sie.

„Nun - ich hab da vielleicht so eine Vermutung", sagte Snape, „aber um Missverständnisse auszuschließen, wirst du mir das schon näher erklären müssen."

Hermine schluckte. Severus ihre neu gewonnene Erkenntnis mitzuteilen war viel schwieriger, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Als sie vor ein paar Tagen meinte herausgefunden zu haben, was in ihr schlummerte, war ihr das Ganze so klar und auch nicht so anrüchig vorgekommen, aber nun...

Snape sah sie aufmerksam, aber auch unverkennbar amüsiert an.

„Ich glaube, ich bin... irgendwie, na ja... leicht... masochistisch veranlagt", sagte Hermine leise und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Snape lachte – leise zwar – aber er lachte, was sie ihm sehr übel nahm.

„Hm, ...ja - das würde erklären, warum du dich all die Jahre immer wieder in meinem Unterricht an den unpassendsten Stellen gemeldet und sogar mit dem Finger herumgefuchtelt hast", sagte er und obwohl Hermine nicht hinsah, wusste sie, dass er immer noch grinste.

„Sehr witzig!", zischte sie und warf ihm einen kurzen erbosten Blick zu, um den Kopf dann gleich wieder abzuwenden.

„Okay – das ist natürlich nicht das einzige, das dafür spricht", sagte Snape. „Das deutlichste Indiz für deine Tendenzen liegt eigentlich klar auf der Hand – du bist mit Potter befreundet."

„Ich meine das ernst!", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Ich auch!", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern.

„Du machst dich doch nur über mich lustig", sagte Hermine bitter.

Snape legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete die aufgebrachte junge Frau in seinem Sessel, die - wenn sie den Kopf gehoben hätte – wohl erstaunt über den gerührten Ausdruck gewesen wäre, der dabei auf seinem Gesicht lag.

„Na schön!", sagte Snape schließlich. „Du hast diesen Schluss ja sicher nicht nur aus einer einzigen Situation abgeleitet. Lass mal die restlichen Argumente hören."

Verblüfft von diesem plötzlich so versöhnlichen Ton, sah Hermine endlich wieder hoch.

„Okay...", sagte sie zaghaft, „wenn ich... ganz normal wäre, hätte ich doch ganz am Anfang schon eingelenkt - bei meiner ersten Strafarbeit, als du mich zwingen wolltest, deine Fragen zu beantworten – um aus der ganzen Sache so schnell wie möglich wieder rauszukommen."

„Dass du das nicht getan hast, liegt lediglich an deiner extremen Sturheit", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Und dass ich wiedergekommen bin, trotzdem du meine Hand verätzt hast und auch nachdem du mich so mies behandelt hast, als ich das erste Mal in deiner Wohnung war... und auch nach dem zweiten Mal", sagte Hermine leise, „...und auch nachdem du mich auf den Tisch gedrückt und mir das Höschen heruntergerissen hast - war das deiner Meinung nach alles nur Sturheit?"

Snapes bislang gelassene Miene hatte sich deutlich umwölkt.

„Nein! Mit Sicherheit stand dir auch dein übersteigerter Stolz dabei im Weg, eine vernünftigere Entscheidung zu treffen", sagte er.

„Ein Teil von mir hat es genossen, so von dir behandelt zu werden", sagte Hermine leise.

Snape seufzte und griff nach seinem Weinglas.

„Du reimst dir da aus ein paar Bruchstücken ein Bild zusammen, dass ziemliche Lücken aufweist", sagte er dann. „Es mag für dich plausibel klingen, dass der Grund für dein Verhalten in dieser vermeintlichen Veranlagung liegt, aber du lässt einen ganz wesentlichen Faktor dabei außer Acht – nämlich deine extreme Neugier. Du bist genau der Typ Mensch, der auf seinem Weg immer wissen möchte, was hinter der nächsten Ecke kommt und darum ständig übersieht, wann es Zeit ist, stehen zu bleiben und abzuwägen, ob es klug ist weiterzugehen."

„Wenn es nur reine Neugier gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich aber eigentlich anders fühlen müssen... hinter der Ecke", sagte Hermine. „Ich hatte schon gelegentlich das Gefühl, einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber aufzuhören kam nie in Frage – dafür war es zu aufregend."

„Du hattest dich durch deine Drogenabhängigkeit in eine Außenseiterposition manövriert, die dich langsam hat vereinsamen lassen", sagte Snape. „Da ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass du nach Aufmerksamkeit gegiert hast, egal ob diese positiv oder negativ war."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", sagte Hermine. „Harry, Ginny und Tonks haben immer wieder versucht, den Kontakt zu mir herzustellen – ich habe es verweigert."

„Selbst wenn man davon ausgeht, dass mein Verhalten einen gewissen Reiz auf dich ausgeübt hat", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd, „davon auf eine masochistische Ader zu schließen, halte ich für reichlich übertrieben."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht", sagte Hermine, „aber der Punkt, der mich letztendlich zu diesem Schluss geführt hat, ist ja auch ein ganz anderer und wesentlich aussagekräftiger."

„Na, jetzt wird's aber spannend", sagte Snape ironisch und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Weinglas.

„Bekomme ich auch etwas davon?", fragte Hermine, als er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten griff sie danach und trank.

„Fühl dich ruhig wie zuhause", nölte Snape und sah sie strafend an.

„Du hättest mir ja von dir aus etwas anbieten können", sagte Hermine keck.

„Ich habe dich nicht eingeladen", knurrte Snape. „Und jetzt sag, was du zu sagen hast oder verschwinde."

„Okay!", sagte Hermine. „Was mich überzeugt hat war folgendes – als ich bei dir war, an dem Abend, als ich dich auf diesen Sessel hier gefesselt habe..." Sie stockte und sah für einen Moment direkt in seine Augen in denen sich deutlich die Abneigung gegen dieses Thema widerspiegelte. „Ich war dabei die ganze Zeit... ja, ähm... ziemlich erregt", fuhr Hermine fort und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen, „und das Gefühl, dich so in der Hand zu haben war wirklich berauschend, aber das, was mich am allermeisten angetörnt hat, war der Moment, als ich die Fesseln gelöst und deine Strafe erwartet habe." Sie senkte den Blick und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Snape darauf antwortete und als er es tat, klang seine Stimme kalt und distanziert.

„Du warst zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht annähernd im Normalzustand, sondern durch die verstärkende Wirkung des Trankes völlig außer Kontrolle", sagte er. „Aus dieser Situation irgendwelche Rückschlüsse auf spezielle Neigungen zu ziehen ist Unsinn."

„Aber dein Trank hat doch meine Emotionen nur verstärkt und nicht etwa erst hervorgerufen", sagte Hermine. „Dadurch wurden sie deutlicher – na ja – wesentlich deutlicher, aber die Gefühle waren trotzdem meine ureigenen."

„Die Intensität ist aber ein wichtiger Faktor", sagte Snape. „Nehmen wir mal an, deine Emotionen wurden verzehnfacht – wobei das sicher noch untertrieben ist – dann wurde demnach auch deine Reaktion verzehnfacht, die ja auch emotional war und nicht etwa vernunftgesteuert. Und jetzt zieh von der Empfindung, mit der du behauptest meine Strafe erwartet zu haben, neunzig Prozent ab und du bist wieder angelangt, bei dem Gefühl der Neugier, wie meine Reaktion wohl ausfallen mag und vielleicht einem leichten Bauchkribbeln, weil es ja so aufregend ist."

„Nein - das war eindeutig etwas anderes als Neugier", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

„Du bist wirklich über die Maßen STUR", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und du WILLST diesen Zusammenhang einfach nicht sehen, obwohl er doch auf der Hand liegt", sagte Hermine trotzig.

„Hermine!", stöhnte Snape. „Du warst bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Abend noch unberührt und weitgehend unerfahren – letzteres bist du immer noch, auch wenn du um eine einzige, ziemlich extreme Erfahrung reicher bist. Wie willst du entscheiden können, eine masochistische Ader, einen Hang zur Unterwürfigkeit oder was auch immer zu haben, wenn du gar keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hast? Solange du noch keine Erfahrungen mit völlig normalem Sex gemacht hast, wirst du das kaum beurteilen können."

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, solche Erfahrungen zu machen", sagte Hermine und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Dann geh und mach sie!", knurrte Snape.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚bleib hier und mach sie'?", fragte Hermine.

„Verdammt, Hermine!", blaffte Snape sie an. „Ich habe dir doch schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich davon nichts halte. Warum kannst du das nicht endlich akzeptieren?"

„Weil ich nicht sehe, was dagegen spricht", sagte Hermine, „...und weil ich glaube, dass du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Snape schwieg und sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Selbst wenn ich dich wollte – und ich sage nicht, dass es tatsächlich so ist", sagte er nach einer Weile, „wäre ich dennoch nicht bereit, eine wie auch immer geartete intime Verbindung mit dir einzugehen, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich dir damit schaden würde."

„Wieso glaubst du das denn so genau zu wissen?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil ich weiß, wer ich bin", sagte Snape.

„Hat es damit zu tun, dass ich noch Schülerin hier bin und du als Lehrer gegen dein Berufsethos verstoßen würdest", fragte Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape zu ihrer großen Verwunderung.

Gleich darauf wurde ihr aber auch klar, dass ein ‚Ja' wesentlich mehr Platz für Hoffnung gelassen hätte, da ihre Schulzeit nun bald hinter ihr läge.

„Das heißt also, selbst wenn ich keine Schülerin mehr wäre, würde das nichts an deiner Einstellung ändern?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Richtig!", sagte Snape.

„Wenn das keine Rolle spielt, warum gibst du mir nicht die Chance herauszufinden, ob ich stark genug bin, eine Beziehung mit dir einzugehen?", fragte Hermine. „Warum entscheidest du für mich, dass ich es nicht bin?"

„Das tue ich nicht! Ich entscheide für mich, dass ich nicht geeignet für eine solche Beziehung bin", sagte Snape.

„Aber du willst mich doch auch...", sagte Hermine flehend. „Ich weiß es! Ich spüre es! Und du weißt es auch! In der Nacht, als ich zu dir kam, in dein Schlafzimmer und du mich nicht weggeschickt, sondern in die Arme genommen hast – da habe ich ganz deutlich gespürt, dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest. Du hast mir in dieser Nacht so viel Nähe und Wärme gegeben... Wie kannst du nur so sicher sein, dass zwischen uns keine Verbindung möglich ist? Ich versteh das einfach nicht! Bitte Severus, gib uns doch wenigstens eine Chance!"

Obwohl Hermine unter allen Umständen vermeiden hatte wollen, zu weinen, da sie wusste, wie ungehalten Severus bisweilen darauf reagierte, konnte sie nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen herunter liefen.

Aber Snape schien ihren Zustand gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Er fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo links hinter ihr und schüttelte mit einer langsamen, monotonen Bewegung den Kopf.

„Das würde niemals gut gehen", sagte er und es wirkte, als würde er mehr zu sich selber sprechen, als zu Hermine. „Ich würde dir nur weh tun und das wäre unverantwortlich."

„Du tust mir bereits weh", sagte Hermine.

„Ja!", sagte Snape und sah sie nun endlich wieder direkt an. „Und dich noch mehr zu verletzen, könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen."

„Aber ich könnte es dir verzeihen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hermine!", seufzte Snape. „Gib diesen verrückten Gedanken auf."

„Nein! Das kann ich nicht!", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich glaube, dir ist nicht im Entferntesten klar, wie sehr du mit dem Feuer spielst", sagte Snape, „und noch dazu mit einem Feuer, von dem du keine Ahnung hast, wie man es löscht."

„Ich will es nicht löschen – es wärmt mich", sagte Hermine.

„Das meinst du nur, weil du dich noch nicht daran verbrannt hast", sagte Snape.

Gib mir eine Möglichkeit, es auszuprobieren", sagte Hermine fordernd.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun", sagte Snape nachdenklich," damit du endlich einsiehst, dass du verkehrt liegst."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", frage Hermine und sah ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

„Nein – eigentlich nicht", sagte Snape. „Aber ich lass es mir durch den Kopf gehen", fügte er hinzu, als die Enttäuschung sich in Hermines Gesicht breit machte.

Als Hermine den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu erwidern, hob er die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Und hiermit ist die Diskussion nun beendet und du verschwindest!", sagte er energisch.

Er stand auf, ging hinüber zum Kamin und klopfte auffordernd auf das Sims.

Hermine erhob sich aus dem Sessel und begab sich, langsam und deutlich Widerwillen gegen diesen abrupten Rauswurf demonstrierend, zu ihm. Sie trat nah an ihn heran – zu nah, seinem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen - und sah ihm in die Augen.

Snape wich nicht zurück und sagte auch nichts, aber sein Blick barg eine deutliche Warnung.

Hermine nahm die Arme hinter den Rücken und hielt mit der einen Hand das Handgelenk der anderen fest. Dann machte sie einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Snape trennten.

„Lass das!", knurrte Snape.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und ließ dann langsam ihren Kopf sinken – so weit, bis ihre Stirn Snapes nackte Brust berührte.

Zunächst machte Snape sich steif wie ein Brett, aber schon kurz darauf entspannte er sich wieder.

„Hermine, Hermine – was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", seufzte er.

Dann umfingen seine Arme sie für einen kurzen, kostbaren Moment und er drückte sie an sich, während seine Lippen ihre Haare streiften, bevor er sie an den Schultern nahm und von sich wegschob.

„Geh jetzt!", sagte er.

„Lass mich bleiben!", bat sie flehentlich.

Snape nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver vom Sims und warf sie ihn den Kamin. Mit sanftem Nachdruck schob er Hermine in die grünen Flammen.

Hermine sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihr Zimmer als Zielort nannte und verschwand.

Als Snape sich vom Kamin abwandte und zum Sofa zurückging, stellte er mit Bestürzung fest, dass er sie bereits vermisste.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und? War das jetzt was für SS/HG-Shipper? _;)


	44. Chapter 44

_Huhu Leute – leichte Verspätung, ich weiß! Aber dafür haben mehrere Räume in meiner Wohnung frische Farbe an der Wand. Das nützt zwar euch nichts, aber dafür mir!_ :D _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 44**

Hermine war nach dem Gespräch bei Snape, trotzdem er sie letztendlich weggeschickt hatte, in nahezu euphorischer Stimmung und daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass sie ihn den ganzen nächsten Tag über nicht ein Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Er hatte gesagt, er würde nachdenken und er hatte ein kleines Stück Nähe zugelassen – allein das war ihr vorerst genug um sich daran festzuhalten und zu hoffen.

Sie nützte den Sonntagnachmittag – nachdem sie den Vormittag lernend verbracht hatte – um, gemeinsam mit Harry und Ginny, Luna einen Besuch im St.-Mungos-Hospital abzustatten.

Luna hatte einen ihrer besseren Tage – sie erkannte ihre Besucher zwar nicht, aber sie reagierte auch nicht übermäßig hysterisch auf ihre Anwesenheit, was in der Vergangenheit auch hin und wieder vorgekommen war.

Trotzdem war die Stimmung ernst, als die drei schließlich das Krankenhaus wieder verließen, denn jeder von ihnen dachte wohl darüber nach, dass das Schicksal es gut mit ihnen gemeint hatte und das es genauso gut sie selbst hätten sein können, die hier im St.-Mungos darauf warteten, dass die Erinnerung zurückkehrte und der Verstand wieder in normalen Bahnen funktionieren würde – eine Hoffnung, die sich für Luna vielleicht nie erfüllen würde.

Ganz der Gewohnheit folgend, suchten sie gleich anschließend die Winkelgasse auf um im Straßencafé bei einem Eisbecher oder einer anderen Köstlichkeit auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Allerdings drifteten die ärgerlicherweise laut geäußerten Gedanken Harrys schon nach kürzester Zeit in eine Richtung, die Hermine ganz und gar nicht behagte.

„Und? Hat dein Angebeteter dir schon berichtet, was er für einen tollen Auftritt auf der Lichtung hingelegt hat?", fragte er säuerlich, als er gerade mal zwei Löffel seiner Eiscreme intus hatte.

Hermine setzte schon zu einer entsprechend giftigen Antwort an, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich hüten musste zu berichten, dass sie gestern noch mit Severus geredet hatte, da Harry und Ginny sich sonst vermutlich wundern würden, auf welche Weise sie ungesehen den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatte. Dass Harry von der Sache mit dem Kamin lieber nichts erfahren sollte, stand außer Frage.

„Ich habe Severus heute noch nicht gesehen", sagte sie statt dessen.

„Ich auch nicht", knurrte Harry, „und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir sein Anblick fehlt."

„Tja – das wiederum kann ich nicht behaupten", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Du bist ja auch pervers!", brummte Harry und schaufelte sich eine weitere Ladung Eis in den Mund.

„So? Bin ich das?", sagte Hermine und setzte eine Miene auf, die deutlich ihre Kampfbereitschaft signalisierte.

„Hallo, ihr beiden!", sagte Ginny energisch. „Jetzt ist es wieder genug! Iss dein Eis und sei friedlich, Harry. Wann wirst du ihn denn wiedersehen?", fuhr sie an Hermine gewandt fort.

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Hermine und senkte den Kopf, damit die beiden ihr die Enttäuschung darüber nicht anmerkten. Sie war sich tatsächlich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Severus nun erwartete, das sie sich an diese unselige Zweiwochenregelung hielt, oder ob sie es wagen konnte, einfach wieder zu ihm zu gehen – vielleicht sogar jeden Abend - so wie früher.

„Und was ist mit eurem allabendlichen Rendezvous?", fragte Harry prompt.

„Ich muss mich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten", sagte Hermine ausweichend.

Harry, der Hermine die ganzen Jahre ihrer Schulzeit kaum anders, als ständig lernend erlebt hatte - wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, mit ihm und Ron die haarsträubendsten Abenteuer zu bestehen - schien diese Ausrede ohne weiteres zu schlucken. Ginny jedoch runzelte die Stirn und sah ihre Freundin skeptisch an, verlor jedoch kein Wort über ihre offensichtlichen Zweifel.

---

Auch beim Abendessen hielt Hermine vergeblich Ausschau nach Severus und als er das Schloss wieder betrat, nachdem er den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war um verschiedene Pflanzen an den abgelegensten Winkeln des verbotenen Waldes zu beschaffen und dabei seine Gedanken ein wenig zu sortieren, war sie längst in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt.

Am nächsten Morgen allerdings, saß er wieder auf seinem gewohnten Platz am Lehrertisch, als Hermine die große Halle betrat und sie sah nach einem kurzen intensiven Blick in seine Richtung - bei dem sie seinen Anblick regelrecht in sich aufsaugte - davon ab, ihn weiter zu beobachten, um ihn nicht unnötig zu verärgern.

Harry allerdings war nicht so zurückhaltend und starrte den Zaubertränkemeister mit unverhohlener Verachtung an, als dieser kurz herübersah, was aber bei Snape nur ein gelangweiltes Hochziehen der Augenbrauen hervorbrachte, eher er sich ohne Eile wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte.

Etwas weniger gelassen blieb Snape allerdings, als sich McGonagall zu ihm gesellte und ihn ohne Vorwarnung auf das Thema ansprach, von dem ihr am Vortag bei einem Spaziergang berichtet worden war.

„Ich habe von Tonks gehört, du und Hermine duzt euch neuerdings", sagte sie leise.

„Hast du das?", fragte Snape zurück.

„Sagte ich das nicht gerade!", sagte McGonagall und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie wär's mit einer Antwort darauf?"

„Wenn du eine Antwort willst, dann stell eine vernünftige Frage", sagte Snape und widmete weiter seiner Kaffeetasse demonstrativ mehr Aufmerksamkeit als seiner Vorgesetzten.

„Schön! Duzt ihr euch?", fragte McGonagall leicht gereizt.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Soll das schon die ganze Antwort gewesen sein?", schnaubte McGonagall.

„Was willst du noch hören?", fragte Snape. „Reicht ein einfaches ‚Ja' nicht?"

„Nein!", sagte McGonagall. „Da wirst du dir schon noch etwas mehr einfallen lassen müssen."

„Okay", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Wie wär's mit ‚ja und'?"

„Severus!", sagte McGonagall warnend.

„Minerva!", sagte Snape im besten Oberlehrerton. „Wenn du auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus willst, dann sag es und erwarte nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken lese."

„Wie du willst!", sagte McGonagall. „Dann sehe ich dich heute zum Tee in meinem Büro und bei dieser Gelegenheit werde ich dich ausführlich an meinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagte Snape ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Das dachte ich mir fast", erwiderte McGonagall.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon einmal aufgefallen, dass du ständig das letzte Wort haben musst?", fragte Snape.

„Nein! Kommt dir das denn so vor?", fragte McGonagall.

„Irgendwie schon", sagte Snape.

„Na wenn du's sagst", meinte McGonagall.

„Hm...", machte Snape.

„Hm...?", machte McGonagall zurück.

Snape schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf während auf McGonagalls Gesicht ein kleines Siegerlächeln erschien.

Zu allem Überfluss bekam Snape von seiner inneren Stimme mitgeteilt – und das in ziemlich süffisantem Ton - dass er das wirklich ganz, ganz toll hingebracht hätte.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet und der Stimme im Geiste mitgeteilt hatte, sie möge sich zum Teufel scheren, stand Snape auf, nickte McGonagall zu und verließ die Halle ohne dem Gryffindortisch auch nur einen Hauch Beachtung zu schenken.

Draußen vor der großen Flügeltür traf er auf Tonks, die ihn freundlich begrüßte bevor sie zusammenzuckte, weil Snape ihr ein kurzes, scharfes "Petze!" zuflüsterte.

Sie starrte ihm nach, als er auf der Kerkertreppe verschwand und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, diesen Mann als ihren zukünftigen Teamkollegen und Vorgesetzten zu akzeptieren.

---

Snape war schon anwesend, als Hermine, Harry und Ginny den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke zusammen mit anderen Schülern betraten. Er beachtete die drei Gryffindors, die sich auf ihren üblichen Plätzen nebeneinander niederließen, nicht weiter und nahm deshalb wohl auch nicht wahr, dass Hermine ihn unauffällig musterte, während Harry ihn anhaltend trotzig und herausfordernd anstarrte. Ginny allerdings bemerkte Harrys Gebaren sehr wohl und rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, zur gleichen Zeit als Snape gerade mit seinem Unterricht begann.

„Mach das nicht!", sagte sie leise. „Ich brauche nicht noch mehr von Snapes Aufmerksamkeit, als wir neulich Abend schon hatten, also verhalte dich bitte unauffällig."

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Harry weitaus weniger leise. „Seh' ich ja gar nicht ein."

„Harry!", sagte Ginny bittend und ein scharfer Blick von Hermine, die sich bei Harrys Worten ihnen zugewandt hatte, unterstrich dieses Anliegen. „Bitte reite uns doch nicht noch weiter rein", fügte Ginny hinzu und verdrehte die Augen. Auch sie hatte nun nicht mehr ganz so leise gesprochen und musste wenige Sekunden später feststellen, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Weasley?", fragte Snape, seinen eben angefangenen Vortrag über seine Abneigung gegenüber schlampig gemachten Hausaufgaben unterbrechend. „Besser gesagt – gibt es ein Problem, dass sie davon abhält, dem was ich zu sagen habe mit der gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit zu folgen?", fügte er hinzu. „Ihre anderweitigen Probleme interessieren mich selbstverständlich weniger brennend."

„Nein, Professor Snape!", sagte Ginny. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie gestört habe."

„Nun gut...", sagte Snape und wandte sich wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu, um seinen Vortrag weiterzuführen.

„Dieser Text kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor – mir ist, als hätte ich den gestern Abend schon mal gehört, unten am See", sagte Harry grimmig zu Ginny, woraufhin Snapes Blick umgehend wieder zurückkehrte und Ginnys Gesicht eine rötliche Färbung annahm.

„Mister Potter!", sagte Snape ölig. „Sind Sie eventuell derjenige, der das von mir erwähnte Problem hat?"

„Ja, der bin ich!", sagte Harry herausfordernd.

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an, während Ginny für einen Moment in ohnmächtiger Hilflosigkeit die Augen schloss.

„Ach...?", sagte Snape und schlenderte gemächlich durch den Raum, bis er vor der Bank der Drei stand „Und was genau bringt Sie dazu, selber zu reden, während Sie nur zuhören sollten, Mister Potter?", fragte er in sanftem Einwickel-Ton, während sein Blick eine so überdeutliche Warnung signalisierte, dass Ginny einen leisen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Ich mache mir Gedanken über die fehlenden Manieren von jemandem, den ich gestern zufällig traf", sagte Harry und erwiderte den Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „und das lenkt mich unglücklicherweise ein wenig von dem spannenden Thema ab, das Sie gerade erörtern..., Sir."

„Könnten wir uns darauf einigen, dass Sie diese sicher äußerst interessanten Gedanken verschieben, bis der Zaubertrankunterricht vorbei ist, Mister Potter, oder steht Ihnen der Sinn eher danach, die Stunde vor der Türe zu verbringen?", fragte Snape und stützte sich, den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne beugend, in provokativer Einschüchterungspose mit den Händen auf der Kante von Harrys Tisch ab.

„Dann werde ich sie wohl lieber verschieben", sagte Harry ohne einen Zentimeter zurückzuweichen. „Eine Frage noch, Sir – würden Sie mir raten, diesen Jemand auf sein grob unhöfliches Verhalten anzusprechen?"

„Das kommt darauf an, ob Sie den Mumm dazu haben, Potter", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend. „Ach, wie dumm – ich vergaß...", fügte er hinzu und fasste sich demonstrativ an die Stirn. „Sie sind ja ein Held! Das mir das aber auch immer wieder entfällt. Natürlich haben Sie Mut im Überfluss."

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können", knurrte Harry.

„Schön – nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben, Potter", sagte Snape und richtete sich wieder auf, „entweder halten Sie nun den Mund – es sei denn natürlich, ich frage Sie etwas – oder Sie verlassen den Raum."

Harry verfiel in folgsames Schweigen und hob zum äußeren Zeichen seiner Harmlosigkeit schulterzuckend beide Hände.

Snape warf ihm einen letzten scharfen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu, die den Disput mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt hatte, und fuhr fort, sich über die mangelnde Sorgfalt mancher Schüler beim zuletzt abgegebenen Aufsatz zu mokieren, wobei er die These aufstellte, dass diese wohl glaubten, den Abschluss schon in der Tasche zu haben, was jedoch eine reine Illusion sei.

Als die Stunde zuende war und die Schüler eilig ihre Taschen packten um den Kerker verlassen zu können, zögerte Hermine und überlegte, ob sie es wohl wagen konnte, noch einen Augenblick zu bleiben um wenigstens ein paar private Worte mit Snape zu wechseln und vorzufühlen, ob sie heute Abend willkommen war oder nicht.

Snape allerdings widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Banknachbarn.

„Miss Weasley, Mister Potter – Sie bleiben noch einen Moment da", hallte seine Stimme schneidend durch den sich leerenden Raum. „Und kommen Sie vor zu mir."

Ginny zuckte zusammen und in Harrys Gesicht hielt auf der Stelle wieder die Wut Einzug. Hermine schluckte und blieb hinter ihrer Bank stehen, während ihre Freunde zu Snapes Pult gingen.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape und warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu.

Widerwillig schulterte Hermine ihre Tasche und verließ den Raum. Sie wartete vor der Türe und bereits eine Minute später kamen Harry und Ginny – ersterer mit grimmiger Mine, letztere sehr blass - ebenfalls heraus.

„Und?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„DU hast heute Abend kein Rendezvous mit Snape", sagte Harry anzüglich, „weil diesmal WIR eines mit ihm haben."

„Was?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Er hat uns beide um acht in sein Büro bestellt", sagte Ginny betreten.

„Oh...", sagte Hermine. „Harry? Du wirst dich doch zurückhalten und keinen Blödsinn machen?", fuhr sie fort, während sie Harry eindringlich ansah.

„Ich werde bestimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen", knurrte Harry.

„Weiß Snape eigentlich, was du uns erzählt hast, über deine Gefühle und so?", fragte Ginny Hermine.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. „Ihr werdet ihn doch nicht darauf ansprechen?", fügte sie erschrocken hinzu. „Harry?"

„Das kommt drauf an", sagte Harry vage.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Worauf kommt es an?"

„Darauf, wie Mister Kotzbrocken sich aufführt!", zischte Harry.

„Wenn du das tust, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir", zischte Hermine zurück.

„Pffft!", machte Harry verächtlich.

Sie waren mittlerweile schon ein paar Schritte die Kerkertreppe hinauf gegangen doch plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte die Stufen wieder hinunter.

„Ich hab was vergessen! Geht schon mal vor - ich komme gleich nach", rief sie und ehe einer ihrer Freunde etwas dazu sagen konnte, war sie schon im Korridor verschwunden.

Snape stand gerade im Begriff das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu verlassen, als sie dort ankam und sie prallte beinahe mit ihm zusammen, als sie es wieder betreten wollte. Ein sehr ärgerlicher Blick war die Quittung für ihre überraschende Rückkehr.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte er ungehalten, nachdem er sich kurz versichert hatte, dass der Flur ansonsten menschenleer war.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast Harry und Ginny heute Abend zu dir bestellt", sagte Hermine.

„Ja!", sagte Snape. „Und?"

„Warum denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Nicht, dass dich das tatsächlich etwas anginge, aber was soll's?", sagte Snape. „Nachdem dein Freund Potter scheinbar glaubt, seine Empörung über mich im Unterricht zur Schau stellen zu müssen, hielt ich das für angebracht. Vermutlich braucht er einen deutlichen Hinweis, was mit ihm passiert, wenn er das weiterhin tut und den wird er heute Abend bekommen."

„Könnte ich vielleicht dabei sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape indigniert.

„Lass mich bitte bei dem Gespräch dabei sein", wiederholte Hermine.

„Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?", fragte Snape.

„Die Rede wird sicher auch auf die Dinge kommen, die ich Harry und Ginny über dich und mich erzählt habe und es wäre nur fair, wenn ich dabei auch anwesend wäre", sagte Hermine.

„Sollte dergleichen tatsächlich zur Sprache kommen, werde ich ganz klar meinen Standpunkt dazu äußern und damit weitere Diskussionen im Keim ersticken", sagte Snape kühl. „Deine Anwesenheit wäre dabei nicht nur unpassend, sondern vermutlich desaströs, da du deine Zunge nun mal nicht im Zaum halten kannst."

„Aber ich...", begann Hermine.

„Nein!", unterbrach Snape sie barsch.

Hermine setzte noch mal zu einer Erwiderung an, kam aber diesmal gar nicht erst zu Wort.

„Vergiss es!", knurrte Snape sie an.

Hermine klappte den Mund wider zu und starrte, mit einer wütend/beleidigten Miene, den Boden an, um Snapes missbilligendem Blick auszuweichen.

„Entzückend!", kommentierte dieser spöttisch ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig?", schnaubte sie. „Ich hoffe, das wirkt sich wenigstens positiv auf deine Laune aus, damit die Allgemeinheit auch was davon hat."

„Oh ja, das tut es!", sagte Snape belustigt. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du zu deiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kommst - du bist ohnehin schon zu spät dran."

Hermine warf ihm einen letzten anklagenden Blick zu, drehte sich um und marschierte davon.

„Wirklich niedlich!", folgte ihr Snapes leise amüsierte Stimme durch den Korridor.

---

Deutlich weniger gut aufgelegt war Snape jedoch einige Stunden später, als er McGonagall an deren Schreibtisch gegenübersaß.

„Assam oder Darjeeling?", fragte McGonagall ihn höflich, nachdem sie die Teetassen herbeigezaubert hatte.

„Kaffee!", sagte Snape nachdrücklich, was ihm einen missbilligenden wie-kann-man-nur?-Blick von seiner Chefin einbrachte.

„Milch? Zucker?", fragte sie spitz, während sie eine der Teetassen in einen Kaffeebecher verwandelte und mit einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs füllte.

„Schwarz!", sagte Snape und schaffte es dabei, seine Antwort – obwohl es sich nur um ein einziges Wort handelte - so klingen zu lassen, als wäre die Frage höchst anrüchig gewesen.

Nachdem McGonagall nachsichtig den Kopf geschüttelt, ihre Tasse ebenfalls gefüllt und mit genießerisch geschlossenen Augen einen Schluck genommen hatte, ging sie zum Angriff über.

„Nun, Severus - du hältst also die Frage, ob du dich mit Hermine duzt, tatsächlich für eine die man mit ‚ja und' beantworten kann und damit auch noch davonkommt?", fragte sie den Kopf leicht schräg legend und ihn aufmerksam über ihre Brille hinweg fixierend.

„Ich schätze, ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich das täte, nachdem ich ja deswegen in diesem Büro sitzen und deinen fürchterlichen Kaffee trinken muss", antwortete Snape.

„Für einen Narren habe ich dich in der Tat nie gehalten", sagte McGonagall.

„Danke, Minerva! Das beruhigt mich", sagte Snape.

„Dann versuche auch du nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten und erkläre mir, was da zwischen dir und Hermine abläuft", sagte McGonagall ernst.

Das war für Snape der Startschuss, die Gegenoffensive zu starten.

„Was willst du eigentlich, Minerva?", fragte er anklagend. „Du warst es schließlich, die mich die letzten Wochen gebeten, nein geradezu bedrängt hat, mich außerhalb meiner Eigenschaft als Lehrer mit Hermine zu treffen. Du hast behauptet, es täte ihr gut und so weit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du dich sogar zu dem Gedanken verstiegen, es täte auch mir gut. Und nun ist dieser Fall tatsächlich eingetreten – was für deine Menschenkenntnis spricht – und es ist neben dem Lehrer/Schüler-Verhältnis eine relativ lockere, annähernd freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen dem Mädchen und mir entstanden, das sich auch darin ausdrückt, dass wir vom Sie zum Du übergegangen sind, selbstverständlich nur in einem rein privaten Rahmen, und nun kommst du mir mit solchen misstrauischen Fragen. Willst du mir wirklich einen Strick daraus drehen, dass ich einer fast Neunzehnjährigen, die in drei Wochen nicht einmal mehr Schülerin dieses Hauses sein wird, das Du angeboten habe?"

Minerva sah ihn eine Weile an, nachdem er seinen Monolog beendet und nach seiner Tasse gegriffen hatte, um einen Schluck ihres angeblich fürchterlichen Kaffees zu trinken.

Snape war sich fast sicher, dass er mit seinem Vorpreschen Eindruck geschunden hatte, doch er wurde unsanft eines Besseren belehrt.

„Hau bloß nicht so aufs Blech, Severus!", sagte McGonagall trocken. „Wir beide wissen, dass du im Leben nicht auf die Idee kommen würdest, einer Schülerin – und sei sie auch nur noch für drei Sekunden Schülerin – eine so intime Anrede zu gestatten, wenn nicht ganz besondere Umstände dich dazu veranlassen. Mit so einem Unsinn kannst du vielleicht Tonks abspeisen, aber nicht mich."

Snape atmete einmal tief durch. Sie war ihm eindeutig auf der Spur. Jetzt kam es darauf an, nur so wenig wie unbedingt nötig preiszugeben, aber doch so viel, dass sie ihm glaubte.

„Schön, ich gebe es zu - du hast Recht", sagte er ruhig. „Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich so etwas nie zugelassen."

McGonagall nahm seinen Stimmungsumschwung mit einem zustimmenden Nicken zur Kenntnis.

„Und was war es, was die Umstände besonders hat werden lassen?", fragte sie.

„Es liegt wohl daran, dass Hermine etwas Besonderes ist", sagte Snape und kam sich dabei vor, als hätte er gerade den ersten Schritt zu seiner eigene Hinrichtung in die Wege geleitet.

„Und was macht sie in deinen Augen so außergewöhnlich?", fragte McGonagall ohne ein Anzeichen von Überraschung. „Ihre Intelligenz?"

„Das auch", sagte Snape, „aber eigentlich ist es die Kombination von Intelligenz, Mut und Menschlichkeit, ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihre Hartnäckigkeit und ihr unverwüstlicher Optimismus, der so ausgeprägt ist, dass man ihn irrtümlich für Naivität halten könnte. Und sie hat wohl ein Faible für hoffnungslose Fälle – sonst hätte sie kaum so viel Ausdauer dabei an den Tag gelegt, sich ausgerechnet mit mir unterhalten zu wollen. Sie hat geschafft, was ich anfangs nie für möglich gehalten hätte, nämlich die emotionale Distanz, die ich normalerweise zu anderen Menschen halte, teilweise zu eliminieren und mir einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Ich fühle mich wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft und sie ungeheuerlicherweise scheinbar auch in meiner."

„Was empfindest du für Hermine?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich mag sie", sagte Snape und zwang sich, der alten Dame dabei in die Augen zu sehen, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam, er würde ihr peinlich berührt ausweichen.

„Wie gerne magst du sie?", bohrte McGonagall nach.

„Sehr gerne", sagte Snape.

„Nun also doch mehr als mich? Sollte ich nun eifersüchtig werden?", fragte McGonagall und zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Witzig, Minerva!", sagte Snape finster.

„So weit, so gut – es spricht aus meiner Sicht nichts dagegen, dass du sie so gern hast", sagte McGonagall, „solange sich das nicht auf euer Lehrer/Schüler-Verhältnis auswirkt. Aber nachdem du sowieso nie jemanden bevorzugen würdest, der nicht mal ein Slytherin ist, und Hermine das aufgrund ihrer hervorragenden Leistung auch gar nicht nötig hätte, kann man das getrost vernachlässigen. Nun aber zu dem Punkt, der das Ganze in einem anderen, weniger harmlosen Licht erscheinen lassen könnte. Was sieht Hermine in dir, Severus?"

Snape war drauf und dran, ihr zu antworten, dass sie das gefälligst Hermine selber fragen sollte, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. Nicht auszudenken, was dabei herauskäme, wenn Minerva diese Frage der kleinen Wahrheitsfanatikerin stellte. Womöglich: _‚Ich liebe ihn und außerdem denke ich, dass er genau der Richtige ist, um meine masochistische Neigung zu befriedigen.' _Snape schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken.

„Severus?", sagte McGonagall, die sein Zögern bemerkte.

„Ich würde sagen, sie sieht mich, trotz ihrer sicher vorhandenen Sympathie für mich, ziemlich realistisch", sagte Snape.

„Du meinst, sie sieht einen verbitterten, menschenfeindlichen Zyniker mit einem ausgeprägten Hang zur Bosheit?", fragte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Ein wenig extrem formuliert – aber ja – durchaus", sagte Snape.

„Und sie sieht auch einen gradlinigen, ehrlichen, loyalen Menschen, der bereit ist sein eigenes Wohl hinter dem der Gemeinschaft zurückzustellen, wenn es erforderlich ist?", sagte McGonagall.

Snape warf ihr einen überraschten, fast unangenehm berührten Blick zu.

„Mag sein", brummte er schulterzuckend.

„Es spricht für dich, dass es dir schwer fällt, ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment von mir anzunehmen", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Aber zurück zum Thema", fuhr sie weitaus energischer fort. „Hältst du es für möglich, das Hermine dir Gefühle entgegenbringt, die weit über Sympathie hinausgehen?"

Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen nächsten Atemzug. Die imaginäre Schlinge um seinen Hals zog sich zu – seiner Hinrichtung stand nun kaum mehr etwas im Weg.

„Das wäre denkbar", sagte er schließlich.

„Und wie fühlst du dich dabei?", fragte McGonagall, die über seine Antwort nicht halb so erstaunt war, wie sie es eigentlich sein hätte müssen.

„Unwohl", sagte Snape und wunderte sich gleichzeitig darüber, was er da von sich gab.

„Unwohl in dem Sinne, dass du nicht möchtest, dass sie so empfinden könnte?", fragte McGonagall, deren Stimme mittlerweile einen fast hypnotischen Klang angenommen hatte.

„Eher im Sinne von ‚überfordert'", sagte Snape knapp.

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", sagte McGonagall mit einem leisen Lächeln, was ihr einen anklagenden Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Gehen wir einmal davon aus, es wäre so, das Hermine etwas tieferes für dich fühlte", fuhr McGonagall fort, „könnte ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du äußerst... behutsam mit so einer Situation umgehen würdest und mit größtmöglichem Einfühlungsvermögen?"

„Natürlich kannst du das!", sagte Snape.

„Dann danke ich dir für dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch, Severus", sagte McGonagall und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, „und wenn sich irgendetwas ergibt, wovon ich wissen müsste, dann sei so gut und informiere mich, bevor es jemand anders tut."

Snape nickte und lehnt sich ebenfalls zurück, während er McGonagall beobachtete, die sich mit unverkennbarem Genuss wieder ihrem Tee widmete. Sollte es das tatsächlich schon gewesen sein, oder kam der nächste Schlag, wenn er den Fehler machte, sich ebenfalls zu entspannen und nachlässig in seiner Aufmerksamkeit wurde.

„Noch etwas, Severus", sagte McGonagall, kaum dass er den Gedanken zuende gebracht hatte. _Ha!_ _Also doch_

„Was war der Grund für die hundert Punkte Abzug, die das Haus Gryffindor unlängst von dir verpasst bekam?", fragte McGonagall.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Minerva, glaub mir", sagte Snape, erleichtert, dass sie nicht noch einmal auf Hermine zurückkam.

„Harry Potter?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.

„Ja!", sagte Snape und zog vielsagend die Brauen hoch.

„Du wirst doch nichts tun, um ihm den Abschluss zu versauen?", fragte McGonagall misstrauisch.

„Nein! Ich bin froh, wenn ich ihn los bin – so unspektakulär wie möglich", sagte Snape.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Das kannst du!", erwiderte Snape.

McGonagall informierte Snape im Anschluss noch darüber, dass einige Bewerbungen für die Stelle als Zaubertränkelehrling eingegangen wären und dass sie demnächst gemeinsam eine Auswahl zu treffen hätten und sie diejenigen, die in die engere Auswahl kämen während der letzten Schulwoche zu einem Vorstellungstermin einzuladen gedachte.

Danach verließ Snape das Büro der Direktorin – wobei er sich über das seltsam befreiende Gefühl wunderte, das dieses Gespräch bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.

---

Hermine passte Harry und Ginny am Abend ab, als sie sich daran machten, zu ihrem angeordneten Termin in den Kerker zu gehen. Ginny wirkte etwas nervös, während Harry einen beunruhigend selbstbewussten Eindruck machte.

„Bitte Harry", sagte Hermine und sah ihren alten Freund eindringlich an, „denk daran, dass du in drei Wochen mit einem Abschlusszeugnis hier raus spazieren willst. Bitte – leg dich nicht mit ihm an."

„Willst du damit andeuten, Snape könnte mich rauswerfen lassen?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Das wird er wohl kaum riskieren, nach dem, was ich über ihn weiß."

„HARRY!", rief Hermine entsetzt. „Du hast mir versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden! Ich habe dir vertraut!"

„Natürlich halte mein Versprechen – dein Vertrauen war durchaus gerechtfertigt", beruhigte Harry sie. „Aber Snape traut mir nicht über den Weg und es spricht doch nichts dagegen, diesen Umstand ein wenig auszunützen."

„Du willst ihn erpressen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Nein, so weit würde ich nicht gehen", sagte Harry gedehnt, „aber es könnte sein, dass ich die ein oder andere Andeutung mache, falls er unangenehm werden sollte. Was rede ich da eigentlich?", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Der Kerl ist immer unangenehm."

„Versuch nicht, ihn in die Enge zu treiben – das ist gefährlich", sagte Hermine leise.

„Das wird er nicht tun", sagte Ginny und warf Harry einen intensiven Blick zu.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", seufzte Harry, der von den Auflagen, die ihm Ginny scheinbar im Vorfeld dieses Gesprächs erteilt hatte, wohl nicht ganz überzeugt war. „Aber manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob das was du uns erzählt hast, nicht nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war, Hermine." Er musterte Hermine mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

Diese zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch warten", sagte sie und wandte sich ab um die Treppe nach oben zu nehmen, während die anderen beiden sich auf den Weg nach unten machten.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	45. Chapter 45

_Huhu liebe Leser! Diesmal wieder pünktlich! _:D_ Und das, trotzdem ich den Flur renoviert habe und „MI" fertig lesen musste. (Für die wenigen unter euch, die vielleicht nichts mit diesen zwei Buchstaben anfangen können: „Malfoys Island" vom Autorinnen-Duo Arikaitas – wer's nicht kennt, sollte das schleunigst nachholen! _:D_) Und noch dazu ist dieses Kapitel das längste überhaupt, seit ich die Story schreibe – ich hätte es ja gerne getrennt, aber ich fand einfach keine geeignete Stelle, die mich nicht wieder zur Cliffhanger-Fetischistin abgestempelt hätte. _;)_ Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ _Und vielen Dank auch mal wieder an alle nicht angemeldeten Reviewer, denen ich nicht direkt antworten kann!_

---

**Kapitel 45**

Hermine war in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin eingenickt, als eine Hand sie an der Schulter fasste und sanft schüttelte. Verschlafen blinzelte sie nach oben und sah sich Ginny gegenüber die auf sie herablächelte. Mit einem Schlag war Hermine wach.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Was hat er gesagt? Und wo ist Harry?", sprudelte sie heraus und sah sich suchend nach dem eben Genannten um.

„Langsam – eins nach dem anderen", sagte Ginny. „Es lief weniger schlimm, als ich gedacht hatte. ER hat einiges gesagt, wobei er zu mir ungewöhnlich freundlich war, und Harry hat sich zurückgezogen, um ähm... seine Wunden zu lecken."

„Erzähl mir alles!", sagte Hermine und setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Rutsch mal rüber!", sagte Ginny und presste sich ächzend neben Hermine in den ausladenden Sessel. „Ich kann dir nicht alles wortwörtlich wiederholen – dazu war es zuviel."

„Dann fass es zusammen!", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Okay!", sagte Ginny. „Lass mich mal überlegen. Also - was mich positiv überrascht hat - erst mal hat sich Professor Snape bei mir entschuldigt für sein Auftauchen auf dieser Lichtung und dass er mich so erschreckt hat. Das hat er allerdings nur explizit auf mich bezogen. Dass er Harry erwischt hat und ärgern konnte, war ihm dagegen ein großes Vergnügen – er hat das allerdings weitaus weniger selbstkompromittierend und dafür wesentlich eleganter formuliert, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst."

„Das kann ich!", sagte Hermine und nickte verstehend.

„Dann kam ein ziemlich langer Vortag darüber, dass er als Lehrer schließlich verantwortlich wäre, wenn er auf zwei Schüler träfe, die gegen die Hausordnung verstießen", erzählte Ginny weiter, „und dass hundert Punkte Abzug noch eine milde Strafe für unser Vergehen seien – wobei er bei dem Wort ‚Vergehen' auf eine Art gelächelt hat, die Harry beinahe zum Explodieren gebracht hätte, wovon ich ihn durch einen beruhigenden Händedruck abbringen wollte, was wiederum Snape, der das mitbekam mit dem Wort ‚rührend' betitelte, was dann Harry beinahe wieder hätte ausrasten lassen – kurz und gut – er hat uns erklärt, dass seine Handlungsweise vollkommen rechtens gewesen wäre und wir froh sein könnten, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein, vor allem weil Professor McGonagall uns eh schon im Visier hätte, wegen der Sache mit dem manipulierten Zimmeralarm."

Ginny atmete einmal tief durch nach diesem langen, verschachtelten Satz.

„Und weiter?", fragte Hermine.

„Dann hat Snape Harry erklärt, dass er auf dem Holzweg sei wenn er meinte, dass er sich aufgrund dieses Vorfalls irgendwelche Frechheiten herausnehmen könnte und zählte die unweigerlichen Folgen auf, welche die Wiederholung eines solchen Affronts wie heute im Zaubertränkeunterricht nach sich ziehen würde, wobei er sehr ausführlich wurde und die Sache bis zum Rauswurf durchexerzierte", sagte Ginny. „Zu mir hat er gesagt, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen – bei meinem vorbildlichen Verhalten stände ein Rauswurf natürlich gar nicht zur Debatte. Wie gesagt, er war wirklich sehr nett zu mir." Ginny zog die Nase kraus und überlegte. „Das war wirklich angenehm, auch wenn mir Harry natürlich leid getan hat. Aber ich hatte eigentlich befürchtet, dass Snape mich verspottet und sich freut, wenn ich mich schäme. Allerdings glaube ich auch, dass er hauptsächlich so freundlich war, weil er Harry damit ärgern konnte."

„Wie hat Harry darauf reagiert, dass Severus ihm drohte?", fragte Hermine, die weniger brennend an der Frage interessiert war, warum Severus nett zu Ginny gewesen war, als an der, ob Harry sich verplappert hatte.

„Hm... ja! Das war der Moment, wo Harry blöderweise glaubte dich ins Spiel bringen zu müssen", sagte Ginny und machte – wohl stellvertretend für Harry – ein entschuldigendes Gesicht.

„Er hat es also wirklich getan!", sagte Hermine erschüttert und verbarg für einen Augenblick das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Er hat das bereut, Hermine, glaub es mir", sagte Ginny, „und nicht etwa erst hinterher und in Erwartung deiner Reaktion, wenn du es erfährst, sondern auf der Stelle."

„Was genau heißt das?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Snape hat ihn daraufhin zerlegt, wie man so schön sagt", meinte Ginny, die scheinbar gar kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hatte, eine Niederlage ihres Freundes mit so wenig mitfühlenden Worten zu beschreiben, „er hat ihn mit Worten derart niedergebügelt, dass Harry zum Schluss wirklich nichts mehr einfiel, was er gegen ihn hätte sagen können. Sogar ich war hinterher fast überzeugt, dass Harry eigentlich nur selbstsüchtig und neidisch ist und er, Snape, der bei dieser Aktion mit dem heimlichen Entzug aus reiner Menschenliebe in deinem Sinne gehandelt hat, im Grunde nichts, aber auch schon gar nichts zu verbergen hat und dass sein Vorschlag auf der Stelle zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen – wobei ja auch gleich die Sache mit der Lichtung besprochen werden könne – völlig ernst gemeint war. Als er dann aufgehört hat uns einzulullen und ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, wurde mir natürlich bewusst, dass er uns nur geschickt manipuliert hat – aber das hat er wirklich erstklassig hinbekommen. Auf jeden Fall konnte er Harry letztendlich überzeugen, dass sie sich die letzten Wochen dieses Schuljahrs besser gegenseitig in Ruhe lassen sollten um weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu vermeiden und mit diesem Ergebnis bin ich äußerst zufrieden, wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast."

Hermines nickte verständnisvoll.

„Hat Harry auch irgendwas über meine Gefühle für Severus erwähnt?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, hat er", sagte Ginny.

„Dieser Idiot!", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Snape nahm es als Anlass, Harry mittels eines längeren, relativ komplizierten Vortrags Intoleranz, Inkompetenz als dein Vertrauter und mangelndes Einfühlungsvermögen in deine Psyche vorzuwerfen und gleichzeitig zu betonen, dass er, Snape, deine verrückte Idee keinesfalls forciert und daher auch nicht zu verantworten hätte."

„Verrückte Idee!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Süße – da hast du dir wirklich einen schweren Brocken als Traummann auserkoren", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Auch wenn du viel hartnäckiger und auch wortgewandter bist, als Harry oder ich - wie du jemals in einer Diskussion mit Snape deine Argumente durchbringen willst, ist mir schleierhaft."

Hermine seufzte.

„Aber - was mir noch aufgefallen ist", sagte Ginny verschwörerisch und legte Hermine einen Arm um die Schulter, „er ist wirklich ein interessanter Mann, dein Severus und außerdem hat er wunderschöne Augen."

Hermine sah Ginny überrascht an, bevor ein Grinsen sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

„Oh ja, die hat er!", sagte sie.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen", sagte Ginny und zog Hermine kurz an sich.

„Danke, Ginny!", sagte Hermine gerührt.

„Na dann werde ich mal nachsehen, ob Harry seinen verletzten Stolz schon etwas hochgepäppelt hat", sagte Ginny zwinkernd und erhob sich. „Soll ich ihm was von dir ausrichten?"

„Sag ihm, ich fress' ihn morgen zum Frühstück!", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Okay, das mach ich!", entgegnete Ginny glucksend. „Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

„Gute Nacht, Ginny!", sagte Hermine und kurz nachdem ihre Freundin verschwunden war, erhob sie sich ebenfalls aus dem Sessel um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Dort angekommen brauchte sie nicht lange, um den Entschluss zu fassen, dass sie noch bei Severus vorbeischauen würde, um auch seine Meinung über dieses Gespräch zu hören.

Doch als sie in die grünen Flammen des Kamins trat und als Zielort Snapes Quartier nannte, passierte nichts. Sie versuchte es noch einmal mit dem selben Ergebnis.

Die Funktion des Kamins war außer Kraft gesetzt.

Severus verweigerte ihr also nun den direkten Zugang zu seinen privaten Räumen - und das, nachdem sie gestern diese aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung gehabt hatten, die mit einer ebenso aufschlussreichen und Hoffnung erweckenden Umarmung geendet hatte?

Meinte er wirklich, sie dadurch abhalten zu können, zu ihm zu gehen?

Mit grimmig entschlossenem Gesichtausdruck und einer Portion Wut im Bauch machte sich Hermine zu Fuß auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Einige Minuten später stand sie bereits vor Snapes Wohnung und klopfte dreimal an die Türe. Sie wartete eine Weile und nachdem ihr nicht geöffnet wurde, klopfte sie noch mal – diesmal öfter und energischer. Beim dritten Mal hämmerte sie mit der Faust gegen das dunkle Holz. Als sich daraufhin immer noch nichts tat, stemmte sie wütend die Hände in die Hüften und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. War er wirklich nicht da, oder wusste er, dass sie es war und ließ sie aus Prinzip nicht hinein?

„Vielleicht solltest du es auch noch mit dem Fuß probieren", ertönte plötzlich eine dunkle, spöttische Stimme schräg hinter ihr.

Hermine fuhr erschreckt herum und starrte Snape an, der aus dem Schatten des nur spärlich beleuchteten Korridors hervortrat.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen?", fauchte sie ihn spontan an.

„Man gewinnt manchmal interessante Eindrücke, wenn man sich leise fortbewegt", sagte Snape belustigt. „Hast du eigentlich etwas gegen diese Türe oder überträgst du nur deine aggressive Einstellung mir gegenüber auf das bedauernswerte Holz."

„Du hast den Kamin deaktiviert", sagte Hermine anklagend anstelle einer Antwort.

„Er ist automatisch deaktiviert, wenn ich mich nicht in meinem Quartier aufhalte", sagte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich wollte vermeiden, dass ich eines Tages schon erwartet werde, wenn ich heimkehre", erklärte Snape.

„Wäre das denn so schlimm?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Ja, das wäre es in der Tat", sagte Snape. „Und nachdem du das Mysterium des nichtfunktionierenden Kamins nun geklärt hast, kannst du beruhigt in deinen Turm zurückkehren."

„Du schickst mich weg?", fragte Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Deine Auffassungsgabe war schon immer hervorragend", sagte Snape, griff nach der Türklinke, die sich von ihm völlig ohne sichtbare Magie herunterdrücken ließ, und öffnete die Türe. „Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

Hermine, die ihn interessiert beobachtet hatte, reagierte nicht auf die Verabschiedung.

„Hast du die Türe so modifiziert, dass sie dich erkennt?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Ja!", sagte Snape. „Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

„Wird der Kamin wieder funktionieren, wenn du über die Schwelle trittst?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, das wird er!", sagte Snape, „Zumindest so lange wie ich brauche, ihn persönlich zu deaktivieren."

„Warum willst du das tun?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Du hast doch eben gesagt..."

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", unterbrach Snape sie. „Du wolltest ihn schon wieder benutzen, ohne dir auch nur den Hauch eines Gedankens zu machen, ob du auch willkommen bist."

„Aber...", begann Hermine.

„Das wolltest du doch?", hakte Snape nach.

„Ja schon, aber...", versuchte Hermine sich zu verteidigen.

„Nichts aber!", schnitt ihr Snape barsch das Wort ab. „Du überschreitest die Grenze zu meiner Privatsphäre wie es dir gerade passt – ich wage gar nicht mir vorzustellen, was du alles tun würdest, wenn wir tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Beziehung hätten."

Hermine sah ihn betreten an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie, als Snape sich abwandte und seine Wohnung betrat. „Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als er Anstalten machte, die Tür zwischen ihnen zu schließen.

„Gut!", sagte Snape.

Die Tür schnappte ins Schloss und Hermine starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an, ehe sie die Hand hob und dagegen klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und in dem entstehenden Spalt erschien Snapes Gesicht mit einem Paar fragend hochgezogener Augenbrauen darin.

„Darf ich bitte hereinkommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich! Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du das möchtest?", fragte Snape schmunzelnd und trat zurück, um sie einzulassen.

„Du bist gemein!", sagte Hermine – sicherheitshalber erst, nachdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatte.

„Ja – aber das wusstest du doch, nicht wahr?", gab Snape zurück.

„Doch, ja - das wusste ich", seufzte Hermine. „Ich denk nur manchmal nicht daran."

„Das solltest du aber", sagte Snape.

Er war mit ihr zusammen gleich hinter der Eingangstür stehen geblieben und machte weder einen Ansatz selbst weiter ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, noch Hermine dorthin zu bitten.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Hermine leicht irritiert.

„Tun wir das nicht schon?", fragte Snape zurück.

„Du scheinst heute aber großen Wert auf verbale Spitzfindigkeiten zu legen", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Könnten wir reden und uns zu diesem Zweck eventuell weiter in dein privates Reich hineinbegeben und uns vielleicht sogar hinsetzten?"

„Wirst du jetzt auch noch anspruchsvoll?", fragte Snape.

„Hör auf mich auf den Arm zu nehmen!", sagte Hermine. „Was ist los? Willst du immer noch auf dieser doofen Zweiwochenfrist beharren?"

„Hätte ich dich dann wohl reingelassen?", fragte Snape.

„Könntest du bitte Aufhören, jede meiner Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten?", fragte Hermine genervt.

„Stört dich das etwa?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich's jetzt noch mal mit dem Fuß probiere?", fragte Hermine und ließ ihren Blick kurz nach unten, zu seinen Schienbeinen schweifen.

„Wusste ich's doch, dass diese Aggressionen mir gelten und nicht der Tür", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Darauf kannst du wetten", sagte Hermine und lächelte zurück. „Willst du mich nun eigentlich noch lange hier rumstehen lassen?", fügte sie forsch hinzu.

„Ich wundere mich selber, dass du noch stehst", sagte Snape.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ich mich hier benehme, als wäre ich zu Hause – also warte ich, bis du mir einen Sitzplatz anbietest."

„Wer sprach denn von einem Sitzplatz?", fragte Snape.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Du hast doch neulich Abend deine devote Neigung erwähnt – wäre es da nicht angemessen, du würdest knien?", fragte Snape ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„WAS? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", sagte Hermine bestürzt.

„Und wenn doch?", fragte Snape interessiert. „Was machst du dann, Hermine?"

Hermine sah ihn gebannt an.

„Dann würde ich es tun", sagte sie schließlich leise, „um auszuprobieren, wie es sich anfühlt. Willst du, dass ich es tue?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Zumindest nicht im Moment", fügte er hinzu, was die Erleichterung, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, abrupt zum stoppen brachte. „Geh und setz dich hin!"

Hermine begab sich zum Sofa und nahm darauf Platz. Snape, der ihr gefolgt war, steuerte zunächst auf den Sessel zu, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und ließ sich zu Hermines freudiger Überraschung ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder. Sie saßen einander zugewandt – die Knie nur ein paar Handbreit voneinander entfernt.

„So! Und nun erzähl mir, was dich schon wieder dazu veranlasst hat, den Kamin benutzen zu wollen", sagte Snape.

„Könnte ich dabei bitte etwas zu trinken haben?", fragte Hermine von seiner Platzauswahl ermutigt.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Was hätte die Lady denn gerne?", fragte er.

„Wein vielleicht?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Auch noch Alkohol, tz tz tz", sagte Snape.

„Als ich das erste Mal hier war, hast du mir auch Wein gegeben", sagte Hermine.

„Ja – das war einer von vielen Fehlern", seufzte Snape, stand aber auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine nützte seine Abwesenheit um unmerklich ein wenig weiter in die Mitte des Sofas zu rutschen.

Als Snape zurückkehrte, hatte er zwei mit Rotwein gefüllte Gläser dabei, von denen er eines seinem Gast reichte, ehe er sich wieder setzte.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm er den verringerten Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine wahr und warf ihr dann einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Hermine lächelte betont unschuldig zurück, wurde aber dabei rot, was den Eindruck ein wenig beeinträchtigte.

„Worauf trinken wir?", fragte sie um abzulenken.

„Auf die hoffentlich baldige Rückkehr deiner Vernunft?", schlug Snape vor.

„Lieber auf das baldige Verschwinden deiner Uneinsichtigkeit", sagte Hermine.

„So etwas besitze ich gar nicht - nur Weitsicht", sagte Snape. „Apropos Weitsicht - ich hatte heute ein Plauderstündchen mit Minerva, weil deine liebe Freundin Tonks ihr gesteckt hat, dass wir uns duzen."

„Und?", fragte Hermine ehrlich erschrocken.

„Sie hat es erstaunlich gelassen akzeptiert", sagte Snape.

„Aber warum musstest du dann zu ihr?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie wollte wohl überprüfen, ob ihre Gelassenheit gerechtfertigt ist", sagte Snape.

„Oh...", sagte Hermine. „Dann trinken wir am besten darauf, dass sie so gelassen bleibt."

„Das ist ein Wort", sagte Snape und ließ sein Glas sanft gegen das ihre stoßen, was einen hübschen, nachhallenden Klang erzeugte.

„So...", sagte Snape, nachdem sie getrunken hatten, „da du nun mit dem Gewünschten versorgt bis – was führt dich her?"

„Mehrere Gründe", sagte Hermine. „Der erste ist das Gespräch, das du heute Abend mit Harry und Ginny hattest."

„Hat sich Potter etwa bei dir ausgeheult?", fragte Snape verächtlich.

„Nein! Ich habe ihn seither nicht gesehen", sagte Hermine. „Ginny hat mir alles erzählt."

„Und was willst du dann von mir, wenn sie dir alles erzählt hat?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Ich wollte deine Meinung dazu hören", sagte Hermine, „und ich wollte wissen, ob..."

„Ob was?", fragte Snape als sie stockte.

„Ob es schlimm für dich war", sagte Hermine leise.

„Wie rührend!", sagte Snape lächelnd. „An dem Tag, an dem es schlimm für mich wird, Potter zusammenzufalten, werde ich sicher auch anfangen Schüler zu mögen oder etwas ähnlich schauderhaftes."

„Ich meinte eigentlich damit, ob es dir sehr unangenehm war, dass Harry das angesprochen hat, was er von mir erfahren hat", sagte Hermine mit leicht beleidigter Stimme.

„Ich hatte damit gerechnet", sagte Snape, „und es war ein willkommener Anlass, ihm noch mehr den Kopf zurechtzurücken."

„Wenn du das so siehst, dann brauch ich mir den meinen darüber ja nicht mehr zu zerbrechen", sagte Hermine spitz. „Ginny hat übrigens gesagt, du wärst ausgesprochen nett zu ihr gewesen", fuhr sie beiläufig fort.

„Hat sie das?", sagte Snape belustigt. „Nun ja – die kleine Miss Weasley war ja auch ausgesprochen höflich zu mir. Überhaupt ist sie eine reizende junge Dame", fügte er versonnen lächelnd hinzu und amüsierte sich heimlich über die steile Falte, die bei diesem Satz zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen erschien.

„Seit wann findest DU Schülerinnen reizend?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Du unterhältst dich hier nicht mit deinem Zaubertränkeprofessor, sondern mit mir als Privatperson", sagte Snape, „da wirst du wohl auch mit meinen privaten Ansichten klar kommen müssen."

„Soll das auch heißen, du hast insgeheim, ohne es als Lehrer zu zeigen, schon immer welche von deinen Schülerinnen reizend gefunden?", fragte Hermine mit großen Augen.

„So verallgemeinern würde ich das nicht – aber ja - hin und wieder kam das schon vor", sagte Snape. Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf die Frage, die nun unweigerlich kommen musste.

„Hast du mich auch reizend gefunden?", fragte Hermine prompt.

„Ich war mir bei dir immer nicht so sicher", sagte Snape und sah sie mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Wenn ich im Unterricht zu dir hinsah, hattest du meistens die Hand in der Luft und hast nervös herumgezappelt – das hat den Gesamteindruck ein wenig gestört."

„Sehr witzig!", schnaubte Hermine. „Außerdem habe ich mich zum Schluss in deinem Unterricht so gut wie gar nicht mehr gemeldet, weil ich ja eh ignoriert wurde."

„Stimmt – zum Schluss hast du nicht mehr gezappelt", gab Snape zu. „Da warst du zu beschäftigt mit unzüchtigen Gedanken."

Hermine ließ ein verächtliches kleines Grunzen hören. „Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, dass du mich nicht zu den reizenden Mädchen gezählt hast – ich bin so was gewöhnt", sagte sie.

„Ich fand dich interessant", sagte Snape versöhnlich. „Und das meine ich ernst", fügte er hinzu, als er den Zweifel in ihrem Blick sah.

„Du meinst nicht ‚interessant' wie das Gegenteil von ‚hübsch'?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nein – ich meine ‚interessant' wie das Gegenteil von ‚langweilig'", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Okay – damit kann ich leben, denke ich", sagte Hermine und lächelte zurück, obwohl sie sich natürlich fragte, warum er ihr nicht versichert hatte, dass er sie hübsch fand – wie wohl jeder andere Mann in dieser Situation es getan hätte.

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, du hättest mehrere Gründe gehabt, hierher zu kommen...", sagte Snape nach einem weiteren Schluck Wein.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine und wich zum ersten Mal seit sie bei ihm war seinem Blick aus. „Hast du nachgedacht, Severus?"

„Das tue ich eigentlich ständig", sagte Snape.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Hast du über uns nachgedacht?"

„Es gibt ein UNS?", sagte Snape erstaunt.

„Ja, das gibt es!", sagte Hermine erbost. „Was hast du vor? Willst du mich mit deinen launigen Kommentaren in den Wahnsinn treiben?"

„Denkst du, das könnte mir gelingen?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn strafend an.

„Dann lasse ich es wohl lieber", sagte Snape. „Ich habe nachgedacht, über dich und mich und deine verrückte Idee, dass aus uns ein Paar werden könnte."

„Und zu was für einem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", fragte Hermine, wobei ihre Stimme etwas zitterte.

„Sag du es mir!", sagte Snape. „Was schließt du aus dieser Situation hier, aus der Tatsache, dass ich dich hereingelassen habe, dir Wein gegeben, mich mit dir unterhalten und dich noch nicht auf den Sessel verbannt habe, obwohl du hier auf dem Sofa unauffällig näher rückst?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Okay – ich versuche es", sagte sie dann. „Du verbesserst mich, wenn ich falsch liege?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape.

„Du hast diese Sache mit der zweiwöchigen Auszeit abgehakt", sagte Hermine, „und du zeigst auch keine große Abneigung mehr, mit mir zu reden. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich dir auf die Nerven falle – jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Du wirkst entspannt und sogar so, als würde dir die Unterhaltung mit mir Spaß machen. Kontakt mit mir zu haben ist demnach kein Problem mehr für dich."

Sie sah ihn prüfend an.

„Soweit alles richtig?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber.

„Korrekt!", antwortete Snape.

„Allerdings bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass du ‚meine verrückte Idee' - wie du das so hübsch zu nennen beliebst - plötzlich annehmbar oder gar erstrebenswert findest", sagte Hermine. „In diesem Fall - der ohnehin sehr schwer vorstellbar ist - hättest sogar du dich wohl ein wenig... euphorischer benommen."

Snape lachte leise.

„Das ist anzunehmen", sagte er.

„Wenn ich mal vom günstigsten Fall ausgehe, bedeutet das du bist bereit, mir eine Chance zu geben, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es mit meiner verrückten Idee ernst meine", sagte Hermine und sah ihn mit deutlicher Hoffnung im Blick an.

„Dies entspricht nun nicht mehr ganz dem, was ich mir überlegt habe", sagte Snape. „Ich bin in der Tat bereit, dir eine Chance zu geben – von mir aus auch mehrere – solange bis du merkst, dass das, was du dir da in den Kopf gesetzt hast, keine gute Idee ist. Du hast gesagt, du siehst in mir einen arroganten, verbitterten und manchmal sogar bösartigen Zyniker. Ich werde dir Gelegenheit geben, noch ein paar negative Eigenschaften hinzuzufügen, zu deinem Gesamtbild, und nachdem du nicht auf den Kopf gefallen bist, wirst du schließlich erkennen, dass dein Plan – Gefühle hin oder her – nicht aufgeht."

„Das heißt doch nichts anderes, als dass du dich so lange extragemein verhältst, bis ich aufgebe", sagte Hermine erbost. „Und das nennst du eine Chance? Das ist doch..." Sie rang nach Worten und als sie keine fand, sprang sie auf und lief mit wütend verschränkten Armen ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

Snapes Augen folgten ihr auf ihrem Marsch.

„Beruhige dich, Hermine", sagte er sanft, als sie zum dritten Mal die Richtung wechselte. „Ich werde mich zwar bestimmt nicht extrafreundlich verhalten, aber auch nicht besonders gemein, sondern ich werde einfach ich selbst sein – und das dürfte eigentlich schon genügen, um dich relativ schnell zu vergraulen."

„Wieso stellst du dich immer dar, als wärst du ein Monster?", fragte Hermine, die mittlerweile stehen geblieben war, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Ein Monster? Nein!", sagte Snape ruhig. „Aber ich bin in der Regel einfach nicht kompatibel mit anderen Menschen."

„Das muss ja nicht zwangsläufig auch auf mich zutreffen", sagte Hermine.

„Nicht unbedingt", gab Snape freimütig zu, „die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist jedoch ziemlich hoch."

„Du wirst also nicht gemein zu mir sein?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch, während sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet", sagte Snape. „Ich sagte, ich werde nicht besonders gemein sein – mit anderen Worten – ich werde nur so gemein sein, wie sonst auch."

„Sehr beruhigend!", schnaubte Hermine und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Dann ist das wirklich eine echte Chance, die ich bekomme", fragte Hermine immer noch skeptisch. „Ich kann dich besser kennen lernen und du mich und ich darf dir dabei so nahe kommen, wie es sich eben ergibt? Da ist kein Haken an der Sache?"

„Ein paar Bedingungen habe ich schon", sagte Snape.

„Wusste ich's doch!", rief Hermine erbost. „Welche Bedingungen denn? Muss ich vielleicht ein Keuschheitsgelübde ablegen?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Deine Chance ist keine Chance, sondern nur eine Farce", fauchte Hermine.

„Nun hör dir doch erst mal an, was ich zu sagen habe", sagte Snape und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich höre!", sagte Hermine kühl und warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick zu, der deutlich besagte, dass sie ohnehin wieder nur mit schlechten Konditionen rechnete.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du dich manchmal wie eine Diva aufführst – eine ganz schön zickige, um genauer zu sein?", fragte Snape amüsiert.

„Pffft...", machte Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, was Snapes Amüsement noch deutlich steigerte.

„Eine Bedingung ist, dass du damit aufhörst, deinen Freunden alles haarklein weiterzuerzählen", sagte Snape. „Die Berichterstattung hat ein Ende und das meine ich sehr ernst, Hermine."

„Das heißt also, ich muss lügen?", fragte Hermine finster.

„Ich würde es Diskretion nennen", sagte Snape. „Sei einfach verschwiegen."

„Und wenn sie mich fragen?", sagte Hermine.

„Dann antworte entweder ausweichend, oder schick sie zu mir – ich werde ihnen das Fragen schon abgewöhnen", knurrte Snape.

„Und wenn McGonagall mich fragt?", sagte Hermine.

„Dann rede ihr nur so viel, wie unbedingt nötig und kein einziges Wort mehr", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Schön! War's das mit deinen Bedingungen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, nicht ganz", sagte Snape.

„Was denn noch?", sagte Hermine und zog misstrauisch die Nase kraus.

„Du hast vorhin die Nähe angesprochen, die sich eventuell ergeben könnte - und ich gehe davon aus, du meintest damit auch die körperliche Nähe." Er warf ihr einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu und sie nickte. „Du wirst es mir überlassen, hierbei die Grenzen zu ziehen", fügte er hinzu.

„Toll – also doch eine Art Keuschheitsgelübde", sagte Hermine bitter.

„So extrem würde ich das nicht bezeichnen", sagte Snape.

„Und wo liegt deine Grenze schätzungsweise?", fragte Hermine angriffslustig. Sie ließ ihren Blick nach unten wandern zu ihrer beider Knie, die sich fast berührten. „Vielleicht bin ich ja schon in deinen Hoheitsbereich eingedrungen und weiß es gar nicht", sagte sie mit gespielter Bestürzung. „Tz, tz, tz - unartige Hermine!"

„Wo diese Grenze liegt werde ich von Fall zu Fall entscheiden und dir umgehend mitteilen, wenn du damit kollidierst", sagte Snape, dessen Stimme zwar amüsiert klang, aber auch einen Hauch von Verärgerung über ihre Provokation verriet.

„Du entscheidest das also von Fall zu Fall, wie es dir gerade passt, alleine natürlich, und ich habe gar kein Mitspracherecht?", fragte Hermine.

„So ist es! Du spielst entweder nach meinen Regeln oder gar nicht", sagte Snape ohne irgend ein Anzeichen von Verlegenheit.

„Wenn ich dich weiterhin treffen will, muss ich also nach deiner Pfeife tanzen?", fragte Hermine empört.

„Wie schön!", sagte Snape. „Du hast es erfasst!"

„Darf ich dann wenigstens _sagen_, was ich möchte, oder willst du mir auch noch einen Maulkorb verpassen?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Dass du dich mir gegenüber gänzlich zusammenreißt, wenn andere Leute dabei sind steht wohl außer Frage", sagte Snape. „Wenn du mit mir alleine bist, darfst du sagen, was immer du willst", fuhr er fort. „Es könnte allerdings sein, dass sich die Grenze bezüglich der körperlichen Nähe, die mir angenehm erscheint, auf mindestens eine Etage Abstand ausdehnt, wenn mir deine Worte auf die Nerven fallen."

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an „Das ist... du bist..." flüsterte sie.

„Oh - sind dir schon ein paar neue Attribute eingefallen, die du zu arrogant, verbittert, bösartig und zynisch hinzufügen möchtest?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Ja, aber die spreche ich vorsichtshalber nicht aus, sonst werden es noch mehrere Etagen Abstand", zischte Hermine.

„Kluges Kind!", sagte Snape mit einem Wolfslächeln.

„Ich bin kein Kind!", sagte Hermine mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Stimmt! Wieso vergesse ich das nur immer wieder?", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Weil es dir Freude macht mich zu ärgern", sagte Hermine anklagend.

„Das ist doch ein hervorragender Grund einen großen Bogen um mich zu machen", sagte Snape.

„Träum weiter!", knurrte Hermine. „Du willst mich also wirklich erpressen? Denn deine Bedingung sind nicht anderes als das."

„Du musst nicht darauf eingehen", sagte Snape. „Es wäre sogar wesentlich vernünftiger, es nicht zu tun.

„Warum machst du es mir so schwer, Severus?", fragte Hermine.

„Warum sollte ich es dir auch noch leicht machen, eine Riesendummheit zu begehen, Hermine?", entgegnete Snape.

„Aber du hast doch nichts zu verlieren", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. „Das Schuljahr ist bald vorbei und wenn du willst, schwöre ich dir jeden Eid, dass ich schweigen werde wie ein Grab, egal was passiert."

„Es geht nicht um mich – es geht darum, was du zu verlieren hast", sagte Snape. „Ich kann nicht einfach zusehen, wie du blauäugig in etwas hineinstolperst, das du gar nicht richtig einschätzen kannst, ohne dich wenigstens ausreichend zu warnen. Dazu mag ich dich viel zu gern."

„Du... du... du kannst doch nicht einfach so einen schönen Satz an einen so abwertenden dranhängen", sagte Hermine mit verdächtig feuchtglänzenden Augen.

„Kann ich nicht?", fragte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nein! Das ist nicht fair", sagte Hermine rau, „weil ich dann nicht weiß, ob ich weiter wütend auf dich sein will oder ob ich dir lieber um den Hals fallen möchte, aber das kann ich ja sowieso nicht, weil es dir ja vielleicht gar nicht in den Kram passt und du mich dann wegschickst – verdammt - ich bleibe doch lieber wütend!"

Snape lachte leise, dann streckte er die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Hermines Wange. Sie saß völlig bewegungslos und starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Es ist auch besser, wenn du wütend bleibst, Hermine", sagte er leise.

„Ich will nicht mehr wütend sein", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich will dich endlich lieben dürfen."

„Ja - und das willst du scheinbar um jeden Preis", sagte Snape. „Pass auf, dass du dabei nicht das verlierst, was dich ausmacht."

„Das werde ich nicht!", sagte Hermine unerwartet energisch. „Ich stelle ebenfalls eine Bedingung."

Snape sah sie überrascht aber auch eindeutig interessiert an. Er lehnte sich zurück und zog dabei auch seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurück.

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du in der Position bist, das zu tun", sagte er, „aber lass ruhig mal hören."

„Ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte keine Ausflüchte und keine markigen Sprüche hören, wenn ich dir eine persönliche Frage stelle – wohl gemerkt eine, die auch mich betrifft denn ich würde mir natürlich nicht anmaßen, dich in anderen persönlichen Angelegenheiten auszufragen", fügte sie in übertrieben leutseligem Ton hinzu.

„Gilt das auch dann, wenn die Wahrheit unangenehm für dich ist?", fragte Snape.

„In diesem Fall hättest du ohnehin keine Skrupel, sie mir um die Ohren zu hauen", sagte Hermine schneidend. „Ich spreche speziell von den Fällen, in denen DIR die Wahrheit unangenehm ist."

Snape warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu und seufzte.

„Und wenn du solche Probleme hast, eine Bedingung von mir gestellt zu bekommen", sagte Hermine, „dann bitte ich dich eben, es mir zu versprechen."

„Das klingt schon besser", sagte Snape. „Also gut – ich verspreche es dir."

„Schön! Kann ich das gleich mal ausprobieren?", fragte Hermine.

Snape runzelte zwar unwillig die Stirn, nickte aber gleichzeitig zustimmend.

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, ich wäre nicht in der Position, Bedingungen zu stellen", sagte Hermine. „Warum denkst du, dass das so ist. Weil nur mir etwas daran liegt, dass wir zusammen Zeit verbringen? Weil nur ich diese Chance möchte? Bedeutet es, dass du froh wärst, mich loszuwerden und schon deswegen jede Bedingung von mir erfreut zum Anlass genommen hättest, mich rauszuwerfen? Wie ist es überhaupt für dich, dass ich hier bin? Ist es nur eine Belastung? Gehe ich dir auf die Nerven? Findest du mich... lächerlich?" Sie senkte für einen Augenblick den Kopf um ihm gleich darauf wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das waren viele Fragen auf einmal", sagte Snape, „aber ich werde versuchen, sie alle zu beantworten."

„Ehrlich zu beantworten", verbesserte ihn Hermine.

„Aber ja doch – ehrlich", sagte Snape. „Der Grund dafür, dass du mir keine Bedingungen stellen kannst ist ganz einfach der, dass ich mir keine stellen lasse. Rausgeworfen hätte ich dich deshalb nicht – nur abgelehnt und du hättest selbst entschieden, ob du trotzdem bleibst. Es ist keine Belastung für mich, dass du hier bist und auf die Nerven gehst du mir... nur manchmal." Er zögerte einen Moment und Hermine hielt sich krampfhaft davor zurück, ihn zum Weitersprechen aufzufordern. „Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen", fuhr er schließlich fort, „was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich es für gut halte, und ich finde dich nicht lächerlich, sondern eher hin und wieder rührend – wenn du nicht gerade zickig bist – und ansonsten bemerkenswert reif für dein jugendliches Alter."

„Musst du immer auf meinem Alter rumhacken?", stöhnte Hermine.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Und du bist wirklich gerne mit mir zusammen?", fragte Hermine.

„So unglaublich mir das selber auch vorkommt – ja", sagte Snape.

„Dann nehme ich deine Bedingungen an", sagte Hermine.

„Du hast ja noch gar nicht alle gehört", sagte Snape.

„DA KOMMEN NOCH WELCHE?", rief Hermine entnervt. „Du lässt dir selber niemals Bedingungen stellen, präsentierst mir aber gleich eine ganze Latte?"

„Es steht dir frei, das Ganze zu lassen", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Rede!", sagte Hermine barsch.

„Du schneist nicht mehr unangemeldet durch den Kamin hier rein und überhaupt kommst du nur hierher, wenn ich dich dazu auffordere", sagte Snape.

Hermine schnappte kurz und empört nach Luft, entgegnete aber nichts.

„Du hörst damit auf, mich ungeniert anzustarren, wenn du mich außerhalb dieser Räume triffst", fuhr Snape fort.

„Ach – und hier darf ich starren?", fragte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Wenn's dir Spaß macht", sagte Snape.

„Noch was?", fragte Hermine.

„Du wirst keinesfalls deine Vorbereitungen für die Prüfungen vernachlässigen", sagte Snape.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen – als ob das jemals zur Debatte gestanden hätte.

„Kennst du mich wirklich so wenig?", fragte sie ungehalten.

„Ich dachte eigentlich ich kenne dich, aber in letzter Zeit kamen mir einige Zweifel", sagte Snape.

„War's das dann, oder kommen noch ein paar Auflagen?", fragte Hermine.

„Das war's", sagte Snape, „...vorerst."

„Wie oft hast du denn so vor, mich aufzufordern, hierher zu kommen – wenn ich fragen darf?", sagte Hermine.

„Täglich, wenn nichts dazwischenkommt", sagte Snape.

„Das klingt sehr vage", sagte Hermine misstrauisch. „Könntest du dich dazu durchringen, den zweiten Teil wegzulassen?"

„Täglich!", sagte Snape belustigt und nickte.

„Schon besser!", sagte Hermine. „Dann sollte ich mir nun wohl darüber klar werden, ob ich deine Bedingungen annehme, oder ob ich dir doch lieber einen anderen, etwas anstößigen Verwendungszweck dafür vorschlage, wie zum Beispiel rektales Einführen."

Snape verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wein, von dem er gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger", sagte er und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, „ich bin entsetzt über Ihr Vokabular."

„Daran werden Sie sich gewöhnen müssen, Sir, und an so manches andere auch", sagte Hermine. „Ich nehme deinen Bedingungen an, Severus, und ich verspreche dir, das ich nicht so leicht zu vergraulen bin, wie du scheinbar glaubst."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Snape.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mich in den dritten Stock verbannen, wenn ich dich küssen will?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn mit halbgeöffneten Augen und leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf an.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Aber mindestens in den ersten, wenn du es tatsächlich tust", fuhr er fort als Hermine sich schon auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hatte und nun mit einem Bein auf dem Sofa kniete, während das andere noch auf dem Boden stand, und sich so weit zu ihm hinübergebeugt hatte, dass ihr Gesicht nur noch zwei Handbreit von seinem entfernt war.

Hermine erstarrte.

„Und wenn ich dich bitten würde, mich zu küssen?", fragte sie schließlich, ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Das müsste ich leider ablehnen, Euer Niedlichkeit", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Würdest du mich nicht gerne küssen?", fragte Hermine.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

„Ehrliche Antwort!", zischte Hermine, bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte.

„Doch, ich würde dich gerne küssen, aber ich werde es trotzdem nicht tun", sagte Snape, der von ihrem Engagement erheblich amüsiert zu sein schien.

„Warum zum Teufel nicht?", knurrte Hermine und näherte sich ihm um einige weitere Zentimeter.

„Weil es nicht dabei bleiben würde", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal belegt.

„Und wenn schon?", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich will dich - das weißt du. Willst du mich auch, Severus? Ehr..."

„Ehrliche Antwort – ich weiß! Du brauchst mich nicht ständig daran erinnern", unterbrach Snape sie.

„Kann aber nicht schaden!", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich will dich auch", sagte Snape und hob gleich darauf abwertend die Hände. „Ich wäre ein kompletter Narr, wenn ich dich nicht wollte, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass es nicht richtig wäre. Das, was während deinem Entzug unter dem Einfluss des Trankes passiert ist, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Ich möchte, dass du erst erkennst, auf was du dich da einlässt, ehe ich überhaupt ansatzweise in Erwägung ziehe, mit dir zu schlafen."

Hermine sah ihn traurig an, schien seine Erklärung aber zu akzeptieren. In dem Moment, als sie sich zurückziehen wollte, nahm Snape plötzlich ihren Kopf in beide Hände, zog sie zu sich her und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Er hatte wohl nicht berechnet, was er damit auslösen könnte – dennoch wehrte er sich nicht, als Hermine ihm um den Hals fiel und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter barg.

„Bitte halt mich fest", vernahm er gedämpft ihre flehentliche Stimme und als hätten seine Arme ein Eigenleben, schlossen sie sich um Hermines Körper und zogen ihn näher heran. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile eng aneinandergeschmiegt da und Snape hatte ausreichend Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, wie einfach es wäre, sie hochzuheben, ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen und die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen, nachdem er sämtliche Skrupel und Bedenken vorher mit einem Fußtritt nach draußen befördert hätte.

Sorgfältig hielt er Hermine von seiner Körpermitte fern, damit sie nicht auch noch die deutlichen Auswirkungen seiner Gedanken zu spüren bekam.

„Es wird Zeit, das du gehst", sagte er nach einer Weile leise.

„Lass mich hier bleiben", bat sie ihn. „Ich will nur in deinem Arm liegen, wie damals in der Nacht, als ich zu dir kam, nur deine Nähe spüren. Bitte, Severus!"

„Machst du Witze? Ich könnte nie meine Finger von dir lassen", sagte Snape. „Du gehst jetzt in deinen Turm, in dein Zimmer, in dein eigenes Bett und du gehst den selben Weg, den du gekommen bist."

Er erhob sich und zog sie mit sich. Mit sanfter Gewalt führte er sie zur Tür.

„Gutenachtkuss?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Auf was hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?", murmelte Snape, drückte seine Lippen kurz auf die ihren und war schon wieder weg, als sie den Mund einladend öffnete.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte er, öffnete die Tür und schob sie energisch hinaus.

„Gute Nacht, Severus, und träum was schönes", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn auf eine Art an, die jene mühsam verborgenen Vorgänge in seiner mittleren Körperregion noch verschärften.

Er schloss die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und fragte sich bestürzt, wie lange er den Verlockungen dieser kleinen Sirene wohl noch widerstehen konnte.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen!_ :D


	46. Chapter 46

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Wow - 49 Reviews zum letzten Kapitel – das lässt mich dann doch annehmen, dass meine kleine Wendung euch gefallen hat! _:D_ Vielen Dank dafür – auch noch einmal speziell an alle nichtangemeldeten Reviewer, denen ich nicht direkt antworten kann und an die Leser, die sich zum erstem Mal bei mir gemeldet haben – ich habe mich sehr über euer Feedback gefreut. Und jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen._

_--- _

**Kapitel 46**

Hermine war ziemlich müde, als sie am darauffolgenden Tag morgens ihr Zimmer verließ, doch obwohl sie die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und nachgedacht hatte, fühlte sie sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Gespräch mit Severus hatte trotz aller Einschränkungen zu einem weitaus positiveren Ergebnis geführt, als sie vor ein paar Tagen noch zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Es war keine Überraschung, dass er sich immer noch gegen den Gedanken sträubte, mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen, aber sie würde ihn schon noch so weit bekommen – alles was sie brauchte war ein wenig Zeit – und die hatte sie nun.

Mitten in Hermines gute Laune platzte Harry hinein, der ebenfalls gerade aus seinem Zimmer trat und dessen Miene eher verdrießlichere Gedanken vermuten ließ. Als er Hermines ansichtig wurde, hielt auch noch ein Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein auf seinem Gesicht Einzug.

„Morgen", murmelte er und vermied ihren Blick so gut es ging.

„Guten Morgen, Verräter – soll ich dich gleich fressen, oder später?", sagte Hermine. „Hey – das reimt sich sogar! Bin ich nicht genial?", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Na du bist aber gut gelaunt heute", sagte Harry und es klang verdächtig nach einem Vorwurf.

„Wär's dir lieber, ich würde dich anspringen und versuchen, dich zu verprügeln?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja - das wäre irgendwie passender", sagte Harry.

„Ich war zwar ziemlich sauer, als ich hörte, das du tatsächlich versucht hast mich als Trumpf gegen Severus einzusetzen, aber eigentlich spielt es jetzt keine Rolle mehr", sagte Hermine.

„Ach nein? Hat er dir wenigstens ausführlich berichtet, wie er mich plattgeredet hat, dein Severus?", fragte Harry bissig.

„Nein! Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch geeinigt habt, euch den Rest des Schuljahres gegenseitig in Ruhe zu lassen", sagte Hermine.

„Oh...", sagte Harry.

„Aber ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen", sagte Hermine mit leisem Spott. „Und wie fühlst du dich nun... so platt?"

„Als wäre ich gegen eine Wand gelaufen", seufzte Harry.

„Na ja - wenigstens hast du nun die Wand als solche erkannt", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry schnaubte frustriert und Hermine nahm ihn spontan in den Arm, was er überrascht und sehr angetan über sich ergehen ließ und auch erwiderte.

„Wenn das jedes Mal die Belohnung ist, sollte ich mich vielleicht doch öfter mit Snape anlegen", sagte er grinsend, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten.

„Verlass dich nie auf Kontinuität bei weiblichen Wesen", sagte Hermine.

„Gehen wir frühstücken du sprunghaftes Weib?", fragte Harry.

„Okay – nachdem ich dich nun doch nicht fresse, könnte ich ein bisschen Toast vertragen", sagte Hermine und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Am Ende des Flurs trafen sie auf Ginny, die gerade auf dem Weg zu Harry war, um ihn abzuholen.

Ginny warf einen kurzen, leicht irritierten Blick auf die ineinander verhakten Arme trat dann auf Harry zu, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drehte es etwas hin und her.

„Was soll das denn werden?", fragte Harry.

„Kein blaues Auge, keine ausgeschlagenen Zähne – Hermine scheint dich nicht vermöbelt zu haben", sagte Ginny.

„Sehr witzig!", sagte Harry.

„Bist du mir immer noch beleidigt?", fragte Ginny und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", knurrte Harry.

„Okay – dann bist du's noch", sagte Ginny, ging hinüber auf Hermine andere Seite und hakte sich ebenfalls ein.

Hermine warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu, als sie weitergingen.

„Harry ist sauer auf mich! Er behauptet, ich hätte mit Snape geflirtet", flüsterte Ginny Hermine ins Ohr, als sie beide durch das Portraitloch geklettert waren und Harry gerade dasselbe tat.

Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf und nahm ebenfalls erstaunt den kleinen Stich war, den ihr dieser Satz in der Magengegend verursachte.

„Rede keinen solchen Unsinn, Ginny", fauchte Harry.

„Aber das hast du doch", sagte Ginny.

„Nein – ich habe nur gesagt, du hättest nicht so überaus freundlich zu ihm sein müssen", sagte Harry.

„Das ist doch wohl fast dasselbe und die Art WIE du es gesagt hast, spricht Bände, Harry Potter!", sagte Ginny und ihre Stimme klang irgendwie bedrohlich dabei.

„Und? Hast du mit ihm geflirtet?", fragte Hermine, während Harry noch nach Worten rang.

Dass Ginny daraufhin etwas rot wurde, ließ Hermines Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe wandern.

„Na ja – ein ganz klitzekleines Bisschen vielleicht und eigentlich ganz unabsichtlich", sagte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Ha!", sagte Harry voll grimmiger Genugtuung.

„Dann ist es ja gut!", sagte Hermine, was ihr von Ginny einen erleichterten und von Harry einen ‚Sag mal spinnst du?'-Blick einbrachte.

„Ihr seid wirklich ulkig, wenn ihr euch streitet", sagte Hermine amüsiert.

Harry gab unwilliges Brummen und Ginny ein verlegenes Grinsen zur Antwort und den Rest des Weges brachten sie schweigend hinter sich.

Beim Frühstück achtete Hermine darauf, nicht länger als die paar Sekunden zum Lehrertisch zu schauen, die für einen kurzen Blickkontakt mit Snape nötig waren.

Später, beim Zaubertränkeunterricht verhielt sie sich ebenfalls unauffällig und zu ihrer Erleichterung tat Harry dasselbe. Ginnys Augen allerdings schien mit mehr Interesse als sonst an ihrem Professor zu hängen und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine nahmen das stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis.

„Du hast ihn angestarrt", sagte Harry anklagend zu Ginny, als sie nach Beendigung des Unterrichts den Raum verließen.

„Hab ich nicht", sagte Ginny.

„Doch, das hast du", sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Na schön – vielleicht habe ich ein bisschen genauer hingesehen als sonst", gab Ginny seufzend zu.

„Und was soll das?", fragte Harry schneidend.

„Ich habe versucht, mich in Hermine hineinzuversetzen", sagte Ginny.

„Oh... na dann...", sagte Hermine.

„Du sollst dich nicht in sie reinversetzten", sagte Harry wütend. „Es reicht, wenn Hermine spinnt – du musst es nicht nachmachen."

„Hey!", sagte Hermine und sah Harry strafend an.

Sie waren auf dem Korridor am Fuß der Treppe stehen geblieben und keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass Snape den Unterrichtsraum bereits verlassen hatte und sich ihnen von hinten näherte.

„Ich finde nicht, dass Hermine spinnt", sagte Ginny, „im Gegenteil – ja länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr kann ich sie verstehen."

„Tatsächlich?", erklang plötzlich Snapes dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns einmal darüber unterhalten, damit sie mir das eine oder andere erklären, Miss Weasley."

Nachdem sie sich alle von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatten, wurde Ginny rot wie eine Tomate, Harry ballte die Fäuste und blitzte Snape mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen an und Hermine schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf.

„Und jetzt verlassen Sie den Kerker um sich auf den Hof zum Rest der Meute zu begeben, die zu beaufsichtigen ich heute mal wieder das unvergleichliche Vergnügen habe", sagte Snape und wies auf die Treppe.

Ginny wandte sich auffällig eilig den Stufen zu und Harry folgte ihr ohne Zögern.

Den ganzen Weg nach oben hatte Hermine eine Gänsehaut, weil ihr bewusst war, das Snape direkt hinter ihr die Treppen hochstieg. Sowie nach Ginny auch Harry aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, blieb sie stehen.

„Probleme, Miss Granger?", flüsterte Snape, der so nah an sie herangetreten war, dass sein warmer Atem ihre aufgestellten Nackenhärchen streifte.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine. „Ich muss mich nur ein wenig ausruhen – die Stufen sind so steil."

„Schlechte Ausrede, Granger", raunte Snape. „Vielleicht sollte ich etwas für Ihre Kondition tun und Sie gleich anschließend ein paar Mal rund um den Schlosshof laufen lassen?"

„Das steht auf meiner Liste der Dinge, die du für mich tun könntest, aber nicht unbedingt ganz oben", flüsterte Hermine lächelnd und drehte den Kopf so weit, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen konnte.

„Mach dass du rauf kommst, bevor ich es ganz oben auf _meine_ Liste setzte", brummte Snape und gab ihr einen sanften Schubs.

Hermine lachte und stieg die restlichen Stufen hoch und Snape hätte schwören könne, dass sie dabei absichtlich ein wenig mit dem Hintern wackelte.

Im Schlosshof gesellte sich Hermine wieder zu Harry und Ginny, die sich immer noch in den Haaren zu liegen schienen, während Snape mit genervtem Blick auf eine Horde Erstklässler zumarschierte, die wie es aussah gerade dabei waren, eine mittelgroße Schlägerei anzuzetteln.

„Streitet ihr immer noch, wegen diesem blöden Thema?", fragte Hermine.

„Harry streitet – ich nicht", sagte Ginny schneidend.

„Nein – du kokettierst", giftete Harry zurück, „und noch dazu mit dem Feind – ausgerechnet mit DIESEM Feind!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", fauchte Ginny.

„Dann erklär mir, was wahr ist", knurrte Harry.

„Okay", sagte Ginny, „ich war sehr überrascht und ich habe mich ein bisschen geschmeichelt gefühlt, weil der Mann, der mich fast sieben Jahre lang nur immer wie die nicht ganz so fürchterliche, aber dafür schrecklich unwichtige kleine Schwester der fürchterlichen Weasleys behandelt hat, plötzlich mit mir geredet hat, als wäre ich ein vollwertiges menschliches Wesen und das sogar noch freundlich. Es war ein seltsam unwirkliches und irgendwie berauschendes Gefühl. Mir ist klar, dass er das hauptsächlich getan hat, um dich zu ärgern, Harry, aber trotzdem beginne ich langsam annähernd zu begreifen, was Hermine in ihm sieht – das heißt aber nicht, dass ich jemals dasselbe oder auch nur etwas ähnliches empfinden könnte. Außerdem bin ich sehr erleichtert, dass er dir und mir gestern nichts Schlimmeres angetan hat und ich bin überglücklich, dass du eingewilligt hast, ihm die restlichen Wochen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich habe immer noch großen Respekt, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Angst vor Snape - und ich empfinde deinen Vorwurf als sehr verletzend."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Harry abwartend an.

Harry erwiderte schweigend ihren Blick.

„Ich bin manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot, oder?", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile leise.

„Ja, das bist du", sagte Ginny, strahlte ihn mit feuchtglänzenden Augen an und strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm.

Nachdem sie sich hier vor allen anderen nicht in die Arme fallen konnten, begnügten sie sich damit, sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen zu blicken und sich flüsternd ihre Liebe zu versichern.

Hermine lächelte gerührt und trat ein wenig zurück. Sie war erfreut und erleichtert, tatsächlich Rührung zu verspüren bei dieser Szene, die ihr vor ein paar Wochen vermutlich noch relativ negative Empfindungen entlockt hätte.

Unauffällig sah sie sich nach Snape um, der die Erstklässer inzwischen auseinandergetrieben hatte und wie der legendäre böse schwarze Mann in ihrer Nähe darauf lauerte, dass wieder einer über die Stränge schlug.

Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, als Tonks, die zweite Pausenaufsicht, auf ihn zukam und ihn ansprach.

Hermine war zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht nahe genug, um zu verstehen, was die beiden miteinander redeten, sie registrierte aber, dass Snape zunächst reichlich ungnädig auf seine junge Kollegin herabsah, bevor seine Miene sich etwas entspannte, und dass Tonks kontinuierlich an ihrem Umhang herumfummelte, was ihre Nervosität verriet.

Am Ende der Pause versuchte Hermine unauffällig in Snapes Nähe zu gelangen, aber obwohl die Schüler respektvoll Abstand von ihm hielten, bot sich nicht die Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen, ob sie wie früher am Abend um acht zu ihm kommen sollte.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape es wieder als Affront auffassen würde, wenn sie einfach ohne explizite Einladung vor seiner Tür stand, aber andererseits hatte er gesagt, dass er vorhatte, sie jeden Abend zu sehen. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie keine solche Einladung erhielt – trotzdem zu ihm gehen oder nicht?

Hermine seufzte und schloss sich ihren Mitschülern an, welche die Treppe nach oben nahmen, während Snape mit einem Teil der jüngeren Schüler nach unten verschwand – und das, ohne noch einen einzigen Blick an Hermine zu verschwenden. Vielleicht würde er sich ja noch melden und seine Wünsche äußern.

---

Aber auch am Abend in der großen Halle, als sie ihn wiedersah, machte Snape keinerlei Anstalten, ihr etwas mitzuteilen. Er verschwand sofort nach dem Essen und Hermine hatte keine Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Sie wartete bis kurz vor acht in ihrem Zimmer und starrte auf die Wand, die den momentan unsichtbaren Kamin beherbergte. Mit jeder weiteren Minute die verstrich, wuchs ihre Unruhe und auch ihre Wut auf Snape. Warum ließ er sie im Ungewissen? Warum musste er gleich am ersten Tag nach ihrer Vereinbarung testen, ob sie seine Forderungen auch hundertprozentig ernst nahm? Er wusste bestimmt, dass sie wie auf Kohlen saß und es kaum erwarten konnte, ihn wiederzusehen.

Eine Minute vor acht verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Kurz bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, kam eine der Schuleulen auf sie zugeflattert, ließ sich auf dem Treppengeländer nieder und streckte ihr auffordernd den Fuß entgegen.

Hermine nahm den daran befestigten Brief entgegen, sah die Überbringerin kurz entschuldigend an, weil sie keine Kekse zur Entlohnung da hatte und öffnete dann hektisch die Nachricht, während die Eule mit einem beleidigten Krächzen davonflog.

‚_Bin aushäusig - melde mich, wenn ich zurückkehre. S.' _stand da in einer gleichmäßigen Handschrift, die nicht die von Snape war. Vermutlich hatte er eine selbstschreibende Feder verwendet und den Text diktiert. Nicht gerade ein liebevoller Brief! Und nun musste sie wieder warten!

Frustriert machte Hermine kehrt und stieg die Treppen wieder hoch. Eigentlich wäre sie ja gerne nach draußen und zu ihrer Lichtung gegangen, die sie schon ein paar Tage lang nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte, aber dann würde sie womöglich Snapes Rückkehr verpassen und das wollte sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Deshalb ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und legte sich mit ein paar Büchern bewaffnet aufs Bett – in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass nächste Woche die Prüfungen stattfinden würden, konnte es nicht schaden, noch ein wenig zu lernen, nur so zur Sicherheit.

Es war kurz nach zehn - als Hermine kurz davor stand, auf dem Bauch liegend über ihrem Zaubertränkebuch einzuschlafen und mit dem Gesicht in die Seiten zu fallen, machte es „plopp" und der Kamin in ihrem Zimmer materialisierte sich.

Hermine starrte gebannt auf die grünen Flammen, doch als diese endlich die Sicht freigaben und sie sehnsüchtig erwartete, Snapes hochgewachsene dunkle Gestalt zu erblicken, fiel ihr erstaunter Blick auf einen der hässlichsten Hauselfen, den sie je gesehen hatte.

„Miss Hermine Granger?", fragte dieser mit einer unangenehm näselnden und gleichzeitig schrillen Stimme.

Hermine nickte und ehe sie noch ein ‚Ja' anhängen konnte, warf der Elf den Brief, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf ihr Bett, wo er direkt vor ihrer Nase landete.

Mit einem weiteren ‚plopp' war der Kamin mitsamt dem Boten wieder verschwunden.

Hermine öffnete das zusammengefaltete Pergament.

‚_Jetzt kannst du kommen. S.'_, lautete die Nachricht.

Hermine war kurz versucht, den Kamin zu benutzen.

Dann stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, überhaupt nicht hinzugehen und ihn schmoren zu lassen.

Sie entschied sich schließlich für den ganz normalen Weg, denn Severus hatte ja verlangt, dass sie seine Wohnung nur noch durch die Tür betrat, und tat die Idee, ihm heute völlig fernzubleiben, als etwas ab, dass sie ohnehin nicht durchhalten würde.

Als Hermine einige Minuten später an Snapes Wohnungstür klopfte, öffnete sich diese umgehend und scheinbar von alleine. Sie trat ein und sah sich um, konnte Severus aber nirgends entdecken. Was sollte sie nun tun? Hier stehen bleiben, bis er kam - oder nachsehen, wo er war?

Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber machen musste und sie nicht einfach – wie es ihr eigentlich normal erschienen wäre – losgehen und ihn suchen konnte.

Letztendlich entschied sie sich für das Stehenbleiben – vorsichtshalber, damit sie nicht wieder einen Vortrag über unberechtigtes Grenzenüberschreiten bekam.

„Severus?", rief sie.

„Ich bin gleich da", tönte Snapes Stimme gedämpft aus einem der Nebenräume – vermutlich der Küche - dessen Tür offen stand.

Als Hermine sich gerade entschlossen hatte, doch dorthin zu gehen, betrat er das Zimmer. Er setzte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf, als er sah, dass sie an der Tür stehen geblieben war. Ohne Eile kam er quer durch den Raum auf sie zu und Hermine hatte ausgiebig Zeit zu registrieren, dass er sowohl den Umhang als auch den Gehrock abgelegt und das Hemd ein paar Knöpfe weit geöffnet hatte. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und elegant, wie auch der Rest der Erscheinung – das kam ohne den obligatorischen weitschwingenden Umhang noch besser zu Geltung.

Hermine kam sich auf einmal fast schäbig vor, in ihrer Jeans und dem einfachen weißen T-Shirt. Sie hatte vorhin kurz in Erwägung gezogen, sich etwas anderes, weiblicheres anzuziehen, aber das war ihr dann wieder zu offensichtlich erschienen - sie wollte keinesfalls den Anschein erwecken, damit einen plumpen Verführungsversuch zu starten.

Als hätte Snape ihre spontane Befangenheit irgendwie gespürt, ließ er seinen Blick einmal von ihrem Kopf zu ihren Füßen und wieder zurück wandern und hob - kommentarlos, aber trotzdem vielsagend - eine Augenbraue.

„Hallo!", sagte Hermine, die sich ärgerte, weil sie dieser Blick verunsicherte. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir?"

„Na ja...", sagte Snape gedehnt, „nein... nicht wirklich. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du noch so furchtbar jung bist, ist... das da – er ließ seine Augen noch einmal die selbe Strecke abmessen – schon in Ordnung."

„Das da?", fragte Hermine, zwischen deren Brauen sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet hatte.

„Deine äh... legere Kleidung", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen boshaften Glitzern in den Augen.

„Heißt das, dass dir eine andere Art von Kleidung lieber wäre?", fragte Hermine schneidend.

„Du kannst natürlich tragen, was immer du willst", sagte Snape. „Aber ein bisschen zu denken gibt es mir natürlich schon, dass du nicht etwas anderes gewählt hast."

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde die Sachen einfach ausziehen?", fragte Hermine mit schmalen Augen.

„Selbst wenn dem so wäre – du lässt sie an", sagte Snape bestimmt.

„Nun dann – wäre dir vielleicht geholfen, wenn ich in Erwägung ziehe, das nächste Mal etwas anderes anzuziehen?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Das klingt vielversprechend", sagte Snape.

„Schön!", sagte Hermine. „Darf ich nun reinkommen, oder steht erst wieder die Sache mit dem Knien zur Debatte?"

„Nein – das mit dem Knien passt nicht zu deinem heutigen Outfit", sagte Snape belustigt.

Hermine zog es vor, darauf nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu antworten.

Snape machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin und Hermine marschierte hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei und bemühte sich so elegant zu gehen, wie das mit Turnschuhen eben möglich war.

Er fragte diesmal selber nach, ob sie gerne etwas zu trinken hätte, worauf sie unvorsichtigerweise angab, dasselbe wie er zu wollen und kurz darauf leicht frustriert mit einem Glas Wasser dasaß.

„Bist du eigentlich noch gar nicht nervös, wegen der Abschlussprüfung?", fragte Snape unvermutet, nachdem sie schicksalsergeben einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser getrunken hatte.

„Doch", gab Hermine zu, „ein wenig schon. Ich weiß zwar, dass ich den Stoff gut beherrsche, aber mulmig ist mir trotzdem."

Danach redeten sie eine Weile über die bevorstehenden Prüfungen und über die Universität in der Nähe von Edinburgh, bei der Hermine gedachte sich nach dem Abschluss zu bewerben.

Bei diesem ungezwungenen Gespräch wurde Hermine auf angenehme Weise bewusst, dass es tatsächlich nicht der Lehrer Snape war, mit dem sie sprach, sondern die Privatperson. Er wirkte in keiner Weise herablassend oder belehrend, sondern lediglich interessiert und sehr aufgeschlossen ihren Ausführungen gegenüber.

Als sie jedoch vorsichtig die Frage stellte, ob sie ihn eigentlich hier besuchen könnte, wenn sie dann studierte und er ihr ziemlich ungehalten mitteilte, das er nicht gedenke, über ungelegte Eier zu diskutieren, entstand eine längere Pause, in der beide schwiegen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich heute Abend?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile in die etwas unangenehme Stille hinein.

„Okay, okay – ich weiß – das geht mich nichts an", seufzte sie und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Snape unwillig die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich war in Hogsmeade", sagte Snape.

„Warst du einkaufen – Trankzutaten, meine ich?", fragte Hermine zögernd, obwohl ihr klar war, wie wenig wahrscheinlich es war, das jemand um diese Tageszeit Einkäufe erledigte. Andererseits war sie sicher, dass Severus einen Ladenbesitzer mühelos dazu bringen konnte, seine Öffnungszeiten für ihn zu verlängern.

„Nein – ich war ein Bier trinken", sagte Snape.

Hermine warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Konnte sie es wagen?

„Alleine?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Dafür, dass du erkannt hast, dass dich das alles eigentlich gar nichts angeht, bist du ganz schön neugierig", sagte Snape.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief, zuckte die Schultern und sah ihn entschuldigend und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, nicht alleine", sagte Snape, „mit deiner Freundin."

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ihr werdet zugeben müssen, dass das nur ein klitzekleines Cliff ist!_ ;)


	47. Chapter 47

_Hallo liebe Leser! Herzlichen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews und auch dafür, dass ihr mich an euren Gedanken zum Thema „Cliffhanger" teilnehmen habt lassen. _;)_ Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 47**

„Du warst mit Ginny in Hogsmeade?", rief Hermine ohne nachzudenken, da ihr sofort Harrys Anschuldigung, Ginny hätte mit dem Feind geflirtet, und deren Bemerkung über ihre veränderte Sichtweise gegenüber Snape in den Sinn kam.

„Sehe ich etwa aus, als ob ich öffentlich mit einer Schülerin etwas trinken gehen würde?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd, wobei er das Wort ‚Schülerin' aussprach, als bezeichne es etwas reichlich widerwärtiges.

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um zur nächsten Schlussfolgerung zu gelangen.

„Tonks!", sagte sie und sah im ersten Moment erleichtert aus, bevor ihr richtig bewusst wurde, dass Tonks durchaus eine attraktive Frau war – eine erwachsene, unabhängige Frau.

Snape beobachtete die Veränderung in ihrer Mimik.

„Ist daran deiner Meinung nach etwas auszusetzen?", fragte er augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine und hob die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, das allerdings etwas kläglich geriet.

„Du hast mir das Versprechen abgenommen, ehrlich zu dir zu sein", sagte Snape. „Ich wüsste es zu schätzen, wenn du ebenfalls nicht versuchen würdest, mir etwas vorzumachen."

„Ich war nur gerade etwas traurig, weil mir bewusst wurde, dass Tonks im Gegensatz zu mir frei ist, zu tun, was sie möchte", sagte Hermine leise. „Sie kann sich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, ohne das jemand etwas dabei findet."

„ Nun ja - sie wurde ziemlich schräg angesehen, als sie mit mir in den ‚Drei Besen' auftauchte", sagte Snape schmunzelnd.

„Ich würde alle schrägen Blicke dieser Welt in Kauf nehmen um dasselbe zu tun", sagte Hermine und senkte den Kopf.

„Mir scheint, du überschätzt meinen Unterhaltungswert bei solchen Anlässen", sagte Snape sanft.

„Mit dir zusammen zu sein wäre mir genug", sagte Hermine.

„So anspruchslos?", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Das ist ja ganz was neues."

„Reicht es denn nicht, wenn einer von uns überzogene Ansprüche stellt?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Du hast Recht – das reicht", sagte Snape. „Wobei ich das Wort ‚überzogen' mal großzügig übergehe."

„Musst du mich eigentlich immer verspotten, nachdem du für einen Moment lang nett gewesen bist?", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, sonst gewöhnst du dich noch daran", sagte Snape.

„Wäre das den so schlimm?", fragte Hermine.

„Kommt drauf an", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Wenn du dann doch anfängst Ansprüche zu stellen, könnte ich dich enttäuschen und du würdest endlich einsehen, dass ich nichts für dich bin. Wie lange müsste ich dafür nett sein? Reichen fünf Minuten?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Könntest du mich nicht mal in den Arm statt auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte sie sehnsüchtig.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Snape missbilligend. „Das nimmt langsam überhand."

Da Hermine nicht genau wusste, ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht, schluckte sie ihre Enttäuschung hinunter und beließ es vorerst dabei.

„Was war eigentlich der Grund, dass du dich mit Tonks getroffen hast?", fragte sie stattdessen mit vorgetäuschter Beiläufigkeit.

„Sie hat mich gefragt", sagte Snape.

„Heute in der Pause – auf dem Schlosshof?", fragte Hermine.

„Gut observiert, Granger", sagte Snape, wobei sein anerkennendes Nicken von dem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall Lügen gestraft wurde.

„Ich hab es zufällig mitbekommen", verteidigte sich Hermine.

„Als du rein zufällig mal für eine Sekunde in meine Richtung gesehen hast – ich verstehe", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich dich gar nicht mehr ansehe", giftete Hermine. „Ich habe nicht gestarrt – das muss reichen."

Snape nahm ihren kleinen Ausbruch deutlich amüsiert zur Kenntnis und Hermine ärgerte sich, dass sie sich nicht beherrscht hatte.

„Kein Grund, sich zu echauffieren", sagte Snape gönnerhaft. „Dass du meine Bedingungen nicht von heute auf morgen auf die Reihe kriegst, war zu erwarten."

„Also, das ist doch...", begann Hermine erbost, verstummte jedoch, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie schon wieder dabei war, auf seine Provokation hereinzufallen.

„Habt ihr auch über mich gesprochen, du und Tonks?", fragte sie so neutral wie möglich.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Worüber habt ihr denn geredet?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an", fügte sie seufzend hinzu, als er sie stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Hauptsächlich über die Aufteilung unserer Unterrichtsstunden und über den Lehrplan in Verteidigung", sagte Snape schließlich nach kurzem Zögern.

„Sie hat nicht versucht, mit dir darüber zu reden, was sie von mir erfahren hat?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Doch, versucht hat sie es", sagte Snape, „und ich habe ihr mitgeteilt, dass ich nicht im Traum daran denke, darüber mit ihr zu reden. Sie hat es trotzdem noch ein zweites Mal probiert. Als ich aber dann aufstand um den Tisch zu wechseln, entschuldigte sie sich und prompt war das Thema erledigt. Du siehst also – man muss sich nicht auf jedes Gespräch einlassen, das einem aufgedrängt wird."

„Du hast leicht reden", sagte Hermine finster. „Ihr beide steht auf der selben Stufe – ich bin Tonks Schülerin."

„Ach was!", sagte Snape barsch. „Du selbst hast doch diesen rührseligen Käse erzählt - du wärst ihr die Wahrheit schuldig gewesen, weil sie deine Freundin ist. Außerdem hast du ja auch keine Hemmungen, dich mir andauernd zu widersetzen, obwohl ich dein Lehrer bin."

„Was ist so falsch daran, seinen Freunden die Wahrheit sagen zu wollen?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Dazu hat man doch auch Freunde – um über Dinge, die einem nahe gehen zu reden."

„Dagegen spricht ja in einem vernünftigen Rahmen auch nichts, aber bei dir liegt der Fall schon anders", sagte Snape. „Deine sogenannte Wahrheitsliebe bringt dich in Schwierigkeiten und mich dazu – und das alles, weil du meinst, deinen Freunden nahezu jeden Gedanken, der dir im Kopf herumspukt, mitteilen zu müssen – entweder ist das pure Wichtigmacherei oder da schlägt wieder mal dein extremer Hang zum Perfektionismus durch."

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Hast du schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass es mir wichtig ist, was meine Freunde von mir denken, eben weil ihre Meinung mir etwas bedeutet?", fragte sie mit flacher, dünner Stimme.

„Was du tust, ist nichts anderes, als dich zu rechtfertigen, anstatt dich darauf zu verlassen, dass man dir vertraut", sagte Snape. „Du möchtest sicher gehen, dass sie auch wirklich verstehen, warum du etwas tust und sie müssen natürlich erkennen, dass du ‚das Richtige' tust – denn mit allem anderen kommt die perfekte Miss Granger nicht zurecht."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Wie kannst du nur so was sagen?", flüsterte sie bestürzt.

„Du hast mich ausdrücklich um die Wahrheit gebeten", sagte Snape.

„Du meinst also tatsächlich, dass ich perfektionsgeil bin", fragte Hermine, „und dass es mir so überaus wichtig ist, auch alle die mir nahe stehen, davon zu überzeugen, dass ich alles richtig mache?"

„Ja, ich denke dass Perfektionismus eine deiner Antriebsfedern ist, inklusive der Lorbeeren, die du dafür erhältst", sagte Snape, „und das nicht nur im Bezug auf deine Aufgabe – im Moment als Absolventin dieser Schule – sondern auch in deinem ganz privaten Bereich."

„Und... würde dich das... sehr stören?", fragte Hermine bedrückt.

Für einen kurzen Moment meinte Hermine Mitleid in Snapes Blick zu erkennen, als er sie ansah – was ihr einerseits fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb und sie andererseits unglaublich wütend machte.

„Natürlich habe ich mir, wie du auch, Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wäre, wenn wir eine intime Beziehung zueinander hätten", sagte Snape. „Wenn ich also tatsächlich mal von dieser äußerst unwahrscheinlichen und daher rein fiktiven Situation ausgehe und mir nur mal als Beispiel vorstelle, wie du nach Ablauf deiner Schulzeit – dann also, wenn offiziell nichts mehr gegen so eine Beziehung spräche - vermutlich sämtlichen Leuten in deinem Umfeld erklären würdest, was du ausgerechnet an mir findest, dann wird mir fast übel."

Hermine machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Bestürzung. Sie suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, um das was sie fühlte auszudrücken, als Snape schon fortfuhr.

„Dieser Drang, möglichst perfekt zu sein und auch die Annerkennung dafür zu bekommen, wird dich sicher ein Leben lang begleiten und es sind ja auch viele positive Aspekte damit verbunden", sagte er, „nur ist es ratsam, diese Komponente nicht zu sehr in den privaten Lebensbereich einzubringen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte – also schwieg sie. Im Prinzip hatte er schon Recht, nur dass er das alles irgendwie so hinbog, dass es ziemlich negativ klang und nicht wie die kleine, nahezu liebenswerte Macke, als die sie es eigentlich empfand. Oder war ihr Anspruch, alles immer so gründlich und so gut wie möglich zu machen, tatsächlich etwas so unsympathisches?

Snape schien mit ihrem Schweigen zufrieden zu sein. Er verzichtete auf weitere Ausführungen und musterte sie aufmerksam, während sie ihm im Moment nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, aus Angst, wieder Mitleid oder gar Geringschätzung darin zu entdecken.

„Hältst du es denn nicht für möglich, dass ich mich in dieser Hinsicht im Privatleben kontrollieren könnte?", fragte sie schließlich zaghaft.

„Im Moment wohl kaum", sagte Snape. „Dazu bist du einfach noch zu jung und zu unerfahren. Ich könnte mir allerdings schon vorstellen, dass du mit der Zeit lernst und anfängst, zu differenzieren – spätestens dann, wenn du um einige schlechte Erfahrungen reicher bist."

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragte Hermine leise.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Ich meine, wenn du mich für fähig hältst, das im Laufe der Zeit auf die Reihe zu kriegen, dann ist es doch nichts, was wirklich gegen eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden sprechen würde", erklärte Hermine.

„Wenn ich ein geduldiger, sanftmütiger Mensch wäre, würde deine Behauptung sicherlich zutreffen", sagte Snape, „aber ich habe definitiv nicht den Nerv, so eine Veränderung abzuwarten. Ich würde dir die Hölle heiß machen und du würdest darunter leiden."

„Du hältst mich scheinbar für ziemlich wenig belastbar", sagte Hermine bitter.

„Ich halte dich für stark, Hermine, aber nicht für stark genug, auf die Dauer mit meinen Launen klarzukommen", sagte Snape.

„Und wenn ich dir verspreche, mich zusammenzunehmen und an mir zu arbeiten, damit es nicht zu so vielen Reibungspunkten kommt", sagte Hermine, „und wenn du mir nur ein klein wenig entgegenkommen würdest und ein bisschen mehr Geduld mit mir hättest...?"

„Du kannst nicht raus aus deiner Haut und ich ebenso wenig", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang mit einmal müde. „Das würde nur eine kurze Zeit lang klappen und unweigerlich mit einem großen Knall enden."

Hermine schwieg.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, du gehst jetzt", sagte Snape und gähnte.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Nein?", fragte Snape verwundert.

„Nein!", wiederholte Hermine schneidend.

Snape sah sie interessiert an und seine Müdigkeit schien verschwunden zu sein.

„Ich könnte natürlich nicht viel dagegen tun, wenn du mich mit Gewalt rausschmeißt, aber ich hoffe stark, dass du so fair bist, das nicht zu tun", sagte Hermine. „Wir sind mitten in einem Gespräch. Warum glaubst du, es einfach abbrechen zu können, wenn dir gerade danach ist?"

„Ganz einfach - weil ich es kann, wenn mir danach ist", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein - sprich weiter!"

„Sehr gnädig!", fauchte Hermine.

„Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Das, was du da von dir gegeben hast, bedeutet im Grunde nichts anderes, als dass du absolut keinen Kompromiss eingehen möchtest", sagte Hermine. „Aber jede Beziehung basiert nun mal zu einem gewissen Teil auf Kompromissen."

„Genau so ist es, Miss Superschlau", sagte Snape und genoss sichtlich ihre erboste Reaktion darauf. „Das ist ja auch einer der Gründe, warum ich lieber alleine bin."

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Severus?", sagte Hermine mit schmalen, wütenden Augen. „Du bist ganz einfach zu feige, dich auf mich einzulassen."

„Das trifft mich nun aber wirklich bis ins Mark", sagte Snape sarkastisch und hatte die Stirn, auch noch theatralisch dazu zu seufzen.

„Oh – das tut mir aber wirklich leid!", sagte Hermine mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Dann lass es mich ein wenig humaner formulieren: Du bist ganz einfach zu phlegmatisch, etwas in deinem Leben zu verändern, vor allem, wenn dich das Ganze am Ende womöglich auch noch fordern würde."

„Aua!", sagte Snape, aber er schien nicht mehr ganz so gelassen, wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Schweigend sah er sie an, vermutlich den nächsten Gegenschlag gedanklich ausformulierend. Hermine konnte nicht wissen, dass Snape gerade einen Kampf mit seiner inneren Stimme austrug, die hämisch _‚Da hat sie Re-hecht!'_ rief.

„Warum sollte ich etwas tun, von dem ich vorher schon weiß, dass es nicht gut ausgehen kann?", fragte er schließlich ruhig.

„Du weißt gar nichts!", fauchte Hermine ihn an. „Du vermutest nur! Und du traust dich nicht, es darauf ankommen zu lassen."

„Dein Ton entgleist! Krieg ihn in den Griff oder geh", sagte Snape kühl.

„Du bist so.. so...", keuchte Hermine.

„Was auch immer – sicher Grund genug, um sich von mir fernzuhalten", unterbrach Snape sie.

„...herablassend!", beendete Hermine ihren Satz. „Ich hasse das!", fügte sie zornig hinzu.

„Dort ist die Tür", sagte Snape und streckte den Arm aus.

„So leicht geht das nicht", keifte Hermine. „Warum versuchst du dauernd mich loszuwerden? Bin ich so eine Gefahr für dich?"

„Du bist eine Gefahr für dich selbst und du gehst jetzt", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck und erhob sich. Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, es ihm gleichzutun, griff er nach ihrem Oberarm und zog sie hoch. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung schüttelte sie ihn ab. Snape ließ es geschehen, schob sie jedoch gleich darauf mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Türe.

Nach ein paar Schritten sah es so aus, als würde sie sich fügen - zumindest ging sie ohne sich zu sträuben und ohne Widerworte vor ihm her – aber genau in dem Moment, als Snape seine Hand von ihrem Rücken entfernte, schoss sie blitzschnell herum und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass ihm keine Chance mehr zum Ausweichen blieb. Um sie nicht über den Haufen zu rennen – denn sie wich keinen Zentimeter zurück, obwohl sie rückwärts umzukippen drohte – hielt Snape sie instinktiv fest, indem er einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und legte mit Hermine zusammen eine kleine Drehung hin. Er kämpfte noch mit dem Gleichgewicht, als sie schon ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn küsste – zärtlich und nicht sehr intensiv, aber dennoch fordernd.

Als er seine Hände hob rechnete sie damit, dass er dies tat um sie fortzustoßen, aber er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und kam der Einladung ihrer leicht geöffneten Lippen so bereitwillig entgegen, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit all der Leidenschaft, die dieses unverhoffte Ereignis in ihr hervorrief. Sie spürte deutlich, dass er genauso erregt war wie sie. Doch kaum hatte sie sich den Gedanken erlaubt, dass er nun vielleicht seine Gegenwehr entgültig aufgeben könnte, wurde sie an den Schultern gepackt und unsanft in die Realität zurückkatapultiert.

„Das reicht!", sagte Snape energisch und schob sie von sich.

Hermine verspürte das starke Verlangen, ihn zu ohrfeigen.

„Warum tust du das?", flüsterte sie rau.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir beide uns noch tiefer in diese zum Scheitern verurteilte Sache hineinmanövrieren", sagte Snape.

„Du steckst doch schon genauso weit drin wie ich – zu weit, um umzukehren", sagte Hermine heftig, „der Unterschied ist nur, dass du es nicht zugibst."

„Ganz schön forsch, junge Dame", sagte Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, eine Geste, die Hermine als demonstrative Abgrenzung wahrnahm und die sie nach diesem unerwarteten Moment der Nähe besonders ärgerte.

„Willst du das etwa leugnen?", fragte sie giftig. „Ich konnte es gerade noch deutlich spüren", fügte sie hinzu und ließ ihren Blick kurz ein wenig nach unten wandern.

„Dass ich rein physisch auf deinen unverblümten Überfall reagiert habe, heißt noch gar nichts", sagte Snape herablassend. „Es ist keine große Kunst, so eine Reaktion auszulösen."

„Wenn dein Interesse an mir nur physischer Natur wäre, hättest du vermutlich kein Problem, noch weiter zu gehen und mit mir zu schlafen", sagte Hermine, „denn dann wäre es dir wohl egal, ob mir das schadet oder nicht."

„Deine Logik ist wirklich umwerfend", sagte Snape belustigt, „aber du vergisst..."

„Erzähl mir jetzt bloß nichts, von deiner Verantwortung mir gegenüber", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

Snape sah sie finster an.

„Lass es besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, mich mitten im Satz zu unterbrechen", sagte er drohend. „Die Verantwortung spielt natürlich eine Rolle."

„Wie war denn das, Severus, gleich nachdem du damals im Unterricht unberechtigt in meine Gedanken eingedrungen bist", fragte Hermine schneidend, „als du mich zu dir zitiert hast und meine Intimsphäre auf gröbste durch deine gemeinen Fragen verletzt hast und mich sogar aufgefordert hast, ganz bestimmte Nachhilfestunden bei dir zu nehmen? Wo war da dein Verantwortungsgefühl?"

„Vorübergehend außer Betrieb, schätze ich mal", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Ach – und jetzt meinst du, ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um es wieder zu aktivieren?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich hätte mich wohl kaum zurückgehalten, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass du noch Jungfrau warst, und ich hätte auch nicht diesen Entzug mit dir durchgestanden, wenn ich mich nicht für dich verantwortlich fühlen würde", sagte Snape.

„Das war also der Grund?", fragte Hermine bitter. „Nur Verantwortungsbewusstsein, sonst nichts?"

Snape seufzte genervt.

„Oooch - ist dir die Frage etwa unangenehm?", fragte Hermine mitleidig und zog eine entsprechend bedauernde Schnute.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie du mit mir reden kannst?", zischte Snape und sah sie bedrohlich an, was jedoch ihre Wut noch mehr anstachelte, anstatt sie einzuschüchtern.

„Wie immer es auch nötig ist, um dich aus der Reserve zu locken", sagte sie und hielt seinem Blick stand ohne auch nur einmal zu zwinkern.

„Es wäre aber wesentlich gesünder für dich, wenn ich dort bliebe", knurrte Snape.

„Aber nicht halb so aufregend", erwiderte Hermine. „Beantworte meine Frage – du hast versprochen, ehrlich zu sein. Ist Verantwortungsbewusstsein deine einzige Motivation, mich vor dir und deiner angeblichen Gefährlichkeit zu schützen?"

„Angebliche Gefährlichkeit?", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Antworte!", fauchte Hermine.

Snape trat einen Schritt vor und packte sie bei den Oberarmen.

„Der einzige Grund dafür, dass ich mir noch nicht genommen habe, was du mir seit Wochen schon so freizügig anbietest, ist der, dass ich dich wirklich mag", sagte er leise, jedoch mit einiger Schärfe, „aber ich rate dir dringend, diesen Umstand nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren."

„Das ist doch verrückt, Severus", sagte Hermine verächtlich. „Wovor läufst du eigentlich davon? Vor mir oder vor dir selbst?"

„Ich laufe nicht davon", knurrte Snape. „Ich mach mir nur nichts vor, so wie du."

„Was steht deiner Meinung nach einer Beziehung zwischen uns mehr im Weg", fragte Hermine, „mein vermeintlicher Mangel an Stärke oder dein angeblich so fürchterlicher Charakter?"

„Beides!", sagte Snape.

„Ich bin stark!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn flehentlich an. „Wenn du mir doch nur endlich die Gelegenheit gebe würdest, es zu beweisen!"

Snapes Griff wurde lockerer. Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und auch die Stimme klang nicht mehr so streng.

„Geh jetzt, Hermine", sagte er ruhig.

„Schick mich nicht fort", sagte Hermine leise. „Bitte, tu das nicht!"

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst", wiederholte Snape stoisch.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh mir deine Zurückweisung tut?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme kündigte schon die Tränen an, die diesem Satz wohl unweigerlich folgen würden.

„Wenn ich dich bleiben ließe, würde ich dir nur noch mehr weh tun, also verschwinde", sagte Snape nun schon etwas schärfer. Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, drehte er Hermine an den Schultern herum und schob sie die letzten paar Meter bis zur Türe.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte und sie gezwungenermaßen hindurchgetreten war, drehte Hermine sich noch einmal um. Die Tränen, die sich vorhin schon angekündigt hatten, liefen nun unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", flüsterte sie. „Warum tust du uns das an?"

Snape seufzte. Sie rechnete schon fast damit, dass er ihr einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen würde, aber er trat einen Schritt vor, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr tief in die tränenfeuchten Augen.

„Weil es ein unverzeihlicher Fehler wäre, noch mehr zwischen uns entstehen zu lassen", sagte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Diskrepanz zwischen seinen Worten und seinem Handeln ließ Hermine ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, als er sie wieder frei gab.

„Noch mehr?", fragte sie verzweifelt. „Und was soll ich mit dem tun, was bereits entstanden ist. Es einfach ignorieren?"

„Fürs erste, geh einfach mal schlafen", sagte Snape. „Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

Er drehte sich um, trat über die Schwelle zurück in die Wohnung und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Hermine wusste im ersten Moment nicht recht, ob sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholen und das Ding in Brand setzten sollte, oder einfach so lange dagegen schlagen, bis er wieder öffnete. Sie entschied sich schließlich für keines von beiden sondern machte sich mit schwerem Herzen und hängenden Schultern auf den Weg nach oben.

Dass sich die Türe noch einmal öffnete bekam sie nicht mehr mit.

Wohlwissend, dass er in einen Erklärungsnotstand gekommen wäre, wenn sie sich umgedreht und ihn erblickt hätte, sah Snape ihr hinterher, bis sie auf der Kerkertreppe verschwand.

Das war verdammt knapp gewesen, heute Abend. Er würde künftig wohl noch stärkere Geschütze auffahren müssen, um sie von ihrem verrückten Vorhaben abzubringen.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	48. Chapter 48

_ÜBERRASCHUNG! Dieses Kapitel hat sich irgendwie von selber geschrieben, daher ein megafrühes Update!_ :D _An Cornelius: Dafür habe ich aber jetzt ein „Ohne Gleichen" verdient, oder? °g°_

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und ganz viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! _

---

**Kapitel 48**

Hermine verbrachte die Nacht damit unglücklich zu sein, ein Gefühl, das gegen Morgengrauen allerdings in Zorn umschlug und sie Snape die Pest und Schlimmeres an den Hals wünschen ließ.

Mehr als einmal stand sie knapp davor, den Kamin zu benutzen, in Severus' Wohnung, oder - besser gesagt - in sein Schlafzimmer, einzudringen und den vermutlich seelenruhig schlafenden Mann am Kragen zu packen und so lange zu schütteln, bis sie sich besser fühlte. Natürlich bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass da gar kein Kragen war, an dem sie ihn packen konnte, und diese Überlegung führte ihre Gedanken kurzfristig in eine andere Richtung, die ihr aber auch nicht gut tat, sondern - im Gegenteil - die Wut nur noch steigerte. Eine weitere Möglichkeit war, ihn zu ohrfeigen. Wie oft würde sie wohl zuschlagen können, bevor er zu sich kam und sie überwältigte? Hermine nahm mit leichter Bestürzung wahr, dass der Gedanke an seine Reaktion auf einen solchen Angriff sie unwillkürlich erregte.

Sie brachte den Kamin einige Male dazu, sich zu materialisieren, benützte ihn jedoch letztendlich doch nicht. Die Enttäuschung, wenn sie womöglich hätte feststellen müssen, dass Snape diesen Weg in sein Quartier tatsächlich deaktiviert hatte, wäre im Moment zu viel für sie gewesen.

Aufgrund dieser unruhigen Nacht war Hermine also ziemlich mies gelaunt, als sie am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle kam und sich am Gryffindortisch niederließ.

Ginny und Harry saßen schon da und waren gerade so heftig damit beschäftigt zu turteln, dass sie Hermines Ankunft nicht gleich bemerkten, was diese ihnen etwas übel nahm.

„Bei euch scheint ja wieder alles in bester Ordnung zu sein", sagte sie spitz, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten.

„Ja! Bei dir nicht?", sagte Ginny und musterte ihre Freundin mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Geht so!", brummte Hermine.

„Läuft's nicht so, mit deinem Angebeteten?", fragte Harry süffisant grinsend. „Wo ist er überhaupt?", fragte er und wandte den Kopf zu Snapes unbesetztem Platz. „Nicht, dass ich ihn vermissen würde", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Er verzog leidend das Gesicht, als Hermine im herzhaft gegen das Schienbein trat. Ginny gluckste und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf, das sie sofort gegen eine unschuldig/mitleidige Miene tauschte, als Harry prüfend zu ihr hersah.

Trotz ihrer üblen Verfassung musste Hermine ebenfalls lächeln.

„Schön, dass ich dich wenigstens ein bisschen aufheitern konnte", sagte Harry und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle.

„Ich weiß nicht wo er ist", sagte Hermine auf Harrys vorherige Frage eingehend, „und es interessiert..." Sie brach ab, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahrnahm, dass Snape die Halle betrat.

„Jepp – es interessiert dich eindeutig auch nicht", sagte Harry ironisch.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ob sie Snape demonstrativ ignorieren sollte, da sie ja ohnehin wieder Gefahr lief, des Starrens angeklagt zu werden, wenn sie ihn ansah, entschloss sich aber doch eines anderen.

Als sie den Kopf hob und zum Lehrertisch hochsah, an dem Snape mittlerweile platzgenommen hatte, begegnete sie seinem Blick, der direkt auf sie gerichtet war. Er musterte sie unverhohlen und Hermine meinte eine leichte Besorgnis aus seinen Zügen lesen zu können, bevor er sich abwandte um sich seiner Kaffeetasse zu widmen.

Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen und doch hatte Hermine das unwirkliche Gefühl, jeder im Saal hätte ihren Augenkontakt mitbekommen und auch die übermächtige Sehnsucht spüren müssen, die sie dabei befallen hatte.

„Du bist ganz blass, Mine! Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Ginny und strich ihr leicht über den Unterarm.

Hermine schluckte.

„Ja, es geht schon", sagte sie leise, mit einer Stimme, die ihre Antwort widerlegte.

Ginny sah sie skeptisch an, fragte jedoch nicht weiter nach.

Als Hermine ihren Toast heruntergewürgt und mit ein paar Schlucken Tee nachgespült hatte, erhob sie sich, murmelte etwas von ‚Bücher vergessen' und verließ fluchtartig die Halle.

Ginny holte sie an der Tür der Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock ein und betrat hinter ihr den Waschraum, in dem sie um diese Tageszeit die einzigen Besucher waren.

Sie verlor nicht viele Worte - sagte nur „Komm her!" und schloss Hermine, die sichtlich aber dennoch vergeblich um Fassung rang, einfach in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

Dies brach den Damm endgültig und Hermine gab sich haltlos schluchzend der tröstenden Umarmung hin.

„So ist es gut", sagte Ginny sanft und tätschelte beruhigend den zitternden Rücken ihrer Freundin. „Lass es einfach raus!"

Hermine flüsterte etwas, das - zusätzlich gedämpft von dem Wust ihrer Locken – zwischen einigen Schluchzern unterging.

Ginny strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und rückte ein kleines bisschen von ihr ab, damit sie ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Noch mal! Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie leise.

„Warum tut es so weh?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte Ginny und streichelte ihre tränennasse Wange.

„Liebe!", stieß Hermine mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Warum lässt die Liebe andere Leute schweben vor Glück und mich quält sie nur?"

„Ich fürchte, um zu schweben hast du dich einfach in den falschen Mann verliebt", seufzte Ginny und zog Hermine erneut an sich, als die Tränen wieder vermehrt flossen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie, als der an sie gepresste Körper wieder etwas zur Ruhe kam. „Hat er dir irgendwas getan?"

„Er lässt mich einfach nicht an sich ran", schluchzte Hermine. „Was ich auch tue - es ist verkehrt und für ihn ein Grund mich weiter zurückzustoßen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mal rar machen würdest, anstatt ihm hinterherzulaufen", sagte Ginny nachdenklich, „vielleicht würde er dann auf dich zukommen. Männer wollen ja bekanntlich immer das, was sie nicht haben können."

„Dazu ist er doch viel zu stur", sagte Hermine. „Wenn ich auf Distanz gehe, habe ich schon verloren."

„Wenn du weiter zulässt, dass er dich auflaufen lässt, tust du dir aber auch keinen großen Gefallen", sagte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Seine Abwehr wackelt bereits und ich werde so lange durchhalten, bis sie völlig zusammenfällt", sagte Hermine und Ginny nahm erleichtert war, dass sich bereits wieder ein kämpferischer Unterton unter das tränenerstickte Flüstern mischte.

„So ist es recht! Zeig's ihm!", sagte Ginny. „Und jetzt wasch dir das Gesicht. Verteidigung geht gleich los und mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn Tonks merkt, dass du geweint hast."

„Da hat es wohl Recht, dein Bauchgefühl", sagte Hermine. „Danke Ginny!" Sie drückte die Freundin ein letztes Mal fest an sich und begab sich dann zu einem der Waschbecken um sich wieder in einen einigermaßen vorzeigbaren Zustand zu versetzen.

---

Hermine hielt sich gut, in den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden - wie Ginny bei ihren wiederholten, anfangs besorgten Seitenblicken schließlich beruhigt feststellen konnte - erst als sie am späten Vormittag im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer auf das Eintreffen Snapes warteten, war ihr die Anspannung wieder anzumerken.

Sowie der Meister der Zaubertränke mit wallendem Umhang den Unterrichtsraum durchquerte, verstummte das Gemurmel in der Klasse, da die Schüler aus Erfahrung wussten, dass es nicht ratsam war, ihn unnötig zu reizen.

Snape zog seinen Unterricht in der gewohnten Weise durch, triezte wie immer drei Schüler direkt an den Kesseln und geizte nicht mit Sarkasmus und launigen Hinweisen auf die wahrscheinliche Durchfallquote bei der anstehenden Abschlussprüfung. Allerdings tat es das diesmal, ohne auch nur einen Blick zu dem Tisch zu werfen, an dem Hermine, Ginny und Harry saßen. Auch als Hermine am Ende der Stunde zusammen mit ihren Freunden den Raum verließ, schien er sie nicht zu bemerken.

Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht ging Hermine auf ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und ihre Badesachen zu holen, denn Ginny hatte sie überredet, mit ihr an den See zum Schwimmen zu gehen, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Bücher stürzen und lernen würden.

Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als sie ihr Schlafzimmer betrat und sich plötzlich dem selben hässlichen Elf wie beim letzten Mal gegenübersah, der ihr einen Brief zuwarf und dann ohne Worte im Kamin verschwand. Wie gebannt beobachtete Hermine die Wand, bis auch der Kamin verschwunden war und riss dann mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Nachricht auf.

_,Bin heute beschäftigt. Komm morgen Abend, neun Uhr. S.'_, stand dort in der selben neutralen Schrift wie bei den letzten beiden Briefen.

Hermine starrte die Buchstaben an, bis sie vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und riss anschließend das Pergament langsam einmal von oben nach unten durch, legte die beiden Hälften aufeinander, riss sie noch einmal durch und noch einmal und noch einmal - immer schneller – solange bis nur noch winzigkleine Fetzen von dem Brief übrig waren.

„Bist du fertig?", rief Ginny und streckte den Kopf durch die Türe herein. Ihr Blick wanderte von Hermine zu den, über den Boden verstreuten Pergamentfetzen. „Von ihm?", fragte sie leise.

Hermine nickte.

Ginny kam herein und schloss die Tür.

„Was schreibt er denn so?", fragte Ginny zaghaft.

Hermine wiederholte mit monotoner Stimme den Wortlaut der Nachricht.

„Hm... das ist ziemlich äh... knapp", sagte Ginny.

„Das ist es", sagte Hermine. „Lass uns Schwimmen gehen!", fügte sie hinzu und begann, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Wenn du nicht mehr magst, ist das auch okay", sagte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Natürlich mag ich noch", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde mich doch von so einer bescheuerten Nachricht nicht von meinen Plänen abbringen lassen", fügte sie hinzu und Ginny beschlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass damit nicht der Badeausflug gemeint war.

---

Snape saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck Aufsätze der ersten Jahrgangsstufe. Als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte hob er unwillig den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, nach dieser katastrophalen Abhandlung eines Hufflepuff-Schülers für heute Abend Schluss machen und sich in seine Wohnung zurückzuziehen.

War das Hermine? Hatte sie tatsächlich die Stirn, gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch herzukommen? Wenn dem so war, bestand kein Anlass zur Eile. Er legte die Feder zur Seite und das Pergament auf den Stapel zurück, den er anschließend in seinem Schreibtisch verstaute, ehe er zum Zauberstab griff, um die Türe zu öffnen.

Ginny kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe als sie vor Snapes Bürotür wartete. War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen? In die Höhle des Löwen? Vorhin, beim Abendessen, als sie Hermines bleiches, verschlossenes Gesicht vor sich gehabt hatte, war es ihr noch als das einzig richtige erschienen, aber nun...

Die Aussicht, Snape gleich alleine gegenüberzustehen, war weitaus beängstigender, als mit Harry zusammen in den Ring zu treten, wie beim letzten Mal.

Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf Snape frei, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie verwundert ansah.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape!", sagte Ginny. „Könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

„Kommt drauf an!", sagte Snape nicht gerade begeistert und winkte sie herein. „Worum geht es?", fragte er, ohne ihr zuvor einen Platz anzubieten, als sie schließlich vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Um etwas... privates", sagte Ginny und schluckte.

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Setzen Sie sich!", sagte er nach einer Weile, die sich für Ginny ziemlich lang anfühlte.

Sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder – besser gesagt, auf der Kante desselben - und suchte noch nach einem geeigneten Eröffnungssatz, als Snape ihr schon zuvorkam.

„Nun – worauf warten Sie?", schnarrte er. „Dass ich rate, was Sie von mir wollen?"

„Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht", sagte Ginny eilig. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Hermine reden."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Weasley!", sagte Snape schneidend und zeigte unmissverständlich auf die Tür.

„Bitte, Professor Snape", sagte Ginny, „hören Sie mich doch wenigstens an."

Die Art, wie er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen fixierte, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, der alles andere als angenehm war. Wer hatte diesen einschüchternden Mann gegen den von neulich ausgetauscht, der fast nett zu ihr gewesen war?

„Sie haben genau eine Minute!", sagte Snape in einem Ton der perfekt zu seinem Blick passte.

„Okay!", sagte Ginny. „Zuerst mal folgendes: Hermine weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin und sie wird mich vermutlich vierteilen, wenn sie davon erfährt."

Snape verzog keine Miene.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut", fuhr Ginny fort. „Sie leidet fürchterlich unter... äh... der Situation."

Ihre Scheu mühsam überwindend, hatte sie, während sie sprach, Snapes Gesichtszüge studiert und musste irritiert feststellen, dass auch dieser Satz keine erkennbare Veränderung darin hervorrief.

„Ich dachte, das sollten Sie wissen, Sir", endete Ginny und sah ihn mit einem letzten Hauch von Hoffnung an.

„War's das?", fragte Snape eisig.

Ginny nickte.

„Dann gehen Sie!", sagte Snape.

„Aber Sir! Interessiert es Sie denn gar nicht, was Hermine durchmacht?", fragte Ginny entrüstet.

„Guten Abend, Miss Weasley!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Wegen Ihnen!", sagte Ginny stur.

Snapes Augen wurden schmal.

„Dabei glaube ich eigentlich, dass auch Sie unter der Situation leiden", sagte Ginny während ihr der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

„RAUS!", knurrte Snape und Ginny zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Als sie auf seine Aufforderung nicht gleich reagierte, stand er abrupt auf und kam mit großen Schritten um den Tisch herum. Ginny sprang auf, um wenigstens den Stuhl zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen.

„Verlassen Sie mein Büro, Miss Weasley!", sagte Snape bedrohlich. „Sofort!"

„Ja, Sir!", hauchte Ginny, konnte sich jedoch nicht entschließen, ihre Deckung hinter dem Stuhl aufzugeben.

Snape war mit wenigen Schritten bei der Türe und riss sie weit auf.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und dem größtmöglichen Abstand eilte Ginny an ihm vorbei. Kaum war sie über die Schwelle getreten, knallte die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Den Weg vom Kerker in den Gryffindorturm brachte sie im Laufschritt hinter sich.

Als sie kurz darauf bei Hermine anklopfte kam Harry gerade aus seinem Zimmer.

„Da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon gesucht", sagte er erfreut.

„Sorry, Schatz, aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit", sagte Ginny und versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Frauengespräche!", fügte sie schulterzuckend hinzu und verschwand in Hermines Zimmer.

„Weiber!", hörte sie Harry noch halblaut murmeln, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Hermine lag auf dem mit Büchern übersäten Bett und sah ihr entgegen.

„Hi Ginny!", sagte sie.

„Hi Hermine! Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja! Geht schon", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. Ginny wirkte irgendwie nervös. „Und dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähm, ja... nein...", sagte Ginny stockend.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine und richtete sich auf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Dummheit gemacht, Hermine", seufzte Ginny und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ich war bei Snape", sagte Ginny leise.

„WAS?", rief Hermine und starrte ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Warum? Um rauszufinden, ob man tatsächlich mit ihm flirten kann?", fügte sie giftig hinzu.

Ginny sah sie irritiert an.

„Nein! Wegen dir natürlich", sagte sie betreten.

„Oh...", machte Hermine. „Ach Ginny! Entschuldige! Ich bin so ein Esel! Du hast mir heute so geholfen und ich rede nur Unsinn."

„Schon gut!", sagte Ginny verlegen.

Sie berichtete Hermine in knappen Worten von dem kurzen, fruchtlosen Gespräch mit Snape.

„Und er war wirklich überhaupt nicht nett zu mir", beendete sie ihren Bericht, auf Hermines Vorwurf zurückkommend.

„Na ja - was hast du denn erwartet?", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", gab Ginny kleinlaut zu, „aber nicht, dass er so furchterregend und so völlig abweisend ist."

„Und ich werde mir nun vermutlich anhören müssen, dass du dich in Sachen einmischst, die dich nichts angehen, nur weil ICH meine Klappe nicht halten konnte", sagte Hermine düster und zog zerstreut mit dem Finger die Ornamente auf ihrer Bettdecke nach.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Ginny leise.

Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch.

„Nein, mir tut es leid, Ginny", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Das, was ich da gerade gesagt habe, war total ungerecht. Ich weiß doch, dass du mir nur helfen wolltest. Verdammt – der Mistkerl färbt schon auf mich ab!"

„Was zieht dich nur zu ihm hin, Hermine?", fragte Ginny verwundert. „Ich hätte nie den Mut, ihm näher als nötig zu kommen. Die Vorstellung, dass du eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen könntest, ist geradezu beängstigend."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern hob nur kraftlos die Schultern.

Eine zeitlang sagte keine von beiden etwas und plötzlich begann Ginny zu grinsen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich denke nur gerade nach, wie das wohl wäre, wenn du und Snape tatsächlich ein Paar wärt", sagte Ginny, „und Harry und ich würden euch vielleicht mal zum Tee einladen, wenn wir eine gemeinsame Wohnung haben. Stell dir das doch bloß mal vor!"

Ginny sah Hermine verhalten kichernd und mit großen, glitzernden Augen an. Der Funke sprang über und kurz darauf lagen sie beide, vor Lachen nach Luft ringend, auf dem Bett.

„Du bist wirklich Gold wert, Ginny, weißt du das?", fragte Hermine schweratmend und sah die Freundin mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

„Also dein Zukünftiger hat mich eher behandelt, wie einen Haufen Scheiße", sagte Ginny augenzwinkernd.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte nun sagen, dass er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so gemein ist", seufzte Hermine, „aber das wäre erheblich zu dick aufgetragen."

„Und du bist trotzdem wirklich sicher, dass du ihn willst?", fragte Ginny skeptisch.

„Ja, ich bin sicher", sagte Hermine. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns mit einem anderen Thema beschäftigen."

Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Wir schreiben nächste Woche Abschlussprüfung", erinnerte Hermine sie.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie lernend, nachdem Ginny auch Harry dazugeholt hatte, dessen Nase – wie sie schon vermutet hatte – in einem Quidditchmagazin steckte, anstatt in einem Schulbuch.

Kurz vor Mitternacht verließen Harry und Ginny Hermines Zimmer und diese fiel – hundemüde, aufgrund der vorherigen durchwachten Nacht - ins Bett.

Der Abend war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie sie befürchtet hatte – das Lernen und die Gespräche mit ihren Freunden hatten sie abgelenkt und ihr nicht viel Zeit zum Grübeln gelassen. Und schon morgen Abend wäre sie wieder bei Severus – eine neue Chance, die sie nach Kräften nutzen würde. Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

---

Snapes Abend verlief nicht halb so ruhig, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Eigentlich war es sein Plan gewesen, sich anstatt mit der Problematik einer möglichen Beziehung zu Hermine, oder auch den geeigneten Mitteln um eine solche zu verhindern, endlich einmal wieder mit einem guten Buch zu beschäftigen – aber Ginny Weasleys Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Hatte die Kleine übertrieben, oder ging es Hermine wirklich so schlecht? Wie hoch lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das sie irgendwelche Dummheiten machte? Sie war zwar nach ihrem Entzug wieder etwas gefestigter, aber die Spannungen der letzten Tage hatten sie sicher sehr belastetet und wer wusste schon, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

Er grübelte, ärgerte sich darüber, dass er das tat, schob den Gedanken immer wieder von sich und versuchte sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, um nach kurzer Zeit entnervt festzustellen, dass er schon wieder an Hermine dachte und das Ganze von vorne begann.

Sollte er nach ihr sehen? Er würde sich lächerlich machen, nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sie nicht zu sehen wünschte. Nein! Das kam nicht in Frage!

Er blätterte eine Seite um.

Was, wenn sie womöglich wieder in ihre Depressionen zurückrutschte? Wenn sie sich hineinsteigerte in ihre Verzweiflung und versuchte, sich etwas anzutun? Nein! Das würde sie nicht tun! Hermine war nicht der Typ, der so schnell aufgab.

Nachdem er zum fünften mal angefangen hatte, das Buch, das er in der Hand hielt von vorne zu lesen, gestand er sich widerstrebend ein, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde, ehe er nicht wusste, dass mit Hermine alles in Ordnung war.

Allerdings konnte er auch schlecht in den Gryffindorturm hineinmarschieren und nach ihr sehen. Er erwog die Möglichkeit, den Hauself mit einer Nachricht zu schicken, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte, schloss diese Möglichkeit aber dann aus, weil er um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, sich selbst zu widersprechen.

Nach weiterem Hin- und Herüberlegen, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es das beste war, den Kamin zu benutzen und selbst nach ihr zu sehen. Allerdings konnte er das erst nach Mitternacht tun, wenn er sicher war, dass sie sich alleine in ihrem Zimmer befand, denn die Vorstellung, womöglich Ginny Weasley oder sogar Potter dort anzutreffen, war alles andere als verlockend.

So wartete er also – tapfer in seinem Buch blätternd – bis kurz nach Mitternacht, ehe er den Kamin aktivierte und hineintrat.

„Hermine Grangers Schlafzimmer", sagte er und ignorierte stur seine innere Stimme, die ihm just in diesem Moment erhebliche Nervosität attestierte.

Es war dunkel und still in Hermines Zimmer, als er dort ankam. Mondlicht drang durch das Fenster herein und tauchte das Himmelbett und die darauf liegende, zierliche Gestalt in sanftes Silber.

Snape wartete einen Augenblick, bis seine Augen sich an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, und trat dann leise aus dem Kamin und an das Fußende des Bettes.

Hermine lag rücklings auf dem Bett hingestreckt - ihre Locken auf dem weißen Kissen verteilt, einen Arm entspannt neben dem Kopf abgelegt und den anderen auf ihrem Bauch – als hätte ein Maler sie in Positur gelegt, um diesen Anblick auf der Leinwand zu verewigen. Sie trug kein Nachthemd und das Leinentuch, mit dem sie sich zugedeckt hatte, war so weit nach unten verrutscht, dass es lediglich noch eines ihrer Beine bis zum Oberschenkel bedeckte.

Ihr Gesicht mit den geschossenen Lidern war dem Fenster zugewandt und das Mondlicht umschmeichelte die Züge der Schlafenden wie ein zarter, schimmernder Nebel.

Snapes Augen hingen wie gebannt an diesem unerwarteten Anblick. Er saugte ihre Schönheit in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. Sie sah so makellos aus, wie sie da lag, so jung, unschuldig wie ein Engel und doch auf betörende Art weiblich.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Furcht, sie aufzuwecken und diesen Augenblick zu zerstören. Sein Blick glitt streichelnd über ihren nackten Körper, während er sich vorstellte, dass seine Hände den selben Weg nahmen. Unerklärlichweise empfand er dabei keine Erregung, sondern nur eine stille, tiefe Freude – ein Gefühl, das ihn völlig gefangen nahm und ihm gleichzeitig Angst machte, da er es nie mehr wieder verlieren wollte und doch gleichzeitig wusste, dass dies illusorisch war.

Wie in Trance stand er da und sah auf Hermine herab. Erst eine große Wolke, die sich vor den Mond schob und nahezu sämtliches Licht schluckte, holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Langsam und vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen, kehrte er zum Kamin zurück, trat hinein und nannte flüsternd sein Ziel.

Als er in seinem Quartier angekommen war, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte mit leiser Bestürzung fest, dass seit seinem Aufbruch mehr als eine Stunde vergangen war.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte er mit dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich zum Schlafen zu zwingen, unterbrochen von Gedanken über die Unmöglichkeit eine Beziehung zu Hermine. Zudem suchte ihn immer wieder hartnäckig das Bild ihres mondlichtüberfluteten Körpers heim, zusammen mit einem melancholischen Nachhall des Gefühls, das er dort vor ihrem Bett stehend empfunden hatte.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	49. Chapter 49

_So – obwohl ich im Moment mal wieder extra viel um die Ohren habe, pünktlich das nächste Kapitel. Danke für eure Reviews, und liebe Grüße und Dank auch an die Reviewer, die keine mail-Adresse zum Antworten hinterlassen haben._

_Ach ja – und: Ich habe schon lange keinen Cliffhanger mehr geschrieben, gell?_ :D

---

**Kapitel 49**

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Snape sie sowohl in der großen Halle, als auch bei seinem Unterricht völlig ignorierte, ging es Hermine am darauffolgenden Tag sehr viel besser und sie sah dem Abend mit neuem Optimismus entgegen.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und überlegte, wie sie auf Snapes Anspielung bezüglich der Kleidung reagieren sollte. In der Hoffnung, auf diesem Weg eine Inspiration zu erhalten, öffnete sie ihren Schrank und ließ ihre Hand spielerisch über die wenigen darin aufgehängten Teile gleiten. Nachdem sie einiges begutachtet und als nicht geeignet eingestuft hatte, ertasteten ihre Finger ein Stück Stoff, das sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte und das sich gleich darauf als etwas entpuppte, was sie hier auf Hogwarts noch nie getragen hatte. Es war ein Kleid, das sie aus dem letzten Südfrankreich-Urlaub mit ihren Eltern mitgebracht hatte und das für die dortigen klimatischen Verhältnisse ideal gewesen war. Als sie nun hineinschlüpfte wirkte es allerdings mit seinem dünnen Stoff und der spaghettiträgerbestückten Knappheit fast anrüchig – ganz anders als an den lauen Sommerabenden am Strand. Selbst die Farbe – ein samtiges Grün, das so dunkel war, dass es fast schwarz wirkte, hatte nun einen aufreizenderen Effekt, als auf ihrer damals sonnengebräunten Haut.

Hermine drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und lächelte sich dabei versuchsweise im Spiegel zu. Irgendetwas fehlte noch. Vielleicht eine andere Frisur?

Sie probierte herum und entschloss sich schließlich, die Haare locker hochzustecken, was ihr mit Hilfe ein paar kleiner Zaubersprüche ganz gut gelang und ihren fast nackten Schulter- und Nackenbereich vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte.

Sie sah irgendwie verrucht aus. Nur ihr Gesicht wirkte auffallend jung, durch den Kontrast zu diesem recht erwachsenen Outfit. Kurz entschlossen begab sie sich ins Badezimmer, holte ein paar Schminkutensilien heraus und beschäftigte sich eine ganze Weile damit. Sie trug nicht etwa viel Farbe auf, sondern verwandte lediglich sehr viel Sorgfalt auf kleine, aber feine Akzente und hauchzarte Nuancen. Als sie fertig war, musterte sie das Gesamtergebnis und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie nicht mehr kindlich, sondern auf eine unaufdringliche Art ladylike aussah.

Mittlerweile war es auch schon Zeit zu gehen und obwohl Hermine unsicher war, ob sie es nicht doch ein wenig übertrieben hatte, beschloss sie, so wie sie war zu Severus zu gehen. Schließlich hatte er eine Veränderung angeregt – sollte er doch sehen, wie er damit klar kam. Sie schlüpfte noch in ein Paar Sandalen, hüllte sich in ihren Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Ihr Besuch begann damit, dass Snape sie nach dem Anklopfen unanständig lange draußen warten ließ, ehe er öffnete. Hermine konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, mit der Faust gegen die Tür zu hämmern, als diese endlich aufging.

Nach einem leicht irritierten Blick auf ihre Frisur, trat Snape zurück und ließ sie herein. Da Hermine vermeiden wollte, wieder dumm im Eingangsbereich herumzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass er sie aufforderte, näher zu treten, ging sie forschen Schrittes in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers und legte dabei auch gleich den Umhang ab, den sie mit gekonntem Schwung auf der Lehne eines Stuhles platzierte.

Snape, der im Gegensatz zum letzen Mal seine bis obenhin zugeknöpfte Lehrermontur trug, kam gemächlich und mit einer provokant abschätzigen Miene auf sie zu. Sie blickte ihm hocherhobenen Kopfes entgegen und schwor sich, dass sie sich heute nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen würde!

Etwa einen Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen, musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß mit ausdrucksloser Miene und begann anschließend, sie mit langsamen Schritten zu umkreisen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

Was er da sah, hatte wenig gemein mit dem unschuldigen Engel von gestern – das war eine höchst verführerische junge Frau, die da vor ihm stand und jede seiner Bewegungen argwöhnisch aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte.

„Ist dir diese Aufmachung angenehmer als die letzte?", fragte Hermine schließlich, als er nach seiner Runde wieder vor ihr ankam.

„Sie ist passend", sagte Snape trocken, „oder besser gesagt wäre sie das - für einen abendlichen Spatziergang in der Nockturngasse", fügte er hinzu, „zumindest, wenn du einem ganz bestimmten Gewerbe angehören würdest."

„Wie gut, das du dich mit diesem Gewerbe bestens auskennst", fauchte Hermine.

„Ja, das ist eindeutig von Vorteil", sagte Snape.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass meine Garderobe schon wieder nicht deinem Geschmack entspricht", sagte Hermine giftig.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet", sagte Snape. „Außerdem hat diese Aufmachung durchaus ihre Vorteile."

„Ach, tatsächlich?", sagte Hermine übertrieben begeistert. „Und welche wären das?"

„Zum Beispiel eignet sich die relative Beinfreiheit dieses Kleides vorzüglich, um die devote Haltung einmal auszuprobieren, an der du neulich schon so interessiert warst", sagte Snape.

„Du meinst...", sagte Hermine ungläubig und ließ einen Blick an ihren Beinen hinabgleiten, die nur knapp zur Hälfte von Stoff bedeckt waren, „ich soll..." Sie warf ihm einen verunsicherten Blick zu. „Du möchtest, dass ich vor dir knie?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?", fragte Snape und legte den Kopf schief, während er ein Gesicht machte, als wäre er eine Art gütiger Onkel und nicht der fiese Bastard, den sein Ansinnen vermuten ließ.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie zugegeben, dass ihr alles andere als wohl bei dieser Vorstellung war. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde es tun, also musste sie da durch. Feigheit würde er ihr auf jeden Fall nicht vorwerfen können.

„Jetzt gleich? Hier?", fragte sie betont beiläufig.

„Ja!", sagte Snape, trat einen Schritt zurück, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie auffordernd an.

Auch wenn Hermine sich an dem Gedanken festhielt, dass sie dies hier aus freiem Willen tat, und auch nur, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie keine leeren Versprechungen machte – während sie in die Knie ging, fühlte sie sich gedemütigt und Snapes abschätziger Blick, der jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens zu verfolgen schien, steigerte ihre Scham noch um ein vielfaches.

„Ist es so gut?", fragte sie dennoch herausfordernd, als sie schließlich auf dem Boden kniete und sich auf ihren Fersen niedergelassen hatte.

„Ich finde, du könntest den Kopf noch etwas senken", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang unverkennbar amüsiert dabei.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und schwieg während sich üble Schimpfworte in ihrem Kopf formierten.

„So ist es perfekt", sagte Snape. „Bleib so! Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er ging an ihr vorbei, durchquerte den Raum und betrat die angrenzende Küche – zuminderst vermutete Hermine, dass sich dort eine Küche befand, denn in diesen Teil der Wohnung, war sie noch nie vorgedrungen.

„Du kniest doch noch?", rief Snape nach einer ganzen Weile, als Hermine sich gerade entschieden hatte aufzustehen, wenn er nicht gleich zurückkehrte."

„Ja, verdammt!", rief sie erbost zurück.

„Das klingt aber nicht besonders unterwürfig", antwortete Snape ihr vergnügt.

„Klugscheißer!", murmelte Hermine.

Kurz darauf kam Snape mit einem gefüllten Weinglas in der Hand zurück. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und sah interessiert auf sie herab.

„Welch ein Ausbund an Durchhaltevermögen", sagte er spöttisch.

Hermine hob den Kopf und suchte vergeblich nach wenigstens einem Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen in seiner Miene. Nach einem langen vorwurfsvollen Blick legte sie die Hände auf den Boden und stemmte sich energisch hoch.

„Ende der Vorstellung!", fauchte sie, als sie wieder auf den Füßen war.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt aufzustehen?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein und das ist auch nicht nötig", sagte Hermine. „Du hast doch gedacht, ich hätte zu wenig Mut, um das zu tun - jetzt weißt du es besser und damit hat sich's."

„Das heißt, du würdest es nicht wieder tun?", fragte Snape und zog dabei eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.

„Richtig!", sagte Hermine.

„Dann ist deine angeblich devote Ader also schon ausgereizt?", fragte Snape abfällig. „War aber nicht gerade üppig."

„Das was du hier mit mir machst, hat nichts mit der Veranlagung zu tun, die ich bei mir vermute", sagte Hermine finster. „Der einzige Zweck dieser Übung war doch, mich zu vergraulen. Wenn es einmal einen besseren Grund geben sollte, in die Knie zu gehen, würde ich es durchaus wieder tun."

„Bemerkenswert, diese Selbstsicherheit", sagte Snape und nickte anerkennend.

Er schlenderte langsam an ihr vorüber und ließ dabei seine Fingerspitzen flüchtig, fast wie aus Versehen, an einem der dünnen Träger ihres Kleides entlang über ihre Schulter streichen, was Hermines sämtliche Nackenhärchen in die Senkrechte trieb. „Scheinbar hat es dir gut getan, dich mal wieder einen Abend lang von mir zu erholen – oder ist es nur dieses reizende Huren-Outfit, das dir solchen Auftrieb gibt?", raunte er von schräg hinten in ihr Ohr und ließ sie dann stehen, um sich zum Sofa zu begeben und dort niederzulassen.

Mit einer wesentlich geringeren Portion Selbstbewusstsein, als sie vorgetäuscht hatte, folgte Hermine ihm.

„Sieht es wirklich so schlimm aus?", fragte sie und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Setz dich hin – ich habe keine Lust, zu dir aufzusehen", brummte Snape.

Hermine bekam schmale Augen. Hatte er sie nicht gerade ebenfalls dazu genötigt, zu ihm aufzusehen? Dennoch folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber.

„Besser so?", fragte sie spitz. „Wäre es dir nun vielleicht genehm, meine Frage zu beantworten?"

Snape musterte sie daraufhin abschätzig und so lange, dass Hermine ihm in Gedanken schon an die Gurgel ging.

„Schlimm ist nicht das richtige Wort", sagte er dann. „Was ich da sehe, ist mit Sicherheit schön und auch sehr reizvoll, aber das bist nicht wirklich du, Hermine."

„Ich bin also normalerweise weder schön noch reizvoll?", fragte Hermine giftig.

„Doch, das bist du – wenn auch vielleicht erst auf den zweiten Blick", sagte Snape, „aber dieser lohnt sich definitiv."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Das klang nun fast wieder nach einem Kompliment.

„Was soll ich verändern?", fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

„Mach die Haare auf und entferne die Schminke", sagte Snape.

„Hermine löste mit den Fingern ihre Hochsteckfrisur und ließ dann mittels eines Reinigungszaubers, begleitet von einem lautlosen, aber wehmütigen Seufzen, ihr Make-up verschwinden, mit dem sie sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte sie schicksalsergeben.

„Den Rock länger, die Träger breiter und den Ausschnitt weniger tief", kommandierte Snape.

Hermine führte die gewünschten Veränderungen durch ein paar kleine Verwandlungszauber durch und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, wenn ich mir das recht überlege...", sagte dieser und brachte dabei den Kopf in eine nachdenkliche Schräglage, „...ich glaube, es hat mir doch vorher besser gefallen. Aber bleib ruhig so – das geht auch", fügte er hinzu, als Hermine ihn entrüstet anstarrte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen murmelte Hermine die nötigen Zaubersprüche, um das Kleid wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuversetzen - darauf, die Frisur und das Make-up zu rekonstruieren, verzichtete sie jedoch.

Snape lächelte amüsiert, während Hermine ihn mit einem wütenden Anfunkeln bedachte.

Bevor sie noch etwas über diese hinterhältige Aktion von ihm sagen konnte, stand er plötzlich auf und wandte sich der Küche zu.

„Ich habe dir noch gar nichts zu trinken angeboten – wie nachlässig", sagte er und verschwand um gleich darauf mit einem Glas in der Hand wiederzukehren, das er vor ihr abstellte. Hermine warf einen misstrauischen Blick darauf.

„Wasser?", fragte sie schließlich ungläubig. „Du bietest mir Wasser an, während du selbst Wein trinkst", fügte sie hinzu und deutete anklagend auf sein rotweingefülltes Glas.

„Bei deinem letzten Besuch hast du dich doch auch damit zufriedengegeben", sagte Snape achselzuckend. „Außerdem kann ich das nicht ausstehen, wenn Frauen zu viel Alkohol trinken – widerlich!" Er schüttelte sich. „Hatte ich das etwa noch nicht erwähnt?"

Hermine stand der Mund offen vor Verblüffung. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein.

„Und du erwartest wirklich, dass ich das mitmache?", fragte Hermine.

„Hast du eine Wahl?", fragte Snape pseudoüberrascht. „Ach ja – natürlich – du könntest auch gehen, wenn dir etwas nicht passt."

„Und das ist die einzige Option, die ich habe?", fragte Hermine rau.

„Ja!", sagte Snape. „Gehst du?"

„Nein!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich bleibe!"

Snape zuckte die Achseln.

„Na schön! Solange du dich anständig benimmst, bin ich einverstanden", sagte er herablassend.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Hermine mit wutbebender Stimme.

„Nein!", sagte Snape, nahm einen Schluck Wein und sah sie, nachdem er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte, mit einem ruhigen, empörend unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich gehe?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sein Schweigen eine Zeit lang ertragen hatte.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil wir beide hier unsere Zeit verschwenden", sagte Snape. „Für mich wäre es wesentlich erholsamer ein gutes Buch zu lesen, als den Abend mit einer Schülerin zu verbringen, und für dich wäre Lernen wohl der passendere Zeitvertreib, so kurz vor der Prüfung."

Hermine wurde blass.

„Du hattest mir zugesagt, nicht extra gemein zu sein", sagte sie leise.

„Aber das bin ich doch auch nicht", sagte Snape.

„Wie würdest du dein Verhalten bezeichnen?", fragte Hermine bitter.

„Ich demonstriere dir lediglich an ein paar kleinen Beispielen, wie eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden ablaufen würde", sagte Snape.

Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ich würde die Fäden ziehen und du würdest, wütend zwar und innerlich rebellierend, aber dennoch gehorsam meinen Anweisungen folgen", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ist es wirklich das, was du willst? Deine Selbstachtung zusammen mit deinem eigenen Willen ablegen und zu einer Marionette verkommen?"

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Wofür, Hermine?", fragte Snape. „Sind diese Gefühle, die du für mich zu haben meinst, es tatsächlich wert, dass du dich selber aufgibst?"

„Aber das würde ich doch gar nicht tun", sagte Hermine empört. „Du verdrehst alles."

„Soll das etwa heißen, ich hätte mir nur eingebildet, dass du nach meiner Pfeife tanzt, wie ein dressierter Pudel?", fragte Snape.

„Ein Pudel?", rief Hermine, sichtlich geschockt über diesen wenig schmeichelhaften Vergleich.

„Du hast doch jede blödsinnige Anweisung von mir befolgt", sagte Snape, „ohne einen wirklich sinnvollen Ansatz von Gegenwehr."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", zischte Hermine.

„Es ging damit los, dass du mich allein die Regeln für unser Zusammensein festlegen hast lassen", sprach Snape ungerührt weiter, „ohne auch nur einmal wirklich Courrage zu zeigen und zu sagen: Nein, da mache ich nicht mit. Meine Nachrichten an dich waren allesamt so formuliert, dass jede Frau mit nur einem bisschen Stolz mich versetzt hätte - du hast es nicht getan. Was ich dir in punkto Kleidung an den Kopf geworfen habe, war inakzeptabel, zumindest in dieser Form. Dass du dich heute anders gekleidet hast, mag ja noch angehen, aber dass du dich sofort dazu hast hinreißen lassen, deine Aufmachung nochmals zu verändern, weil ich daran herumgemäkelt habe, ist haarsträubend. Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle mal betonen, dass mir dein Aussehen in Wirklichkeit kein einziges mal missfallen hat – ganz im Gegenteil. Von deinem Kniefall will ich gar nicht erst anfangen zu sprechen, denn du hast ja selber erkannt, dass du keinen guten Grund dafür hattest."

Er machte eine kurze Pause – offenbar, um Hermine die Gelegenheit zu geben, auch etwas zu sagen, aber sie saß bewegungslos da und starrte ins Leere.

„Du lässt dich von mir verbiegen, Hermine, und ich muss mich dabei nicht mal besonders anstrengen", fuhr Snape schließlich fort. „Was meinst du, wie das erst wäre, wenn ich wirklich etwas durchsetzen wollte, das ich persönlich für wichtig halte? Ich neige dazu, Menschen zu manipulieren und das wäre auch in einer Beziehung nicht anders, darüber mache ich mir keine Illusionen. Du würdest dich anpassen und langsam aber sicher verändern. Was, wenn zum Schluss eine Frau dabei herauskommt, die weder du selbst noch ich leiden können?"

Hermines schwieg beharrlich weiter und ließ, scheinbar mutlos, den Kopf sinken.

„Sollte ich wirklich jemals eine Bindung mit einer Frau eingehen, müsste es schon eine sein, die mir auch etwas entgegenzusetzen hat", sagte Snape leise. „Du bist stark, das steht außer Frage, aber deine Stärke liegt wohl eher im Erdulden, als in der Rebellion und das macht dich leider zum geeigneten Opfer, für jede Art von Manipulation."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Es wirkte fast so, als wolle sie sich damit gleichzeitig gegen die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten schützen.

„Ich habe die ganze letzte Nacht darüber nachgedacht", fuhr Snape fort, als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte, etwas dazu zu äußern. „Du weißt sicher schon, dass deine Freundin Ginny bei mir war. Es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, dass sie sagte, es ginge dir schlecht, also habe ich nach dir gesehen."

Hermine öffnete die Augen wieder und hob langsam ihren Kopf. Sie sah ihn nun auch wieder an und der Schmerz in ihren Augen versetzte Snape einen empfindlichen Stich.

„Ich kam durch den Kamin in dein Zimmer, nach Mitternacht – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht", sagte er. „Du hast geschlafen. Als ich dich da so liegen sah, ging mir so einiges durch den Kopf und im Anschluss daran ist mir klar geworden: Ich hätte das Ganze schon längst abbrechen müssen, um dich zu schützen. Dass ich es nicht getan habe, war purer Egoismus. Ich habe begonnen, die gemeinsamen Abende mit dir zu genießen, aber nun wird es Zeit, endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen."

Der fast panische Ausdruck, der daraufhin für einen Moment in Hermines Gesicht erschien, veranlasste Snape aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen.

Er begab vor ihr in die Hocke und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Hermine schlug seine Hand so heftig weg, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", sagte sie heiser.

„Umso besser", sagte Snape kühl und erhob sich.

„Ich brauche es deshalb nicht, weil ich nicht mitmache, bei deinem Schlussstrich", sagte Hermine. „Du hast mir deine Meinung unmissverständlich gesagt, jetzt werde ich dir die meine mitteilen."

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und trat ihm direkt gegenüber.

„Du hast Recht damit, dass ich mich gegen deine Manipulationen nicht gewehrt habe", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei unverwandt in die Augen, „aber du hast mir auch deutlich signalisiert, dass du mich ansonsten überhaupt nicht an dich heran lässt. Deine Devise war doch immer ‚akzeptiere es oder geh', also habe ich in den zugegebenermaßen sauren Apfel gebissen und mich deinen fiesen Regeln untergeordnet, aber das habe ich nur getan, weil es mir als die einzige Möglichkeit erschien, überhaupt mit dir zusammenzusein. Du hast diese Bedingungen gestellt und nun wirfst du mir vor, dass ich mich daran gehalten habe - das ist nicht fair, Severus."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du diese Bedingungen annehmen musst?", fragte Snape.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fauchte Hermine. „Ich war wohl kaum in der Lage, mich gegen deine Vorgaben zu wehren – ich bin hier im Schloss in einer untergeordneten Position und du hast die Macht, mich zu maßregeln."

„Du hattest in diesem Gespräch über die Bedingungen ganz gute Ansätze, dich zu wehren – ich glaube mich sogar zu erinnern, dass da die Rede von rektalem Einführen war, aber dann hast du dich gefügt – wie man es von einem braven Schulmädchen erwartet", sagte Snape, „und das entsprach genau dem Verhalten, das ich vorhergesehen hatte. Vielleicht hätte mich ja eine klare Weigerung von dir motiviert, das Ganze einmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten und dein Alter nicht als schwerwiegenden Hinderungsgrund zu werten."

„Ach was! Das sind doch nur faule Ausreden", sagte Hermine zornig. „Wenn ich deine Bedingungen nicht akzeptiert hätte, hättest du mich doch einfach ausgegrenzt aus deinem Privatleben und allein mit dir und deiner elenden Sturheit beschlossen, dass es vernünftiger ist, diese ganze Sache mit mir zu vergessen und die dazugehörigen Gefühle unter den Teppich zu kehren. Letztendlich war es deine verdammte Feigheit, die mir keinen anderen Weg gelassen hat, als den, deine Gemeinheiten zu erdulden." Bei diesen Worten trat sie noch näher an ihn heran und starrte ihn auf eindeutig provokative Weise an.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", knurrte Snape, ebenso deutlich auf die Provokation reagierend.

„Warum sollte ich?", giftete Hermine zurück. „Du hast doch sowieso beschlossen, dass ich nur ein dummes Schulmädchen bin, das dir nicht gewachsen ist. Wozu sollte ich mich noch bemühen? Du hast dein Urteil gefällt – dass du dir dabei selber in die Tasche lügst, spielt ja scheinbar keine große Rolle. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht verlangen sollen, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist, sondern lieber zu dir selber."

Snape wurde eine Nuance blasser bei dieser Anschuldigung.

„Wenn ich nicht ehrlich zu mir selber wäre, würde ich mir vielleicht vormachen, dass das mit uns irgendeine Aussicht hätte zu funktionieren", sagte er dennoch völlig ruhig, „denn es ist ja nicht so, dass es mir leicht fällt, dich gehen zu lassen. Aber damit würde ich das Desaster nur hinauszögern und es würde dir noch mehr weh tun, als jetzt... und mir auch."

Hermine sah ihn an, als würde sie ihm gleich ins Gesicht springen.

„Aber das ist doch... das ist... einfach...", sagte sie rau und mühsam nach einem passenden Wort suchend. „SCHEIßE!", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an. „DAS WERDE ICH NICHT AKZEPTIEREN! ICH WILL ES VERSUCHEN UND WENN ES HUNDERT MAL SO VIEL WEH TUT."

„Mäßige dich!", sagte Snape warnend.

„DEN TEUFEL WERDE ICH TUN!", brüllte Hermine. „ICH HABE MICH DIE GANZE ZEIT ÜBER KONTROLLIERT UND ZUSAMMENGERISSEN UND ES WAR VERKEHRT."

„Hör auf, mich anzuschreien", knurrte Snape.

„WAS TUST DU SONST? MICH RAUSSCHMEIßEN?", schrie Hermine mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

„Eine blendende Idee", sagte Snape barsch, packte sie beim Arm und zerrte sie zum Kamin, wobei er im Vorrübergehen ihren Umhang von der Stuhllehne pflückte, den er ihr rasch über die Schultern warf.

„Wenn du dich beruhigt hast und es auf die Reihe bekommst zu sprechen, anstatt zu schreien, kannst du meinetwegen noch mal vorbeikommen", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang eisig, wogegen die Augen vor unterdrücktem Zorn geradezu sprühten, „und jetzt verschwinde."

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er für einen kleinen Moment abgelenkt war, als er nach dem Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims griff - oder daran, dass er dachte, sie würde nur ihren herabrutschenden Umhang wieder hochziehen, als er ihre Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm – auf jeden Fall war er zu überrascht, um es zu verhindern.

Hermine hatte ausgeholt... und verpasste ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ähm... und es wäre gut möglich, dass es im nächsten Kapitel ein bisschen Action gibt! _:D


	50. Chapter 50

_Hallo liebe Leser! Nochmals herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews, die ich ausnahmsweise aus akutem Zeitmangel nur sehr knapp beantworten konnte. (Dafür kommt aber dieses Kapitel nahezu pünktlich – das ist doch was!_ ;D_) Zum Ausgleich möchte ich diesmal hier ein wenig eingehen, auf die Themen, die in vielen der Reviews angeschnitten wurden. _

_Es war mir klar, dass der Verlauf der Annäherung von Hermine und Snape nach dem Entzug, wie ich sie beschreibe, so manchen Leser streckenweise ziemlich aufregen würde. Das nehme ich (und hoffentlich auch ihr_ ;D_) aber gerne in Kauf, denn ich finde es viel spannender, über unvollkommene Menschen zu schreiben, die sich z.B. verrennen, sich selber nicht trauen, sich manchmal furchtbar blöd verhalten, den „Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht erkennen" und sich gegenseitig weh tun, indem sie sich gemeine Worte an den Kopf werfen._

_Wäre Snape bei mir der, den man sich insgeheim als Snape-Fan vielleicht wünscht – nämlich nach außen hin zynisch, hart und verbittert, jedoch innerlich ein zwar einsamer und in gewisser Weise zerissener, aber doch aufrechter Mann, der sich und sein Leben im Griff hat und nur genug geliebt werden muss, um die jeweilige Partnerin an sich heranzulassen – und wäre „meine" Hermine so, wie man sie sich im Idealfall vorstellt – nicht nur gescheit, sondern auch mutig, extrem selbstbewusst, stolz wenn auch nicht hochnäsig und natürlich auch nicht zickig (weil sie da drüber steht) und jederzeit die Lage überschauend, trotzdem sie noch so jung und verliebt ist (und vielleicht, für manche, nicht mal ansatzweise devot) – hätte ich die beiden so dargestellt, dann wäre die Geschichte vielleicht auch schön gewesen, aber auf jeden Fall längst zu Ende. _:D

_Bei mir sind sie aber weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein. Beide sind stark und schwach zugleich und das macht die Sache so hochkompliziert. (Meiner Erfahrung nach hat das reale Leben übrigens genau solche komplizierten Beziehungs-Konstellationen großpackungsweise im Angebot.) Nur „Schwarz und Weiß zu malen" ist einfach nicht mein Ding - ich schreibe am liebsten (ausführlich!) über die „Grautöne"._

_Ich habe mich, als Autorin, nicht auf „die Seite" von einem von beiden geschlagen, sondern immer versucht, die Handlung der Figur aus der jeweiligen Position und dem Charakter (so, wie ich ihn mir im Bezug auf meine Story vorstelle) angemessen zu gestalten. Ich finde, jeder Leser kann sich selber eine Meinung bilden, wessen Argumente er besser findet und wen er am liebsten in den Hintern treten würde – und wie ich den Reviews entnehmen kann, tun das auch die meisten. _:D_ Zur Zeit sieht es so aus, als hätte Hermine die bessern Karten bei euch, auch wenn es ein paar Anhänger der Snape'schen Argumente gab._ ;)

_Was mir allerdings bereits seit einigen Kapiteln klar ist: Ich habe den Spannungsbogen nun schon ziemlich weit gedehnt und langsam gehen die Tendenzen dahin, sowohl Snape als auch Hermine am Kragen zu packen und kräftig zu schütteln, damit sie endlich aufhören, sich selbst im Weg zu stehen, oder aber endlich einsehen, dass nichts geht bzw. dass der Preis, den sie zahlen, langsam zu hoch wird. Daher meinen herzlichen Dank an alle, die mich bis hierhin begleitet haben und weiter darauf vertrauen, dass ich das Ganze zu einem erlösenden Ende bringe._ :D

_Und nun wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! _

---

**Kapitel 50**

Es kam ihm so vor, als würde die Zeit plötzlich weniger schnell ablaufen – jede einzelne Bewegung und jedes Geräusch schien irgendwie verlangsamt und unwirklich. Dennoch war er nicht in der Lage, sich zu stoppen, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass es hätte tun müssen.

In Wirklichkeit ging alles blitzschnell. Kaum eine Sekunde, nachdem sie ihm die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, packte er Hermine an den Haaren und drückte sie grob an die Wand neben dem Kamin. Ihr Aufschrei durchschnitt die Luft und sie versuchte instinktiv den schmerzhaften Zug zu lindern, indem sie Snapes Arm umklammerte. Er nutzte diesen Umstand jedoch nur, um ihre beiden Handgelenke mit der anderen Hand zu umfassen und so ihre Arme nach oben, über ihren Kopf, an die Mauer zu pressen.

---

Wenigstens ließ er danach ihre Haare los, aber Hermines spontane Erleichterung darüber verflog sofort, aufgrund der rauen und spitzen Unebenheiten im Mauerwerk, die sich nun in ihre bloße Haut bohrten, aber auch wegen der Ungewissheit, was er nun mit der freien Hand vorhatte. Würde er zurückschlagen? Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach war ihm im Moment alles zuzutrauen.

Er schlug sie nicht, aber er packte sie an der Kehle – zwar nicht so, dass ihr tatsächlich die Luft wegblieb – aber immerhin so, dass es weh tat und sie den Kopf nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Außerdem war sie kaum mehr in der Lage zu sprechen und ihn nötigenfalls um Gnade zu bitten.

Seltsamerweise empfand Hermine jedoch keine Angst. Auch ihre Wut war wie weggeblasen. Sie fühlte nur noch den Schmerz und selbst der schien langsam in den Hintergrund zu treten, da sich etwas Anderes, Bedeutenderes in ihrem Bewusstsein formierte.

Woher sie die Gewissheit nahm war ihr schleierhaft, aber Hermine wusste in diesem Augenblick ganz tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie alles würde ertragen können, was nun folgte und gleichzeitig, dass Severus ihr nichts wirklich Schlimmes antun würde. So seltsam es sich nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen von ihm hatte ertragen müssen, auch anhörte - sie konnte ihm trotzdem vertrauen – das spürte sie. Und nun, da sie diese Grenze überschritten und sich ihm ganz und gar ausgeliefert hatte, war sie endlich... frei.

Sie sah in sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht – blickte ihm tief in die gefährlich funkelnden, zu engen Schlitzen zusammengekniffenen Augen – und fühlte nichts als Liebe.

---

Als Snape Hermines Handgelenke ergriff, hochriss und an die Wand presste, suchte ihn eine Erinnerung heim - ein Bild aus der Vergangenheit schob sich mit Macht vor das reale und eine andere Frau, blond und etwas rundlicher, nicht mädchenhaft, aber dennoch jung, starrte ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. In seinem Kopf dröhnte die unangenehm durchdringende Stimme des dunklen Lords, der ihm befahl, der Schlampe, die es gewagt hätte, sich ihm zu widersetzen, eine Lektion zu erteilen und sie für ihn, seinen Meister, gefügig zu machen, wie es sich für eine gute Todesserin gehörte.

Der Frau stand das nackte Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sie am Hals packte. Snape schloss die Augen, um ihren Blick nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, vor allem aber, um sich zu sammeln und das Grauen vor sich selbst, das drohte, ihn zu überwältigen, in die Tiefen zurückzudrängen, aus denen es hochgestiegen war.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er Hermines Gesicht vor sich. Da war keine Panik und kein Entsetzen, nicht einmal eine Spur von Angst. Völlig ruhig sah sie ihn an.

Mit der langsam durchsickernden Erkenntnis, was er da eigentlich tat, lockerte sich sein Griff. Wie war es möglich, dass dieses Mädchen ihn so ansah, obwohl er sie misshandelte?

Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihr gar nichts antun konnte – dass er es niemals fertig bringen würde, sie über jene zwar schmerzhaften, aber im Endeffekt nicht wirklich gefährlichen Drohgebärden hinaus, tatsächlich körperlich oder psychisch zu quälen. Diese unerwartete, aber tief empfundene Gewissheit ließ ihn erlöst aufatmen.

---

Sowie Hermine die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, befreite sie einen Arm aus seiner Umklammerung. Sie zog seine Hand, mit der er immer noch ihren Hals umfasste, sanft, aber beharrlich von dort weg und führte sie an ihre Lippen um einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Innenfläche zu drücken. Ihre Augen hielten dabei unbeirrt seinen Blick fest, in den ein Ausdruck getreten war, den sie bisher nicht von ihm kannte und den sie in all den Jahren auch nie für möglich gehalten hätte – Severus Snape schämte sich.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er rau und gab nun auch ihre andere Hand frei.

Seinen Versuch, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen verhinderte Hermine, indem sie ihn einfach festhielt. Dann trat sie noch näher an ihn heran und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Es ist gut, Severus", sagte sie leise, zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinab und küsste ihn – zuerst zart und lockend, aber schon wenig später eindeutig fordernd, während sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss genauso hungrig, aber als Hermine begann, die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks zu öffnen, löste er sich von ihr.

„Hermine...", begann er, aber sie brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem sie sich streckte und ihn wieder küsste, ohne ihre Aufknöpfarbeit auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen.

Als sie beim letzten Knopf der Jacke angekommen war, kehrten ihre Finger nach oben zurück, um dasselbe Werk beim Hemd zu beginnen.

Snape nahm nun ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, um wieder zu Wort zu kommen.

„Tu das nicht, Hermine", sagte er, aber es klang nicht annähernd so verzweifelt, wie damals, als er auf dem Stuhl gefesselt gewesen war, sondern eher so, als ob ihm die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Bitte völlig bewusst wäre.

Hermine war mittlerweile schon fast bei seinem Bauch angekommen und reagierte überhaupt nicht auf den Einspruch. Sie öffnete rasch die wenigen noch fehlenden Knöpfe und ließ ihre Hände gleich darauf mit einem wohligen Seufzen über seine nackte Brust gleiten.

Noch einmal versuchte er halbherzig, sie wegzuschieben, aber Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und arbeitete sich zielstrebig mit den Lippen von seiner Brust zu seinem Hals vor. Dort angekommen grub sie spielerisch ihre Zähne hinein, während sie sich an ihn presste und dabei deutlich zu spüren bekam, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihm sie definitiv wollte.

Das war der Moment, in dem Snape endgültig aufgab.

Plötzlich schienen seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper zu sein. Sie glitten über ihre Haut und über den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides, jede Kontur nachziehend, als müsse er sich versichern, dass sie wirklich war – eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut – und nicht nur eine Einbildung. Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Hände waren unter ihrem Kleid und kurz darauf in ihrem Höschen. Ohne sich lange damit aufzuhalten ihr dieses abstreifen zu wollen, riss er einmal kurz daran und das dünne Material gab sofort nach.

Während er mit der einen Hand seine Hose öffnete, kehrte die andere zurück zwischen ihre Beine. Hermine drückte ihm leise stöhnend ihr Becken entgegen, als er mit den Fingern in ihre feuchte Vagina eindrang. Allerdings zog er sich auch sofort wieder zurück und Hermine gab ein enttäuschtes Wimmern von sich, das in einem kleinen, überraschten Quietschen endete, als Snape sie mit beiden Händen am Hintern packte, hochhob, und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und überkreuzte die Beine um etwas Halt zu finden. Als sie seine Männlichkeit an ihrem Eingang spürte suchte sie seinen Blick – sie wollte das, was sie spürte auch in seinen Augen sehen – und als sie sein Haar mit einer Hand zurückstrich, wurde sie nicht enttäuscht. Snape sah sie an und in seinem Blick stand das pure Verlangen.

Mit einer fließenden, aber sehr nachdrücklichen Bewegung drang er in sie ein und begann auf der Stelle, sie mit harten Stößen zu nehmen. Um dem standzuhalten klammerte Hermine sich erneut mit beiden Händen an ihm fest, ihr Kopf sank auf seine Schulter herab und sie schloss die Augen um sich einzig und allein auf das überwältigende Gefühl zu konzentrieren, das sich von ihrem Schoß ausgehend in ihr ausbreitete.

Die Wand war noch immer rau und drückte schmerzhaft in ihre Haut, genau wie Snapes Finger, die sich in ihren Hintern krallten, aber das war ihr egal – das einzige, das zählte war, dass der Mann, den sie schon so lange begehrte, endlich seine selbstauferlegte Zurückhaltung aufgegeben hatte und die unbändige Lust, die sie dabei empfand, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen. Er nahm sie in Besitz, ohne auch nur einmal innezuhalten und sowohl die Intensität, als auch das Tempo, das er heftig keuchend, aber konsequent bis zum Schluss vorlegte, waren immens.

Hermines Wimmern passte sich seinem Rhythmus an und wurde immer lauter und enthemmter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Snape zum Höhepunkt kam und sich mit einem tiefen, befreienden Stöhnen in sie entlud.

Hermine, die bei jedem Stoß dem Gipfel ein Stück näher gekommen war, konnte ihm trotz des heftigen Kicks, den sein Orgasmus ihr versetzt hatte, nicht folgen. Als er sie nun an sich presste und endlich von der Wand erlöste, war sie immer noch völlig außer sich vor Erregung. Nur langsam und fast widerwillig kehrte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und nahm nun auch ihre schmerzenden Muskeln wieder wahr.

Sie suchte seinen Mund um ihn zu küssen - nachdem sie jedoch feststellte, dass er immer noch etwas nach Luft rang, wanderten ihre Lippen weiter zu seiner Schläfe.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie nah an seinem Ohr.

„Wie kann eine intelligente Frau wie du nur etwas so Dummes tun?", seufzte Snape, aber es klang nicht abweisend und auch nicht nach einer ernstgemeinten Frage, sondern eher nach ungläubigem Staunen. „Ich würde dich ja gerne ins Schlafzimmer tragen, aber mit einer Hose um die Fußknöchel, erscheint mir das eher nicht ratsam", fuhr er fort.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Dann lass mich mal runter, damit wir dich aus der Hose befreien können", sagte sie.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Snape ließ Hermine langsam herunterrutschen, bis sie wieder auf beiden Beinen stand, wegen deren Wackeligkeit sie die Arme vorerst auf seinen Schultern behielt.

Er entledigte sich seiner Jacke und des darunterliegenden Hemdes und bückte sich dann, um auch noch Hose und Schuhe loszuwerden. Hermine, deren verkrampfte Muskeln sich allmählich wieder erholten, sodass sie alleine stehen konnte, zog sich einstweilen das Kleid über den Kopf und zupfte die Reste ihres Höschens von ihrem linken Bein.

Als Snape sich wieder aufrichtete stand sie nackt vor ihm und Hermine meinte, seinen Blick, der über ihre Haut glitt, fast körperlich zu spüren, wie ein sanftes Streicheln von kühler Seide.

Er legte die Hände auf ihre Oberarme und sah ihr in die Augen, forschend und angespannt, als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten.

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Kein Bedauern?", fragte er.

„Nein!", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus, um sie an seine Wange zu legen. „Ich bin nur glücklich."

„Das wird nicht anhalten", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß – aber es wird immer wieder zurück kommen", sagte Hermine.

Trotzdem er ihren Worten offensichtlich zweifelnd gegenüberstand, lächelte er nun zurück, wenn auch etwas melancholisch, zog sie dann an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Wolltest du nicht ins Schlafzimmer?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile eng aneinandergeschmiegt dagestanden hatten. „Ich laufe auch selber, wenn es sein muss."

„Dann geh schon mal vor – du kennst dich ja hier aus", sagte Snape mit einem nicht ernst gemeinten Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Hermine zögerte – das Bedürfnis, ihn festzuhalten war so groß, dass sie sich ungern von ihm trennen wollte und sei es auch nur für eine Minute – aber schließlich löste sie sich widerwillig von ihm.

„Lass mich nicht zu lange warten", sagte sie und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Als sie den Raum betrat kam ihr sofort die Nacht in den Sinn, die sie hier verbracht hatte und in der Severus sie in seinen Armen gehalten und getröstet hatte.

Sie stand immer noch da und starrte versonnen auf die dunkelgrüne Bettdecke, als Snape – bewaffnet mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein – hereinkam.

„Ach – nun kein Wasser mehr?", fragte Hermine ironisch, als er ihr eines davon reichte.

Snape schmunzelte und zog das Glas wieder zurück, bevor sie danach greifen konnte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, du hättest jetzt doch gerne einen Schluck Wein", sagte er, „aber wenn du lieber Wasser möchtest..."

„Gib schon her!", rief Hermine lachend.

„Na gut – bevor ich mich schlagen lasse", sagte Snape spöttisch und gab ihr das Glas.

Hermines Gesicht wurde unvermittelt ernst.

„Ich konnte nicht anders", sagte sie leise.

Snape nickte schweigend.

„Verzeih mir...", flüsterte Hermine.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir verzeihen müsste, Hermine", sagte Snape und hob die Hand um ihr leicht über die Wange zu streichen. „Im Gegenteil – ich habe dir Dinge angetan, die der Vergebung bedürfen und...", seine Augen wanderten kurz zum Bett und gleich wieder zurück zu ihr, „...so wie ich das sehe, bin ich dabei, noch einige weitere hinzuzufügen."

„Um nichts in der Welt würde ich darauf verzichten wollen", sagte Hermine heiser.

Seine Finger wanderte von ihrer Wange zu ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen, über die er mit seinem Daumen strich, ehe er die Hand zurückzog.

„Auf deinen Mut...", sagte er und hob sein Glas, „und darauf, dass er dich nie verlassen möge."

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung mit einem gerührten Lächeln nach - sie stießen miteinander an und tranken. Danach nahm er ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zusammen mit dem seinen auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Dann kam er zu Hermine zurück, die ihm mit gespannter Erwartung entgegen sah, hob sie kurzerhand hoch und legte sie auf das Bett. Er positionierte sie so, dass ihr Oberkörper von den Kissen am Kopfende leicht gestützt wurde und kniete sich selbst mit angewinkelten Beinen vor sie, zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine, die er locker über seine Oberschenkel legte.

Mit seinem Blick der Spur seiner Hände folgend, erkundete er ihren Körper – mal zärtlich und behutsam, mal fest und zupackend. Er wirkte keinen Moment lang unsicher oder zurückhaltend, sondern wusste scheinbar sehr genau, was - und wohin er wollte.

Die Art, wie er sie anfasste, machte Hermine vom ersten Moment an trunken vor Lust. Sie räkelte sich genüsslich unter seinen Händen und streckte ihm begierig ihr Becken entgegen – die Schenkel so weit wie möglich gespreizt um ihn ins Zentrum ihrer Lust zu locken, das nach Berührung hungerte.

Aber Snape ließ sich nicht darauf ein – er fasste sie überall an, nur nicht dort, wo sie es am dringendsten brauchte.

„Bitte!", flüsterte sie schließlich leise und in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich erkennen würde, was sie wollte, rieb sie ihren Schenkel an seiner Hand, die gerade auf der Innenseite des selbigen verweilte, anstatt ein Stückchen weiter oben tätig zu werden.

Er rutschte ein wenig zurück und beugte sich über sie. Wenige Augenblicke später fühlte sie seine Zunge warm und weich über ihr angeschwollenes Knötchen lecken und meinte abzuheben vor Erregung.

Wimmernd krallte sie die Finger in die Bettdecke und gab sich ohne Hemmungen diesem unbeschreiblich wundervollen Gefühl hin.

Snape schob seine Hände unter ihren Hintern und hob ihren Unterleib ein wenig an, was das Gefühl noch intensivierte.

Hermine trieb in einem Meer von Wollust davon - ihr Verstand war außer Gefecht gesetzt und ihr Schoß hatte das Kommando übernommen und war vorübergehend zum Mittelpunkt ihres Seins geworden.

Der Orgasmus kam unaufhaltsam und mit solcher Wucht über sie, dass Snape Mühe hatte, sie zu halten, so sehr wand sie sich in seinem Griff.

Hermine, die noch ganz benommen war, von den Wellen der Ekstase, lauschte erstaunt dem Nachhall ihres eigenen Schreis – dass sie beim Orgasmus so laut geworden war, hatte etwas Unwirkliches.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah nach Severus, der immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen kauerte und nun sanft ihren Bauch küsste, bevor er sich weiter nach oben begab. Als er nahe genug war und gerade dabei, sich neben sie zu legen, schlang Hermine stürmisch ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals. Er zog sie nah an sich und hielt sie fest und eine Weile blieben sie so liegen, still den Augenblick auskostend, bis Hermine das Schweigen brach.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Severus?", fragte sie leise. „Mit uns, meine ich..."

Ein tiefes Seufzen war die Antwort darauf.

„Heißt das, ...du möchtest mich immer noch los werden?", fragte sie mit einem deutlich verzweifelten Unterton.

Snape ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und Hermines Herzschlag nahm rasant zu. Sie wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht", sagte er endlich. „Auch wenn mein Verstand fast Amok läuft, während ich das zugebe."

Hermine hob den Kopf und strahlte ihn mit verdächtig feucht glänzenden Augen an.

„Und was willst du, Hermine?", fragte Snape und streichelte ihr Haar.

„Ich will dich!", sagte sie ohne Zögern.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du das bald bereuen wirst, ist verdammt hoch", sagte Snape.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck. „Mir ist klar, dass das schwierig wird, aber wir werden bestimmt einen Weg finden, den wir beide zusammen gehen können."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Snape.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin, wenn jeder von uns sich ein bisschen Mühe gibt", sagte Hermine forsch. „Bei dem Gespräch vorhin wurde ja schon einiges deutlich, auf das ich künftig achten kann", fügte sie hinzu.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Ich tue ab jetzt einfach immer das Gegenteil von dem, was du verlangst, lasse mir keine Unverschämtheiten mehr gefallen und gebe mich nie mit dem zufrieden, was du mir freiwillig zugestehst, wovon auch immer", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Und je mehr ich rebelliere, desto mehr steige ich in deiner Achtung."

„Moment mal – ich glaube, du hast da etwas falsch verstanden", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, mein Herr – das habe ich nicht!", sagte Hermine. „Das waren die Punkte, bei denen du mir Defizite angekreidet hast."

„_Mein Herr_ klingt schon mal nicht schlecht – aber der Rest...", sagte Snape sinnierend.

„Ach – du legst also Wert auf so eine Anrede, obwohl du doch bemerkt hast, dass meine devote Ader schon ausgereizt ist?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich das nur gesagt habe, um dich zu ärgern...", sagte Snape, „wer sagt dir denn, dass meine dominante Ader schon ausgereizt ist?"

„Hast du so etwas denn?", fragte Hermine mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden", sagte Snape mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„Du wirst mir also Gelegenheit geben, das zu tun?", fragte Hermine plötzlich wieder ganz ernst. „Ich bekomme diesmal wirklich eine echte Chance?"

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?", fragte Snape, die Augenbrauen hochziehend.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine spontan. „Doch, natürlich hast du eine andere Wahl", fügte sie dann etwas kleinlaut hinzu. „Und? Tust du's? Wirst du es wirklich mit mir versuchen, ohne Bedingungen und ohne alles von Vornherein zu boykottieren?"

Sie hielt den Atem an und wartete.

„Ja!", sagte Snape. „Das werde ich tun."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel mir das bedeutet?", fragte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

„Zu viel, befürchte ich", seufzte Snape.

„Bist du nicht auch ein wenig glücklich?", fragte Hermine zaghaft. „Wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen?"

Snape schnaubte belustigt.

„Also, wenn ich mir das so recht überlege...", sagte er nachdenklich, „bei genauerer Betrachtung und unter Berücksichtigung sämtlicher Fakten..."

Hermine hing an seinen Lippen.

„Ja?", sagte sie aufmunternd.

„So alles in allem könnte man sagen...", fuhr Snape fort, „...dass es mir im Moment gar nicht mal so schlecht geht."

„Nicht schlecht?", rief Hermine entrüstet. „Ist das alles?"

„Reicht das etwa nicht?", fragte Snape und tat überrascht.

„Was könnte ich denn tun, damit es besser wird?", fragte Hermine und ließ ihre Hand, die bisher auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, langsam in Richtung Bauch wandern.

„Lass dir was einfallen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Wie könnte ich so einschmeichelnden Tönen wiederstehen?", seufzte Hermine und kreiste um seinen Bauchnabel.

„Na ja - war ja klar, dass mein unwiderstehlicher Charme dich beeindruckt", sagte Snape und verschränkte in genießerischer Pose die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Du hörst dich an wie Professor Lockhart", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Lockhart?", rief Snape und sah sie mit einem wilden Blick an. Er schoss hoch, packte die lachende Hermine, warf sie auf den Rücken und schwang sich über sie. „Das war eindeutig eine Kampfansage", knurrte er.

Ehe sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hatte er ihre Handgelenke gepackt und drückte sie neben ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze.

„Nimm diesen unsäglichen Vergleich zurück, aber sofort", sagte er drohend.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine feixend. „Das tue nicht!"

„Unverschämte kleine Kröte!", raunte Snape und biss sie in den Hals.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich rebellisch bin", sagte Hermine lachend.

„So – eine Rebellion ist das also", sagte Snape und arbeitete sich von ihrem Hals hinunter in Richtung Busen.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine und versuchte halbherzig sich ihm zu entziehen. „Was reizt dich eigentlich so an Rebellinnen?"

„Sie zur Raison zu bringen", raunte Snape und nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne.

Hermine keuchte, als der lustvolle Schmerz eine heiße Welle der Erregung hinunter in ihren Schoß schickte.

Snape wechselte hinüber zur anderen Brustwarze und ließ dieser dieselbe Behandlung zukommen.

„Und? Nimmst du es nun zurück?", fragte er dann.

„Natürlich nicht!", flüsterte Hermine heiser.

Er presste erst ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, dann das zweite und spreizte ihre Schenkel schließlich mit Nachdruck weit auseinander.

Hermine stöhnte und wand sich unter ihm, wobei ihre feuchte pochende Weiblichkeit auf seine Erektion traf.

Snape führte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf zusammen und hielt sie dort mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen zwischen ihre Beine griff. Er begann sie gleichmäßig zu reiben und verteilte dabei ihre Nässe zwischen den Schamlippen. Der Reiz war so stark und so nah an der Grenze zur Qual, dass sie ihn kaum ertrug und sich trotz der Lust, die sie empfand, kräftig wehrte.

In dem Moment, als sie glaubte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, hörte Snape auf sie zu stimulieren. Sie spürte seine Erektion an ihrer Scham und sie fühlte die Nässe in ihrer pochenden Vulva. Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein, bis er sie vollkommen ausfüllte. Seine Hand kehrte nach oben zurück und kurz darauf hielt er ihre Handgelenke wieder beidhändig fest.

„Schau mich an", sagte er zu Hermine, die ihre Augen kurzfristig geschlossen hatte um durch nichts von dem Gefühl in ihrem Schoß abgelenkt zu werden.

Als sie die Augen öffnete begann er sie zu nehmen, rhythmisch und hart, sodass sie bei jedem Stoß aufstöhnte, weil diese Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz ihr gar keine andere Wahl ließ. Dass er sie dabei festhielt, war ein zusätzlicher Kick und das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins wurde noch bestärkt, durch seinen Blick, mit dem er sie ebenfalls fesselte und von dem sie sich nicht losreißen konnte. Sie versank regelrecht in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen, in denen – als wären sie ein Spiegelbild ihrer eigenen Gefühle - dasselbe wilde Verlangen geschrieben stand, das auch in Hermines Innerem tobte.

„Nimmst du nun zurück, was du gesagt hast?", knurrte Snape zwischen zwei Stößen.

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine und wiederholte es im Takt seiner Bewegungen. „Nein!"... „Nein!"

Er wurde schneller und Hermine begann zu wimmern. Sie schaffte es, trotz der Wucht seines stetigen Eindringens, ihm ihr Becken entgegenzustrecken. Das schien ihm den Rest zu geben. Die letzten paar Sekunden geriet Snape völlig außer Kontrolle. Er hätte nicht aufgehört, sie mit tiefen harten Stößen zu vögeln, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, auch wenn Hogwarts über ihnen eingestürzt wäre – da war Hermine sicher. Als er sich das letzte Mal in ihren Schoß versenkte und eng an sie gepresst dort verweilte, überschritt auch Hermine die Schwelle und wurde von einem Orgasmus gepackt, der mit heftigen Zuckungen ihres Schoß die Erlösung brachte.

Snape drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Hermine mit sich, sodass sie auf ihm zu liegen kam. Endlich ließ er nun auch ihre Handgelenke los und umschlang ihren Körper mit beiden Armen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie beide wieder zu Atem kamen. Hermine, die den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte und dem allmählich langsamer werdenden Rhythmus seines Herzschlags lauschte, war als erste wieder der Sprache mächtig.

„Und – gebe ich eine annehmbare Rebellin ab?", fragte sie leise.

„Eine ganz hervorragende", sagte Snape lächelnd und strich ihr zärtlich über die wirren Locken.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Das war nun mal wieder was für die Lemon-Fans!_ :D _Aber ich hoffe, auch die anderen sind erfreut, dass der Kampf zwischen den beiden nun auf einen anderen Schauplatz verlegt worden ist!_ ;)


	51. Chapter 51

_Huhu ihr Lieben! Na – bin ich pünktlich? °g° Vielen Dank für euer Feedback zum vorherigen Kapitel – an dieser Stelle vor allem an die nicht angemeldeten Reviewer._

_Bei diesem Kapitel gibt es gleich am Anfang eine Szene, zu der mich ein Roman inspiriert hat, den ich vor langer Zeit gelesen habe. Vielleicht erkennt auch jemand die Szene wieder. Wer draufkommt kriegt hundert Punkte! _:D

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 51**

Es dämmerte bereits als Snape erwachte. Zuerst befand er sich noch einige Sekunden in der Übergangsphase zwischen Schlaf und Wachzustand, in welcher der Verstand zwar funktioniert, aber nicht richtig zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kann.

Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Sofort war er hellwach.

Einen Augenblick später war im klar, was das ‚Irgendetwas' war und er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der ‚Es' sich befand.

Scheinbar friedlich schlafend lag Hermine neben ihm. Sie hatte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Seite gerollt und eine Hand unter ihr Gesicht geschoben, das zum Teil von ihren Locken verdeckt war, während sie mit der anderen... war das denn die Möglichkeit? Mit der anderen umklammerte sie sein Handgelenk. Sie hielt ihn sogar im Schlaf fest?

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und strich ihr behutsam das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Tatsächlich – sie schlief! Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihre entspannten Züge. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Dass sie beileibe keiner war, wusste er, und das nicht erst seit gestern, aber trotzdem berührte ihn das unschuldige Bild. War es nicht doch moralisch verwerflich, was er hier tat? Sie war so jung und das Leben hielt mit Sicherheit einige Dinge für sie bereit, die geeigneter waren, sie glücklich zu machen, als ausgerechnet eine Beziehung mit ihm. Aber für diese Überlegung war es definitiv zu spät. Er konnte nicht zurück, ohne sie erheblich zu verletzten und auch sich selbst, denn - da machte er sich nichts vor, zumindest wenn er mit seinen Gedanken alleine war – auch er hatte Gefühle für diese Frau entwickelt, die nicht zu ignorieren waren. Der Gedanke, wieder ohne sie zu sein, fühlte sich beängstigender an, als der an ihre ständige Nähe, der ihm allerdings ebenfalls zu schaffen machte.

Sein Blick glitt von ihrem Gesicht zurück zu ihrer Hand. Er würde bestimmt nicht wieder einschlafen können, solange sie ihn festhielt. Vorsichtig versuchte er ihre Finger von sich zu lösen, mit dem Effekt, dass sie ihn leise im Schlaf seufzend auch noch mit der zweiten Hand umklammerte und seinen ganzen Unterarm näher zu sich herzog.

„Hey! Ich bin doch kein verdammter Teddybär", brummte Snape verdrießlich.

Gleich darauf bereute er seine Unbeherrschtheit, denn Hermine blinzelte ihn kurz und völlig verschlafen an, lächelte und rutschte noch näher an ihn heran. Dabei schlang sie nun auch noch einen Arm um seine Brust, legte ihr Bein über ihn und platzierte ihr Knie genau auf seinem Schoß. Das Ungeheuerliche dabei war aber – sie schlief danach einfach weiter. Wie machte sie das nur? Sie hatte doch auch jahrelang alleine im Bett gelegen – warum störte sie die ungewohnte Zweisamkeit nicht genauso wie ihn?

Leise seufzend fügte Snape sich in sein Schicksal. Eigentlich fühlte sich ihr warmer weicher Körper so nah an seinem sehr gut an, ganz zu schweigen von dem, alles andere als unangenehmen, leichten Druck ihres Knies auf seine Genitalien. Er drehte den Kopf, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete tief ihren verlockenden Duft ein.

Gerade als ihn der Schlaf wieder eingeholt hatte und noch dazu am Anfang eines äußerst angenehmen Traumes, rutschte Hermines Knie hoch und drückte empfindlich auf seine Blase.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Snape leise, der sofort wieder hellwach war.

Er drückte das Knie wieder nach unten und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, gleich wieder einschlafen und vor allem weiterträumen zu können. Schon kurz darauf öffnete er sie wieder. Es half nichts – er musste raus und sich erleichtern.

Vorsichtig befreite er sich von Hermines Gliedmaßen und rollte sich aus dem Bett.

---

Als er von der Toilette zurückkam und das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, war Hermine wach.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie, streckte sich gähnend und lächelte ihn dann an. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du nicht da bist."

Das schlug doch wohl dem Fass den Boden aus! Snape stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sah mit funkelnden Augen auf sie herab.

„Und ICH kann nicht schlafen, WENN du da bist", knurrte er.

Mit großen verständnislosen Augen sah Hermine zu ihm hoch.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie dann mit einem so dünnen, mitleiderregenden Stimmchen, dass die Gewissensbisse ihn ansprangen, bevor er sich dagegen wappnen konnte.

„Rutsch rüber!", sagte er barsch. „Das Bett ist über zwei Meter breit – es dürfte Platz genug für uns beide bieten, wenn du vielleicht davon absehen würdest, dich unmittelbar an mich zu kletten."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann rutschte sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes hinüber und drehte im ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Rücken zu.

„Na also – geht doch", brummte Snape und stieg ebenfalls wieder zurück ins Bett.

Nach einer Weile warf er einen prüfenden Blick zu Hermine hinüber und stellte fest, dass ihre Schultern zitterten. Misstrauisch rückte er ein wenig näher und vernahm einen verdächtigen, unterdrückten Laut. Bei Merlin – das durfte doch nicht war sein. Seine Ambitionen im frühen Morgengrauen eine weinende Frau zu trösten, waren gleich null. Doch sein Gewissen schlug erneut zu – er konnte gar nicht anders, als sich um sie kümmern.

Seufzend rutschte er zu ihr hinüber und legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie erstarrte und das leise Geräusch verstummte.

„Hermine?", sagte Snape in halbwegs versöhnlichem Ton.

Die Reaktion war ein ersticktes Wimmern.

Er verstärkte den Griff an ihrer Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum.

„Hermine, nun komm schon! Ich habe es..." Er verstummte und sah sie ungläubig an.

Sie weinte nicht – das unverschämte Weib lachte - und als sie sein Gesicht sah, verstärkte sich ihr unpassender Heiterkeitsausbruch auch noch.

„Darf ich fragen, was dich so erheblich amüsiert?", fragte Snape unter heftigem Einsatz seiner Augenbrauen.

„Du!", lachte Hermine. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich! Da verbringen wir unsere erste Liebesnacht miteinander, die Laken sind noch zerwühlt, von unserer leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung und du scheuchst mich ans andere Ende des Bettes. Das ist wirklich romantisch, Severus!"

„Tzzz - romantisch!", schnaubte Snape und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Schade eigentlich, dass ich das niemandem erzählen kann", sagte Hermine sinnierend.

Snapes Miene machte auch ohne begleitende Worte deutlich, dass er in diesem Punkt völlig anderer Meinung war.

„Ich tu's natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine grinsend, „aber es wäre sicher ein ‚Ankommer'."

„Sehr witzig!", knurrte Snape. „Hast du eigentlich tatsächlich ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, ich wäre auch nur ansatzweise romantisch veranlagt?", fügte er finster hinzu, wobei er das Wort ‚_romantisch_' aussprach, als handle es sich hierbei um etwas Anrüchiges.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Hermine und sah ihn, den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen gestützt, mit einem offenen Lächeln an. „Ich weiß genau, dass es schon sehr viel bedeutet, dass du mich nicht tatsächlich rausgeschmissen, sondern nur ans andere Ende des Bettes verbannt hast."

Snape warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Komm wieder her!", sagte er versöhnlich und streckte einladend die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Nein! Ich werde nicht wieder kletten", sagte Hermine mit leiser Entrüstung. „Wo du doch nicht schlafen kannst, wenn ich das tue."

„Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht mehr schlafen", sagte Snape mit dunkler, seidenweicher Stimme. „Komm her!"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine energisch. „ICH will nämlich schlafen und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil ich dich durch meine Aufdringlichkeit um deine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe bringe."

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal lieblich an und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", flötete sie. „Schlaf schön!"

„Gute Nacht, Miststück!", murmelte Snape.

„Oh – was für ein hübscher Kosename", sagte Hermine ohne sich umzuwenden. „Du bist ja doch romantisch."

Er gab einen leicht gereizten Grmpf-Ton von sich und anschließend trat für ein paar Minuten Stille ein.

Hermine hatte schon begonnen zu überlegen, ob er tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen sein könnte, als sie etwas rascheln hörte, die Matratze sich bewegte, Snapes Arm sich von hinten um sie legte und sie seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spürte.

Sie streckte die Hand nach hinten aus und tastete prüfend über seine Flanke.

„Beim Barte des Merlin – eine Klette", sagte sie mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme.

„Es ist ungeheuerlich, wie frech du bist", raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr. „Ich fürchte, dagegen muss ich etwas unternehmen."

Sie spürte etwas Hartes an ihren Po drücken, während Snapes Hand von vorne zwischen ihre Beine rutschte.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Hermine und rieb sich dabei aufreizend an ihm. „Ich kann schließlich nicht verantworten, dass du nachher völlig entkräftet zum Unterricht erscheinst."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", sagte Snape.

---

Als er das nächste mal erwachte – zur selben Zeit wie jeden Morgen - lag Hermines Kopf auf seiner Brust, ihr Arm umschlang seine Taille und eines ihrer Beine war um das seine gewickelt.

„Kletten sind harmlos, gegen dich, Weib", brummte er leise und versuchte sich so vorsichtig aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien und aus dem Bett zu steigen, dass sie nicht erwachte, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", murmelte Hermine verschlafen und sah mit halbgeöffneten Augen zu ihm hoch. „Müssen wir schon aufstehen?"

„Es eilt noch nicht direkt, aber wo du schon mal wach bist...", sagte Snape. Sein Blick machte klar, dass er sie nun loswerden wollte.

„Nimmst du mich noch mit unter die Dusche, bevor ich gehe?", fragte Hermine mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich auf.

„Nein!", sagte Snape missbilligend.

„Schade!", sagte Hermine. Sie erhob sich, trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn was er zwar zuließ und dann ebenfalls tat, allerdings nur sehr flüchtig.

„Na komm schon", sagte er ungeduldig. „Mach, dass du in dein Zimmer zurückkommst, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee verfällt, am Morgen bei dir reinzuschauen und du verdächtigerweise nicht da bist."

„Begleitest du mich zum Kamin?", fragte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp. Er hakte ihren Arm unter den seinen und ging mit ihr im Schlepptau zur Schlafzimmertür hinaus und bis vor den Kamin. Er hob ihr Kleid auf, das noch vom Vortag dort lag und zog es ihr mit ein paar Handgriffen über den Kopf und die erhobenen Arme, während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Abmarsch!", sagte er und tätschelte auffordernd ihren Hintern.

„Das war nun wieder nicht sehr romantisch", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Hätte ich dir vielleicht einen roten Teppich ausrollen sollen und Blumen vor die Füße streuen?", knurrte Snape.

„Könnte es sein, dass du am Morgen gewöhnlich nicht all zu gut gelaunt bist?", fragte Hermine lächelnd, während sie ihren Umhang von der Stuhllehne nahm und sich unter den Arm klemmte.

„Schon möglich!", brummte Snape der nicht einsehen wollte, was es um diese Uhrzeit andauernd zu lächeln gab.

„Bis dann!", sagte Hermine und streckte sich um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben, den er leicht unwillig erwiderte.

Sie warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat hinein und verschwand.

Erst unter der Dusche fiel Snape auf, dass sie nicht einmal gefragt hatte, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden.

---

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer aus dem Kamin trat, lächelte sie immer noch. Allerdings verwandelte sich dieses Lächeln Sekunden später ihn stummes Entsetzen.

Auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß mit kerzengeradem Rücken Direktorin McGonagall und blickte ihr unheilvoll entgegen. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern zog nur indigniert die Brauen hoch, während ihr strenger Blick Hermine von oben bis unten sezierte.

Hermine wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Was mochte sie wohl für einen Anblick abgeben in ihrem Kleidchen und den zerzausten Haaren. Sah man ihr an, dass sie geküsst und leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt hatte? Trugen ihre Handgelenke vielleicht Spuren von Severus Fingern? Sie wagte es nicht, nachzusehen und damit womöglich erst McGonagalls Augenmerk darauf zu lenken.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, wo Sie um diese Zeit herkommen, junge Dame?", fragte die Schulleiterin leise aber scharf. Dass sie nicht das vertraute Du verwandte, mit dem sie Hermine für gewöhnlich ansprach, verdeutlichte anschaulich ihre Verärgerung.

„Äh – es tut mir leid, aber dazu möchte ich bitte gerne die Aussage verweigern", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

McGonagalls Lippen mutierten zu einem dünnen Strich.

„Das werden Sie nicht tun!", sagte sie scharf.

Hermine warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Bitte, Professor McGonagall – ich kann nicht", sagte sie kläglich.

McGonagall seufzte vernehmlich.

„Komm mal her zu mir", sagte sie dann und ihr Zorn schien mit einem Mal verpufft zu sein. Einladend klopfte sie neben sich auf die Matratze. „Setz dich!"

Hermine ging zögernd auf sie zu und nahm neben ihr platz.

„Ich will dich nicht quälen, Hermine", fuhr McGonagall fort, „aber ich bin für dich verantwortlich und dieser Verantwortung werde ich auch nachkommen. In der Nacht, als wir dich gesucht haben, weil du nach Mitternacht nicht in deinem Zimmer warst und der Alarm deshalb losging, habe ich einen weiteren Sicherheitszauber auf dein Zimmer gelegt, weil ich mir schon dachte, dass du den Hauptalarm wieder irgendwie überlisten würdest. Durch den Zauberspruch, mit dem ich damals dein Bett versehen habe, wurde ich heute Morgen darauf aufmerksam, dass du es die ganze Nacht nicht benutzt hast, was mich zu einem spontanen Besuch hier veranlasste. Allerdings hatte ich erwartet, dass du durch die Tür zurückkommen würdest. Der Weg, auf dem du tatsächlich zurückgekehrt bist, beantwortet eigentlich im Grunde schon die erste meiner Fragen – denn ein Schüler hätte einen komplizierten Zauber wie die Einrichtung dieses Kamin sicher nicht anwenden können."

Sie warf Hermine einen aufmunternden Blick zu, doch diese schwieg beharrlich.

„Hast du die Nacht bei Professor Snape verbracht?", fragte McGonagall nun direkt.

Hermine schluckte und wurde rot, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis – wenn McGonagall sie nun auffliegen ließ und Severus Schwierigkeiten bekam, war ihre Beziehung, die doch gerade erst begonnen hatte, erheblich in Gefahr. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Gerade noch hatte sie so optimistisch in die Zukunft geblickt, nach dieser wundervollen Nacht, und nun das. Warum war das Schicksal nur so ungerecht? Unwillkürlich traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Hermine! Ich will doch niemand an den Pranger stellen oder irgendwelche Repressalien verhängen", sagte McGonagall eindringlich. „Ich muss nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht und dass das was du tust, aus deinem freien Willen heraus geschieht."

Sie sah mit einem warmen, besorgten Blick in die immer noch feuchtglänzenden Augen ihrer Schülerin.

„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, es geht mir gut", flüsterte Hermine.

„Und du bist dir bewusst, was du da tust und du tust es freiwillig?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Hast du die Nacht mit Severus verbracht?", fragte McGonagall.

Hermine sah sie gequält an.

„Keine Sorge - es wird ihm nichts geschehen und dir auch nicht", sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend. „Warst du also bei ihm?"

Hermine nickte.

„Und geht es ihm auch gut?", fragte McGonagall.

Überrascht hob Hermine den Kopf.

„Aber ja", sagte sie perplex.

McGonagall schmunzelte.

„Hättet ihr nicht noch die zwei Wochen lang warten können?", fragte sie dann tadelnd.

„Nein – das ging nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Und was genau treibt die beste Schülerin, die ich je unterrichten durfte in die Arme des schwierigsten Mannes, der mir je begegnet ist?", fragte McGonagall mit leisem Spott.

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Hermine.

„Und er? Liebt er dich auch?", fragte McGonagall sanft.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine und lächelte auf eine leise, traurige Art, die ihre alte Hauslehrerin innerlich aufseufzen ließ.

„Lass ihm ein bisschen Zeit – ich fürchte, er hat vergessen, wie das geht", sagte sie, ergriff Hermines Hand und drückte sie.

Hermine sah sie mit großen ernsten Augen an und nickte.

„So – und jetzt werde ich verschwinden", sagte McGonagall aufgeräumt und erhob sich.

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf.

„Dieses Gespräch hat offiziell nie stattgefunden – das ist dir doch klar?", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja – jetzt wo Sie es sagen – ich kann mich an kein Gespräch erinnern", sagte Hermine und lächelte strahlend, während in ihren Augen immer noch die Tränen glitzerten.

„Und es wäre überhaupt nicht ratsam, weitere Leute in dein Geheimnis einzuweihen, solange du noch Schülerin bist", sagte McGonagall.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Noch etwas", sagte McGonagall, „ich wollte das eigentlich erst in zwei Wochen tun, an deinem letzten Schultag, aber eigentlich ist dieser Augenblick perfekt dafür – wir haben zusammen sehr viel durchgestanden im letzten Jahr und mich hat bisher nur meine offizielle Position davon abgehalten, dir das Du schon früher anzubieten – nenn mich doch bitte Minerva."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", sagte Hermine gerührt. „Minerva...?", fügte sie etwas zögernd hinzu.

„Ja?", sagte Minerva freundlich.

„Wirst du mit Severus darüber sprechen?", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, das werde tun", sagte McGonagall, „aber mach dir keine Sorgen – ich reiß ihm schon nicht den Kopf ab." Sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Wand neben der Badezimmertür. „Meinst du, es wäre passend, wenn ich gleich durch diesen chicen Kamin zu ihm gehe?"

„Oh... nein! Nein!", rief Hermine eilig. „Ich glaube, das wäre keine so gute Idee."

„Aber trotzdem eine spaßige", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Schon gut – ich werde es nicht tun", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Hermines besorgtes Gesicht sah. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag ohnehin etwas mit ihm zu besprechen – solange kann auch dieses Thema noch warten."

---

Als McGonagall gegangen war, ließ Hermine sich erst einmal wie betäubt auf das Bett fallen. In Gedanken ging sie das Gespräch mit der Direktorin noch einmal durch und kam zu dem beunruhigenden Schluss, dass auch, wenn McGonagall Severus nicht wegen des Verhältnisses zu ihr belangen würde, ihre Einmischung trotzdem ein erheblicher Stressfaktor für ihre noch auf so wackligen Füßen stehenden Beziehung werden könnte.

Sie musste Severus unbedingt warnen, was da auf ihn zukam - ein Unterfangen, das etwas schwierig werden würde, da sie heute keinen Zaubertränkeunterricht hatte und ihn also nicht offiziell traf. Hoffentlich zeigte er Verständnis dafür, dass sie nun wirklich nicht für Minervas Wissen um die Lage der Dinge verantwortlich war. Sie hatte es so satt, sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, ob ihr die nächsten Schwierigkeiten bevorstanden, anstatt einfach nur glücklich zu sein.

Seufzend erhob Hermine sich wieder und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.

---

Die große Halle war schon ziemlich bevölkert, als Hermine dort zum Frühstück eintraf. Ihr Blick eilte – sobald sie ihren Platz bei Ginny und Harry eingenommen hatte - sofort hinüber zum Lehrertisch, wo Snape und McGonagall nebeneinander saßen und sich unterhielten.

Die alte Dame würde doch hoffentlich Wort halten und erst heute Nachmittag mit Severus reden?

Gebannt sah Hermine auf Snapes unbewegtes Gesicht. Nein! Wenn McGonagall ihn schon auf letzte Nacht angesprochen hätte, würde er wesentlich aufgebrachter aussehen.

Snape schien zu spüren, dass er angestarrt wurde, denn er hob den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick.

Schlagartig wurde Hermine von der Erinnerung an die Nacht und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen überrollt und sie versank für einen Moment im Anblick seiner Augen. Erst als seine Züge einen deutlich genervten Ausdruck annahmen, fiel ihr ein, dass er es nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit so verdächtig benahm.

Hermine senkte rasch und leicht errötend den Kopf und bekam gerade noch mit, dass McGonagall, die das Ganze scheinbar beobachtete hatte, amüsiert lächelte.

Danach zwang sich Hermine, nicht noch einmal zum Lehrertisch hinüberzuschauen. Sie beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Frühstück und unterhielt sich mit Harry, Ginny und einigen anderen Gryffindors über das Thema, das die Mehrheit der Siebtklässler momentan in Atem hielt – die Abschlussprüfung. Als Hermine hörte, wie viel die meisten ihrer Mitschüler in letzter Zeit gelernt hatten, bekam sie spontan ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl sie eigentlich sicher war, den Prüfungsstoff zu beherrschen.

Sie blieb so lange am Tisch sitzen, bis sie beobachtete, dass Snape aufstand und sich anschickte, den Saal zu verlassen, um ihm möglichst unauffällig, aber dennoch zügig zu folgen.

In der Vorhalle holte sie ihn ein.

„Professor Snape?", rief sie, als sie noch drei Schritte hinter ihm war, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Miss Granger?", sagte Snape und man merkte deutlich am Tonfall, dass er nicht erfreut über ihre Aktion war. Aber immerhin verlangsamte er seinen Schritt, sodass sie aufschließen konnte.

„Geht's eigentlich noch ein wenig auffälliger?", zischte er leise, als sie neben ihm angekommen war.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dich kurz sprechen", flüsterte Hermine.

Sie waren mittlerweile bei der Kerkertreppe angekommen und Snape bedeutete ihr mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, hinunterzusteigen.

Im Kerkerflur gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie vor Snapes Büro angekommen waren.

Er öffnete dieses, schob Hermine kurzerhand hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen wieder.

„Was zum Teufel ist so dringend...", begann Snape, doch Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig!", sagte sie eilig. „Minerva weiß Bescheid über uns."

Snape sah sie an, wie der Leibhaftige, von dem er gerade gesprochen hatte.

„Ich kann nichts dafür!", sagte Hermine und hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie berichtete ihm von der frühmorgendlichen Rückkehr in ihr Zimmer, von dem Gespräch mit McGonagall und natürlich ausdrücklich von dem Überwachungszauber, den die Schulleiterin heimlich verhängt und der sie alarmiert hatte.

„Traumhaft!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Vielleicht sollte ich vorsichtshalber schon mal meine Koffer packen."

„Sie hat nicht vor, dich rauszuschmeißen", sagte Hermine.

„Ach – das habt ihr schon besprochen?", fauchte Snape. „Wie schön!"

„Severus!", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. „Ich finde es wirklich auch nicht toll, dass sie von uns weiß, aber es ist nun mal so – und so wie ich das verstanden habe, wird sie beide Augen zudrücken. Das ist doch eigentlich sehr großzügig, oder?"

„Hm!", machte Snape verdrießlich.

Hermine sah ihn abwartend an.

„Was meinst du, was ich mir in den nächsten zwei Wochen von Minerva alles werde anhören dürfen", brummte Snape. „Sie mag ja die Augen zudrücken, aber ihre boshaften Bemerkungen unterdrückt sie bestimmt nicht."

„Ich bin sicher, du bist geradezu prädestiniert, mit Boshaftigkeit fertig zu werden", sagte Hermine, „denn das ist ja schließlich dein ureigenstes Metier."

„Werden wir etwa schon wieder frech, Granger?", raunte Snape, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

„Ja, Sir!", hauchte Hermine, konnte sich das Grinsen dabei aber nicht verkneifen. „Irgendeine Idee, was man dagegen tun könnte, Sir?"

„Einige!", sagte Snape. „Aber eindeutig keine, die ich noch vor dem Unterricht in die Tat umsetzten könnte", fügte er hinzu und nahm Hermine zu deren Entzücken in die Arme.

„Danke für die letzte Nacht, Severus", flüsterte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Sie war wirklich wundervoll."

„Ja, das war sie", sagte Snape leise und vergrub für einen Moment sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar um sich gleich darauf von ihr zu lösen, indem er sie energisch von sich weg schob.

„Wenn ich so weitermache, muss ich noch kalt duschen, bevor ich zum Unterricht gehen kann", sagte er, „und so viel Zeit habe ich nicht mehr."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und folgte ihm als er zur Tür ging.

„Hast du nun heute Nachmittag eigentlich einen Termin mit Minerva?", fragte sie.

„Ja – wegen des Lehrlings", entgegnete Snape. „Es haben sich einige Kandidaten beworben und wir werden zusammen entscheiden, wen wir einladen, um sich vorzustellen. Sag mal – seit wann nennst du unsere Direktorin denn beim Vornamen?"

„Sie hat es mir heute Morgen angeboten", sagte Hermine.

„Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie mir dieses Privileg nicht wieder entzieht", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

Sie traten aus der Tür und gingen nebeneinander den Korridor entlang. Als sie um die Ecke bogen kamen einige Schüler in Sicht, die sich vor dem Kerkerklassenzimmer versammelt hatten und auf ihren Lehrer warteten.

„Schau doch – sie warten schon ganz ungeduldig auf dich", sagte Hermine leise.

„Diese Brut würde sonst was dafür geben, wenn ich nicht erscheinen würde", knurrte Snape und warf einen wilden Blick zu den Schülern hinüber, die sofort aufhörten, ihnen neugierig entgegenzustarren.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich dir auch, du Biest", raunte Snape. „Und jetzt machen Sie, dass sie in Ihren Unterricht kommen, Granger!", bellte er dann plötzlich los und Hermine hatte erheblich Mühe, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie an den Drittklässlern vorbei ging und die Treppe hinaufstieg.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und eine Bitte an alle Reviewer: Ich lese HP Band 7 nicht auf Englisch, sondern warte auf die deutsche Übersetzung. Also bitte verratet mir das Ende noch nicht! _;)


	52. Chapter 52

_Die hundert Punkt hat sich also niemand verdient! _;)_ Zu der Szene, als Hermine Snapes Handgelenk im Schlaf umklammert hat mich der Roman „Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Seins" von Milan Kundera inspiriert, dessen Hauptdarsteller das selbe Problem mit seiner Freundin hatte. Da merk ich doch mal wieder, wie alt ich bin – dieses Buch ist vermutlich nicht mehr ‚in'._ ;)

_Dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und wie immer lieben Dank für all die Reviews!_

---

**Kapitel 52**

Die Wasserspeier schienen ihn hämisch anzugrinsen, als Snape sich am Nachmittag vor ihnen einfand und das Passwort _Mousse au chocolat _– Minerva hatte aus reiner Sentimentalität, Dumbledores Vorliebe für ‚süße' Passwörter übernommen – mit gebührend säuerlicher Miene murmelte. Auf der Wendeltreppe nahm er sich noch einmal vor, sich möglichst nicht aufzuregen, wenn McGonagall ihn reizte – denn dass sie in dieser Situation die Fäden in der Hand hielt, war nun mal nicht zu leugnen.

Als er ihr Büro betrat und sich ihr gegenüber niederließ, war er völlig ruhig – zumindest äußerlich.

McGonagall bot ihm die obligatorische Tasse Tee an, die er wie immer ausschlug, und kredenzte ihm danach mit dezent missbilligender Miene Kaffee.

„Das hier sind unsere Bewerber für die Ausbildung zum Zaubertränkemeister", sagte sie dann, während sie nebeneinander vier Mappen in unterschiedlichen Farben und Ausführungen vor ihm ausbreitete.

Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete Snape die erste Mappe – altrosa und mit dezenten Blumenornamenten versehen – und starrte skeptisch auf das Bild der Bewerberin, das obenauf lag. Eine – ebenfalls in rosa gekleidete – pausbäckige junge Frau lächelte ihm gewinnend entgegen, das dunkelblonde halblange Haar mit einem rosa Tuch zurückgebunden, das am Oberkopf in eine Schleife mündete.

„Die sieht ja aus wie die jüngere Schwester von Umbridge", sagte Snape angewidert.

„Severus! Du sollst nicht vorschnell urteilen", sagte McGonagall tadelnd. „Lies dir doch erst mal die Bewerbung durch."

„Susan Harris... Unterricht durch Privatlehrer... Studium in Edinburgh... Praktikum in Genf...", murmelte Snape, während er die beigelegten Schriftstücke überflog. „Ha! Hobby Gobelins knüpfen, Filetdeckchen häkeln und Fingerhüte sammeln – na wenn die nicht glänzend in meinen Kerker passt", fügte er grimmig hinzu.

„Ihre Noten sind so vorzüglich wie ihre Referenzen", warf McGonagall ein.

„Die würde nicht mal eine Woche bei mir durchhalten – das sehe ich auf den ersten Blick", brummte Snape.

Er zog die nächste Mappe heran und blickte in das Gesicht eines dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes, der ihn ernst ansah.

„Der kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Snape und blätterte weiter. „Ah ja – Richard McKinley, Ravenclaw – war ein talentierter Bursche, wenn auch ziemlich schüchtern."

„Gibt es etwa auch Schüler, die von dir nicht eingeschüchtert sind?", fragte McGonagall augenbrauenhochziehend. „...oder Schülerinnen?", fügte sie provokativ hinzu.

Snape ignorierte ihren Einwand und nahm sich die nächste Mappe vor.

„Patricia Tormenta", las er vor, nachdem er das Bild einer hübschen Schwarzhaarigen mit blauen Augen anerkennend betrachtet hatte, ...geboren in Glasgow, Schulzeit in Madrid und Studium in Los Angeles... hat bereits dort mit einer Zaubertränkemeisterin in der Forschung gearbeitet, aus privaten Gründen zurück nach Europa gekommen... klingt interessant."

„Das sagst du nur, weil sie gut aussieht", sagte McGonagall von oben herab.

„Quatsch!", knurrte Snape und schlug den vierten Deckel auf. Ein Mann um die Dreißig mit einem lustigen Spitzbart und langen braunen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, zwinkerte ihn an.

„Den kenne ich doch auch", murmelte Snape und blätterte weiter. „Klar - Zacharias Barker, Gryffindor. Ist aber schon eine Weile her, dass der in Hogwarts war. ... abgeschlossene Ausbildung als Krankenpfleger... Studium in London, selbiges finanziert mit Kellnern, Botendiensten, Kinderbetreuung und als Hausmeister..." Snape schnaubte unwillig. „Ein echtes Allroundtalent, wie es scheint – ich habe ihn allerdings als ziemlich großmäulig und faul in Erinnerung."

„Menschen können sich ändern", sagte McGonagall.

„Hm...", machte Snape wenig überzeugt.

„Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass es so ist", sagte McGonagall und sah im direkt in die Augen. „Wenn dem nicht so wäre, Severus, würdest du seit geraumer Zeit in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten stecken, insbesondere seit der letzten Nacht."

Jetzt ging es also los!

Snape zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf weitere Angriffe.

„Aber das klären wir später", beendete McGonagall ihre erste Attacke. „Zunächst haben wir eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wegen des Lehrlings. Welche von den Vieren wollen wir uns denn näher ansehen?"

„Die Nummer drei!", sagte Snape.

„Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass du Miss Tormenta nicht NUR wegen der optischen Reize ausgesucht hast", sagte McGonagall. „Ihre Vorkenntnisse sprechen eindeutig für sie. Ich stimme dir also zu. Wen noch?"

„Die Dame in rosa brauche ich gar nicht erst im Original erleben um dir versichern zu können, dass eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihr in einer Katastrophe enden würde", sagte Snape.

„Du bist voreingenommen", sagte McGonagall.

„Ich bin nur realistisch", brummte Snape. „Wer sich als erwachsener Mensch rosa Schleifen ins Haar bindet, kann nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein."

„Na schön", sagte McGonagall, „vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mir Mister Barker ansehen."

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass du ihn nicht NUR wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zu deinem Haus vorschlägst", sagte er süffisant.

„Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle bei meinen Überlegungen", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Sein Lebenslauf lässt darauf schließen, dass er ein ehrgeiziger junger Mann ist, der bereit ist, sich für seine Ziele einzusetzen. Es ist schließlich kein Pappenstiel, sich nach einer Berufsausbildung noch mal ins Studium zu stürzen und das auch noch mit eigener Arbeit zu finanzieren."

„McKinley war aber ein wesentlich besserer Schüler, als Barker", warf Snape ein. „Man sollte schon eine ausgeprägte Begabung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei besitzen, um Meister werden zu wollen – Ehrgeiz alleine wird da nicht ausreichen."

„Vielleicht hatte Barker einen Lehrer, der ihm das Fach Zaubertränke verleidet hat", sagte McGonagall giftig. „Immerhin hat er es aber studiert und dies - wie aus den Unterlagen hervorgeht – mit einem ausreichend guten Abschluss beendet."

„McKinley hat aber nicht nur einen ausreichenden, sondern einen hervorragenden Abschluss vorzuweisen", sagte Snape spitz, „und das, obwohl er den selben unmöglichen Lehrer in seiner Schulzeit hatte."

„McKinley ist ein sehr intelligenter, aber introvertierter und extrem schüchterner junger Mann", sagte McGonagall, „er wäre wesentlich besser in der Forschung aufgehoben, als im Schulbetrieb. Um zu unterrichten - speziell die jüngeren unserer Schüler – ist es einfach notwendig, ein wenig aus sich herauszugehen. Ich will nicht noch so einen verschlossenen, abweisenden Zaubertränkelehrer hier haben. Ein positiver Nebeneffekt, den ich mit dieser ganzen Umstellung anstrebe, ist es schließlich auch, dieses Fach ein wenig attraktiver zu machen, oder besser gesagt – ihm den Schrecken zu nehmen."

Sie sah Snape herausfordernd an und dieser verzog prompt das Gesicht.

„Na vielen Dank auch!", knurrte er.

„Du wirst mir doch meine Offenheit wohl nicht übel nehmen, Severus?", flötete McGonagall mit deutlich boshaftem Unterton.

„Aber nein, meine Teuerste", sagte Snape mit falscher Freundlichkeit, „ich finde deine Offenheit wie immer herzerfrischend."

„Also – Patricia Tormenta und Zacharias Barker?", sagte McGonagall.

Snape nickte.

„Ich werde sie für übernächste Woche hierher einladen und den anderen beiden Bewerbern absagen", sagte McGonagall.

„Vielleicht könnten beide eine Stunde Probeunterricht absolvieren, damit man ihre Fähigkeiten besser beurteilen kann", schlug Snape vor, „in den letzten Tagen dieses Schuljahrs können sie ja nicht mehr viel kaputt machen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte McGonagall. Sie stapelte die Mappen der Bewerber wieder aufeinander und legte sie zur Seite.

„Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zusammen in Hogsmeade wart und euch über die Organisation des Verteidigungsunterrichts für das kommende Schuljahr unterhalten habt", fuhr sie fort. „Sie hat sich sehr positiv über deine Kooperationsbereitschaft geäußert."

„Hat sie das?", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

McGonagalls Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Es scheint dir nicht viel zu bedeuten, von anderen als angenehmer Mitmensch empfunden zu werden", sagte sie tadelnd.

„Sollte es das?", fragte Snape im selben gelangweilten Tonfall wie schon zuvor.

„Mach mich nicht verrückt, Severus!", fauchte McGonagall plötzlich entgegen ihrer sonst so gefassten Art.

„Würdest du mir das denn zutrauen?", fragte Snape mit einem verhalten amüsierten Lächeln.

„Du hast in letzter Zeit _einige_ Dinge getan, die ich dir nicht zugetraut hätte", sagte McGonagall mit schmalen Augen und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters erstarb.

Nachdem Snape nicht weiter auf die deutliche Anspielung reagierte unternahm McGonagall ein paar Schritte, die den Ernst des nun anstehenden Gespräches drastisch verdeutlichten.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, versiegelte die Eingangstüre, legte einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum und versetzte die ehemaligen Schulleiter auf den Bildern an der Wand allesamt in Tiefschlaf, wobei die meisten von ihnen ohnehin schon gedöst hatte.

„Das sind zwar nur oberflächliche Kopien der Menschen, die sie einmal waren", sagte sie mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf Dumbledores Bild, „aber schwatzhaft sind sie allemal und das, was ich dir nun zu sagen habe, ist gewiss nicht für neugierige Ohren bestimmt."

Snape saß schweigend da und wartete.

„Möchtest du vielleicht einen Whiskey zu deinem Kaffee?", fragte McGonagall. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, du wirst ihn gleich brauchen können."

„Nein danke!", sagte Snape kühl.

„Dann nicht!", sagte McGonagall im selben Tonfall. „Severus, ich habe dich bei unserem letzten Gespräch gebeten, behutsam und mit größtmöglichem Einfühlungsvermögen vorzugehen, falls sich herausstellt, das Hermine tiefere Gefühle für dich entwickelt hat."

Sie sah Snape auffordernd an, doch dieser hüllte sich in Schweigen und erwiderte ihren Blick mit scheinbarer Emotionslosigkeit.

„Würdest du sagen, dass du dieser Bitte Folge geleistet hast?", fragte McGonagall, nun schon etwas aufgebrachter.

„Ja, durchaus", antwortete Snape.

„Mit einer Schülerin ins Bett zu gehen, ist deiner Meinung also ein sensibler Umgang mit einer solchen Situation?", zischte McGonagall.

„Woher willst du denn wissen, das es so war?", fragte Snape eisig. „Hast du mein Bett etwa auch mit einem Überwachungszauber belegt?"

McGonagall sah ihn voller Empörung an. Hermine hatte ihm also davon erzählt, dass sie heute Morgen erwischt worden war – das war ja fast abzusehen gewesen - aber diese Reaktion seinerseits war eindeutig eine Unverschämtheit, die sie nicht erwartete hatte.

„Ich glaube, das hättest du getan, wenn du in meine Räume hineingekommen wärst", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Sicher ist sicher - nicht war, Minerva?"

„Wenn du meinst, den Spieß umdrehen und mir unmoralisches Handeln vorwerfen zu können, weil ich das Bett einer Schülerin überwacht habe, dann bist du gewaltig auf dem Holzweg, Severus Snape", sagte Minerva scharf.

„Aber nein", sagte Snape und hob abwehrend die Hände, „ich mache dir natürlich keinen Vorwurf. Deine Stellung als oberste Wächterin über ganz Hogwarts und damit auch über die Einhaltung der moralischen Grundsätze ermächtigt dich natürlich zu jeder Art inquisitorischen Ausspionierens."

„Inquisitorisches Ausspionieren? Das ist ja wohl...", schnaubte McGonagall entrüstet.

„Gefällt die der Ausdruck nicht?", unterbrach Snape sie. „Dann nenn es doch einfach verantwortungsbewusstes Observieren – das klingt viel angenehmer."

„Halt den Mund, Severus!", fauchte McGonagall. „Es geht hier nicht um meine Methoden, sondern um deine und DU hast dich dafür zu verantworten, mit einem Mädchen intim geworden zu sein, das deiner Obhut als Lehrer unterstellt war. Das ist eine eklatante Verletzung jeglicher moralischer Grundsätze, von den Statuten dieser Schule einmal ganz abzusehen und eigentlich ein erstklassiger Grund dich umgehend rauszuwerfen. Also komm mir verdammt noch mal nicht mit der angeblichen Fragwürdigkeit meiner Vorgehensweise, sondern erkläre mir gefälligst, welcher Teufel dich geritten hat, dass dir der Verstand derart in die Hose gerutscht ist."

Während ihrer Schimpftirade war McGonagalls Stimme immer lauter geworden und sie starrte ihr Gegenüber zornig durch die viereckigen Brillengläser hindurch an.

Snapes Augen funkelten nicht minder zornig zurück und er war merklich blasser geworden, auch wenn sein Gesicht ansonsten keine Regung erkennen ließ.

„Wenn du meinst, mich hinauswerfen zu müssen, dann tu es", sagte er eisig.

„Ich will dich nicht rauswerfen, du sturer, verbohrter...", bellte McGonagall und unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie die Fasson endgültig zu verlieren drohte.

„Was willst du dann?", fragte Snape bitter. „Dass ich dich um Verzeihung bitte? Dass ich Reue zeige? Dass ich Besserung gelobe und schwöre, es nie wieder zu tun? Was willst du von mir hören, Minerva?"

„Ich möchte von dir hören, dass das, was du getan hast, nicht nur eine triebgesteuerte Entgleisung war, sondern einen handfesten, emotionalen Hintergrund hat", sagte McGonagall.

„Wenn du mich für so triebgesteuert hältst", sagte Snape mit leiser, aber vor unterdrückter Wut vibrierender Stimme, „solltest du vielleicht mal ein inquisitorisches Verhör – Verzeihung, ich meine natürlich eine rein informative Umfrage - bei allen Hogwarts-Absolventinnen der vergangenen Jahre machen, um zu ermitteln, wie viele ich davon flachgelegt habe."

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Severus", sagte McGonagall drohend.

„Oh - ich dachte, das hätte ich bereits getan", sagte Snape.

McGonagall atmete ein paar mal tief durch die Nase ein und wieder aus und das schien sie zu beruhigen, denn als sie weitersprach klang ihre Stimme wieder wesentlich gefasster.

„Was bedeutet dir Hermine?", fragte sie.

„Das ist meine Privatangelegenheit", knurrte Snape.

„Strebst du eine wirklich partnerschaftliche Beziehung mit ihr an, oder wirst du sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, weil du sie nur als interessante Abwechslung in deinem tristen Leben betrachtest?", fragte McGonagall, die Provokation am Ende des Satzes so gelassen aussprechend, als wäre es nichts Außergewöhnliches, das sie da unterstellte.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Minerva", sagte Snape mit vor Zorn schmalen Augen.

„Verdammt, Severus!", rief McGonagall. „Liebst du das Mädchen?"

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern – aber das ist allein meine Sache", flüsterte Snape heiser, dem die Wut nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Wenn du sie unglücklich machst, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun", zischte McGonagall, die ihre Fassung aufgrund seiner Sturheit nun auch wieder zu verlieren drohte.

„Na wenn das keine gute Voraussetzung für ein Happy End ist...", sagte Snape verächtlich.

„Severus, ich will doch nur...", begann McGonagall beschwörend.

„Können wir dieses unsägliche Gespräch nicht endlich beenden, Minerva?", unterbrach Snape sie rüde.

„Nein, das können wir nicht", sagte McGonagall barsch, „denn das war nicht das einzige, was ich von dir hören wollte."

„Na jetzt wird's aber spannend", sagte Snape sarkastisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen im Sessel zurück.

„Ich erwarte tatsächlich eine Entschuldigung von dir", sagte McGonagall gepresst, „und zwar dafür, dass du mich angelogen hast."

„Ich habe dich nicht belogen", sagte Snape.

„Bei unserem letzten Gespräch über Hermine hast du so getan, als bestünde längst noch kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, wegen ihrer Gefühle für dich und als wäre das alles noch ein vorsichtiges Aneinanderherantasten", sagte McGonagall, „aber Tatsache ist – und das habe ich in einer schamlos inquisitorischen Anwandlung überprüft – dass der Kamin in ihrem Zimmer sich schon seit zwölf Tagen dort befindet. Das heißt, als wir miteinander gesprochen haben, war das Ding schon seit über einer Woche da und ich muss davon ausgehen, dass es auch benutzt worden ist und dass dein intimes Verhältnis mit Hermine auch zu dieser Zeit schon bestand. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

„Dass du die falschen Schlussfolgerungen ziehst", sagte Snape.

„Dann erklär es mir", sagte McGonagall energisch.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

McGonagall schnaubte frustriert.

„Wie soll ich dich verstehen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust?", fragte sie.

„Das ist dein Problem", sagte Snape kalt.

„So ist das also!", sagte McGonagall und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr sie seine Ablehnung verletzte. „Dann lass mich dir zum Abschluss dieses _unsäglichen _Gespräches sagen, wie sehr ich enttäuscht bin, von deinem Vertrauensbruch, von der Art, wie du die Tatsache, das ich bei dieser Misere beide Augen zudrücke, überheblicherweise als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtest und weil du meine Sorge um Hermine ins Lächerliche ziehst. Und nun kannst du gehen!"

„Ergebensten Dank, Schulleiterin!", sagte Snape zynisch, schob seinen Stuhl beim Aufstehen energisch zurück und ging mit kerzengeradem Rücken zur Tür.

„Severus...", begann McGonagall.

„Würdest du freundlicherweise die Tür entriegeln?", unterbrach Snape sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

McGonagall seufzte vernehmlich, erhob sich und ging ebenfalls zur Tür.

„Severus...", sagte sie noch einmal beschwörend und legte die Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Snape schüttelte ihre Hand sofort ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und peilte damit die Tür an.

„Du sturer Bock!", knurrte Minerva, zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab, neutralisierte die Verriegelung und riss die Tür auf.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ohne einen Blick und auch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Snape hinaus. Er war kaum durch die Tür hindurch getreten, als diese schon hinter seinem Rücken heftig ins Schloss krachte.

---

Hermine hatte den Nachmittag nach Beendigung des Unterrichts mit Lernen verbracht, was zunächst gut funktionierte, aber je später es wurde, desto mehr ließ ihre Konzentration nach, weil ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Gespräch zwischen Severus und Minerva wanderten und zu der Frage, ob dieses wohl schon beendet war.

Entschlossen klappte sie gegen Abend ihr Lehrbuch über die Geschichte der Zauberei zu und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie musste einfach erfahren, wie es im Büro der Direktorin für Severus verlaufen war.

Schon als er ihr die Tür öffnete und sie sein Gesicht sah wusste sie, dass bei dem Gespräch etwas gründlich schief gegangen sein musste.

Wortlos trat er zurück und ließ sie vorbei.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als er die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„Nichts!", sagte Snape.

„Red keinen Unsinn!", sagte Hermine. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Das, was in einer solchen Situation üblich ist", sagte Snape trocken. „Sie hat mir Verantwortungslosigkeit vorgeworfen, Missbrauch meiner Position als dein Lehrer und Unehrlichkeit ihr gegenüber und sie hat mir Ärger angedroht, für den Fall, dass ich dich unglücklich mache."

„Das klingt ziemlich heftig", sagte Hermine betreten und sah in forschend an. „Konntest du sie ein wenig... besänftigen?", fragte sie zögernd, nachdem er nicht weitersprach.

„Nein!", sagte Snape barsch. „Aber das wird wohl hauptsächlich daran liegen, dass ich es gar nicht erst versucht habe", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Ich werde noch mal mit ihr reden", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun!", sagte Snape hart. Er packte Hermine an den Armen und fixierte ihren Blick um seinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Hermine, überrascht von seiner extremen Reaktion. „Ich könnte es doch..."

„Weil ich es nicht will!", unterbrach Snape sie und sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er jeden weiteren Einwand als Kampfansage werten würde.

„Okay...", lenkte Hermine ein. Sein Griff wurde lockerer. „Severus?", fuhr Hermine leise fort, als auch sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck sich ein wenig löste. „Du hast aber doch nicht vor, uns nun wieder aufzugeben, wegen dieser Vorwürfe? Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht tun wirst."

„Das werde ich nicht tun", sagte Snape.

„Äh – was wirst du nicht tun...", fragte Hermine vorsichtshalber nach, „mir das sagen oder uns aufgeben?"

„Ich werde uns nicht aufgeben, du unverbesserliche Haarspalterin", sagte Snape und auf seiner angespannten Miene, machte sich ein Hauch von Erheiterung breit.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, ging einen Schritt auf Snape zu und legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, aber sie merkte auch, dass er sich nicht wirklich wohl fühlte in ihrer Umarmung.

Sie trat ein Stück zurück, wobei sie die Hände locker auf seinen Armen liegen ließ, und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin momentan nicht in der Verfassung, deine Anwesenheit als angenehm zu empfinden", sagte er. „Ich muss jetzt allein sein und ein wenig Klarheit in meine Gedanken bringen, sonst hetze ich Minerva womöglich aus Versehen einen Fluch auf den Hals, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe."

„Aber wir könnten doch darüber reden", schlug Hermine vor. „Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas beitragen zu dieser Klarheit."

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Schon gut!", maulte Hermine. „Ich gehe ja schon! Kann ich später wiederkommen, oder dauert dein Selbstberuhigungsprozess länger?", fügte sie giftig hinzu.

„Meinetwegen nach dem Abendessen - aber du brauchst dich nicht damit beeilen", sagte Snape.

„Wie nett!", murmelte Hermine.

„Du kannst es aber auch bleiben lassen", knurrte Snape.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Und geh nicht durch den Kamin – der wird vermutlich von höchster Stelle überwacht", sagte Snape finster. „Wer weiß – vielleicht kommst du direkt in ihrem Büro raus und wirst zur Rede gestellt."

„Ach was", sagte Hermine. „Du übertreibst! Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, nehme ich den regulären Weg."

„Am allermeisten würde es mich beruhigen, wenn du jetzt endlich mal die Güte hättest, zu verschwinden", sagte Snape genervt.

„Ich bin ja schon weg", sagte Hermine beleidigt und ging zur Tür. „Bis später dann!"

---

Als Hermine die große Halle nach dem Abendessen verließ ging es schon auf neun zu. Mit wachsender Besorgnis hatte sie auf das Auftauchen von Severus und Minerva gewartet und sich die Frage gestellt, wie die beiden wohl miteinander umgehen würden, nachdem sie am Nachmittag so aneinander geraten waren, aber keiner von beiden war erschienen.

Nun, als sie sich auf dem Weg in den Kerker machte, ging Hermine der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass beide wohl um genau diese Konfrontation zu vermeiden auf ein Essen in der Halle verzichtete hatten.

Als Hermine die Vorhalle durchquerte und schon die Kerkertreppe vor Augen hatte, sah sie McGonagall eiligen Schrittes vom Obergeschoss herunterkommen und genau auf dieser Treppe verschwinden. Hermine beeilte sich, ebenfalls dorthin zu gelangen und stieg die Stufen hastig hinab, um die Direktorin einzuholen.

„Minerva?", rief sie am Fuß der Treppe.

McGonagall, die schon fast Snapes Wohnungstür erreicht hatte, hielt inne und drehte sich um.

„Hermine!", sagte sie als diese nah genug herangekommen war.

McGonagalls Augen blitzten empört, ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und selbst die Haare, die sonst immer so akkurat frisiert waren, wirkten etwas wirr. Sie musste wohl eiligst aufgebrochen sein, ohne ihr Äußeres noch einmal auf Öffentlichkeitstauglichkeit zu überprüfen und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sich über irgendetwas mächtig aufregte.

„Weißt du davon?", fragte sie scharf und schwenkte eine Pergamentrolle, die sie in der Hand hielt, vor Hermines Nase herum.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Das ist Severus' Kündigung!", sagte McGonagall.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und denkt dran – ich will NICHT wissen, wie Band 7 ausgeht!_ ;)


	53. Chapter 53

**Kapitel 53**

„Seine Kündigung?", fragte Hermine entgeistert und starrte wie gebannt auf die Pergamentrolle die Minerva anklagend in die Höhe hielt.

„Ja! Er hat sie mir mit einer Eule geschickt – gerade eben vor ein paar Minuten", sagte McGonagall.

Hermine streckte die Hand danach aus, als müsse sie das Schriftstück berühren, um zu glauben, was die Direktorin da behauptete. Dabei rutschte der lange Ärmel ihrer Bluse zurück, die sie trug um zu verhüllen, was sich nun offenbarte – die blauen Flecken die Severus' Griff auf ihren Handgelenken hinterlassen hatte. Umgehend bereute sie, dass sie es aus rein sentimentalen Gründen nicht fertig gebracht hatte, dieses Zeugnis seines Zorns, der danach in pure Leidenschaft umgeschlagen war, verschwinden zu lassen.

McGonagall starrte auf das lädierte Handgelenk – zunächst verblüfft, dann fassungslos und schließlich mit einer solchen Abscheu, dass es Hermine himmelangst wurde.

„Es ist nicht, wie du denkst", sagte sie hilflos.

„So? Wie ist es dann?", fragte McGonagall tonlos und sah sie scharf an.

„Er hat nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte", sagte Hermine leise.

„Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und du ein junges Mädchen", knurrte McGonagall. „Er ist erfahren und du bist es nicht. Dass er sich da zurückhalten sollte, mit solchen extremen... Praktiken...", sie spie das Wort regelrecht heraus, während ihr Blick sich wieder an Hermines Hand heftete, „...ist eigentlich selbstverständlich."

„Ich will nicht, das er sich zurückhält", sagte Hermine.

„Du nimmst solche Entgleisungen also in Kauf, nur damit du ihn bei Laune hältst?", fragte McGonagall schneidend.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Ich nehme es nicht in Kauf, sondern ich will es so."

„Ich verstehe durchaus, dass ein gewisses Maß an angedeuteter Gewalt in sexueller Beziehung auf manche Menschen seinen Reiz hat, wobei es jedoch bei der Andeutung bleiben sollte", sagte McGonagall.

„Das ist Geschmackssache", sagte Hermine.

„Das passt aber doch überhaupt nicht zu dir, Hermine", sagte McGonagall mit einem fast verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Doch, das tut es", sagte Hermine stur.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist Severus bereits mit Haut und Haaren verfallen", zischte McGonagall. „Du würdest alles für ihn tun, stimmt's?"

„Ja... nein...", stammelte Hermine. „Diese Frage ist unfair", sagte sie schließlich anklagend.

McGonagalls Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Dieser neue Aspekt gibt der ganzen Angelegenheit eine Brisanz, die zu ignorieren ich kaum noch verantworten kann", sagte sie.

Die unterschwellige Drohung ließ Hermine erzittern.

„Severus schadet mir nicht", sagte sie beschwörend. „Ganz im Gegenteil – er hat mich aus dem großen emotionalen Loch geholt, in das mich Rons Tod gestürzt hat."

McGonagall riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um zu erkennen, was mich zu ihm hinzieht", sprach Hermine weiter, den Umstand ausnutzend, dass McGonagall ihr nun äußerst aufmerksam folgte, „aber als ich mir eingestanden hatte, was ich fühlte, war das wie eine Befreiung. Severus hat sich vehement gegen meine Annäherungsversuche gewehrt und es war ein langer, harter Kampf, ihn von der Wahrhaftigkeit meine Gefühle zu überzeugen und davon, dass es eine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns beide gibt. Ich war gestern Nacht so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Bitte Minerva, bitte mach mir das nicht kaputt, bitte lass Severus in Ruhe – lass ihn einfach nur in Ruhe." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, während sie sprach und hatte einen verzweifelten, flehentlichen Ton angenommen.

McGonagall sah sie noch immer schweigend an, aber die Wut war aus ihren Augen gewichen und hatte einer warmen Woge aus Mitgefühl Platz gemacht. Sie atmete einmal tief und mit einem kleinen Seufzen am Ende durch.

„Zuerst muss ich ihm wohl noch mitteilen, dass ich gar nicht daran denke, seine Kündigung zu akzeptieren", sagte sie schließlich sanft.

Hermine nickte und ihre Augen hingen dankbar an ihrer alten Lehrerin.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte McGonagall. „Vielleicht ist er ja ein wenig zahmer, wenn du dabei bist", fügte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln hinzu.

Hermine hatte zwar starke Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage, nickte aber nochmals.

Nebeneinander gingen sie die paar Schritte zu Snapes Wohnung und blieben dann vor der Tür stehen.

„Auf in den Kampf", seufzte McGonagall, straffte den Rücken und klopfte an.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war extrem abweisend, als er die Tür öffnete und zunächst McGonagall erblickte, aber als er sah, dass Hermine neben ihr stand, wurde er geradezu furchteinflößend.

„Was soll das werden?", knurrte er, trat aber zurück um die beiden Besucherinnen einzulassen.

„Ein Gespräch mit allen Beteiligten?", schlug McGonagall vor.

„Das halte ich für eine ausgesprochen miserable Idee", sagte Snape kalt und warf Hermine einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Das war nicht Hermines Idee und ursprünglich auch nicht die meine - wir haben uns zufällig auf dem Flur getroffen, da wir wohl das selbe Ziel hatten", sagte McGonagall. „Aber ich finde, es ist DIE Gelegenheit, über das, was vorgefallen ist zu reden und alle Probleme aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

„Mein Bedürfnis, mit dir dieses Thema noch weiter zu erörtern, hält sich in sehr engen Grenzen", sagte Snape unwirsch.

„Könnten wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen?", schlug Hermine vor und wurde umgehend Opfer eines weiteren bösen Blicks.

Beide Frauen sahen Snape nun erwartungsvoll an und schließlich gab er nach.

„Na schön, was soll's", sagte er finster und forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Hinsetzen auf. „Darauf kommt's eigentlich auch nicht mehr an."

McGonagall nickte huldvoll und ging als erste zu der Sitzgruppe am Kamin, um in dem großen Sessel platzzunehmen. Hermine folgte ihr und formte die Lippen, als sie an Snape vorüberging zu einem tonlosen ‚Danke'. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und Snape ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Zunächst einmal folgendes, Severus", eröffnete McGonagall das Gespräch, „ich werde deine Kündigung nicht akzeptieren. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich und Hogwarts einfach so sitzen lassen kannst? Ich brauche dich! Und wenn ich heute Nachmittag etwas gesagt haben sollte, was dich daran zweifeln lässt, tut es mir leid. Auch wenn das nicht der Grund ist, warum ich beide Augen zudrücke im Bezug auf deine Liaison mit Hermine - ich kann auf deine Unterstützung nicht verzichten und ich werde es auch nicht tun, solange mir eine andere Wahl bleibt."

Zum Zeichen, dass sie es ernst meinte warf McGonagall die Pergamentrolle, auf den Tisch, wo sie weiterkullerte und schließlich am anderen Ende des Tisches vor Snape liegen blieb.

„Soweit ich mich an das Gespräch in deinem Büro erinnere, hast du mir die Verletzung sämtlicher moralischen Grundsätze vorgeworfen", sagte Snape, unbeeindruckt von der Ansprache der alten Dame, „den Missbrauch sowohl deines Vertrauens, als auch meiner Funktion als Lehrer und du erwähntest, dass dies erstklassige Gründe wären, mich hochkant hinauszuwerfen. Was willst du mit einem Mitarbeiter der nicht vertrauenswürdig ist, Minerva? Ich habe dir mit meiner Kündigung doch nur die Arbeit abgenommen, diesen Schritt selbst zu tun."

„Ich habe dir heute Nachmittag aber auch in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, dass ich dich nicht rauswerfen möchte", sagte McGonagall. „Kannst du dich daran nicht erinnern?"

„Doch! Der Satz war mit ein paar reizenden Adjektiven verziert, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht", sagte Snape.

„Du brauchst dich nicht über meine Ausdrucksweise wundern, wenn du mich mit deiner Sturheit so zur Weißglut bringst", sagte McGonagall schneidend. „Wenn du also wusstest, dass ich trotz meines Ärgers nicht vorhabe, dir zu kündigen, warum zum Teufel hast DU es dann getan? Ist dein Verhalten für dich selbst so unvereinbar mit deinem Professorenamt, dass du glaubt, es nicht länger behalten zu können?"

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Was dann?", fragte McGonagall, ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Stuhllehne trommelnd.

„Deine Einmischung in meine Privatsphäre", sagte Snape.

„Waaas? Das ist ja wohl das letzte", schnaubte McGonagall empört.

„Könntest du das bitte ein bisschen verdeutlichen?", meldete sich Hermine, an Snape gewandt, zum ersten Mal zu Wort, in der Hoffnung, eine erneute Eskalation des Streits zwischen den beiden Lehrern zu verhindern.

„Ja! Darum möchte ich auch bitten", giftete McGonagall.

„Du hast eine Erklärung von mir verlangt, als Beweis, dass mein Verhalten gegenüber Hermine nicht nur eine triebgesteuerte Entgleisung ist und du hast mir gedroht, für den Fall, dass ich sie unglücklich mache", sagte Snape. „Das steht dir nicht zu, Minerva! Was das anbelangt, bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Dass ich als Lehrer meine Befugnisse überschritten und meine Pflichten verletzt habe, steht außer Frage und dafür kannst du mich zur Verantwortung ziehen, aber der moralische Aspekt meines Handelns ist allein meine Sache. Ich habe gegen die Regeln verstoßen – entlasse mich deswegen oder lass es bleiben – aber halte dich aus meinem Privatleben raus. Hermine ist nach dem Gesetz erwachsen und allein der Umstand, dass sie Schülerin ist, gibt dir kein Recht, dich hier einzumischen."

McGonagall atmete tief durch, bevor sie zum Sprechen ansetzte und Hermines Augen glitten zu ihr, während sie gebannt auf die Antwort wartete.

„Ich habe als Direktorin von Hogwarts nicht nur die Verpflichtung, auf die Einhaltung der Regeln zu achten", sagte McGonagall schließlich mit angespannter Ruhe, „sondern auch darauf, ob es den Menschen die hier leben – seien es nun Schüler oder Lehrer – gut geht, ob sie glücklich und zufrieden sind und sich in diesen Mauern und unter ihren Mitbewohnern wohl fühlen. Wenn dem nicht so sein sollte, bin ich gefordert, den Hintergrund herauszufinden und nach Möglichkeit Abhilfe zu schaffen. In Hermines Fall kommt noch erschwerend hinzu, dass ich sie sehr gerne habe und mir ihr Wohl deshalb besonders am Herzen liegt. Du wirst also verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache, wenn sie sich ausgerechnet mit dir einlässt."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du dir Sorgen machst", sagte Snape lapidar. „Ich habe nur Einwände gegen dein impertinentes Herumschnüffeln."

„Es ist verdammt schwer, nicht herumzuschnüffeln, wenn einem Dinge ins Auge springen, wie deine Fingerabdrücke auf Hermines Handgelenken", fauchte McGonagall.

Hermine hielt entsetzt den Atem an und zog unwillkürlich ihre Ärmel ein wenig tiefer und Snape wurde weiß wie die Wand.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte McGonagall etwas betreten in die entstandene Stille hinein. „Ich weiß, das geht mich nichts an und Hermine hat mich vorhin auch schon beruhigt und mir versichert, dass ich mir darüber keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchte.

Snapes Blick wanderte von seiner Kollegin zu seiner Geliebten – wobei er kein bisschen freundlicher wurde – und wieder zu McGonagall zurück.

„Ich hoffe, das Thema hatte ausreichenden Unterhaltungswert", sagte er zynisch und mit einer unwirklich erscheinenden Ruhe, die im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck stand.

„Severus, es war nicht so, wie du denkst", sagte Hermine beschwörend. „Ich habe doch nur..."

Die Verachtung, mit der Snape sie ansah, ließ sie umgehend verstummen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Severus!", polterte McGonagall wieder los. „Du wirst doch wohl verstehen, dass ich nachfragen MUSS, wenn ich so etwas sehe."

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape kalt. „Genauso wie ich verstehe, dass du in meinem Fall automatisch das schlimmste Szenario annehmen MUSST, das hinter so ein paar blauen Flecken stecken könnte. Willst du es dir nicht doch noch einmal anders überlegen und die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich ohne Schwierigkeiten loszuwerden?", fügte er mit einem Nicken zu der auf dem Tisch liegenden Pergamentrolle hinzu.

„Du weißt verdammt gut, dass ich dir vertraue", zischte Minerva. „Aber die Indizien sprachen hierbei nun mal gegen dich und ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Sache zu hinterfragen. Außerdem liegt es mir immer noch schwer im Magen, dass du mich hintergangen hast, was die Dauer eurer Beziehung betrifft. Ihr BEIDE habt mich hintergangen."

Snape schnaubte nur abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie meinst du das, Minerva?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Der Kamin in deinem Zimmer...", sagte McGonagall.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Er ist bereits seit zwölf Tagen dort", sagte McGonagall scharf.

Hermine sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor ihr dämmerte, was die Direktorin aus diesem Umstand geschlossen hatte.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", sagte sie eilig.

„Sondern? Willst du mir etwa weis machen, dass ihr das Ding nicht benutzt habt?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein, das nicht", sagte Hermine. „Er wurde schon benutzt, aber nicht zu dem Zweck, den du annimmst."

„Ach?", sagte Minerva spitz. „Habt ihr ihn etwa nur gebraucht, um euch zum Kartenspielen zu treffen oder zum Teetrinken – Verzeihung – Kaffee natürlich", fügte sie mit einem falsch-freundlichen Blick auf Snape hinzu.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine und ignorierte Snapes warnenden Blick. „Severus hat diesen Kamin nur deshalb eingerichtet, weil es mir nicht gut ging – als Notfalloption, sozusagen."

Minerva setzte sich gerade hin und die Wut verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Weil es dir nicht gut ging? Was war los mit dir? War das wegen der Sache mit Ron, die du schon vorhin auf dem Flur angesprochen hattest?"

„Viel mehr als das", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hör auf damit", sagte Snape warnend. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich lieber den Mund halten."

McGonagall schnaubte empört, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder, als sie merkte, dass Hermine sich ohnehin nicht beirren ließ.

"Ich war krank", sagte Hermine, „und ich war selber schuld daran."

„Krank?", sagte McGonagall irritiert. „Warum bist du dann nicht zu Poppy..."

„Das war nicht die Art von Leiden, mit dem man zur Krankenstation geht", unterbrach Hermine sie. „Ich habe mir ganz lange vorgemacht, es ginge mir blendend, obwohl ich schon bis zu den Ohren im Schlamassel steckte. Wie es tatsächlich um mich stand, hat mir erst Severus' Intervention verdeutlicht. Ich war drogenabhängig, Minerva."

McGonagall sah sie mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Drogenabhängig?", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Aber wie...?" Sie verstummte und sah Hermine verstört an.

„Es fing alles mit Rons Ermordung an...", begann Hermine. Sie berichtete McGonagall von ihrer emotionalen Talfahrt nach dem Tod des Freundes, von den Vorwürfen, die sie sich selbst gemacht hatte und die auch der Grund für ihre soziale Abkapselung in der darauf folgenden Zeit gewesen waren, von ihren Versuchen, den inneren Schmerz mit den verschiedensten Tränken zu bekämpfen, von der Eskalation dieser Methode, bei der sie sich auch gefährlicher und illegal erworbener Zutaten bediente und schließlich von ihrem Unvermögen, ohne diese Hilfsmittel auszukommen.

McGonagall folgte ihrem Bericht mit einem sehr betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck und nickte ihr zu, um sie zum Weitersprechen zu ermutigen.

„Als ich vor einigen Wochen zur Strafarbeit bei Severus antanzen musste, weil ich zu spät zu seinem Unterricht erschienen war...", sagte Hermine.

„Erheblich zu spät", unterbrach Snape sie und lenkte damit auch für kurze Zeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, um ihr eine deutliche Warnung per Blickkontakt zukommen zu lassen.

„Na schön – erheblich zu spät", sagte Hermine und nickte. „Bei jener ersten Strafarbeit habe ich mir durch mein unkooperatives Verhalten weitere eingehandelt und bei diesen Folgeterminen haben wir nicht etwa angefangen, gepflegte, interessante Zaubertränke-Fachgespräche zu führen – dahingehend habe ich dich tatsächlich angelogen, Minerva – sondern wir haben uns meistens heftig gestritten. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass ich aufgrund meiner Verfassung nicht mehr gemerkt habe, dass es wesentlich klüger wäre nachzugeben."

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

„Bei der Razzia in den Schlafräumen hat Severus meine Vorräte entdeckt und mitgenommen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Er sagte mir auf den Kopf zu, dass ich abhängig sei, von diesen Mitteln, und dass ich schleunigst sehen müsse, das ich davon wegkomme. Ich habe das zunächst als Übertreibung abgetan, aber schon kurz darauf bekam ich zu spüren, wie Recht er hatte. Als die Entzugserscheinungen anfingen, habe ich sein Angebot angenommen, mich mit seiner Hilfe einer Behandlung zu unterziehen, die mich in kürzester Zeit von meiner Sucht befreien würde."

McGonagalls Blick wechselte, mit großem Erstaunen darin, von Hermine zu Snape.

„Was hat dich bewogen, diese Sache nicht zu melden, wie bei den anderen Schülern, die wir erwischt hatten, sondern Hermine Sonderkonditionen anzubieten?", fragte sie.

„Gegen die Tränke, die Hermine sich gebraut hatte, waren die Hilfsmittelchen der anderen Schüler von verschwindender Harmlosigkeit", sagte Snape. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob du aufgrund dieser Tatsache nicht andere Konsequenzen ziehen würdest, wenn ich dich informiere."

„Dass du mich dabei hintergehst, hat bei deiner Überlegung vermutlich keine große Rolle gespielt, nicht war?", fragte McGonagall giftig.

„Eine relativ untergeordnete", gab Snape bereitwillig zu.

„Und warum hätte es dich gestört, wenn ich tatsächlich diese Konsequenzen gezogen und Hermine womöglich der Schule verwiesen hätte?", fragte McGonagall lauernd. „Hattest du zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein anderes Interesse an ihr, als es sich für einen Lehrer geziemt?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Aber ich hätte es als Verschwendung empfunden, einer so brillanten Schülerin den Abschluss zu verwehren."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich sie rausgeworfen hätte?", fragte McGonagall empört. „Ich bin erschüttert, dass du mir nicht vertraut hast. Wir hätten auch gemeinsam einen Weg finden können, Hermine zu helfen, unter Einbeziehung von Poppys Fachkenntnissen."

„Poppy ist eine sehr gute Krankenschwester", stimmt Snape ihr zu, „aber auf diesem Gebiet habe ich weitaus mehr Erfahrung. Der dunkle Lord hat oft und gerne Drogen eingesetzt, um andere zu beeinflussen und die meisten davon habe ich hergestellt - daher weiß ich auch, wie man die Wirkung schnellstmöglich umkehren kann. Außerdem ist es bei einem solchen Entzug ratsam, dass der Patient eine feste Bezugsperson hat, die sich um ihn kümmert und nicht ein ganzes Rudel. Du siehst also – die Voraussetzungen waren perfekt."

„Dass du dich mit diesen Drogen auskennst, glaube ich dir aufs Wort, aber ob du eine geeignete Bezugsperson bist, sei dahingestellt", sagte McGonagall säuerlich. „Wie ging das vonstatten, mit diesem Entzug?", fragte sie dann.

Snape erklärte ihr mit knappen Worten die Methode, die er angewandt hatte und die extreme Intensivierung der Entzugserscheinungen, die hierbei auftrat.

„Und wie ging es dir dabei, Hermine?", fragte McGonagall besorgt, als er geendet hatte.

„Schlecht!", sagte Hermine. Sie begann von den ersten Symptomen zu berichten und von ihrer anfänglichen Weigerung, diese ihrem Drogenmissbrauch zuzuordnen und fuhr dann fort mit den Sitzungen bei Snape und den Qualen, die sie dabei erleiden musste.

Während sie sprach, blieb sie nahezu bewegungslos sitzen. Es kamen ihr zwar nicht die Tränen, aber man merkte deutlich an ihrer tonlosen Stimme, an der Art, wie sie an manchen Stellen um Worte rang und an der Haltung ihrer ineinander verknoteten Hände, wie schwer es ihr fiel, dies alles noch einmal im Geiste zu erleben. Im Laufe ihrer Beichte wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser und rauer.

McGonagall war schon drauf und dran, sie am Weiterreden zu hindern, da sie kaum noch mitansehen konnte, wie das Mädchen sich quälte, da passierte etwas in ihren Augen Ungeheuerliches.

Snape griff nach Hermines Hand, die mit der anderen verkrampft in ihrem Schoß lag und deren Nägel sich bereits so tief in die Handflächen bohrten, dass man befürchten musste, sie würde sich verletzen, und hielt sie fest. Hermine warf ihm daraufhin einen geradezu herzerreißend liebevollen Blick zu, bevor sie fortfuhr.

McGonagall berührte diese Szene so sehr, dass sie genötigt war, eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel zu entfernen.

Mit bebender Stimme sprach Hermine weiter. Sie erzählte von den Panikattacken, die sie durchgemacht hatte, von der tiefen Traurigkeit und von den extremen Aggressionen – einzig die Sache mit der gesteigerten Libido ließ sie weg. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie nach einer besonders schweren Sitzung nicht zurecht gekommen war, den Kamin benutzt und den Rest der Nacht bei Snape verbracht hatte, ließ sie nicht unerwähnt.

„Aber in dieser Nacht ist wirklich nichts passiert – Severus hat mir nur die Nähe gegeben, die ich brauchte um wieder aus meinem psychischen Tief herauszukommen", beteuerte Hermine und fing sich dafür einen unbehaglichen Seitenblick von Snape ein, der deshalb wiederum gar nicht mitbekam, dass McGonagall ihn für einen Augenblick lang anerkennend ansah.

Hermine beendete ihre Beichte mit dem Erfolg des Entwöhnungs-Programms, der Beteuerung, dass sie nie mehr wieder so dumm sein würde, Drogen zu nehmen und wie unendlich dankbar sie wäre, für Severus' Hilfe und dafür, dass sie ihr Leben nun wieder im Griff hätte.

McGonagall schwieg eine Weile, nachdem Hermine verstummt war und blickte nachdenklich auf Snapes Hand, die noch immer Hermines festhielt.

„Und wann hat sich dann noch mehr aus eurer... Zusammenarbeit entwickelt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Entwickelt hat sich das schon während des Entzugs – zumindest bei mir", sprudelte Hermine heraus, „aber erst gestern ist es mir gelungen, auch Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns nicht unmöglich ist."

Minerva legte den Kopf schief und stand offensichtlich im Begriff hierzu etwas zu bemerken, als Snape wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Und damit ist bereits mehr als genug über dieses Thema gesagt", knurrte er.

McGonagall warf ihm einen provokativen Blick zu.

„Dann habe ich euch also tatsächlich beim ersten Mal erwischt", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Snapes Augen wurden schmal und sein Gesicht zu einer Maske, bestehend aus purer Abweisung.

„Es beruhigt mich, dass ihr mich nicht hintergangen habt", sagte McGonagall, „auch wenn es mich erheblich erschüttert, was ich stattdessen gerade zu hören bekam. Ich bin sehr betroffen, Hermine, dass du fast ein ganzes Jahr lang direkt vor meiner Nase gelitten hast und ich nichts davon bemerkt habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war."

Sie warf Hermine einen langen warmen Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Augen mit einem wesentlich reservierteren Ausdruck auf Snape richtete.

„Ich bin dir dankbar, Severus, und ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du Hermine geholfen hast, diese extrem schwere Zeit durchzustehen, auch wenn ich dir nicht verzeihen kann, dass du mich nicht eingeweiht hast", sagte sie. „Was nun die Beziehung zwischen euch beiden betrifft, werde ich weiterhin beide Augen zudrücken und ich hoffe inständig, dass niemand davon Wind bekommt und euch öffentlich anklagt, denn in diesem Fall wäre es fraglich, ob mein Veto euch gänzlich beschützen könnte."

Sie senkte den Kopf, seufzte einmal tief und hob ihn dann wieder.

„Aber eines würde mich nun doch noch brennend interessieren", sagte sie, Snape erneut ins Visier nehmend. „Ich habe Hermine diese Frage in umgekehrter Form schon gestellt und sie hat sie mir glasklar und ohne Zögern beantwortet. Und nun stelle ich sie dir, Severus: Was bewegt den schwierigsten, eigensinnigsten, und trotz aller Loyalität quertreiberischsten Mann, der mir je begegnet ist, sich ausgerechnet mit einer zwanzig Jahre jüngeren, aufgeschlossenen, absolut gradlinigen und mit einem gesunden Sozialverhalten gesegneten Schülerin einzulassen?"

„Und darauf erwartest du tatsächlich eine Antwort von mir?", fragte Snape und zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja!", sagte McGonagall knapp. Sie und auch Hermine sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape beugte sich vor und schnipste mit der freien Hand die Pergamentrolle an, die immer noch vor ihm lang, sodass sie quer über den Tisch zu McGonagall zurückrollte.

„Hier hast du meine Antwort", sagte er trocken.

McGonagall zog scharf die Luft durch die Nase ein und ließ sie mit einem frustrierten Schnauben wieder heraus.

„Schon gut!", sagte sie schließlich, ihre Contenance langsam zurückgewinnend. „Ich werde dir keine solch privaten Fragen mehr stellen."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und Hermine, die einen Moment lang glaubte, sie wolle damit auf Snape los gehen, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

McGonagall zielte jedoch auf die Pergamentrolle auf dem Tisch und verwandelte sie mit deutlicher Genugtuung in ein Häufchen Asche.

„Du wolltest doch deine Kündigung ohnehin zurücknehmen, nicht wahr Severus?", fragte sie danach.

„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst – ich glaube das hatte ich vor", erwiderte Snape.

„Schön!", sagte McGonagall aufgeräumt und erhob sich, während Snape und Hermine es ihr gleich taten. „Dann werde ich euch zwei süßen Turteltäubchen mal alleine lassen."

Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu, der die überwiegende Mehrheit der Menschen, die ihn kannten mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hätte verstummen lassen. Nicht so McGonagall.

„Ich habe lediglich versprochen, keine Fragen mehr zu deinen Privatangelegenheiten zu stellen", sagte sie grinsend, „es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich gar nichts mehr sage."

Damit ließ sie ihren zornig blickenden Zaubertränkemeister stehen und marschierte mit hocherhobenem Haupt zur Türe.

„Denk daran, Hermine, dass du gelegentlich in dein Zimmer zurückkehren musst, damit es nicht auffällt", sagte sie, sich noch einmal umdrehend. „Wenn deine Freunde Alarm schlagen, weil sie dich für verschollen halten, haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem. Nun denn - ich wünsche euch eine nicht allzu anstrengende Nacht", fügte sie hinzu und verschwand die Türe hinter sich zuwerfend ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Hermine wagte es nach diesem spektakulären Abgang nicht, Snape direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen - aus Angst, sie könne vielleicht all das abkriegen, was eigentlich noch für McGonagall bestimmt war. Vorsichtig und aus den Augenwinkeln lugte sie unter ihren Locken hervor und peilte die Lage. Äußerst überrascht stellte sie fest, das ein leichtes Lächeln Snapes vorher noch so angespannten Züge zierte, während sein Blick noch immer auf die Tür gerichtet war.

„Dieses alte Miststück!", murmelte er und wandte sich dann Hermine zu, woraufhin das Lächeln verschwand.

„Das war ganz schön riskant, was du da abgezogen hast", sagte er ernst.

„Ich konnte Minerva doch wohl nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass wir schon seit fast zwei Wochen ein Paar sind und sie belogen haben", sagte Hermine, „also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als die Flucht nach vorne. Und du? Bist du etwa kein Risiko eingegangen?", fügte sie anklagend hinzu. „Was hättest du denn getan, wenn sie deine Kündigung angenommen hätte?"

„Ich wäre gegangen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Warum hast du das getan, Severus?", fragte Hermine. „Und noch dazu, ohne auch nur ansatzweise mit mir darüber zu sprechen."

„Diese Entscheidung betraf ausschließlich mich", sagte Snape.

„Ach – bin ich nicht auch irgendwie ein kleines bisschen in die Sache verwickelt?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Doch, das bist du", sagte Snape belustigt und strich ihr die Haare aus dem vorwurfsvollen Gesicht. „Aber nicht, was meine Stellung hier auf Hogwarts und mein berufliches Verhältnis zu Minerva angeht."

„Was hat sie denn Schlimmes getan, dass du dich zu so einem drastischen Schritt entschlossen hast?", fragte Hermine. „Sie hatte doch von Anfang an offensichtlich nicht vor, dich wegen deiner Verbindung zu mir zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

„Zumindest nicht als meine Vorgesetzte, das ist richtig", sagte Snape. „Minerva ist eine wirklich herzensgute Frau, aber sie hat die üble Angewohnheit, sich bei einigen Menschen zu sehr zu engagieren. Ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit so etwas wie ein Sozialprojekt für sie und sie glaubt, mich mit sanfter Gewalt auf den richtigen Weg schubsen zu müssen. Dabei überschreitet sie leider manchmal die Grenze zu meiner Privatsphäre in einer Art und Weise, die ich nicht dulden kann und das brachte ich bei unserem Gespräch heute Nachmittag auch deutlich zum Ausdruck – leider ohne sichtlichen Erfolg. Ich habe diese Kündigung geschrieben, um ihr klar zu machen, wie ernst es mir damit ist und so wie es aussieht, hat sie es nun verstanden."

„Was war an der Frage, warum du dich ausgerechnet mit mir einlässt, denn eigentlich so schrecklich?", fragte Hermine und bemühte sich, zu verbergen, wie sehr auch sie die Antwort darauf interessiert hätte.

„Ich habe absolut keine Lust, meine Gefühlswelt vor Minerva auszubreiten und ihr vielleicht auch noch zu schwören, dass mein Interesse an dir darüber hinausgeht, dich zu vögeln", sagte Snape barsch. „Du scheinst allerdings absolut keine Berührungsängste zu haben, mit ihr über sämtliche uns betreffende Themen zu plaudern", fügte er bissig hinzu. „Was hast du wegen der blauen Flecken zu ihr gesagt?"

„So gut wie nichts", sagte Hermine knapp und wandte ihm eindeutig abweisend den Rücken zu, um sich wieder auf dem Sofa niederzulassen.

Snape packte sie an den Schultern und riss sie herum. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur durchdringend an.

„Sie war entsetzt, als sie meine Handgelenke sah", sagte Hermine leise, „und sie meinte, du müsstest dich zurückhalten. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du nichts mit mir getan hättest, das ich nicht ebenfalls wollte und dass sie dich damit in Ruhe lassen soll." Hermine senkte den Kopf als weder sein Blick noch der Griff mit dem er sie festhielt daraufhin sanfter wurden. „Ich musste nicht viel erklären – sie hat es auch so verstanden", flüsterte sie. „Du tust mir weh, Severus!"

Sofort ließ er sie los. Seine Blick wurde weich und seine Finger glitten an ihren Armen herab bis zu den Händen, die er behutsam umfasste und nach oben zog. Er strich die Ärmel ihrer Bluse zurück und besah sich ihre Handgelenke. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingern über die lädierten Stellen und Hermine, die sein Gesicht dabei beobachtete, sah das Bedauern in seinen Augen.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde dir immer wieder weh tun, Hermine. Ist es das wirklich wert?", sagte Snape leise und sie wusste, dass er nicht nur von ein paar blauen Flecken sprach.

„Ja, das ist es mehr als wert", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Er hob ihre Hände hoch und küsste die geschundenen Gelenke, bevor er sie wieder frei gab.

Hermine legte ihre Arme um ihn und er erwiderte die Umarmung.

Lange Zeit blieben sie einfach so stehen – engumschlungen und die Nähe des anderen mit allen Sinnen genießend. Es lag kein erotischer Aspekt in dieser Umarmung, obwohl ihre Körper eng aneinandergeschmiegt waren – es ging allein darum, den anderen festzuhalten und gehalten zu werden, Wärme und Geborgenheit zu geben und zu empfangen.

„Ich könnte für den Rest meines Lebens so stehen bleiben", murmelte Hermine.

„Wir würden verhungern", gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Du bist tatsächlich etwas unromantisch", sagte Hermine lachend.

Widerstrebend trennten sie sich voneinander.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte nun auf dem offiziellen Weg wieder in mein Zimmer zurückkehren und mich wenigstens kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken lassen", sagte Hermine. „Ist es dir recht, wenn ich danach auf dem inoffiziellen Weg hierher zurück komme?"

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss", brummte Snape.

Hermines Kopf schoss in die Höhe und sie blitzte ihn empört an.

„Ich werde natürlich ungeduldig auf dich warten", sagte Snape lächelnd.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und schimpf mich ja keiner kitschig! _;)


	54. Chapter 54

_Hallo liebe Leser! Ich hatte auf einige Reviews, in denen gefragt wurde, wie lange den die Story noch werden würde geantwortet, dass ich vorerst 54 Kapitel eingeplant habe – das hat sich als Fehleinschätzung herausgestellt – dieses, ist nicht das letzte Kapitel und nun peile ich mal die 60 an. _;)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_---_

**Kapitel 54**

Als Hermine früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war der Platz neben ihr im Bett leer. Gedankenverloren strich sie mit der Hand über das kühle, glatte Laken und ließ die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht noch einmal an ihrem inneren Auge vorüberziehen. Hin und wieder stahl sich dabei ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und außerdem begann sie unwillkürlich, sich zu räkeln und mit den Fingerspitzen hauchzart über ihre nackte Haut zu streichen, sodass eine leichte Gänsehaut entstand.

Severus war sehr behutsam mit ihr umgegangen, als sie gestern Nacht miteinander geschlafen hatten – fast, als wolle er wieder gut machen, was er am Tag zuvor mit ihr angestellt hatte. Er konnte ein sehr zärtlicher und einfühlsamer Liebhaber sein, wenn er das wollte, aber sie hatte trotz erheblichem Genuss auch die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl gehabt, er würde sich vorsätzlich zurückhalten.

‚Er kann es also doch - wenn das Minerva wüsste!' kam es Hermine in den Sinn und sie grinste.

Sie hatte ihn gewähren lassen und nicht forciert, dass er mehr aus sich herausging. Dieses sanfte, zärtliche Intermezzo hatte ihr überaus gut getan, nach all dem Stress, auch wenn ihr ansonsten der Sinn, nach etwas mehr erotischer Power stand.

Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch und drückte kurz die Nase in das Kissen, das noch einen Hauch von Severus Eigengeruch trug, rollte weiter bis zur Bettkante und schwang die Füße über den Rand. Nackt und barfuss wie sie war tapste sie zur Tür, öffnete sie vorsichtig einen Spalt breit und streckte den Kopf hindurch.

Snape saß, bekleidet mit seinem Bademantel, der bis zum Bauch auseinander klaffte, auf dem Sofa und las. Er hatte ein Bein hochgezogen und den Fuß unter den Oberschenkel des anderen geklemmt – ein alt aussehendes, ledergebundenes Buch, das er mit einer Hand festhielt, lag auf diesem Bein.

Hermine verhielt sich ganz still und nahm dieses Bild in sich auf, das ihr so intim vorkam, dass sie unwillkürlich leise Gewissensbisse befielen, weil sie ihn beobachtete, ohne dass er es wusste. Eine fast schmerzliche Welle von Zuneigung überrollte sie, als sie ihn so ansah, und gleichzeitig die Angst, dass sie diesen Mann und die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit ihm wieder verlieren könnte.

Fast, als hätte er dies gespürt, hob Snape den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und legte das Buch zur Seite.

Hermine konnte sich kaum beherrschen, nicht zu rennen, als sie zum Sofa ging.

Snape streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie über sich, als sie endlich vor ihm stand.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft.

Er erwiderte ihren Morgengruß, umfing sie mit seinen Armen und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. Hermine lachte leise, als seine Bartstoppeln sie kitzelten und bog ihm ihren Körper entgegen, während sie mit den Händen durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte sie. „Bin ich dir etwa wieder zu eng auf die Pelle gerückt, ohne es zu merken?", fügte sie zerknirscht hinzu.

„Nein!", beruhigte Snape sie und hob den Kopf. „Diesmal bist du unschuldig. Ich wache hin und wieder einfach auf und kann nicht mehr einschlafen. Und nachdem es nichts bringt, das erzwingen zu wollen, stehe ich dann meistens einfach auf und lese. Außerdem mag ich diese völlige Stille der frühen Morgenstunden, wenn das ganze Schloss noch schläft."

Hermine war erstaunt - sowohl darüber, dass er so freizügig über seine Angewohnheiten sprach, als auch über die unerwartete Redseeligkeit, die gemessen an der Wortkargheit, die er normalerweise früh am Morgen an den Tag legte, einer Sensation gleichkam.

„Geht es dir gut, Severus?", fragte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Ja, warum fragst du?", gab er stirnrunzelnd zurück.

„Du sprichst!", sagte Hermine.

Eine Sekunde lang sah er sie irritiert an, ehe ein amüsiertes Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellte.

„Für diese Frechheit werden Sie büßen, Granger", knurrte er gleich darauf und sah sie mit gespielter Strenge an.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten, Professor", hauchte Hermine und grinste.

„...aber erst später", fügte Snape mit leisem Bedauern hinzu. „Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass du in dein Zimmer zurückkehrst."

„Ja! Dieses Theater ist wirklich lästig", seufzte Hermine frustriert. „Severus, wie lange bin ich eigentlich offiziell Schülerin und muss so tun, als wärst du für mich nichts weiter als mein Lehrer? Bis nach den Prüfungen, oder tatsächlich bis zum letzten Tag des Schuljahres?"

„Bei den intimen Beziehungen, die ich bisher zu Schülerinnen hatte, habe ich da nicht so drauf geachtet", sagte Snape trocken, „aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst - eine interessante Frage."

Hermine grinste und versuchte, ihn in die Seite zu boxen, was er aber rechtzeitig verhinderte, indem er ihre Hand einfing und festhielt.

„Abgesehen davon - dass du der Öffentlichkeit demonstrierst, was ich für dich bin, steht ohnehin nicht gerade an erster Stelle meiner Wunschliste", sagte er ironisch, aber mit ernstem Unterton.

„Gilt das nur solange, bis dieses Schuljahr vorbei ist, oder auch darüber hinaus?", fragte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Furcht vor seiner Antwort hierauf beiseite zu schieben.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, Hermine", sagte er und runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als sie den Blick senkte, um ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Und... hast du wenigstens schon... darüber nachgedacht?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Könnten wir dieses Gespräch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verlegen?", fragte Snape leicht gereizt.

„Ja, natürlich", murmelte Hermine.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und strich mit seinen Fingern ihren Arm hinauf, über die Schultern und den Hals bis zu ihrer Wange. Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Handfläche und warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu.

„Schau mich nicht so mitleiderregend an", sagte Snape streng. „Das wirkt nicht!"

Der Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig in einen zornigen. Sie wand sich aus Snapes Armen, stand auf und drehte ab um ins Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren, wo ihre Kleidung lag.

Allerdings kam sie nicht sehr weit, da er sie am Arm festhielt. Er hatte sich ebenfalls vom Sofa erhoben und zog sie nun mit beiden Händen an sich heran.

„Lass mich los!", sagte Hermine und versuchte, sich frei zu machen.

„Na, na – kein Grund, gleich die Krallen auszufahren", brummte Snape. Er schien gar nicht daran zu denken, ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, sondern verstärkte seinen Griff noch als sie seine Hände abschütteln wollte. Hermine bekam tatsächlich große Lust, ihn die Schärfe ihrer Krallen spüren zu lassen.

„Ganz ruhig, meine kleine Löwin", sagte Snape nun eindeutig belustigt.

Seine Herablassung steigerte Hermines Wut erheblich. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen zu viel einstecken müssen, um so eine Situation gelassen hinzunehmen.

„Du überheblicher Mistkerl!", fauchte sie, ohne nachzudenken, wohin das führen würde.

Snape lachte und führte ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammen, sodass er beide mit einer Hand festhalten konnte. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

Hermine zwang sich, die Augen nicht zu schließen, sondern ihm fest in die amüsiert funkelnden Augen zu sehen.

„Lass mich sofort los!", wiederholte sie in einem leisen Tonfall, der an Snapes bevorzugte Schüler-Einschüchterungs-Taktik erinnerte.

„Du könntest mich darum bitten", schlug Snape vor, „...höflich, natürlich."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun", knurrte Hermine.

Snape ließ ihre Haare los, aber sie sah im weiterhin unverwandt mit erhobenem Kopf ins Gesicht. Als seine Hand langsam und, im Gegensatz zu dem festen Griff, mit dem er sie hielt, sanft über ihre Wange strich und dabei ihre Lippen streifte, biss sie zu. Sie konnte den Biss nicht richtig platzieren, weil er schnell reagierte und die Hand wegzog, aber ihre Zähne erwischten dennoch so viel von seinem Handballen, dass es zumindest für einen Moment lang wehtun musste.

„Was für ein wildes Kätzchen", sagte Snape anerkennend. „Sag mir eines Hermine", fuhr er fort und ließ dabei seine Hand über ihre Schulter, den seitlichen Ansatz ihrer Brust und die Taille entlang auf ihre Hüfte gleiten, „bist du nur zornig, oder erregt es dich auch, was ich hier tue?"

„Das tut es nicht!", zischte Hermine und in der selben Sekunde wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sprach. Da war ein Gefühl unter ihrem Zorn, das viel stärker war, als dieser – dicht unter der Oberfläche aus Empörung und nur unzureichend davon verdeckt – und dieses Gefühl war eindeutig sexuelle Erregung.

„Ist das war?", sagte Snape sarkastisch, der ihre Gedanken gelesen haben zu schien, und fuhr mit der Hand zwischen ihre Beine, wo die Feuchtigkeit sich schon verräterisch zwischen ihren Schamlippen gesammelt hatte.

„Ich höre sofort auf, wenn du mich darum bittest", sagte Snape und ließ seine Finger ohne weitere Umstände in sie hineingleiten.

„Ich werde dich nicht bitten", flüsterte Hermine.

Snapes Finger nahmen einen Rhythmus auf und stießen immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihre Spalte, während sein Daumen sich mit ihrer angeschwollenen Klitoris beschäftigte.

Keuchend ließ Hermine den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und gab sich diesem berauschenden Gefühl hin. Ihre Lippen trafen auf seine Haut, dort wo der Bademantel ein wenig heruntergerutscht war und ehe sie selber wusste, was sie tat schlug sie ihre Zähne in sein Fleisch.

Snape sog kurz und zischend die Luft ein, unterbrach jedoch nicht das, was er tat – im Gegenteil, er intensivierte seine Bemühungen noch.

Genau in dem Moment jedoch, als Hermine spürte, dass sie ganz knapp davor war zu kommen und dies auch durch ein ziemlich verräterisches Wimmern ankündigte, zog er seine Finger zurück, was seine aufgeheizte Geliebte mit einem wütenden Schrei kommentierte. Er ließ sie los und wich ihrem spontanen Schlag geschickt aus.

Langsam kehrte Hermine mit allen Sinnen zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie brauchte nicht erst einen Blick auf Snapes Schulter werfen, um zu wissen, dass der metallische Geschmack in ihrem Mund von seinem Blut herrührte.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Vampir", bemerkte Snape lächelnd und strich mit den Fingern, die er gerade noch zwischen ihren Beinen gehabt hatte, über ihre Lippen. Der salzige Geschmack ihrer eigenen Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit dem bereits vorhandenen.

Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich von Snape auf der Stelle in Grund und Boden vögeln zu lassen und dem, ihm für seine Unverschämtheit kräftig in die Eier zu treten.

Dieser Gedanke trat allerdings wieder in den Hintergrund, als er sie küsste.

„Nimm mich!", keuchte sie, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Heute Abend, meine ungeduldige kleine Nachhilfeschülerin", raunte Snape, „...vielleicht..."

„Du... verfluchter...Bastard", flüsterte Hermine heiser.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so tobst – ich habe lediglich etwas verfrüht mit dem Vorspiel angefangen", sagte Snape grinsend und scheinbar unberührt von ihrer Beleidigung, zog sie eng an sich und tätschelte ihren nackten Hintern.

„Du böser, sadistischer Mann!", knurrte Hermine, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig dabei.

„Waren das nicht genau die Attribute, die dich von Anfang an so gereizt hatten?", fragte Snape.

„Doch, das waren sie", gab Hermine freimütig zu.

„Und möchtest du auch immer noch herausfinden, ob du eine dazu passende Veranlagung hast?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Ja, das möchte ich", sagte Hermine. „Was für eine Veranlagung ich auch immer habe – ich will es wissen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind - wie geht's eigentlich deiner Schulter, Severus?", fügte sie mit deutlicher Bosheit in der flötenden Stimme hinzu."

„Ach – nicht der Rede wert", sagte Snape wegwerfend. „Sowie du fort bist, appariere ich ins St. Mungos. Mit ein wenig Glück bin ich wieder draußen, bis die Prüfungen angehen."

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa wehleidig sein, Severus?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Keine Ahnung – was ist das?", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Angeber!", sagte Hermine und lachte..

„Es wird Zeit, dass du gehst", sagte Snape mit gespielter Strenge. „Und zieh dich an, bevor du in den Kamin gehst – wer weiß, wer dich am anderen Ende erwartet."

„Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", seufzte Hermine.

Widerstrebend löste sie sich von ihm und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzukleiden. Als sie in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte, erwartete Snape sie bereits neben dem Kamin, um sie zu verabschieden.

„Werden wir uns heute noch mal sehen?", fragte Hermine, „...vor dem Abend, meine ich."

„Ich nehme doch mal stark an, dass du für die Prüfungen lernen wirst", sagte Snape streng.

„Eigentlich habe ich nichts mehr zu lernen, aber zur Sicherheit werde ich schon noch mal die Nase in die Bücher stecken", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend. „Und was machst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Im und um das Schloss herumlaufen und Panikattacken wegen der bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfung verhindern – oder auch auslösen, je nachdem, wen ich treffe", sagte Snape schmunzelnd. „Ich bin als Aufsicht eingeteilt."

„Und morgen?", fragte Hermine.

„Da habe ich frei", sagte Snape.

„Könnten wir da vielleicht etwas zusammen unternehmen?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

„Nicht in der unmittelbaren Umgebung", sagte Snape skeptisch. „Ich hatte vor, an die Küste zu apparieren - wenn es dir gelingt, Minerva die Erlaubnis dafür abzuringen, kannst du mitkommen – unauffällig, versteht sich."

Hermine bekam leuchtende Augen.

„Könntest nicht du Minerva fragen?", schlug sie vor.

„Ich werde der bissigen, alten Oberlöwin bestimmt keinen Anlass liefern, wieder einen blöden Spruch bei mir abzulassen", sagte Snape. „Wenn du mich begleiten möchtest, muss du schon selber mit ihr sprechen."

„Willst du überhaupt, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher", sagte Snape ohne Umschweife. „Aber ich schätze, ich werde es herausfinden – vorausgesetzt natürlich, du überzeugst Minerva."

„Das werde ich – verlass dich drauf", sagte Hermine.

---

Der einzige, der Hermine begrüßte, als sie in ihrem Zimmer aus dem Kamin trat, war Krummbein. Sie kletterte aufs Bett und vergrub beide Hände im rotbraunen Fell ihres Katers, dessen beruhigendes Schnurren sie bald ins Land der Träume hinübergleiten ließ.

Als sie einige Stunden später den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war dieser fast leer – das schöne Wetter hatte scheinbar so gut wie alle nach draußen gelockt. Mit ihren Büchern bewaffnet trat Hermine den Weg nach unten an, um sich nach einem kurzen Frühstück in der Halle, auch in den Schlosspark zu begeben.

Nachdem sie Harry und Ginny – und damit auch einer Menge neugierigen Fragen – aus dem Weg gehen wollte, begab Hermine sich zielstrebig zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See. Die kleine Lichtung empfing sie wie eine alte Bekannte, allerdings wie eine, die sie länger nicht gesehen hatte – sie kam ihr vertraut und trotzdem fremd vor, wie ein Teil eines längst vergangenen Lebensabschnitts.

Seufzend schlug sie das erste Buch auf und Minuten später war sie in der Geschichte des dritten Koboldaufstands und seinen drastischen Auswirkungen auf die europäische Zaubererpolitik des 19. Jahrhunderts abgetaucht.

Es war weit nach Mittag, als sie von ihrer Lektüre – inzwischen das, in konservativen Lehrerkreisen etwas umstrittene ‚_Vom Kätzchen zum Säbelzahntiger in drei Sekunden - Spektakuläre_ _Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene_' - aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Hermine?", hörte sie Ginnys Stimme, schon ehe sie diese erblickte.

Kurz darauf tauchte ihre Freundin gefolgt von Harry aus dem Gebüsch auf und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Er ist nicht hier, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Wer er?", fragte Hermine amüsiert.

„Na ‚ER'!", sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Dein Angebeteter mit den lieblichen Charaktereigenschaften", fügte Harry helfend hinzu.

„Ach der...", sagte Hermine, „nein, er ist nicht da."

„Und? Was treibst du so?", fragte Harry.

„Na was wohl – zwei Tage vor der Abschlussprüfung?", fragte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen, „Das, was du auch tun solltest, vielleicht?"

„Wir haben den ganzen Vormittag gelernt und haben dann beschlossen, dass wir dringend äh... eine Pause brauchen", sagte Ginny.

„Und da habt ihr beschlossen, mich zu suchen?", fragte Hermine, aber noch während sie sprach, ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Ihr habt mich gar nicht gesucht, nicht wahr? Ihr seid aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier", fuhr sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen fort. „Schon wieder!"

Ginny lief rosa an und Harry entwickelte urplötzlich ein extremes Interesse für seine Schuhspitzen.

„Das erklärt dann auch mehr als deutlich die Frage, ob ‚ER' in der Nähe ist", sagte Hermine boshaft.

Harry ging sofort zum Gegenangriff über.

„Diese Frage war rein interessehalber", sagte er mit dezent überheblicher Stimme. „Wir wollen doch schließlich auf dem Laufenden bleiben, ob du es nun schon geschafft hast, deine... na ja... sagen wir mal, leicht abartige Fantasie in die Tat umzusetzen."

Hermine sah ihn wütend an.

„Abartige Fantasie...?", sagte sie leise.

„Harry!", sagte Ginny streng. „Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen, dass du versuchst deine persönliche Abneigung gegen Professor Snape aus dem Spiel zu lassen und Hermines Entscheidungen diesbezüglich zu respektieren."

„Das versuche ich ja auch", brummte Harry.

„Dann gib dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe", zischte Ginny.

„Okay!", seufzte Harry. „Entschuldige bitte, Hermine! Ich meinte natürlich, es interessiert uns, wie weit dein Vorhaben, die alte Fledermaus zu erobern, schon gediehen ist."

„Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee, mich ausgerechnet mit dir noch einmal darüber zu unterhalten", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Ach komm schon, Mine – wie steht's mit dir und dem Schrecken von Hogwarts", fragte Harry süffisant, „seid ihr schon eine Herz und eine Seele?" Er schüttelte sich leicht um zu demonstrieren, wie alleine diese Vorstellung auf ihn wirkte.

Hermine senkte frustriert den Kopf.

„Nun halt endlich die Klappe, Harry", sagte Ginny genervt und versetzte ihm mit dem Ellenbogen einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. „Geht's dir gut, Hermine?", fügte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf diese hinzu.

„Ja, es geht mir gut", sagte Hermine.

„Und du weißt auch dass ich... das wir immer für dich da sind, wenn es dir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gut gehen würde?", fragte Ginny weiter.

„Ja, das weiß ich – danke, Ginny", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Mann Ginny – du solltest mir lieber helfen, sie auszuquetschen, anstatt so selbstlose Angebote zu machen", sagte Harry grinsend und kassierte dafür einen weiteren Rippenstoß.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen mal lieber woandershin zum... äh... lernen und lassen dich hier in Ruhe", sagte Ginny und schob Harry auf den Durchgang zum Weg zu.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte der Freundin zu. „Ach und... Ginny... das mit der Einladung zum Tee wird vermutlich klappen."

Ginny wirkte kurz etwas ratlos, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie und Hermine sich ausgemalt hatten, wie es wohl wäre wenn Hermine zusammen mit Snape irgendwann in naher Zukunft zu ihr und Harry zum Teetrinken kommen würde und sie strahlte Hermine an. „Tatsächlich? Das ist schön!" Sie ignorierte Harrys fragendes Gesicht. „Komm schon – gehen wir zum See hinunter", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Geh du schon mal vor, Schatz", meinte Harry. „Ich möchte noch kurz mit Hermine reden."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, fügte sich dann aber seinem Wunsch und trat durch das Gebüsch.

„Aber reiß dich zusammen", rief sie ihm noch zu, ehe sie sich entfernte.

Hermine sah Harry mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, als er erneut auf sie zukam.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vorhin verletzt haben sollte", sagte er, als er schließlich vor ihr stand.

„Schon gut", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte war, ob deine Gefühle immer noch die selben sind und natürlich auch das, was Ginny gefragt hat – ob es dir gut geht", sagte Harry ernst.

„Ja Harry, meine Gefühle sind noch die selben und ja, es geht mir wirklich gut", sagte Hermine und sah ihn ebenso ernst an.

„Weißt du – ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, was du mir und Ginny neulich hier erzählt hast und ich habe versucht, es auf die Reihe zu bringen", sagte Harry, „aber wenn ich mir dich und ‚IHN' zusammen vorstelle, dreht es mir immer noch den Magen um vor Wut und... ja, verdammt, vor Eifersucht... und vor Angst. Ich habe wirklich Angst um dich Hermine! Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, mich da einzumischen, aber gegen meine Aversion kann ich einfach nichts tun."

Er seufzte und legte Hermine, die ihn schweigend musterte, beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich zusammennehmen werde, falls deine Gefühle dieselben bleiben und – Merlin bewahre uns davor – ‚ER' sie erwidern sollte, so schwer es mir auch fallen mag", fuhr Harry fort, „und ich möchte, dass du eines weißt: Du bist für mich nach Ginny der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und ich werde dich immer schätzen und... lieben, egal ob du nun mit... Snape", sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft, als er den Namen aussprach, „oder mit einem anderen, normaleren Mann zusammen bist."

Hermine schlang die Arme um Harry, der dies bereitwillig erwiderte.

„Danke Harry, das bedeutet mir sehr viel", sagte sie gerührt.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und für einen Moment machte sich ein etwas peinliches Schweigen breit.

„Nur noch zwei Wochen – dann ist das hier für immer vorbei", sagte Harry schließlich leise.

„Es ist verrückt, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine. „Der Gedanke, Hogwarts endgültig zu verlassen ist irgendwie... unvorstellbar."

„Es wird mir fehlen, dich jeden Tag zu sehen", sagte Harry.

„Wir werden beide an der selben Uni studieren – sicher laufen wir uns dabei oft über den Weg", entgegnete Hermine lächelnd.

„Das schon – aber es wird trotzdem nicht dasselbe sein", beharrte Harry. „Du wirst mir fehlen!"

„Du mir auch!", sagte Hermine.

„Dann werde ich Ginny mal lieber nicht länger warten lassen", murmelte Harry verlegen blinzelnd. „Nicht dass am Ende doch ‚ER' noch hier auftaucht, bevor ich mich verkrümeln kann", fügte er grinsend hinzu und zwinkerte Hermine noch mal zu, ehe er im Gebüsch verschwand.

---

Einige Zeit später trieb der Hunger Hermine schließlich zurück ins Schloss. Auf dem Weg dorthin entdeckte sie schon von weitem Snapes dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Schülern, die größeren Trauben dem Eingang entgegenströmten, was sicher am Beginn der obligatorischen Teestunde lag.

Hermine beeilte sich, um zu ihnen aufzuschließen und stieg schließlich direkt hinter Snape die Stufen hoch, ohne dass er sie bemerkt hatte. Übermütig quetschte sie sich an ihm vorbei, als er durch das große Eichenportal in die Vorhalle des Schlosses trat.

„Oh – Verzeihung, Professor!", hauchte sie, als er abrupt stehen blieb, um nicht auf sie aufzulaufen.

„Was soll denn das, Miss Granger? Machen Sie gefälligst Ihre Augen auf", blaffte Snape sie sofort an.

„Ich fürchte, das hilft nicht wirklich viel, Sir", erklang plötzlich Harrys Stimme leise direkt neben Snape. „Es scheint so, als wäre Hermine zur Zeit auch mit offenen Augen erheblich... risikobereit."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Hermine, dass auch Harry und Ginny unter den ins Schloss strömenden Schülern waren – sie war vorhin wohl so von ihrer Aufholjagd zu Severus in Anspruch genommen gewesen, dass sie dies übersehen hatte.

„Mister Potter!", sagte Snape, mit einer Stimme, die ohne die unterschwellige Drohung fast als erfreut hätte durchgehen können. „Haben Sie Dank für diese überaus interessante Ausführung bezüglich Miss Grangers Verhalten. Könnte es sein, dass Sie den Wusch verspüren, mir Ihre Beobachtungen hierzu ausführlicher zu erklären – eventuell bei einem abendlichen Besuch in meinem Büro?"

„Nein, Sir! Den hat er nicht, Sir!", ertönte nun Ginnys Stimme, während sie Harry energisch an Snape vorbeischob. „Er hat vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeit, Hermines Verhalten selbst richtig einzuschätzen, Sir."

„Und ich habe immerhin halbwegs Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten, ihn dahingehend zu beeinflussen, Miss Weasley!", sagte Snape und nun klang seine Stimme eher amüsiert.

Ginny lächelte Snape ganz kurz aber – wie Hermine feststellen musste – unverschämt strahlend an und schob Harry, der gerade im Begriff stand einen weiteren Kommentar abzusetzen gnadenlos weiter in die Eingangshalle hinein.

Andere Schüler hatten von diesem Wortwechsel zum Glück nichts mitbekommen, da sie in der Regel peinlich genau darauf achteten, genügend Abstand zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer zu halten. Außerdem waren die meisten schon an ihnen vorbeigestürmt und in der großen Halle verschwunden und so wagte Hermine es, weiterhin neben Snape zu bleiben, als er gemächlichen Schrittes die Eingangshalle durchquerte.

„Sind Sie sehr böse auf mich, Professor?", fragte sie leise und mit einem Vibrieren in der Stimme, das verriet, dass sie sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Das klären wir heute Abend, Granger", knurrte Snape. „Acht Uhr – und ich rate Ihnen, pünktlich zu sein."

„Ja Sir!", hauchte Hermine und grinste.

„Merken Sie sich diese Antwort für später – Sie werden Sie brauchen", raunte Snape.

Die wohlige Gänsehaut, die Hermine daraufhin bekam, begleitete sie den ganzen Weg in die große Halle und zum Gryffindortisch.

---

Nach dem Tee wartete Hermine bis McGonagall die Halle verließ und schloss sich ihr an.

„Minerva? Kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?", fragte sie leise, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren.

„Aber ja! Was gibt es? Hat Severus sich daneben benommen? Soll ich ihm die Leviten lesen?", sagte McGonagall erfreut. „Das war nur ein Scherz", fügte sie grinsend hinzu, als sie Hermines bestürztes Gesicht sah. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich möchte bitte deine Erlaubnis, mich morgen vom Schlossgelände zu entfernen", sagte Hermine.

„Hm...!" McGonagalls Miene wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Severus hat morgen frei – na ja, das weißt du ja sicher – und ich würde gerne den Tag mit ihm verbringen", sagte Hermine und sah McGonagall bittend an.

„Wie willst du das deinen Freunden verkaufen, ohne dass sie hellhörig werden?", fragte McGonagall kritisch. „Oder Tonks? Sie weiß auch, dass ihr Kollege morgen frei hat und sie wird eins und eins zusammenzählen."

Hermine wurde blass. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Direktorin ihr tatsächlich Steine in den Weg legen würde.

„Noch dazu einen Tag vor den Prüfungen...", fuhr McGonagall bedenklich den Kopf schüttelnd fort.

„Ich könnte sagen, dass ich einfach ein bisschen Abstand brauche, weil ich mich sonst total verrückt mache, wegen der Prüfungen und...", begann Hermine zu improvisieren.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber die Antwort ist nein", unterbrach McGonagall sie.

„Aber...", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Nein, Hermine!", schnitt McGonagall ihr sofort das Wort ab. „Das Zugeständnis, dass ich an dich und Severus mache, sprengt ohnehin schon fast jeden Rahmen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr beide irgendetwas tut, das die Sache noch brenzliger macht und einen ganzen Tag lang gemeinsam verschwunden sein, fällt eindeutig unter diese Kategorie.

„Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, bitte Minerva", sagte Hermine flehentlich.

McGonagall bekam schmale Augen.

„Was zum Henker ist dabei, noch eine einzige Woche zu warten", fragte sie. „Nach den Prüfungen kann man das ja ein bisschen lockerer sehen und da fällt es sicher auch nicht so auf, wenn du fehlst, weil alle feiern, wenn sie es hinter sich haben."

„Eine Woche ist eine Ewigkeit", sagte Hermine leise.

Minerva seufzte laut und ausgiebig.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir reden morgen früh weiter."

„Okay!", sagte Hermine resigniert, die spürte, dass sie nun bei der alten Dame nichts mehr erreichen konnte. „Danke, Minerva!"

„Ach Schätzchen", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Dich scheint's ja wirklich mächtig erwischt zu haben, hm?" Sie tätschelte Hermine freundlich die Wange und wandte sich dann ab um die Treppe hinauf zusteigen.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie hatte sich so auf den morgigen Tag gefreut, aber immerhin gab es noch etwas andres, wonach sie sich noch mehr sehnte – wenn sie auch die Tage noch nicht mit Severus verbringen konnte – die Nächte gehörten bereits ihr.

„Oh ja, Sir!", flüsterte sie versuchsweise und grinste.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..., Sir _

_...äh, pardon – ich bin gerade etwas abgelenkt von meinen ausschweifenden Gedanken! _:D


	55. Chapter 55

_Huhu liebe Leser! Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lang geworden – ging einfach nicht kürzer! °grins°_

_Außerdem ist es – wie letztes Mal schon angedeutet - wieder einmal eines von denen, die das hohe Raiting rechtfertigen. Leute, die nicht gerne ausführliche Lemon-Szenen lesen – besonders nicht solche, in denen es um diese spezielle Spielart geht - sollten evtl. ein bis eineinhalb Augen zudrücken und erst bei der zweiten Hälfte des Kapitels wieder öffnen. _;)

_Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews, auch an die nicht angemeldeten Leser! _:D

_An Liliane:_ _Danke auch für dein Review! _:D_ Zu deiner Anregung: "Vielleicht könntest Du ja eventuell eine kleine Notiz anfügen in deinen Kapiteln, in welchen - nicht regelmäßigen - Abständen es weitergeht, da ich die Kapitel auf keinen Fall verpassen will." __Es geht – wie schon bisher – in relativ regelmäßigen Abständen von ca. 7 Tagen weiter. __Wenn du dich hier anmeldest, kannst du dich sogar automatisch per mail benachrichtigen lassen, wenn ein neues Kapitel online geht._ ;)

---

**Kapitel 55**

Ob ihm ihr Outfit wohl gefallen würde?

Hermine hatte in einem Anflug von Übermut ihre Schuluniform leicht modifiziert - sie hatte den Rock erheblich gekürzt und die Bluse saß so eng, dass sie praktisch gezwungen gewesen war, die oberen Knöpfe offen zu lassen und die Krawatte deshalb direkt um den Hals, auf der Haut zu tragen.

Als Hermine nun in Snapes Kamin landete, die aufreizende Kleidung noch durch ihren Umhang verhüllt, kamen ihr Zweifel. Was, wenn er sie auslachen, oder – noch schlimmer – ihre Anwandlung als plump oder lächerlich empfinden würde? Vielleicht sollte sie die Veränderungen doch lieber rückgängig machen?

Doch dazu war es zu spät, wie sie kurz darauf feststellen musste. Snape saß bereits in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und erwartete sie. Er erhob sich nicht, um sie zu begrüßen, sondern saß einfach nur bequem zurückgelehnt da – ein Bein locker über das andere geschlagen, in der Hand ein Whiskeyglas – und musterte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bleib dort stehen!", sagte er, als sie auf ihn zugehen wollte. „Und leg deinen Umhang ab."

Hermine biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, öffnete ihren Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln glitt über Snapes Züge als er ihre Kleidung sah.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger", raunte er und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, „was denken Sie sich nur dabei, in einer so unzüchtigen Aufmachung bei mir zu erscheinen?"

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf – er schien ihre Idee zu mögen.

„Ich habe mir wirklich nichts dabei gedacht, Professor", hauchte sie mit einem möglichst unschuldigen Lächeln.

„Diese Bluse ist eindeutig zu eng", sagte Snape streng. „Zieh sie aus!"

„Oh – ja, wenn du meinst", sagte Hermine und grinste.

„Du redest nur, wenn ich dich dazu auffordere", herrschte Snape sie an. „Außerdem sprichst du mich mit Sie an und hängst schön brav ein Sir, oder Professor hinter jeden Satz, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!", hauchte Hermine und freute sich an der wohligen Gänsehaut, die sein harscher Ton bei ihr verursachte, während sie aus ihrer Bluse schlüpfte.

Als sie die Krawatte ebenfalls entfernen wollte, zog sie sich erneut Ärger zu.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt, das zu tun?", knurrte Snape.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Und?", blaffte Snape.

„Verzeihung, Sir!", sagte Hermine.

Snape nickte zufrieden.

„Diese ausgeleierten Stümpfe sind wirklich nicht sehenswert und die Schuhe versauen meinen Teppich – runter damit", ordnete er an.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach und schob die Schuhe mitsamt den bisher abgelegten Kleidungsstücken zur Seite.

„Heb deinen Rock hoch!", kommandierte Snape.

Mit einem leichten Anflug von Röte auf den Wangen tat Hermine, was er verlangte.

„Ein Höschen!", stellte Snape mit sarkastisch eingefärbter Stimme fest. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, es anzubehalten, als du deine Schuluniform in ein Schlampenkostüm verwandelt hast?"

„Äh... ich...", stotterte Hermine.

„Du willst mich doch nicht etwa ärgern?", sagte Snape leise und furchte die Stirn.

„Nein, Sir!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Dreh dich um!", befahl Snape. „Und zieh das Ding aus – schön langsam und mit gestreckten Beinen."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen. Die Gewissheit, dass sie Severus ihre nackte Rückseite präsentierte, wenn sie sich bückte - denn der Rock war zu kurz, um in dieser Position irgendetwas zu verdecken – erregte sie sehr und deshalb ließ sie sich auch lange Zeit, um schließlich aus dem Höschen zu steigen.

Danach drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Und nachdem es das letzte Mal mit dem Knien nicht so geklappt hat, probieren wir es heute noch einmal", sagte Snape. „Knie nieder, Hermine!"

Die Lust, die Hermine bislang empfunden hatte, verflog weitgehend und machte einem beklemmenden Gefühl Platz. Sie warf Snape einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Vertrau mir und tu, was ich dir sage!", meinte der ruhig.

Widerstrebend ließ sich Hermine auf die Knie sinken.

Snape stand nun auf und kam auf sie zu. Er war gekleidet, wie an dem Abend, als sie das erste Mal in seiner Wohnung gewesen war – schwarze Hose und schwarzes Hemd. Es war ein leicht befremdliches Gefühl, halbnackt zu sein, während er noch angezogen war, was durch ihre unterwürfige Körperhaltung noch verstärkt wurde. Sie wagte kaum, den Blick zu heben, weil ihr das Szenario peinlich war, auch wenn sie es auf eine neue, leicht beängstigende Art erregend fand.

Er trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern. Diese Berührung genügte, um Hermine ein wenig zu beruhigen und das beklemmende Gefühl zu verscheuchen.

„Hier, trink einen Schluck", sagte er und hielt ihr das Glas hin.

Hermine trank von dem Whiskey, der wie flüssiges Feuer ihre Kehle hinunterlief und sie von innen wärmte.

„Danke!", sagte sie und reichte ihm das Glas zurück.

„Und nun überleg dir ein Wort, das du sagen kannst, wenn ich eine deiner Grenzen derart überschreiten sollte, das ein sofortiger Abbruch der jeweiligen Handlung, dir als einziger Ausweg erscheint", sagte Snape. „Dieses Wort sollte nicht ‚nein' oder ‚bitte' lauten und auch nicht mein Name sein, denn diese drei wirst du eventuell spontan aussprechen, ohne lang nachzudenken."

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus etwas mit ihr vorhatte, zu dem sie seiner Vermutung nach spontan ‚nein' sagen würde.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚basta'?", fragte Hermine nach kurzem Überlegen. „Das ist Italienisch und heißt..."

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet", unterbrach Snape sie. „Das ist ein passendes Wort und vermutlich wirst du es sowie nicht brauchen. Du kannst es doch aber ersatzweise auch mit den Fingern klopfend morsen, falls du geknebelt sein solltest?"

Hermine wurde kreidebleich.

„Das war nur ein Scherz", schnaubte Snape, der sich hinabgebeugt und sie von der Seite beobachtet hatte. „An was für einen bösen Mann bist du da nur geraten?", fügte er belustigt hinzu. „Armes Mädchen!"

Hermine warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Sehr witzig!", zischte sie.

Snape grinste, küsste sie unerwartet zärtlich auf die Schulter und massierte dann ihren Nacken, wobei sein Griff langsam immer fester wurde.

„So - und nun wird es wieder ernst, meine kleine verdorbene Schülerin", sagte er. „Denk daran, was ich dir eingangs erklärt habe."

Er zog seine Hand abrupt zurück, woraufhin Hermine sich unvermittelt weniger sicher fühlte, und entfernte sich von ihr.

Auf seinen Stuhl zurückgekehrt trank Snape zunächst einmal sein Glas leer und sah Hermine dann eine Weile prüfend an.

Es machte sie nervös, wie sein Blick über ihren Körper glitt, ohne dass eine sichtliche Regung in seinem Ausdruck zu erkennen war, aber auf der anderen Seite genoss sie es auch, sich ihm so zu präsentieren.

„Erzähl mir, warum du hier bist, Schülerin", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Um etwas über mich herauszufinden", entgegnete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Snape nickte bedächtig, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen Punkt knapp neben ihr.

Hermine beobachtete ihn mit leichter Anspannung.

„_Flagello!_", flüsterte er.

Ein leises Pfeifen durchschnitt die Luft, das von einem klatschenden Geräusch abgelöst wurde und einen Sekundenbruchteil später, von Hermines erschrockenem Schrei, als sie den dazugehörigen Schmerz an ihrem nackten Oberschenkel verspürte. Sie rieb sich die dezent brennende Stelle und blickte Snape ziemlich fassungslos an.

„Möchtest du deine Antwort noch einmal wiederholen?", schlug Snape vor.

„Um etwas über mich herauszufinden, ...Sir?", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Na also – geht doch", sagte Snape. „Und was möchtest du herausfinden?"

„Zum Beispiel, ob ich so veranlagt bin, dass ich eine Behandlung wie diese oder etwas ähnliches als sexuell erregend empfinde, Sir", sagte Hermine.

„Und? Schon irgendwelche Erkenntnisse?", fragte Snape lächelnd.

„Ich bin noch nicht sicher, ...Sir", sagte Hermine.

„Würdest du den Versuch lieber abbrechen und die Sache vergessen?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, Sir!", sagte Hermine eilig.

„Na, das ist doch eine Basis", sagte Snape.

Er ließ seine Augen noch einmal über ihre nackte Haut wandern und blieb bei ihrem Busen hängen.

„Nimm deine Brüste in die Hände und streiche dabei mit den Fingern über die Brustwarzen", forderte er sie auf.

Hermine schluckte, führte die Anweisung jedoch sofort aus. Ihre Nippel wurden in kürzester Zeit hart und die Stimulation kombiniert mit Severus Blick, der nun gar nicht mehr so emotionslos wirkte, schickte ein begehrliches Ziehen in ihren Schoß.

„Spreiz die Beine, schieb eine Hand dazwischen und reib dich selbst", kommandierte Snape.

Hermine schob zwar die Hand unter ihren Rock, zögerte dann aber.

„Was ist los?", fragte Snape scharf. „Du hast das doch schon einmal vor meinen Augen getan – zuletzt ohne jede Scham, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

„Das war anders...", murmelte Hermine verlegen.

Die unsichtbare Peitsche erwischte sie knapp unter dem Rocksaum, bevor sie das ‚Sir' nachschieben konnte.

„Hey!", begehrte sie auf. „Du hast mich doch gar nicht ausreden lassen."

„Tz, tz, tz – wer wird denn gleich die Contenance verlieren?", sage Snape belustigt. „Heb deinen Rock hinten hoch."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Ihr war klar, was das vermutlich bedeutete. Die Situation war eindeutig demütigend und doch spürte sie eine wachsende Erregung, bei dem Gedanken daran, was gleich geschehen würde.

„Darf ich um etwas bitten, Sir?", fragte sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

„Aber natürlich", sagte Snape interessiert.

„Würden Sie es bitte selbst tun, ohne Zauberstab, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

„Eine durchaus annehmbare Bitte", sagte Snape und erhob sich. Er ging an ihr vorbei und tauchte kurz drauf auf ihrer anderen Seite wieder auf, mit einer Peitsche in der Hand, die aus vielen dünnen Lederbändern bestand, befestigt an einem kurzen Knauf aus glattem Holz.

„Heb deinen Rock hoch", kommandierte er, „beug dich nach vorne und leg den Kopf auf deine Hände!"

Hermine folgte seinen Anweisungen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie die Peitsche, die er zusammen mit seiner Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie nahm den leichten Ledergeruch wahr, als die Bänder langsam und zärtlich über ihre Haut streiften, ein Streicheln, das eine angenehme Empfindung auslöste und sie an die Berührung von Samt erinnerte.

Die ledernen Schnüre wanderten ihren Rücken entlang in Richtung Po. Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, ihren blanken Hintern so zu präsentieren, in der Gewissheit, gleich gezüchtigt zu werden. Beängstigend und berauschend zugleich. Ihre Scham begann heftig zu pochen und Hermine sehnte die Schläge nun fast herbei um die Situation und den damit verbundenen Kick noch extremer auskosten zu können.

Als die Peitsche das erste Mal auf ihren Hintern heruntersauste, zuckte Hermine zusammen. Er schlug eindeutig fester zu, als es sein Zauber vorhin getan hatte. Doch der Schmerz ließ innerhalb von Sekunden nach und verebbte in einem leichten Brennen, dass in eine nicht unangenehme Wärme überging. Beim zweiten Schlag stöhnte Hermine laut und zwar nicht wegen des Schmerzes oder aus Angst, sondern – deutlich hörbar – vor Lust.

„Tu jetzt, was ich dir gesagt habe", raunte Snape. „Schieb deine Hand zwischen deine Beine."

Hermine führte eine Hand an ihre Scham und begann, sich zu stimulieren.

„Bist du feucht?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", hauchte Hermine, die gerade dabei war festzustellen, dass seine Anweisung nicht die schlechteste gewesen war.

Die Peitsche klatschte auf ihren Hintern.

„Ja, Sir!", rief Hermine.

„Macht es dich geil, dich selbst zu berühren?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Hermine, die nun ungeniert ihre Finger kreisen ließ.

„Mach weiter damit", sagte Snape, „aber ich will keinen einzigen Ton von dir hören."

Hermine hielt sich zunächst an diesen Auftrag, stöhnte dann aber nach kurzer Zeit eindeutig provokativ und laut.

Snape lachte leise auf und der nächste Schlag traf ihre nackte Haut.

Hermine stöhnte weiter, während die Bewegungen ihrer Finger immer hektischer wurden und die ledernen Riemen tanzten dementsprechend über ihre Kehrseite.

„Hör auf - das reicht!", sagte Snape plötzlich.

Als Hermine nicht gleich reagierte, war es nicht die Peitsche die klatschend ihr Gesäß heimsuchte, sondern seine Hand, was mit ungleich mehr Schmerz verbunden war.

Eilig zog Hermine ihre Hand unter dem Rock hervor und legte sie deutlich sichtbar neben ihrem Kopf ab.

„Braves Mädchen!", sagte Snape spöttisch und fuhr sanft über die geschundene Haut ihres Hinterteils hinauf bis zu ihrer Schulter.

„Komm hoch!", sagte er und half ihr, den Oberkörper aufzurichten, wobei sie immer noch kniete, die Flanken auf den Fersen abgestützt.

„Nimm deine Krawatte ab und gib sie mir", sagte Snape.

Mit zitternden Fingern nestelte Hermine am Knoten ihrer Gryffindorkrawatte herum, und reichte sie ihm schließlich über die Schulter nach hinten.

„Leg die Arme auf den Rücken", befahl Snape, „...und überkreuze sie."

Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich. Wenn er sie fesseln würde, wäre sie jeder Möglichkeit beraubt, sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen und ihm somit ganz und gar ausgeliefert. Dieser Gedanke war beängstigend und auf der anderen Seite so aufregend, dass ihre angeschwollene Scham sich auch ohne Berührung lustvoll zusammenzog.

„Na wird's bald?", knurrte Snape und seine Hand landete – diesmal mehr aufmunternd als schmerzvoll - auf ihrem Hintern.

Hermine kreuzte die Arme auf ihrem Rücken und Snape schlang die Krawatte um ihre Handgelenke.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dieses rot-goldene Ding einmal so anregend finden würde, wie eben gerade", murmelte er amüsiert, als er die Knoten festzog.

Er erhob sich, ging um Hermine herum und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Sieh mich an!", befahl er und sie hob folgsam den Kopf, wobei ihr Blick über die deutliche Wölbung seiner Hose glitt und dann langsam und scheu weiter nach oben, besorgt, was sie in seinen Zügen vorfinden würde. Sie war auf Härte und auf mehr oder weniger deutliche sexuelle Aggression vorbereitet gewesen, schlimmstenfalls auch auf Spott, aber der Ausdruck von Verlangen und gleichzeitig tiefer warmer Zärtlichkeit, auf die sie stieß und die sie einhüllte wie ein schützender Mantel, machte sie einen Moment lang atemlos.

„Nun, meine kleine Schülerin, hast du schon etwas herausgefunden über dich und deine Neigungen?", fragte Snape mit einer Stimme, die dem imaginären Mantel noch ein Samtfutter verpasste.

„Ja, Sir!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Und möchtest du fortfahren?", fragte er.

„Ja, Sir, das will ich!", sagte Hermine.

Er griff nach ihrem Oberarm und zog sie hoch in eine aufrecht kniende Position, die ihren Kopf genau in Höhe seiner Mitte brachte. Einen Moment lang befürchtete Hermine, er könne von ihr fordern, ihn oral zu befriedigen – zumal sich unwillkürlich die Erinnerung an ihre Beobachtungen im Bordell in ihre Gedanken drängte – und nachdem sie damit keinerlei Erfahrung hatte, wurde ihr reichlich mulmig.

Als er sich ebenfalls auf seine Knie niederließ, fiel ihr deshalb ein Stein vom Herzen, der sich zusätzlich in Luft auflöste, als er mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine griff und ihren Schoß erkundete.

Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er in ihr Haar und bog ihren Kopf zurück, um sie zu küssen und im selben Moment, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, taten zwei seiner Finger weiter unten das gleiche.

Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund als diese Finger in einem beständigen Rhythmus abwechselnd über ihre geschwollene Klitoris strichen dann wieder tief in ihre Vulva eindrangen.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und unterbrach dabei auch kurz seine anderweitigen Bemühungen.

„Nicht aufhören!", keuchte Hermine, als er gerade ansetzte, sie weiter mit den Fingern zu stimulieren, was sofort einen weiteren Abbruch zur Folge hatte.

„Was war das eben?", knurrte er und versetzte ihr einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern.

„Bitte, Severus, nicht aufhören...", wimmerte Hermine. Sie versuchte ihr Becken seiner Hand entgegen zu drücken, die noch immer zwischen ihren Schenkeln verweilte, wenn auch tatenlos. „Bitte, Sir!", wiederholte sie flehend.

„Schon besser!", raunte Snape und führte seine Finger wieder zurück an ihre Scham. Als er vorsichtig in sie eindrang, schnappte Hermine nach Luft – es waren eindeutig mehr Finger als vorher und er dehnte die Haut an ihrem Eingang so sehr, dass sie einen Moment lang das Gefühl hatte, zu zerreißen. Sie jaulte auf, als er begann, sich zu bewegen.

„Avete abbastanza già, signorina?", fragte Snape.

„Hä? Was?", japste Hermine.

„Basta?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine. „Nein, Sir!", verbesserte sie sich sofort.

„Du bist scheinbar ebenso lernfähig wie hart im Nehmen", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Wussten Sie das nicht, Sir?", flüsterte Hermine. Was er da mit ihr anstellte, war quälend und machte sie gleichzeitig so scharf, dass sie sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte lauthals zu stöhnen.

Dennoch beschwerte sie sich nicht, als er seine Finger wieder aus ihr herauszog, denn sie war unsicher, ob er nicht versuchen würde, noch mehr davon einzuführen, wenn sie ihn erneut bat, weiterzumachen.

Er stand auf und begab sich abermals auf ihre Rückseite - Hermine folgte ihm mit den Augen, soweit sie den Kopf drehen konnte. Voller Anspannung und vor Erregung schon fast vibrierend, wartete sie darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit, dass er sich entkleidete, bevor er direkt hinter ihr auf die Knie ging. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Taille und zog ihren Hintern etwas nach oben. Kurz darauf spürte sie seine Erektion an ihrem Eingang – wobei er jedoch nur unwesentlich eindrang und ihre Bemühungen, dem nachzuhelfen verhinderte, indem er sie eisern festhielt.

„Stillhalten!", befahl er. „Und ich will auch keinen einzigen Mucks mehr von dir hören."

Das war eine ziemlich unerfüllbare Auflage, wie Hermine fand, denn der Grad ihrer Erregung war mittlerweile auf ein Niveau angewachsen, das sie jegliche Hemmung ablegen ließ.

Als Snapes Hand über ihren Bauch und in ihren Schritt rutschte, schaffte sie es noch, sich zu beherrschen, aber als er begann, ihre Klitoris zu reiben, entwich ihr spontan ein begeistertes Seufzen.

Sie verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als seine andere Hand schwungvoll und mit lautem Klatschen auf ihrem Gesäß landete und nur der Umstand, dass er den Arm um ihren Unterleib gelegt hatte, bewahrte sie davor, vornüber zu fallen. Bevor er fortfuhr, sie mit den Fingern zu bearbeiten, griff er nach ihrer Schulter, scheinbar, um ihr zu mehr Stabilität zu verhelfen, wobei er auch seinen Penis ein wenig weiter in sie hineinschob.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe um aufgrund der zweifachen Stimulation nicht wieder zu stöhnen. Auf das leise Wimmern, dass sie von sich gab, als ihr Schoss sich in Erwartung der bevorstehenden Explosion anspannte, reagierte Snape zu ihrer Begeisterung nicht strafend, sondern nur indem er seine Finger noch schneller über ihre Knospe gleiten ließ und auch weiter Druck auf ihren Eingang ausübte. Er schien wohl bereits zu ahnen, wie es um sie stand.

„Du kommst erst, wenn ich es dir erlaube", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, „das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar?"

„Ja, Sir!", keuchte Hermine, wider besseren Wissens.

Ihre Erregung hatte mittlerweile ein Level erreichte von dem es kaum mehr ein Zurück gab – es fehlte nur noch ein winziger Anstoß, um sie über die Schwelle zur vollkommenen Ekstase zu katapultieren.

Als Severus sich gleich darauf mit einem einzigen Stoß vollständig in sie brachte und damit ihr angeschwollenes Fleisch in unbeschreiblich aufreizender Weise dehnte, war es so weit – am ganzen Körper zitternd, heftig zuckend und mit einem lauten, langgezogenen Stöhnen begann Hermine einen Höhepunkt zu erklimmen, der so lange und intensiv war, wie sie es nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

„Das war ziemlich unartig, Schülerin", drang Severus' vor Erregung heisere Stimme währenddessen durch ihr orgastisch vernebeltes Bewusstsein. „Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen müssen."

Er zog die Hand aus ihrem Schoß zurück und packte sie an der Hüfte, während er mit der anderen noch immer ihre Schulter fest hielt. Immer wieder drang er hart und tief in sie ein und mit jeder Bewegung trieb er Hermine noch ein Stück weiter den Gipfel hinauf, auf dessen höchstem Punkt sie einen leisen Schrei von sich gab, der in wohligem Seufzen ausklang, als ihr Körper sich endlich entspannte.

Snape nestelte hektisch an der zur Fessel umfunktionierten Krawatte und löste den Knoten. Sowie Hermine die Hände frei hatte und sie nach vorn führen konnte, um sich aufzustützen, packte er sie und nahm sie mit festen, schnellen Stößen, bis er sich mit einem triumphierenden Aufstöhnen ein letztes Mal in ihr versenkte.

Einen Moment lang presste er noch seine Lenden gegen ihr Hinterteil, dann legte seine Arme um sie, ließ sich auf die Fersen nieder und zog Hermine mit sich.

Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sie sich seinen streichelnden Händen hin und spürte dem unglaublichen Gefühl nach, das diese aufregende Vereinigung in ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte.

Als ihrer beider Atem sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und Hermine Revue passieren ließ, was sie da eigentlich gerade getan, oder besser gesagt, mit sich tun hatte lassen, wurde ihr etwas mulmig. Sie war froh, dass Severus ihr gerade jetzt durch seine innige Umarmung so viel Geborgenheit gab, fast als würde er genau wissen, wie sehr sie dies im Augenblick brauchte.

„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?", fragte er mit leicht besorgtem Unterton und drückte sie dabei noch ein wenig fester an sich.

„Ja, es geht mir gut", flüsterte Hermine. „Das war einfach... umwerfend."

Snape lachte leise. „Es sieht so aus, als wärst du mit der Frage, nach deiner Veranlagung durchaus auf der richtigen Spur", raunte er ihr zu, während seine Finger zärtlich durch ihr Haar strichen.

„Hmhm...", machte Hermine zustimmend und verbiss sich das ‚Siehst du? Ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt!'

„Und wie fühlt sich dieser Gedanke für dich an?", fragte Snape.

„Fremd, etwas beängstigend aber auch aufregend und... sehr verlockend", sagte Hermine leise. „Und für dich?", fügte sie zögernd hinzu.

„Letzteres", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Sprichst du eigentlich tatsächlich Italienisch?", fragte Hermine, der plötzlich einfiel, was er während des Liebesspiels von sich gegeben hatte.

„Nicht wirklich – nur ein paar Brocken", sagte Snape.

„Was hast du zu mir gesagt?", fragte Hermine und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du genug hast", sagte Snape.

Hermine hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange.

„Ich werde nie genug von dir haben, Severus", flüsterte sie und streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen.

„Du bist einfach eine unverbesserliche Optimistin", brummte Snape.

„Soll das heißen, dass du mich für naiv hältst?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Nein!", sagte Snape nach kurzem Zögern. „Es ist sicher von Vorteil, dem Leben mit Optimismus zu begegnen."

„War das gerade so etwas wie ein Lob, Herr Professor?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Ach was! Wir wollen es doch nicht übertreiben, Granger", raunte Snape und tätschelte ihren Hintern. „Wie wär's, wenn wir mal die Örtlichkeit wechseln. Eine bequemere Unterlage als dieser Teppich scheint mir im Moment sehr verlockend."

„Okay – mach einen Vorschlag", schnurrte Hermine.

---

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie sich in der Badewanne gegenüber, die Snape für diesen Zweck extra ein wenig vergrößert hatte.

Hermine nippte an ihrem Whiskey, während sie mit ihrem Fußballen spielerisch an Snapes Brust auf und ab fuhr, als sich ihre Miene plötzlich verdüsterte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Snape, der die Veränderung bemerkt hatte.

„Minerva!", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab' dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt, dass sie mich morgen nicht weg lassen will."

„Hm – nein, hast du nicht", sagte Snape.

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Wie hat sie ihre Weigerung denn begründet?", fragte Snape.

Hermine schildere ihm in kurzen Worten McGonagalls Argumente.

„Mhm...", machte Snape und nickte bedächtig.

„Bist du gar nicht... enttäuscht, oder so was?" Lauernd sah sie ihn an.

Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, was Hermine noch misstrauischer machte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich fast damit gerechnet", sagte er schließlich.

„So? Warum denn?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Weil sie... einfach Recht hat", sagte Snape.

„Ach so ist das also – sie hat Recht", sagte Hermine gedehnt und sah ihn erbost an.

Snapes Mundwinkel wanderten andeutungsweise nach oben.

„Ja – egal ob ihre Entscheidung dir gefällt, oder auch mir – sie hat Recht", sagte er.

„Na dann passt es doch auch wunderbar, DASS ihre Entscheidung dir gefällt", sagte Hermine mit schmalen Augen. „Warum gibst du nicht einfach auch noch zu, dass du eigentlich ganz froh bist, mich nicht mitnehmen zu müssen?"

Snape seufzte.

„Na schön - ich bin nicht ganz so enttäuscht wie du", sagte er und der unterschwellige, leise Spott in seiner Stimme erweckte in Hermine den spontanen Wunsch, ihn zu ersäufen.

Stattdessen nahm sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Whiskey – einen zu großen, wie sich herausstellte – und konnte den Hustenanfall, der sie daraufhin heimsuchte, nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Langsam", sagte Snape deutlich amüsiert, „das ist guter alter irischer Whiskey und kein Butterbier, oder was immer du auch sonst gewöhnt bist."

„Pffft", machte Hermine verächtlich. „Dann wünsche ich dir am besten jetzt schon mal einen schönen freien Tag – frei von Verpflichtungen und frei von lästiger Begleitung."

„Jetzt mach mal keinen Elefanten aus dieser Mücke", sagte Snape. Er wirkte äußerlich noch relativ gelassen, aber seiner Stimme war bereits anzuhören, das er gereizt reagieren würde, wenn sie weiter bohrte – was Hermine natürlich nicht davon abhielt, es trotzdem zu tun.

„Für mich ist es eben keine Kleinigkeit, dass du morgen lieber nicht mit mir zusammen sein möchtest", sagte sie so beherrscht wie möglich.

Snape verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Danach schaufelte er sich - anstatt zu ihrer Aussage Stellung zu nehmen – mit beiden Händen Wasser ins Gesicht und ließ sich dann langsam in die Wanne rutschen, bis er vollkommen unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwunden war.

Hermine fing innerlich an zu kochen bei dieser offensichtlichen Provokation. Sie packte den großen porösen Naturschwamm, der am Wannenrand lag und zog ihn unter Wasser.

Sich die Haare nach hinten streichend, tauchte Snape wieder auf und noch ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete, landete der vollgesogene Schwamm frontal in seinem Gesicht.

Mit einem satten Platschen fiel das nasse Wurfgeschoss wieder ins Wasser und offenbarte dabei Snapes nunmehr bedrohlich wirkende Mimik.

Hermine funkelte ihn schadenfroh an.

„Hoppla! Der muss mir irgendwie ausgekommen sein", sagte sie und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Vielleicht fühlt sich das dumme Ding aber auch einfach magisch angezogen von notorischen Einzelgängern."

„An was für ein boshaftes Weib bin ich da nur geraten?", knurrte Snape.

Hermines Lächeln wurde zum hämischen Grinsen, ehe sie naserümpfend eine mitleidige Schute zog.

„Armer Mann!", seufzte sie.

„Miststück!", sagte Snape. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie amüsiert.

Hermine riss entrüstet die Augen auf, als sie plötzlich etwas zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

„Nimm deinen Fuß da weg, Severus!", fauchte sie.

„Welchen Fuß?", fragte Snape.

Erst als Hermine sich mit beiden Händen ins Wasser stürzte, als ob sie einen Fisch fangen wollte, winkelte er lachend das Bein an.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Severus!", knurrte Hermine. „Ich bin sauer auf dich und das ist definitiv nicht die richtige Voraussetzung, um mir deine Zehen irgendwohin zu stecken."

„Es müssen ja auch nicht unbedingt die Zehen sein", schlug Snape vor.

„Vergiss es!", zischte Hermine.

„Okay...", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern. Er griff nach seinem Whiskey, nahm einen Schluck und sah Hermine über den Rand des Glases hinweg an.

Schweigend und ernst erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Na schön!", seufzte Snape und stellte das Glas ab. „Reden wir also darüber. Minerva hat dir verboten mit mir zu kommen, was dich ärgert, ich gebe ihr Recht, was ihre Begründung dafür betrifft, das ärgert dich ebenfalls, und ich finde es nicht so furchtbar schlimm, dass du mich nicht begleiten kannst, was dich noch mehr ärgert. Hab ich noch irgendetwas vergessen?"

„Weißt du, wo du dir deinen Sarkasmus hinstecken kannst?", sagte Hermine und stützte die Hände am Wannenrand auf und zog sich hoch.

„Hinsetzen!", befahl Snape in einer Stimmlage, auf die ihr Unterbewusstsein aufgrund der jahrelangen Konditionierung im Zaubertränkeunterricht unwillkürlich mit sofortiger Kapitulation reagierte. Ehe sie es sich versah, saß sie wieder in der Wanne.

„Glaub nicht, dass du einfach beleidigt das Weite suchen kannst, während du mit mir redest", knurrte Snape. „Du wolltest ein Gespräch über dieses Thema – nun hast du es."

„Mir drängte sich gerade der Eindruck auf, du hättest schon alles dazu gesagt, was es deiner Meinung nach darüber zu sagen gibt", fauchte Hermine, die sich gewaltig darüber ärgerte, dass sie sich gerade für einen Moment lang einschüchtern hatte lassen.

„Er ist falsch, dieser Eindruck!", sagte Snape. „Nachdem du scheinbar noch nicht eingesehen hast, dass ich im Recht bin, werde ich wohl noch mehr dazu sagen müssen."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, angesichts dieser ungeniert herablassenden Antwort und Snape nutzte ihre Sprachlosigkeit, um sich weiter auszulassen.

„Minerva hat das ganz richtig erkannt, dass es zu auffällig wäre, wenn du verschwinden würdest, während auch ich frei habe – und das noch dazu einen Tag vor den Abschlussprüfungen", erklärte er ruhig.

„Die meisten kriegen doch morgen noch Panik und stecken die Nasen bis zum Anschlag in die Bücher", entgegnete Hermine aufgebracht. „Kein Mensch würde mich vermissen."

„Das sehe ich anders", sagte Snape. „Es ist sogar anzunehmen, dass einige noch mit ihren Fragen auf dich zukommen, weil sie wissen, dass du schon seit Jahren deine Nase in den Büchern hast und nicht erst seit ein par Wochen."

„Ein Grund mehr, nicht da zu sein", sagte Hermine finster. „Außerdem könnte ich mich ja auch einfach zurückgezogen haben... und dass du nicht da bist, fällt nicht weiter unangenehm auf - wenn du weißt, was ich meine", fügte sie giftig hinzu.

„Das will ich doch hoffen", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Aber wie Minerva schon sagte – Tonks zum Beispiel weiß, dass ich frei habe und wenn du auch fehlst, wird sie eins und eins zusammenzählen", fügte er hinzu.

„Könnten wir nicht vielleicht mit ihr reden?", schlug Hermine vor.

„NEIN!", sagte Snape barsch. „Minerva ist sowieso schon bis an die Grenze ihrer Möglichkeiten gegangen, eigentlich schon darüber hinaus. Ich will sie nicht in die Lage bringen, dies bereuen zu müssen, nur weil du nicht noch eine Woche länger warten kannst."

„Dir fällt dieses Warten scheinbar verdammt leicht", sagte Hermine bitter.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", sagte Snape und seufzte leicht ungehalten.

„Was dann?", zischte Hermine. „Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, dass es dich nicht besonders stört, das ich nicht mitkommen kann."

„Ich sagte, ich wäre weniger enttäuscht als du und ich fände es nicht ganz so schlimm", sagte Snape, „das ist nicht ganz dasselbe."

„Aber fast!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Nur hör schon auf, mit dieser Haarspalterei", knurrte Snape.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche, wo sich das Licht der im Raum verteilten Kerzen spiegelte.

Für eine Weile hüllten sich beide in Schweigen.

„Komm mal her, Hermine", sagte Snape plötzlich unerwartet sanft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme verursachte ihr einen Klos im Hals. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm einwickeln lassen und auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie weinen.

„Na komm schon her!", wiederholte er geduldig.

Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, beugte er sich vor, nahm sie bei den Oberarmen und zog sie an sich heran. Hermine wehrte sich nicht, da sie ihm jedoch im Moment nicht in die Augen blicken wollte, drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um, sodass sie schließlich mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt saß.

„Und jetzt hör mir zu", sagte Snape, „ich hätte den morgigen Tag gerne mit dir verbracht, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass der Gedanke, so viele Stunden am Stück mit dir zusammen zu sein und das auch noch mehr oder weniger in der Öffentlichkeit, mich leicht beunruhigt hat. Ich bin es gewöhnt, meine Freizeit alleine zu verbringen – lass mir ein wenig Zeit, mich an deine Anwesenheit in meinem Leben zu gewöhnen. Außerdem wäre es momentan nicht besonders ratsam, im Alltag zu vertraut miteinander zu werden, da sonst um so mehr Gefahr bestände, dass wir uns doch noch verraten, bevor diese zwei Wochen vorbei sind. Ich möchte um jeden Preis verhindern, noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen, als wir es ohnehin schon tun. Hab Geduld, Hermine – bitte!"

„Okay!", flüsterte Hermine, der seine unerwartete Offenheit jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte.

Snape schlang seine Arme um sie und gab ihr eine Kuss auf das feuchte, wildgelockte Haar.

„Dass der Gedanke dich beunruhigt, dich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen - liegt das vielleicht daran, dass ich so viel jünger bin als du?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund", sagte Snape und zog sie eng an sich, wobei sich etwas Hartes an ihren Po presste, das eindeutig nicht sein Oberschenkel war. „Vorhin hatte ich übrigens auch keinerlei Problem damit, dass du eine Schülerin bist", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Seine Stimme brachte ihren Schoß erneut in Aufruhr. Das Wasser war noch angenehm warm, die Wanne groß genug, und Hermine beschloss spontan, dass dies der richtige Moment war, sich nun doch umzudrehen und etwas – zumindest für sie - völlig Neues auszuprobieren.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	56. Chapter 56

_Hallo ihr Lieben - weiter geht's! Herzlichen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! _

_---_

**Kapitel 56**

Früh am nächsten Morgen kehrte Hermine in ihr Zimmer zurück – ein bisschen müde zwar, aber sehr entspannt, und trotz des Verbots von Minerva zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Das gestrige Bad in der magisch vergrößerten Wanne war mit einer langsamen, sanften Vereinigung zu Ende gegangen, bei der Hermine die ganze Zeit über oben gesessen hatte.

Als Hermine nun daran zurückdachte, stahl sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es war bemerkenswert, wie viele Facetten des Liebesspiels mit Severus möglich waren – und jede davon hatte ihren ganz besonderen Reiz. Ihre anfängliche Idee, dass er ihr Nachhilfeunterricht in Sachen Erotik erteilen sollte – die eigentlich seine gewesen war, auch wenn er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte – so umgesetzt zu sehen, war mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es hatte eben doch gewaltige Vorteile, sich als junge unerfahrene Frau einem kompetenten Mann anzuvertrauen, der auch noch bestrebt war herauszufinden, was seiner Partnerin Lust bereitete.

Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und streckte mit einem wohligen Seufzen alle Viere von sich. Dies war die dritte Nacht gewesen, die sie bei Severus geschlafen hatte und er schien sich an ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Bett gewöhnt zu haben – zumindest hatte er kein Wort mehr über Kletten verloren und sie auch nicht mehr ans andere Ende der Matratze verbannt. Sie hoffte, dass er sich auch bald tagsüber in ihrer Gesellschaft wohl fühlen würde, denn auch, wenn sie auch den heutigen Tag nicht miteinander verbringen konnten, standen die Chancen für das Wochenende darauf doch relativ gut.

Den Gedanken, dass Minerva es sich heute möglicherweise doch noch anders überlegen würde, hatte Hermine mittlerweile abgehakt.

---

Auch Snape hatte keinerlei Ambitionen, McGonagall umzustimmen, als er am Morgen die Große Halle betrat, um sein Frühstück einzunehmen. Eigentlich war er extra sehr früh hier her gekommen, in der Hoffnung, auf möglichst wenig andere Schlossbewohner zu treffen und ärgerte sich dementsprechend, ausgerechnet die Schulleiterin am Lehrertisch sitzen zu sehen und noch dazu völlig alleine – weit und breit kein Kollege, dessen Anwesenheit ihn vor unwillkommenen Gesprächsattacken ihrerseits beschützt hätte.

Sie kam ihm vor, wie eine Spinne, die auf ihr Opfer lauerte, als er auf den Tisch zuging, sie kurz begrüßte und sich dann zu ihr setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", sagte McGonagall und Snape meinte schon aus ihrer Stimmlage eine Kampfansage herauszuhören. Ob er wohl langsam paranoid wurde?

Bereits ihr nächster Satz bewies ihm jedoch, dass er völlig richtig gelegen hatte.

„Schon so früh auf? Hast du etwas Bestimmtes vor, heute, an deinem freien Tag?", flötete McGonagall.

„Genau so ist es, Minerva", brummte Snape und widmete sich, ohne seine Tischgenossin eines Blickes zu würdigen, seinem gerade eingeschenkten Kaffee.

„Und weißt du auch schon, dass du, was auch immer du vor hast, alleine unternehmen wirst?", fragte McGonagall lauernd.

„Ja, das habe ich bereits gehört", entgegnete Snape ungerührt.

„Und was meinst du dazu?", fragte McGonagall.

Seufzend hob Snape den Kopf, um sie nun doch endlich anzusehen, und legte in seinen Blick möglichst deutlich die Aussage, dass er es als Zumutung empfand, sich von seinem Frühstück ab und ihr zuwenden zu müssen.

„Ich an deiner Stelle, hätte auch nicht erlaubt, dass sie mitkommt", sagte er. „Allerdings...", fügte er mit schief gelegtem Kopf hinzu, als auf McGonagalls Gesicht ein zufriedener Ausdruck erschien, „hätte ich an deiner Stelle einen Lehrer, der ein Verhältnis mit einer Schülerin anfängt, in kleine Stücke gehackt und an die Fische verfüttert. Nachdem ich also längst nicht so gutmütig und vertrauensselig bin wie du, ist meine Meinung hierzu nicht ganz so aussagekräftig, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat."

„Die Fische – keine schlechte Idee", sagte McGonagall mit schmalen Augen. „Du denkst also, meine Entscheidung war ein wenig zu streng, in Anbetracht meiner ansonsten praktizierten Augenzudrückerei?", fügte sie provokant hinzu.

„Hm... vielleicht... aber grundsätzlich hast du schon Recht, mit deiner Argumentation", sagte Snape.

„Na also!", schnaubte McGonagall voller Genugtuung. „Um auf deine vorherigen Worte zurückzukommen...", fuhr sie fort, „Ein Verhältnis? Ist es das, was du mit Hermine hast?"

„Geht das schon wieder los?", knurrte Snape leise. „Nein, das ist nicht das, was ich mit Hermine habe."

„Sondern?", fragte McGonagall prompt. „Du weißt, dass ich das nur frage, weil mir Hermines Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt", fügte sie entschuldigend dazu.

„Verdammt, Minerva – was erwartest du von mir?", raunzte Snape los. „Soll ich vielleicht am Ende noch bei dir um die Erlaubnis bitten, ihr den Hof machen zu dürfen oder etwas in der Art?"

„Ach ja – das wäre schön, Severus", sagte McGonagall versonnen. „Nur zu deiner Information - es empfiehlt sich dabei, Blumen und Pralinen mitzubringen, um mich milde zu stimmen – eine gute Flasche Whisky tut's aber auch."

Snape lachte leise auf.

„Ich werde es mir merken", sagte er. „Lässt du Hermine heute mitkommen, wenn ich dir den Whisky gleich bringe?"

„Nein, mein Lieber", sagte McGonagall amüsiert, „das riecht mir zu sehr nach Bestechung."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", sagte Snape in einem unschuldigen Ton, der so gar nicht zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck passen wollte.

„Intuition!", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Geht es ihr gut?", fragte sie einen Atemzug später wieder völlig ernst. „Und dir? Geht es euch beiden gut?"

Die ehrliche Besorgnis in McGonagalls Blick, ließ Snape von einer scharfen Antwort Abstand nehmen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva", sagte er stattdessen. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Das ist schön", sagte McGonagall leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht mitlassen kann, Severus. Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch das nicht gönne, aber das Risiko, dass ihr doch noch auffliegt und wir alle dadurch gewaltigen in der Tinte sitzen, will ich einfach nicht eingehen."

„Es ist durchaus nicht nötig, dass du dich rechtfertigst", sagte Snape.

Mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln nickte McGonagall ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandte.

---

Als McGonagall einige Zeit später gemessenen Schrittes durch den Schlossgarten schlenderte und dabei unauffällig die verstreuten Schäfchen des Abschlussjahrgangs beobachtete, wobei sie speziell auf eventuell auftretende Fälle von spontaner Vorprüfungsverzweiflung ein Augenmerk hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf Hermine, die etwas abseits, auf einer Bank vor dem Gewächshaus saß und die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatte.

Da sie ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, noch einmal mit ihrer jungen Freundin über das verhängte Ausgehverbot zu sprechen, lenkte sie ihre Schritte nun dorthin.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte sie dort angekommen, ohne bemerkt worden zu sein. „Darf ich mich ein wenig zu dir setzen?"

„Oh – guten Morgen, Minerva", sagte Hermine überrascht. „Ja – natürlich!" Sie packte das Buch weg und rutschte ihre Tasche zur Seite.

„Ich hatte dir gestern doch gesagt, ich würde noch einmal nachdenken...", begann McGonagall, als sie sich auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte.

„Schon gut", unterbrach Hermine sie. „ich habe mit Severus gesprochen, bevor er das Schloss verließ – er erzählte mir, dass du deine Meinung nicht geändert hast."

„Und? Bist du immer noch böse auf mich?", fragte McGonagall mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Nein! ...Doch! Na ja – ein bisschen. Aber irgendwie verstehe ich dich ja auch", sagte Hermine. „Ja und Severus – der versteht dich TOTAL!", fügte sie hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja! Merlin sei Dank, das tut er!", sagte McGonagall amüsiert. „Weißt du was Hermine – ich glaube, du beeinflusst ihn sehr positiv, unserem mürrischen Tränkemeister. Er macht momentan einen für seine Verhältnisse überaus entspannten Eindruck und als ich ihn heute morgen auf dich ansprach, hat er nur unerheblich gereizt reagiert. Ich hoffe schwer, diese Wirkung hält an."

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich habe gestern Abend noch lange über euch beide nachgedacht", fuhr McGonagall fort, „unter anderem über die Frage, ob ich dich am nächsten Wochenende mit ihm losziehen lassen kann und bei der Gelegenheit habe ich gleich ein wenig Recherche betrieben, was deinen Status nach dem Ablegen der Prüfung angeht."

„Und?", fragte Hermine mit neugierig aufgerissenen Augen.

„Da gab es einen Fall, der dem euren gar nicht so unähnlich war", sagte McGonagall versonnen. „Im Jahre 1843 heiratete ein Professor, der hier in Hogwarts Zauberkunst unterrichtete eine Schülerin, die gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt war, nahezu unmittelbar, nachdem sie die Prüfungen abgelegt hatte. Es war ein Skandal! Aber noch größer wäre der Skandal wohl geworden, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten, denn wie mehrfach überliefert wurde, konnten die beiden scheinbar die Finger nicht voneinander lassen." McGonagall zwinkerte Hermine verschmitzt zu.

„Und was bedeutet das nun für mich – für uns?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Nun – dieser Einzelfall alleine, hätte wohl keine Bedeutung", sagte McGonagall, „aber ich habe bei meinen weiteren Nachforschungen, mehrere Quellen gefunden, die besagen, dass der Schülerstand mit Ablegen der Prüfung beendet ist und keine einzige, die dem widerspricht."

„Heißt das, nachdem ich die Prüfung abgelegt habe, brauchen Severus und ich uns nicht mehr verstecken?", fragte Hermine freudig erregt.

„Nun - das heißt zunächst ein mal für mich, das mir in sechs Tagen ein großer Stein vom Herzen fallen wird", sagte Minerva, „und das ich dich ohne Gewissenbisse am nächsten Wochenende mit Severus ausfliegen lassen kann. Was deine Frage betrifft – euch in dieser Woche nach den Prüfungen öffentlich zu euerer Beziehung zu bekennen, würde sicher einen fast ebenso großen Skandal verursachen, wie das Techtelmechtel von 1843, aber theoretisch wäre es möglich, ohne dass ihr weitreichende Konsequenzen zu tragen hättet, außer natürlich die, dass nahezu die gesamte Zaubererwelt sich das Maul zerreißen würde."

„Das ist ja eine ganz wundervolle Neuigkeit", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihre alte Hauslehrerin an.

„Ich bezweifle stark, das Severus das genauso sieht", sagte McGonagall trocken und grinste.

Hermines Euphorie bekam kleine Risse.

„Hm – da hast du sicher recht", seufzte sie. „Aber trotzdem ist die Vorstellung verlockend, dass es so sein könnte, dass wir uns zum Beispiel, ohne rausgeschmissen zu werden, ganz öffentlich..." Sie bekam rote Ohren und warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf die Direktorin.

„Ja? Was denn?", fragte diese völlig unaufgeregt.

„Du weißt schon...", murmelte Hermine verlegen.

„...küssen könnten?", vollendete McGonagall Hermines Satz.

Nun wurde auch der Bereich zwischen Hermines Ohren von der grassierenden Röte erfasst. Eigentlich hatte sie nur daran gedacht, wie schön es wäre, sich im Beisein von Severus in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr verstellen zu müssen, ihn offen anlächeln zu können und nicht mehr den Blick senken zu müssen, um sich nicht zu verraten, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, McGonagall darüber aufzuklären.

„Küsst er denn gut?", fragt McGonagall versonnen grinsend und setzte damit der Peinlichkeit die Krone auf.

„Ja...", hauchte Hermine verzweifelt. Was würde wohl als nächstes kommen?

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte McGonagall zufrieden. „Weißt du, ich habe schon vor einigen Jahrzehnten die These entwickelt, dass man es einem Mann ansieht, ob er gut küssen kann – und Severus sieht eindeutig so aus, als könnte er."

Nach diesen Worten stand sie schelmisch lächelnd auf und ließ eine sehr verblüffte Hermine auf der Bank vor dem Gewächshaus zurück.

---

Snape beschloss bereits früher als geplant, am Nachmittag, zurückzukehren.

Wider Erwarten hatte er sich diesmal, bei seinem langen einsamen Spaziergang an dem von ihm bevorzugten Strand, der relativ schwer zugänglich war und daher von badenden Menschen weitgehend gemiedenen wurde, nicht so wohl gefühlt wie sonst. Immer wieder hatte er sich bei der Vorstellung erwischt, wie es wohl wäre, mit Hermine hier entlang zu laufen – Hand in Hand, barfuß, den Geruch des Meeres in der Nase – von Zeit zu Zeit stehen zu bleiben, sie zu berühren und zuzusehen, wie der Wind ihre Locken zerzauste.

Jedes mal, wenn das passiert war, hatte er sich selbst einen sentimentalen Narren genannt, sich ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass er froh sein konnte, mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein und sie sortieren zu können, und sich zur Ordnung gerufen, genau das zu tun. Doch Hermines Bild schob sich mit einer Vehemenz vor sein inneres Auge, die ihn fast wütend machte.

Irgendwann gab er auf und gestand sich ein, dass er sie vermisste und dass es schade war, sie nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Von da ab, verlief der Spaziergang etwas entspannter, und die Einsamkeit, die er erstmalig als störend empfand, bekam einen interessanten Hauch von Sehnsucht und Melancholie.

Als er nun vor den Toren von Hogwarts apparierte und seine Kleidung in das zurückverwandelte, was einem seriösen Professor angemessen war, bevor er das Schlossgelände betrat, wechselte er auch mental wieder zur gewohnt furchterregenden Form, was die ersten Schüler, die ihm auf dem Weg zum Schloss begegneten, anhand des üblichen verachtenden Blickes zu spüren bekamen.

Hermine, die sich mit ihren Büchern inzwischen zu Harry und Ginny unter eine große und glücklicherweise unmagische Weide gesellt hatte, hob mehr aus Zufall den Kopf und glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie Snape den Weg hochkommen sah.

Sie konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, aufzuspringen und zu ihm zu laufen und ihrem Blick musste das wohl deutlich anzusehen sein, denn Ginny, die ihre Freundin beobachtet hatte, legte ihre Hand auf die Hermines und drückte sie.

„Nur noch zwei Wochen", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Harry, der angestrengt in seinem Lehrbuch für Verwandlung las, nichts davon mitbekam.

Hermine warf ihrer Freundin einen dankbaren Blick zu und nickte.

„Ich wird dann mal reingehen", sagte sie laut und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

„Mach das", sagte Harry zerstreut ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Bis dann", sagte Ginny und zwinkerte zurück.

Hermine eilte dem Schlosseingang entgegen und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Snape darin verschwand. Als sie wiederum dort angekommen war, sah sie ihn die Treppe nach oben nehmen und nicht, wie sie angenommen hatte, hinunter in den Kerker verschwinden.

Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte, setzte sie sich auf eines der großen Fenstersimse in der Vorhalle und schlug ein Buch auf, um einstweilen ein wenig zu lernen, was sie allerdings immer wieder unterbrach und kurz dem Kopf hob, um nach Severus Ausschau zu halten.

Sie musste nicht lange warten – bereits nach einer knappen Viertelstunde kam Snape die Treppe wieder herunter. Hermine stand auf und ging im entgegen.

Snape sagte nichts, sondern hob nur erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er sie sah, woraufhin sie lächelte und die ihren ebenfalls hob.

„Granger, Granger – Professoren nachäffen ist verboten", raunte er deutlich belustigt den Kopf schüttelnd, als sie voreinander standen.

„Wirklich...?", sagte Hermine in einem Tonfall, der andeutete, dass sie diesen Umstand noch nie auch nur annähernd in Betracht gezogen hatte.

„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage", brummte Snape.

„Du bist früh zurück", flüsterte Hermine. „Wie war's denn so an der Küste?"

„Hätten Sie die Güte mich in mein Büro zu begleiten, dann beantworte ich Ihre Frage", sagte Snape. „Hier in der Eingangshalle weiß man nie, wer zuhört", fügte er leise hinzu."

„Gern, Sir!", sagte Hermine.

Sie gingen zusammen in den Kerker hinunter – Snape mit wehendem Umhang voran und Hermine hinterher, wie sich das für Hogwarts biestigsten Lehrer und eine Schülerin gehörte.

Sowie Hermine über die Schwelle des Büros getreten war, dessen Tür so knapp hinter ihr zuschlug, dass sie den Lufthauch spürte, packte Snape sie ohne Vorwarnung und hob sie eng an sich gepresst hoch.

„Hey!", quietschte sie überrascht. „Was wird das denn?"

„Pech gehabt, Schülerin - du bist soeben in die Falle gegangen", knurrte Snape. „Ich habe heute noch keine kleinen Kinder gefressen, da kommt mir so ein Häppchen wie du gerade recht."

„Hilfe!", rief Hermine kichernd und begann zu strampeln, als er gleich darauf Anstalten machte, sie zu beißen.

Schließlich hatte er Erbarmen, und ließ sie langsam herunterrutschen, bis ihre Füße wieder den Boden berührten. Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Du bist aber mächtig gut drauf", sagte sie. „Hat dir der Ausflug so gut getan?"

„Ja und nein", sagte Snape.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. „War es nun schön, oder nicht?"

„Doch, es war schön, aber – so schwer es mir auch fällt, das zuzugeben, es war auch ziemlich einsam", sagte Snape.

Hermines Herz schlug schneller.

„Du meinst, weil außer dir so wenige andere Leute da waren?", fragte sie beiläufig und inspizierte scheinbar interessiert die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks.

„Klar – was sollte ich wohl sonst meinen?", brummte Snape.

Hermines Kopf flog in die Höhe und sie starrte irritiert auf seine unbewegte Miene.

„Es war natürlich einsam, weil du nicht da warst", sagte Snape grinsend, als sich die Enttäuschung langsam auf ihrem Gesicht breit zu machen begann.

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine mit strahlenden Augen.

„Na ja – um ehrlich zu sein, tue ich nur so, in der Hoffnung, dass eine heiße Nummer mit dir auf dem Schreibtisch für mich dabei herausspringt...", sagte Snape mit vorgeblicher Zerknirschung.

Er fing Hermines Hand geschickt ab, als sie nach ihm schlug.

„Du hast mich also wirklich vermisst?", fragte Hermine lachend und versuchte sich frei zu machen. „Nun sag, schon – hast du?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Hab ich so was angedeutet?", sagte Snape, legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und stoppte währenddessen auch die zweite Hand, die einen Angriff auf ihn unternahm.

„Severus!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig.

„SAG ES!", kicherte Hermine.

„Was?"

„ES!"

„Dass ich dich vermisst habe?", sagte Snape und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„JAAA!"

„Na schön - ich habe dich vermisst", sagte Snape amüsiert, „aber frag mich bloß nicht noch mal, ob ich es auch wirklich getan habe."

„Das tue ich nicht, versprochen", sagte Hermine mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Snape ließ ihre Hände los und legte die Arme um ihren Rücken. Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und bevor sie sich versah, bahnten sich die Worte einen Weg aus ihrem Innern nach draußen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

„Selber schuld", antwortete Snape, drückte sie aber dabei noch etwas fester an sich.

„He – das ist nicht die richtige Antwort", murmelte Hermine.

„Aber trotzdem die Wahrheit", brummte Snape zurück.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und zog seinen Kopf dann zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen, was er bereitwillig erwiderte.

„Woher kamst du eigentlich, als wir uns vorhin in der Eingangshalle trafen?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Von Minerva", sagte Snape. „Ich habe ihr eine Flasche Whisky mitgebracht."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und Snape berichtete ihr von dem Gespräch mit McGonagall am Morgen.

„Du hast sie also bestochen?", gluckste Hermine.

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Es war der teuerste Whisky, den ich auftreiben konnte."

„Ich habe mich heute Vormittag auch mit Minerva unterhalten", sagte Hermine. „Sie hat keine Bedenken mehr, mich am nächsten Wochenende mit dir mitgehen zu lassen."

Snapes Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er ausweichend.

„Du willst mich schon wieder nicht dabei haben?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich dachte, du hättest mich vermisst."

„Richtig! Aber das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es auffallen würde, wenn wir zusammen verschwinden", sagte Snape mit einem leichten Anflug von Ungeduld.

„Vielleicht spielt es ja nach den Prüfungen gar keine Rolle mehr, ob es auffällt", sagte Hermine geheimnisvoll.

„Was redest du da?", knurrte Snape. „Wieso sollte es denn keine Rolle mehr spielen? Das Schuljahr ist erst eine Woche nach den Abschlussprüfungen zu Ende."

„Es gibt da einen Präzedenzfall – ein Lehrer hat eine Schülerin unmittelbar nach den Prüfungen geheiratet und das ging nur, weil der Status ‚Schüler' wohl bereits nach Ablegen der Prüfung beendet ist."

„Geheiratet?", fragte Snape barsch. „Ich glaube, du hast da etwas falsch verstanden, was meine bei Minerva erkaufte Erlaubnis betrifft, dir den Hof machen zu dürfen. Das war ein SCHERZ!"

„Schon gut – du musst mich ja nicht heiraten!", fauchte Hermine.

„Das erleichtert mich ungemein", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Wirklich!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, um ihre Selbstbeherrschung zurückzuerlangen.

„Aber der Umstand, dass ich nach den Prüfungen offiziell keine Schülerin mehr bin, hat doch immerhin den Vorteil, dass wir... na ja... nicht mehr ganz so genau aufpassen müssen, dass niemand von unserer Verbindung Wind bekommt", sagte sie möglichst ruhig.

„Was ist das überhaupt für eine Quelle, wo du deine Informationen her hast?", schnauzte Snape sie an. „Wieder irgendein verstaubtes Buch aus dem Mittelalter?"

„Nein, nicht aus dem Mittelalter – 1843 und Minerva höchstpersönlich ist darauf gekommen", sagte Hermine spitz. „Sie hat sogar mehrere Quellen gefunden, die besagen, dass der Schülerstand mit Ablegen der Prüfung beendet ist und keine einzige, die dem widerspricht."

„Minerva?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Hat die denn nichts besseres zu tun, als solche Dinge zu recherchieren?"

„Ich fand es wirklich toll, dass sie das getan hat", sagte Hermine mühsam beherrscht, „und ich habe mich über das Ergebnis ihrer Nachforschungen sehr gefreut."

„Na klar hast du das", sagte Snape finster.

„Was zum Teufel findest du denn so negativ daran?", zischte Hermine.

„Nicht das Ergebnis an sich ist es, das mir ein erhebliches Unwohlsein beschert, sondern die Vorstellung, welche Hirngespinste sich aufgrund dieser Information wohl in deinem Kopf schon manifestiert haben", knurrte Snape.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Hermine und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Zum Beispiel, dass ich bald händchenhaltend mit dir über das Schlossgelände laufen könnte", sagte Snape bissig.

„Hab ich das vielleicht verlangt?", zischte Hermine.

„Hast du daran gedacht?", fragte Snape.

„Nein...jaaa... vielleicht... ein bisschen... ich hab's mir vorgestellt, okay?", seufzte Hermine entnervt. „Weiter nichts! Nur kurz mal vorgestellt! Ich weiß doch, dass du etwas so perverses, wie mit MIR händchenhaltend durch die Gegend laufen NIE tun würdest."

„Kluges Mädchen!", sagte Snape.

Schweigend standen sie sich eine Weile gegenüber, beide mit verschränkten Armen und den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet.

Dann geschah das Wunder.

„Du hast ja Recht", sagte Snape, „prinzipiell ist das schon eine gute Nachricht..."

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„...aber was genau das für uns bedeutet, besprechen wir am besten erst, wenn du deine Prüfungen überstanden hast, okay?", beendete Snape seinen Satz.

„In Ordnung!", sagte Hermine. Dass er tatsächlich eingelenkt hatte – wenn auch nur vorerst – überrumpelte sie völlig. Ähnlich wie gestern in der Wanne, konnte sie ihm nichts entgegensetzen, wenn er so mit ihr sprach. Sie würde darauf achten müssen, dass er dieses Unvermögen in Zukunft nicht öfter gegen sie einsetzte, indem er sie zuerst wütend machte und dann mit ruhigen, versöhnlichen Worten auf eine Spur brachte, die ihm genehm schien.

„Ich möchte, dass du deine Gedanken auf die Aufgabe konzentrierst, die vor dir liegt, und nicht auf irgendwelche Nebensächlichkeiten", sagte Snape.

Das Wort ‚Nebensächlichkeiten' brachte Hermine fast wieder dazu, ihm heftig zu widersprechen, aber sie beherrschte sich und beschloss, dass die ziemlich sicher daraus entstehende Diskussion auch bis nach den Prüfungen warten konnte.

„Das werde ich tun, Severus", entgegnete sie, „verlass dich drauf."

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	57. Chapter 57

_Huhu Leute! Mit leichter Verspätung, dafür ziemlich lang geworden - das neue Kapitel. Die Prüfungswoche kommt im Zeitraffer – das hatte ich von vornherein so geplant, weil es mir wenig interessant scheint, da einen genauen Ablauf zu beschreiben - dafür wird's am letzten Prüfungstag, bzw. die Nacht, ein wenig detaillierter._ ;)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ganz herzlichen Dank für all die tollen Reviews!_

---

**Kapitel 57**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte und sich unbedarft unter ihrer Decke streckte, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen, sowie ihr bewusst wurde, was dieser Tag bringen würde – die Prüfungen. Sofort war sie hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett, um unter die Dusche zu gehen.

Severus hatte sie, trotz ihres Protestes, gestern Abend gegen elf zum Kamin gezerrt und ihr angedroht, er würde sie nie wieder bei sich übernachten lassen, wenn sie ihm nicht versprach, während der Prüfungswoche jeden Tag zeitig schlafen zu gehen und zwar in ihr eigenes Bett, damit sie am jeweils nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen und dementsprechend fit war. Sie hatte versucht, damit zu argumentieren, das sie viel besser schlafen würde, wenn er neben ihr lag, doch diesen Einwand hatte er – mit nahezu rüden Worten - fast schneller vom Tisch gewischt, als sie in hatte drauflegen können.

Obwohl sie nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, hatte sie schließlich zähneknirschend nachgegeben und war in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt.

Und Severus hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt – sie fühlte sich wunderbar ausgeschlafen und bereit, sich der Herausforderung, die auf sie wartete, zu stellen.

Das Frühstück verlief in ziemlicher Unruhe. Die meisten Schüler aus dem Abschlussjahrgang schafften es kaum, länger als eine Minute ruhig auf einem Fleck zu sitzen und diejenigen, die nicht zappelten, waren wie erstarrt und häufig extrem blass um die Nase.

Hermine versuchte einen Blick von Severus zu erhaschen, der am - heute voll besetzten – Lehrertisch sein Frühstück zu sich nahm, doch er hob den Blick nicht von seinem Teller. Allerdings bemerkte Minerva sie und lächelte ihr zu.

Hermine verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee, als die alte Dame einen Augenblick später Severus den Ellenbogen in die Rippen bohrte, was er nicht unbedingt zu begrüßen schien, und sich offenbar flüsternd zu ihm beugte, woraufhin er endlich zum Gryffindortisch herüber schaute. Für einen kurzen Moment erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das gleich darauf von einer missbilligenden Miene und augenscheinlich einer ebensolchen Bemerkung zu Minerva abgelöst wurde.

Hermine versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter der Teetasse und funkelte ihn über deren Rand hinweg vergnügt an.

„Du bist aber fröhlich drauf", drang Harrys Stimme verdrießlich an ihr Ohr. „Freust du dich etwa so, dass heute Prüfungen sind?"

„Sie ist verliebt", sagte Ginny und obwohl sie flüsterte, damit niemand sonst ihre Worte hören konnte, schaffte sie es, genervt zu klingen, über so viel Unverständnis. „Moment mal", fügte sie dann nachdenklich hinzu, „wieso bist du dann nur nervös und nicht fröhlich? Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen, Harry Potter?"

Hermine kicherte und drehte sich, da Snape den Blick wieder abgewandt hatte, zu Harry um, dessen säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck einen neuen Heiterkeitsausbruch bei ihr auslöste.

„Ihr Weiber seid doch alle verrückt", murmelte dieser und starrte kopfschüttelnd den Toast an, von dem er nur zwei mal abgebissen hatte und dessen Rest er vor lauter Nervosität nicht hinunterbrachte.

---

Der erste Prüfungstag verlief völlig ohne unliebsame Überraschungen.

Am Vormittag stand ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' auf dem Programm, und Hermine, die es über die Jahre hinweg fertiggebracht hatte, sogar der einschläfernden Vortragsweise von Professor Binns einigermaßen aufmerksam zu folgen, hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, die gestellten Fragen ausführlich und mit großer Sicherheit zu beantworten. Später, am Nachmittag war Kräuterkunde dran, wobei ein schriftlicher Teil und danach ein praktischer in den Gewächshäusern angesetzt war – ein Fach, das Hermine schon wegen der Verbindung zum Tränkebrauen interessierte und in dem sie dementsprechend gut informiert war.

Trotzdem war sie froh, als der Tag sich dem Abend zuneigte und ein Blick in die blassen, erschöpften Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler zeigte ihr, dass sie mit diesem Gefühl durchaus nicht alleine dastand.

Den Abend verbrachte sie - nach dem Essen in der großen Halle, bei dem sie wider Erwarten großen Appetit entwickelte, und nachdem sie sich unter dem Vorwand, sich ausruhen zu müssen in ihr Zimmer verzogen hatte - bei Severus.

Er ging auf eine unauffällige Art vorsichtiger mit ihr um als sonst, fast als befürchtete er, dass zu viel Aufregung ihre Leistung bei der Prüfung beeinträchtigen würde. Hermine war über diesen Umstand leicht verärgert – da er ihr damit ja auch irgendwie die Fähigkeit absprach, sich den jeweiligen Gegebenheiten anzupassen – gleichzeitig war sie aber gerührt über seine Besorgnis.

Pünktlich wie schon am Vorabend schickte er sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, was sie sich leise seufzend, aber ansonsten klaglos, gefallen lies.

Alle weiteren Tage dieser Woche verliefen nach dem selben Muster, wobei die Erschöpfung ständig zunahm und sogar Hermine, die sich ihre ganze Schulzeit über nie gescheut hatte, eine Prüfung schreiben zu wollen, langsam die Nase gestrichen voll bekam.

Die Zaubertränkeprüfung, Mitte der Woche, war zwar schwierig, aber nicht so extrem, wie Hermine es angenommen und viele ihrer Leidensgenossen es seit Wochen – je nach Typ - mit händeringender Verzweiflung oder auch schulterzuckender Resignation vorhergesagt hatten.

Severus verhielt sich während dieser Prüfung so neutral, wie Hermine ihn im Unterricht so gut wie nie erlebt hatte. Er versuchte entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten nicht, die Schüler zu verunsichern oder einzuschüchtern. Seine Stimme klang weder scharf, noch zu sanft – was in der Regel eine besondere Gemeinheit einläutete – sondern nur ernst und sachlich und auch die Blicke, die er über die aufgeregte Prüflingsschar schweifen ließ, entbehrten der üblichen Bösartigkeit.

Hermine beachtete er so gut wie gar nicht – jedenfalls nicht mehr, als die übrigen Schüler auch – überhaupt schien es ihm äußerst wichtig zu sein, sie absolut nicht anders als alle anderen zu behandeln. Das ging so weit, dass er sich an diesem Abend auch nicht erweichen ließ, ihr mitzuteilen, ob und mit welchem Ergebnis sie die Prüfung in seinem Fach bestanden hatte.

Genauso hielt er es am nächsten Tag mit der Prüfung in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' bei der er als zweiter Lehrer neben Tonks zur Unterstützung anwesend war.

Diesmal war Hermine allerdings froh, dass er sie weitgehend ignorierte, denn sie hatte die ganze Zeit über das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Tonks Severus und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete und auf verdächtiges Verhalten lauerte.

Hermine war ihrer älteren Freundin seit dem letzten Gespräch unauffällig aus dem Weg gegangen, da sie nicht wieder über ihre Gefühle ausgefragt werden wollte, und sie war absolut nicht bestrebt, deren Misstrauen durch unvorsichtiges Benehmen erneut zu schüren, zumindest nicht, ehe diese Woche herum war.

Als sie Severus am Abend darauf ansprach, ob er Tonks Blicke auch bemerkt hätte und deren anhaltendem Misstrauen irgendeine Bedeutung zumessen würde, erwiderte er – sie mit ruhigen Worten in die übliche Prüfungswochen-Stressvermeidungs-Watte packend - nur, sie solle sich keine Gedanken machen, Tonks wäre als Ex-Aurorin einfach observationsgeil und dagegen könne man nichts machen, außer sich unauffällig verhalten.

Am Freitag mittag, als die letzte Prüfung, nämlich die in ‚Zauberkunst', endlich vorbei war, brach nach Verlassen der großen Halle, die zum Zwecke der Prüfung umfunktioniert worden war, ein Jubel der Erleichterung los, der bei den einen euphorischer und bei den anderen eher zurückhaltender ausfiel, je nachdem, wie die Prognosen für das erfolgreiche Bestehen eingeschätzt wurden.

Hermine umarmte zuerst Ginny und dann Harry, nachdem sie gewartete hatte, bis diese sich, ausgiebig und ausnahmsweise einmal ohne Rüffel von Lehrern befürchten zu müssen, gegenseitig umarmt hatten.

Eine Zeit lang unterhielten sich alle noch angeregt über das, was sie nun endlich hinter sich hatten und wie sehr sie gedachten, die letzte Woche auf Hogwarts zu genießen, nun, wo es endlich vorbei war mit der lästigen Plackerei, dann verlief sich das Häufchen allmählich und jeder ging seines Weges, um sich auf die ein oder andere Weise von den Strapazen zu erholen.

Auch Severus hatte keine Chance, einer äußerst stürmischen Umarmung zu entkommen, als Hermine – immer noch überglücklich und erleichtert - eine Weile danach in seinem Büro auftauchte, aber nachdem er sie einen Moment gedrückt und kurz geküsst hatte, schickte er sie auch gleich wieder weg, mit dem Hinweis, dass er noch Prüfungsaufgaben zu korrigieren hätte und sie sich später sehen würden.

Das Abendessen an diesem Tag verlief weitaus fröhlicher und lauter, als an den vorherigen Tagen. Die Stimmung erreichte den Höhepunkt, als McGonagall aufstand und - nachdem sie eine kleine Ansprache gehalten und den Prüfungsabsolventen gratuliert hatte – verkündete, dass für den morgigen Abend eine Feier in der Halle geplant wäre, an denen die Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs, sowie alle Lehrer teilnehmen würden.

Hermine war noch immer ziemlich aufgekratzt, als sie später am Abend, nachdem sie im Gemeinschaftsraum noch eine Zeit lang gefeiert hatte, wobei auch einige eingeschleuste alkoholische Getränke herumgereicht wurden, erklärte, sie wäre jetzt total alle und müsse dringend Schlafen gehen.

Schon wenige Minuten später trat sie in Snapes Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin und die Stille, die sie dort umfing, kam ihr nach dem Trubel im Gryffindorturm fast gespenstisch vor.

Severus war nirgends zu sehen und so machte sich Hermine auf die Suche nach ihm.

Sie fing im Schlafzimmer an – ohne besonderen Grund, einfach, weil die Türe dorthin offen stand – und stieß auf ein Dutzend Kerzen, die im Raum verteilt, ein warmes anheimelndes Licht verbreiteten, und auf eine Flasche Champagner, gekühlt in einem silbrig glänzenden, eisgefüllten Behälter, die auf dem Nachttisch stand.

Hermine seufzte gerührt und das Glücksgefühl, dass sie im Moment dieses Anblicks befallen hatte, schien sich dabei auszubreiten, bis in ihre Zehenspitzen. Ihr angeblich so unromantischer Geliebter, war also sehr wohl in der Lage, ein äußerst romantisches Ambiente zu kreieren. Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und Severus weiter suchen, um ihm ausgiebig dafür zu danken, als sie es sich anders überlegte.

Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Kleidung und legte sie – sich zuerst versichernd, dass die Luft noch rein war – auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer, um gleich danach wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu eilen, dessen Türe sie hinter sich schloss.

Sie legte sich auf die, im Kerzenlicht fast schwarz wirkende und nur an manchen Stellen grün schimmernde Decke und genoss das Gefühl des seidigen Stoffes auf der Haut. Ein Bein leicht angewinkelt spreizte sie die Schenkel, legte ihre Wange auf ihren über den Kopf ausgestreckten Arm und wartete.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und sie Severus' vertraute Gestalt erkannte, schloss sie die Augen, lauschte den Schritten und genoss das leise Geräusch, als er – wohl von ihrem Anblick inspiriert – tief durchatmete.

Sekunden später spürte sie warme Hände auf ihrer Haut und einen ebensolchen Atem, der wie ein Streicheln zärtlich ihre Schläfe streifte.

„Du bist so wunderschön, mein Engel", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und Hermine, die bisher nur Kosenamen wie ‚Biest', ‚Miststück', das etwas herablassende ‚Kleine' und ähnliche Nettigkeiten von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte, schmolz dahin wie ein Eiswürfel im heißen Kessel. Sie öffnete die Augen und strahlte ihn glücklich an, während sie nun auch ihre Hände über seinen, ebenfalls entkleideten Körper wandern ließ. Doch dann rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab.

„Kerzenlicht, Champagner und wundervolle Komplimente?", sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief. „Was immer Sie auch dazu getrieben haben mag, diese Dinge zu arrangieren, mein werter Herr, wären Sie bitte nun so freundlich, dem eigentlichen Bewohner dieser Räumlichkeiten zu bestellen, dass ich hier bin und ihn erwarte."

„Aber was wollen Sie denn von diesem ungehobelten Kerl, Madame?", ging Snape sofort auf ihr Spiel ein. „Der Typ hat wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man eine Frau verwöhnt... na ja, außer vielleicht in einer Hinsicht", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Wie dem auch sei", seufzte Hermine, „ich will nur diesen einen... ich bin ihm verfallen... und die Sache, bei der er mich verwöhnt, ist es durchaus wert, auf andere zu verzichten."

„Na wenn das so ist...", sagte Snape und rollte sich auf den Rücken, wobei er sie schwungvoll mit sich zog und die Hände dann kräftig zupackend auf ihren beiden Hinterbacken platzierte.

„Sagen Sie ihm aber, dass ich erst ein wenig Champagner möchte, bevor das Verwöhnen losgeht", rief Hermine lachend.

„Wirklich?", sagte Snape fast bedauernd. „Wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste, zwischen deinem Hintern und einem Glas Champagner, würde ich im Moment glatt deinen Hintern wählen."

Wie, um seine Worte noch zu bekräftigen, langte er noch einmal herzhaft zu und schubste Hermine dann ohne Vorwarnung von sich, um sich aufzusetzen und den Champagner einzuschenken.

„Hm... deine unromantische Tarnung ist wirklich perfekt", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd, während sie auf ihren Ellenbogen aufgestützt zusah, wie das edle Getränk langsam und heftig perlend die Gläser füllte.

„Ich tue, was ich kann", sagte Snape und reichte ihr eines der Gläser.

„Worauf wollen wir trinken?", fragte Hermine, die sich aufgesetzt und nun neben Snape an das Kopfteil des Bettes angelehnt hatte.

„Darauf, dass du die Prüfungen hinter dir hast?", schlug Snape vor.

Hermine nickte lächelnd und ließ einen befreiten Seufzer los.

„Wie lief es denn heute?", fragte Snape, nachdem sie angestoßen und getrunken hatten.

„Bei Zauberkunst? Keine Probleme", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Bei einer Frage war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich habe das hinterher sofort recherchiert und... tata... ich lag richtig, mit meiner Antwort."

„Und wie fühlst du dich nun, nachdem du alles hinter dir hast", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Einfach fantastisch!", sagte Hermine.

Sie hob erneut ihr Glas und sah ihn an.

„Darauf, dass ich nun keine Schülerin mehr bin", sagte sie.

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich und die Hand, in der er sein Glas hielt, kam ihr keinen Millimeter weit entgegen.

„Was ist los? Ist das nicht Grund genug für dich, mit mir anzustoßen?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Das kommt darauf an, was für Konsequenzen du daraus zu ziehen gedenkst – hauptsächlich im Bezug auf die nächsten sieben Tage, aber auch für die Zeit danach", entgegnete Snape.

Hermine stieß frustriert die Luft durch die Nase aus. Sie hatte nun wie es schien die Wahl, ihm darauf eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben und den Abend, der so wunderschön begonnen hatte mit einem Streit weitergehen zu lassen oder sie konnte einstweilen einlenken, den Streit verschieben und zuerst einmal nur genießen.

Hier, in Severus' Bett, war es nicht von Bedeutung, ob sie offiziell noch Schülerin war oder nicht, und die Welt außerhalb dieses Bettes, konnte ihr im Grunde genommen zunächst egal sein.

„Ich habe mich nur einfach gefreut, dass ich nun nur noch dann deine Schülerin bin, wenn ich es aus einem ganz besonderen Grund will... oder wenn du es möchtest", sagte sie und sah ihn unter ihren halbgeöffneten Augenliedern hervor an, „...und über alles weitere können wir ein andermal sprechen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ja – am besten in einer Woche, dann hat sich ein Teil davon schon selbst erledigt", brummte Snape, hob aber nun auch sein Glas und stieß mit ihr an.

Danach saßen sie eine Weile schweigend neben einander.

Hermine fiel es schwer, nach dieser erneuten Abfuhr noch einmal auf ihn zuzugehen und befürchtete schon, der Zauber dieses Abends wäre nun doch verloren, als es schließlich Severus war, der den ersten Schritt machte.

„Ich weiß dein Einlenken durchaus zu schätzen", sagte er, und es klang ein bisschen, als müsse er sich diese Worte mühsam abringen. „Wir reden später darüber... oder morgen, okay?"

Sie nickte und lächelte ihm zaghaft zu.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand um es zusammen mit dem seinen auf den Nachttisch zu stellen.

„Komm her!", sagte er und streckte die Arme aus, nachdem er sich wieder ihr zugewandt hatte.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, als würde sie noch auf etwas warten, woraufhin er nur – ebenfalls fragend – die Augenbrauen hochzog. Sie zuckte die Schultern, schwang ein Bein über ihn und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich dachte, du hängst da vielleicht noch etwas dran, an dein ‚komm her' – vorhin hast du mich ‚mein Engel' genannt, das war sehr schön", sagte sie leise, während sie versonnen seine Brust fixierte, auf der ihre Finger Kreise zogen.

Snape schnaubte amüsiert.

„Das kann ich aber nicht andauernd tun", sagte er dann völlig ernst.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Statt einer Antwort zog Snape ihren Kopf zu sich her und begann mit konzentriertem Blick ihre Schädeldecke abzutasten.

„Was tust du da?", frage Hermine leicht angenervt. „Suchst nach Läusen?"

„Nein, nach dem Beweis, dass du kein Engel bist", sagte Snape. „Irgendwo unter dieser Lockenpracht müssten doch die Hörner sein."

„Pah – Hörner? Frechheit!", rief Hermine entrüstet, lachte und wuschelte nun ihrerseits übermütig durch seine Haare. „Und wo sind deine?"

„Es ist nur eines und das sitzt weiter unten", belehrte Snape sie und hielt ihre Hände fest.

„Meinst du etwa dieses Hörnchen?", fragte Hermine und rutschte auf seinem Schoß auf und ab, wo sich langsam der Widerstand erhärtete.

„Wenn du weiter so unverschämt bleibst, wirst du schneller wieder Schülerin sein, als dir lieb ist", raunte Snape und zog sie an sich, um sie in den Hals zu beißen.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Sir!", flüsterte Hermine.

Snape rückte etwas von ihr ab, legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an.

„Eigentlich dachte ich eher, dass du dir heute etwas wünschen solltest – schließlich ist das hier eine Party zu deinen Ehren", sagte er ironisch und ließ den Blick kurz durch den kerzenbeschienenen Raum wandern.

„Ich darf mir was wünschen?", fragte Hermine begeistert.

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, sich zu wünschen, dass er händchenhaltend mit ihr über den Schlosshof laufen und ihr dabei einen Heiratsantrag machen sollte – nicht etwa, weil sie ernsthaft erwartete, dass er das tat, sondern nur um auszuprobieren, wie extrem er bei einem solchen Wunsch an die Decke gehen würde – und konnte das Grinsen, das dabei ihr Gesicht eroberte, nicht unterdrücken.

Als hätte Snape geahnt, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, verfinsterte sich sein Blick etwas.

„Ich meinte, im Bezug darauf, was hier im Bett passiert und nichts anderes, falls dir da irgendein Blödsinn im Kopf herumschwirren sollte", sagte er skeptisch.

Hermine bemühte sich redlich, unschuldig dreinzuschauen, was ihr aber scheinbar gründlich misslang, denn sein Blick wurde noch misstrauischer.

„Na schön - mir fiel gerade etwas anderes ein, aber ich werde mich zurückhalten", gab Hermine lachend zu.

„Wäre ja auch ein Wunder, wenn nicht...", brummte Snape.

Plötzlich hatte Hermine eine Idee, von der sie allerdings auch nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm deren Ursprung verriet.

„Okay – da gibt es etwas, das ich gerne ausprobieren möchte", sagte sie zögernd, „aber ich weiß weder ob mir das gefällt, noch weiß ich ob du es magst – nun ja... dass du es magst, da bin ich mir relativ sicher..."

Snape neigte den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

„Was soll ich mit dir anstellen?", raunte er und seine Stimme jagte eine Gänsehaut erster Güte über Hermines Haut.

„Äh... es geht eher um etwas, was ich mit dir anstellen möchte...", sagte Hermine leise und von plötzlicher aufkeimender Schüchternheit überfallen.

„Oh...", machte Snape und sah sie höchst interessiert an. „Und was wäre das? Angesichts der Röte auf deinen Wangen, wohl etwas wirklich Verruchtes", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Als ich dich damals... in die Nockturngasse verfolgt habe... in dieses Bordell...", begann Hermine zögernd.

Snapes Miene verschloss sich.

„...und zugesehen habe, was diese... Frau, Natalie, mit dir gemacht hat", fuhr Hermine tapfer fort, „da war ich sehr... äh... ich meine, es hat mich erregt und ich würde es gerne auch mal probieren... ich meine, wenn dir das Recht ist."

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte Snape und Hermine war sicher, dabei den Hauch eines boshaften Grinsens über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

„Du weißt doch, was ich meine", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „sie hat viel gemacht, an diesem Nachmittag."

„Ich meine, das ganz am Anfang", sagte Hermine gepresst.

„Ich soll dich bezahlen?", rief Snape und riss die Augen auf.

„Du genießt es, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, nicht war?", rief Hermine entrüstet. „Ich hoffe, du amüsierst dich gut dabei."

Sie versuchte, von Snapes Schoß herunterzuklettern, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Ich amüsiere mich tatsächlich", sagte er lachend, „über die Frau die sich mit Gewalt selbst auf mir entjungfert hat, bereitwillig den Hintern von mir versohlen lässt und sich doch scheut, gewisse Dinge in den Mund zu nehmen... oh, verzeih mir – das sollte natürlich keine Anspielung sein."

Wider Willen musste Hermine ebenfalls lachen.

„Du bist gemein!", sagte sie grinsend. „Du wusstest die ganze Zeit genau, was ich meinte."

„Ich hab da so eine Ahnung...", sagte Snape, „aber ich will trotzdem sicher sein. Also - lass hören!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay!", sagte sie schließlich energisch. „Sie hat deinen... ... ..." Sichtlich unentschlossen, welchen Ausdruck sie verwenden sollte, verstummte Hermine.

„Meinen Schwanz?", schlug Snape vor.

Hermine spürte, wie sie schon wieder rot anlief. Nicht, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, dass dieses, den Herren der Schöpfung wichtigste, männliche Körperteil so benannt wurde – die Jungs aus ihrem Haus, gebrauchten dieses Wort ständig und relativ ungeniert, wenn sie sich miteinander unterhielten – aber es Severus benutzen zu hören, hatte eindeutig eine andere Qualität.

„Äh... ja...", sagte Hermine. „Sie hat ihn in den Mund genommen..."

„Ja", sagte Snape.

„Das war ähm... interessant", hauchte Hermine.

„Oh ja - das war es auf jeden Fall", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Dabei zuzusehen, hat mich sehr erregt", flüsterte Hermine, „und ich würde das gerne ausprobieren..."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", sagte Snape und strich ihr zärtlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem leicht verschämt gesenkten Gesicht.

„...aber...", sagte Hermine.

„Aber dazu musst du erst von mir runter gehen", sagte Snape schmunzelnd.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„...aber ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist", vervollständigte sie selbst ihren Satz, „weil..." Sie stockte erneut.

„Weil?", fragte Snape sanft.

„Du wirst mich sicher auslachen", nuschelte Hermine.

„Möglich! Sag's mir trotzdem", meinte Snape.

Sie warf ihm einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Na schön – ich werde dich nicht auslachen", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe schon öfter welche von den anderen Schülern über dieses Thema reden hören und einige der Mädchen sind der festen Überzeugung, nur Huren würden so etwas machen", sagte Hermine, während sie den Blick verlegen gesenkt hielt. „Na ja – und nachdem diese Natalie ja eine solche ist, weiß ich nicht genau..." Sie verstummte abermals.

„Das ist Unsinn", sagte Snape vergnügt. „Ich versichere dir, ich habe das schon einige sehr respektierliche Damen machen sehen."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Hermine erfreut und hob den Kopf, als ihr auch schon klar wurde, was das vermutlich bedeutete. „Wen, wann und wo?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Mehr oder weniger... direkt vor meiner Nase", sagte Snape amüsiert, „und wen und wann tut nichts zur Sache."

„Tut es doch", murmelte Hermine.

„Aber ganz sicher nicht jetzt, in diesem Moment", sagte Snape bestimmt.

Ich will doch schließlich wissen, mit wem du mich vergleichst", murrte Hermine.

„Du bist unvergleichlich, glaub mir", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig", sagte Hermine leise.

„Nein, das meine ich durchaus ernst", sagte Snape sanft. „Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes für mich, Hermine, und wenn ich mich auch erst daran gewöhnen muss, dich in meinem Leben zu haben – ich weiß, dass ich einen wertvollen Schatz in den Händen halte."

„Was ist heute nur in dich gefahren, dass du solche Sachen sagst?", fragte Hermine mit feuchten Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", sagte Snape versonnen, während er mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihres Gesichts nachzeichnete. „...vielleicht hat mich jemand verhext...?"

Hermine dreht sich zur Seite, um die Hand zu küssen, die sie streichelte, und verlagerte dabei unwillkürlich das Gewicht, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich etwas hart gegen ihren Hintern drückte, was nichts anderes sein konnte, als der Körperteil, bei dessen Benennung sie vorher gezögert hatte. Sie drückt sich noch etwas dagegen und ließ ihre Hüften leicht kreisen, was dem Mann unter ihr ein zufriedenes Brummen entlockte.

„Hattest du nicht irgendwas mit mir vor?", erinnerte er sie beiläufig, während seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wanderten und er mit den Daumen kreisend über ihre Nippel fuhr.

„Darf ich denn?", fragte Hermine kokett, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte und genoss, weiter hüftkreisend, das erregende Gefühl, das seine Berührung in ihr auslöste.

„Hatte ich dir nicht schon gesagt, du sollst dir keinen Zwang antun?", fragte Snape. „Sollte ich vielleicht lieber ‚nein' sagen, damit es reizvoller für dich wird?"

„Soll ich dich fesseln, damit das ‚nein' dir leichter fällt?", konterte Hermine.

„Das sollst du nicht, du sadistisches, kleines Biest", raunte Snape.

„Engel hat mir besser gefallen", meinte Hermine grinsend.

„Mag sein, aber ich kann dich einfach nicht dauernd anlügen", sagte Snape.

Seine Finger wanderten weiter hinunter und begannen ihren Hintern zu kneten.

Hermine beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, dann entwand sie sich seinen Händen, rutschte von ihm herunter und drehte sich um. Seine Erektion ragte steil aus der dichten schwarzen Schambehaarung empor und schien sie regelrecht einzuladen, ihre Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.

Sie beugte sich hinunter und verharrte zögernd, knapp vor dem Objekt ihrer Begierde.

„Er beißt nicht", sagte Snape trocken, „...und du hoffentlich auch nicht...", fügte er in leicht besorgtem Ton hinzu.

Hermine, zusätzlich angestachelt durch seine markigen Kommentare, ließ ihre Finger leicht über die Unterseite seines Penis streichen, hinunter zu den Hoden, die sie sanft knetete, was umgehend ein wohliges Seufzen auslöste.

Sie warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick in Severus Gesicht, um festzustellen, dass er sie ganz genau beobachtete, schluckte nervös und kehrte mit den Augen wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurück, schloss ihre Hand um seinen Schaft und begann sie langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Das einzige Mal, dass sie dasselbe wie gerade eben schon getan hatte, war während ihres Entzugs unter entsprechend extremen Umständen gewesen, denn in den acht Tagen, die sie nun mit Severus zusammen war, hatte sie ihn beim Sex nicht ein mal so direkt berührt, was wohl auch daran liegen mochte, dass er meist die Führung übernommen hatte.

Den faszinierenden Beweis dafür, dass dieser Mann sie begehrte, nun so eingehend erforschen zu können, war eine aufregende Sache und Hermine spürte, dass sie feucht wurde, während ihr Schoß sich begehrlich zusammenzog.

Sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was sie in dem Bordell beobachtet hatte, leckte sich über die Lippen und nahm dann, nach dem sie die Hand ausreichend weit zurückgeschoben hatte, vorsichtig die Spitze von Severus' Penis in den Mund und ließ ihre Zunge ein paar mal kreisen. Gleich darauf zog sie sich wieder etwas zurück.

„Wie war das?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Nicht schlecht, für den Anfang", schnaubte Snape und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Hermine beugte sich wieder über ihn und nahm die Sache erneut in Angriff – diesmal etwas nachdrücklicher. Sie ließ ihre Lippen auf und ab wandern, saugte und leckte, mal sanft und zärtlich, mal schnell und fester, bis ein lautes Stöhnen von Severus sie fast erschreckt innehalten und zu ihm hinsehen ließ.

Der Ausdruck heftiger Erregung in seinen Augen und die Gewissheit, dass sie diesen Zustand herbeigeführt hatte, machte sie für einen Moment fast atemlos. Es war ein durch und durch berauschendes Gefühl, ihn so in der Hand zu haben und die Kontrolle über seine Lust zu übernehmen. Sie holte, entzückt seufzend, tief Luft und stürzte sich dann mit Feuereifer wieder ins Gefecht.

Nach einer Weile spürte sie plötzlich Severus Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, die sich in ihr Haar grub, und sie stellte mit leiser Bestürzung fest, das er begann, ihre Bewegungen zu steuern. Seine Vorgabe veranlasste sie, sein Glied weit tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen, als sie es von sich aus getan hatte und sie wehrte sich automatisch dagegen, indem sie den Nacken versteifte. Sofort ließ der Druck seiner Hand nach und die Finger lagen nur noch locker auf ihrem Hinterkopf.

Nun versuchte Hermine ihrerseits, ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und schon kurz darauf, hatte sie eine Kopfhaltung gefunden, die ihr das gut ermöglichte. Severus Finger schlossen sich wieder um ihr Haar und er machte ihre Bewegungen mit, was ihr das Gefühl gab, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein, während er sich wiederum ihr auslieferte - eine etwas verrückte und gleichzeitig sehr aufregende Vorstellung.

Trotzdem Hermine es genoss, dem verhaltenen Stöhnen zu lauschen, das ihre Stimulation Severus nun durchgängig entlockte, merkte sie bald, dass es ihr zu anstrengend wurde, so weiter zu machen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Können wir eine Pause machen?", fragte sie etwas kleinlaut.

„Ich kann nicht warten", flüsterte Snape heiser und noch ehe Hermine sich darüber Sorgen machen konnte, wie das gemeint war, spürte sie seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen.

Nach einem erfreuten Laut, mit dem er es begrüßte, sie überaus nass und erregt vorzufinden, zog er sie wieder auf sich, dirigierte sie - die Hände an ihren Hinterbacken - an die richtige Stelle und drang mit einer einzigen Bewegung in sie ein.

Das Gefühl, plötzlich zur Gänze ausgefüllt zu sein, ließ Hermine vor Erregung erbeben. Sie beugte sich vor, in der Absicht, ihren Oberkörper auf Severus Brust abzulegen, als er in ihren Nacken fasste und sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen, Kuss zu sich heran zog, während er begann, sie sanft aber rhythmisch zu vögeln. Es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass sie kurz vorher noch seinen Penis im Mund gehabt hatte und auch dies trug - aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen - dazu bei, Hermine noch mehr zu erregen.

Als sie sich keuchend aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten presste Hermine ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, während sie versuchte, ihr Becken seinen nun härter werdenden Stößen entgegen zu bewegen.

„War ich gut?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Oh ja!", raunte Snape.

„Besser als deine... respektierlichen Damen?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent", stöhnte Snape.

„Besser als Natalie?", fragte Hermine in einem Anfall von explodierendem Übermut.

„Ja verdammt!", knurrte Snape.

Hermine war sicher, das er sie unter normalen Umständen für diese unbescheidene Frage hätte bezahlen lassen, aber die derzeitige Situation, bewahrte sie wohl vor dieser Schmach.

„Du... warst besser...", keuchte er im abgehackten Rhythmus seiner Stöße", weil du eben... du bist, ...weil du... ein unvergleichliches... geiles... wundervolles... verruchtes... kleines... Miststück bist... mein Engel..."

Hermine lachte leise auf und gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie ihr Schoß sich zusammenzog und ihre Erregung das Plateau erreichte, von dem aus sie unaufhaltsam den Gipfel der Ekstase erklimmen würde.

Sie krallte sich in Severus' Schultern und während die Wände ihrer Vagina sich rhythmisch um ihn zusammenzogen, ließ sie ihn zusätzlich durch ihr ungehemmtes Wimmern an ihrem Orgasmus teilhaben.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis er ihr stöhnend auf diesem Weg folgte und das Pulsieren seines harten Schaftes, in einem erlösenden Höhepunkt gipfelte.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie einfach so liegen und Snapes Hände glitten zärtlich streichelnd über Hermines Rücken, während sie sich wohlig an ihn schmiegte, ihre Hand in seinem Haar vergrub und hin und wieder seine Schulter küsste.

Als sie sich irgendwann dann doch von ihm herunterrollte, weil der Durst sie zu ihrem Champagnerglas trieb, hatte Hermine bereits den Entschluss gefasst, dass alle Themen, die den Frieden dieser Nacht hätten stören können, genauso gut bis morgen warten konnten.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und wem das Kapitel wieder mal zu friedlich war, der kann sich schon auf die Erörterung dieser Themen freuen! _;)


	58. Chapter 58

_Huhu! Wieder leichte Verspätung, dafür ist das Kapitel aber tierisch lang geworden, weil mir so viel Blödsinn eingefallen ist – aber ich kann nun mal nicht anders! _;)

_Viel Spaß dabei!_

---

**Kapitel 58**

Dass der heutige Tag, der Samstag nach der Prüfung, an dessen Abend die von McGonagall angekündigte Abschlussfeier stattfinden sollte, gleichzeitig Severus' freier Tag an diesem Wochenende war, erfuhr Hermine erst, als sie sich am frühen Morgen von ihm verabschiedete, um in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte.

„Und... willst du wieder ans Meer, ...da wo es das letzte mal... so einsam war?", fragte sie dann.

„Soll das eventuell bedeuten, dass du in diesem Fall gerne mitkommen und etwas gegen eventuell erneut auftretende Einsamkeit unternehmen würdest?", fragte Snape skeptisch und runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Heißt das etwa, du willst mich schon wieder nicht dabei haben?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Einer von uns sollte anfangen, die gestellten Fragen zu beantworten, sonst wird das Gespräch etwas einseitig", bemerkt Snape.

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, ich will dahin", sagte Snape knapp.

„Ja, ich will mit", sagte Hermine im selben Tonfall.

Snape zögerte und Hermine bekam schmale Augen.

„Jaaa, ich will ja auch, dass du mitkommst", sagte Snape schließlich genervt, „aber ich habe überhaupt keine Lust, auf das blöde Gerede, das es geben wird, wenn jemand bemerken sollte, dass wir beide fehlen."

„Wem sollte das schon auffallen, außer Harry, Ginny oder Tonks", fragte Hermine.

„Wäre das nicht schlimm genug?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Severus! Die drei wissen doch sowieso schon, dass wir... ähm... befreundet sind", sagte Hermine, „und sie überlegen wahrscheinlich ohnehin, ob da wohl mehr dahintersteckt, egal, ob wir nun zusammen verschwinden, oder nicht. Und nun, da uns eigentlich gar nichts mehr passieren kann, weil wir nicht gegen irgendwelche offiziellen Regeln verstoßen, und wo Minerva doch schon ihr Einverständnis signalisiert hat..." sie sah ihn flehend an, „...bitte, Severus..."

Er sah sie eine Weile finster an, dann verdrehte er die Augen und seufzte.

„Na schön!", sagte er und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich das noch bereuen werde", murmelte er noch, bevor ihm Hermine um den Hals fiel.

„Quatsch, du wirst nichts bereuen", sagte sie und küsste ihn. „Sieh doch nicht immer alles so schwarz."

„Hm...", machte Snape mehr resigniert, als überzeugt.

„Wir werden doch rechtzeitig zu der Feier heute Abend wieder da sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Nachdem ich diesem Satz entnehme, dass du dort hingehen willst - ja", sagte Snape.

„Wie wollen Sie denn eigentlich, Sir, dass ich mich auf diesem Fest Ihnen gegenüber verhalte, Sir?", fragte Hermine ironisch lächelnd. „Darf ich mich mit Ihnen unterhalten, darf ich Sie nur aus der Ferne betrachten, oder muss ich gar so tun, als ob ich Sie nicht kenne?"

Seine Antwort brachte die Illusion vom Vorabend, dass er eigentlich doch ein ganz charmanter Mann war, gründlich zum Einsturz.

„Was soll der Blödsinn?", knurrte er. „Ich gehe natürlich nicht auf dieses Fest."

„Aber warum nicht?", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Minerva sagte doch, dass alle Lehrer kommen würden."

„Damit meinte sie ‚alle, die auch sonst an solchen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen' und das bezieht mich definitiv nicht mit ein", sagte Snape.

„Ich bin sicher, Minerva will das du kommst", sagte Hermine, weil es das schlagendste Argument war, das ihr im ersten Moment einfiel, was sich aber als glatter Schuss in den Ofen herausstellte.

„Und wer sagt, dass ich treudoof Minervas Wünsche erfüllen muss?", fauchte Snape. „Falls sie in ihrer Funktion als Direktorin anordnet, dass ich dort zu erscheinen habe, werde ich es tun, auch wenn das – nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für alle anderen Anwesenden – eher eine Zumutung, als ein Vergnügen sein wird. Aber falls sie das nicht ausdrücklich von mir verlangt, werde ich den Teufel tun und mich dem freiwillig aussetzen."

„Und wenn ich dich darum bitte...?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Unwillkürlich zog sie den Kopf in Richtung Schulterblätter, denn Snapes Mimik bekam nun etwas eindeutig Bedrohliches.

„Was bitteschön hättest du davon, wenn ich an diesem verdammten Fest teilnehme?", sagte er in dem gefährlich leisen Ton, der in der Regel den bösartigeren seiner verbalen Attacken vorausging.

Hermine wusste, dass nahezu jede Antwort, außer einem einlenkenden ‚Nichts', nun einen Streit auslösen würde - am Ende würde er sich womöglich sogar weigern, sie an die Küste mitzunehmen und wenigstens den Nachmittag mit ihr zu verbringen.

„Darf ich dir darauf bitte später, ausführlich und in Ruhe antworten", fragte sie schließlich so sanft wie möglich, „vielleicht, wenn wir zusammen am Strand spazieren gehen?"

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang an, als hätte sie etwas höchst Verdächtiges vorgeschlagen, nickte aber dann zu ihrer Erleichterung.

„Von mir aus...", brummte er. „Ich erwarte dich – vorausgesetzt, du hast bis dahin Minervas Erlaubnis eingeholt - nach dem Mittagessen, um Punkt ein Uhr, am Schlosstor und wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, sorg dafür, dass dir niemand folgt, nicht einmal neugierige Blicke."

„Ich bin sicher, das werde ich hinkriegen", sagte Hermine.

„Gut!", sagte Snape knapp.

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Kaminsims und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, mich loszuwerden", sagte Hermine mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

„Eigentlich kann ich mich kaum von dir losreißen", sagte Snape sarkastisch, „aber nachdem ich ja weiß, dass ich dich schon in wenigen Stunden wiedersehen werde, habe ich mich diesbezüglich völlig unter Kontrolle."

„Deine Laune am Morgen ist wirklich bemerkenswert", murmelte Hermine und beeilte sich, ihre Reise durch den Kamin anzutreten.

In ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt, legte sich Hermine zuerst noch mal ins Bett, um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

Ein paar Stunden später, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem ebensolchen Frühstück, war sie nun auf dem Weg zu McGonagall, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie mit Severus an die Küste apparieren wollte und sich auch noch einmal die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dafür zu holen.

Hermine überlegte auch, ob sie Minerva auf das Fest heute Abend ansprechen sollte um herauszufinden, ob die Direktorin davon ausging, dass Severus daran teilnehmen würde. Es war risikoreich, denn wenn Minerva dadurch auf die Idee kam, ihn wirklich dazu zu verpflichten, würde Severus eventuell sie als Ursache dafür vermuten und fürchterlich sauer werden.

Allerdings wurde ihr diese Entscheidung ohnehin aus der Hand genommen, denn nachdem McGonagall ihre Erlaubnis zu dem Ausflug bereitwillig und augenzwinkernd gegeben hatte, fragte sie von sich aus nach, ob Hermine sich denn schon auf die abendliche Feier freuen würde.

„Ja, ich freue mich", antwortete Hermine und lächelte - scheinbar einen Tick zu wenig begeistert, denn McGonagall sah sie daraufhin fragend an und ohne, dass Hermine auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, zog die alte Dame die richtigen Schlüsse.

„Aha...", sagte sie und nickte verständnisvoll, „er will nicht hingehen, nicht wahr?"

„Hmhm...", machte Hermine, nickte und zuckte die Schultern, als wolle sie ausdrücken, dass man da wohl nichts machen könne.

„Da werde ich wohl noch mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen", sagte McGonagall verschwörerisch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Hermine eilig.

„Keine Sorge, Hermine, ich werde meine Forderung nicht mit dir in Verbindung bringen und genaugenommen bist du auch nicht der Grund, warum ich darauf bestehen werde, dass er teilnimmt", sagte McGonagall. „Als stellvertretender Schulleiter, kann er sich nicht einfach vor solchen Veranstaltungen drücken, wie es ihm passt – vor allem nicht im Hinblick auf die übergeordnete Stellung, die er ab dem nächsten Schuljahr haben wird – da heißt es mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen. Diese ewigen Extratouren werde ich ihm schon noch abgewöhnen."

Minerva wirkte sehr entschlossen und Hermine wagte kaum, sich Severus Laune vorzustellen, wenn er bei der abendlichen Festivität erscheinen musste, nachdem von Minerva solcherart belehrt worden war.

„Was ist denn eigentlich so geplant, für diese Feier?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Hach, nicht viel", sagte McGonagall. „Es ist ja unsere erste Feier nach dem Sieg und ein richtig rauschender Ball wäre wohl nicht angemessen, nachdem es noch gar nicht lange her ist, dass so viele aus unseren Reihen im Kampf ihr Leben gelassen haben, aber ein bisschen was geht immer. Ich werde nur eine ganz kurze Rede halten, das verspreche ich." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Wir werden schön zusammen essen – nicht wie sonst, Lehrer und Schüler getrennt, sondern alle zusammen an einer großen Tafel - und nachher gibt's noch ein wenig Musik und ein bisschen Tanz." Sie lächelte Hermine strahlend an. „Vielleicht sollte ich auch Severus zu einer Rede anhalten, was meinst du?"

„Äh... ich weiß nicht so recht...", sagte Hermine mit großen erschrockenen Augen.

„Das könnte interessant werden", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dass gerne tun würde", warf Hermine zaghaft ein.

„Eben drum!", sagte McGonagall vergnügt. „Ich werde ihn mir beim Mittagessen schnappen und das mit ihm klären."

Hermine biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Dieser Ausflug ans Meer würde zur Tortur werden, wenn Minerva Severus vorher so auf die Palme brachte und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie einige ihrer eigenen Anliegen in Ruhe mit ihm würde regeln können, wäre verschwindend gering.

„Könntest du...", begann sie zögernd, unterbrach sich dann aber mangels passend erscheinender Worte.

„Was denn?", fragte McGonagall freundlich.

„...ihn bitte nicht allzu sehr aufregen, wenn du mit ihm redest", fragte Hermine, „...so, dass er danach, wenn er mit mir unterwegs ist, nicht völlig mies drauf ist?"

McGonagalls Lächeln blieb, aber ihre Stimme klang nichts desto trotz endgültig, als sie antwortete.

„Du hast dir diesen Mann herausgesucht, Hermine, nun musst du auch mit seinen Macken klar kommen", sagte sie mit einer Spur Ironie. „Ich werde ihn jetzt und auch in Zukunft nicht in Watte packen, nur damit er nett zu dir ist."

Hermine schluckte und senkte den Blick.

„Damit hast du natürlich Recht – entschuldige", murmelte sie beschämt. „Dann gehe ich jetzt mal lieber. Danke Minerva", fügte sie hinzu und erhob sich.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, bei euerem Ausflug", sagte McGonagall und nickte, auf die übliche majestätische Art, verabschiedend.

Ihr Blick wurde weich, als er Hermine auf ihrem Weg zur Tür folgte.

---

Während des Mittagessens arbeitete Hermine daran, Harry und Ginny glaubhaft zu versichern, dass sie wirklich nicht mit ihnen Baden gehen wollte, sondern lieber alleine einen langen Spaziergang unternehmen, um nach dem ganzen Prüfungsstress und den sonstigen Turbulenzen endlich einmal in Ruhe ihre Gedanken sortieren zu können, und versuchte gleichzeitig Severus und Minerva unauffällig im Visier zu behalten.

Nachdem ihr der erste Teil dieses Spagats schließlich einigermaßen gelungen zu sein schien, konzentrierte sie sich mehr auf den Lehrertisch.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als Minerva, die sich bisher genau wie Severus, nur um ihr Essen gekümmert hatte, das Besteck beiseite legte und ihren Tischnachbarn ansprach. Severus' angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck nach, kam sie dabei gleich zur Sache und als dieser Ausdruck von Widerwillen auf Zorn umschlug, war Hermine sicher, dass die Direktorin wohl eher diktatorisch als diplomatisch vorging. Als Severus seine Vorgesetzte dann auch noch so ungläubig und entrüstet ansah, als hätte sie gerade von ihm verlangt, vom heutigen Tage an nur noch Rosa zu tragen, vermutete Hermine schwer, dass sie nun tatsächlich auch noch die Sache mit der Rede durchgezogen hatte.

Was für ein Desaster! In zwanzig Minuten würde sie sich mit ihm treffen und seine Laune würde bestimmt furchterregend sein.

Seufzend fügte sich Hermine in ihr unabänderliches Schicksal und beschloss spontan, dass ein stark schokoladehaltiger Nachtisch zur Stärkung ihrer Nerven wohl nicht das Verkehrteste wäre.

---

Als Hermine am Schlosstor ankam – nachdem sie vorher kreuz und quer durchs Gelände gependelt war, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr auch niemand folgte, war Snape schon da und erwartete sie. Er schenkte ihr nur einen kurzen Blick um gleich darauf ebenfalls die Gegend nach potentiellen Verfolgern abzugrasen. Erst, als er das zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Hermine zurück und er schob sie durch das Tor, das er hinter ihnen sofort wieder durch einen Zauberspruch verschloss.

Danach richtete er den Zauberstab, einige Worte murmelnd, auf sich, woraufhin sich seine schwarze Lehrermontur verwandelte und er kurz darauf unglaublicherweise in einer Jeans vor ihr stand und mit einem weißen Hemd über dieser Hose, dessen oberen Knöpfe offen standen und dessen Ärmel aufgerollt waren.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und umrundet ihn mit langsamen Schritten, um diesen völlig unerwarteten Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Dieser Mann sah nicht mehr aus, wie Severus. Sie hatte sich zwar gelegentlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er sich außerhalb der Zaubererwelt wohl kleiden würde, aber DAMIT hatte sie im Leben nicht gerechnet.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dich so affig zu benehmen, kannst du gleich wieder rein gehen", fauchte der Mann sie an.

Nun gut – es war eindeutig doch Severus.

„Entschuldige!", sagte Hermine rasch. „Ich war nur so erstaunt über deine etwas... äh... unkonventionelle Kleidung."

„Ich habe mich nur deiner legeren Art dich zu kleiden angepasst", knurrte Snape und ließ einen relativ ungnädigen Blick über Hermines Jeans und ihr T-Shirt, dessen Schnitt ihre sanften weiblichen Kurven dezent betonte, streifen - wobei der Blick wesentlich wohlwollender wurde, je mehr er streifte, da ihm letztlich scheinbar doch gefiel, was er dort zu sehen bekam.

„Wie läufst du denn sonst am Strand rum, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?", konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen zu fragen. „Im Anzug?"

Snape schien die Frage keiner Antwort für würdig zu befinden, aber seine Miene sprach Bände.

„Oder vielleicht...", fuhr Hermine fort, während ein breites albernes Grinsen ihr Gesicht eroberte, da die Vorstellung, trotz ihrer eigentlichen Normalität, im Hinblick auf Severus einfach etwas Skurriles hatte, „...in einer Badehose?"

„Du möchtest also doch lieber hier bleiben?", fragte Snape trocken. „Gut!" Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Appariergrenze davon.

„Severus! Nun warte doch!", rief Hermine lachend und lief ihm nach. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern - nimm mich doch mit - bitte!"

„Das hat man davon, wenn man sich als erwachsener Mann, der es doch eigentlich besser wissen müsste, mit einer noch nicht mal Zwanzigjährigen einlässt", murmelte Snape mürrisch vor sich hin, während er Hermines Worte völlig ignorierte und weiter eilig ausschritt.

„Severus! Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich, ihn einzuholen. „Ich bin sicher, du siehst ganz fantastisch aus... in einer Badehose."

Snape blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Hermine fast auf ihn auflief, und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit dem Zeigefinger vor ihrer Nase herum.

„So! Jetzt reicht's!", knurrte er und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

Hermine bemühte sich, ausreichend betreten auszusehen und ihre Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Snape durchschaute ihre Taktik.

„Wenn du lachst, leg ich dich übers Knie", sagte er todernst und zog die Augenbrauen zu einer steilen Mittelstirnfalte zusammen.

Hermine presste die Lippen krampfhaft aufeinander.

„Du wirst es noch bereuen, mich etwas so Ungeheuerlichem, wie des _Badehosentragens _bezichtigt zu haben", sagte er mit unheilschwangerer Stimme und einem gekonnt einschüchternden Blick.

Ihre Nasenflügel bebten.

„Weißt du – für gewöhnlich laufe ich nämlich nackt am Strand entlang und jedem der mir begegnet, hexe ich eine extradunkle Sonnenbrille auf die Nase", sagte Snape lauernd.

Hermines Bauchdecke begann unkontrolliert zu hüpfen.

Snape beugte sich noch etwas näher zu ihr herunter.

„Eine wirklich _verdammt dunkle_ und - in Anbetracht dessen, was ich zu verstecken - habe _sehr große_ Sonnenbrille", raunte er, die entscheidenden Worte übertrieben betonend.

Das war zu viel! Hermine prustete los und gab sich unkontrolliert ihrem Lachanfall hin.

„Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Hintern", sagte Snape samtig, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rieb, und spreizte ein paar mal die Finger seiner rechten Hand, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Heute Abend, Schülerin! Ich glaube, da werde ich genau in der richtigen Stimmung sein, für eine solche Einlage."

Obwohl Hermine bei dieser Aussage ein wohliges Kribbeln unterhalb des Bauchnabels befiel, machte sie sich ein wenig Sorgen, wie diese Art von Liebesspiel wohl ablaufen würde, wenn Severus tatsächlich verärgert war – ein gruseliger, wenn auch nicht unerotischer Gedanke.

Als sie die Appariergrenze erreicht hatten, ergriff Severus Hermines Hand und schon wenige Augenblicke später, befanden sie sich an ihrem Ziel – einem weitläufigen, relativ dünn besiedelten und auch von Touristen wenig besuchtem Küstenabschnitt in der Nähe eines kleinen, malerischen Fischerdorfes, dessen Häuser sich um eine kleine Kirche drängten. Es gab ein einfaches Café in Strandnähe, mit einigen bunt zusammengewürfelten wackelig wirkenden Stühlen und Tischen auf der Terrasse, von der man einen wundervollen Blick über das Meer hatte.

Severus versprach Hermine, dass sie nachher dort etwas trinken würden, als auf dem Weg zum Strand daran vorbeikamen.

Das ganze Dorf schien eine Art trägen Mittagschlaf zu halten – bis auf das Vogelgezwitscher und das Rauschen der Brandung war es wohltuend ruhig. Sie sahen nur wenige Menschen, und diejenigen, die auf sie aufmerksam wurden, schienen sich nicht besonders zu wundern, Severus hier zu sehen, beäugten jedoch Hermine mit dezenter Neugier.

Am Stand angekommen zogen sie Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, krempelten die Hosen hoch und gingen dann vor bis ans Wasser. Eine Weile standen sie nur da und schauten hinaus auf das Meer und die, trotz Sonnenschein, leicht dunstverhangene Linie des Horizonts.

Hermine schob ihre Hand in die von Severus und freute sich still, als er sie mit leichtem Druck willkommen hieß.

Es waren nur wenige Spaziergänger unterwegs und ihre Silhouetten wirkten wie kleine dunkle Striche in der Ferne.

Zuerst gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her um sich schließlich über ein paar unverfängliche Dinge zu unterhalten. Hermine versuchte auch noch einmal herauszufinden, ob sie die Zaubertrankprüfung bestanden hatte und Snape verweigerte nochmals die Auskunft hierüber.

Das Gespräch war zwar nicht unangenehm, aber es konnte nicht über die Spannung hinwegtäuschen, die sich bei beiden aufbaute, im Hinblick auf die wesentlich brisanteren Themen, die zur Klärung anstanden und Hermine wurde schnell klar, dass Severus nicht den Anfang machen und diese ansprechen würde.

Eine etwas längere Gesprächspause nützend, brachte Hermine schließlich den Stein ins Rollen.

„Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte, Severus", sagte sie und warf ihm einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu, „ich glaube, du weißt, was ich meine."

Er blieb stehen und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Wie...", begann Hermine, doch Snape legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und hinderte sie am weitersprechen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine verwundert, nachdem er die Hand dort weggenommen hatte und stattdessen versuchte, ihre im Wind flatternden Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zustreichen.

„Ich will dich nur noch einmal ansehen, bevor du mich wieder ärgerst – und ich bin sicher, dass du das gleich tun wirst", sagte Snape.

Hermine konnte sich nicht gleich entscheiden, ob sie sich nun geschmeichelt oder angegriffen fühlen sollte, entschied sich aber für ersteres, zumal der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, sanft und völlig frei von Ironie oder gar Bosheit war.

„Was siehst du, wenn du mich so anschaust?", fragte sie, nachdem sie seinen Blick eine Weile zärtlich lächelnd mit der selben Intensität erwidert hatte.

„Eine schöne Frau, eine sehr junge aber ziemlich kluge Frau, die lediglich ein etwas unglückliches Händchen, bei der Auswahl ihres Partners hatte", sagte Snape, „eine wirklich bezaubernde Frau – zumindest, solange sie ihren entzückenden Mund hält. Eine Frau, die ihre Stirn gerade in niedliche kleine Falten legt und darüber nachgrübelt, warum der fürchterliche Mann an ihrer Seite, nicht einmal ein Kompliment aussprechen kann, ohne eine Bosheit nachzuschieben", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. „Und? Siehst du auch irgendwas?"

„Eben diesen fürchterlichen Mann, den ich aus mir manchmal unerfindlichen Gründen liebe, obwohl er eigentlich fast durchgehend gemeine Dinge zu mir sagt", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Na so was", sagte Snape erfreut. „Das klingt, als müssten wir uns blendend verstehen, solange wir nicht miteinander sprechen."

„Vergiss es! Wir müssen reden", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe befürchte, dass du das sagst", schnaubte Snape.

„Wie wird es mit uns weitergehen, Severus?", fragte Hermine. „Ich meine, wenn ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin - in den Ferien und danach, wenn ich studiere. Wann werden wir uns sehen und wo? Wie... wie wird unsere Zukunft aussehen?"

Snape hatte seinen Blick von Hermines Gesicht abgewandt und starrte nun mit unbewegter Miene aufs Meer hinaus.

„Du willst mich doch wiedersehen?", fragte Hermine leise, als er nicht antwortete und die plötzlich aufkeimende Angst, die ihr dabei die Kehle zuschnürte, ließ ihr kaum Luft zum Atmen.

„Natürlich will ich das...", seufzte Snape.

„Aber...?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, nachdem sie da Gefühl hatte, das er den Satz nicht ganz beendet hatte.

„Ich habe Bedenken, dass du im Bezug auf die nahe Zukunft wesentlich mehr von mir erwartest, als ich dir im Moment geben kann", sagte Snape.

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als Hermine schon zum Protest ansetzte.

„Bevor du dich jetzt unnötig aufregst, lass uns zunächst mal die Rahmenbedingungen nach deinem Schulabgang klären", sagte er ruhig, „und es wäre auch nicht verkehrt, dabei weiter zu laufen, das wirkt sich manchmal ganz positiv auf das logische Denkvermögen aus."

„Na hoffentlich", murmelte Hermine, ließ sich aber ohne Widerrede an der Hand nehmen um den Spaziergang fortzusetzen.

„Fangen wir einfach mal nach deinem Schulabgang an", fuhr Snape fort. „Welche Schritte hast du als nächstes geplant – nur ganz grob umrissen – und lass dabei meine Anwesenheit in deinem Leben mal völlig außer acht."

„Ich werde zuerst ein paar Tage bei meinen Eltern verbringen", sagte Hermine, „danach den Weasleys einen Besuch abstatten und dann, gemeinsam mit Ginny und Harry, nach Edinburgh aufbrechen und auf Wohnungssuche gehen. Ursprünglich war mal geplant, dass wir uns zusammen eine große Wohnung suchen, aber diesen Gedanken finde ich mittlerweile nicht mehr verlockend – und das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich will mich nicht ständig wie ein störendes Anhängsel fühlen und das bleibt nicht aus, wenn man mit einem frisch verliebten Paar zusammen wohnt. Ich möchte eine Wohnung für mich alleine und wenn ich die gefunden habe, werde ich schnellst möglich alles organisieren um dort einzuziehen, denn das Studium beginnt ja bereits Anfang September und ich muss auch noch die ganzen Bücher besorgen und mich... ja äh... etwas vorbereiten."

Snape lachte.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst deine Professoren an der Universität genauso ärgern wie mich und den gesamten Unterrichtsstoff schon vorher auswendig lernen", sagte er spöttisch.

„Ha, ha!", machte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Hast du dich nun schon fest für ein Hauptfach entschieden?", fragte Snape.

„Geschichte", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt da noch wesentlich interessantere Dinge zu entdecken, als Professor Binns Unterricht es vermuten lässt und der Gedanke, tiefer in die alten Geheimnisse der Zauberwelt einzutauchen hat etwas sehr Faszinierendes."

„Ja ich weiß – du befasst dich gerne mit mittelalterlichen Pamphleten", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Man kann sehr interessante Erkenntnisse aus solchen alten Schriften ziehen", flötete Hermine. „Als Nebenfächer werde ich Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke wählen – Verteidigung nicht, damit habe ich nicht so viel am Hut."

„Eine gute Wahl!", sagte Snape. „Und nun erzähl mir, wie du dir meine Mitwirkung bei diesem Ablauf vorstellst."

„Erst würde ich gerne wissen, was du während der Ferien vorhast", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hatte vor, zunächst ein paar Tage aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden und ganz alleine zu verbringen", erzählte Snape nach kurzem Zögern. „Anschließend werde ich – auch in der ersten Hälfte der Ferien – Freunde besuchen und dann die letzten Wochen im Schloss verbringen, weil Minerva da unterwegs ist, und diese Zeit nutzen, um meine Vorräte aufzufüllen, die Hauselfen auf Vordermann zu bringen und den Geistern das Fürchten lehren."

„Die armen Hauselfen", sagte Hermine trocken. „Wohin hattest du denn vor, zu verschwinden?"

„In ein Haus – nein, eher eine Hütte – in den Highlands", sagte Snape. „Sehr einsam!"

„Und was sind das für Freunde, die du besuchen willst?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Malfoys", sagte Snape knapp.

Hermine blieb stehen starrte ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Aber... Lucius Malfoy ist... in Askaban", sagte sie tonlos.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Snape. „Ich werde ihn dort besuchen, zusammen mit seiner Frau. Es ist mir vor einiger Zeit gelungen, eine Besuchserlaubnis für sie und mich zu organisieren – manchmal hat es tatsächlich einen Vorteil als einer derjenigen zu gelten, die Potter im Kampf unterstützt haben."

„Aber... das sind... Todesser", sagte Hermine, bestürzt, dass Snape von einem Besuch bei einem Schwerverbrecher sprach, als beabsichtige er auf ein Kaffeekränzchen zu gehen.

„Darum ist Lucius ja auch im Gefängnis", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Aber das sind... das waren doch unsere Feinde – Malfoy war einer der engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts – wie kannst du noch mit ihnen befreundet sein?", sagte Hermine schrill.

„Weil das nicht zwangsläufig etwas mit der Gesinnung zu tun hat", sagte Snape. „Lucius Malfoy hat mir nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm die Freundschaft zu kündigen und Narzissa ebenso wenig."

„Du bist auch mit seiner Frau befreundet?", fragte Hermine und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, dass ihr Ton so verdächtig nach Eifersucht klang.

„Ja! Nach dem Besuch in Askaban werde ich ein paar Tage bei ihr bleiben", sagte Snape.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht...", begann Hermine perplex und verstummte dann.

„Was und warum kann ich nicht?", erkundigte Snape sich kühl.

„Sie war eine Anhängerin Voldemorts", sagte Hermine leise, „wenn du so öffentlich Kontakt mit ihr hast, sieht es so aus, als wärst du doch nicht so ganz..."

„Hermine!", unterbrach Snape sie barsch. „Wie das aussieht ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Sie hat ihren Sohn verloren und ihr Mann sitzt im Gefängnis – beides macht ihr immer noch gewaltig zu schaffen. Meinst du nicht auch, dass es ganz normal ist, wenn ich versuche, ihr als Freund in dieser Situation zu helfen? Sie ist jedes mal ziemlich von der Rolle, wenn sie ihren Mann in Askaban besucht hat – was für jeden, der diesen Vorhof zur Hölle einmal betreten hat, gut nachvollziehbar ist – und ich werde bei ihr bleiben, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen davon erholt hat."

„Ich versteh das ja... irgendwie...", sagte Hermine, „aber trotzdem..."

„Das reicht!", blaffte Snape sie an. „Ich werde dieses Thema mit dir nicht weiter diskutieren – das ist ganz allein meine Sache und Schluss!"

Hermine starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und einfach weiterging. Snape folgte ihr erst mit einem Abstand von einigen Schritten, holte jedoch dann bald auf.

„Ich hatte dich vorhin gefragt, wie du dir meine Rolle in deiner nahen Zukunftsplanung vorstellst", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Wie wär's, wenn du mir das jetzt erzählst... es sei denn, du legst gar keinen Wert mehr darauf, nachdem du nun weißt, welch schlechten Umgang ich pflege."

Hermine presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und kickte mit dem Fuß ein unschuldiges Stückchen Treibholz zur Seite.

„Manchmal bist du ein richtiger Arsch!", knurrte sie.

„Na, wer hätte das gedacht?", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht gewagt, mir richtig auszumalen, wie deine Rolle in meinem zukünftigen Leben aussehen wird", sagte Hermine, „weil ich überhaupt nicht einschätzen kann, wozu du überhaupt bereit bist."

„Dann fang mal vorsichtig an zu malen", sagte Snape, „falls es zu utopisch wirst, sage ich dir Bescheid."

„Das ist aber nett von dir", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Ich weiß", sagte Snape. „Leg los!"

„Okay...", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde meinen Eltern natürlich erzählen, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin – sie werden zuerst aus allen Wolken fallen, vor allem, weil du so viel älter bist, dann werden sie sich beruhigen und dich kennenlernen wollen."

„So etwas hatte ich befürchtet", sagte Snape finster.

„Und?", fragte Hermine.

„Einen höflichen Antrittsbesuch, bei dem ich deiner Mutter Blumen mitbringe und deinem Vater versichere, dass ich seine Tochter anständig behandle, kannst du vergessen", sagte Snape, „aber ich würde mich – wenn du es wirklich unbedingt für nötig hältst – bereit erklären, dich einmal dort abzuholen, damit deine Eltern mich kurz sehen... und dann erst richtig Grund haben, sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Das ist toll", sagte Hermine erfreut, die eigentlich mit einer grundsätzlichen Weigerung gerechnet hatte.

„Wie man's nimmt!", brummte Snape.

„Es wäre auch toll, wenn du mich zu den Weasleys begleitest", fuhr Hermine ermutigt durch den ersten Erfolg fort.

„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun", sagte Snape sofort.

„Molly und Arthur würde sich bestimmt freuen", warf Hermine ein.

„Sie würden mich vielleicht willkommen heißen, weil sie warmherzige und aufgeschlossene Menschen sind und sogar jemandem wie mir die Gastfreundschaft nicht verwehren würden, aber freuen würden sie sich bestimmt nicht, Hermine", sagte Snape emotionslos. „Außerdem hast du erwähnt, dass Potter da sein wird und das schließt meine gleichzeitige Anwesenheit ohnehin aus."

„Dir ist doch klar, dass ich spätestens bei dieser Gelegenheit die Bombe platzen lassen und sowohl Harry als auch Ginny und ihren Eltern von der Beziehung zu dir erzählen werde?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Würdest du da nicht lieber... dabei sein?"

Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Snape und kam in den zweifelhaften Genuss eines reichlich angewiderten Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Nein! Darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten", sagte er gepresst.

„Warum? Ist dir die Beziehung zu mir so... peinlich?", fragte Hermine bitter.

„Meine Abwesenheit bei diesem Drama rettet Potter – in Anbetracht seiner voraussichtlichen Reaktion - vermutlich das Leben und bewahrt alle anderen davor, auf die vielen Fragen, die sie bestimmt zu diesem aufregenden Thema stellen wollen, eine nicht sehr nette, unter Umständen sogar geradezu... unhöfliche Antwort zu bekommen", sagte Snape. „Du hast da übrigens vorhin ein Wort gesagt, das ich etwas beunruhigend finde", fügte er mit schmalen Augen hinzu. „Was zum Teufel meinst du mit ‚spätestens'?"

„Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich seit gestern Nachmittag eigentlich keine Schülerin mehr bin?", fragte Hermine betont unaufgeregt.

„Aber nein – wie könnte ich", knurrte Snape. „Ich habe heute Morgen vorsichtshalber beim schwarzen Brett in der Eingangshalle vorbeigeschaut, ob du nicht vielleicht einen Aushang gemacht hast, um alle davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass zwischen uns etwas läuft."

„Ich habe es nur in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgehängt", sagte Hermine bissig, „weil ich dachte, das wäre ein wenig dezenter."

„Es wäre wesentlich besser für dich, wenn du diese alberne Regelung, von wegen Beendigung des Schülerstatus nach Ablegen der Prüfung, komplett vergessen würdest und diese letzte Woche einfach so hinter dich bringen würdest, wie die davor", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Ach – und warum?", fragte Hermine im selben Ton.

„Zum Beispiel, weil ich dir den Kopf abreiße, wenn du irgendjemand von der Sache mit mir erzählst", schlug Snape vor.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht vor", fauchte Hermine. „Ich habe lediglich keine Lust mehr, mich so extrem zu verstellen – du weißt schon – dich nicht länger als gewöhnlich ansehen zu dürfen, in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig mit dir zu sprechen, so tun müssen, als wärst du mir gleichgültig. Sicher würden die anderen anfangen zu tuscheln, wenn ich mich anders dir gegenüber verhalte und du vielleicht auch mir gegenüber – aber wen stört das? Ich fände es sogar spannend."

Da sie den Blick gesenkt hielt, entging es Hermine, dass Snape sie daraufhin ansah, als hätte er erhebliche Zweifel an ihrem Verstand.

„Du vergisst, dass deine Freundin Ginny und ihr Herzallerliebster, sowie Tonks ohnehin schon Lunte gerochen haben und sicher mehr täten, als nur tuscheln", sagte er betont langsam und freundlich, als hätte er es mit einer geistig Verwirrten zu tun. „Was schlägst du denn diesbezüglich vor? Sollten wir die Drei eventuell zum Tee einladen und ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihnen führen?"

Hermine machte zwei Fehler – ihn nicht anzusehen, und somit auch nicht den Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken, der eine überdeutliche Aussage über die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Vorschlags enthielt, und dann noch für eine Sekunde zu vergessen, dass es kein netter, verständnisvoller Mann war, mit dem sie hier sprach, sondern eben Snape.

„Das wäre fantastisch", rief sie spontan, während sie den Kopf hob. „Würdest du das wirklich..." sie verstummte und sah ihn betroffen an.

„WIE NAIV BIST DU EIGENTLICH?", donnerte Snape los.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, schlug einen Haken und marschierte entschlossen in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„BLEIB HIER!", rief Snape ihr hinterher, woraufhin sie ihre Schritte noch beschleunigte.

Der Ruck, mit dem er sie an der Schulter herumriss, als er sie eingeholt hatte, fegte Hermine fast von den Beinen.

„Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du nicht einfach weglaufen kannst, wenn dir etwas nicht passt, das ich sage", zischte er, bedrohlich auf sie herabstarrend.

„Ich muss mich nicht von dir beleidigen lassen", zischte Hermine zurück.

„Das war keine Beleidigung, sondern ein kaum übersehbare Tatsache", knurrte Snape. „Du hast also einen Augenblick lang wirklich ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich mich mit Potter, Weasley und Tonks zusammensetze und mein Liebesleben diskutiere?"

Hermine nickte betreten.

„Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich so etwas Perverses tun?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Damit sie nicht zu Minerva laufen und ihr erzählen... was sie eh schon weiß", sagte Hermine den Blick senkend, „und weil..."

„Weil?", fragte Snape, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Weil...", begann Hermine, „...du wirst das nicht verstehen..."

„Dann erklär es mir", sagte Snape barsch.

„Weil ich so... stolz darauf bin, dass du tatsächlich mit mir zusammen sein willst... und so glücklich, dass wir wirklich... dabei sind ein richtiges Paar zu werden und... weil ich es einfach jemandem erzählen möchte", flüsterte Hermine. „ich würde es am liebsten der ganzen Welt erzählen, dass ich dich liebe... um allen... und auch um dir zu beweisen, wie ernst ich das meine..."

Snape schwieg und wartete auf das unerfreuliche Ende dieses Satzes, der ihr schon deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„...und dass du es am liebsten weiter vor allen verheimlichen würdest, nicht nur in dieser Woche sondern vermutlich auch danach, das ist so...", sie holte tief Luft und starrte dabei weiter den Sand zu ihren Füßen an, „...ich finde es... erniedrigend, dass du dich scheinbar meiner schämst."

„Das tue ich nicht", seufzte Snape.

„Warum findest du es dann so abwegig, dass ich meine Freunde, die nach dieser Woche ohnehin alles erfahren werden, schon vorher einweihen möchte, da es offiziell überhaupt keinen Grund mehr gibt, das Ganze geheim zu halten", fragte Hermine. „Wobei ich sowieso fast sicher bin, dass sie kein wirklich großes Drama daraus machen würden, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht billigen."

„Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir kein Bedürfnis, das jemandem mitzuteilen", sagte Snape, „zum einen, weil es niemanden außer dich und mich etwas angeht und zum anderen, weil ich keine Lust habe, mir irgendwelche blöden Fragen stellen zu lassen. Ruf dir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie dieses Gespräch zu dritt mit Minerva verlaufen ist – im Falle von Tonks, geschweige denn Potter, wäre das noch um ein Vielfaches heftiger."

„Ginny wäre also okay?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, sie wäre nicht okay", bellte Snape, „sondern lediglich das harmloseste von drei Problemen."

„Was wäre denn für dich so schlimm daran, zu mir zu stehen, wenn die drei dir Fragen stellen?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

„Himmel, Hermine! Stell dich doch nicht so blöd", fauchte Snape. „Dir würden deine Freunde lediglich geistige Umnachtung vorwerfen, weil du mit einem ausgewiesenen Monster zusammen bist, aber mir würden sie vorwerfen, meine Position ausgenützt zu haben, um dich so weit zu manipulieren, dass du mir willig deinen Körper und deine Seele anvertraust und das ist ein etwas anderes Kaliber."

„Du bräuchtest sie nur von der Echtheit deiner Gefühle für mich überzeugen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Meine Gefühle gehen diese Leute nichts an", sagte Snape in dem typischen, verdächtig ruhigen Tonfall, der eine bevorstehende Explosion ankündigte.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Hermine mit einer – ebenfalls verdächtig – dünnen Stimme. „Die gehen ja nicht einmal mich etwas an."

Snape holte tief Luft und einen Moment lang befürchtete Hermine, er würde sie wieder anbrüllen, aber er atmete nur wieder aus und sah sie schweigend an.

„Geht es im Grunde also nur darum", fragte er schließlich unerwartet ruhig, „dass du selbst nicht sicher bis, ob ich dich nicht nur als angenehmen Zeitvertreib betrachte? Brauchst du deshalb die Öffentlichkeit oder zumindest deine drei Freunde als Zeugen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, einen wunderschönen Traum zu träumen und immer die Angst im Hintergrund lauert, dass ich plötzlich aus diesem Traum aufwachen könnte und wieder nur noch das für dich wäre, was ich all die Jahre war – eine lästige, vorlaute Schülerin. Vielleicht würde es realer für mich wirken, wenn mehr Leute Bescheid wüssten, vielleicht würde es mir helfen wenn du mehr über deine Gefühle sprechen würdest – ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass der Gedanke, dass ich dich wieder verlieren könnte, mir große Angst macht."

Snape zog Hermine, die es nicht fertig brachte, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen, an sich und umarmte sie.

„Du träumst nicht", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. „Ich bin bei dir und da bleibe ich auch."

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss die Umarmung und die tröstenden Worte gleichermaßen.

„Pass auf...", sagte Snape schließlich nach einer Weile und schob sie ein wenig von sich weg, damit er sie anschauen konnte, „ich werde dir ein kleines Stück entgegenkommen, nachdem dir so viel daran liegt. Sprich meinetwegen in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir und schau mich an, wenn dir danach ist – aber tu mir den Gefallen, Hermine, und übertreib dabei nicht. Benimm dich so, als wäre ich ein netter Lehrer und du eine nette Schülerin und als ob wir einfach gut miteinander auskommen würden. Vermeide bitte alles, was darüber hinausgeht, höchstenfalls ansatzweise freundschaftlich zu wirken. Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht und die Reaktion darauf sind wirklich spannend oder zumindest amüsant. Und falls irgend jemand dir gegenüber einen Verdacht äußern sollte, dass da mehr zwischen uns laufen könnte, dann wimmle denjenigen ab und sag mir Bescheid."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Hermine staunend.

„Ja!", seufzte Snape. „Bist du nun ein bisschen zufriedener?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Hermine, die immer noch völlig überrascht von seiner Kompromissbereitschaft war.

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Könnten ein netter Lehrer und eine nette Schülerin, die ein ansatzweise freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander haben, heute Abend eventuell miteinander tanzen", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

„TANZEN?", blaffte Snape und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja, bei dem Fest", sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Ich tanze nicht!", knurrte Snape. „Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, da hinzugehen?", fügte er misstrauisch hinzu.

„Doch, aber ich dachte...", sie wurde rot. „Wieso tanzt du nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will", sagte Snape schneidend. „Was dachtest du?"

„Ähm... dass Minerva dich vielleicht überredet hat...?", sagte Hermine und wurde noch röter.

„Sie hat verlangt, dass ich anwesend bin", sagte Snape und sah sie scharf an. „Hast du damit etwas zu tun?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Eigentlich?", fragte Snape drohend.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich auf das Fest freue und gleich danach ist ihr eingefallen, dass du vermutlich nicht hingehen willst und sie hat gesagt, sie würde das noch mit dir besprechen", beteuerte Hermine. „Ich habe sogar versucht, sie davon abzubringen, aber sie ließ nicht mit sich reden."

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an, schien sich aber mit ihrer Erklärung dann zufrieden zu geben.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich, um wieder in die Richtung weiter zu gehen, die sie ursprünglich eingeschlagen hatten.

„Und – musst du wirklich eine Rede halten?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren.

„Davon weißt du auch?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie hat so was angedeutet", sagte Hermine. „Und? Was wirst du tun?"

„Eine Rede halten, was sonst?", sagte Snape grimmig.

„Oh...", machte Hermine. „Da bin ich aber gespannt."

---

Auf dem Rückweg gingen sie in das kleine Café oberhalb des Strandes. Sie waren die einzigen Gäste auf der Terrasse und konnten sich dementsprechend ungestört unterhalten.

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit schon überlegt, ob sie ihn fragen sollte und nahm nun - nachdem während des Spaziergangs das Gespräch nach ihrem Streit relativ harmonisch verlaufen war - ihren Mut zusammen und tat es.

„Du hast doch vorhin erzählt, dass du ein paar Tage in den Highlands verbringen wirst, in einer Hütte...", sagte sie, während sie versonnen in ihrer Kaffeetasse rührte.

„Ja...?", brummte Snape.

„Und du hast gesagt, es wäre sehr einsam dort", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte Snape mit neutraler Miene.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn es dort ein bisschen weniger einsam wäre?", fragte Hermine.

„Das käme drauf an...", sagte Snape mit einem leisen Lächeln, das sie aber nicht mitbekam, weil sie gerade ihren Kaffeelöffel einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog.

„Würdest du mich eventuell dorthin mitnehmen?", fragte Hermine und hob nun den Kopf um ihn erwartungsvoll, aber auch ein wenig nervös anzusehen.

„Ja!", antwortete Snape ohne Zögern.

„Einfach nur... ja?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Das ist wundervoll...", rief sie begeistert, „ich freu mich so..." sie sprang auf, fiel ihm um den Hals und landete dabei auf seinem Schoß – eine Aktion, die den alten Stuhl auf dem er saß, bedenklich zum Knirschen brachte. Just im selben Moment, betrat die Wirtin des Cafés die Terrasse um eine Flasche Wasser an den Tisch zu bringen, die sie vorher bestellt hatten und Hermine wandte den Kopf zu ihr herum.

Die Frau zwinkerte Hermine verschmitzt zu, die dort sitzen blieb, wo sie war und zurückgrinste, während sie halb schon damit rechnete, dass Severus sie herunterschubsen würde.

Als die Wirtin wieder im Haus verschwunden war – nach dem sie im Vorbeigehen auch noch Snape zugezwinkert hatte – drehte Hermine sich langsam um.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie und betrachtete mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln seinen eingefrorenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du meinen Ruf ruinierst – danke, ja", sagte Snape in einem derart blasierten Ton, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und laut loslachte.

„Runter von mir, du schamloses Weib", knurrte Snape.

Vergnügt kichernd zog sich Hermine wieder auf ihren eigenen Stuhl zurück und tat sich an dem frischen Wasser gütlich, das die Wirtin gebracht hatte.

„Severus?", fragte sie dann, ermutigt von dem Erfolg ihres letzten Vorstoßes. „Werde ich dich, auch wenn ich selbst nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin, dort besuchen können?"

„Wenn du nicht täglich kommst – am besten nur am Wochenende - und außerdem zu Zeiten, wo sich keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen herumtreiben, spricht nichts dagegen", sagte Snape.

Hermine fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde die Wohnung im Kerker nicht mehr wiedersehen, wenn die kommende Woche vorbei war.

„Wirst du mich auch in Edinburgh besuchen, wenn ich da wohne und vielleicht auch öfter mal über Nacht bleiben?", fragte sie weiter, begierig auch diese Option zugesichert zu bekommen.

„Das hatte ich vor", sagte Snape, „es sei denn, du beschließt letztlich doch noch, eine Wohngemeinschaft mit Potter und seiner Freundin zu gründen."

Bei Hermine fiel ein weiterer Stein - und eine wachsende Zuversicht, dass die kommende Zeit gar nicht so kompliziert werden würde, wie sie befürchtet hatte, nahm dessen Platz ein.

„Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn du mich bei der Wohnungssuche begleitest und auch berätst...", sagte sie nachdenklich,

„Hm... ja, das wäre gar nicht so verkehrt", sagte Snape, der seine Miteinbeziehung in diese Entscheidung zu Hermines Erstaunen sogar zu begrüßen schien.

„...dann könnten sich die Vermieter, oder auch die Nachbarn, auch schon mal darauf einstellen, dass ich öfter Besuch von einem ziemlich finster dreinblickenden Herren bekommen werde", fuhr sie lächelnd fort.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah sie, ihrer Bemerkung entsprechend finster an.

„Damit könnten wir eventuell auch verhindern, dass die Nachbarn vor Schreck gleich die Polizei rufen, wenn du zum ersten Mal das Haus betrittst um mich zu besuchen", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Denk an deinen Hintern", sagte Snape amüsiert und trommelte wie beiläufig ein paar mal mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand auf den Tisch.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und? Habt ihr noch Lust auf die letzten paar Kapitel des „Märchens von der kleinen Hermine und dem großen bösen Snape, der langsam einige Tendenzen zeigt, ein nicht mehr ganz so böser zu werden"? _;)


	59. Chapter 59

_Hallo liebe Leser! Sorry, dass ich zur Zeit immer etwas später dran bin mit dem Update – momentan geht's einfach nicht schneller – habt Geduld mit mir!_ :D 

_Dass die 60 Kapitel mir nicht reichen werden, steht übrigens schon fest, wie viele es darüber hinaus noch werden, weiß ich aber noch nicht._ ;)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 59**

Als Hermine am Abend mit Harry und Ginny zusammen in der großen Halle eintraf, hatte sich noch keiner der bereits Anwesenden an die lange, festlich geschmückte, in U-Form aufgebaute Tafel gesetzt. Alle - Lehrer wie Schüler - standen noch herum, die meisten mit einem Glas Sekt in der Hand, unterhielten sich in kleineren und größeren Grüppchen und warteten darauf, dass die Direktorin das Fest offiziell beginnen lassen würde.

McGonagall war – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Stellvertreter - schon da und plauderte mit ein paar Schülern. Vermutlich würde sie mit der Eröffnung warten, bis der Saal sich noch mehr gefüllt hatte. Als sie Hermine und ihre Freunde erblickte, klinkte sie sich aus dem Gespräch aus und schlenderte auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend, ihr drei Hübschen", sagte sie gutgelaunt, als sie bei den drei Gryffindors angekommen war.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und sowie sich die Gelegenheit ergab, da einige weitere Personen zu der Gruppe stießen, nahm McGonagall Hermine am Arm und zog sie ein wenig zur Seite um ungestört mit ihr reden zu können.

„Und? Wie war's am Meer?", fragte sie und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Ganz wunderbar", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Dann kann ich also damit rechnen, dass Severus – wenn er dann endlich kommt - einigermaßen gut gelaunt ist?", fragte McGonagall verschmitzt.

„Darauf würde ich lieber nicht wetten", sagte Hermine mit vielsagendem Blick.

Wenig später betrat der Meister der Zaubertränke den Raum – wie immer im schwarzen Gehrock, nur ohne seinen ansonsten obligatorischen Umhang – und es hoben hier und da ein paar Schüler die Köpfe, um ihn neugierig, wenn auch mit leichtem Gruseln anzusehen, senkten sie aber sofort wieder, um nicht etwa seinen Unwillen zu erregen.

Snapes erste Tat bestand darin, dass er auf eine Gruppe Slytherins zusteuerte, die sich unweit von Hermines und McGonagalls Position gebildet hatte. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus Jungs, die um ein äußerst hübsches Mädchen aus dem selben Hause herumscharwenzelten, deren ohnehin aufsehenerregend körperbetont geschnittenes Kleid ein unanständig tiefes Dekollete vorzuweisen hatte.

„Miss McIntosh...?", sprach Snape die Schülerin an.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", begrüßte die Schülerin ihren Hauslehrer artig, aber - aufgepeitscht durch die vielen begehrlichen Blicke, die sie an diesem Abend schon geerntet hatte - auch mit einer Spur Koketterie.

Hermine, die das Ganze eben so aufmerksam verfolgte, wie McGonagall neben ihr, runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich gebe Ihnen genau eine Chance...", sagte Snape ruhig, aber laut genug, dass es auch die nächsten Umstehenden hören konnten, „eine einzige, wohlgemerkt – an diesem Fest doch noch teilzunehmen, obwohl ich sie, wegen akuter Abwesenheit jeglichen Verstandes in ihrem hübsch frisierten Kopf, eigentlich davon ausschließen sollte: Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle, kommen Sie erst zurück, wenn Sie es geschafft haben, sich angemessen zu kleiden und melden Sie sich dann bei mir."

Die Schülerin verließ eilig und mit hochrotem Kopf den Saal und die Augen nicht weniger Mädchen folgten ihr dabei mit leiser Genugtuung, während die meist empörten Blicke vieler Jungs eher Snape trafen, was dieser mit völliger Gleichgültigkeit hinzunehmen schien.

„Hm – er ist wirklich schwer in Form", raunte McGonagall anerkennend.

„Oh ja...", pflichtete Hermine ihr bei, die gerade sehr froh darüber war, ein elegantes, aber nicht ausgesprochen sexy wirkendes Kleid gewählt zu haben.

Beide beobachteten sie weiter Snape.

Der blieb noch bei den Slytherins stehen und sandte einen Blick in die Runde, der deutlich machte, was er davon hielte, wenn noch jemand aus seinem Hause unangenehm auffallen würde. Währenddessen näherte sich Tonks, die die vorherige Szene aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte und mit einigem Erstaunen Mary McIntosh an sich hatte vorbeiflitzen sehen, der Gruppe.

„Hallo Severus – wie schön, dass du auch gekommen bist", begrüßte sie ihren Kollegen, als sie bei ihm angekommen war, woraufhin die Slytherins den Umstand nutzten, dass ihr Lehrer abgelenkt war, und sich unauffällig vom Acker machten.

„Darüber kann man durchaus geteilter Meinung sein", erwiderte Snape kühl. „Hallo Tonks!"

„Was hast du mit Mary angestellt?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich habe sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie vergessen hat sich anzukleiden und im Negligee hierher kam", sagte Snape. „Zwar habe ich mich dabei etwas anders ausgedrückt, aber sie hat mich schon verstanden."

„Du bist gemein!", sagte Tonks kopfschüttelnd. „Im Prinzip hast du ja Recht, aber es war nicht nötig, das arme Mädchen so zu blamieren. Man hätte das auch wesentlich dezenter machen können."

„Ja, hätte man", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Aber ihr Kleid war auch nicht dezent, also..." Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es eine verdammt riskante Entscheidung war, dich als Vorgesetzten zu akzeptieren", seufzte Tonks.

„Zu spät, Nymphadora!", raunte Snape und zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Ein paar Wochen noch und du wirst richtig Grund haben, es zu bereuen."

Tonks verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wie läuft's denn eigentlich zwischen dir und Hermine?", fügte sie leise hinzu und ließ den Blick kurz zu dieser und McGonagall hinüberwandern, die ein Stück entfernt beieinander standen, sich unterhielten und ab und zu unauffällig herübersahen.

„Diese Frage wirst du wohl spezifizieren müssen, um überhaupt eine Antwort von mir zu erhalten", sagte Snape und es lag dabei, im Gegensatz zu seiner vorherigen Bemerkung, ein eindeutig drohender Unterton in seiner Stimme, „wobei ich dir eher raten würde, sie gänzlich bleiben zu lassen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie tatsächlich bleiben lassen und meine eigenen Schlüsse daraus ziehen, dass mir Hermine seit einigen Tagen kontinuierlich aus dem Weg geht", sagte Tonks spitz.

„Sie geht dir also aus dem Weg?", sagte Snape. „Das sollte dir hauptsächlich darüber Aufschluss geben, dass du einem manchmal tierisch auf die Nerven gehen kannst. Ich glaube, Minerva will nun anfangen", fügte er hinzu und sah zu McGonagall hinüber, die ihm tatsächlich auffordernd zunickte. „Deine Frage – falls du wirklich so unvernünftig bist, sie noch einmal in einer deutlicheren Form zu stellen – wird also ohnehin warten müssen."

„Weißt du was, Severus...", sagte Tonks mit einem Lächeln, das eine gute Prise Boshaftigkeit enthielt, „ich werde einfach Hermine fragen – heute hat sie relativ wenig Gelegenheit, mir auszuweichen."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf Hermine und McGonagall zu und Snape, der neben ihr blieb, da er das selbe Ziel hatte, bedachte sie mit einem äußerst düsteren Seitenblick, eher er sich auf ein neues Opfer konzentrierte, dass seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erforderte – McGonagall. Hermine nickte er nur kurz und fast unmerklich zu, ehe er sich der alten Dame zuwandte.

„Hier bin ich, Schulleiterin, wie befohlen", sagte er und machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe, zu verbergen, wie angefressen er darüber war, von ihr hierher zitiert worden zu sein.

„Das ist schön, Severus", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, du wirst deinen anfänglichen Widerwillen, diesem Fest beizuwohnen ablegen und dich hier wohlfühlen."

„Das halte ich für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich", sagte Snape. „Wirklich bedauerlich, Minerva", fügte er so leise hinzu, dass – nachdem sowohl Hermine als auch Tonks ein wenig auf Abstand gegangen waren - nur sie ihn verstehen konnte, „dass du nicht auch noch in der Lage bist, deinen Untergeben vorzuschreiben, wie sie sich zu fühlen haben, nicht wahr?"

In McGonagalls Augen erschien ein angriffslustiges Funkeln.

„Ist das hier denn wirklich so eine Zumutung für dich, mein Lieber?", fragte sie übertrieben mitleidig und mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Das ist es in der Tat!", sagte Snape und garnierte seine Verachtung mit erheblicher Eisigkeit.

„Es bricht mir fast das Herz, Severus", flüsterte McGonagall, während ihre Augen über dem bedauernden Lächeln ihn boshaft anblitzten, „aber ich muss trotzdem darauf bestehen, dass du hier bleibst."

„Ich hoffe, du genießt diese kleine Machtdemonstration wenigstens ausgiebig", knurrte Snape.

„Oh ja, das tue ich", sagte McGonagall ungeniert. „Aber darüber hinaus, bin ich wirklich froh, dass du da bist", fügte sie hinterhältig lächelnd hinzu. „Wer sonst könnte so professionell die Moral der Schüler überwachen und beispielsweise zu leicht bekleidete Mädchen des Saales verweisen – du bist wirklich prädestiniert für diesen Posten, Severus."

„Du denkst also, ich habe das Recht verwirkt, eine Schülerin meines Hauses, die eindeutig zu wenig anhat, hinauszuschicken?", fragte Snape mit schmalen Augen. „Wenn das so ist, hättest du besser meine Kündigung annehmen sollen."

„Nun sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt", sagte Minerva leichthin. „Mir war dieses Kleid auch schon aufgefallen und wenn du nichts unternommen hättest, hätte ich es getan – allerdings ein wenig humaner als du. Wenn man vom Teufelchen spricht... Miss McIntosh betritt eben gerade wieder die Halle", fügte sie an Snapes Schuler vorbeisehend hinzu.

„Na dann kannst du sie ja gleich trösten, weil ich so gemein zu ihr war", sagte Snape bissig.

„Ganz so nett bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", sagte McGonagall.

Snape kehrte seiner Schülerin weiterhin den Rücken, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusprechen.

„Professor Snape?", sagte sie leise, als sie hinter im stand.

Er drehte sich um und musterte sie wortlos von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ich habe es in Ordnung gebracht, Sir", sagte das Mädchen und senkte den Blick.

Sie trug nach wie vor dasselbe Kleid, aber es schien nun ein wenig weiter geschnitten zu sein und das Dekollete war längst nicht mehr so tief.

„Na also!", sagte Snape. „Gehen Sie feiern, Miss McIntosh."

„Danke, Sir!", sagte Mary und nickte ihm und McGonagall kurz zu.

„Sie sehen sehr hübsch aus, Miss McIntosh", sagte Minerva, als das Mädchen sich schon zum Gehen wandte.

„Oh... danke, Professor McGonagall", hauchte Mary errötend und schwebte von dannen.

„Tz...", machte Snape und sah McGonagall spöttisch an. „Nicht nett, hm?"

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt", entgegnete McGonagall mit einem versonnenen Lächeln.

Hermine war automatisch ein paar Schritte zur Seite gegangen, als Severus und Minerva sich begrüßten, denn sie hatte sich vorgenommen, aus deren Streitigkeiten die Nase so weit wie möglich herauszuhalten. Suchend sah sie sich nach Harry und Ginny um, zumal Tonks – die, ebenfalls Abstand haltend, einen kleinen Bogen um ihre beiden Professoren-Kollegen gemacht hatte – sich ihr näherte und Hermine im Moment nicht unbedingt mit ihr reden wollte, schon gar nicht alleine.

Tonks erwies sich jedoch als ziemlich hartnäckig - als Hermine sich ihren beiden Freunden anschloss, gesellte sich die junge Lehrerin einfach dazu.

„Snape scheint ja mächtig angepisst zu sein", flüstere Ginny Hermine zu, während Harry und Tonks sich noch begrüßten.

„Das ist er", sagte Hermine und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen.

Wenig später nahmen McGonagall und Snape nebeneinander an der Tafel Platz und auch die übrigen Lehrer sowie die mittlerweile vollzählig erschienenen Schüler ließen sich nach und nach dort nieder, wobei sich Schüler und Lehrer an diesem Abend bunt mischten.

Hermine war kurz versucht, sich einfach auf den Platz neben Severus zu setzen, der erwartungsgemäß lange frei blieb, aber nachdem sie seine Reaktion darauf fürchtete und Harry und Ginny, mit denen sie eigentlich zusammen bleiben wollte, sicher nicht so erpicht auf die Nähe des Zaubertränkemeisters waren, entschied sie sich dagegen.

Schließlich war es Professor Sprout, die sich zu Snape gesellte und weder sie noch er schienen übermäßig unglücklich darüber zu sein.

Von der Stelle aus, wo Hermine sich schließlich mit ihren beiden Freunden hinsetzte, hatte sie aber immerhin einen freien Blick auf Severus und musste nicht auffällig den Kopf verrenken, um ihn anzusehen. Zu ihrem leichten Unbehagen nahm Tonks neben ihr Platz – es schien so, als würde sie um ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihrer älteren Freundin heute nicht herumkommen.

McGonagall ließ einen Blick über die vollbesetzte Tafel schweifen und schlug dann mit dem Löffel an ihr Glas, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.

Sobald die Menge verstummt war, erhob sie sich, begrüßte alle Anwesenden sehr herzlich und hielt eine nicht all zu lange Rede über die letzten sieben Jahre, die guten und die schweren Zeiten, die sie alle miteinander durchgestanden hätten, brachte ihren Stolz zum Ausdruck, über die Abschlussschüler, die sie hatte groß werden sehen und die nun schon nächste Woche als erwachsene Mitglieder der Zaubergemeinschaft hinaus ins Leben gehen würden. Sie bedankte sich bei allen Professoren, die dazu beigetragen hatten, dies möglich zu machen, wünschte den Abgängern alles erdenklich Gute für ihren weiteren Weg und sprach ihre Hoffung aus, dass sie die Jahre in Hogwarts als überwiegend positiv empfunden hätten und von Zeit zu Zeit gerne daran zurückdenken würden.

Nachdem sie den langanhaltenden Applaus der Menge mit einem majestätischen Nicken, aber einem sehr glücklichen Lächeln entgegengenommen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder. Alle schienen nun darauf zu warten, dass sie die Tafel eröffnen und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs das Essen herbeibeordern würde, aber McGonagall wandte den Kopf zu ihrem allseits gefürchteten Tischnachbarn.

„Professor Snape wird nun noch so nett sein, und ein paar Worte sagen", kündigte sie an und das leise Gemurmel, dass sich mittlerweile wieder ergeben hatte, verstummte sofort.

Snape erhob sich und ließ einen scharfen Blick über die Köpfe der Anwesenden wandern, der in punkto Bösartigkeit, dem meist in seinem Unterricht angewandten, um nichts nachstand. Viele der Schüler zogen aus purer Gewohnheit den Kopf ein, um nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und von den Lehrern, die ja ihren Kollegen selten in voller Aktion erlebten, mussten sich nicht wenige das Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nachdem mich unsere werte Schulleiterin sehr nachdrücklich darum ‚gebeten' hat, heute Abend hier zu sein", begann Snape mit klarer kühler Stimme, „und – als ob das noch nicht genug der ‚Ehre' wäre – auch noch eine Ansprache zu halten, werde ich ihrem... ‚Wunsch' mit angemessenem Vergnügen nachkommen."

McGonagalls Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, ihre Miene ließ jedoch nicht erkennen, ob sie verärgert war.

„Es wird Sie kaum verwundern", fuhr Snape fort, „wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich die meisten von Ihnen nicht vermissen werde, wenn sie Hogwarts nächste Woche verlassen, und – bei einigen...", sein Blick wanderte am Tisch entlang und blieb eine Sekunde lang an Harry hängen, „wirklich froh bin, sie los zu werden. Aber vielleicht wird es sie überraschen zu hören, dass ich den ein oder anderen aus Ihren Reihen tatsächlich gerne unterrichtet habe – zumindest manchmal. Nachdem das nur auf ein paar wenige zutrifft, und Sie auch rückblickend auf die vergangenen Zaubertrankstunden nicht unbedingt erraten können, wer damit gemeint ist, werde ich einfach die Namen nennen – Miss Holloway, Miss Norton, Miss Granger, Mister Harrison, Mister Beardsley...", bei jedem Namen, den er nannte, suchte er kurz Blickkontakt zu der entsprechenden Person, „...es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Alle fünf bekamen vor Verblüffung runde Augen – auf Hermines Gesicht erschien als erstes ein freudiges Lächeln und die anderen vier folgten ihrem Beispiel zögernd.

„Ich rate Ihnen allen, dass sie sich bei dem, was auch immer Sie in Zukunft tun werden, mit ganzer Kraft einsetzen", fuhr Snape fort, „und mehr Ernsthaftigkeit dabei aufbringen, als sie das bisher, an dieser Schule getan haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie einen Blick für das Wesentliche bekommen und endlich lernen, die wichtigen Dinge von den unwichtigen zu unterscheiden. Falls Sie das nicht hinbekommen, was bei einigen sicher zu befürchten steht, wünsche ich Ihnen ersatzweise Professoren oder auch Vorgesetzte, die für dieses Unvermögen mehr Geduld aufbringen, als ich es getan habe."

McGonagall rollte mit den Augen, was einige der Schüler wohl erheiterte, die sofort woanders hinsahen um bloß nicht lachen zu müssen, während Snape weitersprach.

„Und nun werde ich Sie davon erlösen, mir weiter zuhören zu müssen", fuhr dieser fort und zauberte damit einen Schimmer von Erleichterung auf so manches Gesicht, „damit diese Feier endlich richtig losgehen kann. Und falls einige von Ihnen meinen sollten, nach Abschluss ihrer Prüfungen nicht mehr an die Regeln dieser Schule gebunden zu sein und diese nach Gutdünken übertreten zu können...", er ließ seinen Blick erneut und ebenso scharf wie vor seiner Rede über die Schüler schweifen und blieb eine Sekunde lang an Mary McIntosh hängen, die verschämt den Kopf senkte, „...lassen Sie sich besser nicht von mir dabei erwischen."

Snape setzte sich und McGonagall begann zu applaudieren, worin sämtliche andere Anwesende mehr oder auch weniger begeistert einfielen.

„Herzlichen Dank für diese erbauliche Rede, Severus", sagte sie, ihm huldvoll zunickend. „Dann kann das Fest wohl beginnen."

Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabs hin, füllten sich die Tische und schon kurz darauf waren alle damit beschäftigt, sich an den diversen Köstlichkeiten zu bedienen.

---

Etwa eine Stunde später, als die meisten der Anwesenden sich satt und zufrieden in ihren Stühlen zurückgelehnt hatten, schwenkte McGonagall erneut ihren Zauberstab.

Die Reste auf den Tischen komprimierten sich zu neu dekorierten Platten – für den eventuell später auftretenden kleinen Hunger zwischendurch – und die Flaschen und Krüge mit den Getränken – zur Feier des Tages waren ausnahmsweise auch leichte alkoholische Getränke darunter – füllten sich wieder auf.

Auf einen zweiten Zauber der Direktorin wurde das Licht im Saal etwas schummriger, was mit beifälligem Raunen begrüßt wurde und aus allen vier Ecken der Halle ertönte Tanzmusik.

„Legen Sie los, meine Damen und Herren", rief McGonagall fröhlich, „der Ball ist eröffnet."

Während die ersten Schüler auf die Tanzfläche stürmten, beobachtete Hermine gespannt, wie sich Minerva zu Severus hinüberbeugte und mit ihm sprach, worauf hin er energisch den Kopf schüttelte, was wiederum eine missbilligende steile Zornfalte auf die Stirn der Direktorin trieb. Es schien fast so, als hätte Minerva sich eben einen Korb eingefangen.

Harry und Ginny gingen ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche und Hermine blieb mit Tonks alleine sitzen, ohne einen vernünftigen Grund zu haben, sich davon zu stehlen. Wie erwartet nützte Tonks die Chance sofort.

„Du bist mir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen, Hermine", sagte sie leise. „Seit diesem Gespräch über Severus, zu dem ich dich gezwungen habe. Bist du deswegen immer noch sauer auf mich?"

„Nein – eigentlich nicht", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was ist dann der Grund dafür, dass du dich aus dem Staub machst, sowie du mich erblickst?", fragte Tonks. „Gefällt dir meine derzeitige Haarfarbe nicht?"

Sie zog eine Strähne ihres momentan dunkelroten Haars vor ihre Augen, die so kurz war, dass sie schielen musste, um sie anzusehen.

„Nein – du siehst toll aus", sagte Hermine und grinste.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte Tonks und blickte Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich wieder ausquetscht wie eine Zitrone", seufzte Hermine.

„Das habe ich nur getan, weil ich mir Sorgen machte", verteidigte sich Tonks. „Ich hab dich sehr gerne, Hermine, und ich will nicht, dass dir irgendjemand weh tut. Und nachdem du in einen Mann verliebt zu sein scheinst, der geradezu berüchtigt dafür ist, anderen weh zu tun, ist es doch verständlich, dass ich wenigstens auf dem Laufenden bleiben will."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Hermine, „wenn dir das reichen würde. Aber du hast dich eingemischt und das will ich nicht. Wenn du meine Freundin bist, dann vertrau mir."

Tonks seufzte und sah Hermine eine Weile nachdenklich an.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht", sagte sie dann. „Ich hätte dich - als deine Freundin - nicht so unter Druck setzen sollen und vermutlich hätte ich auch nicht unbedingt zu Minerva gehen sollen und ihr brühwarm erzählen, dass ihr euch duzt, aber ich hielt das nun mal für meine Pflicht als Lehrerin."

Ihrer beider Blick wanderte hinüber zu Snape, der – wie Hermine leicht erstaunt feststellte – so wie es aussah, mit Professor Sprout über jemand auf der Tanzfläche lästerte.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann deine Gefühle auch nur annähernd verdient hat", sagte Tonks. „Er ist ein eiskalter Zyniker. Manchmal, vor allem, wenn es zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ist, mag er ja so eine Art pragmatisches Interesse an den Gefühlen seiner Mitmenschen entwickeln, aber es fehlt ihm jegliche Wärme und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er zärtlich sein kann."

Hermine sah sie empört an und biss sich auf die Zunge um ihr nicht zu widersprechen.

„Ich glaube, da täuschst du dich", sagte sie stattdessen leise.

Als auf Tonks Gesicht plötzlich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen erschien, folgte Hermine irritiert deren Blick und stellte fest, das Severus zu ihnen herübersah und augenscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut war, Tonks und Hermine in eine Unterhaltung vertieft vorzufinden.

„Hör auf, ihn zu ärgern", sagte Hermine.

Tonks drehte den Kopf und sah sie überrascht und etwas schuldbewusst an.

„Ich hör ja schon auf", murmelte sie. „Wenn ich dir hoch und heilig verspreche, mit keiner Menschenseele darüber zu reden, würdest du mir dann ein paar Fragen beantworten?", fügte sie mit einem reumütigen Lächeln hinzu.

„Du kannst deine Fragen stellen", sagte Hermine, „eher gibst du ja doch keine Ruhe – aber ob ich sie auch beantworte, entscheide ich von Fall zu Fall."

„Empfindest du immer noch dasselbe? Bis du immer noch verliebt in Severus?", fragte Tonks sofort.

„Du hast vergessen zu schwören", sagte Hermine missbilligend.

„Oh – na klar – ich schwöre, dass du die Geheimnisse, die du mir eventuell anvertraust, für mich behalten werde", sagte Tonks eilig.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine. „Ich liebe ihn – und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

„Oh...", sagte Tonks, die jene Aussage bisher noch nicht in dieser Klarheit gehört hatte. „Und er? Was empfindet er für dich?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Warum nicht? Hast du ihn nicht gefragt?", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

„Doch! Aber er sagt es mir nicht", erklärte Hermine.

„Hat er mit dir... geschlafen?", flüsterte Tonks.

Hermine schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heißt das ‚nein'?", fragte Tonks.

„Das heißt, darauf antworte ich dir nicht", sagte Hermine mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Könntest du dir denn wirklich vorstellen, mit ihm eine Beziehung zu führen?", fragte Tonks.

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine.

„Und kann er sich das auch vorstellen?", fragte Tonks.

Hermine schwieg und sie schwieg auch zu sämtlichen folgenden Fragen, mit denen Tonks versuchte, ihr etwas mehr zum Stand der Dinge zu entlocken, bis diese schließlich frustriert aufgab.

„Das war nicht sehr informativ", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Was hattest du denn erwartet?", fragte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Dass du ein bisschen offener bist, nachdem dein Verhalten ohnehin einige Rückschlüsse zulässt", sagte Tonks.

„Wie meinst du das? Welche Rückschlüsse?", fragte Hermine alarmiert.

„Als ich das letzte mal mit dir gesprochen habe", sagte Tonks ruhig, „warst du entschlossen, für die Verwirklichung deiner Träume zu kämpfen, aber du warst verzweifelt, weil die Umstände gegen dich waren und vor allem, weil Severus deine Avancen strikt zurück gewiesen hat. Du liebst ihn nach deiner eigenen Aussage immer noch, aber du wirkst schon seit längerem nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern so ausgeglichen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was soll ich daraus schließen, Hermine, außer, das er dich vermutlich nun doch an sich ran gelassen hat?"

Hermine wurde blass.

„Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach selbst?", sagte sie leise.

„Das habe ich versucht", sagte Tons grinsend, „aber die Antwort war weder nett noch aufschlussreich."

„Na so was!", sagte Hermine spöttisch. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Tonks steckte die Spitze weg und sah ihre jüngere Freundin aufmerksam an.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Hermine?", fragte sie.

„Ja – es geht mir hervorragend", bestätigte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich möchte dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin", sagte Tonks. „Also, wenn du mal irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest – wenn du zum Beispiel meine Hilfe brauchst..." sie beugte sich zu Hermine herüber und flüsterte „...um ihm seine Eier wegzuhexen, dann kannst du auf mich zählen."

Sie zwinkerte Hermine vergnügt zu und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

„Tonks!", sagte Hermine die Augen verdrehend, musste dann aber lachen.

---

Snape sah von Zeit zu Zeit unauffällig zu den beiden Frauen hinüber und je länger sie dort saßen und redeten, desto unruhiger wurde er. Als sich schließlich auch noch Potter und seine kleine Rothaarige dazu gesellten, konnte er sich kaum beherrschen, aufzustehen und Hermine dort wegzuholen. Er wollte gar nicht näher darüber nachdenken, welchen Fragen sie ausgesetzt war und auch nicht darüber, welche Antworten sie darauf gab.

Erleichtert sah er, dass sie aufstand und lobte sie schon innerlich für ihre Vernunft, das Feld zu räumen, als er erkannte, dass sie es nur tat, um sich mit Potter auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben.

Es lief gerade ein relativ langsames Lied, das viele der Schüler dazu ausnutzten, etwas enger als bisher zu tanzen und Potter, die Ratte, tat genau das – er tanzte sehr eng mit Hermine.

Snape zwang sich, nicht auf das Paar zu starren und fixierte sein Weinglas, aber Potter schien es darauf abgesehen zu haben, ihn zu provozieren. Er bugsierte Hermine, die mit gefurchter Stirn auf ihn einredete genau vor den Tisch, an dem Snape saß, sodass dieser freie Sicht hatte. Weiterhin wegzusehen hätte wie eine Flucht ausgesehen, also hob Snape den Kopf und sah den jungen Mann mit einem kalten abschätzigen Blick an, der nichts über den Umstand verriet, dass er lieber aufspringen und ihm einen üblen Fluch verpassen wollte.

Als Hermine nach einer Drehung Blickkontakt zu ihm aufnahm, sah er sie genauso eisig an, wie ihren Tanzpartner, was sie entnervt die Augen verdrehen ließ und Snape, der dem Himmel dankte, dass im Moment niemand neben ihm saß und dies ebenfalls beobachtete, beschloss, ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit einen nachdrücklichen Vortrag über unauffälliges Benehmen zu halten.

Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, gingen die beiden zu Ginny und Tonks zurück, aber Hermine setzte sich nicht etwa hin, sondern nahm nur ihr Glas vom Tisch, nickte den anderen zu und ging davon.

Genauer gesagt ging sie in seine Richtung – sie kam auf ihn zu... sie würde doch nicht...? Verdammt!

„Was soll das?", zischte er leise als sie sich neben ihn auf den freien Platz setzte, den Professor Sprout gerade eben geräumt hatte um sich ein Stückchen weiter mit Madame Pomfrey zu unterhalten. Einerseits war er froh, dass der Tisch nun so gut wie leer war, damit niemand ihnen zuhören konnte, andererseits war ihm klar, dass sie dadurch visuell umso mehr auffallen würden.

„Spricht irgendetwas dagegen, dass ich mich mit dem Professor unterhalte, dem es wider Erwarten manchmal ein Vergnügen war, mich zu unterrichten?", fragte Hermine lächelnd.

„Nicht mehr, als dagegen spricht, dass du dich deinem Freund Potter beim Tanzen an den Hals wirfst", knurrte Snape.

„Ich würde mich ja liebend gerne dir an den Hals werfen", sagte Hermine süffisant, „aber da du ja nicht vor hast, zu tanzen..." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Das fehlte noch!", schnaubte Snape.

Professor McGonagall, die sich am anderen Ende des Tisches mit ein paar Schülern unterhielt, warf einen scharfen Blick herüber und auch abgesehen von ihr, waren Tonks, Harry und Ginny nicht die einzigen, die zu ihnen hersahen.

„Du solltest aufhören, so ein finsteres Gesicht zu machen, sonst meint am Ende noch jemand, er müsse mich vor dir retten", sagte Hermine und lächelte Snape freundlich an. „Hast du vergessen? Wir wollten doch so tun, als ob du ein netter Lehrer und ich eine nette Schülerin wären und wir uns einfach gut leiden können. Du wirkst im Moment nicht mal annähernd nett. Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um dich aufzuheitern?"

„Du könntest Potter eine kleben, wenn er dich beim Tanzen noch mal so eng an sich heranzieht", sagte Snape, „und du könntest mir versichern, dass du gegenüber Tonks nichts ausgeplaudert hast."

Er sah sie durchdringend an.

„Hast du doch nicht?", fragte er.

„Nicht direkt – ich hab sie nur schon mal vorsorglich zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen", sagte Hermine beiläufig.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurden Snapes Augen schmal und die Mimik bedrohlich.

„Was ich von dieser Antwort halte, werde ich dir erzählen, wenn ich dich nachher in die Finger bekomme", raunte er, „dann, wenn wir ganz alleine sind, meine vorlaute Lieblinsschülerin."

Hermine lief eine wohlige Gänsehaut den Rücken und die Arme herunter.

„Du meinst – schon wieder ein Bonus für meinen Hintern?", fragte sie leise.

„Hmhm... ich kann ihn fast schon unter meinen Händen spüren", sagte Snape mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„So wie ich deine Hände...", flüsterte Hermine. „Und – um dieses Thema zu ‚vertiefen' - ich könnte mir deine Finger auch ganz gut woanders vorstellen."

„Hast du vor, noch lange hier zu bleiben?", fragte Snape.

„Nein", sagte Hermine und hob die Augenbrauen. „Von mir aus können wir sofort gemeinsam hier rausmarschieren – es muss aber nicht unbedingt engumschlungen sein, denn das wäre dann doch etwas zu schockierend für die meisten Anwesenden."

Snape sah sie tadelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, eine Stunde Abstand dürfte genügen", sagte er dann. „Ich gehe zuerst."

„Fünf Minuten", sagte Hermine.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape indigniert.

„Ich bin dabei, dich runter zu handeln", sagte Hermine und grinste ihn an.

„Ich lasse nicht mit mir handeln", sagte Snape entrüstet.

„Okay – dann eine Stunde", meinte Hermine. „Vielleicht hat ja Harry noch mal Lust mit mir zu tanzen... oder sonst irgendwer..."

Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal kurz durch den Saal schweifen und stellte dabei fest, dass einige Augenpaare neugierig auf Severus und sie gerichtet waren.

„Fünfzig Minuten", knurrte Snape.

„Zehn", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

„Miststück!", sagte Snape.

„Du musst jetzt vierzig sagen", berichtigte ihn Hermine.

„Und warum sollte ich immer zehn Minuten runter gehen, während du nur fünf dazugibst?", schnaubte Snape.

„Weil ich kleiner bin als du", sagte Hermine.

„Dreißig Minuten", sagte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.

„Du bist auch viel jünger als ich", sagte Snape.

„Fünfzehn", gluckste Hermine.

„Dreißig!", sagte Snape.

„Hey – du hast nichts abgezogen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich bin eben viel sturer als du", sagte Snape.

„Zwanzig", sagte Hermine und verbiss sich das Grinsen.

„Dreißig!"

„Fünfundzwanzig?"

„Drei-ßig!"

„Na schön – du hast gewonnen – du hartherziger Mann", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Mach, dass du rauskommst."

„Ich werde noch ein bisschen warten, nachdem du den Tisch verlassen hast", sagte Snape, „was du im übrigen _jetzt sofort _tun wirst."

„Ja, Sir!", säuselte Hermine.

„Verschwinde!", sagte Snape.

---

„Die beiden scheinen sich gut zu unterhalten", sagte Ginny lächelnd, was ihr einen ziemlich schrägen Blick von Harry einbrachte.

„Unglaublich – aber es scheint fast so", pflichtete Tonks ihr bei, die Hermine und Snape ebenfalls aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

„Na toll!", sagte Harry mürrisch. „Ihr klingt schon fast so, als ob ihr das billigt, was Hermine da treibt."

„Oh ja – genau das tue ich auch", sagte Ginny wütend. „Hermine begeht kein Verbrechen, weil sie gerne mit Snape zusammen ist. Dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst, heißt noch lange nicht, dass niemand ihn mögen darf."

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. Sie hatte Hermine zwar schon das ein oder andere mal ihm gegenüber verteidigt, aber so klar gegen ihn Stellung bezogen hatte sie noch nie – und schon gar nicht vor anderen Leuten.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", murmelte er missmutig.

„Eventuell hat der Umstand, dass du Hermine vorhin auf der Tanzfläche genau vor die Nase von Snape geschleift und sie dann fast erdrückt hättest etwas mit meiner Laus zu tun", sagte Ginny.

Harry hatte den Anstand rot zu werden und Tonks sah weg, um sich das Grinsen unauffällig zu verkneifen.

„Ich habe nur mit ihr getanzt", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen, „und das war ein langsames Lied, darauf tanzt man nun mal eng..."

„Na klar, mein Schatz – und man tanzt auch unbedingt dort, wo man jemanden damit ärgern kann", sagte Ginny.

„Na schön - ich wollte ihn ärgern", gab Harry seufzend zu. „Er hat mich schließlich jahrelang geärgert – letztmalig vorhin bei seiner Rede. _‚Bei einigen bin ich wirklich froh, sie loszuwerden'_ – was für eine Überraschung."

„Dann kannst du gleich mal fragen, ob dir das gelungen ist", sagte Tonks. „Da kommt Hermine."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie zu ihrem Platz zurückging und sich neben Tonks setzte.

Sie sagte nichts, als ihre drei Freunde sie fragend ansahen, sondern trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein um danach das Glas versonnen in der Hand zu drehen und die Reflexe des Kerzenlichts in der schillernden Flüssigkeit zu beobachten.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder davon löste, stellte sie verwundert fest, dass sowohl Ginny als auch Tonks sie liebevoll ansahen und nur Harry eine missbilligende Miene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ach Harry…", seufzte Hermine.

„Was?", sagte der gereizt.

Anstatt zu antworten, erhob sich Hermine, beugte sich über den Tisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was er völlig verdattert mit sich geschehen ließ.

„Ich weiß, du kannst mich nicht verstehen", sagte Hermine, „aber da musst du wohl durch."

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, dass Severus den Saal verließ und sah auf die Uhr, damit sie auch nicht verpasste, wann die halbe Stunde vorbeisein würde.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	60. Chapter 60

_Huhu ihr Lieben! Erst mal vielen lieben Dank für all die tollen Reviews. °knuddel° Es tut mir sehr leid, das ich es diesmal nicht geschafft habe, sie direkt zu beantworten, aber im Moment hab ich einfach wahnsinnig viel um die Ohren (...und meine Nase auch recht tief in ein paar anderen Dingen drin _;D

_Ich dachte mir, bevor ich euch jetzt noch länger auf das nächste Kapitel warten lasse, und dafür einen Abend lang Reviews beantworte, schreib ich lieber schnell Nr. 60 fertig und mach ein Update. _;)

_Auf mehrfachen Wunsch - besonders auf den von Cornelius – gehe ich in diesem Kapitel detailliert auf die Stunden nach der Feier ein! °g° __Und es gilt wie immer – wer sich mit den Limönchen im Allgemeinen, oder auch dieser speziellen Variante nicht anfreunden kann, möge ein Auge zudrücken. (Aber nur eins und nicht zwei, denn es kommen auch Dialoge dazwischen! _:D

_Falls sich jemand nicht mehr an den Tisch erinnern kann, der in diesem Kapitel eine Rolle spielt – am Ende von Kapitel 19 kam er schon mal zum Einsatz. _;)

_Jetzt hab ich euch aber lange genug zugetextet – viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_---_

**Kapitel 60**

Hermines zweite Revanche an Harry, der - nachdem sie ihn auf die Wange geküsste hatte – ohnehin etwas verwirrt war, bestand darin, dass sie ihn kurz vor Ablauf der halben Stunde Wartezeit aufforderte, noch einmal mit ihr zu tanzen.

Er kam ihrer Bitte mit einem ziemlich ungläubigen Blick nach und schöpfte erst Verdacht, als sie beim Tanzen versuchte, ihn unauffällig in Richtung Ausgang zu lotsen.

„Du willst dich absetzen, oder?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Doch nicht etwa in den Kerker?"

„Bingo!", sagte Hermine.

„Und dazu missbrauchst du mich?", fragte Harry empört. „Um dich zu IHM zu schleichen?"

„Ja! Das bist du mir als Wiedergutmachung für dein vorheriges Verhalten schuldig", sagte Hermine, „und ich werde Severus auch erzählen, dass du so nett warst, mich hier raus zu schmuggeln", fügte sie mit einem kleinen, boshaften Grinsen hinzu.

Harry sah aus, als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.

„Das ist ja wohl das letzte", knurrte er, hielt Hermine jedoch nicht zurück, als sie sich gegen Ende des Liedes von ihm löste.

„Feier noch schön Harry, „sagte sie lächelnd, „und sag Ginny und Tonks einen schönen Gruß von mir."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und schlüpfte durch die Türe um sie gleich danach wieder zu schließen.

Auf der Kerkertreppe nahm sie immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und den Flur bis zu Severus' Räumen, ging sie so schnell entlang, wie es ihr auf ihren - heute ausnahmsweise etwas höheren - Absätzen möglich war.

Sie klopfte an und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die Tür aufging. Als das endlich geschah fiel sie Snape, der gleich zurückgetreten war, um sie einzulassen, stürmisch um den Hals.

„Verdammt lang, so eine halbe Stunde", murmelte sie während sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte er spitz und pflückte ihre Arme von seinen Schultern. „Ich hatte, kurz bevor ich ging, den Eindruck, dass du dir die Zeit damit vertreiben würdest, Potter abzuküssen – war das etwa nicht ganz so unterhaltsam, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"

„Ich habe ihm nur diesen einen einzigen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen, „und das auch nur, um etwas klarzustellen."

„Nämlich?", fragte Snape und verschränkte die Arme.

„Dass ich mir von seiner negativen Einstellung dir gegenüber nicht den Abend verderben lasse und dass ich ihm sein unreifes Benehmen... verzeihe", sagte Hermine mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass er so subtile Hinweise überhaupt wahrnimmt", sagte Snape skeptisch.

„Mag sein – aber meinen letzten Hinweis hat er verstanden", sagte Hermine geheimnisvoll. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, noch einmal mit mir zu tanzen..."

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich.

„...und es so gedreht, dass wir zum Ende des Liedes bei der Tür angelangt waren und ich mich aus dem Staub machen konnte", sagte Hermine. „Er fragte, ob ich zu dir will und ich habe es zugegeben. UND ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dir erzählen werde, dass er mir so toll geholfen hat, mich abzusetzen", fügte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Armer Potter", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Es muss ihn hart treffen, nach so vielen Jahren festzustellen, dass seine beste Freundin ein gemeines Biest ist."

„Vielleicht führt ihn ja das zu der Erkenntnis, dass ich doch zu dir passe", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist ein genialer Denkansatz", schnaubte Snape amüsiert. „Du quälst ihn am besten einfach so lange, bis er mich gar nicht mehr so schlimm findet."

Er legte seine Arme um Hermine und zog sie an sich.

„Die dreißig Minuten sind tatsächlich langsam vergangen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie knapp darunter.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", schnurrte Hermine.

„Oh ja!", raunte Snape. „Zieh dein Höschen aus."

Ein aufregendes Kribbeln machte sich in Hermines Unterleib breit.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht wirklich...", fragte sie gespielt ängstlich.

„Und wie ich das will", knurrte Snape.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit langsamen, aufreizenden Bewegungen, raffte sie ihr Kleid Stück für Stück nach oben, bis ihre Hände den spitzenbesetzten Slip an ihren Hüften ertasteten. Sie hakte ihre Daumen ein, zog das Höschen langsam herunter und ließ gleichzeitig den Saum des Kleides wieder fallen.

„Gib es mir!", sagte Snape.

Leicht errötend reichte Hermine ihm das dünne zusammengeknüllte Stückchen Stoff.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm Snape es ihr aus der Hand und versenkte seine Nase darin.

„Die Wartezeit hat scheinbar eine anregende Wirkung auf dich gehabt", sagte er lächelnd, als er es wieder fort nahm.

„Das stimmt nicht wirklich – ich war die ganze Zeit schon heiß auf dich", sagte Hermine und ließ ihren Blick demonstrativ über seinen Körper wandern.

„Wirklich?", fragte Snape lauernd. „Auch als du mit Potter getanzt hast."

„Ja – da ganz besonders", sagte Hermine und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Snapes Miene bekam einen bedrohlichen Ausdruck.

„Ich habe die Vorstellung genossen, dass du mir dabei zusiehst und... eifersüchtig bist", flüsterte Hermine, „und auch den Gedanken daran, was du vielleicht nachher mit mir anstellen würdest, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass ich dir gehöre."

„Und du meinst tatsächlich, auf dein Konto an Frechheiten, deren Folgen du gleich zu spüren bekommen wirst, noch etwas drauf zu packen, wäre eine kluge Entscheidung?", sagte Snape rau und streckte wie beiläufig die Hand aus, um über Hermines Brustwarzen zu streichen, die sich unter dem fließenden Stoff ihres Kleides abzeichneten.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine forsch. „Brauchst du noch ein paar Anreize, oder reicht das fürs erste?"

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als er ihren Nippel plötzlich fest drückte und ein prickelnder Strom aus Begehren direkt in ihren Schoß fuhr.

„Darüber wirst du dir gleich selbst eine Meinung bilden können", sagte Snape, legte den Arm um ihre Schultern – eine Geste die fast väterlich wirkte und einen seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem vorherigen Tun bildete – und führte sie zu dem Esstisch, der unweit der Wohnungstür stand. Obwohl Hermines einziger Kontakt mit diesem Möbel ein eher angsteinflößendes Ereignis gewesen war, zog ihr Schoß sich unweigerlich lustvoll zusammen, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie Severus sie damals voller Wut auf diesem Tisch gedrückt und ihre Rückseite entblößt hatte, um sie zu demütigen.

Ob er wohl auch daran dachte? Führte er sie deshalb genau dorthin? Doch Severus schien nicht den Tisch im Visier zu haben – er zog den Stuhl, der an der Längsseite stand, darunter hervor und setzte sich, Hermine dabei an der Hand festhaltend.

„Zieh dein Kleid hoch", sagte er und küsste ihre Finger, bevor er sie losließ.

Hermine tat, was er verlangte und schob den Rock ihres wadenlangen Kleides so hoch, dass er gerade noch ihren Schoß verhüllte.

„Höher!", kommandierte Snape.

Etwas befangen hob sie das Kleid noch höher und enthüllte damit den Ansatz ihres Schamhaars.

„Und jetzt komm her!", sagte Snape und klopfte auffordernd auf seine Oberschenkel.

Hermine trat nah an ihn heran und setzte sich auf seine Knie.

„Andersherum!", sagte Snape amüsiert.

Hermine drehte den Kopf und sah ihn unbehaglich an.

„Du meinst also... du willst mich also wirklich...", sagte sie stockend.

„Aber ja!", sagte Snape als währe es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, dass er vorhatte, sie übers Knie zu legen.

Hermine erhob sich wieder und blieb dann mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen neben dem Stuhl stehen. Sie konnte Severus nicht in die Augen sehen. Auch wenn die Situation sie erregte – im Moment hatte der peinliche Aspekt eindeutig die Oberhand. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und beugte sich etwas vor, die Hand auf der Tischkante aufgestützt, zögerte dann doch und konnte sich nicht dazu entscheiden, sich wirklich bäuchlings auf Snapes Beine zu legen.

Sie verspürte seltsamerweise Erleichterung, als er ihr die Entscheidung wenige Sekunden später abnahm, indem er die Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie herunterdrückte, bis ihr schier nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Snape schob Hermines Kleid hinauf, bis ihr Hintern total entblößt war. Während seine linke Hand mit leichtem Druck auf ihrem Rücken lag, strich er mit der rechten sanft über die freigelegte Haut.

Es war sehr demütigend so dazuliegen und darauf zu warten, das er zuschlug... und noch ein anderes Gefühl mischte sich mit der Scham und der Erniedrigung – ein Gefühl, dass ihre Scham heftig pochen und die Brustwarzen unter ihrem Kleid hart werden ließ. Sie sehnte die Schläge ebenso herbei, wie sie sie fürchtete – eine Erkenntnis, die Hermine sehr verwirrte.

„Du hast einen wunderschönen Arsch", sagte Snape während er weiter mit der Hand über selbigen fuhr, hin und wieder die Furche zwischen beiden Backen nachziehend. „So schön fest und rund und weiß... zumindest im Moment noch weiß."

Als er gleich darauf die Hand hob und sie das erste Mal kräftig auf ihr Hinterteil herabsausen ließ, schrie Hermine auf und rutschte erschrocken von ihm herunter.

„Das hat weh getan", sagte sie anklagend, aber mit gesenktem Blick, und rieb sich die betroffene Stelle.

„Das ist der Zweck der Übung", sagte Snape trocken. Er machte keine Anstalten, sie wieder über seine Knie zu legen, sondern wartete geduldig, bis sie es nach einigem Zögern selbst tat.

Als Hermine ihre Position wieder eingenommen hatte, kehrten auch seine Hände erneut an ihren Platz zurück. Wieder strich er über ihre Haut, die nun ein deutlich sichtbarer roter Abdruck seiner Finger zierte. In dem Moment, als er die Hand hob, presste Hermine in Erwartung des nächsten Schlags die Hinterbacken zusammen. Dabei wurde ihr erstmals bewusst, dass sie so feucht geworden war, dass sie es schon auf den Schenkeln spüren konnte.

Snapes Hand klatschte kräftig und mit Präzision genau auf die selbe Stelle, die er vorher schon gewählt hatte und Hermine protestierte auch diesmal schreiend und indem sie von ihm herunter glitt.

Sie kauerte neben dem Stuhl am Boden und legte ihre Stirn auf sein Bein. Kurz darauf spürte sie die Hand, die sie gerade noch so schmerzhaft gezüchtigt hatte, sanft über ihr Haar streichen.

„Warum...?", flüsterte Hermine. „Warum tust du das? Warum erregt es dich? Und warum... erregt es mich, wenn du es tust?"

„Ist denn das wirklich so wichtig?", fragte Snape. „Reicht es nicht, einfach zu akzeptieren, dass es so ist?"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine kläglich.

„Möchtest du damit aufhören?", fragte Snape ruhig.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung. „Ich will es nur... verstehen."

„Du hast deine Prinzipien, hm?", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Ursachenforschung bis ins letzte Detail – deine Uniprofessoren werden ihre helle Freude an dir haben."

„Severus!", sagte Hermine empört. „Ich möchte doch nur..."

„Schon gut – ich werde es versuchen", unterbrach Snape sie.

Er streichelte weiter über ihren Kopf, während sein Gesicht einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck annahm.

„Das, was passiert, wenn du dich über meine Knie legst und mir deinen nackten Hintern präsentierst", begann er schließlich seine Erklärung, „ist nicht etwa nur ein spezielles Vorspiel, eine Variante, um den nachfolgenden Akt ein wenig reizvoller zu gestalten. Du bietest mir damit einen äußerst verlockenden Körperteil an – aber das Entscheidende ist, dass du dich mir dabei vollkommen hingibst. Du legst deine Würde ab - legst sie in meine Hände - und vertraust darauf, dass ich sorgsam mit ihr umgehen werde. Du bringst ein Opfer mit dieser totalen Unterwerfung. Dass du mir, trotzdem du Angst hast gestattest, dich auf eine solche Weise zu besitzen, dich mir auslieferst und dem Maß an Schmerz und Erniedrigung, das ich dir nach meinem Ermessen zufüge, ist ein nahezu vollkommener Vertrauensbeweis."

Er strich ihr das Haar etwas aus dem Gesicht, um ihre Reaktion besser beobachten zu können, die momentan aus einer konzentrierten und sehr ernsten Miene bestand.

„Wenn dein Hintern sprechen könnte, würde er vermutlich zu mir sagen: _Ich bin dein!_", sagte Snape ironisch, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken.

Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Dass du diese Unterwerfung als ebenso erregend empfindest wie ich, ist der einzige Gesichtspunkt, der es rechtfertigt, dass ich so etwas mit dir anstelle", sagte Snape nun auch wieder ernst, „...und nachdem dies, trotz deiner Zweifel, augenscheinlich der Fall ist, bin ich wohl auf dem richtigen Weg."

„Was siehst du in mir, wenn ich mich so... erniedrige?", fragte Hermine leise. „Ich meine, wenn ich meine Würde abgebe, bin ich denn dann noch... etwas wert?"

„Ich sehe eine starke Frau", sagte Snape sanft und strich ihr über die Wange, „eine, die mutig genug ist, Demut zu zeigen und mutig genug, ihre Neigungen auszuleben, auch wenn sie nicht mit dem gängigen Verhaltenskodex einer angeblich ‚normalen' Frau übereinstimmen."

Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Du hast gesagt, der einzige Punkt, der dein Vorgehen rechtfertigt, ist meine Lust – mal davon abgesehen – würde es dich trotzdem erregen, mich so einer... Behandlung zu unterziehen, auch wenn ich keine Lust empfände?", fragte sie.

„Im Normalzustand kaum – weil mein Gewissen einen solchen Frevel im Keim ersticken würde", sagte Snape, „aber unter besonderen Umständen..."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine, deren Atmung sich plötzlich beschleunigte.

„...wenn ich wütend genug wäre – vielleicht", beendete Snape seinen Satz.

„Und... würdest du es dann auch tun?", wisperte Hermine.

„Nein – ich glaube nicht", sagte Snape.

„Du glaubst?", fragte Hermine bestürzt.

„Darauf mit einem glatten ‚Nein' zu antworten, wäre eine Lüge", sagte Snape. „Wer weiß schon im Voraus ganz genau, was er tun würde und was nicht, aber die Tendenz bei der Antwort auf deine Frage ist eindeutig ‚eher nicht'."

„Aber wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann...", begann Hermine und verstummte dann, als wäre es ihr zu gefährlich, diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen.

„Was ist im Leben schon sicher?", sagte Snape. „Die Kunst dabei ist, trotzdem zu vertrauen."

Hermine sah schweigend zu ihm auf und ihrem Gesicht war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie diese Option erst überdenken musste.

Snape reagierte zu ihrer Überraschung nicht ungehalten auf ihr Zögern, sondern beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen.

„Lass uns an einem bequemeren Ort weiterreden", sagte er und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„Warte!" Hermine streckte die Hand aus und hinderte ihn am Aufstehen. „Neulich, als ich dich... geohrfeigt habe und du mich an die Wand gedrückt und am Hals gepackt hast", sagte sie mit leiser, klarer Stimme, „...da habe ich ganz deutlich etwas gefühlt. Ich wusste plötzlich, dass ich ertragen kann, was du tun würdest und ich wusste auch, dass du mir nichts wirklich Schlimmes antun würdest. War das... nur Einbildung? Habe ich einfach nur Glück gehabt, an diesem Abend?"

„Nein, das war keine Einbildung", sagte Snape. „Ich würde dich tatsächlich niemals ernsthaft verletzen und das wurde mir genau in diesem Moment bewusst, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich dir überhaupt nichts antun könnte."

Als Hermine daraufhin nicht gleich antwortete, versuchte er abermals, sich zu erheben, aber ihr Arm schnellte wieder vor – diesmal, um ihn rigoros in den Stuhl zurückzudrücken.

Mir gefurchter Stirn sah er auf sie herab und wartete.

Langsam und den Blickkontakt dabei so gut wie eben möglich aufrechterhaltend, stemmte Hermine sich hoch und legte sich wieder quer über Snapes Beine.

„Ich hoffe, es gilt auch, wenn ich es sage und nicht mein Hintern...", meinte sie mit einem halb verwegenen, halb unsicheren Grinsen, „...ich bin dein!"

Snape belohnte sie mit einem gerührten Lächeln – ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sie trotz der positiven Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung relativ selten zu sehen bekam.

Seine Hände nahmen ihre Wanderung über ihren Körper wieder auf und als er ihr Kleid erneut hochschob, um ihre Kehrseite zu entblößen, trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen, das Hermine einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Der Schlag, den er kurz darauf auf der bisher unversehrten Seite ihres Popos platzierte, kam nicht weniger kräftig, als die vorherigen, doch diesmal blieb Hermine liegen und stöhnte nur auf, um dem Schmerz etwas entgegenzusetzen. Als das Brennen etwas nachließ, nahm sie war, dass ihre Scham bereits wieder begehrlich pochte.

Ob Severus wohl ebenso bereit war, wie sie?

Sie rutsche etwas hin und her, um dies festzustellen, was ihm ein belustigtes Schnauben entlockte. Er packte sie an den Hüften und zog ihren Körper etwas nach oben – so konnte sie ihn zwar nicht mehr anschauen, aber dafür wurde sie sofort fündig - was da so hart an ihre Hüfte drückte, war eindeutig seiner Erregung zuzuschreiben.

Angestachelt von diesem Erfolg begann Hermine, sich mit kleinen Bewegungen ihres Beckens an ihren Fund zu pressen – auch als Severus' Hand erneut auf die selbe Stelle wie vorher niederfuhr, unterbrach sie ihr Tun nur für einen Moment um einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben.

Das Brennen auf ihren Hinterbacken hatte sich in ein nicht unangenehmes Gefühl von Wärme verwandelt – nur wenn Severus Hand darüber strich, erinnerte die Empfindlichkeit ihrer Haut noch an die Schläge und diese Hand war eindeutig gerade dabei, sich einen Weg woandershin zu bahnen. Bereitwillig spreizte Hermine ihre Beine und gewährte ihm Einlass.

Als seine Finger ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen teilten und ohne Zögern in sie glitten, stöhnte Hermine genauso laut, wie vorher, als er den Hintern versohlt hatte. Er begann, seine Finger in einen langsamen Rhythmus in ihr zu bewegen, wobei er ab und zu auch einen Abstecher zu ihrer Klitoris unternahm.

Hermines Atmung ging schneller. Sie versuchte, ihm ihren Hintern und ihre Scham noch weiter entgegen zu strecken, und rieb sich dabei in aufreizender Weise an seiner Erektion.

Als er die Hand plötzlich wegzog, seufzte sie enttäuscht um gleich darauf laut aufzujaulen, als er selbige auf sie heruntersausen ließ - am Übergang zwischen Po und Oberschenkel, einer vorher noch unversehrten Stelle. Obwohl er diesmal nicht so fest zugeschlagen hatte, tat es deutlich mehr weh, als die vorherigen Hiebe. Aber fast noch schlimmer war, dass er die Hand danach nicht wieder zurück zwischen ihre Beine schob.

Hermine war so wild auf diese Berührung, dass sie vor Ungeduld zu zappeln begann, was wiederum nur dazu führte, dass Severus den Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken verstärkte, um sie ruhig zu halten.

In ihrer Verzweiflung versuchte Hermine ihre Beine zu schließen um wenigstes dadurch ein wenig Druck auf ihren vor Begierde bebenden Schoß auszuüben. Allerdings schien dieses nicht in Severus' Sinn zu liegen, denn er versetzte ihr nun auch auf die andere Hinterbacke, ebenfalls an der Oberkante des Schenkels, einen festen Schlag.

Hermine schluchzte laut und empört, öffnete die Beine wieder und rieb ihre Hüfte erneut an dem mittlerweile steinharten Widerstand, um Severus zum Weitermachen zu animieren.

Ihrer Rechnung schien aufzugehen, denn er legte die Finger wieder auf den Eingang ihrer Vulva – an dessen Rand er mit aufreizender Sanftheit entlang strich und die üppig hervortretende Feuchtigkeit verteilte. Aber Hermine wollte mehr. Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so danach gesehnt, ausgefüllt zu werden – die sanfte, hinauszögernde Berührung erschien ihr beinahe wie eine unerträgliche Qual.

„Bitte!", wimmerte sie.

Als er seine Finger daraufhin tief und hart in ihrer Vagina versenkte, keuchte sie laut auf vor Begeisterung und nahm entzückt wahr, dass Severus Atmung sich merklich beschleunigte. Davon ermutigt, beschloss sie, so weiterzumachen.

„Bitte! Lass mich dich spüren", stöhnte Hermine.

Seine Finger bewegten sich schneller.

„Nimm mich... bitte...!", keuchte Hermine. „Da..." Sie zeigte auf den Tisch, auf dem sie vor wenigen Wochen unter ganz anderen Vorzeichen gelegen hatte.

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie das sagen würde, oder vielleicht auch, weil er es ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, packte Snape Hermine, zog sie im Aufstehen mit sich und zu dem Tisch. Für einen Moment – als er sich über sie beugte, bevor er sie kurz und fordernd küsste – sah Hermine in seine Augen, in denen das gleiche brennende Verlangen stand, das sie selbst verspürte.

Schon einen Augenblick später fand sie sich bäuchlings auf die Tischplatte gedrückt wieder und konnte, wie schon vor einigen Wochen, die Ornamente darauf aus nächster Nähe bewundern. Der gravierende Unterschied zu ihrem letzten Besuch auf diesem Möbelstück lag eindeutig darin, dass sie es nun kaum erwarten konnte, dass er tat, wovor sie damals so viel Angst gehabt hatte.

Snape verlor nicht viel Zeit – kaum, dass er sie auf den Tisch gedrückt hatte, zog er ihr Kleid hoch und schob mit dem Fuß energisch ihre Beine auseinander, was ihn allerdings nicht viel kostete, da sie die Schenkel bereitwillig spreizte. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Handgelenke auf ihrem Rücken zusammen, mit der anderen öffnete er seine Hose.

Mit einem verhaltenen Laut der Genugtuung drang er in sie ein und kaum, dass Hermine einmal wohlig aufgestöhnt hatte begann er auch schon, sie tief und kräftig zu stoßen.

Das Gefühl war zunächst so intensiv, dass Hermine fast das Atmen vergaß, aber nach einer Weile wollte sie noch mehr und, als ob ein kleiner Teufel neben ihr säße und ihr Unfug einflüsterte, begann sie sich zunächst langsam und unauffällig, dann aber immer stärker zu wehren, indem sie sich hin und her wand und versuchte, sich aus Snapes Griff zu befreien. Er konnte sie zwar noch ohne größere Probleme festhalten, sie brachte ihn jedoch immer wieder aus dem Rhythmus.

Mit einem gereizten Schnauben ließ er ihre Handgelenke los, und packte sie an den Hüften - und Hermine hatte mit einem mal das Gefühl, zwischen zwei Schraubstöcke geraten zu sein. Sie hatte zwar nun Bewegungsfreiheit oberhalb der Taille, aber den Bereich darunter hatte Severus im Griff und ihre Beine waren ohnehin zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, da sie auf Grund der extremen Muskelspannung nur noch zitterten.

Sie stützte sich auf die Unterarme, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und gab sich mit geschlossenen Augen ganz dem Ansturm ihrer Gefühle hin, während das Keuchen, das aus ihrem halbgeöffneten Mund drang, allmählich in ein Wimmern überging.

Severus vögelte sie nun so heftig, dass die lädierte Haut an der Unterseite ihrer Pobacken bei jedem Stoß schmerzhaft protestierte. Gerade die Härte, mit der er sie nahm, übte jedoch auch einen starken psychischen Reiz auf sie aus und ergab zusammen mit der schier unerträglich lustvollen Reibung in ihrer Vulva eine Kombination, die Hermine vor Geilheit fast zerplatzen ließ. Sie wusste, dass es riskant war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders...

„Fester!", flüsterte sie heiser.

Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er indigniert.

Trotz ihrer überschäumenden Lust musste Hermine sich zurückhalten um angesichts dieses Tonfalls nicht laut loszulachen.

„Fester... bitte...", sagte sie. „äh... nur, wenn's geht natürlich."

„Das geht!", knurrte Snape, „...und wenn ich nach diesem Fick tot zusammenbreche", fügte er leise murmelnd hinzu.

Hermine blieb nicht mehr genug Luft, um ihm darauf zu antworten, den gleich danach legte er mit gesteigertem Tempo wieder los – und das tatsächlich noch fester.

Kurz darauf sah Hermine Sternchen, was an ihrer extrem hektischen Atmung liegen mochte, oder auch an dem Umstand, dass die enthemmten Laute, die ihr Geliebter von sich gab, als er sich in ihr ergoss, auf eine reichlich mysteriöse Weise in ihrem Inneren widerhallten, ihren Verstand völlig ausschalteten und den emotional gesteuerten Rest ihres Bewusstseins vor Glück schweben ließen.

Schweratmend stützte Snape sich mit einer Hand neben ihr auf dem Tisch auf und führte die andere von vorne zwischen ihre Beine.

Erst erschien es Hermine, als wäre sie zu aufgepeitscht und ihre Scham von den harten Stößen so überreizt, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war zum Orgasmus zu kommen, doch das beständige, sanfte Streicheln von Severus' Fingern auf ihrer Klitoris überzeugte sie bald vom Gegenteil. Sie ergab sich dem unwiderstehlichen Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen und kam mit einem langgezogenen leisen Stöhnen, am ganzen Körper zitternd, zum Höhepunkt.

Snape nahm, nachdem er sie dort noch einen kurzen Moment zärtlich gehalten hatte, seine Hand aus ihrem Schoß und stützte nun auch den zweiten Arm auf den Tisch. Er beugte sich herab und küsste sie auf den Nacken. Seine Atmung hatte sich immer noch nicht vollständig beruhigt.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und legte die Wange auf ihre vor sich überkreuzten Hände, damit sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten konnte.

„Das ist mein Text", brummte Snape.

„Ach so – Verzeihung!", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Und? Geht's dir gut?", fragte Snape.

„Hervorragend!", sagte Hermine.

„Und deinem Hintern?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Der fühlt sich ungefähr so an, als hätte ich zu lange auf den Ofenbank meiner Großmutter gesessen", sagte Hermine.

„Was für ein reizender Vergleich", sagte Snape. „Na dann..." Er richtete sich auf, zog sich aus ihr zurück.

„Farblich erinnert er an einen reifen Pfirsich", sagte er amüsiert und tätschelte spielerisch ihren Popo, bevor er sich bückte und seine Hose hochzog.

„Na vielen Dank!", schnaubte Hermine. Sie stemmte sich von dem Tisch hoch und schwankte etwas, bei dem Versuch, sich auf ihre zitternden Beine zu stellen, woraufhin Snape die Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie an sich zog.

„Du bist ja noch angezogen", sagte Hermine, als sie sich an ihn lehnte.

„Du auch!", murmelte Snape in ihr Haar.

„Ist dir nicht warm?", fragte Hermine und grinste.

„Ungefähr so warm, wie deinem Hintern", brummte Snape. „Gehen wir duschen?"

„Eine hervorragende Idee", sagte Hermine. „Sowie meine Beine mir wieder gehorchen, bin ich dabei."

„Solange kann ich nicht warten", sagte Snape, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer.

---

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie nackt – Hermine mit dem Rücken an Snapes Brust gekuschelt – auf dem Sofa und tranken Wein.

„Worüber hast du dich denn eigentlich mit Tonks unterhalten?", fragte Snape fast beiläufig, während er mit den Fingerspitzen spielerisch auf Hermines Arm auf und ab fuhr.

„Über dich", sagte Hermine.

„Hat sie dich ausgefragt?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Sie hat es versucht", seufzte Hermine. „Sie hat mich sogar gefragt, ob du mit mir geschlafen hast."

„Und?", fragte Snape ungeduldig. „Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Dass ich darauf nicht antworte!", sagte Hermine. „Aber sie hat auch so die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Ich wäre seit kurzem so ausgeglichen, hat sie gesagt, und man könne daraus wohl schließen, dass du mich an dich herangelassen hättest."

„Dieses neugierige Weibsbild", knurrte Snape.

„Ja – das ist sie", sagte Hermine, „aber ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass sie nun langsam dabei ist, meine Gefühle für dich zu akzeptieren – ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry.

„Auf Potters Akzeptanz zu verzichten ist zwar verdammt hart, aber ich bin sicher, ich werde es überleben", sagte Snape und seufzte theatralisch.

Hermine stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, was ihn zu einem erneuten und etwas schmerzbedingten Seufzen animierte.

„Mir ist schon klar, dass dir das völlig egal ist, aber Harry ist mein Freund und seine Meinung ist mir wichtig", sagte Hermine.

„Am Ende würdest du noch erwarten, das ich nett zu ihm bin, wenn der Bengel tatsächlich auf die Idee kommen sollte, deine Wahl zu akzeptieren", brummte Snape.

„Aber natürlich würde ich das erwarten", sagte Hermine.

„Vergiss es!", knurrte Snape.

„Okay – vielleicht nicht gleich nett, aber doch ein bisschen weniger gemein", sagte Hermine einlenkend.

Snape gab ein unwilliges Grunzen von sich, das zwar nicht völlig ablehnend war, aber ganz sicher auch nicht als Zustimmung ausgelegt werden konnte.

„Deine Rede war klasse", wechselte Hermine das Thema und sah lächelnd zu ihm hoch. „Hat Minerva eigentlich irgend etwas darüber gesagt?"

„Sie meinte, es wäre eine sehr interessante Rede gewesen und sie hätte mir mit angemessenem Vergnügen gelauscht", sagte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Hermine lachte.

„Weißt du, was noch toll war?", fragte Hermine.

„Das Potter dich begrapscht hat?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Dass du Mary rausgeschickt hast", sagte Hermine. „Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, du würdest mit ihr... na ja... flirten."

Snape schüttelte sich.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich so etwas tun?", fragte er ironisch. „Mit einer Schülerin?"

Hermine grinste und streckte sich um ihn zu küssen.

„Und weißt du, was wirklich schade war?", fragte sie, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht?", sagte Snape leichthin. „Hast du vielleicht nichts von der Lachspastete erwischt – die war wirklich vorzüglich."

„Dass du nicht mit mir getanzt hast", sagte Hermine.

„Aha...", meinte Snape.

„Kannst du nicht tanzen, oder willst du nur nicht?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Letzteres", sagte Snape knapp.

„Aber warum nicht, wenn du doch...", sagte Hermine zögernd, „... woher kannst du es denn?"

„In den Kreisen, in denen ich mich bewegt habe, bevor ich Lehrer in Hogwarts wurde, waren gesellschaftliche Anlässe, bei denen auch getanzt wurde nicht selten", sagte Snape, „daher war es eine Notwendigkeit, dass ich mir dir nötigen Kenntnisse aneigne – was noch lange nicht heißen muss, dass ich auch Spaß daran hatte."

„Hm... du hättest ja einfach mal ausprobieren können, ob es dir mit mir Spaß macht", sagte Hermine und duckte sich etwas in Erwartung einer deftigen Antwort.

„Ich hatte absolut keine Ambitionen, das in diesem Rahmen auszuprobieren", sagte Snape grantig.

„Aber irgendwann mal... vielleicht?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Vielleicht!", sagte Snape kühl.

Er griff nach seinem Weinglas, trank einen Schluck und als er es zurückstellte, nahm er seinen Zauberstab an sich, der auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Kurz darauf erfüllten die angenehmen Klänge einer klassischen Melodie den Raum, die Hermine nicht kannte, die sie aber nach ein paar Takten als langsamen Walzer identifizierte.

Sie warf Snape einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Wenn du nicht von mir runter gehst, kann ich wieder nicht ausprobieren, ob es Spaß macht", seufzte der vorwurfsvoll.

„Du willst mit mir tanzen?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„War das nicht eben noch dein dringlichstes Begehr?", fragte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hier?", fragte Hermine mit großen Augen. „Nackt?"

„Hat das Fehlen der Bekleidung denn Einfluss auf deine Füße?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Nein, aber...", sagte Hermine.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?", fragte Snape.

„Du bist verrückt!", sagte Hermine grinsend, stand auf und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich.

Snape tanzte mit der gleichen Präzision, mit der er Zaubertränke braute. Er bewegte sich exakt und auf den Punkt genau im Takt der Musik, hielt ich dabei so kerzengerade, als hätte er mindestens einen Stock verschluckt und führte Hermine unnachgiebig genau dorthin, wo er sie haben wollte. Er war damit nicht gerade der Prototyp eines begnadeten Tänzers, aber weil sie sich so freute, dass er dies hier tat, schwebte Hermine trotzdem wie verzaubert in seinen Armen durch den Raum.

---

_Oops – jetzt hat er es doch getan, der Schlingel!_ ;)

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	61. Chapter 61

**Kapitel 61**

Am Sonntagvormittag schien das Schloss nur mühsam und ziemlich träge aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen.

Die Abschlussschüler, so wie die Lehrer, waren zumeist erst spät ins Bett gekommen, da die Party sich bis weit nach Mitternacht gezogen hatte, und die restlichen Schüler hatten die Abwesenheit ihrer Lehrer und ihrer Haussprecher ausgenutzt, um in den Gemeinschaftsräumen eigene Feten steigen lassen – und dann waren da noch die Anschlussfeiern, welche einige Partyrückkehrer dann noch in den selben Räumen veranstaltet hatten, nachdem sie die Kleineren ins Bett geschickt hatten.

Hermine war erst ein paar Minuten zuvor in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sich zu ihrem Timing beglückwünschend, ging sie öffnen.

„Ginny!" Hermine streckte den Kopf aus der Tür und sah den kleinen Flur nach rechts und links herunter. „Kein Harry?", fragte sie.

„Nein! Der ist noch nicht ganz so fit", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Und du scheinbar auch nicht. Ich habe vor einer Stunde schon mal angeklopft – aber du scheinst tief und fest geschlafen zu haben.", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Wenn du auch so früh anklopfst", sagte Hermine achselzuckend und hoffte, dass sie nicht rot werden würde.

„Du wirst ja ganz rot!", sagte Ginny grinsend. „Und es ist beileibe nicht früh."

„Ähm... ja...", sagte Hermine.

„Warst du die ganze Nacht bei ihm?", flüsterte Ginny mit neugierig blitzenden Augen.

„Komm rein!", sagte Hermine, zog ihre Freundin ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Und? Sag schon!", drängelte Ginny und federte aufgeregt auf den Zehenspitzen.

„Ach Ginny – ich kann dir darauf nicht antworten", sagte Hermine bedauernd.

„Aber wieso nicht?", fragte Ginny enttäuscht. „Ich bin doch deine Freundin und ich werde bestimmt niemandem etwas sagen."

„Er will nicht, dass IRGEND jemand auch nur das Geringste erfährt, solange dieses Schuljahr nicht vorbei ist", seufzte Hermine. Eigentlich hatte sie ja auch mit diesem Satz schon einiges verraten...

„Ach...? Und warum entscheidet ER das?", fragte Ginny.

„Das ist nicht so...", sagte Hermine. „Na ja – es ist kompliziert..."

„Du lässt dich ganz schön von ihm einwickeln", sagte Ginny provokant.

„Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, sich nicht von ihm einwickeln zu lassen", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Hm..." Ginny zuckte die Schultern und warf ihr einen resignierten Blick zu. „Na dann – ich glaub, ich werd mal frühstücken gehen."

Hermine sah zu wie ihre Freundin sich abwandte um zu gehen und traf einen Entschluss.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht bei ihm", sagte sie leise.

Ginny drehte sich um und ihre Augen blitzten wieder.

„Uuuund?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Was und?", sagte Hermine und grinste verlegen.

„Na alles!", rief Ginny. „Wie lang seid ihr schon – ich meine... so richtig und wie ist er so... privat und so... du weißt schon..."

„Seit etwas über einer Woche", sagte Hermine, „und er ist... schwierig, aber nicht so sehr, wie man vielleicht meinen könnte."

„Und wie ist er bei... ‚du weißt schon'?", fragte Ginny, zwinkerte und stupste Hermine mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „...im Bett", fügte sie übertrieben flüsternd hinzu.

„GINNY!", rief Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach komm – sag schon!", bettelte Ginny.

„Er würde mich killen, wenn ich dir irgendwelche Details erzähle", sagte Hermine.

„Aber er erfährt's doch nicht", quengelte Ginny.

„Das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch – tut mir leid, Ginny", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Okay!", seufzte Ginny. „Ich versteh dich ja." Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um die überraschte Hermine spontan auf die Wange zu küssen. „Dann umschreib es mit nur einem Wort – das wird wohl nicht verboten sein."

Hermine bekam einen verträumten Blick.

„Überwältigend!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wow!" Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das klingt wirklich... äh... ziemlich gut."

„So fühlt es sich auch an", sagte Hermine grinsend.

Ginny seufzte verständnisvoll.

„Der Gedanke macht irgendwie hungrig", sagte sie dann. „Kommst du mit frühstücken?"

---

Hermine sah Snape erst am frühen Nachmittag wieder, als sie mit Ginny auf dem Schlossgelände unterwegs war.

Harry hatte sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen, da er vom Vorabend her noch etwas indisponiert war. Bei der offiziellen Feier hatten zwar die Lehrer darauf geachtet, dass sich der Alkoholkonsum der Schüler in engen Grenzen hielt, aber Harry und Ginny waren danach noch auf der heimlichen Gryffindor-Abschluss-Party versumpft, die in Anbetracht der ausnahmsweise aufgehobenen McGonagall'schen Sperrstunde bis früh in den Morgen gegangen war, und bei der es auch jede Menge eingeschmuggelte Getränke gegeben hatte.

Die beiden Mädchen saßen vor Hagrids Hütte und schwelgten in Erinnerungen als Hermine den Kopf hob und Severus erblickte, der auf den Waldrand zusteuerte und sie allem Anschein nach noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Nach einer Weile wurde auch Ginny aufmerksam, folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin und begann zu grinsen, und auch Snape schien sie nun bemerkt zu haben. Der Pfad auf dem er ging führte fast direkt an ihnen vorbei und Hermine rechnete schon damit, dass er abdrehen und einen anderen Weg einschlagen würde, aber er kam ohne Zögern auf sie zu.

„Hallo Severus", sagte Hermine, als er sie erreicht hatte.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", sagte Ginny, die sich das Grinsen immer noch nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

„Hermine, Miss Weasley", sagte Snape und nickte ihnen reserviert zu. „Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum sie gar so breit lächeln, Miss Weasley?", fügte er mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton hinzu.

„Äh... weil... ich gerade, als ich Sie sah, an Ihre gestrige Rede denken musste, Sir", sagte Ginny, weil ihr auf die Schnelle nichts besseres einfiel.

„Sie fanden meine Ausführungen also erheiternd?", fragte Snape sanft.

Ginny war zu lange bei ihm in den Unterricht gegangen, um darauf reinzufallen.

„Nein - natürlich nicht, Professor", sagte sie eilig. „Aber die Einleitung dazu. Sie haben unserer Direktorin ganz schön eins übergebraten."

„Übergebraten? So etwas Ungeheuerliches würde ich nie tun", sagte Snape, lupfte die Augenbrauen und bedachte Hermine - die sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht zu lachen - mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, ehe er sich wieder Ginny zuwandte.

„Oh... dann hab ich da wohl was falsch verstanden, Sir", sagte Ginny neuerlich grinsend.

„Wohin gehst du denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„In den Wald", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und wozu?", fragte Hermine geduldig.

Snape legte unwillig die Stirn in Falten.

„Der Tag ist ideal, um Amanita regalis zu sammeln", sagte er. „Mein Vorrat geht zur Neige."

„Stimmt", sagte Hermine, „für Fliegenpilze ist genau das richtige Wetter."

„Braune Fliegenpilze", verbesserte Snape sie.

„Oh, natürlich – braune", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Nimmst du uns mit?"

Sowohl Snape als auch Ginny sahen sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Du wirst doch wohl zwei Schülerinnen deiner Zaubertränkeabschlussklasse den Umgang mit giftigen Pilzen zutrauen", fragte Hermine leichthin. _‚...und mit giftigen Professoren'_, ergänzte sie gedanklich.

„Den Umgang mit den Pilzen schon...", sagte Snape, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Äh... ich weiß nicht so recht...", sagte Ginny zögerlich.

„Schon klar, Ginny", sagte Hermine verständnisvoll. „Sicher wäre es auch Harry nicht so ganz recht, wenn du mit uns in den Wald gehen würdest", fügte sie beiläufig hinzu.

Ginnys Blick verdüsterte sich, während der von Snape mit leiser Anerkennung auf Hermine ruhte.

„Ich entscheide immer noch alleine, was ich tue", sagte Ginny finster. „Er hat mich gestern auch nicht gefragt, ob es mir Recht ist, wenn er sich die Birne so voll knallt, dass er den darauffolgenden Tag flachliegt." Erschrocken hielt sie inne, als ihr klar wurde, dass ja immerhin ein Lehrer zuhörte, der das nächtliche Besäufnis vielleicht irgendwie ahnden würde. Ihr Blick wanderte schuldbewusst zu Snape, der zu ihrer Erleichterung eine abwehrende Geste machte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Miss Weasley - was gestern im Gryffindorturm los war, interessiert mich nicht im geringsten", sagte er.

„Was war denn bei den Slytherins so los?", fragte Hermine.

„Die lagen kurz nach dem Ende der Feier alle brav in ihren Betten, was sonst...", sagte Snape glatt.

Die beiden Mädchen grinsten.

„Harry würde zwar vermutlich etwas ausflippen, aber was soll's", kam Ginny auf das vorherige Thema zurück.

Diese Aussicht, in Verbindung mit Ginnys unterschwellig herausforderndem Blick, schien Snape wiederum ziemlich überzeugend zu finden.

„Na dann, Ladies – auf in den Wald – die Pilze warten", sagte er mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zum Waldrand.

Kurz darauf betraten sie den verbotenen Wald.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Das melodische Vogelgezwitscher, das sie bis zu den Bäumen begleitet hatte, war bald kaum mehr zu hören und wurde durch undefinierbare und zum Teil gänsehauterregende Geräusche überlagert, die aus den Tiefen des Waldes zu kommen schienen. Die Sonnenstrahlen schafften es nur teilweise, das Dickicht der Baumkronen zu durchbrechen und das diffuse Licht in Verbindung mit der beeindruckenden Gesamtkulisse und den unheimlichen Geräuschen des Waldes schaffte eine beklemmende Stimmung, die die Mädchen sofort gefangen nahm und sie unwillkürlich näher an ihren Begleiter heranrücken ließ.

Snape nahm es schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis, dass nicht nur Hermine sich nun dicht neben ihm hielt, sondern auch Ginny, die bis vor Kurzem noch einen respektvollen Abstand eingehalten hatte.

Schweigend marschierten sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.

„Langsam beschleichen mich gewisse Zweifel an eurer Eignung als Pilzsucherinnen", sagte Snape nach einer Weile. „Wir sind schon an mehreren Prachtexemplaren vorbeigekommen, aber keine von euch scheint tatsächlich Ausschau danach zu halten."

„Entschuldige – ich war in Gedanken woanders", sagte Hermine.

„Ich auch – Verzeihung, Sir", meldete Ginny kleinlaut.

„Ich habe überlegt, was Minerva dich gestern wohl gefragt hat, als die Musik losging", sagte Hermine versonnnen lächelnd.

„SO genau wollte ich gar nicht wissen, warum du nicht aufpasst", knurrte Snape.

„Hat sie dich zum Tanzen aufgefordert?", fragte Hermine, ohne seinen Einwand zu beachten.

„Ja, das hat sie", sagte Snape in einer Tonlage, die deutlich von weiteren Fragen abriet.

Ginny hielt vor Spannung die Luft an, als würde sie erwarten, dass der Zaubertränkeprofessor jeden Augenblick explodierte, wenn Hermine nicht aufhörte, dieses Thema zu erörtern.

„Und du hast ihr tatsächlich einen Korb gegeben?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja! Und?", knurrte Snape.

Ginny ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen.

„Das hat sie mit Sicherheit mächtig gewurmt", sagte Hermine grinsend, die zu Ginnys Erstauen überhaupt keine Rücksicht auf Snapes Gereiztheit nahm.

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und packte Hermine am Arm, um sie ebenfalls zu stoppen. Ginny gab ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich und rettete sich mit einem kleinen Hüpfer davor, auf ihren Professor aufzulaufen. Wie gebannt fixierte sie Snapes Hand auf Hermines Arm.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Schau auf den Boden, dann siehst du es!", blaffte Snape.

Hermine sah nach unten und erblickte wenige Zentimeter neben ihren Füßen zwei braune Fliegenpilze von stattlicher Größe.

„Oh – Pilze!", sagte Hermine erfreut.

„Genau! Pilze!", fauchte Snape. „Wegen denen bin ich hier – erinnerst du dich?"

„Dann freu dich doch!", sagte Hermine. „Wo zwei sind, gibt es bestimmt noch mehr – ich seh' mich mal um." Mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich von Ginny und Snape um den umliegenden Waldboden abzusuchen.

„Hier sind auch welche", vermeldete sie freudig hinter dem übernächsten Baum hervor.

Ginny, die immer noch wie erstarrt dastand, warf Snape einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und erschrak, als er diesen frontal und nicht besonders freundlich erwiderte.

„Sagen Sie lieber nichts, Miss Weasley!", brummte er grantig, als Ginny den Mund öffnete, eigentlich nur um zu verkünden, dass sie dann auch mal suchen wolle.

Er zeigte stumm auf den Fund zu seinen Füßen.

„Lassen Sie mich sehen, ob Sie damit umgehen können", sagte er, verschränkte dann die Arme und sah Ginny misstrauisch zu, wie sie zuerst einen Schutzzauber über ihre Hände legte, ehe sie den Fliegenpilz vorsichtig aus der feuchten Erde drehte.

Ginnys Hände zitterten etwas – genau wie im Zaubertrankunterricht, wenn Snape ihr auf die Finger sah. Hermine schien sie absichtlich mit ihm allein zu lassen – was Ginny davon hielt, würde sie ihrer Freundin nachher noch in aller Deutlichkeit sagen.

„Richtig so?", fragte sie, als sie Snape mit schräg gelegtem Kopf die beiden geernteten Exemplare entgegenstreckte.

„Bisher schon", sagte Snape und zog aus seinem Umhang ein winziges Etwas, das sich auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin zu einem großen Weidenkorb entfaltete, in den Ginny ihre Beute legte.

„Worauf müssen Sie jetzt noch achten, Miss Weasley?", fragte Snape, nun schon eine Spur weniger biestig.

‚_Dass mich der böse schwarze Mann nicht frisst'_, dachte Ginny.

„Dass ich mit den Fingern nicht auf meine Haut fasse, geschweige denn, mir die Augen reibe oder sie in den Mund stecke...", sagte sie fragend.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Snape. „Und was wäre die Folge, wenn Sie es doch tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau...", sagte Ginny, die die Auswirkung dieses Giftes bei Hautkontakt nicht im Kopf hatte. „Ein Ausschlag vielleicht?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie, nachdem Sie aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt sind, ihre Hände in diesem Zustand belassen und ihrem Freund Potter liebevoll die Wangen tätscheln, um das herauszufinden?", fragte Snape boshaft.

„Professor!", sagte Ginny vorwurfsvoll, sah ihn entrüstet an und erschrak gleichzeitig über ihre eigene Courage.

„Gehen sie Pilze pflücken, Miss Weasley", schnaubte Snape amüsiert, „aber entfernen sie sich dabei nicht zu weit, damit sie nicht verloren gehen."

Ginny stapfte folgsam davon und behielt den Waldboden im Visier. Tatsächlich fand sie nach einer Weile schon die nächsten Pilze.

Als sie schließlich so viele davon geerntet hatte, dass sie sie kaum noch tragen konnte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu der Stelle, wo Snape mit ihr gestanden und wo er auch den Korb abgestellt hatte. Sie musste unbewusst einen Halbkreis bei ihrer Suche zurückgelegt haben, denn als sie nach dem Korb Ausschau hielt, entdeckte sie ihn in einer anderen Richtung, als sie ihn vermutet hatte. Sie nahm, ein Stück entfernt von sich, eine Bewegung war, als sie sich ihrem Zielort näherte, wandte den Kopf in diese Richtung und erstarrte.

Hermine stand dort mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt und Snape hatte sich – beide Hände neben ihren Schultern an dem Stamm aufgestützt – drohend über ihr aufgebaut und sah mit einem gefährlichen wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck auf sie herab.

Ginny hielt den Atem an und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen – und unerklärlicherweise auch mit einem Klopfen zwischen den Beinen – wie Hermine die Hand hob und ihm trotz seines bedrohlichen Gebarens sanft über die Wange strich, worauf hin Snape eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrub und ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken zwang um... sie zu küssen, während Hermines Hände sich um seinen Hals schlangen.

Ginny starrte gebannt auf dieses unerwartete Schauspiel und schluckte. Die erotische Spannung zwischen den beiden lag so greifbar in der Luft, dass sie schon fast damit rechnete, sie würden hier an Ort und Stelle übereinander herfallen.

Plötzlich begann einer der Pilze in ihren Armen zu rutschen und Ginny verlagerte das Gewicht automatisch auf ihr anderes Bein.

Snape hatte eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen - sein Kopf schnellte hoch und sein Blick begegnete dem, der erschrockenen Ginny, deren Kopf einige Meter entfernt hinter einem Gebüsch hervorschaute.

Er stieß sich von dem Baumstamm ab, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ging auf sie zu.

Ginny sprang in Deckung.

„Severus!", rief Hermine ihm nach. "Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

„Ich verpasse deiner neugierigen Freundin nur einen kleinen Gedächtniszauber", sagte Snape.

„Nein! Severus! Warte!", rief Hermine und hastete ihm hinterher.

Snape ignorierte sie und umrundete das Gebüsch hinter dem Ginny kauerte und mit großen erschreckten Augen zu ihm aufsah.

„Es tut mit leid, Sir", flüsterte sie und starrte wie gebannt auf seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Ich wollte Sie gar nicht beobachten – das war Zufall – und ich verspreche, dass ich niemandem etwas verraten werde."

„Natürlich nicht – Sie werden sich nämlich an nichts erinnern", sagte Snape kühl und richtete den Stab auf sie.

Inzwischen hatte auch Hermine die Stelle erreicht.

Ihr erster Impuls war, ihn anzuschreien, er solle sofort aufhören, aber etwas sagte ihr fast gleichzeitig, dass dies genau der falsche Weg war.

„Das würdest du doch nicht wirklich tun, Severus?", fragte sie stattdessen so ruhig sie konnte.

„Du meinst tatsächlich, ich hätte Skrupel einen kleinen harmlosen Oblivatezauber anzuwenden, wenn es mir einen Haufen Ärger erspart?", schnaubte Snape.

„Bitte, Professor! Ich werde das für mich behalten – ich schwöre es Ihnen", hauchte Ginny.

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

Snape sah Ginny noch ein paar Sekunden lang prüfend an, dann ließ er den Zauberstab sinken.

„Das würde ich Ihnen auch dringend raten, Miss Weasley", sagte er dann ruhig. „Sie waren fleißig", fügte er mit einem Blick auf die verstreuten Pilze hinzu – nahezu freundlich und nicht, als hätte er gerade noch vorgehabt, ihr Gedächtnis umzukrempeln. „Der Korb steht da drüben, falls Sie die Orientierung verloren haben sollten."

Danach ging er in die eben angegebene Richtung davon.

Hermine schützte ihre Hände durch einen Zauber und half Ginny die Pilze aufsammeln, vermied es aber dabei, ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Er ist und bleibt beängstigend", sagte Ginny leise. „Wie erträgst du es, mit so einem Mann zusammen zu sein?"

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny", fügte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick hinzu. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir guten Gewissens versichern, dass er dir nur Angst einjagen wollte und deine Erinnerung niemals manipuliert hätte – aber das kann ich leider nicht."

„Na wenigstens bist du ehrlich", brummte Ginny. „Warum hast du mich vorhin eigentlich absichtlich mit ihm alleine gelassen?"

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch vielleicht aneinander gewöhnen", sagte Hermine schuldbewusst.

„Hat nicht geklappt", sagte Ginny streng, doch gleich danach lächelte sie ihrer Freundin versöhnlich zu. „Das wird schwieriger, als ich gedacht hatte, wenn ihr beide Harry und mich zum Tee besucht", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Da könntest du Recht haben", seufzte Hermine.

Als sie zusammen bei Snape ankamen, stand der mit unbewegter Miene da und beobachtete, wie sie Ginnys Pilze in dem Korb abluden, in dem schon die Ausbeute von seiner und Hermines Suche lag. Als er sicher war, dass sie den Schutzzauber mitsamt dem Gift von den Händen entfernt hatten, schrumpfte er den Korb auf Miniaturgröße und verstaute ihn in seinem Umhang.

„Hier entlang, Ladies", sagte er und deutete auf den Weg, den sie auch gekommen waren.

Hermine wandte sich in die angegebene Richtung, aber Ginny blieb stehen.

„Dürfte ich Ihnen kurz noch etwas sagen, Professor?", fragte sie und man konnte sehen, dass ihr das Herz dabei bis zum Hals schlug.

„Nämlich?", fragte Snape.

Hermine blieb stehen wo sie war, drehte sich aber zu den beiden herum.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich mich für Hermine und auch für Sie freue, auch wenn ich den Gedanken immer noch nicht recht fassen kann, dass Sie und meine Freundin ein Paar sind", sagte Ginny tapfer.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape relativ ungerührt von Ginnys Mut. „Ich schätze, Sie würden sich noch viel mehr freuen, wenn Hermine bei der Partnerwahl einen weniger skurrilen Geschmack bewiesen und jemanden gefunden hätte, der nicht gar so gemein zu ihren Freunden ist."

„Mag sein", sagte Ginny mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „aber nachdem es hier allein darum geht, was Hermine will und ob sie damit glücklich ist, steht das ja gar nicht zur Debatte."

„Eine gute Antwort, Miss Weasley", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Davon kannst du gerne auch noch Harry überzeugen, Ginny", seufzte Hermine.

„Das würde ich ja gerne, aber...", sagte Ginny und sah Snape mit einem Blick an, der deutliche Zweifel signalisierte, ob er es wohl auch begrüßen würde, wenn sie versuchte Harry zu überzeugen.

„Wenn Sie Freitagmittag im Hogwartsexpress sitzen, können Sie meinetwegen damit anfangen – aber keine Minute früher", sagte der Tränkemeister. „Nicht dass mich Potters Meinung auch nur ansatzweise interessieren würde – aber wie Sie es so schön formuliert haben - es geht hier darum, was Hermine will."

Wenig später hatten sie den Wald wieder verlassen und näherten sich dem Schloss. Das schöne Wetter hatte viele Schüler und auch einige Lehrer ins Freie gelockt und beim Näherkommen erblickte Hermine auch Harry und Tonks, die beieinander standen und suchend durch die Gegend blickten. Sie machte Ginny darauf aufmerksam und erntete damit zunächst ein lautes Seufzen.

„Soviel Wiedersehensfreude?", sagte Snape spöttisch, der auch in die von Hermine gewiesene Richtung geblickt hatte.

„Jetzt kommt gleich der Teil, wo er ausflippt", sagte Ginny düster, „und den hätte ich lieber mit weniger Publikum hinter mich gebracht."

„Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht bei der Eindämmung des Desasters behilflich sein?", fragte Snape seidig.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir – ich glaube, das wäre keine gute Idee", sagte Ginny eilig.

Hermine kicherte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er Ginny erblickte und feststellte, in wessen Begleitung sie war.

„Vielen Dank für die Hilfe, meine Damen", sagte Snape, als sie sich bis auf wenige Schritte der Stelle genähert hatten, wo Tonks und Harry standen, nickte den beiden Mädchen zu und schlug den direkten Weg zum Schloss ein. Er grinste gerade noch vor sich hin, als er hörte, wie Harry reichlich angefressen eine Erklärung von Ginny forderte, wo sie denn bitteschön gewesen sei, als er eine Bewegung schräg hinter sich wahrnahm und sich umsah - Tonks hatte sich an seine Fersen geheftet.

„Hallo Severus!", sagte diese, als sie aufgeholt hatte. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Sollte dich das irgendetwas angehen, Nymphadora?", fragte Snape und zog pikiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du hast, wie's scheint, das Konzept der Höflichkeit gegenüber Mitmenschen immer noch nicht verinnerlicht", seufzte Tonks.

„Ach – du wolltest nur höflich sein und nicht neugierig", sagte Snape. „Na dann... es geht mir gut."

„Du bist gestern so früh von der Feier verschwunden", sagte Tonks.

„Also doch neugierig", brummte Snape.

„Und Hermine ist auch sehr früh verschwunden", fuhr Tonks unbeirrt fort.

„Ach...? Wenn das kein Zufall ist", sagte Snape.

„...dann war es wohl Absicht", vollendete Tonks seinen Satz.

„Kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen, Severus", fügte sie hinzu, als Snape darauf nicht reagierte und auch keinerlei Ansatz zeigte, stehen zu bleiben um mit ihr zu reden. Sie waren inzwischen beim Schloss angekommen und stiegen nebeneinander die Stufen zum Eingang hoch.

„Ich habe zu tun", sagte Snape barsch. „Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest, musst du mit runter in den Kerker kommen."

„Kein Problem!", sagte Tonks.

Schweigend legten sie den Weg bis ins Labor des Tränkemeisters zurück. Snape zog den geschrumpften Sammelkorb aus seinem Umhang, brachte ihn in die normale Größe zurück und schüttete den Inhalt auf den großen Arbeitstisch vor sich, nachdem er den notwenigen Schutzzauber über seine Hände gelegt hatte.

Er nahm sich ein Messer aus dem benachbarten Regal und legte ein weiteres demonstrativ vor Tonks auf die Tischplatte.

„Wenn du schon mal hier bist und mich nervst, kannst du dich genauso gut nützlich machen", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Pilze.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen.

„Zaubertrankzutaten zerkleinern ist zwar nicht gerade eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen", seufzte Tonks, „aber wenn's sein muss..."

Sie streckte die Hand nach einem der Pilze aus und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Snapes Finger sich um ihr Handgelenk schlossen. Unwillkürlich schob sich ein fiktives, aber dennoch aufwühlendes Bild vor ihr inneres Auge – Hermine, wie sie sich unter den Berührungen dieser schlanken aber kräftigen Hände wand...

„Wenn ich nicht demnächst für dich verantwortlich wäre und deswegen darauf aus, dass du bei bester Gesundheit bleibst, wäre es mir ja egal...", sagte Snape, „aber es empfiehlt sich nicht, Giftpilze mit bloßen Händen anzufassen."

„Oh... danke", sagte Tonks etwas betreten und sah fast scheu zu ihm auf. „Es ist nett von dir..." Sie verstummte und beobachtete fassungslos, wie Snape ihre Hand anhob, sich darüber beugte und ihre Finger küsste."

„Ich... äh... Severus – was soll das?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich bin nur höflich", sagte Snape seidig, ließ sie los und legte einen Schutzzauber über ihre Hände.

Tonks sah ihm noch einen Moment abwesend zu, wie er mit geübten Bewegungen anfing die Pilze in dünne Scheiben zu schneiden, ehe sie sich selbst ein Exemplar griff und dasselbe tat.

„War Hermine nach dem Fest bei dir?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, ohne Snape anzusehen.

„Nachdem dir Potter sicher gesteckt hat, warum sie unbedingt noch mal mit ihm tanzen wollte und zwar sehr nah bei der Türe, ist die Frage ziemlich überflüssig, oder?", sagte Snape ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

„Du gibst es also zu?", fragte Tonks.

„Warum sollte ich es leugnen?", fragte Snape zurück.

„Ihr seid also nun wirklich ein Paar?", fragte Tonks weiter.

„Geht dich das etwas an?", entgegnete Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Tonks.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Warum?", fragte Snape.

„Weil ich Hermines Freundin bin und weil ihr Wohlergehen mir am Herzen liegt", sagte Tonks. „Wobei ich mittlerweile glaube, dass du ihr gut tust – so erschreckend dieser Gedanke auch ist."

„Du sprichst also gerade nur als Hermines Freundin, nicht als Lehrerin, die eines ihrer Schäfchen auf Abwegen erwischt hat?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Ja genau!", sagte Tonks.

„Du möchtest es ganz genau wissen, nicht war?", fragte Snape mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Tonks nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Dann sage ich dir jetzt als Privatperson und Freundin von Hermine, dass du deine entzückende Nase hier lieber nicht zu tief in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecken solltest", sagte Snape, „auch wenn die Hälfte davon mit dir befreundet sein mag – die andere Hälfte reagiert überaus empfindlich auf Einmischungen dieser Art."

„Oh Mann – Severus!", schnaubte Tonks. „Du bist aber auch so was von gemein. Zuerst antäuschen und dann wieder zurückziehen – das ist fies."

Sie schwieg und ließ ihr Messer mit schnellen wütenden Bewegungen durch das weiche Pilzfleisch auf die Arbeitsfläche knallen.

„Der Pilz ist unschuldig", sagte Snape trocken.

„Aber du nicht!", sagte Tonks finster. „Und nachdem es unpassend wäre, dich in Scheiben zu schneiden, muss der Pilz herhalten."

Snape lachte.

„Pass auf deine Finger auf", sagte er.

„Ich finde, du könntest dich ruhig ein bisschen darüber freuen, wenn ich sage, dass du Hermine gut tust", maulte Tonks. „Aber was tust du? Du stößt mich vor den Kopf."

„Erzähl Hermine von deiner Erkenntnis", sagte Snape beschwichtigend, „sie wird sich sicher darüber freuen."

„Schon klar", fauchte Tonks und verdrehte die Augen, „aber was mich ärgert ist, dass dir meine Anerkennung völlig am Arsch vorbei geht – ob ich eure Beziehung akzeptiere oder nicht, ist dir schnurzpiepegal."

Sie hackte wie besessen auf den Pilz ein - Snape stellte die Arbeit ein und beobachtete sie misstrauisch.

„Und warum macht dich das so wütend?", fragte er und behielt dabei Tonks' Messer im Auge.

„Weil es mir zeigt, dass du mich nie akzeptieren wirst – ich meine privat – ob du es als Kollege tust, wird sich noch zeigen", sagte Tonks bitter. „Dass ich im Phönixorden an deiner Seite gekämpft habe, war für dich noch lange kein Grund, mal ein paar Worte mit mir zu wechseln – und ich meine NETTE Worte und nicht abfällige. Seit ich hier unterrichte, machst du mir das Leben schwer, obwohl ich mich am Anfang wirklich bemüht habe, dir entgegenzukommen – das war wirklich sehr frustrierend. Als wir dann dieses Gespräch miteinander hatten, wegen der Teilung des Verteidigungsunterrichts und auch über... Remus' Tod sprachen, hatte ich wieder Hoffnung, dass es mir doch noch gelingen würde, dir als Mensch ein wenig näher zu kommen, aber das erwies sich als Trugschluss. Du hast damals nur zu deinem Vorteil agiert - nichts weiter. Und auch dass ich mit Hermine befreundet bin, ist für dich noch lange kein Grund, mich menschlich auch nur einen Millimeter näher an dich heranzulassen. Sicher - hin und wieder verhältst du dich sogar sehr charmant mir gegenüber - so als wolltest du mir beweisen, wie mühelos du mich einwickeln könntest, wenn du es wirklich darauf anlegen würdest. Das ist erniedrigend! In Wirklichkeit habe ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance, von dir... gemocht zu werden. Warum ist das so, Severus? Was habe ich an mir, das mich in deinen Augen so unzumutbar macht? Würde es helfen, wenn ich die Haarfarbe wechsele oder mir eine andere Nase wachsen lasse – eine, die ich selbstverständlich niemals tiefer als genehm in deine Angelegenheiten stecken werde?"

Sie schnappte sich den nächsten Pilz und säbelte wie besessen daran herum.

„Ich wäre so gerne auch deine Freundin und ich wäre stolz darauf, es zu sein – aber du lässt mich einfach nicht", fauchte sie, hielt dann plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickte auf ihre Hände, als wäre ihr eben erst klar geworden, was sie da tat und vor allem, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte. „Und jetzt hältst du mich sicher für vollkommen übergeschnappt", flüsterte sie.

„Ja...", sagte Snape, „und ich hege durchaus gewisse Sympathien für Übergeschnappte – aber trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, das Messer wegzulegen, ehe ich mehr dazu sage."

Tonks sah das Messer in ihrer Hand an, als sähe sie es gerade eben zum ersten Mal und ließ es dann fallen. Snape legte das seine ebenfalls zur Seite und entfernte den Schutzzauber von ihrer beiden Hände.

„Ich denke, die Pilze können noch ein Augenblick warten", sagte er dann und ergriff Tonks an den Schultern um sie zu sich herumzudrehen und dann gleich wieder loszulassen.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah sich mit einem warmen, anerkennenden Blick konfrontiert, den sie ihrem biestigen Kollegen nicht mal ansatzweise zugetraut hätte. Einmal mehr verstand sie, was Hermine an diesem Mann so anzog.

„Das ist das erste Mal, seit langem, dass du mir gegenübertrittst, ohne Angst vor mir zu haben", sagte Snape ruhig. „Es wurde Zeit dafür und ich bin erleichtert, dass es passiert ist, denn das schafft eine wesentlich bessere Basis für unsere Zusammenarbeit. Was das Private betrifft, bin ich einfach nicht der Typ, der von sich aus schnell Freundschaften schließt – schon gar nicht mit neugierigen Leuten – aber wenn mir jemand einen so überzeugenden Antrag macht, wie du gerade eben, kann ich mich wohl kaum mehr weigern."

Er lächelte und senkte die Stimme auf jenes tiefe einlullende Timbre, das in der Regel sogar Schülerinnen, die er gerade zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, einen verträumten Blick bescherte. „Ich empfinde dich nicht als unzumutbar, Tonks, lediglich als ein kleines bisschen nervtötend - und das ist aus meiner Sicht fast ein Kompliment – ja, ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu behaupten, dass ich dich mag", sagte er, „und als ich vorhin so tat, als wäre es mir egal, was du von meiner Verbindung zu Hermine denkst, war ich nicht ganz ehrlich..."

Er hob die Hand und strich Tonks, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah, ganz leicht mit der Rückseite der Finger über die Wange.

„Deine Akzeptanz freut mich", sagte er, „na ja - zumindest ein kleines bisschen."

Tonks starrte ihn noch immer an und schwieg.

Snape warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Kommt da wirklich nichts niederschmetternd gemeines mehr nach?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

„Nein", sagte Snape, „es sei denn, du bestehst drauf."

„Und ich habe mich in deine Augen nun nicht zur kompletten Vollidiotin gemacht?", fragte Tonks.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?", flüsterte Tonks.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

Tonks bereitete die Arme aus und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Himmel, warum müsst ihr Frauen immer so theatralisch sein", murmelte Snape, nahm sie aber fest in die Arme und drückte sie kurz, eher er sich sanft von ihr losmachte.

„So – und nun sei eine echte Freundin und hilf mir, diese Pilze fertig zu machen", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Tisch.

„Na klar!", sagte Tonks, sah ihn gerührt an und wollte nach dem Messer greifen.

„Deine Finger, Nymphadora – du musst sie schützen", nölte Snape und verdrehte angenervt die Augen.

„Okay, okay!", sagte Tonks lachend und hielt ihm die Hände hin.

---

Als Snape einige Zeit später am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle neben McGonagall zum Abendessen platz nahm, empfing ihn diese mit einem sehr ernsten Gesicht.

„Wir müssen reden, Severus", sagte sie streng.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass du auch als Lehrer hier in Hogwarts nicht ungestraft einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anwenden darfst?", fragte sie leise.

„Einen Unverzeihlichen?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Den Imperius!", sagte McGonagall bedeutungsschwer.

„Und du denkst, dass ich das getan hätte?", fragte Snape und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindortisch, wo Hermine und Ginny nebeneinander saßen, wohingegen von Potter verdächtigerweise keine Spur zu sehen war. Hatte der Bengel der Direktorin ein Märchen aufgetischt – etwa, dass seine Freundin nur unter dem Imperius mit in den Wald gegangen sein konnte?

„Tonks!", sagte McGonagall dramatisch.

„Tonks?", sagte Snape irritiert.

„Ja – sie hat mir erzählt, sie würde sich auf das nächste Schuljahr, speziell auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dir, total freuen", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Severus?"

Snape wandte sich ihr zu und erkannte erst jetzt, dass die Schulleiterin amüsiert grinste.

„Ich habe nur meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme spielen lassen", raunte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Soll ich es dir demonstrieren, Minerva? Vielleicht freust du dich dann auch auf die Zusammenarbeit mit mir?"

„Tut mir leid Severus - ich fürchte, dagegen ich bin resistent", sagte McGonagall lachend.

„Schade!", sagte Snape und wandte sich seinem Essen zu.

„In Wirklichkeit bin ich deinem Charme schon längst erlegen", sagte McGonagall so leise, dass Snape kurz ins Zweifeln kam, ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte, zumal sie, als er sie erstaunt ansah, von ihrem Weinglas trank ohne ihm noch einmal Beachtung zu schenken.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und was Harry zu Ginny gesagt hat, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel! _;)


	62. Chapter 62

_Liebe Leser – dieses Kapitel hat sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht vorhatte und... äh... ich kann auch gar nichts dafür, denn Hermine hatte diese dumme Idee und dann kam ich irgendwie nicht mehr weg davon! _;) 

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 62**

„Schmollt er etwa immer noch?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Ginny und sie waren vor wenigen Minuten vom Abendessen in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt und ihre Freundin hatte nach Harry gesehen, der nicht zum Essen hatte mitgehen wollen, und kam nun gerade von ihm zurück.

„Na ja, schon...", seufzte Ginny, „aber das liegt glaub ich hauptsächlich an seiner schlechten Tagesform.

„Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass du ihn vorhin im Schlosspark angefaucht hast, es ginge ihn gar nichts an, _wann_, _warum_, mit _wem_ und _wie_ oft du in den Wald gehst", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Mehr Wörter mir ‚w' sind mir auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen", sagte Ginny grinsend. „Er hätte mich einfach nicht so blöd anmachen sollen, als ich ihm erklärte, dass ich mit dir und Professor Snape beim Pilze suchen war."

„Vielleicht lag das ja an seiner schlechten Tagesform", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Wenn jemand seine Liebste fragt, ob sie nun völlig bescheuert geworden sei, und sie dabei auch noch fast anschreit, ist das nicht mit der Tagesform entschuldbar", sagte Ginny streng.

„Hm... da könntest du allerdings Recht haben", sagte Hermine amüsiert.

„Hat Snape dich denn schon mal angeschrieen – ich meine... äh... privat – oder so niedergemacht, wie er es im Unterricht immer mit seinen Opfern tut?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja...", sagte Hermine, die selbst bei dem Gedanken daran eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Und was hast du getan?", fragte Ginny gespannt.

„Ich habe zumindest versucht, dem etwas entgegenzusetzen – mal etwas ebenso Krasses und mal was Beruhigendes – beides nicht immer mit Erfolg", sagte Hermine.

„Und war er beleidigt?", fragte Ginny kritisch.

„Nein", sagte Hermine, „nur stinkwütend manchmal."

„Hm...", machte Ginny zustimmend, die sich einen stinkwütenden Snape scheinbar auch besser vorstellen konnte, als einen beleidigten..

„Vielleicht hat Harry dir aber auch übel genommen, dass du sagtest, er sähe heute auch nicht viel besser aus, als einer dieser Giftpilze", gluckste Hermine, die sich gleichzeitig das Gesicht in Erinnerung rief, das Harry bei diesem Satz gemacht hatte.

„Die Wahrheit wird man ja wohl noch sagen dürfen", säuselte Ginny.

„Und wenn es daran auch nicht liegt, dass er schmollt, ist es vielleicht dein Rat an ihn gewesen, er solle zu Snape gehen, sich auf seine guten Beziehungen zu mir berufen und um einen Trank gegen Kater bitten", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Ja – bei genauerer Betrachtung neige ich dazu, dass es DAS gewesen sein muss."

„Ich wollte nur helfen", sagte Ginny unschuldig und zuckte die Schultern.

„Weißt du was – ich geh mal zu Severus und bitte ihn um einen solchen Trank", sagte Hermine versonnen. „Vielleicht rückt er ihn ja raus und ich kann Harry überredend, davon zu trinken und PENG – schon ist der Grundstein für eine wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen den beiden gelegt."

„Jaaaa... tolle Idee", sagte Ginny lachend, „die sind ja auch sicher beide ganz scharf darauf, miteinander befreundet zu sein."

---

Wenig später trat Hermine aus dem Kamin in Snapes Wohnzimmer.

Er saß auf dem Sofa und las, legte das Buch aber nun zur Seite um seine Besucherin mit einem ausgesprochen gut gelaunten Lächeln zu begrüßen.

Hermine ging das Herz auf, als sie ihn so sah und sie dachte daran, wie unmöglich ihr eine solche Situation noch vor wenigen Wochen erschienen war.

Sie ging zu ihm, strahlte ihn an und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

„Darf ich dich um etwas bitten, Severus?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich aus einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss wieder gelöst hatten.

Sofort schlich sich ein Hauch von Misstrauen in Snapes Miene.

„Ja...?", sagte er.

„Ich bräuchte einen Zaubertrank, der die üblen Folgen exzessiven Alkoholgenusses eliminiert", sagte Hermine.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?", fragte er verwundert.

„Er wäre nicht für mich, sondern für Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Für Potter?", sagte Snape. „Hat er denn so viel erwischt, auf dieser wilden Gryffindorparty?"

„Es scheint so", sagte Hermine. „Hast du so einen Trank auf Vorrat?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape und sah sie an, als hätte sie eine furchtbar naive Frage gestellt. „Der steht direkt neben der Whiskyflasche."

„Oh...", sagte Hermine. „Und gibst du mir was davon für Harry? Bitte!"

Snape machte einen wenig begeisterten Eindruck.

„Du hast heute Nachmittag übrigens etwas verpasst", sagte Hermine und erzählte, den genauen Wortlaut der Beiden genüsslich wiederholend, von der Begegnung zwischen Harry und Ginny, nach deren Rückkehr aus dem Wald. Wie erwartet, fand Snape Ginnys Kommentare sehr erheiternd.

„Sie ist ganz schön auf Zack, deine kleine Freundin", sagte er anerkennend.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du ihr Gedächtnis doch nicht umgekrempelt hast", sagte Hermine leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich gestalte so etwas in der Regel sehr unauffällig", sagte Snape gespreizt, „von Umkrempeln kann gar nicht die Rede sein."

„Es ist trotzdem unmoralisch", sagte Hermine.

„Hmhm, aber sehr praktisch", sagte Snape.

Hermine seufzte resigniert.

„Krieg ich jetzt was von dem Trank?", fragte sie dann.

„Na schön!", sagte Snape. „Aber nur um dir einen Gefallen zu tun - und deiner reizenden Freundin." Er lachte über Hermines gerunzelte Stirn, angesichts dieser Aussage und stand schwungvoll auf, sodass sie sich an ihm festklammern musste, um nicht umzufallen. „Und wenn du mir versprichst, bald wieder zu kommen", fügte er hinzu und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

„Aber ja – sowie ich Harry gefesselt und ihm den Trank eingeflößt habe", sagte Hermine.

Nun runzelte Snape die Stirn.

„Stimmt was nicht?", flötete Hermine angesichts seiner skeptischen Miene.

„Solange dir nichts anderes einfällt, nachdem du ihn gefesselt hast", sagte Snape, „ist das schon okay. Du brauchst ihn meinetwegen auch nicht wieder losbinden."

„Wenn ich dich fesseln würde, käme ich bestimmt auf andere Gedanken", sagte Hermine mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. „Wie wär's...", fuhr sie einer plötzlichen Anwandlung folgend fort, „wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich das tun darf und ich verspreche, mich bei Harry zu beeilen?"

„Aber sonst geht's dir gut?", fragte Snape und sah sie scharf an.

„Weißt du, es kommt mir dabei gar nicht so auf das Fesseln an", sagte Hermine versonnen, „das wäre nur... zur Sicherheit, damit es für mich nicht gefährlich wird, wenn ich mal ausprobiere..." Sie verstummte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was willst du ausprobieren?", fragte Snape argwöhnisch.

„Diese hübsche schwarze Lederpeitsche", flüsterte Hermine rau.

„Bist du übergeschnappt?", fragte Snape belustigt. „Ich glaube, du verwechselst da etwas – der devote Part war deiner, das heißt, wenn hier jemand die Peitsche schwingt, bin ich das."

An seinem Tonfall erkannte Hermine, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, aber trotzdem ärgerte sie diese machomäßige Ansage.

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken – wie du gestern selber bemerkt hast, gehört jede Menge Vertrauen dazu und genauso viel Mut, um sich so auszuliefern", sagte sie vorgeblich verständnisvoll, aber mit dezent herablassender Stimme.

Snape sah sie mit schmalen Augen an.

„Denk doch einfach noch mal darüber nach, während ich Harry den Trank vorbeibringe", schlug Hermine vor.

Snape knurrte etwas, dass wie ‚grrrmpf' klang und über dessen Sinn nachzugrübeln Hermine sich angesichts des immer düsterer werdenden Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Geliebten ersparte. Sie gab sich vollauf damit zufrieden, dass er an seinen Schrank ging, und eine Flasche entnahm, von deren Inhalt – einer eklig aussehenden schlammbraunen Flüssigkeit – er eine kleine Menge in eine Phiole abfüllte und verkorkte.

Als er ihr das Gefäß in die Hand drückte, lächelte sie ihn freundlich an.

„Vielen Dank! Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie und begab sich zum Kamin.

Als sie kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer eintraf, hatte sie noch immer Severus Blick vor Augen und ein verwegenes Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

Sie ging auf direktem Weg hinüber zu Harrys Zimmer, klopfte an und war überrascht, als er ihr öffnete, auch Ginny dort vorzufinden.

„Habt ihr es geschafft, den Alarm außer Kraft zu setzen, oder hatte McGonagall ein Einsehen und hat euch davon befreit?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das war ich", knurrte Harry. „Hast du vielleicht gedacht, nur du wärst fähig, so etwas zustande zu bringen?"

„Cool!", sagte Hermine. „Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um eine Lösung zu finden?"

„Ach nicht lange", sagte Harry. „Eine halbe Stunde oder so."

Ginny verzog hinter Harrys Rücken das Gesicht und zeigte Hermine drei Finger.

„Aaahhh – so schnell", sagte Hermine anerkennend und verkniff sich das Grinsen. „Wie geht es dir, Harry? Dus siehst immer noch etwas zerknittert aus."

„Geht so!", sagte Harry kurz angebunden. Ginny, hinter ihm, verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte Hermine und zog die Phiole aus dem Umhang.

Misstrauisch musterte Harry die braune Flüssigkeit.

„Das ist von IHM, oder?", stieß er hervor.

„Ja", sagte Hermine sanft.

„Ich habe keine Lust, mich vergiften zu lassen", schnaubte Harry.

„Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt", sagte Hermine scharf. „Es war nicht seine Idee, dir das zukommen zu lassen, ich musste ihm den Trank regelrecht abschwatzen."

Harry verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht – Hermines Ton schien zu laut für seinen Kopf zu sein.

„Schon gut – so ernst war das ja nicht gemeint", lenkte er ein.

„Außerdem hab ich das Zeug hauptsächlich deshalb besorgt, damit Ginny nicht mehr so unter deiner miesen Laune zu leiden hat", sagte Hermine.

Sie entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Trink!", sagte sie energisch.

Zögernd und mit deutlichem Widerwillen im Gesicht, nahm Harry den Trank entgegen und kippte ihn dann mit Verachtung und – aus langjähriger Erfahrung mit Zaubertränken – ohne vorher daran zu riechen, mit einem Zug hinunter. Danach schüttelte er sich wie ein nasser Hund.

„Uäääh!", machte er. „Der schmeckt wirklich, als hätte ihn der Meister im Krätzigsein höchstpersönlich hergestellt."

„Hab dich nicht so", sagte Hermine kühl. „Sei lieber dankbar, dass er dir was davon hat zukommen lassen – wenn auch nur um mir... und Ginny einen Gefallen zu tun.

„Mir?", fragte Ginny erfreut. „Hat er das gesagt?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht – ob dies nun noch von dem Geschmack des Trankes herrührte, oder von Ginnys Reaktion war schwer zu sagen.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine. „Das hat er."

„Musst ihn im Wald ja schwer beeindruckt haben, mit deinen Fähigkeiten beim... ", knurrte Harry an Ginny gewandt, ehe er plötzlich inne hielt. „Es ist weg!", sagte er dann völlig perplex. „Ich spüre gar nichts mehr – kein Kopfweh, kein Schwindelgefühl, keine Übelkeit –nichts. Dieses Zeug wirkt fantastisch."

„Na siehst du!", sagte Hermine zufrieden.

„Richte Professor Snape bitte meinen Dank aus", sagte Ginny. „Er hat mich vor einem ziemlich tristen Abend gerettet."

„Ich werd's ihm ausrichten", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Na dann..." Sie wandte sich zur Tür.

„Hermine!", rief Harry.

"Ja?" Sie drehte sich an der Tür noch mal um.

„Danke!", sagte Harry aufrichtig. „Und... sag auch deinem finsteren Freund aus dem Kerker, dass ich mich bei ihm bedanke", fügte er zerknirscht hinzu.

„Mach ich – aber ich hoffe, dass du das morgen auch noch selber tun wirst", sagte Hermine.

„Okay!", seufzte Harry.

Hermine hatte es eilig, in ihr Zimmer hinüber zu kommen und von dort direkt in Severus' Wohnung. Sie war aufgeregt, wie er sich wohl bezüglich ihres Vorschlags entschieden haben mochte.

Wie vorher schon, saß er – ein Glas Rotwein vor sich auf dem Tisch - auf der Couch und las. Als sie aus dem Kamin trat und sich noch etwas entstaubte, erhob er sich und kam ihr entgegen.

„Na? Hast du den Katerpatienten kuriert?", fragte er.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich soll dir seinen Dank ausrichten und auch den von Ginny."

„Und er hat den Trank klaglos genommen, obwohl er von mir kam?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Fast", sagte Hermine. „Zuerst quasselte er was von ‚Vergiften', aber nachdem ich ihn ein bisschen zusammengestaucht habe, hat er das schnell relativiert."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", sagte Snape. „Gut für Potter, dass er eine im Großen und Ganzen etwas duldsamere Freundin hat – wenn er mit dir zusammen wäre, hätte er wohl nicht viel zu lachen."

„WAS?", sagte Hermine entrüstet.

Snape grinste sie amüsiert an.

„Du würdest ihn doch mühelos unterbuttern", sagte er.

„Ach, würde ich das?", zischte Hermine. „Und DU? Leidest du etwa auch unter mir?"

„Es hält sich in Grenzen", versicherte Snape schmunzelnd.

„Hm... dann hoffe ich mal für dich, das bleibt auch so", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Apropos Leiden - hast du dir die Sache mit der Peitsche überlegt?", fügte sie betont beiläufig hinzu.

„Noch nicht endgültig", sagte Snape.

Er legte den Arm um sie und führte sie zum Sofa. Als sie sich dort niedergelassen hatte, besorgte er ihr ebenfalls ein Glas Wein.

„Was bringt dich auf die Idee, die Seite wechseln und die Schläge austeilen zu wollen?", fragte er, als er schließlich neben ihr platzgenommen hatte.

„Ich will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt", sagte Hermine, „...wie du dich fühlst – wenigstens annähernd. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefallen wird, aber die Vorstellung reizt mich und ich möchte es einfach einmal ausprobieren."

„Ich traue dir ohne weiteres leicht sadistische Tendenzen zu", sagte Snape.

„Oh – danke", sagte Hermine trocken. „Hast du dir denn noch nie überlegt, wie es wäre, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen?", fügte sie stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

„Doch, natürlich", sagte Snape.

„Hast du es auch... ausprobiert?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja...", sagte Snape und schnaubte belustigt.

„UND?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Der Versuch hat sich ein wenig schwierig gestaltet", meinte Snape.

„Erzählst du's mir?", bettelte Hermine.

„Nur um das mal klarzustellen – ich weiß genau, wie es sich anfühlt, verprügelt zu werden oder... gefoltert und ich kann dem – wie jeder normale Mensch – nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas abgewinnen", sagte Snape. „Was mich interessiert hat war, ob ich Schmerzen im direkten Zusammenhang mit Sex anderes empfinden würde."

Hermine wurde etwas blass. _‚Ich weiß genau, wie es sich anfühlt..._' – manchmal vergaß sie einfach, dass Severus eine ziemlich düstere Vergangenheit hinter sich hatte. Für einen Moment überkam sie das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu drücken – aber sie ließ es bleiben, weil ihm der Grund dafür vermutlich nicht verborgen geblieben wäre und alles was im entferntesten nach Mitleid roch, sicher auf extreme Ablehnung seinerseits gestoßen wäre.

„Und mit... wem hast du das ausprobiert?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Mit Natalie", sagte Snape. „...die du ja kennst, obwohl sie nicht das Vergnügen hatte, dich kennen zu lernen", fügte er schneidend hinzu.

Natalie – die Hure aus der Nockturngasse - schon wieder. Leichte Eifersucht keimte in Hermine auf.

„Und worin lag die Schwierigkeit?", fragte sie dennoch interessiert, ohne auf seinen vorwurfsvollen Ton einzugehen.

„Ich dachte, sie wäre Profi genug, um das durchzuziehen, aber ihre Grenze lag dann doch weitaus niedriger als meine", sagte Snape. „Das führte dazu, dass ich ihr befohlen habe, weiterzumachen, obwohl sie nicht mehr wollte und dass sie mich zum Schluss angefleht hat, aufhören zu dürfen. Die Rollen waren also nicht wirklich vertauscht, obwohl sie die Peitsche und ich die Schmerzen hatte."

„Oh...", sagte Hermine. „Und warum hast du nicht die Dienste einer Frau in Anspruch genommen, die auf so was spezialisiert ist, wenn du doch ohnehin zu einer... Professionellen gegangen bist?"

„Weil Sex mit jemandem, der einem gar nichts bedeutet, ja den man vielleicht nicht einmal ansatzweise leiden kann, einen reichlich schalen Nachgeschmack hinterlässt", sagte Snape ruhig, „und auch das hatte ich vorher oft genug ausprobiert, um es glauben zu können."

„Das heißt also, diese Natalie bedeutet dir etwas?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ja durchaus", sagte Snape. „Ich mag sie."

„So wie du mich magst?", fragte Hermine mit schmalen Augen.

„Was für eine Fangfrage!", sagte Snape und lehnte sich mit amüsiertem Gesicht zurück.

„Antworte!", sagte Hermine finster.

„Nein, nicht so wie dich", sagte Snape.

„Worin liegt der Unterschied?", fragte Hermine.

„Dich mag ich kleines bisschen lieber", sagte Snape lächelnd und drehte versonnen eine ihrer lockigen Strähnen um seine Finger.

„Ein kleines bisschen?", schnaubte Hermine entrüstet.

„Vielleicht auch ein großes...", meinte Snape.

„Gut zu wissen!", sagte Hermine scharf. „Was ist nun? Überlässt du mir die Peitsche?"

Snape musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja!", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn du das immer noch willst."

„Und... lässt du dich von mir fesseln?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape ohne Zögern.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine lauernd. „Kein Vertrauen?"

„Weil ich es nicht will", sagte Snape. „Schlechte Erfahrungen – du verstehst...?"

„Das eine mal gilt nicht", sagte Hermine. „Da war ich nicht klar im Kopf."

„Aber ich", sagte Snape. „Und nachdem ich das glücklicherweise noch immer bin, werde ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig in eine solche Situation begeben."

„Spielverderber!", maulte Hermine.

„Ich verspreche, auch ohne Fesseln stillzuhalten", seufzte Snape. „Ich habe dich schließlich auch nicht gefesselt, von der lächerlichen Krawatte mal abgesehen."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe", sagte Hermine streng. „Ich bin dir nun mal körperlich unterlegen, aber du könntest dich jederzeit wehren und sogar auf mich losgehen."

„Das werde ich aber nicht tun", sagte Snape leicht genervt.

„Aber du könntest – und ich will nicht, dass du könntest", sagte Hermine. „Schon klar – es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass ich es schaffe, dich soweit zu bringen, wenn du dir selbst Zurückhaltung auferlegst. Ich werde kaum so fest zuschlagen – darauf kommt es mir nämlich auch gar nicht an. Ich will, dass du dich mir auslieferst – wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann lassen wir es lieber gleich bleiben. Ganz oder gar nicht, Severus!"

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick mit unbewegter Miene, jedoch mit einem angriffslustigen Funkeln in den dunklen Augen.

„Muss ich kopfüber hängen oder kann ich mich eventuell sogar hinlegen", fragte er trocken.

„Du machst es also?", fragte Hermine und biss sich aufgeregt auf die Unterlippe.

„Wie stünde ich denn da, wenn ich es nicht täte?", knurrte Snape.

„Gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer?", fragte Hermine.

„Das wäre mir auf jeden Fall angenehmer, als der Schlosshof", sagte Snape.

Sie tranken beide noch von ihrem Wein, erhoben sich dann und gingen hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Snape blieb mitten im Raum stehen, nachdem er die Tür mit einem Zauber versiegelt hatte, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Hermine ihren Blick über das Bett wandern ließ.

„Ja – das müsste gehen", murmelte sie.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wo ist die Peitsche?", fragte sie.

Snape zückte erneut den Zauberstab und kurz darauf lag die Hermine schon bekannte schwarze Peitsche mit den vielen Lederschnüren auf dem Nachttisch.

Danach verschränkte er wieder demonstrativ die Arme und sah Hermine abwartend an.

„Können wir anfangen?", fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich", sagte Snape. „Irgendwelche Befehle, ...Madam?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Würdest du dich bitte... ausziehen?", fragte Hermine.

Snape sah sie belustigt an.

„Okay – ich hab's ja kapiert", seufzte Hermine. „Zieh dich aus!", sagte sie so scharf, wie sie es fertig brachte, ohne sich vollkommen blöd vorzukommen.

Langsam legte Snape ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen ab. Hermine beobachtete ihn genau und wartete – in Erinnerung daran, wie verletzlich sie sich immer fühlte, wenn sie unbekleidet und er noch angezogen war - darauf, eine Spur von Unsicherheit bei ihm entdecken zu können, aber sie wurde nicht fündig. Snape wirkte, trotz seiner Nacktheit, so respekteinflößend wie immer.

„Wie machst du das, dass du auch nackt noch einschüchternd wirkst?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist angeborene Autorität, Schätzchen – so etwas kann man nicht lernen", sagte Snape herablassend.

„Aaahhh...", machte Hermine und nickte zustimmend.

Ihr Blick glitt tiefer, blieb kurz an der halbaufgerichteten Männlichkeit hängen und kehrte zu seinem Gesicht zurück.

„Dreh dich um und stell dich mit dem Rücken zu mir direkt vor das Bett", sagte sie.

Seine gelassene Fassade schien minimale Risse zu bekommen, als er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, aber er tat es ohne Zögern.

„Jetzt spreiz die Beine ein bisschen und streck die Arme nach oben, sodass du den Betthimmel berührst", kommandierte sie.

Als er auch dies getan hatte, zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und fixierte ihn mit magischen Fesseln an Fuß- und Handgelenken an das Bett. Danach nahm sie die Peitsche vom Nachttisch und ließ versonnen die weichen Lederbänder durch ihre Handfläche gleiten, während ihre Augen sich an dem einladend knackigen Hinterteil des Gefesselten festsaugten.

Spielerisch ließ sie die ledernen Schnüre ein paar mal durch die Luft wirbeln und schließlich versuchsweise auf ihr Ziel klatschen.

Der Tränkemeister blieb regungslos stehen.

Hermine wiederholte dasselbe etwas fester.

Snape lachte.

„Verzeih mir – aber du bist eine lausige Domina", sagte er.

Tatsächlich hatte auch dieser Schlag keine Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassen.

Misstrauisch beäugte Hermine die Peitsche in ihrer Hand. Sie führte die Hand quer über ihre Brust und über die Schulter nach hinten, sodass die Lederbänder über ihren Rücken hinunter hingen, zog dann mit ganzer Kraft aus und ließ die Peitsche über Severus Hintern sausen.

„Schon besser!", sagte er gnädig.

Diesmal bildeten sich zwar ein paar blassrote Streifen, aber Hermine war es nicht entgangen, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise zusammengezuckt war und auch keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, der auf Schmerzen schließen ließ.

Es musste an der Beschaffenheit dieser Peitsche liegen, die – wie sie ja am eigenen Leibe hatte spüren dürfen – eher ein eigentlich nicht unangenehmes, leichtes Brennen verursachte und daher auch nicht unbedingt geeignet war, den Geschlagenen tatsächlich zu beeindrucken – schon gar nicht ein so hartgesottenes Exemplar wie Severus. Mit diesem Ding konnte sie so fest zuschlagen wie sie wollte – es würde ihn nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln kosten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Snape. „Hast du dich etwa schon verausgabt?"

„Nein – ich lass dich nur ein wenig warten", sagte Hermine.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte die vielen Lederschnüre der Peitsche in drei breite, stabile Riemen, die glatt aneinander anschlossen, ähnlich einem Gürtel, den man der Länge nach zweimal aufgeschnitten hatte.

Schon das Pfeifen klang anders, als ihre Kreation die Luft durchschnitt und auch der Effekt schien ein völlig anderer zu sein, denn Snape zuckte zusammen und spannte alle Muskeln an, als der Schlag ihn traf.

„MISTSTÜCK!", zischte er.

Eine breite tiefrote Spur zierte seine Rückseite, die Hermine ziemlich erschreckte.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte sie spontan.

„Ja – das glaub ich dir aufs Wort", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Wir haben vergessen, ein Saveword zu vereinbaren", sagte Hermine. „Aber nachdem dir das ohnehin nicht allzu leicht über die Lippen kommt, dürfte es reichen, wenn du mich bittest, aufzuhören... was meinst du?"

„Darauf kannst du lange warten", knurrte Snape.

„Oh... na dann...", sagte Hermine.

Eigentlich war sie gar nicht mehr so wild darauf, noch einmal zuzuschlagen, aber seine Halsstarrigkeit ließ ihr schier keine andere Wahl.

Sie zog aus und schlug zu – als das Leder auf seine Haut traf, kniff sie die Augen zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, als wäre sie es, die den Schmerz ertragen musste.

Diesmal zuckte er nicht zusammen – die einzig sichtbare Reaktion waren seine Hände, die er für einen Moment zu Fäusten ballte.

Hermine wurde klar, dass sie es bei weitem nicht im Kreuz hatte, ihn zur Kapitulation zu zwingen und mit einem mal konnte sie sich die Szene mit Natalie, die er vorher beschrieben hatte, gut vorstellen und empfand sogar einen Anflug von Mitleid für die Liebesdienerin.

Sie warf die Peitsche aufs Bett und trat direkt hinter ihn.

„Du hast recht", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Schulter, „ich bin eine lausige Domina."

„Schön, dass du das einsiehst", schnaubte Snape. „Dann kannst du mich ja jetzt losmachen."

„So lausig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", sagte Hermine. „Du wirst mich schon bitten müssen, Severus."

„Binde mich los!", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. „Du kennst meine Bedingung."

Seine Antwort blieb Snape im Halse stecken, als Hermine von hinten durch seine Beine griff und seine Hoden knetete. Ein kehliges Stöhnen drang stattdessen aus seinem halbgeöffneten Mund.

„Das hat sich nicht wie ‚bitte' angehört", sagte Hermine und griff noch ein paar mal beherzt zu, bevor sie von ihm abließ.

Ohne Hast zog sie sich aus, begab sich zum Bett, tätschelte Snape aufmunternd den Po - was er aufgrund der vorherigen Behandlung bestimmt nicht als besonders angenehm empfand - und kroch auf allen Vieren an ihm vorbei in die Mitte des Bettes.

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich funkelnd in die ihren, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf und begann gleichzeitig, sich in aller Seelenruhe zu streicheln, wobei sie sich hauptsächlich auf die Region zwischen ihren Beinen konzentrierte.

Sie beobachtete genau seine Reaktion, als sie sich zwei Finger in sich schob und sowohl sein verhaltenes Stöhnen, als auch der Anblick seiner steil aufgerichteten Erektion, die ihr entgegenragte, bestätigten ihr, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Was sie aber am meisten beeindruckte und auch mächtig anheizte, waren seine Augen. Mit den Schlägen hatte sie ihn nicht wirklich beeindrucken können, aber nun begann seine Hilflosigkeit augenscheinlich ihn zu demütigen – es hasste es eindeutig, gefesselt und somit ihr ausgeliefert zu sein und trotzdem nicht verhindern zu können, dass ihn ihr Tun erregte. Nicht selbst die Kontrolle zu haben war das, was ihm zu schaffen machte.

„Hast du es auch bequem, Severus?", fragte sie und krabbelte langsam und katzengleich auf ihn zu.

Er antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick erdolchte sie.

„Nicht?", sagte Hermine überrascht. „Du musst nur dieses eine kleine Wort sagen und du bist die bösen Fesseln los", gurrte sie.

„Welches Wort? Schlampe?", zischte Snape.

„Nein - das war es nicht", sagte Hermine und zuckte bedauernd die Schultern.

Sie betrachtete eine Weile fasziniert seinen angeschwollenen Schaft, dann legte sie ihre Hand darum und begann sie auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Bist du wirklich ganz sicher, dass du mich nicht bitten möchtest, dich loszumachen?", schnurrte sie. „Überleg doch mal, was du alles mit mir tun könntest, wenn du frei wärst."

Snapes Antwort bestand in einem Stöhnen, das genauso erregt wie wütend klang.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Brust, wanderte weiter herab zum Bauch und strich schließlich sanft mit der Zunge über die sich ihr entgegenreckende Spitze seines Penis, um sich dann eingehender damit zu beschäftigen. Sie leckte, saugte und küsste unter gleichzeitigem Einsatz ihrer Hände und zeitweiliger, sehr vorsichtiger Zuhilfenahme ihrer Zähne. Die Geräusche, die sie ihm damit entlockte machten Hermine so scharf, dass sie selber kaum noch widerstehen konnte, die Fesseln zu lösen um von ihm genommen zu werden.

Sie keuchten beide vor Erregung, als sie endlich von ihm abließ, sich aufrichtete, ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergrub und seinen in den Nacken gelegten Kopf zu sich herabzog, sodass er ihrem Blick nicht mehr auszuweichen vermochte.

„Ich kann mir im Moment wirklich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dich ganz tief in mir zu spüren, aber dazu wirst du mich bitten müssen, dich zu befreien, mein Geliebter", schnurrte sie.

Er schwieg.

„Ich will, dass du mich vögelst, bis ich vor Lust schreie", flüsterte Hermine heiser. „Komm schon, Severus – sag es!"

Eine Weile starrte er sie nur schweigend und mit bebenden Nasenflügeln an.

„Bitte...", presste er schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor – so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.

„Ich versteh dich so schlecht...", sagte Hermine mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„BITTE!", knurrte Snape. „Wenn du mich nicht gleich losmachst, wirst du es bereuen, verdammt noch mal – MACH MICH LOS!"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, genau wie er es zu tun pflegte, wenn er nonverbal etwas bemängelte.

„Bitte!", stöhnte Snape.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine zufrieden.

Mit einem _Accio_ rief sie ihren Zauberstab und löste dann die Fesseln mit einem weiteren Spruch.

Sie erwartete fast schon, dass Severus sich auf sie stürzen und sie für die vergangenen Minuten würde büßen lassen, aber er riss sie nur heftig in seine Arme und berührte dann wie ein Besessener mit den Händen all das, was vorher nur seine Augen hatten berühren können. Er nahm sie in Besitz, als hätte er ihren Körper nie zuvor besessen – drang mit einem Laut der Genugtuung in sie ein und brachte sie beide mit jedem seiner tiefen, festen Stöße ein Stück näher an den Gipfel der Lust. Kurz bevor sie kam, hatte er Hermine tatsächlich so weit gebracht, dass sie seinen Namen schrie.

---

Als sie wenig später befriedigt und erschöpft nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen, fiel Snapes Blick auf die von Hermine veränderte Lederpeitsche und er griff danach, um sie näher zu betrachten.

„Sadistisches Potential ist scheinbar vorhanden, auch wenn du als Domina eher ein schwieriger Fall bist", sagte er und drehte das Ding in seinen Händen.

„War ich dir nicht dominant genug?", fragte Hermine und räkelte sich träge. „Immerhin habe ich dich dazu gebracht, das zu sagen, was ich hören wollte."

„Ja das hast du", brummte Snape, „...mit ganz unfairen Mitteln, du hinterlistiges Weib."

„Meinst du damit die umfunktionierte Peitsche?", fragte Hermine, die jedoch genau wusste, dass er nicht von dieser sprach.

„Ich meine damit, dass du mich soweit bringst, nichts anderes mehr zu wollen, als dich zu vögeln und dir dementsprechend aus der Hand zu fressen", knurrte Snape.

„Wie schändlich!", sagte Hermine lachend.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und zog, nachdem sie etwas weiter am oberen Ende des Bettes lag als er, seinen Kopf an ihre Halsbeuge, die er zärtlich küsste, ehe er sich entspannt anlehnte.

„Diese Art von Macht über dich zu haben ist wie ein berauschendes Elixier", sagte Hermine verträumt, „dagegen ist eine Peitsche zu schwingen... Pipifax."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Apropos – wie geht's deinem Hintern?", fragte Hermine.

„Blendend! Und deinem?", sagte Snape.

„Ich erinnere mich öfter mal spontan an deine rechte Hand, zum Beispiel, wenn ich mich hinsetzte", sagte Hermine, „aber sonst ist alles okay."

Sie kuschelte sich etwas enger an ihn.

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Danke!", sagte Hermine leise.

„Wofür?", fragte Snape. „Etwa für die Erinnerung an meine Hand?"

„Dass du mir vorhin vertraut hast", sagte Hermine. „Das bedeutet mir unglaublich viel."

Sie verstummte und zog ihn enger an sich.

„Ich war zuerst über mich selbst überrascht, dass ich es konnte", murmelte Snape, „aber als ich es dann tat, hat es sich ganz selbstverständlich angefühlt, dir zu vertrauen."

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, weil der Klos in ihrem Hals es verhinderte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

---

_°schnarch°_ ;)

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	63. Chapter 63

_Huhu – diesmal wieder pünktlich nach einer Woche – die Fortsetzung! _:)_ Viel Spaß beim Lesen und meinen herzlichen Dank noch mal an alle, die mir immer so fleißig Reviews schreiben. _:D 

---

**Kapitel 63**

Die letzte Woche des Schuljahres begann für die Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs mit einer ungewohnten Leichtigkeit – auch wenn viele noch zitterten, ob, oder zumindest wie sie die Prüfungen bestanden hatten, war die Sache nun doch gelaufen und es blieb nichts weiter zu tun, als das Ergebnis abzuwarten.

Die Lehrer machten in den Abschlussklassen keinen regulären Unterricht mehr, sondern erzählten entweder Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben oder brachten ihren Schülern – wenn sie nicht einfach nur mit ihnen plauderten - Zauberkunststücke bei, die nicht auf dem Lehrplan standen, die aber meist recht nützlich oder auch manchmal – je nach Lehrer - ziemlich witzig waren.

Snape brachte ihnen keine witzigen Dinge bei – er ließ sie so alltägliche Sachen wie Stärkungstränke und andere vorbeugend die körperliche oder geistige Gesundheit fördernde Tränke brauen, mit der Auflage besonders sorgfältig zu arbeiten, was sie auch taten, weil er zusätzlich verlangte, dass ein jeder am Ende der Stunde eine kleine Kostprobe des selbstgebrauten Trankes einnahm.

Gleich am Montag ließ er die Klasse einen Trank gegen die Folgen des exzessiven Alkoholmissbrauchs herstellen, mit den Worten, dass er aufgrund der Vorkommnisse vom Samstag durchaus den Eindruck hätte, dass sie diesen öfter mal brauchen würden, wobei er Harry besonders intensiv ansah.

Dieser trottete nach der Stunde nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank.

Ginny und Hermine, beobachteten ihn interessiert von ihrem Platz aus, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

Snape ignorierte Harry, bis der sich leise räusperte – erst dann hob er den Kopf und musterte ihn kühl.

„Mister Potter?", sagte er in einem dazu passenden Ton.

„Professor Snape", sagte Harry, „ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken für den Trank, den Sie Hermine für mich überlassen haben."

Snape zog kurz und überrascht die Augenbraue hoch, fasste sich aber sofort wieder und nickte huldvoll.

„Das Gebräu war wirklich sehr hilfreich", sagte Harry stockend, „nein – das war untertrieben – es hat mich gerettet."

„Schön für sie", sagte Snape, „und vermutlich auch eine Erleichterung für Miss Weasley."

Harry runzelte zwar die Stirn, als Ginnys Name fiel, riss sich aber zusammen.

„Ja Sir", sagte er, „da haben sie sicher Recht. Also – vielen Dank noch mal für Ihre Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache, Mister Potter", sagte Snape.

Als Harry zum Tisch zurückkam drückte Ginny ihm seine Büchertasche in die Hand, die sie für ihn gepackt hatte und, genau wie Hermine, strahlte sie ihn zufrieden an.

Als Hermine ihn draußen vor der Tür, für seine Selbstüberwindung lobte, tat Harry es verlegen ab.

„Ich kann mich ja nicht ewig weigern, normal mit dem Kerl zu reden", murmelte er. „Wo du ihn doch nun mal... so gerne magst."

Hermine blieb der Mund vor Erstaunen offen stehen. Sie wusste nicht, dass dieses Statement vor allem auf ein langes Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Harry zurückzuführen war, in dem die kleine Rothaarige ihrem Freund unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte, dass sie von ihm erwartete, dass er aufhörte sich wie ein bockiger kleiner Junge zu benehmen und den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen.

---

Am Montagabend nach dem das Essen in der großen Halle beendet war, erhob sich McGonagall und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

Sofort war es mucksmäuschenstill, denn jeder wusste, dass die Abschlussschüler auf ihre Prüfungsnoten warteten und die Stunde der Wahrheit nun wohl gekommen war.

Es ging ein erleichtertes Seufzen durch den Saal, als McGonagall vorab erklärte, wie stolz sie sei, dass alle Prüflinge den Abschluss geschafft hatten, wenn auch einige wenige nur mit Hängen und Würgen.

Die Schüler wurden einzeln aufgerufen und gingen dann nach vorne zur Direktorin, um sich ihr Abschlusszeugnis abzuholen.

McGonagall sagte zu jedem ein paar persönliche Worte und ein donnernder Applaus der ganzen Schülerschaft - dessen Lautstärke sich freilich nach dem jeweiligen Beliebtheitsgrad des Prüfungsabsolventen richtete - begleitete denjenigen auf seinem Weg zurück zum Tisch.

Hermine hatte die Zähne fest in die Unterlippe gebohrt, als sie aufgerufen wurde. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal Snapes amüsiertes Lächeln, das in der Öffentlichkeit einer Sensation gleichkam, weil sie McGonagall so starr fixierte, als könne diese sich mitsamt ihren guten Noten in Luft auflösen, wenn sie einen Moment lang nicht hinsah.

„Hermine Jane Granger", sagte McGonagall feierlich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre und ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen dir dein Abschlusszeugnis zu überreichen – das beste dieses Jahrgangs und darüber hinaus das beste der letzten neun Jahre. Für diese Schule und auch für mich persönlich war es eine Bereicherung, eine solch überdurchschnittlich begabte Schülerin wie dich unterrichten zu dürfen. Ich wünsche dir – auch im Namen der restlichen Lehrerschaft – alles erdenklich Gute auf deinem weiteren Weg und ich hoffe, wir werden noch viel von dir hören."

Hermine war rot geworden wie eine Tomate und presste ihr Zeugnis an die vor Herzklopfen vibrierende Brust.

„Danke!", hauchte sie glücklich, strahlte McGonagall an und riskierte anschließend auch einen Blick auf Snape, dem sie am liebsten sofort um den Hals gefallen wäre.

Er nickte ihr zu und – eine weitere Sensation – lächelte abermals.

Tosender Beifall, der vor allem von den Gryffindors dominiert wurde, die mit den Füßen trampelten wie eine wildgewordene Elefantenherde, begleitete sie zurück zum Tisch, doch neben den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs fielen nach kurzem Zögern sogar die Slytherins mit ein, was daran liegen mochte, dass ihr Hauslehrer ebenfalls applaudierte und einen drohenden Blick zu ihnen hinüber warf.

Zurück an ihrem Platz, von Ginny und Harry umarmt und von etlichen am Tisch sitzenden Mitschülern mit anerkennenden Blicken verwöhnt, öffnete Hermine mit zitternden Fingern ihr Zeugnis, aus dem ihr die untereinandergereihten Os entgegenstrahlten wie eine makellose Perlenkette.

Hermine seufzte glücklich.

„Ich freu mich für dich", sagte Ginny und drückte Hermines Hand.

„In jedem Fach ‚Ohnegleichen'", sagte Harry. „Wow!"

Er war noch etwas nervös, da er sein Zeugnis genau wie Ginny, noch nicht erhalten hatte, nachdem die Schüler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen wurden.

Als er eine Weile später nach vorne gerufen wurde, erhob sich ein vielstimmiges Murmeln aus den Tischreihen, denn sein Bekanntheitsgrad und seine Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort, machten die Schüler natürlich besonders neugierig.

„Harry Potter", sagte McGonagall und sah ihn mit warmer Zuneigung an. „Auch wenn ihr Zeugnis an vereinzelten Stellen nicht ganz so fabelhaft ausgefallen ist, bin ich doch äußerst angetan von der Leistung, die Sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten in der Vergangenheit und der enormen Last, die damals auf Ihren jungen Schultern lag, in diesem Jahr gebracht haben. Ich glaube auch im Namen aller sagen zu können, dass Hogwarts stolz darauf ist, sie als Schüler hier gehabt zu haben."

Sie überreichte ihm sein Zeugnis und sah zur Seite, auf Snape.

„Möchtest du in diesem besonderen Fall vielleicht auch etwas sagen, Severus?", fragte sie.

Snape zog indigniert die Augenbrauen hoch und ließ seinen Blick von Harry zu McGonagall und wieder zurück wandern.

„Wenn du das für angebracht hältst, Minerva...", sagte er gespreizt. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen zur bestandenen Prüfung, Mister Potter, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass es mir ein Vergnügen ist, auf die Jahre, die ich Sie unterrichten durfte, demnächst zurückblicken zu können."

McGonagall runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, während Harry zu grinsen begann.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape!", sagte er. „Das Vergnügen diesbezüglich, liegt ganz auf meiner Seite."

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet, Mister Potter", sagte Snape und nickte ihm zum Zeichen, dass das Gespräch hiermit beendet war zu, was Harry erwiderte.

Zurück am Tisch, zu dem er mit einen langanhaltenden, ohrenbetäubenden Applaus geleitet worden war, öffnete Harry sein Zeugnis zu Hermines Unwillen nicht gleich, da er warten wollte, bis auch Ginny das ihre in den Händen hatte.

Diese war schon ganz zappelig, als sie endlich an die Reihe kam.

Auch sie wagte, nachdem McGonagall ihr gratuliert hatte, einen Blick auf Snape, den er mit unbewegter Miene und einem fast unsichtbaren Nicken erwiderte.

Als Ginny an den Gryffindortisch zurückkehrte, entrollten sie und Harry ihre Zeugnisse und verglichen eifrig die Noten, wobei Harry letztendlich ein ‚Ohnegleichen' mehr aufweisen konnte, was Ginny aber durch ein ‚Annehmbar' weniger ausglich.

Nachdem auch der letzte Abschlussschüler sein Prüfungszeugnis erhalten hatte, kehrten die drei Gryffindors in den Gemeinschaftraum zurück und genehmigten sich ein Butterbier um auf ihren Erfolg anzustoßen.

„Jahrgangsbeste!", sagte Harry lächelnd zu Hermine. „Das hast du dir doch all die Jahre gewünscht, dass du einmal so einen Abschluss hinlegen würdest. Du müsstest jetzt eigentlich auf Wolken schweben."

„Jaaaa!", sagte Hermine aus tiefstem Herzen und seufzte wohlig.

„Es ist echt der Wahnsinn, dass du das geschafft hast, obwohl du dieses Jahr so viele andere Probleme hattest", sagte Ginny bewundernd.

„Hmhm...", machte Hermine verlegen. „Allerdings hatte ich durch meine Hallo-wach-Mittelchen schon kurz nach dem Halbjahr den gesamten Stoff der siebten Klasse intus", fügte sie hinzu. „Sehr viel musste ich also in der richtig kritischen Phase nicht mehr lernen."

„Du wirst doch während des Studiums die Finger von solchem Zeug lassen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, der Hermine im Bezug auf das Lernen immer noch allerhand Blödsinn zutraute.

„Na klar!", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, Severus würde mich killen, wenn ich noch mal so was einwerfe."

„Ach...?", sagte Harry mit schmalen Augen. „Seeeverus würde das also mitbekommen... obwohl du schon lange nicht mehr hier bist, sondern in Edinburgh studierst?"

„Selbstverständlich! Stimmt – das weißt du ja noch gar nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich schätze, du wirst ihm in Zukunft mindestens genauso oft begegnen, wie bisher, denn er wird mich sicher häufig besuchen und wenn ich mit euch in einer Wohnung lebe..."

Sie zuckte die Schultern und weidete sich an Harrys fassungslosem Gesicht.

„In einer Wohnung...", sagte er tonlos. „Aber du wolltest doch gar nicht mehr mit uns zusammen... er wird dich also... besuchen?"

„Ja, das wird er", sagte Hermine lachend. „Aber es ist halb so schlimm – das mit unserer Wohngemeinschaft war ein Scherz – ich werde mir wie geplant eine eigene Wohnung nehmen - aber wir werden sicher mal zum Tee bei euch vorbeischauen."

Harry, der das erste Entsetzen noch immer nicht ganz überwunden hatte, fühlte sich wenig getröstet von dieser Information. Außerdem konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, warum Ginny so kicherte. Snape als Gast bei sich zu empfangen, war schließlich eine durch und durch gruselige Vorstellung.

„Dann bist du also wirklich mit ihm... zusammen?", fragte er schließlich, als er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. „So richtig... ich meine... ihr seid ein Paar?"

Seine Stimme klang so resigniert dabei, dass er Hermine fast leid tat.

„Ja Harry", sagte sie sanft. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst, aber es ist nun mal so. Ich bin sehr glücklich und außerdem ganz sicher, dass ich das Richtige tue. Vielleicht ist es zu viel verlangt, aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass du mir einfach vertraust."

Harry sah sie einige Sekunden ernst an.

„Das muss ich dann wohl", sagte er. „Ich habe dir immer vertraut – warum also nicht auch dann, wenn es um dein eigenes Leben geht."

„Meinst du das ernst?", sagte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja, sicher...", sagte Harry, „aber musst du uns wirklich MIT ihm besuchen kommen?", fügte er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Klar muss sie!", sagte Ginny energisch. „Ich freu mich jetzt schon auf den Besuch."

Harry sah seine Freundin an, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Über was willst du dich denn bitte mit Snape unterhalten?", fragte er sie. „Würdest du ihn fragen, ob es ihm noch immer so viel Spaß macht, Schüler zu piesacken? Oder über Zaubertrankrezepte plaudern?"

„Ich würde versuchen, so mit ihm zu reden, als ob er nicht mein Lehrer gewesen wäre – das ist bestimmt spannend", sagte Ginny verschmitzt.

„Traumhaft...", sagte Harry monoton.

„Beruhige dich Harry", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „es ist sowieso sehr fraglich, ob er mir den Gefallen tun würde, mich zu euch zu begleiten – aber die Vorstellung ist einfach witzig."

„Ja – ich lache immer noch...", murmelte Harry.

Hermine verabschiedete sich wenig später von ihm und Ginny und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück um von hier aus über den Kamin in Snapes Wohnung zu gelangen. Dort angekommen musste sie jedoch – nach einer Inspektion sämtlicher Räume – feststellen, dass er nicht da war. Gerade als sich eine leise Enttäuschung bei ihr breit machen wollte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass seine Wohnung trotzdem für sie zugänglich gewesen war, wohingegen er noch vor kurzem den Kamin deaktiviert hatte, wenn er sein Quartier verließ. Es war eindeutig ein weiterer Vertrauensbeweis, dass er dies nun nicht mehr tat.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis er eintraf, schlenderte Hermine durch die Wohnung und betrachtete die wenigen Möbelstücke etwas genauer, las vereinzelt die Titel der Bücher, die mehrere Schränke und Regale füllten, und schenkte sich zwischendurch einen Schluck von Severus' Whisky ein.

Als sie am Badezimmer vorbei kam, hatte sie plötzlich eine Idee. Sie trat ein und sah sich um. Einige Minuten später, war der Raum von zwei Dutzend Kerzen in ein anheimelndes Licht getaucht, die Wanne war gefüllt mit warmem Wasser, das einen dezenten, aber sehr verlockenden Duft verströmte und am Wannenrand standen zwei Gläser mit Whisky.

Zufrieden kehrte Hermine ihrem Arrangement den Rücken und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte sie ihre Kleider ab und schnappte sich Severus Bademantel.

Das wohlige Gefühl des weichen Materials auf ihrer Haut war wie ein sanftes Streicheln. Sie wickelte sich in den Mantel ein, zog den Kragen hoch bis zur Nase und spürte mit einem verträumten Lächeln dem vertrauten Geruch seines Besitzers nach.

Danach verließ sie das Schlafzimmer, machte es sich draußen auf dem Sofa bequem und schloss entspannt die Augen.

Als Snape zurückkehrte, nahm er sofort den Geruch war, der dezent einlullend durch die Luft schwebte. Er öffnete die Tür zum Bad und ein Lächeln eroberte seine strengen Züge.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer, nahm er nun erst wahr, dass Hermine zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa lag. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und sah auf sie herab.

Einmal mehr kam es ihm wie ein Wunder vor, dass diese bezaubernde junge Frau ausgerechnet ihn erwählt hatte um ihre Liebe zu verschenken. Ein warmes, zärtliches Gefühl durchströmte ihn und machte ihn einen Moment lang fast schwindlig vor Glück.

Die Worte formten sich auf seinen Lippen, ehe er sie noch richtig fertig gedacht hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, und lauschte gleichzeitig ungläubig seiner eigenen Stimme.

Behutsam strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein, denn plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Wange und als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie direkt in die von Severus.

„Da bist du ja", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Er antwortete nicht – sah sie nur mit einem seltsam intensiven Blick an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie zögernd. „Ist etwas passiert?"

‚_Ich liebe dich'_, dachte Snape. „Nein – es ist nichts passiert", sagte er.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Hermine.

„Minerva wollte noch ein paar Details wegen morgen mit mir besprechen", sagte Snape. „Du weißt schon – wegen dem Probeunterricht der beiden Bewerber."

Hermine setzte sich auf und strich ihm zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem fantastischen Prüfungsergebnis", sagte Snape, zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. „Das hast du wirklich gut hingekriegt", raunte er und küsste sie auf den Hals.

„Danke!", seufzte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, ein bisschen mit mir zu feiern?"

„Eventuell in der Badewanne?", fragte Snape.

„Du hast es also schon gesehen", sagte Hermine lachend. „Ja – in der Badewanne!"

„Ich wüsste nichts, was ich lieber täte", sagte Snape. „Und meinen Bademantel hast du auch schon vorgewärmt – sehr zuvorkommend."

„Ich tu was ich kann, um dich glücklich zu machen", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, das tust du", sagte Snape leise, als sie schon längst voraus ins Bad gegangen war, um die Temperatur des Wassers nachzubessern.

---

Nachdem sich die Zaubertrankstunden auch in der letzten Woche ihrer Schulzeit nicht als besonders spaßig erwiesen, waren die meisten Schüler nicht unglücklich, als Snape dienstags ankündigte, dass die Stunde am nächsten Tag ausfallen würde. Hermine war wohl die einzige, die dies bedauerte, denn sie genoss diese Stunden nach wie vor, auch wenn – oder vielleicht gerade weil - ihre Gedanken dabei so manches mal in eine andere Richtung drifteten.

Snape hatte ihr bereits morgens kurz berichtet, dass er am Mittwoch die Bewerber für die Lehrlingsstelle empfangen und im Schloss herumführen würde, ehe sie ihren Probeunterricht in zwei der unteren Klassen absolvieren durften, und Hermine war schon gespannt, ob sie die beiden Kandidaten morgen ebenfalls zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

In der Pause auf dem Schlosshof gesellte sie sich zu Snape.

Seit der Feier scheute Hermine sich nicht mehr, in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihm zu reden. Obwohl sie sich dabei wirklich zurückhaltend benahm und nicht einmal ansatzweise mit ihm flirtete, bekam sie einige ziemlich schräge Blicke zugeworfen. Sie wurde jedoch interessanterweise kaum oder nur sehr dezent auf ihr Verhalten angesprochen, sondern eher von den anderen Schülern gemieden - was wiederum mit Snapes Ruf zusammen hängen mochte, sehr ungemütlich auf persönliche Anspielungen zu reagieren. Scheinbar gingen die Leute davon aus, dass seine Einstellung Hermine mit einschloss und befürchteten außerdem, dass er es erfahren würde, wenn man sie auf ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber ansprach.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine Snape eingehender über die angekündigten Lehrlings-Bewerber ausfragen wollen. Ihr Gespräch wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als er es für nötig befand, ein Rudel jüngerer Slytherins, die in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Hofs ein Feuer entfacht hatten, das unglücklicherweise so stark rauchte, dass es auffiel, das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.

Er versprach also Hermine, ihr am Abend mehr über die Bewerber zu erzählen, bevor er sich mit großen wütenden Schritten auf den Weg zu den zündelnden Schüler seines Hauses machte.

Hermine freute sich auf den Abend und hoffte, dass er ebenso harmonisch verlaufen würde, wie der vorherige. Seit ihrem Gespräch am Strand schien zwischen Severus und ihr eine Art neuer Frieden eingekehrt zu sein – er war genauso entspannt, wie sie selbst. Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft erschien Hermine – seitdem sie die Dinge geklärt hatten - nicht mehr verstörend ungewiss, sondern im Gegenteil, sehr verlockend.

Als sie dann am Ende des Tages in Snapes Wohnung beieinander saßen, erkundigte Hermine sich zunächst einmal nach dem Brand vom Vormittag.

„Und? Was hast du den kleinen Kröten aus deinem werten Haus aufgebrummt", fragte sie interessiert.

„Zwei Rollen Pergament über die Gefahren des Feuers in den Händen von nichtsnutzigen Schulkindern und fünf Hauspunkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen", sagte Snape finster.

„Sonst nichts?", fragte Hermine. „Wären es Gryffindors gewesen, hättest du die Punkte und die Anzahl der Pergamentrollen mindestens verdreifacht und sie zusätzlich für den Rest der Woche Flubberwürmer ausnehmen lassen."

„Tz! Reine Spekulation", sagte Snape.

„Na komm – gib doch zu, dass du deine Babys verhätschelst, noch dazu so kurz vor der Verleihung des Hauspokals", sagte Hermine mit einem provozierenden Lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Snape glatt.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Die Sache mit dem Feuer hatte zwar einen spektakulären Effekt, aber in Grunde haben die Bälger nur einen Zauberspruch ausprobiert, den sie kurz zuvor bei Tonks gelernt hatten", sagte Snape. „Soll ich ihren Forscherdrang etwa bestrafen?"

„Nein – selbstverständlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „So etwas würdest du nie tun", fügte sie spöttisch grinsend hinzu.

„Mir scheint, du nimmst meine Argumentation nicht ganz ernst", sagte Snape und sah sie mit einer täuschend echt wirkenden, bedrohlichen Miene an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", säuselte Hermine. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich rausgehen und Feuer legen, damit du mir beweisen kannst, dass du eine Gryffindor dafür nicht härter bestrafen würdest."

„Für eine so spezielle Schülerin wie dich, gäbe es auch eine sehr spezielle Strafe", raunte Snape und ließ seine Finger spielerisch über ihren Nacken wandern.

„Ach – und keinen Punkteabzug?", fragte Hermine unschuldig.

„Doch – natürlich", sagte Snape trocken. „Schließlich geht es immer noch um den Hauspokal."

„So was Skrupelloses – ich bin entsetzt", schnaubte Hermine amüsiert.

„Legst du das Feuer gleich hier, damit wir nicht extra raus müssen?", fragte Snape.

„Nein! Kein Feuer!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Schließlich geht es um den Hauspokal."

„Schade!", seufzte Snape.

„Erzähl mir etwas über die Bewerber für die Ausbildung zum Zaubertränkemeister", wechselte Hermine das Thema. „Wie viele kommen denn, um sich vorzustellen?"

„Zwei", sagte Snape. „Es waren vier in der engeren Wahl und davon haben wir zwei eingeladen."

„Und weiter?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Sind das beides Studenten von britischen Universitäten? Sind sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen? Kennst du sie?"

„Den einen kenne ich", sagte Snape. „Zacharias Barker – er ging hier zur Schule – ein Gryffindor." Er sprach den Namen des Hauses aus, als wäre diese Zugehörigkeit ein besonders übles Attribut für einen Zaubertränkelehrling.

„Du scheinst nicht sehr angetan von diesem Bewerber zu sein und ich hoffe wirklich, dass dies nicht an der Tatsache liegt, dass er ein Gryffindor ist", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape. „Aber Minerva sieht ihn deshalb meiner Meinung nach in einem etwas verklärten Licht. Ich habe ihn als großmäuligen Faulenzer in Erinnerung, sie jedoch hält ihn für etwas Besonderes, weil er erst einen Beruf erlernt hat – er war Krankenpfleger – dann erst studierte und dieses Studium auch noch mit diversen Nebenjobs selbst finanziert hat. Sie ist entzückt, von so viel Ehrgeiz."

„Nicht ganz zu unrecht, würde ich mal sagen", meinte Hermine vorsichtig. „Dann ist dieser Barker auch schon etwas älter als der durchschnittliche Universitätsabgänger?"

„Ende zwanzig", brummte Snape.

„Das ist sicher nicht von Nachteil, wenn er unterrichten will", sagte Hermine.

„Die andere Bewerberin ist auch nicht viel jünger", sagte Snape.

„BewerberIN?", fragte Hermine. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das sie automatisch davon ausgegangen war, es würde sich um zwei Männer handeln.

„Ja, eine Frau", sagte Snape amüsiert, der ihr Erstaunen wohl richtig deutete. „Hast du gedacht, wir würden nur männliche Bewerber zulassen? Ausgerechnet du, die beste Hogwartsabsolventin seit neun Jahren?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Wer ist sie?"

„Ihr Name ist Patricia Tormenta", sagte Snape. „Sie ist in Schottland geboren, hat aber in Spanien gelebt und ist auch dort zur Schule gegangen. Studiert hat sie in Amerika und dort auch schon als Assistentin einer Zaubertrankmeisterin im Labor gearbeitet."

„Ganz schön herumgekommen, die Dame", sagte Hermine. „Ist sie hübsch?", fügte sie betont beiläufig hinzu.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Was heißt – du denkst?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „War denn kein Foto bei den Bewerbungsunterlagen."

„Fotos sind manchmal wenig aussagekräftig", meinte Snape.

„Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Dunkelhaarig... sie hat gelächelt", sagte Snape.

Hermine presste missbilligend die Lippen zusammen, aufgrund der dürftigen Information.

„Und dieser Barker? Ist er ein attraktiver Mann?", fragte sie weiter.

„Hm...", machte Snape und zuckte die Schultern. „Braune lange Haare, Pferdeschwanz, ein Ziegenbärtchen und so ein typisches, sozialverträgliches ihr-seid-alle-meine-Freunde-Lächeln, genau das richtige, für einen Krankenpfleger – keine Ahnung, ob so was auf dich attraktiv wirkt."

„Du wirkst etwas voreingenommen, gegen diesen jungen Mann", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich einen Ausgleich zu Minerva schaffen will, die scheinbar sehr eingenommen von ihm ist", sagte Snape finster. „Sie hält ihn für bestens geeignet, dem Fach Zaubertränke den Schrecken zu nehmen und es für die Schüler attraktiver zu machen."

„Tz, tz - so was", sagte Hermine ironisch lächelnd. „Wie kommt sie nur darauf, dass jemand dieses Fach erschreckend finden könnte."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig?", grollte Snape. „Das ist eigentlich genauso schlimm, wie etwas anzuzünden – dafür wirst du büßen."

Hermine quietschte entzückt, als er sie packte und auf seinen Schoß zog.

---

Am nächsten Tag begab sich Snape nach dem Frühstück hinaus vor das Schlosstor um die beiden Besucher dort in Empfang zu nehmen.

Er war kaum am Apparierpunkt angekommen, als der erste schon - genau pünktlich zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt - eintraf. Es war Zacharias Barker, der ein herzliches Lächeln aufsetzte, als er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer erblickte.

„Professor Snape", sagte er erfreut und streckte die Hand aus. „Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Guten Morgen, Mister Barker", sagte Snape und ergriff nach einer angemessenen Verzögerung die dargebotene Hand. „Wir warten noch auf ihre Mitbewerberin, dann führe ich Sie zu Direktorin McGonagall."

„Wie macht sich die alte Lady denn so als Schulleiterin?", fragte Barker, weiterhin lächelnd. „Ich wette, unter ihrem Regiment weht ein strenger Wind durch das Schloss."

Snape hob indigniert die Augenbraue um klarzumachen, dass er diese Frage für unangemessen hielt.

„Unter einem strengen Wind versteht bei weitem nicht jeder dasselbe, Mister Barker", sagte er kühl. „Falls Sie die Stelle hier bekommen sollten, können Sie sich selber ein Bild davon machen."

„Wer das Vergnügen hat, bei Ihnen in die Lehre gehen zu dürfen, empfindet so einen strengen Wind vermutlich ohnehin als laue Briese, Sir", sagte Barker, der erstaunlicherweise immer noch lächelte.

„Möglich", sagte Snape. „Nachdem Sie sich für diese Stelle beworben haben, scheinen Sie der Meinung zu sein, diesem ‚Vergnügen' durchaus standhalten zu können." Seine Tonlage machte klar, dass er diese Ansicht nicht unbedingt teilte.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich das kann Professor", sagte Barker. „Mir ist klar, dass Sie mich als Schüler nicht allzu gut in Erinnerung haben, aber ich hoffe, Sie geben mir eine Chance, Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich mich in mancher Beziehung geändert habe."

„Die werden Sie bekommen", sagte Snape kühl.

Barker setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, begnügte sich aber damit, zu nicken, als die andere Bewerberin mit einem ‚Plopp' in unmittelbarer Nähe apparierte.

Die große schlanke Frau mit den dunklen Haaren, sah von einem zum anderen und ging dann entschlossen auf Snape zu.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Tormenta", sagte dieser und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin Professor Snape und sie sind zwei Minuten zu spät."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, während sie seine Hand ergriff und brach dann in herzhaftes Gelächter aus.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape", sagte sie immer noch erheitert mit einer sehr angenehmen, dunklen Stimme. „Sie machen Ihrem Ruf wirklich alle Ehre. Ich entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung."

Snape nickte gnädig und wies auf Barker, der seine Konkurrentin aufmerksam musterte.

„Das ist Mister Barker, ein weiterer Bewerber auf die Lehrlingsstelle", sagte der Tränkemeister und drehte sich um, während die beiden sich kurz begrüßten, und schritt auf das Schlosstor zu, woraufhin die beiden Besucher ihm folgten.

Er öffnete das Tor und sie traten hindurch auf die andere Seite, wo der grandiose Anblick des Schlosses im hellen Sonnenschein sie erwartete.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Snape.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Die Szene mit dem Bademantel widme ich Kira! °grins°_


	64. Chapter 64

**Kapitel 64**

Als Snape mit den beiden Besuchern das Schloss betrat, hasteten – obwohl die erste Stunde gleich anfing - noch vereinzelt Schüler durch die Gänge, die zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen unterwegs waren. Den wenigen unter ihnen, die es nicht eilig hatten, machte der Zaubertränkemeister Beine, sobald er ihrer ansichtig wurde.

„Er ist immer noch so charmant wie früher", raunte Barker seiner Mitbewerberin zu.

„Sie sind hier zur Schule gegangen?", fragte diese interessiert.

„Ja – aber das ist schon eine Weile her", sagte Barker.

„Oh je – dann haben Sie ja Heimvorteil", sagte Tormenta mit einem Lächeln, das darauf hindeutete, dass sie diesen Umstand nicht als wirklich ausschlaggebend einstufte.

„Da bin ich nicht so sicher", sagte Barker und warf einen schrägen Blick auf den Zaubertränkemeister, der zwei Schritte vor ihnen her marschierte und Ausschau nach den nächsten Schülern hielt, die er in ihre Klassenzimmer jagen konnte.

„Ich auch nicht!", sagte Snape ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Und er hat immer noch ein verdammt gutes Gehör", flüsterte Barker, während die Schwarzhaarige breit grinste.

Wenig später waren sie beim Büro der Direktorin angekommen und nachdem diese die Besucher herzlich willkommen geheißen und ihnen Tee angeboten hatte, saßen sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch, während Snape neben der Schulleiterin platzgenommen hatte.

McGonagall fragte die beiden Bewerber zunächst, ob es ihnen lieber wäre, einzeln und einer nach dem anderen dieses Gespräch zu führen, was beide ziemlich spontan verneinten.

Sie hatte die Bewerbungsmappen der Kandidaten vor sich liegen und ließ sich von beiden noch einmal in kurzen Worten ihren schulischen und beruflichen Werdegang schildern, wobei sie an einigen Stellen Zwischenfragen stellte und sich bestimmte Punkte ausführlicher erklären ließ.

Zufrieden nickend lehnte sie sich nach diesem Gespräch in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Von Ihren Grundvoraussetzungen her, wären Sie beide bestens geeignet", seufzte sie. „Die Entscheidung wird für uns sicher nicht einfach werden."

Sie wandte sich an Snape, der mit verschlossener Miene neben ihr saß.

„Hast du an dieser Stelle noch Fragen, Severus?", fragte sie.

„Im Moment noch nicht", sagte Snape.

„Gut - dann fahre ich also fort und du schaltest dich bitte einfach dazwischen, wenn es dir passend erscheint", sagte McGonagall. „Ich werde Sie nun zu einigen, mir wichtig erscheinenden Punkten befragen", fuhr McGonagall fort, nachdem Snape ihrem Vorschlag zugestimmt hatte. „Damit keiner benachteiligt wird, werden Sie abwechselnd als erstes antworten."

Beide nickten und sahen ihre eventuell neue Chefin mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit an.

„Meine erste Frage an Sie lautet: Warum möchten sie Meister, beziehungsweise Meisterin der Zaubertränke werden? Miss Tormenta – fangen sie bitte an", sagte McGonagall.

„Es hat mich schon als Kind fasziniert, wie man verschiedene Substanzen mit völlig unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften kombinieren kann, um eine ganz bestimmte Wirkung zu erzielen", sagte Tormenta. „Während meines Studiums habe ich schnell gemerkt, dass die Grenzen, die man nach einiger Zeit erreicht – nämlich dann, wenn man alle Rezepte, die je in schriftlicher Form überliefert wurden gebraut hat und versucht eigene, neue Wege zu beschreiten – gar nicht so leicht zu bewältigen sind. Dazu braucht man einen Mentor – einen erfahrenen Zaubertränkemeister, der bereit ist, sein Wissen weiterzugeben. An der Uni ist das kaum möglich, weil eine Vielzahl von – na ja – sagen wir mal unterschiedlich begabten Stundenten an ihrem Ausbilder klebt und ihm kaum Zeit lässt, sich der Förderung von einzelnen und ihrer Ambitionen zu widmen. Darum bin ich auch als Assistentin in die Forschung gegangen um möglichst viel Erfahrung mit der Entwicklung von völlig neuen Trankkompositionen zu sammeln. Ich habe diese Arbeit als sehr inspirierend und befriedigend empfunden und hätte meinen Meister dort sicher mit Erfolg machen können, aber leider kam mir während dieser Zeit ein nichtberuflicher Aspekt in die Quere und ich beschloss, woanders einen Neuanfang zu starten."

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und ließ den Blick von McGonagall zu Snape und wieder zurück wandern.

„Zaubertränkemeisterin zu werden ist meine Berufung – da bin ich mir ganz sicher", sagte sie ernst.

„Eine ausführliche Antwort, Miss Tormenta", sagte McGonagall anerkennend. „ Mister Barker?"

„Ich will hauptsächlich deshalb Zaubertränkemeister werden, weil ich Kinder unterrichten möchte", sagte Barker.

McGonagall sah erfreut drein, während Snape die Stirn runzelte.

„Schön! Die nächste Frage dürfen Sie dann als erster beantworten, Mister Barker", fuhr McGonagall aufgeräumt fort. „Was hat Sie bewogen, sich auf genau diese Stelle zu bewerben?"

„Wie ich schon sagte – mein Ziel ist es, Kinder zu unterrichten", sagte Barker, „und dies gleichzeitig zur Ausbildung bereits machen zu können, scheint mir einfach ideal. Ich könnte dabei sowohl von Professor Snapes herausragenden Fachkenntnissen, als auch von seinen Erfahrungen als Lehrer profitieren."

Patricia Tormenta wandte sich, als ihr Konkurrent geendet hatte, direkt an Snape.

„Sie genießen in Fachkreisen europaweit einen hervorragenden Ruf, Professor Snape", sagte sie mit ihrer dunklen, einwickelnden Stimme, die von der Art her, der des Angesprochenen gar nicht so unähnlich war. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, bei Ihnen in die Lehre gehen zu dürfen."

McGonagall beobachtete Snape, der jedoch auf die Beweihräucherung nur mit einem gemäßigt huldvollen Nicken reagierte.

„Was reizt Sie daran, Kinder zu unterrichten, Miss Tormenta?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich denke, es ist eine interessante Herausforderung, den lieben Kleinen, die zum Teil vielleicht gar kein Grundverständnis für diese Materie mitbringen, den besonderen Reiz des Zaubertränkebrauens zumindest ein Stück weit näher zu bringen, in ihren Reihen Talente zu entdecken und im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten zu fördern", sagte Tormenta.

„Mister Barker?", sagte McGonagall.

„Ich liebe es mit Kindern zu arbeiten", sagte Barker und übersah geflissentlich, dass Snape die Augen verdrehte. „Sie sind viel offener als Erwachsene und man kann sie leichter für Dinge begeistern, weil sie noch kaum Vorbehalte haben. Das ist es was ich will – meine Begeisterung für die Materie den Kindern weitervermitteln."

„Das hört sich so an, als hätten Sie schon mit Kindern gearbeitet?", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja – ich habe viel Nachhilfeunterricht gegeben, um mein Studium zu finanzieren", sagte Barker. „Und außerdem habe ich nebenher oft Kinder betreut, deren Eltern beruflich oder anderweitig unterwegs waren – das kann man eigentlich nicht wirklich Arbeit nennen, aber immerhin wurde es bezahlt und ich konnte Erfahrungen sammeln."

„Welche Erfahrungen haben Sie bisher mit Kindern, Miss Tormenta?", fragte McGonagall.

„Beruflich keine", gab diese unumwunden zu. „Aber irgendwann ist immer das erste mal, nicht war?" Dabei sah sie wiederum Snape an. „Privat habe ich, wie Mister Barker Erfahrungen im Kinderhüten, wenn auch nicht gegen Bezahlung, sondern nur als Gefälligkeit im Familien- und Bekanntenkreis. Ich war sehr begehrt als Babysitterin, weil die Kleinen bei mir meist besser pariert haben, als bei ihren Eltern."

Snape warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Nennen Sie mir bitte eine menschliche Eigenschaft, die Ihnen im Bezug auf den Umgang mit anderen besonders wichtig und unverzichtbar vorkommt", sagte McGonagall, "und begründen Sie dies kurz."

Snape zog ein skeptisches Gesicht.

„Toleranz", sagte Tormenta. "Wenn man die Eigenheiten anderer Menschen nicht akzeptiert, beschneidet man sie womöglich in der Entfaltung ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihrem Recht auf Selbstbestimmung."

„Mitgefühl", sagte Barker. „Wer sich nicht in die Lage anderer Menschen hineinversetzt und versucht, deren Gefühle nachzuvollziehen, beurteilt sie womöglich falsch und ungerecht."

„Zwei hervorragende Antworten", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Ich bin dann soweit fertig - den restlichen Eindruck werde ich mir bei Ihrem Probeunterricht machen. Hast du nun noch ein paar Fragen, Severus? Vielleicht fachlicher Natur?"

„Mister Barker", sagte Snape und er bemühte sich dabei so zu sprechen, wie er es im Unterricht tat, um seinem Ex-Schüler zu ein paar unliebsamen Erinnerungen zu verhelfen. „Nennen Sie mir bitte die Kriterien, nach denen Sie überprüfen, ob eine zwölfblättrige Teufelskralle noch frisch genug ist, dass Sie sie für einen Trank verwenden können und zählen Sie die Möglichkeiten auf, diese schnell verwelkende Pflanze zu konservieren."

„Die Farbe...", sagte Barker zögernd, „und die Form der Blätter – wenn sie nicht mehr frisch sind, rollen sie sich ein. Konservieren kann man sie, indem man sie in Alkohol einlegt. Die Inhaltstoffe bleiben größtenteils erhalten und der Alkohol verdampft beim Brauen."

Der Tränkemeister sah den jungen Mann abwartend an, aber er schien nichts mehr hinzufügen zu wollen.

„Können Sie diese Ausführungen noch ergänzen, Miss Tormenta?", fragte Snape schließlich.

„Wenn die Farbe schon ins Bräunliche wechselt und die Blätter sich einrollen, ist ganz klar, dass man das Kraut nicht mehr verwenden kann", sagte diese, „aber auch wenn die Teufelskralle noch grün ist, können die Inhaltsstoffe sich schon so verflüchtigt haben, dass ein Trank, dem man sie als Zutat beimengt, total misslingen würde. Ein sicherer Test, ob sie noch frisch genug ist, um sie verwenden zu können ist, den Stängel der Länge nach aufzuschneiden und ihn sich für ein paar Sekunden auf die Haut zu pressen. Wenn dabei ein roter Abdruck entsteht, der einige Sekunden lang fürchterlich juckt, ist die Pflanze noch frisch genug. Konservieren kann man sie natürlich, wie die meisten anderen Zutaten in Alkohol, aber bei der zwölfblättrigen Teufelskralle empfiehlt es sich besonders in einer Mischung mit Öl, weil dies die Wirkung im Vergleich zur frischen Pflanze nicht so mindert, wie Alkohol alleine. Um das Kraut nur für kurze Zeit haltbar zu machen – wenn man es zum Beispiel frisch gepflückt hat und erst am nächsten Tag verwenden möchte, reicht es, es zu Verpacken und dem Inneren der Verpackung den Sauerstoff zu entziehen. Das Vakuum hält es etwa zwei Tage frisch, danach nimmt die Wirksamkeit rapide ab."

„Danke, Miss Tormenta", sagte Snape. "Das war eine umfassende und korrekte Antwort."

Barker machte ein etwas unglückliches Gesicht.

Snape stellte noch ein paar Fachfragen und bei den meisten davon gab die dunkelhaarige Frau ausführlichere Antworten als ihr Mitbewerber, wenngleich auch er keine einzige Frage überhaupt nicht oder gar falsch beantwortete.

Als er damit fertig war, lehnte Snape sich zufrieden zurück.

„Das war's soweit von mir, Minerva", sagte er.

„Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen, das ich sie fragen möchte", sagte diese an die Bewerber gewandt. „Es ist eine persönliche Frage, an jeden von Ihnen. Sie müssen Sie mir nicht beantworten und wenn Sie möchten, befrage ich Sie einzeln."

„Das ist, für meinen Teil, nicht nötig", sagte Tormenta. „Fragen Sie ruhig!"

„Was war der Grund, aus dem sie Ihre Stelle in dem Labor in Los Angeles aufgegeben haben?", fragte McGonagall. „Ich könnte mich auch an Ihre dortige Ausbilderein wenden, aber ich denke, es ist fairer, Sie selbst zu fragen."

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, die Ausbildung abzubrechen, sondern die meiner Meisterin", sagte Tormenta ungerührt, „auch wenn ich eigentlich selbst die Verursacherin des Rausschmisses war. Ich hätte an dem Tag X einfach nicht so viel Tequila trinken sollen – nach Feierabend, selbstverständlich - und mich anschließend von ihrem Mann befummeln lassen sollen... und vor allem hätte ich mich nicht von ihr dabei erwischen lassen sollen."

McGonagall riss überrascht die Augen auf, während Snape amüsiert wirkte.

„Nun – das war eine sehr ehrliche Antwort, sagte die Schulleiterin, „und eine sehr unverblümte. Danke für Ihre Offenheit, Miss Tormenta."

Sie räusperte sich und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick Barker zu, der ihr versicherte, sie könne auch ihm in Anwesenheit seiner Mitbewerberin eine persönliche Frage stellen.

„Sie waren bereits als Schüler in Hogwarts, Mister Barker, und kennen Professor Snape bereits aus dieser Zeit", sagte McGonagall. „Ihre Leistung im Fach Zaubertränke war zwar nicht schlecht, aber sie hatten einige Schwierigkeiten, sich den speziellen Lehrmethoden meines geschätzten Kollegen anzupassen. Warum meinen Sie, dass sie als Lehrling besser damit klarkommen?"

Snape hob interessiert die linke Augenbraue.

„Die einfachste Antwort darauf ist – ich stecke nicht mehr in der Pubertät", sagte Barker schulterzuckend. „Damals war es normal, gegen alles zu rebellieren, was im entferntesten nach Zwang roch. Ich habe dabei leider die einzigartige Chance vertan, von einem derart versierten Lehrer zu profitieren. Allerdings habe ich während meines Studiums versucht, diesen Fehler und das entstandene Manko wieder auszugleichen und ich denke, es ist mir auch leidlich gelungen. Heute bin ich um einiges reifer und gefestigter als in meiner Schulzeit und ich denke nicht, dass ich Probleme haben werde, die angesprochenen speziellen Methoden auszuhalten."

Snapes Blick drückte Zweifel an dieser Einschätzung aus, die er jedoch verbal nicht äußern zu wollen schien.

„Danke Mister Barker", sagte McGonagall zufrieden und erhob sich, woraufhin die Übrigen ihrem Beispiel folgten. „So – Professor Snape wird sie beide nun gleich noch ein bisschen durch das Schloss führen – für Sie, Miss Tormenta wird es sicher interessant sein und Sie, Mister Barker, können ein paar alte Erinnerungen auffrischen. Doch zuvor hätte ich noch eine Bitte, Miss Tormenta. Wie sie sicher wissen, gibt es in Hogwarts die Unterteilung in die vier Häuser, deren Mitglieder sich durch spezielle Schwerpunkte in ihren Charaktereigenschaften auszeichnen. Die Hauszugehörigkeit von Mister Barker ist uns bekannt, da er als Schüler hier war – er gehört dem Hause Gryffindor an. Würden Sie mir den Gefallen tun und uns Ihre Zugehörigkeit testen lassen? Falls Sie die Stelle bekommen, wäre das sowieso vonnöten."

„Aber sicher – das ist bestimmt interessant", sagte Tormenta lächelnd.

McGonagall lächelte zurück, holte den alten Hut herbei und setze ihn der Schwarzhaarigen mit einer feierlichen Geste aufs Haupt.

„Ravenclaw!", rief der Hut nach einigen Sekunden.

„Ravenclaw!", wiederholte McGonagall zufrieden und nahm ihr den Hut wieder ab. „Sind Sie vertraut mit den Charaktereigenschaften, die den Mitgliedern dieses Hauses zugesprochen werden, Miss Tormenta?"

„Ich habe es gelesen, als ich mich über Hogwarts informierte", sagte diese. „Klugheit und Fleiß, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

„Richtig! Außerdem Gelehrigkeit, Weisheit und eine gute Portion Gewitztheit", sagte McGonagall. „Und Letzteres ist neben den anderen sicher nicht die schlechteste Grundvoraussetzung...", fügte sie mit einem dezenten Blick auf Snape hinzu.

Anschließend führte Snape die Beiden durch das Schloss, erklärte Tormenta in groben Zügen die räumliche Aufteilung und gab mit ein paar knappen Worten hier und da Auskunft zur Geschichte des Gemäuers.

Danach trafen sie McGonagall vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer wieder, in dem kurz darauf der Probeunterricht beginnen sollte.

„Sie dürfen sich an einer ersten Klasse versuchen, Miss Tormenta und Sie an einer zweiten, Mister Barker", erklärte die Schulleiterin, während sie den Raum gemeinsam betraten. „Die Zweitklässler kommen zuerst, dadurch hat Miss Tormenta zwar den Vorteil, Ihnen zusehen zu können, aber Sie fühlen sich hier im Gegensatz zu ihr bereits heimisch, Mister Barker, was ja auch ein gewisser Vorteil ist."

Snape erklärte Barker gerade vorne am Lehrerpult, welches Thema er behandeln sollte und welcher Trank zu brauen wäre, als die Schüler schon den Raum betraten. Kurz darauf waren sie vollzählig versammelt und warteten neugierig aber still auf das Kommende.

Als Snape sich in die letzte Bankreihe begab und neben McGonagall niederließ, stand diese auf und wandte sich an die Schüler.

„Das hier ist Mister Barker. Er wird, wie euch Professor Snape sicher schon miteilte, heute probeweise den Unterricht abhalten", sagte sie. „Tut einfach so, als wären wir hier hinten nicht da", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Die zweite Jahrgangsstufe der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin, Mister Barker – ich wünsche Ihnen gutes Gelingen."

Sie setzte sich neben Snape und beugte sich zu ihm.

„Du hältst dich da völlig raus, ja?", flüsterte sie.

„Das tue ich", sagte Snape.

„Auch mit Blicken und so weiter", fügte McGonagall hinzu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Snape.

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen.

Beide verfolgten in den nächsten Minuten gespannt, wie Barker mit der Klasse Kontakt aufnahm, ein bisschen über sich erzählte – unter anderem, dass er auch hier zur Schule gegangen war – und schließlich begann, den Stoff, den Snape ausgewählt hatte, abzuhandeln.

„Du hast ihm doch nicht extra etwas Schwieriges herausgesucht?", fragte McGonagall misstrauisch.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Oder Miss Tormenta etwas extra Leichtes?", fragte McGonagall.

„Neiiin!", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Minerva – auch ich möchte die beiden tatsächlich miteinander vergleichen."

„Dann ist es ja gut", meinte McGonagall.

Patricia Tormenta, die in der Bank neben den Professoren platzgenommen hatte, beobachtete hauptsächlich, wie die Beiden auf Barkers Kommunikation mit den Schülern reagierten.

Dass dieser tatsächlich gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte, merkte man nach kürzester Zeit. Er schaffte es spielend, sie zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen und obwohl es weitaus weniger leise war, als sonst im Zaubertränkeunterricht üblich, war es doch nie so laut, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler merklich darunter gelitten hätte. Im Gegenteil – sie wirkten interessiert und entspannt, als hätten sie tatsächlich vergessen, dass ihre strenge Direktorin und ihr gefürchteter Zaubertränkelehrer hinter ihnen im Zimmer saßen.

Etwas kritisch wurde es allerdings, als der praktische Teil begann. Schon beim Holen der Zutaten schwoll der Geräuschpegel um einiges an und als die ersten begannen, ihre Tränke zu brauen, unterhielten sich einige noch ganz ungeniert. Barker versuchte, wieder etwas Ruhe hineinzubringen, nachdem jeder wieder auf seinem Platz war, was ihm auch leidlich gelang. Das Ergebnis der Tränke konnte sich allerdings sehen lassen, was wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler vorher so mühelos hatte erringen können.

Er beendete das Brauen zehn Minuten vor dem Ende der Stunde und wies die Schüler an, ihre Plätze zu säubern, nicht verwendete, noch brauchbare Zutaten wieder ihren ursprünglichen Behältnissen zuzuführen und die Kessel zu reinigen. Nachdem sie all das erledigt hatten, bedankte er sich bei den Schülern für ihre Mitarbeit und entließ sie.

Barker tauschte Platz mit seiner Konkurrentin, die von Snape ihre Vorgaben bekam und schon wenig später füllte die erste Jahrgangsstufe der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs den Raum.

McGonagall wiederholte ihre kleine Ansprache und Tormenta legte los.

Sie verströmte von Anfang an mehr Autorität, als ihr männlicher Mitbewerber, schaffte es aber durch ihre etwas spröde Art nicht so gut wie er, die Kinder mitzureißen. Ihren Schwerpunkt legte sie darauf, die Schüler zum eigenständigen Denken anzuregen und dadurch ein tieferes Verständnis für die Notwendigkeit der einzelnen Zugaben und Herstellungsschritte zu erreichen, worauf die Kinder allerdings nur zögerlich eingingen. Allerdings war es während ihres Unterrichts fast so ruhig, als würde Snape selbst vorne am Pult stehen und das Einholen der Zutaten erfolgte aufgrund ihrer vorherigen Ermahnung sehr gesittet. Die Tränke, die während ihrer Stunde gebraut wurden, waren in etwa zum selben Teil gelungen, wie vorher die der zweiten Klasse.

Sie beendete ihren Unterricht pünktlich und stellte – nachdem die Kinder den Raum verlassen hatten - die Ordnung im Klassenzimmer mit einem Zauberspruch wieder her, der die Gegenstände reinigte und die Reste verschwinden ließ.

Danach begab sie sich zurück in die hinterste Bankreihe und ließ sich neben Barker nieder, der auf Geheiß von McGonagall zwei Stühle herangezogen und sich den Professoren gegenüber hingesetzt hatte.

„Nun haben Sie es überstanden", sagte McGonagall lächelnd, „und Ich bin erfreut, sagen zu können, das Sie es beide sehr gut hinbekommen haben. Mein Kollege und ich werden Ihnen nun zunächst ein paar Dinge mitteilen, die uns aufgefallen sind, solange diese noch frisch im Gedächtnis haften – falls Sie dies wünschen getrennt voneinander - und dann gehen wir zum Mittagessen. Schließlich haben Sie sich nach diesen Strapazen etwas Erholung verdient. Danach werden Professor Snape und ich uns beraten und Ihnen unsere Entscheidung dann so bald wie möglich mitteilen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie so lange unsere Gäste wären und einstweilen vielleicht ein wenig im Schlosshof spazieren gingen, aber wenn Sie weg müssen, habe ich natürlich auch Verständnis, in dem Fall würden wir Ihnen das Ergebnis per Eulenpost bekannt geben."

Beide Bewerber erklärten, dass eine getrennte Beurteilung nicht nötig wäre und dass sie gerne auf das Ergebnis warten würden.

„Dann fange ich mal mit Ihnen an, Mister Barker", sagte McGonagall. Sie lobte seinen interessant gestalteten Unterricht und seine einfühlsame Art, mit Kindern umzugehen und bemängelte lediglich den etwas hohen Geräuschpegel und die Unruhe kurz vor dem Brauen.

Tormenta bescheinigte sie Durchsetzungsvermögen und lobte sie für die Disziplin, die sie der Klasse trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit als Lehrerin abgenötigt hatte, bemerkte aber ihre für Elfjährige etwas zu komplizierte Ausdrucksweise.

„So – nun bist du dran, Severus", sagte sie dann. „Nachdem dies dein Fachgebiet ist, wirst du vielleicht mehr dazu sagen wollen."

„Gelobt worden sind Sie ja nun schon ausreichend", sagte Snape an die beiden Kandidaten gewandt", und ich denke, Sie wissen selber ganz gut, worin Ihre Stärken liegen, also werde ich Ihnen – um die Sache abzukürzen - mitteilen, was mir negativ aufgefallen ist."

Barker schien seinem ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck nach nichts anderes erwartet zu haben und Tormenta hob amüsiert die Augenbraue, was wiederum McGonagall zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Mister Barker", sagte Snape. „Sie standen zum ersten Mal vor dieser Klasse, was Ihnen eigentlich schon ein gewisses Maß an Aufmerksamkeit und Zurückhaltung seitens der Schüler sicherte, die ja zunächst einmal herausfinden mussten, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Dass es während Ihres Unterrichts schon nach kurzem so unruhig wurde, wäre im Ernstfall eine schlechte Grundvoraussetzung für darauf folgende Stunden, denn mit der Zurückhaltung ist es dann vorbei und um die Aufmerksamkeit würden Sie kämpfen müssen. Sie haben meiner Meinung nach die Chance, sich von Anfang an Respekt zu verschaffen verstreichen lassen. Heute mag es eine nette Abwechslung für die Schüler gewesen sein, Ihrem lockeren Unterrichtsstil zu folgen, aber bei dem Mangel an Disziplin würden Sie bald ziemliche Probleme bekommen, was heute schon an der Situation beim Zutatenholen deutlich zu sehen war."

Barker machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, nickte und schwieg. Snape sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann wandte er sich an Tormenta.

„Sie haben sich erst zum Ende Ihrer Stunde einen wirklichen Patzer geleistet, Miss Tormenta", sagte er, die dunkelhaarige Frau fixierend. „Es gehört unbedingt zu den Aufgaben eines Schülers, seinen Platz nach Abschluss des Brauens zu säubern. Wenn Sie diesen Dienst für die Schüler übernehmen, fördern Sie den bei den meisten ohnehin vorhandenen Hang zur Verantwortungslosigkeit. Außerdem haben Sie die übriggebliebenen Zutaten einfach entsorgt, anstatt diejenigen, die noch verwendbar sind, wieder den dafür vorgesehenen Behältnissen zuzuführen – das ist eine unnütze Verschwendung von Ressourcen."

„Ich fand es sinnvoller, den Schülern noch etwas mehr Fachliches beizubringen, als sie saubermachen zu lassen", sagte Tormenta.

„Auch beim Saubermachen lernen sie etwas", sagte Snape leicht gereizt, „etwas Wichtiges sogar – nämlich dass sie allein für ihren Arbeitsbereich verantwortlich sind."

„Nun – da haben Sie vermutlich Recht, Professor", lenkte Tormenta ein. „Es wäre eher sinnvoll, den Schülern die exakte Anwendung des Reinigungszaubers beizubringen, damit sie das selber UND schnell machen können."

Snape runzelte die Stirn und Barker, der sich erinnerte, dass Snape kein ‚Zauberstabgefuchtel' in seinem Unterricht duldete, sah dezent belustigt drein.

„Was die Verschwendung von Ressourcen angeht", sprach Tormenta weiter, ohne sich um Snapes angedeuteten Unwillen zu scheren, „so möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Zutaten verunreinigt sein könnten, wenn sie auf den Tischen herumliegen und nicht unbedingt geeignet, noch einmal zum Brauen verwendet zu werden – sie könnten dabei zu unbefriedigenden Ergebnissen führen."

„Da gebe ich Ihnen völlig Recht, Miss Tormenta", sagte Snape. „In der Forschung und natürlich auch bei der kommerziellen Herstellung von Zaubertränken mag das eine Rolle spielen, aber bei einem Trank, den ein Erst- bis Viertklässler hier an der Schule zu Übungszwecken herstellt, fallen solche Feinheiten kaum ins Gewicht."

„Auch für einen Erst- bis Viertklässler kann es demotivierend wirken, wenn er alles richtig gemacht hat und sein Trank, aufgrund schlechter Zutaten, dennoch nicht die gewünschte Qualität hat", wiedersprach ihm Tormenta.

„Die eventuelle Enttäuschung dieses Schülers steht in keinem Verhältnis, zu den Mitteln die verschwendet werden, wenn zum Teil sündteure Zutaten vernichtet, anstatt sinnvoll weiterverwendet werden", sagte Snape und sowohl seinen Blick als auch in seine Tonlage beinhalteten eine deutliche Warnung, die Barker und auch McGonagall mühelos wahrnahmen, gegen welche die junge Frau jedoch immun zu sein schien.

„Vielleicht sollte sich eine renommierte Schule wie Hogwarts, den Luxus leisten, seine Schüler nicht unnötig zu frustrieren", sagte sie gelassenen.

„Wollen Sie das tatsächlich mit mir diskutieren, Miss Tormenta?", fragte Snape so seidenweich, dass auch jemand der ihn nicht kannte, es als Falle erkennen musste.

„Eigentlich möchte ich schon", sagte diese erstaunlich ruhig, „aber nachdem mich das, solange ich hier nicht arbeite, sowieso nichts angeht und es – für den Fall, dass ich hier vielleicht bald arbeiten könnte – reichlich unüberlegt wäre, mich gleich mit Ihnen anzulegen, lasse ich es besser bleiben."

„Eine kluge Entscheidung", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Tormenta mit stoischem Lächeln.

„Nun – wenn du dann fertig bist, können wir zum Mittagessen gehen", sagte McGonagall, sah Snape auffordernd an und erhob sich, als dieser nickte.

---

Es war noch nicht besonders viel los, als sie in der Halle eintrafen – der Lehrertisch war noch völlig verlassen, aber die ersten Schüler trafen nach und nach an ihren Haustischen ein.

McGonagall wies den beiden Gästen die Plätze links und rechts an ihrer Seite zu und Snape setzte sich neben Tormenta.

Kurze Zeit später kam Tonks hinzu, begrüßte erfreut die beiden Bewerber, die ihr die Schulleiterin vorstellte und nahm neben Barker Platz, mit dem sie auch schon bald – unter gelegentlicher Mitwirkung von McGonagall - in ein Gespräch verwickelt war.

„Dürfte ich Ihnen eine persönlich Frage stellen, Professor Snape?", sagte Tormenta leise zu ihrem Tischnachbarn.

„Ja - wenn Sie nicht unbedingt eine Antwort darauf erwarten...", entgegnete Snape.

Tormenta schnaubte belustigt.

„Ihre unverblümte Art gefällt mir", sagte sie. „Um den heißen Brei herumzureden ist auch nicht so mein Ding."

„Ja - das habe ich bemerkt", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Sie werden mir doch meine Offenheit nicht übel nehmen?", fragte Tormenta.

„Ist das Ihre persönliche Frage?", sagte Snape und fuhr die Augenbrauen eine Etage höher.

„Nein!", sagte Tormenta und grinste, weil er bereits diese Frage unbeantwortet ließ. „Sie sind nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber, demnächst einen Lehrling auszubilden, stimmt's?", fuhr sie fort.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Snape.

„Was stört sie daran?", fragte Tormenta.

„Mir gehen die meisten meiner Mitmenschen schlichtweg auf die Nerven", sagte Snape unumwunden, „und jede Menge Zeit mit einem Lehrling zu verbringen – was als ausbildender Meister so gut wie unumgänglich ist – ist daher für meinen Geschmack absolut nicht erstrebenswert."

„Und? Was meinen Sie? Habe ich genügend Potential, um Ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen?", fragte Tormenta mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Unbedingt!", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Und mein Konkurrent?", fragte Tormenta und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Barker, der sich immer noch angeregt mit Tonks unterhielt.

„Er verfügt ebenfalls über ein nicht unerhebliches Potential", sagte Snape.

Tormentas Mundwinkel wanderten noch mehr nach oben.

„Verraten Sie mir, für wen von uns Sie persönlich sich entscheiden würden?", fragte Tormenta.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

Tormenta seufzte resigniert, dann beugte sie den Kopf zu Snape hinüber, als stände sie im Begriff ihm etwas hochwichtiges und geheimes anzuvertrauen.

„Mit mir hätten Sie viel mehr Spaß", flüsterte sie.

„Oh ja - da bin ich sicher!", schnaubte Snape belustigt.

---

Hermine hatte die große Halle kaum betreten, da graste ihr Blick schon den Lehrertisch ab. An ihrem Platz angekommen, nahm sie die beiden Besucher genauer unter die Lupe.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau neben Severus hatte den Kopf gerade gesenkt um ihren Stuhl näher an den Tisch zu rücken, darum sah Hermines zunächst hinüber zu dem sympathisch aussehenden Mann zwischen McGonagall und Tonks. Das musste der ehemalige Krankenpfleger sein. Er schien sich blendend mit Tonks zu unterhalten, die aufgekratzt wirkte, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Hermines Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu der weiblichen Bewerberin und sie erstarrte. Diese Frau sah aus wie... Natalie! Schwarze lange Locken, hohe Wangenknochen, strahlendblaue Augen - sie lächelte... nein, sie flirtete eindeutig mit Severus und er... er lächelte zurück.

Eine heiße Welle von Eifersucht durchströmte Hermine – so unerwartet und heftig, dass sie beinahe das Atmen vergaß. Ihr Hunger war wie weggeblasen und hatte einer beklemmenden Übelkeit Platz gemacht, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

Der rationelle Teil ihrer selbst, ermahnte sie, sich nicht hineinzusteigern, denn schließlich tat Severus nichts weiter, als sich mit dieser Frau zu unterhalten, aber ihr Bauch wollte ihr nicht gehorchen und der beschleunigte Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur zögernd. Bei der Vorstellung, dass ihr Geliebter die Schwarzhaarige eventuell als Lehrling nehmen und dann jeden Tag mit ihr zusammenarbeiten würde, drehte sich ihr nachhaltig der Magen um.

Mit Bestürzung stellte sie fest, wie viel Angst sie noch immer hatte, Severus wieder zu verlieren – sie würde mit ihm darüber reden müssen und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass die geradezu einlullende Harmonie der letzten Tage damit vorbei war.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Mit dem nächsten Update könnte es etwas länger dauern - ich muss erst mal HP 7 lesen und verdauen! _;)


	65. Chapter 65

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Nur um euch schon mal vorzuwarnen – das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ :) 

_Padme: Mit Kira verwechselt zu werden ist mir ein Vergnügen!_ ;) _Danke für deine vielen lieben Reviews!_ :D

---

**Kapitel 65**

„Nun – was meinst du, Severus?", fragte McGonagall herausfordernd und beugte sich – die Ellenbogen auf ihren Schreibtisch gestützt – interessiert nach vorne. „Willst du etwa immer noch Miss Tormenta als Lehrling?"

„Ja, durchaus", sagte Snape kühl.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte McGonagall und runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Sie hat eindeutig mehr Begabung fürs Zaubertränkbrauen als Barker", sagte Snape.

„Mag sein – aber er hat eindeutig mehr Geschick im Umgang mit Kindern, als sie", entgegnete McGonagall.

„Es geht nicht nur um die Kinder", gab Snape zu bedenken. „Du hast dir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich einen Lehrling ausbilden soll und je weniger Potential bei diesem vorhanden ist, desto schwieriger wird sich das gestalten."

„Ich bin sicher, Barker würde sein Bestes tun und sich mächtig ins Zeug legen, um dich zufrieden zu stellen", sagte McGonagall.

„Er würde ziemlich viel Zeit brauchen, um überhaupt auf den Stand zu kommen, auf dem Tormenta schon ist", sagte Snape. „Außerdem hat sie meiner Einschätzung nach eine besser Auffassungsgabe und würde sicher auch komplizierte Zusammenhänge schneller verstehen, als er."

„Der Zeitfaktor ist aber nicht das Entscheidende", sagte McGonagall. „Wie schnell Barker seinen Meister macht, ist nicht relevant. Eigentlich wäre es sogar von Vorteil, wenn es länger dauert, weil wir einerseits einen guten Lehrer für die unteren Klassen hätten und ein nicht allzu hohes Gehalt dafür zahlen müssen. Du bist doch auch für Ressourcen-Schonung, Severus", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

Snape sah sie strafend an und brummte unwillig über diesen Scherz.

„Miss Tormenta würde ihre Ausbildung im Schnelldurchlauf machen", fuhr McGonagall fort, „und uns danach wieder verlassen – denn dass sie es nicht als ihre Berufung sieht, Kinder zu unterrichten, hat sie eigentlich ganz deutlich gemacht. Dann ständen wir wieder vor dem Problem, jemand neuen für den Posten zu finden."

Sie sah Snape, der ein ziemlich finsteres Gesicht machte, aufmerksam an.

„Was spräche denn deiner Meinung nach noch gegen Barker?", fragte sie dann.

„Er hat ein Disziplinproblem bei seinem Umgang mit den Schülern", sagte Snape.

„Ich gebe zu, dass sein Unterrichtsstil etwas sehr locker war, aber er würde deine und auch meine Tipps diesbezüglich sicher annehmen und versuchen, sie umzusetzen", sagte McGonagall. „Was noch?"

„Er würde mir auf die Nerven gehen", knurrte Snape. „Ich muss ihn ja nicht nur ab und zu beim Unterricht beobachten und den Stoff mit ihm besprechen, sondern viele Stunden mit ihm im Labor zusammen sein und ihm etwas beibringen."

„Du Ärmster!", sagte McGonagall sarkastisch. „Mir ist schon klar, dass er nicht unbedingt der Typ Mensch ist, der dir auf Anhieb sympathisch ist – aber auf wen trifft DAS schon zu? Außerdem würde dir Miss Tormenta mit ihrem Widerspruchsgeist und ihrer Diskussionsfreudigkeit auch auf die Nerven gehen."

„Mag sein – aber sie würde wenigstens gut dabei aussehen", murmelte Snape.

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Nun tu doch nicht so", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast doch den spitzbärtigen Kinderfreund in Gedanken schon mit Tonks verkuppelt – gib es doch zu."

„Das ist eine gemeine Unterstellung", sagte McGonagall, die Augenbrauen indigniert anhebend. „Aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst – die beiden haben sich scheinbar wirklich blendend unterhalten, beim Essen.", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu. „Das wäre nur von Vorteil, wenn sie sich gut verstehen, im Hinblick darauf, dass sie bald beide unter deiner Fuchtel stehen würden."

Snape schnaubte abfällig.

„Ja – wirklich ein absolutes Traumpaar", sagte er bissig. „Und es ist natürlich nuuur von Vorteil, wenn sie sich gegen mich verbünden. Und wenn das nicht hilft, können sie ja immer noch zu dir laufen, damit du sie vor mir rettest."

„Ach komm - sei doch nicht so theatralisch, Severus", sagte McGonagall mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln, das den Tränkemeister noch grantiger machte. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

Er verdrehte erneut die Augen und verschränkte dann mit einem verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Hände.

„Du hast dich also schon für Barker entschieden, ja?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja, das habe ich, Severus", sagte McGonagall.

„Nun ja - es war ja fast klar, das meine Meinung als Fachmann bei dieser Entscheidung eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen würde", sagte Snape reichlich angefressen. „Selbige ist geradezu verschwindend relevant, angesichts deiner geballten, langjährigen Menschenkenntnis und den vielen hochwichtigen nicht fachspezifischen Gesichtspunkten, die für dich den Ausschlag geben."

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt!", sagte McGonagall streng. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du mit deiner Einschätzung von Miss Tormentas Talent Recht hast", fuhr sie fort, „aber es geht nun mal nicht nur darum, oder um die Frage, wer von beiden dir weniger auf die Nerven fällt. Ich habe bei meiner Einschätzung das Wohl der Schule und der Schüler im Auge und da ist nun mal Barker die bessere Wahl. Außerdem würde er auch wesentlich besser ins Kollegium passen. Auch wenn es mir zugegebenermaßen schwer fallen würde, einer so guten Bewerberin wie Miss Tormenta abzusagen – ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an und es war klar, dass sie eine Stellungnahme hierzu von ihm wollte, aber Snape saß mit finsterem Gesicht bewegungslos da und schwieg.

„Du verstehst doch meine Beweggründe, Severus?", fragte McGonagall nach.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle, nachdem du die Entscheidung, wer die Stelle bekommt, schon getroffen hast?", fauchte Snape.

„Das habe ich nicht", sagte McGonagall ruhig, „Ich sagte, ICH habe mich für Barker entschieden – damit meinte ich meine persönliche Wahl und nicht die endgültige im Namen der Schule. Hast du wirklich gemeint, ich würde so etwas über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden?"

„Ja!", gab Snape unumwunden zu.

„Oh, Severus!", seufzte McGonagall. „Ich bitte dich im Moment lediglich, dir meine Beweggründe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und das Ganze noch einmal zu überdenken."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Snape.

„Verdammt Severus – nun sei doch nicht so...", begann McGonagall.

„Wir nehmen Barker", sagte Snape.

„Wie bitte?", fragte McGonagall verblüfft.

„Du hast Recht mit deiner Argumentation – er ist unterm Strich die bessere Wahl", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Und warum diskutieren wir dann hier wie verrückt?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich immer noch Miss Tormenta als Lehrling will und die Antwort darauf ist nun mal ja", sagte Snape. „Sie ist begabter als Barker und ihr Wissen bewegt sich auf einem Niveau, dass eine interessante Zusammenarbeit verspräche. Du hast mich nicht gefragt, welchen von den beiden ich für die Schule geeigneter finden würde und außerdem hatte ich ohnehin den Eindruck, dass du diese Entscheidung alleine und auch gegen meinen Willen treffen würdest. Wieso sollte ich dir da auf die Nase binden, dass ich deiner Meinung bin?"

„Man hat's wahrhaftig nicht leicht mit dir, Severus", seufzte McGonagall.

---

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden Bewerber wieder in McGonagalls Büro und die Schulleiterin gab ihnen die Entscheidung bekannt, wobei sie Tormenta ihr Bedauern aussprach, eine solches Talent wie sie ziehen lassen zu müssen und ihr Glück für ihren weiteren Werdegang wünschte, was die Schwarzhaarige mit reichlich verkniffener Miene zur Kenntnis nahm.

Barker indessen versuchte tapfer sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten um nicht zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Nun – in dem Fall werde ich mich gleich verabschieden", sagte Tormenta und erhob sich und nickte knapp. „Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape."

„Ich bringe Sie hinaus", sagte Snape und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nicht nötig", erwiderte sie spröde. „Ich finde den Weg – wenn Sie bitte nur dafür sorgen würden, dass das Tor sich öffnet, wenn ich davor stehe..."

„Ich werde Sie hinbringen", wiederholte Snape und öffnete die Bürotüre.

Schweigend liefen sie durch das Schloss, traten schließlich ins Freie und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor.

„Warum?", sagte Tormenta plötzlich und sah Snape an, während sich ihr Schritt verlangsamte. „Ist es, weil ich Ihnen widersprochen habe?"

„Nein", sagte Snape. „Das hätte ich Ihnen schon abgewöhnt."

„Warum dann?", fragte Tormenta, aufgrund seines Kommentars etwas schärfer. „Weil ich Ihre kostbaren Zutaten verschwendet habe?"

„Nein – auch das war nicht der Grund", sagte Snape. „Ausschlaggebend war nicht irgendein Fehler den Sie gemacht haben oder irgendein Manko Ihrerseits, sondern einfach die Tatsache, dass Ihr Mitbewerber besser zu den Gesamtanforderungen an diese Stelle passt – auch, wenn ich mit Ihnen sicher mehr Spaß gehabt hätte."

„Na wenigstens DAS sehen Sie ein", schnaubte Tormenta frustriert.

„Wenn es alleine darum gegangen wäre, wen ich lieber zum Zaubertrankmeister ausbilden möchte, ohne alle anderen Faktoren zu berücksichtigen, wäre meine Wahl selbstverständlich auf Sie gefallen, Miss Tormenta", sagte Snape.

„Das hilft mir zwar nicht wirklich, aber es tut trotzdem gut", sagte diese nun schon etwas versöhnlicher.

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Schlosstor angelangt.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der weiteren Stellensuche", sagte Snape, als er ihr zum Abschied die Hand schüttelte, „und Ihrem künftigen Ausbilder Durchsetzungsvermögen und gute Nerven", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

„Dasselbe wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Professor", sagte Tormenta grinsend. „Ich fürchte, Sie werden es dringend brauchen."

Sein amüsierter Blick folgte ihr, bis sie ein paar Meter weiter disapparierte.

---

Hermine war mit den anderen Schülern in der Pause in den Schulhof gekommen, sonderte sich aber ein wenig ab, um ihre seit dem Mittagessen durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Sie schlenderte davon und stieg die Treppe zur Mauer dieses Innenhofs hinauf, von deren Wehrgang man einen schönen Blick auf einen Teil des Schlossparks hatte. Gerade hatte sie sich – besänftigt von dem Anblick der bezaubernden Landschaft – etwas von ihren düsteren Gedanken getrennt und sich selbst eine hysterische Reaktion vorgeworfen, als ihr Augenmerk auf zwei Personen fiel, die auf das Schlosstor zugingen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein – schon wieder Severus und diese Frau, in eine scheinbar recht angeregte Unterhaltung verstrickt. Ohne es zu merken ballte Hermine die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie überrascht den Schmerz, der sich hineinbohrenden Fingernägel, auf ihrer Haut wahrnahm.

Am Nachmittag, gleich nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, stieg Hermine in den Kerker hinunter, aber Severus war nicht da.

Dementsprechend eilig hatte sie es dann auch, am Abend nach dem Essen, zu dem Snape zusammen mit McGonagall und Tonks erschienen war, die große Halle zu verlassen und in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Dort zog sie sich unter dem Vorwand, sie habe Kopfschmerzen und würde sich hinlegen, gleich in ihr Zimmer zurück und begab sich über den Kamin in die Wohnung im Kerker.

Sie hatte kaum das Zimmer betreten, als Snape schon zur Tür hereinkam.

„Du warst aber schnell", begrüßte er sie lächelnd und trat auf sie zu, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

In seiner Umarmung reduzierte sich das unangenehme Gefühl, das Hermine seit Stunden im Bauch hatte, mindestens um die Hälfte.

„Ich hab dich schließlich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen", sagte sie und schmiegte sich wohlig an ihn, „zumindest nicht aus der Nähe. Eigentlich war ich schon viel früher hier, gleich nach dem Unterricht, aber du warst nicht zuhause."

„Ich war den ganzen Nachmittag in McGonagalls Büro, um die Lehrpläne für das nächste Jahr zu besprechen und wie die Sache mit dem Lehrling genau ablaufen soll. Tonks war zum Schluss auch dabei, wegen der Teilung des Verteidigungsunterrichts.

„Ach ja – der Lehrling", sagte Hermine, deren seltsames Bauchkribbeln sich wieder verstärkte. „Ich hab mir die Beiden heute Mittag in der großen Halle angesehen."

„Und? Erschien dir der Krankenpfleger nun attraktiv?", erkundigte Snape sich augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Wie? Der... ach so... ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine irritiert. „Severus! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass diese Frau wie Natalie aussieht?", platzte sie dann heraus.

„Tut sie das denn?", seufzte Snape genervt, der die anklagende Miene, mit der Hermine ihn ansah, scheinbar nicht sehr gut aufnahm. „Na ja – auf den ersten Blick vielleicht. Aber warum sollte das wohl erwähnenswert sein?"

„Als ich mich erkundigte, ob sie hübsch ist, hast du geantwortet ‚ich denke schon' – aber du hattest doch auch auf dem Foto sicher schon gesehen, wem sie ähnelt – warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil es keine Rolle spielt", sagte Snape. „Oder denkst du etwa, ich bin auf schwarzhaarige Frauen mit blauen Augen fixiert?", fragte er ironisch und wickelte spielerisch eine Strähne ihrer brauen Locken um seine Finger.

„Ich weiß nicht – bist du's?", fragte Hermine scharf.

„Hermine!", stöhnte Snape und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Was soll das werden?"

„Du hast dir diese Frau doch aus vier Bewerbern herausgesucht, oder?", bohrte Hermine weiter, „...während Minerva den Mann favorisiert hat."

„Ja – und ich hatte Recht damit, denn sie hat außerordentlich viel Talent", sagte Snape.

Hermine wurde blass.

„Das heißt, sie hat die Stelle gekriegt?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein – leider nicht", sagte Snape. „Minerva..."

„DU wolltest also unbedingt SIE und nur Minerva hat sich für den anderen entschieden?", unterbrach Hermine ihn lautstark.

„DAS ist mir zu blöd!", fauchte Snape, drehte sich um und ließ sie stehen. Er ging zu dem Schrank, wo der Whisky stand und schenkte sich ein Glas ein.

„Was ich sagen wollte, bevor du mir ins Wort gefallen bist, war...", knurrte er, als er sich wieder umgedreht und einen Schluck getrunken hatte, und Hermine nun über mehrere Meter hinweg anfunkelte, „Minerva hatte den Krankenpfleger richtig eingeschätzt – er ist besser geeignet für die Stelle, auch wenn er mir mit seiner Art vermutlich ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen wird."

„Ich... es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Hermine leise. „Als ich heute Mittag gesehen habe, wie diese Frau aussieht, bin ich ziemlich erschrocken."

„Warum?", fragte Snape. „Weil du befürchtest, ich könnte mich umorientieren, wenn eine solche Frau permanent in meiner Nähe wäre?"

„Umorientieren – was für eine elegante Umschreibung für so eine Schweinerei", schnaubte Hermine entrüstet. „Ja – ich denke, etwas in der Art ging mir durch den Kopf."

„Und was hat das damit zu tun, dass die gute Frau Natalie entfernt ähnlich sieht?", fragte Snape weiter. „Wenn ich scharf darauf wäre, Natalie wieder zu sehen, könnte ich zu ihr gehen, oder?"

„Könntest du nicht!", sagte Hermine spontan.

„Ach? Und warum nicht?", fragte Snape und seine Stimme bekam einen gefährlichen Unterton.

„Weil du... mit mir zusammen bist", keuchte Hermine entrüstet.

„Okay – lass mich zusammenfassen", sagte Snape sarkastisch, „du traust mir nicht zu, in ein Bordell zu gehen in dem eine Hure arbeitet, die ich seit langem kenne und sehr schätze, aber du traust mir durchaus zu, mich näher als dir lieb ist an eine Frau heranzumachen, die ihr etwas ähnlich sieht, nur weil diese vor meiner Nase herumläuft."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich dir zutraue", flüsterte Hermine und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Hermine", sagte Snape nun wieder etwas sanfter, ging auf sie zu, bis er wieder vor ihr stand und stellte das Whiskyglas auf dem Kaminsims ab. „Willst du dich jedes mal verrückt machen, wenn ich auf irgendeine hübsche Frau treffe? Was sollte ich da wohl tun, wenn du bald anfängst zu studieren und das an einer Uni, an der sicher haufenweise jüngere und nettere Männer als ich herumlaufen? Stell dir vor, ich würde mir ständig Sorgen machen, ob du mich verlässt – das wäre ziemlich unvernünftig."

„Du weißt ja wenigstens, das ich dich liebe – ich habe es dir oft genug gesagt", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich will keinen anderen Mann – nur dich. Aber ich weiß von dir nur, dass du mich ein Stück weit an dich herangelassen hast und mich duldest und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie schnell dass wieder vorbeigehen kann."

„Du fühlst dich von mir... nur geduldet?", fragte Snape leise.

„Ich habe Angst, Severus", sagte Hermine. „Allein die Vorstellung, dich wieder zu verlieren, nimmt mir fast die Luft zum Atmen."

„Würde ich so verrückte Dinge mit dir planen, wie dir bei der Wohnungssuche zu helfen oder deine Eltern zu besuchen, wenn ich dich nur dulden würde?", fragte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Hermine hilflos.

„Nein, das würde ich nicht", sagte Snape energisch. „Ich kann mir im Moment nichts vorstellen, was ich lieber tun würde, als mit dir die Zukunft zu verbringen. Und alles, was ich bei dem Gespräch am Strand gesagt habe, war auch so gemeint. Wäre es zuviel verlangt, mir ein wenig zu vertrauen?"

„Versprichst du mir, dass du bei mir bleiben wirst?", fragte Hermine.

„Das kann ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine mit vor Anspannung zitternder Stimme.

„Weil man nie weiß, was kommt", sagte Snape. „Das Leben mischt die Karten ständig neu – wie soll man da solche Aussagen treffen? Ich verspreche nur Dinge, von denen ich sicher bin, dass ich sie auch halten kann."

„Aber..." Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Ich kann dir nur versichern, dass ich bei dir bleiben möchte", sagte Snape, „denn das weiß ich in diesem Moment ganz genau."

„Und wenn du das morgen nicht mehr möchtest?", fragte Hermine rau und krallte die vor ihrem Schoß verschlungenen Hände ineinander, „...oder nächste Woche, oder in einem Monat?"

„Für den äußerst unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass dies passiert", sagte Snape, legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme und streichelte sie beruhigend, „macht es keinen Unterschied, ob ich dir vorher versprochen habe, dass es nie so weit kommen wird - es würde trotzdem passieren. Du kannst das Schicksal nicht mit irgendwelchen Schwüren beeinflussen, Hermine."

„Es gibt also keine Sicherheit?", fragte Hermine tonlos. „Ich muss jederzeit damit rechnen, dass ich dich verlieren könnte?"

„Das ist eine Frage der Einstellung", sagte Snape. „Du könntest auch einfach dem emotionalen Band zwischen uns vertrauen, anstatt Versprechen zu fordern und zuversichtlich sein, anstatt misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie stabil dieses Band ist", sagte Hermine bitter. „Auf meiner Seite sehe ich ein dickes Seil aber auf deiner..."

„Na was? Einen Bindfaden?", fragte Snape ironisch, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", fauchte Hermine.

Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch Snape hielt sie fest.

„Was zum Teufel lässt dich plötzlich so zweifeln?", fragte er ruhig. „Gestern war diese Zuversicht von der ich sprach noch vorhanden und du schienst dich wohl und sicher bei mir zu fühlen – also was ist los?"

„Du hast mit dieser schwarzhaarigen Hexe geflirtet", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Willst du es vielleicht abstreiten?", fragte Hermine und funkelte ihn mit schmalen Augen an.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre es dein Ernst", murmelte Snape und runzelte die Stirn. „Lass es mich so formulieren...", fuhr er fort, „ich habe mich ganz gut mit ihr unterhalten – mag sein, das sie versucht hat, ein wenig mit mir zu flirten. Wer sollte ihr das verdenken? Schließlich wollte sie diese Stelle haben."

„Das war dir aber sicher mächtig unangenehm", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht behaupten", sagte Snape belustigt. „Sie war eine charmante Gesprächspartnerin."

„Also gibst du zu, das du mit ihr geflirtet hast?", fragte Hermine lauernd.

„Ich habe mich mit ihr unterhalten", sagte Snape.

„Du hast gelächelt!", sagte Hermine scharf.

„NEIN!?", sagte Snape mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Du lächelst sonst nie, wenn du mit jemandem redest", sagte Hermine bissig.

„Doch – das soll schon mal vorgekommen sein", sagte Snape sinnierend. „Es ist erst ein paar Tage her, da habe ich Tonks angelächelt - du kannst sie fragen - und vor einigen Wochen Minerva, bevor sie anfing mir wegen dir auf die Nerven zu gehen und dann war da noch vorletzten Monat der nette Apotheker in der Winkelgasse..."

„SEVERUS!", rief Hermine empört. „Das ist nicht witzig! HÖR AUF, dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Wie soll ich dich ernst nehmen, wenn du dich beschwerst, dass ich jemanden angelächelt habe", seufzte Snape.

„Nicht jemanden - eine Frau die mit dir geflirtet hat und die ZUFÄLLIG noch genau wie deine Lieblingshure aussieht", fauchte Hermine.

Zu ersten mal im Laufe dieser Auseinandersetzung machte Snape nun ein wirklich wütendes Gesicht.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Hermine?", fragte er kalt. „Etwa, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige, dass ich mit einer anderen Frau geredet habe und das auch noch unterhaltsam fand?"

„Ich will...", sagte Hermine und verstummte wieder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgeflippt bin", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Ich weiß, dass es dir vorkommen muss, als würde ich aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen."

Snape sah sie an und schüttelte leise seufzend den Kopf, bevor er sie in die Arme nahm und beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich.

„Ich versichere dir, das du keinen Grund zur Sorge hast", sagte er, „egal, wen ich anlächle, sei es nun eine hübsche Schwarzhaarige oder sonst wer – ich werde mich auf keine dieser Personen stürzen und sie in die nächste Koje zerren – vor allem nicht den Apotheker."

„Du nimmst mich schon wieder auf den Arm", murmelte Hermine resigniert.

„Ein bisschen – aber hauptsächlich in den Arm", sagte Snape, drückte sie fester an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken.

„Severus?", sagte Hermine leise, nachdem sie sich eine Weile dieser tröstenden Umarmung hingegeben hatte.

„Hm?", kam es dumpf aus ihren Haaren zurück.

„Du hast vorhin gefragt, warum ich glaube, dass du nicht einfach zu Natalie gehen könntest, wenn dir danach wäre", sagte Hermine. „Würdest du das wirklich tun?"

„Mir ist nicht danach", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und wenn dir danach wäre, sie wiederzusehen?", bohrte Hermine.

„Dann würde ich es wohl tun", sagte Snape.

Hermine erstarrt, löste sich dann energisch von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich so, oder?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Doch", sagte Snape, „das meine ich so."

„Du würdest mit ihr schlafen, wenn dir danach wäre?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Wenn ich dir vielleicht mal zu langweilig werde, oder zu zickig?"

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich zu ihr gehen würde, wenn ich sie wiedersehen wollte", sagte Snape genervt, „von Beischlaf war nicht die Rede."

„Wozu geht man den wohl sonst zu einer Hure?", zischte Hermine.

„Natalie ist nicht nur eine Hure, sondern in erster Linie ein Mensch", sagte Snape eisig, „und ein besonderer obendrein. Ein Wiedersehen mit ihr, würde nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass ich mit ihr im Bett lande. ABER DAMIT", fügte er warnend hinzu, als Hermine den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, „ist das Thema auch schon wieder erledigt, denn nachdem ich dir versichert habe, dass ich derzeit kein Bedürfnis verspüre, sie zu treffen, macht es auch keinen Sinn, darüber zu diskutieren, wie dieses Wiedersehen sich gestalten würde."

„Du alleine bestimmst also, wann ein Thema erledigt ist?", fragte Hermine mit anklagender Stimme.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als läge Snape eine deftige Antwort auf der Zunge, doch er senkte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und sah Hermine dann mit etwas weniger zornigen Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen an.

„Was soll das Ganze, Hermine?", fragte er ruhig, wobei seine Stimme verriet, dass die Ruhe nur erzwungen war und daher auf wackligen Beinen stand. „Was willst du von mit hören?"

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, da ein Kloß von nicht unbeträchtlicher Größe sich in ihrem Hals breitgemacht hatte. Sie sah ihn nur still und verzweifelt an und hoffte, dass sich Severus die so offensichtliche Antwort auf diese Frage selbst erschließen würde. Doch scheinbar kam ihr stummer Hilfeschrei bei ihm nicht an oder - noch schlimmer - er überging die naheliegendste Antwort absichtlich.

„Erwartest du, dass ich dir verspreche, keine andere Frau mehr anzufassen...", fragte er stattdessen mit nahezu angewiderter Miene, „ach was soll's, wo wir gerade dabei sind – auch nicht anspreche, geschweige denn anlächle? Ist es das was du willst? Ein Treuschwur?"

„Wäre es zuviel von dir verlangt, mir treu zu sein?", fragte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie du den Begriff Treue definierst", knurrte Snape.

„Ich weiß, dass ich wegen der Schwarzhaarigen überreagiert habe", sagte Hermine mühsam beherrscht, „aber alles, was über einen harmlosen kleinen Flirt hinausgeht, wäre für mich jenseits der Grenze, die ich tolerieren kann."

„Das ist durchaus verständlich", sagte Snape.

„Versprichst du mir, diese Grenze nie zu übertreten?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

„WARUM NICHT?", schrie Hermine.

„Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt - ich verspreche nur Dinge, von denen ich auch sicher bin, dass ich sie halten kann", sagte Snape eisig.

„Die du... auch halten kannst...?", echote Hermine. „Das ist... ich fasse es nicht...", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf.

Snape nahm das Glas vom Kamin und kippte den restlichen Whisky mit einem Schluck hinunter.

„Ich will keine andere Frau", sagte er dann rau. „Ich will nur dich – warum reicht das nicht, Hermine? Warum musst du unbedingt irgendwelche Versprechungen von mir hören, um das zu realisieren? Warum versuchst du, mich festzunageln, anstatt mir einfach zu vertrauen?"

„Das sind doch nur Ausflüchte", flüsterte Hermine. „Du willst dich doch nur nicht festlegen - könnte ja sein, dass dir noch irgendwas besseres über den Weg läuft, als ich."

Snape stellt das Glas mit einem Ruck auf das Kaminsims zurück, so heftig, dass Hermine eigentlich erwartete, die Scherben fliegen zu sehen und unwillkürlich den Kopf einzog – doch wie durch ein Wunder blieb es ganz.

Er sah Hermine an, als wolle er sie mit seinem Blick erdolchen.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die zwar leise war, aber scharf wie eine Rasierklinge.

Sie musste hier weg! Aber er würde sie nicht gehen lassen – nicht mitten in einem Streit. Mehr als einmal hatte er ihr deutlich gemacht, was er davon hielt, wenn sie in einer solchen Situation weglief. Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihre Kehle war eng und trocken.

„Bitte... kann ich auch einen Schluck kriegen?", krächzte sie und sah unter halbgeöffneten Lidern zu dem Whiskeyglas hin.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, griff aber nach dem Glas und drehte sich weg, um den Whisky zu holen.

Als er das Geräusch hörte, war ihm sofort klar, dass er auf ein Ablenkungsmanöver hereingefallen war. Er schoss herum und sah gerade noch, wie Hermine sich in den grünen Flammen des Kamins auflöste.

Eine heiße Welle aus Zorn überrollte ihn - und das Glas, das vorher noch so tapfer seiner rohen Behandlung getrotzt hatte, zersprang in tausend Scherben als es auf die Wand über dem Kamin traf.

Bei dem ersten Schritt, der auf den winzigen Glasscherben knirschte, schloss Snape die Augen und atmete solange tief und langsam ein und aus, bis er sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass ihm die Unsinnigkeit seiner Tat eindrücklich bewusst war. Mit einem _Reparo_ beseitigte er den scharfkantigen Bodenbelag und brachte das unschuldige Opfer seines Wutanfalls wieder in den Urzustand.

Dann begann er mit langsamen Schritten, aber innerlich unruhig, vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen.

Sie hatte es schon wieder getan – ihn einfach mitten in einer Auseinandersetzung stehen lassen – was er natürlich verhindert hätte, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommen hätte und das hatte sie gewusst, das kleine Biest. Die Wut über seine eigene Blödheit, darüber, dass er sich so mühelos hatte überlisten lassen, kochte erneut in ihm hoch.

Würde sie wiederkommen? Er blieb stehen und starrte in den Kamin, als ob er hoffte, sie alleine dadurch zurückbringen zu können.

Sollte er sie... holen...?

Er hatte den Kamin erst einmal benutzt seit er diese Verbindung zwischen ihren Räumen geschaffen hatte und das mitten in der Nacht. Konnte er es wagen? Würde sie alleine sein, oder war sie schon umringt von ihren Freunden und ließ sich trösten?

Der ungeheuerliche Gedanke, das Hermine vielleicht gerade Potter und Ginny vorjammerte, wie gemein er war, beschleunigte seinen Puls merklich und er wischte den Gedanken als eher unwahrscheinlich fort, ehe er sich festsetzte und ihn wahnsinnig machte.

Was aber, wenn er durch den Kamin gehen würde und tatsächlich jemand bei ihr im Zimmer wäre? Der Skandal wäre beträchtlich und Minerva würde ihm mindestens den Kopf abreißen.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Hermine kam nicht zurück.

Je länger er wartete, desto bewusster wurde es Snape, dass er diese Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen durfte. Sie war gegangen, weil sie zu verletzt gewesen war, um zu bleiben, und was sie im Grunde von ihm hatte hören wollen – viel dringender als sämtliche Schwüre und Versprechungen – auch das war ihm klar.

Warum brachte er es nicht fertig, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte?

Er konnte sich natürlich einreden, dass es vorhin daran gelegen hatte, dass sie Druck ausübte, was in dieser Situation auch durchaus zutraf, doch auch vorher hatte er sich gescheut, ihr zu sagen, was er empfand und das war ein Fehler gewesen. Hätte er es getan, wäre ihr der Eifersuchtsanfall heute Mittag vielleicht erspart geblieben und ihnen beiden dieser Streit.

Plötzlich überfiel ihn wie aus dem Nichts die Angst, dass es vielleicht zu spät sein könnte – dass er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, Hermine zu sagen, was er für sie empfand, weil sie vielleicht schon dabei war, sich wieder von ihm zu lösen, nachdem er ihr nicht geben konnte, was für sie so wichtig war.

Er musste zu ihr – so schnell wie möglich.

Skandal hin oder her – er würde den direkten Weg benutzen.

Entschlossen warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat hinein und nannte Hermines Zimmer als Zielort.

Als die grünen Rauschschwaden sich lichteten, und Snape mit klopfendem Herzen einen Schritt nach vorne machte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen - er stand in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer. Hermine musste die Verbindung der Kamine deaktiviert haben.

Wütend klopfte er sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.

Dieses kleine Miststück! Woher hatte sie auf die Schnelle gewusst, wie man den nicht übermäßig komplizierten, aber dennoch nicht sehr geläufigen Zauber ausführte, um den Weg durch den Kamin zu blockieren? War sie etwa schon darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihn auszusperren?

Die Schritte, mit denen Snape nun im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief, waren schneller, größer und zorniger als vorher.

Was hatte sich Hermine dabei gedacht? Sie wusste, dass sie ihm damit keine unmittelbare Möglichkeit ließ, das Gespräch mit ihr fortzusetzen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

Was erwartete sie? Dass er sich schriftlich entschuldigte und darauf wartete, ob sie ihm die Gnade erweisen würde, darauf zu antworten und vielleicht irgendwann hier erscheinen würde, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand?

Das würde er nicht tun!

Hatte sie bei dem Gespräch am Strand nicht gesagt, dass sie am liebsten der ganzen Welt mitteilen würde, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war? Dass es ihr mehr oder weniger egal war, welchen Aufruhr sie dadurch verursachen würde?

Nachdem, Minerva zufolge, Hermine den altehrwürdigen Statuten von Hogwarts gemäß nun eigentlich keine Schülerin mehr war, war immenses Getratsche das einzige, was sie zu befürchten hatten, wenn er nun einfach zu ihr gehen würde, um ihr zu sagen, was er von ihrer Flucht hielt... und vielleicht noch so manches andere.

Und wenn sie nicht alleine war, sondern einer ihrer Freunde bei ihr, würde er die Konfrontation eben eingehen und denjenigen gleich anschließend aus ihrem Zimmer jagen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war der Zaubertränkemeister an der Tür, knallte sie, auf den Korridor hinaustretend, energisch hinter sich zu und war schon kurz darauf mit wehendem Umhang unterwegs durch Hogwarts Flure, um dem Gryffindorturm einen unerwarteten Besuch abzustatten.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Kurz vor Schluss noch ein netter Cliffi – freut ihr euch?_ :D 


	66. Chapter 66 Epilog

_So – da ist es nun – das letzte Kapitel einer Story, die so viel Eigendynamik entwickelt hat und die so lange geworden ist, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. _

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben für ihr Interesse und ihre Lesetreue - vor allem natürlich bei denen, die mich mit ihren Reviews so wundervoll unterstützt und angefeuert haben. _

_Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, euch zu unterhalten. _

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ :D

---

**Kapitel 66**

Die fette Dame auf dem Portrait am Eingang des Gryffindorturms sah den äußerst grimmig wirkenden Zaubertränkemeister verwirrt an, schwang aber dann ohne weitere Umstände zu machen zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.

Es war noch früh am Abend und der Gemeinschaftsraum dementsprechend gut besucht. Daher folgten sehr viele Augen – manche nur erstaunt, andere dagegen regelrecht entsetzt dreinblickend - dem düsteren Eindringling, als er ohne ein Wort der Erklärung eilig und mit wehendem Umhang den Raum durchquerte und schließlich in den kleinen Flur einbog, der zu den Einzelzimmern von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger führte.

Harry und Ginny, die zusammen in einem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin gesessen hatten, sprangen auf und liefen ihm hinterher und ihrem Beispiel folgend, noch mehrere andere Schüler, deren Neugier stärker war, als die Angst vor Snape.

So hatte dieser dann auch – ohne sich zunächst im geringsten darum zu scheren – jede Menge Zuschauer, als er energisch an die Tür von Hermine klopfte.

Erst das kollektive Gemurmel, das sich daraufhin erhob, ließ ihn den Kopf seinen Verfolgern zuwenden.

„Verschwindet!", fauchte er in einem Ton, der sich wie ein Peitschenknall über die Köpfe der Schüler zog.

Solchermaßen angesprochen, sahen sich die meisten der Gryffindors gezwungen, den Schauplatz dieses unverhofften Dramas zu verlassen – nur wenige harrten tapfer hinter Harry und Ginny aus, die die Stellung trotz des barschen Befehls eisern gehalten hatten.

Snape holte scheinbar gerade Luft, um auch diesen unverfrorenen Rest von Schaulustigen zu vertreiben, als die Türe sich öffnete.

„DU?", sagte Hermine und starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„ICH!", sagte Snape, drückte die Türe auf und trat ein, als Hermine dabei automatisch zurückwich. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ eine Gruppe von Gryffindors zurück, die mit weitaufgerissenen Augen diese Tür anstarrten.

Zuerst herrschte fassungsloses Schweigen, dann redeten alle durcheinander.

„Aber das kann er doch nicht tun!"

„Ins Zimmer einer SCHÜLERIN gehen – alleine!"

„Was mag die Granger wohl ausgefressen haben, dass er extra hierher kommt?"

„Habt ihr das gehört? Sie hat DU zu ihm gesagt!"

„Die hat sich in letzter Zeit eh so merkwürdig benommen!"

„Ja – denk nur mal dran, wie sie sich auf dem Fest zu ihm gesetzt hat!"

„Und seither ist sie dauernd in seiner Nähe!"

„Meint ihr, die haben was miteinander...?"

„Nee – so verrückt ist nicht mal die Granger!"

„Na ich weiß nicht – irgendwie hat er schon was, der Professor..."

„Snape? Spinnst du?"

„Würg!"

„Doch, find ich auch – er hat so was Geheimnisvolles..."

„Nö - eher was extrem Grusliges!"

„Er tut ihr bestimmt was an, so wie der gekuckt hat!"

„Dem ist alles zuzutrauen!"

„Wir müssen McGonagall alarmieren!"

„Holen wir lieber Tonks, die ist doch für Verteidigung zuständig!"

„Ne, McGonagall – vielleicht schmeißt sie ihn dafür raus, dann haben wir alle was davon!"

„RUHE! HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", donnerte Harry los.

Seine Mitschüler sahen ihn verblüfft und zum Teil auch verärgert an, während Ginny regelrecht stolz zu sein schien, dass er so laut schreien konnte.

„Wir werden NIEMANDEN holen!", sagte Harry energisch. „Was Professor Snape und Hermine miteinander zu besprechen haben, geht weder euch noch sonst irgendjemand etwas an. Ihr verkrümelt euch jetzt alle mal wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny und ich werde hier bleiben, und die Sache im Auge behalten."

Die meisten der Schüler kamen Harrys Aufforderung unwillig, aber trotzdem umgehend nach, denn sein Status unter den Gryffindors – ja eigentlich unter allen Schülern – war unzweifelhaft ein sehr hoher. Einige wenige schienen zu überlegen, ob sie sich widersetzen sollten, um dann aber doch zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, das es vernünftiger war, demjenigen, der du-weißt-schon-wem das Licht ausgepustet hatte, nicht die Stirn zu bieten.

So standen Harry und Ginny schon kurz darauf alleine vor Hermines Zimmertür und lauschten angestrengt, ob sie irgendwelche Geräusche hören konnten, die auf einen Streit oder gar auf einen Kampf hindeuteten – doch es blieb alles ruhig.

---

Hermine und Snape standen sich schweigend gegenüber.

Sie hörten Harry vor der Türe brüllen.

Snape hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Potter hielt ihm den Rücken frei – was für eine Überraschung.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du hergekommen bist", unterbrach Hermine schließlich die Stille.

„Du hast mir keine andere Option gelassen", sagte Snape. „Ich würde diesen Raum gerne schnellstens wieder verlassen, damit der Skandal sich in Grenzen hält – aber ich tue das nur, wenn du mir versprichst, in meine Wohnung zurückzukommen. Ich hoffe doch du weißt, wie man das Ding wieder funktionstüchtig macht?", fügte er bissig mit einem Blick auf den Kamin hinzu."

„Ich verspreche nichts, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich es auch halten kann", sagte Hermine bitter. „Und du kannst deinen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass ich weiß, wie man den Kamin wieder durchgängig macht."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, bevor er weitersprach.

„Wieso kannst du nichts versprechen, das nur die nächsten paar Minuten deines Lebens betrifft?", fragte er dann. „Dieser Zeitraum ist ja wohl einigermaßen überschaubar."

„Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich zu dir kommen möchte", sagte Hermine.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape und er konnte ein leicht nervöses Vibrieren in seiner Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, ob du mich wirklich willst", sagte Hermine, „...ich meine so, wie ich dich will", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Aber das tue ich", sagte Snape. „Ich will dich, Hermine!"

„Dann hast du eine sehr seltsame Art, mir das zu vermitteln", sagte Hermine.

„Mag sein – ich werde daran arbeiten", sagte Snape. „Kommst du?" Seine Stimme hatte einen fast flehentlichen, verletzlichen Unterton, als er diese Frage stellte und Hermine sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Der ernste Ausdruck in seine Augen brachte etwas ganz tief in ihr zum vibrieren.

„Bitte!", sagte er im selben Tonfall, als sie nicht antwortete.

„Ich komme!", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

Er sah ihr noch einen Moment lang in die Augen, dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür.

„Miss Weasley! Mister Potter!", sagte er, als wäre er erfreut, die beiden hier zu sehen. „Sie lebt noch", fügte er spöttisch hinzu, als die beiden den Kopf abwandten und Hermine anstarrten, die im Türrahmen erschienen war. „Danke, dass sie mir ihre Mitschüler vom Hals gehalten haben, Potter."

Harry sah dem Tränkemeister verstört nach, als er an ihnen vorbei ging um den Gryffindorturm wieder zu verlassen.

„Er hat sich bei mir bedankt!", sagte er tonlos, während man Snapes beißende Stimme aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum herüberdringen hörte, die sich in gewohnter Schärfe erkundigte, was es denn zu gaffen gäbe.

Ginny nickte grinsend und auch Hermine musste angesichts Harrys deutlicher Verblüffung lächeln.

„Ist bei dir alles klar, Mine?", fragte Ginny. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Hermine. „Wir hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Gute Nacht ihr beiden – und danke."

Sie schloss die Türe und Ginny und Harry kehrten zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo wilde Spekulationen über den Grund von Snapes Kurzbesuch die Runde machten.

Sie wurden sofort bestürmt, ob sie näheres wüssten, als die anderen ihrer ansichtig wurden.

„Nein!", sagte Harry energisch. „Und wie ich schon vorhin sagte – das geht nur die beiden etwas an."

„Hat Hermine was mit Snape?", traute sich dennoch eine Schülerin aus der Sechsten beinahe atemlos vor Spannung zu fragen, die sich zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen schon die wildesten Hintergründe ausgemalt hatte – die meisten davon hoffnungslos romantisch angehaucht.

„Sie sind – wie in den letzten Tage jeder von euch sicher mitgekriegt hat – miteinander befreundet", sagte Harry scharf, „nichts weiter!"

Sämtlichen weiteren Fragen begegnete er lediglich mit einem bösen Blick, während Ginny an seiner Seite geheimnisvoll vor sich hin lächelte.

---

Hermine war bereits in Snapes Quartier zurückgekehrt, bevor er selbst wieder da war. Unentschlossen stand sie einen Moment lang vor dem Kamin herum und setzte sich dann schließlich auf das Sofa um sofort wieder aufzuspringen, als die Türe sich öffnete.

Snape kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Als Hermine schon drauf und dran war, vorsichtshalber vor ihm zurückzuweichen, breitete er die Arme aus, schlang sie um ihre Taille und presste sie so fest an sich, dass sogar ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden verließen.

„Severus!", keuchte sie atemlos. „Ich..." Zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn er unterbrach sie schon im Ansatz mit einem innigen Kuss, dem sie sich nach einem kurzen überraschten Zögern, vollkommen hingab.

„Ich weiß, dass ich vorhin nicht hätte abhauen sollen", sagte Hermine, als er sie wenig später wieder auf ihre Füße stellte. „Aber ich konnte in dem Moment nicht anders. Verzeih mir!"

„Ich schätze, daran war ich nicht ganz unschuldig", sagte Snape.

„Genauer gesagt warst du daran sogar ziemlich schuldig", sagte Hermine.

„Möchtest du da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben?", fragte Snape.

„Ja – auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich Angst davor habe", sagte Hermine leise.

Er nickte und bugsierte sie zum Sofa, an dessen Rand sie Platz nahm, und zog sich den Sessel so nah heran, dass er ihr - auf dessen Kante - direkt gegenüber saß.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und hielt sie fest, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie diesmal nicht ausbüchste.

„Lass mich dir zuerst versichern", begann er, „dass das Band zwischen uns auch auf meiner Seite keinesfalls ein dünnes Fädchen ist, sondern ein Tau beträchtlichen Durchmessers, dass mich glücklich macht, dich an meiner Seite zu haben und dass ich mir keinesfalls eine Option freihalten will, falls mir – wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast – etwas besseres über den Weg läuft."

„Hört sich gut an...", sagte Hermine.

„Aber trotzdem...", sagte Snape.

„Aha – jetzt kommt der Haken", murmelte Hermine.

„...trotzdem bin ich nicht bereit", fuhr Snape fort, „mir irgendwelche Versprechen abringen zu lassen, die ich als unsinnig und lebensfremd empfinde und die meinem ganz persönlichen Bedürfnis nach Freiheit widersprechen."

„Freiheit...?", echote Hermine tonlos.

„Ja – das ist dieser Zustand, in dem man Entscheidungen selber trifft, ohne sich dabei an irgendwelche Verträge halten zu müssen", sagte Snape mit leiser Ironie.

„Und in dem man jederzeit eine Entscheidung, die man getroffen hat, wieder rückgängig machen kann", ergänzte Hermine bissig.

„Richtig!", sagte Snape. „Was wäre dir lieber – zu wissen, dass ich bei dir bin, weil ich es will, oder zu wissen, dass ich bleibe, weil mich ein Versprechen bindet?"

„Du sprichst, als wäre das eine reine entweder/oder-Sache", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht kommt ja im Idealfall beides zusammen."

„Und woran würdest du erkennen, wann der Wille endet und nur noch das Versprechen mich an dich bindet?", fragte Snape.

„An deinem Verhalten mir gegenüber", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Natürlich würde ich das merken."

„Und dann? Was wäre die Konsequenz daraus, wenn du merken würdest, dass ich nur noch aus Pflichtgefühl bei dir bin?", fragte Snape.

„Dann würde ich natürlich versuchen, den Grund herauszufinden und... kämpfen", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Und wenn das nicht hilft?", fragte Snape. „Würdest du auf der Einhaltung dieses Vertrags, Schwurs oder was auch immer bestehen?"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich würde dich gehen lassen", sagte sie gequält.

„Du würdest nicht darauf bestehen, dass eingehalten wird, was versprochen wurde?", fragte Snape.

„Nein", hauchte Hermine.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape.

„Weil ich nur mit dir glücklich sein könnte, wenn du auch selber bei mir bleiben möchtest", sagte Hermine und senkte geschlagen das Haupt.

„Und wo liegt dann der Vorteil, gegenüber einer Verbindung die allein auf dem freien Willen basiert?", fragte Snape sanft.

„Es gibt keinen", flüsterte Hermine.

„Genau! Es ist nur eine tröstliche Illusion, an die man sich klammert, wenn einem ewige Liebe und Treue versprochen wird", sagte Snape, „eine, die dem Leben in den meisten Fällen nicht standhält."

Hermine schwieg.

Snape hob ihre Hände an und küsste sie.

„Hast du... nie Angst...", fragte Hermine mit leiser brüchiger Stimme. „Angst, dass... du mich verlieren könntest?"

„Doch, Hermine – ich habe Angst", sagte Snape ruhig. „Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie mich beherrscht."

„Und bist du manchmal... eifersüchtig?", fragte Hermine.

„Eifersucht ist sicher eines der dümmsten Gefühle die man haben kann", sagte Snape. „Ja...", seufzte er dann, „ich bin auch manchmal eifersüchtig. Als du bei dem Abschlussfest so eng mit Potter getanzt hast, hätte ich ihm am liebsten eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gehetzt – aber solche Gefühle vergehen, wenn sie keine wirkliche Ursache haben."

„Denkst du das deine Weigerung mir treu zu bleiben, eine solche Ursache sein könnten?", fragte Hermine anklagend.

„Dir treu zu bleiben ist nicht das, was ich verweigert habe", sagte Snape, „sondern lediglich, dir selbiges zu schwören."

„Und was genau heißt das?", fragte Hermine mit schmalen Augen.

„Ich habe dir vorhin schon versucht zu erklären, dass ich keine andere Frau will", sagte Snape, „und solange das so bleibt, stellt sich das Problem mit der Treue gar nicht."

„Und wenn du eines Tages feststellst, dass du mehr, oder etwas anderes willst, als mich?", fragte Hermine.

Snape schwieg - er zog lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dann würde auch ein vorher abgelegter Treueschwur nichts an diesem Zustand ändern", sagte Hermine resigniert.

„So ist es", pflichtete Snape ihr bei.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Und diese Freiheit – die du brauchst...", fragte sie schließlich, „...gestehst du die mir im gleichen Umfang zu?"

„Zähneknirschend, aber selbstverständlich, ja", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Und du hast keine Bedenken, dass ich eines Tages diese Freiheit ausnützen könnte?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Doch – manchmal schon - aber nicht übermäßig", sagte Snape.

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass es dich nicht wirklich verletzen würde, wenn ich es täte", sagte Hermine dumpf. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich gar nicht in der Lage, dir weh zu tun, Severus – das muss ein beruhigendes Gefühl für dich sein."

Snape schluckte.

„Doch, das bist du, Hermine", sagte er leise, „...mehr als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt."

Hermine sah ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprechen würde, aber Snape erwiderte nur schweigend ihren Blick bis sie schließlich den Kopf senkte.

„Damit sollte ich eigentlich zufrieden sein, nicht wahr", flüsterte sie. „Aber es fühlt sich eher so an, als würde ich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Mauer rennen. Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich eine Grenze bei dir erreicht, die du auf keinen Fall öffnen wirst."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Snape leise.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment lang an, als wolle sie darauf etwas antworten, um die Augen dann jedoch ohne Worte wieder abzuwenden.

Snape streichelte ihre Hände.

„Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich vermessen klingt, nachdem ich nicht bereit war, dir all diese Zugeständnisse zu machen, die dir so wichtig erschienen", sagte er nach einer Weile, „aber dennoch möchte ich dich um etwas bitten..."

Hermine war nicht anzumerken, ob sie ihn gehört hatte – sie blieb einfach still sitzen.

„Ich bitte dich um Vertrauen", sagte Snape. „Kannst du das, Hermine – mir vertrauen?"

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?", fragte sie leise.

„Man hat immer eine andere Wahl", sagte Snape.

„Nein, Severus – nicht immer...", sagte Hermine.

Sie stand auf und Snapes Hände schlossen sich automatisch fester um die ihren. Erst als er sicher war, das sie nicht flüchten wollte, sondern auf ihn zutrat, um sich an ihn zu lehnen, ließ er sie los und schlang stattdessen seine Arme um ihre Taille, während Hermine seinen Kopf an ihre Brust zog.

„Manchmal, gibt es nur einen einzigen Weg, den man wirklich gehen kann...", murmelte sie, während ihre Finger durch sein Haar fuhren, „weil alle anderen Wege einen innerlich zerreißen würden."

‚_Erstaunlicherweise kann man auch in diesem zerrissenen Zustand weiterleben'_, dachte Snape, enthielt Hermine diese Erkenntnis jedoch vor.

Ihre Umarmung tat ihm gut. Eigentlich hatte er zwar das Gefühl, dass er sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten sollte, aber er genoss ihre Zärtlichkeit im Moment so sehr, dass er sich nicht aufraffen konnte, sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir mit meinen ausufernden Gedankengängen so auf die Nerven gegangen bin."

„Es ist gut, dass du mit mir geredet hast", sagte Snape, „und nicht nur still vor dich hingelitten und darauf gewartet, dass ich den Grund herausfinde. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben lässt."

„Könntest du dir eventuell vorstellen, das auch zu tun...", fragte Hermine etwas spitz, „mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen?"

„Ich werde es versuchen", schnaubte Snape und rückte ein wenig von ihr ab.

„Gut!", sagte Hermine.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und Snape erhob sich.

Er legte seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn hinter sich über die Stuhllehne.

Als er sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte und sie gerade fragen wollte, wie ihr Tag denn so gewesen sei, abgesehen von ihren ausufernden Gedankengängen, hielt er erstaunt inne, denn sie begann ohne weitere Umstände seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen.

Zunächst ließ er sie gewähren und verfolgte lächelnd, mit welch konzentrierter Miene sie Knopf um Knopf öffnete, doch als sie ihm die Jacke schließlich abgestreift hatte und nahtlos dazu überging, nun sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, war er leicht irritiert, zumal sie ihm dabei weder in die Augen sah, noch ein Wort zu ihm sagte.

„Was wird das?", fragte er und runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, als sie den Zauberstab zog. Ein paar Sekunden später standen er und auch Hermine selbst ohne Schuhe und Strümpfe da.

„Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel, aber so ging es schneller", sagte sie, zog sich gleich darauf ihr Shirt über den Kopf und legte ihren BH ab. Es folgte ihre Jeans, die sie gleichzeitig mit ihrem Slip los wurde.

„Hermine...?", sagte Snape und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und anfing seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Ich will dich...", sagte Hermine.

Sie ging in die Hocke, um ihm die Hose und die Unterhose abzustreifen.

„Okay...", sagte Snape zweifelnd und stieg aus den Hosenbeinen.

Als sie wieder aufstand vermied sie es immer noch, ihn direkt anzusehen, sondern starrte auf seine Brust.

„Ich brauche dich", sagte sie tonlos. „Jetzt! Sofort!"

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust – dort, wo ihr Blick sich festgesaugt hatte – und versuchte ihn solchermaßen rückwärts auf das Sofa zuzuschieben.

„Hermine...?!", sagte Snape leise.

„WAS?", fauchte sie und funkelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie den Kopf wieder senkte. „Ist das nun etwa auch schon zuviel verlangt?", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Snape und wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch sie gab ihm einen Schubs und nachdem er die Sofakante bereits in den Kniekehlen hatte, kippte er nach hinten und Hermine landete auf ihm.

Sie stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts neben ihm auf und begann, sich auf seiner Brust nach unten zu küssen.

„Warte!", sagte Snape.

Hermine ignorierte ihn und gelangte über seinen Bauch bis zu seinem halbaufgerichteten Penis, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit zur vollen Größe anwuchs, als sie ihre Zunge dort zum Einsatz brachte, was Snape leise stöhnend geschehen ließ. Danach nahmen ihre Lippen den selben Weg wieder zurück, bis sie an seinem Hals angekommen waren.

Sie presste ihren Schoß so auf ihn, dass Snape nur noch seine Hüften ein wenig hätte anheben müssen, um in sie einzudringen, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Es geht dir nicht gut", sagte er. „Rede mit mir."

„Es ist nichts weiter", sagte Hermine und versuchte, seinem durchdringenden Blick auszuweichen. „Ich hab nur noch ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten, mit all dem klar zu kommen, was ich heute Abend von dir gehört habe. Das legt sich – ignorier es einfach."

‚_Und mit dem, was ich NICHT gehört habe,' _ergänzte sie in Gedanken, _‚...und mit der_ _Vorstellung, dass du irgendwann vielleicht Lust bekommst‚ wieder mit Natalie ins Bett zu gehen...'_

„Hermine...", sagte Snape beschwörend.

„Es ist alles okay", sagte Hermine. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass ihr die Tränen herunterliefen.

‚_...oder mit der wunderschönen, eleganten Narzissa Malfoy, wenn du sie besuchst...', _dachte sie.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine!", sagte Snape und wischte die Tränen fort.

‚_...oder mit irgendeiner anderen Frau, die schöner, reifer und interessanter ist, als ich...', _dachte Hermine.

Sie lauschte dem Nachhall seiner Worte in ihrem Kopf und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte Snape noch einmal.

Sie konnte nicht sprechen.

So lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet und nun konnte sie nicht einmal antworten. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und die Tränen liefen nun unaufhaltsam.

Snape küsste zärtlich ihre feuchten Wangen.

„Genaugenommen liebe ich dich schon seit einer ganzen Weile", sagte er, „Ich will, dass du das weißt und dass du es mit einbeziehst, wenn du dir weiter unsinnige Gedanken machst – vielleicht hilft es ja."

Hermine gab ein befreiendes Aufschluchzen von sich und barg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Snape küsste ihr Haar und streichelte ihren Rücken während sie sich langsam, unter immer wieder auftretenden kleinen Schluchzern etwas beruhigte. Dann legte er die Hände auf ihre Hüften und drang langsam, mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein. Er füllte sie vollkommen aus und blieb eine Weile einfach still liegen um sie zu spüren.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich tendiere ja immer noch dazu, dass ich das eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe", raunte Snape, während er begann, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen, „aber ich kann dir auch versichern, dass es mich sehr glücklich macht."

Hermine hob den Kopf und beugte sich über ihn, um seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss zu verschließen. Snape erwiderte ihre leidenschaftliche Annäherung und steigerte seinen Rhythmus noch etwas, wobei sein stetiges Eindringen sanft und behutsam blieb. Instinktiv spürte er, dass Hermine im Moment mehr Zärtlichkeit als sonst brauchte.

Auch er selbst fand entgegen seiner ansonsten eher gegenteiligen Veranlagung großen Gefallen an dieser sanften Vereinigung. Noch mehr als sonst wurde ihm dabei der Duft von Hermines Haar bewusst und das wundervolle Gefühl ihrer warmen, weichen Haut auf der seinen – er genoss ihre Nähe und lauschte hingerissen den leisen Tönen, die sich von sich gab und die davon zeugten, dass sie ebenso erregt war, wie er.

Als sie ihre Lippen nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder von ihm löste, schob er ihre Locken zur Seite und zog ihren Kopf heran um die sensiblen Stellen um ihr Ohr herum zu küssen.

„Deine Liebe ist das Wundervollste, was mir je passiert ist, mein Engel", flüsterte er, bereute es jedoch fast, als Hermine erneut vor Rührung zu schluchzen begann. Gleichzeitig schien es sie jedoch zu beflügeln, denn sie stieg nun in seinen Bewegungsrhythmus mit ein und presste ihren Schoß verlangend gegen ihn, während sie sich unter seinen Händen wand.

Irgend etwas war anders als sonst – mit Hermine zu schlafen war jedes mal ein atemberaubend erotisches Erlebnis gewesen, aber diesmal war es nicht nur eine immens starke körperliche Erregung die er verspürte, sondern eine emotional tiefgreifendere Art der Verschmelzung. Es war, als wäre sie näher bei ihm, als es je zuvor ein Mensch gewesen war – als stände die körperliche Vereinigung nicht im Vordergrund, sondern wäre lediglich Ausdruck einer Intimität, die auf anderer Ebene stattfand. Die Intensität des Gefühls ließ ihn fast das Atmen vergessen und als Hermine den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen, meinte er zu spüren, dass es ihr ähnlich ging.

Er suchte nach Worten, um seine Gefühle zu beschreiben, weil er Hermine daran teilhaben lassen wollte, fand aber keine, die seinen Empfindungen gerecht geworden wären. Also konzentrierte er sich darauf, eine geistige Verbindung mit ihr aufzunehmen um ihr auf diesem Weg direkten Zugang zu seinen Empfindungen zu ermöglichen.

Für einen Moment trat ein überraschter Ausdruck in ihre Augen, dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weich und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien, während ihr immer noch vereinzelte Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

„Ja, Severus", flüsterte sie. „Ich spüre es auch."

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und die Welt um sie herum zu versinken, als ihre Körper den überwältigenden Emotionen Rechnung trugen und sie sich im Rausch der Ekstase fallen ließen.

Danach blieben sie lange bewegungslos liegen – als wäre es gefährlich, sich zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen – als könnte der Zauber des Erlebten sich verflüchtigen, wenn sie das Falsche taten oder sagten.

Schließlich war es Hermine, die sich aufstützte und ihren Oberkörper etwas anhob, um ihrem Geliebten in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte verletzlich, obwohl sie lächelte - als wäre ihre letzte schützende Hülle gefallen.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, wie schön du bist?", sagte Snape leise und streichelte ihre Wange.

Sie sah ihn gerührt an und küsste die Innenfläche seiner Hand.

„Was war das?", fragte sie dann und es war klar, dass sie nicht seinen letzten Satz damit meinte.

„Ich glaube, es ist nicht wichtig, wie du es nennst", sagte Snape, „sondern nur, dass du es glaubst und dich daran erinnerst, wenn dich mal wieder irgendwelche Zweifel plagen."

Hermine nickte.

„Meinst du, es wird wieder passieren?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Snape. „Ich habe so etwas bisher noch nie erlebt."

Etwas wie Triumph blitzte in Hermines Augen auf und entlockte Snape ein Lächeln.

„Weiß du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es gespürt", sagte Snape.

„Allein, dass du zu mir in den Turm gekommen bist, war eine Sensation", sagte Hermine.

„Oh ja – eine Sensation, die vermutlich für erheblichen Wirbel sorgen wird", seufzte Snape.

„Bereust du es?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Keine Sekunde lang", sagte Snape und zog sie fester an sich. „Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen, was morgen los sein wird."

---

Am nächsten Morgen – Snape stand gerade im Begriff, seine Wohnung zu verlassen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen – klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Hermine konnte das nicht sein – sie war gerade über den Kamin in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie sich widerstrebend voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle zu ihm zurückkommen, wenn die dummen Sprüche, die sie vermutlich zu hören bekommen würde, zu sehr ausuferten, dann würde er persönlich dafür sorgen, dass den jeweiligen Leuten das Sprüchemachen verging. Aber erstens glaubte er nicht, das sie von diesem Angebot Gebrauch machen würde und zweitens waren kaum ein paar Minuten vergangen, seit sie weg war. So schnell konnte selbst eine ganze Horde Gryffindors Hermine nicht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er sich McGonagall gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte diese. „Kennst du schon die neuesten Gerüchte, die derzeit im Schloss die Runde machen?", fragte sie, während sie unaufgefordert an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung spazierte.

„Nein, aber das wirst du sicher gleich ändern", sagte Snape und schloss die Tür.

„Hermine ist schwanger und zwar von dir", sagte McGonagall.

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen", sagte Snape ironisch. „Mein Bedürfnis, mich selbst zu vermehren, hält sich in perfekt überschaubaren Grenzen."

„Ein weiteres Gerücht sagt, dass du Hermine einen Liebestrank untergejubelt hast, damit sie dir hörig wird", sagte McGonagall.

„Tja...", sagte Snape schulterzuckend, „das scheint wohl naheliegend bei meinem Beruf."

„Dann gibt es noch vereinzelte Stimmen, die behaupten, dass ihr schon das ganze Jahr über ein Verhältnis miteinander hattet", sagte McGonagall.

„Aha...", brummte Snape.

„Viele Schüler reiben sich schon die Hände, weil sie meinen dass du nun rausfliegst", fuhr McGonagall fort, „und die versnobteren unter deinen Slytherins können es kaum fassen, dass du ausgerechnet mit Hermine etwas angefangen hast.

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", schnaubte Snape.

„Einige der Schüler ziehen allerdings auch in Betracht, dass du eventuell gar kein Verhältnis mit ihr hast, sondern ihr nur befreundet seid, so wie Harry Potter das scheinbar im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum verkündet hat, als die ersten Verdächtigungen geäußert wurden", sagte McGonagall, „aber diese nicht sensationsgeile Minderheit ist so verschwindend gering, das man sie getrost ignorieren kann."

„Das sind eine Menge Gerüchte – so früh am Morgen", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Verdammt, Severus", fauchte McGonagall, „musstest du unbedingt in ihr Schlafzimmer marschieren?"

„Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, Minerva", sagte Snape. „Wir hatten eine Auseinandersetzung und sie ist davongelaufen und hat den Kamin deaktiviert. Ich musste diesen Streit beenden – das war wichtiger, als sämtliches Schülergetratsche. Aber es tut mir natürlich leid, dass du jetzt deswegen Ärger hast."

McGonagall musterte ihn eindringlich und seufzte dann einmal tief und resignierend.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Snape. „Um mich zu suspendieren? Wenn nicht, würde ich jetzt nämlich gerne in die Halle gehen... ich möchte vor Hermine da sein, verstehst du?"

„Ich bin hier, um dich in die Halle zu begleiten, Severus", sagte McGonagall. „Damit allen, die davon träumen, dass ich jetzt den Scheiterhaufen für dich anzünde, die Vorfreude schon mal vergeht. Wir werden zusammen gehen - damit demonstriere ich, dass ich hinter dir stehe, Gerüchte hin oder her."

„Danke!", sagte Snape leise.

„Und was die Gerüchte betrifft...", sagte Minerva, „wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter – ich werde zu diesen Anschuldigungen keine Stellung nehmen, bevor sie nicht jemand offiziell an mich heranträgt. Selbst wenn dies der Fall sein sollte – die speziellen Regeln für die Zeit nach der Abschlussprüfung und die Tatsache, das du nur eine Minute lang in Hermines Zimmer warst, dürften vollauf genügen, um auch eine offizielle Anschuldigung abzuschmettern. Mit dem Getratsche und mit den schrägen Blicken müsst ihr allerdings selbst klar kommen."

„Damit habe ich kein Problem", sagte Snape kühl, „und Hermine ist nicht mehr lange genug hier, um extrem darunter leiden zu können."

„Na dann – gehen wir!", meinte McGonagall.

---

Das Gemurmel in der großen Halle erstarb sofort, als die beiden Professoren hereinkamen. Alle beobachteten, wie Snape und McGonagall Seite an Seite – die Direktorin wie immer mit ihrem Blick die anwesenden Schüler begrüßend und Snape wie immer ohne diese freundliche Geste - zum Lehrertisch gingen und sich dort am Frühstück bedienten, als wäre es ein Tag wie jeder andere.

Als sie auch noch eine leise Unterhaltung begannen, ohne den starrenden Schülern weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, setzte das Gemurmel wieder ein – allerdings mit gedämpfter Lautstärke, da alle wussten, dass Snape über ein scharfes Gehör verfügte.

Minerva fiel auf, dass Snape immer wieder einen kurzen Blick zur Tür warf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe Tonks zum Gryffindorturm geschickt. Sie wird Hermine ‚zufällig' treffen, sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlässt. Außerdem werden Harry und Ginny ihr bestimmt beistehen."

Snape nickte, behielt aber die Tür im Auge.

Wenig später traf Hermine ein – wie von McGonagall angekündigt, in Begleitung ihrer Freunde. Sie wirkte ein wenig angespannt, aber keinesfalls fürchterlich aufgeregt.

Bevor sie sich hinsetzte, sah sie zum Lehrertisch hoch und nickte Snape lächelnd zu. Die Augen sämtlichen Anwesenden folgten ihr.

Snape erwiderte Hermines Gruß mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er den üblichen, mörderischen Blick aufsetzte und damit die restlichen Schüler – bis auf ein paar Unverfrorene – dazu brachte, ihre Augen abzuwenden.

Tonks kam an den Lehrertisch und nahm auf der anderen Seite von Snape Platz.

„Ich habe gehört, du wirst Vater, Severus", flüsterte sie grinsend. „Gratuliere!"

„Wer Kinder so liebt wie ich, kann einfach nicht anders, als sich fortpflanzen, wenn sich irgend eine Gelegenheit dazu ergibt", gab Snape eisig zurück.

„Du wärst sicher ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Papa", kicherte Tonks amüsiert.

„Ja – ein außergewöhnlich schlechter", knurrte Snape. „Und nun hör auf mit dem Unsinn und sag mir lieber, wie sich die verflixten Gryffindors gegenüber Hermine verhalten haben."

„Es war – ihrer eigenen Aussage nach – gar nicht so schlimm", berichtete Tonks. „Harry und Ginny sind nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und haben ihr geholfen, die Meute in Schach zu halten. Vor allem Harry hat sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und seine Stimme hat doch ein wenig Gewicht, bei den anderen Schülern."

„Was hat Hermine gesagt? Hat sie überhaupt irgend etwas zu ihren Mitschülern gesagt?", fragte Snape.

„Sie hat weder etwas abgestritten, noch etwas zugegeben", sagte Tonks. „Scheinbar hat sie ihnen nur mitgeteilt, dass sie gar nichts fragen bräuchten, weil sie ihnen sowieso keine Antwort geben würde", sagte Tonks. „Und wenn man Ginnys bewundernden Worten glauben schenkt, hat Hermine das mit einem so selbstbewussten, glücklichen Lächeln getan, dass sie die Gerüchteküche damit weiter kräftig anheizte", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. „Nachdem sie nun bald die Schule verlässt, wirst du wohl das abkriegen, was sich an Gerüchten hartnäckig über die Ferien hinweg hält."

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte Snape und warf einen eindeutig stolzen Blick zu Hermine hinüber.

---

Während Snape den restlichen Tag damit verbrachte, seine Schüler so scharf anzusehen, als könne er ihnen die ausufernden Gedanken bezüglich seiner eventuellen Affäre mit einer Schülerin damit aus dem Kopf brennen, hatte Hermine ständig Harry und Ginny an ihrer Seite, die sie wie Bodyguards abschirmten, wann immer es nötig wurde. Sie war den Beiden unendlich dankbar für diesen Freundschaftsdienst und fühlte sich ihnen so nahe, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der letzte Abend in Hogwarts hatte etwas Feierliches für Hermine – sowohl der offizielle Teil in der großen Halle, bei dem sie daran denken musste, wie sie vor acht Jahren hier angekommen war, als auch die kleine Abschiedstour mit Harry und Ginny, wobei sie durch das Schloss streiften und sich gegenseitig an die Dinge erinnerten, die sie hier erlebt hatten. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie mit Severus.

Sie redeten über den Aufruhr, den sie verursacht hatten - der wohl in die Annalen von Hogwarts eingehen würde – und welche Ausmaße er wohl annehmen würde, wenn ihre Beziehung in nicht all zu langer Zeit öffentlich bekannt würde.

Hermine hörte augenverdrehend und kopfschüttelnd Snapes Berichten zu, wie er seine Schüler am heutigen Tag gebändigt hatte und Hermine erzählte ihm ausführlich von den Reaktionen, die sie erlebt hatte und von Harrys und Ginnys Begleitschutz.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war harmonisch wie selten zuvor und als sie einige Details betreffend ihrer, für die Ferien geplanten, gemeinsamen Aktionen besprachen, stellte Hermine fest, dass sie sich zum ersten mal keine Sorgen machte, ob es tatsächlich dazu kommen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen benützte sie zum letzten mal den Kamin, um in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren und ihre Sachen zu packen.

Gemeinsam mit Harry und Ginny machte sie sich einige Zeit später auf den Weg, um sich vor dem Schloss von den Lehrern zu verabschieden und dann schließlich in die Wagen zu steigen, die sie zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade bringen würden.

Sie hatte es sich verkniffen, Severus zu fragen, ob er auch da sein würde, und sich in seiner Wohnung so verabschiedet, als würden sie sich erst – wie vereinbart – in drei Tagen in Edinburgh treffen. Im Stillen hoffte sie aber natürlich, dass er mit den anderen Lehrern draußen warten würde.

---

Dieser Morgen bescherte Hogwarts eine weitere Sensation.

Es begann damit, dass Professor Snape zur Verabschiedung der Schüler vor dem Eingang erschien und sich in die Reihe der Lehrer stellte, was er in all den Jahren seiner Tätigkeit an der Schule nie für nötig befunden hatte.

Die Mehrheit brachte dies sofort mit Hermine Granger und Snapes skandalösen Besuch im Gryffindorturm in Verbindung, wenn auch einige es der Tatsache zuschrieben, dass der berühmte Harry Potter die Schule verlassen würde und Snape von der Direktorin vermutlich gezwungen worden war, ihm zu Ehren bei der Verabschiedung anwesend zu sein. Dass McGonagall, als sie schließlich auftauchte, Snapes Anwesenheit jedoch ebenfalls erstaunt, wenn auch sehr erfreut aufnahm, setzte diesem Gerücht allerdings bald ein Ende.

Die Schüler reagierten – anders als ihre Direktorin - auf Snapes Anwesenheit nicht erfreut, sondern eher mit Verunsicherung. Die meisten aus dem Abschlussjahrgang verabschiedeten sich jedoch tapfer von ihm, als sie, die Reihe der Lehrer abschreitend, vor ihm standen, was er mit ruhigen, knappen Worten erwiderte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kollegen machte er jedoch keine Anstalten, einem von ihnen die Hand zu schütteln.

Dann betrat Hermine Granger in Begleitung von Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley den Vorplatz. Sie stellten sich in die Reihe der sich verabschiedenden Abschlussschüler und alle Anwesenden warteten gespannt darauf, was passieren würde, wenn sie auf Snape trafen.

Harry stand ihm als erstes gegenüber und der zweite Teil der Sensation passierte – Snape reichte dem Schüler die Hand, an dem er all die Jahre - trotz der Rolle, die dieser im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu spielen hatte - bekanntermaßen nie ein gutes Haar gelassen hatte.

Harry starrte Snapes Hand wie vom Donner gerührt an, bevor er sie ergriff.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Potter", sagte Snape. „Viel Erfolg auf Ihrem weiteren Weg... und falls Sie an der Universität keinen Professor auftreiben sollten, der Ihnen ab und zu ein paar Alpträume beschert, so wie Sie es gewohnt sind", fügte er ironisch hinzu, „wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich."

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, Professor Snape", sagte Harry grinsend. „Aber ich denke, in der Beziehung kann ich auf eine reiche Auswahl an Erinnerungen zurückgreifen."

Ginny war die nächste und sie lächelte erfreut, als Snape auch ihr die Hand gab.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Miss Weasley", sagte Snape. „Bewahren Sie sich Ihren Mut und Ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen...", er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Harry, der sich gerade von McGonagall verabschiedete, „...sie werden beides brauchen können."

„Danke Professor Snape", sagte Ginny. „Auch für Sie alles Gute."

Dann kam Hermine an die Reihe.

Allein, wie sie ihn ansah, gab der Gerüchteküche schon neue Nahrung, aber als sie ihm beide Hände entgegenstreckte und er sie auch noch ergriff, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, hielten Schüler wie Lehrerschaft den Atem an.

Hermine lächelte und Snape lächelte zurück, während sie so leise miteinander sprachen, dass niemand der Umstehenden mithören konnte und, als wäre das nicht schon Sensation genug, kam nun der Höhepunkt dieser Sondervorstellung:

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und reckte Snape in unglaublich eindeutiger Absicht ihr Gesicht entgegen und er beugte sich tatsächlich herunter und küsste sie auf beide Wangen.

Der Umstand, dass er gleich danach ein paar allzu gebannt zuschauende Schüler anblaffte, sie sollen darauf achten, dass ihre Augen nicht herausfielen, beeinträchtigte die phänomenale Außenwirkung dieser Tat nur geringfügig.

---

Immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Hermine zu der Kutsche. Dass ihre Mitschüler sie anstarrten, als wäre sie eine soeben gelandete Außerirdische, störte sie nicht im geringsten.

Sie hatte immer noch Severus Stimme im Ohr.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon", hatte er gesagt und dass diese drei Tage ohne sie ihm schrecklich lange vorkommen würden.

Hermine verstaute ihr Gepäck und ließ sich gegenüber von Ginny auf den Sitz des Wagens fallen.

Sie freute sich, ihre Eltern wiederzusehen, aber noch mehr freute sie sich auf nächsten Montag, wenn Severus sie dort abholen würde und sie zusammen in Edinburgh auf Wohnungssuche gehen würden.

Dies würde der erste Schritt in eine gemeinsame Zukunft sein, in der sie ihre Liebe vor niemandem mehr würden verbergen müssen.

Als die Kutsche losfuhr, verweilten Hermines Augen so lange auf Severus dunkler Gestalt, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

--- E N D E ---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilog 

Drei Monate später...

„Nun mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Severus", sagte Hermine und verkniff sich gekonnt das Grinsen. „Kann es sein, dass Barker dich heute mehr als sonst genervt hat?", schob sie Verständnis heuchelnd hinterher.

„Barker ist eine Plage, aber für meine momentane Stimmung kann er rein gar nichts", knurrte Snape. „Du weißt, wer daran Schuld ist!"

„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst...", sagte Hermine ironisch. „Und ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit, was da so tonnenschwer auf meinen Schultern lastet."

Sie erntete damit nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Snape, der - die Stirn tief in Furchen gelegt und die Hände noch tiefer in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben - neben ihr durch die Straßen des Edinburgher Universitäts-Viertels lief.

Nachdem sie sich nicht in einem reinen Zauberergebiet befanden, trugen sie beide Muggel-Kleidung – allein dieses Zugeständnis an den nichtmagischen Teil der Bevölkerung schien den Zaubertränkemeister heute schon aufzuregen, obwohl er sich ansonsten ziemlich ungezwungen in solchen Klamotten bewegte, wenn er mit Hermine unterwegs war.

„Kannst du mal versuchsweise lächeln?", fragte Hermine. „Nur um sicherzugehen, dass dir dieser Gesichtsausdruck nicht bleibt."

„Übertreib es nicht!", knurrte Snape. „Ich habe allen Grund, SO zu schauen."

„Na komm!", sagte Hermine. „Jetzt bist aber du derjenige, der übertreibt. Sei doch bitte keine Spaßbremse."

„Grmpf!", machte Snape und bemühte sich, noch finsterer auszusehen. „Du hättest viel mehr Spaß, wenn du ohne mich da hin gehen würdest."

„Oh nein!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Du hast es mir versprochen!"

„Du hast es mir versprochen!", äffte Snape ihren entrüsteten Tonfall nach und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss nicht ganz bei Trost gewesen sein, als ich dir dieses Zugeständnis gemacht habe."

„Das war kurz nachdem ich dir vorgeführt habe, was ich in dem verrückten neuen Dessous-Laden gleich hier ums Eck erstanden hatte", erinnerte ihn Hermine lächelnd.

„Sag ich doch...", brummte Snape, „...nicht bei Trost."

„Ach Severus...", sagte Hermine einschmeichelnd.

„Red nicht in diesem Ton mit mir", sagte Snape und sah sie strafend an. „Das wird nicht helfen – nicht in diesem Fall."

„Na schön", seufzte Hermine. „Trotzdem musst du da jetzt durch – so oder so."

Snape schwieg und legte deutlich Wert darauf, weiterhin mächtig angepisst auszusehen

Hermine lenkte ihre Schritte näher an ihn heran und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite.

„Du hartherziges Biest!", knurrte Snape, nahm sie aber dann nach einem letzten anklagenden Blick in den Arm.

„Vielleicht fällt dir ja später etwas ein, womit du dich für meine Gemeinheit revanchieren kannst", schlug Hermine vor.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", schnaubte Snape. „Jedes mal, wenn ich mich heute Nachmittag langweile, werde ich darüber nachdenken – und ich schätze, das wird verdammt oft sein."

Nun verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

„Wir sind da", sagte sie kurz darauf und blieb vor einem Häuschen mit einem kleinen verwilderten Vorgarten stehen, das unmittelbar an etwas gepflegtere Exemplare der selben Bauart anschloss.

„Hübsch!", sagte Snape zynisch und warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf das idyllisch wuchernde Unkraut, während sie auf die Tür zugingen.

Fast unmittelbar nach Hermines Klopfen wurde diese aufgerissen und die ziemlich aufgeregt wirkende Bewohnerin lächelte ihre Besucher strahlend an.

„Hermine! Professor Snape! Herzlich Willkommen!", sagte sie, bevor sie die Türe weit öffnend zurück trat, um die beiden einzulassen und sich dann noch mal dem Inneren des Hauses zuwandte.

„HARRY!", rief Ginny laut. "Sie sind da!"

---

_Und wie das gemütliche Beisammensein verlaufen ist, überlasse ich eurer Fantasie!_ :D

_Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie euch das Ende der Story gefallen hat. _

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_Eure Chrissi_


End file.
